Rise of a Champion
by Homer's Disciple
Summary: Follow Garrett Hawke as he survives the fall of Ostagar and escapes the Blight, tries to keep his family together and his rise from a Refugee to a Champion and the events that shook the world like never before
1. Prolouge

****Well this is the start of my humble little story following Hawke  
>Thanks for reading this is my first fic so any constrictive criticism would be appreciated<br>****UPDATE: fixed this chapter  
>Newcomers this chapter had some grammar issues but I've gone back and fixed them<strong>**  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Rise of a Champion<strong>

_Night, Ferelden  
>During the Fall of Ostagar<em>

_Just after the battle of Ostagar where Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir betrayed King Cailan, abandoning him and the Grey Wardens during their time of need. Leaving both King Cailan's forces along with the Grey Wardens to their deaths at the hands of the Darkspawn horde. Only stragglers remain... among these stragglers are two brothers and their trusty hound Kane fleeing Ostagar._

They were nearly out of breathe having been running through the night for hours, even as they ran they were still being chased by a few Darkspawn, the bloodthirsty vile monsters that he'd plagued all of Thedas for centuries beyond counting.

Escaping Ostagar alive was feat in and of itself, the place slowly becoming a deathtrap as the remnants of the Third Company under Captain Varel were forced to desert their King or join his Corpse at the grounds of Ostagar. As the survivors of the Third Company fled Ostagar others had fallen in with them and together unintentionally formed a group of runaways.

Garrett Hawke had noticed that the unintentional group hadn't any idea where they were going and were simply running with Darkspawn stragglers chasing them. In the first few moments of running with the group Garrett Hawke had decided that if they were to survive, the group needed to stick together and head to the same general place, he had yelled for the entire group to hear, "there's a Village not too far from here! It's called Lothering! Just head North!"

The group of runaways listened to Garrett Hawke's words and headed North, they may not have been led by him but his voice was the only one of reason when there seemed to be nothing but chaos and the death of Comrades.

Even as they had ran Garrett noticed his commander, Captain Varel speared through his leg then get overwhelmed by nearly six Darkspawn as they fell upon the poor man with a unnatural fury.

_There's... there's... nothing I can do... he's gone _Garrett had thought in despair as he ran with the others to escape the massacre that had once been a Battlefield their King had sworn would be a great victory.

Now as Garrett Hawke ran he glanced behind him towards his younger brother of eighteen, Carver Hawke, and to his horror noticed that Carver suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to face some of the Darkspawn chasing them.

"Carver keep moving! This is no time for vengeance." Garrett Hawke yelled to his younger brother as they ran as fast as they could. Carver Hawke, younger brother to Garrett Hawke, stood his ground against four Darkspawn Hurlocks.

"You'll pay for what you did to King Cailan you soulless bastards!" Carver shouted with a wild fury as he charged Greatsword held high. Carver slashed and stabbed putting his weight into his attacks, one Hurlock fell but the other three Hurlock fought on just as hard with even more behind them preparing to overrun Carver.

Carver was having trouble just fighting the first three of them at the same time, though the Hawke brothers were experienced Swordsmen, they were both exhausted from hours of fighting and running.

This had been an ongoing pattern ever since they had started running with the Darkspawn chasing them; after a while the group would quickly turn around and take down some Darkspawn before running again.

There really was no pattern to it, and not all the runaways in the group would turn around and fight, some just kept running while the others tried to lower the number of Darkspawn chasing them.

Turning around and rushing forward with a huge lunge Garrett Hawke attacked one of the Hurlock troubling Carver as a couple of the runaway turned around to help fight the Darkspawn. Slamming his Shield into the first Hurlock causing it fall to the ground, then slashing it's neck open with his Longsword Garrett killed one of the Hurlock while the other runaways went to fight the Darkspawn behind where Carver was fighting.

"Kane!" Garrett yelled, instantly Kane, the Hawke family's Mabari War Dog, charged a Hurlock tackling it to the ground and clawing it's neck till a dark fluid started oozing from it. As Kane killed that Hurlock, Garrett rushed over to his younger brother's aid. Carver had blocked a slash with his Greatsword when Garrett reached him and slammed his Shield into the Hurlock causing it to stumble back.

Garrett covered his younger brother, blocking a crazed slash on his left from another Darkspawn, allowing Carver to stab the Hurlock he had been fighting earlier killing it. Garrett moved quickly and stabbed the Darkspawn that had tired attack Carver on his left, killing it.

Noticing they were still a couple of Darkspawn there still fighting Garrett take a deep breathe moving to stand back to back with his younger brother. The next few minutes were just a rush of pure adrenaline as the Hawke brothers stood their ground

The other survivors from the Third Company did same against the last of Darkspawn chasing them. It all appeared to flash by Garrett in an instant as he ran on instinct and experience fighting on back to back with Carver.

Garrett, the more skilled of the Hawke brothers, used his Shield to cover himself and Carver while using it as a weapon alongside his Longsword. Slitting a Darkspawn's throat, slamming his Shield into another and stabbing it in the chest. Garrett moved on from opponent to opponent alongside his brother knowing that if they stopped for even a moment he and his brother would die.

Then it was over as fast as it had started and the group slowed down somewhat, realizing they'd killed all the Darkspawn that were chasing them but kept moving, knowing that more Darkspawn were still out there and might catch up to them.

Panting, the Hawke brothers stood beside each other, covered in sweat, dirt, light wounds, and the blood of the fallen, and exchanged a look before staring at the strange dark blood flowing from the Darkspawn corpses.

Garrett put his hand on Carver's shoulder calmly saying "Carver I know how much being King Cailan's Army meant to you... but you can't go charging off like that by yourself."

Switching to a sterner tone Garrett said "you need to wait for me and the others, you can't the take Darkspawn by yourself Carver... no one can. Power in numbers remember what Captain Varel said."

Shrugging off his older brother's hand and walking away Carver coldly said "I don't need your protected; I can take care of myself _brother_." Patting Kane on his head Garrett sighed saying "I know you can Carver-"

"But" Carver said knowing he was in for another of his brother's lectures. Garrett gave his brother a serious look saying "but we need to keep up with the other survivors and get back to Lothering. Mother and Bethany need us."

That sobered Carver up and he grudgingly faced his brother saying "I know Garrett... I won't doing it again alright." Garrett nodded as Carver awkwardly nodded back.

Garrett remembered how proud Carver had been when he joined the Army, remembered Carver getting his Tattoo of a Mabari War Dog, remembered how Carver looked on to Cailan's body below the bridge they were stationed on.

Back at Ostagar Garrett and Carver had watched in horror as Loghain abandoned Cailan and the Grey Wardens to the Darkspawn. Together they had seen King Cailan get killed by an Ogre, Caver had yelled "noooooooooo!" along with countless others soldiers at the shock of their King's death.

Carver had tried to rush down the bridge and avenge King Cailan. But before Carver could get even half way down Garrett had ran over, grabbed him and struggled to hold him back.

"What are you doing! Let me go!" Carver had yelled in anger as he struggled to break free of his older brother's grasp to no avail. Garrett held on to Carver and turned his younger brother around to face him yelling "Cailan is already dead! You can't save him... all you can do is die with him!"

Carver had stopped resisting at that but kept his head down saying "Garrett, he was our King... we have to do something, we need avenge him."

Knowing that Carver wanted to keep fighting Garrett grabbed him roughly by the Shoulders and looked his brother straight in the eye yelling "Look around Carver! The line is broken! Loghain's leaving with his forces! The Darkspawn will keep charging! There's no end to this! We stay here we'll die."

Breathing heavily as Carver took in his older brother's words in grim absolution Garrett calmly said "Carver... we'll live to fight another day we need to protect our family." Carver nodded slowly looking at the floor knowing what his older brother had said was true.

After a moment of shared grim understanding, the Hawke brothers watched as a Grey Warden with a dark beard killed the Ogre that had slain Cailan, but they could do nothing to help the Warden and so moved on in grim defeat.

Together with Kane the Hawke brothers managed to fight their way off the bridge and into the wilds along with a couple of other Third Company survivors and form their group of runaways. Staying close to the road the survivors had started to make their way back to Lothering like Garrett had suggested, with some Darkspawn still following them.

Now Garrett, Carver, Kane along with the group of runaways were almost at Lothering. Hefting his Greatsword onto his back Carver started to move ahead, Garrett sighed and started walking as well to keep up with the others.

Carver hadn't always been broody like this, when he was much younger he and Garrett got along just fine and often played together but then Carver got older and things changed...

Carver had always tried to prove himself, but as time passed Carver realized that it was unlikely that he'd ever be someone due to all the moving his family did. It made Carver bitter at times, and he was always a little resentfully of their sister, Bethany, for it.

Bethany was Carver's twin sister and Garrett's little sister, though Bethany was very close with Garrett she wasn't too close with Carver. Bethany never got along well with Carver since he always had that resentment of her being the reason the family moved so much.

For Bethany was an Apostate, a Mage not submitted to the Circle of Magi, whom if found would be either killed by the Templars of the Chantry or forced into the Circle of Magi to live locked away for the rest of her days.

It had been a miracle that only one of the three Hawke children had been born with Magic, Garrett's father Malcolm Hawke was also an Apostate, and an extremely powerful one at that. While Garrett's mother, Leandra Amell, was not a Mage herself, but came from a family that had Magic in its Linage.

Though Bethany would never admit it, she sometimes felt guilty that the family was constantly moving from place to place to protect and hide her from the Templars.

Carver on the other hand, would never openly admit his resentfulness of Bethany causing them to move constantly but both Garrett and Bethany knew he was resentful all the same. Carver always wanted to prove himself as a Swordsman but never got the chance because of the constant moving.

Carver's relationship with Garrett was a little strained because Garrett, being the eldest, was always "in charge" as Carver so bitterly called it. Garrett had once tried to let Carver have a turn 'being in charge' but Carver felt that Garrett was taking pity on him and said "don't pretend I'm in charge brother... we'll always know you are."

Ever since Carver reached his teen years he wanted to be better and different than his older brother, so when they signed up to join the King Cailan's Army together Carver chose both handed weapons like Greatswords and Battle Axes.

Both of the Hawke brothers had already learned to fight from training with their Father, though neither of them learned to use both handed weapons but Carver was determined to be different than his brother.

While Carver had chosen to use both handed weapons in the Ferelden Army, Garrett had chosen Sword and Shield as that was how he had been trained with their father. The Hawke brothers had actually sparred a few times throughout the years growing up, and it infuriated Carver to no end that he couldn't beat Garrett no matter how hard he tried.

Garrett feeling bad for his brother, had actually let him win once about a year ago, but Carver saw right through it and grew angry at him, yelling at him for thinking he was weak and to never hold back just because they were brothers.

_I only wanted to cheer you up... you're already very skilled, does it matter whether or not you can beat me _Garrett had thought after that incident as he had watched Carver storm off.

Back in the present, Garrett knelt to helped a wounded soldier from the Third Company get up, saying "come on you need to keep up with the others" as they began walking once again.

The group, Garrett and Carver had run from Ostagar with what had started with roughly fifty, now more than half way to Lothering the group was down to twenty eight.

_Sadly there would more survivors if we had stopped to carry those too wounded to walk on their own and others that... were simply left behind... like Captain Varel, but that would have slowed all of us down and we might not have even made it this far _Garrett thought darkly.

Mostly the group consisted of Garret, Carver, Kane, about eighteen fellow soldiers from the Third Company, and seven Ashes warriors with their Mabari War Hounds.

_I've... we... have done some bad things to escape, leaving people when we could have helped them... we... we deserted the Ferelden Army but time to move on. If we stayed we'd be dead now _Garrett thought glumly as he, Carver, Kane, with the other survivors walked on a bit near the road.

Catching up to his younger brother Garrett walked beside him taking point for the group as they headed for Lothering. "We should reach Lothering soon" Garrett said still walking beside his younger brother. "Yeah but what do we do once we get there?" Carver asked not looking at his brother.

Garrett glanced at Carver saying "one bridge at time brother, I'm glad we made this far..."

* * *

><p><em>Later,<br>__Road to Lothering_

It was a great relief now that no more Darkspawn had caught up to them. The Sun had just barely risen by the time they reached Lothering and it was evident that some other survivors from Ostagar and arrived before them.

And that the people of Lothering knew the Darkspawn Horde was moving towards them. As he walked up the road entrance to Lothering, Garrett noticed that it was blocked by petty thieves with stolen armor, pretending to be 'toll collectors'.

_We have better equipment and outnumber them, if they know what's good for them they'll leave us alone _Garrett thought as he and the others warily walked towards them. The so called 'toll collectors' calmly moved out of their way when they saw Garret and Carver's blue Ferelden Field Armor, the eighteen soldiers, and the seven Ash warriors.

_What's going on here though? The Bann's men should be protecting the town _Garrett thought as he and Carver made their way into town followed by Kane. The Hawke brothers stopped just at the outskirts of Lothering to rest, tired from all the hours of running and fighting, noticing refugees from elsewhere had set up a camp of sorts in the outskirts of the Village.

Lothering, the small village north of Ostagar with its simple wooden homes, local Chantry, and farm lands in the back. Lothering, the place where the Hawke family had been settled for three years now, the longest they stayed anywhere in nearly a decade.

Their father, Malcolm Hawke, had chosen it because of how unassuming it was and how the townspeople were friendly and gossiped but didn't pry too much. The rest of the group happily found a comfortable spot in the outskirts and rested for a bit before going onward to their own affairs in Lothering.

Some of the others survivors of the Third Company and the random people that had fallen into the group of runaways said their goodbyes while others said nothing going their own way.

It seemed to be an unspoken understanding between all the runaways, _we survived but we're __deserters... __looks like we go our own ways now._

Garrett, having watched some of the other survivors going as Kane sat down beside him and sniffed his boots, turned to Carver clapping him on the shoulder saying "we made it home at least," his voice filled with relief. Carver nodded frowning as he too watched some of the survivors leaving.

Sensing that something was still wrong with his brother Garrett seriously said "hey, you alright?" "I'm fine... I can take care of myself-" Carver began but only to be interrupted by Garrett as he crossed his arms saying "I know you're tough Carver, you survived same as me."

Looking his brother straight in the eye Garrett sighed lightly then said "can we drop the tough guy act for five minutes..." Carver shifted uneasily then returned his brother's look in one of their rare moments of understanding as he said "I wish we could have done more at Ostagar. We just left..." Taking a deep breathe Carver continued "but I know you're right Mother and Bethany need us and we would have died if we stayed."

Garrett couldn't help but grin slightly and raise an eyebrow at that, _look at that... my little brother agreeing with me. _Carver scoffed, noticing Garrett's reaction, saying "look I see your point alright... I'm smart enough to know you see the bigger picture when I can't."

Garrett nodded speaking in a sad voice saying "Carver we had too, you saw what it was like there... Mother and Bethany don't need us dead too." Carver nodded understanding as he said "come on, I think we've rested long enough."

The Hawke brothers along with Kane began walking towards their home on the far side of town near the gate that led to the open field where the next road lay. Suddenly Garrett stopped Carver in his tracks, holding up his hand cautiously saying "wait... look there, a Templar." Kane picked up his face to look at the Hawke brothers and sniffed the air noticed the tense change in the Hawke brothers.

Sure enough a Templar wearing full Chantry Heavy Armor stood in front of the opened gate leading into Lothering. The Templar had his helmet on so the Hawke brothers couldn't see his face only the eyes barely visible through the visor as the man stood in front of the gate, not blocking it... just standing in front.

"What, you don't... you don't think... Bethany" Carver stammered uncertainly as he saw the Templar and almost placed a hand on his Greatsword but was stopped by Garrett grabbing his wrist.

_Don't want to start a fight with a Templar... at least not right now_ Garrett thought as he looked at Carver and gave him a look that seemed to say what he was thinking. Carver returned the look seeming to say _right... but what about Bethany? _Though Carver scarcely admitted it, he did care deeply for his twin sister and would do anything to protect her, same as Garrett.

"No, mother would give the Templars hell if they tried to take Bethany away, and the Templars would show off like they usually do" Garrett said reassuringly to Carver as he let go of his younger brother's wrist.

"Yeah" replied Carver as he calmed down.

Together they watched the Templar talk to two armed men and a Chasind woman of some kind. One Elf wearing light armor on... with _two _Longswords sheathed on his back, a Blondish human with a Longsword and Shield sheathed, wearing Splintmail armor, and lastly the Chasind woman wore a dirk skirt, and a VERY loose top which covered very little.

Lastly another Mabari War Dog, expect this one had warpaint on him, and was a little more tannish than Kane. _Probably more survivors like us _Garrett thought as he watched them speak with the Templar.

After speaking with the Templar the strange group moved on to whatever affairs they had in Lothering. Waiting several minutes to be safe, Garrett and Carver started walking towards the Templar, whom was still standing in front of the actual entrance to Lothering.

Trying to act natural, they made for the entrance, when the Templar stopped them and said "you there. Just a friendly warning I gave to the other groups. You should leave Lothering if you can, the Darkspawn are on their way... though you two look like you've seen some trouble already."

The Templar noticed Garrett and Carver's Ferelden Armor as he looked at them, "yeah... we're survivors from Ostagar" "and we had a really hard time making it back here" Garrett and Carver said.

"So you arrived with those Ashes warriors I take it, as I said before, you should leave Lothering as soon as you can if possible. Some are trying to defend Lothering, but it's a lost cause" said the Templar in stoic acceptance.

"Yeah well-" Carver began to protest, but Garrett stopped him and intervened, "thanks for the advice but we have business here before we leave," then grabbed Carver and dragged him along. Garrett said goodbye to the Templar and moved on with Kane trailing behind them.

The Templar hardly paid any more attention to them as they moved to go and he stopped to warn more groups of travelers, Carver scoffed in annoyance breaking free of Garrett's grip and walking on his own.

"There's only a handful of Templars here, so as long as Bethany keeps a low profile, she'll be safe" Garrett told Carver quietly as they walked side by side through Lothering heading home.

"That's good to know" Carver replied still a bit annoyed at his brother for dragging him along like a child and brushed his sleeve where Garrett had grabbed it, as if it had been dirtied.

Walking towards their home the Hawke brothers noticed that a Qunari was in the cage outside of Lothering that the Bann had put up for prisoners. The Qunari seemed to be meditating or something, so they decided not to bother him and moved on as he sat in his Cage.

When the Hawke brothers made it to the front door of their medium sized humble home, the door suddenly banged opened.

"Oh! My boys are back!" cried Leandra Hawke as she rushed forward and grabbed Garrett and Carver in a bone crushing embrace, the embrace of a Mother fearing the death of her two sons.

"Ugh mom I'm fine" Carver said embarrassed from where he stood being crushed, "yeah... Mother, I can't breathe" Garrett managed to croak out as their Mother hugged them fiercely.

Leandra let go of them and nearly sobbed, "Refugees showed up here a few hours ago in the middle of the night and we heard what happened at Ostagar, I thought..."

"No mother, we're alright. But we need to leave Lothering, King Cailan is dead, the Army's done for and Ferelden might follow" Garrett began but was stopped when Bethany walked out the front door.

Spotting her two brothers Bethany smiled happily walking towards Garrett and hugged him warmly. "I told Mother you two would survive, it takes more than a few Darkspawn to take out my brothers" she said warmly embracing her older brother whom had become something of a cross between protective brother and father figure to her since their father had passed away years ago.

After hugging Garrett warmly, Bethany went to her twin brother and awkwardly hugged Carver, as Carver slowly and awkwardly hugged her back saying "yeah... we made it home Sis."

Carver's and Bethany's relationship was a bit strained but they still cared for each other. Leandra smiled at the reunion of her three children, "we can't just leave yet, we have to help the other townspeople" Bethany said as she stepped away from Carver.

"We'll try, but we really need to leave" Garrett said glad to be home as he put his hand on his mother's shoulder reassuringly having seen her wipe away some tears still trailing from her eyes.

"First things first, you two look like you're starving, come in and have some dinner" Leandra said getting over her tears as she forcefully grabbed both her sons and dragged them inside as they both protested but were dragged along regardless.

Bethany giggled at the comical sight of her two mighty brothers bested by their Mother, and followed them inside their humble Lothering home.

_Maker I miss mother's bread _Garrett thought having finished eating his mother's soup and moved on to her famous Hawke bread. Garrett remembered the poor excuse for bread at Ostagar, the Cooks being overwhelmed from the sheer number of hungry mouths to feed had rushed just to make sure everyone got fed.

The Cooks had managed feed everyone the basics like porridge along with sides of bread but the bread tasted like dirt. Lucky for the Hawke brothers, their mother, Leandra Hawke was known in Lothering for her amazing bread.

Garrett vastly enjoyed every bite as the family ate together on the breakfast table in the roomy but humble home. Even Carver, having been broody for the past few hours of running, couldn't help but smile as he too, enjoying their mother's bread.

"I hate to bring all of you back into danger, but with the Templars doing what they can to help the town, the bandits pretending to be toll collectors are still bothering travelers trying to flee" Leandra said frowning at her sons.

"Say no more, Carver and I will take care of this" Garrett called. "Yeah I suddenly got a feeling to hit something so I'm ready" Carver said eagerly. The two Hawke brothers having had experience dealing with bandits before due to all the moving the family did.

"I'm going as well, this is my home too I should help with what I can" Bethany said to everyone's surprise. "No!" cried Leandra "if the Templars spot you using Magic they'll take you away."

"Mother, the Templars are too busy to worry about Apostates, and as long as I don't use a big spell I should be fine" Bethany replied calmly as she looked at her brothers in turn.

Garrett hesitated then said "Mother, Carver and I will look out for her, and Bethany's smart, she knows what she's doing." Bethany grinned at her brothers. Garrett turned to his little sister saying "just keep your distance, don't cast anything offensive and let Carver and me deal with them."

"I don't suppose I can't stop any of you" Leandra said dryly, "don't worry mom, I'll be careful alright" Bethany replied calmly.

Bethany always knew how to ask Garrett for help without saying it, it was something they developed over the years, and being protected all the time by her family meant she didn't really go out much, as such she was always happy to tag along for anything she could.

Though it did bother Carver that his 'annoying sister' wanted to tag along nearly all the time as long as they didn't draw too much attention. Garrett personally didn't mind and understood that those times Bethany 'tagged along' were some the only times she went out. Bethany did have some friends in Lothering due having stayed here for three years but wasn't too close with them because she knew that one day they'd probably move again.

As all three of the Hawke siblings left the house to 'deal' with the 'toll collectors' Bethany rubbed against Garrett as they walked saying "thanks Garrett." Garrett replied "no problem, anything for my little sister" as he raised a hand lightly ruffling Bethany's hair.

Bethany smiled slightly as she fixed her hair just as Garrett and her saw Carver rolling his eyes at them. Chuckling Bethany called to Carver "what's a matter Carver, jealous... Garrett I think Carver wants a head rub too."

"Well I wouldn't want to deny lord brother his dearest wish" said Garrett sarcastically, Carver just shook his head and said "no! I don't want-," but he never got to finish as Bethany grabbed him and held him in place.

Garrett casually walked to Carver and ruffled his hair too. Laughing at Carver embarrassment, Bethany said "look Carver's blushing," "I'm not blushing, I was just frustrated, I... I..., I hate you all" Carver yelled, his face slightly red.

"What, you embarrassed?" Garrett said smirking slightly. "There are people watching! If they saw... " Carver said nervously, watching the people of Lothering and suddenly walking very quickly to meet the bandits.

_I know that was a bit mean, but Carver is always picking on Bethany, it's about time she got to mess with him _thought Garrett, as he and Bethany rushed chuckling to keep pace with Carver.

_That's not the only thing bothering Carver... Ostagar. Both of us are going remember that for the rest of our lives. Best we can do is try to move on _Garrett thought somberly as he walked beside Bethany.

"I... Garrett... are you okay" Bethany suddenly asked seeing the somber look on her older brother and that he'd almost fallen behind.

"I'm fine" Garrett answered putting on a fake smile as he patted Bethany reassuringly, taking point once again.

When they reached the 'toll collectors' road, they found the 'toll collectors' dead and their bodies being removed by a lone Templar. "Uh, Thanks for getting rid of the bandits" Garrett said as he and Carver stood in front shielding Bethany from view as she tried to look inconspicuous.

"What? No I didn't deal with this, it was one of the groups that came by here and helped. Nice of them to do that" the Templar said as he glanced up from his work clearing the area.

"Yes... that was nice of them" Garrett said calmly and casually as the three Hawke siblings went back into Lothering as the Templar went back to his work. They decided to check the local Tavern to hear some news while they were about the town anyway.

As they entered the Tavern and took seats in a nearby table Garrett noticed that a lot of townspeople had clustered up in Tavern for a drink. _They understand what's coming for Lothering... _Garrett thought as Carver got a cup of Ale for himself and Garrett from the bar saying "overpriced but worth it."

Carver surprisingly took a seat beside Garrett handing him a cup of Ale. "Thanks" Garrett said clamping his cup together with Carver's cup as they both took a simultaneous drink of some much needed Ale.

Bethany snapped towards Carver as the Hawke brothers lowered their cups back to the table saying "Carver... you're drinking!" Garrett and Carver exchanged an odd look then turned to Bethany, whom looked shocked at Carver.

Garrett was of age to drink but didn't drink much and never got anywhere near drunk though he was known to drink on special occasions or to relax after something stressful. Carver on the other hand was still underage to drink but old enough to join the Army and Bethany had never even seen Carver drink before now.

"... Something he picked up from the Army." Garrett said to the surprised Bethany.

Carver shrugged saying "in the Army they let anyone drink if they fought and it's not like I got drunk... too much." Garrett raised an eyebrow at his brother saying "much? I remember you getting drunk more than once and me having to carry you back to the Army tent so you wouldn't fall over."

"It wasn't that bad... it was pretty funny at the time, like when Captain Varel saw us and he laughed so hard he almost... he almost..." Carver said, having begun lightly but finishing on a darker note.

Together Garrett and Carver lowered their heads remembering Captain Varel and his death. Bethany frowned and spoke up saying "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring _that_ up again... it must have been horrible."

Garrett pick up his head again saying "it was... but we came to hear some news so let's not dwell on it," then smiling slightly Garrett continued "besides me and the knucklehead over here made it home so it's not all bad."

Carver scoffed at that knucklehead part but surprisingly didn't arguing knowing that they were both lucky to have survived the Fall of Ostagar.

After a while of listening around the Lothering Tavern for news the Hawke siblings learned that the Bann was gone, commanded to Denerim by Loghain and that Loghain blamed the failure at Ostagar on the Grey Wardens.

Bethany didn't ask her brothers any questions about that last part but noticed how they each shook their heads in a 'no' about the Grey Wardens being the reason for the failure. Not wanting to bring up Ostagar again, Bethany took their reactions as a denial of Loghain's words as they stepped outside.

As the Hawke siblings left the Tavern they noticed that some farmers where arguing about something just outside the Tavern. "Hey, what's going on here" Garrett asked. "That group with that Chasind woman with the LOOSE top, they took a Chantry Sister and the Qunari, the one who killed those poor people, and they just left like nothing."

"She wasn't a Chantry Sister, she was affirmed, and that group helped set up traps, they're not all bad" the two farmers argued back and forth. "Anyway, we'll just leave you to it" Bethany said as she walked back home, Garrett and Carver following as the farmers continued arguing.

Arriving home they told Leandra about the group of travelers who help set up traps to defend Lothering and took out the bandits. "Well that was very kind of them, at least they helped, though I don't agree with them for taking that Qunari... he killed some people I knew" she replied.

"Mother I know this is our home but we can't say here. Carver and I saw the Darkspawn up close and no matter how well we defend Lothering we can't hope to hold it. Our only hope is to hurry up and leave while we can and get a head start" Garrett said seriously as Carver nodded firmly.

Leandra looked on sadly saying "I always forgot how smart you are Garrett, you get it from your father." There was a silence at the dinner table after that, all of the Hawke family missed the infamous Malcolm Hawke... he had passed away three years ago. Stroking his stubble on his chin Garrett Hawke sadly said "I have memories of him here too, but we can't stay here."

"When should we leave then? It has to be soon. We're really outnumbered... and Ostagar's still fresh for me" Carver said seriously if a little broodish. "If we can, we should leave tonight or at least by morning" Garrett said, silently thanking the Maker _that Carver agreed with him for a second time in a single day_.

Surprisingly Bethany called "What's wrong with the both of you! We have to help the townspeople leave Lothering and do something to slow the Darkspawn Horde down so people can escape safely!"

"Bethany you weren't at Ostagar, the things the Darkspawn did to the Army and King Cailan... the point is we had an Army and we lost. Lothering doesn't stand a chance... we can't save everyone I learned that the hard way" Carved replied slamming a hand to the table.

"We're not leaving without helping the other townspeople! Mother, Garrett what do you think?" Bethany asked sternly. "Alright we'll do what we can to put traps to slow the Darkspawn down, and help people move, but we need to be fast about it and leave early" Garrett said as Caver calmed down a bit.

"I don't like this brother" Carver said bitterly as looked slightly frustrated crossing his arms. _It was nice having Carver get along with me while it lasted _Garrett thought as he replied "well you hardly ever like anything I do. It's true that we can't help everyone but we need to help who can, I'd have thought you'd learned that the hard way at Ostagar."

Garrett sighed slightly realizing that he and his brother and taken different things from their shared experience at Ostagar. Carver just scowled at him, as Leandra smiled proudly as she saw her son taking the role of a benevolent leader, _even without being a Mage his still his Father's son _Leandra thought fondly.

Garrett stood up from the table saying "Well then its settled, let's start with helping set up traps, we have a lot of work ahead of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Well thanks for Reading and Please Review!<strong>


	2. Escape and New Allies

**Hey guys, UPDATE: fixed this chapter  
>Newcomers this chapter had some grammar issues but I've gone back and fixed them<br>thanks for reading**

* * *

><p><em>Outside of Lothering<em>

_This has gone from bad to worse _thought Garrett Hawke as he ran as fast as he could with his family, grabbing his little sister Bethany's hand making sure she kept up as Carver did the same with their mother as Kane took point.

* * *

><p><em>Destruction of Lothering<em>_  
><em>It all started the previous night while Garrett and his family were setting up traps to strengthen then defense of Lothering. As Garrett and Carver had finished setting up a trap while Bethany and Leandra set up one with Kane roaming around them.

Lothering had made the mistake of believing that the Darkspawn Horde would attack them with their full force, just ripping threw them with sheer number as the legends and fables led the common folk to believe.

Unfortunately the Darkspawn had been using tactics ever since the Blight began due to the Archdemon leading them. As such the Darkspawn Horde had sent scouts to Lothering before the rest of the Horde would reach it.

It was how the Darkspawn cleared paths for the rest of the Horde by sending scouts and small forces to deal with small towns and villages along their path. It was that tactic that had caused the Chasind folk to flee the Kocari Wilds drawing the attention of Ferelden War council. Ever since the Fall of Ostagar the Darkspawn had continued in this fashion unchallenged and as such the Darkspawn Scouts noticed that the road was the only real way out of Lothering.

Armed with that knowledge the Darkspawn Scouts split into two groups for assault on Lothering. One group sneaked into the road, hiding further down it armed with Longbows; the second group left Lothering and returned to Horde reporting their findings.

A small force of Darkspawn detached from the Horde and reached Lothering far quicker than Lothering thought. Before attacking the small village of Lothering, the small force of Darkspawn sent more Archers and Shrieks to sneak into the road and join the group of Darkspawn Scouts ready to ambush the road.

Then the small force of Darkspawn attacked Lothering at night taking it by surprise and caused a panic from the townspeople. The Templars held a small line to defend Lothering behind the traps but the townspeople foolishly split into two groups; those staying to defend Lothering what crude weapons while the others ran for the road hoping to escape.

What the townspeople who fled to the road didn't know was that the road was a death trap... anyone who ran into the road was sniped by Darkspawn Archers when they got close enough.

Darkspawn Shrieks attacked the mob of people from behind them causing mass panic; the mob was so confused that they trampled over each other and stopped anyone with weapons from using them. Garrett had managed save his family by studying what was happening and wondering why the Darkspawn would send such a relatively small attack force.

Garrett had remembered the events at Ostagar and one talk he had with a Grey Warden about the Darkspawn tactics. How the Darkspawn only fought with greater numbers to swarm any prey along their path.

As Garrett looked at the small Darkspawn force he also glanced back at the road, knowing it was the only real escape route. Luckily for Garrett and his family when the attack began and the Darkspawn were spotted the Hawke family was still setting up traps and thus was far from the road. Midway on their run towards it Garrett noticed the mob being slaughtered on the road from a distance.

Garrett had understood what the Darkspawn's plan was; they made the exit a death trap and sent a small force to make sure the people fell into the trap. Garrett noticing this had stopped his family running to the road, having to grab Carver to stop him.

Looking at the road then the line of Templars defending before stopping to face his family Garrett said "wait. Look at the road... it's a death trap we have go around Lothering into the Wilds it's the only way."

Carver, having stopped in his tracks looking annoyed that Garrett had grabbed him, had shifting saying "what are you going on about?" Garrett let go of Carver saying "look, the Darkspawn have outflanked us we need to around them to the South, their heading North if we stay away from the road we'll be able to escape."

Kane shifted uncomfortably as Caver had looked around seeing what Garrett had seen and just as realization dawned on him said "... yeah you're right." Leandra had frowned and looked at her two sons as she held Bethany close saying "that's dangerous... are you two sure?"

Garrett had exchanged a somber look with Carver before facing his mother calmly saying "I'm sure. We need to keep moving and we'll make it now come on." Garrett had gestured for Kane to take point as he led his family out of Lothering running alongside the crowd of frantic town folk only for Bethany stop them saying "wait! What about the people we can't just leave them here... we have to warn them."

Garrett reached out and grabbed a Farmer whom was running next to his family and held the man saying "the road's a deathtrap go around the Darkspawn to South, trust me the road means death!"

The Farmer said "uh" not understanding at first but Garrett made him look into the distance near the middle of the road and then the Farmer saw the mob being slaughtered there; nodding the Farmer gathered his family around him as Garrett let go of him.

Then stopping the next wave of people heading for the road Garrett shouted "stop! Look closely at the road it's a trap if you go there you'll be slaughtered! Our only hope is to around the Darkspawn! Stay in small groups they won't follow all of us!"

The town folk had stopped running to see what Garrett was saying then sorted themselves into small groups and followed Garrett's lead of going around the Darkspawn. Bethany had smiled at her older brother helping all of those people as they ran past Lothering and around the Darkspawn as the small groups split, going their different ways after passing Lothering.

* * *

><p><em>The Present<em>

Now the Hawke family was still on the run from Lothering unfortunately for the Lothering survivors the Darkspawn had sent some of their own to chase them as they ran... even more unfortunate was that Hawke family seemed to be their primary target.

It was almost as if the Darkspawn knew Garrett had given his advice to the townspeople of Lothering and the Darkspawn were now punishing him for it. The Hawke family, still running, was currently being chased by a small group of Darkspawn through some rough terrain. Glancing behind him Garrett noticed the Darkspawn closing in on them.

"Bethany! Again!" Garrett called having guessed that Bethany's spell had recharged. Bethany quickly turned around grunting in effort as she erected a wall of fire behind them effectively cutting the Darkspawn off from them.

The Darkspawn chasing them stopped in their tracks and stood watching the wall of fire warily as the Hawke family continued for a few moments getting ahead while they could before stopping to catch their breath.

Carver looked back to where the Darkspawn were held back by the wall of fire in distance saying "we should be alright for now." Looking back at the Darkspawn in the distance Garrett warily said "for the moment anyway... they'll go around and find another place to start this all over again."

Kane sniffed the area around them searching for any more threats as Leandra Hawke crouched down panting "Maker save us! Everything your father and I built... we've lost it all."

"Good job Bethany" Garrett said clamping his little sister on the arm before moving forward and putting his hand on his mother's shoulder Garrett said "mom I know how much Lothering meant to you but we can't stay here." Leandra nodded accepting her son's help and stood up saying "you're right."

"We should have left sooner we've been running since Ostagar... we didn't even get to rest much" Carver said coldly as he looked at Bethany "What are you looking at me for? We needed to help those people" Bethany said catching her breathe and noticing where her twin brother was looking.

Bethany and Carver started arguing about how they left Lothering until Garrett stopped them by cutting in and grabbing both them by their shoulders saying "listen you two, now is not the time for this. The Darkspawn will catch up with us just like last time and we need to be ready." Then letting go of his younger siblings Garrett looked both of them in the eyes waiting for their reply; Bethany nodded saying "sorry your right brother."

While Carver grudgingly nodded and walked off taking point. _Carver can't you just be nice Bethany _Garrett thought as he led his family forward gesturing for Kane to take point so he'd let them know of anything up ahead.

After nearly thirty minutes of walking the Hawke family reached a bit of high ground and took the moment to rest and look at the nearby lands trying to find where to head next.

Bethany spoke up saying "wait where are we even going?" Garrett and Carver turned around to look at their sister speaking in unison saying "away from the Darkspawn." Gesturing to the all the land they could see from their spot on the high ground Bethany said "we can't just wonder aimlessly in the Wilds. We need to have a real place to go."

Garrett and Carver shared a look then Garrett said "good point." Taking a step closer to his sister Garrett said "look we'll find somewhere to go but what matter is that we all stay together okay... we don't separate for any reason."

Looking uneasy then straightening her face Leandra faced her children saying "we can go Kirkwall... my side of the family's Nobility. We'll be safer there." Garrett looked surprised then asked "Kirkwall?"

Glancing at Bethany and seeing her shift slightly clearly awkward Garrett said "is that wise?" Bethany understood what her older brother meant and spoke up saying "... there's a lot of Templars in Kirkwall."

Leandra turned to face her only daughter saying "I know Bethany but we have family there and like I said we're Nobility we even have an estate there." Garrett nodded saying "alright then it's settled we need to reach Gwaren and take Ship from there." Carver nodded saying "if we can make it that far..."

Garrett studied the area from their spot on the high ground looking at what was visible in the distance then deciding on a path that should take them closer to Gwaren Garrett led his family forward with Kane in front to warn them of anything that came their way.

As they walked Carver suddenly moved to walk beside Garrett in the front darkly saying "think we can make it? Hardly have any supplies and... we're moving slower than we should." It was a sort of code Garrett was glad Carver used... waiting until they were out of earshot so Mother and Bethany couldn't hear how bad the situation was.

Garrett glanced back at Leandra and Bethany before turning to face Carver saying "I don't know... but we have to try for their sake." Carver glanced behind them seeing his twin sister and mother then nodded.

_Mother and Bethany aren't used to this, running and hiking through the Wilds like Carver and me are_ _but they've handled things well considering _Garrett thought as they walked.

Just then Garrett noticed Kane start to growl and bare his teeth, looked back at his family Garrett called "be ready Kane smells something." Carver and Garrett unsheathed their weapons and Bethany went forward holding her staff as Kane stayed in front walking forward then stopping as he turned around a corner. The Hawke family caught up with Kane around the corner only for Garrett and Carver to stop in their tracks at the sight that Kane had lead them to.

A Templar along with a green eyed woman with brown hair fighting a group of Darkspawn… and not doing very well. They watched as the Templar took a bad slash to his side and fell down barely blocking a second slash with his Templar's Shield.

The green eyed woman rushed back and tackled the Darkspawn that was attacking the Templar then picked up a rock proceeding to bash the Darkspawn's head in. _She's strong... she may wear common clothing but she's not common folk _Garrett thought as he saw the woman move back to help the Templar stand up.

It was losing battle and they knew it, the two of them were outnumbered. Garrett and Carver were still just watching unsure of what to do because of the Templar there and with Bethany with them but Leandra made their choice for them saying "what are you waiting for? Go help them."

Garrett raised a hand behind him gesturing for Bethany to stay behind with Leandra just as he and Carver rushed forward along with Kane to help the two strangers. Unsheathing his Longsword and Shield Garrett reached the nearest Darkspawn stabbing it in the back where its heart would be effectively killing it.

Carver rushed forward and decapitated one Darkspawn with a heavy slash from his Greatsword as Kane tackled one Darkspawn to the floor and clawing at its throat killing it. The Templar handed his Shield to the woman while keeping his Longsword just as the two strangers noticed the Hawke brothers.

The two of them joined Carver and Garrett fighting the Darkspawn making them allies at least for the moment. Garrett slammed his Shield into one Darkspawn bring him down and slashing open another Darkspawn with his Longsword as Kane killed the downed Darkspawn.

Carver stabbed a Darkspawn in the chest while the woman blocked a stab with the Templar's Shield then stabbed the Darkspawn in the chest killing it; the Templar beheaded a Darkspawn whom was only focused on the others and not him. Garrett blocked a slash from a Darkspawn then slammed his Shield into the Darkspawn only for it hold it's ground not falling and kept attacking.

Garrett blocked a slash with Longsword then pushed forward forcing the Darkspawn he was fighting back then slammed his Shield into Darkspawn again and again until it finally fell to the floor dazed.

Garrett quickly took the opportunity to stab the Darkspawn in the chest causing it to cried out as it died trying to grab at Garrett but not even reaching halfway. "Watch out!" the woman yelled to Garrett before he could pull his Longsword out, turning Garrett saw a Darkspawn rushing for him.

Acting quickly Garrett quickly used his Shield to bash the Darkspawn's head causing it to stumble backward. "Thanks" Garrett called as he pulled his Longsword free of the Darkspawn corpse and rejoined his brother. Together the Hawke brothers kept the Darkspawn back Garrett covering his brother as Carver batted them back with the threat of Greatsword allowing the wounded Templar and the woman to get behind them.

Unfortunately Darkspawn reinforcements arrived from further down the path... right behind the left over Darkspawn the group had been fighting. "Too many" Garrett said keeping his voice calm but feeling anything but inside as the five of them formed a line and began to fall back to where Leandra and Bethany were.

_This is bad we can't just fall back... the Darkspawn will just surround us and it'll be over_Garrett thought trying to foresee a way out of this but to no avail; they were outnumbered and had nowhere else to go except back.

The Darkspawn took their time going forward... seeming to find some sick enjoyment from the hunt as they menacingly walked forward flexing their weapons causing the five to hold their weapons out while moving back.

Suddenly Bethany ran through the line that Garrett, Carver, Kane, the Templar, and the brown haired woman formed. "Bethany! Get back!" Garrett called in fear as Carver watched stunned.

"I can do this!" Bethany called as Garrett moved to grab her but didn't reach in time. Bethany raised her staff using nearly all of her magic and unleashed a massive Firestorm upon the Darkspawn in front of them.

The Firestorm hit the group of around fourteen Darkspawn... burning and spreading to the floor causing smoke to rise from the ground. The Darkspawn cried out in agony as they burned to death, their weapons falling to ground burning with their owners.

All of them, Garrett, Bethany, Carver, Leandra, Kane, the wounded Templar, and brown haired woman, watched the strange spectacle of the Darkspawn burning in the Flame Magic.

Bethany let out a heavy breathe as she stumbled almost falling on her back before Garrett rushed forward catching her. Helping his little sister regain her footing Garrett said "hey are you alright?" Carver stepped forward to check in on Bethany saying "that was... thanks." "I'm okay... just used a lot of magic" Bethany told her two brothers as Garrett let her go having regained her footing.

Out of nowhere a single Darkspawn, an Alpha of some sort stepped forward out of the fire and stood six feet from the Hawke siblings. Garrett grabbed Bethany pulling her behind him as he gripped his Longsword and Carver raised his Greatsword warily.

The Darkspawn Alpha stood before them still as some demonically rusted statue burning and with smoke rising from its body as it looked at them with its dark hollow eyes.

Breathing heavily the Darkspawn fell to its knees in a hoarse groan dropping its Longsword, a harsh metallic clunk ripping through the air as it hit the floor while the Flame Magic began to fade away into nothing behind him.

The Darkspawn stared at the ground and then... spoke, in deep and stained voice "ut... Urthemiel." Letting out one last haggard breathe the Darkspawn collapsed on the floor... finally dead from its many burns.

The three Hawke siblings stared at the dead Darkspawn in front of them until Bethany asked "what was that about?" Carver shook his head in confused as Garrett said "I... I don't know... I never knew they could talk; the never did that Ostagar."

Leandra stepped forward saying "I don't think we should linger too long." Suddenly bringing the Hawke family back to the matter at hand the wounded Templar spoke up. "Maker! An Apostate!" the wounded Templar shouted still holding his Longsword. Garrett and Carver moved to stand in front of Bethany with Garrett sternly said "you will not take her Templar!"

"Well the Maker has a sense of humor, we save escape the Darkspawn and save a Templar only for the Templar to take me in" Bethany said dryly if a bit tired as Kane growled at the Templar ready to pounce on the man in a moment's notice.

The wounded Templar stepped forward saying "the Darkspawn are clear in their intent but a Mage is always unknown... the order dictates." Garrett blocked the wounded Templar as he tried to walk to Bethany while Carver stood ready to interfere if he needed to.

Suddenly the brown haired woman stepped forward and held the Templar back saying "Wesley... dear they saved us the Maker will understand." The wounded Templar, Wesley it seemed, stepped back from the Hawke siblings and towards the woman saying "of course I apologize."

"I'm Aveline Vallen and this is my husband Sir Wesley" the woman, Aveline, said pointing to herself and her husband. Aveline and Wesley looked thoughtfully at Garrett and Carver noticing the Hawke brothers' Ferelden Field Armor. Aveline looked Garrett up and down asking "I think I saw both of you at Ostagar, what company where you in?"

_Yes I can see it now she's had Army training _Garrett thought as he answered "Third Company under Captain Varel" and Carver nodded.

"Did Captain Varel survive Ostagar?" Aveline asked frowning. Garrett frowned as he shook his head saying "no Captain Varel didn't make it. When we were running from Ostagar he took a bad hit to the leg and got overwhelmed." Aveline closed her eyes for a moment then said "now is not the time to mourn, we must honor his memory by living on for him."

Garrett and Carver nodded glumly as they remembered Captain Varel. "We were defeated pretty badly" Carver said remembering how the line was broken and King Cailan dying. "We fell because of betrayal no other reason" Aveline replied firmly.

Sir Wesley spoke up saying "for whatever reasons we are here now and we must stand together to survive." "So long as you know I stand with my sister" Garrett said sternly standing in front of Wesley holding up his hand for Wesley to shake. Sir Wesley grabbed Garrett's hand and shook it saying "we are allies this day."

Garrett nodded finishing the hand shaking then turning to Leandra saying "mom... you can put the rock down." Wesley and Aveline snapped to Leandra just in time to see her gently place a rather large rock back on down on the ground.

Wesley blinked at he stared at Leandra causing the single mother to say "... she's my daughter." Aveline glanced at Leandra then at Bethany and finally at Garrett and Carver seeing the family resemblance before saying "we understand."

A few awkward moments later the Hawke family with Aveline and Wesley began to move forward further along the path. "Careful not to burn your feet some areas are still hot" Carver said annoyed as he looked around the burned floor and Darkspawn corpses. "It worked didn't it... all the Darkspawn are dead" Bethany replied somewhat defensibly.

"Maker will you two ever stop arguing" Garrett called as he lead the group through the Wilds with Kane taking point once again.


	3. Cruel, Cruel World

**Hey guys. UPDATE: this is the third 'fixed' chapter**  
><strong>I'll get around to fixing up the others<strong>  
><strong>Newcomers thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my humble story.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Wilds<em>

The wild blew heavily as they trekked through rough terrain that was Wilds. They'd been walking for about a day with their new allies Aveline and Wesley. Either Garrett or Carver always took point alongside Kane using the Mabari's keen sense of smell to help scout ahead.

Garrett was currently walking beside Bethany and their mother as Carver took point with Kane. Turning to Bethany and his mother Garrett asked "how are you two holding up? This can't be easy neither of you are used to this."

Leandra smiled lightly trying to seem calm saying "we've moved around before it's just more walking." Garrett saw through his mother's smile but didn't mention it as he said "as long we stick together we'll be fine." Bethany frowned as she walked beside Leandra as she glanced at Aveline and Wesley. Noticing that Garrett reassuringly pat Bethany on her shoulder saying "I know this is strange Bethany but we could use all the help we can get."

Bethany nodded feeling a bit better saying "you're right Garrett." "How are you feeling Bethany? You used a lot of Magic with the fire" Garrett said as they walked. "It tired me out but I'm fine now" Bethany said trying not to complain even if she was tired, she knew both her brothers had been through more than them and they kept going regardless.

Glad to see his family was doing okay Garrett glanced around back at Aveline and Wesley seeing Aveline looking worriedly at her husband. It was very subtle but Wesley wasn't doing so well Garrett and Carver noticed it and they were both pretty sure Aveline knew as well.

"Wesley we can take a quick break if you're tired" Garrett called seeing Wesley panting and Aveline walking slow keeping pace with her husband and reassuringly him moving along once again.

"No, I just need some water" Wesley replied hoarsely as the Templar walked slowly. Garrett walked back to him and pulled the water canteen from his belt and handed it to him not saying a word.

Wesley took it and drank almost a quarter of it. "Hey calm down. I don't know where the next source of clean water is" Garrett said as Wesley hastily drank the water. Aveline looking worried saying "we should take a break" "no, we can go on. I was just thirsty that's all" Wesley said before anyone could say anything else he started walking again.

"He doesn't look too good… that slash to his back did some damage I can tell" Garrett said quietly to Aveline as they walked. "I know, but he'll pull through Wesley is strong" Aveline replied and keep walking _clearly there was nothing left to say on the matter_.

"Hey over here. Kane smells something" Carver called suddenly as Garrett jogged forward to the front with his brother. Quickly everyone got their weapons ready and moved forward, ready for anything as they edged forward Kane starting a low growling and keeping low.

Then they saw it, a small group of Darkspawn charging them. Bethany stayed behind with her staff ready, while Garrett, Carver, Kane, and Aveline ran to meet the Darkspawn head on.

Kane rushed then jumped onto a Darkspawn bring it to the ground and clawing ferociously at its throat having been trained at Ostagar not to bite in fear of the Darkspawn's mysterious plague.

Carver lunged forward and heavily slashed a Darkspawn across the chest killing it. Aveline slammed Wesley's Shield into a Darkspawn and stabbing another with her Longsword. Garrett slit the throat of a charging Darkspawn after sidestepping to dodge a stab. Moving on Garrett blocked a downward slash with his Shield then stabbed that Darkspawn through the forehead.

Aveline stabbed a Darkspawn ahead of Garrett then moving quickly blocked a stab with Wesley's Shield as Bethany took the opening and fired a small burst of flame magic killing the Darkspawn that tried to stab Aveline.

A Darkspawn Alpha started using its Greatsword to duel with Carver, metal hitting metal, Greatsword to Greatsword they dueled while Aveline and Garrett killed three Darkspawn together.

Carver was pushed back as he blocked a heavily slash with his Greatsword the Darkspawn hissing coldly as he managed stand his ground. Gritting his teeth Carver pushed back forcing the Darkspawn to stumble backward his Greatsword lowered. Carver taking advantage hit the Darkspawn Alpha in the face with the hilt of his Greatsword giving him the opening he needed as back beheaded the Darkspawn.

Kane had brought another Darkspawn down with his paws when Garrett joined him in attacking the last two Darkspawn. Carver and Aveline joined the fight helping Garrett whom had held his own against both of them so far.

The last Darkspawn just went down and died from being overpowered by Garrett, Aveline, Carver, and Kane.

"That all?" called Garrett. "I think so" Aveline said looking around the area panting slightly like the others. Carver nodded as they regrouped and started moving again. After moving for some time Kane started growling again.

The group drew their weapons again moving slower. Garrett took point with Aveline and Carver on his sides Garrett noticed something in the distance… some weird shapes that were moving, it went inwards then held.

_Archers_ Garrett thought his eyes widening as an Archer let loose an arrow. Garrett lifted his Shield and blocking it_, bam_ the arrow made impact with his Shield, then another and another, Carver started to rush but Garrett stopped him with a look.

"No. Carver all you have is your Greatsword stay behind. Bethany get behind me" Garrett said quietly as he held his Shield high gesturing at Bethany. "What's your plan?" Wesley asked looking curious from behind them.

"Bethany is a Mage" Garrett replied simply putting an end to the matter. Wesley wasn't sure what to think of that; Bethany on the other hand was always happy to be a part of something. "Ready" Bethany said getting behind Garrett. "Aveline, you and me need to cover Bethany so she can get a shot at them" Garrett said as he and Aveline had been covering everyone. The rest of the group was moved back staying out of Archer distance.

"Reasonably good plan" Aveline said looking at Bethany standing behind her older brother. Carver shifted awkwardly facing Bethany saying "try not to get shot by the Archers."

"Carver showing concern for me, I must be dreaming" Bethany responded a little nervous because of Archers but trusting that Garrett would cover her. "Yeah yeah, just be careful" "I will be" Carver and Bethany said. Leandra stepped forward gripping her daughter's arm saying "be careful okay."

Carver exchanged a look with his older brother before Garrett, Bethany, and Aveline went forward, their Shields held out to cover Bethany and themselves while Sir Wesley, Leandra, Carver, and Kane stayed behind outside of the Archer's range.

Arrow after arrow hit Garrett and Aveline's Shields as they covered Bethany. The Darkspawn didn't know that Bethany was a Mage, so the Darkspawn Archers were just hold up in their high ground completely unprepared for her Magic.

After some time the three of them got a bit close, "Bethany can you get the shot" Garrett asked warily. "A little closer" replied Bethany peaking over Garrett and Aveline's Shields.

"We can't get any closer, it's too dangerous for us" Aveline said surprisingly calm for the situation as yet another arrow hit her Shield. "Yeah sorry Bethany but if we get any closer they'll hit us you need to do it from here" Garrett said not liking it but knowing it was true. "I'll try brother" said Bethany as she aimed from her cover, then she quickly rose up firing a Fireball at the Darkspawn Archers.

The Fireball was not a direct hit but close enough; the Darkspawn Archers flew back burning almost all of them died. Garrett and Aveline quickly ran up hill and finished the survivors while trying to not get burned.

"It safe?" Bethany called to the others from where she stood. Upon regrouping everyone including Sir Wesley thanked Bethany. Garrett smiled lightly seeing that Bethany seemed slightly embarrassed but was happy that anyone had thought her Magic a good thing.

_Only on very few occasions had Bethany's Magic been considered a good thing by peopl__e besides me and mother, at least some good came out of this mess, no matter how small. Maker even Carver thanked her_ Garrett thought as he patted Bethany's shoulder saying "you did good."

Not wanting to linger Garrett took point with Kane letting Carver take the flank with the rest of their family and Wesley and Aveline. "I think we're getting close to the road that leads to Gwaren, it should be a little bit past this area" Garrett called to the group behind him as Kane smelled ahead of all of them.

"Yes I can see the road in the distance. It's far but at least we can see it" Aveline said looking to the distance like everyone else and seeing the small stretch of black that was the road.

Everyone in the group was happy to see the road and thus started walking faster in a better mood, but then Kane started to growl and showed his teeth. Thus causing the group to slow down getting ready to fight, but Aveline noticed something.

There was a loud thumping sound coming from ahead of them and it was getter closer. The ground had started to shake, causing the group to stumble a bit, whatever was coming was big and heavy. After getting a hold of themselves the group finally saw the thing, it was an Ogre Alpha. Monsterly tall, at least 9 feet towering over all of them and growling in anger at them as it charged forward.

_Just like the one that killed King Cailan_Garrett thought as he grabbed Bethany's arm and hastily moved her out of the Ogre Alpha's charge. Aveline had grabbed Wesley and moved him out of the way just as Carver moved Leandra out of the way each of them going separate ways. Kane on the other hand had different ideas being the stupid brave loyal dog of Malcolm Hawke swerved out of the way and went around the Ogre Alpha, biting him the back of the leg hard.

The Ogre Alpha yelled in anger at Kane kicking the Mabari off him. Kane flew about six feet still carrying a small chunk of the Ogre Alpha's skin and whimpered after he landed.

At first the Ogre Alpha didn't know whom to attack first, Aveline had her Shield and Sword up to right, Garrett and Bethany stood in front of it, having gone around it now ready for anything.

Bethany stood frozen for a bit until Garrett clamped her on the arm saying "we can do this." Carver and Leandra were on the right of it. Carver trying to protect Leandra had been pushing her behind him and had his Greatsword out in front of him.

Unfortunately the Ogre Alpha decided on Carver and started to attack him, Garrett was about to help him but Bethany yelled "behind us!" Garrett instantly looked around seeing a group of Darkspawn Hurlocks coming from a path behind them.

Bethany backed away and nervously used her Magic to keep the Darkspawn at bay. Garrett stood in the middle of everything… torn between helping Carver or Bethany. _I... who do I help_Garrett thought uneasily as looked at both of his siblings in turn warily. Eventually Garrett's choice was made for him when Aveline rushed the Ogre Alpha. Garrett quickly ran to his sister's aid slashing a Hurlock in its chest while it was distracted by Bethany.

Dark blood spewed from the Darkspawn's chest as Garrett moved on stabbing another Hurlock in the chest killing it. Wesley sneaked behind one of the Hurlocks and using only his Templar Longsword beheaded a Hurlock leaving only five of them left not counting the Ogre Alpha.

Kane had gotten up and started to head towards Garrett only for to Garrett stop him yelling "Kane no, Carver!" Kane understood changing course and ran to help Carver and Aveline as they attempted to battle the Ogre Alpha.

Bethany used a firebomb on three Hurlocks killing two of them as Garrett killed the survivor with a quickly slash to the throat. Wesley was having trouble fighting the last two Hurlocks with only his Templar Longsword but Bethany cast Stonefist on one of them giving Wesley a helping hand.

Garrett rushed and slammed his Shield into the Darkspawn fighting Wesley. Falling to the floor the Darkspawn was killed by a stab to the heart by Sir Wesley while Bethany burned the other Hurlock. Suddenly Wesley started to fall over but Garrett caught him saying "what's wrong?" Wesley was breathing hard and looked even paler than he did before.

"Bethany look after him" Garrett called as he handed Wesley over to Bethany. "What are you-" Bethany began to ask worriedly only for Garrett to interrupt saying "I'm going to help the others." Once making sure Bethany had Wesley Garrett nodded then rushed to help Carver, Aveline, and Kane.

Bethany frowned watching her brother run off before turning to look at Wesley noticing he was pale and had some strange dark lines on his neck along with dark lumps. "I don't know what happened. Just go help your brother, I'm fine" Wesley said as he stood up. "You sure?" Bethany asked concerned and not liking the way Wesley's skin looked. "They need your help, I just need some time to catch my breath go" Wesley replied as he waved her off.

Letting go of Sir Wesley, Bethany picked up her staff and went to help her family and Aveline deal with the Ogre Alpha. While Garrett was rushing to the still on-going fight with the Ogre Alpha; things weren't going well.

Kane had been thrown a couple of feet once again and was recovering a short distance away. Aveline was growing tried and took a strong kick to her Shield causing her to fly back and fall on her back stunned for some time but still trying to get up to no avail.

Lastly Carver had been doing well holding the Ogre Alpha off with his Greatsword but was tiring when the Ogre Alpha punched him as Carver had tried to clash its throat but missed.

Carver lay on the floor struggling to get his Greatsword again just as the Ogre Alpha went to grab him when suddenly Leandra threw a rock at its head. More surprised than actually hurt the Ogre Alpha looked at Leandra seeing the lone woman not too far away trembling at the sight of it as it started towards her.

Garrett was half way towards the Ogre Alpha running as fast as he could _I won't that thing touch Mother _Garrett thought as was rushing towards them but still a several feet away. Carver, having managed to pick up his fallen Greatsword charged the Ogre Alpha.

"You will not harm my Mother you soulless bastard!" Carver yelled. Carver had got the Ogre Alpha's attention, and as it was turning slashed it across the chest with all the strength he could muster... leaving a deep gash on its chest. Roaring in pain the Ogre Alpha slammed its gigantic fist on top of Carver just as he was about stab the Ogre Alpha's chest. Slamming its fist on Carver three times the Ogre Alpha picked up the bleeding Carver and crushed him within its hand.

"Nooooooooo!" Garrett yelled as he finally reached the Ogre Alpha jumping up with all the strength he could muster he slammed the edge of his Shield into the Ogre Alpha's jaw stabbing it ferociously in the gash Carver had made in the Ogre Alpha's chest.

Completely stunned with pain the Ogre Alpha dropped Carver as it fell over with Garrett still stabbing it in the gash Carved had made. Bethany watched stunned with shock over what she was seeing. Carver a bloody mess on the ground barely moving as Leandra ran over to him cried sobbing.

Aveline had barely gotten up again and went to help Garrett. _I will kill you! Carver is going to live and come with__ us! _Garrett thought as kept up his attack in a savage rush. The Ogre Alpha tried to hit Garrett off of its chest but Bethany quickly used Winter's Grasp on the Ogre Alpha partially freezing it in place for Garrett before rushing to help Carver.

Garrett took a quick look at Carver hardly moving and coughing up blood before he pulled his Longsword out of the Ogre Alpha's chest. Then Garrett brutally stabbed his Longsword into its left eye, the Ogre Alpha screamed in pain at this... Garrett then angrily sawed his Longsword through the Ogre Alpha's head.

_I hope that hurt bastard _Garrett Hawke thought as he turned away from the stunned Aveline and rushed towards Carver.

When Garrett reached Carver, he didn't seem to be moving and Bethany was crying over him trying to use her Magic to heal him but was in vain. Garrett knelled down next to his younger brother looking at him all crushed and bloody, struggling just to breathe.

Garrett gently put his hand on Carver's back and held him. "Carver. I'm so... sorry so sorry. I... should have... should have protected you" Garrett barely managed to say holding his brother in his arms.

Garrett watched his younger brother Carver's dark blue eyes shaking for a few moments and grabbed his twitching hand holding it. Carver's hand twitched in Garrett's hand and held on tightly his eyes shaking before stopping all together and letting out a small cough as if trying to say something.

Carver's hand stopped moving in Garrett's… Carver had died.

Garrett bent down putting his forehead to Carver's and barely whispering "I failed you, please forgive me brother" as a single tear trickled down Garrett's left eye, dropping down to Carver's forehead, it shinned in the sunlight.

Images flashed through Garrett's mind… him and his brother hunting together, fishing, their relationship damping as the years went by but even then knowing that they always had each others back, the two of them joining the Ferelden Army and surviving the Fall of Ostagar together.

Garrett let go of Carver's hand and moved himself to an upward sitting position putting his hand on Carver's eyelids closing them. Forever knowing that they'd never open again as he placed Carver's body on the ground and let out a haggard deep breath "goodbye brother."

"No, Carver!" cried Leandra as looked at her son in grief.

"Carver sacrificed his life to save us. We can't let that sacrifice be in vain. We're almost out. Let's go" Garrett said in a hollow and empty sad voice having forced himself to be strong.

"I don't want a hero, I want my son! How could you let him charge off like that! Your little brother, my little boy" Leandra shouted angrily at Garrett and she sobbed over Carver's lifeless body. Garrett bowed his head in sorrow Leandra's words were like a knife in the gut to Garrett, she blamed him and he understood why. Garrett had only joined King Cailan's Army to protect Carver.

"Carver wouldn't have wanted his sacrifice to be in vain Mother, we can't stay here" Bethany said as she sat next to Garrett having wiped away her tears taking example from her older brother.

Aveline and Wesley having watched Carver's death stood silently behind Leandra until Aveline broke their silence. "I'm sorry mistress he's gone" Aveline said as she watched on awkwardly.

Wesley stepped forward slowly and still pale managing to say "allow me to commend your son's soul to the Maker mistress; _Ashes we were, Ashes we become, Maker gives this young man a place at your side, let us take comfort in the peace he has found in eternity_."

Leandra bent down and kissed Carver's forehead saying "I'll never forgot you Carver," "that's the best we can do. Let's go" Garrett said stoically as he got up _mother can blame me all she wants I'll get us out of here_.

_I don't have time to morn... I need to get us out of here. I won't fail them too _Garrett thought sternly as he pulled himself together.

Kane had gotten up again running to Carver whimpering as he tried to get Carver to move almost saying _come on, we have to go_. Garrett grabbed Kane by his collar and pulled him away speaking in an empty flat voice saying "Kane we're leaving."

Kane refused to move. The loyal Mabari War Dog just looked at Garrett with his big eyes and whimpered as he turned to Carver. "He's gone Kane, we can't stay here" Garrett said as Kane realized what had happen. Kane went to Carver and licked his face a bit before moving on with the rest of the group… his head low the entire time they walked.

_We can't even bury him… the Darkspawn are still after us _Garrett thought as took point leading the group.

After walking for some time in complete silence Kane lifted his head and growled. The group stopped and get ready for battle. "We're too late" Aveline said somberly as the group saw the large group of Darkspawn heading towards them.

_We're surround__ed, we can't go back, this is it…__ I've failed you again Carver _Garrett thought as he looked at the Darkspawn then back at what was left of his family. "We make our stand here" Garrett called his Longsword and Shield held up.

Bethany looked at him grimly then nodded and raised her staff as Leandra looked at her children… all of them knew that they probably wouldn't survive this fight. The Darkspawn started to charge at them rushing in that horrid locust like way of theirs. _T__his is it _Garrett thought grimly as the group raised their weapons.

When suddenly a loud roar came from above them stopping the Darkspawn in their tracks… actually backing up warily. _What in Thedas now? _Garrett thought as he looked up and what he saw startled him more than the Darkspawn had.

A Dragon... a real Dragon was perched atop a hill above them huge and intimidating it let loose another roared that tore through the air.

The Dragon spread its gigantic wings leaping off the hill as it flew. The Dragon dive bombed towards them opening its mouth breathing fire on the Darkspawn as it flew passed them. Garrett stood stunned with the others before his Army training kicked in as he grabbed his sister and mother pulling them back as he moved back to avoid the fire alongside Kane with Aveline and Wesley following suit.

The Dragon turned mid-dive grabbing a Hurlock Alpha in its mouth as it changed course flying up. Flying straight up the Dragon threw the Hurlock down to its death. Looking at them in mid-air the Dragon landed in the inferno that had once been a force of nearly forty Darkspawn.

Some Darkspawn were still alive and tried to attack the Dragon but were silenced with a slash of the Dragon's horned tail before grabbing and crushed the last remaining Darkspawn in its hand.

Turning its monstrous head at them the Dragon gazed at Garrett and the others its deep golden eyes showing… intelligence. Garrett gaped as the Dragon started glowing yellow then began shrinking and changing form.

Still glowing the Dragon shrunk to size of an average person forming into an elderly woman with armored hands and legs with some kind of white horned crown that for some reason had red bands wrapped around it. No longer glowing and walking towards them the strange Dragon lady dropped the Darkspawn she had crushed in her Dragon form… almost comical. Stopping a couple feet from them she spoke.

"Well, well, what have we here" she asked to no one in particular as she studied the group closely. "Use to be we never got visitors to the wilds but now they arrive in Hordes" she said with a cold and cruel voice that held little if any compassion.

Before Garrett could respond he heard something fall. Turning around Garrett saw Sir Wesley on the ground having fallen… he was so very pale more so than before. Aveline crouched down trying to help her husband but Wesley was very weak. _Wesley's not doing __too__ well… need to see about this woman first _Garrett thought turning back to the elderly woman cautiously saying "thanks for your help with the Darkspawn… if you hadn't helped I don't what would have happened."

"I do. You and your friends would have perished" the elderly woman said with a trace of a smile then coldly adding "if you wish to flee the Darkspawn you should know you're going the wrong way" then she began turning to leave them.

But Bethany spoke up before she took two steps "wait you can just leave us here." "Can I not? I spotted a mighty Ogre Alpha brutally slain. Whom could have killed it I wondered?" the elderly woman started as she turned around to look at Bethany.

"But now my curiosity is sated… and you are safe. Is that not enough charity" the elderly woman said finishing with a hint of annoyance. "We can't get through the Darkspawn on our own. Please we will give you all we have… just help us" Garrett said humbly for he had no illusions of forcing her to help them _this woman could kills us all right now if she wanted _he thought.

"The Darkspawn are everywhere... or soon will be Blighted horde that they are. Where is it you plan to run to I wonder?" the elderly woman asked. Bethany exchanged a nervous look with Leandra before speaking up nervously from bedside Garrett saying "we heading to the Free Marches… Kirkwall."

"Kirkwall, I see. You're heading to Gwaren that is quite the voyage you plan" the elder woman said before turning to Garrett noticing his blue Ferelden Field Armor continuing "your King will not miss you?"

"King Cailan was betrayed and Ostagar fell. Ferelden might follow" Garrett said coldly painfully remembering how King Cailan was killed… how Carver and him barely escaping the battle. The elderly woman nodded then said "I see. Hurled into the chaos you fight and the world will shape before you" turning she mumbled to herself "is it fate or chance I can never decide."

"It appears fortune smiles upon us both today I will help you with no payment" the elderly woman said. Garrett crossed his arm narrowing his eyes as he suspiciously said "there must be a catch." This only caused the elderly woman to laugh "there is always a catch. Life is a catch! I suggest you 'catch it' while you can clever child."

"Are we sure? Can we really trust her we don't even know what she is" Bethany said nervously looking at Garrett. "I know what she is. She is the Witch of the Wilds" Aveline called from behind them as she helped her husband Sir Wesley.

"Some call me that also Flemeth, Asha'bellaner and an old hag who talks too much" Flemeth said laughing then continuing "does it matter? I offer you this. I will get all of you past the Horde in exchange for a devilry to a place not far out of your way."

Garrett thought for a moment then asked "what exactly is a Witch of the Wilds?" "A Chasind folk tale of an Apostate that steals children" Aveline put in coldly. This caused Flemeth to laugh again "steal children! As if I had nothing better to do with my time."

"You're an Apostate" Bethany asked nervously taking a step forward only for Garrett to stop her keeping her behind him. Flemeth faced Bethany speaking almost warmly saying "yes, just like you."

"There must be a reason you can't deliver this yourself" Garrett asked. "I have... an appointment to keep, it is merely more convenient this way" Flemeth responded. "What do you'll think should we trust her?" Garrett asked to the rest of the group. "Wesley is injured we'll never make it past the Horde without help" Aveline said calmly but Garrett could see in her eyes that she was worried.

"If you need to leave me behind" Wesley begun weakly to Aveline only for her to hush him interrupting "no love, I said I'd drag you out of here if I had to and I meant it" Aveline told Wesley as she held him.

Garrett and Bethany looked at Sir Wesley, his skin was pale white with dark lines on the back of his neck along with the lumps had spread to his checks and the upper part of his face. "We don't have much choice do we" Garrett Hawke said not really asking.

Once again Flemeth smiled saying "we never do. There is a clan of Dalish Elves near the city of Kirkwall. Deliver this amulet to their Keeper, Marethari. Do what she ask of you and consider your debt paid in full."

Handing the amulet to Garrett Flemeth said "deal" "deal" Garrett replied as he took it. Turing the amulet back and forth in his hand Garrett noticed it was pretty basic, with some strange markings in it and a red orb in its center. Picketing the amulet Garrett noticed it was room temperature.

"Before I take you anywhere however there is another matter" Flemeth said turning towards Sir Wesley whom was coughing and was having trouble moving. Aveline stood up and said "no! Leave him alone!" Flemeth walked towards Wesley looking at Aveline almost pityingly then said "what has been done to your man is already in his blood."

Aveline didn't like what Flemeth was implying. "You lie!" Aveline yelled at Flemeth but before the Witch of the Wilds could say anything Wesley spoke up. "She's right love. I can feel the corruption inside of me... the Darkspawn taint the Grey Warden's spoke of it."

"There has to be something we can do. Flemeth can you help him?" Garrett said not wanting another person to die on this journey of theirs. "The only cure I know of is to become a Grey Warden" Flemeth said darkly; "and they all died at Ostagar" Garrett said thinking out loud.

"**Not all**… but the last are far out of your reach" Flemeth said knowingly as Aveline bent down next to her husband in despair, "you can't ask me this... I won't." "Aveline please, the corruption is a slow painful death. I can't... I can feel it inside me" Wesley said pleadingly as he pulled a small dagger out and held it out for Aveline.

Aveline closed her eyes then with trembling hands she reached to grab the dagger. But before she could grab it Garrett stopped her "you don't have to do this Aveline… I'll do it" Garrett said as he took the dagger instead.

Aveline nodded silently trying not to cry "Goodbye love" she said sadly then stood up not wanting to watch. "I'm sorry Wesley… thank you for blessing Carver's soul" Garrett said as he knelt next to Sir Wesley. "It's my duty as a Templar of the Chantry. Just... just making it quick straight to the heart" Wesley mumbled.

It seemed that Wesley understood why Garrett decide to kill him instead of letting Aveline do it; _no wife should have to kill her husband _an unspoken understanding between Sir Wesley and Garrett Hawke. Garrett aimed the dagger right above Wesley's heart and got ready, "thank you" Wesley said. "Goodbye Wesley" Garrett said before taking a deep breath before stabbing Wesley in the heart putting him out of his misery.

With one last heavy breath Wesley faded away his eyes still open… Garrett sadly closed Sir Wesley's eyelids. _T__hat's the seco__nd time I've closed someone's eyes today, we live in a cruel, cruel world _thought Garrett Hawke as he gloomily stood up and started walking.

"Without an end there can be no peace" Flemeth said behind Garrett ushering the group forward. Leandra, whom hadn't spoken for some time said "poor man" and walked next to Aveline, Leandra Hawke knew what it was like to lose a husband.

Garrett, Kane, Bethany, Leandra, and Aveline followed Flemeth as she led the way to Gwaren, as they walked Flemeth said "it gets no easier; your struggles have only just begun..."

**This is the longest chapter I've written so far, and I enjoyed writing this one.**

**Anyway, so please review and tell what you think about Carver and Wesley's death scenes, I tried to make them better because and I felt that they were too rushed. Like in the actual game Carver dies and Hawke doesn't cry or anything, I mean they're FAMILY and not even a SINGLE TEAR or even a real reaction. I've lost a family member before and people react to it!  
>But I digress<br>Thanks for Reading and please Review  
><strong>


	4. Gwaren

**Hey guys, UPDATE: fixed this chapter  
>Thanks for reading this far I hope you enjoy it <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ferelden,<em>_ Gwaren  
><em>_Fourteen days after the Fall of Ostagar_

The Witch of the Wilds, Flemeth, had recently dropped off what was left of the Hawke family and Aveline Vallen in the outskirts of the remote but major town of Gwaren. Without so much as a goodbye Flemeth had took off and just left them there. True to her word Flemeth had guided them to Gwaren, a few pockets of Darkspawn forces had attacked on the way but Flemeth always killed them efficiently and with ease.

Garrett watched Flemeth leaving still not knowing what to make of her before turning around leading his family and Aveline towards the cit of Gwaren. The first thing that Garrett and the others noticed about Gwaren was that it was full of people fleeing the Darkspawn Horde.

The gate entrance to Gwaren wasn't even closed but it was left open for people to enter. However armed guards were posted around and in front of the gate entrance. The Guards stopped Garrett before he and the group entered.

"State your business in Gwaren. Unless you can spend some money or provide some sort of service for Gwaren then we ask that you move on, we have enough stranded people here."

_They're 'filtering' refugees… _Garrett thought bitterly but hid it knowing it wouldn't be wise to anger the guards. "We have money, we're going to buy a ride to the Free Marches" Garrett said showing the guards his money pouch.

The guards saw the money pouch then said "alright you're free to enter Gwaren and good luck with that ride… you're not the first person with that idea." Garrett nodded leading his family and Aveline to enter Gwaren.

Gwaren was a larger than an average sized town, it was another trading hub for the Amaranthine Ocean. Nations like Antiva and Rivain would export and import good to Ferelden by the use of Hubs similar to Gwaren. However, Gwaren was not the most popular trading hub because of how far it was from the other hubs in Ferelden like Amaranthine, Highever, Jader, and Denerim.

Therefore Gwaren's trading hub was mostly used by Ferelden to transport goods to the rest of the country quicker than on land but Gwaren also had the advantage of exporting certain goods that could only be found south of Ferelden to other countries.

Antiva and some states in the Free Marches bought snake leather in great quantities along with a type of spice that Gwaren was famous for making. Thus Gwaren was fairly wealthy due to the trading by sea and distributing goods to rest of Ferelden, not as wealthy as Denerim but well off nonetheless.

The first thing Garrett Hawke noticed about Gwaren wasn't the homes, or the shops, or the Docks, but rather the Inns. The Inns were packed with people all fleeing the Blight with rooms filling up fast by refugee after refugee.

Those with no money to pay for a room had stayed outside the Inns and begged for money until all the rooms were taken leaving clusters of people milling about the town with essentially nowhere else to go.

The Docks on the other hand were being bombarded with people trying to get a ship for travel outside of Ferelden escaping the Blight. "The Guards were right. We're not the only ones who are fleeing the Blight by sea" Garrett said.

Just then Garrett noticed Bethany looking on worriedly as she saw all the people simply stuck here with no place to go. "Bethany the Darkspawn are heading the other way. Whatever their reasons they're trying to take Ferelden. If they managed to take it then they still have to turn around to get here. These people still have time to leave" Garrett said calmly as Leandra grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Okay" Bethany said slightly relieved as Kane looked at them all curiously. Aveline looked around wisely saying "the Ship Captains are probably charging high prices since they're the only real way out of here right now." The Hawke family saw the logic behind this… it made them all angry even Kane.

They entered the Docks after getting some fresh water and looked for a Ship Captain. The Docks had signs posted classifying which ships were going where, which were importing or exporting, and those not leaving Gwaren.

As they looked for Ships going to Kirkwall they noticed refugees begging to leave hysterically only to be kicked off the Ships by their Captains.

Aveline noticed a lone woman arguing with a Ship Captain whom was waving her off until the desperate woman took off part of her shirt and let the Captain look at her chest. The Ship Captain smiled before letting her on board… _that_ _bastard_ Aveline thought bitterly.

Aveline began to walk towards that Captain her fist clenched only for to Garrett stop her by grabbing a hold of her wrist. "I know how you feel but we can't do anything. It wouldn't be wise to get on the bad side of the Ship Captains" Garrett said somberly.

"Your right but it's not fair that bastard whoring her out like that" Aveline said angrily as she walked off towards Leandra.

_Aveline has been avoiding me she knows what had to be done for Wesley… she blames me. Maker even my mother blames me, they're both so cold towards me. Only Bethany and Kane will even walk with me _Garrett thought darkly before moving on with his family.

Bethany looked around spotting a row of five Ships heading for Kirkwall. "There" Bethany called pointing towards ships as Garrett and the others walked on together looking for a Ship Captain. Leandra spotted one on the far right.

The Ship Captain was wearing a heavy blue coat with a green bandana as he sat next to a table. The man was taking money from a Noble woman of some kind before letting her board the Ship.

Garrett took the lead walking to the far right of the Docks, the Ship Captain noticed him instantly due to his Ferelden Field Armor.

"Before you start let me save you some trouble. I can't let you get a ride for free, if you want a free ride then wait until the Chantry Ships get back. A ride on my Ship is sixty five Sovereigns you can barter if you have valuables and most importantly read the sign. SHIP'S GOING TO KIRKWALL NO WHERE ELSE" the Ship Captain said crossing his arms.

"We have fifty seven Sovereigns, forty four silver, and twelve bronze pieces, we can barter for the rest" Garrett said as he looked at the Captain's thick beard. The Ship Captain give Garrett a curious look saying "thought you Soldier types got paid good coin what happened?"

"Ostagar happened. We didn't exactly get all our payments" Garrett answered somewhat coldly. The Hawke family hadn't been able to grab all their savings only about half but even then this Ship Captain was charging at least five times his normal fee.

"Eh so many deserters out there. What do you have to Barter?" the Ship Captain asked as he leaned in to get a look at what they had. "We have Armor and Weapons along with some trinkets" Garrett said gesturing only for the Captain to look annoyed saying "got enough Armor and Weapons and I got a lot of trinkets already, anything else?"

"I can work for the Ship. I was in the army, I can help protect it there's probably pirates using the Blight to pillage" Garrett said hopefully. "I already got men to protect the ship… but maybe we can work something out" the Captain said as he examined Bethany.

"No! Bethany will stay with us" Garrett said firmly as he moved to stand in front of Bethany. The Captain didn't seem to take the hint as he moved around trying to get a look at Bethany saying "how about your money, whatever trinkets you have and your girl there stays with me in the Captain's Room."

Garrett blocked the Ship Captain's view again coldly saying "Bethany stays with us! She will not stay with you! Pick another deal." To reinforce this Aveline stepped in front of the nervous Bethany and looked ready to punch the Captain in the face as Kane started to growled.

"Easy now. If want a ride then you folks need to calm down" the Ship Captain said gesturing towards his ship. "Okay… we know the ground rules" Garrett said firmly as they continued to haggle.

"Son, you don't have enough money and you won't give anything I want" the Ship Captain said as he started to stand up. "There's got to be something" Garrett said shifting as the Ship Captain shook his head saying "nope sorry lad."

Just as the Ship Captain was leaving his table to board his Ship Leandra stopped him to everyone's surprise. "Wait look at this" Leandra said as she pulled a necklace out of her pack shoving it into in the Captain's hand.

"I got enough Trinkets I-" the Captain began but then stopped and noticed that the necklace was gold… real gold. "This necklace has been in the Amell Family for more than two-hundred years, made of gold with carvings of the Amell Family crest, it's worth at least fifty Sovereigns" Leandra said.

The Ship Captain examined it saying "the necklace and thirty Sovereigns."

Garrett replied "it's worth at least fifty Sovereigns so the necklace and fifteenth Sovereigns." The Captain looked at the necklace then back to Garrett saying "the necklace and twenty Sovereigns, take it or leave it."

"Deal" Garrett said holding out his hand. "Deal" the Ship Captain said taking Garrett's hand and shaking it roughly. "Welcome aboard" the Ship Captain called as he ushered them onto his ship.

"Well you're more or less free to roam around the Ship until we set sail but don't touch anything unless I say so and don't disturb any of my crew" the Ship Captain said as he led them to the Cargo Hold.

"As you can see this ain't no royal class ride. You'll mostly stay with the Exports in the Cargo Hold. Oh and don't try and steal anything we keep track and when NOT IF you're caught I'll personally throw you out to the raw sea" the Ship Captain said facing Garrett in particular as he walked.

_I'm a deserter not a thief _Garrett thought annoyed by the Ship Captain's look.

"You can come up to the Top Deck for a bit if you want some fresh air for now but if I or any my crew tell you to go back, you back" the Ship Captain said leading them down a plight of stairs.

"Here you are, the Cargo Hold. Once we set sail you will mostly remain here for the rest of the trip. Oh and we should get to Kirkwall in about two weeks" the Ship Captain said as Garrett and the others glanced around the large but cramped room that was the Cargo Hold. The Ship Captain smirked as he noticed Bethany looking around at all the other refugees crammed into the Cargo Hold along with the Exports leaving very little room to move around.

Laughing the Ship Captain walked toward Bethany only for Garrett block his path causing another laugh from the Ship Captain. Peering through Garrett and looking at Bethany the Ship Captain did a mock bow as if he was addressing a Noble smirking as he said "enjoy you're royal cruise to Kirkwall my lady."

Bethany scoffed as Ship Captain took his leave of them. "Remember girl, you don't like it here all cramp up you can always trade up with me in the Captain's Room" the Ship Captain said walking off with one last glance at Bethany.

Garrett shook his head 'no' knowing he'd never let Bethany go or be taken to the 'Captain's Room'. "That man's a drunk" Aveline said crossing her arms as she watched the Ship Captain leave. "He's a sailor they're notorious for drinking" Garrett said offhandedly.

"Bethany stay close to me or Aveline, I don't want the Captain trying anything" Garrett said as Bethany nodded.

Bethany spoke up saying "mother thank you for giving that up." Leandra looked around the Cargo Hold saying "it was the only thing I had to remember my mother by. She gave it to me when I was just seventeen."

"I'm sorry mother I should have found another way" Garrett said meeting his mother's eyes for the first time since Carver died. "No it alright as long as we're safe and together" Leandra said looking at Garrett. _She looked me in the eyes. Maybe she stopped blaming me for Carver _thought Garrett as he couldn't help but smile at his Mother's determination to stick together.

Aveline looked at the floor not meeting anyone's eyes as she awkwardly said "I'm sorry you had to do that. I'm not part of your family I... thank you". "It's alright Aveline; you've had a hard journey just like us and helped us along the way. It's the least we can do" Leandra said as she comforted Aveline. Garrett looked at Aveline thinking about what he'd done.

_Killing Wesley wasn't easy… I understand Aveline can't help but b__lame me… at least she's polite _Garrett thought. "Aveline we wouldn't have made it here without you it's no trouble. Besides we're comrades… both of us served in King Cailan's Army" Garrett said smiling slightly.

But then Garrett noticed something as Aveline made eye contact with him for the first time in days; it was so fast that only he saw it. Aveline politely said "yes I suppose your right" but in Aveline's eyes just for a split second there was this coldness in her eyes, almost anger but not quite.

Garrett didn't acknowledge it and let it slide as he just nodded but inside he knew what he saw.

_Maybe one day she won't be mad but until then I shouldn't pry… she's the only one left __who might understand what I've been through _Garrett thought. "Well I'm gonna get some fresh air while I can" Garrett said getting up. "Kane watch out for them okay boy" Garrett said patting Kane on his head. Kane barked in confirmation as he stood up looking protectively over the Hawke family.

"I'll try and settle us in" Leandra called as Garrett nodded walking towards the Top Deck.

After going up the stairs and onto the Top Deck Garrett noticed that a lot of people were getting fresh air before they would be forced to share the large but cramped Cargo Hold together. Garrett leaned on a rail looked over the ship and into the water deep in thought.

_I never thought I'd go to Kirkwall like this. Always pictured us__ going on vacation there with the whole family Mother, Kane, Carver, and Bethany. I wish Father had been here. Father could have protected the Family. Malcolm Hawke was a powerful Apostate; together we might have all made it._

Garrett smiled at the thought of his Father, of Malcolm telling stories of his adventures as a young man, his travels from Tevinter to Orlais, to Ferelden, and Kirkwall where he had met Leandra. Tales of the things he had seen and what he had done with his Magic, of helping Garrett learn to wield a sword.

Memories of fishing in the lake, hunting together, of Malcolm using his Magic to amuse a very young Garrett, of teaching Garrett how to take care of Carver and Bethany. Garrett remembered when Kane was born how he was so small and how he tried to climb up Garrett's leg while Malcolm laughed. Of Malcolm teaching Bethany to control her Magic and showing Carver how to duel, of stopping Bethany and Carver fighting by floating them up in the air gently with a wave of his hand laughing as he did so.

Then that's when Garrett realized something, he had failed his Father in his last request of Garrett. Garrett remembered it like it was yesterday. Malcolm sick and dying in his bed calling Garrett towards him while Bethany and Carver looked on sadly.

"Garrett my boy, you've grown into a fine young man, you'll do great things I know it. I don't have much time left son. But don't fear for me I've lived a good life full of adventure and a loving family. When I'm gone you'll be the man of the family. Be sure to look after your mother.

Help Bethany with her Magic I know it won't be easy but she's your sister… at times she'll feel so alone. But never let her forget that she's not, she has you. Look out for her, be her mentor as I was.

Look out for Carver his heart's in the right place and he'll grow into a strong man but he's stubborn. He'll hate you for it but you need to protect him from himself… don't let him do anything reckless. And never forget no matter what always stand by your Family."

Malcolm had made sure Garrett remembered his words then made all of his children give him a hug, smiling as he made them all go to bed. The next morning Malcolm Hawke had passed away still with that smile of a proud Father on his face.

That was years ago and now Garrett had failed his Father as well as his brother. Garrett sadly looked in his own reflection… he's eyes were different now. His eyes were not the ones he'd had when he joined the Army, that of a young proud Soldier. Instead his eyes were now of an older man protecting his family. It was odd his own eyes made him look older than he really was.

"Brother what are you doing? Here have some bread" Bethany said having suddenly appeared behind him and handing him some of Leandra's bread.

"Oh nothing Bethany, just fixing my hair" Garrett said chuckling as he stuck his hand in the water and wet his midnight black hair sweeping it to the left so that his bangs slanted across his forehead. "There I'll be the envy of every Orlesian Noble" Garrett said grinning causing Bethany to laugh "we're going to Kirkwall not Orlais" she said still chuckling.

"Well then while we live our new life as Nobles I can be the envy of every Noble without hair" Garrett said still grinning as he took the bread and Bethany joined her brother leaning on the rail.

"What is it really, is it Aveline? She never makes eye contact with you and she never walks with you" Bethany said more seriously. "Deep down she knows that it wasn't your fault… she just needs some time" Bethany added as she took a bite of bread.

"It's not that I... I just keep thinking that if Father was here things would have been different, now I feel like I failed him" Garrett said as he took a bite of the Bread. "You did the best you could. You're not Andraste you can't save the whole world. Father would have been proud you protected us and led us here" Bethany said wisely to her older Brother.

_That's nice of you Bethany but it was all my fault _Garrett thought to himself but hid it well. There was no pointing in letting Bethany see how he really felt so he faked a smile and laughed ruffling her hair like he used too when they were little and said "hey I'm supposed to be the wise older brother."

"Well, even the wise older brother needs some advice sometimes" Bethany said chuckling at this role reversal of theirs.

Just then the Captain got everyone's attention when he stood up from his Captain's Room. "Alright all passengers to the Cargo Hold we're setting sail!" the Ship Captain yelled. Bethany and Garrett got up heading to the Cargo Hold regrouping with the others.

Back in the Cargo Hold, Garrett noticed Kane nervously standing up. "What's wrong boy" Garrett asked grinning. "I don't think he likes being at sea" Leandra said patting him as they all felt the shifting of the Ship as it set sail.

Kane whimpered looking at the floor "it's only two weeks Kane, you'll be fine" Garrett said reassuringly the loyal Mabari. The Hawke family and Aveline got comfortable as the Ship started to move out of the Gwaren Docks and into the Waking Sea. As they were getting ready to eat with the Ship moving a man suddenly appeared and tapped Garrett on the back.

"Excuse me sir. I was at Lothering and I happened to remember you and I'd like to personally thank you. You saved a lot of lives" the man said. Garrett stood up looking at the man _the Farmer I grabbed the day Lothering was attacked, I pulled him aside and warned him about the road being a trap_ Garrett remembered.

"Yes I remember you. Glad you made it" Garrett said as he shook the Farmer's hand. "Please share some stew with me and family, we owe ours lives to the kindness of strangers such as yourself" the Farmer insisted as he led them to his family.

A couple feet from the left of where the Hawke Family and Aveline had been sitting was the Farmer's family sitting close together. Sitting down with a pot of boiling stew were two girls, a teenager and a very small child, along with a brown haired woman.

"Look who I found dear" the Farmer said as he sat down and kissed his wife. The Farmer's wife gazed at Garrett saying "you. You saved my family and a lot of friends of mine thank you."

"It was nothing" Garrett said slightly embarrassed at all the thanks he was getting. _Most of the Darkspawn chased my family like they'd known we warned people and wanted to punish us; looks l__ike that gave the other survivors a clearer path than us _Garrett thought.

The Hawke family and Aveline sat down with the Farmer's family and got ready to eat. "I'm Henry Crewe and this is my wife Alice, my eldest daughter Juliana, and my youngest daughter Jasmine" the Farmer said as he introduced his family.

Juliana looked at Garrett's Ferelden Field Armor and said "thank you sir for helping when you did," while Jasmine pet Kane and laughed.

Together the two families and Aveline ate stew and bread. _W__ell t__his isn't so bad _thought Garrett Hawke as he and Bethany exchanged stories with Henry about Lothering. _This trip to Kirkwall is going to be alright _Garrett thought as he ate on the way to his new life.

**Next Chapter: KIRKWALL**

**Thanks for reading my story and please review and tell me you think about Garrett and Bethany, I tried to make them close siblings like I am with mine.**


	5. Kirkwall

**Sorry for the delay  
>but I've been bugged down getting ready for school and other personal problems<br>So yeah, here's Chapter 5  
>UPDATE: fixed this chapter<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Waking Sea<br>Twenty Six days after the fall of Ostagar_

Garrett Hawke was getting a little tired of looking at the blue sky. He'd been doing it almost every day for the past two weeks of living in the crammed Cargo Hold with his family and the other Ferelden Refugees.

Garrett didn't really know why he did it; he just wished he could tell how close they were to Kirkwall.

Being cramped into the Cargo Hold was not a very pleasant experience though Garrett did still have the company of his family, Aveline, and the Crewe family.

Garrett more or less always got along with his Bethany and his mother despite the mixed feeling he saw in her eyes at time.

Garrett was always polite with Aveline even if she kept a distance from him at time. The Crewe family on the other hand was a different story entirely.

The Crewe family was a family of farmers and didn't know much excitement except from the tales of Bards and whatever travelers came through Lothering in passing.

For the first day or two on the ship Henry didn't ask about Ostagar or his trip to Gwaren from Lothering; but on the third day he asked about them. "So... Garrett you were at Ostagar with Aveline, what was it like there with King Cailan and the Grey Wardens?"

"I only spoke with Cailan once and I saw him around Camp a few times but that's about it; the Grey Warden... I didn't speak with them much" Garrett said not wanting to relive Ostagar again.

Henry didn't ask any more about Ostagar, a few times he asked about reaching Gwaren, to which Garrett responded "Henry. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Henry took the hint about not really wanting to talk about Ostagar and Gwaren, as did his wife Alice for which Garrett was grateful.

But Henry's daughters Juliana and Jasmine whom had grown up on tales of proud strong soldiers and wanted to know about his time in the Army.

Jasmine, whom was the youngest, ten years old, had only know soldiers as mighty men who protect the weak and taught lessons to underdogs leading them to a greater life. That being the case Jasmine had been pestering Garrett for some kind of wisdom for her later life especially since Garrett had helped her family survive the destruction of Lothering.

Garrett found this kind of annoying but didn't say anything about it to Henry.

_Only Henry and his wife understand how bad it was for me; Henry's family h__ad it relativity easy. Just wandering close to road after running from Lothering then finding Gwaren and paying for a ride with his family savings _Garrett constantly had to remind himself.

He had too or else he would get mad at all the pestering from Henry's daughters, Aveline had managed to dodge this by quickly telling anyone who asked that she wouldn't talk about it with a stern face which caused people to keep their distance.

Garrett on the other hand tried telling Jasmine this but she thought he was just being humble; after a couple of days later Jasmine stopped nagging him.

So Jasmine wasn't so bad since she learned that Garrett had no wise words for her to base her life on like in the tales.

But Juliana, unlike her younger sister, was a seventeen year old girl who was a bit more understanding of Garrett just trying to protect his family but she wanted to know about the fall of Ostagar and the road to Lothering.

Juliana wanted to know about fighting the Darkspawn and escaping and how it was fleeing Lothering after she discovered that his path Gwaren was nowhere near as easy as hers had been.

Garrett didn't want to think about fleeing Lothering because those lost along the way so he just vaguely told her about Ostagar but left out many details such as Carver.

Juliana had sensed this and had remembered when the two families were talking about Lothering that someone named Carver had been mentioned but the Hawke family changed the subject quickly.

Juliana guested that Carver had died and almost asked Garrett about it but stopped when Garrett changed the subject and walked away acting much colder than he usually was.

_I don't want to think about Carver again… _Garrett had thought in those quiet times when he was alone as possible in the Cargo Hold or in his waking moments where he looked around at what was left of his family.

Overall Garrett thought Juliana was nice but he didn't like that she saw him as some sort of tragic hero, she had even tried to flirt with him twice but Garrett didn't flirt back.

Juliana was pretty but a little younger than Bethany even and it felt wrong to even think about flirting with Juliana as she was so young, only seventeen.

One time when Garrett had decided to take his armor off because of the heat he noticed Juliana watching him as he removed his armor and undershirt before he put a new undershirt on.

Juliana never brought it up again but Garrett decided to keep more of a distance not giving her any ideas all the same.

Bethany had even talked to Garrett about it giggling as she said "I see you have an admirer dear brother" as Garrett had sat down next to her wearing a simple undershirt and trousers.

Bethany had laughed at the fact that Juliana treated Garrett like a tragic war hero but Juliana was young so Garrett didn't think about it too much. _She'll grow out of it _he thought.

Now that was all about to change, no more being crowed in the Cargo Hold, failing to find room to take off armor privately, _we here _Garrett thought as he looked away from the sky.

It turned out that Garrett was right; the Ship Captain walked down into the Cargo Hold and yelled "alright we've arrived at Kirkwall, after my crew and I unload our Exports you all will free to leave the ship."

After almost an hour of waiting for the Exports to be unloaded the Hawke family and the other passengers we're lead off the Ship and into the Gallows, getting their first view of the city.

And what a sight it was. Bigger than any city in Ferelden, even Denerim, Kirkwall was almost three entire cities that were lumped together each with their own districts and people, Hightown, Lowtown, and Darktown.

Hightown was where the wealthy elite lived, Nobles and powerful merchants, whom lived in expensive apartments and estates that reflected the sheer wealth of the city.

Lowtown, where the middle to lower class people lived with its various huts, hovels, and shacks that served as homes beside the small Inns and taverns that littered the place.

Finally Darktown the most dangerous part of the city. More or less a barred off section of the old sewage system built long ago by one of the many empires that once controlled the city, Darktown was nothing but a slum of wretched scum and villainy.

Every part of the city had crime, that was only natural, but Darktown was another matter as neither the City Guards nor the Templars bothered to send patrols down there, too much ground to cover with the Undercity below Darktown where legends and myths told of strange things buried deep beneath the city where the first natives of Kirkwall had lived before being conquered.

Of all of this however Garrett and the others mostly saw the Hightown estates that loomed over the city.

As Garrett walked off the ship and looked around he stared at something that caught him off guard. Along the narrow channel that lead to Kirkwall's Docks and Gallows there were huge golden statues of beings welded into the sides of the channel.

The statues were all holding their faces in anguish as they appeared to be chained up cruelly.

_The infamous_ _Twins of Kirkwall… they're supposed to be__ slaves _Garrett thought in shock as he moved on towards the Gallows with his family. The Ship Captain was standing on the bridge watching the people get off smiling.

_Why would he do that… he's been paid and already exported his Cargo. He's just stand__ing there, even has his haggling table with him... and that odd smirk _Garrett thought suspiciously as he and his family shouldered past the other refugees towards Kirkwall.

When Garrett, his family, Aveline, and the Crewe family got off port they all noticed something… a crowd was forming outside the entrance to Kirkwall.

"They're not letting anyone in the city" Aveline said studying the crowd. "What, that can be. We've traveled all this way" Leandra said.

"It's true. Look at them all" Aveline replied as the group got closer look seeing there were eight armored Guards blocking the entrance with more apparently inside the city.

"This can't be right, they have to let us in. I have a cousin who owns a crop business here I'm sure they'll let us all in" Henry Crewe said worriedly as if trying to convince himself more than anyone.

Bethany looked on sadly as they walked in front of them saying "they're Fereldens just like us, fleeing for their lives" watching the crowd. "And they'd throw us all out the Wolves" Aveline said in disgust looking at the Guards.

"The Amells have always been highly regarded in Kirkwall. My brother Gamlen will get us in" Leandra said hopefully. "My cousin can help you all get in as well it's the least we can do" Henry said facing Garrett and the others.

"Why, thank you" Leandra said smiling politely. "There that man is leading the Guards here, we should speak with him" Aveline said pointing out a man standing in-front of the crowd wearing armor of a higher rank.

Walking through the crowd Garrett could tell some people had been waiting outside Kirkwall for a quiet a while.

Similar to Gwaren there were clusters of people 'camped out' outside the city with nowhere else to go… looking like they'd been there for quite a while.

When Garrett reached the Guard that seemed to be in charge the man looked at him coldly stopping him before he could say anything.

"Get back to the crowd you lot. Trying to bully your way through won't get you into Kirkwall any faster" the Guard said coldly. Aveline matched the Guard's cold stare with one of her own saying "but you do intend to let us in."

The Guard just looked at her annoyed and said "we have enough poor on our own in the Free Marches we don't need you refugees piling up."

"Why aren't we allowed into the City? We don't have to all stay some of us can travel to other City States from Kirkwall" Garrett asked crossing his arms.

"We can't keep track of everyone that enters Kirkwall. How many people would just stay here and pile up. If it were up to me I'd bar the Gates and let you find somewhere else to beg… but that's not my decision it's Knight Commander Meredith's" the Guard said coldly without any kind of empathy.

"That's a Templar title. Why would a City Guardsman answer to the Templars" Aveline asked curiously as she and Garrett took the lead of the group.

"We don't answer to her but she's the power in Kirkwall, don't know what would happen if the Viscount went against an order from Meredith… humph he wouldn't take that chance" the Guard answered.

"There has to be someone in charge I can talk to" Garrett said taking a step forward. "You want in, talk to the Captain. There's a line, I'm just here to keep things orderly" the Guard said.

With that Garrett, Aveline, his Family, and the Crewe family went up the stairs into a higher level of the Gallows. Garrett saw what looked like the Guard Captain talking with some other armored Ferelden soldiers… other deserters.

_I'm glad others survived Ostagar even if they left the Army… were they part of the same company?_ Garrett thought as he led the group through the large courtyard that was this level of the Gallows.

The Captain was arguing with the soldiers about getting into Kirkwall, the Captain was more or less calm but the Soldiers were not and quickly growing angrier.

"Let us in you flaming Blighter! We're not staying in this pit outside Kirkwall" yelled one soldier with red hair. "Then get back on your ship and leave, Kirkwall has no more room for Refugees" the Captain said still trying to calm the soldiers down.

Another soldier with graying hair yelled "the Ship's already gone; we paid good money to get here. Why can't we even get in?"

The Captain still calm and collected replied "you and practically half of Ferelden. There's nothing I can do Sir. Unless you have legitimate business here we ask that you move on."

"But some Fereldens have been getting in, ones that aren't Merchants" Garrett called as he led the group to the Captain. "That's right, we've seen you let lots of people in" said the red haired soldier in anger.

"Citizens of Kirkwall, Merchants, and Nobility whom can pay for relatives to get in because they can take care of them. Others are simply people who can spend money and stand on their own, and help Kirkwall's economy. There's no more room for refugees in Kirkwall. I didn't make the rules good Sirs I just enforce them" the Captain said with genuine sympathy as he gestured at the entrance to the City in the distance behind him.

Henry Crewe stepped forward and said "yes, my cousin William Crewe has a business here. I sent a letter from Gwaren's Raven Post he should be able to get us in."

The Captain pulled a sheet of paper out and searched through a list.

"Crewe… yes your right, your cousin is waiting outside the gate, a Guard will bring him here for you then you'll be allowed into Kirkwall" the Captain said.

The Crewe family looked happy but before Henry could thank the Captain the red haired soldier stopped him.

"What! You're gonna let them in but not us" the red haired soldier yelled. The Captain calmly raised his hand trying to calm everyone down saying "I never said that exactly but they have a relative paying and looking after them here."

"We've been here for four days! They just got here" yelled the gray haired man as he pointed at the Crewe family. Henry tried to calm the soldiers down "I sure Kirkwall will be able to help y-" he began but never finished.

The red haired soldier suddenly drew his Longsword and yelled "that's it we're craving our way in here, men!" the soldiers all drew their weapons.

The Guard Captain pulled his Shield up but not his Longsword and yelled for back up. Garrett drew his Longsword and Shield as well, using his Longsword Garrett blocked a downward slash from the red haired soldier that was aimed at the Guard Captain.

The red hair soldier looked stunned that Garrett was helping the Guards and not him as the man gaped at Garrett beside him.

_You're a soldier, a deserter… one of us _the red haired soldier seemed to say with the surprised gaze he gave Garrett in split second.

Garrett pushed the red haired soldier back then slammed his Shield into him. The soldier didn't fall down but staggered as he tried to fight back.

Garrett quickly looked back and saw Aveline helping the Guards as well, Henry pulling his family away from the fight, and Kane protecting Leandra.

Bethany was about to use magic when Garrett yelled "Bethany! Stay back" as he gave her a look of warning. Bethany understood what Garrett meant and went to stand with Leandra and Kane.

_Can't let anyone see Bethany usin__g Magic or the Templar will take her away _Garrett thought as he turned to continue the fight.

As Garrett was turning back, the red haired Soldier had regained his footing had slashed at Garrett. Garrett barley dodged the slash and swung his sword his for a slash to the soldier's head.

The red haired soldier blocked this as Garrett had intended then used his Shield to knock the soldier out by slamming his Shield hard directly into the soldier's face.

Kane had brought a soldier down by biting his leg and pulling while Aveline was locked into a collision of Shields with another soldier.

When suddenly the other Guards arrived to back up their Captain quickly bringing down the outnumbered soldiers with sheer force.

"Unbelievable. Guards! What happened? Armed soldiers attack your Captain and it takes well over ten minutes for you to help" the Guard Captain yelled to his Guards as the stood around.

Garrett lowered his Longsword as the Guards glanced at them warily before the Guard Captain called "not them they helped."

"Alright back to your post and don't let this happen again" the Guard Captain called to the Guards as they saluted. Garrett looked at Aveline and his family, seeing that they were fine he sheathed his Longsword and Shield as the Guardsmen left them heading back to their post.

Henry and his family, whom had backed away and stood out of the fight, moved forward again and stood next to Garrett's.

"Thanks for the help" the Guard Captain said before looking at them sadly as he continued "but I can't change the rules, even after helping me like you did… unless someone can pay for your entrance to Kirkwall then I can't let you in."

Leandra walked up to the Guard Captain and said "my brother Gamlen Amell can get us in, he's Nobility."

"Gamlen, I know of him but I don't think he's Nobility, he's a weasel who couldn't rub to two coppers together to save his life, spends time getting drunk and trying to get easy money" the Guard Captain said in surprise.

"What? But the Amells are part of Kirkwall's Nobility. He'll find a way to get us in, even if he has to pay for it" Leandra said. "I sorry my lady but if we're talking about the right Gamlen than I doubt he can pay for you get in… I'm truly sorry" the Guard Captain said.

"I'll pay for it" Henry Crewe said firmly as he shook Garrett's hand and thanked him for saving his family once again.

"I'm sorry sir but unless your cousin can pay for his family as well as yours then they will not be able to get in" the Guard Captain said frowning.

Henry looked at Garrett sadly saying "I'm sure we can find a way to help get them in."

Garrett smiled slightly at Henry appreciating the effort just as a Guard followed by a man who looked similar to Henry but with browner hair appeared behind the Guard Captain.

"Henry! Thank the Maker you made it here" William Crewe said as he hugged his cousin. "Maker it's good to see you again William I wish it'd be under better circumstances" Henry said finishing the hug.

"I managed to pay for you and your family to get in but our Crop Business isn't going to go so well after this… we're gonna have to careful if we want to keep the business going but we're family so it was well worth it" William Crewe said as he smiled good naturedly at the rest of the Crewe family.

"Thank you so much sir I'm glad to finally meet you" Alice Crewe said as she hugged William followed by Jasmine and Juliana.

"William we have to help these people here" Henry said gesturing towards Garrett, Aveline, Leandra, Bethany, and Kane.

Garrett awkwardly waved having stayed silent with the other not wanting to intrude on the Crewe family.

William awkwardly waved saying "hello there." "I'm sorry Henry but I don't have the money to pay for anyone else… I barely managed to pay for you and your family. I can't pay for another person let alone another family" William said glancing at the Hawke family and Aveline.

"But William this man saved our lives at least twice now… there must be something we can do" Henry said looking at Garrett somberly.

Garrett walked to Henry putting his hand on Henry's shoulder reassuringly saying "it's okay Henry." Henry looked at Garrett sadly as if he wanted to say something but wasn't sure what.

Garrett nodded reassuringly saying "Henry go ahead. You can't do anything here… we'll find our own way in."

Henry just nodded and sadly said "I'm sorry Garrett this is no way to repay your kindness."

"It's alright your family needs you" Bethany said looking at Henry before turning to Garrett continuing "… we understand." "It was nice meting you all I wish you the best of luck" Leandra said smiling as Aveline just shifted awkwardly.

"Take care Henry" Garrett said taking his hand off the man's shoulder and stepping back. "I will find a way to help you I promise" Henry said sternly.

Alice said "thank you" as she moved to stand next to her husband. Henry nodded sadly then ushered for his family to follow him towards the entrance to Kirkwall. "Goodbye" Jasmine said as she moved to follow her parents.

Juliana lingered as she awkwardly looked back at Garrett in particular. Noticing this Garrett fought the urge to raise his eyebrow before gesturing at the entrance to Kirkwall saying "go with your family."

Juliana smiled awkwardly saying "I hope… I hope I'll see you again someday" before following her family into Kirkwall.

"At least they got in" Leandra said standing beside her children watching the Crewe family make into Kirkwall with the others lucky enough to do the same.

The Guard Captain looked at them as they waved the Crewe family off then glanced at his Guards stationed around the courtyard.

"Look I'm not supposed to do this but you helped me with those soldiers… I'll personally find Gamlen Amell and see what can be done" the Guard Captain said awkwardly waving for a Guard to take his place.

"Just wait here for now until I come back" the Guard Captain said walking off towards Kirkwall.

"Thank you" called Garrett hopefully as he, his family, and Aveline watched the Captain walk off. Knowing it would take a while Garrett and the other moved sit down on a higher level of the Gallows next to the stairs that lead into Kirkwall.

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Later<br>__  
><em>_This is worse_ _than being stuck in the Cargo Hold of a ship _Garrett thought as he walked past some of the other refugees giving him warily looks due to his armor. The people clustered here in and about the various levels of the Gallows were unable to get into the city but also had nowhere else to go.

Seeing the looks of some of the more desperate refugees Garrett had put on his Ferelden Field Armor as a precaution.

As he walked Garrett noticed his armor had the intended effect, the more desperate looking refugees kept their distance; though few refugees had weapons even fewer had armor let alone both.

Glancing back at the ports visible in the distance Garrett coldly narrowed his eyes at sight of the Ship that had originally brought them to Kirkwall. Garrett couldn't stand the fact that the Ship Captain knew this would happen.

Garrett had even seen him haggling with former passengers to get another ride to somewhere else.

_You greedy old bastard_ Garrett thought as he saw the Ship Captain taking money from former passengers and leading them back onto his ship. Once the Ship Captain had even looked at Garrett, smiled, and sat at his haggling table in the lower part of the Gallows waiting for more people to try and get a ride somewhere else.

_I'm not getting back on your Ship; you knew about this and didn't warn anyone. You played us knowing that only a few would actually get into Kirkwall _Garrett thought angrily before moving on and finding his family and Aveline waiting for him.

It wasn't much but they managed to get themselves a small cramped space to themselves while they waited for Guard Captain Ewald returned, either Aveline or Garrett was always there to guard it however.

Refugees were clustered all over the Gallows and fights had broken out over space.

Bethany looked up at Garrett saying "how did it go?" Aveline stood up as Leandra sat with Kane looking at her son.

Garrett hefted his carrying pouch up opening it as he said "didn't get much but I managed to barter for some food with the other refugees."

It had been like this ever since arriving here. Garrett would try and get some extra food for them while Aveline stayed behind with the others just in case some of the other refugees tried something.

Reaching into the pouch Garrett pulled out the food he gotten and handed it out to Aveline, Leandra, and Bethany in turn.

"Thank you Garrett I'm sorry we didn't have time to grab more food back at Lothering" Leandra said frowning from where she sat as Garrett took a seat beside Bethany saying "we were fleeing the Darkspawn I'm glad we managed to grab anything."

Just as Bethany began to eat the food Garrett had managed to barter for she noticed something… Garrett didn't have any food and was just sitting there looking bored.

"Garrett?" Bethany asked turning to her brother.

"Hmm" Garrett said glancing at Bethany.

"You're not eating" Bethany said frowning as she looked down at the food in her hands. "That's all I managed to get, its fine. Eat, you need your strength" Garrett said from where he sat as Leandra looked at her son sadly… she'd already finished more than half of her food.

"No you should-" Bethany began only for Garrett to interrupt saying "I was in the army, Bethany… I know how to run on less."

"But-" Bethany said not liking this only for Garrett to look at her calmly saying "Bethany. Eat."

Bethany nodded reluctantly as she continued eating when Aveline stepped towards where Garrett was sitting. Aveline had been nibbling on the food Garrett had handed her, a long thin strip of dried meat when she'd overheard Garrett and Bethany arguing.

"Here" Aveline said tearing off half of the thin strip of dried meat where she hadn't nibbled yet.

Garrett looked up at Aveline meeting her eyes where she stood still seeing the coldness in her eyes but also the shadow a smile on her lips… she'd approved of what he had done for his family.

"It's fine Aveline" Garrett said about to brush the food away when Aveline shook her head. "I was in the army too. Both of us know how to run on less if we need to" Aveline said still holding out half of the thin strip of dried meat.

Garrett opened his mouth about to refuse when Aveline spoke up saying "Garrett just shut up and take it."

Garrett raised an eyebrow at that, as Bethany chuckled and Leandra grinned, before raising his hand and taking the food Aveline had offered. "Thanks" Garrett said chuckling slightly as Aveline nodded saying "don't mention it" before stepping back to her earlier spot.

_She's still cold towards me… but that was an improvement _Garrett thought as he nibbled on the thin strip of dried meat.

After eating the Hawke family and Aveline went back to simply waiting for the Guard Captain to return with Gamlen. There really was nothing else to do, trapped outside the city like this.

Hours had pasted since eating and yet still no sign of the Guard Captain nor Gamlen. "It's been three days! This waiting has to end" Aveline said frustrated as she paced back and forth, she had been doing it for some time now.

Bethany had asked her to sit down with her and Garrett but Aveline said she couldn't just sit and wait she needed to move.

"I'm sure it won't be much longer, the Guard Captain said he'd get Gamlen and see what could be done, Gamlen must still be trying to get us a way into Kirkwall" Leandra said trying to calm Aveline.

Garrett was sitting down next to Bethany watching Leandra tell Aveline that Gamlen would get them all in when he saw the Guard Captain appear from the entrance to Kirkwall walking back into the Gallows.

"Wait, the Guard Captain's coming and… is that Gamlen?" Garrett said standing up as he saw the Guard Captain being followed by a man with hair the same shade of gray as his mother's but looking a bit younger than Leandra if a bit ragged.

He was dressed in simple plain clothes, not anything near what Nobility were known for wearing.

The Guard Captain pointed Gamlen towards them then walked back to his old post and relieving the Guard who had filled in for him. Gamlen walked to Leandra smiling as he reached her and said "Leandra, damn girl, the years haven't been kind to you" as he hugged her.

"It's good to see you again Gamlen" Leandra said still hugging Gamlen. "Let me say up front, I wasn't expecting this, the Blight, your husband... dead. I pretty much figured you'd be Ferelden for life" Gamlen said as Leandra let go of him.

"Oh Gamlen, we came too late, my poor Carver didn't make it" Leandra said sadly as she grasped her younger brother's hand.

"Oh Maker save you Leandra don't drop this on me. I'm not completely sure I can get all of you in Kirkwall" Gamlen said not wanting to look any of them in the eyes.

"If you can't get us all in then just get Mother and Bethany in… we can take care of ourselves if need be" Garrett said as he and exchanged a quick glance with Aveline while Kane smelled Gamlen.

Leandra Hawke put a stop to that thinking almost instantly after Garrett said it. "No, we stay together" Leandra said firmly as Bethany grabbed Garrett's arm saying "we stick together."

"I was hoping to grease to palms technically I'm still Nobility but Leandra the Amell fortune isn't what it used to be and the Templars having been cracking down hard… gonna need more grease" Gamlen said quickly not wanting to go into detail just yet.

But Leandra wanted the details out in the open and said "what do you mean not what it used to be? Just the estate itself should be able to let us in we can all live there" she said.

"Right. About the estate... listen I've been meaning to write you but the estate's gone… to settle a debt" Gamlen said looking ashamed.

"Then there's no hope" Leandra said sadly, "not just yet, I know some people who can help me get you in but it will need some work on your children's part" Gamlen said looking hopeful.

Garrett looked Uncle Gamlen straight in the eye and said "Mother said our family was wealthy are you sure that's all you can do?"

"I'm helping I really am, look I've got two offers of work who can lend me the money I need to get all of you into Kirkwall" Gamlen said almost annoyed at Garrett's question.

"I still can't believe you sold the Estate Gamlen. How could you?" Leandra asked almost hurt. Gamlen looked back at her shifting awkwardly as he "well I didn't expect your blasted family to land at my doorstep I've got an uh _nice _place in Lowtown it'll all work out, you'll see."

Garrett looked at Gamlen thinking about what he said about two offers of work before narrowing his eyes and asking "what do you mean exactly Gamlen?"

Gamlen straightened up calmly saying "look I've talked to some eh contacts of mine. Anyway the point is two of them will lend me the money to get all of you in." "But" Garrett said raising an eyebrow not liking where this was heading.

"But" Gamlen said not meeting Garrett's eyes. Still not meeting Garrett's eyes Gamlen spoke up quickly and awkwardly saying "you and your sister will have to work off the debt... for a year."

"Why exactly would these two contacts of your offer to pay for us… there are plenty of other Ferelden Refuges who are desperate enough" Garrett asked suspiciously.

"Well yes that's true but not an... eh you see..." Gamlen began rubbing his forehead uncomfortably. "Look I told them about Bethany it was the only way they'd even listen to me let alone actually make a deal" Gamlen said very quickly wanting to get it over with.

Garrett walked to Gamlen and grabbed him by the collar roughly "you did what" he said coldly. "I told them about Bethany" Gamlen said trying to be calm.

Leandra looked at Gamlen shocked "Gamlen how could you… you knew about her and you risked her safety what about the Templars" she said.

Bethany looked embarrassed and just stood behind everyone, "look, it's a year, and they can keep the Templars off her back I sure they've had business with Apostates before" Gamlen said trying to calm everyone down.

Bethany surprised Garrett putting her hand on his shoulder saying "brother if it'll get us in than its okay. Besides I can do with some help staying hidden from the Templars." Slowly Garrett let go of Gamlen's collar and stepped back.

Bethany had always known Garrett was protective of her, being his little sister, but ever since what happened to Carver Garrett had looked out for her even more, she was touched by that but knew they needed to get into Kirkwall.

"Think of it as having a job when you get in" Gamlen said trying to smooth things over. "It's the best deal I could get. Trust me another group of Ferelden Refugees won't get a better option" Gamlen said.

Leandra just looked at Gamlen then said "this isn't right… the Amell are Nobility and their youngest have to work off a debt for a year." "Seems to me like you're selling us into slavery" Garrett said crossing his arms.

Gamlen looked uneasy but said "look I understand you're mad but this will get you into Kirkwall so listen."

Garrett nodded somewhat reluctantly.

"I got two offers, one from a Mercenary group and another from Smugglers" Gamlen said as he brushed Kane off of him. "Tell me about the Mercenary" Garrett said still not liking this.

"They're hired Swords how do you expect them to be. I wouldn't invite them to dinner or anything but it's a job" Gamlen said shrugging. "Alright how about the Smugglers" Garrett asked as Aveline shifted uncomfortably behind them.

"It won't be pretty I can tell you that much. They have a lot of connections and get around a lot. They never Smuggle slaves or eh the flesh though. Some of them are just as ruthless as mercenaries but some are pretty okay people too" Gamlen said.

Garrett looked at Bethany and said "what do you think Bethany?"

"I don't really care who we work for as long as we get into Kirkwall" Bethany replied.

Garrett stroked the stubble on his chin that was starting to grow into a beard thinking it over _the Mercenaries do a lot of killing and fighting, Bethany will have to work, it wouldn't be good for her to use Magic killing people for Mercenaries. They've probably had Mages wo__rk for them before. But I don't like the fact that she'd use Magic to kill people whom the Mercenaries chose, the Smugglers don't work as openly as the Mercenaries and they've probably had more Mages than the Mercenaries, they'd know how to __keep__ her hidden be__tter__._

Garrett nodded saying "the Smugglers it is."

"Fair enough" Gamlen said. Aveline walked up to Gamlen saying "what of me? I will not have people form debts on my behalf."

"Doesn't really matter it's not your debt, just take the free ride" Gamlen said chuckling as Aveline frowned glancing at the Hawke siblings. Leandra looked at Aveline and said "you helped us get here Aveline it's no trouble."

Aveline looked around uneasily before saying "I... thank you."

"Alright then, I'll send a message to Athenril, the leader of the Smugglers, oh and one more thing. You'll have to uh… do one job before you actually get in. Athenril wants to see that you get things done, she'll be the Elf with dark green leather armor."

Garrett nodded not liking this but seeing no other way, "anything else you haven't told us?" he asked eyebrows raised. "No that's it, I swear" Gamlen said trying to smooth things over.

Gamlen sent the message and said that Athenril would be at a lower level of the Gallows a bit further away of from the Guards patrol. The City Guards didn't have the man power to patrol the entire Gallows especially with all the clusters of Refugees and as such only patrolled the first few levels of the Gallows from the entrance to Kirkwall.

"Garrett just talk to her and do the job she wants then you'll have your way into to the city" Gamlen said smirking clearly impressed with himself. Garrett nodded as he started walking with Bethany and Kane when suddenly Aveline joined them.

"I'll help this one time. I don't like this… but it'll get us into Kirkwall and it's the least I can do" Aveline said as she walked beside Bethany and Garrett. "Alright" Garrett said happy to see Aveline talk with him even if she was still a bit cold towards him but he thought that maybe one day they'd be friends.

Garrett, Bethany, Kane, and Aveline found Athenril in a corner of a lower level of the Gallows, Athenril was standing coolly and calm with two armed men beside her. She looked at Garrett as they walked towards her.

Athenril studied Garrett before saying "you must be Gamlen's nephew, interesting, you have a family resemblance.

Looks like you and your sister got all the looks in the family, I don't know what Gamlen's told you about us but he certainly told us a great deal about you."

Bethany looked at Athenril nervously saying "what did Gamlen say about me?" "Enough to peak our interest, provided you can justify your Uncle's confidence that is" Athenril replied.

"I want to know exactly what we'll be doing for you in the long run. No holding back" Garrett said getting attention away from Bethany for which she was grateful.

Athenril laughed smirking at Garrett as she said "straight to the point I like that. I can be honest, we don't compete with the Coterie or the Thieves Guild but we keep our hands in a lot of pockets; that said we're not hired killers or slavers but anything else is fair game."

Garrett looked at Bethany then back to Athenril asking "you can keep my sister hidden?"

"The Templars in Kirkwall like to think they have all the Mages leashed in that Tower of theirs, but really, when has that ever been true, I can keep her from their attention. Trust me it wouldn't be the first time" Athenril replied reassuringly.

"How did you get to be one of my Uncle's contacts?" Garrett asked not seeing how she could be friends with Gamlen. "That's what he calls me, he owes me after that last idea of his" Athenril replied chuckling.

"Okay then, what do you need me to do" Garrett asked. Athenril smiled then waved for them to follow her.

"There's a Merchant named Cavril, a friend of the Templars, so they let him set up his little shop here in the Gallows" Athenril said as gestured towards a bald man wearing a silk tunic near a small makeshift shop.

Cavril had two armed Guards similar to Athenril's standing Guard behind him. "My group here in Kirkwall supplied him for a piece of the profit but now he doesn't want to pay up. We go near him, the spineless blighter screams for the City Guards, we can't get to him without getting involved with the City Guards but you can. Get our money plus a little something extra and you're in" Athenril said coolly.

"How much does he really owe?" Garrett asked eying Cavril and his shop, "twenty one Sovereigns but don't forget the something extra after all Cavril is a bit _late _on his payments" Athenril said smiling.

Garrett nodded starting towards Cavril's shop with Aveline, Bethany, and Kane.

The first thing they noticed about Cavril was that he was not a fair business man; Cavril was trying to get rid of a pestering woman who keep telling him that she would give him all she had.

"But sir it's worth more than four Sovereigns. Please for the Maker's sake help me" the woman pleaded. "Look I can't just buy every trinket you Fereldens bring with you, I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave" Cavril said clearly annoyed.

"But sir!" the woman said almost hysterical, Cavril turned and nodded to one of the armed Guards behind him, the Guard stepped towards the woman saying "miss, you have to leave now."

The woman huffed as she left the Shop, Cavril saw Garrett walking towards him then looked around noticing his coin pouch. Smiling brightly at Garrett and his coin pouch Cavril said "welcome to my shop how can I help you."

"Did you just cheat that woman?" Garrett asked with a hint of anger. "No as I explained I can't just buy everything those refugees brought with them, I have a shop to run, I'm truly sorry" Cavril replied.

"I'm sure the profits help from the sorrow" Aveline said with a disapproving look. Cavril looked embarrassed then said "uh how can I help you." Garrett walked up pretending to look at the inventory then give a quick nod to Bethany and Aveline.

Aveline nodded and shared a look with Bethany. Garrett stepped closer to Cavril then started to speak. "I hear you owe some money to your suppliers; I think it would be in your best interest to pay them back. Now."

"Oh this about Athenril isn't it, tell that bitch I'm going straight to City Guards again" Cavril said annoyed as he started to walk away from Garrett.

Garrett quickly pulled free his knife and put it barely a centimeter from Cavril's throat stopping the man in his tracks. The two armed Guards made to defend Cavril but Aveline, Bethany, and Kane blocked them.

Aveline had drawn Wesley's Shield and Bethany raised her hand ready to use Magic if need be as Kane growled at the two men showing his teeth.

"I suggest you pay up now" Garrett said calmly as he held the knife to Cavril's throat.

"O... Okay, just take what's in the chest there" Cavril stammered pointing at a chest behind his inventory. "Bethany" Garrett called. Bethany walked past the Guards and opened the chest, inside were twenty six Sovereigns, Bethany looked at Garrett whom looked Cavril in the eye.

"You owe twenty one Sovereigns but you've delayed payment so I think we'll just take all of it, you know, for interest" Garrett said. Cavril looked shocked but felt the knife on his throat and hastily said "alright take it... just take it all and leave me alone."

Bethany took the money, put it in an empty pouch then walked back to Garrett. "Thanks for the business Cavril" Garrett said sheathing his knife back in on his belt as he and the others walked away.

They made it back to Athenril without Cavril doing anything, _he really is a spineless Blighter _Garrett thought as Athenril saw them coming. Garrett walked straight up to Athenril, held up the money saying "here, we even got the something extra."

"Well, well, would you look at that, I think you'll do fine in our line of work. Tell your Uncle he'll get his money and be ready, there will be more jobs once you get in. We're off to a good start Hawke" Athenril replied smiling as she took the money and walked off with her Guards.

The group went to Leandra and Gamlen and told them the good news, "see I told you it would work" Gamlen said smiling as he walked back into Kirkwall to get Athenril's money and buy the Hawke family and Aveline's way into Kirkwall.

Garrett watched as Gamlen walked into Kirkwall.

Leandra looked at her children saying "I can't believe this is how we'd get back into Kirkwall." Bethany looked back at her mother saying "at least we're getting in, that's all I care about right now."

Garrett just calmly said "a whole year… let's just get this over with." Garrett went to his sister Bethany and his mother Leandra hugging both of them, **he'd lost his younger brother he wouldn't lose anyone else.**

"I promise I'll make us a better life here" Garrett said letting go.

Aveline looked awkward, like she felt she shouldn't be there when Garrett hugged his family. "Aveline, you're our friend. I'm glad we helped you get into Kirkwall" Bethany said seeing how uncomfortable Aveline was. "I... thank you" Aveline replied.

"The Blight is still raging in Ferelden. King Cailan is dead and the Grey Wardens will have to deal with it but for now at least we have a new home" Garrett said as they all waited for Gamlen to return.

"If only my poor Carver were here" Leandra said sadly, "and Wesley" Aveline put in; Garrett turned to look at his family and Aveline then tried to lighten the mood by saying "let's just see what happens. We have a long year ahead of us."

Kane barked happily as he moved to stand next to Garrett and Bethany. Garrett turned back and saw Gamlen talking to the Guard Captain. Gamlen turned and waved them forward. The Guard Captain nodded pointing towards Kirkwall.

As the Hawke family and Aveline stepped into Kirkwall all Garrett could think was _a year, then we're done._

_I'll find a way to get a better life for Bethany and Mother._


	6. Smuggling and Friends Old and New

**Hi guys  
>Update: fixed this chapter<strong>

_Kirkwall, Gamlen's Home  
>Sixty nine days after the fall of Ostagar<em>

Garrett Hawke and his sister Bethany had been busy the last couple of days and were now sleeping in the small cramped house that the Hawke family shared. Leandra and Bethany shared one room that held two beds while Gamlen and Garrett shared one room with Gamlen getting the only bed leaving Garrett with the floor.

More often than not however Garrett found himself in the living room floor. It's not that living room floor was better than the room he shared with Gamlen it was simply that Gamlen never stopped snoring.

Aveline had stayed with them for a few days getting a few odd jobs to help out but in the end she moved out getting a room at one of the Inns in Lowtown. Aveline had been polite enough but was still cold towards Garrett, which he privately suspected was one of the reasons she rushed to move out but he never addressed it.

Garrett and Bethany's work as Smugglers was a decent job that paid fairly and had some benefits but lately it was mostly tiring Bethany and even Garrett out. Garrett never sleep well these days especially with Gamlen's snoring mumbling something about someone named Rose but Garrett really didn't wanna know why.

While trying to get back to sleep Garrett began to think about the last couple of weeks. Garrett and Bethany had quickly proven that they could get jobs done and made Athenril happy to have them but of late Athenril's Smuggler group was having competition from some other groups and as such had been using Garrett and Bethany a lot.

Athenril still paid them but less than a lot of other people who worked for her. Gamlen's debt to bring Garrett's family to Kirkwall was pretty big and as such more than half of Garrett and Bethany's pay went to paying it back.

Some of the other _workers _were nice to them, like Tomwise, a friendly Elf, whom always gave them a small discount whenever they wanted some potions. But then there were others whom Garrett would never let be in the same room as Bethany, they would look at her and smile while Bethany would look disgusted.

It wasn't just perverts who Garrett wouldn't want Bethany to be alone with; one example was a _Noble Hunter _by the name of Elegant. Garrett and Bethany first met her on one of Athenril's meetings in a privately owned Tavern near Hightown.

Garrett remembered meeting Tomwise and sitting at a table with him and Elegant. The Tavern owner got exports from Athenril and was considered a business partner and owed her for helping him fund the Tavern when opening up.

The Tavern had its own Guards inside and only let in Athenril's workers that night. The meeting was short because having all of Athenril's Smugglers in one place was dangerous. Tomwise had spotted Garrett and Bethany when they walked in and moved over to them "hey guys, lot of people here huh" he said.

"Yeah I haven't met everyone though I'm not sure that I want to" Bethany said as Garrett shook Tomwise's hand saying "good to see you again Tomwise." The Darktown Elf led Garrett and Bethany to a seat were they all sat down next to a blond woman sitting in a table looking bored. Tomwise glanced at the woman saying "hey Elegant nice seeing you here, mind if me and my friends sit here," "not all" Elegant said looking a little more interested now.

"What was that look about" Tomwise asked having noticed Elegant's frown. Elegant sighed "I hit the Jackpot this time, met a wealthy Noble who was very interested in me but this little meeting of Athenril's made me cancel a date with him."

Bethany laughed saying "so that's hitting the Jackpot?" "Yes, it is. I can see it now, us getting married and me wearing a nice Silk dress being called Lady Elegant, oh being a Noble tell me the idea doesn't appeal to you miss..."

"Bethany and this is my brother Garrett" Bethany said pointing at herself and Garrett. Tomwise smiled and said "yeah these guys are all right, owe a debt to Athenril and now are some of her uh _Dockers_."

"I see, but anyway come on Bethany, you can't tell me you haven't thought about bagging a wealthy Noble" Elegant said matter-of-factly. Before Bethany could reply Elegant spoke up with a sly smile on her face saying "with looks like yours I'm sure you could get one no problem."

"What... no I… I wouldn't want to _bag_ someone" Bethany stammered to Elegant's amusement. Garrett but in drawing attention away from his sister saying "technically speaking we're already Nobles just not wealthy… you might know our Uncle Gamlen."

"Gamlen… I know him, tried courting me once but he got in all sorts of trouble with his money; last I heard he had lost everything" Elegant said looking at Garrett as if trying to see any resemblance to Gamlen.

Garrett chuckled slightly saying "yeah that's our Uncle, we live in a cramped Lowtown home now." "Hey at least you don't live in Darktown, all that Chokedamp in the air gets pretty bad sometimes" Tomwise said with a hint of humor mixed with some saddest.

"You don't have to live there. I'm sure the Alienage would take you" Garrett said trying to cheer up Tomwise.

"I would if I could but I don't like leaving my Shop in Darktown at night. I can't take all the stock with me so I just have to live near my shop… my brother's watching it for now but I still should get back as soon as I can" Tomwise said.

Bethany looked sadly at Tomwise saying "it's okay Tomwise I'm sure you'll get out of there one day" "only time will tell" Tomwise replied. They continued talking about their dealings with Athenril and how they all were part of her _network _until Athenril started the meeting.

Athenril talked about her plan to stay strong and beat the competition for almost the whole night stating that most of the rival smugglers were just desperate refugees getting any work they could regardless of price.

_Just like what would have happened to us if we hadn't joined Athenril's service… all those people only barely getting in. Most must be starving _Garrett thought as Athenril droned on.

When it was over and Garrett, Bethany, Tomwise, and Elegant left the meeting, Elegant started talking to Bethany about _helping _her grab a Noble. "I'm just saying you got the looks, you could bag a Noble in few dates."

"Look I try not to judge people but I'm not going to get with someone because of their family or money okay, so no I don't want any advice" Bethany replied annoyed as Elegant just smiled saying "whatever you say but when the times comes when you want the help I'm in the Lowtown Market."

Bethany made a slightly angry face saying "I will never want that help, look let's just stay friends and not talk about _Noble Bagging._" Garrett turned around and held up his hands saying "hey guys I think Bethany and I are gonna head home now, later Tomwise, bye Elegant" then grabbing Bethany by her arm he pulled her away starting towards Gamlen's home.

When Garrett and Bethany had made it to Gamlen's home and walked in, Kane ran forward and started licking Garrett's hand in greeting. Gamlen, irritable as ever, however walked to Garrett asking "well, you get paid?"

"No Athenril already paid us Gamlen, next pay is next week stop asking already" Garrett replied annoyed. "But we barely have enough money to get groceries" Gamlen complained as Leandra walked out of her room saying "Gamlen we'll mange."

Bethany sat down in the breakfast table saying "Athenril keeps most of the pay, that was the deal." Garrett walked forward and grabbed Gamlen saying "Uncle Gamlen lets have a talk." "What? We're talking right now" Gamlen said puzzled.

"No we need to have a private talk" Garrett corrected as he sternly pulled Gamlen into the room they shared.

Once they were alone Garrett looked Gamlen straight in the eye coldly saying "Gamlen, whatever you do at night when you sneak out STOPS now," "what- I don't sneak out of my house" Gamlen said trying to laugh it off but he wasn't fooling Garrett.

"Gamlen I've noticed that our savings seems to have the strange habit growing smaller every now and again. Except me, Leandra, and Bethany don't ever use that money. We only add to it" Garrett said narrowing his eyes. Gamlen didn't meet Garrett's eyes as he continued "I can hear you leave at night and I know you're taking money from your OWN niece and nephew. It stops now."

Gamlen began to tremble saying "look a man has... needs- and I was gonna pay you back. It's just so hard to stop the things those ladies can do-" before Garrett cut in. "I don't really want to know but it stops now got it" he said. "Got it" Gamlen said sadly.

Then Garrett walked back into the kitchen saying "good talk uncle."

"Anyway, what's for dinner" Garrett said warmly at his mother as she worked in the small cramped space that was the kitchen. "Soup again, sorry it's all we have because of Athenril" Leandra replied as she cooked.

"Athenril does keep a lot of our pay but she does keep her word I'll give her that" Garrett said honestly as sat down next to Bethany grabbing a bowl of soup. As he ate dinner with his family in Gamlen's small humble home Garrett thought about Athenril, she was a tough boss but she protected her people he had to give her that; the Templars had almost noticed Bethany once while Smuggling.

It had happened weeks ago the Templar had been looking around Lowtown only for Athenril to send the Templar after a fake lead towards Starkhaven. Athenril also helped in other ways to all of her workers, she had made sure that Garrett and Bethany had legitimate jobs so as to not get the attention of the City Guards.

Athenril had gotten Garrett and Bethany the paper work to make both of them _Dockers for Private Ships_. Athenril's system worked pretty well, Garrett and Bethany worked as Dockers and really did dock exports, not all of them for Smuggling purposes, if the City Guard looked into it all they would find was just a small private Docking Business.

Usually night was when the actual Smuggling took place, Garrett would either take off or put crates of goods into secret compartments in ships with other groups of around seven to ten.

Other times though land Smuggling was also needed, Garrett would protect the group from enemy Smuggling groups, while Bethany would discretely use her Magic to distract rival Smugglers or City Guards, rarely did she ever use her Magic to harm or kill any one.

But these past two months though Athenril was having a lot more trouble with rival Smugglers because of the influx of Ferelden refugees willing to do anything to get by. Coming back to the here and now Garrett and his family finished their dinner before heading to bed.

Decided to sleep in the kitchen instead of Gamlen's room Garrett thought _Maker he won't shut up, my uncle manages to annoy me without even being awake _as he grabbed his pillow and blanket.

As Garrett laid down on the wooden floor of the kitchen and tried to get comfortable he noticed something. _What's that feeling _Garrett thought as he suddenly felt a coldness than a strange urge to grab... Flemeth's Amulet. Getting up Garrett walked to the cabinet near the breakfast table and opened it.

Looking at the Amulet and reaching his hand in Garrett grabbed it pulling it out as he noticed that suddenly the Amulet was cold... very cold. Holding up the Amulet to his eye Garrett inspect it.

_I remember when Flemeth first gave it to m__e, it was just room temperature but now it's cold... ice cold. _Garrett looked closer noticing something even more strange. The strange markings on the Amulet were expanding, slowly but surely they grew and changed color, black to light gray.

The red orb in the center started to glow and change color as well, Garrett watched as the red org lit up changing to light blue. The markings now covered almost the entire Amulet and the light blue orb in its center glowed one last time before stopping. Garrett wasn't sure what to make of all this and started to put it back in the cabinet.

_Maybe I should find the Dalish already _Garrett thought, after settling in at Kirkwall he and Bethany had debated whether to find the Dalish to deliver the Amulet_, _eventually decided not to just yet.

Garrett had said that he had an odd feeling that it wasn't time to deliver it yet, he couldn't explain it but he just felt that it wasn't time yet. Again Garrett felt that strange feeling but this time as he put the Amulet back in the cabinet; he thought he heard the voice of an impossibly old woman say _"not yet, you'll know when to deliver it."_

After he got over the shock of what happened Garrett tried to sleep again in kitchen. Garrett had actually managed to sleep for about an hour before someone started knocking on the door.

* * *

><p><em>Knock<em>

_Knock_

_Knock_

_What now _Garrett thought as he got up from of his blanket and pulled a pair of trousers on saying "I'm coming hold on." Leandra's door opened and Bethany stepped out wearing her nightgown rubbing her eyes saying "what's going on."

"Don't know gonna find out" Garrett replied.

Garrett walked towards the door and opened it as Bethany stayed out of sight but close encase Garrett needed her. Just outside Gamlen's door Tomwise stood looking exhausted and scared, breathing hard.

Almost immediately after seeing Garrett Tomwise started talking "Garrett, I need your help. Please" he said while looking around outside. Garrett looking at Tomwise with concern as he stepped back saying "whoa Tomwise take it easy, here come inside" opening the door wide for Tomwise.

Tomwise however didn't walk in, instead he shook his head saying "no time, Garrett tonight a shipment from Orzammar is coming to Kirkwall. My brother Samwise just started working as a Docker and was working this job. I was checking on him from the Docks and then the Smuggling group was attacked, Garrett please I need your help, I got here as fast as I could."

"They were attacked. Hold on let me grab my armor-" Garrett began was stopped by Tomwise vigorously nodded and saying "no time, please you're the only one who can help."

Bethany walked around Garrett to look at Tomwise and said "come on Garrett he needs our help let's go" "okay, let me grab my Longsword and Shield" Garrett replied as he went over and grabbed his weapons from the trunk near the cabinet.

"Wait. What do you mean you'll go? What about me" Bethany said with a hint of annoyance as she followed Garrett.

Garrett had just picked up his Longsword and Shield then turned back to Bethany saying "yeah I'M GOING and you're STAYING. Someone needs to take care of Mother while I'm gone."

"Mother can take care of herself and you'll need my help" Bethany replied moving to get proper clothes only to get stopped by Garrett grabbing her by the wrist. "Bethany I need you to stay here… I've got this" Garrett said calmly as he let her go.

Bethany met her brother's eyes frowning before saying "fine but you're always doing that you know. Always trying to protect me… I'm not a little girl anymore I can handle it."

Garrett just smiled then walked out with Tomwise and closed the door waiting to hear to click of the lock as Bethany locked up after him.

Tomwise muttered a hurried thanks as he and Garrett ran as fast as they could to the Docks, about five minutes later they were there with Tomwise turning to him saying "they're at port fifteen." When Garrett reached port fifteen he saw the members of Athenril's Smuggling group fighting another group of Smugglers.

Athenril's Smugglers weren't doing so well, they were outnumbered and were quickly losing people in the fight. Tomwise just watched in horror as he saw his brother Samwise fighting an enemy Smuggler with a Longsword, Garrett rushed over and slammed his Shield into an Enemy Smuggler then slashed his Longsword at the stumbling man's throat.

Garrett then helped one of Athenril's Smugglers up with his Shield arm. Garrett quickly turned and began fighting a mean looking woman wielding a Battleax. As the woman swung her Battleax at Garrett he raised his Shield, _thump _the Battleax crushed into Garrett's Shield causing him to get pushed back a little.

As Garrett was trying to regain his footing from the push he felt something wet on his feet, without even looking down Garrett knew what had happened.

O_h great idea Garrett, I__ didn't put shoes on and I never put on socks, then without any armor I went to the Docks to fight armored foes plus I could slip and fall because I'm fighting on in the Docks, which the floors of which __are always wet from the Waking Sea! _Garrett thought as he pushed back and swung his Longsword at the opposing woman.

The woman ducked Garrett's swing and pulled back her Battleax for another strike only to be stopped by Garrett using his Shield to block the woman's strike then kicking her in the chest causing her to fly back and fall into the sea.

The woman started being carried by the current and tried to grab something but to no avail… she was just carried away unable to do anything. When suddenly an arrow flew through the air hitting the woman in her forehead ending her life instantly.

Turning around Garrett saw Athenril atop the stairs leading to port fifteen with a bow and arrow drawn and three more of her men as well.

Garrett then rushed towards another enemy Smuggler as Athenril and her Guards kept up sniping, killing an enemy with a stab to the chest Garrett turned his attention towards Tomwise. Tomwise had pulled out a knife from somewhere and was helping his brother fight a Dwarf with an Ax.

Garrett watched in horror as the Dwarf scored a direct hit to Samwise's right arm just above the elbow… the Ax embedded in Samwise's arm. Tomwise grabbed his screaming brother stopping him from falling down as the Dwarf reached to grab a another weapon.

Rushing over Garrett slammed his Shield into the Dwarf causing him to fly three feet and fall face first into the ground, knocking him out. Garrett looked around at Tomwise and his brother Samwise with worry only to find Tomwise helping his brother up then suddenly pointing behind Garret.

Realizing what was happening Garrett began to move out of the way but he was still too slow.

While Garrett had been turning to check on Tomwise and his brother he had failed to notice the man sneaking up behind him with a dagger in his right hand… only with Tomwise's warning was Garret able to survive.

Garrett started moving to the right just barely dodging the small dagger aimed at his heart, instead the dagger hit his upper back just below his shoulder, embedded itself into his back.

Grunting in pain and still using the momentum from moving Garrett managed to turn with his Longsword arm held out, the blade extended upwards in a desperate slash.

Garrett managed to slash the man in the mouth with his Longsword as the man tried to dodge but failed… the man fell backward.

The man shrieked in pain, holding himself up with one hand while the other held his mouth. Stumbling backwards and falling to down to one knee and holding himself up with his Longsword Garrett saw the man choking and holding his now cut and disfigured mouth.

The man had been cut right across his lips and past his cheeks that would leave a horrible ragged scar... Garrett could tell that the man's tongue was also cut by the way the man spit out blood and tried to speak.

Garrett surveyed the port and noticed that the battle was over Athenril and her men had finished off the rest of the enemies and were now helped her so called _Dockers._

Looking back at Tomwise and his brother he noticed that Samwise wasn't screaming anymore but seemed to be more in shock and was breathing hard. Athenril shot an arrow at the man that stabbed Garrett, pinning the man to floor as the arrow hit his leg and broke into the floor.

The man yelled in pain. Athenril looked at Garrett and calmly asked "this wasn't your shift Garrett. What brought you here now?" "Tomwise, he noticed what was going on and brought me here to help" Garrett replied as he slowly got up and inspected his wound as best he could.

Garrett eyed Athenril closely and said "but how did you know about the attack… Tomwise barely had time to find me."

Athenril, calm as ever, simply replied "I knew an attack was happening. It happens every now and again, competition trying to get a leg up, been having one of my boys watch from afar. He let me know what was going down. I knew sooner or later they'd attack a shipment again."

Garrett narrowed his eyes and looked back at Tomwise and his brother, "there's more to it than that, you should have protected this shipment better. This was... like bait. It was wasn't it? You knew they'd attack at the advantage" Garrett said angrily and twitching from the pain.

Tomwise suddenly spoke up seething with anger as he said "Athenril! You knew something like this would happen and you didn't bother to put more protection for your Dockers!"

Athenril looked at Tomwise with pity and replied "not exactly, I was waiting for a right time and place for something to happen. Now we got some prisoners and I WILL make them talk."

Athenril walked to the pinned man and roughly pulled the arrow out, causing the man to cry in pain as she grabbed him and pulled him along. Garrett looked at the wounded man that was now Athenril's prisoner; the man was looking at Athenril with pure horror.

"This isn't right" Garrett said looking at Athenril. Garrett understood the logic behind what Athenril had done; she just had make sure the competition saw a target that looked like it was easy prey, then she would arrive to help and capture the enemy Smugglers, once captured she'd _question _them until she learned everything about the enemy Smugglers.

Athenril looked back at Garrett saying "it might not be right but its effective now time is running out. I have a… distraction keeping the City Guards busy." Athenril looked Samwise then gestured at her men saying "help Samwise."

Looking at everyone Athenril said "I know a place where I can get him help. I have a _cleanup crew _coming soon, should be here any minute. Garrett it's not good to travel in too large groups, keep a low profile then find me outside the Hanged Man, I'll get you help."

"I have my sister she can fix me up, take care of Samwise that wounds looks really bad" Garrett said as he looked at Samwise getting led along by one of Athenril's men and Tomwise.

Athenril just looked at Garrett's wound saying "your choice Hawke. Oh and good work with that man and the Dwarf, I think this merits a raise" and with that Athenril handed him a cloak to hide his wound if anyone saw him and walked off with her prisoner as she singled for another of her men to grab the knocked out Dwarf.

Wrapping the cloak over his himself Garrett walked off wishing Tomwise good luck and headed back home stealthily as the fellow Dockers went their separate ways, a few of them stopped to thank Garrett for helping before splitting up.

As Athenril said traveling in small groups was best.

As Garrett managed to make it back to Lowtown he noticed what the distraction was, Athenril had caused a small fire somewhere in Hightown, no doubt keeping the Guards busy with Nobles complaining about ruined furniture or something.

_Well, at least it's Hightown; the Nobles can pay for whatever burned to get rebuilt relatively fast _thought Garrett as made it to Gamlen's house and limped to the front door. Garrett let out a heavy breath as he knocking once.

The door opened almost immediately… so fast Garrett didn't even knock a second time. Bethany stood in the doorway, before Garrett could say anything Bethany ushered him in saying "so how did it go?"  
><em><br>Was she waiting next to the door all this time? _Garrett thought offhandedly as he stepped inside and Bethany closed the door, locking it behind him.

"I managed to help Samwise and the other Dockers but Samwise took a bad hit and I got wounded. Think you could use our magic to give me a hand" Garrett said quickly. Bethany looked at Garrett with annoyance and made a face that clearly showed it, "I told you something would happen you should have let me come along." Sighing Bethany eyed her brother and continued "how bad is the wound?"

Dropping the cloak, Garrett let Bethany see the small Dagger embedded in his upper back below his shoulder. Gasping in shock at her brother Bethany stared at the small dagger still stuck in Garrett's back with blood dripping down his back.

"What happened to you?" Bethany asked filled with concern and a small hint of anger.

Garrett pulled up a chair from the breakfast table and sat down, his back facing Bethany. "Didn't notice a guy trying to backstab me. Managed to move so instead of my heart he got my back" Garrett said dryly. "This hurts a lot can you help" Garrett said feeling weak.

Bethany just scowled and grabbed a boll and some tools to get to work saying "alright brother, try not to move... should have let me go. Let's get started."

* * *

><p>Several minutes later...<p>

Leandra Hawke got up from her sleep for the second time this night, the first had been nearly an hour ago when she had gotten up after hearing the front door close and wanted to see what happened.

Now she got up again after hearing grunting sounds and the sound of Bethany's voice, walking out of her room she saw a sight that almost made her gasp. Sitting on a chair Garrett sat, his back facing Bethany as she worked, grunting in pain as Bethany was stitching up his back.

Both Hawke siblings saw their mother and looked on awkward. Garrett just looking at his mother studying him as Bethany froze mid stitching. The awkward silence continued for almost a full minute until Bethany continued stitching causing Garrett to grunt in pain again.

"Uh mom" Garrett said as Bethany did her work. "How did it happen?" Leandra asked as she looked at Garrett's pained grunts raising and a hand to her mouth. "Well big brother here went to help Tomwise save Samwise from an attack by enemy Smugglers WITHOUT any armor I might add."

"There wasn't time" Garrett grunted as Bethany continued her stitching. "He got himself stabbed in the back with that small Dagger" Bethany said pointing to the dagger in the bowl on the table.

Leandra looked at the bowl seeing the small Dagger covered in Garret's blood as Bethany continued talking "so after big brother here then limped his way home, I got to work fixing him up. Almost done, I got the Dagger out and stopped the bleeding just disinfecting and stitching."

_Maker I'm glad Father taught Bethany healing magic _Garrett thought as he let out another heavy breath. "Yeah I got the best little sister in all of Thedas… but could do without all the nagging" Garrett said as Bethany finished the stitches.

"Well, if you'd have let me go with you and Tomwise, you probably wouldn't have gotten hurt" Bethany replied with a hint of smugness. Garrett just sat there not saying anything for a moment then said "so you done?"

Bethany stepped back and replied "yes, all done" chuckling a little Bethany continued "but I have to ask. Why did you keep grunted in pain? You've had to have felt more pain than my little needles."

"I've never liked needles, funny isn't it, I can fight an outnumbered battle with little fear but when it comes to needles..." Garrett said chuckling slightly as he stood up went to grab a clean shirt.

Leandra looked at Garrett's back, seeing the stitches and said "I don't like this, we're supposed to be Nobility but instead the last two Amell heirs are off getting hurt at night just so we can eat. Garrett please be more careful."

Bethany went to wash her hands as Garrett walked back into the living room with a clean shirt saying "wow, Uncle Gamlen's slept through everything." Leandra looked back at Garrett and crossed her arms, sighing Garrett rubbed the back of his neck saying "mom I'll be more careful from now okay" "okay" Leandra replied.

"Now I'm gonna get some sleep, night" Garrett said yawning.

"Night" replied Bethany and Leandra as they went back to their room. With that Garrett took a peek at the room he shared with Gamlen, _Maker he's still talking in his sleep, __gonna have to sleep here _he thought as he laid down on the floor and grabbed his blanket and pillow ready to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<br>Lowtown Market_

Garrett and Bethany were walking through the Market place looking for supplies and listening to some news before they stopped by to check on Tomwise. "Stop trying to rub it you'll only make it worse" Bethany said as she noticed her older brother trying to rub his stitches on his back yet another time.

"I can't help it; it itches and it hurts... a lot actually." Garrett replied annoyed. "Anyway from what I've heard that fire in Hightown didn't cause too much damage, not much was lost" Garrett began as Bethany looked at her brother with concern.  
><em><br>He's been holding himself __carefully since getting up, he tries to hide it but he's in pain… and of course he's too proud ask for help, especially since Mother's lecture about being careful. _Bethany watched her brother carefully and noticed as he felt the pain on his back again and winced for a split second, still talking to distract her from his pain.

"Anyway so I been listening around and remembered the Guard Captain who helped us when we first got here, Ewald, well apparently he's retiring next week. And I heard the Crewe business is starting to rebuild from what I hear so good for Henry and William" Garrett said still not wanting his sister to see that he was in pain though he clearly was.

Quickly looking around her and searching for a place not to be seen Bethany suddenly grabbed Garrett and pulled him around a corner of a nearby Tavern. "Bethany what is it?" Garrett said surprised.

"Quiet" Bethany said turning her brother around before breathing lightly as she put her hand on where his wound was uttering a spell. A low light green light appeared from the palm of her hand and went into the wound before disappearing; the pain Garrett had been feeling vanished almost instantly to be replaced by a pleasant feeling of numbness.

"Ah" Garrett said in relief as he let a heavy breath. Barely a moment after Bethany had eased his pain; Garrett whirled around at her grabbing her by the shoulders and looking her straight in the face.

"What are you thinking! Don't ever do that again Bethany! Do you want to get caught!" Garrett said sternly to Bethany as he shook her by her shoulders before letting her go and making sure no one had seen what she'd had done.

_I already lost Carver I won't lose her too _Garrett thought bitterly as he made sure no one had seen them.

"I don't know how I could live with myself if I let you get caught" Garrett said as he breathed a sigh of relief that no one saw what had happened. Bethany went to her brother and now looked him straight in the eyes saying "you were in pain but too proud to show it. I'm not afraid to help me brother even when he's too dumb to see he needs it. I saw how you were walking; you needed that don't deny it."

Garrett stood silent, shocked by his little sister's words.

"Don't do that... don't put yourself at risk for me… okay, I'm the eldest" Garrett replied finally before walking back into the market. Bethany followed him but knew that if it came down to it she'd risk being caught to help her brother no matter how much he protested.

_He's always been like that... always putting me before him _Bethany thought.

As Garrett and Bethany left the corner behind the Tavern and continued to get supplies they didn't speak much. After getting the enough supplies to last the family for at least a week the Hawke siblings started to leave the Lowtown Marketplace but they saw something that stopped them, _Aveline._

There walking towards the Tailor's shop in the Lowtown Marketplace was Aveline as she headed towards the door. Garrett and Bethany tried to wave at her but she couldn't see them so they started walking towards the Tailor shop too.

Catching up with her just before she reached to open the door Garrett called "Aveline," causing her to stop and turn around. Aveline looked at Bethany and Garrett then said "hello, it's good to see the both of you again… how's Leandra."

"She's fine, how are you?" Bethany replied smiling at meeting Aveline again after all this time. "I'm doing pretty good, been doing some odd jobs to get by but now I'm joining City Guard Training" Aveline said.

Garrett looked at Aveline saying "you're gonna be a City Guard," "not right away but that's the idea" she replied. "You hear about the Guard Captain retiring in a week right" Aveline said facing Bethany and not looking Garrett in the eye.

"Yeah we heard about that" Garrett said looking curiously at Aveline as Bethany nodded.

"One thing he did before he turned in his retirement form was write a recommendation letter for me. I had met with him earlier and impressed him with my fighting skills. Couple months of training and I'm a City Guard just need to get my training uniform" Aveline said as she took out a slip of paper used for authorization for the Tailor to give out the uniform.

"Good for you its good that you're moving up here" Bethany said smiling. Aveline suddenly looked awkward at them saying "look I'm sorry to say this but I don't think we should be around each other for a while, since your... jobs don't agree with my new one."

Bethany opened her mouth to say something but closed it as she knew it was true, Garrett put an arm on Bethany's shoulder and said "I understand Aveline" then nodded and left with Bethany.

Leaving Lowtown Bethany slid out under her brother's arm and looked at her brother saying "Aveline is still cold towards you… it's not fair." Garrett looked back at his sister saying "no it's not I don't blame her for being cold."

Garrett didn't met Bethany's eyes as he spoke up darkly saying "I killed her husband."

Having reached Darktown the Hawke siblings went to check up on Tomwise and his brother. When they reached Tomwise's booth they saw him there, selling a potion to another elf. As the customer walked off with her potion and Tomwise saw them, he waved.

"Hi guys, thanks Garrett for helping with... you know last night" Tomwise said as Garrett and Bethany walked in front of the booth. "Anytime Tomwise, so... how is he. Samwise took a pretty bad hit" Garrett asked. Tomwise looked sad then hunched a bit saying "Samwise... lost the arm."

"No... That's horrible" Bethany said sadly as Garrett flinched a bit too then looked at Tomwise saying "I'm sorry Tomwise I should have been there faster." "Not your fault Garrett, I shouldn't have let Samwise get that job. Oh yeah and I stopped working with Athenril" Tomwise said facing Garrett.

Garrett looked shocked then said "you... quit, I mean wasn't Athenril mad about that." "Yeah, she was mad but I still quit. My brother lost an arm to her _work_" Tomwise said bitterly. "Well at least you're free from her now. What are you plans now?" Bethany asked.

Tomwise stood up straight answering "I'm going to be a fair and legitimate merchant now, no more trying to work my way up quicker with _help_."

"I respect that, take care Tomwise and I'm sorry about Samwise" Garrett said as he shook Tomwise's hand as he and Bethany left. On their way back home Bethany asked Garrett "you think that was smart of Tomwise. Athenril's not going to like losing a worker."

"No, she's not going to like it at all but I respect Tomwise for doing it. We'll have to do it one day too Bethany and Athenril's not going to like it either. It's another ten months for us" replied Garrett.

Once Garrett and Bethany made it home and delivered the supplies Leandra began to cook lunch as they took seats at the breakfast tables.

_I have a feeling this is going to be a long ten months_ Garrett thought as he looked at his family, Leandra cooking with Bethany playing with Kane, even Gamlen trying to help Leandra with the food. _Well at least I got my family together even in this mess… I think Father would be happy we managed to stick together_ Garrett thought as he smiled looking at his family.

Without realizing it Garrett smiled for the first time in a very long time. _We've lost so much and have so little here in Kirkwall. It's never going to be the same with Carver gone but we've managed to make a home here for now. Home is where your family is _Garrett mused as he smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Bethany asked curiously at the sight of her brother smiling for no apparent reason.

"Nothing, just thinking about lunch" Garrett said simply. "You're so weird you know that Garrett" Bethany chuckled just nodding as she watched as Leandra and Gamlen join them as they started passing out their lunch.

"So people keep telling me" Garrett said at Bethany's joke. Together the Hawke family, even Gamlen, gathered around the breakfast to share a meal in their small cramped Lowtown hut.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review<br>I don't know why but I liked something about Tomwise, even though he got almost no screen time  
>So I wanted to show how he knows Hawke and Athenril<strong>


	7. New Developments in Kirkwall

_Lowtown_

_Hidden Hovel _

_Thirteen Months and four days after the fall Ostagar _

Athenrilwas not pleased with Garrett's news, ever since Garrett and Bethany had gotten that raise from when Athenril had used a shipment as bait to lure enemy Smugglers and to take prisoners. The following months Athenril learned everything about the competition and preceded to to disrupt their business and and drove them out of business then recruiting the the enemy Smugglers who were left standing at the end.

But another thing had happened while Athenril was to busy with all that to notice, the raise she'd given had speed up the process of paying off the debt greatly but Garrett stayed on anyway 0to save a bit of money up for after he quit. That morning Garrett and his sister Bethany had gone to a meeting of Athenril's in one of her hovels in Darktown. Bethany had agreed to wait outside after some persuading and Garrett had gone into the hovel to tell Athenril that he and his sister were done.

At first Athenril seemed to be okay with Garrett barging in to her hovel, Garrett had noticed that Athenril seemed to have taken a liking or at lest an appreciation of him and his sister. Over the time of working for her, Athenril had come to use Garrett and his sister when things needed to be done fast, she even gone so far as to say that he was possibly her best worker.

While Garrett had waited for the Athenril's meeting to end he made sure his face was emotionless so as not to draw her suspicion. When Athenril was done she had beckoned for him to sit and so he joined her at her table and told her the news, she didn't like it at all. "You think it's that easy, after all I've done for you and for sister, that you can just walk out like nothing," Athenril said coldly as she leaned in with her hands on the table. "Our debt is paid in full, I've checked and checked and triple checked, it's done ,that job was our last. That was the deal, you lent the money to Gamlen, money that is now paid back with interest included. Beside there isn't that much competition any more. You've survived these times, and took out almost all the others. Now, pretty much all that's left is the Coterie and the Dwarven Merchants Guild" Garrett replied not backing down from Athenril's angered gaze.

Athenril let a small smile show at Garrett's boldness, usually her workers backed down when Athenril pushed an issue, but not Garrett Hawke. Athenril then leaned back into her chair calm as if she never had spoken so coldly, then she smugly started to talk. "Hawke, once your out of my employ there will be no one to help you with your sister's little... problem, and to top it off your jobs as Dockers would be over." "I'm aware of that, we'll mange" Garrett replied as he stood up, ready to leave _good thing I saved some money up_ he thought. Athenril stopped him as he turned around with her words.

"You won't last long like that Hawke, you'll have no stable job, you don't have the coin or status to keep her safe for long, but I'll be here when you realize that" Athenril said. Garrett, his back facing Athenril, grew angry at that, but he wouldn't show Athenril how her words had affected him, not even bothering to turn around and reply, he stormed out.

* * *

><p>Having left the Hovel and walked further into Darktown, Garrett made it to Tomwise's booth where Bethany was waiting for him. Bethany was leaning against the wall to the right of Tomwise's booth when she noticed Garrett walking towards her.<p>

Straightening up, Bethany waited until her brother reached the booth then asked "so, how did it go?" Tomwise listening as well, leaned in to hear as Garrett breathed heavily and said "Athenril let's us go, and as expected... we lost our jobs as Dockers." Tomwise smiled and clapped on Garrett on the back saying "knew you could do it Garrett," while Bethany smiled saying "at lest it's over, what a relief."

After talking for while about what it was like without Athenril with Tomwise, Tomwise's brother Samwise arrived with some supplies for Tomwise. Samwise walked to the booth as Garrett looked sadly at the stump just above his elbow where Samwise's right arm used to be. Putting the bag of supplies on Tomwise's booth as he when back with his brother, "you get everything" Tomwise asked.

"yeah, I got everything, anyway Worthy's back from Orzammar, says he's selling runes at a discount because he's overstocked, we should take a look if we have the time." Garrett looked at Samwise and said "Worthy is selling Runes at a discount, something must have gone bad in Orzammar, where is he, I might need some Runes."

Worthy was a friend of Garrett's and Tomwise, they had met him about a month ago when he order some smuggled Runes, Garrett had to make a two day journey in rain to get the job done. Worthy had taken pity on Garrett and give him a tip along with a free Rune, ever since they'd struck up a friendship. "In Hightown, the marketplace" Samwise replied as he picked a bottle of water from Tomwise's booth while Tomwise began sorting the supplies.

Samwise was struggling with opening the bottle with only his left hand and was about to try to open with his mouth, when Garrett suddenly grabbed the bottle, opened it then handed it back to Samwise. "Thanks Hawke" Samwise said as he took a drink, "it's Garrett, you don't need to be so formal" Garrett replied trying not to look at Samwise's missing right arm.

Tomwise stopped sorting for a moment to put his hand on his brother's shoulder and say "Garrett and Bethany are good friends, they helped us a lot, you can loosen up." Samwise nodded then said "thanks... Garrett," as took another drink from the bottle and started to talk with Tomwise about the shop while Garrett and Bethany took their leave.

As Garrett and Bethany headed towards Lowtown to tell their mother about the news, while walking thought the Lowtown Market Garrett asked his sister how Samwise was.

"When Tomwise first asked me to help Samwise I noticed that he seemed depressed, which is understandable. I did what I could to numb his pain when Tomwise ran out of herbs, he seems... okay for what he's been though. He does understands that it was no one's fault, even Tomwise knows that, if anything they both blame Athenril" Bethany said.

Garrett thought about his sister's words for a time then finally said "I feel bad for Tomwise, his brother can still work but missing an arm makes everything harder, it's all up to Tomwise to look after his brother, they've got no one else." Though he would never tell Bethany, Garrett saw some similarities between himself and Tomwise. _Both of us are just trying to make better lives for our families, at lest I've got Leandra and Gamlen, I don't know about Tomwise's parents, he's never said and I've never asked _thought Garrett as they walked.

When the Hawke siblings went into their uncle Gamlen's house the first thing they noticed was that Leandra and Gamlen had been waiting to hear how it went as Kane sleep. As Bethany closed the door and locked it, Leandra and Gamlen stood up and asked how it went. So Garrett told his mother and uncle about it and after he was done there was silence for a time, before Gamlen finally spoke up frowning.

"You sure that was wise, no more protection from Templars and no steady source of income, maybe you shouldn't have quiet." Leandra suddenly looked at Gamlen with an annoyed face and said "my children, the heirs of the Amell legacy have been in servitude, servitude! For roughly a year when they should be Nobility, it's about time they left that life." Gamlen just scoffed at her and replied "look all I'm saying is that now they've got no jobs and no protection, Athenril's work might not have been easy but it paid the bills. And I was once Nobility too remember, I wish we could all go back to that life. But if wishes were poppy we'd all be dreaming."

Bethany was about to cut in but Garrett stopped her and said "look, this is the way things are, the only ones who change it are ourselves." Bethany nodded in agreement but then decided to ask something she'd been wanting to ask for a very long time, "Gamlen I still find it hard to believe that our Grandparents didn't leave Leandra anything?" From the reactions of everyone expect Gamlen it appeared they'd wanted to know this as well but had never asked, Gamlen crossed his arms before finally speaking.

"Look your mother" he began as he pointed a finger at Leandra "was suppose to marry the Guillaume De Launcet, their marriage had been arranged since they were kids, but instead she ran away with some Apostate from Ferelden, or Orlais, or from wherever the hell he was from."

Gamlen, now almost glaring at Leandra continued "you don't get to stay the favorite child when you do that;" Leandra looked surprised then said "I wasn't their favorite, they loved us equally Gamlen." Gamlen looked at his sister and chuckled coldly then said "you really believe that don't you... you were always their favorite Leandra, even when you left they still preferred you. When the end came, I was all they had left, I looked after them, I arranged and went to their funeral."

Leandra looked slightly hurt but said "the twins had just been born, I didn't have the strength to come." Garrett looked at his mother and uncle argue then decided to cut in, "but she was still their daughter, there must have been a part for her in the will" he said crossing his arms. Gamlen scoffed at Garrett then said "I told you, I got everything but I lost it all, yeah I'm a failure I know!" Leandra stepped forward saying "where is father's will, if I could see it for myself," "it's not here all right! It was read, it went into the vault, no one needed to look at it again" Gamlen replied defensibly.

Bethany looked Gamlen straight in the eye and said "did Grandfather mention mother in the will, he did, didn't he," Gamlen give her a look of pure annoyance before speaking. "Our father died when you were still in diapers and Garrett was still in short pants, so you'll excuse me if I don't remember the exact words written in the will," Bethany narrowed her eyes simultaneously as Garrett narrowed his eyes, in that one moment it was clear that Garrett and Bethany were brother and sister, two pairs of dark blue eyes that reminded Gamlen so much of Malcolm Hawk.

"Sounds like a yes to me" Bethany said as Garrett walked to Gamlen and said "you haven't told us everything." Taking his eyes off Gamlen and turning towards Leandra, Garrett asked "I'm curious Mother, I know our Grandparents were Nobility but almost nothing else, why don't you ever talk about them?" Leandra smiled lightly with pride and began.

"The Amells have been a Noble family since Garahel drove out the very first Bight." Frowning slightly Leandra continued "But the Amell family has carried Magic in our blood for as long as we can trace, it's been stain on our Noble linage. No family of good standing would ever marry into a line with Magic, when our parents found out that I chose Malcolm... I was bringing more Magic into our line not less. I think that's what hurt our parents the most, before they knew Malcolm was a Apostate Mage, they liked him even though he wasn't Nobility. When they did find out however then they grow to dislike him and tried to ward him off. But to no avail. In then end I ran off to Ferelden with him" Leandra finished, smiling at the memories of her and Malcolm when in their youth.

Garrett calmed down and looked back to Gamlen and neutrally said "please, Uncle Gamlen, we all have a right to see the will with our won eyes." Gamlen calmed down and breathed heavily then said "yes, I suppose your right, but you won't be seeing the bloody thing, It's still locked up on the estate, and that's LONG out of my hands, so don't blame me."

Bethany had calmed down as well but was still suspicious and asked "you didn't take your parents will, especially after you lost the estate?" Gamlen scoffed again saying "it was old news, what, you think I've been waiting here for twenty five years waiting for Leandra to sling back into town." Leandra went to Gamlen and asked "who bought the estate Gamlen? Maybe I could speak to them once we've got some money, was it the Reinhardts?" Gamlen hand up his hands calmly replying "no one you know, get used to Lowtown, Sister, that's where we're going to stay" before walking to sit down a chair near by the fireplace, ending the conversation.

Sighing Bethany decide to ask again later, as she turned to go to her room she noticed Kane still sleeping, chuckling she thought to herself _lazy dog, can sleep through anything.  
><em>

* * *

><p>After relaxing at home for a couple of hours the Hawke family was awoken by the long ringing of a bell, the bell that signaled a meeting in Kirkwall's town square for news. Getting up from the table where Garrett was relaxing, he heard Gamlen get out of his room as Bethany and Leandra up stood from their game of chess.<p>

Looking at Gamlen, Garrett asked him "any idea what's it about," Gamlen would know, he'd lived in Kirkwall all his life, but instead a knowing answer Gamlen just shrugged. "News obviously, probably a new election on the council seat or maybe a marriage between Nobles, happens every now and again" Gamlen said.

Putting on boots as he continued "probably best to see what it is though, the Nobles and higher ups don't like it if we don't listen to their so called highly important news." Bethany signed and got ready to leave same as Leandra and Garrett, _hope it's at least something important, not a marriage between Nobles_ thought Garrett lead his family out the door and began the walk to Hightown while Kane stayed behind to guard the house.

When they reached the town square in Hightown the group crowded with the other Lowtown residents on the floor. The humble people of the Elven Alienage where either on the same level as them or the level just below it, the poor of the poor people of Darktown stood way on lowest level looking uncaring at this news. The Nobles and higher class Citizens stood at the highest level where they could see everything including all the people below them, in most of their worlds literally and figuratively.

As Garrett, Bethany, Leandra, and Gamlen waited for the news they spotted Aveline, now a Guard and in full Guard Armor in the opposite end of the square on their level, seeing them she nodded politely.

After almost ten minutes of waiting, Viscount Dumar himself, a Noble, two City Council members, some messengers, a Ship Captain, and a dark haired Knight of some kind with a heavy mustache entered and stood at the platform to speak. Now standing in the center of the platform Viscount Dumar got the people's attention and began to speak.

"Citizens of Kirkwall, word has just arrived from the Docks of Ferelden," he began as people in all levels of the Town Square started to murmur. _Ferelden has fallen to the Blight, if the Darkspawn cross the Waking Sea somehow... _Garrett thought darkly as he realized Bethany, Aveline, and good majority of the citizens were thinking the same thing.

That it all stopped when Viscount Dumar held up his hand for silence, almost instantly stopping the murmuring, the people of Kirkwall, even those in Darktown grudgingly respected Dumar. "It is my extreme pleasure that the Blight has ended! The danger is over and the borders of the Free Marches will now opened to the public in a week" Viscount Dumar said with a look of joy, then moved to allow the others to speak.

First came the Knight of some kind, his armor lined in blue shined in the light as he moved to speak with a thick Orlesian accent "greeting, my name is Stroud and I'm a Grey Warden, I've come on this voyage to bring word that the Blight has been stopped in Ferelden.

The Archdemon has been slain and Ferelden has a new king, but the danger still exist thought the Darkspawn are scattered and unorganized but some have made it here to the Free Marches, me and my fellow Grey Wardens will be doing occasional sweeps in, under, and around Kirkwall. Citizens of Kirkwall , no harm will come to you while the Grey Wardens in the Free Marches do their duty and all we ask as that you be aware of the sweeps and do not interfere" Stroud finished with that and moved aside for the next person.

Next the messengers stood in front and began to speak but we're clearly only aimed at the Nobles "greeting we ask that people of the Free Marches, not just of Kirkwall, but from all of the Free Marches please donate to Ferelden. Though the Blight was stopped, the cost was great and will require much rebuilding, we ask to please help Ferelden as they have in your time of need."

The Grey Warden Stroud suddenly stood next to the messengers and speak on "it is true, Ferelden was not only able to contain the Blight but end it and kill the Archdemon. While the Free Marches closed their borders to the public and strengthened their defense like every other nation, Ferelden stood it's ground built a new army to replace the one lost at Ostagar, an army made of Men, Woman, Dwarfs, Elves, Mages, and Templars, lead by one of the last two remaining Wardens in Ferelden.

The First Warden has commanded the Wardens to donate to Ferelden, we ask that you do the same" Stroud finished eying the Nobles, then moving aside once again. Then the Noble stood in front and spoke "for the events in Kirkwall, it has been decided that a celebration is to be held every year from this point on to honor the efforts of Ferelden. Tomorrow will be the first official 'Ferelden Day', a festival is being planned and we ask that all of Kirkwall join the celebration."

Then Viscount Dumar stood in front and spoke of some upcoming events then dismissed the crowd and with his companions left the Town Square. Garrett watched as the Viscount bid his people farewell and left, smiling, Garrett chuckled with relief, "they did it, Ferelden survived.. and won!"

Bethany and Leandra smiled as well, Gamlen just shrugged and said "glad the Blight's over," then people started to go back to what they we're doing while talking about the news of the end of the Blight. The Hawke family went back inside Gamlen's home to relax and enjoy the day, when they reached home, Kane ran up to them, almost asking what had happened.

Leandra, Gamlen, and Bethany moved to rest in their rooms while Garrett pat Kane and the head and told him "hey Kane, Ferelden beat the Blight, they survived." Kane barked happily then started to run in a circle around Gamlen's house in a fit of joy, laughing Garrett watched Kane, then went to the room he shared with Gamlen to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The Next night<em>

_Lowtown, during the celebrations for Ferelden Day_

"Gamlen, come on you've had enough" Garrett said as he picked up Gamlen by his shoulders, the celebrations for "Ferelden Day" had been grand, especially for those who loved their Ale. Free Ale was given to almost all the citizens of Kirkwall along with a festival that put everyone in a good mood.

Gamlen had taken a liking to all the free Ale and now could barely stand on his own now, Garrett had taken a few cups of the free Ale and Bethany had tired Ale for her first time and didn't really like it. Remembering how he, Tomwise, Samwise, and Worthy had watched Bethany try her first Ale at the table they were sharing. At first Bethany had taken her first drink pretty well, then coughed and said "it's strong, why do you like this stuff." Worthy laughed at that, _Dwarfs are notorious for drinking_ thought Garrett as he took the now empty cup of Ale that Bethany had tired saying "I don't think you should drink more, you don't even like it."

Bethany had nodded in agreement, as Samwise got another refill from the people kindly giving out the free Ale as the Bards around Lowtown sang songs of Ferelden. Tomwise just sat there laughing as his brother tired to hit on the pretty Elven serving girl but only got Ale." "At lest he got the Ale" Garrett had said laughing with Tomwise as Samwise started walking back embarrassed, turning Garrett noticed Bethany with a frown and a thoughtful look on her face.

"What's wrong" Garrett asked, "this" Bethany replied as she turned to face her brother across the table.

Garrett raised his eyebrow curiously wanting his sister to elaborate; Bethany sighed then waved her arms to indicate Lowtown and all of Kirkwall saying "all of this, Ferelden day, they'll celebrate Ferelden on this day, but what about all the other days. Remember after we barely started living here, people, not just the Nobles looked down on us, they called us Ferelden riff raff, I can't help but think that every other day of the year, it'll be the same."

Garrett put his hand on his sisters shoulder saying "Bethany I think your right, but not everyone will be like that, the people of Kirkwall and of all the Free Marches now what Ferelden had done, people will be grateful." "I hope your right brother" Bethany replied smiling, "sorry to interrupt you touching moment here, but I think that's your uncle over there falling over" Worthy suddenly said.

True enough, Garrett and Bethany looked where Worthy was pointing and saw Gamlen falling, "better get him home" Garrett had said signing as he and Bethany got up to take Gamlen home. Now Garrett had Gamlen by his shoulders and started dragging him off home as Bethany followed and waved goodbye to Tomwise, Samwise, and Worthy.

Once they had gotten home and sat Gamlen down on a chair, Bethany and Garrett went to relax and wait for Leandra to return from Hightown. Leandra had an idea to go to Hightown and ask some old friends what Gamlen wouldn't tell her about their family estate and will, she had brought Kane with her just in case something happened.

After waiting for an hour or so Leandra returned, raising up Garrett went to his mother and asked "you learn anything," Leandra just shook her head no saying "I asked around, but only Gamlen knows the details." Leandra said she was tired and went to her room to sleep, Garrett sighed then turned to Bethany saying "yeah, I guess I'll call it a night, see you in the morning."

Bethany nodded then sat up from where she had been sitting when Garrett left to his room he shared with Gamlen. Looking at Gamlen, whom had been practically knocked out in the chair ever since arriving home, and suddenly had an idea. Bethany walked to Gamlen and started to shake him, grunting then opening his eyes Gamlen gave her an annoyed look.

"My headache is killing me, go away" he said trying to knock out again, but Bethany stopped him. "Gamlen, who owns the estate now" Bethany asked, Gamlen scowled then replied "no one you care to know, go away," then holding his forehead he slumped back into his chair trying to get over his hangover.

Bethany grabbed him by his ear and asked again "Gamlen, who owns the estate now," _this isn't right, but we need to know_ she thought while doing this. After a couple minutes of arguing with Gamlen and taken advantage of his hangover, Bethany finally got Gamlen to relent, almost shouting Gamlen spoke.

"Okay! I was running low on coin so I wagered the estate on a game of dice, I lost to a slaver, he owns it now, you understand now, let me rest!" Bethany nodded then let him be, as she went to the room she shared with mother and opened, she noticed Leandra sitting near the door, she had heard everything. Leandra now sat there looking at Bethany teary eyed, Bethany walked in and closed the door, sitting down next to her mother she asked "mother what's wrong?"Leandra looked back at her daughter with teary eyes saying "it's coming here again, things are so different, our estate owned by slavers, my children forced into servitude for a year, knowing how little my parents left me, sometimes I wished I had died with Carver."

"Don't say that" Bethany said holding her mother, now teary eyed as well she said "Carver sacrificed himself to save us, all of us, he wouldn't have wanted this, he'd wanted us to live on for him." Bethany chuckled as she held her mother and said "besides, Garrett and I'll find away to get our old life back, well get back the estate and live like true Nobles here in Kirkwall." Leandra chuckled at that as well saying "I hope your right Bethany, then I can spend the rest of my days happy, you'll be Lady Hawke, one of the finest Nobles in Kirkwall."

Leandra laughed lightly then continued "and we'll work on your brother, he's gonna be a hard one, he never liked anything about my stories of Noble life." Bethany laughed lightly at that as well, remembering her mother telling her children about Noble life, Garrett and Carver had never found the appeal of it. Leandra smiled looking at her daughter "and just imagine trying to get him a wife." Bethany nearly burst out laughing saying "you'll have to cage him somewhere just to get him to meet them," laughing lightly Leandra and Bethany went to their respective beds and started to sleep.

Just before knocking out Bethany wondered _our room has two beds, one for me and one for mother, Gamlen's room just one bed, wonder how brother is sleeping. _

_Gamlen room_

When Gamlen had entered the room he shared with his nephew and dropped himself on his bed and almost instantly started snoring loudly, Garrett had looked on annoyingly, and got off the bed.

_I was enjoying sleeping on the bed... guess it's another night in the living room_ Garrett thought as he grabbed a pillow and blanket and moved to the living room.

As Garrett laid down and began to dose off, Kane suddenly slouched down next to him and licked his face.

_For the love of... never mind, it's better than Gamlen's snoring_ thought Garrett as he turned so as not let Kane lick his face went to sleep, as he began to knock out he wondered _why did I let Bethany get the room with two beds again... wonder how she's sleeping,_ before finally falling asleep.


	8. The Qunari

_**Hey guys, sorry for the wait just been busy with school and stuff**  
><strong>Anyway thanks for reading my story<br>Also a special thanks to fredward551 for reviewing my earlier chapters**_

_Kirkwall Docks_

_During the night of Ferelden Day after the celebrations_

While almost all of Kirkwall had been celebrating, their was still those who still had to work and therefor only went to the festivities when their shift was done. On one of the worst shifts for Kirkwall Dockers at the very edge of morning, were two Elves working their shifts, taking Exports off while their human manager supervised.

"Manager's asleep, wanna take a break" said one of the Dockers, the other Docker looked and sure enough, their human manager was fast sleep in his chair. "Yeah, I need a break, lucky for us he took way too much of that free Ale" the other Docker replied to the first. Chuckling at their luck they both sat down near the edge of the Docks and took out some free Ale they saved from before their shifts started. As the two Elven Dockers drank Ale and sat resting near the edge of the Docks, they noticed something. In the distance of the night sky, past the waking sea and to the entrance of the narrow channel that lead to Kirkwall's Docks and Gallows were a cluster of small brown objects.

Both Elven Dockers squinted their eyes to see, "we should tell the manager" said one of them while the other shook his head and walked to the chair and shook the human manager awake. "Gah, knife ears! what are you doing disturbing me" the human manager said after waking and standing up and smelling of the cheap free Ale. Shaking his head in disgust and Elf replied "don't call us knife ears, look at the entrance narrow channel" pointing past the Docks and to the channel. Getting up and complaining the manager walked to the edge of the Docks where the second Dockers stood and took a look.

"Hmm... let me get my Spyglass to get a better look" the human manager said as he walked back and started to his little office on the bottom level of the Docks where they stood. Once inside, he started rummaging around and finally found the Spyglass in a cabinet, stepping back outside with the Elves and pulled the Spyglass to it's maximum magnification, looking with his right eye, the manager took a look. What he saw was what they all expected, a small fleet of lifeboats, only a very small few were actually made as lifeboats.

Most of them however were makeshift ones, just pieces of a larger ship that had once been, together they were a small mock fleet of boats that mostly just floated towards Kirkwall, but what was on the boats surprised the human manager. "Qunari... Maker what are they doing here" the manager said as the Elves exchanged looks then said "what... Qunari," nodding at them he turned then shouted "get the Port Master let him know, wake him if you have to" The first Elf ran off to do that, turning to the other Elf the manager said "you! Get to Hightown, alert the City Guard," the second Elf ran off.

The manager kept looking at the fleet of Qunari lifeboats for ten minutes before the Port Master arrived, moving towards the manager he said "what is that knife ears going on about, Qunari..." Grunting the manager said "take a look," the Port Master, a old almost blind man who had to squint to see had to take the Spyglass to see the fleet.

After gazing at the fleet for almost a full minute the Port Master finally returned the Spyglass to the manager saying "Qunari huh, my guess is that it'll take them another hour or so to reach the Docks, if the City Guard commands it... be ready to arrange the rising of the chain." The Port Master may be been old but he still commanded his wits as well as ever and could tell how long boats took to reach port by the looking at the distance with his own eyes.

Twenty minutes later two hundred men from the City Guard had arrived at the Docks followed by Viscount Dumar wearing his robe and crown and Guard Captain Jeven, both of them questioned the Port Master. "There was a horrible storm close to the islands Brandel's Reach and Alamar five days ago, my guess is that their Ship got caught in it and broke apart, they probably been floating and allowing the current to bring them here" the Port Master said to Viscount Dumar, whom nodded thoughtfully.

After learning everything, the City Guard arranged a space for the small fleet to dock but had also placed Arches atop the high levels of the Docks just in case. The Qunari were now in clear sight of the Docks and a few citizens from Lowtown had walked down to take a look at all the commotion from the City Guards only to find themselves blocked by a ring of City Guards telling them to return to their homes. Murmuring amongst themselves the citizens returned to their homes, _we're going to have a lot rumors about _thought Viscount Dumar as he awaited the Qunari.

At long last the fleet reached the Docks and all the lifeboats stayed near the Docks but didn't dock, then one lifeboat in the center began to move forward to Dock. Viscount Dumar took a look at all the Lifeboats even the makeshift ones, they were all surprising... well organized; the ships were all close together to help each other by trading supplies if needed.

The Lifeboats were covered with the strange six ft tall Qunari, some wearing their unique armor while others were shirtless allowing all to see their strange bare chest cover with strange paint and markings. Other Qunari of a different sort it seemed were set aside in five makeshift boats, these Qunari were a armor of sorts similar to to the other Qunari instead their armor looked heavier... and were chained up, some even had a strange golden mask on their face.

Looking at them closer, Viscount Dumar noticed that those Qunari had their horns chiseled off. Those five lifeboats with chained Qunari with chiseled horns and golden mask also seemed to be controlled by another two lifeboats, those two had Qunari with different armor than the rest but were carrying gold rods of some sort and kept eying the chained Qunari. Also another thing of note was how well every "section" of the makeshift fleet and a certain job or duty and all were supervised by the lifeboats in the middle.

There was a section devoted to only fishing by the looks of it on the left, another for storing and preserving food near the fishing section. Another section that dealt with waste to the far right, a supply storage section in the mid left, those chained Qunari with their "controllers" past the waste section in the mid right, and a navigation section near the very center where now a single Lifeboat approached to Dock. On that single lifeboat that was approaching to dock where three Qunari. Two were armored Qunari, one wielding a spear and the other wielding a Greatsword, and what looked to be the Qunari leader was on the lifeboat as well.

Their leader was similar to the other Qunari but his horns were taller with gold rings on them and seemed stronger than the other Qunari horns. He wore markings like the other Qunari but they only covered his bare chest and not his face. His armor was very similar to the armored Qunari but his were made of finer material, he also wore thick heavy leather Gauntlets and huge red armored shoulder pads with the strange markings of the Qunari on it.

As his lifeboat finally docked and the three Qunari stepped onto the Kirkwall Docks, Viscount Dumar noticed one final thing, the Qunari leader's left ear had a shell of gold on it with three earrings on the shell also gold. Stepping forward with two City Guard following and looking up to meet the Qunari eyes Viscount Dumar felt rather small and weak as the Qunari leader towered over him when they stood facing each other.

After a brief moment of silence the Qunari leader spoke, "Shanedan human, a storm destroyed our ship and left us stranded here, I ask that you lend us space until a ship returns for us." The first thing Viscount Dumar noticed about the Qunari leader's voice was how deep, commanding, and authoritative it was, the voice of a being whom has fight many battles and led many to victory.

"Greetings I'm Viscount Dumar, leader of Kirkwall, I'm sure we'll find a place for you... uh what do your people call you" the Viscount said extending his hand to the Qunari leader to shake. "We are all of the Qun, but those under my charge known this one as the Arishok" the Arishok replied as he shook Viscount Dumar's hand with his massive one. _This one... he refers to himself in third person... why _thought Viscount Dumar as he led the Arishok to Hightown to see what could be done for the Qunari.

* * *

><p><em>The Viscount's Keep<em>

_The next morning _

Viscount Dumar sat at his desk in his Keep hunched over with his hand on his forehead and frowning at the events and plans that had been made with the Arishok. On their first meeting with Arishok, he had greeted him with respect and spoke only of securing space for his people until their return ship came for them.

But when Dumar began to lead the Arishok to his Keep the Arishok studied at the city and saw some of the early morning workers, the Arishok seemed to see right into their souls as he gazed at them and didn't like what he found. Dumar had seen this but also noticed that the Arishok did seem to like the architecture of some of the older buildings but seemed displeased with how the city was organized. As they walked the Arishok spoke to his bodyguards in Qunari and they nodded, what they said, Dumar had no way of knowing what, but got the feeling that the city had failed some kind of test as the finally left the Docks and went past Lowtown.

When they had finally arrived at the Viscount's Keep, the center of power in all of Kirkwall towering over the manors and estates of even the most prestigious nobles; Dumar expected the Arishok to at least like the architecture there but instead he seemed almost not to care about it as they entered.

After sitting down and negotiated a space for the Qunari to stay temporarily, but something must have changed along the way, Dumar noticed that the Arishok didn't speak to him as respectfully as before and made no real offer to provide Kirkwall with anything, all they asked was that they be provided space and that his people would provide for themselves. At first Dumar objected to the Qunari taking their weapons with them but after some arguing and explaining it was understood that their weapons were sacred to the Qunari.

Dumar granted a space in the Docks to the Qunari to stay until their return ship came for them, despite some protest from some council members and Nobles. Almost immediately after being granted the space the Arishok had returned to "those under his charge" and started to move them into the space for them.

_It's amazing how organized and efficient they are, less than two hours and the Qunari all moved into the space _thought Dumar as he stood up and left his office for some tea. Just as he left his office and turned to leave and get tea, Seneschal Bran stopped him passing through some people with business with Kirkwall.

"Viscount there is a matter that needs your attention" said Seneschal Bran walking side by side with Dumar as they left the Viscount's Keep together. Sighing and turning towards Bran he replied "what is it now, I've already dealt the Port Master and the Nobles who take profit from the Docks." Bran nodded but continued anyway "yes, but there was an argument at the Chantry, apparently a Sister got into an argument with a Qunari and a passing Templar thought to intervene, luckily Grand Clerlic Elthina stopped them and convinced the Qunari to leave."

"Seems like Grand Clerlic Elthina stopped it so what is needed of me" Dumar asked stopping as he saw his son Saemus Dumar walking towards them just outside the Keep. Bran stopped as well saying "some Sisters were going to the Qunari space to pray for those they died on their way here but they... got in the way of some... I'm not sure what to call it... mourning ritual, and now the Sisters are fine they were sent back but are afraid of the Qunari and don't think we should have giving them space here." Dumar nodded glumly saying "two different cultures... I'll look into it, now Bran if you'll excuse me I wish to talk to my son" smiling as he turned to face his approaching son.

"But Sir there are still a dozen more city issue's to be addressed, there's the issue with Starkhaven without the-" Seneschal Bran began but was stopped by Viscount Dumar stern voice, "I WISH TO TALK TO MY SON." Seneschal Bran frowned then walked away saying "as you say my lord," _I'll hear about this again, I don't have to like the man, but he's the best man for the job of Seneschal _Dumar thought as he turned to his son, whom had reached him, and signaled for him to walk with him smiling.

As Viscount for Kirkwall Dumar was a very busy person and since his wife's death three years ago his son Saemus mostly studied alone at the Keep and Dumar didn't have to much time for him. Dumar disliked that very much and tried to always find time to talk with son everyday even if only for a moment, and tried to teach Saemus by example.

_I am an old man, the Maker only knows how long I have left, I must see the Saemus becomes the man Kirkwall needs him to be _thought Dumar as he walked with Saemus and sat down after getting both of them some tea. "How go your studies" he asked his son across the table from him, Saemus thought for a moment then replied "mostly studying what we have on the Qunari since their staying with us for the time being, we only know little but it's... interesting. Their culture is so different from anything I've every read about, I've been thinking on trying to learn what I can from them... one on one."

Viscount studied his son carefully, his own green eyes so much like his own in his youth, his full head of hair combed back and saw a boy on his way to being a man. "You want to learn more about the Qunari in person?" Dumar finally asked and little curious to where his son was going with this, Saemus looked back at his father with respect and responded.

"I want to learn about them, my idea is that when they get picked up again maybe we could establish some kind of trade with them, there's peace between the Qun and the Free Marches and they might have much to teach us." Viscount Dumar nodded and said "I approve, but you must be carefully about it, I have a... feeling about the Qunari, not necessarily bad... but a feeling none the less" Saemus nodded and smiled saying "thank you father" as they continued to drink tea together.

* * *

><p><em>Lowtown<em>

_The same day_

Garrett, Bethany stood with Gamlen, Leandra, and Kane alongside a crowd of people as they talked to an Elven docker who explained what he saw of the Qunari last night. Garrett and Bethany nodded then left as the crowd disbursed when the docker finished his tale, "what do you know, Qunari neighbors" said Garrett as they looked at the space given to the Qunari.

Bethany looked at the Qunari who stood as some sort of Guard at the entrance and wondered how they felt about stuck here, then moved along with her family to Hightown to see about getting a job. Garrett turned towards his family as the walked up the stairs towards Hightown, "I think I might have a job for me, Worthy told me about some other Dwarf named Bartand who's putting together an expedition to the deep roads, might be he'll looking for a Guard." Bethany nodded saying "an expedition, he might hire us," just as Bethany finished with word "us," Garrett looked uneasy then said "maybe."

"Barely a day after word of the Blight's end and already someone sees profit in it, they do work fast" Gamlen chuckling as they went. Leandra looked around Hightown saying "I don't like putting you through danger again, but if you have to I won't stop you, just be careful. Now Gamlen let's go see about that paying off that loan you took, good luck Garrett, Bethany" with that she and Gamlen left to see the bank, Gamlen had taken a loan before they all arrived to Kirkwall, and now Leandra was kind enough to help him.

Garrett and Bethany Hawke waved as their Mother and Uncle left them, "now let's go find that Bartand, see about getting that job" Garrett said as he and his sister went to search for the Dwarf.

**_Thanks for reading and please review  
>what you think of my take on the Qunari arrival to Kirkwall?<br>Also, Shanedan is Qunari for a "respectful greeting"_**


	9. Tethras and Birthright

_**Hey guys, been meaning to upload this Chapter since Monday but I picked up Uncharted 3 and it consumed my life for a while **  
><em>

_Hightown Market, Day_

Bartand, the Dwarf leading the expedition to the Deep Roads, was not a pleasant man to be around, he was almost always cursing and make references to love making, sometimes both simultaneously. His new expedition had drawn a lot of people willing to risk the danger to make a profit, some others had also shown interest in setting up their own expeditions; but Bartand had connections to the Carta and soon those 'others' lost interest in their own expeditions.

But when Garrett and Bethany Hawke had found Bartand in the Hightown Marketplace, Bartand had had enough of people trying to get in on his expedition. He was telling anyone who tired to get a job, "I already got enough people on this job, even rented a girl from the Blooming Rose for my personal use, go away."

Sure enough, Bartand had pulled the same line on the Hawke siblings, but that had not driven them off, now they were following him through the Marketplace still trying to convince him. "NO! Andraste's tits human! You know how many humans wanna hire on to this expedition" Bartand was saying as Garrett and Bethany followed him, turning to give a quick look to her brother Bethany said.

"But your going into the Deep Roads, surely you'll need all the help you can get," Bartand scowled replying "No! Your too late, already done, this is the sort of venture that can set a man for life, I'm not gonna take any chances hiring random humans" as he turned to face them once again. Garrett quickly took the chance to talk again saying "my sister and I have fought and killed Darkspawn before, how many of your Sellswords and workers can say the same." Bartand just scowled again saying "Half of Kirkwall wants to be my best friend right now, let me guess... your looking for a quick way out of the slums right? You and every Ferelden stuck here, find another meal ticket."

Then turning before Bethany or Garrett could say anything else, Bartand left and went about his business. Leaving the crowded Marketplace and finding a bench to sit down Bethany turned towards her brother saying "what are we going to do, this expedition was our last chance and our savings won't last forever, odd jobs here and there can't sustain us forever."

"Hey, we made a name for ourselves this last year, we'll find something don't worry" Garrett said. Bethany looked worried then stood up and said "we have to, we need the coin or the status... anything we can hide behind, as long as we're just another pair of Ferelden refugees we're no one." Garrett, standing as well and waving for Bethany to walk with him replied "I don't like saying this, but... maybe Gamlen can help us, he's the reason we've been here for a year! But, he's lived here a lot longer than any of us, only he can help us here." Bethany nodded as she followed her brother saying "he got us into Kirkwall and I... we've been safe here so far, we might as well ask otherwise I don't know what we'll do." Putting his hand reassuringly on his sister's shoulder he lead both of them towards Lowtown saying "it'll work out, don't worry."

* * *

><p>As the Hawke siblings made their way out of the Hightown Marketplace and turned, a young boy with a simple vest and undershirt with trousers bumped into Garrett then muttered a quick apology and moved on. <em>That was weird... wait... damn it<em>thought Garrett as he walked then put a hand on were he usually carried his money pouch. Feeling that his money pouch was gone Garrett quickly turned around and shouted "hey! Get back here," the boy was still walking but when he heard Garrett shout he broke into a run. Bethany followed her older brother as he chased the boy back into the Marketplace and around a corner as Garrett got almost nine ft behind the boy.

Garrett was still running after the boy, when suddenly an arrow hit the boy's shirt and pinned him to a wall. Garrett was stunned at the shot, then a strange Dwarf with brown hair and with no beard came walking to the pinned boy holding a unique crossbow.

Smirking, the strange Dwarf holstered his crossbow as he reached the pinned boy saying "you know I once knew a guy who could take all the coin out your pockets just by smiling at you." Holding out his hand the Dwarf waited as the pinned boy slowly handed him Garrett's pouch, holding the pouch in one hand he continued "but you, you don't have the style or skill to work Hightown, let alone the Merchant's Guild."

Finally the Dwarf said "little advise, might find yourself a new line of work" then punched the boy, unpinning him from the wall and knocking him out. Pulling out the arrow from the wall and plucking off the piece of the boy's shirt from it, he placed the arrow in his pocket then turned and tossed Garrett's pouch back to him. Catching his pouch with his right hand Garrett studied the strange Dwarf causally walking towards him as if he saved people's money by pinning thieves to walls with his crossbow on a daily basis.

"How do you do, Varric Tethras at your service. I apologize for my brother Bartand, he wouldn't know an opportunity if it hit him square in the jaw" the Dwarf said to the Hawke siblings. "And you would?" Garrett replied studying Varric, he wore a brown coat with matching gloves, a red with gold lining undershirt, a dark pair of trousers, he had an earring on each ear and bronze necklace of sorts. "I would, what me dear brother doesn't seem to realize is that we need someone like you, he's too proud to admit it but we do, I however _am_much more practical" replied Varric smirking.

Crossing his arms as Bethany studied Varric, Garrett said "I take it your part of Bartand's expedition." "That's right, traveling down to the Deep Roads wouldn't normally be thing... but I can't just let the head of my family head there all alone. As you can imagine I have more than a passing interest in this expedition's success," Varric causally replied unperturbed by being studied by both Garrett and Bethany within three minutes.

Uncrossing his arms and assuming a more casually stance Garrett asked "what's makes you so certain we can help you, you know nothing or very little about us?" "Actually I know a bit more than you think, you've made quite a name for yourself this pass year; the Coterie's been squeezing out smugglers left and right, and the _only_ real group to survive owes all to you and about two others. Especially what's happened lately, now that's what got attention, one of Athenril's best men leaving her service and doing relatively well once out... the name _Hawke_is on many lips these days. I gotta say, not bad for a Ferelden practically fresh of the boat."

_Doing relatively well once out... people don't see how bad it really is, only lasted this long because of savings and Tomwise's discounts _thought Garrett as he considered Varric's words concerning him, then noticed something about those words. "What exactly have you heard about my sister, Bethany" Garrett asked, a mask of calm and causal on the outside but unnerved and worried on the inside. "Only a little, she's certainly welcome to come but I'll leave that business up to you" Varric replied shrugging at the question. Bethany, understanding her brother's concern, turned to brother saying "frankly I'd rather you take all the credit."

Varric smiled then did a humorous shake of the head saying "madam! Your secret is safe with me." Narrowing his eyes slightly, Garrett said "Seems like your going awfully far out of your way just hire another guard," Varric smirked slightly like that was what he wanted Garrett to ask the entire time. "We don't need another guard we have plenty of those, what we need is a partner, you see the truth is my brother Bartand's been practically tearing his beard out just trying to fund this expedition, he can't do it. But perhaps you can, invest in the expedition, fifty Sovereigns and he can't refuse you, not with me there to vouch for you." _This is a man who's done a lot of business deals _thought Garrett as he replied to Varric, "your brother doesn't really seem the kind to willing split profits, at least not fairly."

"My brother is many things, but he's not stupid, far better to share the profits than be trapped in the Deep Roads with a thousand Darkspawn between you and the exit, trust me, he'll come around" Varric replied smirking at Garrett's earlier response. "One thing still bothering me, why would stick your neck for a complete stranger" Garrett asked as he thought about the expedition. "Simply, I'd rather work with someone with your reputation than head into the Deep Roads unprepared and besides we'd be partners,I'm willing to put a little trust in if you are."

"It sounds good, really good, but if I had coin like that I wouldn't need a job like this" Garrett said as Bethany chuckled behind him understanding the irony of it. Varric, smirking again as though that was exactly what he wanted Garrett to say, answered almost immediately.

"You need to think big here, there's only a brief window after a Blight's end that the Deep Roads are _relatively_ safe to travel." Looking at Bethany, Varric continued "the treasure you find down there could set you and your family up for life" _he knows_thought Garrett frustrated. Bethany, getting the hint that Varric was pointing out, spoke before her brother could say anything, "it won't be easy, but it's a chance, I really think we have to take it, better to join this expedition than sit around and wait to be thrown in the Gallows."

Varric no longer smirking but smiling said "we'll work together, before you know it we'll have all the capital you'll need, what do you say?" "What makes you think you can help me get the coin for this investment" Garrett replied wondering how they could possibly make fifty sovereigns when odd jobs had only barely sustained him and his family these last couple of weeks. "I know everyone in this city worth knowing, trust me when I say I can help you find the jobs you need for this" Varric said then pointed at his crossbow saying "and if not for that then there's always Bianca."

Bethany raised her eyebrow saying "you _named _your crossbow," to which Varric replied "and why not, she's a beauty, aren't you sweetheart," as he rubbed Bianca affectionately. _That's a little strange _thought Bethany as she asked "explain something to me, there might not even be anything down there but Darkspawn and old ruins, how can Bartand be sure to make a profit?" Varric did that smirk again, the one he did when Garrett asked certain questions, then replied "well Bartand and I are just grasping a strings, we're operating on some good information.

Some of the Thaigs in the Deep Roads are so old that even us Dwarfs have forgotten them, we just need to get down there, Bartand will lead the way from there, the rest of us are just there to deal with any problems along the way."

"Not to look down on this offer, but your asking us to take a lot of this on faith" Garrett asked Varric, _this guy's smooth, not sure if that' good or bad for us yet _Garrett thought as he spoke. Varric shrugged saying "your asking for a guarantee I can't honestly give you one," then lowering his voice so only Bethany and Garret could hear he continued "I know the Templars have been asking questions, especially since your former boss isn't helping with your _family _issue anymore. How bad would it really be to get out of the city for awhile. If this all works out you'll rich enough you can get in enough pockets that the order won't touch your family, you need the coin and I need your help; we need each other, I can't make it sound any better than that."

"Alright I see your point, you've got a deal Varric" Garrett said as he extended his hand, "prefect" replied the Dwarf as he took Garrett's hand and shook it. "Kirkwall's crawling with work, you set aside some coin from every job and you'll have the money in no time" Varric said letting go of Garrett's hand. "Let's say tomorrow we meet up at the Hanged Man at noon and see what we can find" Varric said walking off. Then continuing on their way to Gamlen's house in Lowtown the Hawke siblings wondered what lay in store of them in the near future.

* * *

><p>Upon entering Gamlen's home and playing another game of chess to pass the time till Gamlen,Leandra, and Kane returned from one of the five banks of Kirkwall, Bethany thought the time was right. "Do you remember what Gamlen said about the estate" Bethany asked as she took her brother's Queen with her Knight and watch as her brother countered by moved his Bishop, putting her King in check.<p>

As Bethany moved her King to safety Garrett replied "yes, he wouldn't tell mother who owns it know." "I found out who owns the estate" Bethany replied as Garrett moved his other Bishop, _gotta be careful none of my pawns are protecting my King only my Queen protects him now_she thought. Raising his eyebrow Garrett asked "and how did you learn that information."

Bethany looked a little ashamed saying "when Gamlen was drunk and still suffering from his hangover I took the advantage to annoying him to tell me the truth." Garrett frowned saying "that's wasn't how I would've done it but still... who owns it now," as he moved his Knight close to Bethany's king but not putting it in check.

Taking a quick breath Bethany answered "a slaver, Gamlen bet the estate on a game of dice when he lost almost all his money, he lost and the slaver got the deed then kicked him out. Now our ancestral home is now a base for slavers all of Thedas." "How could Gamlen let that happen!" Garrett said angered that Slavers were using his family's estate for their base.

"I think there's a reason Mother never talked about him much. Seriously though, those Slavers have no right to our family's things, we should brake in there, get the Will for Mother. I already talked to Mother about this, they probably guard the front entrance well." Bethany noticed that her brother didn't seem to like this plan so far but continued anyway.

"But Mother gave me her old key, she said it should unlock the cellar. Apparently the sewers run right beneath the house."

Nodding Garrett thought about it then said "okay we'll do it tonight," "great" Bethany replied as she went back to making a move. The moment Bethany finished her move, Garrett moved his Rook saying "that's Checkmate," sure enough Bethany's King was cornered with her Queen on the wrong side of her king, and with Garrett's last Knight and two Bishops stopping her king from escaping her brother's Rook.

Sighing Bethany stood up saying "you always win, play Tomwise or Worthy again, I'm tired of losing" then left to rest for the events to come. "But Tomwise and Worthy already said they wouldn't play me anymore," Garrett said confused at no one wanting to play him Chess anymore. _It's just Chess_ thought Garrett as his sister ignored his comment and went to her room.

* * *

><p><em>Darktown, night<em>

Garrett stood with Bethany in a lower level of Darktown just outside the underground passage into the Amell estate cellar. "No going back from here" Garrett said as he and his sister studied the door "we need to do this, for Mother, for ourselves" Bethany said as Garrett nodded. Together they entered and Garrett quietly unsheathed his weapons as Bethany got her Staff ready just in case.

Walking forward and turning to a staircase they saw their first Slaver. The Slaver shouted "hey!' then charged forward with a Battleax, Bethany used Winter's Grasp and slowed the Slaver down. Covered with Ice and struggling to move, the Slaver dropped his weapon as Garrett rushed and cut his throat with a slash from his Longsword. Falling to the ground the Slaver's skin made a soft sound of Ice cracking. "Good one" Garrett said to his sister as they climbed the stairs, only to hear some more Slavers moving towards them from upstairs.

_The noise we made _thought Garrett as he readied himself, "aren't we gonna go up" Bethany asked as he stood his ground midway though the stairs. "Close combat leaves a certain nonlethal and silent spell very usefully" Garrett replied as Bethany nodded with understanding and moved right behind her brother's Shield. Suddenly three Slavers with various weapons started running down the stairs to Garrett and Bethany.

Extending her Staff over her brother's head Bethany used a quick Mind Blast on the charging trio. All three Slavers were stunned from the invisible force that hit them and leaving strange fuzziness in their heads. Garrett rushed up the stairs, slashing the first Slaver's throat with his Longsword, then slamming his Shield into the second Slaver's face knocking him out. Moving to the third Slaver as the man regained enough sense to stab at Garrett with his knife only to be blocked by Garrett's Shield then stabbed in the heart by Garrett's Longsword.

As he pulled his Longsword free from the third Slaver and signaled for Bethany to cover the upstairs as he went to finish off the second Slaver knocked out. Finishing off the second Slaver and moving up to rejoin Bethany upstairs. The upstairs was clear, _guess those three Slavers were the only Guards down here_thought Garrett as he noticed a table where the three Slavers had been drinking before hearing the noise from downstairs. Looking around in the storerooms while Bethany scouted the hallway leading to the entrance to the Amell vault; Garrett noticed something.

_That's something Bethany would like, she looks similar to Mother when she was younger, wow _thought Garrett as he picked up the painting and stored it in his carrying pouch hooked on his belt. Moving to regroup with Bethany again, Garrett took the lead and together they walked through the hallway into former Amell Wine storage.

As they began to move through it, Garrett heard footsteps and saw a Slaver wearing Tevinter robes carrying a staff followed by two other Slavers walking down the steps from the Vault. "So your the ones making all the noise, killing my workers I see" the Slaver with the Tevinter robes said eying Garrett's bloodstained Longsword. The Slaver with the Tevinter robes stopped midway towards the center and continued speaking with his guards behind him. "Did that Bastard Gamlen put you up to this? I knew I should slip his throat after kicking up out of this house."

Then the Slaver with Tevinter robes grabbed his staff stepped back with his guards then waved the staff. A clicking sound went off and Garrett knew Slaver Mage activated a trap near them. Green vapor steamed up from the floor, burning up Garrett's eyes, Nostrils, and Throat as he looked, the Slaver Mage started to cast a spell as one of his guards, an Archer, drew his bow and nocked an arrow.

_Gotta raise my shield _thought Garrett as he started to raise his shield but in his heart he knew he couldn't do it in time. He saw the Archer pulling the arrow back ready to shoot Garrett in the Neck as the arrow ignited with fire, _the Slaver Mage had cast_ _Flaming __Weapons_. Suddenly a green Fist made of Stone came rushing toward the Archer, hitting him directly in the chest, causing him to fly back and drop his arrow.

_Bethany! _Thought Garrett as he turned, almost falling from the vapor, to his sister behind him. Bethany had her staff out as well with a glowing light blue field surrounding her, _Arcane Shield! it's absorbing most of the Vapor _thought Garrett as he saw her. Then Bethany turned to her brother quickly then raised her stuff causing a green light to appear from it, instantly Garrett could see clearly again and could breath again, _Heal_thought Garrett. Knowing it wouldn't last long Garrett rushed over to Slavers side of the Wine room where the green vapor wasn't, he attacked the second guard with a Battleax now on fire with the Slaver Mage's magic.

The Slaver Mage, whom had been stunned at the sight of Bethany being Mage as well, now went back into action as Bethany ran out of the Green Vapor. The Archer got back up and threw a dagger at Bethany, but it just bounced off her Arcane Shield. Bethany responded to the Archer by unleashing Spirit Bolt at him, striking him in the chest, forcing him down once again. Stunned for the time being Bethany used Winter's Grasp on him, finishing him; taking a quick moment to check on the Slaver Mage and her brother Garrett.

Garrett was able to stand his ground against the Slaver Mage and the Slaver with the Battleax, but not much else, Garrett was keep his distance from the flaming Battleax and from the Slaver Mage's magic. Using his Shield to block an downward slash from the flaming Battleax and moving so as to not allow the Slaver Mage a free shot.

Bethany saw what was happening thinking _need to even the playing field _thought Bethany, shouting "here!" to her brother as she raised her Staff casting Elemental Weapons. Bethany's Staff glowed, channeling it's base elemental power to her brother's Longsword and Shield, enchanting them with Ice Magic.

Hearing his sister's shout Garrett quickly noticed the Ice Magic surrounding his Longsword and Shield, smiling Garrett stopped defending and attacked. The Slaver slashed his Flaming Battleax only to blocked by Garrett's Longsword, the air sizzled around them as Flame Magic collided with Ice Magic.

Bethany made the mistake of watching her brother a couple of moments too long, the Slaver Mage, gone unnoticed by either of the Hawke Siblings, shot a hurried Fireball at Bethany. Luckily Bethany's Arcane Shield protected her, the spell absorbed most of the attack, mainly the fire, but the force of it still pushed Bethany three feet causing her to fall as the Arcane Shield fizzled out of existence.

Angry at the Slaver Mage for hitting Bethany, Garrett almost left the Slaver with the Battleax to fight the Mage, only to be stopped as the flaming Battleax barely missed his face by an inch. Slamming his Shield on the side of the Flaming Battleax almost causing the Slaver to drop it as the air sizzled again, taking the opportunity, Garrett stabbed the Slaver in the stomach with his Longsword. Then pulling his Longsword free as the Slaver dropped the Battleax because of it's weight he slashed the the Slaver across the chest, the Slavers body fell to the floor with icy wound covering him.

As Garrett had been finishing that Slaver, Bethany had been barely surviving using what was left of her Mana to block the Slaver Mage's spells. Garrett rushed the Slaver Mage, causing him to aim a spell at Garrett, sending a quick shot of Flame Magic at Garrett. Blocking the shot with his Shield enchanted with Ice Magic causing another sizzle in the air Garrett didn't stop moving forward.

Then within reach of Slaver Mage he slashed his Longsword before the Slaver Mage could cast another spell. Stepping back the Slaver Mage watched in horror as his Staff was cut in half by the slash from Garrett's Longsword. Then slashing his Longsword in the opposite way of the first, Garrett cut the Slaver Mage's throat open. The Slaver Mage fall down on the first steps to the Amell Vault, dead, still clutching his broken Staff.

Going back to his sister and helping her get up, Garrett asked "Bethany are you okay" concerned. "I'm fine, just tired from using so much Magic" Bethany replied looking a bit haggard as she stood on her own. "Yeah, never had to fight another Mage before, always knew having Magic on our side made a world of difference but never thought I'd be on the other side of it" Garrett replied. "Looks like that Green Vapor ran out" Bethany said looking behind them, then noticed she never dispelled Elemental Weapons, Bethany waved her hand in an upward motion.

The Ice Magic enchanting Garrett's Longsword and Shield faded away into nothing, "thanks for everything Bethany" Garrett said grinning as he remembered all Bethany had done to keep the fight balanced. Protecting herself from the Vapor, healing him so he could escape the Vapor and given him enchanted weapons to match the Slavers.

Allowing Bethany to take a short rest, Garrett cleaned his Longsword, _Bethany's not really used to fighting people and using her Magic this much, she's handled it very well considering. Maybe I should find a way to give her a break from all this _thought Garrett as he finished cleaning his Longsword and studied Bethany resting. "Alright, let's look in the Vault" said Bethany after her two minute rest, together Garrett and Bethany Hawke walked up the stairs and opened the Vault with their Mother's old key. Stepping inside the Amell Vault, the first thing Garrett noticed was how little the Vault held.

It was obvious that the Vault can, and indeed had held much more, but now the Slavers and Gamlen had stripped must of the Amell Vault's treasures and sold them. Bethany noticing the same thing frowned looking around the room, "so little left" she said as her brother put his hand on her shoulder saying "come one, let's find the will. After searching through a couple of cabinets and two chest they finally found the the Will in a chest in the left corner of the Vault. Picking up the will and unfolding it, the Hawke Siblings read the Will together, and both grew annoyed at Gamlen's lies.

Then noticing something else in the chest Garrett looked at the other contents. Inside was a lot of Coin, crouching down to count the money, Garrett noticed Bethany still holding the Will, staring at him with a confused look on her face. "There's twenty one Sovereign in here" Garrett said as Bethany continued staring at him. "Is it right to just take that money" Bethany asked, thinking for a small moment Garrett replied "this is money taken from Slavery, the Slaves are all gone. If the Slaves were still here I'd free them and give them this coin." Garrett said clearly angry at the thought of Slavery. Garrett continued with a hint of anger "the Slavers here stripped our family Vault and used our family estate as a base for the work." "I think we have the right to use this to help our Family" Garrett finished, putting the coin in the carrying pouch and standing up.

Bethany though for a moment then agreed with her brother, "wait what about the dead Slavers" Bethany asked taking a look back into the Wine room outside the Vault. "Their Slavers" Garrett said coldly, then continuing "the Free Marches are at peace with the Tevinter Imperium, Slavery is legal there but everyone hates that it exist there. The City Guard won't mind some dead Slavers, even in Kirkwall" Garrett finished as he walked forward saying "ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go" Bethany said, then together they stepped out of the Vault, ignored the entrance to the rest of the estate and began the walk back into Darktown.

* * *

><p><em>Lowtown, later that night<em>

_Just outside the entrance to Gamlen's home_

Garrett pulled out the key to Gamlen's house and open the front door "it's really lately, we should bring this up in the morning, for now let's just go to bed" Garrett said as Bethany nodded. Entering Gamlen's house and locking the front door, Bethany and Garrett went to their respective bed, Bethany's being the room she shared with their mother. Garrett's being the space in the living room where Garrett had a pillow and blanket on the floor, once they were settled in they slept.

_Mourning_

After getting up and taking a bath, like always the first to do so, and eating breakfast while the rest of the Hawke/Amell family started to join Garrett at the breakfast table. Bethany sat to the far right of him, Leandra sat straight in front of him and Gamlen sat to the left of Leandra, Kane was sitting next to Garrett's chair as he feed Kane left overs. Garrett was waiting for everyone to finish their breakfast til tell them about the Will.

After everyone finished eating and Gamlen and Leandra were about to leave, Garrett causally called "Gamlen, Mother wait we need talk."

Stopping Leandra and Gamlen stood and waited, "Bethany" Garrett called. Bethany stood up next to her brother pulling her carrying pouch out and grabbing the Will. "We found the Will Gamlen" Garrett said coldly, Gamlen eyes went wide and he opened his mouth, couldn't think of anything to say and closed it again. Bethany stepped towards her Mother saying with relief "he forgave you Mother! Grandfather left you everything, here read it." Leandra took the Will as Gamlen said "er, ah I should... maybe..." but Leandra cut off as she started to read the Will.

"To my daughter Leandra, and all children born of her... the estate in Hightown and all associated revenues..." stopping at the point Leandra looked at her brother Gamlen confused. "We have a home here Mother, a real home in Kirkwall" Garrett said relived, Leandra looked down then smiled saying "they forgave me... Father forgave me, but... Gamlen how could you?" Gamlen now getting angry replied "your the one who ran away, Leandra. What happened to 'Love is so much more important than money...?'." "It is" said Leandra as Gamlen quickly responded "need I remind you, you didn't even go the funeral," Leandra scowled saying "we've been of over this before, the twins had just been born."

Gamlen resentfully said "It always comes back to that, we all have our burdens, mine was looking after a life you so happily abandoned. How long was I suppose to wait?" _Maker! He makes a valid point_thought Garrett grudgingly as he asked his Mother "I hate to say it but... if it wasn't for the Blight, would we have ever come back here?" "I always thought I would, but I suppose you three are Ferelden to your toes..." Leandra replied thoughtfully. Gamlen, genuinely looking sorry said "look Sister, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it, but I did; there's nothing I can do to get it back."

Leandra looked Gamlen straight in the eyes saying "I don't expect that Gamlen. It's enough to know our Parents did die angry. I'll petition the Viscount for rights to reclaim the estate, Maker willing , you'll have 'your house' back within weeks."

Gamlen scoffed replying "you don't have the coin or status to even get an audience with Viscount Dumar, you've got to be someone in this city to live that house again." Leandra smiled saying "then I have some work ahead of me, I better get started," as she turned and went to her room to write the petition. Gamlen nodded in the negative, then gave Garrett a annoyed look and walked out of of the house for whatever reasons he had, leaving Garrett and his sister alone in the breakfast room. "I still can't believe Gamlen stole Mother's entire inheritance! I mean, I can believe that's the worst part .I would never turn against you like Gamlen did to Mother." Bethany said stepping forward to her older brother.

"Bethany your a better person than Gamlen" Garrett said reassuringly, continuing "and besides the only way you'd turn on me is if I did something incredibility stupid. Like if I ever tried to dance, can you imagine the horror" Garrett finished with a humorous shudder. Bethany laughed at the mental image of her older brother trying to dance causing Garrett to playfully say "well you don't have agree so much."

Once Bethany stopped laughing she said "but seriously, hopefully, we'll be out of here soon. You know when we went to look for that Will I thought we were doing it for Mother, for what she lost. I didn't realize how much it would mean to me. To know I had Grandparents who didn't hate me." "They might have been alright all right with our Ferelden thing, but just imagine if they'd known you were an apostate..." Garrett replied joking, causing Bethany to cross her arms with an annoyed look on her face. "Your such a wretch sometimes, you know that," Bethany said finally, "yup that's me the best wretch of brother in Thedas. But seriously I do wish they could lived long enough to see us come back here" Garrett replied smiling.

"I was just hoping it would be different here, in Kirkwall, we're not running away again, we're coming home" Bethany said after a chuckle from her brother's jest. Being serious this time Garrett asked "are you unhappy here?" "I just wish I could do more for Mother, Carver's.. death, it's killing her slowly everyday; but maybe if we can reclaim what was lost, it will help, I'd do anything to us back a normal life" Bethany replied thoughtfully. "What do you think Carver would have thought of all this" asked Garrett remembered his younger brother, _that damn Ogre Alpha _thought Garrett as he asked.

"He would've hated this place, all the sneering Nobles, bet you he'd have gotten arrested the first day here, and he would have wanted in on that Deep Roads Expedition. Anything to make a name for himself, he always wanted to be someone" Bethany said smiling. Then adding sadly "sometimes I still can't believe he's really gone, I wake up sometimes thinking he'll played a prank on me, like gluing my hair to something or that he'll be sitting at the table with us." "I miss him too Bethany, annoying little brat that he could be, I stilled loved him" Garrett said causing Bethany to laugh at the 'annoying little brat' part.

"Can you imagine if we all grew up here being Nobility?" Garrett asked changing the subject. "Had Grandparents who who bought me Orlesian silk dresses and gave you the family broad sword. Father was a good... no, great man but Mother gave up so much for him, of course if Mother hadn't done what she did... the Templars would've taken me and probably Father too. If I'd been born here, you all just been names the Circle kept in my file." Bethany said.

Bethany thought for a moment, then sadly said "my Magic changed your life, Carver's, everyone's. All because of what I am, I know how much you all sacrificed to protect me, how we were always moving because the Templars were coming. Sometimes I wonder if it would been so bad to be with my own kind, to serve the Chantry like Andraste demands of Mages." "Don't ever think that, your my sister I'd never let the Templars keep you caged in that place, hardly being able to see the outside world and forced to do Magical labor. Kirkwall isn't our home just yet, but it will be I promise" Garrett said putting his hands on Bethany's shoulders reassuringly. "I hope so Brother, I'm so very tired of running." Bethany replied as she hugged her older brother.

Then whispering in her ear Garrett said "thought if I had a choice I'd prefer to have the mansion I really don't wanna call anywhere Gamlen is 'home' he snores like a demon from the fade come with a vengeance." Giggling and ending their hug Bethany said "has he moved that bowl of porridge since we've been here? It's been a year." "Last night I think it saw it... move" Garrett replied with a straight face but his eyes and voice were the pure picture of joking, somehow that just made more funny to Bethany

. After taking a moment to enjoy their little joke Bethany said "anyway we'd better better get going, we said we'd meet Varric at the Hanged Man to see what jobs we could find at noon." "Yeah" replied Garrett as he started to gather his things as Bethany did the same, "wait Bethany I have something for you" Garrett said when they had gathered there things and were going to set out.

"What is it" Bethany asked a little curious as to what her brother had. Pulling something out of his carrying pouch Garrett handed it to Bethany saying "it's a picture of Mother, she looks like you." Bethany grabbed it saying "where did you get that, was it at the estate, let me see. Is it... I think it's Mother's betrothal portrait, from when she was suppose to marry the Comte. Look! You can see the ring." "It would have been awkward to take it with her, besides Comte could never compete with Father" Garrett said smiling. Bethany nodded saying "I know she loved Father. I guess... I just wonder if she'd have been happier if she hadn't brought more Magic into the family. I know that made it hard for Mother. It's nice to have a reminder of a time when she still knew how to smile.

Hold on, let me put this up in my room before we go." After putting the portrait up Bethany rejoined her brother as Garrett whistled for Kane to come with them. Together Garrett, Bethany, and Kane left Gamlen's house and headed towards the Hanged Man, _now let's see what trouble we and Varric can find_ thought Garrett as they walked through Lowtown.

_**I know in-game the Slaver Mage wasn't that tough and the Green Vapor didn't really do any damage, I thought it better this way, seriously in-game only your companions are dangerous Mages and only when YOU'RE controlling them, all the other Mages in-game seem weak, even most of the Boss Fights **_

_**Also Poison Gas should be fast acting and slow a person down, a person shouldn't be able to fight perfectly normal through it**_

_**But I digress**_

_**Anyway thanks for reading and please review**_

_**what you'll think on my take on Varric? **_


	10. Maps and Freedom

"_Justice... it's a funny concept_

_It'll drive a man to perform the noblest of deeds... As well as the worst atrocities imaginable _

_Justice is a blade that draws blood from the innocent and wicked alike..._

_Raised high it can start a charge that changes the world... forever"_ _- excerpt from the Tales of Varric_

* * *

><p><em>Lowtown, The Hanged Man<em>

_Noon_

As Garrett, Bethany, and Kane entered the Hanged Man the first thing they noticed was the music, in the right corner of the Tavern next to the serving Booth were a couple of Bards playing their songs. After that, they noticed the people, the diversity of the people was astounding even for Lowtown; Humans, Elves, and even Dwarfs populated the Hanged Man almost regardless of economic standing.

It was obvious that people from DarkTown, Lowtown, and even some low to medium class Merchants from Hightown frequented here. Unsure of where to find Varric in the mess of people in the Hanged Man, Garrett looked for someone who worked there. After walking around with Bethany and Kane for awhile Garrett found a waitress. Signaling for her, Garrett waited in front of his sister and his dog, "hello Hun what can I do for you" the waitress said smiling. _Wow... she really uses her famine __**assets **__here _thought Garrett as he noticed the way the waitress walked over to him and also the careful amount of cleavage the waitress showed. Not enough to show everything but enough to get the attention of a lot of men, _she most get a lot of tips here_Garrett thought humorously to himself as he spoke.

"Hi, I'm looking for Dwarf with no beard, wears a brown coat, name's Varric." "Oh yeah Varric, he comes here a lot, even has a private suite here, it's upstairs first door straight ahead." the waitress replied smiling. Garrett, having kept his eyes on the waitress's face and nowhere else, asked "there's suites here?" "Oh yeah, it's a good business, especially since all the people without places to call their own, mostly refugees. We got rooms for almost any budget, Varric's a good customer, you want anything before you meet him?" the waitress replied.

"No thank you miss" Garrett replied getting ready to move on, but was stopped by the waitress, "you don't come here often do you Hon, call me Norah, no one here calls me miss" she said chuckling. "Also if they dog of yours poops here, you're cleaning it up" Norah said politely looking at Kane. Nodding as Bethany giggled at the prospect of her brother cleaning up dog poop, they began to leave until Norah stopped Garrett once again.

"Oh one more thing" Norah said leaning close to Garrett, "you my new friend have A LOT of discipline and are VERY polite" she finished laughing as she walked off. Bethany raised an eyebrow at her brother saying "I'm not sure if I like or dislike her," shrugging Garrett said "I think that's part of her job, let's go Varric's waiting." Going up the stairs and heading to the first suite straight head, Garrett knocked as Kane smelled the floor.

"Come in" called Varric from his suite, Bethany opened the door and Garrett walked in.

"Ah Hawke! Good to see you" Varric said as he stood and beckoned Garrett, Bethany, and Kane to sit down on the table sitting in the center of the suite. Sitting down and making themselves more comfortable they noticed this was a pretty nice suite. "So I've got some possible jobs for us, but first we gotta do something that needs to be done, it's essential to the expedition and Bartand can't get it" Varric said as he sat down across from Garrett on the table.

"If it's essential why can't Bartand get it himself" Bethany asked as Garrett raised an eyebrow wondering the same thing. "My brother doesn't have the necessary set of skills to do this, it relies on certain people skills that Bartand, as you may have noticed, doesn't have.""What exactly is essential and needs people skills" asked Garrett a little curious, "here's the thing, we need a way into the Deep Roads. Bartand can lead us to the right place once we're down there, but we need a good entrance to start from" Varric said as he rubbed his chin.

"There's always something isn't there" Garrett said as Varric smirked at the comment. "seriously though, wouldn't any entrance do, unless there's a Dragon or a couple hundred Darkspawn blocking the way." Smirking Varric replied "Ideally yes, any entrance would do, but the Deep Roads is anything but ideally. We need an entry point that's relatively close to our destination but that isn't already plundered or filled with Darkspawn; fortunately I've received some new information." Standing up and putting his hands on the table, Varric continued, "There's a Grey Warden in Kirkwall, if anyone knows a way to get down where we need to be it's him."

"I thought the Grey Wardens just fought Darkspawn, I assume they must known a lot about the Deep Roads but my understanding was that even they couldn't take it back from the Darkspawn or Map it all" Garrett replied wondering about the Grey Wardens. "You're right, even the Grey Wardens can't take back the Deep Roads from the Darkspawn, let alone Map it all, but we don't need a Map of the entire Deep Roads. All we need is a Map of routes close to where we are, if the Grey Warden here doesn't know, then he might be able to point us to those who do."

At that moment Bethany spoke up saying "Are there any other options, what if the Grey Warden won't help us or can't even if he wanted to?" Sighing and standing up straight Varric replied "none at the moment, Bartand's last two entrances were a bust, you don't even want to know what happened to the scouts we sent to check them out ahead of us. I'll keep looking, but if we don't find something... we'll have a fancy expedition with nowhere to go."

Smiling lightly at the way Varric always spoke with unique charisma about him, Garrett said "seems like you have it all planned out Varric." Smirking at that, Varric did a humorous bow saying "and that good sir and gentle lady is why I'm here." After finishing with his little joke Varric continued "supposedly, this particular Grey Warden came in with some other Ferelden refugees not long ago.

A Lowtown woman named Lirene has been helping the Fereldens. We talk to her, maybe we learn where he is, I'll keep after my contacts, see if I can drum up any other work, but I've already got a good list of jobs we can do after we finish our business with the Grey Warden." Nodding Garrett stood up saying "alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>As Garrett, Bethany, Kane, and Varric walked out of the Hanged Man, Norah the waitress waved goodbye to Varric. Once out of the Hanged Man the group walked about Lowtown heading towards Lirene's Ferelden Exports, while heading there Garrett noticed someone familiar, a woman wearing a Silk Dress selling potions.<p>

_Elegant _thought Garrett remembering her and Bethany arguing about using her looks to 'bag a Noble', Elegant saw him and waved. Waving back and walking towards her as Bethany looked like she'd rather not meet up with Elegant again but went along anyway.

Once the group reached her Elegant taped her fingers saying "my, my, if it isn't Garrett and Bethany Hawke." "Good to see you again Elegant" Garrett replied as Kane sniffed at the potions, smiling Elegant replied "Lady Elegant if you don't mind. I'm a married woman now. Anyway I hear interesting things about you Garrett, leaving Athenril's service and all." "You heard about that, its seems like a lot of people heard about that" Garrett asked with a raised eyebrow.

Varric chuckled as Lady Elegant replied "yes it made quite the news for _certain _people, you were one of her best workers Garrett. Anyway it's been said you've been doing pretty good for yourself, how have you been?" "I'd say decent, could be better and it could be worse" Garrett replied honestly. "Good for you I'm impressed. Say, since your an old friend I'll you give a discount" Lady Elegant said smiling. "Thanks Lady Elegant, but I'm wondering if you... uh, if you're already married why are you still working?" Garrett asked.

"Just a bit of a hobby now, beside it's a good way to socialize with friends, just because I'm a Noble now doesn't mean I don't miss my old friends. Anyway my husband doesn't mind, he respects that I still work even though I don't have to" Lady Elegant replied. _Wow... marriage has changed her for the better I'd say, I think it's an actual marriage not a 'bagging'_ thought Garrett as he bought three health potions. After gathering their new items and saying goodbye to Lady Elegant the group moved on.

* * *

><p>After turning right and going down a hallway they found Lirene's Ferelden Exports, it was tiny building off to the side. Entering the tiny building the group found a crowed area with all the people in the rather small first room; where a middle aged woman was standing behind a Booth helping people, <em>Lirene<em>. "Will everyone please just step back! We'll help everyone we can just please wait your turn" said a woman behind Lirene at the Booth. Politely waiting in line like everyone else the group finally reached the front and spoke with Lirene, Lirene stood them before speaking.

"If your seeking aid leave your name with my girl, I can see you don't need any immediate aid, but we serve everyone here, no one came from Ferelden without trouble. But I won't give priority to people who've already found work and lodging" Lirene said as she pointed to the woman behind here on the right. Before Varric could ask about the Grey Warden in Kirkwall, Garrett asked "is there a way I can help these people," "if you've coin to spare, we won't turn it down. Donations go in the box to the left, anything else" Lirene replied.

Leaning in, so as to try and keep only him and Lirene in earshot, Garrett said "I hear you know where I can find a Ferelden Grey Warden." "Only Ferelden Grey Warden I've heard of is sitting on the Throne, the Blight's ended, why do you need a Warden" Lirene replied crossing her arms causally. _She played that pretty well, this Grey Warden's being hidden... but why? _Thought Garrett as a woman next to them heard their conversation and spoke up. "The Healer was one of them once, wasn't he? A Grey Warden" said the woman, "well, he's not now, and busy enough without answering fool questions about it" Lirene said clearly unhappy with what the other woman had said.

"Then we'll ask smart questions good Lady" said Varric cutting in smiling before anyone could say anything else. Lirene uncrossing her arms and looking at Varric said "I do not joke about this Sir." Turning to face Garrett, Lirene continued "you see what our people face in Kirkwall, they have no jobs, no homes, most can barely buy bread. This Healer, he serves people with no though for coin, he's closed their wounds, and delivered their children." Looking at the people behind Garrett, Lirene looked sad and said "the Healer's a good man, I won't lose him to those blighted Templars." "You mean he's a Mage" Garrett asked, "would I stick my neck out for some purveyor of hensbane and leeches" was the simple reply of Lirene, neither confirming nor denying Garrett's question.

Bethany, speaking for the first time since entering the building, in all honesty said "we would never turn someone over to the Templars, Mistress, never." Lirene eying Bethany curiously said "he doesn't want to be locked in the Gallows just for using the gifts the Maker gave him." Garrett, looking Lirene straight in the eye, said "your Healer is in no danger from me, I swear," "no Mage should suffer for an accident of birth" Bethany said trying to help. Lirene looking more relieved said "I suppose it isn't my secret to keep, Anders has certainly been free enough with his services , people in need know to find the Healer to look for the lit Lantern in Darktown, if you have need enough... Anders will be within."

Then waving for Garrett's group to move on so as to help the people behind them, Lirene called "next." The group stepped aside and began to leave the tiny building, but Garrett stopped midway, then tuned around and heading for the donation box. Garrett reached the donation box and pulled out his money pouch from his belt, then pulling out five sovereigns, he put the money in the box. Bethany smiled at her brother, Varric looked astonished saying "that's really generous of you Hawke." "They need it more than we do, come on we need to find this Anders" Garrett replied as the group left Lirene's Ferelden Exports.

Having left the tiny building and moved on, Kane started growling causing the group to stop, Varric grabbed his crossbow, Bethany moved her hand towards her Staff and Garrett was ready to draw his Longsword. Appearing from around the corner were five armed men, the apparent leader, a gray haired man with hazel eyes, stood before them with two sheathed knives. "Hey! We heard you in there, asking about the healer, we know what happens to Mages in this town, it's worse then Ferelden's Circle. And it ain't gonna happen to him, he's done a lot of good."

Suddenly Bethany stepped forward saying "look, we're Fereldens just trying to keep out of the Templar's sight, same as the Healer." The leader of the group took a step back confused "Ferelden? But.. you, your clothes... I figured you for a Kirkwaller, sorry." As the armed men lowered their weapons and slowly began to leave, their leader did a humble gesture as he left with the others saying "Maker bless the rule of our Ferelden King."

After they left, Varric turned to Bethany saying "Sunshine that was impressive, getting them all to leave without a fight." Garrett raised an eyebrow at Varric calling his sister 'Sunshine', but Bethany just smiled saying "thanks."

* * *

><p>The group headed back to the Hanged Man to wait until night to find Anders, as the waited Norah learned Garrett's name but called him Hawke instead, at Varric's insistence.<p>

Varric smirked at Garrett as the group sat at a table eating. "What's that look about" Bethany asked as she noticed Varric smirking at Garrett and pet Kane as he circled around her feet. "Hawke here" Varric said pointing at Garrett as he raised an eyebrow at the sudden decision to call him Hawke.

"Is one of the VERY few people in Kirkwall that Norah genuinely likes, he has the discipline to look her straight in the eye and is immune to that _asset_ of hers that gets men to give her a lot of tips without knowing the color of her eyes or hair" Varric finished. "You know Varric you said I'm one of the few, who are the others like me" Garrett asked as he finished his food.

"Oh none of the others are like you, only you look her straight in the eye, as for who they are, about four others including myself" Varric replied still smirking. "You mean I'm the only one who... what'd you call it, 'is immune to her assets' seriously" Garrett asked Varric in all honesty.

"Pretty much" replied Varric as he lifted his Mug of Ale humorously saying "to Sir Garrett Hawke! You my friend are truly one of kind." Giggling Bethany watched her brother chuckle at that as well, keeping at a generally happy mood because of Varric, the group waited til nightfall.

* * *

><p><em>Darktown<em>

_Night, Tomwise's Booth_

Having dropped Kane off back at Gamlen's house because he tended draw a bit of attention, Garrett, Bethany, and Varric were now asking Tomwise about Anders the Healer. "Yeah I've heard of something among these lines Garrett, a Healer of some sort who helps people down here, I've never met him,but my brother has" Tomwise said from behind his Booth as Samwise sat on one of the makeshift beds behind the Booth.

"Why?" Garrett began as he looked at Samwise then, "a while ago some people tried to rob us, me and my brother stopped them but I got cut, couple days later it get infected and I ended up finding the lit lantern at night, he fixed me up really good" Samwise said before Garrett finished. Bethany looked at Samwise saying "but you usually go to me for healing." "

Yeah I did but the Healer was closer, he looked at me and did some touching up, mostly he asked that I not go to him again unless it was really important because he was very busy with Mining accident that happened earlier. Very nice man, he didn't seem to like Athenril bringing people for him to fix but for me he seemed willing enough once he knew that I didn't work for Athenril anymore" Samwise replied.

Garrett thought for a moment, thinking _Athenril's using Anders to heal her workers, I thought she had someone else for that_.

Samwise then glanced at Bethany a little embarrassed, then saying. "Not to be mean or anything Bethany but this Healer knows more Magic than you and he's REALLY good at healing; I even saw him healing multiple people at the same time." Bethany didn't look offended and replied "your not being mean Samwise, he's knows more Magic than me, do you know where he is exactly?" "Yes I know where he is but it's not exactly hard to find, you just look for the lit lantern. but I think someone watches everyone who enters... you know in case he ever needs help" Samwise said as he passed a potion to Tomwise for inventory. Varric spoke up saying "he needs someone who watches who goes in, being what he is and all."

Tomwise nodded as he continued taking inventory and looked at Garrett, knowing what he'd ask. Garrett noticed this and return a look to Tomwise saying _it's okay, I know what I'm doing_. "Samwise do you think could take us there anyway, you could maybe vouch for us so we can talk" Garrett asked, Samwise thought for a bit then said "sure, I know you'd never do anything to put him in danger." Stepping out of the Booth, Samwise called "let's go, it's not too far," Garrett and the group followed Samwise after waving goodbye to Tomwise.

After about a fifteen minute walk they found it, the lit lantern above the hallway leading to a closed door, a sleeping man was on the floor was off to the right of the hallway, only Garrett and Varric noticed. _He's not really asleep _thought Garrett, Varric gave him a look saying _I know_, as Samwise opened the door down the hallway and waved for the group to follow him in. Upon entering the space there they noticed a curtain blocking the way into the back. Samwise stepping forward and through the curtain, failing to notice the crack on the upper part of the wall with a small pair of eyes watching the group. But Garrett and Varric noticed, but they both said nothing and followed Samwise as Bethany took a quick look at her brother knowing that he had noticed something.

As the group and Samwise entered the back and saw the space; they all saw a young boy on a table being healed by a blond man wearing a black brown tunic with armored shoulder pads, matching gloves and boots facing his back towards them as a Mother and Father watched the boy.

After finishing his healing he turned and grabbed a Staff he had placed off to the side yelling "I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation! Why do you threaten it?" as the boy and his parents ran off to the side exit seeing Garrett. Holding up his hands Garrett said "I'm just here to talk," then Samwise spoke up, saying "Anders it's me Samwise, you helped me with my infection remember, they won't cause trouble don't worry." Stepping forward Varric said "we're interested in getting into the Deep Roads, I hear you were once a Warden. Do you know a way?" Anders lowered his Staff saying "I remember you Samwise," then turning towards everyone else he continued "did the Wardens send you to bring me back? I'm not going, those bastards made me get ride of my cat, poor Sir Pounce-a-lot, he really hated the Deep Roads."

"You had a cat named Sir Pounce-a-lot? In the Deep Roads?" Bethany asked humorously. Shrugging Anders said "he was a gift, a noble beast, almost got ripped in half once by a Genlock once. He swatted the blighter on the nose, drew blood too. The blighted Wardens said he made me too soft; I had to give him to a friend in Amaranthine." Garrett laughed a little at that then asked seriously "I thought joining the Grey Wardens was for life?" Smirking slightly Anders replied "that's only partly true, the hopeless tainted by the Darkspawn and plagued by nightmares of the Archdemon part don't go away. Ops I wasn't suppose to ever talk about those but it happens. Anyway its turns out that if you hide well enough you don't have to wear the new uniforms or go the parties."

"So you came here just to escape the Wardens" Garrett asked causally. "You say that likes it's a small thing, like moving to different city or something, it's not, but yes I'm here because there's no Warden outpost, no Darkspawn, and a whole host of refugees to blend in with. And some... other reasons of my own." "Look I'm obviously not working with or for Warden; I'm part of an expedition into the Deep Roads. Any info you could give could save a lot of lives" Garrett said now sure that the hostilities were gone. "I will die a happy man if I never have think about the blighted Deep Roads again. You can't imagine what I've came through to get here. I'm not interested" Anders said calmly.

"We'll pay of course" Varric said trying to help, only to be rebuffed by Anders saying "I don't really care about coin, I don't even charge for my Healing skills." Then looking at Samwise, Anders asked "Samwise, you know them, are they good people?" "Oh yeah, Garrett helped with when I was being attacked by enemy Smugglers. I'd have lost more than my arm without his help" Samwise answered.

Then looking at Garret, Anders said "How about a favor for a favor? Does that sound like a fair deal? You help me, I'll help you." "Alright, you help the expedition, I'll help you" Garrett replied. "You don't ask my terms? What if I were asking for the Knight Commander's head on a spike?" Anders replied jokingly.

"Bad joke, anyway that isn't really what you want?" Garrett replied crossing his arms, "you decide, I have a Warden's Map of the depths of this area. But there's a price " Anders said. Walking back and forth Anders continued "I came to Kirkwall for another reason, there's a friend I have here, a Mage. A prisoner in the wretched Gallows, the Templars learned of my plans to free him, help me bring him safety past them, and you shall have your maps." Bethany stepped forward saying "what exactly do the Templars know your plan?"

Looking at Bethany for a small moment Anders replied "you too eh, I don't know how much they know, I'd been exchanging notes with Karl via a maidservant in the Gallows. Then the letters stopped coming."

"Tell me about your friend, it might help us" Garrett asked. "His name's Karl Thekla, he was sent here from Ferelden when Kirkwall's Circle needed more talent. His last letter said the Knight Commander was turning the Circle into a prison. Mages are locked in their cells, refused apprentices at court, made Tranquil for the slightest of crimes, I swore I would came and help." Glancing at Bethany, Anders said "ask any Circle Mage in Kirkwall, over a dozen were made Tranquil just this year; the more people you ask the worse the rumors get."

Varric rubbing his chin said "how do you plan to break him out of the Gallows?" Frowning Anders said "I'm hoping it won't come to that; I sent Karl a message to meet me in the Chantry tonight, Maker willing, he'll be there alone. But if there are Templars with him, I swore I'd free him from them, whatever the cost." "Okay we know everything we need to, when do we leave" Garrett asked, Anders smiled then said "right now." Samwise spoke up saying "yeah good plan guys.. but I'm gonna go back to the Booth, good luck," with that Samwise left as he waved goodbye.

Then Garrett, Varric, Anders, and Bethany walked out, noticed that the man pretending to be asleep earlier was standing up with a hand in his jacket; Anders looked at him and waved, the man went back to pretending as they moved on.

* * *

><p><em>That same Night <em>

_Hightown_

Standing outside the entrance to the Chantry Bethany was slightly nervous, _there could be Templars in there_ she thought as she rubbed her arms. "There's no going back from here, if anyone wants to leave now's the time, are you ready" Anders asked the group as he looked at Bethany.

"Ready" Bethany replied as Varric smirked like breaking out Mages from the Circle was a common occurrence for him. Garrett put hand on Bethany's shoulder reassuringly and said "we're ready, let's go," Anders nodded then opened the doors and entered the Chantry and the group followed him.

The Chantry was huge, it had tall marble pillars surrounding a giant statute of Andraste with lit candles off to both sides. Everything about the Chantry was grand, even the smallest of things looked like cost a good deal of coin, Anders broke Garrett's line of thought saying "Karl will be in top right prayer room, let's go." Climbing up the stairs and keeping close to Bethany, Garrett looked around the Chantry checking for anyone hidden.

Reaching the prayer room the group saw a man wearing the Circle Robes as he prayed in front of some candles. Anders looked happy then stepped forward saying "Karl! I'm glad to see you, come on lets-" but was stopped when Karl stood up. "Anders I know you to well. I knew you never give up trying to 'save me'" Karl said in an odd emotionless and plain voice. Anders suddenly lost all hope in his face, taking a step forward he said "Karl... why are you talking like that, Karl."

Turning around Karl gave the group the sight of his face, right in the center of his forehead... the Chantry symbol was branded into his flesh. "Karl... please no" Anders moaned despairingly at the sight Karl and his branded forehead. "I was too rebellious. Like you. The Templars knew I had to be made an example of" Karl said in that empty, emotionless and hallow voice. "No, Maker please Karl" Anders said looking at once was a friend he would have saved. Karl continued uncaring for Anders's despair, "how else will Mages ever master themselves? You'll understand, Anders; as soon as the Templars teach you to control yourself."

The moment Karl finished speaking, the group heard movement, turning the group saw seven heavily armed Templars coming for them. Exasperated, Anders yelled "no!" then Andes fell to the floor breathing hard and began to glow. _Maker! What's that... that energy... it's enormous... like the Fade is being brought into this room _thought Bethany as she felt the power emerging from the room.

Blue fire erupted from Anders's body as he stood up, some of Anders's veins lit up and beamed bright blue as his eyes glowed bright blue as well. "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ANOTHER MAGE AS YOU TOOK HIM!" Anders yelled... in a astringent and cold voice that did not belong to Anders. The Templars paused at moment as they saw Anders, but then moved to attack; Varric had pulled out Bianca, Bethany pulled out her Staff and Garrett unsheathed his Longsword and Shield. _Is... Anders on our side or just against the Templars _thought Garrett as his Longsword met the Shield of a Templar and he ducked dodging the Templar's Longsword.

Varric shot a Bursting arrow as two Templars tired to rush, they got pushed back from the burst. Bethany used Cone of Cold to freeze to two Templars and hit another Templar. The unfortunate lone Templar who tired to rush Anders was now coughing up blood... Anders had cast Crushing Prison on him.

The blue glow surrounding the Templar was slowly crushing the life out of him as blood came out of his mouth, _it's not suppose to be that strong, something's... fueling his spell, making it stronger, that light... is it a... a Demon _thought Bethany as she saw the Templar finally crushed to death. Garrett manged to finish off the Templar he was fighting by using his superior speed to beat the Templar's armor.

Weaving in and out to dodge the Templar's attacks, Garrett slashed at the joints where the armor was held together, cut the back of the Templar's leg where his armor was weak. Causing the Templar to fall down, taking the opportunity, Garrett moved to the Templar's back and stabbed him in the back of the neck killing him, the Templar's blood slid down his armor as he died. Varric had taken down one Templar by shooting an arrow directly in his visor, the arrow went straight in the Templar's eye, killing the man instantly.

Bethany used Stone Fist to break apart one of the Templar's frozen from the Cone of Cold, _my magic is stronger than normal, Anders is... funneling some of his energy to aid my magic _thought Bethany as she noticed the Battle.

One of the Templar's in the back finally got smart and Cleansed the area, instantly the other Templar Bethany had frozen was free and ready to fight. Anders was keeping the other two Templars busy as Varric reloaded his Crossbow with another clip. Bethany started to cast Winter's Grasp but was stopped by the unfrozen Templar using Silence, the burst of light hit Bethany and she felt her Magic go numb and unresponsive.

Backing away Bethany noticed Anders burn down one of the Templars, the unfrozen Templar advanced towards her. When suddenly a Shield hit the Templar in the back causing him to fall down with a grunt, Garrett had thrown his Shield. Varric, having finished reloading, aimed as the unfrozen Templar got up, when Varric fired. Varric's shot hit it's mark, his arrow went straight through the unfrozen Templar's left eye... killing him instantly. Anders, after killing the one of the last two Templars, was now having trouble; after burning down one Templar the other and now last remaining Templar used Holy Smite, it hit Anders causing him to fly back.

Varric shot the last Templar in the heel, pinning him as Garrett rushed to him, Bethany stood back slowly getting back her Magic and picked up her brother's Shield off the floor, _it's heavy, how in Thedas did he throw it like that _she thought. The last Templar blocked a shot from Varric with his Greatsword, as Garrett reached the Templar he dodged a slash from his Greatsword.

Using his Longsword Garrett stabbed and slashed joints where he armor was weak, some of attacks cutting into the Templar; Garrett got the Templar wounded enough to slow down his Greatsword slashes giving Garrett the opening he needed. Garrett rushed the Templar, stopped a slash from the Templar by hitting the hilt's edge of the Greatsword right where the blade started with his Longsword.

Nearly dropping his Greatsword the Templar tried to move but was still pinned by Varric arrow in his heel as Garrett used his free hand to grab his knife from his belt, using the knife Garrett stabbed the Templar in the forehead, killing him almost instantly.

Withdrawing his knife, Garrett used the Templar's robe underneath the armor to clean the blade; standing up Garrett looked as Bethany walked to her Brother handing him back his Shield "thanks" Garrett said, then Bethany got her Magic back and tested it by creating a orb of green power, then allowing it fade away. Anders had gotten up again and was no longer glowing blue, Karl, whom had stayed out of the fight stood behind Bethany and Varric looking confused and holding his Head, then suddenly spoke.

"Anders, what did you do" Karl's voice now sounded like a normal human voice, not empty and hallow anymore. Taking his hands off his head he looked at them saying "It's like... you brought a piece of the Fade into this world. I had already forgotten with that feels like." Varric rubbed his chin saying "I thought the Fade was cut off to Tranquil forever, so what Anders has a cure?" Karl answered saying "when your Tranquil you never think about your life before. But... it's like the Fade is flowing through Anders, burning like a star in the darkness, whatever it is that allowed me to come back won't last long. I can already feel it being cut off again, Anders please kill me before I forget my life again! I'm barely managing to hold on to it as it is."

Anders shook his head in despair saying "Karl, no... I can't," Bethany looking confused said "can't you just do that thing again, whatever... it was." Anders shook his head saying "no it won't work forever, it'll only last for a short time then it'll never come back."

Karl looking pleadingly at Anders and Bethany then said "please I would rather die a Mage than live as a Templar puppet a hollow shell of what once was a person."

Garrett frowning sadly, glanced at Bethany then turned back to Anders saying "being Tranquil is a fate worse than death, you said you'd free him... so free him it's what he wants."

Anders looking sad stepped towards Karl saying "I got here too late, I'm sorry Karl... I'm so sorry."

Karl smiled saying "It's what I want Anders, you're the best friend I've ever had, now please... give me my freedom," then the warmth that in Karl's eyes as he spoke to Anders died.

Karl's face and eyes became emotionless and plain once more and he spoke in that empty voice again "why do you look at me like that?" Anders went to stand in front of Karl, looked him straight in the eye saying "goodbye my friend... be free," then Anders pulled out his knife and stabbed Karl in the heart, killing him.

Anders cleaned the knife with Magic, then glumly said "we should leave before more Templars come," no one spoke as they left the Chantry and got out of Hightown; but as they left, the Hawke siblings and Varric wondered _what was that thing Anders did..._

* * *

><p><em>Darktown<em>

_Anders's Clinic_

Anders looked exhausted as he lead them into the space where he slept and pulled out the Warden Map from his cabinet saying "here as I promised."

As Garrett took it he looked at Anders and warily asked "I think we should know about the thing you did back at the Chantry."

Varric coughed to get everyone's attention then said "so let me guess, this the part where you tell us you're an Abomination?" Anders gave Varric an odd look saying "I'm not an Abomination, you're wrong, but not far wrong. I... this is hard to explain, when I was Amaranthine... I met a Spirit of Justice who was trapped outside the Fade. We became friends, and he recognized the injustice that Mages of Thedas face everyday." Garrett raised an eyebrow saying "and... that's different than a Demon?"

"Just as Demons prey on deadly sins of Mankind, there are also good Spirits who embody our virtues, Spirits of Compassion, Fortitude... and Justice. They are the Maker's first children and they have all but given up on us" Anders replied. Garrett, trying not to keep things too serious, asked "what does that have to do with your eyes glowing?" Anders returned a light smile, seeing that Garrett was trying to keep the mood light, but grew serious again saying "to live outside the Fade, he needed a host... I offered to help them... we were going to work together. To bring Justice to every child ever ripped away from his Mother to be sent to the Circle, but I guess... I had too much anger, once he was inside me, he... changed... I changed him."

Crossing his arms Garrett said "so, you... share a body with this Spirit of Justice and have... merged with him to some degree?"Anders looked thoughtful saying "I guess you could called it that, but he... Justice is gone... he's part of me, it's not like we can... have a conversation. I feel his thoughts intertwined with my own, sometimes it's hard to tell who's thoughts are who's. Not even the greatest Mage or Scholar could tell you where I end and he begins" Anders finished as Bethany looked at him with pity and awe.

Varric spoke again saying "don't mean to sound mean, but... that really didn't like a happy, benevolent Spirit from where I was standing." Anders just looked at Varric as he replied "since when is Justice happy? Justice is harsh, Justice is righteous, Justice is hard... and yes sometimes Justice is cruel." Bethany spoke up saying, "you tired to help a friend, surely no harm can came to that"with pity. Anders sadly smiled at Bethany saying "I wish I still had your innocence, like I said there was too much hatred in me, Justice... my friend, thought he could overcome it and help me/us... he couldn't. When I see Templars now, things I see that have always outraged me that I could do nothing anything about... he comes out."

Now looking slightly fearfully and sad, Anders continued "and he is no longer my friend Justice, he is a force of Vengeance... and he has no grasp of mercy."

Uncrossing his arms Garrett asked "can you bring him out at will, like maybe control it?" "No he comes only when I've lost all power over myself, it's a madness a frenzy, I only find out after what I might have done" Anders replied glumly. "Can... can he... Justice ever be separated from you" Bethany asked thinking about what Anders had done. "I don't think so, the only way a Spirit has ever been separated from a living host is by it's death... this curse is of my own making. And this isn't something that's ever happened before to the best of my knowledge. All I can hope to do it control it... or at least aim it."

Garrett felt bad for Anders, it seemed to Garrett that Anders had tired to do good but in the wrong way and now it was costing him; "Is there anything we can do to help you" he asked Anders. "Your the first people I've told, thank you for not running away, my Maps are yours and are my services if you wish me to, I'll join your expedition. I thought I was done with the Grey Wardens, but if you have need of me... I will be waiting here, I'll tell my helpers to let you pass anytime" Anders replied.

Then Bethany asked something that she'd been wondering ever since the Chantry. "Anders when... Justice came out... your spells were stronger than they should have been... and then my spells were also stronger than usual, did you... or did he" Bethany asked. "Yes, Justice brings energy from the Fade when he comes, it makes me... him and me stronger, and yes Justice channeled some of that energy to you, to give a helping hand. I can still channel energy from the Fade without Justice coming out, but not as much as when he comes out. I don't like to do it if I don't have to it's very tiring" Anders replied sitting down.

Garrett looked at how tired Anders was and said "we'll let you rest Anders, thanks for the Map" then Garrett, Bethany, and Varric his Clinic. Once outside Garrett handed the Map to Varric saying "is that everything we need" as they walked out of Darktown.

Varric looked everything over as they climbed the stairs up to Lowtown and finally said "yes, that's everything, there's an entrance right out of Kirkwall we can use. Tomorrow we should meet up at the Hanged Man again, we still need to get the money for your investment."

After that Varric left to his suite in the Hanged Man, and the Hawke siblings returned to Gamlen's house to sleep. _Now all we need is the coin _thought Garrett as he went to sleep in the living room as usual.

**Thanks for reading and please review  
><strong>**I know I made Anders a bit strong but they way i see it is that Anders got training from the Circle and other Apostates, plus his time with the Hero of Ferelden made him stronger  
>Also I played DA II with mods so that's why I portray Anders differently than the game, personally i think Anders's "offical" outfit kinda sucks so I portrayed him with a modded outfit, to see it just google Anders of the Anderfels Mod<strong>


	11. The Runaway

**Hey guys, finally published this Chapter  
>Been meaning to publish it since Wednesday<br>Enjoy...**

"_Freedom...those born with it view it only as a right and never truly see it's worth_

_Those born without it strive to achieve it with every fiber of their being _

_For freedom some men would do anything, fight anyone, kill anyone_

_But they may break their chains and still remain a prisoner inside..._

_They'll carry that darkness around with them until it's burned into their soul... _

_changing them for whatever time they have left" - excerpt from the Tales of Varric _

* * *

><p><em>Lowtown <em>

_Gamlen's House_

_Four days after the Chantry Incident _

_Four days and the public doesn't know what we and Anders did... they must keeping it quiet since it would make them look bad if the public knew _thought Garrett as he walked through the Lowtown Marketplace holding some cheese. Leandra had sent him out to get it for lunch as Garrett was friendly with some of the Merchants in Lowtown and was able to lower the price for cheese. "There's a letter for you" Gamlen called to Garrett holding an envelope as he entered Gamlen's house carrying some cheese from the Market. Knowing how Gamlen was, Garrett casually asked "you open it?"

"What! No I wouldn't do that" Gamlen replied annoyed, but Bethany interrupted from the breakfast table saying "he didn't read it... he shook it to check for money." Gamlen quickly replied "uh I was going to keep it safe for you," looking at Gamlen without blinking Garrett replied "sure you were Gamlen." Scoffing back at him, Gamlen threw the envelope at Garret as he gave Bethany the cheese, whom passed it to Leandra in the kitchen.

The envelope, hitting Garrett's shoulder, bounced off and fell to the floor, sighing Garrett leaned down and picked it up. Standing up Garrett saw the envelope was addressed to Hawke and not Garrett, _Varric... ever since he started calling me Hawke everyone seems to be copying him... eh it's still my name _thought Garrett humorously. Opening the envelope and pulling out the letter, which didn't have any money in it, Garrett began to read.

**Hawke,**

**A contact of mine highly recommends you, I have a job for you if your interested, it pays well. I'll be in Lowtown at the Bazzar at night**

**Anso **

"Bethany looks we got a job for tonight" Garrett called to his sister, whom was in the kitchen with Leandra making lunch. "Why does it always have to be at night, you never get a job in the day" Leandra complained as she cooked. Bethany agreed saying "mom has a point Garrett, we should look for jobs in the day," "Varric said he had some jobs we could do, hopefully there in the daytime so we can get some good sleep" Garrett replied to his sister. Gamlen, sitting down on the breakfast table waiting for the lunch Leandra was cooking, asked "so how soon will you able to invest in your expedition?"

"Whenever we get fifty Sovereign" Garrett replied, "yeah, but how long we talking, a week... two" Gamlen asked. "We don't exactly have a time line for this Gamlen, so for it's until we get fifty Sovereigns, we have almost half already. Why do want to know so much Gamlen?" Garrett asked a little curious at Gamlen's probing. Gamlen trying to look dignified said "I just thought you know... you'd remember who helped you in your time of need is all; and maybe return the favor..." "Gamlen you sold your niece and nephew into Athenril's service for a year and lied to us about what our Grandparents left Mother." Garrett began as Gamlen looked annoyed and cut in, saying "I already apologized for that and it worked out didn't it... I got all of you into Kirkwall."

Garrett held up a hand before Gamlen could continued and said "yes, you got us into Kirkwall I haven't forgot that, if this expedition is successful... you will get a share just as Bethany, Mother, and I do." Gamlen looked stunned then recovered, rubbing his head he said "I... thank you Garrett" "We're family" Garrett replied.

Then Leandra and Bethany joined them at the breakfast table bring the food.

* * *

><p>As they ate they discussed the expedition again then changed the topic to Leandra's writing to the Viscount. "I've been writing but they've been reluctant to look into it, they acknowledge that Gamlen didn't own the estate so the deed wasn't his to <em>'give'<em> away. But they'll won't talk about us re-buying it, that'll change when we get more money, until then I won't let them forget about us" Leandra said as they finished eating. "Leandra you are persistent I'll give you that" Gamlen said as he finished eating and stood up to clean his plate. _Mother wouldn't need to be persistent if it wasn't for you _thought Garrett as he glanced at Gamlen having finished eating.

Bethany suddenly tapped Garrett's shoulder, turning Garrett saw his sister nodding disapprovingly at him. "What?" Garrett asked confused at Bethany, "Garrett you need to let it go, forgive him" Bethany said calmly. "I'm letting him get a share of the rewards if it succeeds" Garrett replied to his sister. "Yes but you're still holding it against him" Bethany said as Garrett frowned. Garrett was about to reply was stopped by Bethany cutting in, "Gamlen's like Carver." "Gamlen is nothing like Carver" Garrett began but was once again stopped by Bethany.

Turning, Bethany looked at Gamlen and Leandra cleaning their plates in the kitchen; then said "Garrett, your the firstborn, Carver and I always lived in your shadow." Garrett made a face at that but Bethany continued anyway, "Carver was always trying to prove himself, to be his own person. Gamlen was born after Mother, he was always the second option. Our Grandparents were Nobles, Leandra was always the firstborn and the most gifted. Gamlen grew up in her shadow, when she left our Grandparents still favored Mother, he must have grown bitter. But when it came down to it Gamlen helped us, he's not perfect but he's trying to be better."

Garrett raised an eyebrow at his sister at the end then said "how is Gamlen 'trying to be better'?" as Gamlen left the kitchen and went to his room. Bethany chuckled saying "I've noticed things, Gamlen's nicer towards me and Mother and he has helped us when we need it. Carver was never really bitter because Father taught him not be, our Grandfather was no Malcolm Hawke." Looking thoughtful, Garrett's memories of his younger brother Carver resurfaced... Bethany was right, Gamlen is like Carver in some ways.

"I don't think Carver would like being compared to Gamlen" Garrett said trying to lighten the mood, giggling Bethany replied "no I don't suppose Carver would like compared to Gamlen." Garrett standing up said "alright Bethany... I'll let it go and... I'll forgive him," with some trouble at the end.

Then laughing Garrett ruffled Bethany's hair saying "I'm suppose to be the wise older brother, if I didn't know better I'd think you're trying to steal my job."

Then Leandra got back to the table and asked "Garrett there's still no word about what happened four days ago?" Bethany looked curious as well and leaned in, "no word yet, I'm thinking that the Templars don't want the public to know that seven of their order was defeated in the Chantry of all places. I haven't checked on Anders yet... I think he's trying to lay low, well lower than usual." Leandra nodded saying "that makes sense, I don't know if I like this Anders person."

Garrett and Bethany exchanged a look then Bethany said "he was trying to help a friend, his intentions were good Mother; and as we explained he's not possessed by a demon, he's... merged with a Spirit." "Good intentions aside I do think that we should be a little careful with Anders, he even said 'and he is longer my friend Justice... he is a force of Vengeance and he has no grasp of mercy" Garrett interrupted.

"But that's only when he's lost control" Bethany countered , Leandra watched them go back and forth then said "as long as Anders can control himself it shouldn't be a problem, that said you should be careful and make sure he doesn't lose control... I worry about you two."

Nodding the Hawke siblings stood up and reassured their Mother, when a knock was heard at the front door. Gamlen opened the door from his room saying, "it's not another debt collector is it, I paid everything off already." "I don't think it's a debt collector" Garrett said as he walked to the front door and opened it. Varric was waiting outside as the front door opened and revealed him; "Hawke! Good to see you. I might be a little late but you should have got a letter giving a you job from a guy named Anso" Varric said as he walked into Gamlen's home and looked around.

"We got the letter a little while ago, the jobs for tonight... so you're the contact who recommend us" Bethany asked as Varric studied the house. Leandra walked up to Varric and held out her hand to shake as she said "Varric I've heard good things about you." Taking her hand and shaking it politely, Varric replied "as I'm sure my lady," then Varric did a humorously bow suited for a Noble. Laughing Leandra said "I'm not a really Noble anymore, Varric," Garrett rolled his eyes saying "yeah Varric does that." Varric smirked back at Garrett saying "my lord Hawke." Grinning at how Varric always managed to poke fun of the fact the Garrett's family were technically Nobles but not in a bad way, Garrett stated "so the contact was you then."

"Yup, so looks we have a job for tonight" Varric answered even though Garrett didn't ask but stated. Gamlen looked at Varric then shrugged and went back to his room muttering about Dwarfs. Varric noticed the breakfast table then asked "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" "We're just finished eating lunch, we have some left overs if you want some" Leandra asked. Varric shook his head saying "no I already ate but thanks for the offer," Leandra nodded. "So Varric what's the job exactly, Anso's letter didn't really say what it was" Garrett asked as Bethany took a seat in the breakfast table listening.

"The first thing you need to know is that Anso is a Dwarf who hasn't been on the surface for very long. The fool tired to smuggle Lyrium with free-lance smugglers but his smugglers saw what his cargo was and stole it; he's been looking for someone to get it back for him." Varric said as he leaned against a wall. " Lyrium! But the Templars could be-" Bethany began but was stopped by Varric holding up his hand then saying "Sunshine don't worry your Brother and I wouldn't let them take you."

"Your telling me this Anso is smuggling Lyrium between the Chantry, the Carta, and the Coterie" Garrett said uneasy with his arms crossed. Varric nodded saying "I told you he's a bit of fool... but he can pay up, besides we're not smuggling the Lyrium for him, just taking it back for him and we've fought Templars and won before" Varric replied noticing the uneasy in Garrett's voice. "That's not the point" Garrett said, but Bethany suddenly spoke up saying "it's okay Garrett we need the money." Varric nodded at Bethany, his look saying _thank you Sunshine_.

Then looking back at Garrett, Varric asked "and what about Anders, if something comes up his... S_pecial Talents _could come in handy if the need arises, I think we should take him on this job." "No" Garrett said before Varric could continue and before Bethany could protest, Garrett continued. "Anders needs to lay low... it's only been four days. Bethany when Anders lost control you said... you could feel Justice right? He was like bright spot in darkness right, when he losses control, people... Mages and Templars alike can feel him. Four days isn't enough time, Anders will join us later when more time has passed."

Bethany replied "that's only when he's lost control, his friend just got turned Tranquil anyone would lose control at that. But your right he needs to lay low longer." Garrett glanced at Kane chasing his tail in a corner then said "we should probably leave Kane here as well... he tends to draw some unwanted attention" Varric nodded saying "alright then no Anders or Kane, so we meet at the Lowtown Bazzar at night" then Varric waved and left Gamlen's house.

* * *

><p><em>Night<em>

_Lowtown Marketplace_

"I still don't understand why they have to different sections for the Lowtown Marketplace" Bethany asked as her brother, and Varric walked to the Bazzar section of the Lowtown Market. "It's just room, I guess they just ran out of room in some areas and named the other areas where they extended it" Garrett replied as they walked. Varric smirked saying "the real reason is ego, class, whatever you want to call it, the prime section of the market is a status symbol, the lower sections like the Bazzar are for the lower Merchants of Lowtown." As Varric finished explaining the real reason for the different sections of the Marketplace the group saw the Dwarf Anso waiting for them.

Anso waited for them as they walked, Anso saw Varric and looked shocked then regained his composure. When the group reached Anso he said "Varric I didn't expect to see you here, is this Hawke?" Yes I'm 'Hawke' where do these guys have your Lyrium?" Garrett asked once again thinking why Varric called him Hawke all the time. Varric looked at Anso saying "you seem surprised to see me? I said I'd you get you the best people for this job, that includes myself." Anso nodded then said "the smugglers that stole my cargo conduct their business at night in a little hovel in the east back alley of the Alienage."

"East back alley of the Alienage got it" Garrett said as he and the group turned, heading towards the Alienage; Anso waved at them as the left. As the group left Anso in the Bazzar section of the Market, Varric said "Anso's holding something back, we should be ready for something."

Garrett looked at that Varric saying "Varric you see things that even I can't, we'll be ready for anything" Garrett replied as Bethany nodded.

The group entered the Alienage and walked through the of assortment of houses, huts, small shops, and brothels looking for the east back alley. Varric lead them into the east back alley as Garrett and Bethany had never been in the Alienage even with all their time in Kirkwall, once in the Alley, Varric lead them to a little hovel near the dead end of the alley. Standing directly at the front door of the little Hovel the group got ready and grabbed their weapons, then Garrett kicked the door open then instantly held up his Shield, protecting himself and the group.

Thud! Thud! Two arrow slammed into Garrett's Shield as Garrett advanced forward. Seeing the two Archers as she followed behind Garrett and his Shield, Bethany shot a Fire Boll at the two Archers, burning them. Varric fired a shot a man on the left of them as he tired to rush with a knife; Varric's arrow hit the man straight in the neck, the man stumbled. Varric fired another arrow, it hit the man in the heart, killing him as he fell.

The main room was cleared of enemies so Garrett walked forward and turned into the only other room in the Hovel to the right; the moment Garrett stepped into the room a man hiding to the side of the door rushed out and swung a downward slash with an Ax. Blocking the slash with his Shield Garrett pushed the man's Ax out of the way and Garrett stabbed the man in the chest, killing him. Pulling his Longsword out, Garrett watched as Varric went to the Chest in the middle of the room and opened it. Bethany cleaned Garrett's Longsword with Magic and Garrett pulled the arrows out of his Shield as Varric check the box, then Varric slammed the chest closed.

The Hawke siblings looked at Varric, then Garrett asked "the Lyrium, it's not there is it?" Varric shook his head saying "no the chest is empty, this was a waste." Sighing Garrett said "alright let's go and find Anso" Bethany frowned as the group left the room and headed towards the exit. Upon exiting the Hovel the group saw five armored men and one armored woman waiting for them. "That's not the Elf! Who is that?" one of the armored men said as he pulled out his Greatsword saying "it doesn't matter we were told to kill whoever entered the hovel."

The other men drew the weapons as Garrett, Bethany, and Varric drew their as well. Bethany shot a Fire Ball at two of the men running towards them, Varric loaded a special bolt into his trusty crossbow Bianca, Garrett used his Shield to block a Greatsword slash and his Longsword to block a stab from Dagger. Seeing her brother was in some trouble, Bethany shot a Stone Fist at the man wielding a Dagger, the man stumbled and flow back two feet but didn't fall because of his armor. Free Garrett of one of his attackers, Garrett was able to fight the man with the Greatsword effectively, using his Shield Garrett blocked the Greatsword slashes.

Garrett's enemy used a heavy downward slash causing Garrett step back from the force as he blocked it, the man tried to rush Garrett but was stopped by Garrett kicking him in the chest. Varric having finished loading the special bolt, fired it upwards and dozens of arrows burst from in the air hitting a spot fifteen feet from Garrett.

Varric had seen what Bethany had not and what Garrett was to busy to see, sixteen more armored men were coming for them, Varric's special arrow had unleashed a swarm of arrows hitting them. Some died from the arrows, some wounded but all slowed down.

Bethany had been keeping the man with the Dagger and armored Woman busy but finished them with a Cone of Cold freezing them; then shooting a Fire Ball at the frozen attackers, using the force of it to shatter them. Garrett finished his attacker by slamming his Shield into the man's face causing him to stumble back as Garrett slashed the man's throat open.

While Bethany and Garret were finishing their attackers, Varric was sniping the men in the distance causing the survivors to fall back using their Shields to cover their escape.

Turning to look at Bethany and Varric, Garrett asked "what was all that about, Anso set us up?" Varric shook his head gesturing towards the dead men saying "no, Anso has nothing to gain from this." "Maybe someone put him up to it" Bethany said trying to help. "I don't think so" Garrett said thoughtfully as he looked around to make sure no one else was coming. "This isn't about us, they said something about an Elf and Varric you said you thought Anso wasn't telling us everything" Garrett said as he signaled for them to move forward, Varric replied "yeah I haven't known Anso very long, but I think he didn't want me to be on this job. We need to have a talk with Anso, we'll find him."

Bethany Dispelled the left-over Magical traces from the fight; then Garrett lead them back through the alley, not a great idea to leave the same way the attackers Varric stopped left but there was no other way, the alley only lead back or to a dead end. Garrett held up his Shield taking point as the group finally left the alley and re-entered the clearing, Garrett looked but couldn't see the survivors from Varric's sniping _I don't like this, could be an ambush, only two ways out of the clearing, left or right_thought Garrett.

Still in front of the group Garrett noticed footsteps from the around a corner , turning the group saw an armored man walking towards them from the right exit. The armored man walked towards them arrogantly, carrying his weight around, stopping and standing tall he looked at them with annoyance. "I don't know who you are and what you're doing here, but you've made a serious mistake getting in our way." Still facing the armored man the group waited for him to make his move; but instead the armored man yelled "Lieutenant! I want everyone left in the clearing! Now!" _The survivors! An ambush _thought Garrett as he shielded his sister and had his Longsword facing the left exit.

Varric and Bethany were ready as they waited... and waited, nothing... nothing. The armored man looked confused "Lieutenant! Lieutenant!" but still nothing... until finally only one of Varric's sniping survivors limped over from the left exit.

The limping man was blooding badly... he's been slashed across his back and the cut was deep as while as other wounds around his chest, "Captain" the man moaned before falling to the fall dead. The Captain stared at his dead Lieutenant as footsteps were heard coming from the left exit. Emerging from the left exit was a white haired Elf wearing dark brown trousers and matching tunic with an armored chest piece, he wear dark brown shoulder pads and two steal gauntlets.

The Elf had dark green eyes and very strange markings sprawled across his face, neck, and arms, he had a wrapped up Greatsword sheathed on his back.. he was also holding another Greatsword in his left hand, _two Greatsword_s. Walking forward the Elf said "your men are dead. And your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you still can." As the Elf continued walking he held the Greatsword in his left hand ready for anything as he glanced at Garrett, Bethany, and Varric, then stopping after walking a few paces away from the group and towards the Captain.

The Elf calmly waited for the Captain to leave, but the Captain just stood there. Turning to talk to the group, the Elf turned his back on the Captain. The Captain finally made his move, stepping forward he grabbed the Elf's shoulder saying "you're going nowhere, Slave!"

Angrily turning around and freeing his shoulder the Elf's markings glowed blue, the group and the Captain stared; the Elf then stuck his right hand into the Captain's chest. The Elf's hand just went into the Captain's chest, no resistance at all... as if the Captain's chest was made of water, still glowing the Elf leaned into the shocked and horrified Captain's face and venomously said "I am not a slave." Then the Elf squeezed his hand that was in the Captain's chest and the Captain cried out in anguish and died. The Elf pulled his hand out and the Captain's corpse fell to floor... there was no hole in his chest; the Captain's body had no signs of being harmed... only the blood that seeped out of his mouth.

Turning back to face the group as Garrett lowered his weapons, the Elf sighed then spoke. "I apologize, when I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters... I had no idea they'd so numerous, nearly thirty" the Elf said walking back and forth. Garrett asked what everyone was thinking "I take it your the Elf those guys were looking for?"

Stopping and turning to face them the Elf said "yes, they were after me. My name is Fenris. Those men were Imperial bounty hunters looking to recover a Magister's lost property... me. The hunters were trying to lure me out into the open, crude as it may be... I could not face them alone; thankfully Anso chose wisely." Garrett stepped forward causally, saying "so Anso lied to us then?" Fenris shook his head saying "not about everything, your employer was simply not who you believed, I'll explain everything but we should leave this place first."

Nodding Garrett said "yeah, Varric you know a place we can go for now, and not the Hanged Man." Varric smirked saying "Hawke, who do you take me for, there's an alleyway where we can talk but we should leave soon." Fenris walked to the Captain's corpse and searched it, finding a letter and reading it, Fenris pocketed it. Then turned back to face the group Fenris nodded and waved for Varric to lead the way, Varric stepped forward as the Hawke siblings and the Fenris followed.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty minutes later<em>

_Outside of the Alienage and in a Lowtown alleyway_

Standing in the alleyway the group and Fenris continued talking, "not to underestimate you but that sees like a lot of effort to find one slave" Garrett said studying those strange markings. Then Garrett pointed at Fenris's markings saying "does this have to do with those markings?"

"Yes, I imagine I must look strange to you. These markings were giving to me against my well; though they were forced upon me... they have served me well."

Varric interrupted saying "I bet, sticking your hand into people that's a interesting trick you gave" Fenris smirked at that saying "Without them I would still be a slave in Tevinter. I know your all thinking that I didn't have to face the hunters that I could just evade them; but there eventually comes a time when one must stop running. When you must turn to stand your ground and face the beast" Fenris replied as he stepped forward and giving the group a better look at his markings.

Garrett crossed his arms saying "you didn't have to lie to get my help Fenris, I would've helped you fight these Slavers."

Fenris looked taken a back then replied "I have met few in my travels who have sought anything more than personal again; if I my ask, what was in the that chest in the hovel?" "It was empty, nothing there at all" Bethany answered. Looking disappointed, Fenris said "I suppose it was too much to hope for. Even so, I had to know." "I take it you were expecting something in there?" Garrett asked.

"I was... but I shouldn't have. It was bait nothing more" Fenris replied, seeing that Fenris wouldn't talk about what he was expecting to find, Garrett let the matter drop. Fenris looked at Garrett thoughtfully then said "I know you must have anger towards me for my deception, but would you be willing to help me once again?"

"Depends on what you want help with... just ask what you want help with" Garrett replied. "Here are the basics" Fenris began, continuing, Fenris's face changed to a look of pure hatred as he spoke, "my former master Danarius accompanied the hunters to the city. I must confront him before he flees, I would very much appreciate your help. Danarius wishes to strip the flesh from my bones and has sent so many hunters throughout the years that I've lost count; and before that he kept me on control rod like a blighted Qunari Mage, a personal pet to mock Qunari custom. In Tevinter he was untouchable but here he is a man; a man who sweats and bleeds like any other."

"Alright, I'll help you confront this Slaver" Garrett said then turned to Varric and Bethany, and asked "you'll don't have to follow, this isn't for the expedition?"

Bethany faced her brother saying "last time I let you go alone you ended up with a Dagger in your back, I won't abandoned you brother."

Varric did a humorous shrugged saying "eh I didn't have anything else planned, why not fight a Tevinter Mage should be interesting."

Fenris looked taken a back once again then said "I do not fear death, I'm ready for anything... I swear I will find away to repay you, the letter I took from the Captain's body said that Danarius was staying in an Mansion in Hightown, we must get there before morning."

* * *

><p><em>Hightown<em>

_Just outside Danarius's Mansion _

The group stood outside the Mansion as Fenris glared at the front doors saying "let's go," nodding Garrett stepped forward to break open the door but Fenris beat him to it. _Crash!_The front doors slammed off their hedges as Fenris used the Greatsword in his left hand to bash the doors with a lot of force.

The group stared for a moment... _he broke the doors off with only one hit _thought Garrett as the group followed Fenris inside the Mansion. "Danarius! Show yourself!" Fenris yelled as he rushed through the house wielding one his Greatswords in his left hand ready for anything. After running through a couple of rooms, Fenris burst into a trap, nearly burning off his head Fenris ducked under a shot of fire and started attacking strange creatures.

The group rushed in the room to back up Fenris, "Shades! creatures summoned with Magic!" Fenris shouted as he killed one by stabbing it. _Why does Fenris have a second wrapped up Greatsword sheathed in his back _Garrett thought off hand as he engaged the Shades. Killinga Shade by stabbing it through the mouth Garrett turned and saw Varric finish two shades with Bethany's help as Fenris killed the last Shade by doing his trick with the hand again. After the fighting was done Fenris continued through the house angrily saying "he sends spirits to do his fighting for him; Danarius! Can you hear me? You little pets cannot stop us!"

After running through more rooms Fenris and the group entered the main room of the Mansion, it was basically a big square with two staircases in the front leading to the three rooms and other exits on the sides. As soon as Fenris and the group were half way through the room smoke appeared and more Shades emerged. Green Vapor rose from the floor as the Shades started to attack, _not again_thought Garrett as he backed away from Vapor and watched as Fenris rushed through it to fight the Shades on the stairs. Varric moved out of the Vapor coughing and began sniping as Bethany did the same.

G_ot to get in there and help Fenris _thought Garrett as he called "Bethany! I need to get in there," Bethany realized what her brother meant and cast Arcane Shield on Garrett; the glowing light blue field surrounded Garrett. Throwing up a thumbs up at his sister, Garrett rushed in and ran to Fenris at the stairs the Arcane Shield protecting Garrett from the Vapor, Garrett stabbed a Shade in the back killing it as Fenris fought two Shades by himself. Garrett slammed his Shield into another Shade and moved in to cover Fenris, now standing back to back, Garrett with his Longsword and Shield and Fenris with his Greatsword.

Fenris had changed his attacks to using his Greatsword with both hands and using heavy attacks while Garrett covered him with his Shield since he didn't need it due to the Arcane Shield and wondered _why does he have another Greatsword wrapped up_.

Bethany had been using her Magic to effectively take down any Shades trying to attack her and Varric, while Varric was sniping and using a few placed Bursting Arrows. Fenris cut a Shade in half as Garrett beheaded one and Varric sniped one to the right of Garrett. Using his Shield and Longsword in a combination of slams and slashes Garrett finished the last two Shades as Fenris watched; for a small moment Fenris gazed at Garrett as the Arcane Shield faded away, then turned away and headed to the door in the center of the platform above the stairs.

_What was that about?_Garrett thought as he noticed Fenris's gaze and followed as Varric and Bethany moved up the steps; the Vapor had run out and faded away. Fenris broke in the right and left doors of the platform above the stairs. Both the left and the right rooms were devoid of any life, just average rooms with normal clutter, that left only the center door.

Fenris stood in front of the center and door and broke in the door his Greatsword ready as he rushed in the room; upon seeing this room devoid of any life as well, Fenris lowered his Guard.

The Hawke siblings and Varric stood in the room as well watching Fenris as he sighed. Varric asked "all that work for nothing?" Fenris, now holding the one Greatsword he used in his left hand again but lowered and not on guard, replied. "It appears so. I had hoped... no, it doesn't matter any more. Whatever valuables Danarius left behind are yours... I need some air." Fenris just walked out and left them to take the valuables, as he left he glanced again at Garrett. _Odd_thought Garrett as he helped his sister and Varric check out the valuables.

Varric scoffed saying "there's no coin here, but we can sell the Jewelry and collectables... but still I've thought that a Tevinter Magister would have more coin here." Garrett inspecting a vase turned to Varric saying "I don't think Danarius was really planning to be here, he set this up for Fenris... Danarius probably knew the Shades wouldn't be able to take Fenris; this was a move to test Fenris."

Bethany stood up and turned to her brother saying "Fenris really hates this Danarius though, I think he came to the same conclusion as you." "Varric you more or less done inspecting?" Garrett asked, "more or less... yeah I'd say so" Varric replied. Garrett turned towards the door saying "I think we should check on Fenris," Varric shrugged and picked up the valuables then followed the Hawke siblings out of the left the room and searched for Fenris.

* * *

><p>Once discovering that Fenris was no longer inside the Mansion the group walked outside and found Fenris leaning against the wall in the outside courtyard with the Greatsword he used for fighting against the wall, and the other wrapped up one still sheathed on his back.<p>

Upon seeing them Fenris got off the wall and faced them. Fenris's was bitter as he faced the group saying "It never ends. I escaped a land of dark Magic only to have it hunt me at every turn I take; it's plague burned into my flesh and my soul, and even now I find myself in the presence of yet another Mage."

Fenris glared at Bethany and her staff, Bethany looked annoyed saying "you I know he can speak to me directly." Fenris stepped closer to Bethany saying "I saw you casting spells inside; I should realized sooner what you really were," then turning to face Garrett Fenris spoke. "You harbor a Viper in your midst Hawke, it will turn on you and strike when your guard is lowered and you least expect it, for that is it's nature."

Garrett, walking in front of his sister stopping Fenris from walking further, coldly said "if you have a problem with my sister then you have a problem with me." Fenris looked at both Garrett and Bethany seeing the resemblance as Garrett continued "and my sister has proven herself time and again... she is a lot stronger then you think."

Fenris stepped back trying to clear the air and said "I'm not blind I know Magic has it's uses, and there are undoubtedly Mages with good intentions. But even the best intentioned Mage can still fall prey to temptation like any man... and their power is a curse to inflict upon others." Bethany began to step forward to confront Fenris but was stopped by her brother, Bethany spoke her mind anyway; "No one's stopping you from moving on you know." Fenris just ignored Bethany and continued speaking to Garrett saying "I imagine I appear ungrateful, if so I apologize for nothing could be further from the truth; I did not find Danarius... but I still owe you a debt. Here is all the coin I have as Anso promised."

Fenris pulled out his money pouch and threw it at Garrett, whom caught. Garrett stared at Fenris's money pouch saying " you're giving me all the money you have?" "Yes, and should ever have need of my assistance, ask and you shall receive it" Fenris replied not caring in the slightest that he was now broke without a single coin at his disposal.

"Are you going to a problem with my companions, I'm friends with other Mages?" Fenris crossed his arms saying "I will watch them carefully if we travel together... I can promise no more than that." "So I take it Danarius really wants you back for your... unique skills?" Garrett asked now that the air between Fenris and Bethany had been cleared. Fenris scoffed saying "Danarius doesn't want me, a runaway Slave, all he wants is the markings on my flesh" Fenris gestured at his markings as he finished speaking. Pointed at all the lines of markings on him, Fenris coldly said "they are Lyrium... burned into my flesh to provide the rare power that Danarius wanted of his little pet; and now he wants his precious investment returned even if he must rip them off my corpse to get it back."

Varric got a pained look on his face, imagining Fenris's markings being ripped of, then said "I don't really think that'd go well for you." Fenris glanced at Varric nodding then saying "the truth is I remember almost nothing of the ritual that placed these markings on me only the pain it caused me; It was Danarius's choice... one he currently regrets."

"Do you think Danarius will keep chasing you?" Garrett asked wondering if weeks later more armored men or Shades would come for Fenris. "Danarius is too proud not to chase me; perhaps one day his hunt will cost more than he's willing to pay... but I doubt that matters anymore" Fenris replied darkly. Bethany asked what all of them had assumed about Fenris, "so these... powers of your come from those markings?"

Fenris glanced warily at Bethany then replied "some all I know is that even in Tevinter warriors like me are rare... I have never personally met another like me but I've heard of them. The Magisters probably believe I should feel honored." Garrett thought about it for a moment then asked "I'm planning an expedition into the Deep Roads, I might need some help with that... if your willing?" Fenris shrugged saying "I don't know much of the Deep Roads but if you have need of my skills I will accompany you. If you have any other need of me I'll be here, if Danarius wants his precious Mansion back he is free to return and try to reclaim it from me."

Garrett glanced back at the Mansion asking "and what about the mess we made?" "the Shades will disappear on their own given time and I can stay hidden if anyone comes by to check anything" Fenris replied casually as if he'd done this dozens of times. Varric nodded then said "alright then another worker for the expedition, we should leave, it's pretty late."

Garrett nodded and Bethany just turned away from Fenris and the group began walking off. Fenris watched them leaving then called after them "Hawke... one more thing," Garrett turned around saying "yeah?" Fenris studied Garrett from where he stood then asked "when where you in Tevinter?"

"Excuse me... I've never been to Tevinter" Garrett replied confused as Fenris studied Garrett more intently.

"I watched you fight; the way you fought... the moves you did... that's a Tevinter fighting style, it's not taught anywhere else but there" Fenris said still looking at Garrett. Garrett mouth opened in confused as Bethany looked at her brother and Varric just shrugged. Garrett and Bethany exchanged a look... thinking the same thing _Father_.

A memory resurfaced from the Hawke sibling's minds.

* * *

><p><em>Sixteen Years ago, Ferelden<em>

_Outskirts of a Farming Village just outside Amaranthine_

"_Dad! This is the best birthday gift ever!" shouted a young boy with untidy black hair and blue eye as he picked up the wooden Longsword and Shield from the box. "See I told you he'd love it" the Father said to his wife as she watched smiling with two kids no older than three at her feet playing. "Mom can I keep it please!" the boy asked as the Mother rolled her eyes replied "yes Garrett you can keep them."_

_The Father pulled out a wooden Longsword and Shield for himself saying "come on Garrett your ten years old now, I started learned when I was younger than you." "But you were born old. You were never young" Young Garrett answered laughing at his response. The Mother smirked as the Father laughingly turned to his wife saying "you hear that Leandra... I was born old; it seems my boy has inherited his Father's mouth."_

_"Yes he truly is your son Malcolm" Leandra replied smiling as she stopped a Young Carver from pulling on Young Bethany's hair. Young Garrett, having now strapped on the wooden Shield to his left arm and holding the wooden Longsword on his right hand, said "Dad it's heavy." Malcolm Hawke looked at his son and sagely saying "Garrett they're as heavy as they need to be to make you stronger" then switching to a humorous tone Malcolm continued. "But your right... I guess I should bring them back and let your Mother teach you to cook her amazing bread."_

_"No way... sorry Mom, I'll be the strongest you've ever seen Dad!" Young Garrett replied hastily as he practiced wielded his wooden weapons. Smirking Malcolm gestured for Young Garrett to attack, grinning eagerly Young Garrett rushed his Father. Malcolm causally blocked his son's clumsy attack then stepped forward and lightly tripped Young Garrett; as his son fell Malcolm gestured and a small burst of Force Magic caught Young Garrett mid-fall and gently eased his fall._

_Young Garrett, now on his back, looked up and saw his Father's wooden Longsword aimed at his throat but I safe distance away._

_Chuckling, Malcolm looked at his son on the floor and jokingly said "you're dead." Young Garrett smirked as he replied "no fair... you used Magic didn't you, to make you better," "nope I only used Magic to protect you from the fall" Malcolm answered smiling as he stepped back. Moving his wooden Longsword to his other hand, Malcolm held out his hand for Young Garrett to grab as Leandra smiled at them. Young Garrett grabbed his Father's extended hand and held on as his Father helped him up. Letting go of his son's hand Malcolm moved to stand beside his son as Young Garrett looked at his Father wondering what was happening._

_Moving his wooden Longsword back to his other hand, Malcolm said "remember to always have proper footing or your opponent can take advance of it." Young Garrett looked at his feet and attempted to better balance his footing; "close but more like this" Malcolm said gesturing for his son to look at him. Young Garrett copied his Father, Malcolm smiled at his son saying "there you go, this way your weight is now evenly balanced allowing you properly attack or defend yourself."_

_Malcolm then stepped in front of his son and said "in a duel or fight of any kind always remember proper footing... this is only one stance of many."_

_Young Garrett nodded and his father walked forward and lightly swung his wooden Longsword at him; Young Garrett blocked with his wooden Shield and was surprised when Malcolm pushed his wooden Shield into Young Garrett then using the flat part of the wooden Longsword to lightly flip Young Garrett on his back once again._

_Smirking Malcolm looked down at his son again saying "you kept proper footing but you defended the wrong way, you blocked with your Shield left your Longsword too low to stop me using mine. I was able to force you back and gain the advantage, if your fighting some one stronger and you block their attack you need to shift your footing to better counter the their strength."_

_Young Garrett got up with his Father's help and assumed the same position as before, Malcolm did a slower repeat of what he used to flip his son. This time Young Garrett was ready and kept his wooden Longsword higher to not allot his Father to flip him again. Then Malcolm pushed his wooden Shield into his son's wooden Shield again; but this time Young Garrett was ready, learning from what his Father said Young Garrett shifted his footing, better allowing him to counter the blow._

_Still being pushed back but moving and shifting his footing Young Garrett managed not to fall and kept his Longsword up and blocked a light slash from his Father attempting to hit his chest, Malcolm stepped back smiling. "You learn quick, good work" Malcolm said with pride, as Leandra smiled saying "My little soldier."_

_After another hour of training Young Garrett's arms were tired and he stopped to take a breath as Malcolm said "you have great potential Garrett... more than I did when I was your age." "Dad where' did you learn all this stuff? It's amazing" Young Garrett asked as he sat down, Malcolm got odd look on his face then replied "during my travels in my youth, even before I met your beautiful Mother."_

_Leandra laughed at her husband's compliment as she overheard Malcolm talking as she watched over Young Bethany and Young Carver playing._

_Young Bethany was playing with the doll she had gotten for her birthday two month ago while Young Carver played with his wooden stick man given to him on the birthday he shared with his sister. Young Carver looked at Young Bethany's Doll and walked over to his sister and tired to take her Doll away from here. Young Bethany didn't want to give her Doll to Young Carver though, Young Carver just wanted another toy to make a small mock battle but his sister wouldn't let go._

_Leandra stood up saying "Carver let your sister play with her Doll" and moved to grab Young Carver. Young Bethany started to cry as her Doll began to break with both her and her twin brother pulling on it; before Leandra could grab Young Carver and stop him from breaking Young Bethany's Doll something amazing happened._

_Suddenly Bethany's Doll froze... literally with ice, as a small burst of raw power hit her Doll and spread and lightly froze Young Carver's hand a small part of his shirt. Young Bethany had used Magic... Young Carver began to cry from the ice as Young Bethany's frozen Doll shattered from the pulling and Young Carver fell on his back._

_Leandra just stared in shock at her daughter, Young Garrett's mouth opened in shock as he said "what... Bethany." Malcolm rushed over and with a gesture of his fingers Dispelled the Ice Magic, instantly the ice disappeared off the now broken Doll and Carver's hands and shirt._

_Malcolm knelt down next to Young Carver and lightly grabbed his little hands, Young Carver's hand showed signs of frost bite but nothing too serious._

_Malcolm held Young Carver's hands in his hand as a green glow appeared from the palms of Malcolm's hands, Young Carver stopped crying as his hands were healed and numbed by his Father. Young Garrett just stared at his little baby sister as she stared at the broken Doll and her twin brother._

_Leandra went to Young Bethany and picked her up holding her as Malcolm signaled for Garrett to take his younger brother. Young Garrett went and picked up his baby brother as Malcolm stood and looked at Young Bethany with shock then finally spoke "that's impossible, she's only three! No Mage in history has ever shown signs of Magic that early in their life... Bethany... she's a Mage but different."_

_Leandra held her daughter tight saying "she's not going the Circle... I won't let them take her," "I won't let the Templars take my daughter; but I need to start training her as soon as possible" Malcolm said as Garrett looked at his parents talking._

_"Leandra the Circle would be afraid of Bethany... she already used Magic at three... she could possibly have the potential to be a more a powerful Mage than even me... Bethany needs to learn to control it." Leandra looked at her daughter in her arms and asked "she can't really have the potential to became more powerful than you?"_

_Malcolm looked sad as he said "yes she probably will surpass me one day... it's not from your blood Leandra... it's from mine. He warned me that it'd happen when I left.. but I had hoped... no it doesn't matter..." Leandra and Garrett looked confused at the last part but Malcolm ignored it then stepped forward hugged Leandra and Bethany while waving for Garrett to join them with Carver._

_Garrett joined them, as they hugged, Malcolm said "we have to leave this Village, we have to keep moving for awhile." Leandra nodded and said "Garrett grab your birthday gift... it's time to start packing I could use your help." Garrett nodded and started walking with Leandra, Young Bethany, and Young Carver, as they walked Garrett woulds remember what his Father mumbled as he gazed at the sky._

_Malcolm Hawke stayed behind a moment as his family left to start packing, as Malcolm gazed into the sky and Garrett walked, he heard his Father's words._

_"You were wrong Father... only one" Malcolm said, then stopped gazing at the sky and moved to help his family pack._

* * *

><p><em>The Present<em>

_Kirkwall, Hightown_

_Outside Fenris's new Mansion_

"Uh you guys alright?" Varric asked as he snapped his fingers at the Hawke siblings still gazing at each other.

Brought back to the present by Varric the Hawke siblings stopped gazing at each other and noticed what had happened. "Sorry Varric, anyway... wait where did Fenris go?" Garrett said as he looked around and noticed Fenris wasn't outside anymore, "after he said 'it's not taught anywhere else but there' he went back inside" Varric answered.

"I think we should get back home brother, it's almost dawn" Bethany said as Varric still looked at them confused. Garrett, Bethany, and Varric walked away from the Mansion and parted ways; as the Hawke siblings walked towards Gamlen's home they thought about their new ally Fenris. _I can understand why Fenris hates Mages... it's an emotional response but not all Mages are Danarius _thought Garrett as he and his sister enter Gamlen's house.

Kane greeted them by rubbing up on their feet but the Hawke siblings just went to bed tired. But as Garrett and Bethany went to bed one thought crossed both their minds _Father learned to fight in Tevinter before he met Mother..._

**I took some Creative License with the Alienage because I personally think it's too small  
>Think about it; hundreds of Elves live in this "ghetto" of an Alienage but in-game it's only a few houses and buildings. I expended it to be sort of a small town within Kirkwall.<br>Also if you've paid attention I've taken some **Creative License before; like the Docks, Lowtown and Hightown and I also add a town square for Kirkwall. It's something that bothered me a little bit when playing DA 2  
>Kirkwall is City State but it doesn't seem to be that big in-game... But I Digress<br>Thanks for reading and please review ****


	12. A Promise of Aid

**Hey guys  
>I've been having trouble writing this Chapter for some reason<br>Anyway here it is enjoy **

"_Loyalty in people is an odd thing..._

_One day a person could lie to you or pick your pocket for fun..._

_They could always joke and rarely take anything seriously..._

_But others days they'll back you up when needed... _

_Standing by your side ready to duel anyone" - excerpt from the Tales of Varric _

_The Hanged Man_

_Varric's Private Suite_

"Are you really sure Hawke? I mean the guys seems kinda on the brooding side and kinda mean... especially towards Bethany" Varric said stunned at Garrett's idea. "Varric he could use it better then we could and I'm pretty sure he needs it more than we do right now" Garrett replied as Varric held the coin gained from selling all the valuables from Danarius's Mansion.

"Fine Hawke but we really need to gather some coin here or we'll never reach fifty Sovereigns" Varric replied joking but a hint of seriousness. Varric handed the coin to Garrett, Garrett grabbed it but Varric still held on to it with a humorously pained face. "Varric" Garrett said, "you sure you want to-" Varric began was stopped by Garrett nodding yes.

Sighing Varric let go of the coin filled pouch saying "Hawke you really are a boyscout." "That's me the lone boyscout in a town of misfits" Garrett said smirking as he grabbed the pouch from Varric and left the suite and exited the Hanged Man waving goodbye to Norah.

* * *

><p>As Garrett walked through Lowtown he waved and exchanged the usually pleasantries with some of the Merchants and acquaintances of his such as Lady Elegant and the Lowtown Cheese Maker. Upon arriving in Hightown Garrett did the same for there but some of the higher class people and Nobles looked down on him called him names such as "Ferelden riff raff" or "Dog Man" etc but Garrett just shrugged it off like usual thinking <em>Bethany was right about the Nobles only caring about Fereldens on the so called Ferelden day<em>.

As Garrett reached the estates of Hightown some of the Nobles whom were outside gave him odd looks, knowing by the look of him that didn't belong there in the Hightown estates. As Garrett found the Mansion which now only Fenris resided in, he noticed how the outside looked more or less normal and thought _Fenris can hide out here for awhile if he plays his cards right. Nobles like their privacy and don't usually bother neighbors._Garrett, now standing at the front door, knocked three times, nothing, Garrett knocked again getting the same result.

"Uh Hey! It's me Garret" Garrett called as he waited; a moment later the door opened and Fenris stood inside beckoning Garrett to come inside; Once inside Fenris and Garrett stood in the main room of Mansion, Fenris began by saying "Hawke? Did you need something?" "No that's not why I came here. Look I know you can hide pretty well inside this Mansion but I think you should have other resources at your disposal if you need them... you know if you need to maybe grease some palms," Garrett replied to Fenris. Looking confused Fenris said "Hawke if I need to leave then I'll leave... I don't have resources to grease any palms if need be. When the time comes I'll stay elsewhere as I have before."

Garrett pulled out the pouch carrying the coin Varric got from selling the valuables from Mansion; and handed it out for Fenris to grab saying "here." "What's that?" asked Fenris studying the pouch and Garrett with confusion. "It's all the money Varric could get from the valuables you let us take from here... there yours now since you live here and like I said you could use them more than me" Garrett said to the astounded Fenris as he took the pouch.

"I... thank you... you've done me a kindness I did not expect; whatever jobs you do today I will accompany you" Fenris said as he attached the money pouch to his belt tightly. "You don't have to that" Garrett began but was stopped by Fenris cutting in "no I insist... were you going to do a job now?" "I few small ones, nothing big yet" Garrett answered as Fenris stepped to the wall to the right of the front door and grabbed the 'other' Greatsword, the one he always used when he fought while the other Greatsword was still wrapped up and sheathed on Fenris's back. Picking up the Greatsword with his left hand, Fenris sheathed it in such a way that that Greatsword was diagonal to the wrapped up Greatsword.

"We should get started then" Fenris said stepping out with both his Greatswords sheathed as Garrett followed, "my sister is probably going to come with us and possibly another Mage, Anders, as well... that's not going to be a problem is it?" Garrett asked. "Hawke it won't be a problem but I will watch them carefully" Fenris replied after a moment of thinking as they walked out of the Hightown Estates area, while some of the Nobles glanced at them oddly.

As Garrett and Fenris walked through Hightown and headed towards the Marketplace Fenris asked "do you never worry of the temptation your sister faces everyday?" "No our Father was Mage too and trained Bethany very well... besides Bethany never really wanted Magic and would live a normal life if she could" Garrett replied.

At Garrett's response Fenris halted and looked thoughtful while Garrett kept walking; stopping and turning around Garrett asked "Fenris... are you alright?" Fenris looked confused then said "I did not... she, your sister doesn't want Magic... that's odd," then Fenris continued walking and kept pace with Garrett.

Upon reaching the Marketplace and seeing the Hightown Merchants Garrett looked for his family and spotted them talking to a waiter and ordering food. Garrett and Fenris walked to them as Leandra, Bethany, Gamlen, and Kane sat a table with their food; Gamlen saw them heading towards them first. Upon seeing Fenris Gamlen looked nervous because of the two Greatswords and strange markings but Garrett just walked to his family as Fenris followed. "Happy Birthday mother" Garrett said as he stood next to Leandra at the table as Kane went forward and barked happily at Garrett.

"Hello dear" Leandra said standing up and hugging Garrett as Bethany glanced at Fenris, _Bethany knows Fenris doesn't like her and looks at her warily. _Letting go of Garrett and glancing at Fenris, whom was standing back giving the Hawke family their space, and said "Garrett who's your friend?" "This is Fenris, the elf we meet two days ago" Garrett said showing Fenris to Leandra and Gamlen; Leandra held her hand to Fenris saying "pleasure to meet you."

Fenris awkwardly shook Leandra's hand saying "eh hello," Leandra smiled politely at Fenris as Gamlen glanced at Fenris's steel Gauntlets. "Garrett you don't have to work today, enjoy Hightown with us, take a break" Leandra complained to Garrett, knowing that he planned to work and join up with them later. "No no, it's okay I'll meet with you later enjoy Hightown" Garrett said holding his hands to emphasize his words, as Bethany stood up to join her brother. But Garrett stopped Bethany, saying "It's okay enjoy the day with mother... Varric, Fenris, Anders, and I got this."

Bethany frowned saying "I can help I don't mind," "Bethany spend the day with mother, she can't have both her children not with her" Garrett replied as Leandra suddenly grabbed Bethany's arm. "Your brothers right I won't have both my children working on my Birthday" Leandra said making Bethany sit down on table next to her as Bethany looked at her mother and brother defeated.

Kane went to stand next to Fenris smelling him, Fenris looked at Kane with amusement and pet him.

"Why do you carry two Greatswords, and why is one wrapped up?" Gamlen asked as he looked at Fenris, Garrett and Bethany turned to Fenris wondering the same thing. Fenris looked uneasy then said "a promise," Garrett frowned thinking _a promise... a promise for what? _Gamlen, not taking the hint that Fenris didn't want to talk about, asked "a promise... what promise?"

Fenris suddenly got a cold look in his face then turned to Gamlen saying "a private one."

Gamlen just shrugged and returned to his eating understanding that Fenris wasn't going to elaborate, Garrett talked with his family for a bit then departed with Fenris to do some of the odd jobs until they'd meet up with Varric later on.

* * *

><p><em>Six and half hours later...<em>

_The Hanged Man_

Garrett and Fenris had spent the last six and half hours doing odd jobs, escorting a Noble's mistress into Kirkwall from Sundermount, collecting ingredients from the outskirts of Kirkwall for the Merchant Solivitus in the Gallows; and guarding Worthy while he collected his new runes from free-lance Smugglers. Fenris was particularly good at stopping people from robbing them whenever they were doing a job that had valuables involved. Now after about four jobs that earned them four Sovereigns for the both of them, Fenris and Garrett were meeting up with Varric and Anders in the Hanged Man to see what special jobs Varric could get them.

As they walked in Norah the waitress waved at Garrett and eyed Fenris's markings with curiosity, Fenris glanced around the place seemingly bored after finishing the jobs he and Garrett and done, but followed Garrett none the less. Garrett finally found Varric and Anders at a table near the bar talking with a strange tanned woman with dark hair. Varric waved them over when they made eye contact, Garrett and Fenris reached the table as Anders pulled two chairs for them.

Sitting down with the rest of them Varric introduced the woman sitting with them as Fenris coldly eyed Anders. "Hawke, Fenris this Isabela, she has a job opportunity for us if your interested" Varric said as he pointed at Isabela with his thumb.

Isabela was strange woman, she wore a blue bandana over her long black hair; golden coins she wore as earrings with a necklace also made of golden coins, an armored shoulder pad on her right arm with extended light armor on her arm leading to her right dueling glove. She also wear a VERY revealing white tunic with a belt that matched her bandanna with thick leather boots that reached up to her thighs with two special Daggers sheathed on her back.

"So your Hawke... I'd pictured you differently the way Varric speaks of you, I like the real you better" Isabela said looking at Garrett then turning to look at Fenris. "Really, Varric been telling tales about me again" Garrett said humorously as he glanced at Varric, whom simply shrugged saying "I know how to tell a story." Anders looked back at Fenris noticing his cold glance and asked "have I offended you or something?" "No you haven't offended me but I know what you are" Fenris replied just as cold as before if not more, Anders was about to speak but Garrett stopped them both.

"Fenris! Leave it be, you gave me your word it wouldn't be issue," stunned Fenris nodded then looked away from Anders. Sighing Garrett looked back at Anders saying "sorry about that Anders... Varric told about Fenris right?" "Yeah he really hates my kind" Anders said as Isabela watched curiously. "Looks like their some tension here huh" Isabela said as Varric said "that's putting it lightly" Garrett turned towards Isabela saying "Varric said you might have a job for us."

"Yes I do... I'm Isabela, previously Captain Isabela, but without my ship the title rings a bit hollow. Basically someone from my past has been pestering me, I've arranged for a duel, I win he leaves me be, I lose... well then I lose... only thing is I don't trust him to play fair. I need some back up if anything serious happens outside of the plan" Isabela said as she finished taking a drink of Ale.

Fenris suddenly stirred saying "a duel where the enemy is probably going to cheat; how very... Tevinter." Isabela smirked saying "for Mage Duels that's for Tevinter... this is actually more of an Orlesian or Antivan thing to do and what can I say I like duels. Anyway I already had some people check in to this matter but they were horrible at it and the info they gave me was useless."

"They even came here looking for her to pay for that useless information, Isabela cleaned the floor with the four of them" Varric said laughing at the memory as Isabela smirked. Anders grinned saying "I wise man knows to pick his battles... and not to be fool." "Who is this person your going to duel?" Garrett asked wanting to know more of the job; "names Hayder, we worked together way back in Antiva, he never like me and the feeling's mutual. He's been asking about me all around Kirkwall, might as well get it over with and meet face to face" Isabela said.

"There any particular reason you wanted us for this... no offense to you Varric" Anders said as Varric jokingly looked hurt at Anders's words. Isabela glanced at Varric saying "Varric did a good job promoting your little group, plus I can't even trust the Riff Raff here to do some little information gather. But from I hear of you Hawk, escaping the Blight and getting out of the Smuggling service without permission and surviving, you can do things other can't, that could be useful if something goes wrong."

"Alright then, looks like you have your back up, so what's the plan" Garrett said as Varric finished his Ale and Isabela smiled. "I've arranged to meet Hayder in Hightown, go from the back entrance leading up to the higher level and I'll be at a lower level where you can see me" Isabela said standing up and leaving the Hanged Man.

* * *

><p><em>Hightown<em>

_A back alley away from the City Guard's patrol_

Garrett, Anders, Fenris, and Varric stood above the alley where Isabela was waiting and noticed that Isabela gave them the warning signal, saying _something wrong be ready_. When suddenly an armored woman followed by two armored men showed up in front of Isabela, "there she is, gut her!" the armored woman yelled at Isabela. Drawing her twin Dagger Isabela stood ready to fight as more armored man showed up from the back of the alley underneath the level where Garrett's group was attempting to ambush Isabela.

"Varric, Anders do what you can from here... Fenris with me" Garrett called as stood up grabbed the edge of the level where they were, timed it then leaped off the level to Isabela's level; Garrett, landing right on top of a rushing enemy, cushioning his fall and knocking the armored man out. Quickly getting up Garrett finished off the knocked out man with his knife as the stunned enemies saw Fenris land and roll to help his fall. Unsheathing his Longsword and Shield Garrett went to help Isabela as Fenris unsheathed the unwrapped Greatsword with his left hand.

As Garrett and Fenris helped Isabela from the same level as her, Anders and Varric sniped and did damage from above. Varric took out two of the armored man by shooting them through their visors while Anders used Chain Lightning then a Fireball, taking out three of the armored men leaving only six left.

Isabela was handling herself pretty well by using her superior speed to overcome the heavier armored men's defense, by the time Garrett and Fenris reached Isabela to help, she already taken down two of them with her Daggers. Garrett slammed his Shield into the back of one of the armored men then stabbed the man as he stumbled over, Fenris slashed an enemy in the chest bypassing the man's armor and cutting deep, then Fenris repeated the slash killing the man. Isabela dodge a slash from a Longsword then served around the man and slit his throat with her Dagger.

Fenris fought the armored woman and used his Greatsword to push her back, allowing Garrett finish her with stab in the back;Isabela killed the last man by stabbing him with both her Daggers straight in his chest. With the area now clear Varric and Anders went down the stairs and regrouped with them as Isabela searched the bodies of the men sent to ambush them.

After regrouping, Isabela held up a note she picked up from one of the bodies saying "Hayder is in the Chantry... sending thugs to finish me off? Coward. He'll not get with away with come on," nodding the group including Isabela headed for the Chantry. As they headed for the Chantry the group heard Anders mumble "why does it have to be the Chantry again," _bad memories for him... Karl _Garrett thought as they moved on.

* * *

><p>As the group stood outside the Chantry Anders still looked as if he'd rather not be there while Isabela opened the doors and walked in followed by the group. As the group walked into the Chantry and stepped into the center they heard footsteps from above, stopping, the group noticed an armored man, probably Hayder, walking toward them followed by a female guard. "Isabela... should have known you'd find me here" Hayder called as he moved to meet them in the center of the Chantry; "tell your men to burn the letters next time" Isabela replied coldly.<p>

Now standing directly in front of them Hayder said "Castillon was heartbroken when he heard about the shipwreck; you should have let him know you survived it," Isabela shrugged saying "it must have slipped my mind." Chuckling Hayder asked "okay now where's the Relic?" Isabela, looking mad, replied "I lost it; Castillon's just going to have to do without it." Hayder looking equally as mad and said "lost it? Just like you 'lost' a ship full of valuable cargo?" "They weren't cargo, Hayder they were people!" Isabela angrily yelled, Fenris suddenly take a step forward looking angry, _slaves... Fenris hates Slavers more than anyone else I know_Garrett thought as he noticed how Fenris reacted.

Hayder just continued oblivious to Fenris and Isabela's anger, "those slaves were worth a hundred Sovereigns and you let them scurry off into the wilds. And now the Relic's gone too; Castillon won't be happy to hear that, I promise you... you've ruined a perfect business deal and then ran away."

"Ran away! You're the one ran away, I arranged for a duel and you set up an ambush then didn't even show up yourself" Isabela replied coldly. Garrett sighed as looked around the Chantry thinking _I don't want to have more blood shed here... it draws a lot of unwanted attention, these people aren't Templars the __Chantry won't be embarrassed to go public with this. _Holding up his hands to try and calm everyone down Garrett said "look you don't have to tell Castillon about Isabela... just say she died or that you couldn't find her and you'll can both go your separate ways."

Hayder scoffed saying "If I cross Castillon he'll have me killed, and my life's worth more than hers," Isabela got a determined look on her face saying "thanks for trying Hawke but there's only one way to settle this;" then Isabela quickly pulled one of her spare Daggers out and threw at Hayder. Hayder moved out of the way dodging it, but the Dagger hit his female guard right in the heart, killing her.

Suddenly more armored men appeared from the stairs and went to join the fight, Anders moaned "here we go again" as Fenris rushed forward to fight. Isabela went forth and fought Hayder one on one as Fenris took out one armored man with a heavy two handed slash, Garrett rushed forward and cover Isabela's flank from the other armored men. Varric used his crossbow to kill one by sniping the man in the throat, Anders used Chain Lightning to wound three of them. Fenris's markings started to glow and stuck his right hand into the chest of one very unlucky man; the man cried out in a mixture horror and agony as Fenris crushed the man's internal organs.

A lot of the less disciplined men stared in shock at what Fenris did, Garrett took the advantage to rush forward and slash two of the men's throats with his Longsword while blocking a downward slash with Shield. As Garrett blocked that slash Varric sniped the armored man in the throat killing him, Garrett quickly nodded at Varric expressing his gratitude.

Anders used a Fireball to take out two of the weakened armored men from his earlier Chain Lightning; Isabela weaved in and out of Hayder's Greatsword slashes then ducked under a slash and stabbed him in upper left thigh with one of her Daggers.

Hayder yelled in anger and pain as Isabela's Dagger bypassed his armor and cut deep into his flesh causing him to kneel down; Isabela darted forward and stabbed her remaining Dagger into Hayder's chest. Once again Hayder cried out in anger and pain, Isabela, still holding onto Dagger pulled it up, cutting through Hayder's chest and killing him. Fenris having killed another two men with his Lyrium Talents stood next to Garrett having cleared the area of enemies and watched as Isabela killed Hayder, the last man left in the room.

Anders dispelled the remnants of Magic left over from his spells and cleaned everyone's weapons with Magic; Isabela looked at Fenris with interest saying "what was that thing you did?" "It's a long story" Garrett said knowing Fenris probably didn't want to tell the whole story right now, "my markings are made of Lyrium and give me powers" Fenris replied quickly. "So do those markings cover your _whole _body" Isabela said suggestively causing Fenris to laugh awkwardly, Varric looked around the room saying "we can't have another Chantry incident... we need to clean this up."

"Oh I already got that covered, I hired a clean up crew to roughly follow me in case they were needed... but there clean up guys not really the fighting type that's way you need all of you" Isabela called as Fenris and Garrett check the men's pockets for coin. Varric smiled saying "glad you thought ahead oh Captain," "A Captain with no ship to sail upon" Isabela said smirking with humor as she picked up her spare Dagger from Hayder's female Guard. Ten Sovereigns, that was the total amount coin from all the armored men, Garrett set about dividing the coin for everyone in the group as Anders glanced at Fenris.

"I may need some more of your help Hawke; Castillon won't hear about me form Hayder but he'll find me eventually, I just have to get him the relic" Isabela said to the group. Garrett nodded saying "we'll help you, but what exactly is this relic?" "Honestly I'm not really sure but I know it's worth my weight in gold. Castillon has me chasing it down as payback for freeing his slaves" Isabela said causally. Sighing Isabela continued "I think Castillon just wants me dead... but that would be letting me off easy" "So how did you end up ship wrecked here in Kirkwall anyway?" Garrett asked a little curious, Isabela shrugged saying "there was a storm, my Ship ran aground on the reefs near the city and I managed to make it to shore."

Suddenly Fenris spoke up saying "a storm brought you into Kirkwall... would that be the same storm that brought the Qunari here as well?"

Isabela looked surprised that Fenris had guessed that and replied "yes actually. I was asked to escort Castillon's cargo ship, but I got a bad feeling half way through the job so I checked it out and saw that the cargo were Slaves... nearly two hundred of them. Elves, Human, children even... it was pretty bad so I made an unexpected landing at Ostwick's port and set them free. Unfortunately I got caught up in the same storm that the Qunari fell into on my way back out."

"Ostwick that's a good spot to land them there's no slavery there and plenty of places the roads lead into from there" Anders said as Varric put in "smart move." "So who exactly is Castillon anyway, we ought to know what we're facing that if he shows up here" Varric asked. "He's a powerful Merchant based in Antiva but I believe he has ties to the Felicisima Armada. I did some jobs for him in the past, usually involved smuggling Lyrium, Jewels or the occasional criminal acquaintance... he paid well" Isabela replied crossing her arms.

"Eh who or what's the Felicisima Armada?" Garrett asked not knowing what that was, "you've never heard of the Felicisima Armada?" Isabela, Varric, and Anders said in unison. "Nor have I" Fenris said as both he and Garrett waited for an answer, in the end Anders informed them.

"The Felicisima Armada is more commonly known as the Raiders of the Waking Sea, they started off as opportunists, individual ships based out of the coastal city of Llomerryn that preyed on sea traffic and were frequently targeted by the concerted efforts of Orlais and some of the City Sates in the Free Marches." Isabela cut in saying "Some times those City Sates and Orlais would destroy the pirates but eventually more pirates would come and start it up again it's a cycle that repeated for quite a while."

Anders nodded at Isabela as Varric continued the story smiling that smile he uses what telling a good Tale saying "But when the New Exalted Marches sprang up and the Nations of Thedas were at war with Qunari the Felicisima Armada were having the same problem as the all the others fleets, fighting the Qunari. So the Felicisima Armada joined together under a single flag and fought alongside their former enemies to fight their new ones, namely the Qunari. Anyway after that war ended everyone just assumed that the Felicisima Armada would fall apart but it didn't, they stuck together and remained very powerful even to this day."

"I knew the Qunari fought a lot of Nations in that March but I never knew they fought Pirates as well" Garrett said as Fenris and he absorbed the story. "Not a lot of Nation like to admit it but without the Felicisima Armada the war could have lasted a lot longer than it did so it's not talked about much even in the history books" Anders replied.

Fenris looked coldly Anders again as he finished talking, _Still some tension from those two_ Garrett thought as he noticed Fenris's look. "Anyway that's the story and we should probably leave so my clean up crew and 'clean up' come on" Isabela said; Varric shook hands with Isabela as the group departed. Upon exiting the Chantry the group noticed Isabela's clean up crew was waiting outside to the far right, Isabela nodded at them and pointed to the Chantry, _she came prepared for anything _Garrett thought as the clean up crew climbed the stairs to the Chantry to do their work.

As the group left Hightown Isabela said "thanks for the promise of continued help Hawke, you ever need a favor I'll be in the Hanged Man," Varric smirked saying "what do you know, another worker." Garrett nodded as he noticed that Fenris and Anders walked as far away from each other as possible on opposite ends of the group.

"Hawke this where I take my leave of you" Fenris said as he turned and headed for his Mansion, "thanks Fenris" Garrett called as he waved goodbye to Fenris. "I think he hates Slavers more than Mages... I not sure if that's better or worse" Anders said as watched Fenris go, "sorry about before Anders, Varric told you of his past right" Garrett said as Varric called "I told Anders about Fenris, he know everything Hawke."

Anders shrugged saying "it's okay I've seen worse, especially in my time on on the run from the Circle," Isabela cut in saying "this sounds like an interesting story, care to tell it." Varric scoffed saying "I'm the only story teller here, no offense Blondie but that's a tale that needs to be told by a professional," Anders frowned saying "I haven't even told you the story... how could tell the story at all?" Varric smirked saying "Doesn't mean I can't tell the story without finesse and I don't need to know everything I'll fill in the blanks when I need to," Anders looked confused saying "but you don't really know anything about it... the whole tale would be fictional."

"That's fine by me, my version will be better" Varric replied smirking, Anders was about to say something but Garrett stopped him, "Anders just let it go... Varric's gonna tell Tales anyway." Anders sighed said "yes I see your point," Isabela chuckled at Anders frustration saying "cheer up Anders... Varric will make you most desired rebel in Kirkwall," causing Anders to chuckle a bit.

"Sorry to cut this short but I gotta get home for something personal" Garrett called as he left the group heading for Gamlen's home. Isabela and Varric waved goodbye as they headed for the Hanged man and Anders walked off heading towards Darktown.

* * *

><p>As Garrett reached Gamlen's home and opened the door he noticed Bethany waving him over giving him a look that said <em>what took you saw long. <em>Garrett mouthed "sorry" then walked forward and found Mother and Gamlen waiting for him with the cake for mother's birthday; "we've been waiting for awhile you know" Gamlen complained.

"I was busy... anyone I got six and half Sovereigns from today's jobs and a new partner to help us if needed" Garrett called as Leandra hugged her son looking thankful he'd returned in time to celebrate her birthday with the family. Gamlen was about to scowled but a look from Bethany stopped him, instead Gamlen calmed down and said "look partners are good and all but you should get too many, the more partners the more the division of the coin."

"Alright I get the point Gamlen" Garrett said as he sat down with Leandra and Bethany as Gamlen began to cut Leandra's cake.

"Happy birthday mom" Garrett called as the Hawke family each got a piece of cake and gave a toast to Leandra, Kane barked happily as he watched them eat and ran around the table looking for scraps.

**I wasn't too happy with how I ended up writing this Chapter  
><strong>_  
><em>**This is the closest I could get to being happy with it... but I digress**

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	13. Old Friends part 1

**Hey guys, been a while since I updated, just caught up with the Holidays and my Senior Exams  
>and well The Old Republic takes hours of time away from me LOL<br>Anyway I hope you enjoy this Chapter  
>Update: Fixed this Chapter<br>**

_"There are many reason to fight_

_Survival, Honor, Glory but what of those who fight for Duty..._

_Duty to protect the innocent, those are the ones that retain what few warriors do..._

_Their Humanity"_ _- excerpt from the Tales of Varric _

* * *

><p><em>Noon, Hightown<br>The Viscount's Keep  
>Viscount Dumar's office<em>

On one of the rare occasions of freedom that Viscount Dumar had in his job and in a even rarer moment of having a friend with him, Viscount Dumar let out a sigh as he drank his tea trying for once to relax during work.

"Trouble in paradise my old friend; I happen to remember a certain young man who used to be eager and perfectly willing to join Government " the former Guard Captain Ewald said to his friend as he grabbed some tea for himself.

Rubbing his balding head, Viscount Dumar replied "I was young then and thought everything would be easy; thought I'd be young with a full head of hair forever and have time for work and my family. But I've found that over the years it can't be done... you can't be a family man and a good ruler at the same time."

Former Guard Captain Ewald took a seat in front Viscount Dumar's desk as he took a drink of his tea, relaxing with his old friend; technically speaking Ewald had no real business here in the Viscount's office having retired some time ago but was there to visit his old friend.

"Neither of us thought we'd end up like this, you with your son whom you don't get see very much... but Saemus is a good man; he'll be a good Viscount one day I know it. Then there's me... never thought I'd be here, divorced and retired with that 'man' as my replacement; I voted against him I know what kind of man he is, always looking for the easy road, only got the job because his father has influence..." former Guard Captain Ewald said.

Viscount Dumar looked deeply sad replying "yes... I didn't want to appointed him but I have no official vote in that election and the laws says the Guard Captain must not exceed fifty-seven... I know your fit enough for the job-" but Ewald stopped him by raise his hand while saying "it's okay I don't be blame you Dumar.

It's just the way things are, I'm too old to have the position any more and I'd like to spend more time with my son... it just happened to be the wrong time to retire but it was better than being forced to step down due to my age... if I'd known 'he' would got the job I've stayed Guard Captain for at least another year. and I know Jeven's father is a powerful man, you couldn't just insult his son without him bring it back to stir up trouble in the future."

"Politics, I'm part of it and I hate it. Jeven was just put there because he begged his father for help and his father has influence. I almost feel sorry for him... being the bastard child of a Noble is a difficult life but Jeven doesn't deserve the job" Viscount Dumar said with a hint of pity and annoyance in his voice.

"Part of the job... but for what's it worth, thank you for listening to my recommendation when you did and accepting my council, you didn't have too" Ewald replied. Viscount Dumar smile lightly at his old friend's understanding.

Even when growing up together Ewald understood politics very well but wanted no part in them himself always knowing that Dumar would be heavily involved in them.

Then eleven years ago when the Templars removed and executed Viscount Perrin Threnhold for his tyranny (but only when he foolishly threatened to remove the Templars from Kirkwall) Dumar won the election for new Viscount; once appointed the new Viscount, Dumar changed.

Dumar was suddenly very busy and had trouble raising his son, then with the sudden death of Dumar's wife; he had lost a lot of friends over the years of being Kirkwall's Viscount by simply not having time for them.

But Ewald had always been friends with Dumar even when Dumar was slammed with work Ewald remained his friend and good consultant through the years, partly do to Ewald being the Guard Captain at the time, thus having to work together.

But times have changed and Ewald is no longer the Guard Captain; instead Jeven is but only through his family's influence and not actual merit.

After a few good minutes of drinking tea with former Guard Captain Ewald, there was a knock on the door and Dumar sighed, knowing his break was over. "Come in" Viscount Dumar called putting down his tea; when the door opened and Seneschal Bran and the current Guard Captain Jeven stepped in.

"Viscount there have been inquiries on who'd you support for the new ruler of Starkhaven, I know it's not really our affair but with the Vaels dead Starkhaven needs a ruler" Seneschal Bran said moving to Dumar with a stack of papers.

"What about the other heir?" Dumar asked; "I've not found him Sir nor has anyone else" Seneschal Bran replied as the current Guard Captain Jeven glanced at the former Guard Captain Ewald.

"Sir what is 'he' doing here?" Jeven asked coldly looking at Ewald. Ewald returned the cold look saying "merely visiting an old friend am I not within my rights to do so?"

The current Guard Captain Jeven smirked saying "you are within your rights Ewald but the Viscount is a very busy man and you don't have any business here. I must ask you to leave and remind you that you are no longer Guard Captain and must not bother the Viscount on personal affairs."

Ewald stood up saying "and you will remember how you got your position Jeven; not through merit or hard work but through crying to your father. Maker! You were never even in the City Guard before this."

Jeven scoffed saying "I'm Guard Captain and I'll not have you speak to me in such-" but was stopped by Viscount Dumar looking up from reading the files Seneschal Bran handed him.

"I'm capable of handling my own affairs Jeven, and you will remember who is Viscount! Now hand in your report and get back to work" Viscount Dumar said sternly as Seneschal Bran helped sort the papers for Viscount Dumar to read.

Guard Captain Jeven stood stunned then slowly placed his report on Dumar's desk and stepped out; "thank you Dumar" Ewald said after Jeven left with his tail between his legs.

Viscount Dumar nodded saying "Jeven wasn't my choice for Guard Captain but I have to work with him.." Ewald chuckled saying "he seems more annoyed than usual, he's throwing more of his weight around."

Seneschal Bran coughed to get their attention saying "it's your friend that you recommended Ewald... she's one of the best Guards Jeven has but he doesn't approval of her because of her connection to you and she speaks her mind in matters above her station."

Ewald smiled with pride saying "Aveline, good for her... she'll climb through the ranks fast here I tell you."

Dumar nodded saying "Ewald I apologize but I must get back to work." Ewald turned saying "I understand. I'll see you around then Dumar," then after shaking Dumar's hand Ewald left him to do his work.

* * *

><p><em>The same day, Noon<br>The Hanged Man  
>Varric's Private Suite<em>

The Hawke siblings, Fenris, Anders and Varric sat in the table to his private suite and oddly enough Garrett was telling a story and not Varric; "so we followed the map and found the place, it was really dark and gloomy but inside was an Urchin Boy and a Golem, a real Golem, there acting like a bodyguard."

Varric nodded as Garrett continued "but in the center of the Market was Xenon, at first I didn't know... it was a person, he just sat in his little pool not moving till he noticed me and Bethany. Then Xenon surprised me and Bethany by moving his head up and shouting

'Customers! Places everyone! Welcome to the Black Emporium!'"

"Xenon's kinda creepy the way he talks, everything about him is decayed and rotten." Bethany cuts in saying "I could feel Magic from him... like it was the only thing holding him, Xenon I mean, together... I don't even now how that's possible... his body should have withered away long ago but his mind is still intact and working."

"He made a deal with something, that's the only way someone can use magic like that" Anders said seriously as he listened to the story; "no one should live like that, Xenon should let himself die already" Fenris said broodingly.

Varric nodded interested in the story saying "I've heard the stories of the Black Emporium but I never thought Xenon was real person. I don't get it Hawke how did you two get a invite to the Black Emporium you've only been in Kirkwall a year, I lived here for years and I never got invited."

"I'm not really sure what we did, the letter just said Xenon invited us... but the letter said only for us, not anyone else" Bethany replied wondering why Varric was never invited to the Black Emporium.

"Xenon gave us some good deals though, I know we're suppose to be gathering money for the expedition but I think this is a good investment for us... they'll help us in the long run" Garrett said. Varric nodded saying "fine just don't spend too much coin Hawke."

"So what did you get besides your new armor" Varric said having noticed Garrett wearing Reinforced Leather Armor instead of his normal armor; "some Lyrium potions for Bethany and, well this armor. It's enchanted so it's lighter than my Ferelden Field Armor but more durable."

"So what did you do with the old armor, sell it?" Varric asked as Bethany turned to her brother listening. "I kept my old Blue Ferelden Field Armor... it's in Gamlen's house" Garrett answered slowly.

"Why did you keep it?" Varric asked curiously. Bethany glanced at her brother also wondering why he kept his old blue Ferelden Field Armor, Garrett looked thoughtful for a moment before replying.

"To remember my time at Ostagar... with Carver and the others who died there while I survived; so I keep the armor to honor the fallen I guess" Garrett said still looking thoughtful as Bethany closed her eyes, both remembering Carver.

"The Darkspawn have claimed many lives and will claim more... but at least the Blight is over and those that have fallen may rest in peace" Anders said understanding the Hawke sibling's mourning.

Varric sensed the sadness from the Hawke siblings and Anders so changed to the subject to the expedition trying to brighten the darkened mood. "I've heard some rumors that have potential for us... but not right now" Varric said after a few minutes since he changed the subject.

Fenris refilled his cup with more Ale for nearly the ninth time as Garrett and Anders glanced his way, sensing their glance Fenris asked "what?" "Uh maybe wanna cut down on the Ale" Garrett said. "I am fine I never drink enough to impair my abilities" Fenris replied as he drank more Ale causing Varric to grin saying "well at least the brooding Elf can drink, looks like I have rival."

"I do not brood, Dwarf" Fenris said annoyingly.

"Fenris if your brooding were any more impressive women would swoon as you pass. They'd have broody babies in your honor" Varric replied smirking as Anders and the Hawke siblings giggled at the joke.

Fenris scowled saying "you're very odd Dwarf Varric," "barely noticed that Fenris, I also don't have beard or any sense of Dwarven pride" Varric said still smirking as he took a drink of Ale.

"I thought perhaps your beard had simply fallen onto your chest" Fenris replied calmly to Varric causing the group stare in shock for a moment at Fenris actually telling a joke.

Anders broke the silence saying "Varric contact the Chantry, Fenris told a joke we need mark this historic day," causing Fenris to just glared silently at the Ferelden Apostate. "Alright don't start fighting you two" Garrett said good natured at Anders and Fenris.

"Seriously though I think I'm gonna leave... I got things to work out at my clinic sorry Hawke" Anders said standing and getting ready to leave. "Later" Garrett called out as Anders left waving goodbye.

"Varric you don't have any jobs for us today?" Garrett asked Varric as Bethany drank some water. Varric shrugged apolitically saying "sorry Hawke nothing at the moment but some things are stirring up that need... outside help and that's where we come in."

Fenris suddenly spoke up saying "I heard some mutterings of problems with the Templar recruits... we could take a look, the Templars are known to repay those that help them."

Bethany made an annoyed face saying "real subtle there Fenris."

Garrett frowned at that as Fenris realized what Bethany meant then said "I didn't mean that Mag-... Bethany, but there is a possible job there for us." "Simmer down you two I can practically see the sparks flying already" Varric said as Garrett nodded standing up.

"Can't really do that job Fenris... the Templars won't allow any Apostate to roam free even if they helped them in some way" Garrett said as Bethany stood up as well ready to leave.

Fenris simply nodded as the Hawke siblings left and Varric called "till next time Hawke."

"So Fenris how about a game of Diamond Back" Varric asked noticing that only himself and Fenris were left and that no one had seen Isabela today; Fenris glanced at Varric looking thoughtful then replied "very well I could use some more coin."

Varric smirked saying "I take that as a challenge, bring it," Fenris just shrugged and got ready to play.

* * *

><p><em>Lowtown Marketplace<br>Outside the Hanged Man_

The Hawke siblings had just exited the Hanged Man and where walking through the marketplace when Bethany spoke up. "I know it's off our plans but I think we should visit Aveline, we're not working with Athenril anymore so she can see again" Bethany said as Garrett listened.

"True it's been a while since we've seen Aveline... and all we went through together... yeah let's go see her it'll be good to see how she's doing" Garrett replied then began walking towards Hightown with Bethany.

As they walked, Garrett thought how Aveline still sort of blamed him for her husband Sir Wesley's death but it was more of a emotional thing than a logical one.

Bethany noticed her brother looking thoughtful as they walked and asked "what's wrong?" "Just remembering our last meeting at the Tailor's shop, she might still be a little cold towards me but just the same I want to see for myself" Garrett answered.

"She can't still hold that against you... it's what Sir Wesley wanted, and it's not like you enjoyed killing Wesley... I remember your... dreams" Bethany said slowly as she rubbed her hands awkwardly together.

Garrett raised an eyebrow saying "wait... Bethany what dreams?"

Bethany glanced at her brother as she said "you mean you don't remember... on that Ship when we were traveling to Kirkwall from Gwaren?" Garrett shook his head saying "no I don't really remember my dreams but what happened on the Ship... did I grind my teeth or something?"

The Hawke siblings walked into the Hightown Marketplace as Bethany continued the conversation.

Bethany frowned saying "I remember at night when we were asleep on the ship you would... toss and turn in your sleep and mutter things that would wake some of us up. Things about Ostagar, Sir Wesley... and about Carver but we didn't say anything because we knew you... went through a lot, more than any of us besides maybe Aveline."

Garrett stopped and turned looking at his sister as Bethany stopped as well noticing her brothers look. "You should have told me... I would have, I don't know... sleep some where else" Garrett said feeling ashamed of himself for bothering the others all those months ago.

"You stopped doing it after a while, about three days before we reached Kirkwall, and it's okay I still have nightmares about what happen on the way to Gwaren; and well even Aveline did it for a bit. She stopped before you did... the point is that you didn't enjoy it and Aveline can't hold it against you" Bethany said trying to make her brother feel better.

Garrett still frowned saying "that's why the Crewe sisters asked about our journey to Gwaren, it is isn't it?" "I guess so" Bethany said following her brothers logic of them hearing his mutterings and being curious.

Garrett rubbed the back of his neck uneasily saying "do I ever do anything like that at night when I'm asleep now?" "No and I'm pretty sure Gamlen would complain if you did; like I said you stopped after awhile on your own" Bethany replied.

"Thanks Bethany but if it happens again just tell me... let's go find Aveline and see how the year's treated her" Garrett said as he continued walking with Bethany following him to the Viscount's Keep.

Upon reaching the Viscount's Keep and entering the Hawke siblings noticed the crowd of people in the Keep going about their business and workers or personal aids attending to their duties with the Nobles and other elected officials with a couple City Guards stationed around the building.

A few people stared at the Hawke siblings as they moved to the Barracks for the City Guard, the higher class people obviously knew the Hawke siblings didn't really belong there and were not any high class citizens but lower class as in Lowtown.

_Good thing Bethany was smart enough to leave her staff at home, saw a few Templars wondering around here _Garrett thought as he and his sister stepped into the Barracks while a few aids gave them off glances.

Suddenly a man in a sharp blue uniform stepped in front of them saying "Sir, Miss, is there something you wish you to report to the City Guard?" "Yes I'm looking for a friend of mine, a Guard, her name is Aveline Vallen" Garrett replied to the man as City Guards went about their business behind the man.

"Is this an issue for the City Guard for the Guard in question?" the man asked, "not really no" Bethany said and was going to continue but was stopped by the man holding his hand up. "

Unless you have something to report you must not bother the City Guards men and women, if you wish I can tell Aveline you stopped by" the man said as the City Guards continued their business.

"Okay" Garrett said turning about to leave when he heard his name being called, "Garrett."

Behind the man in the blue uniform, Aveline appeared in her City Guardsmen armor walking towards them looking a little surprised to see them there of all places. Walking past the man in the blue uniform Aveline stepped forward and shook hands with Garrett and Bethany saying "it's... good to see you again."

The man in the blue uniform coughed to get their attention then said "Aveline the Barracks is not a hub for people to meet up at," Aveline turned around saying "I know Arys I've got this, go on."

The man in the blue uniform, Arys, crossed his arms then left clearing annoyed at being told to move on; "sorry about Arys he takes pride in his job but he gets annoying sometimes" Aveline said.

"It's okay they can't just let anyone barge into the Barracks" Bethany smiling at seeing Aveline again after almost a whole year.

Garrett, having noticed that Aveline had looked Garrett in the eye when she shook his hand without the coldness that had once been there and was happy for it, asked "is this a bad time? We only wanted to check in after all this time."

Aveline nodded saying "at this moment... I can't, my shift for today ends in three hours though, if you want we could meet up at the Hanged Man." Bethany smiled saying "sure we go there a lot anyway."

Aveline frowned at that as she eyed Garrett curiously. "Uh Bethany doesn't drink don't worry" Garrett told Aveline a little annoyed that Aveline thought Garrett would ever let his underage sister drink Alcohol at the Hanged Man.

Bethany nodded saying "I don't even like Ale anyway, we'll meet up at the Hanged Man then?" "Sure, sorry to cut this short but I need to return to work" Aveline said nodding at them then moved on to go about her business with the other City Guards.

The Hawke siblings left the Barracks and reentered the main room of the Viscount's Keep and walked out as some of the other higher class citizens looked at them.

"We really don't fit in here do we?" Bethany asked her older brother just as they reached the exit. "No we don't, we still have that Lowtown look but that's not a bad thing Bethany" Garrett told his sister as they left the Viscount's Keep.

"I don't understand though... Mother seems to fit in just fine and even gets along with some other higher class people" Bethany thought aloud as she walked home with her brother. "Mother grew up here with a lot of those higher class citizens and she was a Noble of an old and powerful family... she gave it up for Father but she still has that look I guess" Garrett told Bethany as they walked.

Bethany nodded saying "yeah I guess so... I think mother fits Noble life better than we do," Garrett chuckled saying "yeah I'd be a pretty lousy Noble, they always wear formal clothes, I don't think I could stand it for too long."

Bethany smirked at the thought of her brother trying to be a Noble as they walked towards Gamlen's house in Lowtown.

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later<br>the Hanged Man_

As the Hawke siblings entered the Hanged Man, Norah, the waitress, greeted them saying "hello again Hawke... if the dog breaks anything you're paying for it." Garrett sighed and looked behind him to where Bethany stood with Kane, Bethany noticed his gaze and said "what?" "Did you really have to bring Kane?" Garrett asked.

"He's been stuck inside Gamlen's house for ages. Come on Garrett he needs some fresh air" Bethany replied as she bent down rubbed Kane belly causing the Mabari to wag his tail.

Garrett nodded and pet Kane on his head causing Kane to look up at him almost with a smile on the dog's face, "sorry boy just been busy" Garrett said as he pet Kane.

Kane licked Garrett's fingers almost like saying it was okay, _smart dog _Garrett thought as he and Bethany went to look for an empty booth but noticed something odd at a table a few feet from them.

Isabela, Varric and Fenris were seated at a table with a couple of other humans and other Dwarfs all playing a card game of some sort and from the looks of it, Fenris was doing rather well to the annoyance of the other players.

Garrett stepped towards the table curiously saying "Varric, Fenris, Isabela what's going here?" Bethany looked at the game trying to understand how it worked while Kane just sat there and smelled the room.

Varric looked towards them saying "oh hey there Hawke, me and Mr Broody over there started a game of Diamond Back then we moved here, found Isabela at the bar, she and more people joined in, anyway now it's just us two and Jarl over there." Isabela shrugged saying "seemed like I good idea at the time but I lost to Varric so I'm hoping Mr Broody wins personally."

Bethany looked at the last three players as they played, the human man looked a bit nervous staring at his hand of cards and glancing at Varric, Fenris just sat with his face a mask of pure calm and control while Isabela studied them all; Varric just looked at Fenris with eagerness.

"I do not brood Varric" Fenris said with annoyance but with his face still with his mask, Bethany giggled at that saying "we've been over this Fenris, you brood more than anyone we've ever met."

Fenris just ignored Bethany while Garrett watched Varric and Fenris's staring match. Jarl sighed saying "that's it! I can't take this! ... I fold" then Jarl put his cards down moving his coin to the center of the table with the pile of coin from the game lay.

"Looks like it's just you two now" Garrett said wondering who would win Fenris or Varric, Fenris nodded as Varric smirked then moved all his coin into the center with the main pile saying "I'm all in."

Fenris still held the mask of calm and control and looked back at Varric still smirking as Varric held his hand with confidence.

"There's no shame in folding Fenris" Varric said as leaned forward still smirking at the contents of his hand as Bethany watched not really understanding how Diamond Back was played but interested none the less to see who won.

Fenris reached forward placing his hand of cards on the table for everyone to see, four Serpents. Bethany looked confused at the silence that followed at the table even from her brother wondering _is that a good hand or a bad one?_

Finally Varric laughed as he threw his hand on the table showing an assortment of random creatures saying "Fenris you lucky bastard!" Fenris just grinned slightly and grabbed the entire pile of coin, moving it towards himself as Jarl, Isabela, and Varric just watched.

"What happened?" Bethany asked her brother, whom turned around saying "four Serpents is one of the best hands in the game and Varric tried to bluff out Fenris but lost."

Fenris, having grabbed all his new coin, looked at Varric saying "nice try Varric, your bluffs are some of the best I've ever seen." Varric smirked as he drank some Ale from a cup on the table then said "thanks for the game Fenris, bet you next time I get the winnings back."

"You can try" Fenris said slightly amused as Isabela laughing said "I'm just happy Varric didn't win; _looks like Fenris actually made friends with Varric and Isabela... well at least he'll have someone to talk too besides me _thought Garrett as he went to find a booth with Bethany as Kane followed.

After finding a booth and sitting down the Hawke siblings and Kane waiting for a few minutes until they spotted Aveline walking in the Hanged Man still wearing her City Guardsmen Armor. Garrett waved at Aveline and she walked to their booth taking a seat opposite Garrett and Bethany as Kane just sat outside the booth.

Together they order some drinks from Norah, Garrett and Aveline got a little bit of Ale while Bethany just got water. "Looks like being in the City Guard really suits you" Bethany said as their drinks arrived, "it has its challenges, lots of opportunity... if you're the type the locals want" Aveline replied as she took a drink of her Ale.

"Are you?" Garrett asked. Aveline frowned saying "if you argue enough, you kind of convince yourself that you are. A lot of Kirkwallers have a higher opinion of themselves than us Fereldens."

Garrett nodded saying "I know what you mean, they only seem to care on Ferelden Day and even then... most of the Nobles only really celebrate the fact that the Blight never reached the Free Marches. I remember on the first Ferelden Day Bethany saw this coming, and I gotta say she was really spot on about it."

"Sometimes I wish I was wrong about it though" Bethany said as Aveline nodded saying "even in the City Guard there some people who really don't like all us Fereldens being in 'their' city but I guess they're getting used to me."

Garrett smiled saying "you've done pretty well for yourself Aveline, being a City Guard is a respectable job here, I'm glad some of us Ferelden have managed to do okay in Kirkwall."

Aveline crossed her arms with a more serious expression causing Garrett and Bethany to wonder what Aveline was about to do. "Speaking of doing okay in Kirkwall... I've been keeping on eye on you two, information is one of the few perks of this job and well... watch out for Bartrand he's a son of a bitch" Aveline said still carrying that serious expression.

"You had people following us" Garrett said with a hint of anger/annoyance at Aveline as Bethany looked a little nervous.

"Don't worry I haven't talked to any Templars and nor would I, also I couldn't find out everything... someone's been protecting you two" Aveline said reassuring the Hawke siblings.

Garrett raised an eyebrow saying "what do you mean someone's been protecting us?" "Like I said I couldn't find out everything about you two, only bits and pieces... like someone went out of their way to cover your tracks" Aveline replied simply.

_Athenril used to do that for us but we quit so... Varric _thought Garrett as Bethany came to the same conclusion.

"Well I guess you had your reasons for watching out for us... right?" Bethany asked after a taking a sip of her water. Aveline uncrossed her arms looking sad as she spoke "after all we've lost and what we went through just to get here... well I know you two can look out for yourselves but I take care of my friends. I've got plenty of time with the places Jeven has me patrolling."

As Aveline finished she and the Hawke siblings shared a brief moment of silence remembering their meeting on the edge of the Korcari Wilds and the losses they faced on the road to Gwaren.

"I take you don't like Guard Captain Jeven" Garrett said after their moment of silence, Aveline scowled saying "Jeven isn't half the man Ewald was; Jeven is the bastard son of a Noble. Jeven practically begged his father for the job because he has influence, Jeven wasn't even a Guard before being Captain, personally I think his father just wanted something to make his bastard son busy so he'd be left alone."

Bethany smiled saying "I liked Ewald, he helped us when we first got in Kirkwall remember, he went and found Gamlen for us."

Garrett nodded saying "Ewald seemed like an honorable man, he didn't try to kill those soldiers when they attacked everyone and gives us the full story of why Kirkwall couldn't hold all the refugees without being rude about it."

After a moment Bethany asked "it seems you've settled nicely here Aveline... but are you... alright, I mean with what happened before?" Bethany silently hoped she wasn't getting to personal with that question, Wesley was a sore subject and Bethany remembered when Aveline couldn't even look at her brother for a time.

Aveline closed her eyes saying "I know where am I right now and how close I hold my memories... Wesley's gone I know that... but he knows no pain so I remember him; but we shouldn't live in the past so I let him rest."

"Wesley seemed like a good man for a Templar. I'm sure he's found peace with the Maker" Bethany said having known Wesley only for a short time but remembering how he had blessed Carver after he died.

"Do you blame me?" Garrett asked.

Bethany looked at her brother wondering why he asked that, it wasn't really something people just asked. Aveline faced Garrett and looked him straight in the eye saying "I did... I didn't want to but I did for a long time actually. I understand why it had to be done and so did Wesley. In my heart, that cut was cruel but it needed to be done; so no I don't blame you anymore... I never should have."

Garrett nodded thinking how everyone has different ways of dealing things in life and how they hold their memories good and bad.

"So you'll know how I've been doing but what about you two... former '_Dockers_' and now... independent workers?" Aveline asked as she looked at the Hawke siblings.

"Like you said, Bethany and I worked at the Docks for awhile then quit for independent work wherever we could find it" Garrett said not wanting Aveline to know everything, it was nothing personal it's just that her job might mean trouble for him and Aveline remembered how they all got into Kirkwall in the first place, that being said Garrett still liked Aveline as a friend.

Aveline raised her eyebrow asking "and what exactly drove you two to quit stable jobs at the Docks for the uncertainty of independent work?"

"Oh you know the hours were terrible and the work would always leave us with that smell of fish from being so close to the ocean all the time, plus being independent means we get to chose our own hours" Garrett humorously replied as Bethany nodded smiling.

Aveline looked slightly annoyed at the Garrett's answer but didn't probe any further knowing the Hawke siblings had been Smugglers and for the next ten minutes the group talked about how they we're settling in Kirkwall, about Leandra trying to get back the Amell Estate and Gamlen's lie of being left everything when in truth it was their mother Leandra whom inherited everything.

"Gamlen's sounds like a real ass" Aveline said looking she'd seen and heard of those things before, "he is" Garrett added to Aveline's comment only to be bumped by Bethany.

"I mean he was but he's been doing better and has helped us when we needed it" Garrett said while rubbing the spot Bethany bumped him on as he glanced at Bethany whom glanced back at her brother.

_I know Gamlen's trying to be better okay_ Garrett seemed to say with his glance while Bethany's glance said _just making sure you remember._ Aveline looked a little confused at the unspoken conversion the Hawke siblings just shared and said "do I miss something?"

"No" Garrett said but Aveline looked unconvinced and took a other sip of Ale. Putting down her drink Aveline said "I don't know if this is bad time but I might have a job for you if you're interested I would do it alone normally but I might needs some help... independent help."

"You have something for us" Garrett asked leaning in, "Jeven makes my patrols empty walks in the dark but there's something big coming up, and I could use your help. An ambush is being set up, probably for a Caravan, although I can't find any shipments that match up... doesn't really matter though. Highwaymen waiting for someone to rob? I wager it's smugglers but I'm putting a stop to it, my district or not."

"Not that I'm ungrateful but isn't that something you're supposed to share with your fellow guards" Garrett said putting his drink down. "I will if it comes down to it but there are profits and influence to be had. You're my friends so I'm offering" Aveline replied.

"Um Aveline we're not exactly Guards" Bethany said a little confused.

Aveline shrugged saying "there only so many City Guards Bethany, temporary recruits and civilian deputies are expected from time to time so long as they're competent, and I'm pretty sure you two are competent."

"Alright I guess we'll be deputies for a job Aveline, when and where?" Garrett asked. Aveline stood up saying "I knew I could count on you two, we leave now, my information says they're hidden up Sundermount, Remote and rough terrain but we can make good time with a shortcut i know of on the side."

Garrett and Bethany stood up as well with Kane getting up and following them as Aveline lead them towards the exit.

"Wait" Garrett said an idea popping into his head; Bethany, Aveline, and Kane watched as Garrett walked towards a table to far right of the Hanged Man.

"Varric, Fenris, Isabela I got a job right now from Aveline I could use any help youl could give, we'd be like deputies for the City Guards" Garrett said speaking quickly as he stood beside the table where Varric was telling a story to Fenris and Isabela.

Varric turned saying "I was just telling the story of your arrival to Kirkwall Hawke, about how you captured a former pirate ship and had to fight your way past Pirates and the raw power of Ocean just to get here."

Garrett rolled his eyes sighing then looked at both Fenris and Isabela saying "that's not even remotely close to the true story." Isabela grinned playfully saying "but this version was better."

Fenris just shrugged having always known Varric's story of Garrett's arrival to Kirkwall was false with very little truth to it if any at all. Fenris stood up from the table grabbing his other Greatsword he used for fighting and putting down his Ale saying "I'll go Hawke."

"Sorry Hawke I gotta help my friend Martin" Isabela said as she took another drink of Ale, Varric stood up grabbing his trusty Crossbow Bianca saying "I guess I'll go, could use the exercise."

Garrett waved to Isabela as he, Fenris, and Varric walked back Aveline, Bethany, and Kane, together the group left the Hanged Man and began the long walk to Sundermount.

**I always wondered about the situation between Ewald and Jeven so I decide to do my take on what happen  
>Anyway sorry for the wait and I'll have part 2 up soon<br>Thanks for reading and please review! **


	14. Old Friends part 2

**Hey guys thanks for waiting,  
>Anyway I fixed a problem from the previous chapter (Old Friends part 1) the little quote from the Tales of Varric<br>I forget to add it when I added that chapter but it's there now  
>But I digress... Enjoy <strong>

_Afternoon, Outside Kirkwall  
>Sundermount<em>

Along the rough, rocky, and sandy terrain that was Sundermount the Hawke siblings, Aveline, Fenris, Varric, and Kane were moving past the shortcut Aveline was leading them through and ready to confront the Ambushers.

"So tell me again why we're walking directly into an ambush?" Varric said as he walked beside Fenris and behind the Hawke siblings and Aveline; "because if we didn't then someone less _skilled _would" Aveline called from the front alongside the Hawke siblings and Kane.

Garrett glanced back at Varric saying "come on Varric think of Tale you could tell after this... the dashing Dwarf whom single-handedly saved the Caravans from smugglers."

Varric smirked saying "not bad Hawke, not bad... think I'll go with that," Aveline glanced at Varric and Garrett saying "'single-handedly'" "That's how he's gonna tell the story at the Hanged Man anyway... it's better if you just leave him with his Tales trust me" Garrett replied as Bethany grinned at the thought of all the tales Varric most have told and how many people believed them to be true.

"I'd rather not have any tales told of me either way" Aveline said... _why did you have to say that _Garrett thought as Aveline finished talking and Varric smirked saying "and now I have tell a tale of miss Aveline Vallen... the renegade tough as nails Ferelden Guard who goes beyond her patrols looking for thugs to beat up."

"You just said had to say you didn't want him telling tales about you, I've been trying to stop him telling tales of me for a while now" Garrett said laughing as they walked.

Aveline looked back at Varric saying "I sincerely hope you're joking Varric," Bethany giggled saying "trust us he isn't joking."

Aveline scowled and continued without speaking. "Kane seems happy to be outside and roaming around again" Garrett said watching Kane taking point wagging his tail and positively beaming as he smiled for any surprises ahead of them.

"I told you he was being coped up in Gamlen's house... see he loves running around here, we should bring him with us on are travels more often" Bethany said as she walked beside her brother.

"Every hero needs his trusty hound" Varric called from behind them, sighing Garrett said "I just had to give you ideas didn't I." "Hey wait a minute Varric, you never tell any tales of Fenris why is that?" Bethany asked.

Fenris, whom hadn't spoken for the entire walk, suddenly spoke up saying "I don't question it... I just accept it." "Please, who wants to hear about a brooding Elf who always has that look of 'I was a Slave and I hate you all' and by far Hawke has the best tales" Varric said as Fenris raised an eyebrow at him.

"Stop talking" Garrett and Aveline called as they noticed Kane stop and sniff the floor.

"I think Kane's got something" Bethany said as the group watched. Kane looked back at group and barked softly then used his nose to point east, "that match your information Aveline" Garrett asked as the group stood there looking towards Kane was pointing; "more or less" Aveline said then beckoned for them to head where Kane was pointing.

After nearly twenty minutes of walking they could see another group of people wearing basic leather armor and carrying weapons, "I take it that's them" Garrett asked Aveline as their group stood watching the other group.

"Yes, without our shortcut the path that group is blocking is the only way into Kirkwall without wondering the Wilds here or taking to another City and going around" Aveline said calmly as she studied the group from afar and began to walk towards them.

As the group approached, the Ambushers stayed where they stood; two of them have pulled out Bow and Arrows while the other two held Battleaxes, Kane began to growl lowly.

Varric pulled out his trust crossbow Bianca, Bethany held her Staff at the ready, Fenris gripped his fighting Greatsword with both hands, while Garrett and Aveline unsheathed their Longswords and Shields.

The group walked towards the Ambushers, whom were clearly willing to wait where they were for, as they walked Aveline said "this isn't all of them they've got back up some where." Nodding Garrett held his Shield up with his Longsword held across his chest, the two Archers drew their bows and took aim, "Bethany get Fenris" Garrett called as he shielded her and Aveline shielded Varric leaving Fenris unshielded while Kane was quick and fast enough to not get hit.

The Ambushers wielding Battleaxes began moving towards them as two arrows flew from the Archers, they slammed into Garrett and Aveline's Shields, Varric began loading a special bolt into his Crossbow as Bethany tired to take aim with her Staff.

More arrows flew from the Archers as the group moved to meet the ambushers, Aveline blocked another arrow as Varric finished loading his special bolt. An arrow flew past Garrett's Shield and almost hit Fenris but a second before it made impact a glowing light blue field engulfed Fenris causing the arrow to bounce off leaving Fenris unharmed, _Arcane Shield._

The two ambushers wielding Battleaxes stopped in their tracks as did the Archers at the sight of Bethany's Magic but Garrett and the group continued their walk.

Varric took the free moment to fire his special bolt at the two Archers in the distance, Varric's bolt soared through the air until hitting the ground in between the two Archers, the bolt burst upon impact sending shrapnel into both Archers.

Now free of the Archers for the moment Garrett, Aveline, and Fenris rushed forward to meet the Ambushers wielding Battleaxes, the two ambushers got over their shock of Bethany's Magic and rushed to met their attackers.

Aveline blocked a slash from one of the Ambushers with her Shield then pushed the man back causing him to stumble as Garrett reached him and slashed open his throat with his Longsword. Fenris attacked the other man wielding the Battleaxes, the Arcane Shield still protecting him, Fenris easily overpowered the man with a slash to the chest.

Bethany noticed the Archers getting back up and sent a Fireball their way finishing them off. "Archers up top, six on the left and five on the right" Varric called loading yet another special bolt into his Crossbow.

Sure enough Archers had appeared from two small Ridges from above them; Garrett and Aveline used their Shields to block more arrows but had to fall back due to the Archers having the high ground, Fenris was about to charge up to the Archers but Garrett stopped him.

"Fenris no! Varric, Bethany bring them down," knowing what her brother wanted to do Bethany gathered a lot of her Magic and called fourth a Firestorm on the two Ridges while Varric fired his special bolt.

As Bethany's Firestorm blazed and burned at and around the Archers, Varric's special bolt burst in mid air showering the Archers with dozens of smaller arrows. The combined efforts of Varric's Hail of Arrows and Bethany's Firestorm caused the Archers to come running down from the high ground, most didn't make it down and those that did were wounded.

Another reason Garrett had wanted the Archers to come running down to their level was that Ambushers had set up traps similar to the ones he himself had put back in Lothering all those months ago.

The Archers in their panic had forgotten about them and in their haste to escape the Arrows and the Fire they ran into their own traps, total only four made it down alive but wounded from their own traps. Garrett, Aveline, and Fenris finished them off with ease as Kane sniffed the area searching for more Ambushers as Varric scanned the area.

"That's all of them" Varric called to the group as Kane sat down next to Bethany, "Good work" Aveline said as she knelt down searching through the corpses for loot.

"So do we keep any coin they from these guys?" Varric asked as he noticed what Aveline was doing. Aveline glanced back at Varric saying "no. The coin is seized for the City Guard, you'll get paid when the jobs done by the City Guard for your assistance... all of you."

Varric nodded looking unimpressed at that but didn't say anything, Bethany dispelled the Arcane Shield off of Fenris and stood next to her brother as he pet Kane saying "good dog."

Garrett noticed Bethany give Fenris a quick annoyed look, turning to face his sister Garrett asked "what's wrong?" Bethany turned to face her brother saying "really, I know he hates magic but not even a thanks... for the shield I mean."

Garrett frowned saying "sorry about that but at least he's not silently glaring at you like he does with Anders." "I guess there's that, Fenris just ignores me usually but with Anders... there are moments when I think if it wasn't for you brother... Fenris would attack him" Bethany replied seriously.

Aveline, having finished looting and standing up, said "I notice these Bandits are pretty well equipped but dead is dead and the road is clear. Captain Jeven needs to know about this, back to the Barracks for your reward."

"Any idea how much we get paid" Varric asked as the group began leaving the area and starting the long walk back to Kirkwall, "Arys decides how much you each get but he's fair... if a little annoying" Aveline said as the group walked.

"At least we're helping people for a change, we don't do that often" Bethany said. "Yeah helping people and getting paid is a good deal" Garrett added as he scratched Kane's ears.

"You ever thought about being a Guard Garrett? You have the skill, I'm sure you could pass the tests fairly easy like I did and we could use some more Ferelden in the Guard" Aveline asked suddenly as they walked.

"Hmm I don't know, I have certain... duties that might... conflict with that, ask me again after the expedition and I might change my mind" Garrett said rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he glanced at Bethany. Aveline saw the glance Garrett had given his sister but said nothing.

"You know brother I could see you as a Guard, you have the same experience as Aveline, being the Ferelden Army. I know it's not the same as serving under King Cailan but Aveline seems to like it, right Aveline?" Bethany said having noticed her brother's glance and having wondered what Garrett would do if the expedition was a success, they had joked that Garrett would be a horrible Noble but it was true.

Aveline grinned a little looking back at the Hawke siblings saying "I like being a Guard, in someways it reminds me of the Army, being a part of something and helping people. I loved being a soldier in Cailan's Army but Cailan's gone and Ferelden has a new king...seems a bit cocksure from what I've heard; but he and the Hero of Ferelden saw the Blight to its end and united Ferelden again... can't fault an active hand."

Then adopting a more serious expressing and looking directly at Garrett, Aveline continued "that life ended for me when that bastard Loghain left Cailan to die at Ostagar... did you and Carver feel anything similar?"

"Ostagar... yeah I'd say that was the end for me, death at the scale has a certain... finality to it; I only joined the Army to protect Carver. I knew Carver was skilled but he always had a problem with authority, at first Carver wanted to keep fighting to avenge Cailan. It meant a lot for Carver to be in the King's Army but I convinced him that we needed to save our family... our time in the Army ended there" Garrett somberly.

"Did either of you met the Hero of Ferelden? I heard Tales saying that even visited Lothering before it's destruction?" Varric asked in a lighter mood and having the intended effect.

"Just because different people are the in same place at roughly the same time doesn't mean they met Varric" Fenris said, speaking for the first time since the ambush.

Varric turned to Fenris smirking as he spoke, "just imagine the spin I could put on that tale... the mighty Hawke crossing paths with the Hero of Ferelden, it would be... epic." Slightly grinning Garrett said "I haven't done anything that makes me mighty Varric, anyway the answer is no... I never met the Hero of Ferelden... though I did meet one Grey Warden."

"I never met the Hero of Ferelden either but I did see some of the Grey Wardens, even talked to a few in passing but nothing important sorry Varric" Aveline said having started to get use to Varric.

"But you said you did meet with one Grey Warden right Hawke" Varric asked, prying for material for a new Tale.

"Yeah I did meet one Warden... I never learned his name but he was kinda tall with a thick beard, Carver and I spared with him a bit, I put up a good fight but he beat me in the end" Garrett said.

Then as he remembered more about that day Garrett smiled saying "you should've seen Carver laughing that I lost but then Carver had the bright idea of sparring with that Warden himself and was promptly defeated... he was brooding for the entire day after that." Bethany giggled fondly remembering her twin as she said "that sounds just like Carver he would always brood if he lost at anything."

Varric spoke up saying "and you're sure it wasn't the Hero of Ferelden, maybe it was and you just didn't know it." Chuckling a little at Varric's reaching for a spin Garrett said "no I'm sure it wasn't the Hero of Ferelden, _that _Warden was human so unless he could change his race he wasn't him."

"Damn I had I good idea, though I could always tell _my _version of those events" Varric said humorously.

"I doubt anyone would believe that. There are countless people that have claimed to have met the Hero among his travels" Fenris said surprising the group with his input.

"Face it Varric everyone would know you were lying if you said any of us ever meet the Hero of Ferelden" Bethany said causing herself and her brother to smirk at for once having made sure Varric didn't tell a tale that people would believe.

Varric held his hands up in defeat sighing "alright Sunshine you got me there, I surrender." The group keep walking after that with a little small talk but mostly in silence from then on.

Still Garrett had to hand it to Varric, the Dwarf knew how to lighten the mood.

* * *

><p><em>Later, after returning to Kirkwall<br>the Viscount's Keep_

The group stood in the Barracks for the City Guard after stopping so that Bethany could leave her Staff at Gamlen's house and drop off Kane, only just having just entered and Aveline telling Arys that they were with her.

Turning around to face the group Aveline said "there's Captain Jeven's office, wait here while I explain about you being my deputies." Nodding the Hawke siblings waited with Varric and Fenris just outside the office, some other Guards and people notice them waiting there and gave them curious looks especially Fenris but left them alone regardless.

After a few minutes of waiting the group heard arguing from inside Captain Jeven's office, listening intently the group heard something about Fereldens but then the arguing turned into shouting.

There was no longer any need to try listening anymore, surely the whole Barracks could hear the shouting coming from Captain Jeven's office.

"I don't know how they do it where you're from Ferelden! But I decide the patrols not you and your whims! You may have been put for lieutenant in your first year no doubt with help of your _friend _former Guard Captain Ewald but I'll have no show offs in my command! Have I made myself clear! Report to your post before I have you and your Ferelden accomplice jailed for unsanctioned actions!"

_WHAM! _The office door slammed open hitting the wall behind it as Aveline stormed out with a look of anger and pure annoyance on her face, as Aveline exited City Guards glanced at her, some with pity others with scorn.

Garrett got a look at Captain Jeven as Aveline closed the door behind her, the man was middle aged with graying hair and a strong jaw with little eyes and he looked like he wanted to fire Aveline by the look of him. Aveline just stood outside Captain Jeven's office still with look of anger and annoyance, the group stared for a moment until Garrett stepped forward.

"Well, what a charming fellow" Garrett said dryly.

Aveline turned to him her face losing the anger but keeping the annoyance as she said "I don't have to like him but he could at least listen, the Ambushers are dead... that's all that should matter. It's not the first time he's made me wonder like this; something is very wrong here, come on let's see who's patrol that route was for."

The group followed Aveline to the roster pinned on a wall for patrols duties and watched as Aveline scanned it but was interrupted by another City Guards woman walking towards her.

"Aveline!" the Guardswoman called as she stepped in front of Aveline, "I owe you for clearing that ambush the other night. Saved me a mess of trouble" the woman said. Aveline looked shocked saying "Brennan, that route was yours?" "It was, single patrol, I'd have been dead for sure," Brennan the Guardswoman said.

Fenris raised an eyebrow saying "a long Guard on Sundermount... doesn't sound like much of a patrol," "shouldn't need to be, that route was clear for weeks; first noise out of it was your big fight Aveline. The Captain reassigned me after he heard what you did, and I passed the satchel to Donnic for his patrol tonight" Brennan replied.

"The Satchel?" Garrett asked in confusion.

"Oh it's just pay and order assignments, Captain has us ran deliveries to the outposts during light duty. Odd though, usually it's just an updated copy of the roster, the satchel for that delivery was heavy though, anyway thanks again Aveline. You're a good one I can see why Ewald recommended you" Brennan said as she left returning to her duties.

"So the satchel gets heavy the same day we discover an ambush" Aveline said looking thoughtful, Varric suddenly spoke up saying "that's a messy way to pass info and Brennan already sent it along... this looks pretty bad."

"Another Guard is walking into the same trap, we can't let that happen, Donnic is delivering the satchel this time, let me check his route" Aveline said turning to look at the roaster again.

"A night walk in Lowtown, let's go make sure his quiet patrol stays that way" Aveline said stepping back from the roaster. "Donnic's route is at night so lets meet up outside Gamlen's house before it dark" Garrett said as Aveline nodded and returned to her duties. The group left the Viscount's Keep and parted ways to their respected homes.

* * *

><p><em>Night, Lowtown<br>Outside Gamlen's House_

Lowtown was devoid of people in the street as the Hawke siblings and Kane stood outside Gamlen's house waiting for the others so they could help Donnic on his patrol.

Though the City Guard did their best it to keep the Kirkwall safe it was well known that being up and about Lowtown or Darktown at night was a bad idea if you cared for your life.

Moments ago just before Garrett went outside to wait for everyone he and Bethany had a small argument about her coming along this time. Garrett told his sister that it'd be dangerous for her to come along because the Guard, Donnic, would clearly see her as an Apostate and most likely report her to the Chantry.

Bethany countered her brother, saying that she could just her use Magic discreetly as she had before when they were Smugglers together. Garrett had been a little stumped at that but said "Bethany I know you've used Magic discreetly before but still I don't like you being so close to a City Guardsman... well besides Aveline."

Bethany had placed her hands on her hips saying "Garrett... your my brother and I love you but seriously I'm nineteen years old and father taught me a lot about laying low, I'll keep my distance like I always do."

Garrett had been stunned for a few seconds at Bethany standing up for herself in such a bold way, she'd never done that before... she was always that gentle calm person.

Garrett had finally relented and let Bethany tag along with Kane. After a few moments Garrett and Bethany saw movement and glanced towards the source of moment to see Varric and Fenris approaching. Varric waved and Fenris just nodded, the Hawke siblings waved in return as the four of them met up and waited for Aveline.

After a few minutes of waiting Aveline arrived wearing her City Guard Armor saying "all of you ready it's almost time," "yeah let's go" Garrett said as Bethany nodded.

Varric was spinning a arrow along his fingers saying "sure it'll be weird saving a Guard but should be interesting," Fenris neither nodded nor said anything, he just stood up and started walking forward clearly ready to go.

Aveline nodded saying "good let's go, Donnic should be about half way through his patrol, let's give him a helping hand."

The group followed Aveline through Lowtown as she lead them to where Donnic should be at the moment; it a took a couple of minutes but the group finally found Donnic.

From the look of things Donnic had been patrol like usual while carrying the satchel but had been ambushed by ten attackers, Donnic had managed to take out three of them but the other seven forced him into one of the back alleys of Lowtown while trying to defend himself.

Two of the ambushers were Archers, four used Daggers and their leader held a Battleax, Aveline lead the charge as the group rushed forward to help Donnic whom was on the floor dazed having taken a few bad hits.

The leader turned saying "he's got friends!" The Ambushers turned to met Aveline, Garrett, Fenris, and Kane.

The two Archers stayed where they were while the other Ambushers charged, Aveline pushed her Shield into the face of a man using Daggers then blocked a stab with her Longswords.

Garrett used his Longsword to block a slash and use his Shield to block a arrow that a Archer had fired as Kane bite the leg of another Ambusher causing him to cry out in pain as he tired to stab Kane but missed.

Fenris fought one on one with the leader, her Battleax to his Greatsword as Bethany and Varric kept their distance keeping the Arches busy.

Varric fired a single well aimed shot with his Crossbow hitting one of the Archers in the eye killing him instantly as he dodge an arrow from the other Archer; Bethany stayed mostly out of sight trying to see how she could help.

_There _thought Bethany as she saw the last remaining Archer aiming for her brother again, Bethany quickly and silently cast Disorient on the man. The man stumbled and almost dropped his bow no longer able to focus properly, Varric took the advantage to fire his crossbow, Varric's arrow flew through the air finding it's mark in the Archer's chest piercing his heart.

"Thanks Sunshine" Varric said grinning to Bethany as she stayed out of view from the corner.

"No problem" Bethany replied with a slight smile.

Meanwhile Garrett blocked another Dagger slash with his Shield then used his Longsword to slash the man's leg, the man grunted in pain as he stumbled trying not to fall as he held his Dagger outward.

Garrett used his Shield to knock the Dagger away and stabbed the man in the chest with his Longsword then withdrew his Longsword from the corpse; Aveline bashed her Shield into her opponents face and slash his throat with her Longsword finishing him off.

Kane, whom had bitten one of the Ambushers legs, pulled, bringing the man to the floor as Garrett arrived and stabbed the man in the chest with his Longsword as Kane moved out of the way.

Fenris was still fighting the leader and had now pushed her into the wall opposite Aveline and overpowered her with his Greatsword then forcefully slashed her in the chest killing the woman.

Kane barked calling attention to himself as he ran towards where Bethany and Varric were standing in the distance, "there's more" Garrett called as he rushed towards his sister while Aveline and Fenris followed.

Varric and Bethany turned around as five more Ambushers appeared from behind them, only these Ambushers weren't like the others they had just fought, these men were better equipped with leather armor and better weapons. Two of the armored men wielded Longsword and Shields, two more Archers only the Archers had stronger bows, lastly one armored man was using two Daggers.

The two Archers stayed behind to snipe while the other three armored men charged forward causing Varric and Bethany to back up while the others went to help.

Bethany quickly used Mind Blast, only hitting the man with the two Daggers but the other ones using Longsword and Shield weren't hit and keep charging.

Varric fired an arrow as he backed away trying to help Bethany but the man still charging towards blocked it with his Shield. Garrett was still rushing forward and manged to stop one of the armored men attacking Bethany by using his Shield to push the man back; using his Longsword Garrett tired to stop the other man but couldn't reach.

Kane had fallen back from dodging a few Arrows from the Archers while Aveline blocked two arrows with her Shield; Bethany tired to hit the man rushing her with her Staff but he just blocked it with his Shield.

The armored man used his Shield to push forward, trying to hit Bethany, but Bethany realized what he was doing and let go of her Staff while moving to the side to avoid being hit.

Bethany's Staff hit the floor with a wooded _CLANG _leaving her practically defenseless. Time seemed to slow down for both Hawke siblings, Bethany watched the events in front of her while Garrett saw from the corner of his eye and tired to move to help but couldn't as he had to protected himself from his fight, the armored man moving to slash Bethany with his Longsword.

Bethany tried to keep moving, to escape the slash aimed at her throat... but she knew she couldn't do it in time... then suddenly a Greatsword hit the armored man's Longsword mid swing; Fenris had made it to Bethany in time to help.

The armored man's Longsword flew out of his hands from the force of the blow as Fenris shoved the man causing him to stumble back and pull up his Shield, blocking Fenris's slash.

Fenris forced his Greatsword forward against the man's Shield causing the armored man to nearly drop his Shield as it was moved to his side. With the armored man's Shield out of the way Fenris's tattoos glowed blue white as Fenris stuck his hand into the armored man's chest and squeezed; the man cried out in pain as he died.

Fenris removed his hand from the dead man's chest and moved to keep attacking as Kane managed to reach Garrett and bite his attacker's leg giving Garrett the opening he needed. Garrett slashed his attackers chest, killing the man as Kane let go and moved to attack someone else.

Garrett moved to his sister and stood in front of her shielding her with Shield as he held his Longsword outward to attack anyone if needed, as Fenris attacked the man with the two Daggers, whom had recovered from Bethany's Mind Blast.

Garrett took a quick second to see what was happening and noticed that Aveline had made it to Varric in time and had been using her Shield to protect him from the Archers while Varric sniped and even managed to take out one of the Archers.

Varric quickly moved out of Aveline's protection and fired a quick shot, Varric's arrow hitting the last remaining Archer directly in the head killing him instantly.

Meanwhile Kane and Fenris attacked the man with the two Daggers, the man was surprising fast and able to hold his own against both Fenris and Kane all by himself.

Kane had dodged a slash directed at him but had gotten kicked in the face chasing him to fall back as Fenris tired to slash the man. The man swerved out of the way then jumped and kicked Fenris in the the chest with both his feet while flipping, _what was that _Garrett thought as he saw Fenris fall down from the hit.

Garrett rushed fourth and slashed with his Longsword, the man blocked using both his Daggers but Garrett quickly slammed his Shield into the man causing him to stumble back. Garrett used his Longsword to slash the man's throat, killing him almost instantly; Kane got up blinking from the kick as he looked at Garrett.

Fenris got back to his feet now that the fight was over. Bethany picked up her Staff still a little shaken at being so defenseless in that one moment where time seemed to slow down.

"Donnic, you okay?" Aveline called from where she stood as Garrett moved to his stand in front of his sister.

"Bethany are you alright?" Garrett asked with concern as he put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm fine, thanks Garrett" Bethany replied as Varric and Fenris moved with Aveline to check on Donnic.

Kane walked to the Hawke siblings seeing the two of them looking serious, Garrett let go of his sister's shoulders and pet Kane lightly remembering how Kane had been kicked.

"Poor boy" Bethany said softly as she pet Kane as well, Garrett stop petting Kane and moved to check on Donnic with others. Bethany moved to follow but Garrett stopped her saying "Bethany stay here, it's better if Donnic doesn't see you."

Bethany wanted to protest but understood why Garrett didn't want Donnic seeing her. Aveline being in the City Guard and knowing that Bethany was an Apostate was alright because they all knew she wouldn't turn Bethany in; but Donnic didn't know them and probably would do his job and inform the Templars if he even suspected Bethany was an Apostate.

There was also a small chance he had seen Bethany use her magic, Bethany hadn't used anything big or visible but the effects of the spells she had used on people could draw attention if they looked hard enough.

"Okay" Bethany muttered as Garrett signaled for Kane to stay with Bethany and moved with Aveline and the others, then Garrett stopped and said "Fenris." Fenris turned towards Garrett saying "Hawke?"

"Could you do me a favor and stay here with Bethany and Kane, you don't have to shadow them or anything... just stay close" Garrett asked awkwardly while he rubbed the back of his neck.

Fenris was silent for a moment then nodding saying "alright." "Thanks Fenris" Garrett said nodding before moving forward with Aveline and Varric to check on Donnic, whom was starting to get up a little dazed but looking relatively unharmed.

Bethany watched her brother walk off then was left waiting with Kane and Fenris, Bethany glanced at Kane standing beside her and Fenris to the left looking merely bored making no move to conversate in any way while holding his fighting Greatsword in his left hand.

Bethany looked away thoughtful, remembering what she had said to her brother back at Sundermount, '_I know he hates Magic but not even a thanks... for the shield I mean_'.

"Fenris" Bethany said getting his attention, Fenris turned his head listening but didn't speak; "thank you for saving me earlier" Bethany said thinking that that they'd probably never be friends but at least should try to be civil to each other.

After a moment of silence where only Kane's sniffing could be heard Fenris answered "we are even now."

Fenris looked away without saying another word. _So that's how Fenris shows gratitude... making debts and finding ways to repay them _Bethany thought as she waited for her brother to return.

Meanwhile Aveline had reached Donnic and helped him slowly to his feet as Garrett and Varric approached; Donnic was still a relative young man about the same age as Garrett and Aveline, he had dark brown hair with matching eyes a bit of stubble that showed he had shaved recently.

"Who... Aveline? You're a beautiful sight?" Donnic said still recovering from the beating he took but generally okay, Aveline smiled at that as Donnic stuttered "uh I mean I was on patrol and they came out of nowhere. I took a few down but there too many at once... the Captain said this route was suppose to be quiet."

Then seeing Garrett and Varric, Donnic turned saying "thank you sirs I'm glad Aveline found some deputies to help out." "No problem" Garrett said as he glanced at the satchel Donnic had dropped and knelt down and picked it up.

Garrett examined the satchel shifting through the papers inside saying "the seal of the Viscount, looks like office details and city accounts... extremely valuable to a guild of thieves."

"A sacrificial delivery with one of our own, Captain Jeven will answer for this" Aveline snarled in anger. Varric chuckled saying "ah the old selling out his own for his benefit, forget Guard Captain this man needs to be government with all the others."

"Not now Varric, Jeven needs to see how Justice works, this goes to the Viscount... this will be known" Aveline said sternly a little annoyed at Varric's japing. Varric shrugged.

"You go on ahead I'll make it to back the Barracks on my own; thanks for the help" Donnic said waving them off.

Nodding Aveline, Garrett, and Varric left Donnic there as he took a moment to catch his breath, "any idea who were these Ambushers exactly?" Garrett asked the after everyone regrouped and started towards the Viscount's Keep in Hightown.

"They were Coterie" Varric sound after a moment of pondering, the rest of the group looked at him as he spoke wanting for info.

"How do you know that Varric?" Aveline asked.

"I can tell trust me, the group that first attacked Donnic were just common Sellswords but the reinforcements were Coterie straight up, the armor and weapons match their pattern. I wouldn't worry about it too much though, the Coterie's just a bunch of Thieves but their sorted into different groups who are always competing against each other... my guess is Jeven wanted to form an alliance with one of them, now that it just failed it's going embarrassing for them so they're gonna lay low" Varric replied as they walked.

Aveline nodded and turned towards the Hawke siblings saying "I'll keep an eye out for you two in case the Coterie wants to try anything for this but I doubt they'll even know about you... to them it'll just be the Guards cleaning up like usual."

"Thanks it's a great help knowing you'll look out for us" Garrett replied honestly.

"Listen, I can take the evidence to the Viscount offices from here, you all should get seem rest it's been a long day, especially you Bethany. I'll let the City Guard known you all were my deputies but I'll leave out Bethany's part... I think that's for the best, just find me in the Barracks tomorrow at noon for your reward" Aveline said stopping in front of the group.

Varric shrugged saying "alright then, back to the Hanged Man for now." Varric walked off waving to the group. Fenris merely nodded saying "Hawke" then took his leave of them as well.

Garrett nodded looking grateful as he said "alright Aveline I guess we'll see you tomorrow then," "yes and Bethany don't bring your Staff tomorrow" Aveline said as she shook both of their hands.

"I know, I've been in there before remember" Bethany replied nicely as Aveline left heading for Hightown.

The Hawke siblings and Kane returned to Gamlen's house for some much need rest after today's events, _at least Bethany's alright... I need to thanks Fenris for that_ Garrett thought as he lay on the floor of the living room pondering everything that had happened and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The next day, Noon<br>The Viscount's Keep_

The Hawke siblings along with Varric and Fenris had just entered the Viscount's Keep and walked through the crowd of people working their shifts past a few Templars. Bethany had left her Staff at home again so she wasn't too worried. Sure enough the workers at the Viscount Keep glanced at Fenris awkwardly because of his markings again, _no way around that, those markings do drew_ _attention _Garrett thought as they walked.

As they neared the Barracks they noticed something was going on as some Guards where watching something and even Arys looked a little confused and even forgetting to stop Garrett, Bethany, Fenris, and Varric walking into the Barracks.

Garrett looked around and noticed Donnic standing in a corner near where Arys was standing, "wait here" Garrett told his sister as he moved to Donnic past a confused Arys.

"Hey Donnic, it's me, Garrett from yesterday remember?" Garrett asked Donnic wanting to know what was going on. "Huh oh hi there thanks again for the help yesterday, really saved my ass back there" Donnic replied.

"Do you know what's going here? Everyone's just kinda standing around" Garrett said his eyebrow raised.

"The evidence Aveline and you got about... well you know Jeven's... uh... dealings got him in trouble, they're saying he's being forced to resign but from what I can tell Jeven's putting up a fight and doesn't want to leave his office. He's acting like a child. Few minutes ago we heard him screaming to Seneschal Bran that'd call his father for, I quote 'this insult upon your superior' Seneschal Bran left to get some assistance to remove Jeven; they went inside the office about a minute ago" Donnic said.

"Wow" Garrett said stunned that Captain Jeven was acting like a spoiled brat, _he was Guard Captain he at least should leave with dignity _Garrett thought as walked back to his sister, Varric, and Fenris.

"What's the word Hawke? There a fight or something going on?" Varric asked as Bethany and Fenris listened. "Something like a fight but it's mostly one sided; Jeven was asked resign but he's acting like a child and doesn't want to leave his office."

"Seriously?" Fenris asked tilting his head as Varric laughed lightly saying "oh man, that's embarrassing... all the people are just waiting for him to leave." Bethany just nodded disapprovingly at hearing about how Jeven was handling things, "how did this man ever became Guard Captain" Fenris asked.

Suddenly the Captain's Office door slammed open revealing Aveline and Seneschal Bran standing in the office. Seneschal Bran said "we gave you the chance to resign but you wouldn't take it. Jeven you are fired and hereby removed via dishonorable discharge."

Two Guards in full armor dragged Jeven out by his arms as he resisted yelling "How dare you! I am Guard Captain! I won't be treated like this! When my father hears about this I'll see you hanged! Quartered! This isn't over!"

The whole Barracks watched as Jeven was forcefully removed from the Viscount's Keep, some of the Guards and other workers even laughed as the man was literally thrown out the front door as the two Guards followed him out.

"By the Viscount's orders the Senior Officers will assume control of the City Guard together until a new Guard Captain has been elected; now please everyone back to work there is still much work that needs to done" Seneschal Bran called from the office.

Slowly all the City Guards began to resume there duties. "It was good seeing you again Garrett, I have to get back to work, later" Donnic said leaving the corner.

"Wait Aveline I need to talk you in the office, also your deputies should be here I have their reward, when will they arrival" Seneschal Bran asked surprising Aveline and the group. Aveline turned and saw them then beckoned them over saying "they're already here, Hawke over here." Garrett lead his sister, Fenris, and Varric into the office.

Garrett and the others entered the office with Aveline and Seneschal Bran waiting for whatever was to come; Seneschal Bran walked to the door and closed it clearly wanting some piracy for this conversation.

_Wonder what this is about _Garrett thought as Seneschal Bran turned around and walked to stand in front of group now they were alone in the office with no one listening in.

"The investigation into former Guard Captain Jeven led us to find a number of debts to... suspect peoples, such poor character... as you saw he has been removed from his position and will be sent to prison. We owe it all to you Aveline Vallen, you have proven your loyalty and considerable abilities" Seneschal Bran said kindly to Aveline.

"Thank you sir, the Guards deserve better than Jeven... we need someone like Ewald" Aveline said speaking her mind.

"Indeed, Aveline you hereby promoted to a Senior Officer, congratulations; also Viscount Dumar would have your name put fourth in the election for Captain of the Guard. It will be awhile but I'm fairly certain you will assume the Captain's job, you have high recommendations from both Ewald and Viscount Dumar. Seneschal Bran said.

Aveline stared at the Seneschal still processing the news.

"Jeven's father has lost influence because of this embarrassment. Needless to say your fellow Guardsmen will also favor you for exposing Jeven" Seneschal Bran continued to the surprise of Aveline and the group.

Letting the shock settle down Aveline said "What? Me as Captain?" Aveline said. Seneschal Bran nodded saying "not right away of course... there will be training, approvals from other Voters, weeks at least, Viscount Dumar believes you suited to rebuild respect to the City Guard."

Aveline smiled at the respect she had earned from the Viscount himself, "I suggest you resolve any outstanding business Guardswoman you will be very busy in the weeks to come" Seneschal Bran said.

Then turning to face the Hawke siblings, Fenris and Varric, Seneschal Bran spoke. "

You are all the Deputies that Aveline hired yes?" "Yeah that's us" Garrett said speaking for the group as he nodded at Aveline. "Yes, I have your reward and I ask that if you talk to the Kirkwall post or any other paper that you not say anything to further embarrass the City Guard" Seneschal Bran said looking very serious.

"Oh we won't go to any of the papers" Garrett said quickly before anyone else could interrupt while thinking _it wouldn't be good to have Bethany's name in any paper_.

"Fair enough then on behalf of the Viscount I'd like to thank you for your contribution in this... incident, good day" Seneschal Bran said as he pulled a coin pouch free and handing it to Garrett before leaving the office and the group alone with Aveline.

Varric walked over to Garrett saying "how much we get?" Garrett smirked saying "here count it for me."

Garrett handed the pouch to Varric and turned to face Aveline and grinned saying "Captain of the Guard huh, you know when I said you'd done well for yourself I didn't know you weren't done moving up in the world."

"Well I'm not Captain yet Garrett, but I am a Senior Officer now... anyway I might need some help every now again if you ever want a job I could always use a few good Deputies" Aveline said as Varric counted the coin. "I so happy for you Aveline, I know you'll be a good Senior Officer or Captain" Bethany said smiling at her friend's new bright future.

"Sure I wouldn't mind doing some jobs for the City Guard but won't that get you in trouble? Sending off the same Deputies over and over again to help out" Garrett asked wondering aloud.

"There's no law against having usual Deputies and I don't intend to lead from a desk now that I'm a higher rank... I'm always willing get my hands dirty and do the work unlike some of the other Senior Officers" Aveline said grinning.

"Twenty four Sovereigns" Varric called as he finished counting the newly acquired coin. "Six for each of us" Fenris said causally as Garrett and Aveline looked back at them. After grabbing his share of sovereigns alongside his sister, Garrett shook Aveline hand saying "well you know where I'll be if you need me."

Together all of them left the office, Aveline returning to her duties and the others leaving the Viscount's Keep, with some people glancing at Fenris awkwardly once again.

Exiting the Keep and walking further through Hightown, Garrett said "nothing else to do today, anyone up for the Hanged Man, Varric? Fenris?" Varric nodded saying "why not, I practically live there anyway."

"No thank you, I should return home, goodbye Hawke" Fenris said walking off towards the mansion he 'stayed' in.

Varric and Bethany watched as Fenris walked away but Garrett chased after saying "Fenris wait." Fenris stopped walking and turned around facing Garrett saying "Hawke, did you need something?"

"No I just wanted to say... thanks for saving Bethany, I couldn't reach her in time I owe you" Garrett said honestly; "merely repaying a debt, you owe me nothing" Fenris replied a little surprised.

"Regardless thanks" Garrett as he held his hand for Fenris to shake. Fenris awkwardly shook Garrett's hand then left

Varric shrugged as Garrett walked back to his sister and Varric. "So to the Hanged Man?" Bethany asked, Garrett and Varric nodded and together they headed to Lowtown.

* * *

><p><em>Lowtown<br>The Hanged Man_

The Hawke siblings and Varric had just walked in the Hanged Man seeing that it wasn't too packed only about twenty or so people there as Norah the waitress sat on a stool talking with the bartender while a man carried a box into the storage room behind the bar.

"Hey Hawke, Varric you need anything" Norah called from where she sat, "Two cups of Ale and some water" Garrett answered as the three of them sat down at a nearby table. Suddenly the man carrying the box turned saying "Hawke?"

Garrett and Bethany turned noticing the man's voice sounded familiar.

The man and the Hawke siblings glanced at each other, then the man said "Garrett! Bethany!" "Henry!" Garrett called as he and his sister stood up and walked towards him.

The Hawke siblings took a closer look at Henry Crewe, the farmer whom Garrett had stopped from running into the death trap that was the road at the destruction of Lothering, he and his family met up again on the ship to Gwaren. But unlike the Hawke family, the Crewe family had managed to get inside Kirkwall without resorting to loans or any kind of deals, they parted ways then and hadn't seen each other since.

"You look good Henry" Garrett said as he studied him, Henry had aged slightly since they last him a little over a year ago, he had early signs of wrinkles in his face with stress lines on his face most likely from rebuilding a family business.

"Dad what's going on?" a voice said from the storage room, "Juliana! Look who I ran into" Henry called as his eldest daughter exited the storage room having just put a box in there.

"Garrett... Bethany you got in!" Juliana said as she stared at them in awe, "I take it you know each other" Varric said from the table where he was still sitting.

"Oh sorry about that Varric, this is Henry and Juliana... we met on the way to Kirkwall from Ferelden way back when" Garrett said as Bethany shook hands with Henry and Juliana.

Garrett shook hands with Henry and Juliana as well as Bethany turned to Varric saying "it's kind of a long story," Varric grinned saying "all the best stories are."

Norah glanced at them curiously saying "sorry to interrupt but is that everything Henry," "just this last one" Henry replied as he quickly moved back into the storage room, shelved the box, and went back to talk to Garrett.

"What was that about?" Garrett asked. "Oh they deliver some crops to the Hanged Man, for some of our drinks and three of our soups" Norah said answering Garrett's question. Henry smiled with pride saying "paying for my family to get into Kirkwall took a toll on the family business but we're rebuilding and we've been selling our crops to a couple local businesses around Lowtown."

"Yeah but we still deliver everything ourselves and do everything else ourselves" Juliana complained lightly. "Dear that's unfair, we don't have the money for someone to ship our goods and besides there's honor in doing things ourselves" Henry said.

"That there is, hey do have some time... join us" Garrett said pointing at the table. "Sure we're only just delivering this shipment today nothing else, Juliana come" Henry said signaling for Juliana to join the Hawke siblings as he sat down at the table with Varric.

"So we're rebuilding our business what have you two been doing" Henry asked as Juliana sat down next to father across from Garrett.

"Oh Bethany and I were Dockers for almost a year but we quit for independent work" Garrett replied as Bethany nodded. Henry Crewe and his daughter Juliana Crewe began talking to the Hawke siblings and Varric about their time in Kirkwall as the Hawke siblings told _their_story as well (leaving out certain parts.)

_But_ _unknown to all of them was that a man was watching Garrett from inside the Hanged Man completely undetected by anyone._

_This man had been outside the Viscount's Keep when Garrett and the others first went inside to get paid that afternoon, he had been there... unseen as Garrett had left the Viscount's Keep later, he had seen Fenris leaving.  
><em>

_This man had beaten Garrett to the Hanged Man and waited for him to arrive, the man took a sip of his Ale as he continued to watch and overhear... undetected by anyone._

_This man silently rubbed a hand lightly across his face which was hidden from view by a local newspaper... the man remembered and remembered well as he traced the ragged scar that ran across his lips and past his cheeks._

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
>I have a certain fondness for the Crewe family in my story, being OCs I've been trying to work them back in somehow<br>Hope you'll liked it.**


	15. A Helping Hand

**Hey guys, finally got to update! Man it's been a month just been bugged down with school and stuff(stupid High School)  
><strong>**I've been meaning to write this chapter for a really LONG time  
><strong>**But I Digress  
>Also special thanks to kirbster676 for hisher reviews  
>Enjoy <strong>

_Afternoon, Lowtown_

_Gamlen's House_

The Hawke family stood watching Gamlen as he complained saying "it itches like mad, can't you do something?" Bethany looked on awkward, rubbing her fingers together saying "uh... no I've... never had to... deal with that problem before." Gamlen raised an eyebrow at Garrett then glanced at Bethany saying "you really never had to deal with a problem like this before?" "No... what was that about" Bethany said looking at Gamlen then Garrett.

"You got something you want to ask" Garrett said a little annoyed by Gamlen's look. "It's just... you were in the Army back in Ferelden at Ostagar, so you know... all the Servant Elves and Camp Followers. You mean you didn't... not even once" Gamlen said suggestively at Garrett which caused Bethany to look really awkward, like she really _did not_ want to hear any of this. Leandra just scowled saying "Gamlen!" Garrett narrowed his eyes saying "no... not even once at Ostagar; believe it or not being in the Army actually meant _fighting _Darkspawn and not whoring around."

Gamlen grinned slightly saying "so.. that mean you never... ha ha you haven't yet have you, and your how old" Gamlen said almost laughing. Bethany looked like she wanted to be anywhere else and blushed slightly at the topic of conversation about her brother's... experiences while Leandra just acted mature at the subject and pet Kane.

"Actually I have-" Garrett began but was stopped by Bethany awkward stare, Leandra just walked over and put her hand on Bethany's shoulder saying "dear, your brother is the eldest of the Hawke children and a grown man, it's only natural that he'd have experiences -." Bethany held up her hands saying "I understand mom, I just never really thought about it."

"Yeah I have but it's not like I go whoring around like Uncle Gamlen" Garrett said defensibly now feeling a little awkward himself but glad that at least Mother was mature about it. "Anyway my son's experiences aren't the point right now, Gamlen's... problem is" Leandra said drawing attention away for Bethany's sake. Gamlen nodded then turned towards Bethany saying "would it help if you took another look maybe," "no, once was bad enough I don't want to see that again" Bethany replied hurriedly not wanting to fell awkward for the third time this day.

"Gamlen seriously, no one wants to see that again... I'm still trying to _unsee _it" Garrett said as he gave a little piece of meat to Kane whom had been smelling Garrett's hand for the last five minutes. Leandra Hawke gazed at her brother disapprovingly saying "Gamlen what you do on your free time is your business but you did this to yourself." Then changing into a more sympathetic tone Leandra said "we'll find something to help you but you need to be more careful," "yeah I know this is all my fault" Gamlen said annoyed as he started to scratch causing everyone to look away.

"Uncle Gamlen your empathy towards other people is legendary and your dignity is golden, you deserve a medal for you efforts" Garrett said in a dry sarcastic tone as he looked away from the sight of Gamlen scratching a area on his body that would cause quite a scene in public. "Says the man who gets the healing service anytime he gets hurt but the one time I need healing... it for _some_reason can't be done" Gamlen said a little annoyed but with no real anger in his words as he finished scratching.

Bethany looked slightly hurt at that as she said "I tired to help I really did, but it's like I said I just... can't heal it," Gamlen just scowled at her in answer. Bethany suddenly spoke up again saying "Gamlen even Magic has it's limits... there is no special spell that undoes damage no matter what; the healer has to know what's wrong and even then Magic can only heal so much... that's what Father taught me" Gamlen just stared at Bethany for a moment then said "I thought the point of Magic was that it's... well _Magic_."

Garrett looked annoyed saying "Gamlen our Father was extremely powerful Mage whom trained Bethany since before she could write, and something Father did say that '_even Magic has it's limits_'." "Still I'd have thought Bethany's Magic would've been able to help" Gamlen said honestly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sighing Garrett said "I think I know a guy who can help... he might have some experience with things like _that._" Bethany turned saying "you mean Anders?" "Yeah, he said he'd tell his helpers to let us in if we ever need him" Garrett replied as Gamlen looked back and fourth at them.

"You mean that guy with the _Demon_ the inside him... you'd send your own Uncle to a man possessed by a bloody _Demon!_" Gamlen exclaimed nervously; "Justice isn't a demon, he's a Spirit! I've been in the presence of both, Anders isn't an Abomination" Bethany protested for the countless time.

"We've only ever seen Justice once and he didn't do us any harm... he actually helped us a lot then, don't be afraid Gamlen" Garrett said trying to calm his Uncle whom was indeed fearful at the prospect of meeting Anders. "I'm not afraid! It's just... it's just" Gamlen began but was stopped by Leandra saying "come on Gamlen it's no different then when we went to the healers when we were growing up." "The healers we went to were professionals and with years of experience! Fully serifed! Not a runaway Grey Warden with a... a... Spirit tagging along" Gamlen said shaking slightly.

Bethany laughed lightly saying "it's okay to be afraid Gamlen, even Garrett isn't fearless," "it's true... I really don't like needles" Garrett said chuckling. Gamlen just looked at them like he could care less if Garrett was scared of anything or not; _we tired at least_Garrett thought as he stepped forward to stand in front of Gamlen. "Alright Gamlen, let's go" Garrett said as he grabbed Gamlen by the shoulder and pulled him towards the front door. Stopping to turn around and face his sister Garrett grinned saying "Bethany you aren't gonna come with us... what happened to you always wanting to help out."

"Uh... no you got this one Garrett... say hi Anders for me" Bethany replied hurriedly as she waved and quickly made to join her mother in the kitchen. Garrett just laughed saying "the only time she doesn't want to come and we don't even have to do anything risky," "speak for yourself, I'm the one getting 'healed' from Anders, if I die you better pay for a good funeral" Gamlen scowled as he and Garrett left the house.

As Garrett and his Uncle walked past Lowtown and entered Darktown he noticed that Gamlen kept trying to scratch the _private_spot of his. "Maker! Gamlen not in public man" Garrett said as he past Tomwise's Booth and waved at him and kept leading Gamlen on. "You think I like this... this is bloody annoying, are we almost there" Gamlen said as they walked.

"We're here already come on" Garrett said as he pasted one of Anders's helpers whom also served as lookouts and stepped through the hallway that lead into the large room where Anders lived/worked. As Garrett and his Uncle walked into the large room and passed the curtain he noticed that Anders wasn't alone, so Garrett called out "Anders it's me Garrett you think you can help my Uncle." "Depends what it is but I'll take a look... come in" Anders called back followed by another voice saying "Hawke!" "Varric?" Garrett said recognizing Varric's voice as he led Gamlen past the curtain.

Upon walking past the curtain Garrett saw that Anders was currently healing Fenris of all people while Varric stood a few feet away alongside Isabela whom was sitting on a crate. "Hello again Hawke" Isabela said as she waved, "hey Isabela" Garrett replied as Gamlen gave Anders a wary look as he saw him healing Fenris. "So what's the story for this" Garrett said wondering how Fenris, Isabela, and Varric all ended up at Anders's Clinic with Fenris apparently needing healing. "I was doing a job, I got injured... need healing" Fenris began but was interrupted by Isabela saying "he stumbled into the Hanged Man looking for Varric because he didn't know where Anders's Clinic was."

Varric nodded saying "yeah, me and Isabela were trading some stories at the bar when Mr. Brooding over there found us and asked for directions but we decide to take there instead." Anders finished healing Fenris then turned to Garrett saying "he showed up here sporting that cut on his side and grudgingly asking for help." Fenris stood up from the stool he had been sitting on saying "thank you," then moved away from Anders and picked up his Greatsword that he'd propped up against a wall.

Anders nodded knowing that at least Fenris would act civil now that Anders had helped on him and that Garrett, Varric, and Isabella were there. Anders saw Gamlen looking a bit nervous and held out a hand saying "hello, I'm Anders, I don't know what Hawke's told you about me but I'm a highly qualified healer."

Gamlen reluctantly shook Anders's hand as Fenris studied his healed cut and Garrett chatted with Varric and Isabela; Anders noticed that Gamlen still was very uneasy about him then said "try to relax... now what's wrong?" "I got a problem, eh... down there if you know what I mean... Bethany doesn't know how to heal it... Garrett thought you might be able to" Gamlen said awkwardly. Anders gave Garrett an odd look saying "and you thought I'd know how to heal that because..." "hey I didn't mean it like that, but you were a Warden once so I'm pretty sure you've had to heal stuff like that before with all those other Wardens" Garrett relied.

"Hey that reminds me of something Anders" Isabela said suddenly from the crate she was sitting on, Anders turned to look at her saying "what?" Isabela stood up from her create saying "I'm pretty sure I've met you before and I finally remembered how?" Anders looked at her thoughtfully "you're right I keep thinking I know you from somewhere," "back in Ferelden there was this brothel called the Pearl..." "That's it!" Anders said snapping his fingers looking thoughtful.

Anders crossed his arms saying "you used to really like that girl with Griffon Tattoos right? What was her name?" Gamlen just looked impatient to all the conversion away from his problem, Varric just raised an eyebrow and Garrett just thought _do they really have to talk about this now... what is it with people today? _"Her name was the _Lay Warden_" Isabela said remembering fondly. Anders suddenly grinned while gesturing with his hands saying "That's right you were there the night I did my thing with the-" "Oh! Were you the runaway Mage who could do that electricity thing? That was nice..." Isabela began but was stopped by Garrett.

"Please. Stop. Talking. Now." Garrett said stressing each word as Varric nodded in agreement laughingly saying "I'm with Hawke on this, I don't think I need to know this about either of you." Fenris just turned his Greatsword back and forth with his left hand shrugging indifferently not caring one way or the other to Varric and Garrett plight and Isabela and Anders remembering. "Eh hrm!" Gamlen coughed to get Anders attention back to his certain _problem, _"oh sorry about that... so how did it happen" Anders said looking at back at Gamlen.

"I don't really know how it happ-" Gamlen began but was interrupted by Garrett saying "he was whoring around." "The Blooming Rose takes care with their workers... you've been slumming not whoring" Isabela said snickering as she sat back down on her crate. Anders raised an eyebrow smiling lightly saying "_been sticking your finger in some untrustworthy pots,_" Gamlen gaped at them then yelled "you going to help or not!" Anders got serious again saying "just a joke... alright follow me behind this wall so I can take a look I'm pretty sure no one else wants to see it."

Garrett nodded and chatted with Varric, Fenris, and Isabela while Anders and Gamlen went behind a nearby wall Anders had put up between some pillars to form a kind of 'shack' for the patient's privacy. After a couple of minutes Anders and Gamlen left the 'shack' and Garrett looked up at Gamlen noticing that Gamlen still looked uneasy; "come on, it couldn't have been that bad" Garrett said to his Uncle. Anders chuckled saying "you'd think he'd never been to a Healer before," Gamlen scoffed saying "I went to professional Healers not ex Wardens in Darktown."

Anders crossed his arms saying "the Wardens don't just recruit anyone. Believe it or not I was conscripted by the Hero of Ferelden and if he trusted my abilities then I'm pretty sure you can too." Gamlen looked a little stunned at that, then suddenly Varric spoke up saying "Blondie! You been holding out on me, you gotta tell this story," Anders was about to say something but Garrett stopped both of them.

"Another time guys... my Uncle remember" Garrett said wanting to hear this Tale as well but understanding that Gamlen really didn't like being here. "Well I got rid of the swelling and numbed the itching but I can't just heal either" Anders began as Gamlen got ready to yell with frustration but was stopped by Anders saying "I'm not done yet." Gamlen shut up allowing Anders to continue, "there's an Ointment you can get in Hightown to get rid of it but it's a little pricy, just take some everyday for two weeks and you'll be fine. You're lucky you came to me early and... you really should be more careful Gamlen, this time it's curable, next time it might not be."

"How much is pricy in Hightown" Garrett said wondering how much his Uncle's nightly activities would cost them... especially since they almost had enough for the expedition. Anders frowned saying "for two weeks he'll need four packs... so I'd say about eight Sovereigns," Gamlen gulped saying "Garrett I'll pay it back."

Garrett sighed saying "let's go," Anders looked thoughtful then asked "what a minute... Gamlen what do you... do, for money I mean?" Gamlen looked at Anders saying "I work for the Garage Disposal for Hightown, at the end of every week I spend three hours removing the garbage from the Red Lantern District with the other guys... doesn't pay too well but it pays and someone body's gotta do it."

"Doesn't do much else... he only has his house because he took loans from two different Banks, which Mother is helping him deal with" Garrett said getting ready to leave as Gamlen muttered "look I'll pay you back... just not right away." Garrett held up a hand saying "Gamlen, forget it, we gotta go to Hightown," Isabela exchanged a glance with Fenris then dryly said "and that's why you don't go slumming, you stick with the professionals." Fenris stood up still holding his Greatsword with his left hand while the wrapped up one lay propped against a crate saying "Hawke, if you want... you could help finish my job, it pays decently."

Garrett rubbed the stubble on his chin that was starting to grow into a beard, looking thoughtful then said "what's the job Fenris?" Varric and Isabela looked interested as Fenris had never told them what his job was while Anders started cleaning up his work area listening as well. "It's hunting down some Mercenaries, there were three groups but I took two groups down so one left on the Wounded Coast" Fenris replied as he sheathed his wrapped up Greatsword on his back.

"Wait a minute who's the client?" Varric asked curiously, Fenris glanced back at Varric saying "Prince Sebastian Vael... the Mercenaries killed his family and he posted a request on the Chantry board. Obviously the Mercenaries are only the tools and not the ones truly responsible but it'll make him feel better and he can pay well." Garrett nodded saying "alright Fenris I'll help you finish this job," Fenris nodded in agreement ready to leave Anders's Clinic.

Isabela stood up again saying "I'm coming along, you and Mr. Brooding over there always seem to get around to all sorts of adventures," Fenris raised an eyebrow about to say his 'common response' of _I do not brood _but Garrett stopped him saying "Fenris... just let it go."

Varric got up saying "I'd go but I need to take care of some business for the expedition, only came here to make sure Fenris got help, anyway I'm gotta go meet with my brother Bartrand about it sorry Hawke." "I understand Varric, let me know what that meeting with Bartrand is about" Garrett said as he got ready to leave then glanced at Anders. "Yeah Hawke I'll go too, I wasn't going to do anything else today and I could use some more coin" Anders answered before Garrett could even ask. "Thanks Anders" Garrett said as he took out his money pouch and handed eight Sovereigns to Gamlen so he could go to Hightown and get his Ointment.

Gamlen nodded saying "I'll tell Leandra and Bethany where you went Garrett... you know Bethany's gonna get annoyed that you're going without her again right?" Garrett chuckled saying "I know but she deserves a day off even if she sleeps the whole day or goes with mom and Kane." Gamlen nodded as he left Anders's Clinic rather faster than he need to as he waved goodbye.

Isabela looked oddly at Garrett after his talk with Gamlen, noticing this Garrett turned saying "what?" "I notice you don't give yourself a lot breaks Hawke, it seems only Bethany gets days off" Isabela said still with that strange look in her eyes as Anders picked up his Staff behind them. Varric chuckled saying "yup Hawke's given Bethany the day off tons of time... ha ha she_ hates_ it when he does it."

Isabela smiled slightly as she walked towards Garrett then suddenly patted him on the back saying "Hawke you're such a big brother it's cute." Then Isabela walked off alongside Fenris leaving Anders's Clinic as Garrett stood a little confused at what happened, "wonder what that was about" Garrett said confused. Varric grinned saying "your guess is as good as mine Hawke, anyway good luck," "thanks Varric" Garrett said as he shook Varric's hand.

Garrett and Anders left the Clinic to regroup with Isabela and Fenris as Varric headed to Hightown behind Gamlen. Together Anders, Fenris, and Isabela followed Garrett as Fenris said "there a group outside of Kirkwall, on the Wounded Coast." "Alright to the Wounded Coast" Garrett called back as the group left Darktown.

* * *

><p><em>Outside Kirkwall, The Wounded Coast<em>

Along the Sandy Terrain and Rocky Cliffs of the Wounded Coast Garrett Hawke was currently fighting a strange group of people whom randomly attacked him and the group. Garrett had just finished killing two of the strange people when Anders suddenly called "get down!" Garrett didn't even think he just reacted and ducked down as Anders shot Chain Lightning hitting the last two Attackers and killing them.

Standing up to take in the surroundings Garrett saw Anders calmly lowering his Staff and nodded at Garrett, Isabela pulling one of her Daggers out of a dead attacker while also pulling off the man's gloves saying "you won't need those anymore." Fenris was searching the corpses for coin, finding none he stood up turning towards Garrett saying "Hawke these weren't Flint Mercenaries." "Pretty sure they were just Bandits preying on the weak" Anders said as looked at the others checking for any injuries that needed healing.

"We keep looking then" Garrett called as re-sheathed his Longsword and Shield, together the group continued to search the Wounded Coast for Flint Mercenaries but was attacked by two more groups of common Bandits. "Really we should be getting paid just for the clean up duty" Isabela said lightly after the group had finished defeating this recent group.

"Common Thugs, at least it's us getting attacked... if someone less capable went up against this folk it wouldn't be pretty" Anders said glancing back at Isabela. "Says the Mage whom when attackers see can use Magic try to run from their lives before being pulled back, us Non-Mages however have to work harder and make do" Isabela said grinning while she flipped one of her Daggers in the air.

"We do seem to be having bad luck with all these Bandits" Garrett said amused at the situation; "It's nothing we can't handle" Fenris said causally. "Seriously though Garrett you're friends with one of the Guards right?" Anders asked Garrett as he held his Staff lazily. "Yes" Garrett replied with a raised eyebrow as Fenris looked around the area with Isabela searching for anything that might lead them to the Flint Mercenaries. "Maybe you should ask her for some sort of payment... we did take out a few Bandits outside of Kirkwall" Anders said seriously.

Garrett rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably saying "uh Anders I don't think it'd be right to ask Aveline that... hey wait a minute... what did Varric tell you about Aveline," Garrett remembered what Varric had said about telling Tales of Aveline. "Just that she was a tough as nails Ferelden Guard who goes looking for thugs to beat up in her spare time... but I doubt that's the case" Anders replied causally. Garrett smirked amusingly saying "I was afraid that's what you'd say that Anders, Aveline's not gonna like the Tales Varric tells but you can't stop him." Anders smirked back saying "Yeah I know what you mean... I'm pretty sure he's gonna be bugging me about knowing the Hero of Ferelden for awhile."

"Seriously, I thought you were joking to mess with Varric" Garrett said a little more surprised, Anders laughed saying "I know everyone thinks I'm lying but it's true he recruited me... but that's a story for another time." Isabela suddenly spoke up saying "I think we should check over there... I can see a camp fire in those small Cliffs over there," "good eye" Fenris said to Isabela as he along with Garrett and Anders noticed the fire.

"Alright let's check it out, Fenris take point" Garrett called as they group started towards the camp fire in the Cliffs.

"Still though you should ask... I could any coin to help with my Clinic" Anders said as he walked beside Garrett behind Isabela. Garrett looked thoughtful then said "I'll ask but I can't promise anything Anders," "thanks Hawke" Anders said as he smiled lightly. After a couple of minutes the group made it to the narrow naturally formed 'walk-ways' along the Cliffs and walked towards the camp fire with Fenris in front with Anders followed by Garrett and Isabela. After they finally reached the small closed in area of the Cliffs where the camp fire was, Fenris, still in front, walked into the area and shouted "found them!"

Fenris rushed fourth while Anders held his Staff out ready to unleash his Magic followed by Garrett and Isabela towards the Flint Mercenaries. As Garrett saw the camp he knew the people where indeed the Flint Mercenaries by the equipment they were wielding, an assortment of Longswords with Greatswords and Battleaxes, and the symbol their 'leader' had on his Battleax and his nine comrades. Fenris rushed and attacked one of the Mercenaries with a slash of his Greatsword which the man blocked but was killed by Garrett, whom had rushed to help Fenris, slashed the man's unprotected neck with his Longsword.

Anders used Chain Lightning on two of the Flint Mercenaries, killing one but leaving the other only wounded due to his armor; Isabela rushed forward to the right of Fenris and lazily dodged a slash from one of the Flint Mercenaries and quickly stabbed the man in the back, killing him. Working together Garrett and Fenris held their own against three Flint Mercenaries by working in unison, Garrett blocking for himself and Fenris while using his Longsword to slash as Fenris used both hands to slash with his Greatsword. Noticing Isabela fighting the leader one on one Anders cast Rock Armor on Isabela just in case she needed it then used a Spirit Bolt to finish the man he had earlier hit with Chain lightning and survived, finally finishing him.

Isabela, taking advantage of the Rock Armor quickly dashed forward at the leader then ducked under the mans swing and stabbed the man in the arm right above the wrist causing him to drop his Battleax. Isabela then dodged the man's attempt to grab her by the hair then quickly used her other Dagger to slit the man's throat, as the leader died Isabela muttered "so clumsy... they never learn." Garrett blocked a stab aimed at Fenris with his Shield as Fenris moved quickly and slashed the man with his Greatsword using both hands across the chest.

Garrett blocked a slash with his Longsword then slammed his Shield into the man's face nearly knocking the man over dazed, Fenris blocked a slash from a Flint Mercenary trying to get at Garrett's back with his Greatsword as Garrett, covered on his flank by Fenris, killed the dazed man he had slammed his Shield into. Fenris still crossed paths with his enemy Greatsword to Greatsword when suddenly a Dagger flew through the air and embedded itself into the Flint Mercenary's neck.

Isabela, having regained her Daggers from the dead leader, noticed Fenris and Garrett fighting and threw a Dagger at the Flint Mercenary, causing the man stumbled back choking, the Dagger didn't kill the man however only wounded him. Fenris took the opportunity to stab the Mercenary with his Greatsword as Garrett fought a Flint Mercenary one on one protecting Fenris's flank while he had been fighting his attacker. Fenris quickly glanced at Isabela, whom was grinning, and smirked nodding at her in thanks.

Garrett bashed his Shield into his attacker then stabbed the man in the chest with his Longsword. Anders used Stone Fist one of the last two remaining Flint Mercenaries whom tired to run causing the man fall over on the floor; the other man foolishly charged at Anders with his Greatsword held high.

Anders extended his right hand at the Flint Mercenary charging him, almost instantly a bright blue glow surrounded the man forming a collapsing Cage around him. The Flint Mercenary slowed down with a pained expression on his face as the Magic Cage forced itself to crush against the man. _That's just like last time... except the spell isn't as strong as before... with Justice. Last time Anders used that spell it crushed the man's internal organs and killed him violently_Garrett thought as he remembered the time at the Chantry when Anders lost control and Justice came out.

Anders suddenly rushed forward towards the Flint Mercenary that had tired to rush him earlier, _what..., whoa, what's Anders doing _Garrett, Fenris, and Isabela thought in unison at the sight of Anders moving towards the Flint Mercenary. Suddenly Anders reached the man and using the end of his Staff, the group noticed for the first time that a small sharp blade was at the end of Anders's Staff. Anders then slashed open the man's throat with the small blade attached at the end of his Staff, the group was stunned, none of them, not Isabela, not Fenris, not even Garrett had ever seen a Mage use his Staff as weapon in close ranged combat like a Spear/Sword.

Anders then turned towards the other Mercenary whom he had hit with Stone Fist and notice him getting up trying to run away, then something happened that only Garrett noticed. It was something that could only be seen from Garrett's point of view but he knew what he saw... Anders stood causally still, then raised his right hand once again and a blast of Flame Magic burst from his hand and hit the last Flint Mercenary as he tired to escape.

But the thing Garrett saw... was that for a small moment, right as Anders burned the man... his eyes... glowed blue... _Justice! _Then after Anders had finished off the Flint Mercenary the blue glow faded away before anyone else noticed... and Anders turned around cheerfully saying "well that's takes care of that, everyone okay or does someone need healing." "I'm all good" Isabela said as Fenris picked up her Dagger from the Mercenary she threw it at, "I'm unharmed" Fenris said as he gave Isabela back her Dagger.

"No injuries" Garrett said as he watched Anders nod and dispel Isabela's Rock Armor, the Flame Magic and Crushing Prison off the dead Flint Mercenaries and turned around to face everyone saying "job well done, we ready to leave." Fenris nodded as Isabela grinning stepped up to Anders saying "that's was... cool! I've never seen a Mage do that with their Staff," "nor I" Fenris said and Garrett muttered. Anders smiled lightly as he twirled his Staff saying "it's something I picked up when I was in the Grey Wardens... 'even Mages should have some combat knowledge just in case their Magic is compromised' that's something a friend told me once."

"Good advice" Garrett said thinking _the Grey Wardens are probably the only people who've really looked into having Mages fight alongside Warriors and Rogues... even training them in some basic combat skills._Garrett walked to the corpse of the leader and pulled the symbol of the Flint Mercenaries off his leather armor saying "yeah we're done here, Fenris where do we collect our reward?" "The Chantry" Fenris replied as he checked to make sure his wrapped up Greatsword was sheathed properly after all the fighting they had been doing.

Anders frowned and spoke in flat voice saying "I don't think I should go back to the Chantry, sorry Hawke just give me the coin later." "... yeah okay Anders" Garrett said still a little curious about what happened earlier with Anders... Justice. Together the group left the area and began to leave the Wounded Coast to start the long walk back to Kirkwall.

As they walked with Fenris and Isabela in the front of the group, Garrett tapped Anders on the shoulder seeing that Fenris was conversing with Isabela and would not hear them. "Did you need something" Anders asked as he turned to face Garrett, _I got to know_Garrett thought as he began to speak.

"I saw what happened earlier... right before you burned the last Flint Mercenary... that was Justice wasn't it; Anders I'm sorry but I have to ask... are you having trouble controlling Justice?" Garrett asked seriously but reluctantly. Anders frowned looking away from Garrett and said "you notice that did you... that bit where Justice started to... stir up huh?" "Yeah... the glowing eyes is a big giveaway even if it's only slightly" Garrett said dryly. Anders turned to face Garrett as they walked and said "it's not that I'm losing control, I wouldn't have gone on this job if I started too, I wouldn't put my friends in danger."

Then Anders smiled slightly looking content saying "it's just that.. hmm how do I explain this... Justice... or rather the part of me that is Justice is... happy... he's glad that we got rid of these bandits and avenged Sebastian's Family, it's the right thing to do and he's glad... he holds you in high regard Hawke." Garrett blinked a little confused but understood... more or less, "so Justice is glad... he was, what trying to give you a helping hand earlier?" Garrett asked.

Anders nodded saying "exactly, Justice wanted to come out and help sooner but I didn't think I need him... and I don't like to bring him out if I don't have too."

"Yeah I noticed that when you used Crushing Prison it's wasn't as strong as the last time I saw you saw use that... last time they got crushed to death. This time it only hurt them and slowed them down... if Justice had been there that spell would have been stronger" Garrett said thinking aloud. Anders looked impressed saying "you're very observant you know that Hawke, you remind me of a friend I had a while ago; anyway not many Non-Mages notice things like that. But after I killed that one Flint Mercenaries with my Staff Blade and I went to finish off the last one... Justice couldn't help it, he kinda 'lent a hand' but it wasn't too much."

Garrett nodded saying "okay Anders I understand... I think, but Justice holds him in high regard?" Anders chuckled saying "yeah Justice can see that you're helping people when you don't have too... Varric's told me a couple of stories." "Of course Varric and his Tales" Garrett said dryly as he continued to walk beside Anders making causally conversation behind Fenris and Isabela and just finally getting out of the Wounded Coast.

When the group finally made it back to Kirkwall and inside Lowtown it was already late in the evening. Garrett, Anders, Fenris, and Isabela currently stood in the Marketplace of Lowtown. "Well I think I'm gonna head back to my clinic Hawke, nothing personal I just don't think I should go back to the Chantry again after everything that's happened; just give me the coin later... oh don't forget to ask Aveline about some reward for clearing those bandits" Anders said as he faced Garrett. Garrett nodded saying "I'll ask Aveline but I can't say if she'll give us any coin for that, thanks for the help Andres and thanks for helping Gamlen" Garrett stepping forward to shake Anders's hand.

"As long as I'm not busy at my Clinic you can count on me for help" Anders replied after shake Garrett's hand then said his goodbyes to Isabela and Fenris then left towards the entrance to Darktown.

_Having Anders in the group really does make a difference... he knows more Magic than Bethany and knows some combat training from his time in the Grey Wardens as well. But Justice... maybe having Bethany and Anders in the group would make a world of difference and if Justice ever stirred up Bethany would know. But is it wise having two Apostate Mages with us in and about Kirkwall doing jobs... I wouldn't want to endanger Bethany even more... though I'm pretty sure Anders could take care of himself especially with Justice on his side... but is it right to endanger either of them further _Garrett mused rubbing the stubble on his chin that was starting to grow into a beard.

Garrett was brought back to Thedas by Isabela tapping him on the shoulder saying "Hawke! You okay there, you spaced out there," "huh sorry I was just thinking, anyway Fenris ready to see Sebastian" Garrett replied noticing how Isabela and Fenris looked at him after his musings. "Yes he should be in the Chantry" Fenris said as Garrett lead the way to Hightown, as the walked they didn't speak much but did make causal conversation.

* * *

><p><em>The Chantry <em>

Once again back in the Chantry Garrett noticed how grand the Chantry was and kept wondering how much money it most have cost and how long it must have taken to build it. This time however the Chantry was slightly occupied, it was built to house a hundred people if not more, there was plenty of space for group prayer and those praying by themselves. There where in fact different groups of people praying in the different sections of the Chantry, Garrett looked around with Fenris and Isabela then Garrett walked towards a nearby Sister of the Chantry.

"Excuse me miss" Garrett asked politely as Isabela and Fenris stayed back respectfully, _this wasn't really there usual place of stay... they didn't fit in too well. _The Sister was slightly older then Garrett's Mother with hazel eyes and a polite but serious expression on her face, all the same she looked content at the Chantry.

"Yes child" the Sister asked politely looking at Garrett with respect ready to help him if she could; "I'm looking for man named Sebastian Vael, I think he's almost a brother in the Chantry here but I'm not sure, do you know where he is" Garrett asked. The Sister frowned slightly looking sad saying "yes I know Sebastian, he is praying for his family. The poor man, his family was murdered awhile ago and he has mourned them greatly, you'll find him in the corner over there." Garrett looked where the Sister indicated and saw a man crouched down in pray in front of a small Altar in the corner, "thank you Sister" Garrett said respectfully causing the Sister to nod polite as Garrett moved away.

Fenris and Isabela followed Garrett as he walked towards Sebastian, Sebastian was an odd man for the Chantry... he wore a form of armor for one. Sebastian wore a regular black tunic with rough gray material woven into the chest area down to his knees, then white armored plating strapped on with gold lining around them with matching boot armor.

"Excuse me Sebastian" Garrett said now having reached the man with Fenris and Isabela behind him. Sebastian stood up saying "yes, can I help you sir?" Now seeing Sebastian up close Garrett noticed the man did indeed look like he might be of Royal Blood or a High Noble, he had shining brown hair with light blue eyes almost green, more blue than Garrett's or his sister's eyes; even his voice was filled with a hint Nobility. Garrett pulled out the symbol of the Flint Mercenaries he had taken from the Flint Mercenary leader at the Wounded Coast saying "your family can rest now, their Killers are gone."

"My post to the Chanters' Board, Her Grace let that stay? I thought for sure no one even read... but you say you've killed them?" Sebastian said looking a bit surprised. Then Sebastian brightened visibly as he continued "you have my eternal gratitude sir! It is comforting to think my parents might now rest easily in their graves." Garrett nodded when suddenly Isabela spoke saying "so... are you really the Prince of Starkhaven?" Fenris tilted his head slightly at Isabela in curiosity and Garrett raised an eyebrow.

Sebastian almost grinned saying "indeed I am, my full name is Sebastian Vael, Prince of Starkhaven... though Her Grace might prefer I introduce myself as a Brother in the Chantry but I could not stay after what happened to my family. Things have been happening back in Starkhaven... the Circle Tower there burned down awhile ago and I believe that it was part of the same strike against my family."

Fenris suddenly grew brooding saying "what! The Circle burned down there" as he looked at Sebastian. Sebastian glanced at Fenris's Lyrium Markings but didn't saying anything about them being polite and instead spoke in dark voice saying "yes, in one instant we lost our Mages, our Templars... everyone my Parents used to call on for protection."

Garrett looked at Sebastian saying "but why didn't your family's enemies hunt you down as well?" Sebastian straightened saying "that's why I took the offensive, thanks to you those Flint Company Assassins are longer a danger... I'm the last of my line and unless I survive my family will have no justice... but still this isn't the end. My family has ruled Starkhaven for nearly six generations... we have enemies but none who would identify themselves openly. Currently a distant Cousin of mine is claiming rulership now, but he is... uh a bit simple so I'm reasonable certain he's only a Pawn in this plot."

Garrett nodded respectfully saying "I hope the Flint Mercenaries death brings you peace." Sebastian smiled slightly saying "Thank you sir, more than I can say. I truly did not except anyone but me to take up this cause... I never got your names?" Garrett shook Sebastian's hand saying "I'm Garrett Hawke... but for some reason everyone calls me Hawke now, this is Isabela and Fenris." "Well then Hawke consider this an advance, when I have secured my lands again you... all of you will be paid royally; now if you'll excuse me I must meet with Viscount Dumar finally and petition him for aid to a fellow city now that the Mercenaries are gone" Sebastian said honestly as pulled out his money pouch and gave Garrett seven Sovereigns.

Sebastian then bowed before of all of them and left the Chantry as the group exited the Chantry as well; once out Garrett divided the Sovereigns saying "need some change... help with this." Garrett managed to divide the money for Isabela and Fenris's share as well as Anders's share later.

"Okay then we're settled" Garrett said after he handed Isabela's and Fenris's share over, and Isabela waved them off as she left for the Hanged Man. Garrett sighed saying "well at least I got some coin to help payback Gamlen's problem," then as Garrett began his walk back to Lowtown Fenris stopped him. "Yeah Fenris" Garrett said as he turned around to face Fenris, "take this" Fenris said blankly holding out his share for the job that had just done. "What? Fenris that's your share... and this job was your idea" Garrett said gaping at Fenris giving him the money he had just earned.

Fenris looked awkward saying "yes but without you I wouldn't have know about Anders's Clinic and I didn't have to pay Anders, you need money more than I do... take it." Garrett took the money saying "Your a good friend Fenris I'll pay it back, thank you," Fenris nodded uneasily at that then left after Garrett took the coin leaving him standing in Hightown.

_Three Sovereigns... that helps a bit, I told Anders I'd ask Aveline about a reward for clearing out the Bandits... I'll ask her tomorrow it's pretty late_ Garrett thought as he walked out of Hightown and started towards Lowtown for Gamlen's House.

* * *

><p><em>Hours Ago...<em>

_While Garrett, Andres, Fenris, and Isabela were in the Wounded Coast hunting for Flint Mercenaries _

Gamlen was irritated as he walked through Hightown having just picked up the four packs of the Ointment that that _Apostate _had told him to get for his problem. _Gotta stop going to the Alienage for that... stupid Garrett, because of him I can't go to the Blooming Rose anymore since it's costly maybe if I save up... no I promised Leandra I'd be more careful so probable should stop all together but... damn it _Gamlen thought as he finally exited Hightown via the Marketplace.

After walking down the stairs leading to Lowtown Gamlen started towards his home but stopped thinking _I could do with a drink... the Hanged Man has some good Ale... no I shouldn't waste too much coin. There's that small Tavern in the Marketplace, the Ale's cheap but Ale's Ale. _Gamlen turned around and grinned slightly heading towards that small Tavern in the Marketplace, passing by some friends Gamlen waved as he made it to the Tavern. Gamlen entered the small Tavern, which was little more than a large shack with a Bar, and sat on a stole ordering a cup of cheap Ale and putting the packs of Ointment on the Bar stand in front of him.

_Blighted Mages and their Magic... even that ex Warden couldn't heal my problem... if dear Garrett had a problem he have been healed like nothing_ Gamlen thought as he drink his second cup of cheap Ale. After a couple of cups of cheap Ale Gamlen felt maybe he should stop, it wouldn't be good if he spent too much coin drinking in this crappy Tavern and he was a little drunk. _Maybe one more _Gamlen thought as he was about to order he accident hit one of the packages causing it to fall off the Bar stand Gamlen tired to grab it mid fall but hit the others causing them to fall as well.

Cursing slightly Gamlen thought_ Maker! what's happened to me I used to be the last Amell in Kirkwall and now... now I'm a Garbage man once a week, at least before I had the Blooming Rose now I don't even have that. Maker! My Nephew has made more coin this year than I did._Gamlen knelt down to pick up the packages when suddenly someone knelt down next to him picking up the packages along with Gamlen saying "troubled times friend." Gamlen sat down on his stool again as the man placed the packages he picked up with the ones Gamlen had picked up on the Bar stand.

"Yeah I guess so" Gamlen said as he looked at the man, he wore slightly ragged clothing with a matching hood that lower class citizens in Kirkwall were known for wearing, the man was either relatively well off living in Darktown or about average living in Lowtown. The man sat down on the stool next to Gamlen and saying "everyone needs a brake now and then... I'll buy you drink, on me." Gamlen vaguely noticed the man's voice had an odd... tone to it... like there was something wrong with his Tongue or something but _free Ale is free Ale, can't complain._

The odd man order two cups of cheap Ale, one for him and one for Gamlen, the Bartender put the cups down on the Bar stand for them and moved on. Gamlen picked up the cup of cheap Ale and in-between drinks said "thanks I owe you friend... my life... sucks." The man laughed softly which sounded weird coming from him then said "a common problem but we have to make do with what we have."

Gamlen nodded then got a look at the man's face under his hood for the first time, the odd man's face... or rather what was on the man's face; the odd man had a... ragged scar running right across his lips and past his cheeks. Gamlen almost choked on his cheap Ale as he was taking a drink when he noticed the man's scar. The odd man chuckled at Gamlen's reaction to his face saying "puts your life in perspective doesn't it... we need more Ale," Gamlen politely looked away from the man's face as he order more cheap Ale.

Trying to not be rude Gamlen focused on the cheap Ale in front of him and sat drinking with the man; after a couple of minutes the odd man ordered more cheap Ale. When Gamlen had gotten his fifth cup of free cheap Ale he started to complain about his situation slightly not noticing that he was getting kinda drunk.

Gamlen took more of the cheap Ale that the odd man kindly keep getting for them and didn't notice that he was the only person really drinking between the two of them. Gamlen had been so busy drunkenly complaining about his life that he failed to notice that the odd man rarely drank any cheap Ale and mostly just listen to Gamlen talk and that after awhile the odd man didn't buy cheap Ale for himself... only for Gamlen.

Gamlen complained about how he couldn't even go to the Blooming Rose because of the cost and how his Nephew, whom he didn't name, made more money than him even though Gamlen had been in Kirkwall all his life. When finally Gamlen realized he probably should get back home and that was a lot drunker than he planned to be.

Gamlen put down the cheap Ale he'd been about to drink and picked up the four packages of Ointment then stood up uneasy. Stumbling slightly Gamlen mumbled "thanks for the Ale... I gotta... I gotta... get home," the odd man nodded as Gamlen left the Bar stand and began moving towards the exit. Gamlen walked forward then suddenly almost tripped then regained his footing as the odd man appeared behind Gamlen helping him steady himself.

"Looks like you could use a hand there friend" the odd man said as helped drag/pull Gamlen towards the exit, as they exited the Tavern Gamlen mumbled "thanks... friend." Some people casually glanced at Gamlen being helped to his house but it was nothing special, just a guy who had too much to drink in Lowtown and needed help getting home. The odd man steadily got Gamlen to his house as Gamlen gave him directions, reaching Gamlen's house Gamlen said "there... that's my house." The odd man got Gamlen to the small set of stairs that lead to Gamlen's front door as Gamlen said "I got it from... here, I got this."

Gamlen pulled himself free of the odd man and made it to the front door and began fumbling for his Keys in his pockets while trying not to drop the packages of Ointment. The odd man stepped closer to Gamlen holding his hand out saying "here, I think you dropped this right now." Gamlen turned his head seeing the odd man holding Gamlen's House Key in his hand that was outstretched for Gamlen to grab; Gamlen took his Key from the odd man saying "thanks... almost lost my Key ha ha." "Careful, you don't want to lose your House Key, that's dangerous friend, well then be seeing you" the odd man said in his odd voice as Gamlen got his Key in the slot and opened the front door.

Gamlen turned saying "thanks... friend, I owe-" but as Gamlen looked around he saw the odd man was gone... it was if the man wasn't ever there in the first place. "Gamlen! Are you drunk" a voice suddenly called from inside Gamlen's house. Gamlen turned to see Bethany approaching him looking annoyed that he was drunk with another woman a little younger than Bethany sitting in the living room table.

Bethany grabbed Gamlen and pulled him inside helping him take a seat on the couch as she sighed saying "did you get help for your... problem?" Gamlen nodded indicating the packages in his hands saying "yeah... the Ointment... Bethany can you thank my friend for me... he was helping me... get home... got us Ale earlier. "

Bethany slowly walked out of Gamlen's house and looked around for Gamlen's friend but saw no one; looking stumped Bethany went back inside, pulled the key out of the lock and closed the front door since Gamlen never close it. "There was no one there Gamlen" Bethany said as Leandra had appeared and was checking on her brother, "no one where?" Leandra asked as Gamlen relaxed on the couch.

"Some friend of Gamlen's who helped him home... Gamlen mentioned something about the friend getting them Ale earlier" Bethany said. Gamlen noticed the woman a bit younger than Bethany stand up saying "well I think I'm gonna head home Bethany." Bethany smiled and shook hands with Juliana Crewe saying "okay then I'm glad we got to meet up again Juliana especially on my _day off_, it's good to talk with someone from Lothering again." Juliana smiled, then walked to the front door and got ready to leave, as she was leaving Juliana turned to Bethany saying "good seeing you again Bethany tell Garrett I said hi."

"Okay" Bethany replied as Juliana left and Bethany locked the front door; Leandra looked at the packages of Ointment Gamlen was holding saying "looks like you got everything you needed, I'll put the other three packages up for you." Leandra then took the other three packages of Ointment and moved to put them up for now.

* * *

><p><em>Now, Lowtown<em>

Garrett used his Key to open the front door to Gamlen's house and walked in to find Gamlen sleeping on the couch. Walking in and close the door then locking it Garrett moved to Gamlen and saw the package of Ointment in his arms and sighed "Gamlen you got drunk again."

"Yeah he had trouble walking when he got here, had to have one of his drinking buddies help him home" Bethany said as she walked out of the room she shared with their Mother. "I can just imagine" Garrett said as he moved to the savings that they had been collecting for the expedition and added the three Sovereigns he made today to the savings. "Brother" Bethany called as she walked towards him, Garrett turned to face Bethany saying "hmm?" Bethany suddenly reached her hand up and smacked Garrett on his forehead causing Garrett to stumbled and rub his head saying "ack! Hey! What was that for?"

"You just gave me another day off... I would have helped if you would come back for me" Bethany said annoyed. "You didn't even want to come in the first place" Garrett said smirking as he rubbed his forehead, "I didn't know you'd get a job... Gamlen just showed up here saying that I'd gotten the day off then left to Hightown" Bethany replied pouting in annoyance.

"It was actually Fenris's idea, it just kinda came together out of the blue... and besides you needed a day off" Garrett said as moved towards the kitchen.

"We already ate dinner... Mother left some soup for you" Bethany said noticing where her brother was going and what he was looking for. Garrett found the bowl of soup left for him by their Mother and picked it up, "it's cold" Garrett commented. Bethany walked up and used her Magic to form a small orb of Fire in the palm of her hand, Bethany began to warm up her brother's soup by holding her 'Fire Filled' hand below the soup bowl.

"You know brother you can take days off too or even take the day off with me and Mother whenever you randomly decide that I have a break " Bethany said as Garrett's soup was being heated up for him. Garrett smiled saying "I don't mind working, it might not always be fun or anything but I don't mind it... thanks for the help Bethany." Garrett suddenly moved his soup away from Bethany's hand and placed it on the table quickly, as he let go of the bowl of soup Garrett shook his hands saying "kinda hot," then sat down and Bethany allowed the Fire to fizzle out and fade away.

Bethany smiled slightly at her brother, whom was still shaking his hands from the heat of the bowl and began to blow on them. Bethany then grabbed a spoon from the kitchen and handed it to her brother as he waited for the soup to cool a bit. Garrett took the spoon Bethany handed him began to eat his soup, Garrett looked around for Kane, who didn't greet him when he first walked in like usual, and spotted him sleeping in the corner near where Gamlen was knocked out.

Bethany sat down at the table with her brother saying "mother's asleep too, so what happened... how do it go?" Garrett swallowed the amount of soup in his mouth then began to tell Bethany everything that happen on his trip to the Wounded Coast with Anders, Fenris, and Isabela. By the time Garrett finished telling the story Garrett had almost finished all of his soup.

"So Justice... likes that you cleared out the Bandits and avenged the Vael family" Bethany said slowly after having heard Garrett's story of what happen on his job. "Apparently... Anders also said Justice wanted to help out but Anders didn't let him loose because he doesn't like to draw on Justice if he doesn't have too... I respect him for that" Garrett said having now finished his soup. Garrett stood up and placed his now empty soup bowl up for cleaning later as Bethany said "so did you ever find out what happened with Varric and the business with the expedition?"

"No, I figured I'd just ask him tomorrow at the Hanged Man" Garrett said lightly as he took off his boots and glanced back at Gamlen, whom was still knocked on the couch. "You know on my _day off_Juliana paid me a visit while Gamlen was out and about Hightown" Bethany said causally as she got up from the table sleepily. "Oh that's good, the Crewe's are good people" Garrett said as he stretched clearly tired and ready to sleep after a long day.

"Should we move Gamlen" Bethany said as she stood up from the table glancing at their Uncle, Garrett smirked saying "nah he's good were he is, plus it means I get the room to myself." "I still don't get why you don't just buck with Gamlen, I buck with Mother everyday" Bethany said as she got closer to the room she shared with Leandra.

"Gamlen's snores a lot and well... he's Gamlen; besides your room has two beds... ours has one" Garrett pointed out as unsheathed his Longsword and Shield and placed down beside the cabinet near the kitchen. Bethany chuckled saying "good point, night brother," Bethany then went back to her room and went to bed as Garrett replied "night Bethany." Garrett changed out of his Reinforced Leather Armor and into his night clothes and went to bed, for once having it all to himself, and began to nod off trying to sleep.

After awhile Garrett had fallen asleep and was enjoying it when something odd wake up from his slumber and caused him to get out of bed. Garrett stood out of his bed looking confused, he felt a... calling... something was urging him to leave the room. Unsure of what was going on Garrett left the room he was suppose to share with Gamlen and noticed that Kane and Gamlen where still asleep where Garrett left them.

Garrett still felt the calling urging him to move so he followed where it was leading him and moved near the kitchen where he had left his Longsword and Shield. Garrett stopped, now standing right in front of the cabinet... the cabinet where Garrett had stored the Amulet Flemeth had given him what seemed like a lifetime ago. Garrett slowly opened the cabinet remembering the last time something like this had happened, it was several months ago after Tomwise had showed up in the dead of night looking for Garrett's help and Garrett had been literally stabbed in his back.

Flemeth's Amulet was still the same as it had been after it... changed on that night long ago, the orb in the center no longer it's original black but light gray and now nearly ice cold. Garrett picked the Amulet up slowly and held it for a moment, suddenly Garrett heard that voice of an... impossibly old woman he had heard several months ago when the Amulet first changed.

_"The wait is over... it's time to deliver" _the impossibly old female voice said in Garrett's head as he placed the Amulet back in the cabinet.

_Don't really understand what this is... but Flemeth did help us... tomorrow we need to find the Dalish _Garrett thought as he slowly went back to bed knowing that tomorrow was going to be an unusual day...

* * *

><p><strong>Glad I finally posted this<br>****Anyway I'd like to point out that Anders is probably the most powerful person in Garrett's 'group'  
>with everything that Anders learned and went through with the Hero of Ferelden, Anders is pretty tough so he does literally 'make a world of difference' when he travels with Garrett<br>I understand that in-game they had to make Anders weaker compared to his Awakening self (to be fair in Awakening everyone's a little overpowered) or else the game would be WAY too easy (gameplay over story)  
>But I digress...<br>Thanks for reading and please review! **


	16. The Dalish

**Hey guys, Two Chapters in the same week! I must be on suffering an overdose of Caffeine! Bad joke sorry  
>Seriously though first I wanna say that these two Chapters were originally suppose to be one but it was too long (like 16 pages)<strong>  
><strong>So I cut it in half to make two, I tired to 'cut off' at good point but I apologize if it seems abrupt<strong>  
><strong>But I digress...<strong>  
><strong>Special Thanks to KnightOfHolyLight for their very kind review<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy<strong>

_Lowtown, Gamlen's House  
><em>_Nearly Noon_

In the breakfast room of his Uncle's house, Garrett was currently telling his Mother about Flemeth's Amulet after having told Bethany a few minutes ago.

"Then last night it happened again, I don't fully understand it... but Flemeth kept her part of the bargain, she brought us to Gwaren safety" Garrett finished saying. Leandra just looked astounded at Garrett's tale as she sat in the table pondering everything that had happened since escaping Lothering.

Gamlen, leaning against the wall, just scratched his head saying "blighted Apostates... my life wasn't great but at least it was simple, now we got Independent Workers living with me and then crazy Amulets." "Somehow I don't think it'd be wise to not keep our part of the deal" Garrett said rubbing the stubble on his chin that was starting to grow into a beard. Leandra suddenly spoke up saying "Garrett you didn't tell any of us about this... for all this time you've had these experiences and couldn't explain them?"

Garrett saw the concern in his Mother's eyes as she spoke and he almost felt like a little kid again after having tired to hide a small injury from his parents. Bethany,whom was sitting in the table next to her brother petting Kane, spoke up saying "but... Garrett did mention it a... a little to me, not everything but he didn't keep it all to himself." Leandra nodded saying "I don't understand it but I think you're right Garrett... you need to find the Dalish and get rid of that Amulet... I don't like that it's been here and causing these things for a year."

Gamlen nodded saying "same here, you never thought to maybe selling the damn thing or something." "Like I said Gamlen I don't think we should break our deal with Flemeth" Garrett said looking thoughtful as he and Bethany shared a look thinking the same thing _Flemeth was really powerful... maybe more so than Father, and we did make a deal._

"But where do we find the Dalish at all... don't they move around a lot and mostly stay outside of cities" Bethany said thinking aloud. Standing up from the table Garrett said "I think Aveline might know because she's a Senior Officer in the City Guard, they have to know about things outside the city as well." "Varric might know as well... he does seem to know things even if he does tend to exaggerate to certain degree" Bethany said as Leandra and Gamlen watched them planning things out. Leandra stood up saying "good luck you two, let me know what happens… and be careful out there," Bethany hugged her Mother saying "we will, we always do."

Garrett walked over and lightly hugged his Mother after Bethany had finished saying "don't know how long we'll be gone but we'll be back mom." Gamlen just awkwardly stood away from the Hawke family as they parted, Garrett and Bethany followed by Kane left the house, leaving Gamlen alone with his sister.

"He still could have told us that thing was here... and whatever the hell it was doing to him" Gamlen said as he heard Garrett lock the front door from the outside. Leandra looked directly at her brother saying "Garrett didn't want to worry us, I may not like it but I understand his reasons... he reminds me of his Father so much as the years past." Gamlen scoffed crossing his arms saying "well I didn't exactly like Malcolm but he knew what he was doing, I'll give him that."

Leandra smiled slightly saying "you never liked any of my Courtiers Gamlen, come on we need to clean the plates from breakfast."

Gamlen sighed as he went with Leandra to the kitchen to help her clean up wondering _why does Garrett never have to clean the plates_. As they walked through the Lowtown Marketplace Garrett turned towards Bethany saying "I'll go to Hightown and talk to Aveline, can you check the Hanged Man for Varric?" "I'm pretty sure he'll be there but okay" Bethany replied as she turned to face the street leading to the Hanged Man. "Thanks Bethany, oh and here take Kane with you" Garrett said as he grabbed Kane by the collar and pulled him towards his sister; Kane barked happily as Bethany pet him.

Garrett watched for a moment seeing Kane follow Bethany as they parted ways thinking _even if Varric's not there Isabela usually is... Maker willing she doesn't share stories with Bethany. _

* * *

><p><em>Hightown, the Viscount's Keep<em>

_The Barracks_

"Excuse me sir but do you have business here this time or this is another one of your social calls" Arys said wearing his blue uniform and crossing his arms as he stood blocking Garrett's way. "It's a little of both... but I need to see Aveline again regardless" Garrett said standing in front of Arys a little annoyed by how seriously the man took his job.

Garrett was about to began arguing with Arys when suddenly Guardsman Donnic, having just exited one of the rooms near the back, noticed Garrett standing in front of Arys and moved towards them. "Hey there Garrett, did you need something" Donnic asked, Arys turned to face Donnic saying "I was handling it Donnic." "Just needed to see Aveline about something" Garrett said just wanting to go see Aveline instead having to arguing about walking into the Barracks. Donnic nodded saying "the Senior Officers just finished a meeting so Aveline should be able to see you if it's something important."

Arys sighed then turned towards Donnic saying "very well Donnic, this man is your business now, take him to Aveline if you must." Arys nodded at Garrett then left to deal with his duties leaving Garrett and Donnic standing in the Barracks. "Thanks Donnic, you saved me a lot of arguing there" Garrett said as Donnic lead him through the Barracks towards Aveline.

Donnic chuckled saying "sorry about that... Arys is a bit annoying but he does his job and manages almost all the paper work." Donnic led Garrett to one of the rooms near the back almost where he had just come from then stopped saying "she's in that room right there, don't mean to be rude but I don't think you should take too much of her time." Garrett thanked Donnic as he left then knocked on the door saying "Aveline, it's me Garrett can I talk to you?" Garrett heard some shifting papers then Aveline called "hello Hawke! come on."

Garrett walked into the room, a big square with desks and other seats arranged to form a kind of column... a makeshift meeting room. The room's lone occupant, Senior Officer Aveline, wearing City Guard Armor, looked up from the desk she was sitting in and glanced at Garrett, "something you need?" Aveline asked.

Garrett walked forward, grabbed a chair and placed in front of Aveline's desk, then sat down saying "two things." Aveline frowned slightly saying "two things... well I needed to talk to you too Garrett but since this isn't a social call, you go first." Garrett nodded thankfully from where he sat saying "did you happen to hear anything about the Wounded Coast... and Bandits."

Aveline looked at Garrett blinking rapidly then said "Hawke that was you wasn't it," Garrett chuckled slightly saying "yeah it was me and a few others." Aveline sighed saying "I should have known it was you and your 'friends' Hawke" then frowning slightly she continued "you should be more careful with Bethany... some of us thought it looked like Magic was used." "Uh actually it wasn't Bethany" Garrett said awkwardly as Aveline fixed Garrett with a cold stare saying "what do you mean it wasn't it Bethany." Garrett looked Aveline straight in the eye saying "Aveline... I trust you, so I'll tell you," Aveline nodded glad that Garrett trusted her.

Garrett made sure no one but himself and Aveline would hear them when he spoke; "I don't know if you know of it but in Darktown there are Tales of a Healer." Aveline tapped her chin saying "hmm can't say that I have but you know how Darktown is... the City Guard is almost useless there, day or night."

Garrett nodded then checked again to make sure they weren't being overheard and said "there's a man in Darktown who helps the poor and unfortunate, he's heals them because for whatever their reasons some people can't go to the City Healers." Aveline leaned in and with a stern voice said "is this healer stealing medical supplies or something?" "No he doesn't do anything like that, he makes do with what he has" Garrett replied quickly looking at Aveline straight in the eye.

"No effective healer in Darktown can make do with what they have..." Aveline said thinking aloud. "Aveline... the healer in Darktown... he's a Mage... he helped me clear those bandits and helps a lot of people in Darktown" Garrett said slowly.

Aveline's eyes widened as she spoke "Garrett! That's dangerous... why would you tell me that... why would you work with an escaped Mage, if the Templars find him you could face punishment." Garrett nodded saying "he's good at laying low and he's not an escaped Mage exactly, he's actually a ex-Grey Warden and... Aveline I trust you. His name's Anders and look, he uses his Magic to help a lot of people who can't help themselves... you've seen it yourself Aveline, not all of us Ferelden refugees have it as well as we do."

Looked uneasy Aveline said "yes... you're right Garrett... a man like that can do a lot of good for a place as bad as Darktown... but there must be a reason you're telling me this." Garrett grinned slightly at Aveline's insight saying "yeah there is; like I said he helped me clear out the bandits." Aveline sighed scratching her head saying "and?" "Is there any kind of reward money we could get for that... the Wounded Coast is a bit safer, and if for nothing else Anders could use the coin to help his Clinic."

Aveline looked at Garrett thoughtfully for a moment then said "Garrett, I suppose clearing the Wounded Coast of Bandits saves the City Guard some trouble and does merit a reward." Aveline stood up saying "Follow me... I'll give what reward money I can, you divide it amongst your group and Garrett... be careful with this Anders, he may be doing Darktown good but the Templars won't care." "I understand the risk, thanks Aveline" Garrett said standing up and following Aveline out of the make shift meeting room and through the Barracks. Aveline led Garrett near the entrance to the Barracks and to a desk on the left where Arys was currently seated and looking over some papers. Arys noticed Aveline and Garrett approaching and stood up from his desk saying "Officer Aveline," "hello Arys I need to provide reward money for service provided by a civilian" Aveline replied. Arys looked at Garrett then said "you again," Garrett nodded as Arys grabbed some papers as Aveline explained what Garrett had done on the Wounded Coast.

Arys filled out a form and pulled out seven Sovereigns then handed them to Garrett saying "it seems you're making a habit of this Mr. Hawke." Taking the money Garrett chuckled slightly saying "yeah I guess so," Aveline nodded then said "thanks Arys." Aveline led Garrett away from Arys's desk and asked "you said there were two things right, what was the other?" Sighing Garrett looked at Aveline saying "remember when we were on the run from the Darkspawn Horde... when Flemeth agreed to take us to Gwaren."

Aveline crossed her ams at Garrett as they stopped to talk in a corner of the Barracks then asked "yes I remembered that but what about it?" Garrett reached into his pouch and pulled out Flemeth's Amulet and held it up for her to see; Aveline looked at the Amulet with confusion saying "that isn't the Amulet... it's not it."

Garrett nodded saying "actually it is, a couple of months ago it changed to look like this... and then yesterday I just knew I had to finally deliver it... I know it's weird but I'll explain more later." Aveline nodded slowly saying "alright, you'll explain later, so what is it you need Garrett?" "Aveline I don't know where the Dalish are, the City Guard keeps track of things outside of Kirkwall not just inside it, I was hoping you could help" Garrett said. Aveline nodded saying "you're right, the City Guard does keep tabs on things outside of Kirkwall... let me check if there were any sightings of the Dalish around Kirkwall."

Garrett watched as Aveline went to a desk near the back of the Barracks and spoke with a Guard there before being handed a map and Garrett saw the guard gesturing on the map to Aveline. Aveline continued speaking with the other Guard as the man pointed at one spot repeatedly then Aveline nodded, thanked the Guard and walked back to Garrett saying "I know where the Dalish are." Garrett straightened saying "great I knew the Guards would know, where are they?" "The Dalish were spotted on Sundermount a while ago, they haven't really bothered anyone so we haven't bothered them" Aveline said. Garrett nodded saying "Sundermount, got it, thanks Aveline, Bethany and me are gonna deliver that Amulet."

As Garrett was turning to leave Aveline stopped him saying "Garrett I'm coming with you, it started with the three of us, it should end with the three of us." "Are you sure?" Garrett asked as he looked at Aveline, "yes, I only come here for the meeting and to finish some paper work, let's go" Aveline said as together they left the Barracks and headed to the Hanged Man.

* * *

><p><em>The Hanged Man <em>

As Garrett and Aveline entered the Hanged Man they noticed Bethany with Kane sitting at a table with Varric, Anders, and Isabela. Bethany noticed her brother and Aveline and waved them over, as they met up they all exchanged greetings as Garrett and Aveline took seats beside Bethany.

"Did you find out where the Dalish are" Bethany asked Garrett as his sat down next to her, "Aveline was able to figure it out for us" Garrett replied. Aveline spoke up saying "they were spotted near Sundermount, that's your best bet," Bethany looked at Aveline saying "Sundermount huh, we've never been there."

Varric turned towards Garrett saying "you know Hawke, Sunshine here can tell some pretty good Tales but I gotta ask are they true." Garrett, after petting Kane and scratching his head, turned to his sister saying "you told Varric about everything?" Bethany nodded sheepishly saying "Varric kept bugging me about it after Anders refused to talk about the Hero of Ferelden and after I asked about the Dalish just in case Aveline didn't know where the they would be." Varric shrugged saying "it seemed like an interesting story and Blondie still wouldn't budge," Isabela smirked at Garrett saying "would you've rather have me telling her stories like that time Anders and me met at the Pearl."

Garrett gaped at Isabela saying "... don't ever tell those stories to Bethany... or me for that matter," Aveline looked at Anders saying "are you Anders then?" Anders turned towards Aveline having noticed her City Guard Armor saying "and I take it you're Aveline," as Isabela's smirk grew wider to Garrett's horror. Bethany looked back and fourth at her brother and Isabela then at Anders confused then said "Isabela and Anders met before?" Anders chuckled slightly saying "yeah it was at this Brothel in Denerim where-" but was interrupted by Garrett saying "Anders we talked about this in your Clinic remember." Varric nodded smirking as said "agreed we don't to know that about either of you," Bethany just looked awkwardly at Anders and Isabela.

Isabela glanced at Garrett mischievously then leaned in closer to Bethany and began to whisper in her ear when suddenly Garrett stood up, grabbed his sister's chair and dragged it away with Bethany still on it. Bethany gulped in surprised at that, then Garrett moved his chair between Isabela and Bethany and sat down again. Bethany now sat near the end of the table next to Aveline and Varric with Garrett now blocking Isabela from whispering anything to his sister.

Isabela burst into laughter at Garrett's protectiveness over his little sister, Aveline just looked annoyed at Isabela. "Man that was good... sorry Hawke I couldn't resist... ah that was funny" Isabela chuckled as Aveline glared at her from across the table and Garrett said "Isabela!" Aveline looked at Bethany, noticing her looking awkward, saying "you okay Bethany, what she say to you," "I'd rather not say" Bethany replied as Garrett changed the subject.

"Anders I was able to get Aveline to get you reward money, here" Garrett said to Anders as he passed the seven Sovereigns over. Anders caught the money pouch Arys had given Garrett then counted the money saying "thanks Hawke but aren't you going to keep some for yourself." "You need it more than me... your Clinic does a lot of for people in Darktown" Garrett said causally as Anders hanged the pouch on his belt. "So yeah Varric that story's true, but I'm not asking for any of you to help just advice if you can give any?" Garrett said to the group at large.

"That was an interesting story so I'll go just to see how it ends" Varric said grinning, Anders, looking at Garrett seriously, said "Hawke can I take a look at the Amulet that Bethany mentioned?" "Sure but why do you want to see it" Garrett asked as he pulled out the Amulet and handed it to Anders across the table.

"Just want to check something, that's all," Anders said as he looked the Amulet and the group watched as Anders grabbed the Amulet from Garrett.

Anders held the Amulet and began inspecting it looking confused then rubbed a finger on the center were the orb was placed. Almost instantly after Anders's finger touched the orb Anders gaped,

Bethany's eyes widened and she grabbed her brother's hand saying in a low voice "brother... it's happening." Even without his sister's warning Garrett knew what was happening... Anders's eyes began to slightly glow blue, first in his Iris and it began to spread to fill his entire eyes.

Garrett quickly reached over and pried the Amulet from Anders's hand, snatching it away from him before something happened as Aveline placed a hand on her Longsword. Varric looked nervous as checked to make sure no one but them saw, and Isabela just stared at Anders unsure of what to make of it. Lucky for Anders he was seated so that only his back was visible to people outside the table. Anders looked up at Garrett then slowly looked way, Anders looking down at the table so as to hide his glowing eyes.

Anders spoke in an odd voice, not the astringent and cold voice that was Justice but not Anders's normal voice either... a mixture of both, more like something in-between both voices... Anders's voice overtoned with Justice's voice.

_**"Apologies Hawke... I don't... I don't understand it... just give me a moment**" _then Anders began blinking slowly with an intense look on his face especially in his eyes. Bethany let go of her brother's hand as he put the Amulet back up, the group watched as Anders, still keeping his head down, blinked a few more times and slowly but surely the blue light in his eyes receded into his Irises then faded away.

Anders let out a heavy breath and spoke in his normal voice again saying "... that Amulet, I don't like it... there's strong Magic in it but I've never, not even in my time with the Wardens, felt anything like that before... even Justice is worried." Anders picked his head up and looked Garrett straight in the eye saying "Hawke... that story's true I can tell... but why didn't you look into this before."

Garrett was about to speak when Anders cut in saying "you had that in your house all this time with your Mother, Uncle, and little Sister... what's wrong with you?" "I just-" Garrett began but was interrupted again by Anders, "did you even think... especially with Bethany living in that house, I thought you looked out for her." "Hey I don't even understand-" Garrett said but was stopped once again by Anders saying "no you don't... I thought you would've taken more care... I can't believe you just did nothing." Garrett started looking down at table feeling... ashamed at how Anders pointed things and how foolish Garrett had been about Flemeth's Amulet. "All this time Hawke... all this time, I'd have thought you'd look out for your family more... I thought you'd be a better brother" Anders said coldly still looking at Garrett with that stern stare as the group watched.

Anders was going to continue, when suddenly Bethany spoke up surprising the whole group with her words, "Anders! That's enough!" The whole group except Garrett turned to face Bethany stunned by what they saw... Bethany was glaring at Anders.

Kane looked up confused at Garrett and Bethany then looked at Anders sniffing the air for something that had appeared then vanished just as quickly. Anders looked at Bethany saying "Bethany... look Garrett should have known better he doesn't understand, he-" but this time Anders was interrupted by Bethany.

"Don't judge... you don't understand it either you just said so... and... and you're one to talk you just lost control right now" Bethany said coldly. "... I didn't... I contained him I didn't let him out and that's not the point, I could feel it the moment Garrett walked in and he should have-" Anders began sounding hurt, _that was a low blow_, before being interrupted again.

"Anders I couldn't feel anything from the Amulet... we didn't know anything about it, Garrett used what information he had and there was no way of knowing" Bethany said. Isabela blinked then raised an eyebrow looking stunned at Bethany, _wow who would have thought she had that in her._Bethany looked like she wanted to continue but stopped when she felt her brother's hand on her shoulder.

Bethany turned towards her brother seeing him nod at her saying "it's okay Bethany... Anders is right, I should have looked into it more, hell I should have brought it for Anders to check it out... he knows more about these things." Garrett took his hand off his sister's shoulder and looked at Anders saying "Anders neither of us understand... we don't have all the information but I really don't think we should break our deal with Flemeth, I need to deliver it" Garrett said straightening up. Bethany nodded in agreement no longer glaring but still cold towards Anders, whom nodded saying "agreed... I'm coming too I think you might need my help and I don't trust that Amulet."

"Damn! Sunshine that was surprising" Varric said humorously, standing up from the table and patting Anders on the back Varric whispering to him so only he would hear "careful Blondie, you turned Sunshine of all people against you... I didn't think that was possible... not even Fenris managed to do that."

Garrett and Bethany stood up along with Aveline and Kane when Isabela spoke up, "this seems interesting, I'm tagging along." Isabela stood up with Anders as Garrett looked at them all saying "thanks... all of you,"and together the group left the Hanged Man.

As they walked outside of the Hanged Man, Aveline walked alongside Garrett and Bethany saying "Garrett... that thing with Anders, what was that?" "It's a long story... I'll explain once we've left Kirkwall" Garrett said as Aveline nodded and kept walking. As the group walked Garrett suddenly stopped saying "has anyone seen Fenris today?" "No, I haven't seen him since we took him to Anders's Clinic" Varric said, "I don't speak with him much, I have no idea where he is" Anders said. "He's probably at his Mansion... he said something about having trouble laying low when we were drinking earlier" Isabela said.

"Actually that's something I need to talk to you about that Garrett" Aveline said to Garrett as the whole group stopped as well. "What? Something happened about Fenris" Garrett asked Aveline, "yes, he's appeared in some poorly kept reports left over from when Jeven was Guard Captain" Aveline replied.

Garrett rubbed the stubble on his chin that was starting to grow into a beard saying "my understanding is that the Dalish can be... hostile towards humans, so I think we should ask Fenris to come with us." "I knew a Dalish when I was in the Grey Wardens... she was a bit hostile but I don't know if having Fenris will help with that" Anders said as he looked at Garrett.

"Either way I'd rather have him come with us... you never know it might help" Garrett said to Anders as he began leading then towards Hightown. Aveline spoke up saying "I need to speak with Fenris anyway... I know he's your friend but this could be trouble," "yeah but you don't know the whole story... let Fenris explain things before you arrest him or anything" Garrett said.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

_Outside of Kirkwall_

"... Since then I have taken up residence in his precious Mansion and if Danarius wants it back along with me he is free to try and reclaim them... I will be waiting and we will end it with one of us dead" Fenris said having now finished telling Aveline 'his' story. Aveline nodded slowly as the group walked closer to Sundermount having picked up Fenris and left Kirkwall.

"It's true Aveline... I saw the Slavers and Shades defending the inside of the Mansion" Garrett said backing Fenris up having noticed Aveline's skepticism.

The group suddenly heard a strange clicking noise and to their surprise noticed that Fenris had taken off his right steel Gauntlet and put his fighting Greatsword into the ground so as to hold the Gauntlet he had taken off. Fenris's fighting Greatsword stood tall, have been embedded into the ground, as Fenris walked up to Aveline and again to the group's surprise, held out his arm saying "look at my arm... the Lyrium Markings on my flesh are covering it but if you look closely you'll see it."

The whole group looked at where Fenris was pointing trying to see something... at first they didn't see it but then they saw it.

There on his arm where Fenris was pointing, below his wrist, was... a faded burn mark... underneath the Lyrium colored sprawled lines that made up the Markings on his body... Fenris had been branded.

Aveline gazed at the faded burn mark formed into a stylized capital 'D' underneath his Lyrium Markings then back at his face, Anders blinked rapidly then he looked away thoughtfully, Varric shifted his feet uncomfortably and Isabela just frowned at Fenris staying unusually silent.

Garrett narrowed his eyes sadly and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Fenris and the faded brand unsure of what to say as Bethany gulped then stared at the faded brand with her mouth open as if to say something but closed it again and looked at her feet uneasily.

"I am not lying... the brand is a Tevinter family crest... anyone in Tevinter who looked at it would know that I was the property of Danarius" Fenris said oddly stoic as he held his arm up for Aveline to get an even better look. Aveline nodded slowly as she said "I believe you... but I can't just ignore the reports if they keep coming and I can't get rid of the ones I noticed. I won't turn you in but just keep a low profile and don't cause trouble other than that I can't promise any more Fenris."

The group heard that odd clicking noise as Fenris put his right steel Gauntlet back on and pulled his fighting Greatsword out of ground. Fenris, now with his right Gauntlet back on and with his fighting Greatsword in his left hand, turned towards Aveline saying "I understand... thank you for the warning." Aveline nodded and the group continued walking towards Sundermount in silence for awhile before Fenris of all people broke the silence.

"I don't mind helping out Hawke but why did you specifically want my help?" Fenris asked Garrett. "Well the Dalish are known to be... hostile towards humans so we thought if you came as well they might be more willing to help" Garrett replied. Bethany nodded saying "it can't hurt and besides it's a chance to see the Dalish Elves, haven't you ever wondered about the other half our your people." Fenris tilted his head slightly saying "I don't think the Dalish would count me amongst their people... but I'll admit I'm vaguely curious about Dalish."

"Well we're almost at Sundermount so you'll find out soon enough" Aveline said as she pointed at the mountain trail they were approaching. Isabela looked at trail and sighed saying "we sure do a lot of walking don't we," Garrett chuckled saying "yeah comes with the job." Garrett was about to ask but Fenris understood without being asked and took point as he walked onto the trail first, leading the way.

Garrett and Bethany followed with Kane beside them as Isabela chatted with Anders behind them. Aveline and Varric walked slightly to left of the Hawke siblings and Kane, Aveline looked at Garrett and said "we still need to talk about that thing with Anders, I know we're busy right now so later." Garrett nodded at Aveline saying "yeah it's a kind of a long story, maybe longer than Fenris's," Aveline looked at Garrett oddly. "What?" Garrett and Bethany asked as Kane turned his head in confusion, Aveline chuckled slightly as she glanced at Fenris then at Isabela and Anders saying "you seem to know some odd people Garrett."

Varric chuckled saying "that's what makes things interesting, being the only normal person here I can say that." Garrett scoffed at that saying "Varric! You, normal?" Varric laughed lightly at Garrett saying "that's right Hawke I'm the only sane person in all of Kirkwall" as Aveline and Bethany looked at them a little lost but smiled at the change in the mood none the less.

After several minutes of walking, "Hawke!" Fenris suddenly called causing Garrett and the others to speed up to where Fenris was, upon reaching him they found a strange sight... Fenris was standing in front of two strange armed Elves wearing green Field Armor of some sort, the two Elves kept looking at Fenris's markings as if he was the oddest thing they'd ever seen.

Both Elves, a man and a woman, were rather dark skinned compared to their city counterparts and both had different strange tattooed markings on their foreheads, and Fenris was getting annoyed by their staring at him and his Markings. As the Hawke siblings and the others caught up with Fenris they noticed the two Elves's change in mood, they saw Garrett first and gripped their weapons just in case, they were ready to fight if they had to. "Hold, Shemlen! Your kind are not welcome among the Dalish" the male Dalish Guard said in an accented voice unlike any accent Garrett had ever heard as the group stopped next to Fenris and thought how to go about this.

"What's a Shemlen... an insult or something... never heard that one before," Isabela said looking at the Elves tattoos, Fenris just shrugged saying "I assume it's Elven for Human." The female Dalish Guard spoke up in that weird Dalish accent saying "it means you're not one of The People, and should leave... now." Anders turned to Isabela saying "it's not exactly an insult... it's just a Dalish thing," Isabela nodded not really understanding it.

"Wait what are The People" Garrett asked a little confused as Kane walked forward and began smelling the female Dalish Guard much to her disdain. The male Dalish Guard straightened up with pride speaking with that strange Dalish accent "we are the last of the true Elvhen." "So you say" Fenris said annoyingly as he tapped his fighting Greatsword after the female Dalish Guard attempted to touch his Lyrium Markings.

The female Dalish Guard retracted her finger from where had been trying touch Fenris on his face saying "we remember who The People truly, even though those City Elves have forgotten." Isabela smirked at how that female Dalish Guard had tired to touch Fenris's Lyrium Markings, those Dalish Guards seemed really interested in them for some reason much to Fenris's annoyance. Garrett stepped forward saying "look I was given an Amulet for someone named Marethari, can you take us to her," the Dalish Guards looked at each other for a moment then looked back at Garrett.

"She is our Keeper and she has been expecting you... come we will take you to her, but know that if you cause trouble you'll met our blades, Stranger" the male Dalish Guard said as he beckoned the group to follow him into the Dalish Camp.

As the group walked into the Dalish Camp they noticed that the Dalish didn't really like them being in their camp and that a lot of them kept glancing at Fenris's Markings for some reason. Garrett particularly noticed how the camp was set up, a Dalish trader could be seen in the far back alongside a workshop of some sort past all the tents that passed for houses. There were carriages of some sort for carrying the old, really young, and the sickly, but there were also some that looked like they were made only to carry supplies and the carriages looked as if the Dalish had built them themselves.

But there was something wrong... they were no beast of burden to pull the carriages, _odd... did something happen._ The Dalish they came across as the two Dalish Guards led them gave the group mixed results, one Dalish _Hunter_ of some kind took one look at them then muttered "Shemlen, wonderful! Finish your business here quick." Another Dalish, a old man and a Smith of some kind, looked at them politely saying "it's not often we allow humans into our camp, take care not to abuse the privilege sirs and misses." As they passed the old man Garrett noticed that Dalish Smith wasn't working with any metal, he was working with... wood, the man was making a blade out of wood, _that can't... really work... can it _Garrett thought.

Garrett also noticed that there was a small camp fire surrounded by wooded benches with children listening to a Dalish woman talking, a Dalish teacher of some kind, one of the Dalish children looked at Fenris, pointed at his Markings and poked another Dalish child telling her to look. A group of Dalish woman noticed what the children were pointed at and they too stared at Fenris and began talking amongst themselves. "That is getting annoyed... especially those women" Fenris said broodingly causing Bethany to chuckle and Garrett to grin.

Isabela smirked patting Fenris on the back saying "it's okay Mr. broody you're like a celebrity or something here... just think of all _friends _you'll make here." Aveline scoffed at Isabela muttering "whore," Isabela glanced at Aveline saying "sounds like someone is a little _repressed _maybe a room at the Blooming Rose would do you some good, on me!"

Aveline glared at Isabela,_ if looks could kill then Isabela would surely be dead _Varric thought humorously as he turned towards them saying "easy you two... we don't want to fight in the middle of the Dalish Camp or least I don't." "Seconded, if you're going to battle it out do it in the Hanged Man, it'll give the Bards something new to sing about" Anders said smirking as he walked with them.

Kane almost ran off towards something he smelled but Bethany grabbed him by the collar as Garrett turned around and pet him saying "easy boy, calm down." When finally the two Dalish Guards stopped nearly in the center of the camp where a lone slightly old Dalish woman was seated on the ground deep in thought.

The old Dalish woman stood up and turned to look at Garrett as the group stopped in front of her. The two Dalish Guards bowed slightly saying "Keeper Marethari," then the two Dalish Guards left them. Garrett stepped forward and pulled out Flemeth's Amulet saying "Marethari? I was told to bring you this Amulet." Marethari was odd woman, she had gray hair hair and some early wrinkles wearing an odd assortment of Robes that she had apparently made herself with a golden Staff made of wood sheathed on her back and unique markings on her face, almost like a tree.

Garrett watched as Marethari gazed at the Amulet that Garrett was holding but didn't take it, to Garrett and the group's confusion. "Andaran atish'an, travelers, indeed I am Keeper Marethari" Marethari said calmly with that strange Dalish accent having taken her eyes off of the Amulet and glanced up at the group. Then Marethari stepped towards Garrett saying "come here let me look at you," Garrett raised on eyebrow confused but stepped closer anyway not wanting to be rude to an old woman.

Marethari gazed at Garrett, still holding the Amulet, and looked him up and down then fixed on his eyes... she seemed to be looking at something there... and seemed to be happy by what she saw as she stepped back.

"You've had a long, hard journey, you've seen and done much and you will see and do much more but in spite of it all there is a Light in your heart, human..." Marethari said stopping midway then turning her gazed towards Bethany saying "in yours as well human."

Marethari smiled slightly as she looked between Garrett and Bethany saying "you are family are you not... yes, I can see the resemblance, that Light is in both your hearts... but." Marethari frowned looking sad as she gazed at the Hawke siblings in turn saying "but there is something missing... a Light that was... but is no longer, another of you... that has passed on," Garrett and Bethany exchanged a look of confusion and sadness as they both thought _Carver._

Marethari's eyes grew wide in sorrow as she still gazed at the Hawke siblings saying "I'm truly sorry for your loss children... though some of the Light is gone... you must not let it go out, you'll need it, both of you." Garrett took a step back a little confused at the Keeper's words as he glanced at his sister noticing that she glanced at him as well and for some reason Garrett remembered his father's last words _no matter what always stand by your Family._

Fenris tilted his head slightly at that, looking thoughtful... but sad... like he didn't know why. Aveline nodded as if she understood what Marethari said for some reason, Varric rubbed his chin looking thoughtful as Isabela muttered "that was weird," then she got a strange look in her eyes as Anders scratched his head not sure of what to make of it all.

Marethari changed the subject suddenly as she touched Garrett's hand that held Flemeth's Amulet but still did not take it and she said "tell me child and just how did this burden fall to you?" "I know how this sounds... but Flemeth saved us about a year ago and in returned asked us to bring us to bring that Amulet to you" Garrett replied. "I believe you sir, there is truth in your face... a rare thing for a human" Marethari said simply, "well that was easy," Anders said as some of the others agreed.

"But why did we have to bring the Amulet here at all" Garrett asked a little curious about the whole thing and remembered what Anders had said _why didn't you look into this before. _Marethari crossed her arms behind her back saying "I am the Keeper of this Clan, it is my task to guide my people and to ensure the old ways are not forgotten. And as for Asha'bellaner... I am tied to her just as you are by a debt that must be repaid, I brought the Clan here to wait for you" Garrett nodded then asked "yes, but what exactly have I been carrying around, I know it's Magic but not _normal _Magic?"

Anders stepped forward saying "yes, but what exactly is it, I tired to inspect it but it... didn't go so well," as he finished talking Anders glanced at Bethany, whom ignored him and only looked at Marethari.

"It is a promise... made by one whose word still has weight and therefore has a terrible power even I don't understand. There a few things in this world stronger than a promise kept, remember that" Marethari said as she glanced at Fenris and his Markings curiously. Garrett nodded saying "like I said Flemeth rescued my family and I from the Darkspawn and I agreed to bring it here... I kept my promise."

Varric suddenly laughed saying "I like how well you all take this, I mean seriously... _A Dragon fell from the Sky, charred some Darkspawn then asked Hawke to deliver the Amulet, _no big deal." The Hawke siblings chuckled lightly also noticing how quickly everyone seemed to accept this... _if Varric told this story no one would believe him _Garrett thought.

Marethari glanced away from Fenris and turned to face Varric good naturally saying "there many strange things in this world and the wildest stories are sometimes the true ones."

Then turning back to Garrett and Bethany, Marethari said "you are blessed by luck children, I will pray that Mythal watches over your paths. The Amulet must be taken to an Altar at the top of the Mountain, and given a Dalish Rite for the departed. Then return the Amulet to me, do this and your debt is paid in full."

"Are you going to teach me this rite for the departed then?" Garrett asked just wanting to get this over with. "I will send my First with you, she will see to it, the ritual, and when that is done I must ask that you take her with you when you return to Kirkwall" Marethari replied. Anders walked up to Garrett saying "the First is sort of like the Keeper's Apprentice or Heir if you're feeling high and mighty... it's a Dalish thing."

Marethari gazed at Anders looking surprised saying "you know of our ways?" Anders looked back at the Dalish Keeper saying "a bit, I spent some time with a Dalish Elf, a fellow Mage, awhile ago in Ferelden."

"But wouldn't you not want your... First to leave the Dalish... isn't that wrong or something" Garrett asked wondering but not wanting to appear rude. "I do not wish her to leave but she has chosen a new path, one I do not agree with" Marethari said looking regretful. _Something happened... I wonder what _Garrett thought as Marethari gazed at him saying "this is not part of your debt but I ask that guide her to safety from here and look out for her in Kirkwall... please."

Garrett raised an eyebrow saying "if that's what she wants... and I'll look out for her Marethari," Marethari nodded looking grateful as she said "you'll find Merrill waiting for you on the trail further up the mountain, Dareth shiral." Marethari sat back down and the group began to move on towards the trail even further up the mountain as Varric commented "that was weird."

"Agreed... but then again... how'd she know those things," Bethany said as Garrett wondered the same thing _anyone could look at us and see the family resemblance but Marethari knew about Carver and how hard it was for us to get into Kirkwall... _

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that wasn't too abrupt of a cut off<strong>  
><strong>Anyway I always thought it was weird how Hawke knew exactly how to find the Dalish Camp without even trying in-game...<strong>  
><strong>So I did my take on how he 'found' the Dalish Camp<strong>  
><strong>The part with Fenris's brand is inspired by the Ancient Romans whom would brand their Slaves like that(especially Gladiators) as the Tevinter Imperium is loosely based on the Ancient Roman Empire<br>****Thanks for reading and please review!**


	17. Bargain Kept

**Hey guys, UPDATE_ I think some people __accidentally skipped Chapter 16: The Dalish_  
><em>Anyway if so then please go back and read it otherwise this Chapter kinda jumps forward a bit<em>  
>Hope this is a good starting point<br>But if not, it's because like I said, it was suppose to be one chapter but was cut into two  
>Once again s<strong>pecial thanks to KnightOfHolyLight for their very kind review<strong>  
>Anyway. Enjoy!<strong>

_"The Past is full of Loss..._

_No one knows this better than the Elves_

_For them, Loss is an old and familiar enemy_

_Their Homeland, their History, their place in this world... all of it Lost to the Past_

_What would someone do to get it all back... would they walk down a forbidden path... _

_Would they sacrifice their very soul... to reclaim that which was Lost..." _- excerpt from the Tales of Varric__

* * *

><p><em>Sundermount,<br>The Mountain Trail  
><em>  
>As the group walked up the trail even further up Sundermount, Garrett and Bethany noticed that Fenris seemed... off, he was walking beside them now but... it was like he somewhere else in his head.<p>

Aveline and Anders were walking in front of them with Kane and Isabela behind the Hawke siblings alongside Fenris. _That was weird with Marethari... she knew things about us just by looking... but why is Fenris affected, Marethari talked about Bethany and me_ _not him _Garrett pondered as he walked.

"Fenris... you alright there?" Garrett asked as they walked up the trail, Fenris snapped out of it and looked at Garrett saying "I'm fine." "You're not" Garrett said as he and his sister looked at Fenris whom tilted his head slightly then spoke. "Something Marethari said when she was gazing at the two of you," Fenris said confused as he looked at his right Steel Gauntlet where his Slave Brand was hidden.

Fenris looked back at the Hawke Siblings confused saying "I feel... I don't know... sad." "Sad" Bethany parroted as Garrett noticed how Fenris had looked at where his Slave Brand was as he talked. "But I don't know why... I feel like I should know but I just can't" Fenris grunted looking thoughtful as he glanced at Garrett then at Bethany. "Maybe it stirred up some forgotten memories" Garrett suggested looking thoughtfully at Fenris, "perhaps" was his simple reply. Then Fenris suddenly speed up leaving the Hawke siblings, as Fenris walked, Bethany, wanting to help like her brother had, called "it'll come back to you," as Fenris left them he muttered "no... it won't."

Isabela suddenly walked up to them alongside Kane saying "he seems more broody than usual and that's saying something." "He's got his own problems right now" Garrett replied thinking that Fenris probably wouldn't talk about it again, "fair enough, but he broods to much" Isabela replied.

As they reached a curve up the trail the group heard a strange buzzing noise of some kind and Anders unsheathed his Staff and Bethany said "Magic's being used." Garrett nodded at Bethany then walked up faster and passed Anders and Aveline as he took point and lead them pass the curve where a strange Elven woman was sitting on the ground, the First.

The First stopped whatever she was doing and appeared to pocket something then stood up and turned around spoke with that strange Dalish accent "oh, I didn't hear you, you're there one the Keeper told me about, Aneth ara."

The First looked young, maybe two or three years older than Bethany, she had black hair and tattoos on her face similar to Keeper Marethari's but hers were a lighter shade than the Keepers. She had light green eyes with a green scarf wrapped around her neck, she wore a thin Chainmail of some kind with black fur shoulder pads strapped on and a green Apron attached to the front with a tick leather belt, she was barefoot and had a wooden Staff sheathed on her back.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't ask your name's, unless... it's not rude to ask a human their name is it? I'm Merrill... which you probably knew already, I'm rambling sorry." the First stammered as she looked at them then at Fenris, then at Fenris's Markings. "I've never met a human before... Dalish mothers frighten their children with stories of humans you know" the First, Merrill, said as looked at all the humans in the group.

Garrett raised an eyebrow at that _the Dalish tell scary stories of humans to their children? _Merrill, realized she probably said something wrong then stammered "not you personally sirs and misses, I'm sure they don't have any tales about any of you... or not scary ones at least, ah not that any of you aren't notable enough to have a story... uh... I'll just shut up now." Garrett, feeling a little sorry Merrill, said "you seem nervous, relax I'm Garrett Hawke and this is my sister Bethany." "Hello" Bethany said as Garrett continued "this Aveline and Anders, that's Fenris, this is Isabela and that's my dog Kane," everyone greeted Merrill politely which seemed to put her more at easy.

"So Merrill you're the first right" Garrett asked wanting to understand a little more about Merrill. Merrill nodded saying "yes I am the First to Keeper Marethari ... or I suppose I was... I've been studying the old ways for as long as I can remember. I know things, the Dalish lore we've been able to protect and what can help us the to the summit of Sundermount." Merrill looked at Garrett saying "the Keeper said you came from Ferelden, I spent most of my life there, we only came north here a few years ago. Have you been in the Free Marches long? Do you like it here compared to Ferelden?"

Garrett shrugged saying "there's no Darkspawn here, not as brown as I'm used to but there's opportunity here," "I miss the cold... it's gets kinda hot here" Aveline put in offhandedly. Bethany stepped forward saying "why are you leaving the Dalish... isn't this your home?"

"I have to... let's leave it at that for now, all right?" Merrill replied looking almost regretful "Are you in trouble or something" Anders asked crossing his arms "it's not like that! Not exactly... anyway, the Keeper and I had disagreements... but it'll sort itself out in time."

The Hawke siblings and Aveline nodded knowing that it was something personal, then Fenris suddenly spoke up saying "what was that _noise_we heard earlier," Merrill looked uneasy saying "oh... I didn't hear anything." "Liar" Fenris replied instantly looking at her intently when Anders stepped forward saying "you're a Mage... it's okay you're among friends here." Merrill stumbled backwards saying "uh how did you know?" "I'm a Mage too" Anders said smiling slightly at her as Garrett pointed at his sister saying "Bethany is too."

Bethany nodded saying "I'm sensed the Magic being used earlier, don't worry we're no friends of the Templars." Merrill smiled slightly at Anders and Bethany saying "ah that good... I've never met a human Mage before." Aveline spoke up saying "does the Chantry know about the Dalish Mages?" "oh they do, It's one of the reasons the Dalish are always moving and never staying in one place too long... they usually leave us alone if we stay away from the big cities and towns" Merrill replied causally.

Bethany looked at Merrill saying "and no one minds having to pick up and move, over and over, just to protect a few of you?" "It's not the only reason we move around a lot and once we've picked over a hunting ground there's no real reason to stay... but my Clan's in danger now that our Halla are gone" Merrill said. Garrett turned to look at his sister then back at Merrill saying "if you go to Kirkwall you'll be an Apostate in a city full of Templars." Merrill paced back and fourth saying "I know but if I don't go to Kirkwall I'll be alone... a solitary elf is easy prey for anyone... at least in the city I can get lost in the crowd."

"Seems she's got it covered" Anders said as he gripped his Staff. "What were you doing before we got here anyway" Garrett asked a little curious, Merrill shrugged saying "I was just checking into something... anyway we should go. Your task is for Asha'bellaner, it's not wise to make her wait." Garrett nodded saying "what do we have to do with the Amulet?" "It's a Funeral of sorts, I'll perform it when we get to the Mountaintop, Getting there is the tricky part... our hunters haven't been able to reach the summit.. dark things are about so they put a Sentry post up for everyone else back in Camp" Merrill said to the group.

"We're prepared, let's go" Garrett said as glanced at the group noticing that all of them were ready for a fight if it came up. Merrill lead the way as the group followed her up the rest of trail.

* * *

><p>After walking for a bit the group saw the Sentry point Merrill had mentioned where three Dalish Hunters had set up a small camp and Anders pulled Garrett aside to talk, to Bethany's annoyance. "Hawke, the Veil is thin here... be ready for anything" Anders said as they walked towards the three Dalish Hunters, Bethany gripped her Staff having heard Anders's warning but still cold towards him.<p>

Aveline looked at Anders saying "what's that mean exactly?" "The barrier between this world and the Fade is weak here... sometimes things from the other side cross over... usually weak ones but sometimes strong ones" Anders said causing Aveline eyes to widen. "You mean Demons" Aveline said as she got ready for something, "yes... but not just Demons... sometimes Spirits too" Anders replied as they reached the Dalish Hunters.

One of the Dalish Hunters stood up and walked up in front of them, looked at Merrill and harshly spoke in the strange Dalish accent "so the Keeper finally found some people to take you from here huh?"

Merrill grew annoyed at that saying "yes... she did." The Dalish Hunter in front of them crossed his arms and scowled "then finish your task quickly and take leave already." Garrett raised an eyebrow at how rude the Dalish Hunter acted as Isabela spoke up saying "so... this is a bit awkward... anyone else think it's awkward, how about we move along."

Merrill stood her ground to the Dalish Hunter saying "I've made my choice Junar and I will save our clan... whatever you or the others think." The Dalish Hunter in front of them, Junar, scoffed at Merrill then walked past Merrill making sure to roughly bump into her shoulder as he walked down the trail.

"How rude" Bethany said as she watched Junar leave them; the other two Dalish Hunters stood up and started to leave. The one on the right nodded politely at Merrill then awkwardly moved on as Merrill said "goodbye Pol," "goodbye" Pol replied as he left them.

The last Dalish Hunter however stood in front of Merrill and sighed "is this what you truly want Merrill... you can still change your mind." Merrill nodded saying "yes Fenarel... I need to see this through, I just have too." Fenarel looked uneasy at that then looked up at the rest of the group then turned back to Merrill saying "okay Merrill... be careful up there, we had some trouble earlier, if it wasn't for Junar and me then Pol would be dead."

Suddenly they heard Junar's voice from down the trail calling "Fenarel! Come on this is no longer our problem... it's theirs!" "Thanks for the advice Fenarel" Merrill said as Fenarel patted her shoulder saying "no problem," then as he was leaving he turned to Garrett saying "look out for her okay."

As Fenarel left Garrett nodded thinking_ what did Merrill do to earn so much hostility. _Varric, trying to lighten the mood, looked around saying "so... nice Mountain you Dalish got here... I mean it's very Mountainous today isn't it, lots of... Rock and Hillside."

"I'm sorry, you're not seeing the Dalish at our best, we're good people that look out for each other... just not today apparently, let's go we should hurry, we're almost at the Sundermount Passage" Merrill said sounding sad as beckoned the group to follow her as she continued up the trail.

* * *

><p>Garrett felt bad for Merrill, he didn't know what she had done but so far as he'd seen Fenarel was the only person even talking to her. The group and Merrill left the Dalish Hunter's Sentry Post and walked along the trail for awhile when something happen and Kane started to bark then growl, Anders and Merrill had their Staffs out.<p>

The Hawke siblings and the others took notice and drew the weapons when suddenly puffs of dirt began to erupt out of the ground, "use Ice or Flame Magic" Anders called to Bethany and Merrill. Bethany heard Anders's words and cast Elemental Weapons, instantly Bethany's staff glowed channeling it's base elemental power to Aveline's and Garrett's Longsword and Shield, Fenris's Greatsword, Varric's Crossbow, and Isabela's Daggers enchanting them with Ice Magic.

Out of the ground along with the puffs of dirt came... Corpses... Walking Corpses... some even had weapons though most were unarmed.

_What in Thedas is this_Garrett thought as he looked around the area seeing nearly sixteen of the walking Corpses with five of them holding weapons. Anders used Chain Lightning on two walking Corpses that tired to charge him causing them to stop and fall over crumpling away, Merrill shot a hurried Fireball at three of the Corpses slowing them down but not stopping them.

Garrett slammed his Shield into one of them causing it fall back then he stabbed his Longsword into the chest of another one causing to stop in it's tracks... then it looked at Garrett with it's empty eye sockets... and keep fighting.

_What the hell! _Garrett thought as the Corpse tired to grab him by the neck even with his Longsword in it's chest. Garrett pulled back not letting the Corpse grab him and slammed his Shield into it's mouth causing it fumble back it with it's jaw almost snapping off from the blow. Garrett pulled his Longsword back and stabbed the Corpse again and again until it let out a strange grumbling sound and stopped moving as it crumpled away.

_Just have to hit them til they crumple _Garrett thought as he moved on towards Bethany, whom had used a lot of her Magic casting Cone of Cold to freeze four of the Corpses in place, and smashed them apart with his Shield. Fenris was using his both hands to Cleave the Corpses apart with his Greatsword as Isabela was using her superior speed to weaving in and out of the Corpses stabbing and slashing them til they crumpled. Aveline, Kane and Varric were doing okay as they stayed close to Merrill, whom used Flame Magic against the Corpses with Aveline covering her and Kane helping Varric if any Corpse got too close.

Anders used Chain Lightning and Spirit Bolt on the walking Corpse stopping them from getting close to him but, unlike Bethany and Merrill, he seemed to have no trouble using a lot of his Magic like they did, _he's the strongest Mage here _Garrett thought seeing the way Anders was holding his own.

Garrett turned to glance at his sister, after taking down two Corpses by hitting them till they dropped, having noticed Bethany stop to pull out a Lyrium potion they had gotten at the Black Emporium and drink it.

Then Garrett noticed that Fenris was being overwhelmed, Fenris had been having trouble ever since a few of them had surrounded him. Fenris had slashed apart one of the armed Corpses when one of the unarmed Corpses grabbed onto Fenris's Greatsword hilt and another had grabbed his right arm, forcing him to drop his Greatsword and kick the Corpse that tired to pick it up.

Fenris's Tattoos glowed blue white and stuck his left hand in the Corpse that tired to steal his Greatsword... and the Corpse didn't crumpled... Fenris had to keep wriggling his hand inside it's chest to kill it. Then another Corpse had grabbed Fenris by his left arm and Fenris got pulled down to the ground by the another Corpses pulling on him.

Garrett rushed towards Fenris to help him as Bethany took careful aim and cast Winter's Grasp on a Corpse that jumped on Fenris, trying to choke him as the others held him in place. When suddenly Fenris's Tattoos glowed brighter than the Hawke siblings had ever seen and a strange burst of light appeared from Fenris, shattering the Corpse Bethany had frozen and pushing the others away but not finishing them. Garret had now reached Fenris and pulled him up by the arm and slammed his Shield into one of Corpses that had gotten up and tired to rush at him and Fenris.

Varric saw that they needed help and began sniping at the Corpses to cover Garrett and Fenris. Fenris scooped his Greatsword up from the ground and pulled free of Garrett moving to stand back to back with Garrett.

Together Fenris and Garrett held their ground as the group finished the last six Corpses, after the fight was over they all regrouped. Isabela called over to Fenris saying "you okay Mr. brooding," Fenris nodded saying "underestimated them but no lasting injuries." Garrett glanced at Isabela, Varric, and Aveline seeing how they had held up, _good thing we Mages on our side... otherwise this fight would have been longer. _Fenris turned towards Garrett saying "thanks Hawke,""no problem... what was that trick you did" Garrett asked Fenris with a raised eyebrow, "Spirit Pulse, it drains a lot out of me so I don't use it much" Fenris replied.

Anders walked towards Aveline and Isabela using his Magic to heal them and restore their strength, Bethany walked over to her brother and Fenris doing the same. Garrett watched as Bethany healed him and Fenris, restoring their strength, as she finished Bethany let out a heavy breath.

"You okay" Garrett asked her, "just tired... used a lot of Magic in a short time-span" Bethany replied as Garrett pulled out a Lyrium potion and handed it to her. Bethany took the potion gratefully and drink it saying "it's good that we can shop at Black Emporium huh." Garrett smiled saying "yeah Xenon's... a bit strange but his stock does come in handy," Bethany chuckled slightly at that as she dispelled Elemental Weapons with a wave of her hand.

Garrett saw Anders use a Lyrium potion as well but didn't look as haggard as Bethany or Merrill did, _Anders as a lot more experience using lots of his Magic in Battle_. Merrill waited for them looking a bit tired herself but not complaining as they got ready to continue, Isabela muttering "that was digesting, hope we don't have to fight those things again." Varric chuckled saying "walking Corpses who would've thought, ah Hawke the crap we put up with" "like I said the Veil is thin here but we should be safe for now... I don't sense any more of them" Anders said as they walked.

Garrett turned towards Anders saying "what exactly are those things?" "basically they're corpses possessed by weaker demons" Anders replied nonchalantly. "Weaker, are you serious" Aveline asked as she looked at Anders with surprise, Anders turned to her grinning slightly as he spoke, "seriously... you don't want to meet the stronger ones... the Wardens have."

* * *

><p>Together they all entered the Sundermount Passages and walked through them, as they walked a few rather large Spiders attacked them, but with three Mages in the group, it was over fairly quickly. Reaching the other end of the Passage and exiting onto the top of Sundermount the group saw how high up they were and noticed two stone Pillars that had a... Magical field running between them, <em>a barrier<em>Garrett thought.

"What now" Isabela complained as she glanced at the Magical Barrier and Varric chuckled, Garrett glanced at his sister and Anders looking to see who would get past this but neither of them stepped forward.

Instead Merrill stepped forward saying "I can open the way forward, one moment." Merrill pulled a small Knife out of her pouch and slide the blade across her hand leaving a thin cut, then closing her hand and forming a fist with droplets of blood surrounded her hand as reached forward and tapped the Magic Barrier causing it to collapse.

_Blood Magic! _Garrett thought as he narrowed his eyes knowing that rest of the group would have similar reactions. Bethany's eyes widened as she stared at Merrill and her hand with Kane stood beside her growling slightly. Fenris, his eyes alight with suspicion, stood forward saying "Blood Magic! Foolish... very foolish." Aveline carefully gripped her Shield, Isabela and Varric exchanged a look of surprise, and Anders looked at Merrill sternly as he pulled out his Staff once again. Merrill turned and quickly stammered "yes, it was Blood Magic but I know what I'm doing, the Spirit helped us didn't it?"

Suddenly Anders stepped forward saying "THAT was no SPIRIT, I can tell," Garrett, still with his eyes narrowed, said "call it what it is... you summoned a Demon." "Demons are just Spirit... like Honor or Joy, it's not their fault they are what they are" Merrill said more firmly. "You're wrong! You know nothing of Spirits! Don't spread your ignorance" Anders said as Fenris scoffed "ignore the Tiger, not it's fault that it's going to eat you, sound advice."

Varric raised an eyebrow looking at Anders and Fenris thinking _look at that... never thought they'd actually agree on something._Merrill looked uneasily at her hand saying "now is not the time... let's just go," then somewhat slowly the group followed her past the stone Pillars. Upon passing the Pillars Garrett saw what looked like... ruins of an ancient Graveyard of some kind... there were strange Stone structures laid about with carvings in them that Garrett could not read.

Merrill saw Garrett and the others looking at the ruins and spoke up, in that strange Dalish accent they were still getting used to, saying "in the days of Arlathan, when my kind were Ageless, the Elders came here to sleep. Uthenera, the endless dream they called it,but they haven't slept easily peaceful for ages... the Barrier was put up so that they might rest easier." _I know nothing of Dalish Tales... I wonder if any __of what Merrill said is true or just Tales the Dalish tell... but the Barrier was put up for this place... so there must be some truth to it _Garrett thought as he followed Merrill to an Altar at the top of the Mountain.

Bethany and the others walked up a bit but mostly kept their distance, as Garrett stood with Merrill in front of the Altar pulling the Amulet out he noticed how high up they were. _You can see the surrounding area for miles ahead from here, I can even see Kirkwall, one scout up here could keep a camp safe almost effortlessly _Garrett thought offhandedly.

Merrill nodded at Garrett as he placed the Amulet on the Altar then she beckoned him to step back with her, together they stepped back from the Altar a bit. Merrill cleared her throat and began chanting in that strange Elven language they had heard a little at the Dalish Camp.

Garrett turned as his sister moved to stand beside him and exchanged a look with him, _after all this time it's done, _they seemed to say without talking. Anders shifted uncomfortably beside Aveline, Fenris stood in front of Isabela looking at Merrill with suspicion as Kane sniffed the area as Varric stood beside him. Merrill finished chanting and suddenly... a bright light erupted from the orb in the center of the Amulet... it was bright that the Hawke siblings had to cover their eyes. The others also cover their eyes... then just as abruptly as the light had appeared it stopped leaving a cloud of gray smoke in it's wake.

Garrett and the others lowered their hands and looked at cloud of smoke now clearing away from the the Altar. Garrett watched in wonder as the smoke cleared and... Flemeth was standing atop the Altar next the Amulet... which was smoking.

Flemeth, still wearing that strange outfit from when she saved them in the Wilds what seemed like a lifetime ago, looked around saying "ah here we are... it's good to be back." _Her again _Aveline thought as he stared at the Witch of the Wilds. Fenris held his fighting Greatsword firmly snarling "a Witch!" "Fenris no... if she wanted to do us harm she'd have done it... and we wouldn't be able to stop her" Garrett said calmly as Bethany nodded, "calm yourself Fenris we know her" Aveline as Flemeth stepped off the Altar to stand before them.

Merrill knelt low saying "Andaran atish'an, Asha'bellaner." Flemeth, whom had vaguely glanced at Fenris as if he was barely worthy taking note of, looked at Merrill saying "one of The People hmm, I see, so young, so bright. Do you know who I am, beyond that title?" "I know only a little" Merrill replied not looking at Flemeth but at her own two feet. "Then stand child, The People bend their knee to quickly" Flemeth said gesturing causing Merrill to stand up straight as if nervous. Isabela turned towards Garrett saying "friend of yours," before Garrett could reply Flemeth turned to Isabela saying "you say the word as if it's a coin meant for spending, that's rather cruel even by my standards." Isabela scoffed saying "you don't know me," "oh but I know your type" Flemeth replied before turning to glanced at rest of the group then finally at the Hawke siblings.

Then looking at Garrett, Flemeth said "so refreshing to see someone who keeps their end of a bargain, and I half-expected my Amulet to end in a merchant's pocket!" "I agreed to deliver the Amulet and I keep my promises... were you... inside the Amulet... all that time..." Garrett said as he gazed at Flemeth just make sure she was really there and not a trick.

Flemeth smiled coldly, saying "just a piece... a small piece, but it wall I needed; a bit of security should the inevitable occurred... and if I know my Morrigan it already has." Anders looked at Flemeth uneasily saying "what are you.. this is no Magic I've ever seen?" as Fenris looked intently at Flemeth and stepped forward his Greatsword held firmly saying "you are no simple Witch... I've seen powerful Mages, Spirits, Demon, and Abominations... but you are none of those." Flemeth glanced at Fenris amused as if he was small child acting bad as Fenris continued "what are you?"

"Such a curious lad, the Chains be broken... but are you truly free" Flemeth said still looking amused at Fenris which was really starting to annoy him. "You see a great deal" Fenris grudgingly responded as Kane started sniffing the air looking curious. Flemeth then turned her gaze from Fenris to Anders and narrowed her eyes slightly saying "ah how... interesting."

Anders looked warily at Flemeth as she suddenly began walking towards him to the surprise of the group. Anders took a step back as Flemeth approached when suddenly Merrill stared at Anders, and Bethany tapped Garrett's shoulder muttering "it's happening again."

As Flemeth walked and closer causing Anders to take another step back when suddenly... a bright blue Fire erupted around Anders, his veins lit up, beaming bright blue, his eyes glowing bright blue as well... Justice had come out.

Anders held his Staff out and spoke in that strange astringent and cold voice that did not belong to Anders but to Justice, **"FOUL WITCH, MORTAL OR DEMON ****WHICHEVER YOU BE, KEEP YOUR DISTANCE!" **Flemeth smirked, looking amused at Justice/Anders's words, calmly saying "now that's what I wanted to see, I wonder if you realize your full potential... probably not" Justice/Anders stared at Flemeth as she stare back until Justice/Anders took another step back from Flemeth causing her to smirk, _Justice had... backed down._

Justice/Anders stayed where he was holding his Staff as Flemeth walked back to the Altar and turned around saying "I am a fly in the ointment, I am a whisper in the shadows yet to come, I am also a very, very old woman." "I don't understand why did you need me to bring... you here?" Garrett asked curiously, "because I had an appointment to keep!" Flemeth said laughing. Smirking Flemeth continued "and because I did not want to be followed, you _Smuggled _me here quite nicely."

Garrett and Bethany shared a look thinking _smuggling... does she know... about our time in Kirkwall. _"Did you... overhear things... when you were... with us" Bethany asked nervously while standing behind Garrett. "Bits and pieces child" Flemeth said offhandedly as if it was the most boring thing in the world causing Bethany to look uneasy at her. Flemeth chuckled saying "your day to day lives are quite dull child and like I said... bits and pieces." Bethany nodded still looking uneasy as Garrett spoke up saying "You have plans I take it."

Flemeth gazed at Garrett with interest as she began to speak, "Destiny awaits us both dear boy, we have much to do... but before I go, a word of advice." Flemeth gestured to the surrounding area visible from Sundermount saying "we stand upon the precipice of change, the world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment children, and when it comes... do not hesitate to leap for it is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly."

Garrett rubbed the stubble on his chin that was starting to grow into a beard saying "I don't understand... what should I do?" Flemeth laughed harshly saying "do as I do, become a Dragon," then turning serious again Flemeth continued "you could never be a Dragon." Flemeth turned to look at Merrill saying "as for you child, tread carefully for no path is darker than when your eyes are shut," Merrill nodded saying "Ma serannas, Asha'bellaner."

Walking up to Garrett and standing in front of him, Flemeth said "the Amulet is useless to me now, take it to Xenon for a reward... he'll be pleased to see it," the Hawke siblings gaped at Flemeth causing her to laugh saying "did you never wonder why he invited you to his Emporium." Varric just stared at Flemeth and Garrett in turn, then Flemeth spoke again, saying "now the time has come for me to leave, you have my thanks... and my sympathy."

Garrett nodded slowly still a little thoughtful about what Flemeth had said and what she knew, suddenly Flemeth turned around and began glowing. Flemeth, still glowing, started to change shape... growing tall as she suddenly jumped higher than seemed _humanly possible _while still shifting her form, in mid air she had... turned into a Dragon and flew off.

The group watched as the Dragon that was Flemeth flew off into the distance, "this is probably the one true Tale I could tell and no one would believe me" Varric said as he watched the Dragon flying off into the distance with his eyes wide.

Garrett grinned slightly at that _trust Varric to lighten the mood_ as Merrill turned towards them saying "that's it we're done." Justice/Anders suddenly turned back into Anders, the blue glow fading away slowly, and breathed a heavy breath as the blue light disappeared completely. "Are you okay Anders ?" Garrett asked as he looked at the man, _even Justice was worried about Flemeth_. "Yeah, that was just... unexpected," Anders replied looking a little shaken as Garrett nodded then noticed Flemeth's Amulet still on the Altar, she didn't need it anymore, _so Flemeth's the reason Xenon lets us shop in the Black Emporium_.

Garrett walked over to the Altar and picked up the Amulet noticing that strange marking... were completely gone it. Also the Amulet was now room temperature again and the orb in the center was... gone, instead there a small pile of ash in the now empty center of it. "I'm sure the Flemeth was right about getting a reward for it... she has no reason to lie" Merrill said looking at Garrett taking the Amulet again.

Together the group and Merrill left the ancient Elven ruins, the group waited as Merrill reformed the Magical Barrier then continued on when suddenly Bethany walked up to Merrill grabbed the hand that'd she'd cut to open/close the Barrier in hers and healed it for her. "It looked like you could use some help" Bethany said after she had healed the cut, Merrill smiled slightly saying "thank you."

The trip back through the Sundermount Passages and down the trail back to the Dalish Camp was made in silence and was surprising tame with no attacks of any kind. Now they all stood in the center of the Dalish Camp with Keeper Marethari and Garrett was showing the Amulet to her. Marethari looked at the Amulet, noticing the difference, and said "Ma serannas, your debt is paid in full."

Marethari looked at Merrill sadly then said "it isn't too late to change your mind, da'len." Merrill returned the sad look to Marethari saying "Dareth shiral, Keeper... I must do this," Marethari nodded glumly as she looked away from Merrill. "I'm ready let's depart" Merrill said having grabbed a few pouches and bag carrying her things. As they left the camp, one of the Dalish Hunters they'd seen earlier, Fenarel, walked up to Merrill saying "I wish you wouldn't do this Merrill but it's your choice to make... goodbye." "Thank you Fenarel" Merrill replied as she nodded at him and moved on with the rest of the group outside the Dalish Camp.

* * *

><p><em>Back in Kirkwall<em>

_The entrance to the Alienage_

"Well this is it, are you ready" Aveline said as she, the Hawke siblings, Kane, Isabela, and Varric stood with Merrill just outside Alienage, Fenris and Anders having gone to their respective homes upon reentering Kirkwall.

Merrill walked into the Alienage gazing at the assortment of houses, huts, small shops, and how crowed it seemed to be in the relatively small ghetto that was the Alienage saying "Elgar'nan. Is this... is this really where the Elves live?" "If you think this is bad you should see Darktown, but housing here is cheap, you should be able to get a small hut with the coin the Keeper gave you" Aveline said causally as Merrill keep looking around the Alienage and especially at all the Elves.

"I didn't think it would so... so... I've never seen so many people in one place before, it seems so lonely" Merrill said. Garrett had mixed feelings about Merrill, on one hand she was a Blood Mage and seemed to have done something bad but on the other hand she was so young, only a little older than Bethany, and seemed so naive about the world.

"You already know us Merrill, you'll make other friends soon enough" Garrett said. Merrill turned to face them saying "I... thank you, thank you for everything, for all your help. Will you come visit me later, I could use some friends." "We'd like that Merrill" Bethany said having the same mixed feelings about Merrill that her brother had. "Thank you... I'm thanking you all too much aren't I? I mean it though" Merrill replied smiling as she left them to go see about occurring a hut to live in.

"Ah she's like a little lost Kitten" Isabela said watching Merrill go, "at least most criminals will leave her alone because she's Dalish" Varric said. Aveline turned to Garrett talking in low voice so no one else could hear "Hawke you realize that I now know of three Apostates in Kirkwall now, I can't really protect her but I won't turn her in... if the Templars come for her though I can't do anything." "I understand Aveline, and thank you for that, but Templars have their own problems and the City Guards have their own" Garrett replied in that same low voice.

"Well me and Isabela are heading to the Hanged man, later Hawke" Varric said as he and Isabela left them heading for the Hanged Man.

The Hawke siblings, Kane, and Aveline left the Alienage and walked through Lowtown as Bethany noticed how late it was. "Aveline it's pretty late would you like to join us for dinner, I'm sure our Mother would be happy to see you again" Bethany asked as Aveline and Garrett turned to face her. Aveline looked thoughtful saying "I'm not doing anything else... sure if you if don't mind Garrett?" "I don't mind... besides I think it'd be good for Leandra to see you again... not all of her old friends will speak with her anymore" Garrett replied as he pet Kane. "

Is it because of her going off with a Ferelden man" Aveline asked a little surprised at how anyone could be rude to Leandra Hawke... she was just such a nice person. "I think it's mostly because of where we live and... how relatively poor we are in comparison to them, and I think it's also because Gamlen lost all the respectability our family had here " Garrett said.

Bethany nodded saying "it's not fair, but some of her old friends still talk to her, so at least there's that," "they just don't care enough to actually help her" Garrett added bitterly. Aveline sighed saying "just the way it is Hawke, I'd help if I could but I can't really do anything," "I know Aveline, it's okay" Garrett replied honestly.

"Here we are" Bethany said as they reached Gamlen's house and Garrett unlocked the door and opened it. Together the Hawke siblings, Kane, and Aveline entered Gamlen's house and saw Leandra getting started with Dinner and Gamlen sitting in the breakfast table. "You're back, I wasn't sure if I should set up for you two" Leandra said smiling as she saw her two children coming home after hours away.

"We invited Aveline over for Dinner if that's okay" Garrett said as he closed the door and locked it as Bethany moved to sit at the breakfast table with Kane following, "I don't mind, we went through a lot together" Leandra said smiling. Together the Hawke family and Aveline sat at the breakfast table as Leandra started handing out plates, as they got ready to eat Garrett looked thoughtful remembering Flemeth's words.

_We stand upon the precipice of change, the world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment children, and when it comes... do not hesitate to leap for it is only when you fall that you learn whether you can_ fly...

* * *

><p><strong>I made the Walking Corpses a lot tougher because, well... they're ZOMBIES!<br>Anyway I added three Dalish Hunters at the 'Sentry Post' on Sundermount instead of only one,  
>If you paid close attention you'll notice that Junar, Pol, and Fenarel were in Merrill's Dalish Clan in the first Dragon Age<br>Also, I'd like to recommend a short story written by Squishy Eeyore called Gift, it's about Christmas for the Hawke siblings, it's really good and deserves more reviews  
>Thanks for reading and please review! <strong>


	18. The Day After

**Hey guys, finally post this  
>I couldn't upload for awhile because my Internet was acting strange and didn't like me for two days<strong>  
><strong>Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this<br>**  
><em>Underneath Kirkwall<br>__The Black Emporium_

The Hawke siblings had just entered the long Hallway leading to the Black Emporium after the long walk through the Passages underneath the City. Garrett Hawke raised an eyebrow turning around to look at his sister Bethany; having heard her sigh out of nowhere, "tired?" he asked looking at her. "A little, I just never get used to how far down this is place is..." Bethany replied as she looked at her brother and noticed that he was grinning slightly at her.

"It's just a bit of walking Bethany, we walk all the time when we work" Garrett said light heartily but with a hint of seriousness. "That's not the same, we just walk around town or the outskirts of Kirkwall" Bethany began as she stood in front of her brother, "true" Garrett commented. Bethany looked at her brother amusingly saying "it always takes forever to get down here plus all the Passages we have to go through... and remember when we first came down here and you read the map wrong, we ran into a lower section of the Sewer... the smell was horrid."

"Uh yeah... sorry about that again" Garrett said rubbing the back of his neck remembering how he'd taken a wrong turn and they had had to go back nearly four passages to back on track.

"Well at least you don't wear Armor when you walk. I've been thankful ever since I got this Reinforced Leather Armor, it's a lot lighter than my old Ferelden Field Armor" Garrett said lightheartedly at Bethany. "Good point" Bethany replied giggling as she glanced at her brother's Armor and began walking down the Hallway with her brother. Together the Hawke siblings entered the strange circular chamber filled with an assortment of stands and tables stocked with strange, useful, and sometimes dangerous items that was the Black Emporium.

That _creepy _Urchin boy that didn't ever seem to speak watched them unblinkingly as they entered. Like usual that strange stone Golem, Thaddeus Gigantus Crumbum the Third, stood his Vigil of looking tough and intimidating for anyone with even a thought of Thievery. Then finally, there in the center of the chamber, was the Pool where it... he, was seated at all times, he being **Xenon the Antiquarian.**

Xenon, the old and strange nearly immobile mass of twisted flesh that could longer even speak with what had become of his body over nearly Four-Hundred years of existence and so used his Mystical Bauble to form words he wished to be heard by anyone in his presence. Xenon, whom few knew his legend and whom fewer knew that it was apparently true... Xenon was gifted with Immortality... but cursed with the ravages of Time... forever Aging but never Dying.

As the Hawke siblings got closer Xenon stirred in his specialized pool and spoke in his strained gravelly voice, stretching out his favorite words as usual. "**Hmmm cccccustomers, welcome back! To the _Blackkk Emporiummmm_**"Xenon said tilting his head at the Hawke siblings as they stood near his specialized pool. Garrett reached into his carrying pouch and pulled the Amulet that Flemeth had returned to him after taking it to Sundermount and the Dalish. Garrett held the Amulet up for Xenon to 'see' saying "Flemeth said to return this to you."

Xenon uncharacteristically snapped his head towards the Amulet with his rigid, deformed head, squinting with his beady, almost nonexistent eyes, gazing at every detail. Garrett turned to exchange a look with Bethany wondering just what the Amulet meant to Xenon of all people. Then a strange cackling noise boomed and echoed around the chamber surprising the Hawke siblings as they realized what the sound was… Xenon was laughing.

"**Look Thaddeus! I haven't see this _old _thing in ages hmmmm been used I see… no matter, it's like seeing an _old_ friend again**" Xenon said in his strange gravelly voice that emerged from his Mystical Bauble. _An old friend_ Garrett thought as Xenon tilted his head towards the strange Urchin boy and once again spoke in that gravelly voice emitting from his Mystical Bauble. "**Urchin! Come forward and take the Amulet to my personal collection... yeszzzz Urchin you may touch my personal collection but be extra careful**" Xenon said.

Bethany moved out of the way for the Urchin boy as he approached Garrett heading for the Amulet he was holding. Garrett handed the Amulet to the Urchin as he took it without saying a word and watched as the boy then walked off and left the chamber down a corridor that neither Hawke sibling had ever dared to follow.

The Hawke siblings stood in the Black Emporium in silence for almost a full minute confused at Xenon just sitting in his specialized pool almost as unmoving as Thaddeus. Bethany noticed that Thaddeus was gazing at her and that made her really uneasy as he didn't ever blink, being a stone Golem. Garrett just looked around the Black Emporium wondering _wasn't I suppose to get rewarded. _Bethany moved to stand behind her brother not wanting Thaddeus to keep gazing at her, at least with her brother Bethany knew Thaddeus would look at both of them and not just her thinking _we've never stolen... why does he keep thinking we will._

Garrett shrugged then coughed trying to get Xenon's attention but Xenon stayed just as still in his specialized pool. Bethany glanced at her brother as he glanced back at her then turned back to cough again. "**Do you require a Tissue?**" the gravelly voice of Xenon said suddenly still not moving but just sitting there without a care in the world. "Uh no... the reward" Garrett said trying not to be rude but a little annoyed that Xenon had let them wait in silence for no reason.

"**Oh no, you don't have to reward meeeeeeee, I have plenty of thingzzzz already**" Xenon said tilting his head slightly as he extended his favorite words like he usually did for no apparent reason other than to amuse himself. "Uh no... a reward for me... for taking that Amulet here" Garrett said raising an eyebrow at Xenon as Bethany did the same.

Xenon blinked slowly at Garrett then said "**Amulet... what Amulet... I have no memory of this**," Bethany gaped at Xenon as Garrett narrowed his eyes in annoyance thinking _why is nothing ever easy. _Suddenly Thaddeus shifted causing a strange rumbling sound as Xenon appeared to listen to something then snapped his attention back to Garrett. "**Ahhhh the Amulet, yes I rememberrrrrr now, why did you make me wait to reward you! Young people these dayszzzzz soooo rude... no respect**" Xenon said in his gravelly voice to the continued of annoyance of the Hawke siblings.

Garrett raised his arms incredulously as Bethany gave Xenon an exasperated look. Xenon looked above them with a thoughtful expression... or at least what Garrett thought was the equivalent of a thoughtful expression on what was left of Xenon's deformed face.

Xenon suddenly began to mutter to himself in his strained gravelly voice "**gold, no! Anyone can give out gold.**" Garrett was about to say that gold was perfect but Xenon continued muttering before he could speak, "**ahhhh perhaps, but no... too simple**" Xenon muttered.

Suddenly Xenon snapped his head at Garrett saying "**I know... hmmm you there, come here! I wish to seeeeeee something!**" Garrett and Bethany looked at each other then looked back at Xenon, whom had extended his strange deformed shriveled up hand and was beckoning Garrett to his specialized pool. _I'm gonna regret this I just know it_Garrett thought as he made to step closer to Xenon but Bethany moved closer to her brother whispering "I don't think you should." "I don't really want to but I wanna get something for what we had to do for Flemeth" Garrett whispered back.

Bethany nodded slowly as Garrett continued and stopped right in front of the specialized pool that Xenon was always seated in. "**Closer... I'm very _very _old**" Xenon said as he extended his hand forward but not outside of his specialized pool. Garrett sighed and reluctantly stepped forward, nearly stepping into the specialized pool with Xenon thinking _if he ask me to get in then I'm leaving reward or no._

Xenon reached his strange deformed shriveled up hand at the edge of his specialized pool to pushed himself to lean closer at Garrett causing him to step back but Xenon annoyingly said "**wait.**" Garrett sighed again and stepped forward once again as Bethany frowned awkwardly at the sight of Xenon leaning closer and gazing at Garrett's face with his beady almost nonexistent eyes.

After five horrible seconds Xenon removed his gaze from Garrett's face saying "**ahhhh! I know just the thing... step away from me... you smell funny.**"

Garrett gladly stepped away from the specialized pool to stand back with his sister as she giggled slightly at Xenon's comment. "I smell funny... sure" Garrett said sarcastically as he gave glanced at his sister dryly saying "ha ha laugh it up Bethany." "I'm sorry brother, it's just so unexpected" Bethany said still chuckling lightly as they watched Xenon tilt his head towards his Golem.

"**Thaddeus! Bring the _Tome _for me**" Xenon said in his strained gravelly voice as Thaddeus moved his enormous bulky form to a shelf in the right corner of the chamber and pulled a package out of it. Thaddeus then walked to stand in front of Garrett and roughly handed the package to him as Xenon nodded saying "**thank you Thaddeus.**" The Hawke siblings stared at the package in Garrett's hands as he opened it and found a Tome inside of out as Thaddeus moved to stand in his old position in front of the hallway leading out of the Black Emporium.

Garrett opened the Tome and skimmed through the pages as Bethany watched. The Tome was fairly old and some of the pages were worn out but still holding together all the same, it was what was on the pages that made the Hawke siblings uneasy. The pages were a kind of... guide... a guide to skills that a Templar could use, ways to resist Magic and to effectively fight Mages. Bethany put her hand on her mouth as Garrett turned towards Xenon yelling "I don't want to became a Templar!"

Xenon did his equivalent of scoffing at them as he slumped back in his oringial seating position saying "**I'm NOT asking you to.**" Garrett held the Tome up for Xenon to see, Xenon tilted his head in annoyance at him as he spoke in his strained gravelly voice. "**Templarszzzz are rather boring and stupid... but their talentszzzzz are not, you would find them useful if you bothered to _learn them_.**" Garrett looked at Xenon with narrowed eyes saying "I don't go around fighting Mages," "**Templar skills are not only effective on Mages**" Xenon replied as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"What do you mean" Garrett asked a little curious to what Xenon meant as Bethany looked at him and frowned... almost hurt but felt Garrett put his free hand on her shoulder reassuringly and stopped frowning trusting that Garrett knew what he was doing. "**Templars use a form of Magic though they don't treat it as such... it is highly useful when fighting Mages but also in enhancing _already skilled warriors. _I can tell you're a skilled warrior**" Xenon said impatiently.

Garrett glanced at Bethany then turned towards Xenon once again saying "wouldn't this take years to learn though?"

Xenon boomed his strange cackling laughter then stopped to say "**that is merely _arrogance_ on their part... those 'years' of training are just to make them Warriors, the Talents come after. You, Garrett Hawke, are already a skilled Warrior you could learn the Talents any time you wished, all it takes is the _Will _to learn. You seemmmm the kind of person who would find this extremely useful... for a variety of reasons**" Garrett looked at the Tome than at Bethany, whom looked uneasy at the Tome as if unsure what to think of it.

Narrowing his eyes Garrett said "you knew that I had that Amulet?" Xenon looked at Garrett with what seemed to be amusement saying "**No, I had _suspicions_zzzz.**" "I take it you know Flemeth then... is she like an old friends of yours or something" Garrett asked curiously, his eyes still narrowed.

Suddenly a cold chill seemed to emanate inside the Black Emporium and filled the Hawke siblings with a coldness, Bethany grabbed her shoulders and rubbed them trying to get warm. Garrett felt the coldness as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up but he ignored it, standing his ground even in the face of the unknown, as Xenon got a serious expression on what was left of his deformed face.

"**That is _information_ of a _private_ sort**" Xenon said in an unusually low voice, spectacularly in contrast to his 'normal' strained gravelly but booming voice. Garrett was about to continue but decided against it because of the strange coldness that was filling the room and what he assumed was Thaddeus's gaze on his back.

_A wise man knows to pick his battles _Garrett thought nodding as he closed the Tome and placed it inside his carrying pouch saying "uh thank you for the Tome... we'll be leaving now." "**Farewell customers!**" Xenon said oddly jolly as the strange coldness disappeared as quickly as it had appeared as the Hawke siblings began walking out the way they came, as they left Garrett heard Xenon mutter "**must remember to have Urchin get more socks... can never have enough socks.**" After leaving the long Hallway and stepping past the special door the Hawke siblings began their long tread up the Passages and back into Kirkwall.

* * *

><p><em>Same time later<em>

_Kirkwall, Darkt__own_

Garrett had recently climbed up one of the old abandoned Mining tunnels leading up to one of the lower levels of Darktown, _there we go... knew that shortcut would work_ he thought smugly as he looked around the empty section he was standing in. Garrett then walked up to the tunnel he had climbed out of and extended his hands into the the tunnel saying "here."

Bethany had not wanted to follow her brother's so called 'shortcut' but did it anyway at the possibility of a faster way back into the city, unlike her brother however she did not like having to hike through some of the Passages underneath Kirkwall. Garrett had been a Soldier in the Ferelden Army more than a year ago and was remarkably still used to hiking and walking around a lot even when wearing armor.

Unfortunately Bethany did not have this advantage and was okay with walking around a lot but not with hiking and had grown tired of it after the first twenty minutes and was now following her brother up a Tunnel he had sworn would lead them to Darktown.

Bethany panted slightly as she neared to the exit having seen Garrett exit a moment ago when she saw him leaning back into the Tunnel holding his hands out. Bethany reached and grabbed her brother's hand and held on as he pulled her up and out of the Tunnel and into Darktown, though it was a lower part than she was used too.

"Wow that shortcut really did work" Bethany said as she stood in Darktown with her brother still a bit tired. "You don't have to act so surprised" Garrett said amusingly as he looked around the area seeing the stairs and figured out the fastest way out of Darktown. "I still don't get how all these Passages and Tunnels can lead to these places" Bethany wondered aloud as she rested against a wall. "The City's been used by a lot of different Nations through-out history, no one bothered to keep track of the things they kept building below Lowtown and Hightown" Garrett replied looking thoughtfully.

After a few minutes Bethany stood up and nodded at Garrett as he led them up the stairs and through a few turns and finally out of Darktown.

As the Hawke siblings walked through the in between areas of Darktown and Lowtown and past the Lowtown Marketplace and back to Gamlen's house Garrett noticed how unusually quite his sister was. Opening the front door to Gamlen's house and walking in seeing Kane asleep as usual, Garrett was starting to wonder what was up with Bethany as he closed and locked the door.

"There's a note on the table" Bethany said walking to the breakfast table and picking up the note, "what's it say" Garrett asked walking up to the table as well. **"**_**Went out to go drinking. **__**Your Mother is off at the Viscount's Keep again about the Estate with one of her friends -Gamlen" **_Bethany read aloud as Garrett nodded thinking _at least he only gets cheap Ale now. _Bethany put the note back down saying "I wonder when Mother will get the audience with the Viscount," Garrett smiled saying "Mother is stubborn, I'm sure see Dumar one day soon."

Bethany nodded still a bit distance then walked to the kitchen to find some food for Kane. Bethany found some food and placed it in front of Kane, causing him to sniff then get up sleepily to eat his food as Bethany smiled at him.

"Is something wrong" Garrett asked seriously as he stood in front of the breakfast table watching Bethany feed Kane. Bethany turned around to face her brother, not speaking and looking uneasy, rubbing her fingers together as she glanced at Garrett's carrying pouch where Xenon's Tome was. Garrett slowly pulled up his carrying pouch and pulled out Xenon's Tome and laid it on the breakfast table for the two of them to look at it.

Together the Hawke siblings stood side by side gazing at the Tome that Xenon had given them, the Tome which could teach Garrett the skills the Templars were famous for. "Bethany... I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable but I think it's an opportunity that will help a lot in the future" Garrett said looking at his sister to see her reaction.

Bethany looked at her brother with confused, almost hurt, eyes saying "why... I know not all Templars are bad, Wesley was okay but... but you..." Garrett interrupted saying "Bethany I want to learn these skills _because_ of the Templars."

Bethany blinked slowly saying "... I don't understand," getting a serious look on his face Garrett said "I want to learn how Templars fight, how they work, I want to learn their Tactics then I can analysis and counteract them." Bethany gaped at her brother in surprise clearly not expecting that answer then after a moment spoke up saying "... what?"

Garrett nodded saying "I want to understand a potential enemy, remember the last time we faced Templars, in the Chantry with Anders... if he wasn't there... I don't know if we would've won. They were surprised and wary of Justice, he drew most of their attention and the Templars were fazed by him, they had never seen a Mage like that. " then picking up his right hand and making a fist Garrett sternly continued "I want to be able fight Fire with Fire, Justice won't always be there and even then one of the Templars did manage to hurt him, I want to learn that skill" Bethany glanced at the Tome thinking _should have known brother had a reason for keeping it... he always has a reason for things like this. _

"I didn't see it like that... I understand it... I was just... Father always told me to be wary of the Templars and their talents and even Wesley wanted to turn me at first" Bethany said feeling like a small child again for some reason. "It's alright Bethany" Garrett said sincerely then lightly continued "yeah... I probably should have explained that earlier."

Bethany chuckled slightly saying "Yes, you might have thought to explain your grand idea, not all of us are good chess players and skilled tacticians." "You're not that bad at chess Bethany and besides Father was better than I ever will be" Garrett smiling fondly remembering the many Chess games he had with his Father throughout the years. "I'm not going to play Chess with you" Bethany said firmly but lightly as Garrett shrugged saying "worth a shot, anyway Gamlen and Mother are out so I think we should check with Varric, he said something about business for the Expedition."

"We never did get around to that business... with Flemeth and all" Bethany said speaking her thoughts. "Exactly," Garrett said nodding as he grabbed Xenon's Tome and placed it in the Cabinet that once held Flemeth's Amulet for a little over a year.

Stepping back and glancing at Kane, Garrett notice him finish eating and lazily walk back to his usual spot, slump down and fall back to sleep. "Lazy dog" Garrett said smiling as Bethany grinned as well at the sight of Kane going back to sleep after nearly four minutes of being awake. Garrett and Bethany walked to the front door, exited the house, and locked the front door as they heard Kane give a soft sleepy bark as a goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>The Hanged Man<em>

As the Hawke siblings walking into the Hanged Man the first thing they noticed was that Corff, the Bartender, was arguing with Isabela of all people.

"Hey not my fault the guy couldn't take no for an answer" Isabela was saying leaning on the Bar Stand with an odd stance to the annoyance of Corff, "you didn't need to knock the guy out." "I dragged him out after knocking him out didn't I" Isabela said smugly. Corff sighed saying "alright just if someone's bothering you again please just don't knock them out... call me or Norah." Isabela did a mock solute saying "you got it Captain, your Ship" Corff nodded and got back to cleaning the glasses.

Noticing the Hawke siblings Isabela waved "hello Hawke, come for a drink or looking for Varric," "Varric" Garrett replied stepping closer to the bar to stand next to Isabela as Bethany did the same.

"Of course the great and might Sir Hawke never loosens up, always business" Isabela said as she took a drink of Ale and did a mock bow. Garrett smirked as he raised an eyebrow saying "Isabela... you're drunk aren't you?" "yup" Isabela replied casually as she sat back down on her bar stool. "And you're still drinking" Bethany said noticing Isabela taking another drink, Isabela smirked saying "jealous?" "I don't even like Ale" Bethany said casually causing Isabela to turn lightly saying "you don't know what you're missing Beth, Hawke's been holding out on you... he drinks."

"Only small amounts... hmm Isabela you ever try to out drink Fenris, I heard even Varric couldn't beat him" Garrett said causing Isabela to grin mischievously saying "hehehehe Challenge Accepted Hawke."

Suddenly Isabela stood up a saying "he's with Varric in his private suite," then she strode off towards the room. "Why always does she walk like that... even when she fights" Bethany said chuckling slightly as she and her brother followed after Isabela towards Varric's private suite. "It's a good distraction... keeps people focused on what she wants them to focus on, Norah does it too, she uses it too get more tips" Garrett wisely. "Huh never thought about it like that... still I wouldn't want to do that," Bethany said humorously watching Garrett's reaction, "you better not... Mother would skin me alive" he said lightly as they reached Varric's suite went inside following Isabela.

"Rivaini! Hawke! Sunshine! Good to see you" Varric called from his seat in his Table where he playing carrying Cards with Fenris and Merrill was watching intently.

"Rivaini? Is that my name now... I like it, it adds to my Mystique" Isabela said as she suddenly sat down next to Fenris, causing him raise an eyebrow at her. Varric grinned saying "knew you would Rivaini," "Hawke" Fenris grunted as he looked at his Cards. "What's up with Mr. Broody... he get second place in Broody of the year" Isabela said looking at Fenris's Cards as he maneuvered them out of her view.

"There's a competition for who broods the most in a year, what a sad tournament" Merrill said frowning causing Isabela to say "aww poor kitten believed me." "Merrill, it was a joke" Garrett said causing Merrill to blush slightly saying "oh, well if there was I think you'd win Fenris... not that you're a gloomy person... I'll just shut up now." Fenris just glanced angrily at Merrill causing her to look away shyly, Isabela went to Merrill and hugged her saying "it's okay Kitten, Mr. Broody's just jealous he doesn't have an adorable accent."

Garrett and Bethany sat down next to Varric as Bethany chuckled at Isabela's words about Fenris. "Don't worry Daisy he's just more gloomy than usual," Varric said turning his gaze from his Cards to look at Merrill. "Daisy, is that my nick name now... I like it, Daisies are pretty" Merrill said hopefully, Varric nodded grinning.

Garrett turned to Varric saying "what was that business with Expedition about, didn't get to ask because of the whole Amulet thing." Varric turned back to Garrett saying "oh yeah about that, we were having some trouble with the Grey Wardens of all people." "The Wardens... why would they care about our Expedition" Garrett asked curiously as Bethany listened intently. Varric nodded at Garrett saying "that's right Hawke, they don't like that we're going to be drilling into a tunnel and searching... it interferes with some of their sweeping to make sure the scattered Darkspawn don't bother the Cities in the Free Marches."

"So are they trying to stop the Expedition completely or just delay it" Bethany asked crossing her arms as Isabela left Merrill alone and went to bother Fenris again looking for a way to challenge him to drinking.

"Actually they wanted to close down the entire operation at first" Varric said exasperated as Garrett noticed the 'at first' part saying "but not now? Varric." "Good ear Hawke, after that they just wanted to delay it for almost another year or two but Bartand and me been talking them down. We have them convinced that we don't care about Darkspawn" Varric began taking a drink of Ale and Fenris placed his Cards on the table.

Varric placed his Cards down, Four Serpents, as Varric smirked continuing "and we told them we have Guards, Guards that some of which have _experience_ in fighting Darkspawn firsthand."

Fenris chuckled saying "Ironic isn't it... looks like you got me back after all Varric." "Well look at that! Mr. Broody cracked a smile, you see Kitten his face didn't break off" Isabela suddenly boomed drunkenly causing Merrill to chuckle. Fenris scowled at Isabela and Merrill as the Hawke siblings laughed lightly and Varric smirking saying "told you I would Fenris, we're even now."

"Did the Grey Wardens stop bothering us then" Garrett asked wondering if Varric managed to smooth talk his way past even the Grey Wardens. "More or less... we had to sign some papers clearing the Wardens of any blame if any harm befalls us in anyway" Varric said seriously looking at the Hawke siblings to see their reactions. Sighing Garrett said "well I never really thought about that... I guess it's the only way, well... never did think Wardens would help if we went digging where we didn't belong."

Varric laughed lightly saying "exactly Hawke, besides what's a little Darkspawn here and there," Garrett shrugged slightly thinking _fought them before, but this time's different, really outnumbered. _

Fenris suddenly spoke up saying "even if you have fought the Darkspawn before this is different, this is their territory... they know the areas better than us even if they're scattered." Bethany frowned saying "you don't always have to be so negative Fenris, we have a map at least and we're not the only Guards." "Blondie too, don't forget that, who better to have than someone who's actually been down there several times" Varric said raising his finger to make a point. "Blondie's a two in one deal, first you got the fun guy and his cool Staff/Sword then you got the other guy, real stick in the mud with his freakish glow and old man voice" Isabela said drunkenly.

"I don't know... the glow could help in really dark places and you wouldn't have to carry any Torches" Merrill said hopefully. Garrett chuckled at Merrill's naivety saying "I don't think Anders would like walking around being our personal Torch," "and Justice wouldn't like it either, he's a real hardass" Varric added pointedly.

"Fenris has point guys, it's never wise to underestimate enemies especially when in their territory" Garrett said rubbing the stubble on his chin that was starting to grow into a beard as Fenris nodded at him. "Careful Hawke you don't want the brooding to pass onto you" Isabela said chuckling as Varric turned to Garrett saying "True but we got a formidable group of Guards." Garrett smiled saying "that we do, but realistic speaking we can't take everyone there just isn't enough room. For now let's just focus backing up the finances of the whole thing, we're almost there but I still wanna get a little extra for my family to have just in case when we're gone."

"You're the only one who works in you're family Hawke... I mean Garrett or unless you liked being called Hawke... but we do people call you different names... what should I call you then" Merrill asked looking confused.

"Garrett," Garrett said as Varric simultaneously called "Hawke!" Fenris grinned slightly for the second time that day at the look Garrett and Varric shared. "Garrett Hawke then" Merrill said blinking amusingly at Varric and Garrett as Bethany chuckled slightly at whole thing. After a moment of staring at each other Garrett give in and sighed "fine Merrill just call me Hawke everyone apparently does now," Varric grinned slightly at that.

"Kirkwall is strange, people with more than one name... I like it here" Merrill said out of the blue. '"Glad you're starting to like it here Merrill and... why do have a ball a twine in Varric's private suite in the Hanged Man?" Garrett said looking at Merrill and noticing the ball in her hand. Merrill held up the ball saying "it's so I won't get lost, Varric give it to me because he noticed how I would get lost in Lowtown."

Varric shrugged saying "I'm sucker for lost things , thought I'd lend a hand," Bethany grinned slightly saying "I think it's a nice thing to do, I remember when we first got here, no one went out of their way to help us."

Isabela lazily went back to Merrill for a second hug saying "a ball of Twine... Merrill you really are my little Kitten." Merrill smiled slightly a little embarrassed as she was hugged, _just how drunk is Isabela _Garrett thought off-handily as he looked at them. "Anyway I'm glad you came here Hawke we have a job, these rumors I heard about have finally come through," Varric said turning his gaze form Merrill and Isabela to Garrett.

"Really, alright we can we leave Varric" Garrett asked noticing Fenris tilted his head interested as he suddenly gripped his fighting Greatsword propped against his chair. "Whenever we're all ready, there's a fellow Dwarf named Javaris Tintop, he needs help clearing out some Outlaws in the Wounded Coast, not sure about the specifics, he said he'd explain more when we met with him in person" Varric said. Garrett stood up saying "alright, let's go right now then, just need to pick up our gear," Bethany nodded standing up too.

Varric smirked getting up with his trusty Crossbow, Bianca, saying "well Fenris you can get revenge next time." Fenris shrugged at Varric getting up holding his fighting Greatsword in his left hand and his 'other' wrapped up Greatsword sheathed on his back and looking at Garrett saying "I'll come too... I need to hit something."

Isabela stood up drunkenly but Garrett stopped her saying "uh Isabela don't you think you should sit this one out," "hmm maybe" Isabela replied she leaned on Merrill for support causing the elf to chuckle. "Merrill think you could stay with Isabela, make sure she's okay" Garrett asked glancing at Merrill, "okay, I wasn't doing anything really" Merrill said as she lead Isabela out of the private suite.

As they left Garrett distinctively heard Isabela say "come on Kitten I'll teach some good drinking games I know." Laughing slightly Garrett left the Hanged Man with his sister, Fenris, and Varric thinking _wonder why Javaris wants those Outlaws cleared out... and why is Fenris gloomier than usual. _

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<br>__Darktown_

Anders was just cleaning up his work bench when suddenly a local Darktown resident, Cooper, walked in saying "Anders there's a man here who wants some healing, he looks hurt but David doesn't like him."

Cooper had been just another peasant in Darktown slowing dying from Chokedamp poisoning from being forced to live in some of the lower levels of Darktown. But then Anders had found him all alone, curled up in a corner coughing violently from the damage the toxic Chokedamp had done to his Lungs. Anders had reached down and put a hand on the poor land saying "hey, look I can help you, just trust me okay," Cooper had at first shunned Anders away thinking he might be one of Slavers that prowled Darktown for _inventory. _

"Look that toxic crap in the air is killing you, trust me I can help just follow me, you're killing yourself by staying here" Anders had said kneeling at poor Cooper trying to shake him to get up. "I... I... have no where else to go" Cooper had moaned having known that the Chokedamp was poisoning him but knew that staying down in lower levels was the only chance he had of not being mugged for worse. People could disappear in the lower levels of Darktown so it's all he had.

Anders had grabbed Cooper by his shoulders and hauled him up and to the abounded storage room that would become his home and Clinic in Darktown.

Laying Cooper down on a makeshift bench Anders had examined him and then used his Magic to heal the damage to Cooper's lungs saying "you're lucky I can help this at all, another month and no one could have fixed this. I'm sorry but this isn't a cure only a treatment, listen you need to find away to stay in an upper, or at least a level not that low. As long as you don't go too low you'll be fine."

Cooper had been stunned Anders's Magic at first, then as Anders was leaving Cooper suddenly started following him saying "can... can I stay with you." "I'm sorry but no," Anders had replied looking truly sad as moved along but Cooper had persisted and convinced him that an Apostate needed help and though Cooper couldn't stay anywhere else he could indeed help him. After sometime Anders had relented and Cooper had became his helper and together they had stumbled upon the middle aged man David limping his way through a gutter after having been stabbed three times in the chest.

David, they learned, had been a Miner in his youth but an accident in his shift had caused an intense injury in his right arm and lower leg, losing his job due to it, he couldn't live in Lowtown anymore. David moved to Darktown with what little he had left only to mugged in his second week, he tired to fight back with a Knife he gotten for protection but was defeated and stabbed three times for his trouble.

Anders and Cooper had gotten him to the Clinic and where Anders healed him and Cooper had nursed him back to health as Anders took care of other people and duties. David had been so grateful that he had decided to act as another look out for Anders and wouldn't take no for an answer. David had become the man whom pretend to be asleep next to the entrance to the Clinic and had worked a system of signals to alert Cooper or Anders to potential patients and wither or not he trusted them.

As of right now David did not like the person currently trying to get medical help and Cooper had heard the signal and had stalled the man and alerted Anders.

Anders now turned to face Cooper saying "he's alone and wounded right," "yes he's holding his chest carefully and he's alone" Cooper replied readily. "I'll see him, David's a bit protective but I can handle myself" Anders said as he got ready for whatever help the man apparently needed. Cooper nodded and went outside to send the man back in as Anders waited.

The first thing Anders noticed about the patient was that he wore slightly ragged clothing with a matching hood that lower class citizens in Kirkwall were known for wearing, the man was either relatively well off living in Darktown or about average living in Lowtown. Anders waved for the man to come to the table that he set up for patients. _I can't tell where he lives... it could be Lowtown or Darktown or even both... he's too... unreadable, that's odd I can usually always tell where people generally live by their appearance or mannerisms _Anders thought as the man sat on the table.

"I take it your chest is hurt" Anders said noticing how the man carefully held himself and how he shifted as he sat down without saying a word not showing his face under the hood.

"Yes, I was slashed in my chest by some kind of unique Dagger, it was coated in some kind of substance, I don't know how to cure it and I'm fairly certain it'll kill me soon, would you kindly heal me" the man said unusually calm but pained in a strange voice with an odd... tone to it... like there was something wrong with his Tongue. Anders nodded slowly unnerved at the strange man's calmness at what could potentially be a fatal wound, _who is this guy_ Anders thought. The man lifted his ragged shirt slowly and Anders saw the slash on his chest, it was about fourteen inches long and looked inflamed,_ poison and maybe infection. _

Anders leaned in to take a closer look saying "and how did you get this exactly?" "someone attacked me" the man replied simply.

_Oh great a funny one, haven't seen one of those in awhile, hehehe I used to be like that once_ Anders thought as he rolled his eyes saying "yes but why?" "You know how it is, you're taking a walk through Darktown when some idiot tires to mug you" the man replied. Anders scratched his chin saying "and the mugger just happened to have a poison Dagger? Hey you think I could see your face, it might help me figure it out how to heal you."

The man paused for a second then slowly lifted his head so Anders could see his face without taking off his ragged hood. Anders looked at man's eyes to see if there were any noticeable side effects effecting the man, but he seemed to be fine so far as his eyes looked, they were normal so the poison had spread too far... yet.

Anders also noticed that the man had a ragged scar running right across his lips and past his cheeks but Anders had seen plenty of people with scars in Darktown so didn't bring it up, not wanting to be rude. "Alright, it hasn't spread to far so I should be able to treat this" Anders said as he placed his hands on the man's wound and examined it with Magic. The man flinched slightly at the pressure from Anders's hand as he healed him but mostly stayed still, a rather rare occurrence for Darktown but Anders wasn't complaining.

Once Anders was finished he stepped back, grabbed some bandages and bandages the man fairly quickly saying "well that should cover everything for now, if you feel any unusually pain there's an apothecary in Hightown where you can get disinfectant." The man nodded as he got off the table and pulled out a money pouch then handed Anders three Sovereign. Anders took the money with raised eyebrows saying "normal I don't charge for healing but I'll take donations when people give them... even still, seems a bit much not that I'm complaining."

The man had already started leaving as Anders had taken the money but still replied saying "for the questions you asked and _didn't_ asked." Anders nodded saying "you're not from around Kirkwall are you... you're a foreigner like I am," the man stopped in his tracks at Anders's words.

The man turned around to look at Anders keeping his face hidden behind his hood and chuckled slightly then said "you're right I'm not a native Kirkwaller... I'm Ferelden, just like you." "A lot of us Ferelden ended up here hmm" Anders said crossing his arms as Cooper watched from the sidelines boringly. The man seemed to smile slightly as he spoke, "yes many of us ended up here... with varying degrees of success; most in the back Alleys or homes of Lowtown, the worst in Darktown, and the lucky in Hightown."

"Not always the worst end up here in Darktown" Anders said offhandedly causing the man to nod saying "true, you are the exception apparently." The man turned around facing the exit saying "thanks for the healing," Anders nodded as the man took his leave of them.

Cooper leaned against the wall saying "I wonder what kind of mugger uses a Poisoned Dagger, that's dangerous maybe you should you talk to your friend Hawke about it... he could help get rid of him." "Hawke's not the City Guard Cooper and no Mugger in Darktown uses a Poisoned Dagger" Anders said to the lad as he laid down on his makeshift bed in the back, crossed his hands behind his head and started to relax.

Cooper looked at Anders with confusion not really understanding, "he paid me for the questions I asked and the questions I didn't ask" Anders elaborated. Cooper nodded saying "yeah this is Darktown after all people come here for a reason," "exactly, everyone who comes for my healing has reasons for not going anywhere else, let me know if someone else comes Cooper" Anders replied.

Cooper nodded and left Anders in his makeshift bed to nap, as Anders dosed off he thought _I still don't know where that Man is from, Lowtown, Darktown, or both... how odd._

**So I hope you'll like my take on Xenon, I had a lot of fun writing him  
>As for the whole Templar Skills thing I wanted to explain how Hawke learns those skills. In-game Hawke is able to just spontaneously learn those skills at Level 7<br>While back in part 1 (Origins) the Warden is able to learn these skills from Alistair, it's clearly explained in the story-line how the Warden learns all and any skills  
>It felt odd that Dragon Age 2 didn't have that element in it so I decided to added it in<br>I apologize if this Chapter seemed boring but I wanted to upload this before the end of the week, don't worry next Chaps will have action I promise  
>But I digress...<br>Thanks for Reading and please Review!  
><strong>


	19. The Wounded Coast Incident

**Hey Guys glad I got to post this before the week was over  
><strong>**Just a Heads-up this Chap is a bit long  
><strong>

_Outside Kirkwall  
><em>_Somewhere along the Wounded Coast_

"Hmm" the young man groaned as he wondered what was happening... the world seemed to be shaking back and fourth for some reason and couldn't open his eyes yet. _My head... and my leg... they hurt, where... where am I _the young man thought as he slowly forced his eyes open to see what was happening.

The first thing he noticed was the Sun as he accidentally looked directly at it then blinked and turned his head to look elsewhere. The young man noticed that something was wrong as he looked around, he saw Mountains in the distance and Sandy Terrain and Rocky Cliffs where he was. But it was wrong... it was upside down and the world kept shaking, he wasn't sure but he thought he heard shouting and yelling from somewhere close by.

The young man turned his head to get a better view of his surrounding and saw the back of a brown haired woman wearing plain Leather Armor with a Shield held out running backward a couple of feet away. There was a large group of armed people were running after them in the distance. _Why_ the young man thought as an arrow suddenly impacted the brown haired woman's Shield causing a slight thump noise to emanate in the area as she shouted something... but the young man couldn't understand what she was saying.

_What... am I... am I being... carried _the young man thought still in his dazed and feeble state of mind trying to grasp what was happening around him but still having some trouble. _I am... I'm being carried... but by whom... and why... did something happen... why can't I remember _the young man thought as turned his head and was mildly surprised by what he saw.

There running alongside the brown haired woman was... a Kossith, the tall and lean being with metallic-hued silver skin and slightly pointed Ears, this one was wielding a Spear and a Shield with a Greatsword sheathed on his back, helping the woman block Arrows.

The young man continued to turning his head and saw a strange white haired Elf with odd Markings sprawled over what the young man could see of his face running alongside a Dwarf with Brown Blondish Hair but no Beard wearing a brown Trench Coat wielding a Crossbow.

Then that's when the young man realized he wasn't just being carried but was slung over someone's Shoulder as that person was running. Suddenly the person carrying the young man sped up and seemed to be pulling someone alongside him to keep up with them as they ran with surely everything they had and around a corned of a path and up a small Cliff.

Stopping, the person carrying him knelt down and shrugged the young man off their Shoulder and propped him up against a Boulder, allowing the young man to get a look them. He was a few years older than the young man. The Stranger was a somewhat muscular man with dark Blue Eyes and Midnight Black Hair with his bangs slanted across his forehead wearing Reinforced Leather Armor with a slight blue green tint. The young man noticed that the Stranger had a few cuts and scrapes along with bruises on his face and probably other parts of his body, _he's been fighting... but who is he and why was he carrying me._

Suddenly the Blued eyed Stranger grabbed the young man and shook him lightly to get his attention saying "hey there! Saemus, I know this most seem strange right now but stay calm you're going to be okay, just wait here alright." Saemus, now more focused due to the shaking, nodded still not entirely sure what was going on but felt that the stranger knew what he was doing and didn't seem to have any harmful intent towards him.

The Blued eyed Stranger let go of Saemus and turned towards the person whom he had pulled along when he was running, Saemus turned his head to see who they were. The second Stranger was a, very pretty, young woman with the same Midnight Black Hair and dark Blue Eyes as the first Stranger but wearing plain clothing like that of Lowtown, _are they related?_ Saemus thought at his glance between the two Strangers. Another thing Saemus noticed about the second Stranger was that she, unlike the first Stranger, didn't seem to have any injuries at all.

But Saemus's train of thought was broken when he heard the first Stranger speak, "stay here with Saemus, heal him... that cut doesn't looks good and we don't know how bad Ginnis hurt him" he said to the second Stranger as he got up.

"Are you sure he might-" the second Stranger began before being interrupted by the first Stranger putting a hand on her shoulder saying "we'll worry about that later okay."

The second Stranger nodded then frowned looking concerned saying "alright but what about you... there's a lot of them I haven't had a chance to heal you." "I'll be fine, if things start getting too bad I'll send Aveline to get you and Saemus then the three of you will get back to Kirkwall" the first Stranger said as he stepped back and unsheathed a Shield and Longsword. The second Stranger nodded somewhat reluctantly as the first Stranger turned around and ran off to where the others, the brown haired woman, the Dwarf, the strange Elf, and the Kossith were, leaving Saemus along with her.

Moving to kneel down next to Saemus the Stranger gripped a walking stick Saemus barely noticed she had and placed a hand on his head. Feeling the woman's hand on his forehead Saemus realized something, there was a liquid substance trailing down his head... _is that blood... it is... it's my blood... what happened_ Saemus thought.

Suddenly a low green light appeared from the palm of her hand and went into Saemus's head wound causing Saemus to cower slightly moving away from her thinking _Magic! _"It's okay Saemus I'm going to help you" the woman said trying to smile to put him at ease but Saemus was still wary having never known a Mage to leave Kirkwall or not wear Circle Robes.

"Look... I don't want to scare you but you suffered a bad head wound and some other injuries, I really need you to trust me so I can help you" the woman said frowning. Saemus knew deep down that she was right but was still wary, _she's... she's an Apostate _Saemus thought slightly fearful.

Getting an annoyed look on her face the woman sighed saying "Saemus, my brother and the others are fighting so I can help you, now let me help." Saemus, running a hand on his head felt the wound, and knew he needed help and realized the woman was worried about the other Stranger, nodding Saemus saying "okay... I'm sorry." "I understand" was all the woman said as she went back to work healing Saemus as he sat propped up against the Boulder. Saemus sat there feeling the pleasant feeling of being healed by the woman and began to focus on the events that had lead up to all of this as he heard fighting in the background.

* * *

><p><em>Five weeks before the Wounded Coast Incident...<br>__The Viscount's Keep_

"Saemus! There you are, where have you been you've missed three classes of your studies" Viscount Dumar called seeing his son in a hallway and walking towards him. "I was at the Docks visiting the Qunari... they are a very interesting people Father" Saemus said turning to face his Father in the empty Hallway they were in.

Now standing in front of his son Viscount Dumar looked concernedly at him saying "Saemus I don't like all this time you're spending with the Qunari... you're missing your lessons." "The lesson are the same thing again and again Father... I already understand all I need to know... there is nothing left they can teach me besides the Chantry studies, but I don't want to become a Brother" Saemus said to the surprise of his Father. Viscount Dumar nodded slightly knowing how intelligent his son was, possibly more so than himself but Dumar was much Wiser than Saemus no matter intelligent he was. "

If you truly feel that way Saemus then I'll close down a few of your lessons but I still want you to be careful with the Qunari... I still have feeling about them" Viscount Dumar said gripping his son's shoulders. Saemus nodded saying "Okay father, but the Qunari can teach us much," then getting an thoughtful look in his eyes Saemus said "so many of their ideas are... interesting."

Sighing Viscount Dumar said "that may be true but the Arishok is an odd man, whom I don't entire trust in his intentions... now go Saemus it's time for your Chantry studies." Saemus smiled slightly saying "I know, I was hoping to skip them honestly but you caught me." Viscount Dumar smiled slightly saying "I was young once however surprising that might seem and I remember skipping lessons, it's natural Saemus, take this day off, but don't miss anymore lessons."

_Three weeks before the Wounded Coast Incident...  
><em>_The Chantry_

"Troubled thoughts my friend," Saemus turned around from where he knelt in-front of a small Altar and glanced behind him at the sound of his friend's voice. "Just thoughts, that's all" Saemus replied as his friend knelt down beside him in-front of the small Altar to pray as well.

"What's bothering you so much Saemus... I notice you've missed quite a bit of Chantry studies and other lessons" Sebastian Vael said from where he knelt beside Saemus.

"I have a lot of conflicting thoughts about things," Saemus said looking thoughtful as he turned to face his only friend in the Chantry, Sebastian, the Lost and Last true heir of the Vaels of Starkhaven. Chuckling slightly Sebastian said "I know the feeling," Saemus smiled lightly at that thinking that Sebastian had more important things to deal with than his small problems... considering with what Sebastian was currently dealing with.

"Tell me what's bothering you, it might help clear things out just voicing them" Sebastian said seriously, Saemus thought for a moment then decided to voice his thoughts. "I've been disagreeing with my father a lot recently, and now I've gotten a new perspective on things... those perspectives don't always agree with my fathers" Saemus said slow at first then at normal speed, as if he was trying to word it right.

Sebastian nodded saying "it's a common thing you face, so what's this view you're father and you've been disagreeing about that bothers you so much?" "About my Duties as not just a person but as heir to the Viscount, and what I do with my time" Saemus said noticing that talking did help clear his mind up minutely.

Sebastian nodded looking thoughtful as he spoke, "it's a fine line between what you want, no... what you feel is right, and your Duty, your Duty to yourself and your Family." Saemus nodded pondering Sebastian's words and still feeling unsure of things but glad that he could talk to one of the few real friends he had Kirkwall.

Other people 'pretended' to be Saemus's friends but they weren't... all they wanted to see and be seen with Viscount's son the Heir to all of Kirkwall. Some at least tried to be polite and did actually try to be friendly with Saemus but he knew that they would probably never speak with him if he wasn't Viscount Dumar's son. While others were rude and pushy, only wanting Saemus's attention to get word or influence to his father, but not Sebastian. Saemus had met him in passing on some of the Chantry lessons he was forced to take and did generally enjoy Sebastian's company because like so few, Sebastian didn't particularly care who's son he was, but rather who 'he' was.

Perhaps what made Sebastian one of the few people whom was a true friend to Saemus was that the Prince of Starkhaven understood what it was like to be in Saemus's position. Sebastian, himself having rebelled in his youth although on a far grander scale then Saemus and his disagreements with his father.

Sebastian, the charming, rebellious, and seducing lad having been sent to the Chantry in Kirkwall, a whole other city, to study and changes his 'shameful ways' and to avoid embarrassment of his family name. Sebastian had changed greatly since he arrived in Kirkwall forced into the Chantry, it was one of things Saemus respected about him so much. To change on such a grand scale, to fundamentally change himself as a person and to such a degree... from apathetic and arrogant to humble and empathic by Willpower alone.

"But we each draw our own lines and in the end must make our decisions" Saemus said finishing his friend's train of thought. Sebastian nodded smiling slightly at how quickly Saemus had grasped what Sebastian had been trying to tell him, _it's amazing that no matter how intelligent Saemus is he still has problems like everyone else. _

Turning to look Saemus directly in the eye Sebastian spoke his last piece of advice saying "not matter your differences with your Father don't shut him out, try to see his views and show him yours. You still have your Father and he loves you very much though at times it might not seem like he has time for you." Sebastian then stood up saying "I have duties for the Chantry I must attended to, my the Maker turn his gaze upon you and guide your path my friend."

Saemus nodded and waved off Sebastian feeling a little guilty that he complained about his arguments with his Father while Sebastian no longer even had his family... _I can't imagine the agony of being the sole surviving heir._

_One week before the Wounded Coast Incident...  
><em>_The Docks, the Qunari Compound_

"The Arishok has decreed that I am to be taking you with me in my Duties of scouting for Tal-Vashoth and other things of importance in the land known as the Wounded Coast, Asit tal-eb" _It is to be. _Ashaad the Qunari said to Saemus as they stood. _It is to be, _"Asit tal-eb, for how long will I be accompanying you Ashaad, today only, a week, a month" Saemus asked his friend and teacher of the Qunari ways.

"Until the Arishok decrees otherwise, I admit I am looking forward to it Saemus," Ashaad replied holding his gear. Saemus smiled slightly saying "I as well my friend, what is to be my role as I accompany you?" Ashaad nodded as spoke "Observer only... my 'friend' Asit tal-eb" and waving for Saemus to follow him as he left the Qunari Compound and said his goodbye to the Guard blocking the entrance.

_Four days before the Wounded Coast Incident...  
><em>_Viscount's Private Quarters  
><em>_Very late at Night_

"Saemus when I allowed you to study the Qunari in person I didn't permit you to leave the City on 'Scouting Missions' that could potentially get you killed! Promise me you'll stop leaving the City on your own or with a Qunari!" Viscount Dumar shouted, eyes filled with a mixture of anger, frustration, sadness, and concern.

"Father I am fine! I've learned a great deal about the Qunari and I've always returned home unharmed!" Saemus replied having just been quietly trying to get to his room before his father had appeared and called him to his room. "Look how late this is Saemus... I had half a thought to send the City Guard for you!" Viscount Dumar said concerned as he looked Saemus over to see if he was okay. "Father I'm fine and I told you I would be going with Ashaad" Saemus said trying to make his father understand but to no avail.

"Saemus I don't like all the time your spending with those Qunari in the Docks... I know you've been skipping your lessons more and more" Viscount Dumar said frowning at his son. "I've learned all I can from those lessons Father, the teachers know it and I know it, even when I attend they let me, more or less, relax. I know even more than some of my teachers and some don't like being upstaged by someone so young... even in the Chantry the Priest know that I've memorized the Chant back to front and I can recite quotes better than most of them. But the Qunari are something new... something no one has learned too much about" Saemus said honestly.

Viscount Dumar and Saemus Dumar argued like that back and fourth until finally after nearly two hours Saemus retired to his quarters.

_Two Days before the Wounded Coast Incident...  
><em>_Just outside the Qunari Compound_

"The Viscount is displeased with your actions here among the Qun" Ashaad commented as he and Saemus Dumar walking through the Docks. Saemus turned to look at Ashaad in the face, a odd thing to accomplish since Qunari were generally Seven to Eight feet tall. "My Father doesn't like me following my own path and not his 'designed ' one" Saemus said as he walked with his friend and mentor Ashaad, one of the best Qunari Scouts.

"All have Roles in the Qun, one's role is not chosen or designed by a single man... to assume as such is foolishness" Ashaad said in the tongue of the Qunari, having been teaching Saemus the language for the past six days. "True... but as confusing as it is to the Qun it is his Role as my Father to worry... I may not agree with him... but I understand if that makes sense" Saemus replied in the Qunari language. Ashaad smiled at how quickly Saemus learned the ways of the Qun and said "... this one... I... do not fully understand my friend, but you do and that is enough for me to respect."

Saemus nodded smiling as said "thank you," Ashaad nodded in return as he lead them part the Docks and towards the Wounded Coast. "The Arishok has decreed that we are to Scout further than before, we are to find where the Tal-Vashoth have been camped" Ashaad said as they passed the Entrance to the Docks and continued.

"How long will we be gone?" Saemus asked, "as long as it takes for that is our Role" Ashaad replied simply.

_Day of the Wounded Coast Incident..._

The embers of the Camp Fire began to fizzle out as Ashaad sheathed his Greatsword on his back then grabbed his Spear calling for Saemus to get ready to move out again. "We've been out here for two days now, any idea as where the Tal-Vashoth Camp could be?" Saemus asked getting up and helping Ashaad pack. "I believe they are set up somewhere uphill North... they might have taken a Cave as their Camp" Ashaad said holding his Spear in his right hand. Saemus looked at Ashaad saying "the Arishok needs facts not beliefs... we're going to see if we can find them uphill at least."

Ashaad nodded grinning at how Saemus understood what needed to be done for the Qun. Together the pair of them left their makeshift Camp and searched the Wounded Coast for nearly three hours. "Did the Arishok send other Scouts or Warriors" Saemus asked from the Rocky Cliff that he and Ashaad stood upon.

"No... this was not the act of the Qun but nonetheless our job is done, for now we should leave, we'll find out whom managed to do this task later" Ashaad said waving for his friend to follow him down. Saemus glanced once again at the scene below the Rocky Cliff... slain Tal-Vashoth on the path uphill to a cave of some kind.

_Who could have killed the Tal-Vashoth there... did they go into their Camp as well, but for what... to clear out all the Tal-Vashoth_ Saemus thought as took his last look and followed Ashaad down the Cliff.

Much later something odd was happening... Saemus and Ashaad stood on a lower path amongst the Rocky Cliffs facing a rather rude ugly looking Lady and four other rude men that were heavily armed. The rude Lady was apparently their leader and she wore ragged red Leather armor like her men and wielded a Dagger and a single handed Ax. "You there! Boy! You're Saemus aren't you!" the rude Lady said signaling for her men to take a look at Saemus while two of them drew their weapons. "He matches the description and the thing has him, looks like we found our target!" one of the armed men said stepping forward.

"What is going on here, how do you know my description" Saemus asked confused as he took a step back and Ashaad gripped his Spear. "We're the Winters, we been hired to rescue your ass, now stand aside and let us do our job" the rude Lady said furiously. "There could be more Tal-Vashoth around here, I'm calling the rest of the company just in case we need them" one of the armed men said as he pulled out a horn and blew it.

_They think Ashaad is Tal-Vashoth... they obviously don't understand the situation _Saemus thought as stepped forward to shield Ashaad saying "wait you don't understand everything I don't need rescuing." "Boy move the hell of the way!" the rude Lady shouted as she held her weapons at the ready with her men as the sound of horn was heard in the distance, _the rest of the company... reinforcements. _

Saemus held up his hands trying to calm the people, the Winters they apparently called themselves, saying "did my Father send you... he did, didn't he. Look I'm not in danger... tell my Father I'll return to the Viscount's Keep after I finish up here with Ashaad there doesn't need be to violence."

Ashaad shifted his gaze between the four armed men and their female leader still gripping his Spear ready to attack at any moment. The rude Lady didn't hear a word Saemus said to his despair and instead moved to get around Saemus and at Ashaad, the other men following her lead. Saemus tired to stay in front of Ashaad but he couldn't cover Ashaad from five different people all going after Ashaad. One of the armed men on the right began to rush over but Saemus moved to block him with his hand held out trying to stop the violence.

Saemus managed to stop the man rushing from the right knowing the man would try not harm him and only Ashaad but that still left the others able to attack Ashaad.

"Ghhh!" one of the armed man cried in shock and horror as he rushed Ashaad only to be Speared through his Torso... the Qunari Spear completely piercing the man's Leather Armor and going straight through the man. Ashaad quickly stepped to his left dodging a slash from another man's Battleax and was forced to drop his Spear before he could withdraw it from the dead man as he unsheathed his Greatsword.

Saemus was kneed in the chest and grabbed by his Shoulders then thrown to ground by the man he'd been attempting to foolish stop without a weapon. Ashaad batted away a stab with his Greatsword then kicked an armed man trying to hit him with a Battleax. The man that tired to stab Ashaad tired this time to slash at him but missed as Ashaad dodged it then rushed forward with a mighty slash of his Greatsword and beheaded him... the head wearing an expression of shock and terror as it hit the ground.

Saemus started to get up slowly, having never really been hit before and unfamiliar with pain, looked up and saw Ashaad holding his own then watched the scene in horror. Ashaad, have been doing very well in his fight basically having no trouble because of his training in the ways of the Qun, suddenly got hit in the face by a Miasmic Flask thrown by the rude Lady, the leader of the group. The Flask exploded in Ashaad's face covering the upper part of his body, including his head and face, Ashaad stumbled back his Greatsword held Diagonally along his body trying to cover himself.

Ashaad was in deep trouble because of the Flask, it damaged his eyes and pieces of the glass along with the strange liquid entered his eyes and rendering him almost blind.

Ashaad listened closely as stood his ground using his other senses to make up for his reduced vision as the Lady and the two remaining men closed in on him. One of the armed men rushed forward trying an upward slash only to be blocked by Ashaad having heard the man's grunt and footsteps, tilting his head towards the noise Ashaad angled his Greatsword and blocked. Ashaad pushed forward taking one hand off his Greatsword and grabbed the man whom had rushed him managed to slit his throat with his Greatsword only to slashed on his back causing him to stumble away after his kill.

Ashaad heard footsteps from his right and remembered that he was using a Dagger thus he blocked a slash and used a lot of force to bat the Dagger out of the man's hand. The Dagger flew from the man's hand and landed six feet from where they were fighting as the man ducked under Ashaad's slash but got shoved backwards. "Ashaad to your left!" Saemus shouted alerting his friend and Mentor to the rude Lady attempting to get a back stab on him. Ashaad, having heard Saemus's warning, slashed towards his left and managed to wound the rude Lady on her right arm as she swerved out of the way.

Grunting pain the rude Lady alerted Ashaad to her position as he pushed the other remained armed man away, Ashaad changed direction and almost killed the rude Lady but she blocked and held her own. As Ashaad was about to finish her off the other armed man managed to stab Ashaad in the Shoulder with his Dagger causing him rush away bleeding from his wound.

Saemus, having mostly been frozen due to his inexperience finally acted, rushing forward he grabbed the rude Lady stopping her from helping the other armed man attack Ashaad. "Blighted Bastard!" the rude Lady shouted as she elbowed Saemus in the face hurting him badly but to no avail as Saemus held on stopping her from fighting Ashaad. "You wanna play with the grown ups! Well fine!" the rude Lady shouted as she used her Dagger to slightly stab Saemus in the leg. The rude Lady's Blade sinking partially in but not completely... _she can't wound him too much he's her profit. _

Pulling the Blade out of Saemus's leg the rude Lady shoved Saemus to the ground again as she moved to fight Ashaad with the other armed man. The rude Lady and the other armed man attacked Ashaad together and just as Saemus was slowly trying to get up again as he saw his worst fears realized.

The armed man manged to slash Ashaad across his chest twice as the rude Lady embedded her One-Handed Ax into Ashaad's neck...

Barely being able to see, bleeding from his several wounds, and with an Ax embedded in his neck, Ashaad knew it was over... but managed to finish one last thing before his time was done. Ashaad reached forward with his left hand, pulled the armed man towards him and stab him in the chest with his Greatsword, killing him. Ashaad held onto his Greatsword, still through the armed man's chest, and uttered the last words he would ever say... "Ataash varin kata" _In the end lies glory._

Saemus, having managed to stand holding his leg, saw as Ashaad had killed the armed man and slumped to ground dead... still holding his Greatsword.

The rude Lady, the last person standing from the group of five that had attacked, reached down and pulled Ax out of Ashaad's corpse saying "Damn! tough Beast those Tal-Vashoth are." Saemus, still in shock from seeing the death of his friend and mentor, shook with rage and yelled "he wasn't Tal-Vashoth he was Qunari!" The rude Lady examined her Shoulder casually saying "Beast's still a Beast," tears began to form in his eyes as Saemus gazed at the corpse that had been Ashaad.

Saemus suddenly limped forward and tired to punch the rude Lady the face yelling "you killed my friend... you Vashedan bitch!" The rude Lady easily blocked his feeble punches and grabbed hold of Saemus as he punched her in the stomach, "you call those punches... don't make me laugh" the rude Lady said as she pushed him back. Saemus cursed at her in the Qunari tongue causing her to say "them some of their words? See that's why you need be dragged home, you're playing to nice with those things... I'll wager you've gone further than that haven't you brat."

Saemus got lucky and pouched the rude Lady in the face with an uppercut using all the strength he could muster... the rude Lady's lip actually bleed a little. "Bastard!" the rude Lady yelled as he used her Dagger and slashed Saemus in the face using the blunt end but still cutting him badly.

"Hey! What's going on here!" a voice suddenly shouted from the path leading up where Saemus and rude Lady where.

Saemus heard the voice but the wound to his head was causing him to black out and the last he saw was the rude Lady gripping her weapons for another fight.

Turning, the rude Lady saw a strange sight, an odd group, walking up the path towards them, filled with an assortment of people lead by a man with Black Hair and Blue Eyes wearing Reinforced Leather Armor. The rest of the group was a Kossith, a brown haired woman wearing plain Leather Armor, a strange white haired Elf with odd Markings, a Dwarf with brown Blondish Hair, and a young woman with same Black Hair and Blue Eyes as the leader, all of them armed and looking like they just had one crazy fight.

"This is none of your business leave" the rude woman said menacing as stood in front of the, now unconscious, Saemus. "That's Ginnis and she's hurt the poor lad" the Brown Haired woman wearing plain Leather Armor said as she stepped forward to get a look at the unconscious Saemus on the ground. "How you know my name" the rude Lady, Ginnis, said with her Dagger raised.

"Garrett that's the woman leading in the Winters... I knew they were trouble" the Brown Haired woman wearing plain Leather Armor said turning to the leader. "Aveline are you sure the Winters were hired to _rescue _Saemus, he looks pretty banged up" the leader, Garrett, said as he eyed Ginnis suspiciously. "That's right and I was finishing up here, this the Winters's job leave it be, the rest of the company is coming so don't try anything stupid" Ginnis said angrily. Garrett stepped forward getting a better look at Saemus Dumar and upon seeing his injuries said, "you've done enough damage already, let Aveline take him home and we'll let the Viscount know what you did, you'll still get your Coin."

"Do you all think I'm stupid, you're trying to steal my reward, well I don't think so" Ginnis said threateningly. Garrett was about to speak but just as he opened his mouth Ginnis attacked Aveline, whom had been reaching to grab Saemus of the ground.

Aveline blocked the stab quickly using her Shield then pushed Ginnis back using her Longsword to swipe at Ginnis. "Calm down" Garrett said stepped forward only to be forced to dodge a slash from Ginnis as she tired stop them taking Saemus. Garrett dodged another slash when suddenly Maraas, the strange Kossith with the group, leap forward and Speared Ginnis through her neck.

Ginnis choked fiercely then slumped to the ground as she died, the blood sprawling down her red armor... Maraas reached down and pulled his Spear out Ginnis's neck then stood casually as if he had just been doing his job. "Maraas!... you didn't have to kill the woman," Garrett said as the other stood slightly stunned, "you hired me to fight alongside you... the female was attacking you" Maraas said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Commander!" a voice suddenly called from one of the paths leading up to where they all stood. Turning Garrett and the others saw a Lone scout, the one whom had heard the Horn earlier and Scouted ahead for the rest of the Company to regroup with Ginnis, staring at them. Suddenly the lone scout yelled for his comrades saying "the Commander has been slain!" the lone Scout ran back to where he came from yelling.

Fenris gripped his fighting Greatsword looking at the group seriously as he spoke "get ready the rest of the company is coming to get Saemus and kill us." "Of course they are... we can't stay here, we need to move" Garrett said dryly as glanced at the dead Ginnis and the other men, then the Qunari still holding a Greatsword in his dead hand. "We don't need to move, we can take them" Maraas asked curiously as he held his Spear ready to fight, Varric shook his head saying "you know for Qunari I thought you'd understand but like I said the more you people talk the less I understand."

"We can't fight with Saemus hurt here, he needs help" Aveline said as Garrett went to where Saemus lay and grabbed him, then slung him over his Shoulder. "Lets move, the rest of the company is coming and we need to get Saemus help first" Garrett said as he led the group down another path and around a corner as they heard a lot of footsteps closing in on them.

After a few minutes of running, some of the Winters company spotted the group and shouted "there they are!" Garrett turned his head around to get a look at the Winters company, nearly seventeen armed men were chasing after them and unluckily, four of them were Archers._ Roughly Twenty men, lucky the Winters aren't too big of a Mercenary group or it could have been a lot worse _Garrett thought as he shouted "Aveline! Maraas! Cover the rest of us!"

* * *

><p><em>The present<br>__Around the_ _corner were Saemus was propped against a Boulder_

Bethany had already finished healing Saemus's head injury and had already began healing his leg and bandaging the wound when Saemus thought he heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming" Saemus said now that he was out of that dazed and feeble state of mind was more or less back to normal. Bethany stopped what she was doing and grabbed her Staff ready to defend herself but in the corner of her mind she thought _there no way they got past Garrett... no... he'd come back from the Fade itself to protect his family. _

Around the corner to where Bethany and Saemus were, Varric suddenly appeared walking calmly, "whoa there Sunshine it's just me I promise," Varric said chuckling at Bethany, which oddly lightened the mood.

"Everything's alright, your brother and the others are just finishing it up so I thought I'd come fetch you two, come on" Varric said as he studied Saemus with interest. Bethany smiled slightly before turning to Saemus saying "you should be able to walk, even if for a little bit," Saemus stood up from the Boulder saying "yeah, I think so... thank you... er Sunshine." "That's not my name, come on" Bethany said as she walked with Varric keeping an eye on Saemus just in case he couldn't walk. "Oh... sorry then" Saemus said as he followed them somewhat slowly as he limped on his left leg, the one that Ginnis had slightly stabbed.

As the three of them rounded the corner they saw Garrett Hawke as he slammed his Shield into a man's face and stabbed another in his chest. Standing behind him was Aveline as she covered him from a man wielding a Battleax, Aveline blocked the man's slash with her Shield and slit his throat with her Longsword.

The man Garrett had slammed his Shield into had rolled away and stood up trying to run away but met Fenris and his Greatsword instead. With a mighty two handed slash Fenris finished the man off as Maraas pulled his Spear out of a Corpse... the entire Company slain.

Garrett and Aveline cleaned their Longswords and turned to face Bethany, Varric, and the now generally healed Saemus. Garrett, panting along with the others, looked at Bethany saying "we won, was wondering where you went Varric.""Just wanted to get Sunshine and the Viscount's son, besides the Mighty Hawke was just finishing up... and I ran out of Arrows," Varric said still managing to lighten the mood like no else. Garrett raised an eyebrow at Varric saying "you sure, did you check all your pockets," Varric nodded then smirked saying "yup, poor Bianca, she's running on empty."

Fenris of all people spoke up saying "the Dwarf actually ran out of arrows, next he'll run out stories to tell," Varric held his chest laughingly saying "Broody you wounded me."

Aveline stepped towards Saemus and began to examine him saying "Sir are you alright?" "Yes, I think so... wait... don't I know you, I've seen you before haven't I?" Saemus said holding his left leg but still walking/limping. "I'm a member of the City Guard" Aveline said as she looked Saemus over then nodded saying "thank you Bethany."

Bethany nodded as she looked at the others. Fenris had a slight cut on his right arm but not deep, Maraas a few scrapes, Aveline a small wound on her check but nothing serious, and then she noticed that her brother had another wounded, he was bleeding on his chest slightly.

The wound was like a small hole in his upper chest on the right, it left a dark stain on his Reinforced Leather Armor that trailed down a thin line of blood.

Garrett noticed his sister's gaze saying "Arrow, thankfully the Reinforced Leather Armor's Enchanted so the arrow didn't pierce all the way through." Bethany frowned saying "but if the Arrow hit you where it is it now?" "Sunshine the Might Hawke was not stopped by a puny Arrow that was a lucky shot" Varric said causing Garrett to raise an eyebrow at the 'Mighty Hawke' part. "He pulled it out after being hit then threw it to the ground, a respectable feat" Maraas said to the group as Saemus stood awkwardly in the back with Aveline.

Bethany frowned as she looked at her brother's wound saying "I don't think you got it all out," Garrett felt where his wound was then nodded and began undoing the top of his Armor slightly. Half of the Armor undone Garrett let his sister take a look, Bethany frowned as she saw the wound and noticed that the Tip of the Arrow was still embedded in her brother's flesh. Aveline looked at Garrett saying "not too bad, we saw people survive a lot more at Ostagar... here sit down."

Garrett moved to the Boulder Aveline was pointing at sat down as Bethany frowned, surprisingly Fenris followed Bethany and stood beside Aveline as they looked at the Arrow tip. Saemus glanced around and noticed that Varric was studying him, Saemus glanced at Garrett and noticed that he was eying him strangely, almost uncaring at the wound in his chest.

_What have I done to earn this much attention at a time like this... Garrett doesn't seem to care about his wound right now _Saemus thought feeling uncomfortable at Varric and Garrett's gaze. Garrett grunted slightly as Bethany lightly pulled on the Arrow Tip but she stopped as she heard the grunt, frowning as she said "might need to get my needles at home."

Suddenly Fenris stopped forward and began extending his right hand at the Arrow Tip but Bethany stopped him, grabbing Fenris's wrist before he got to close. "What are you doing?" Bethany said more coldly than she realized causing Fenris to tilt his head slightly at her before he spoke.

"I can help... Hawke was hit because of me" Fenris said. "whoa.. what?" Bethany stammered surprised at Fenris's answer but still holding his wrist. Aveline spoke up saying "it was a little after he dropped off you and Saemus, Fenris would have been hit in the neck but Garrett intercepted." "I was using my Shield to block a stab so I figured my Armor could take a hit" Garrett said grinning slightly at the look Bethany was giving him. "I got them back for Hawke though, used a few of my special bolts and those Archers were down" Varric said as Garrett replied "thanks for that."

"You didn't know if your Armor could take it" Bethany asked as Varric chuckled "Sunshine, the Mighty Hawke has no fear of Arrows!" "Xenon sells good stuff so I was fairly certain... anyway I trust Fenris" Garrett said as Bethany nodded slowly and let go of Fenris's wrist.

Fenris's Markings glowed blue and Fenris slowly and carefully stuck his fingers into Garrett's wound... Bethany put her hand on her mouth in shock. Garrett looked at Fenris with a confused look but Fenris just nodded reassuringly and carefully maneuvered his fingers on the Arrow Tip. Then Fenris seemed to be grabbing hold of the Arrow Tip... "what the..." Varric commented as he watched having taken his gaze off Saemus; Saemus just watched in stunned silence thinking _who are these people. _Fenris nodded at Garrett his Markings still glowing blue then pulled his hand back, his fingers still appearing to be gripping the Arrow Tip... and as Fenris's hand left Garrett's chest so did the Arrow Tip, held by Fenris's fingers.

Fenris had 'phased' the Arrow Tip out of Garrett's chest to avoid making more cuts or further injury. "That was... kinda cool" Varric said chuckling at the scene, Fenris's markings going back to 'normal' and the Hawke siblings staring at him as he dropped the Arrow Tip to the ground. When Bethany snapped out of it and went to work healing the wound then bandaged it quickly as Maraas comment "how... interesting."

Garrett, now bandaged, redid his Armor and stood up in front of Fenris saying "thanks Fenris." Fenris nodded saying "thank you... for taking an Arrow for me... a debt not soon forgotten." Garrett nodded understanding that was how Fenris showed gratitude, making debts, then turned to face Saemus.

Walking up to Saemus and standing in-front of him Garret said "so uh... let's see how do I put this... you know about Bethany." Saemus blinked slowly then said "I won't tell the Templars... she... is she your sister... anyway she healed me, it's the least I can do." _So that was why Garret and Varric were staring at me, they were worried about Bethany, damn Garrett paid more attention to me instead of his wound _Saemus thought knowing that he could not do the same.

Garrett nodded saying "thanks for that Saemus, and yeah Bethany's my sister," "we should get back to Kirkwall already, your Father is very worried" Aveline said smiling slightly now that Garrett was okay. "Wait... Aveline, is it? Why are you the only Guard here... and why aren't you wearing the City Guard Armor?" Saemus said as he glanced at Aveline. "I uh... I'm not here as a Guard, just someone who knew the son of the Viscount was in potential danger" Aveline said awkwardly. "We actually ran into her after we finished clearing out the Tal-Vashoth Compound, she was searching for you and asked us to help, that's how we ended up helping you" Garrett explained as Saemus listened.

"Why were you clearing out the Tal-Vashoth... the Arishok was already planning to get rid of them" Saemus said thinking aloud. "For a job, a Dwarf, Javaris Tintop is paying us for it so he can trade with the Arishok" Garrett said casually. "But isn't he one of the Tal-Vashoth" Saemus asked looking at Maraas and wanting to know more about this strange group that had rescued him.

"He used to be one... but he gave us info and offered to rent his services to us" Garrett said glancing at Maraas. "At first he tired to weasel out of being hired by us, offering his services than denying them... bad business. But then Fenris said something in the Qunari Tongue of theirs and he agreed to help us" Varric said. Saemus raised an eyebrow saying "Maraas... but doesn't that mean..." "yes it means 'nothing'" Maraas and Fenris said simultaneously.

"Before we go, my friend... Ashaad, the Winters killed him... I don't think the Qunari care about the body but I need to do something" Saemus said sadly. Garrett was about to say that he didn't know that much about the Qunari but Fenris interpreted. Getting a distant look in his eyes and looking almost sad Fenris stoically said "his Greatsword... bring it back to the Arishok it is their way."

_How does Fenris know these things... some of the Qunari Language and their burying traditions _Garrett thought as Saemus nodded and Maraas looked at Fenris with interest. The group along with Saemus and Maraas walked back to Ashaad's corpse and Saemus shed a single tear before taking his Greatsword and carrying it with respect as they started towards Kirkwall.

Later, after making it back to the entrance to Kirkwall, Maraas took his leave of them saying he would continue to hire his skills out and stay away from the Qunari, insisting that he would never again become an outlaw like the Tal-Vashoth but live in his own way.

* * *

><p><em>The Docks<br>__The Qunari Compound_

The Qunari Compound was an... odd if interesting place Garrett thought as he glanced around the only words he could think to describe it where Orderly and Efficient.

There were no decoration of any kind except for a strange Altar in the back, unlike any other places in Kirkwall, and even the Qunari acted differently than other civilians when they meddled about with nothing to do. Instead of being lazy or trading rumors the Qunari talked but in smaller groups and all of them were ready to stop and return to duty in an instant. The Qunari resting were in the back area and seemed to have system worked out, _they organize where they rest, when and whom for how long_. Others did their duties or stayed more or less busy but all of them, from any duty, looked as if they could put up tough fights and form Military Ranks in an instant.

They all, literally all of them, watched as the group and Saemus walked in, Javaris Tintop with some of his body guards in the center of the Compound in-front of a high level leading up to a Throne of sorts.

"Are you sure you don't want to want to see your Father first" Garrett asked Saemus as he walked beside him into the Qunari Compound along with Aveline, Bethany, Fenris, and Varric.

"You could leave us to do this for you Saemus, your father is really worried" Aveline said from behind him. "No, I need to do this for Ashaad" Saemus replied as together, he and Garrett Hawke stepped closer to the the 'Throne' where the Arishok sat whenever he had dealings with the others trailing behind them. Javaris Tintop saw Garrett approaching and said "Ah, my right hand arrives! … who's that lad, no matter."

Turning to face what Qunari stood in between them and the Throne, Javaris said "summon the Arishok, the Bargain is done." Garrett and the others stood close to Javaris as they awaited the Arishok, Garrett couldn't help but notice the Qunari were glancing at the Greatsword in Saemus's hand and that Fenris tugged on the Greatsword he kept wrapped up to keep it properly secured and sheathed on his back. "Took you long enough, I've been here for hours you know" Javaris said to the annoyance of Garrett as they waited.

Then the Arishok arrived and the mood shifted as his very presence, demanding people to listen to any words he spoke... he radiated authority. The first thing Garrett noticed about the Arishok was how different he was to the other Qunari, his horns were taller then the other Qunari with gold rings on them and seemed stronger than the other Qunari horns. He wore markings like the other Qunari but they only covered his bare chest and not his face.

His armor was very similar to the armored Qunari but his were made of finer material, he also wore thick heavy leather Gauntlets and huge red armored shoulder pads with the strange markings of the Qunari on it. The Arishok very much looked a leader, he approached his Throne with disciplined and focused movement, this was a man who knew what he was doing and not one for foolishness.

Sitting down the Arishok noticed Saemus and the others along with Javaris, the Arishok decided in an instant to deal with the Dwarf first and speak with Saemus after. Garrett felt the Arishok gaze at the group and Javaris with annoyance before Fenris seemed to help things, suddenly getting the attention of the Compound as he spoke.

"Arishokost. Maaras shokra. Anaan esaam Qun" Fenris said stoically, which seemed to impress the Qunari for some reason... as if the words and the way it was spoken made an impact on them.

The Arishok raised his eyebrows with amusement saying "the Qun from an Elf, the Madness of this place." Though the Arishok spoke in an amused tone Garrett recognized the type of voice the Arishok had. The voice of the Arishok... deep, commanding, and authoritative, the voice few had. The voice of a being whom has fought many battles and led many to victory.

Garrett turned to glance at Fenris saying "he a friend of yours?" wondering how Fenris knew of the Qunari ways and how he knew what to say to the Arishok. Fenris turned to him saying "friend of no one," Garrett nodded and they both went back to the business at hand. Javaris spoke up saying "yeah, well whatever the Elf said, I am here to report that your hated Tal-Vashoth were felled once and for all. Right, Yes they are. So I'm ready to open negotiations for the Explosive Powder as we agreed."

Saemus glanced uneasily at Garrett as if trying to tell him something but Garrett didn't know what that meant but nonetheless was wary from Saemus attempt at communication. The Arishok sifted slightly and spoke one word as his answer "no." Javaris looked infuriated as Garrett glanced at Fenris whispering "think you can help." "Qunari do not abandon a debt, I'll try" Fenris whispered back as he stopped forward humble as he spoke to the Arishok. "I humbly request clarification from the Arishok" Fenris said stoically.

The Arishok tilted his head then said "I have a growing disgust for you Kirkwallers, the Dwarf imagined the deal for the Gaatlok. He invented a task to prove his worth when _he _has _none_." Aveline crossed her arms as Saemus looked uneasily at Javaris before Fenris spoke up again saying "then we have wrongly inserted ourselves in your affairs... would you have us kill the Dwarf?" Javaris snapped his head at Fenris saying "wait, what now."

"If you faced Tal-Vashoth, he is not worthy of dying to you as he was not worthy of dying to them" The Arishok said gazing at all of them. Turning his gaze at Garrett the Arishok said "but you... you keep good company. Let him live and leave." Varric stepped forward saying "Javaris had plans for your recipe, Hawke was suppose to get a piece of that," Bethany glanced at Varric whispering "you know what you're doing Varric?" "Not really but it'll work out Sunshine, it always does" Varric whispered back as Aveline glanced at Javaris and Saemus wondered how this would play out.

"Dwarf, did your imagined bargained make promises on my behalf?" the Arishok said as he gazed at Javaris causing the Dwarf to tremble slightly. Garrett noticed Javaris was tongue tied so reached over and shoved him slightly saying "Javaris answer him." Javaris scoffed at Garrett then turned to face the Arishok and stammered "I... expected your wisdom to be more profitable." Saemus interpreted saying "this man, Hawke, did clear out the Tal-Vashoth Camp... that in of itself is a worthy feat." "Thank you" Garrett said to Saemus whom nodded saying "you deserve some kind of reward for that."

The Arishok narrowed his eyes in anger and stood up, speaking a low but powerful and intimidating voice said "then you will pay on my behalf." Javaris scoffed again saying "sod it all, take your coin," as he left, Javaris tossed a Coin Pouch at Garrett, whom caught it lazily as he heard the Merchant Dwarf cursing about crazy horn heads.

Saemus stepped forward now that Javaris was finished and knelt before the Arishok slowly.

The Arishok noticed that Saemus had been wounded and listened more intently as before as he sat back down on his Throne. "Arishok... Ashaad has fallen in battle, I have carried his Greatsword so that it may be remembered in the Qun" Saemus said sadly as he held out Ashaad's Greatsword over his head. The Arishok nodded and signaled for a nearby Qunari to take the Greatsword from Saemus as he said "I was not aware you grasped that much of our ways Saemus... I am impressed."

Saemus stood up as one of the Qunari took Ashaad's Greatsword and carefully brought it towards the back of the Compound where that strange Altar lay but now Garrett noticed it was filled with other Greatswords. Garrett watched as the Qunari with Ashaad's Greatsword placed it with the others carefully then did a strange type of prying for the Greatsword then left respectfully after finishing.

The Arishok turned his gaze to Garrett saying "you there, Hawke, you cleared out a Tal-Vashoth Camp, impressive, you have my gratitude, from one leader to another." "How did you know I was the leader here" Garrett asked as he glanced at Bethany, Varric, Aveline, and Fenris. "The Qunari understand much of Leadership, I recognize it. No matter how small your charge you are a leader Hawke" the Arishok said surprising Garrett. Suddenly the Arishok stood up from his Throne saying "your business is done here, you will leave now," and with that the Arishok left.

Saemus turned around to face Garrett and the others saying "you heard him, we leave now." Garrett nodded and together the group and Saemus left the Qunari Compound and walked back into the Docks.

"Okay now we need to return you to your father Saemus" Aveline said noticing he was still holding his leg carefully as Garrett nodded. Saemus nodded bitterly saying "yeah... he didn't have send the Winters after me and Ashaad though," "he was worried about you because he's your dad" Garrett said as Bethany. "Saemus your father was so worried, he almost asked the City Guard to search the Wounded Coast for you... he almost punched Seneschal Bran" Aveline said surprising the group.

Garrett raised an eyebrow saying "the Viscount almost punched his Seneschal?" "yes, it was because Seneschal Bran told him not to send the City Guard no matter what" Aveline replied. "What, but why" Bethany asked looking at Aveline as they walked through the Docks.

"Political reasons, the whole Qunari thing might make a potential embarrassment according to Seneschal Bran... but the Viscount had to find a way so he talked to he needed to" Aveline said. Saemus nodded slowly looking thoughtfully at Aveline's words when Fenris spoke up saying "I take my leave of you Hawke, I have no desire to meet the Viscount." Garrett nodded as he gave Fenris his share of the coin, Fenris nodded and left towards his Mansion.

"He seems more broody than usual, did something happen" Aveline asked, "I'm not sure, but he's got his own problems like we all do" Garrett said as Varric and Bethany noticed as well.

"Fair enough" Aveline said as Garrett turned his sister saying "Bethany can you go home and tell Mother what happened and where we're going." "Okay... why but don't you want me going to the Viscount's Keep," Bethany asked, before Garret could answer Saemus spoke up "he's worried what my father might notice... it's a good idea." Bethany nodded as Varric spoke up saying "come one Sunshine, it's on the way towards the Hanged Man, I'll walk with you." "Thanks Varric" Garrett said as he waved at Varric and his sister as they left towards Lowtown with Garrett, Aveline, and Saemus heading towards the Viscount's Keep.

* * *

><p><em>The Viscount's Keep<br>__The Viscount's Office_

Garrett and Aveline stood awkwardly in the Viscount's Office as Saemus and his father argued, Saemus still a bit bitter about Ashaad's death and Dumar concerned about his son's welfare having seen he's healed wounds. Dumar and Saemus really did look like Father and Son, they shard the same eyes and had samiliar facial structure, Viscount Dumar turned his attention to Garrett and Aveline saying "You two have my gratitude, Senior Guardsman Aveline and..." "Garrett, Garrett Hawke" Garrett said as Seneschal Bran watched them, remembering Garrett and Aveline from the incident with Jeven.

Viscount Dumar shook Garrett's hand then looked and both him and Aveline again saying "I hope you didn't have too much difficulty on my son's behalf."

"There were some complications but we were privileged to keep Saemus from harm" Garrett said as Aveline nodded. "I was told the Winters had been involved... was there no way to avoid an incident" Viscount Dumar asked having been told by Seneschal Bran what had happened.

Saemus crossed his arms saying "the Winters murdered Ashaad, what about that?" "I was told you were captured alone, foolish traipsing about the coast as you do" Viscount Dumar said sternly. Saemus glanced at Seneschal Bran then turned back to his Father saying "not captured, like I said I was with Ashaad... the Qunari, they aren't Monsters to be feared, if we would try to understand them better others would see as well."

Seneschal Bran spoke up saying "better you were thought abducted than to have Qunari influence suspected in the Viscount's Family... benign or not, it's too much." Saemus and Dumar, the Viscount and his Son, both glared slightly at Seneschal Bran but neither said their thoughts.

"There is misunderstanding on both sides... what matters now is that Saemus is safe" Aveline said as Garrett nodded saying "both of you have good points but there most be a middle ground, you two should try and find it."

Seneschal Bran suddenly moved towards them annoyingly saying "That is quite enough! My apologies Viscount for this intrusion into personal matters! Leave the two of you!" Garrett and Aveline were quickly ushered out of the Office and towards the exit of the Keep then left there by Seneschal Bran.

"Well... did vaguely wonder what the inside workings of the Viscount were like but that was just rude" Garrett said dryly causing Aveline to chuckle slightly.

"Thanks for the help Garrett you didn't have to" Aveline said as she stood beside Garrett near the exit to the Keep. "I don't mind besides I was in the Area anyway," Garrett said offhandedly, "still you did take an Arrow for Fenris... don't know if I could have thought that quickly" Aveline said.

"Just saying that quick thinking like that could be useful to a Guardsman" Aveline said causing Garrett to chuckle slightly saying "same as before, ask me after the Expedition and maybe I'll change my mind."

"Just saying Garrett... it's worth a look" Aveline said as Garrett patted her Shoulder and left the Viscount's Keep. Aveline watched Garrett leave then turned towards the Barracks to change out of the plain Leather Armor and back into her Guardsman Armor.

* * *

><p><em>Later that Night<em>

_Lowtown, Gamlen's House_

Garrett was sitting in the breakfast table with Xenon's Tome reading intently and memorizing the content when Leandra walked in and took a seat with her son.

"Mother" Garrett said as he turned his gaze from the Tome and wondering what she doing up this late, Bethany was asleep along with Gamlen, whom was more like knocked out in his room. "Bethany tells me you stood in front of an Arrow today" Leandra said looking concerned, smiling lightly Garrett said "more like covered a friend and it didn't go too deep, besides Bethany bandaged it up pretty quick."

"I'd rather you not use your body as a Shield" Leandra said worryingly as she put her hand on Garrett's. "I'm fine mom don't worry about me" Garrett said as Leandra nodded saying "I know Garrett it's just hard sometimes seeing how much you've grown."

Turning her gaze towards Xenon's Tome Leandra said "so you're set on learning this skills hmm," "yes, like I told Bethany, I want to be ready if we have to go up against Templars again" Garrett replied. "Not all Templars are bad Garrett I hope you know that" Leandra said as Garrett smiled slightly saying "yes Sir Wesley was a good man... he blessed Carver."

Leandra smiled saying "yes Wesley was a good man but I actually wasn't speak of him. Did you know that when your Father escaped the Circle to run away with me a Templar helped him make it out?" "What, really?" Garrett said with raised eyebrows genuinely surprised at this revelation.

"Yes, without his help Malcolm might not have made it out at all, and do you know what the Templars name was... Sir Maurevar Carver" Leandra said. "Carver... father named him after a Templar... a friend even, wow" Garrett said surprised, Leandra nodded saying "not all Templars are bad and not all of them are good, I know you'd never turn against your sister and I'm glad she understands your reasons."

"It's like Father always taught me, _always stand by your Family_" Garrett said wisely.

Leandra smiled saying "you've been the man of the family for four years now, I think Malcolm would be proud."

Garrett nodded happily as Leandra stood and went back to bed, _yes, I think Father would be proud_. Garrett glanced towards where Kane was sleeping then turned back to Xenon's Tome and continued reading, _the key to resisting and defeating Magic is Willpower, the Will to act..._

**Damn this Chapter was long huh  
>I think it's worth it though, seriously it was almost even longer but I cut some stuff out that I thought weren't to important<br>I just didn't want to cut this Chapter into two parts like _The Dalish_ and _Bargain Kept  
><em>What you'll think of my take on Saemus Dumar, I felt he was an interesting Character that was underdeveloped  
><strong>**But I digress...  
>Thanks for Reading and Please Review <strong>


	20. What Choice?

**Hey Guys, running a little late with this Chapter but I still got it Posted  
>This Chapter is a bit long but I really wanted to have certain Scenes in it<br>But I digress...  
>Enjoy <strong>

_Lowtown, Gamlen's House  
><em>_In the late Morning_

Garrett Hawke awoke suddenly at the breakfast table in Gamlen's House, taking a look at where he was and what he was doing, Garrett stood up from the Breakfast Table.

_Must have fallen asleep here... why didn't someone wake me up _Garrett thought as he looked down and saw Xenon's Tome still open, heard movement from his right and turned his head to see Bethany walking towards him from the kitchen. "You're up, well today's a first you normally get up before any of us" Bethany said smiling slightly, "well I guess there's a first for everything, why didn't you wake me?" Garrett said yawning.

"Gamlen wanted too but mom and me stopped him" Bethany said then suddenly Garrett heard his Mother call "it seemed only fair, Gamlen's slept-in countless days and you've never done it even once." "With good reason" Garrett said as he stretched, marked his page, closed Xenon's Tome and placed it back in the Cabinet. "How's your chest?" Bethany asked intently as Garrett walked towards the Kitchen to see if Leandra had any breakfast left for him. Garrett glanced down towards his chest where the Arrow Tip had pierced into his flesh just yesterday, looking thoughtful he said "it's fine, doesn't hurt that much anyway let me just eat then take a bath so we can meet with Varric later."

"I saved some Soup for you" Leandra said as Garrett walked into small, cramped square that passed for a Kitchen in Gamlen's House. "Thanks Mom" Garrett asked as he took the bowl and sit down to eat as Gamlen opened the front door carrying a bag and walked in saying "there I got the Dog his blighted food.

Kane ran towards Gamlen looking wide eyed seeing him carrying his food, "you're up finally huh, too much to drink or something" Gamlen said ignoring Kane and glancing at Garrett.

"No I never drink that much, stayed up reading" Garrett said between his eating of the Soup and finishing it in less than two minutes causing Gamlen to blink saying "damn you eat fast." "Something I picked up from my time in the Ferelden Army" Garrett said standing up having finished his Soup and moving to Bathroom to take a Bath.

"An Apostate and a Templar in the Family, as if we weren't already weird enough" Gamlen said as Garrett closed the Bathroom door to take a Bath. "I'm not becoming a Templar! I'm just learning their Talents and Tactics so I can counter-act them" Garrett said sternly from the Bathroom as Gamlen moved on saying "whatever."

After finishing and getting dressed Garrett walked out of the Bathroom to find Leandra holding his Reinforced Leather Armor saying "I finally stitched up the hole but I don't think the Enchantments will cover the stitch." "Thanks for trying, I'll see about repairing it correctly so the Enchantments still protect all of it" Garrett said, grabbing his Armor and putting on the bottom part of it on anyway as he held the top part thinking of how to repair it correctly. _Feels odd wearing a T-Shirt without my usual Armor _Garrett thought as he turned towards his Longsword and Shield. "You finished, you were in there less than minute" Gamlen called slightly surprised from the breakfast table.

"Something I picked up from-" Garrett began but was interpreted by his Uncle raised his arms saying "the Ferelden Army! We get it... show off."

"I never even mentioned these things until now, if you ever got up earlier you've noticed it when we first started living here" Garrett replied getting his Longsword and Shield then sheathing them. Bethany chuckled slightly at her Brother and Uncle's banter as Leandra took the bag Gamlen had brought and feed Kane.

"Alright let's go" Garrett said moving towards the front door as Bethany followed, "I hope we don't have go to Xenon to fix your Armor" Bethany commented as Garrett responded "I wanna see if Worthy can fix it first." "I'd rather go to Worthy then Xenon, the Black Emporium takes forever to get to" Bethany said lightly as they left.

* * *

><p><em>The Hightown Marketplace<em>

"Where'd you get your hands on this, it's really well Enchanted" Worthy, the Dwarf Rune Merchant, said as he examined Garrett's Armor closely. "I got a good deal that's all" Garrett said feeling odd without the top part of his Reinforced Leather Armor as Bethany stood beside him and Worthy felt the Stitch that Leandra had put in the Armor.

Worthy glanced at Garrett chuckling "a good deal, more like great deal." "So, think you can fix it for me" Garrett said rubbing the back of his neck as Bethany glanced at a Tailor Store then looked away again. Worthy looked up and faced Garrett saying "yeah I can fix it Hawke... but it's gonna be a bit pricey," Garrett nodded understanding as he thought _it's a really good piece of Armor... it's a good investment._

"How much" Garrett asked as he reached for his money pouch, "Two and a half Sovereigns but because it's you Hawke only Two Sovereigns" Worthy said calmly as he held out his hand for the payment.

Garrett grinned slightly saying "thanks Worthy," as he handed Two Sovereigns over to his old friend from his time as a Smuggler. "Alright, I should be finished in hour or so" Worthy said taking the money from Garrett and placing the Reinforced Leather Armor on his Workbench and getting to work.

"Alright then Bethany we got an hour to kill so... Bethany... hello" Garrett said noticing that Bethany keep glancing at a near by Tailor Store. "Hmm, what? Sorry about that Garrett" Bethany said awkwardly turning her gaze from the Tailor Store.

Garrett raised an eyebrow at his sister saying "you okay there," "I'm fine... how are you? I know Fenris did that 'thing' but we should still take a look at it" Bethany replied sheepishly. Garrett looked where Bethany had been glancing at saying "you... you want to buy something?" "no, no, it's okay we have more important things to worry about" Bethany said quickly, not wanting to be a bother when they were getting Garrett's Armor repaired. Garrett glanced at his sister then back at the Tailor Store saying "what did you want anyway?" "really it's okay... it's something dumb" Bethany replied.

Garrett faced Bethany honestly saying "if it's not something too big maybe we can get it," Bethany rubbed her fingers together awkwardly saying "it's that Scarf... I like it." Garrett raised an eyebrow in confusion saying "but... you already have a Scarf," as he looked at Bethany's red Scarf she wore almost everyday.

Bethany ran her fingers across her Scarf, the piece of red Silk that Mother had gotten for her on her Thirteenth birthday. Bethany glanced back at the Tailor Store this time allowing her brother to see the blue Scarf she had been looking at, saying "I just think it looks nice." Noticing the look her brother was given her Bethany said "I'm not forgetting this one, Mother gave it to me, it's just... nice, I like the way it looks."

Garrett sighed slightly and reached for his Coin Pouch, pulled it from his belt, then tossed it towards Bethany, whom caught it smiling slightly. Garrett waited as Bethany went to the Tailor's Store to buy the blue Scarf, as Bethany was returning Garrett heard someone call his name. "Garrett!" a young woman called as Bethany stood next to her brother, giving him back the Coin Pouch, saying "only Twenty One Copper... is that Juliana?"

The Hawke siblings turned from where they stood and sure enough saw Juliana Crewe walking towards them followed by her little sister Jasmine. "Hey Juliana!" Bethany called as the Crewe Sisters stood in-front of the Hawke siblings in the back of the Hightown Marketplace. "Hello Juliana" Garrett said then turning to face Jasmine he said "whoa there Jasmine you got taller," Jasmine brightened slightly trying to stand taller to Garrett's amusement.

"So what brings you here" Garrett asked the Crewe Sisters as Bethany switched her old red Scarf for her new blue one and pocketed her old red Scarf.

"That Scarf looks good on you Bethany it matches your eyes... and Garrett's" Juliana said, a little odd at that last part as Jasmine said "Family Business managed to get two customers for our Crop Business here in Hightown." "Thank you Juliana" Bethany said as Garrett commented "the Crewe Crop Business's spreading to Hightown good for you!" "So what brings you two to Hightown" Juliana said then getting a look her eye, which Garrett wasn't sure if he liked or not, continued "are you two on one your independent jobs?"

"Is that why you have your Longsword and Shield" Jasmine exclaim excitingly, _oh yeah forgot how Jasmine is... but Juliana's okay though, still she a bit excited too _Garrett thought as he sighed in his mind unable to do it physically without being rude.

"Just getting my Armor repaired, I know a Merchant here, Worthy, who gives me a discount" Garrett said casually as Bethany nodded glad to see the Crewe Sisters. "Oh so what happened?" Juliana asked noticing how Garrett was still technically wearing Armor just only the bottom part.

Jasmine, with the amazement only an Eleven year old could muster, widened her eyes saying "were you fighting Bandits, did they have Longswords too!" "Uh no, just something I had to do for a Friend, got hit but not too badly" Garrett said rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh... I'm sorry are you okay then" Juliana said as Jasmine tired to see any injuries on Garrett, but finding none thanks to Bethany's Healing the day before.

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern" Garrett said honestly as he glanced at Worthy in the back hard at work to mend the Reinforced Leather Armor properly so the Enchantments would protect Leandra's Stitch as well as the rest of it.

"We have an hour before Garrett's Armor is repaired so would you like to enjoy town with us" Bethany asked as she looked at the Crewe Sisters. "Oh yeah, we finished our Deliveries for today early" Juliana said as Jasmine grinned slightly. Garrett glanced at Bethany then at the Crewe Sister saying "you'll go on ahead without me, I want to check on something."

"I can come too" Bethany said giving the Crewe Sisters an apologizing look; "come on Garrett relax with us" Juliana said frowning looking slightly disappointed. Holding up his hands up Garrett said "no, no, enjoy Hightown, Bethany I'll meet you back here in an hour." Bethany nodded somewhat reluctant as Garrett began walking off, _the Crewe's are good people I trust them _Garrett thought as he left waving at Bethany and the Crewe Sisters.

* * *

><p><em>A short while later<br>__Behind the Viscount's Keep  
><em>_Guard Training Yard_

"Hello again Garrett" Aveline said as she practiced with her Wooden Longsword and Shield on the little Wooden Man. Aveline was wearing a training uniform that was light blue and with black boots, there were about twenty other Guards training, but unlike Aveline most of them trained in pairs.

Garrett noticed that Training Yard for the Guards was basically a large square with Sand for Floor, three rows of Wooden Men stood waiting to be used. Racks of Wooden Weapons, Longswords, Greatswords, Spear, Ax, and Shield, were placed to the right of the entrance, to the left stood other Racks filled with spare training Uniforms like Aveline's. Down further left to the Training Uniforms were two Changing Rooms, one for Men and one for Women, and finally there was a path leading to a Running Track.

"Hello Aveline, just wanted to stop bye and ask about Saemus" Garrett said standing beside Aveline as she practiced different slashes and stabs at her Wooden Opponent.

Aveline stopped her practicing, turning around facing Garrett to speak. "Well, far as I can tell Saemus isn't in too much trouble, though I think the Viscount is a bit upset with him and the Seneschal is just worried about the Political Damage that could turn up from Saemus's fondness of the Qunari" Aveline said.

"So I take it only us and a few of others know of what happened at the Wounded Coast" Garrett said understanding how Saemus would be in some trouble, even if he'd did do anything really wrong compared to others things he _could _have done.

Aveline nodded, then raising her eyebrow slowly turned her gaze to what Garrett was wearing, the bottom half of his Reinforced Leather Armor and a plain T-Shirt. "Never thought I'd see the day Garrett Hawke wore half his Armor and a plain T-Shirt" Aveline said humorously as Garrett chuckled slightly.

"I'm having it repaired in Hightown, that Arrow was a really lucky shot... I think it hit a weak point in the Armor and the Arrow Tip was small enough to bypass the Enchantments" Garrett replied as he vaguely noticed a group of Guards enter the Training Yard.

Aveline nodded then grinned saying "I take it Bethany's still a bit annoyed that you literally walked into an Arrow for Fenris," "yeah but I'm okay... anyway why aren't you training in a pair like most of the others" Garrett said as he glanced at the other Guards.

Aveline frowned awkwardly saying "people... don't... like to spar with me," _is... Aveline embarrassed _Garrett thought humorously. "I'll spar with you Aveline, I have an hour before my Armor's repaired" Garrett said causing Aveline to glance around the training room saying "... I don't know, it's really only for Guards, but it's good to spar with a living person... sure." Garrett nodded as he went to the Rack on the right and grabbed a Wooden Longsword and Wooden Shield, unsheathing his real Weapons and placing them into the bottom Rack were other Guards appeared to store their real Weapons.

Walking back to stand in-front of Aveline, Garrett held his Wooden Longsword and Shield out to spar with her and in need of some sparing of his own. Aveline stepped forward and slashed her Wooden Longsword at Garrett's and together began to lightly spar, quickly trading light blows high and low. Aveline appeared to be surprised that Garrett was able to block and match every one of her blows and said "I forgot how good you were Garrett, mind if if we pick up the pace?" "Go ahead" Garrett said as together the two former Ferelden Soldiers sped up there sparing and got really into it.

After awhile of their sparing Garrett and Aveline got really into their fight, unknown to them however was that their Sparring Match was drawing some of the other Guards attention. Aveline came at Garrett with her Wooden Shield which Garrett's blocked using his, then slash his Wooden Longsword. Aveline blocked Garrett's slashes and tired a high slash with her Shield as she moved her Wooden Longsword toward Garrett's chest.

Only for Garrett to duck using his Wooden Longsword to block Aveline's, then lightly pushing Aveline back with his Wooden Shield. Stumbling backwards slightly Aveline was got caught off-guard as Garrett rushed at her. Aveline tired to ward off Garrett with her Wooden Longsword but Garrett surprised Aveline by blocked with his Wooden Shield, forcing her Wooden Longsword out of the way, then pivoting around Aveline and slashing her Back lightly with his Wooden Longsword.

Garrett waited as Aveline stumbled forward then regained her footing and turned to face him saying "if that was a real Longsword you could have slashed or back-stabbed me... that's not Ferelden, where you pick that up?" Garrett shrugged saying "my Dad taught it to me... according to Fenris it's from a Tevinter fighting style," Aveline nodded saying "interesting, no wonder you managed to get a good Rank so fast with Captain Bale," as she rushed at Garrett. Garrett blocked and was forced back by Aveline's blows as he said "yeah, Captain Bale said something similar... Carver would've got the same rank, ah... as me but he had trouble following order sometimes."

Garrett turned the tables on Aveline using his superior strength to put more force into his blows causing Aveline to step back and back. "So that's why Carver never ranked too high and didn't got the Field Armor like you did" Aveline said in-between Garrett's blows as she was forced back.

"Yes, but Carver was good enough for it, like I said he loved being the Army but had trouble always following orders" Garrett said pressing forward. Aveline didn't know to shift her footing to counter Garrett's superior strength and was pushed to the ground by Garrett's blows, before Aveline could get up Garrett aimed his Wooden Longsword at her throat but at a safe distance away. Grinning slightly Garrett said "you're dead," Aveline laughed lightly saying "looks like, been awhile since someone took me down." Garrett moved his wooden Longsword to his other hand and held out his free hand for Aveline to grab, she took it as Garrett helped her up.

Standing a good distance apart once again the two former Ferelden Soldiers began sparing once again. After a few minutes Aveline surprised Garrett as he pivoted away from a Wooden Shield slash only to meet her Wooden Longsword pressed lightly against his neck as if to be cut. Garrett was frozen as Aveline held her Wooden Longswords against his throat, smirking Aveline said "you're dead Garrett."

Chuckling slightly Garrett said "suppose I am," Aveline removed her Wooden Longsword from Garrett's throat and stepped back. Garrett and Aveline continued sparing but this time neither being able to get a 'finishing blow' on another, both matching blow for blow intensely and dodging each other until they heard a annoyingly familiar voice calling "excuse me!"

Garrett and Aveline stopped as both their Wooden Longswords met with a Wooden _Clunk_, turning they both saw Arys standing in front of the entrance to the Training Yard wearing his usual sharp blue Uniform.

Then that's when Garrett and Aveline noticed something that they'd been too busy to notice before... while Garrett and Aveline had been sparring they had... drawn a crowd.

Literally, a crowd of Guards in their Training Uniforms had been watching their entire sparing match, _we were just sparring... why did we draw a crowd _Garrett thought slightly embarrassed. Arys stepped forward slightly saying "Sir Hawke, this is the Training Yard for City Guards, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave," _afraid to ask, right _Garrett thought sarcastically but knowing Arys had a point. Garrett, now standing beside Aveline, nodded saying "right, sorry about that," Garrett went back to the Weapons Rack and put the Wooden Weapons back and re-sheathed his Longsword and Shield.

Garrett waved at Aveline saying "see you around Aveline," nodding Aveline said "thanks for the Sparing match." As Garrett was leaving, the crowd they had drawn went back to what they were doing, walking back towards the entrance one of the Guards turned to him saying "brave man, sparing with Aveline like that." Garrett raised an eyebrow at that as he walked on, only for another Guard to say "good fight man, people would pay to see you two fight for real."

Finally making it back to the entrance and leaving the Training Yard, Garrett was stopped by Arys saying "how did you even know Aveline was here Hawke?" Garrett stopped to face Arys saying "I passed Donnic on my way to the Barracks and asked him where she was, simple really."

Arys crossed his arms saying "if you want to visit your Girlfriend please do it when she's not working or training after all she's a Senior Officer and has work to do." Garrett raised both his eyebrows, his eyes widening as he said "uh... what... no Aveline's not my Girlfriend just a friend Arys."

Arys shrugged as he left Garrett saying "the City Guard's _Private_matters are none of my concern so I have no reason to care Hawke." "Uh no really, she's not my Girlfriend" Garrett said but Arys had already entered the Training Yard and could longer hear him. Garrett shook his head thinking about how annoying Arys could be then glanced at the Clock noticing that a little over an hour had past.

_Running late sorry Bethany, she's with the Crewe Sisters I'm sure she won't mind _Garrett thought as he hurried started towards the Hightown Marketplace.

* * *

><p><em>Hightown Marketplace<br>__Worthy's Booth_

As Garrett made it to the Hightown Marketplace and started towards Worthy's Booth he noticed Bethany and the Crewe Sisters chatting, Bethany still wearing her new blue Scarf. "Hey Bethany sorry I'm running a little late" Garrett said as he stood in-front of them and glanced at Worthy. Bethany turned towards Garrett saying "It's okay, I picked up your Armor for you, Worthy finished repairing it already." "Thanks Bethany" Garrett said as Bethany handed him the top part of his Reinforced Leather Armor, as he took he noticed that Bethany and the Crewe Sisters glanced at him funny.

"You sweated a little... what happened?" Bethany asked looking confused as Juliana and Jasmine looked confused as well. "Oh yeah, I stopped by to visit Aveline and she needed a sparing partner so I volunteered" Garrett said put the top part of his Reinforced Leather Armor over his plain T-Shirt.

"Aveline, she was on that Ship with us when we were first coming here right" Juliana asked, "yeah that's her, she was in the Ferelden Army like I was" Garrett replied now wearing all of his Reinforced Leather Armor. "So Aveline spared with... you two Spar together a lot" Juliana asked with odd look on her face, "not really, today was the first time" Garrett replied as he thought _feels good to all my Armor back. _"Aveline is one of our best friends" Bethany said with a slightly emphases on that last part which seemed to return Juliana to normal.

_What was that about _Garrett thought as Jasmine studied Garrett's Armor saying "I could spar with you Garrett!" Jasmine held out a imaginary Sword and pretended to move into a battle position ready to Spar with Garrett causing him to chuckle saying "oh no, a wise man knows to pick his battles and look at you! You'd slaughter me." Jasmine smirked as she imagined herself sparing with Garrett using the wildness only an Eleven year old could muster.

Garrett smiled slightly sad at that thinking _she's... she reminds me of Carver when he was younger, before he started always to trying to be better than me in everything._ Garrett glanced at his sister Bethany and noticed that she had that same sad smile, she'd had the same thought as he did; together they shared a look that seemed to say _I know._

Juliana noticed that look between the Hawke siblings and said "is something wrong?" "No it's nothing, I'm glad you three got to enjoy Hightown, anyway we should meet up with Varric for whatever jobs we have today Bethany" Garrett said as Bethany nodded. "Well it was nice to you again Juliana" Bethany said as she got ready to leave with her brother, "hope we can meet up again so time" Juliana said as Jasmine waved at them.

The Hawke siblings waved as they left the Hightown Marketplace and the Crewe Sisters, heading towards Lowtown.

As they walked through Hightown and towards Lowtown Bethany turned towards her brother saying "you know Juliana was a little disappointed that you didn't stay with us Brother." Turning to face his sister as they walked Garrett said "I wanted to check on somethings, besides you had fun didn't you?" "Yes Brother I had fun but what about you, you can't say you had fun Sparing... oh... I guess you can" Bethany said, chuckling slightly at that last part.

Garrett chuckled slightly too as Bethany continued "you know I'm pretty sure Juliana wouldn't mind seeing you more." "I don't have time for a Girlfriend Bethany and besides Juliana is really young, now please stop trying to 'set me up' if the Expedition is successful and we're Higher Class Citizens here then I'll have Mother to deal with for that" Garrett said seriously with a small hint of humor.

Bethany smiled at that saying "true, you'll have Mother for that and she might have to Cage you somewhere for it," Garrett made a face then lightly tapped Bethany on her forehead saying "for Maker's sake please don't give Mother ideas." "Too late, Mother already has the idea" Bethany said joking causing Garrett chuckle "wonderful, thanks a lot Bethany.. now I have to always make sure I have an exit."

* * *

><p><em>Hours Later<br>__Night, Lowtown_

The Hawke siblings, Varric, Merrill, Isabela, and Anders walked through Lowtown after having spent the last few hours doing a job Varric had gotten them.

They had to get back some stolen goods for a Merchant that Varric was friends with from some Dark Town Thugs, they gotten the goods back after searching Darktown and finding the Thugs trying to rob another Merchant near Lowtown. They had just returned the goods and the Hawke siblings were now going home, Anders on his way back to Darktown, with the others going to the Hanged Man.

_Merrill's a pretty good addition to the group, she can help out a lot and knows Dalish Magic _Garrett thought as they walked. "Glad you like working with us Daisy" Varric said glancing at Merrill whom smiled speaking in her Dalish accent saying "thanks for letting work me with you, I could use the Coin."

"No problem Merrill it's always good to have another helper" Garrett said, Merrill smiled slightly saying "I glad to help it's the least I can do since all you've done for me." Garrett was about to reply when he stopped and turned to see an odd sight for Lowtown at Night or Day. Standing to the right of Garrett and others was a Chantry Sister with lightly gray hair and thin eyebrows and an Armed man talking, the others noticed as well and listened. From what Garrett could hear it appeared that the Sister was looking to Hire someone but the armed man were cheating her, unknown to the poor Sister, as he said "let's just step into this Alley so me and the boys can have a look at the money."

Isabela frowned saying "can anyone get this deep into Lowtown and be that stupid?" Varric shook his head in a 'no' saying "another sad Lowtown tale in the making, as if we needed another," "either way she could use some help, Bethany, Anders, Merrill stay back, Varric and Isabela come on" Garrett said dryly.

"Such a boyscout" Isabela said as she and Varric followed Garrett to help the Sisters while the Mages of the group stayed behind. Upon reached the Alley they saw a group of five men looking menacing and obviously going to mug the Sister; just as their leader stepped forward to threaten the Sister, Garrett spoke. "Leave her alone, she's a Chantry Sister for the Maker's sake," Garrett said as he, Isabela, and Varric unsheathed their weapons as the armed men had theirs drown out.

"This is our mug go bother someone else" the leader said only for Garrett to nod no, the leader charged only to be hit in the face by Garrett's Shield. Varric aimed at one of the armed men causing him to step back with the others as Isabela held her throwing Dagger at the ready, "you're outmatched here just leave" Garrett said to the leader on the ground.

The leader reluctantly nodded and stood up waving for the others to leave like he was, Garrett, Isabela, and Varric watched them leave.

The Chantry Sister walked up to Garrett saying "well, thank you for your timely intervention, I am... out of my element." Isabela shrugged sarcastically saying "you don't say," Garrett nodded agreeing with Isabela as the Sister continued "I had to come here to get the type of people I need, someone of bloody skill but also integrity."

Then the Sister got a more serious look on her face saying "perhaps the kind of people who might leap to someone's defense... I have a charge who needs passage from the City, If you're willing and capable meet me at my safe-house." Garrett raised an eyebrow saying "we just saved you and suddenly we're in business?"

The Sister got an annoyed look on her face saying "you're in Lowtown, what grand scheme could I be interrupting?" Then the Sister walked around them calling "Varnell," Garrett watched as a Templar moved to greet the Sisters and together left with the Sister waving for them to follow saying "I hope you'll come. This matter only grows more urgent with time."

Garrett watched the Templar thinking _why was a Templar guarding her. _Garrett glanced at the others saying "what do you think," Varric and Isabela exchanged a look then Varric said "don't know, could be interesting?" Just then Garrett heard movement and turned to see Bethany, Merrill, and Anders walking around the corner towards them. "What was a Templar doing here?" Bethany asked as she moved to stand beside her brother while Anders called "I think he was Guarding that Sister." Merrill just shrugged saying "we thought it'd be best to avoid the Templar so we went around," "good idea" Garrett said to Merrill then told them what had just happened with the Sister.

"We could check it out then walk away if we don't like the job, we're a pretty formidable group so I don't think they could stop us" Anders said wisely. Garrett nodded at Anders saying "I agree, let's at least see what it is," then Garrett led the group to where the Sister and her Templar Guard had left, he spotted them moving deliberately slow towards a small Shack.

_That's the safe-house_ Garrett thought as he led the group there, they watched as the Sister and the Templar entered the small Shack and upon reaching the door, entered themselves. Entering the small Shack Garrett noticed the Templar Guard waiting for them with his Weapons drown but held downward, a message, _if you attack I am ready. _Garrett held out his arms in peace as the Sister walked in-front of them and Anders closed the Shack door behind them, gripping his Staff slightly.

"Thank you for coming, I need people of... limited notoriety who will not link this to me" the Sister said straightforwardly. _A Sister who needs stealthy work... what has the Chantry come too _Garrett thought as the Sister continued speaking. "It is an escort, but I think you will agree, the nature of the party make this... unique," the Sister said calmly.

"A Chantry Sisters who wants help with something Criminal, we already have enough trouble" Anders said crossing his arms from where he stood behind Garrett and Bethany. The Chantry Sister glanced at Anders annoyingly and said "I should think you all are about to have more, I am Sister Petrice... this is my burden of Charity. You'll receive half the payment now and the last half after you finish." Just as the Chantry Sister, Petrice, finished speaking she waved her hand and the Templar, Varnell, walked to a nearby curtain and pulled it back ushering for someone behind it to step forward.

Varnel stepped aside and walked away as the person behind the curtain walked out and stood in the center of the Shack.

_A Qunari! But not just any of them... a Mage_ Garrett thought as the huge Eight foot tall Qunari stood in the center of the room. _I fought of one these Qunari Mages when we're clearing out that Tal-Vashoth Camp in the Wounded Coast... they're really tough, if Maraas hadn't told us what to expect and joined us I don't know if I could killed that Tal-Vashoth Mage _Garrett thought quickly as he saw this Qunari Mage. But Garrett and the group noticed that this Qunari Mage was not like the Tal-Vashoth one they had fought and killed in the Wounded Coast.

Similar to the Tal-Vashoth Mage, this one had his Horns Chiseled off; but unlike the Tal-Vashoth one, this Mage was... Chained Up. Thick Bronze colored Chains were placed on the Qunari Mage holding his strange assortment Armor/Clothes together along with leather straps that, attached a Collar together on his Shoulders, connected his Chains.

Lastly the major difference between this Qunari Mage and the Tal-Vashoth Mage was that this one had a strange Golden Mask... the Mask seemed heavy and very uncomfortable to wear. _Is this Qunari Mage being Punished for something... and why was he hidden behind that curtain in a Shack with a Chantry Sister and a Templar _Garrett thought as he took in the scene.

While Garrett analyzed this the others had stood stunned at the shape this Qunari Mage was in, all beat up and the Chains and Collar. Bethany gaped and put a hand on her mouth saying "Maker," Anders frowned concernedly, Merrill gaped, Varric shifted his feet uncomfortably, and Isabela had a strange look on her face.

Sister Petrice stepped forward pointing at the Qunari Mage saying "would even a Templar bind a Mage like this... that Collar that hold those Chains up and that horrible Mask." Moving to stand next the Qunari Mage, Petrice continued saying "a Survivor of infighting with their Tal-Vashoth outcasts, I call him Ketojan 'a bridge between worlds.' The Viscount, and others, feel that peace begins with appeasement, this Qunari Mage would likely be returned to his brutal Kin, he can serve a better purpose. I want him free, he must be guided from the city without alerting his people or being seen in my care."

Ketojan growled slightly as if trying to speak but no one could understand what he was trying to say... the Golden Mask... it didn't _allow_him to speak right. Garrett rub the back of his neck saying "I've met with the Qunari leader, the Arishok, before he'd want to know of this," as Anders stepped forward to stand next to Garrett so as to better see Ketojan.

Petrice seemed taken aback by that saying "you... have dealt with the Qunari leader," then getting a seriously expression she continued "if you have interacted with the Qunari, you know how they treat those who leave their _heathen _order. The Arishok would doom poor Ketojan, but knowing them is useful if they challenged you, attacking an Ally would only confirm their Barbarism, you are still right for the task."

Garrett narrowed his eyes saying "if you're intent on this, why not use Chantry resources?" "My Order will soon realize the Qunari presence is more than a test of faith... it's an open challenge, but for now I must act on my own" Petrice replied quickly. "Helping this Qunari Mage shows how Qunari Heresy cannot be ignored, his Flight is vital" Petrice continued as she crossed her arms.

Varric spoke up saying "not to put a hole in this plan, but is freedom so useful, a new life with that Collar seems doubtful." Petrice nodded saying "and yet it is more than he has, my reach is limited and his struggle is his own." Varric shrugged saying "just saying that it seems like releasing a Bird still in it's Cage," "we do what we can" the Petrice replied simply. Garrett glanced at Ketojan again then back at Petrice saying "you don't stumble on something like this," Petrice blinked saying "for all their Blasphemous certainty, the Qunari do have deserted... those who seek Freedom are hunted mercilessly."

Bethany spoke up saying "the Tal-Vashoth you mean, they seemed to have accepted their role," Petrice glanced at Bethany saying "even their Rebels conform, Sir Varnell saw one of their bloody exchanges, poor Ketojan was the only survivor." Merrill stood on her toes, being the shortest among the group, saying "and you're sure Ketojan is being hunted, he seems to have survived so far... with your help but he managed to do it... not to say that you didn't help... I'll just stop talking now."

Bethany patted Merrill's shoulder reassuringly as Petrice said "look at Ketojan, no thinking Creature would willingly submit to this, if he wasn't running before he's seized the opportunity now." Garrett stepped towards Ketojan to get a better look at him saying "can he help if something comes up... if I trust him at all."

"I honestly don't know of his capabilities, or if he can function at all in that Collar but I think we're his only way out" Petrice said slightly awkward. Garrett raised an eyebrow saying "you think?" "he has followed every direction and made no aggression moves even when taunted were I in his place I could have fled, Qunari or not I can only assumed he wants to be led to freedom" Petrice replied. "But if you're wrong I have to deal with it" Garrett said crossing his arms, "the exact reason I went to Lowtown, you're capable of the skills that I need or you're not." Isabela smirked at that last part of capable skills, she was once a Pirate after all.

_How can the Qunari be so cruel to one of their own... this is worse than anything the Circle does to their Mages, how could his Kin standby seeing him like this... I'd never allow that to happen to Bethany, I'd die before anyone tried to bind Bethany like that... Chains and a Collar, so cruel_ Garrett thought as he decided to help.

"I can get him out of Kirkwall, he's a bit conspicuous for the streets though" Garrett said thinking about how to go about this. Petrice nodded saying "Ketojan is a fine example of how cruel Qunari are even to their own kind but only if plays out right." Petrice walked towards to a back room in the Shack and opened the door, moving aside she let them see inside the room, there in the center of the small room was an entrance leading down.

Petrice gestured towards the entrance saying "this passage here leads to the Undercity Warrens and ends at Vimmark Mountain Pass, it's dangerous but that's why you were hired... good luck." Petrice handed Garrett two Sovereigns saying "Here's half, the rest you'll get after finishing," Garrett nodded as he took the coin saying "you never even asked my name, isn't that bad judgment?" Petrice awkwardly nodded saying "yes, what is your Sir name?" "Hawke" Garrett replied as he led the group down the passage with Ketojan following.

Going down the Passage with Ketojan the group reached the bottom and now stood in the Undercity Warrens, one of worse parts of Darktown... even the City Guard didn't go down here.

* * *

><p><em>Undercity Warrens<em>

"Tromping through the deep dark with a Horn Skull Mage, we do strange work Hawke" Varric said as they walked through the Undercity. Garrett nodded as glanced at Ketojan, whom seemed to just be following them without really knowing what to do, _it'd help if we could communicate with him better... too bad no one's seen Fenris today _he thought.

Merrill looked at Ketojan again sadly saying "I'll just don't understand... why would they do this to him, it looks painful?" Anders crossed his arms saying "it's because he's a Mage, I had never thought what Mages in the Qunari or other lands must face... it's seems they are even more oppressed than we are with our Circles." Ketojan looked at Anders and growled slightly as if trying to speak like he had back in the small Shack.

Anders stepped back towards Ketojan frowning and patted his Shoulder saying "oh my friend... what have they done to you... we'll get you to safety I promise." Stopping the group, Garrett turned towards Anders saying "I'd say I know Darktown a bit but you know it better Anders," Anders turned to face Garrett and blinked saying "yeah Hawke I suppose I know Darktown pretty well." The rest of the group and Ketojan had stopped to listen to what Garrett was planning, "I think Anders and I should take point, he knows Darktown better than us and I've never been this far deep here, Ketojan should stay in the back with others... their might be some Thugs down here and I'd rather avoid him being in a fight" Garrett said wisely.

Bethany glanced at Ketojan saying "I think that's a good idea, we don't even know if he can fight in that state," Varric spoke up saying "if only we had Mr. Broody here, he knows some of their language... I'm not sure if Horn Head here even fully understands what's happening." Merrill shifted uncomfortably from where she stood saying "it's not because of me is it... Fenris doesn't seem to like me very much."

Suddenly Isabela put an arm around her saying "don't worry Kitten! Mr. Broody glares at almost everyone and mostly at Anders." Merrill laughed lightly at that as Anders glanced at Isabela saying "thanks for that Isabela I was hoping he'd just ignore me like he does with Bethany." "Anyway, since you know Darktown best Anders, you take point with me" Garrett said as Anders nodded saying "I know a bit of this area anyway... I first met Cooper, one of my Helpers, on a level a bit higher than this one."

Garrett nodded as Anders and he took point with Varric following slightly behind them. Isabela, Merrill, and Bethany leading Ketojan from behind, _poor creature, forced into that Collar and those Chains _Bethany thought.

"I do wonder what happened to Fenris though, he usually meets us in the Hanged Man with everyone else" Bethany said a little curious because Fenris always seemed willing to work no matter the time. Isabela shrugged saying "I checked his Estate but he wasn't there," Merrill frowned saying "Varric told me a bit about him, how come Fenris almost ignores you Bethany?"

"You know... I'm not sure" Bethany said thinking aloud, Isabela suddenly chuckled saying "come on Bethany! You're Hawke's little Sister, you really think Fenris would be mean to you." Bethany glanced at Isabela confusingly saying "... Fenris is afraid of Garrett." Isabela rolled her eyes as she continued "it's not because he's afraid of Hawke it's because he owes him, you know that whole man code he seems to have." "Men have codes... but where do they all learn it... and how do they remember it" Merrill said genuinely curious as she frowned.

Isabela smiled saying "Kitten, they don't write it down they just follow it, and that's why Fenris ignores Bethany... that or he just wants to bed her." "Excuse me!" Bethany exclaimed annoyed, Isabela burst out laughed saying "just kidding Bethany, I just wanted to see your face, ah that was good." Isabela pretended to wipe a tear from eye saying "almost as good as that time at the Hanged Man when Hawke dragged you to the other side of the table after I whispered to you."

Bethany narrowed her eyes slightly in frustration at the amused look Isabela had given her, "hey! Hawke does that too sometimes" Merrill pointed out. Isabela chuckled at Bethany's look before getting serious again saying "... but seriously Fenris owes Hawke and so is nice... or as nice as he can be, hence mostly ignoring you." "What a strange way to be nice... ignoring people" Merrill said thoughtfully as she walked.

Turning to face Bethany, Merrill said "you're so lucky Bethany, it must wonderful to live with a Brother, a Mother, and an Uncle." Bethany smiled lightly, stroking the blue Scarf that she had gotten at Hightown today, saying "it is wonderful but Gamlen wasn't exactly wonderful at the start of things here." Merrill chuckled slightly saying "even still, I'd have loved to have had a brother like Hawke or a Sister," Isabela patted Merrill's Shoulder saying "it's okay Kitten, I'll be your Sister."

Just then Bethany noticed that Anders, Garrett, and Varric had stopped walking and were arguing with a group of Thugs ahead of where they were walking.

_Of course, now matter how low we are this is still Darktown _Bethany thought as she glanced at Isabela and Merrill wondering if they should help the others. Varric stood behind Garrett and Anders with his hand on his trusty Crossbow, Bianca, as Anders gripped his Staff and Garrett tired to talk the Thugs away but wasn't having much luck.

Ketojan suddenly walked past Bethany, Isabela, and Merrill surprising all of them as he seemed to be walking towards Garrett and Anders. "What, hold on Ketojan... Ketojan" Bethany called trying to not draw the Thugs attention towards them as the Qunari Mage walked on with Bethany and the others trying to stop him but to no avail. The Thugs had begun pulling out their weapons about to attack Garrett and Anders, Varric was beginning to aim, Anders had his Staff out and Garrett and quickly unsheathed his Longsword and Shield.

When suddenly Ketojan extended his right arm, his hand raised up, with a speed the others didn't think had, and a Blue Wave of Magical Energy pulsed out of his hand towards the Thugs about to fight Garrett, Anders, and Varric...

The Thugs got hit and they flew back from the force of the Wave, landing on the floor the Thug Leader said "Maker! What was that, kill them!" Garrett and the entire group was slightly stunned from Ketojan's action but quickly got over their surprise to fight the Thugs. Garrett rushed towards one of the Thugs and slit the man's throat before he even managed to get him from Ketojan's attack, Anders used Chain Lightning taking down two of them as Varric shot a Thug in his Left Eye, killing him.

While Ketojan summoned Magical Fire around him and warded the Thugs away, keeping them from getting to close as Isabela quickly threw one of her Daggers into the neck of a Thug. Bethany used Spirit Bolt to take down one of the Thugs as Merrill used a quick Fireball taking down one Thug and wounding another. The Thug that Merrill had wounded with her Fireball was the last one standing until Garrett rushed towards him and stabbed him in the Chest. Pulling his Longsword out of the Corpse and turning around Garrett saw that Ketojan still hadn't Dispelled his Fire.

"It's over Qunari! Ketojan! … whatever you want to be called! Calm Yourself!" Garrett called in a serious voice as the others stood a little back from Ketojan due to his Fire. Anders held up his hand while Bethany and Merrill did the same ready to Dispel Ketojan's Magic for him if needed.

But that's when Andres noticed something that made him very uneasy... Garrett had raised his arm as if he could Dispel Ketojan's Magic as well... _but Non-Mages can't do that unless... no... unless they have Templar Training _Anders thought uneasily. Before any of the group Dispelled Ketojan's Fire, he did it himself, lowering his arms as the Fire fizzled out, once the Fire was gone Ketojan growled slightly at them trying to speak.

Letting out a sigh of relief with the others, except Anders, Garrett said "did you attack because your Lead was threatened?" Ketojan simply Growled again like he only seemed capable of doing, "of course that's Horn Head's answer" Varric chuckled, as Anders looked at Garrett oddly from where he stood behind him. Isabela walked to the Corpse of one of the Thugs and pulled her Dagger back muttering "too bad all he does is growl."

Garrett rubbed the stubble on his chin that was starting to grow into a beard saying "I wonder how much of this is all just blind instinct for you Ketojan." Garrett lowered his hand from his Stubble saying "don't know if I hit the right phrase or something but you did what I asked." Ketojan's Growling being the only answer Garrett received, Merrill glanced at Ketojan saying "I know! He could gesture or stop his feet twice for yes and once for no!" Garrett chuckled at that as Ketojan Growled his simple Growl, _well I'm fairly certain Ketojan doesn't like that idea but it was kinda funny _he thought.

Isabela spoke up, humorously saying "he probably wants to go chasing after thrown sticks, and someone to rub his belly." Varric re-sheathed his Crossbow, Bianca, saying "for all we know Horn Head could be asking for a Chamber Pot." Garrett looked at Ketojan in the eye as best he could saying "alright just keep control alright, and remember we're on your side."

Bethany stepped towards Ketojan softly saying "we're trying to help, it's okay," _it must be hard... being unable to speak probably _she thought. Ketojan Growled as Garrett led the group like before, with Ketojan in the back with Bethany, Isabela, and Merrill. The rest of trip through the Undercity Warrens was simple with no more Thugs trying to rob them, though Garrett wasn't entirely certain, but he thought Anders kept glancing at him oddly...

* * *

><p><em>Later,<br>__Vimmark Mountain Pass_

Garrett and Anders had just walked out of the entrance of Petrice's Passage with the others following, as they walked around a Corner towards Ketojan's Freedom they ran into something unexpected. A group of around Nine Qunari, their leader, a Qunari wearing a Helmet unlike the others, stood towards before Garrett could warn the others and Ketojan was visible. The Qunari Leader stepped forward speaking in a thick, gruff voice saying "you will hold Barsa Vashedan, I am Arvaarad and I claim possession of Saarebas at your heel." _Sorry Ketojan... I'm not sure if you want to return to them or not... you just been following us _Garrett thought glancing towards the Qunari Mage the group had been leading.

"The members of his Karataam were killed by Tal-Vashoth but their disposal lead only here, to Sarrebas and you" The Qunari Leader, Arvaarad, said while the other Qunari held their Weapons. _Wait,_ _what? T__hat doesn't fit with what Petrice said... 'infighting between Tal-Vashoth' Arvaarad says the Tal-Vashoth killed his Karataam _Garrett thought as he narrowed his eyes. "Listen I just got here, coming from the other way... if there was a Trail I didn't leave it" Garrett said sternly noticing how the Qunari looked ready to fight.

Arvaarad tilted his head saying "yet you are here with Saarebas! The crime is _his Freedom, _his leash held by unknowing Basra. We will not allow that danger to continue... let your own Mages doom you- Saarebas will be properly confined." Looking at Ketojan once again Garrett thought _he's stayed with us so far... I don't think he wants to go with these Qunari _also noticing that Anders was gripping his Staff and had moved to stand in-front of Ketojan.

Turning back to Arvaarad, Garrett said "and if he doesn't want to go back?" Arvaarad walked to stand in-front of Garrett then said "Saarebas! Show that your Will remains bound to the Qun!" Ketojan suddenly walked out from Anders and the others moving next to Garrett then Knelt down before Arvaarad.

Arvaarad gestured towards Ketojan saying "he has only followed you because he wants to be led, he is _allowed _no other purpose." "Is Saarebas his name, he's somewhat responded to Ketojan?" Varric asked in confusion at the different names the Qunari Mage seemed to have. Arvaarad glanced at Varric saying "Saarebas is his role and his name as you understand it. It is the accusation and acknowledgment of being a Mage."

Bethany and Merrill looked at Ketojan, Saarebas, with pity as Isabela gazed at how the Qunari were holding their Weapons. _Roles... the Qunari are all about Roles... I'm not sure if they even have individual names _Garrett thought as he said "Ketojan... Saarebas I mean, is bound and abused and yet you want him changed further, why?" Arvaarad tilted his head slightly, as if having to explain the simplest thing in the world to a dim witted child, saying "the power Saarebas has, that all Mages have draws from Chaos and Demons, _they_ can never be in control."

"So you fear them" Garrett said accusingly as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, Anders scoffed from where he stood, the part about Demons and Control hitting a nerve, saying "like so many others." Bethany frowned thinking _the Chanty may fear Mages but not to the extent that Qunari do... we're not all bad, we can't people just see that. _"We leash Saarebas because they are _Dangerous and Contagious_, not even your Templars fully grasp that threat" Arvaarad said sternly. Garrett, still with his arms crossed, said "you don't even care that someone abused your dead to get you here?"

Arvaarad shook his head saying "no doubt they were cast from your Shoulders as you or your partner Thieves grew weak, it's a crime who's Victim is beyond caring... it will be deal with but the greater threat is clear."

Turning to loom over Saarebas, Arvaarad continued "it is my role to secure Saarebas, it is the role of another to_ purge_ the perversion of your kind." Garrett stepped forward causing Arvaarad to step back, looking him in the eye Garrett said "I'm not giving him to you, if he goes he goes by his will, it's his Path to chose." Arvaarad returned Garrett's gaze saying "he wants what the Qun demands,_ he is nothing else!_"

Then Arvaarad quickly pulled out a Golden Rod of somekind from his belt saying "you Basra! your kind have no sense but the opportunity for reason will be forced upon all of you at another time." Arvaarad lifted the Golden Rod up and it began glowing Blue from it's tip, Garrett gripped his Longsword and Shield but Arvaarad turned the Golden Rod on Saarebas.

Suddenly a Blue field surrounded Saarebas, keeping him Caged and unable to move. Arvaarad turned menacingly towards Garrett and the others saying "you will all be brought before the Qun!" Arvaarad signaled and the other Qunari moved towards Garrett and the group with their Weapons drawn.

_Why! It didn't have to come to this_ Garrett thought as he unsheathed his Longsword and Shield, blocking a blow form Arvaarad. Varric quickly aimed and shot an Arrow at a Qunari... whom dodged it, Varric missed but the Arrow hit the Qunari behind him. The Qunari stumbled back but keeping going, Bethany used Cone of Cold to freeze three Qunari in place that had been trying to flank Varric. _My Magic's stronger than normal _Bethany thought as she glanced at Merrill, whom had shot a Fireball at two Qunari, killing them. Merrill glanced at Bethany noticing that her Magic was also stronger then usual, Bethany understood what was happening and gestured towards Anders so Merrill could understand, _Anders was funneling energy towards them._

Garrett dodged a stab from a Spear and blocked another blow from Arvaarad as Isabela rushed forward to help him. Varric Sniped Arvaarad in his throat, _I still got it _he smugly thought, as Arvaarad stumbled from the hit and Garrett slit his throat with his Longsword. Merrill and Bethany worked together and shattered the Frozen Qunari, Isabela suddenly rushed to Garrett's aid, stabbing a Qunari in the neck then slit his throat.

Anders used a lot of his Magic casting Chain Lighting on two Qunari, wounding one and killing the other. Varric Sniped the Qunari wounded by Anders, Isabela back-stabbed one Qunari as Garrett blocked her flank with his Shield and stabbed one Qunari with his Longsword.

As Isabela moved to attack another Qunari with her Daggers she got punched in the face by her opponent and stumbled back from the force of the blow. Garrett rushed over and protected Isabela from being Speared with his Shield and barely dodged a Slash from a Longsword wielding Qunari. Garrett slammed his Shield into the Spear wielding Qunari causing him to stumble backwards, turning he used his Longsword to back another slash from the Longsword wielding Qunari, only for the Qunari to push forward anyway.

Garrett was forced to step backward, shifting his footing to better counter the Qunari's superior Strength, Garrett managed to keep standing and not get pushed to the ground. The Longsword wielding Qunari pushed further and Headbutted Garrett with a lot of force, winded from the blow and feeling blood on his forehead Garrett knew he couldn't stay like this or he'd die; but he still didn't fall and instead managed to slam his Shield into his opponents face.

The Longsword wielding Qunari was pushed back from Garrett's Shield as Garrett stumbled slightly a little dazed from the head-bud. Isabela, have gotten up, blocked Garrett from his side as the Spear wielding Qunari tired to Spear him but only being forced back by Isabela almost stabbing the Qunari in the face. Suddenly a Blue Glow surrounded the Spear wielding Qunari and began slowing him down with force pressing him inward. _Crushing Prison _Garrett thought as he got over his dazed head, slamming his Shield into the Qunar,i whom had headbutted him, again. The Qunari stumbled back slightly but kept fighting.

_Damn I forget how tough Qunari are _Garrett thought as he kept fighting, having realized that the Qunari he was fighting had taken two slams from his Shield without falling. When suddenly Bethany cast Winter's Grasp on the Qunari that Garrett was fighting, covering the Qunari in ice and slowing him down, Varric shot the Qunari being crushed by Anders Magic.

The Qunari being crushed by Anders Magic and now shot in the back by Varric still wasn't dead and tired to continue fighting but Isabela got up and managed to stab him with both her Daggers, finally killing him. Garrett stabbed the slightly Frozen Qunari in the Chest as was Merrill about to hit him with Flame Magic, but stopped when she noticed Garrett had killed his opponent.

_Good thing we had three Mages on our side, really made a World of Difference, those Qunari are tough.. tougher than the Tal-Vashoth, and even then without Maraas helping us prepare and joining us I'm not sure we'd have won _Garrett thought seriously. Panting slightly Garrett glanced at Isabela whom nodded at him then gestured towards his forehead, raising his hand towards his forehead he felt blood but no too much. Bethany rushed towards her brother and tried to get a look at his forehead but Garrett turned to face Saarebas, whom had remained Caged in his blue field, still knelt as Garrett noticed Arvaarad's Golden Rod on the ground nearby.

"Let me see" Bethany said concernedly as she raised her hand towards her brother and began Healing his wound on his forehead as Garrett noticed that Anders was checking to make sure that no more Qunari were around.

"Damn Horn Heads eh Hawke" Varric said smirking slightly at the Hawke siblings, Garrett chuckled slightly saying "yeah those Horns hurt." Isabela spoke up saying "those Qunari Punches hurt thanks for the help Hawke," as Anders was using Healing Magic on her face. "That's enough for now Bethany, thanks" Garrett said as he patted his Sister's Shoulder and walked over to Arvaarad's Golden Rod and picked it up, looking at Saarebas still caged, Garrett did the same movement Arvaarad had done to Cage Saarebas causing the Blue Cage to fade away and Garrett dropped the Golden Rod as Saarebas was freed and stood up.

Saarebas seemed awkward as a part of the Golden Mask, that he was forced to wear, appeared to open up allowing him to speak. Turning to face Garrett, Saarebas spoke in thick, gravelly, and strained voice... as if it had been quite some time since he had spoken aloud. "I am... unbound. Odd... wrong... but you deserve honor... you are now Basvaarad, worthy of following, I thank your intent even if it was... wrong" Saarebas said as the rest of the group seemed slightly surprised at his speaking.

Anders smiled brightly and walked towards Saarebas saying "your free now my friend, you don't have to worry about being Chained anyway." "I thank your intent as well but I have no friends" Saarebas said as he walked past Garrett and Anders towards a nearby Cliff. "I know the Will of the Arvaarad, of the Qun, I must return as demanded... it is the wisdom of the Qun" Saarebas said stopping to stand near the edge of the Cliff.

Stunned, Garrett and Anders followed Saarebas as Garrett said "what do you mean, after all of this... and now you want to die?" "I do not want to die, I want to live by the Qun" Saarebas explained simply as he gazed at the area from where he stood near the edge of the Cliff. "Which means Dying! You can't be serious!" Anders exclaimed shaking his head in frustration as he, just as Garrett, stood behind Saarebas.

Not turning around to face them Saarebas simply replied said "yes, is that so hard to grasp?" Bethany frowned confused at Saarebas's logic as Merrill glanced at Isabela saying "why is he like this?" _The Qunari respect strength _Garrett thought as he stepped closer saying "Arvaarad couldn't kill me, perhaps he was wrong about your death too." Anders was about to add to what Garrett had said but Saarebas replied before he could speak, "losing to you does not make him wrong... he spoke the Qun, I have Choice, it is bred in the bone" Saarebas said.

Anders stepped forward exclaiming "Existing isn't a choice! You didn't chose what happened to you... what you were born with! You shouldn't be punished for something you had no control over." Saarebas tilted his head towards Garrett and Anders saying "it is the only Choice, Asit tal-eb, in your tongue 'it is to be' is it so hard to grasp?"

Bethany stepped forward to stand next to her brother and Anders saying "others Qunari have lived outside the Qun, one of their Camps was taken out but there are still others out there, you could join them." Saarebas turned to face Bethany and spoke with a hint of anger, "they are NOT my kind, I am Qunari... they are not." "They have chosen Freedom, to be free, not all of them are Outlaws some just mind there own business" Garrett said remembering how Maraas had explained it Yesterday.

"Free? They have refused what they are! I... can't chose to 'not be' I simply cannot." Merrill spoke up saying "that lady, Petrice might take you back," "the Sister was not honest, I cannot say what she wanted but it was not of the Qun... and her Guard smelled of Death, be wary of her" Saarebas replied.

Garrett rubbed the back of his neck saying "could you have returned if we hadn't killed Arvaarad and his Soldiers?" "No" Saarebas simply replied no longer facing any of the group. Varric spoke up saying "seriously Horn Head, you were doomed from the start?"

Lowering his head slightly, as if in shame, Saarebas answered "I was outside my Karataam, I may be corrupted... I cannot know but how I return is my choice." Anders grew angry exclaiming "of all the Ridiculous! Spineless! Mind-Controlled! Senseless! Piece of Shit Arguments I've ever heard!" Calming down slightly Anders said "listen you can come with me, I can hide you with me in my Clinic in Darktown, I already have Helpers who would gladly help you." "No. What comfort has freedom brought you, Mage. You would have more if you submitted to the Qun" Saarebas answered causing Anders to cross his arms in frustration.

Garrett shook his head sternly saying "I can't let this decision stand, don't kill yourself... go with Anders he can help you stay hidden in Darktown." Saarebas turned around to face Garrett saying "if you force choice it is not choice, your doubt does not make me wrong. Certainty is comfort, this is the way of the Qunari... the way of the Qun, remember this day."

Suddenly Saarebas lifted both his arms summoning Flame Magic that completely engulfed his body... the group watch in horror as Saarebas burned alive without making a sound... no cries of agony, no yells... only the sound of his flesh burning...

Bethany suddenly took a step towards Saarebas with her hand raised, ready to dispel the Flame Magic burning the poor Qunari Mage alive. When Garrett grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back towards him before she accidentally got burned saying "... he's gone Bethany, he's gone... I'm sorry." Anders frowned sadly as he too stepped back not wanting to get accidentally burned from all the Flame Magic as Merrill gaped behind them.

Saarebas slumped to the ground, dead from his many burns as the Flame Magic faded away... the group watched the dead form of Saarebas in silence for a moment.

"There's... there's no words... poor Saarebas" Bethany sadly as her eyes watered slightly as Merrill spoke up saying "that's not right." Isabela got an odd look in her eye saying "but he was free..." "Petrice may not have known about this but she clearly set a trail right to us!" Garrett said to the group as Anders faced Garrett saying "if this was her doing, I have question for her!" "She set this up for, I say we find out why" Varric said turning away from the sight of Saarebas's Corpse...

* * *

><p><em>Lowtown<br>__Back in Petrice's Safe House_

Garrett opened the door to Petrice's Safe House and walked in followed by Anders, Isabela, Bethany, Merrill, and Varric. Just as they entered Garrett heard Petrice telling Varnell "leave nothing, it must be clean with no ties, it..." Petrice turned noticing them. Petrice seemed _very_surprised to see Garrett as she said "Hawke? From the streets?" You... took the Qunari from the city? Without incident?"

"Without bloody incident? You know better" Isabela snapped crossing her arms. "Mind your tongue woman" Varnell said coldly from where he stood beside Petrice. "Don't pretend, you know better" Bethany said as Merrill said "you know we know," and Anders said "you knew what we'd face" Varric scoffed saying "seriously we all know the incident was all your idea."

Garrett narrowed his eyes sternly saying "the bodies of the Mage's Karataam led right to us, why?" Petrice scowled saying "you come back speaking their language and think to lecture me, if such a plot existed, if the Qunari murdered you for trying to help their Slave Mage. Then yes, someone might have found that useful... it would have cast doubt on appeasement, perhaps your death would have been a tragic necessity. Perhaps finding the Mage was a rushing opportunity but all we have now are dead Qunari and the word of a Sympathizer." "Ketojan killed himself rather than be free" Anders snarled at Petrice causing Varnell to put a hand on his Longswords. Petrice glanced at Anders saying "I assumed he wanted to escape just as I would, my pity is genuine but Qunari are not like us."

"If? Perhaps? Why do you dance around your lie?" Garrett said still with his eyes narrowed. "If a member of the Chantry admitted instigation, I have no doubt it would result in more appeasement... but accusation from Lowtown Thugs... you are hardly that important; that's not an insult. It's why I chose all of you, rest assured, excuses, real or imagined are not for your benefit" Petrice said crossing her arms. "I won't forget this Sister Petrice" Garrett said coldly, a little annoyed at being called Lowtown Thugs. Petrice tossed another Coin Pouch at Garrett, whom caught it, "take your coin, disappear back into Lowtown," Petrice said.

Sister Petrice and Varnell started walking towards the exit saying "rest assured I will not make the mistake of looking for help outside the Faithful again." As Petrice and Varnell left, they heard Petrice say "the stakes... Eternity... are just too high."

"That one will be back, unfortunately" Isabela said as Garrett and the others left the Safe House, and walked back into Lowtown. The Hawke siblings said their goodbyes as the group went their separate ways... just as they left Garrett couldn't help but notice that Anders had glanced at him warily _he seems suspicious of me... why _he thought.

"Is your Forehead okay?" Bethany asked as she walked with Garrett towards Gamlen's House, "think I'll have a bruise but I'm fine thanks to your Healing" Garrett said feeling his Forehead. "First you stand in front of an Arrow and now a Headbutt from a Qunari, really Garrett" Bethany sighed as they reached the front door to Gamlen's House. "It's not like I plan these things, I just do what I have to, saved Fenris from that Arrow, took a Headbutt so I wouldn't get slashed" Garrett said lightly as he opened the front door and walked in.

As they walked inside and closed, locked the door and got ready for bed Garrett asked Bethany "how are you holding up? With Saarebas I mean?" Bethany stopped mid-walk, taking her hand off the Door handle of the room that she shared with Leandra and turning to face her brother Bethany said "... it's just hard, seeing how the Qunari treat and manipulate their Mages."

"I know what you mean... Saarebas just had to live by the Qun, even though he was treated horribly... I never really thought there was a fate worse than the Circle" Garrett said thoughtfully. "I wish there was more we could have for Saarebas... taking him with us or with Anders" Bethany said as Garrett nodded saying "I know." "It's been a odd day, goodnight Brother" Bethany said as she entered the room she shared with Leandra, ready to sleep. "Night Bethany" Garrett said as he opened the door to the room where Gamlen usually slept, noticing Gamlen collapsed on the bed and snoring he sighed thought _well another night on the floor. _

* * *

><p><em>Darktown<br>__Anders's Clinic_

"Something wrong Anders, you seemed bothered by something" Cooper said as Anders sat on his makeshift bed rubbing his Chin. "Could be nothing... and if not... I think there might be a good reason for it... or at least I hope" Anders said turning to face his trusty assistant Cooper.

Anders reached into the pocket of his Tunic and pulled out a small Bell Collar and rubbed his finger along it, still looking thoughtful. "I've never seen you with that, what is it?" Cooper asked noticing that the Bell Collar seemed to be made for small Animals but as far as he knew they're weren't any Cats or Dogs in the Clinic.

Anders snapped out of it saying "hmm, oh this thing," Anders held up the Bell Collar for Cooper to see causing a small jingle to be heard. Smiling Anders said "it was a Gift... from an old friend of mine, it's not important." Bringing it back down and rubbing his fingers along the Bell Collar Anders said "you should go home Cooper, I'll fine with David outside and it's pretty late" Anders said dismissing his trusty assistant.

Cooper nodded then left saying "alright, whatever it is you're worried about I'm sure you can handle it." Anders waved as Cooper left then continued to rub the Bell Collar as he thought.

_Saarebas killed himself rather than be free of the Qun... they Chained up him yet he didn't care. The Qunari fear Mages more than the Chantry does... what if the Chantry one day becomes more like Qunari and they Chaining us up like poor Saarebas. If only people could see that not all Mages are bad, that most of us are like average people... and earlier when Saarebas was warding the Thugs away with Flame Magic... why did Hawke raise his hand like that... as if too Dispel it. __I think I'll talk to Hawke about it... but if he's learned Templar skills... why would he even want to... his little Sister's a Mage after all. I trust Hawke whatever his reasons for learning Templar skills he'd never harm his Sister, he's even fought Templars beside me in the Chantry of all places _Anders mused.

**Well, again sorry if this Chapter was a bit long...  
>The beginning part with the Crewe Sisters and Garrett and Aveline's Sparing Match was just something I really wanted to write<br>I always felt that, while Ketojan's Death was dramtic, it didn't have good reactions, what'll you think of my take to it  
>But I digress...<br>Thanks for Reading and please Review **


	21. Another Option

**Hey Guys glad I got to post this Chapter  
>Sorry but this Chapter is long like the previous one<br>There's just some stuff I wanted to put in  
>Special Thanks to KnightOfHolyLight for their review <strong>

_Lowtown,  
><em>_Gamlen's House_

Leandra Hawke was smiling lightly at the company they had over, to Garrett's minor annoyance and Bethany's joy. "Your Cooking is really good Leandra" Juliana said as she ate breakfast with the Hawke family, Bethany having invited her to join them for breakfast Yesterday when they spent time in Hightown together.

"Thank you, I glad you came over" Leandra said as Garrett ignored the look his Sister gave him since Juliana sat to the left of him. _Mother and Bethany really Caged me here, can't eat too fast without being rude and we're not meeting Varric til much later today... at least Gamlen's working today so he doesn't do something rude _Garrett thought as he ate noticing Kane asleep near the front door. "So is your Forehead okay Garrett" Juliana asked as she glanced the light Bruise on Garrett's Forehead, _too bad Bethany couldn't Heal it completely but she tired _he thought.

"It's fine, it's probably looks worse that it is" Garrett said honestly as Bethany gave him a look, Garrett returned his Sister's look with one of own seeming to say _fine._"So Juliana how do you like it here in Kirkwall so far? It must be a big change from living in Lothering?" Garrett asked a little unused to eating Breakfast so slowly. "Well I lived in Lothering all my life until we were forced to leave so I can't compare Kirkwall to anything else but I like it here" Juliana began smiling slightly as she faced Garrett.

_Why can't Mother and Bethany leave this alone, I don't have time for a Girlfriend... and she's really young, younger than Bethany _Garrett as Juliana continued "I'm still getting used to all the Noise, it's like there's always something going on somewhere in the City." "Yeah noticed that as well, day or night, somewhere in Kirkwall something is happening" Garrett said honestly feeling a little bad that he kind of wanted to finish already. "Hightown is always having something fancy going on, maybe you could show Juliana someday" Bethany said as Garrett glanced at her saying "... maybe."

"I'd like that, I've only seen a small part of Hightown, even Yesterday I don't think we even saw half of it" Juliana said smiling again. Suddenly a knock was heard from the Front Door "I wonder who it could be... Gamlen's still working the Red Lantern District" Leandra said from where she stood in the Kitchen. Garrett was about to get up and answer but Bethany shot up from the breakfast table saying "I'll answer it... it's probably nothing anyway."

_Damn I could've used that as an Exit... _Garrett thought as Bethany left the table and went to answer the Front Door leaving Garrett alone with Juliana.

Bethany walked to the front door and opened the front door expecting one of Gamlen's Debt Collectors or a Messengers but wrong on both counts. To Bethany's complete surprised, as she opened the Front Door wide open, stood Fenris... still having that wrapped up Greatsword sheathed on his back and holding his Fighting Greatsword in his left Hand.

"Hello... is Hawke here?" Fenris said in a surprisingly civil tone, still standing outside Gamlen's House and making no move to enter it. Juliana, not being able to see all of Fenris and only knowing him to be an Elf mistook him for an Elven Messenger, and said "a letter, thank you for delivering it Sir."

Fenris tilted his head in annoyance to get a better look at Juliana as he dropped the civil tone saying "I am NOT a Messenger," "oh, my mistake sorry" Juliana said awkwardly at noticing the look Fenris gave her... and the odd Markings sprawled on his face along with his Weapons.

"Can we help you Fenris" Bethany said drawing attention away from Juliana knowing how Fenris could be and understanding why Juliana thought Fenris was a Messenger. _Almost all the Messengers for Kirkwall are Elven_Bethany thought hoping Fenris would understand that as well. "Hello again, Fenris was it?" Leandra said stepping out of the Kitchen to see who was at the Front Door, "Hello again Ms. Hawke" Fenris said regaining his civil tone. "Ms. Hawke, such manners, thank you" Leandra said smiling, Fenris nodded awkwardly as he glanced around seeing Garrett and Juliana alone at the breakfast table and Leandra in the Kitchen.

Taking a step back Fenris said "I will come back later, sorry for intruding," "it's okay, did you need something?" Garrett asked standing up. Fenris looked awkward, as if unsure if he was helping Garrett or something, by the manner in which Garrett asked the question, saying "... it's nothing really, just wanted to talk." "What about?" Garrett said as he began walking towards the Front Door and Fenris, to Bethany's dismay.

Fenris glanced at Juliana then back at Garrett saying "... it can wait, I didn't mean to intrude your... Breakfast." "I was finished anyway, come on I could go for a walk" Garrett said ignoring the look his Sister gave him as Fenris nodded and stepped back waiting for Garrett, not sure what to make at the look Bethany had given her brother. "Nice seeing you again Juliana," Garrett said as he turned around and waved goodbye to her then waved at his Mother and Bethany.

_Sorry Bethany, Mother, Juliana but I found my Exit... I know it's a bit mean but I'd rather not be Caged like that_Garrett thought as he left Gamlen's House with Fenris noticing that Bethany had given him another annoyed look as he left.

As Garrett and Fenris left, Juliana looked slightly disappointed then turned to Bethany saying "why was he armed... with two Greatswords... and his face?" "He's a... Co-worker of ours... and the rest is a really long story" Bethany said as she made to sit back with Juliana thinking _well it was worthy a try... if only Fenris hadn't shown up._

* * *

><p><em>A short while later<br>Lowtown_

Garrett walked through Lowtown with Fenris, make sure to stay out of people's way as they shopped and went around their business, saying "thanks for that by the way, didn't want to be rude but I wanted to leave."

"I figured as much" Fenris said as he gave Garrett an odd look, "what was that even about?" Fenris asked a bit curious. "Oh this Girl we met back in Lothering before it was destroyed, I warned her Father and his family about a Trap the Darkspawn had set up on the road, Bethany thinks I should date her" Garrett replied. "Do you want to? I believe she seemed interested in you by what I saw" Fenris said as they walked through Lowtown and turned around a Corner and went up some stairs. Garrett chuckled slightly saying "not really no, I don't want to waste my time with a Girlfriend right now... she's really young, a bit younger than Bethany even."

"She looked of Age to me" Fenris replied causally, Garrett raised an eyebrow at Fenris chuckling "not to be mean but if you want to date her in my place be my guest." "I don't have the time to date anyone... nor would I know how" Fenris said as he and Garrett stopped to leaned against a Rail from where they were above the Lowtown Marketplace.

"Right... sorry didn't mean it like that" Garrett said frowning leaning on the Rail as he remembered how Fenris was a Runaway whom could be forced to Fight or Flight again one day, whether it be Tomorrow or a Year from now. Fenris joined Garrett leaning against the Rail overlooking the Lowtown Marketplace as he propped his Fighting Greatsword on the Rail saying "don't apologize Hawke, it is the way is." "So, you wanted to talk" Garrett said changing the subject from Fenris's situation.

Fenris looked at Garrett awkwardly saying "I wanted to apologized... for not showing up Yesterday, I ran into Varric earlier and heard about Petrice." Then tilting his head at Garrett, Fenris continued "and I noticed the Bruise on your Forehead... defeating Nine Qunari that's impressive." Garrett nodded saying "yeah the Qunari are tough... and those Horns are really hard." "I might have been able to help you talk with Saarebas better if I was there. Though I don't know if freeing him would have been best but considering what he did... regardless I apologize... I've had... troubling thoughts... and needed some time alone to clear them" Fenris said.

Garrett, still leaning against the Rail, turned his gaze from the Vantage Point of the Lowtown Marketplace to Fenris saying "you don't have keep working with us, you've already helped with a lot of Jobs... you don't owe me anything." Fenris faced Garrett saying "you've helped me a great deal and shown me a kindness I did not expect, the Coin from those Jobs will be useful... and you took an Arrow for me, I will keep working with the Expedition." Garrett nodded saying "thanks Fenris... what's bothering you so much anyway, some of us noticed you've been more broody than usual."

To Garrett's surprise Fenris didn't say his common response of 'I do not brood' but instead Fenris skipped it as if unimportant. Instead Fenris turned his gaze at the Vantage Point of the Lowtown Marketplace and kept it there saying "... you are very close with your Family, right Hawke? Especially your Sister... you look out for her... you're trying to build a better life her and your Mother."

"Yes, it's important to always stand by your family and I want them to have a better life... even Gamlen" Garrett said wondering where this was going.

"I never... thought about it before... but when that Dalish Keeper, Marethari, gazed at you and said her words... it made me realize" Fenris began stoically. _I remembered Marethari's words... she saw a great deal... and her words seemed to make Fenris sad_ Garrett thought as leaned on the Rail looking at Fenris.

Fenris, still not facing Garrett but the Lowtown Marketplace, tilted his head like he had before on the Day when they first met the Dalish, thoughtful but sad... like he didn't know why, saying "and Varric tells me you had a Brother once but then the Blight happened and he... you remember him fondly, yes." "I loved my Brother, we didn't always get along but I looked out for him and yes I remember him fondly," Garrett said smiling as he nodded still wondering where this was going.

"I realized... I can't even remember my Family... if I ever had one" Fenris said darkly as he raised his right hand up.

_That's the arm where that faded burn... Fenris's Slave Brand is on _Garrett thought as Fenris kept his gaze on the Lowtown Marketplace and holding his Right Arm out Fenris continued "when Marethari noticed your resemblance to Bethany... I..." Fenris lowered his arm slightly and tightly gripped the Gauntlet where the Brand was. Breathing slightly harder Fenris keep his gaze on where he was gripping his Slave Brand saying "I... I think I had a Sibling." Increasing the grip on his right arm where his Slave Brand was, Fenris continued in a slightly hurt voice saying "a little Brother or perhaps a Sister." _I never really thought about it... Fenris's Memories were taken from him... all he knows is those Markings... and fighting _Garrett thought darkly unsure of what to say to Fenris.

Garrett rubbed the back of neck thinking as Fenris released his right arm, still facing the Lowtown Marketplace from the Rail they were leaning on. "... You could try and find them, maybe find a way to track them down in Tevinter just a simple 'anyone related to Fenris' or looking through some records," Garrett said straightening up slightly.

Fenris tilted his head further, broodingly saying "... that name, Fenris... I do not believe my name is Fenris... just a pet name Danarius gave me." Turning to face Garrett, Fenris said "it no longer matters, there is nothing that can be done," "... I'm sorry" Garrett said unsure of what to say. _Maker... there really is nothing he can do... his real name isn't Fenris and even then he is still being hunted _Garrett thought understanding why yesterday Fenris didn't want to be found for awhile.

"Keep your pity Hawke... I just wanted to apologize for not working, nothing more... I didn't mean to think aloud" Fenris said lightly, surprisingly without any anger or annoyance, as he stopped leaning on the Rail overlooking the Lowtown Marketplace. When suddenly a light cough got Garrett's and Fenris's attention, causing them to turn around and see Bethany standing behind them. Bethany was frowning and looked slightly sad as she said "I... I just wanted to let you know that Juliana left."

_How much did she hear of Fenris's words _Garrett thought as he nodded saying "oh okay, thanks for keeping her company," Bethany nodded as she glanced at Fenris whom looked awkward at having been overheard. Fenris turned back to Garrett saying "I'll meet you later at the Hanged Man with Varric," "alright" Garrett replied as Fenris picked up his fighting Greatsword and took his leave of the Hawke siblings.

Garrett noticed that Bethany watched Fenris leave and walked over to her saying "did you overhear everything?" "I didn't mean too but yeah... I never thought about what Fenris broods about" Bethany said still frowning with sad eyes.

Garrett nodded saying "me neither Bethany... but it's like he said he doesn't want our pity." "You're right Garrett... it's just I don't think he's ever told anyone else those things" Bethany said looking thoughtful. Turning to face Garrett, Bethany sadly said "even though we... we lost Carver we still have our memories of him... Fenris... Fenris doesn't even have that." "Everyone deals with things in their own way Bethany... he doesn't want any sympathy or special treatment" Garrett said as he put his hand on his Sister's Shoulder reassuringly, Bethany nodded and followed her brother back towards Gamlen's House.

* * *

><p><em>Later, <em>_The Hanged Man  
><em>_Varric's Private Suite_

"So any jobs for today Varric?" Garrett asked as he and Bethany sat down to the right of Varric noticing that Anders, Merrill, Isabela, and Fenris had arrived shortly before they did.

"Nothing worth while but there's something that could potentially pay well but it's to soon to tell Hawke" Varric replied as he took a drink of Ale. Bethany nodded saying "well looks like we have a day off then," Varric nodded saying "how about a game of Diamondback?" "another time, Let me know if something comes up" Garrett said standing up.

"No problem, later Hawke, Sunshine" Varric said waving at them as the Hawke siblings started to leave. When suddenly Merrill spoke up in her accented voice that the others were finally getting used too, "um actually Hawke I wanted to talk to you."

The Hawke siblings stopped in their tracks as Garrett turned around to face Merrill saying "sure Merrill, what about?" Isabela, leaning in to hear better, humorously said "what is it Kitten? Is Mr Brooding being mean to you?" Merrill smiled slightly saying "no Isabela thank you for asking, anyway Hawke can I ask a favor."

Turning to face the others Merrill said "um all of you don't have to help but I'd be glad if you did." "Merrill, what is it?" Bethany said taking a step towards Merrill. Taking a deep breath Merrill said "I have a friend in the Alienage, another Dalish actually. It was so good to meet another Dalish Elf there, we have a bunch of things in common since we both ended up here even though we're from different Tribes... but I'm rumbling sorry."

Taking a moment to breath in Merrill said "my friend, her name's Arianni, could use some help with her son, Feynriel, and I was wondering if you'd help Hawke." "Another Dalish in the Alienage, what's she doing there?" Anders said looking curious as Fenris turned to see what Garrett's answer would be. "She had a disagreement with the other Dalish... not as bad as mine but left just the same" Merrill stammered awkwardly as if it was a touchy subject. Garrett looked at Merrill saying "what is the problem anyway if she needs our help?" Merrill glanced awkwardly at Fenris before turning back to Garrett, _what was that about_Garrett thought.

"My friend, Arianni, her son, Feynriel, is a Mage and he's been having troubled dreams. Dreams that only Mages can have, Arianni didn't know where to turn so... so she thought about sending him to the Circle for help but he ran away. Feynriel's Nightmares are getting worse and I don't know what might happen... I want to talk to him, maybe I or Anders could help him so he doesn't go to the Circle," Merrill said looking at Garrett, then Bethany, and finally Anders.

Before Garrett could answer Anders stood up saying "wait... are Demons speaking to him constantly... that's not normal even for Mages." "We don't really know, I think it'd be better if Arianni explained herself" Merrill said as Fenris looked warily at Merrill. Garrett rubbed the stubble on his chin that was starting to grow into a beard saying "I'll help... but first we need to speak with Arianni," "I'll help too" Anders said grabbing his Staff as Isabela got saying "anything for you Kitten." "Well Daisy looks like everyone's helping" Varric said smiling as he stood up as well, Bethany smiled as she nodded at Merrill, whom was smiling at everyone's willingness to help.

But that's when Merrill, the Hawke siblings and the others noticed that Fenris had not stood up nor made any intent to help with Merrill's favor. Turning to look at Garrett, Fenris calmly said "... the lad is possibly a dangerous Apostate maybe he should go to the Circle."

Anders crossed his arms saying "the Circle isn't always the answer Fenris and not all Apostates are dangerous," Bethany spoke up saying "some of us don't bother anyone we just mind our own business" as Merrill said "you can't know that he's dangerous."

Fenris stood up gripping his Fighting Greatsword, turning to face Anders he said "says the Abomination." _That hit a Nerve _Garrett thought as Anders scoffed at Fenris angrily, Fenris tuned to Merrill saying "and the Blood Mage."

Merrill looked hurt by Fenris's word causing Isabela to reach over and hug Merrill lightly as she give Fenris a somewhat cold look. Bethany sighed lightly waiting for her turn to be insulted but instead Fenris glanced at her then turned his gaze away from her and towards Garrett saying nothing.

"Well Mr. Broody that was someway to raise the Tension... please don't fight in my Private Suite, repairs are overpriced" Varric said. Garrett stepped towards Fenris, not wanting a fight between him and Anders, saying "you don't have to help Fenris we understand, but don't insult my friends." Fenris nodded saying "... I'll go," and slowly apologized to Anders and Merrill without any measurable feeling, but that's as close as they'd get and they all knew it.

Merrill looked at Fenris saying "thank you for helping Fenris, he's one of us." "I do not count myself among the Dalish or the City Elves here," Fenris said causing Merrill to frown saying "but... but your face?" Fenris tilted his head in confusion saying "my face? Why are all you Dalish always looking at me like that?" Garrett and the others listened, wanting to know that as well, Isabela said "yeah Mr Broody was like a celebrity in the Dalish Camp."

_Did wonder why that was as well _Garrett thought as Merrill gaped in confusion at Fenris then pointed at his face saying "you don't know?" Merrill brightened slightly for some reason saying "you have Vallaslin, the markings that the Dalish have." "Huh the Dalish did have Tattoos on their faces" Garrett said remembering when the first met Merrill at the Dalish camp as Fenris replied "yours are not made of Lyrium." Anders leaned on the wall having a bad feeling where the conversation was going as Garrett thought the same thing and Varric glanced at Merrill and Fenris.

Still staying in her brightened state, Merrill said "no, ours are made of Blood. Our Blood, that's what Vallaslin means, _Blood Writing_, it's a mark of Adulthood," Merrill finished smiling slightly as she tapped her Tattoos with pride.

Fenris got a dark and hardened look on his face as he coldly said "Mine were _**carved**_ into my Flesh **_against my Will_**, in a **_ritual_** I remember only for the **_Hours _**of**_ Agony_ _I endured_**." Merrill gaped then said looked at the floor saying "I'm... so sorry," Fenris completely ignored her and walked away as Isabela sighed saying "oh Kitten."

Garrett stepped forward and patted Merrill's Shoulder saying "sorry about that Merrill, I should warned you about that." Bethany frowned at Merrill saying "I'm sorry Merrill, just forgot about it okay." Varric sighed saying "Sunshine's right don't worry about it Daisy, Mr Broody's just more broody than usual lately," Merrill nodded feeling a little better as they group left.

* * *

><p><em>Later,<br>__The Alienage_

Garrett and the others had walked into the relatively small Ghetto that was the Alienage and followed Merrill towards her friend Arianni's house. As they walked Garrett glanced back at Fenris thinking about what had happened in Varric's Private Suite. _I hope Fenris doesn't insult Anders and Merrill again, not sure what Merrill would do.. I hope she wouldn't cry; but Anders... a fight between Anders and Fenris would be bad_ Garrett thought concernedly as he glanced away from Fenris and towards Anders.

_Marker, I'm not even sure who'd win between them, Fenris is a skilled Warrior and has his Lyrium Markings but Anders is a powerful Mage whom was a Grey Warden once... and he has Justice. Maker! What if the Hero of Ferelden taught Anders's his Combat Knowledge ... I can't really say who'd win... I really need to watch those two so I can stop them before one kills the other _Garrett thought as Merrill stopped suddenly.

Noticing what Merrill saw, Garrett and the others stopped, a Eleven woman with Tattoos on her face was pleading with a Templar with brownish red Hair. Merrill frowned saying "... she's already talking to the Templars, I told her not too... that I'd help with some friends," Anders nodded 'no' as Bethany frowned at the Templar. Garrett stepped closer with Varric, Fenris, and Isabela to hear the Templar's words as the Mages of the group stayed back, _still not sure if it's right to travel with three Apostates _he thought as he listened.

"Please Sir Thrask! He won't go to the Circle willingly, but it's the only..." the Elven woman with facial Tattoos, Arianni, pleaded to the Templar. The Templar with brownish red Hair calmly said "Madam, we'll do our best, but I cannot guarantee his safety if he continues to resist Templar jurisdiction." "He's just a boy!" Arianni exclaimed, "he's an Apostate" the Templar with brownish red Hair said surprisingly without any malice or anger but with honesty. The Templar with brownish red Hair did something unexpected, he stepped closer sympathetically as he said "I'm sorry for your loss Mistress but I can offer your son Mercy only if he turns himself in."

Arianni shook her head pleading "I'm trying to find him but-." "The Templars cannot tolerate Apostates... if he turns himself in, then I swear to you on my honor to the Chantry, that he will be unharmed. He will be taken to the Circle with the other Mages peacefully and live among his own kind" the Templar with brownish red Hair said sadly leaving Arianni as the poor Mother sobbed.

Merrill walked towards Arianni as Garrett and the others followed behind her, "Arianni... you talked to the Templars" Merrill said frowning. Arianni wiped her eyes as she turned towards Merrill surprised to see her, "Merrill... I didn't know what to do... I didn't think you could help... so I turned to Sir Thrask" she said.

_There must be another option than that... she just went to the Templars on her only son_Garrett thought frowning as suddenly Varric nudged him. "Sir Thrask isn't so bad for a Templar, he's a drinking buddy of mine.. surprisingly he's a funny guy to be around when drunk" Varric said to Garrett as they walked up to Arianni and Merrill. "This is my friend Hawke and some other friends of mine, they can help trust me" Merrill said as she gestured to Garrett and the others for Arianni to see.

Arianni shook hands with everyone as they introduced themselves then said "Merrill told you about me and my son Feynriel and still you'd help, thank you." Anders looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard as Arianni said "Feynriel is all I have, when I learned he had Magic I could not bear to send him to the Circle." Looking deeply troubled Arianni continued "but his connection to the Fade... it gives him Nightmares, dreams of Demons, speaking in his mind. I would rather lose him to the Circle and have him alive than lose everything to himself."

Anders looked Arianni saying "Where is Feynriel's Father, is he a Dalish that didn't come to the City like you? Is he a Mage?" Arianni glanced at Anders saying "I am Dalish but came to Kirkwall for a time and... dallied with a Human Merchant, Vincento. When I discovered I was pregnant neither Vincento nor my Tribe wished the burden of an Elf-Blooded Human infant so I raised Feynriel myself in the Alienage."

Garrett stepped forward saying "let's hear the whole story Arianni it might help," Arianni nodded saying "for years I've known that Feynriel likely had Magical talent but could not bear the thought of him locked in the Gallows so we hid." Arianni frowned sadly as she said "when the Nightmares began... Feynriel still refused to contact the Circle for help... but... but I truly think the Circle is the one thing that might save him from the Nightmares... they've been getting worse and he's hurt himself more than once."

Garrett glanced at Varric then turned back to Arianni asking "he found out you were planning to contact Thrask and ran away?" Arianni nodded slightly shameful as Anders rubbed his chin then asked "what are his dreams about... what happens?" "Feynriel dreams of Demons calling to him, pulling him into their horrid world... everyday it grows harder to wake him... in his sleep he uses Magic accidentally and sometimes hurt himself" Arianni replied fearful.

_That's horrible... I had nightmares sometimes and accidentally used Magic when I was younger, I remembered it scared Carver sometimes. Father always helped me, though Mother tired to, and after Father was gone... Garrett took over _Bethany thought feeling sorry for Arianni. Arianni straightened slightly as she said "that's why I turned to the Circle, they are the only ones that can protect a Mage from his own powers." _Poor Feynriel, he never had someone like Father to teach him control... Arianni didn't have any other options_Bethany thought as Isabela frowned at Arianni.

"We just need to find him, bring him somewhere Safe" Merrill said to the Garrett and the group. Arianni pleaded "I don't know where Feynriel has gone but there two places you could start at. Sir Thrask has started looking for him, speak to him..., without Merrill for obvious reasons, Thrask is a good man but he'd have to bring an Apostate in if he meet them, and together you can cover more ground. Secondly Feynriel's Father, Vincento, he's returned from Antiva for a short while, he's a Merchant in the Lowtown Bazaar, Feynriel might have looked for him."

Fenris still looked wary of the whole thing as Bethany asked "are you sure Thrask is a good man... Templar?" Arianni nodded somewhat slowly saying "he doesn't hate Mages but sees that even the best-intentioned Mages are at the Mercy of their Sleeping Minds... many Templars are not so sympathetic." Garrett rubbed the back of his neck saying "you and Vincento are not married?"

Arianni got a bitter tone in her voice as she said "Vincento had no desire for a Wife or an Elf-Blooded Child, I haven't seen him in person since they day I told him. I've written to update him of his Child, Feynriel wanted to meet him one day."

"We'll find him" Merrill said surprising firm as Anders nodded approvingly and Bethany said "Magic can be a fearful gift, your son deserves the best aid learning to how to mange it." Anders nodded firmly saying "don't trust the Templars to have your son's best interest at heart, no matter how good a man Thrask is, he's still a Templar." Garrett looked Arianni straight in the eye saying "we'll start looking now," Arianni looked at her feet saying "thank you, it's been a lonely time hiding, it's almost a relief to finally confront this openly." Merrill said goodbye to Arianni and with that, the group left the Alienage to search for Feynriel.

As the Hawke siblings and the group left the Alienage, Merrill walked up to Garrett and Bethany smiling as she said "thanks for help Hawke, Bethany... Feynriel ought to have his own life, out of the shackles of the Circle, everyone should." Garrett nodded as Bethany smiled at Merrill saying "of course Merrill."

Suddenly Fenris walked up to Garrett saying "Hawke, don't coddle this boy, he's an unstable Mage, he's dangerous and belongs in the Circle." "We've been over this, the Circle isn't the only answer" Anders called to Fenris as Varric and Garrett exchanged a look._ Gotta be careful with those two on jobs like this_Garrett thought as he turned towards Fenris and Anders saying "we needs to see Feynriel ourselves, he just needs help." Isabela went over to Fenris and leaned on his Shoulder to his annoyance saying "come on Broody, listen to Hawke, don't start fighting with our friends."

Fenris nodded slowly as he dropped his case for the moment, as Anders moved to walk further away from Fenris. "Thanks Isabela" Garrett said surprised at how easily Isabela stopped Fenris and Anders from arguing.

Varric walked next to Anders, clapping him on the back saying "don't worry Blondie, Hawke will do the right thing he's such a Boyscout." Garrett raised his eyebrow at that as Isabela snickered slightly, chuckling Varric continued "besides Mr. Glow Eyes, in a fight... my money's on you." Anders grinned slightly at that as Fenris scoffed beside them, _clearly Fenris disagreed. _

* * *

><p><em>Lowtown Marketplace<br>__The Bazaar Section_

"Excuse me sir, are you Vincento?" Garrett asked standing in-front of a Booth with his Sister and the rest of the group. The Merchant, a clearly Foreign man with brown hair and thick accent, turned to Garrett saying "that's me Sir, can I interest you in some Antivan Silk Dresses for the lovely Lady or perhaps some Jewelry."

Bethany shook her head 'no' causing Vincento to smile and show off his wares trying to convince her otherwise to no avail as Garrett said "no sir, I'm more interested in your Son."

Vincento straightened up slightly, losing his cool, saying "Son? I have never that privilege, Sir. My poor Wife... she's back in Antiva and cannot see me often with my travels. Let's not ruin the day with weighty thoughts, perhaps I could show you my other Silks." Bethany stepped forward before Merrill or Anders could and said "please Sir, I know you must fear for Feynriel but we mean no him harm." Vincento crossed his arms saying "Hrmph, hard to tell in this City who means who harm, no?" Garrett was about reassure Vincento but before he could speak Bethany stepped close and leaned in so only Vincento and the group could see.

Then to Garrett's horror Bethany used very little of her Magic to form a small orb of fire in the palm of her hand, Vincento noticed Bethany's 'Fire Filled' hand instantly and gasped lightly. _Why did she have to do that... I've got this _Garrett thought as grabbed his Sister's wrist and discreetly Dispelled the Fire so that the others would simply think Bethany Dispelled it herself.

Bethany stepped back and gave her brother an odd look as he released her wrist, Garrett gave his sister an _I'm sorry _look as she nodded, understanding why Garrett had used some of the Templar Talents he'd been learning, before turning back to Vincento. "We are no friends of the Templars, you'll find no better friend to a young scared Mage," Bethany said in a low voice to Vincento, whom got over his shock and spoke up. "Maldicion! You too, I suppose you'd be kind then, to a boy who resists being taken in by Templars," Vincento said as Merrill smiled at Bethany saying "of course," and Anders muttered "you have no idea."

Varric looked at Bethany with raised eyebrows as Isabela grinned slightly at how fast Garrett had acted to, what they thought was Garrett reminding his sister to be careful, unaware to what Garrett had really done. Vincento nodded saying "the boy's in over his head, so I sent him to the only man I know who doesn't despise Mages... a Former Templar named Samson."

Anders shifted uncomfortably saying "a Templar... are you mad." Garrett nodded at Anders then turned back to Vincento saying "why would a Temp- a Former Templar help him?" Even Fenris was surprised at that and tilted his head as Vincento answered "his conscience plagues him, having served the Templars too long... he now helps Mages on the run."

_Huh I guess some Templars are human after all _Anders thought very surprised at this Samson and Merrill seemed pleased by that as well. "Samson stays out of sight during the Day, at Night he stays here in Lowtown near the Southern entrance to Darktown," Vincento said in a low voice then made a gesture telling to the group to leave now.

Garrett nodded and led the group away, "okay, so we wait until Nightfall then find Samson," Isabela as she said moved a stray hair out of her face. Garrett nodded saying "alright someone should let Arianni know and we'll meet up at the Southern entrance to Darktown at Nightfall." "That's the plan" Varric said as he stretched then continued "I'll be at the Hanged Man, see you'll at Night." "Think I'll join you Varric" Isabela said as she waved goodbye to the others and followed Varric. Merrill smiled slightly speaking up saying "I'll tell Arianni, and thanks again for helping Hawke," Fenris looked at Garrett saying "not I sure I like this Hawke but I'll be there at Night."

Garrett and Bethany waved goodbye to Merrill then to Fenris, leaving the Hawke siblings alone in the Lowtown Marketplace with Anders. "I'm heading back to Darktown for now, still a Former Templar helping Mages... what a strange world" Anders said, but Garrett noticed that Anders have given him an odd look as began leaving, an almost suspicious look. "Well, thanks for helping out Anders, Bethany and I should head home, see you at Night" Garrett said as Bethany nodded and together the Hawke siblings left towards Gamlen's House.

* * *

><p><em>Night, Lowtown<br>__Near the Southern entrance to Darktown_

The Hawke siblings and the group stood in an almost empty space leading to a Stair Case that was the Southern entrance to Darktown. Garrett finally led the group towards the man near the Stair Case, Samson, having waited as the Templar from before, Thrask, had been speaking to him before the group arrived. Garrett and the others had waited, luckily not being seen by Thrask or Samson, after a few minutes Thrask had scoffed slightly and left Samson, the Templar and the Former Templar had been arguing about something.

Now Garrett led the others as he walked up to Samson, whom noticed them but didn't seem to care that a whole group of people were walking towards him. Samson was a odd man for a Former Templar, he had dirty brown hair with matching stubble and hazel eyes. Another thing odd about Samson was that he a little dirty, not filthy, just a bit dirty... not the sort of person people would think was once an 'honorable man of the Chantry', he even wore common Lowtown ragged Clothes.

"Heh, Ol' Vincento said someone might come sniffing around, you lot looking for the boy right? Feyn- something. I'll tell you now there's not much I can do for you," Samson said.

Samson's voice was nothing like a 'regular' Templar's voice, not stern or commanding like Thrask and Wesley's had been... but haggard and slightly withered... as if he'd seen enough in his life already. Narrowing his eyes slightly Garrett said "why was Sir Thrask talking to you?" Samson shrugged casually saying "some as you, looking for the boy, but I told him nothing and I know you lot sure as hell don't work for the Templars... especially with him there. Blond Apostate with the Dark Black Tunic."

Garrett raised an eyebrow, Bethany shifted uncomfortably, Merrill gaped, Varric rubbed his chin, Fenris kept a hand on his Fighting Greatsword, Isabela frowned, and Anders gripped his Staff warily.

"Whoa there, calm down I'm not a threat to you just making my point, I know you're not working with the Templars you lot have nothing to fear from me" Samson said having noticed Anders reaction. "How did you know?" Anders asked in a low voice, Samson laughed lightly saying "you have the look, the look of a Circle Runaway, I was a Templar for a long time and I remember that look, let me guess... Ferelden." Anders nodded slowly as Garrett thought _Samson must have been a really good Templar... what caused him to retire I wonder._

Changing the subject Garrett asked "is it true you give aid to Apostates fleeing Templars?" "The Mages I help, they're no more than Children, just discovered their Magic and terrified. They barely left their Mother's skirts and now we're saying they got to be locked away for their own good, that Demons are hunting them... any wonder they run" Samson said.

"So you're a retired Templar, I was expecting something... different" Fenris said as Samson scoffed saying "retired. Sounds better than a burned out husk of a Templar begging for Coin." Garrett raised an eyebrow at that as Varric and Isabela exchanged a look at that 'begging for coin' part.

Samson scowled saying "they don't do anything to keep you, you Join, you're free to walk away but they're the only ones who got the dust." Merrill frowned unsure of what Samson was talking about as Garrett asked "Dust?" "Lyrium, Magic in it's raw form they say; they make you drink the stuff to face down the bad Mages, but you don't really need it. Lyrium just helps you, if their strong enough than Templars don't need Lyrium to go against Mages, but the Chantry still makes you use it, only problem is you ever try to stop, it just about kills you" Samson answered.

"That's... pretty bad" Garrett said as Bethany nodded, not liking having to talk to a Former Templar... one who instantly knew what Anders was. Merrill stepped forward saying "did you meet Feynriel?"

"Yup, Blighter was broke though and if I help one mangling for free, I'll never get Coin again" Samson said haggardly. Merrill gaped at Samson, as Bethany narrowed her eyes like her brother did sometimes saying "you just abandoned him!" Anders scoffed saying "I pity any Mage forced to rely on you for protection." Samson shrugged again saying "I pointed him to a Ship Captain I know, Reiner, sometimes he'll take on Runaways. Took another Apostate last week, a Girl I sent him... but."

Garrett narrowed his eyes once again saying "but?" Samson looked uneasy saying "might have gone wrong though, I heard rumors that he took both of them captive instead... I shouldn't have trusted him as much as I did... greed took hold of him."

"Please say it's not too late to save him" Merrill exclaimed lowly as Garrett wondered the same thing. Samson shrugged again saying "Reiner had the pair of them locked in a quays Warehouse, somewhere close to the Dockside. You might find the lad before he gets ransomed to the Templars... or worse, that's all I know." "Thanks" Garrett said dryly as he and the group started towards the Dockslide.

* * *

><p><em>The Docks<br>__Arthuris's Private Docks_

"Are you sure this is it?" Garrett asked Isabela as she picked the lock and opened the door saying "yeah I know how Ship Captains are." "And I know how Slavers are" Fenris added as he walked in first, having grown surprisingly eager to help now that Slavers were involved.

Garrett and the others followed as Merrill grinned saying "I'm glad Fenris wants to help now," Isabela patted Merrill's back saying "he just wants to kill Slavers but it's better than before Kitten." All of the group now inside the Warehouse they noticed that it was mostly empty expect for a few Stairs leading to some Storage rooms. Suddenly the group heard a woman screaming her help, "please! Somebody help!"

Merrill unwisely called out, to Garrett's dismay having lost the element of surprise, "where are you!" Four men walked out of one of the Storage rooms, one of them saying "who's here?" Seeing the group the man who spoke earlier called out "we can't let anyone see this, kill them!"

The Hawke siblings and the others unsheathed their Weapons as the Four Men rushed down the stairs towards them. Anders cast Chain Lightning and took two of the men down as they made it down the Stairs. The other two Men stumbled slightly at Anders's Mage but Garrett rushed to them and stabbed one in the chest and Varric shot the other in his neck. Still hearing the woman crying out for help Fenris rushed up the Stairs even faster than Garrett as the group followed.

Catching up with Fenris, Garrett and the others got to the Storage Room where the Woman was screaming for help seeing three armed men and the woman backing into a Corner. Before Garrett or any of the group could help, one of the armed men said "break her Arms, can't use Magic without the Arms." Suddenly the woman knelt on the floor crying... and fire erupted around her and the poor woman changed... she became a mangled twisted form of herself... _She summoned a demon for help and it corrupted her._

Anders's eye glowed slightly as the now Corrupted woman killed two of the three armed men with easy by burning them. The last armed man turned around trying to run away only for Isabela to throw one of her Dagger into the man, killing him. Garrett and Fenris rushed as Bethany used Winter's Frost on the poor woman and Anders hit her with a Spirit Bolt as Merrill gaped at the Corrupted Woman. Stunned by Anders and Bethany's attacks the Corrupted woman was easily taken down by Garrett and Fenris.

Garrett slamming his Shield into the poor woman and slashing her across the chest as Fenris put a lot of weight in his attack and stabbed her in the chest where Garrett had slashed her. Fenris pulled his Fighting Greatsword free and Garrett looked around seeing no more enemies as Merrill moaned "why did she do that."

Anders's eyes turned back to normal as Bethany moved to stand next to her brother, as he examined the dead woman, and frowned. Isabela retrieved her Dagger from the armed man she killed as Anders spoke up saying "this never would have happened if the poor girl hadn't been backed into a Corner like that, maybe we can find out who she was?"

Garrett nodded as he pulled something... a letter of some-kind from the poor woman's Corpse, reading it Garrett stood up frowning as he said "that woman... her name's Olivia... and she's Sir Thrask's Daughter."

Fenris tilted his head in surprise, as the others reeled from that new piece of Information, _Sir Thrask didn't turn in his Daughter and now she's dead. _"A Templar with a Mage for daughter...no wonder he's nicer to Mages" Isabela said surprised as she frowned. Fenris spoke up saying "she wasn't Thrask's Daughter anymore, that girl died when she corrupted herself," Anders scoffed again as Garrett decided to change the subject before something happened.

"We'll let Sir Thrask know, but we need to help Feynriel" Garrett said sternly as he glanced down sadly at poor woman, Bethany knelt down to Sir Thrask's Daughter saying "... I'm sorry we got here too late." Turning to face to Isabela, Garrett asked "Isabela any idea how Reiner kept his records?" Isabela stepped forward and looked around then went to a average Crate on top of a table and opened it to find some paper work. "Here we are, hold on... Feynriel was sold to a man named Danzig in Darktown," Isabela said to the group as she looked through the records.

"Darktown it is then... where would we find Danzig though, Anders any idea?" Garrett said as Anders and Merrill Dispelled the Magic from the Storage room.

"I know of a lower level of Darktown where that sort of things happens sometimes... Cooper always stayed clear of that place, didn't want to become inventory" Anders replied gripping his Staff ready to go. Fenris surprised all of them saying "we should hurry, Slavers in Darktown might have already Shipped some people off already, if we move quickly we might even be able track them down."

Merrill smiled slightly as Anders said "what do you know, suddenly he cares," "I _hate_ Slavers" Fenris said coldly with emphasis on the word hate. Turning to face Fenris, Garrett said "I'm glad you're eager to help Fenris, let's go... hopefully we're not too late." Garrett re-sheathed his Longsword and Shield as he led the group out of the Warehouse and with Anders's help headed towards Darktown.

* * *

><p><em>Lower Level of Darktown<br>__Slightly above where Anders found Cooper_

"You sure that's him Anders?" Garrett asked as they stood ready to walk towards the group of six armored men and a Robed Man with an odd Tattoo on his face. Anders turned towards Garrett saying "Hawke trust me, Cooper kept far away from this level for a reason." "That's him, he has that smug look of a man who robbed people of their Freedom, I saw those kind of people in Tevinter but I couldn't do anything about it then... now I can" Fenris said coldly.

"I know he's a Slaver but is he the Slaver we're looking for... either way we need to find out," Garrett said as he moved towards the Robed Man. Bethany made to walk beside her brother but instead Fenris walked beside her brother as Anders did the same on his other side. "Cover me okay" Garrett said turning around to face his Sister then at Varric, Isabela and Merrill.

"Hehe Sunshine looks like Mr Broody really wants to help Feynriel now" Varric said to Bethany as she got ready to cover her brother. _I'm just surprised Anders and Fenris are working together like this _Garrett thought as he called out "Danzig!" Hearing Garrett's call the Robed Man, Danzig, turned saying "that's me, you _Volunteers_eh, come here let us get a look at you three." Garrett, Fenris, and Anders now stand in-front of Danzig as the six armored man moved to surround the three of them.

"Perfect! Clap'em in Irons and let's see what the Tevinters will pay for them." Bethany got ready to attack but Varric stopped her and the others said "easy Sunshine, trust me Hawke's got this."

The six armored men closed in on them as Garrett pulled his Longsword and Shield out and moved to cover the left side as Anders cover the right, leaving Fenris free to rush towards Danzig. Fenris's Markings glowed as he rushed forward and plunged his right hand into Danzig chest... Fenris kept his hand there squeezing lightly causing pain but not killing.

The armored men paused as Garrett, still covering Fenris with Anders, said "call your men off Danzig." "Back off!" Danzig called as he stood hunched eyes wide with pain as he gazed fearfully at Fenris's hand inside of the his chest mumbling "Andraste's great flaming ass! What is this?" Fenris didn't answer but instead leaned in menacingly as he said "your latest batch of Slaves, where are they! Was there a Elf Blooded Human among them!" Danzig coughed from the pain in his Chest saying "I... we already sent a batch through some Smugglers in the Docks, ah but... but the Elf Blooded Human he's still here. I... I stashed him in a cave, one of the Smugger hideouts on the Wounded Coast... he was going to be shipped off with the next batch."

Garrett spoke up saying "you have a Map for it?" "Yes, here" Danzig coughed as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a small map, and tossed it to Garrett, whom caught it.

Breathing hard Danzig said "that's it right... I... I told you what you wanted to hear so I'm free to go right?" Before Garrett or Anders could say anything Fenris got a bitter, cold, and hardened look in his eye... a look that held no kindness and knew nothing of Mercy... as he uttered a single word. "No," Fenris said in a low hardened voice as he squeezed his hand into a fist killing Danzig, violently crushing his internal organs from the inside... literally.

The armored men, seeing their leader murdered, moved to attack Garrett and Anders as Fenris pulled his right hand out of Danzig's Corpse. Moving quickly Garrett slashed one of the armored man's throat with his Longsword then blocked another armored man's slash with his Shield as Varric sniped a man on Garrett's far left. Anders used Chain Lightning taking out two of the armored man as Merrill used a quick Spirit Bolt to weaken the last armored man on Anders's side as Isabela rushed forward and back-stabbed him.

Bethany used Winter's Grasp on the last of the armed men, whom was fighting with Garrett, freezing the man slightly as Garrett took the advantage to stab the man in the chest. Anders turned to Isabela then Merrill saying "thanks for the help," "any time" Isabela said doing a mock salute as Merrill said "no problem."

Garrett looked around to make sure there were no more attackers, seeing none Garrett turned to his sisters saying "thanks Bethany." Pulling out the Map that Dangiz had given them, Garrett said "the cave's isn't to far... this can't be right."

Fenris shifted still gripping his Fighting Greatsword saying "what! Did the bastard lie!" Garrett frowned as he looked at Fenris saying "no, it's not that." Anders faced Garrett just like the rest of the group did, confused by Garrett's frowning at the Map. Garrett looked at his Sisters saying "the Cave... it's one of Athenril's hideouts... I've been there before back when we worked for her."

Bethany gaped in surprised as Varric shifted saying "now that's odd... that doesn't sound like her at all." "You used to work for a Slaver!" Fenris snarled in a Guarded tone as if in disbelief, "no Fenris... I worked as a Smuggler but Athenril never worked with Slavers... at least until now," Garrett said crossing his arms. "I don't like this" Garrett said as Isabela spoke up saying "she probably had trade up to survive with the Coterie Factions growing in Kirkwall." Bethany scoffed saying "I can't believe she would do that, never liked her or anything but she never seemed to like the idea of Smuggling People like that."

Garrett sighed saying "I don't want to get involved with Athenril again... I'll let Aveline know so the City Guard can take a look." "I'm sure Aveline will take care of it, she seemed nice" Merrill said as Garrett nodded saying "I don't think there's any more we can do right now... let's go rescue Feynriel."

Merrill nodded firmly as Anders and Bethany Dispelled the traces of Magic from the area. Garrett and the group left the area and Darktown heading for the Wounded Coast, finally about to rescue Feynriel.

* * *

><p><em>Later, the Wounded Coast<br>__Just outside Athenril's Hideout_

"Are you sure about this Hawke... we break in here and take down the Workers you might have Athenril looking back into this and she might find out it's you" Varric said facing Garrett.

_I know Varric... thanks for not saying what I'm thinking _thought Garrett as he said "I'm not sure but we need to help Feynriel." Varric rubbed his chin saying "maybe there's another way... just let me do the talking instead of just going in guns blazing alright." _Athenril knows where I live because of Gamlen... and more importantly about Bethany _Garrett thought warily as he rubbed the back of his neck. Fenris stepped towards Garrett saying "Hawke we should kill them not talk," "it's not that simple Fenris, this could have unforeseen consequences... Athenril knows things about me" Garrett replied warily.

Isabela went up to Fenris saying "these aren't Slavers... there just Smugglers if that makes a difference and Hawke's right we need to play this carefully." Fenris scowled coldly saying "Smugglers who help Slavers, no difference there." Bethany frowned as she turned towards her brother saying "I want to help Feynriel... but I know what you're thinking," Garrett put a hand on his sister's Shoulder reassuringly saying "we'll find a way to help Feynriel without getting involved with Athenril again."

Anders turned towards Garrett saying "if worse comes to worse then just let me and others do this, the two of you can go home and there's no involvement with you." Merrill smiled at Bethany saying "you two have already helped so much, all this started as a Favor for me." "If we do have to go guns blazing then I'll keep a look out for you two, I did for the Jeven thing and the Coterie never looked into you Hawke" Varric said as he seemed to be planning something.

Looking around at the formidable group that he'd assembled Garrett said "we'll go, I didn't exactly like Athenril but I can't believe she's helping Slavers... and I trust Varric."

Bethany nodded smiling as her brother led the group inside the cave that also served as one of Athenril's hideouts. "Alright, usually there'd be a Lookout for the others as they stored the goods... eh this case being Feynriel" Garrett said as he led the group through the Cave and into a sort of Den where crates of other Smuggled Cargo was stored... and an armed man falling asleep. The man turned at them and froze for a moment then ran off through a 'hallway', before anyone could stop him Varric said "wait let him go."

Garrett raised his eyebrow saying "you got a plan then Varric," as Fenris tilted his head curiously at Varric. Varric smirked slightly saying "just let me do the taking, trust me Hawke." Isabela grinned saying "hehehe Varric's got his Bullshitting face on," Merrill looked at Isabela saying "what? How do you know that?"

Isabela smiled at Merrill saying "Kitten, it takes a Bullshitter to known a Bullshitter." Garrett smiled slightly at that thinking, _trust Varric and Isabela to always lighten the mood. _"Take point" Garrett said to Varric as he nodded and led the group down the 'hallway' where the Lookout had run off to. Varric followed the 'hallway' with Garrett and the others behind, into a large 'room' where a makeshift staircase led to higher level where an armed man held a Longsword at a young blond haired man's throat.

Looking around, Garrett and the others noticed at least seven more armed men surrounding poor Feynriel, whom was held back by the apparent Leader of the Smugglers pointing a Longsword at the boy's throat. Feynriel was clearly Arianni's son, he had the same eyes but long blondie hair that was brighter that his Mothers, he wore common Alienage ragged clothing and looked terrified to be here.

_Alright I trust Varric _Garrett thought as he stood back and let Varric do the talking as the others stood down. Varric, stepping forward without showing a hint of fear or worry at all, called out "we're here for the boy, nothing more."

The Leader called back "take another step and the boy dies then, leave your Coin and you're free to leave." Varric put on his best smirk saying "if I were you I wouldn't be threatening the Viscount's Son." The Leader stumbled slightly as he said "wait... what are you talking about, Dwarf." Varric chuckled calmly saying "oh I suppose you just got a tip from a Slaver in Darktown that he was selling Mage flesh cheap. You never thought to ask where he got it!" Gesturing with his hands similar to how he told stories at the Hanged Man, Varric said "you never wondered if you were taking the Viscount's well known love child from his Elven Mistress. The boy he swore he'd protect even if meant raising the entire Free Marches."

Now making an authoritative stance Varric said "I know you Smugglers are good at running and hiding, hey comes with the job, but how far will you all last if the Viscount himself wants you dead." The Leader glanced back at Feynriel muttering "the Viscount's Bastard boy eh, who'd have thought," turning to face Varric the Leader said "I want no trouble with the Viscount, take the Bastard to his Father and leave."

The Leader lowered his Longsword and one of the armed man shoved Feynriel and allowed the poor boy to go down the Stairs and nervously join Garrett and the group. The Leader pulled out a Coin Pouch and tossed it to Varric saying "here, it's the Coin that boy would earned us... take it as a Peace Offering."

Varric nodded as he gestured for Feynriel, still nervous as one could except but smart enough to go along with the lie, and together the group with Feynriel left Athenril's Hideout.

After a few awkward minutes since walking out of Athenril's Hideout, Feynriel turned nervously towards Varric saying "are... are you working for the Templars." Varric said "no," then pointed at Garrett saying "ask your questions to Hawke, he's the leader of our little group." Feynriel turned, still a bit nervous, to Garrett saying "who are you people?" Garrett walked up to Feynriel saying "I'm Garrett Hawke, and this is my sister Bethany," Bethany waved as the others introduced themselves as well.

Feynriel seemed to be calming down now as Garrett said "look you're Mother was worried about you so she sent us to find you." Surprisingly Feynriel crossed his arms saying "hardly any different than the Templars. I can't believe her... my whole life it was 'I'll love you and protect you' then some bad dreams come and it's 'maybe we should talk to the Templars' hrmph."

"Hey we're here to help you Feynriel" Anders said speaking up as Merrill stepped forward saying "you're Mother loves you and she's worried about you." Feynriel glanced at Anders and Merrill then turned to Garrett saying "why do you want to help my Mother and me, you don't even know us?" Garrett looked Feynriel straight in the eye saying "Feynriel I've spent my whole life protecting my sister from exactly what you fear," Bethany smiled slightly at that as Anders tapped Merrill's Shoulder. Feynriel gazed at Bethany in wonder as Merrill, following Anders's lead, formed small orbs of Magical Energy in their hands. Anders smiled saying "you'll find no friends of the Templars here Feynriel, like we said earlier we're here to help you," as Merrill and he Dispelled their orbs of Magical Energy.

Feynriel gaped slightly in shock at seeing three Mages before him, Fenris tilted his head unsure of where this was going. Feynriel smiled saying "you know... you're the first Mages I've ever met outside the Circle, most of us are locked up in the Circle." Feynriel turned to Garrett then Merrill saying "would you... can you help me reach the Dalish? That's where I was trying to go, maybe they'd take me in because I'm Dalish as much Human."

Garrett glanced at Merrill then turned back to Feynriel saying "the Dalish don't like Outsiders, you'd be alone among them, more so than a Dalish would be here." Feynriel scoffed saying "compared to being held prisoner or made Tranquil I'd rather be lonely. I know it's different in other Kingdoms but here... no one helps Circle Mages; anything the Templars don't like, you get the brand!"

Turning to face Merrill, Feynriel continued said "but the Dalish have had Magic forever... they could teach me, I wouldn't be a Danger I swear." Merrill walked to stand in-front of Feynriel and smiled lightly as she kindly said "it would be your Humanity that marks you among our people not the Magic but I think they'll take you Feynriel."

Feynriel smiled at Merrill reassuring him but suddenly Fenris spoke up saying "but was your Mother right? Are you plagued by Demons?" Feynriel frowned mumbling "I... I can't say for sure, I have bad dreams... voices in the Dreams they ask me to come, to give shape to the Void around them." Fenris tilted his head in suspicion saying "but you've had them and you 'accidentally' used Magic in your sleep." Feynriel looked at his feet slightly fearful when suddenly Merrill spoke up saying "the Keeper is wise Fenris, if anyone can help she can, Feynriel it's okay."

Bethany turned to face Fenris saying "the Dalish is another option, you can't blame him for wishing to try it." Garrett looked at Fenris and Merrill knowing that they both had a point then faced Feynriel saying "no one knows your problem like you do Feynriel, this is your choice to make... do you think it's you'll be okay with the Dalish if they can help."

Feynriel nodded firmly saying "I'll be okay with the Dalish, my problem is manageable... I ran away because I was afraid Mother would turn me in." Merrill smiled saying "I'll take you to the Dalish, Feynriel." Feynriel nodded saying "let's go now them... Hawke would please tell my Mother where I'm going... and that I love her and know she was just scared." Garrett patted Feynriel on his Shoulder saying "Feynriel you needn't have asked."

Merrill moved to stand beside Feynriel as Isabela said "hold on Kitten I'll join you taking Feynriel to the Dalish," Merrill nodded smiling.

Fenris went to Garrett saying "not sure I like this Hawke... what if this doesn't work," "we'll check in every now and again alright" Garrett replied. Anders spoke up saying "come on Fenris, the Keeper trains him, keeps him safe from Demons and no one gets locked up, sounds like a winning plan." Varric turned to Fenris saying "eh, Broody if the boy goes nuts with the Elves he'll have them to set him right and... I don't know frolic in the woods together or something."

Fenris didn't have anything to say to Andres and Varric's argument and walked away causing Anders to chuckle, "Score: Anders 1, Fenris 0" Varric couldn't help but say causing Garrett and Anders to laugh lightly. Feynriel, standing with Isabela and Merrill, turned to Garrett saying "thank you Hawke, I will forever be in your debt friend." "Good luck" Bethany said smiling as she waved goodbye to Feynriel, Merrill, and Isabela as they led Feynriel to the Dalish Camp.

Garrett nodded then turned to the others saying "we have to let Arianni know where Feynriel is going... and Thrask deserves to know about his Daughter." "Thrask will have to wait til tomorrow, the Ships that give passage to and from the rest of Kirkwall to the Gallows have closed shop already" Varric said. Nodding Garrett said "I'll let Thrask know tomorrow then, but we need let Arianni know today."

* * *

><p><em>On the way back to Gamlen's House<em>

"So he is to stay with Dalish then?" Arianni said after Garrett and Bethany finished telling Arianni what had happened, Fenris, Anders, and Varric having left to their respective homes upon returning to Kirkwall.

"Yes, it was his choice to make and I think he'll be fine, he asked me to tell you that he loves you" Garrett said causing Arianni to smile slightly. "It's the best option for him, he'll learn control" Bethany said to Arianni as she nodded slowly saying "the Dalish value Magic more than the men of Kirkwall, he can have both safety and freedom." Getting a somewhat heavy look in her eye, like that of a sad mother, Arianni said "... I will miss my son but he is safe and that's what matters in the end," _she really loves her son _Garrett thought at that.

Shaking Garrett's hand, Arianni said "thank for you helping me, I don't have much but I can-" Garrett stopped her saying "you don't have to pay us Arianni, it's okay." Arianni smiled saying "I can't thank you enough Hawke, I'm glad the world has people like you in it," "thank Merrill, she's the one that got all of us here to help" Garrett replied honestly.

Declining to stay for dinner, the Hawke siblings left Arianni and the Alienage heading for Gamlen's House.

Once inside Gamlen's House the Hawke siblings eat dinner that Leandra had left for them, as they ate Bethany said "I think Fenris seemed less Broody when he left," "he got to kill Slavers, he hates them more than Magic I think which is saying something" Garrett said finishing his Dinner and moving to clean his plate.

Bethany finished eating and joining her brother in cleaning her plate saying "I feel bad about Sir Thrask's Daughter... if we could have helped her and she wouldn't have... been corrupted." Garrett turned to Bethany saying "I know how you feel, they say Thrask is nicer to Mages than other Templars, now we now why... and like I said we'll let Thrask know tomorrow." Bethany frowned saying "it's just... Thrask's Daughter, Olivia, seeing her became that thing."

Garrett frowned seeing his little sister struggle to say the next words as she shivered, "knowing that... that it could have been me... that I could become that... that I could attack you and the others." Bethany turned to face her big brother her eyes wide in a way Garrett hadn't seen in years as she said "to think... that you'd have to stop me." Garrett stepped forward to stand in-front of his little sister, putting both his hands on her Shoulders and, speaking in a reassuring warm way, said "hey, Bethany I _know _you'd never turn into that."

Bethany frowned sadly, unable to look her big brother in the eye saying "Garrett any Mage can fall victim to Demons, you can't know-" but was stopped by Garrett saying "Bethany, you're too good of a person to do something like that." Bethany raised up her right hand and gazed at her palm, frowning in uncertainty saying "I wish I'd been born without Magic like you were. I never wanted it. I remember growing up it was so hard to control at times." Bethany's right hand twitched slight as she said "I remember Father told me that oneday... I'd surpass him in power."

Garrett felt bad, he didn't know what to say, as Bethany continued sadly "because I couldn't be normal even for a Mage... just look at my Flame Magic, every time I summon fire it's always Blue instead of Red. Even Anders's Flame Magic isn't Blue unless Justice helps him... Father said it's because Blue Fire is hotter and more stronger than Red Fire, I can't help it... it just always come at like that." Lowering her hand Bethany sadly uttered "I just wish I was normal like everyone else."

Finally figuring out what the brotherly/fatherly sort of thing to say, Garrett said "... and that's why you'd never turn into that Bethany. You never wanted Magic, you never wanted a power that could be greater than Father's, if you could you'd live a normal life, you have a lot more control then you give yourself credit for Bethany."

Bethany looked up to her brother's face feeling better as Garrett grinned slightly saying "seriously all those times you could have just zapped me or Carver for being annoying when we're growing up, if I'd had Magic I've floated Carver into the air for awhile if he glued my hair to the bed." Bethany chuckled slightly remember how Carver would sometimes do that to her and how Mother would make Carver sit in the corner for an hour after that.

"But the point is that you never did that even once Bethany, don't say it's because you can't use Force Magic I know you can, you didn't because control your Magic" Garrett said taking his hands off his little sister's Shoulders. Bethany smiled as she hugged her big brother saying "thanks for the pep talk." Finishing her hug and stepping back Bethany said "actually there were a few times I thought about burning Carver's eyebrows off or freezing his hair to something."

Garrett laughed saying "what, that would have been amazing to see... if I'd had Magic I'd have done that at least once," Bethany laughed at that understanding what her big brother was telling her.

_She was always in control, she could have pranked her twin brother easily but she didn't, even at a young age she'd had more control than'd she realize... and that control was why she'd never be corrupted like Thrask's Daughter had _Bethany thought as said goodnight to Garrett and went to bed. Garrett nodded as went to bed on his usual spot on the floor.

As Garrett drifted off to sleep on the floor he thought about Thrask and his Daughter, _it's like Mother said 'not all Templars are bad' I'd like to think Thrask is a good Templar he offered Mercy to Feynriel. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this Chapter wasn't too long but like I said earlier there were some Scenes I really wanted to put in<br>Even then, I still had to cut some stuff out because seriously it was getting too long for a single Chapter  
>I liked the idea of Bethany's Flame Magic being Blue instead of Red because Blue Fire is Hotter and more Efficient than Red Fire<br>But I Digress...  
>Thanks for Reading and please Review<strong>


	22. The New Business Man

**Hey Guys been a while and I apologize for that**  
><strong>Just been getting ready for my graduation <strong>  
><strong>Seems like it's not really a big deal in this day and age but eh what do I know<br>Anyway, Special Thanks for Link916x and KnightOfHolyLight for the very kind reviews and enjoy. **  
><em><br>Day, Kirkwall  
><em>_Gallows Port_

Stepping off one of the Ships that gave passage to and from the rest of Kirkwall to the Gallows and paying the Ship Captain, Garrett Hawke walked towards the Gallows Courtyard. _Gotta thank Isabela again for getting me that discount from the Ship Captain _Garrett thought noticing some Templar Recruits milling about along with some Merchants.

Sighing Garrett looked around the Gallows Courtyard thinking _never liked it here, all those odd Statues from when Kirkwall was a Slaver Port. Even on some of the walls there's engravings of Slavers. _Garrett shrugged noticing that while the Statues were very depressing it wasn't as bad as the infamous Twins of Kirkwall. Plus if there was a place in the Gallows he had to be in, he's glad it was the Courtyard. _Even some of the Mage in Circle can get fresh air if they work in some of the Jobs down here, like those Merchants and Enchanters _thought Garrett.

Not sure where to find Sir Thrask, Garrett moved towards the center of the Courtyard frowning slightly running his fingers along the letter that Olivia had written to her father before she had summoned a Demon and corrupted herself out of fear. _I wish I'd made it to that Storage Room sooner... then maybe Olivia wouldn't have lost control and Sir Thrask wouldn't have to find out like this_ Garrett thought as he walked.

Now standing in the center of the Gallows Courtyard and looking around Garrett saw Sir Thrask speaking with a Templar Recruit before moving on to stand near a wall. Garrett started towards Sir Thrask somberly thinking _I remember back in some of the early skirmishes at Ostagar, when Soldiers would get killed in action and Captain Varel would have to write letters to their Families. Varel would stay in his Tent for a longtime when he wrote those letters... and when he came out he always went straight to the Kitchens for some Ale. I think I have some idea with what he went through... just on a smaller extent._

Now standing in-front of Sir Thrask, Garrett was about to tell Thrask the news when suddenly Sir Thrask turned to him and spoke in a stern voice vastly differently then his voice when he had spoken to Arianni. "I remember you sir! Samson brushed me off but I did see you talking to him... Samson was clever enough to stop me following you however," Thrask said crossing his arms looking warily at Garrett.

_Thrask... he saw us with Samson, but Samson didn't sell us out... he even stopped Thrask from following us... didn't realize he helped out so much _Garrett thought as he blinked slowly at Thrask. Turning to a more sympathetic tone and sighing Thrask said "forgive my outburst but Sir you need to tell me what you know of Feynriel, we've found neither hide nor hair of the lad I can only think he has fallen victim to Demons or Slavers."

"... Sir Thrask trust me, Feynriel is safe" Garrett said feeling that Sir Thrask really was worried about Feynriel not just wanting to 'bag and tag' another Apostate. Sir Thrask crossed his arms saying "the lad is safe... but what is his fate? where is he? his Mother said he had accidents." Garrett stood his ground calmly saying "... you'll excuse me Sir but Feynriel is safe, and I can't say anymore." Sir Thrask, still crossing his arms, stepped forward saying "Sir I do not want to force you to tell me but I need to know what happened to Feynriel... he could be a danger to himself."

Garrett looked Thrask in straight the eye and made a decision, "I understand that Templars are suppose to honorable and keep their vows," he said with a guarded tone. Sir Thrask blinked saying "what of it?" Checking to make sure no one overheard him, Garrett spoke in a low voice saying "give me your vow as a man of the Chantry that you will not interfere if I tell you what happened to Feynriel."

Sir Thrask stared wide eyed at Garrett thinking it over then slowly raised his right hand over his heart and with a serious look on his face said "I, Sir Gilfrin Thrask, hereby swear to not interfere with what happened to Feynriel... if and _only _if the lad is safe and not a danger to himself or others." "Fair enough" Garrett said then breathed out a sigh of relief thinking _I can tell_ _Thrask is an honorable man and will keep his word. _Once again checking to make sure that weren't overheard, see that no one was listening , Garrett looked Sir Thrask in the eye as he spoke in a low but calm and collected voice.

"As I said before, Feynriel is safe... he has gone to his Mother's people to learn their ways of controlling magic" Garrett said causing Sir Thrask to widen his eyes in surprise. After a moment of getting over his shock Sir Thrask stroked his beard looking thoughtful as he slowly said ".. I had not realize the Dalish took in half-bloods, I will say that it is an interesting solution... and I notice that it's well out of our hands now. The Dalish would not give up one of their own even someone so new."

Garrett nodded slowly as Sir Thrask continued "... Feynriel is safe then and as I vowed I will not interfere." Sir Thrask made to leave, having no more apparent business with Garrett but was stopped him saying "... there's more."

Sir Thrask turned to face Garrett with a curious expression on his face as said "what?" Garrett once again discreetly checked to make sure no one was listening then slowly held up Olivia's letter so only Sir Thrask would see it. Garrett calmly looked Sir Thrask in the eye saying "I found this, it was addressed to you... it seems to be from your daughter."

The reaction from Sir Thrask was instantaneous, he held his breath for a moment... a moment of pain and loss locked in his eyes betraying his mask of calm. "My daughter. Then you... know what she is... how... how she died." _He knows what happened to his daughter... how _Garrett thought as Thrask slowly and trembling slightly, took the letter from Garrett. Thrask looked at the letter then at Garrett sadly saying "I managed to track her to that Warehouse... when I discovered what she had become... what she had done to all those men in the Warehouse. I should have forced her into the Circle for her own safety, she always had trouble controlling herself... my weakness is what destroyed her."

Garrett shook his head and spoke in a low voice saying "no... she was your daughter, you loved her... you only wanted to protect her." Garrett lips twitched as he spoke, remembered how yesterday Bethany had compared herself to Olivia and how she might be corrupted like her one day before reassured her that she had control.

"Olivia was a cornered and frightened child with no idea of what she was doing... no one can blame her for what happened, you don't have to worry about the Templars finding out from me." Sir Thrask straightened as he held his mask of calm together saying "thank you, she is at peace now... I would not wish to see her name smeared while her ashes are still warm."

Sir Thrask held out his hand towards Garrett saying "thank you again sir... you did not need to pass this to me, I never got your name?" After a moment of internal debate Garrett took Sir Thrask's hand and shook it saying "Garrett Hawke." Sir Thrask nodded saying "you have made a friend here today Garrett... excuse me, I need to be alone right now." Garrett watched as Sir Thrask left and made towards an empty corridor holding his daughter's letter. _Is this what _Captain Varel_ felt after sending those letter's or when he had to inform Soldiers that their friends or family had died_ Garrett thought somberly as walked back towards the Ship.

* * *

><p><em>Later, Lowtown<br>__The Hanged Man_

Garrett sat with Aveline in a booth, still wearing her City Guards Armor, having told his friend in the Guard about Athenril's apparently new involvement with Slavers before going to the Gallows.

"I've heard some... odd things Garrett" Aveline said as she took a drink of water. Garrett turned his gaze from where Bethany and Merrill sat near the bar to face Aveline saying "odd, how so?" Aveline shifted in her seat sighing as she said "look this isn't the only time something like this has happened." Garrett leaned in closer saying "something like this?"

"The City Guard has been investing something that's been happening for awhile now... some of the lower criminals have been trading up so to speak, like doing things they normally wouldn't do," Aveline said seriously. "Things like Smugglers helping Slavers?" Garrett said uneasily, still surprised that Athenril would work in the Slave Trade. Aveline nodded saying "exactly, some of the Senior Officers and I have some theories but just theories for now... I'm sorry Garrett but I can't discuss those things with you."

"I understand Aveline, I just thought the City Guard should know" Garrett replied honestly. Aveline shrugged slightly then said "I can't talk about it much but there's something unusual happening... normally the City Guard doesn't really have the time to deal with Athenril, being more or less small fry." Then frowning slightly Aveline continued "thing is our informants say that Athenril hasn't been seen recently... some of her more trusted people having been giving out the orders on her behalf for awhile now."

Garrett blinked slowly as he asked "wait, you know that much about Athenril's work from informants?" "It's not as much as you think, it's not like we can just go in and bust Athenril anytime we wanted... we don't have enough info even with our informants for that but the City Guard keeps on eye on the smaller criminals when we can." Garrett nodded saying "I understand, you have more important things to deal with... but now that some of the smaller criminals are trading up it's more of a problem," uneasily not sure of what to make of everything.

"Exactly, anyway it's good that you informed me of it Garrett, I know you got out of the Smuggling business as soon as you could" Aveline said taking another drink of water. "Yeah, I don't want to get involved with Athenril again... still I couldn't just let that slide, I may not be a Guard or anything but it's the right thing to do" Garrett said honestly. Shifting slightly Aveline said "actually you mind if I asked you some questions?"

Slowly raising his eyebrow Garrett lightly said "you're going to interrogate me in the Hanged Man of all places... is the City Guard running low on money or something?" "What! No, we have excellent funding given to us by Viscount Dumar... and you're joking... very funny Hawke" Aveline said slightly flustered at first causing Garrett to chuckle. Aveline straightened saying "I'm not interrogating you Garrett, you're my friend and stopping working with Athenril long ago." Garrett nodded smiling slightly saying "thanks for that Aveline... so what did you want to know?"

Aveline leaned in saying "back when you were a _Docker_what was the kind of work you did?" Garrett glanced again at Bethany seeing her still talking Merrill then turned back to Aveline saying "we didn't do anything too bad... well at least compared to other criminals like the Coterie anyway." Aveline nodded again saying "I understand it wasn't too bad, there's a reason we didn't look into relatively small Smugglers like Athenril, we had bigger things to worry about."

"As far I know Athenril never even tired to compete with the Coterie nor did we ever deal in Slavery" Garrett said as Aveline crossed her arms saying "but?" Garrett smiled lightly saying "but... remember back when we were settling in to Kirkwall while other more desperate Ferelden refugees we're doing anything to get by." "Yes that was a little bit before I began my training for the City Guard but some of the other Guards tell me that the influx of the refugees caused a raise in criminal activity" Aveline said nodding remembering that time.

"Exactly, there was some competition then because of the influx like you said, other rival Smugglers did cause some more serious stuff... that was really the only time we had trouble" Garrett said straightening up slightly.

Aveline shifted slightly as Garrett continued "Athenril started doing tougher jobs and ended up going against some of the rival smugglers... which did cause some trouble." Aveline stiffened slightly as Garrett rubbed the stubble on his chin that growing into a beard saying "maybe something like that's happening again, competition but the only ones left in Kirkwall I can think of would be the Coterie or the some of the shady members of the Dwarven Merchants Guild."

Noticing how Aveline stiffened lightly Garrett awkwardly spoke up saying "... that's one of the theories the Senior Officers and you came up with isn't it?" Grinning slightly Aveline nodded saying "yes, that is one of our theories." "Sorry, not my business really" Garrett said awkwardly as he and Aveline shared a small laugh. "Well, I don't think there's anything else you can tell me that we haven't already heard... and I don't want you figuring out the City Guard's other theories" Aveline said lightly finishing her cup of water.

Standing up from the table Aveline said "well I'll let you know if anything happens," "thanks" Garrett said standing up as well. Garrett waved as Aveline left the Hanged Man to return to her work in the City Guard.

Walking near the bar to where Bethany and Merrill were talking, Garrett said "alright, sorry about that are we ready to talk to Varric?" Bethany turned to her brother saying "yes, so was Aveline able to find anything." "Not really, apparently Athenril hasn't been seen for awhile though and her group isn't the only ones trading up; the City Guard has some theories but that's about it" Garrett answered.

"Still the City Guard is looking into it so I'm sure everything will work out" Merrill said getting ready to meet with Varric and the others. Suddenly Garrett turned as he heard his name being called out from behind the bar. There standing behind the bar holding a box was Henry Crewe and beside him was Juliana. "Hello Henry, Juliana, I heard your business has spread to some parts of Hightown, good for you" Garrett said from where he stood.

"Hello Sir and Miss" Merrill said where she sat, "oh hello there" Henry said as Garrett introduced Merrill to Henry and Juliana. Henry took his daughter's box saying "I've got it from here, you can talk to your friends," Juliana handed Henry her box saying "thanks dad." _Already delayed talking to Varric about today's job but I don't want to be rude _Garrett thought as he decided he could talk for a few minutes. Juliana moved to stand beside Garrett saying "I see your forehead's better now." "Yeah, it looked worse than it really was" Garrett said as Merrill left them and moved towards Varric's Private Suite saying "I'll meet you with Varric in a little bit."

Bethany joined Merrill in leaving, knowing that Garrett was too polite to leave Juliana alone after she and Merrill just left. _Still trying I see _Garrett thought somewhat annoyed. After a few minutes of chatting with Juliana, Garrett noticed Isabela walking out from Varric's Private Suite. Isabela looked around and noticed Garrett chatting with Juliana, smirking slightly Isabela made towards them. _I don't like that smirk... it's that same one she had when she tired to whisper something to Bethany _Garrett thought as he saw her approaching.

"Anyway I've glad we're doing okay now that the business is rebuilding and I was wondering if you wanted-" Juliana was saying before Isabela suddenly walked up to Garrett.  
><em><br>What the? _Garrett thought as Isabela put an arm on over his shoulder leaning in close on him as she glanced at Juliana. "Hawke who's your friend there" Isabela said as she _suggestively_rubbed into Garrett. "This is my friend Juliana" Garrett said awkwardly as he raised an eyebrow at Isabela. Juliana blinked slowly noticing the unusual and revealing outfit Isabela always seemed to wear. "Hello miss?" Juliana said as she raised her hand and Isabela shook it doing her usual strut as reached over and shook Juliana's hand saying "Isabela."

_Why is Isabela clinging to me like this _Garrett thought awkwardly as she rubbed into him again. "Well aren't you are pretty young thing" Isabela said eyeing up Juliana causing her to shifting awkwardly. _Did Isabela just hit on Juliana? Wow... suppose I shouldn't be surprised_Garrett thought to himself remembering how Isabela was.

Feeling that Juliana was really uncomfortable to Isabela's amusement, Garrett gave her a way out saying "well I think it's time to meet with Varric, good to see you again Juliana." Juliana nodded awkwardly saying "goodbye Garrett," as Juliana left Isabela, still not let go of Garrett and watched Juliana leaving. "Uh Isabela... why are you clinging to me?" Garrett said as he moved to leave but Isabela clung to him anyway, effectively stopping him from leaving.

"Just wait... trust me" Isabela said giggling still with that smirk that Garrett didn't like, that was when he noticed that Isabela was discreetly looking somewhere else. Isabela was doing a really good of discreetly looking near the the exit to the Hanged Man, Garrett in-turn tilted his head to see what she was looking at out of the corner of his eye. Juliana was slowly leaving the Hanged Man to meet with her family at home when she turned around slightly just in time to see Isabela let go of Garrett and _suggestively _rub the stubble on his chin that was slowly growing into a beard.

Juliana left the Hanged Man faster than seemed normal slightly flustered as Garrett brushed Isabela's hand away saying "having fun?" Isabela smirked saying "yes, yes I am."

Then making an amused face Isabela said "ah the girl has a crush on mister big manly Soldier Hawke," Garrett sighed slightly saying "I know," then deciding to correct Isabela he said "and it's Ex-Soldier." Isabela smirked patting Garrett playfully saying "so Hawke... you _hitting that_?" "What... no, I don't even flirt with her" Garrett said taken aback as he turned and together with Isabela made for Varric's Private Suite only to see Bethany waited for them looking annoyed at Isabela.

"Just saying Hawke your friend's a pretty young thing, you need to let loose once a while, always so serious" Isabela said playfully as she ignored Bethany's look and walked with Garrett. "Not really my style Isabela and I have other things to worry about" Garrett said causing Isabela to chuckle saying "Hawke you know what they say about all work and no play." "Let the other people play... I have work to do" Garrett said honestly. Isabela got an odd look in her eyes, smiling slightly as she faced Garrett and patted his back fondly saying "by 'other people' you mean one specific person... such a boyscout."

Just then they reached where Bethany was waiting for them, she faced Isabela saying "why did you do that... it was mean." Isabela stopped in-front of Bethany saying "just having some fun Bethany." Garrett looked between his sister and Isabela as Isabela smirked saying "I saw you and Merrill leaving and noticed how you looked at Hawke and his friend. Of course boyscout wasn't going to do anything... so I decided to have some fun."

Bethany frowned saying "that was still mean," Isabela giggled saying "trying to play 'match maker' not very good at it, come on we have work to do." Garrett laughed slightly to Bethany's annoyance as Isabela moved on without them. Looking at his sister Garrett spoke up lightly with a hint of seriousness saying "you know how Isabela is... besides you're the one always trying to set me up, you can't control the outcome of the things Bethany."

"I know... I just think you would look good together" Bethany said looking thoughtful. Garrett sighed then looked at Bethany saying "Juliana's a nice girl but she barely knows me, she just has a crush that's all." Frowning slightly Bethany nodded as Garrett waved for her to follow him as he said "come on, Varric's waiting."

As the Hawke siblings reached Varric Private Suite they noticed Varric was playing a game of Cards with Fenris and Anders as Merrill and Isabela watched. "There he is, problems?" Anders said as he noticed Garrett walking in with Bethany. "Hawke! Sunshine!" Varric said in greeting as Fenris nodded at them and Garrett said "no problems just helping Aveline out." Taking a seat next to Varric as Bethany did the same, Garrett said "sorry for the wait Varric, anything today?" Varric shrugged saying "no worries Hawke, anyway I got a job for us but it's a little odd."

"Odd?" Garrett said raising an eyebrow as Anders chuckled saying "as if we ever do 'normal' work." Varric smiled saying "true we do strange work but this one's odd because the Client doesn't fully know what's he paying for." "How does he not know what he's fully paying for?" Garrett asked crossing his arms as Fenris got ready to leave.

Varric shrugged saying "the Client's name is Hubert, he's a Merchant in Hightown but he also owns a Mining Business. Anyway a lot of his Miners have gone missing or not shown up for work, he asked around and they think there's something inside the Mine and he wants us to clear it out." "He's not even sure if there's anything there, what if there's nothing there at all" Garrett said thinking aloud.

"Well then we'll explore a Mine and expose some lazy Miners and get paid for it" Varric said chuckling slightly. "Either way we get paid, sounds like a plan to me" Isabela said smirking Merrill said "I've never seen a Mine before." Standing up Garrett said "alright we'll go but first I want to talk to Hubert and see what he has to say about it." Bethany stood up as well with the others ready to leave the Hanged Man, Garrett noticing that Fenris was the quickest get up and start leaving.

* * *

><p><em>A short while later<br>__Hightown Marketplace_

Standing in-front of a Merchant Booth where their Client, Hubert, was Garrett noticed that Hubert was a bossy somewhat impatient man.

"Er so you're the leader I take it... you look a bit unseasoned but I hope you'll do" Hubert said as he studied Garrett and vice versa. Hubert was clearly Orlesian by his accent, the way he dressed in fine Silks and his hair... Hubert spent far too much time grooming his hair by the look of it.  
><em><br>Unseasoned? Does he expect some kind of battle-scarred mountain of a man or something? _Garrett thought as Hubert continued "I've had to suspend operations! My workers are lost in the Mines or have run off." Hubert sighed heavy saying "suppose that serves me right for hiring Ferelden Dogs." Offended by that Garrett spoke up interrupting Hubert by coldly saying "Mind what you say about my Countrymen sir." Bethany rolled her eyes slightly thinking _always with the insults to us Ferelden... the higher ups only care on 'Ferelden Day'._

"I was not referring to you of course, my Workers are a particularly desperate sort, being Refugees but they're lucky I hired them... few in Kirkwall will hire Refugees" Hubert defensibly. "Trust me I know" Garrett said causing Hubert to shift uncomfortably before saying "anyway I sent others before but no word came back... perhaps they are putting me off! I need someone competent to figure out what is going on and fix it."

"Well it'd might have helped if you didn't call the Mine the Bone Pit," Anders said lightly causing Hubert to scoff saying "the locals named it, the fools think it's cursed." "Cursed?" Garrett asked raising an eyebrow, "dimwitted locals who are fearful of fairytales... that's why I hire Fereldens, they may dull-witted but they aren't superstitious."

Garrett crossed his arms giving Hubert an annoyed look which caused him to shift uncomfortably saying "again not referring to you sir." "Either way there most be a reason the Miners are showing up for work" Garrett said as Hubert replied "no Miners have reported in and the Guards won't take me serious, there's something scaring my Miners away, get rid of it... simple job really."

"Nothing is ever simple" Fenris muttered as Isabela spoke up saying "but that's what makes it fun." Garrett nodded saying "alright I'll check it out." Leaving Hubert and his Booth, Garrett and the others headed for the Bone Pit outside of Kirkwall as they walked Merrill spoke up saying "why is it called the Bone Pit?" Garrett glanced towards Varric causing the Dwarf to speak up saying "some of people who've done business there says it's cursed for a variety of other reasons."

_A variety of reasons... how bad could it really be _Garrett thought offhandedly as they left.

* * *

><p><em>Outside Kirkwall<br>__The Bone Pit_

Standing in the middle of the so called 'Bone Pit' Garrett noticed the Mine was clearly abandoned and that whoever had left and gone some time ago. Kneeling down to examine some of the things the Miners had left behind Garrett said "looks like the place wasn't looted at all, why did the Miners just leave." "It's not like there's wasn't much to loot anyway" Varric said looking around the rough and gloomy terrain that was the Bone Pit.

"There's always something to loot" Isabela said as Merrill rubbed her feet saying "the ground here is so hard..." Varric chuckled glancing at Merrill saying "and Daisy is why you shouldn't walk around barefoot," Merrill laughed saying "shoes hurt my feet, I'd rather be comfortable barefoot." Bethany knelt down next to her brother saying "you have that look... what are you thinking?" Garrett rubbed his stubble saying "the Miners... most of them left and it looks like they left in a hurry but nothing's been looted as far as I can tell so whatever scared the Miners didn't want anything from them."

"I can't think of any Bandits who'd want to steal from Miners anyway" Bethany said still kneeling beside her brother as Isabela spoke up saying "maybe they just hated their jobs and quit without telling Hubert." Turning slightly Garrett noticed that Fenris was shifting awkwardly and gazing at the surrounding area of the Bone Pit and the Tunnel leading to the actual Mine and Anders was also looking a bit uneasy.

Standing up as Bethany followed suite, Garrett spoke up saying "Fenris, Anders, what's wrong?" Fenris turned to face Garrett gripping his Fighting Greatsword darkly saying "there's a foul wind coming from that Mine I smell Death... and this place." "Bit over-dramatic don't you think Mr Broody" Varric said as Garrett blinked saying "what do you mean this place?" Fenris scoffed at Varric before turning back to Garrett and gesturing around the Bone Pit saying "Hawke I know some of the history of Kirkwall, many Slaves died here... their cries linger in the stone."

"But that was a long time ago" Bethany said speaking up. "The Veil is thin here" Anders said suddenly causing the group to turn and look at him.

Anders glanced at Merrill saying "not like Sundermount... less but still it's thin here." "So more of those Corpse things then?" Garrett asked what the others where thinking. Anders shook his head saying "I don't think so, the Veil's thin but too thin" Merrill took a step towards Anders curiously saying "how can you tell, I don't feel anything really... Bethany?" Bethany shrugged saying "... I don't feel that feeling I got when we were on Sundermount but Anders has more experience than us."

Anders nodded looking uncomfortable saying "... let's just say I have a better way of looking than normal Mages." Merrill beamed saying "really, can you teach me I wouldn't mind learning some more Magic-" but was stopped by Garrett rubbing the back of his neck saying "Merrill."

Isabela walked up to Merrill and patted her on the Shoulder as Merrill looked confused "what, is it a... oh." Anders nodded as Merrill looked at Anders saying "it's nothing to be ashamed of, it's just a tool and Justice is a Spirit, I use Spirits when I have to." Fenris suddenly spoke up darkly saying "you mean Demons."

_Don't want to go down this road_Garrett thought as he spoke up saying "guys not right now... let's go check out the Mine." The others nodded as Garrett lead the group towards the Tunnel leading to the Mine.

Upon entering the Mine Garrett looked around the large Cave like Mine and the Stairs and pathways the Miners had set up. Taking a few steps with the others following behind Garrett heard movement and turned towards only to be astonishment by what he saw.

There moving towards him from a Pathway the Miners had set up... was a young Dragon. Another Dragon... a baby almost, bigger than Kane and without Wings but a Dragon nonetheless. Merrill walked up towards it saying "look! A baby Dragon but Garrett stopped her saying "I think this is what drove the Miners away."

Just then the baby Dragon snarled at them showing them it's teeth as Varric spoke up saying "just our luck... more Dragons." "Can we keep it as a pet?" Merrill said lightly as Isabela laughed saying "Kitten, I don't think that's wise."

Suddenly the baby Dragon lunged towards them causing Garrett to react on instinct. Moving quickly Garrett unsheathed his Shield and slammed it into the baby Dragon's face stopping it in it's tracks but also causing Garrett to stumble slightly. Varric pulled out his trust Crossbow noticing that three more baby Dragons were coming from that Pathway the first had come through as Garrett pulled out his Longsword and the others got ready.

Taking advantage of the slightly stunned baby Dragon, Garrett rushed forward and slashed the it in it's head. Garrett's Longsword piercing the flesh but not going deep enough to kill it, the baby Dragon hissed in anger as it got up to attack only for Garrett to slam his Shield into it again. Anders used a quick Chain Lightning on the three baby Dragons approaching as Varric used one of his special bolt to hit two of them.

None of the baby Dragons died from Anders and Varric's attack, only wounded as Bethany used Winter's Grasp on the baby Dragon her brother was fighting. The baby Dragon stiffened at the Ice Magic as Garrett took the advantage to put all of his weigh into stabbing the wounds he'd left on it.

Garrett's Longsword sunk in the baby Dragon's wound on it's head killing it as Isabela had her Daggers out but didn't really know what to do.

Merrill has her staff out and followed Bethany's idea and used Winter's Grasp on one of the baby Dragons. Merrill's spell didn't do as much damage as Bethany's had but still slowed one of the baby Dragons down allowing Fenris to rush forward cleave in it two with a single two handed blow.

Varric sniped a baby Dragon in the eye causing it to cry in pain as Anders finished it with a Spirit Bolt. Isabela, following Varric's plan, throw her Dagger and embedding it in one of the baby Dragons right eye. The baby Dragon cried in pain as it snapped it's head back and fourth trying to bite causing Fenris and Garrett to keep their distance.

Merrill used a Spirit Bolt on the baby Dragon behind the one with Isabela's Dagger in it's right eye as Garrett glanced at Fenris saying "you go right I'll go left."

Fenris nodded and rushed forward with his Fighting Greatsword and slashed, missing but causing the baby Dragon to move so that Garrett slashed with his Longsword and embedded it in the baby Dragons head. Seeing the baby Dragon was still alive, Garrett pulled on his Longsword, dragging the baby Dragon forward and giving a Fenris an opening which he took to behead it in a two handed swing.

_One more_Garrett thought as Anders used a Spirit Bolt on the last baby Dragon and Merrill used Winter's Grasp on it as well. The last baby Dragon, having taken a hit from one of Varric's special bolts, Anders's Chain Lightning and Spirit Bolt, and finally Merrill's Winter's Grasp (while not as powerful as Bethany's, still wounded it) leaving it wobbly.

Garrett took the opportunity and rushed forward slamming his Shield into the last baby Dragon causing it fall down, stunned from all the hits it had taken. Using his Boot to hold the last baby Dragon in place, Garrett stabbed it through the eye with his Longsword killing it instantly.

Checking to see that there no more baby Dragons and seeing that there were none, Garrett pulled his Longsword free having to use his Boot as leverage. His Longsword now free Garrett gazed at the strange Dragon blood in the blade, suddenly Varric clapped and boomed "behold, Sir Hawke the Mighty Slaver of Dragons."

Garrett raised an eyebrow at Varric's proclamation causing Isabela and Andes laughed as Merrill chuckled, Fenris tilted his head and Bethany smiled lightly. "... You're gonna start telling Tales about this aren't you?" Garrett asked dryly as he cleaned his Longsword.

"Of course" Varric said smirking as Garrett shrugged it off saying "well looks like we found what was scaring the Miners away." "Too bad they were mean, it'd would have been nice to a pet Dragon" Merrill said lightly as she looked at the dead baby Dragons. Turning around to look over the area and once again seeing all the Pathways the Miners had set up and also noticing some Mining equipment left haphazardly behind Garrett said "I think there might be more of them around here somewhere."

Anders nodded saying "I think they were attracted to this place because of how thin the Veil is here." "How big is this Mine anyway?" Bethany asked looking around the place as Isabela went to one of the dead Dragons and pulled her Dagger out of it's eye and cleaned it. "Not too big yet, Hubert only bought the Mine a few months ago and the Miners didn't get to go to deep" Varric shrugging. "Well at least we won't be down here for too long" Isabela said as Garrett picked a pathway and lead the group through it saying "the sooner we clear the Mine out the sooner we can leave."

* * *

><p><em>Later,<br>__After searching the Mine_

Having spent the last hour searching all the Pathways the Miners had set up except one, the group was glad that they'd found no more baby Dragons and now were going through the last Pathway. _This should be the last one so just need to make sure it's cleared then we can leave_Garrett thought as he lead the group.

Following the Pathway they were clearing Garrett turned around a corner and saw a clearing ahead of them that was clearly part of the Mine because of Mining Lamps near it.

"Either way this is the last Pathway, let's go check it" Varric said nonchalantly as they walked. Garrett nodded as he stepped into the clearing followed by the others only to hear a slightly crazed cry. Coming to right of the Garrett came a crazed man wearing ragged clothes using a Pickaxe trying to 'mine' Garrett.

Moving quickly Garrett dodged the man's attack yelling "hey! Calm down! We're here to help!" The slightly crazed man stopped in his tracks still holding the Pickaxe as Garrett put a hand on his Longsword and Fenris stepped forward gripping his Fighting Greatsword.

The crazed man lowered the Pickaxe awkwardly as he glanced at Garrett and the others. "Sorry... I thought you was one of them things, did you see them? Some of the others got away but I wasn't able to" the crazed man said having lowered his Pickaxe and looked at them surprised.

"You're a Miner then?" Garrett asked as the Miner nodded looking around them saying "yes... my name's Mallin, I was working my shift, mining a new tunnel with the others when the wall collapsed and the those things came out... did you see them?" "We saw the baby Dragons and killed them, at least the four that we came across and we've looked around the rest the Mine but we haven't found anymore of them" Garrett said lowering his hand from his Longsword.

"You... you killed them" Mallin said in a low voice shocked. "Yes, how have you survived here... we haven't seen any other Miners here" Fenris said speaking up still gripping his Fighting Greatsword. Mallin looked at Fenris saying "I ran when they started attacking... but I couldn't get to the Exit so I've been slowly moving around trying to not be found... are there no other survivors?" "Some, according to Hubert the Miners got out and didn't come back so he hired us to see what was happening and fix it" Varric answered as Merrill nodded.

"Well the paths are cleared now" Garrett said ready to leave but Mallin stopped them saying "wait... wait." "What now?" Isabela said glancing at Mallin, as he turned to gesture behind him he said "there's something up there... I think more of them or a bigger one but I've been avoiding it as long as I could." Garrett looked over to where Mallin was gesturing seeing an upward path leading pretty high up saying "alright we'll take a look but you should get out of here Mallin, the paths should be cleared now."

Mallin nodded eagerly saying "thanks, I never learned your name sir?" Garrett held his hand it saying "Garrett Hawke," Mallin shook it saying "thanks again... I don't have much but I'll see if I can reward you." "No need Mallin, Hubert's paying us and you should be able to get to the exit now" Garrett replied calmly. "You don't need to tell me twice, and I still have my Pickaxe in case you missed one" Mallin said as the group moved out of his way allowing him to leave.

After Mallin left Bethany spoke up saying "so more of them or a bigger one... not sure which is worse." "Either way we can't just leave it there to in-danger the Miners, we need to check it out" Garrett said starting towards the path but stopping to turn towards his sister saying "you're Ice Magic seemed to work pretty well on them, I know it's drains you but if there's anything up there I want you to cast Elemental Weapons." Bethany nodded saying "okay," as Varric turned to Merrill and Anders smugly saying "we got three Mages on our side come on, we take on practically anything."

Even Fenris nodded somewhat reluctantly as Garrett rolled his eyes and lead the group up the path to the top. Reaching the top and entering a clearing Garrett and the others noticed what Mallin was talking about to their astonishment. A Dragon leaped from a ridge above the clearing and landed near them but this one wasn't a baby at all... this one was more matured and at least three times the size of the ones they'd killed earlier and had Wings.

_A bigger one, is this the Mother I wonder? _Garrett thought as he took in the size of the Mature Dragon. Bethany froze up for a moment remembering Flemeth though this was one much smaller than Flemeth and got over at as her brother unsheathed his Longsword and Shield. Acting quickly Bethany used a lot of her Magic and cast Elemental Weapons as Anders took a breath a started funneling energy to Merrill and Bethany.

Garrett, Fenris, Isabela, and Varric's Weapons instantly got surrounded by Ice Magic. The Mature Dragon gazed at them and shot a burst of Flame at them causing the group to spread out quickly to escape it. _This isn't going so well, gotta rush it so it can't focus on one of us_Garrett thought as he blocked some fire with his Shield covered in Ice Magic. The Air sizzled as the Mature Dragon's Fire collided with Bethany's Ice Magic on Garrett's Shield.

"Work together, don't let it focus on one of us but on all of us!" Garrett said rushing forward and dodging a slash from it's claw as Varric aimed and shot one of his Special Bolts to the Mature Dragon's Chest, the bolt burst upon impact sending Shrapnel into it's Chest causing it stumble slightly.

Getting close Garrett stabbed the Mature Dragon with all his strength in it's side causing his Longsword surrounded by Ice Magic to pierce the Mature Dragon's scales going deep and becoming embedded. The Mature Dragon tired to bat Garrett away with it's claw but Garrett blocked it with his Shield almost falling back from the blow regardless. Seeing how Garrett could be in trouble and how the Mature Dragon was focused on him, Fenris rushed forward used both hands to heavily slash it's stomach to the far left of where Garrett had stabbed it.

The Mature Dragon hissed in anger at Fenris and Garrett as it tired to bat them away but got distracted by Bethany used Winter's Grasp one of it's claws while Merrill did the same for the other. Anders put a lot of Magic into his Spell as he shot a burst of Lightning at it's eyes and Isabela rushed fourth and stabbed both her Daggers into it's side.

The Mature Dragon seemed to noticed it was being overwhelmed and used it's Wings to create a gust of wind at Garrett, Fenris, and Isabela causing all three of them to fall back.

Falling to the ground next to Fenris and getting to his feet as fast he could Garrett noticed that his Longsword was still embedded in the Mature Dragon's side. Fenris scooped his Fighting Greatsword up and rushed forward as Garrett got an idea and rushed forward as well with Isabela as Varric got the Mature Dragon's attention with his arrows.

Fenris got the Mature Dragon's attention as Isabela ducked and got in close and stabbed it it's chest. Before the Mature Dragon change it's focus from Fenris to Isabela, Garrett ducked and managed to reach his Longsword still embedded in the Matured Dragon's side. Grabbing a hold of his Longsword, Garrett tired something he'd never tired before and used a Templar Talent to use a form of Magic Templars used from Willpower. Channeling the Willpower converted to Spirit Force into to his Longsword, Garrett pressed it deeper as he turned it back and fourth doing as much damage as possible.

The Mature Dragon shrieked in anger turning towards Garrett just like he planned, acting fast Garrett yelled "Fenris use your thing on it's Chest!"

Fenris, understanding what Garrett meant, went to one of the slashes he had made in the Mature Dragon's scales and he stuck his hand inside... his Markings glowing blue. Isabela took the chance to stab and slash the Mature Dragon's other side with her Daggers as Varric shot another special bolt at it.

"Bethany! Merrill! Anders! Give it everything you got!" Garrett yelled as the Mature roared in frustrated at all of it's wounds and attackers. Bethany used a lot of Magic and cast Winter's Grasp with Merrill casting a Stone Fist as Anders used a lot of his Magic in a single burst of Lightning... all three spells hitting the Mature Dragon head on.

The Mature Dragon stumbled from the hits and almost fell over causing Isabela to rushed away to avoid being it accidentally.

"Someone help Fenris!" Garrett yelled as he saw Fenris still using his hand trick on the Mature Dragon only a second away from being hit by one it's claws. Hearing her brother's words, Bethany cast Arcane Shield as Fenris still wouldn't stop attacking and gritted his teeth as the glowing light blue field surrounded him a second before he was it by the Mature Dragon's Claw. Fenris flew back nearly eight feet from the blow dropping his Fighting Greatsword and landing with a heavy thud, hurt but protected by the Arcane Shield.

Isabela suddenly leaped back into the fight and stabbed the Mature Dragon again with both her Dagger causing it to stumble once again.

_Longsword doesn't cut deep enough..._Garrett thought before rushing forward leaving his Longsword embedded in the Mature Dragon's side and dropping his Shield on purpose to grab Fenris's dropped Fighting Greatsword.

Anders hit the Mature Dragon with a powerful Spirit Bolt helping Isabela as Garrett, now wielding Fenris's Fighting Greatsword got close. Isabela jumped back to dodge to a crazed slash from the Mature Dragon's Claw as Garrett got close enough and took advantage of the Mature Dragon focusing on Isabela to heavily slash it right under it's Neck.

The Mature Dragon gulped, blood falling from it's neck, and fell down slightly it's Head falling low to the ground as Garrett moved to not get hit. Moving quickly and covered in Dragon Blood, Garrett rushed to the Mature Dragon's head, Fenris's Fighting Greatsword held high. Using all of his Strength and his weight Garrett stabbed the Mature Dragon through it's head with Fenris's Fighting Greatsword.

The Mature Dragon shuddered as Fenris's Fighting Greatsword sank deep and completely through it's head... finally killing it.

Silence filled the air as the Mature Dragon died and Garrett stood atop it's head still gripping the hilt of Fenris's Fighting Greatsword panting slightly. The group stared at the sight of Garrett panting as he still held Fenris's Fighting Greatsword by it's hilt, standing atop the Mature Dragon's head and slightly covered in Dragon Blood.

Fenris slowly got to his feet a little dazed still surrounded by the Arcane Shield, gazing at Garrett and dryly saying "Hawke... the Mighty Slaver of Dragons."

Everyone paused for a moment then Varric burst into laughter saying "Mr Broody made a joke!" Garrett laughed as well in spite of himself as Isabela smiled and clapped saying "a Legend in the making," then made her way back to the others while Anders along with Bethany and Merrill Dispelled all the Magic. Failing to pull Fenris's Fighting Greatsword out of the Mature Dragon's Head, Garrett noticed Fenris walk up to him and put his hands on his Fighting Greatsword's hilt along with Garrett.

Together Garrett and Fenris pulled on the Greatsword and slowly freed it from the Mature Dragon's Head both of them panting and exchanged a look, _pretty crazy huh_.

Garrett let go of Fenris's Fighting Greatsword allowing him to take it as Garrett went back and picked up his Shield and Longsword to re-sheathed them. Walking back to the others with Fenris, Garrett noticed his Sister holding herself oddly and panting. "You okay Bethany?" Garrett asked now standing in-front of her, Bethany nodded slowly as pulled out a Lyrium Potion saying "just tired... used a lot of Magic." Merrill also pulled a Lyrium Potion out as Anders just breathed in. Bethany Drank her Lyrium Potion and grinning lightly said "Garrett... you smell really bad!"

Garrett gaped as Merrill laughed pretending to waved the smell away from her Nose. "We just took down a Dragon and you complain that I smell?" Garrett chuckling lightly as he sniffed himself and noticed how bad the Dragon blood smelled on him. Varric smirked moving to stand beside Garrett saying "Hawke... it's the smell of a Legend."

"We're done here... let's leave and get paid already" Garrett said sighing slightly as Anders gave Garrett a thoughtful look. "Before we get paid you really need a bath" Bethany said lightly as Garrett nodded saying "yeah... I do."

* * *

><p><em>Back in Kirkwall<br>__Hightown Marketplace_

Having gone and taken a quick bath Garrett was now walking towards Hubert's stand with the others and was pleasantly surprised to find Mallin there waiting from them. Also surprising was that Mallin and his boss Hubert were talking with Aveline, still in City Guard Armor, and she looked annoyed.

Leading the group Garrett and the others overheard Hubert and Mallin arguing with Aveline, whom had her arms crossed still looking annoyed as if she had better things to do with her time. "It's true I swear miss, Dragons... I wasn't leaving work for no reason and I didn't quite... this is the only job I could get" Mallin pleaded.

"I understand how hard it is for Ferelden refugees to find work-" Aveline began calmly to Mallin's gratitude before being interrupted by Hubert scoffing "don't tell me you believe him Miss, I called a Guard to press charges against unlawful Workers." Aveline nodded her head in frustration saying "Sir you can't press charges like that unless he actually did damage to your equipment or stole from you" Aveline said dryly.

Garrett still leading the group spoke up dryly saying "Hubert you're trying to press Charges again Mallin... are you serious?" "Garrett, how'd you get involved in this?" Aveline said as Mallin grinned slightly at them and waved.

"Hubert here hired us to see what was happening in the Mine and fix it... we did by the way" Varric said gesturing at Hubert. "Excellent so what was it really?" Hubert said as Mallin shifted nervously unsure if he'd be able to keep his job. "Mallin wasn't lying it was Dragons... seriously" Garrett said sternly as he stepped toward Aveline. "You can't really expect me to believe that can you?" Hubert asked. "Well they were baby Dragons if that helps" Isabela said trying to help as Fenris spoke up saying "and one Matured Dragon."

Mallin nodded as Merrill spoke up saying "the babies were cute... until they attacked." "We cleared the Mine that's all that matters" Anders said as Garrett walked up to Mallin saying "glad you made it." Mallin smiled at that as Hubert spoke up saying "is there proof of this? Otherwise I can't believe this." "Check the Mine yourself, the corpses are still there" Garrett said as Bethany spoke up saying "sorry... didn't have time to clean it up." "Hawke I suppose you're not the type to tell wild Tales" Aveline said uncrossing her arms causing Varric to laugh saying "that'd be me."

Hubert sighed saying "I suppose I have to believe you... Varric is known to tell wild Tales but not when it comes to jobs."

Aveline nodded saying "and Mallin will keep his Job and you won't press Charges because you can't." "Agreed" Hubert said before turning to Garrett saying "and now the reward... you be been a great help." Getting a scheming look in his eyes Hubert said "you cleared the Mine against Dragons, that was more than I expected... how about we work together?"

"What?" Garrett and Bethany said simultaneously as Varric shrugged and Aveline looked at Garrett curiously. Hubert nodded eagerly saying "I am offering a fifty-fifty share in the mine, you will make us both rich if you can keep your countrymen safe." Garrett held up his hands saying "not interested." Hubert only smiled saying "you are both tough and shrewd, very well I had some money set aside for extra equipment but it is yours instead."

Before Garrett could protest Hubert pulled out a Coin Pouch and tossed it to him saying "so to our first order of business we must replace the lost workers." Bethany gave her brother an odd look as Hubert continued "I will find new hands, plenty of desperate Fereldens out there but it will take time. We need to convince the surviving Miners to return, they're holed up in Lowtown according to Mallin, we'll tell them the Bone Pit is safe again."

Garrett crossed his arms saying "someone can't no for an answer huh? Thanks for the coin." Aveline chuckled as she glanced at Garrett saying "well played Garrett, I'm not needed here anymore," "it wasn't planned" Garrett muttered as Aveline smiled slightly then frowned. "What?" Garrett asked raising an eyebrow as Aveline leaned in and sniffed causing her frown to deepen as she said "Hawke... you smell a bit bad, take a bath." "I know... it's a long story" Garrett said as Aveline left slightly impressed by Garrett's apparent business skill.

Garrett vaguely noticed that Isabela was suddenly discreetly looking around the area where they were standing very serious for some reason but decided to ask later. Garrett turned around and gave the Coin Pouch Hubert had given him to Varric saying "can you give everyone their share? I'll get my cut later"

"No problem Hawke" Varric said taking the pouch as Hubert spoke up saying "come on we need to get the Miners back to work." "Hawke" Fenris said in goodbye as the others did the same.

"Isabela? Something wrong?" Garrett said noticing that Isabela was still discreetly looking around the area for something.

Isabela stopped discreetly looking around, her back facing them and speaking in a unusually serious voice saying "I thought... no it's nothing." Turning to face Garrett and the others Isabela returned to her usual lighthearted and funny self saying "never mind Hawke just got distracted." Merrill spoke up saying "it's okay that happens to me all the time," "ah thank you Kitten" Isabela said grinning slightly. _I wonder what that was about _Garrett thought as he looked around quickly but saw nothing that would cause Isabela to get serious like that.

Garrett waved as he and Bethany left with Hubert, whom was leading them towards Lowtown. Glancing back at Varric, Garrett saw Varric splitting the Coin between the rest of the group and setting aside Garrett's cut for later. As the Hawke siblings followed Hubert toward Lowtown, Mallin suddenly ran after them saying "wait, maybe I can help too... there isn't much of a job market for Fereldens here." "Good man" Garrett said as Mallin caught up with them and together they headed for Lowtown.

* * *

><p><em>A short while later<em>

_Lowtown, near a cheap Tavern_

The Hawke siblings, Hubert, and Mallin now stood in-front of the entrance to a cheap Lowtown Tavern ready to talk to the surviving Miners.

As they walked towards the Tavern, Mallin told them that after making it out of the Mine he had checked this Tavern because it was a common 'hang out' for the Ferelden Miners and found the other Survivors here. Seeing a small group of the surviving Miners in various stages of Drunkenness Hubert called "there you are." One of the surviving Miners, apparently the leader of the small group looked up at Hubert drunkenly saying "no... won't get back... Blighted Dragons." Garrett stepped forward saying "I killed the Dragons, the Mine's safe now."

The apparent leader laughed light as he drunkenly said "what if there's more Dragons later or something worse, uh like... bigger Dragons!" Another of surviving Miners spoke up saying "but Hubert's the only one who'll hire us... if I don't get coin my wife will tear me up same as a Dragon."

"The Dragons are gone" Bethany said speaking up as Mallin took a step forward saying "come on Lavelle beggars can't chose their work." The apparent leader, Lavelle, looked at Mallin saying "I don't wanna die... already survived the Blight!" Mallin held up his hands calmly saying "Hawke here owns half the Mine, he'll keep it safe, he killed the Dragons." Some of the surviving Miners looked like that would be enough but nearly half of them still wouldn't budge.

_Mallin's right... not a lot of people will hire Fereldens, this isn't great work but it's work... maybe I can help them a bit more_Garrett thought as he got an idea. "Okay how about this, every Miner who returns to work will get a raise, nearly double what they were paid before" Garrett said causing all the surviving Miners to nod eagerly in agreement.

"Tomorrow we work... today we celebrate!" Lavelle called drunkenly. "What! Hawke are you certain... this will cut into both our profits!" Hubert said bewildered as he stumbled slightly. Before answering Hubert, Garrett turned to Lavelle calling "be sure to tell all the other Miners!" "No problem Boss Man!" Lavelle called as he and a few drunk Miners all went into the Tavern. Now turning back to Hubert, Garrett said "it's a tough and dangerous job, the least we can do is pay them more so they can support themselves and their families."

Hubert sighed saying "very well, I suppose the Miners will be more loyal now." Bethany smiled at her brothers idea thinking _well at least they'll get paid more... and apparently Garrett's a business man now wow. _Mallin turned to Garrett, eyes wide saying "Hawke... you are a good man, thank you for helping us." "I understand how hard it can be to find work here" Garrett said honestly as Bethany spoke up saying "us Ferelden have to look out for each other."

"Thank you miss, well I think I'll go celebrate a bit with my fellows" Mallin said waving goodbye and heading towards the Tavern. Hubert turned to Garrett saying "well today's work is done partner, I'll forward the paperwork to you via Varric tomorrow, I look forward to our future business." Garrett nodded and shook Hubert's hand somewhat reluctantly and watched his Hubert left towards Hightown. "We'll mister business man I think we should head home, we worked enough and... you still smell a bit bad" Bethany said lightly.

Garrett nodded, a little annoyed by the business man part, saying "yeah, I have a feeling it's gonna take more than a single bath to get the smell out." Bethany giggled slightly as Garrett lead them towards Gamlen's House.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier, back in the Hightown Marketplace<br>__When Garrett Hawke suddenly became a business man_

Isabela watched with amusement as Garrett suddenly became a business man, _poor Hawke, being bullied into business by an Orlesian man who spends to much time on his hair _she thought humorously.

Smiling slightly with a warm look in her eyes, Isabela thought_ Hawke can fight with the best of them but such a boyscout... Bethany's lucky to have a brother like that._ Suddenly Isabela got a feeling, a tightness near her neck that was like a sixth sense that she'd felt more than a few times both before and after she was a Pirate... the feeling of being watched... or being near _someone_being watched.

Isabela discreetly turned around both pretending and actually looking around the stores while she searched for whom could be watching her or someone near her.

_Where could they be_ Isabela thought as she casually looked around the Hightown Marketplace as Garrett tossed the Coin Pouch Hubert had given him to Varric. "Isabela? Something wrong?" Garrett suddenly said to her back as she discreetly continued searching. _Can't find them... maybe I'm paranoid or just hyper _Isabela thought as she spoke in an unusually serious voice saying "I thought... no it's nothing."

Realizing how she sounded, Isabela turned to face Garrett and the others returning to her usual lighthearted and funny self saying "never mind Hawke just got distracted." Merrill spoke up saying "it's okay that happens to me all the time," "ah thank you Kitten" Isabela said grinning slightly smiling at her friend. Garrett gave Isabela an odd glance before waving as he left with Hubert followed by Bethany. Mallin started after them calling for them to wait saying he'd join them Varric started to split the Coin for everyone's shares as Isabela waited for her cut.

But unknown to Isabela... was that a man had indeed been watching someone near her... a man wearing slightly ragged clothing with a matching hood and with a ragged scar that ran across his lips and past his checks.

This man had been there in the Hightown Marketplace watching until that strange woman with very revealing Clothes had started turning towards him. Moving quietly and quickly this man had managed to avoid being detected by the strange woman and had slipped away deciding to not follow his interest. As this man left the Hightown Marketplace undetected by that strange woman or anyone else and turned a corner he muttered "observant girl."

This man continued walking and headed for Darktown thinking _the time's getting close but it's still too soon... have to wait. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hope the Dragons in Bone Pit didn't seemed out of place considering the other Chapters but I had fun writing it<br>Anyway I'd like to say there's about two Chapters left before this Story Arc ends leading to the Expedition Story Arc,  
>I hope this Story Arc (getting everything ready for the Expedition) wasn't too long since it started back in Chapter 10<br>SIDE NOTE: I recently published a new Fic called Legend that's in the same Universe as Rise of a Champion,  
>It's about the WardenHero of Ferelden mentioned slightly in some of the Chapters here.  
>But I digress<br>Thanks for reading and please review!**


	23. Templar Dealings

**Hey Guys, been awhile. I'm just happy to have finally graduated already  
>Only spent so many boring hours on it, but eh we look pretty damn good in the pictures(or so my friends and bros tell me)<br>Anyway this Chapter's a bit long so sorry about that again**

_Day, Outside Kirkwall  
><em>_The Wounded Coast_

Garrett Hawke stood near the entrance to a Cavern looking warily at the man in-front of him as Varric stood beside him with Fenris and Isabela stepping out of the Cavern. Once out of the Cavern Garrett and the others saw Alain, the one Starkhaven Apostate that had surrendered, standing beside Sir Thrask as he spoke with a group of armored Templars.

Nearly ten Templars apparently led by a man with a thick beard arguing with Sir Thrask, _is that Sir Karass then? well then Varric stick to the plan... I hope you can Bullshit our way out of this _Garrett thought as Varric moved to stand in-front. "So you're saying this boy is all that is left of the Apostates here" Sir Karass said sternly to Sir Thrask as he blocked Sir Karass standing in-front of Alain. "I ran away when Decimus began to use Blood Magic sir and I surrendered peaceful... I don't even have my Staff with me" Alain said nervous speaking up for himself.

"They are no more Apostates in the Caverns Sir Karass I explored it" Sir Thrask said just as he, Alain, Sir Karass and the other Templars heard them and turned towards Garrett and the group. Sir Thrask turned to face them as Alain and the other Templars did the same. Garrett stood behind with the others letting Varric take the lead for he was the only who had a chance of ending this without bloodshed.

"Who are these people?" Sir Karass asked looking at Varric, standing in front of the others, then Garrett, Isabela, and Fenris each in turn. Varric walked forward cool as always saying "just some hired help, when Thrask saw he might need help he contacted us, I mean all those paths in there, one man can't track everyone through that Cavern." Sir Karras turned to his fellow Templar Sir Thrask saying "is this true?" Sir Thrask paused for briefest of moments then quickly replied "yes, I knew I'd need help so I 'hired' some, then we could cover more ground and regroup back here, I was waiting for them when you arrived Sir Karras."

"What of those Starkhaven Apostates" Sir Karras asked looking at Varric then at Sir Thrask. Sir Thrask looked at Varric, whom pulled out his Crossbow and stroked it like a hunter petting his favorite tool. Looking up from his Crossbow, Varric said "when they started using Blood Magic we killed them all, those Apostates like to fight at a distance but hehe they're not the only ones who play like that."  
><em><br>Damn I never realized just smooth Varric can be... he's a better actor than people give him credit for _Garrett thought as Sir Karras smirked at Varric's words seeming to like the way Varric spoke. "Yes, that's something some of our Archers have learned as well" Sir Karras said seeming to enjoy imagining Varric's Tale of sniping Apostates.

Varric grinned back at Sir Karras saying "but that's not important right now, right now I'm the man who's going to get you a medal for putting down this Mage Rebellion." Sir Karras grinned saying "I'm listening." Varric gestured to the Cavern saying "well we already killed most of those freaks with Blood Magic and burned the bodies but your superiors don't need to hear about us, just a couple hired swords, you know little details like that. So how about this 'you killed those freak in the Cavern and burned the bodies and followed the survivors that ran towards the Coast'."

Sir Karras smiled saying "I led the Templars here and killed the Apostates then managed to start the trail towards the survivors, I like the sound of that... but what do you get out of this?" Varric smiled back saying "just a little tip of something extra to Thrask's payment is all... what's a few Coins here and there in exchange for a nice new Medal?" Sir Karras pulled out a Coin Pouch, counted some Coins then handed them to Varric saying "four Sovereigns, I think that's more than enough for your work and I like you, one hunter to another."

Varric took the Coin eagerly, playing the part of the happy Sell-Sword getting a bonus as Sir Karras turned to Sir Thrask saying "do you agree Thrask?" "I see no flaws in the story and I'll be sure to report your astonishing skills today Sir Karras" Sir Thrask said calmly. Sir Karras glanced lazily at Alain saying "and you, Mage! Try and counter our reports and it's your word against ours, I'll be sure to pay you a visit back in the Kirkwall Circle if you try."

Alain nervous nodded saying "I... that's exactly how it went down and I'm alive because I surrendered." Sir Karras nodded saying "good, now come on men we have to search the Coast! Thrask deliver the Mage in the Gallows then regroup with us." Sir Thrask nodded as Sir Karras and the other Templars left them all and headed towards the other end of the Cavern to search the Coast.

Now that Garrett, Varric, Isabela, Fenris, Sir Thrask, and Alain were alone in-front of the Cavern they moved to talk. "I'm glad we managed to save you Alain" Sir Thrask said before turning to Varric whom nodded at him smirking slightly. "Varric my ever changing friend... the survivors fled to the Coast and you burned the bodies in the Cavern you say," Sir Thrask asked with odd look in his eye. Varric looked back at Thrask, his face an impenetrable mask of calm, saying "yes, that's right my ever rigid friend."

Sir Thrask paused slightly then nodded and walked to Garrett saying "thank you again my friend and as I promised here is the coin." Garrett took the Coin from Thrask saying "I would say a job's a job but that was no normal job."

"Hawke, may I have a private word with you?" Sir Thrask asked to Garrett's surprise. Garrett raised an eyebrow saying "why in private?" "It's better this way" Sir Thrask answered firmly gesturing for Garrett follow him around the Cavern to a rocky Corner of sorts. Garrett followed a bit slowly, Varric and the others watching curiously, as Sir Thrask called "Alain, don't run away again I'm right here you'll be treated fairly if you cooperate." Alain nodded saying "I surrender, I not going anywhere without you."

Now standing in the corner Garrett watched as Sir Thrask turned to face him saying "I'm afraid I need your help again... I'd go myself but I have to help Sir Karras... I would've gone already but I was ordered to track these Starkhaven Apostates here." _What now_Garrett thought as he crossed his arms saying "it's time sensitive then?" "Possibly" Sir Thrask said as he pulled some paper and a quil from a pouch on his belt then used his armor to write something down.

"What are you doing" Garrett asked curiously, Sir Thrask finished writing then said "a message for a friend of mine in the order, Sir Cullen, along with my signature telling him that you're working on my behalf so he'll allow you to help." "Help for what task" Garrett asked narrowing his eyes slightly at Sir Thrask. Sir Thrask sighed then sternly looked Garrett straight in eye saying "I need you to look into the Templar recruits, specially what's been happening to them... I've heard some disturbing things that I can't explain, look into it as soon as you can."

Garrett froze then narrowed his eyes saying "... something's been happening to the Templar recruits?" Sir Thrask nodded saying "yes, though I don't know what... I fear for them but the order dictates I help Sir Karras and it needs to be looked into as soon as possible... if you can't handle whatever it is then just learn what's happening and wait for my return, Sir Cullen and I were going to look together but I'll be busy for awhile, so I'm sending you."

"I haven't agreed to this yet" Garrett said his eyes still narrowed as he crossed his arms. Sir Thrask somberly looked down at his boots saying "I understand how you might not want to help the Templars... you've seen some our worst with Samson and Sir Karras." _Samson wasn't entirely bad... but Sir Karras was, he's brutal and enjoys the hunt_Garrett thought as Sir Thrask raised his head to face Garrett. "I like to think you've seen some of our best through me... not all Templars are that brutal, some are good and will work with the Mages peacefully but not if something's harming our recruits" Sir Thrask said firmly.

"Why is no one else looking into this besides you and this Sir Cullen then?" Garrett asked still a little uneasy about his 'friend in the Templars' asking for favors, even if he payed good coin for them. "I believe it's being covered up but I can't be sure... that's why I need your help, it could be days before Sir Karras is satisfied with his search and Sir Cullen will investigate without my back up, please well you do this for me?" Sir Thrask asked somewhat pleadingly.

_Thrask has a point... not all Templars are bad and if something's happening to their recruits... I'm not at war with them just prepared... even Father was friends with a Templar _Garrett thought before saying "I'll take the job."

"I cannot thank you enough for this Hawke, there is a woman outside the Chantry everyday four hours past noon, Macha, her brother is recruit who's gone missing, talk to her and go from there" Sir Thrask as he stepped towards Garrett. Sir Thrask handed Garrett the paper he'd written and also handed Garrett his entire Coin pouch saying "take all the Coin I have right now as a down payment, you'll get the rest after I come back or if you finish the job before that take the paper to the lad who found Varric for me give you the job, he'll pay you."

Garrett nodded and together he and Sir Thrask returned to the Cavern entrance. Now back with the others Garrett and noticed that Isabela was standing closer to the Cavern than before as Sir Thrask walked to Alain saying "come Alain, I need to drop you off at the Circle." Alain nodded and followed Sir Thrask, as Thrask and Alain left Thrask turned to glance at Garrett and nodded at him, _thank you._

A few minutes after Sir Thrask and Alain left Isabela waved her arm and suddenly Grace and the other four Starkhaven Apostates stepped out of the Cavern. Looking at Varric in disbelief Grace smiled saying "I didn't think you could do it, you could charm a miser out of his last coin good sir." Varric chuckled as Garrett looked at Grace and the others saying "it'll be a hard path with the Templars chasing you, we bought you some time with Varric's Tale but it won't last too long." Grace nodded firmly saying "but it will be our path to walk, now we must flee as far as we can before nightfall thank you my friend."

Garrett watched as Grace and the other surviving Starkhaven Apostates left them trying to go as far as they could before nightfall, Fenris scowling as they went. "We shouldn't have done that Hawke" Fenris said when the Starkhaven Apostates were gone, "there was no unneeded bloodshed from the Mages or the Templars, what more could be done" Garrett replied.

Isabela just leaned on Fenris's Shoulder to his annoyance saying "well I'm glad you're not all gloomy anymore Hawke, almost the whole job you were so somber I thought you and Mr. Broody were competing or something." Garrett rubbed the back of his neck saying "I just felt bad doing this... I didn't know Thrask wanted help with Apostates... and this could be Bethany." Varric spoke up saying "it's not like he wanted us to kill them Hawke, he hired us to help get them to surrender so Sir Karras wouldn't get them first."

"But we didn't do that did we? We killed two Apostates that attacked us and lied so the others could escape" Fenris said darkly. "Only those two were bad, the others mostly followed along just like Alain, odd lad Alain he just surrendered and didn't even try to escape with the others" Isabela still leaning on Fenris's Shoulder. "Thrask is a good man for a Templar, he actually cares about Mages and besides Thrask doesn't even know about Sunshine or Daisy or Blondie... there's a reason we didn't bring them this time," Varric said nonchalantly.

"Hawke what did Thrask want? He was rigid when he was leaving with Alain" Isabela asked. "We have another job for today but it's not for a few hours, let's just get back to Kirkwall for now" Garrett said as he led them away from the Cavern and started back towards the City.

* * *

><p><em>Later, Kirkwall<br>__The Hanged Man  
><em>_Varric's Private Suite_

Garrett and Varric had just finished explaining what happened at the Cavern when Anders grinned as he spoke saying "I'd glad you manage to save those Mages." Merrill was smiling too as Bethany frowned saying "won't the Templars come after them again?" "Yes, but at least we gave them a head-start" Garrett said as Bethany nodded, no longer frowning as she said "I wish I could have helped too." Isabela smirked saying "you should seen it guys, Varric's a real charmer," "it's my good looks" Varric said smirking with Isabela.

"Oh yeah we have another job, it's from Thrask again" Varric said taking a drink of Ale. "So can we help this time then... it's unfair if you all do the work without us" Merrill asked looking at Garrett as she messed with her ball of twine. "It depends first we need to find out more but until then let's just relax" Garrett said as Isabela put a hand on Merrill saying "you hear that Kitten, Hawke commands us to relax, I think we can do that."

Merrill laughed at that as Bethany chuckled. Just then a knock was heard on the door to Varric's private suite, "yes who is it?" Varric called as they looked at the door.

"It's Norah, sorry to interrupting whatever you people do in there but Hawke's mother is looking for him, his dog's here too and if that mut poops Hawke's gonna clean it up" Norah the waitress called from the other side of the door. Garrett and Bethany glanced at each other then back at the door as Garrett called "mom, come in."

The door opened revealing Leandra Hawke, Kane and Norah standing outside as Garrett and Bethany stood up from the table. Norah waved at them before leaving as Leandra said "thank you for the help," then she turned towards her children saying "hello again Varric, Garrett so this is where you have your little meetings." "Ms. Hawke" Fenris said politely as Isabela, Merrill, Anders, introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet all of you, but I need to borrow my children for a bit" Leandra said politely as Kane stuck close to Leandra. "I'll meet you guys again four hours past noon" Garrett called as he and Bethany followed their Mother out of Varric's Private Suite. As Garrett left he distinctly heard Merrill say "that's Hawke's Mother... she's beautiful! I see where Bethany gets her looks from now." Re-entering the main area of the Hanged Man Garrett noticed that every now and again people would glance at Leandra.

_Mother's too 'Noble' for this place... she still has that look even if she lives in Lowtown with us _Garrett thought as he turned to her saying "is something wrong Mother?"

Leandra turned back to Garrett and Bethany saying "it's trouble back at the Bone Pit, Hubert doesn't know what to do so he wanted to talk you at his Shop." "Oh yeah I'm still getting used to Garrett being a business man" Bethany said as the Hawke family headed towards the exit. "... I'm still getting used to it myself" Garrett said awkwardly as they left noticing Norah and some people glancing at his mother, _she's too Noble... what's she doing here in Lowtown _the tavern people thought.

Now that Garrett was outside the Hanged Man and was walking through Lowtown and towards Hightown with his Sister, his Mother, and his Dog, Leandra turned to him smiling as she said "Garrett there's something I been meaning to do." "What is it?" Garrett asked as Bethany watched curiously. Leandra, still smiling, walked to stand in-front of her son causing both him and Bethany to stop in their tracks.

Leandra reached her hand out then pinched Garrett's left ear. "Ack! What... was that for mom?" Garrett said as his Mother let go of him and he rubbed his ear. "I told you to be careful then today I go talk to your new business partner and he tells me about the Dragon Corpses there... Dragons" Leandra said no longer smiling and almost hissing the last part as Bethany giggled at the sight of her mighty brother bested by his Mother. "I knew what I was doing mom, we were careful and it was the whole group not just me... tell her Bethany" Garrett said turning to his sister for help Kane just sat there unsure of what to do.

_Careful, right... like using Fenris's Greatsword to slit the throat of that Mature Dragon then stab it through it's skull _Bethany thought as she held up for a hand gesturing for a moment to stop laughing. Managing to stop laughing by taking a deep breath Bethany said "he was careful mom, Garrett's smart he wouldn't do something to get himself killed."

Leandra slowly nodded as she said "good to know, now come on Hubert needs your help." Garrett mouthed _thank you_ to Bethany as he rubbed his left ear. Bethany smiled as she patted her brother on his Shoulder and walked on following her Mother and Kane with Garrett moving to take the lead again.

* * *

><p><em>Hightown Marketplace<br>__Hubert's Shop_

As Garrett and his family walked towards Hubert he noticed that Mallin, the Miner Garrett had rescued from the Dragons, was there with him but oddly enough Gamlen was there as well.

"Ah there's my 'real' business partner, what do we do with all the mess? and tell me this 'idiot' isn't filling in for you" Hubert said as he pointed at Gamlen to the man's annoyance. Now standing in-front of Hubert and the others Garrett said "you mean the Dragon Corpses? And what about my Uncle?" "He wants to run the business for you" Leandra said before Gamlen could speak. "I said fill in, I could cover for you when you're busy, no need to thank me" Gamlen said to Hubert's annoyance.

"What do you mean cover for me?" Garrett asked crossing his arms as Kane sniffed the air. Gamlen shrugged smugly saying "well you're going to be busy with the whole Expedition and everything so I thought I'd 'cover' for you, I don't mind at all." "Gamlen I never asked you to cover for me and, no offense but you do know how to run a business?" Garrett said as Mallin looked uncomfortable.

"How hard could it be? and I've done business work before" Gamlen said shrugging again. "Okay, no offense Uncle Gamlen but you mean before you lost the family Estate and any respect for the Amell name because of debt" Garrett said a bit more coldly then he meant to. Gamlen stiffened then looked at the ground saying "that was a low blow... but true." _Okay I didn't mean to be that rude... wow I actually feel a bit bad for the man that made me a Smuggler for a year and even to this day causes me to sleep on the floor _Garrett thought as he sighed saying "eh yeah... thanks for trying but I'm pretty sure I got this."

Garrett turned to Hubert saying "alright, so what about the Dragon Corpses?" Hubert straightened saying "I brought in some Carts to move the Dragon Corpses but some Miners won't touch them and we can't move that _big_one that's further in... then what we do them... sell them? I don't want people finding out what happened here it's bad for business... and that big one, have you seen that thing! You're my Business partner, I need help with this."

Bethany scoffed at Hubert behind Garrett thinking the same thing as he was, _of course we've seen it... we're the ones who killed it. _"Just bury the damn Dragons, they're just Corpses" Gamlen said as Mallin looked at him with annoyance. "Gamlen, Dragon Scale is valuable to the right people" Garrett said dryly causing Gamlen to paused saying "oh." "I already said I don't want a lot of people finding out about this it's bad for business... plus I don't know who we'd sell Dragon Scale to in Kirkwall" Hubert said frustrated.

Garrett looked back at Mallin as he got an idea in his head and rubbed the stubble on his chin that was starting to grow into a beard. "What brilliant idea do you have now brother?" Bethany asked seeing that he was thinking. Garrett turned to Bethany saying "remember our _really_ really '_elderly_' friend that talks weird... he sells odd things so maybe he'll buy odd things as well."

Bethany gazed at her brother thinking _I really don't like going all the way down there... it takes forever and Xenon's weird. _Hubert looked between the Hawke siblings confused saying "Are they in Hightown because I already said I don't want people to hear about this." Garrett turned back to Hubert saying "he's not in Hightown, if we sell them to him no one will hear about it though it might take two or more trips." Bethany sighed and crossed her arms at the prospect of a few trips back and further between the Bone Pit and the Black Emporium.

Hubert got an odd look in his face saying "I trust it's nothing illegal then, not that I'd do business with a criminal." "No of course it's not illegal" Garrett said annoyed at the accusation then continued calmly "it's just a Specialty Merchant." "But what do we do with them then, Skin them and bury the remains?" Mallin asked as he looked between his two bosses. "No we'll sell the Bones along with the Scales, as for the bigger one, use the Mining Tools to break into smaller pieces then Skin the pieces and separate the Bones" Garrett said calmly.

Mallin nodded saying "that's pretty smart alright, me and some others will start as soon as we can." Hubert smiled saying "excellent, when can you sell them?" "Tomorrow, I got a job for today. Well is that everything Hubert?" Garrett said rubbed the back of his neck. "That's everything, I handle the rest and if I need something I'll contact you" Hubert said waving them off.

* * *

><p><em>Later,<br>__In front of the Chantry_

Garrett and the others had just arrived to the Chantry as he said "Thrask said to find a woman named Macha and go from there." "There's a woman there talking to a Templar, maybe that's her?" Varric said gesturing to the Chantry Board where a lone Templar was arguing with a woman wearing common Lowtown clothing. "It's worth a look" Bethany said as she looked at the Templar warily but tired to hide it. "If you don't mind I'm going to keep my distance... I stand out more than you" Anders said lowly as he glanced at Merrill and Bethany. Garrett turned to Anders then glanced at his sister saying "alright, I can talk to them with Varric and Fenris."

Isabela smiled turning towards the three Mages of the group saying "come on folks, I'm gonna teach to you be seen but not seen." "Thanks Isabela" Garrett said as Isabela did a mock solute and lead them off to just walk around the Chantry area until Garrett was done here.

Garrett walked towards the woman arguing with the lone Templar beside Fenris and Varric. "But where is my brother... you must have heard something! I not going to go away Sir I've been asking for days and I'll keep asking!" the woman said pleadingly as Garrett, Varric, Fenris walked towards them. The lone Templar shook his head in annoyance saying "I've already said I don't know blighted woman! He's just gone. Probably a wash out, happens more than people think it does and he just doesn't want people to know."

"Excuse me, I think I can help miss" Garrett called as he, Varric, Fenris stood next to the woman as the lone Templar glanced at him. "Macha is it? Garrett asked as the lone Templar nodded irritably saying "yes that's Macha she's been bugging me for the last two days because I have Chantry duty at this time, but as I said her brother's just gone I don't know where he is or how to find him... she's your problem now."

Macha scoffed at the lone Templar as he moved, content to let Garrett talk to her instead. Turning to face him Macha said "you said you could help?" Garrett nodded saying "I'm Garrett, Sir Thrask sent me, he's going to be busy working with some other Templars so he thought I could help while he's away." "Oh... I talked to Sir Thrask he said that he would look into it and thought my brother wasn't the first recruit to go missing... but he's busy?" Macha said slightly confused.

"Yes, Thrask is too busy searching the Coast for Apostates with his fellow Templars... what happened to your brother?" Garrett said calmly feeling a bit bitter at how the lone Templar had walked off from this woman. Macha paced back and forth a bit before stopping and saying "my brother Keran was always so devout, so idealistic... he was so proud when the Templars accepted him. I pleaded with him not to join the Order but he wouldn't listen." Suddenly Macha looked very uncomfortable and looked at floor... like she was guilty or something. _She looks so sad _Garrett thought as he and Varric shared a look waiting for Macha to continue.

"My brother and I grew up in Lowtown, nearly Darktown, he joined so he could feed the both of us" Macha said still looking at the floor. Fenris tilted his head as Garrett realized _she feels guilty... she thinks if it wasn't for her Keran wouldn't have joined the order and disappeared. _"Don't blame yourself Macha, Keran was being a good brother... he did what he had to, can't judge him for that" Garrett said sympathetically trying to reassure her as Varric shifted a bit awkwardly.

Macha nodded after a moment then lifted her head saying "you hear dark rumors about the Templars and Knight Commander Meredith... and now my brother is gone." Garrett raised his eyebrow saying "what, what rumors?" Before Macha could say anything Varric spoke up saying "just that Meredith is a bit of a hard ass, you know people harboring escaped Mages disappear. Templars interrogating and threaten passers by." Suddenly frowning Macha said "Meredith has many admires, they laud the services she does in keeping Mages in check, but others say she is without pity and that she sees demons everywhere... Keran once told me he thought she looked for demons everyday."

Macha was about to continue but Fenris stopped her saying "stop, it's dangerous to talk about this things in public... especially here." Macha blinked as she took in the full sight of Fenris doing the usual pause at his appearance, the markings and the two Greatswords before she nodded with Garrett and Varric. "Alright, just tell me what you know and I'll go from there" Garrett said.

"Oh okay, Keran would write me everyday then suddenly... no more letters. I wrote so _many_ times but no answers. I tired to see him personally but they threw me out... they won't tell me anything!" Macha said seriously. "Okay, do you know any of your brother's friends in the Templars, they won't throw me out" Garrett said remembering Sir Thrask's note he'd been given. "Wilmod and Hugh, you say they won't throw you out so good luck," Macha said lighting up a bit that someone was helping her. "I'll go right now," Garrett said as he moved to leave and Macha smiled calling "Maker bless you sir."

* * *

><p><em>Waterway between Kirkwall and the Gallows<em>

Garrett and Fenris sat in the ship as it sailed through the channel leading to the Gallows, the wind brushing past their faces, the only two of the group that had taken ship to the Gallows. Bethany, Merrill, and Anders not going for obvious reasons with Isabela deciding to stay and keep her 'kitten' company. Oddly enough Varric hadn't gone because according to him, "I have a few Templar drinking buddies and I out-drank some of them very badly, hehe they were falling all over the place... some of the higher ups don't like me right now." So Varric had stayed behind with the others leaving just Garrett and Fenris to take the Ship with Isabela getting them a discount from the Ship Captain.

Now they simply sat at the far end of the Ship facing each other waiting to reach the Gallows Port, the Ship Captain glancing every now and again at Fenris. "That is getting annoying" Fenris muttered as Garrett turned to the Ship Captain saying "hey, can you just keep your eyes on your driving it'd make us feel better."

The Ship Captain shrugged saying "no problem." "Good man" Garrett called as the Ship Captain ignored them and moved to the front to steer the Ship while loudly humming a song. Fenris glanced at Garrett saying "thanks Hawke." Garrett nodded as he turned his head towards the Gallows seeing the various parts of it, the port where he and his family had first arrived at Kirkwall, the Courtyard, the Templar Hall, and the massive former prison that now served as the Circle in Kirkwall.

_All those Statues from when Kirkwall was a Slaver Port still makes me uneasy _Garrett thought still watching the Gallows growing closer and closer. Suddenly Fenris spoke up breaking Garrett's train of thought saying "I've... heard about the Circle of Magi outside of the Imperium, but I've never seen one." Garrett turned to Fenris seeing that his dark green eyes had far away look in them as if he was thinking intently.

"This must be very different than Tevinter" Garrett said as Fenris turned his Greatsword back and forth with his left hand, his wrapped up one sitting on the Ship floor next to him.

Fenris took awhile to speak then he said "this seems more like a Prison... I wonder if it's more effective than the Circle I know." Fenris looked back at Garrett saying "long ago the Tevinter Chantry watched the Magisters closely for any signs of corruption or weakness. Then the Magisters were permitted to watch over their own and Templars kept only to enforce the laws."

Suddenly getting a hardened look in his eyes Fenris darkly said "the inevitable happened and the Magisters ruled again... as powerful as they ever were." "Not sure I agree with them but why did the Chantry stop watching over the Mages?" Garrett asked genuinely curious. Fenris shrugged saying "the attitude towards Magic is '_vastly_' different in Tevinter. The Magisters came from wealthy and Noble families, bloodlines that nurtured magical talent for countless generations." "So the higher ups had special privileges because of their family that the Chantry couldn't afford to anger" Garrett said rubbing his stubble that was growing into a beard.

Fenris nodded saying "the Chantry wasn't trying to control peasants but rather the Scions of the greatest and mightiest houses of the Imperium. Remember that Andraste's great Army conquered only the South not the North... the Imperium was never truly defeated only greatly weakened allowing the growth of every other Nation today." "My father taught me that Magisters did surrender to the Chantry in the end though" Garrett said thinking aloud.

"Yes the Magisters surrendered but on their terms... they kept their influence. Took time, Centuries even, but they reclaimed all they had lost, some battles are lost by inches." Garrett glanced at Fenris's Lyrium Markings and then to his right hand where his Slave Brand was, somberly saying "is it really that bad in Tevinter?" Fenris paused for a moment then said "Blood Magic is everywhere in Tevinter, from the lowest Apprentice up to the Archon himself." Garrett frowned slightly saying "no offense Fenris... but you were a Slave... how could you possibly have seen this personally?"

Fenris got another far away look in his eyes darkly saying "hmph Danarius spoke of it often enough. Some the earliest things I can remember are of Danarius boosting about it... he wanted me to know how 'inferior' Non-Mages like myself were to Mages."

_That... that's the first thing Fenris remembers... that's his earliest memories... being told how worthless he was compared to his 'Master' _Garrett thought darkly unsure of what to say and wondering why Fenris only talked to him about these things. Garrett didn't mind because he considered Fenris his friend but surely there must be some professionals that could help him more. Fenris chuckled slightly then continued "they say Blood Magic is forbidden but behind the smiles closed doors however... it's a different matter."

"It really is pretty bad over there for Non-Mages then" Garrett said understanding Fenris a bit more. "To be a Magister in Tevinter is to be glorious... to be a powerful Magister in Tevinter... that is worth any price there. Blood Magic is too easy for Mages to resort to especially in the face of temptation. Power, Revenge, Protection, '_Justice_' any cause can tempt them then they are lost" Fenris said darkly.

Garrett crossed his arms saying "not every Mage is corrupt." Fenris shrugged slightly saying "true... not every Mage is Bethany... you should know that better than anyone after today Hawke." Garrett held up a hand saying "I agree that some Mages are bad, like Decimus or Danarius but we can't treat all Mages like criminals." "Not every Mages deserves the befit of the doubt, Freedom is a noble ideal... trust me when I say I understand that better than most... but I see no real oppression here I see fear and danger" Fenris said stoically. "You have a point Fenris but fear and danger led to oppression... anyway we're here" Garrett said noticing the Ship Docking.

Stepping off the Ship a few minutes later and heading towards the Gallows Courtyard, Garrett and Fenris thinking that the Templar recruits Wilmod and Hugh would be there. The Templar recruits were easy to find, they were just hanging around. " Wilmod and Hugh" Garrett called causing two Templars recruits, one man and a woman to turn towards them.

Standing in-front of the three recruits Garrett said "Have you seen Keran? His sister's looking for him." "We cannot speak to about it Sir" the woman said crossing her arms. "Look Sir Thrask asked me to look for him, here look at this" Garrett said as he showed them the note Sir Thrask had written for him. After the two recruits finished reading it the woman said "it looks real but how do we know-." Then male recruit interrupted saying "to the Void with that! Keran and the others are missing. I'm Hugh" Hugh interrupted the woman and turned to Garrett saying "no one's doing anything to find them, if Sir Thrask sent you to look he wanted outside help." "Sir Thrask told me he thought Keran wasn't the first recruit to go missing?" Garrett asked as Fenris shifted behind him.

"The first ones disappeared weeks ago, but there's at least half a dozen... Wilmod and Keran were the latest" the recruit answered quickly. "Why did you keep this quit?" Fenris asked tilting his head, "a Knight Lieutenant gives you an order and you obey without question" the woman recruit answered still with her arms crossed.

"We were ordered not to talk about it... until Sir Thrask sent you to look into it" Hugh said nervously. "You can trust me, Sir Thrask did and I'm trying to help Keran" Garrett said firmly. Hugh looked around nervously saying "I heard Knight Commander Meredith has a new initiation you have to go though... if you're not strong enough you don't survive."

Fenris tilted his head saying "seems to me a weak Templar would die just as easily." The woman turned to Hugh saying "you believe that crap?" "Recruits keep going missing" Hugh said firmly if a bit fearful. "Wilmod came back" the woman snapped at him, Hugh gaped at her saying "what, when?" "He did, I saw him this morning" the woman answered back. "Alright tell me what you've heard" Garrett asked crossing his arms. "That Meredith only wants Templars who can do what must be done... what if she's killing recruits who question her orders" Hugh said shuddering.

"That's rubbish" the woman snapped. "Let me talk to Wilmod, he should know more about this where is he?" Garrett uncrossing his arms. "Wilmod told me he was going to get some fresh air near Sundermount, 'clear his head' Knight Captain Cullen went after him," the woman answered.

"Anything else we should know?" Fenris asked gripping his Fighting Greatsword. "No" the woman and Hugh answered. Garrett nodded saying "thanks," then he started back towards the Ship with Fenris walking beside him. Getting back to the Ship Captain, whom was still humming, Garrett called "we're back."

The Ship Captain looked at them saying "that was fast, you finish your business already?" "Yeah, we work fast" Garrett answered as he and Fenris got back on the Ship and the Ship Captain undocked and began steering the Ship back to the rest of Kirkwall.

* * *

><p><em>Later,<br>__Near Sundermount_

Garrett, having regrouped with everyone and searching around Sundermount with Merrill taking point since she'd spent more time around Sundermount than the others, wondered if they were too late when Bethany spoke up. "Even when we find Wilmod we still can't help... it's not fair" Bethany said frowning as she walked beside her brother.

"For now at least and we're just going to talk" Garrett said patting his sister's Shoulder as Isabela smiled saying "it's the thought that counts." Merrill turned back to Garrett saying "I think I see them Hawke, there's two Templars arguing... it looks pretty bad." Anders chuckling saying "Templars fighting Templars, I thought they only hated Mages." "Templars are people too Blondie... just a bit overzealous skirt wearing ones" Varric said lightly as Garrett and Fenris moved towards where Merrill was pointing.

"Of course their people... what else would they be?" Merrill asked looking amused at the 'skirt wearing' part. "It's just Varric joking around while proving a point to Anders over there Kitten" Isabela said grinning slightly. "Oh... I see" Merrill said as Garrett and Fenris looked where she had pointed seeing two men in Templar armor arguing.

Varric and Isabela followed Fenris and Garrett down the path where the Templars were as Garrett called "watch out for us." Bethany watched her brother and the other Non-Mages start towards the two Templars as Merrill stood next to her saying "Hawke's got this I'm sure we'll help out later." Bethany nodded as Anders spoke up saying "come on, I'm pretty sure Hawke doesn't want the Templars to even see us."

Garrett led Varric, Fenris, and Isabela towards the Templars getting a better look at them. One Templar was a somewhat older man with blond hair while the recruit he was arguing with was younger lad with black hair, _that must be Wilmod. _The older Templar with blond hair shook Wilmod furiously saying "Andraste be my witness Wilmod I will have the truth from you. Now!" "Mercy Sir, Mercy!" Wilmod pleaded as the older Templar with blond hair continued "were it that easy." Wilmod shook his head saying "don't hit me."

The older Templar with blond hair kneed Wilmod in the chest dropping the lad to ground. "I will know where you you're going. And I will know now!" the older Templar with blond hair shouted as unsheathed his Templar Longsword and pointed it at Wilmod's throat.

_What is this? _Garrett thought as he called "Hey! Stop hurting that lad!" The older Templar with blond hair turned towards Garrett and looked at the group calmly saying "this is Templar business, leave." Suddenly Wilmod crawled away then slowly and oddly pulled himself speaking an vastly different voice, deeper and colder, saying "hahaha you have struck me the last time pathetic Templar! To me!"

Back from where Bethany and the other Mages were perched on a path above the Templars, Bethany and Merrill pulled out their Staffs and started moving only to be stopped by Anders. "What, they need help down there" Bethany said coldly as Merrill said "we have to help them." Anders shook his head 'no' saying "Hawke wouldn't want us to step in until we absolutely need too, there's a Templar down there with them remember." Bethany and Merrill nodded slowly and stayed where they were with Anders as they watched ready to help but only if they absolutely needed too.

Garrett unsheathed his Longsword and Shield as Wilmod changed... he transformed becoming a twisted and mangled version of himself. Wilmod... was corrupted... without being a Mage.

The now corrupted Wilmod waved his hands and summoned three Demons that took a shape almost exactly the same as him. "Maker preserve us" the older Templar with blond hair said as he readied his weapons along with Garrett and the others. Two of the Demons charged the older Templar with blond hair and Garrett moved to help him as the other Demon charged Fenris, Varric, and Isabela.

Garrett slammed his Shield into one of the Demons as the older blond haired Templar blocked a claw with his Templar Shield then slashed one across it's chest. Fenris slashed a Demon with a two handed heavy swing as Isabela moved quickly and back-stabbed it. Varric quickly fired an arrow at the corrupted Wilmod, the arrow embedding itself in his throat... only for the corrupted Wilmod to grunt and slowly start towards Varric. Garrett stabbed the Demon he was fighting in the chest causing it snarl but keep going.

_What the hell! It doesn't much damage... even those Walking Corpses didn't shrug off wounds like this _Garrett thought as he pulled his Longsword out and stabbed it again. The older blond haired Templar got a determined look on his face and slashed the Demon he was fighting on it's chest with his Templar Longsword.

Suddenly that Demon shrieked in agony fleeing back... the wound in it's chest far deeper than anything Garrett had been able to do against his Demon.

_Templar Talents... it's almost Spirit Magic... Xenon said that it doesn't only work on Mages but on everything_Garrett thought as he noticed Fenris's Markings Glow and Fenris stick his hand in a Demon's head finally killing one with Isabela's help. Garrett focused using a Templar Talent he learned from Xenon's Tome channeling Willpower converted to Spirit Force into to his Longsword and stabbed his Demon again.

The Demon shrieked from Garrett's Longsword in it's chest as Isabela rushed over and stabbed both her Dagger into it's back. Looking around Garrett noticed Varric stepping back after firing another arrow into the corrupted Wilmod only for Wilmod to grunt from nearly the sixth arrow only slowing him down but not killing him.

"Stand and fight Coward!" the older blond haired Templar shouted as he chased the Demon he was fighting. Turning to the older blond haired Templar, Garrett called "take Wilmod, we'll get that one!" Garrett rushed towards the Demon and slammed his Shield into it pushing it back as he nodded at the older blond haired Templar whom nodded back and started towards Wilmod. Varric switched to the Demon Garrett was fighting as Isabela and Fenris went to help him. _Not as powerful as that Templar's attacks but they still do damage _Garrett thought as he channeled Willpower converted to Spirit Force into his Longsword and stabbed it near where the Templar had slashed it.

Isabela back-stabbed it as Fenris slashed it using both hands. Garrett's Spirit Forced Longsword stabbed in it, Fenris's slash cutting deep, Isabela back-stabbing it and finally Varric shooting an arrow in it's eye stopped it in it's tracks... finally killing it. While Garrett and the others were killing the last summoned Demon, the older blond haired Templar slammed his Templar Shield into Wilmod then slashed him and quickly stabbed him through the cut.

Wilmod shrieked in agony as the older blond haired Templar pulled his Templar Longsword out and spun slashing high... beheading the corrupted Wilmod.

Panting slightly the older blond haired Templar re-sheathed his weapons and turned towards Garrett saying "I knew... I knew he was involved in something sinister... but this, is this possible?" Varric glanced at the Demon Corpses saying "I don't get it... was Wilmod possessed or something?" The older Templar with blond hair nodded slowly as he said "normally we only worry that Mages will fall victim to possession." Kneeling down next to the Corpse of the corrupted Wilmod the older blond haired Templar said "I've heard of Blood Mages or Demons in solid form that could summon others into willing hosts... but I had not thought one of our own would be susceptible."

"Shouldn't Templar training... protect against that sort of thing though?" Garrett said rubbing his stubble. "Wilmod was still mostly a recruit and he'd barely began learning our Talents" the older blond haired Templar began as Isabela juggled one of her Daggers. Getting a somewhat prideful look on his face the older blond haired Templar said "it takes years to fully become a Templar."

Garrett nodded forcing himself not to raise an eyebrow as he remembered Xenon's words '_**that is merely arrogance on their part... those 'years' of training are just to make them Warriors, the Talents come after.**_' The older blond haired Templar straightened saying "I'm Knight Captain Cullen, I thank you for the assistance, I've been investigating some of our recruits who've gone missing, Wilmod was the first to return that I could find... I had hoped to confront him quietly and out of sight."

Pacing back and forth Sir Cullen said "I was going to going to have backup from a fellow Knight but he's busy and this could not wait." Garrett pulled out Sir Thrask's note saying "look at this, Sir Thrask sent me to help." Sir Cullen took the note and paused before saying "... this is Sir Thrask's signature... I don't always agree with him but he is a good man and if he trusted you Hawke, I can too."

Garrett nodded as he took Sir Thrask's note back saying "you didn't know Wilmod was possessed but still drew your Longsword at him?" "Wilmod reappeared for a few days when he left again secretly, it set off warning bells... I planned to scare him into confessing and he needed to believe my threats," Sir Cullen answered honestly.

Fenris spoke up saying "you realize some of the recruits think Meredith has a deadly new initiation that she makes recruits take at random." Sir Cullen gaped at them baffled saying "What? That's preposterous... those lad are worse than children with their gossip, there's a vigil before they became full Templars but the only danger is falling asleep from boredom." "What do think happen to Wilmod then?" Garrett asked. Sir Cullen frowned saying "more than I expected, Wilmod was always to naive, Mages cannot be our friends. They must be watched... I believed Wilmod was meeting with old friends who'd escaped the Circle."

_Not all Mages are bad _Garrett thought irritably as he said "I was looking for another recruit, Keran, he was a friend of Wilmod any idea where he'd be." Sir Cullen's frown deepened as he said "he disappeared, they were last seen together at the Blooming Rose... I uh was unable to interrogate the young ladies there though I doubt they know anything of Magic or Demons."

Isabela smirked saying "we'll be glad to search there!" Sir Cullen glanced at her as Garrett spoke up saying "let me try, they might be willing to talk to me." Turning back to Garrett, Sir Cullen said "the Order will truly be in your debt, thank you Hawke." Sir Cullen took a step towards Garrett saying "if you find out more let me know, I'll search for some other missing recruits in Lowtown until nightfall." Garrett nodded as Sir Cullen nodded in turn and took his leave of them, heading down the path he came from and towards Kirkwall.

Waiting for a few minutes Bethany, Merrill, and Anders walked down to the rest of them as Garrett re-pocketed Sir Thrask's note. "That was surprising, I'm glad you're all okay" Bethany said as walked towards her brother. "I'm sorry we couldn't help more but with that Templar there it could have gotten complicated," Merrill said as Isabela patted her saying "it's okay Kitten, you can help this time."

Fenris kicked a Demon Corpse as Varric wiped dirt off his boots as Garrett noticed Anders walking towards him with an odd look in his eyes. "... Hawke" Anders said in a oddly low voice as he moved to stand in-front of Garrett while the others noticing what was happening.

_What's wrong with Anders _Bethany thought as he made eye contact with her brother and held it for a moment before speaking in a slightly guarded tone. "When did you start becoming a Templar?" Anders asked Garrett to the entire group's surprise. "I'm not becoming a Templar I'm-" Garrett began calmly before Anders interpreted gripping Garrett's Shoulder sternly saying "I've noticed somethings and there's no denying it... I saw you using that Templar Skill right now."

Fenris spoke up saying "... you're right Hawke's learned some things, impressive things in a short time." "You find Hawke becoming a Templar impressive? His sister's a Mage" Anders said coldly to Fenris still not letting go Garrett's Shoulder. "Hmph yes, it's a good deterrent" Fenris scowled at Anders.

"Is this about me or Merrill, Hawke... you think we're a danger?" Anders asked gripping Garrett's Shoulder harder.

"I... I... I'd never attack any of you, Hawke I swear" Merrill said looking hurt. "It's not like that Merrill" Garrett said honestly as Isabela patted her saying "Hawke's just adding another Ace up his sleeve Kitten don't worry." "Anders I learning these Skills to help me fight and more importantly so I can understand Templars better-" Garrett began before Anders interpreted again coldly saying "you don't find it wrong learning a Skill that could kill your sister."

Garrett narrowed his eyes slightly speaking in a low voice saying "Anders don't bring up Bethany like that." "It's the truth Hawke, seriously... learning to be a Templar with your family" Anders said calmly letting go of Garrett's Shoulder and crossing his arms. "I learning those skills to fight fire with fire Anders, use their own Spirit Force against them... learning how Templars operate so I can counter them" Garrett said calmly as Varric shifted unsure of what to do.

"Didn't look like you were fighting Templars to me Hawke... who are you really learning to fight?" Anders said coldly as he gestured at himself then at Bethany and Merrill.

Just then Bethany moved to her brother's side glaring at Anders as she said "it's not like that Anders." "Bethany how can you say that? you live with someone who's dangerous to our kind" Anders said genuinely baffled as he turned to Bethany. "So. Garrett's lived almost his whole life with me... when I was little I... I... was dangerous at times until I learned control, you don't mind when Mages learn to use Magic" Bethany countered sternly.

Garrett nodded saying "I'm not becoming a Templar just learning their skills." Anders calmed down a bit saying "that's not the same Bethany you learned control, your brother's learning to fight against Magic." Bethany frowned then formed an orb of blue Fire in the palm of her hand as she held it out. Bethany concentrated and the fire grew bigger as she said "... I didn't just learn control, I learned how to fight back if I needed too... to fight against Templars." Bethany looked at Anders angrily saying "you know my brother, he's a good person and you're one to talk, remember."

_It always comes back to that... it's still a low blow from a fellow Mage_ Garrett thought as he noticed Anders wince slightly at his sister's words as she was about continue but Garrett stopped her with a hand on her Shoulder, shaking his head, _it's okay I've got this._

Bethany nodded somewhat reluctantly as Garrett turned to Anders saying "Bethany learned to defend against Templars and to fight back if needed but she doesn't go around attacking Templars... I learned Templar Skills but I don't attack Mages and I can defend against them, true... but everything is for defense, even against Templars." Anders crossed his arms not looking exactly happy with this but seeing Garrett had a point.

Anders uncrossed his arms saying "I don't like it... but you have a point Hawke..." Getting a small grin Anders continued saying "and any Templar worth his Sword would've tired to take me in long ago, then I'd escape of course." Garrett and Anders shared a look of somewhat strained understanding between friends as Isabela spoke up saying "wow lot of tension here... maybe we should clear it up before you two fight because I don't want to carry either of you back to Kirkwall."

"Neither do I... both of you look pretty heavy" Varric said as he helped Isabela lighten the mood after Garrett and Anders's argument. Chuckling slightly Garrett extended his hand and Anders shook, _I understand Anders's wariness... even Bethany had something like that at first. _

* * *

><p><em>Later, Hightown<br>__The Blooming Rose_

Stepping into the Blooming Rose with the others, Garrett felt a bit bad for bringing his sister and Merrill but didn't seem to mind. "Isn't this where Uncle Gamlen used to come... before you 'talked' with him?" Bethany asked awkwardly. "Yes, then he got sick from using 'other' places... Isabela what is it?" Garrett said as he noticed Isabela looking around the place. Isabela glanced at Garrett saying "I 'know' some of the workers here is all." Andres spoke up saying "this place is surprisingly 'classy' for a brothel... at least the ones upstairs, some of the others in the corner I've seen at my Clinic."

"I thought Isabela said the Blooming Rose took care of their workers" Garrett said glancing at Anders. Anders shook his head saying "I wasn't talking about the workers... at least the Pearl was clean for the sake of the Nobles, if a bit small." "The Pearl wasn't that bad it was cozy, I'd go there again if I was ever back in Ferelden" Isabela said smirking at Anders as Varric chuckled slightly. "There's a lot of people here and it's two stories, split up and cover more ground," Garrett said as he took a step forward seeing all the people here.

"Oh okay then can I go with Bethany then?" Merrill said looking at Anders and Isabela seeing they were already a group ready to go. Garrett turned towards Merrill seeing her looking eager to work with his sister and that Bethany didn't mind saying "I'll go with you Merrill."

Garrett and Varric exchanged a look then glanced at Merrill, _Bethany's okay but Merrill still doesn't realize what the workers 'here' do. _"Come on Daisy, Sunshine, I'm tagging along" Varric said stepped towards them knowing what to do as Fenris simply nodded at Garrett and everyone split up to ask around about Keran.

Together Garrett and Fenris began asking around the 'upper class' and 'clean' brothel of Hightown for signs of Keran. After nearly twenty minutes of asking Garrett found out two things about the 'workers' of the Blooming Rose. First was that most of them didn't know anything about Keran and second was they were only nice until they realized you weren't a customer... then they just got rude saying 'we don't get paid to stand and talk.'

Now, standing near the center of the Blooming Rose, Garrett and Fenris looked around searching for someone they hadn't talked to. When suddenly a Blooming Rose 'worker' walked up to the pair of them and looked the over saying "okay Honeys I'm Viveka and all the woman keep waving you off... what could you possibly want to do?" _I really hope she's isn't implying what I think she's implying _Garrett thought as Fenris tilted his head saying "we're not customers." Viveka frown saying "no coin huh tough luck."

Just before Viveka started walking away Garrett held up his hand stopping her saying "wait a couple of Templar Recruits went missing, they were last seen here." Viveka stayed turning to Garrett saying "you'll have to be specific... we do a lot of business with the Templars." Fenris reached for his Coin Pouch saying "perhaps a few coins will help you remember." Viveka scoffed at Fenris saying "you're trying to bribe me haha I going to pretend that'd didn't happen."

"The Templars are the ones looking into this, they're trying to find their missing recruits" Garrett said before Viveka left again despite being offended by Fenris. Viveka sighed saying "we make a lot of money off of nervous Templars that expect some privacy." "We'll be discreet" Garrett replied as Viveka frowned saying "I'll check the log book, what were their names?" "Keran and Wilmod" Garrett answered as Viveka walked back to a counter, pulled a book out and checked through it. "Alright I found them, Wilmod came here a lot... are you sure he had time to be a Templar? He and Keran last saw _Idunna the Exotic Wonder from the East_."

"That's uh... quite the stage name" Garrett said wondering who makes these names in the first place. "It sounds better the _The Tramp From Darktown_... you should hear what some of the others are called" Viveka said dryly. Turning back to face the two of them Viveka said "she's upstairs, last room on the right." "Thank you, is there anything else you can tell us?" Fenris asked. "Honey, I could write volumes on the things I know, unless you want Wilmod's favorite position I think you have what you need" Viveka said dryly.

Fenris scowled at her causing Viveka to say "don't scowl at me mister overcompensating, I see you there with your two Greatswords, only one reason someone should off that much 'little' man." Fenris stared at her unblinkingly until he patted his wrapped up Greatsword darkly saying "I you don't know me."

Viveka hmphed at Fenris before moving on and tell Garrett "I don't like Idunna but you promised to be discreet so you didn't hear this from me." Garrett nodded as Viveka left, after a moment of watching her leave Fenris muttered "I don't like that woman." Garrett chuckled saying "I noticed," then clapped his friend's arm saying "come on we need to see what Idunna knows... I promised we'd be discreet though." Fenris shrugged saying "we don't need back up to ask an expensive whore some questions."  
><em><br>Huh Fenris is the only one unashamed to call the workers here whores_Garrett thought as he nodded and started towards Idunna's room with Fenris trailing behind him. Going up the stairs and passing some of the other customers Garrett and Fenris made it to the Idunna's room. Garrett knocked on the door and heard "come on" from the other side so Garrett opened the door and entered Idunna's room with Fenris. "Idunna?" Garrett called seeing the medium sized room with a single bed as well as the well-dressed red haired curvy woman waiting for them noticing how spectacularly better dressed Idunna was compared to Viveka.

Idunna nodded saying "yes, how I can help you 'fine' sirs?" Garrett shook his head saying "we're not customers, do you remember 'entertaining' a Templar named Wilmod a few weeks ago? Or another, Keran?" Idunna put her charms on using her exotic look and curves as she spoke saying "Wilmod, Wilmod, that doesn't sound familiar." "I know you saw Wilmod regularly" Garrett said as Fenris shifted adding "don't lie." Idunna chuckled and put on a dazzling smile as she coyly said "with a body like mine men rarely have time to give me their names... they're to busy doing other things."

Suddenly Idunna _seductively _strutted towards the bed and sat down saying "questions are boring. Why don't we have some real fun?"

_She's really beautiful and it's been awhile since I... since I... wait... what? No... I... I have work to do_Garrett thought suddenly feeling hazy and shaking it off as Fenris shifted slightly saying "... she might not know anything Hawke." "What's wrong with you? We need to learn more about Keran" Garrett asked turning to face Fenris and oddly finding it hard to turn his gaze from Idunna as she said "you should listen to your friend."

Fenris shifted again lightly gripping his Fighting Greatsword saying "I don't know... be careful Hawke." _What's wrong with us? _Garrett thought as he gazed at Idunna saying "I'm here on business, Keran. Wilmod." Idunna smiled again coyly saying "only if you answer one of my questions first. Who told you about little old me?" "That's not important right now-" Garrett began before suddenly being unable to speak properly as Idunna give him a hardened look.

"It was... Viveka. She showed me... her books" Garrett said stumbling over himself as if someone else was speaking the words through him and of their accord not his. _I didn't say that... did I? My voice but not my words_ Garrett thought alarmingly as Idunna smiled saying "that wasn't too hard was it?" _Fenris... do something _Garrett thought hastily only to be dismayed as Idunna turned to Fenris saying "be a good elf and close the door."

Fenris let go of his Fighting Greatsword causing it to bang off the floor at his feet as he walked towards the door and closed it. Then Fenris just stood at the door unmoving as if waiting for another order... his eyes stiffly turning towards Garrett... unable to act. _What is this? _Garrett thought as he managed to glance back at Fenris wondering where Anders and the others were. Standing up from the bed and losing all pretense of charm Idunna faced Garrett saying "so Viveka sold me out did she? That drab, pathetic little swear rat. She will be dealt with."

_Need to break free... remember Xenon's Tome_ Garrett thought as Idunna stood in-front of him face full of mirth as she coldly said "just one more thing dear. Draw your blade and bring it gently across your throat... slowly." _No must remember... the key to resisting Magic is Willpower, the Will to act, to push through... the key to resisting Magic is Willpower the Will to act, to push through _Garrett thought as he slowly pulled his Knife from his belt. Garrett hardly ever used that Knife, only as backup in case he ever lost his Longsword and now was regretting that he did so as he placed it at his throat... but simply held it there.

Idunna frowned angrily saying "gone on! What are you waiting for... do it." Garrett felt a sting of pain on his throat near his Adam's Apple as he fiercely thought _the key to resisting Magic is Willpower, the Will to act, to push through... the key to resisting Magic is Willpower the Will to act, to push through._

Fenris let out a heavy breath of despair as he saw Garrett bring his Knife out and put it at his throat and press the knife against his throat... Fenris watched as the blade slowly move... then stopped... Garrett had stopped himself... only receiving a small cut on his neck near his Adam's Apple that wasn't too deep to Idunna's alarm. Garrett's hand shook slightly but didn't slit his throat... Garrett focused more than he'd ever focused before and began moving his Knife away from his throat.

"NO! I control you! Slit your throat!" Idunna called panicking as Garrett instead moved his Knife away stiffly as he sternly called "you! … will not! Control me! I... will not... obey you!" Then like water bursting through a dam Garrett broke free of Idunna's spell and roughly pushed her back to wall with a swipe of his hand.

Fenris stumbled almost falling over himself suddenly discovering he could move again as he scooped his Fighting Greatsword up and glared at Idunna. "What! How did you...? Oh shit. Spare me sir" Idunna said fearfully as she stumbled from being pushed to the wall by Garrett and noticing that Fenris was free as well. "What Magic was that" Garrett asked coldly as he pulled out his Longsword and put up his Knife as Fenris pointed his Fighting Greatsword at Idunna, whom was cowering from the blades so close to her.

"Blood and desire, in equal measure. An art I learned from... elsewhere" Idunna said stuttering fearfully. Before Garrett could continue the door burst open and Anders suddenly burst in, his right hand raised, as a voice behind him called "hey! They said discreet!" Taking in the scene before him Anders glanced at Idunna saying "she the one?"

_Anders can sense things a lot better than even 'normal' Mages... glad he can _Garrett thought as he nodded and saw Isabela along with his sister, Varric, and Merrill rushing down the hallway to Idunna's room. "I said discreet! Hmph no one keeps their word" Viveka called as Isabela and the others walked into the room. "I brought everyone... what's up?" Isabela asked as they all stepped into Idunna's room taking in the scene, Garrett and Fenris with their Swords drawn and Anders aiming his hand at Idunna.

Bethany looked around and saw her brother bleeding lightly on his neck near his Adam's Apple then looked coldly at Idunna saying "what happened?" "Blood Magic" Garrett said simply as he exchanged a look with Anders, whom nodded saying "sorry it took a while to get here." "We almost didn't last that long, be faster next time" Fenris said sternly as kept his gaze on Idunna, whom was still cowering in fear at all the people around her. "Please don't kill me... I'll tell you anything you want to know" Idunna pleaded as Fenris glared at her snarling "try to use Magic on me again and I'll _rip_your heart out."

Idunna nodded fearfully at Fenris before turning to Garrett saying "Tarohne put me here. To send biddable Templar recruits to the Sanctuary. Three Spear Alley in the Undercity... I enchanted Wilmod and Keran weeks ago but after they left those walls, I know not what became of them... please let me live it's not my fault it was all Tarohne idea." "Who's Tarohne?" Varric asked as Merrill glanced at Garrett's neck and Isabela gave a look to someone outside the room. "Tarohne put this up, said we could recreate the ancient Imperium... that Mages could rule again not serve... said the Templars cannot hold up against us if we stand and fought" Idunna said still a bit fearful.

"This base of yours, how many Mages are there? Any other Defenses?" Garrett asked as Anders followed up with "you said it's in Darktown... part of the Undercity." "People go in and out all the time. Sometimes a handful, sometimes more. There's traps... Magical traps but there's a hidden switch at the front... it turns them off and th-that's all I know" Idunna said stuttering slightly.

"Alright, so what do we do with her now" Isabela said moving from the door to face Idunna with the rest of the group. _She's used Blood Magic on Templar recruits for weeks... _Garrett thought as he re-sheathed his Longsword and crossed his arms saying "let the Templars take her." "What's all this about!" a voice called from the door as Viveka, two armed men, and a older woman wearing fine silk stepped in.

Isabela suddenly stepped forward saying "Madam Lusine we weren't starting a fuss, Idunna here's a Blood Mage who's been enchanting Templar recruits, I think you should let the Templars take her." "What!" Madam Lusine said gasping and glancing at the fearful Idunna. "It's true... remember back when a Templar, Sir Cullen, came asking around here. He couldn't get answers so we did, Idunna tired to kill us right now but failed" Garrett said calmly.

Madam Lusine glanced at Idunna then at Garrett looking unsure until Varric spoke up saying "either way the Templars will investigate this, better to turn her in and get some Coin rather than have the Templars forcefully take her... it'd be bad for your business." Madam Lusine sighed saying "fine, I'll send one of my boys to this Sir Cullen and hold Idunna here but you all get out and don't come back for awhile alright." "How do we know you'll turn her into the Templars?" Fenris asked still gripping his Fighting Greatsword. "You'll think I could not turn her in when you lot know, just go, it will be dealt with" Madam Lusine said gesturing for them to leave.

Garrett nodded saying "fine, come let's go." Fenris lowered his Fighting Greatsword as he followed Garrett and the others out of Idunna's room and left the Blooming Rose having got the information they needed.

"Should we get Sir Cullen to help with Hawke, we don't know what we'll face in the Sanctuary" Varric said as the group moved towards Darktown. "I'd rather have the whole group then just you, me, Isabela, Fenris, and a single Templar against a whole sanctuary of Blood Mages" Garrett answered as they walked.

"What happened back in the Blooming Rose? Your Neck's bleeding and Fenris is shaken up" Bethany asked concernedly and quietly as they walked towards Darktown. Garrett turned to her saying "Idunna used Blood Magic on us... she was controlling us... almost made me kill myself". After a short pause Garrett continued "I used the things I learned from Xenon's tome to break free... I didn't know I could do that. About Fenris... I can't be sure... but I don't think that's the first time he's been 'controlled' like that." Bethany nodded as she looked at Garrett's cut saying "how is that by the way, it doesn't look deep but it's still a cut." "Just a scratch I'll live, we have to save Keran if we can" Garrett answered hoping it wasn't too late to save the lad.

* * *

><p><em>Later, Darktown<br>__Sanctuary_

Having made it to Darktown and then the Undercity with Anders leading the way the group had found the entrance to Sanctuary and hit the hidden switch disabling the traps then entered ready for anything. Sanctuary was basically a lower abandoned level of the Undercity that the Blood Mages had taken refugee in, walking through the first clearing Garrett noticed something waiting for them at the edge of a hallway to the left.

_I remember those things, Shades like when we first met Fenris _Garrett thought as he unsheathed his Longsword and Shield the others pulling their Weapons out as well. Moving towards the hallway the Shade started towards them and made an odd cry... causing four more Shades to appear seemingly out of nowhere.

_Not a trap... a Defense System _Garrett thought as he got ready and Anders began funneling energy towards Bethany and Merrill. Done giving Merrill and Bethany a power boost, Anders used Chain Lightning on two of them as Merrill used a hurried Fireball to finish those two off.

Fenris rushed forward and cut a Shade in half with a single two handed slash as Isabela back-stabbed a Shade trying to get the jump on him. Isabela pulled her Daggers out and slashed and stabbed the Shade til it died, Fenris looked at her and nodded thankfully. Garrett slammed his Shield into a charging Shade, pushing it back then slashed it heavy across it's chest with his Longsword then moving quickly stabbed it through it's head. Bethany froze the last shade in place casting Winter's Grasp as Varric fired three arrows in quick succession in the face of the last Shade killing it.

The battle already over Varric smirked as he turned to Garrett saying "see Hawke, three Mages, we can take on practically anything." "Yeah I know" Garrett as lead the group down the hallway the Shade had been guarding. The hallway led to a small plight of stairs and another clearing, moving on Garrett and the others were grateful that the traps had been disabled as they passed it going through a corridor and entering a large room.

The first thing Garrett and the others noticed was that in the far right corner was a strange 'cage' of some sorts made of glowing waves of energy that held a young man wearing only a pair of trousers. "Is that Keran then?" Merrill asked as they walked towards it, "I think so, we didn't hear of any other recruits going missing" Garrett answered.

Suddenly the group heard footsteps coming from a hallway on the other side of the large room and the warily turned towards it as Four Blood Mages stepped out, one Woman and three Men... all of them wielding Staffs. "How wonderful, more Vessels for our experiments" the woman, Tarohne, said looking at them smiling. "Is that Keran?" Garrett asked gripping his Longsword as the others got ready, Tarohne nodded saying "perhaps the Demons will find one of you suitable."

Isabela scoffed saying "the whole Demon worshiping is real turn off." "I am not some hopeless waif that ran crying to a Demon! I sought them out! And embraced them!" Garrett looked at Keran trapped in that strange Magical Cage sternly saying "why did you take the recruits?"

"Demons can inhabit much more than Mages and Corpses, with a little help they control anything I ask. Any Templar, any Noble! Even you!" "Stop this nonsense the Demons are corrupting you, I don't like the Templars but you can't do this to them" Anders shouted gripping his Staff.

"The Templars! We'll destroy their entire pathetic order. How many Abominations can they discover amongst their ranks before it drives the Meredith crazy!" "What have you done to Keran... he's just stuck there" Fenris asked warily as he gripped his Fighting Greatsword. Tarohne chuckled saying "the experiments need so much fuel you see, so many living vessels are found wanting. Useless vessels can still feed the compost heap so it's not a complete waste." Taking a step forward Tarohne said "the ancient Tevinter Imperium spanned the known world, Demons were their allies, controlled by power and knowledge!"

"You can't control Demons! Fight their call!" Anders shouted as the four Blood Mages walked towards them Tarohne yelling "kill the vessels only if you must!" Tarohne waved her hand and summoned more Shades and three Rage Demons of some kind that started to surround the group.

Anders cast Chain Lightning on three of the Shades wounded them as Varric fired one of his special bolts killing two Shades. One of the Blood Mages began casting something but Isabela threw one of her Dagger at him, killing him as the Dagger sunk into the man's heart. Bethany and Merrill worked together both using Winter's Grasp on one the Rage Demons killing it as Garrett and Fenris took on the two remaining Rage Demons. Anders started going head to head with Tarohne, Mage vs Mage, Spells hitting Spells as the two other Blood Mages started to slowly summon more Shades.

Bethany moved quickly to her brother's side and cast Cone of Cold using a lot of her Magic to freeze the two Rage Demons. "Thanks Bethany" Garrett said, he and Fenris smashing the frozen Rage Demons, as Isabela slashed and stabbed a Shade to left of them.

Turning to see Anders slowly but surely beating Tarohne Garrett also saw the other Blood Mages trying to summon more Shades. "We need to stop those two" Garrett called as he and Fenris rushed towards the two Blood Mages with Isabela and Merrill. The two Blood Mages shared a look then pulled knives and slit their hands causing a trail of blood to fall from their wounds.

_Oh no are they going to-_Garrett didn't have time to finish the thought as the two Blood Mages raised their hands using Blood Magic.

A blast of raw force pulsed from the Blood Mages powered by their blood and hit Garrett, Fenris, Merrill, and Isabela pushing them back nine feet to the floor. Garrett and Fenris taking most of the blow with Bethany having luckily been out of range. Varric aimed and managed to snipe one of the Blood Mages as Garrett started to get up a little dazed with Bethany's help. Using her Creation Magic Bethany healed her brother allowing him to stand up.

"Good enough, help the others" Garrett said as he waved Bethany towards the others, "are you sure?" Bethany asked frowning. Garrett nodded as he turned to Anders shouting "you need help! Use it!" Anders focus and his eyes began to glow blue, his Magic suddenly getting stronger with Justice lending a hand as he pushed Tarohne away and cast Crushing Prison on the other Blood Mage.

Tarohne slit cut her hand with a knife and tired to use Blood Magic on Anders but Bethany cast Arcane Shield on Anders to protect him. Garrett got to his feet and rushed towards Tarohne as Anders got her attention, his Crushing Prison killing the other Blood Mage. Tarohne, too busy, protecting herself and even _with_Blood magic still not being able to match Anders didn't see Garrett until it was too late. Garrett got close and stabbed Tarohne in her chest with his Longsword killing her as Bethany healed Fenris, Merrill, and Isabela each in turn.

The moment Tarohne died any remaining Shades faded away into nothing. Pulling his Longsword free Garrett turned back to his friends seeing they were all more or less okay and that Anders blinked a bit as his eyes slowly returned to normal. Bethany walked up to him haggardly saying "are you okay?"

"I think so" Garrett said as he and his sister regroup with the others as the Magical Cage holding Keran faded and the lad fell to the floor. Looking at Keran, Fenris asked "is he the real Keran or is there a Demon in there with him?" Garrett turned to Anders and Merrill saying "any idea?"

Merrill stepped towards Keran's unconscious body and knelt down looking for something then found it, a small cut on his side not very deep. Merrill pressed her finger gently at it then moved away and smelled the small amount of Keran's blood on her finger. "It's clean, there's no scent of Demons in his blood" Merrill said standing up. Isabela glanced at Anders saying "hey can your 'friend' double check just to be safe... I've had enough of Demons for today." Anders shrugged as he raised his right hand and aimed at Keran.

"Whoa, Anders what are you doing?" Garrett asked saying the way Anders was aiming at Keran. "Double checking, don't worry I won't hurt him unless he's possessed" Anders said before shooting a small burst of energy at Keran that simply passed through him not doing anything.

"Well?" Garrett and Isabela asked. "He's clear, if there was Demon in him it would have defended itself from that" Anders said causing Isabela to clap Anders's shoulder saying "great! Tell the other guy I said thanks and that he should smile more often." "We both... I mean... I can hear you but no problem" Anders said as Garrett nodded feeling assured that Keran wasn't possessed and knelt down to the lad shaking him awake.

Keran slowly got to his feet saying "wha- is it over? Oh thank the Maker! I thought he had abandoned me. It's all ablurr... a Demon clawing at me... wanting me." "You're okay now Keran... you've been through enough already, you need to report back to the Templars" Garrett said keeping Keran's attention on him.

Keran nodded saying "please don't tell the Templars. I... I don't know what they'd do to me, I need to find my Sister." Garrett nodded saying "go then, she's worried sick about you," Keran smiled saying "thank sir" then he left as fast as he could obviously a little shaken but mostly unharmed. "We need to be careful how we tell Sir Cullen and Sir Thrask about this... I don't want innocent Mages to suffer for what Tarohne did" Garrett said as lead the group away.

* * *

><p><em>Outside of Darktown<br>__Back in the Gallows_

Garrett, Fenris, and Varric had gotten off the Ship, Varric thinking that for this job the Templars wouldn't be mad with him for out drinking some Templars anymore, and were walking in the Courtyard looking for and finding Keran. He was back in his Templar recruit Armor and was hugging his sister Macha with Sir Cullen watching over them looking uncertain.

Sir Cullen saw Garrett alongside Varric and Fenris and turned towards them saying "there you are, some of us were called to the Blooming Rose to take in an Apostate but what happened." "Blood Mages infiltrated your ranks, they've been implanting your recruits with Demons by using Idunna at the Blooming Rose to 'enchant them'" Garrett said calmly and firmly so they would know he was being serious. Sir Cullen gaped than let a heavy breath saying "sweet blood of Andraste!" Macha suddenly took a step back from her brother saying "D-Demons? You said something about the recruits and Demons?"

"I didn't want to tell you Macha, they... they were horrible, those Mages see the rest of us as ants to be crushed, they want to destroy the order" Keran said a little shakily. "That was just Tarohne don't blame all of them based on one madwoman" Garrett said sternly. "Mages cannot be treated as people they're not like you or me Hawke. They are Weapons, power to light a City on fire." Fenris just nodded slightly as Varric shifted saying "that's a bit harsh." Garrett crossed his arms saying "not every Mage can be bad, if you treat them like they're not people can you blame them for being upset."

Sir Cullen thought for a bit before saying "perhaps you're right. Perhaps Mages need better education as to why the Chantry functions as it does... I'll look into it." Garrett nodded as Sir Cullen turned to Keran saying "until it's proven you're free of Demons I must strip you of your commission." "No! You can't really think that! Keran's fine. He's a good man" Macha said pleadingly at Sir Cullen, Fenris spoke up saying "what happened wasn't his fault." Varric shrugged saying "look at the lad... he's not trying to conquer the world or anything."

Keran stepped towards Sir Cullen saying "please, ser I tired to resist I never took anything they offered. I need this position or my sister can't eat, I've been training for five years." Garrett spoke up for Keran saying "the lad did nothing wrong, you can't strip his livelihood on the off-chance Tarohne succeeded." Keran nodded saying "please Sir Cullen I'll prove I'm loyal ask me anything?" Macha spoke up too saying "my brother's a good man Sir Cullen, he'd never succumb to a Demon."

"Perhaps it's best to keep an eye on him, better here in the city than somewhere else, so be it. Keran, you will be eligible for full Knighthood in ten years if you've shown no signs Demonic Possession but you'll still get coin for you and your sister." "Thank you Sir" Keran said letting out a sigh of relief as Macha turned to Garrett saying "thank you Hawke, I don't have much but-."

Sir Cullen interrupted her saying "I will handle that miss, go on home Keran needs rest." Macha smiled and left with Keran as Sir Cullen turned back to Garrett saying "you have done the Order a great service. We will not forget that. But why didn't you come get me for help once you've found out where Keran was?" "We didn't how much time Keran had so I thought it best go on without you" Garrett said not telling the whole truth. "Brave of you Hawke, I'll tell Sir Thrask of your bravery when he returns from the Coast, here's your payment as promised" Sir Cullen said handing Garrett a Coin Pouch.

Holding the Coin Pouch in his hand Garrett looked at Sir Cullen saying "what'll happen to Idunna?" Sir Cullen his arms saying "we'll question her and find out all the recruits that visited her, if she cooperates she'll be treated fairly." Garrett nodded saying "fair enough," and with Garrett and the others left.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Hanged<br>__Varric's Private Suite_

Garrett and Varric were counting Coin from a box Garrett had brought from home while the others watched.

The Hawke siblings had already counted the Coin back at home and we're now counting for Bartand's sake. "Forty Nine... and there Fifty! And that's taking away everyone's cut, hehe we're done!" Varric said to the group at large as Garrett smiled. "Well it's about time! Ancestors be damned it's good to have all the funds we needed" Bartand called from where he was leaning against the wall.

"You're complaining that we got fifty Sovereigns in less than year? Seriously?" Garrett said glancing at Bartand. "Yeah bro, come on, the point is we got everything we need, the Maps and the Coin," Varric said closing the box with all the Coin in it. "We made good Coin for all of us too, I'm good for at least a couple months" Merrill said grinning as Isabela patted her saying "same here Kitten."

"Took awhile but at least we're done" Anders said lightly as he took a drink of Ale from where he sat. Fenris rolled his Fighting Greatsword back and forth saying "now all that's left is the actually Expedition."

"We have everything we need right?" Bethany asked hopefully. Varric nodded saying "that's everything Sunshine, bro how long you think before we launch?" Bartand pulled out Anders's Map and glanced at Garrett's saving box saying "with blond guy's Map and Hawke's funding we have everything we need, now we just need to get everything set up. Finish wrapping up all the supplies we need so for a launch date... I'd say if I'm good, which of course I am, in four days."

"Four days until launch, that's good" Garrett said moving away from the table grinning and feeling truly content for the first time in a very long time. "Alright then guys, my brother and I are gonna be busy but we should celebrate before the launch, the day before we leave we'll meet here, agreed?" Varric called smirking. "Agreed" the entire group said in unison. As Garrett and Bethany started leaving the Hanged Man, Anders suddenly caught up to them saying "Hawke wait."

Garrett turned to face Anders saying "yeah?" Awkwardly combing his blond hair with his hand Anders said "I just want to say... I'm sorry for doubting you." Bethany crossed her arms as Garrett nodded and stepped towards Anders saying "it's okay... I think I understand why you'd be upset about it, even Bethany was for a short time." Anders raised an eyebrow at Bethany to her annoyance as she said "a 'short time'" and used her index finger and thumb for added effect.

Anders looked thoughtful saying "I guess it's good you had those skills Hawke, if not... Idunna would killed you, how's your throat by the way?" Garrett raised his hand to his cut and felt the small wound saying "it's not deep, Bethany'll make sure it doesn't get infected." "You know this could be good for the expedition" Anders said looking thoughtful as Garrett raised an eyebrow saying "how so?" Anders stepped closer saying "we'll most likely run into Darkspawn there, hopefully not but I'm pretty sure we will. The point is that Darkspawn Mages exist and now you stand a better chance."

_Huh? Never thought about that _Garrett said rubbing his stubble as Anders nodded knowing Garrett didn't realized there were Darkspawn Mages since usually only Grey Wardens survived battles with Darkspawn than had emissaries. "Well I'm heading back to my Clinic Hawke, see you when I see you or at the Celebration" Anders said clapping his friend on his arm, walking past him.

Bethany watched Anders go saying "so you're friends again just like that," Garrett turned towards Bethany lightly saying "yup. Just like that, don't hate Anders because of what I'm learning... you didn't like it at first either." Bethany rubbed her fingers together saying "... I know, it's just that's the second time-" before Garrett interrupted her grinning as he said "Anders had a reason each time, I like to think if you couldn't stop me doing something stupid he would."

Not sure what to say to that Bethany just shifted as Garrett led them back towards Gamlen's house saying "Bethany anyone can stand up their enemies but few can stand up to their friends when needed." Bethany nodded thinking that over as Garrett led them, grinning eager to tell their Mother the good news thinking _four days... four days until we find our fortune and I finally build a better life for my family.  
><em>  
><strong>It took awhile for me to write this but I'm glad I did<br>It'll be uploading the second Chapter to Legend as soon as I can as well  
>But I Digress...<br>****Thanks for Reading and please Revie**_**w**_


	24. The Last Four Days

**Hey guys, finally updated.  
>This is the official end of this Story Arc<br>Thanks to everyone who read this far  
>Enjoy... <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Day 1<br>Lowtown  
>The Hanged Man<em>

"Come on Blondie you always knew we were gonna ask" Varric said from where he sat besides Garrett in the booth they were sitting in. "It's not like you'd be going alone, Varric and I are going too" Garrett said lightly as Anders sighed from where he sat on the other side of the booth.

Crossings his arms Anders said "I already give you Maps and helped to get funds." "That coin helped your Clinic, you'd get more if you came along" Bethany pointed out knowing that Anders was considering it from the look on his face. "Yeah more coin would helped my Clinic," Anders said seeing the truth in it as he grinned lightly continuing "alright I'll go back into the Deep Roads with you."

"Thanks Anders, I've fought Darkspawn before but not like you have" Garrett honestly. Anders nodded then leaned in to saying "I don't want to darken everyone's mood but Hawke this isn't like when you fought them at Ostagar."

"I know, this is their territory and they outnumbers us" Garrett said remembering how they talked about this before with the others. "I think we can handle it Blondie, we got you and Hawke" Varric said smirking.

"It's not just that" Anders said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Garrett asked raising an eyebrow. "It's the actual place, the Deep Roads... parts of it have been corrupted by the Darkspawn and those corrupted parts given them another advantage" Anders said darkly.

Bethany got an anxious look on her face as Garrett said "we have your Maps and even then the Deep Roads are massive. If we're lucky we might not even run into a lot of Darkspawn." Anders brightened slightly saying "yeah and we're even luckier that the Expedition is now and not before."

"Before what?" Garrett asked feeling that Anders knew something he and the others didn't.

Anders frowned before getting another serious look on his face saying "... I can't tell you, it has to do with the Wardens-" only for Varric to interrupt saying "Blondie you know something, sounds like a good Tale."

Anders shook his head 'no' saying "I'm not gonna explain but just trust me when I say the Deep Roads are 'clearer' than they use to be." "So the Wardens did something to make it safer?" Bethany asked thinking the same thing as her brother.

Varric beamed hoping for a tale as he said "is it something the Hero of Ferelden did?"

Anders sighed before turning to Varric dryly saying "yes it's something he did." Anders held up a hand before Varric could ask as he said "But! That's Grey Warden business and I can't tell you... as for the Hero of Ferelden, ask all you want I'm not telling you about him, he likes his privacy."

Varric smirked eagerly saying "so he's a solitaire man then? A loner who attracts the ladies and the men envy?" Anders sighed dryly saying "Varric... just no, no, you have no idea... I regret ever mentioning that I knew him."

Garrett chuckled saying "you know how Varric is Anders, anyway thanks for coming with us. You know a lot more about the Darkspawn and the Deep Roads than any of us." Anders nodded saying "well that settles that, so is it only us four going then?" "I'm not sure exactly how many of us should go, Varric what did you and your brother think?" Garrett said turning to Varric as Bethany took a drink of water.

"Four maybe five if we ration supplies well enough, so we might be able squeeze one more person" Varric said standing with the others. Thinking the same thing as everyone else Garrett led Varric, Anders, and his sister to where Isabela and Merrill were near the Bar. Now standing behind Isabela and noticing her teaching Merrill something, not sure if he wanted to know what, Garrett called "guys."

Merrill looked up from what Isabela was showing her saying "hello Hawke?" Glancing to Garrett and the others Isabela grinned saying "don't worry Hawke I'm not corrupting Kitten."

Anders laughed saying "it's not about that," "it's about the Expedition" Garrett continued. Merrill straightened as Isabela spun on her bar stool to look at Garrett saying "alright Hawke, how can I help?"

Varric spoke up saying "don't worry Rivaini we just want to know who'd be willing to go on the actual Expedition into the Deep Roads." "The four of us are going but we might have room for one more, so if you or Merrill want we can squeeze in one more" Garrett said looking at Merrill and Isabela in turn.

Merrill looked awkward as she ran her hands together saying "oh... I... uh Hawke I'm flattered but I'm still trying to restore that thing I mentioned so I don't think I could spend so much time away... not that you're not important. uh that is to say I don't mind helping but I really-" "It's okay Merrill we understand" Garrett said holding up a hand chuckling slightly.

Bethany nodded at her friend saying "like Garrett said it's fine." "What are you restoring Merrill?" Anders asked looking curious. "Oh it's... uh private" Merrill said nervously causing Bethany to speak up saying "it personal business for her so let's not pry."

"When did this happen Daisy?" Varric curiously, "a while after Merrill first arrived in Kirkwall me and Bethany visited her and she mentioned it" Garrett answered glancing at Merrill.

"Thanks Hawke, Bethany" Merrill said turning to them each in turn looking grateful for their understanding as Isabela shrugged saying "I think I'll stay if you don't mind Hawke. I don't like cramped places filled mostly with men... unless it's a Ship."

"Fair enough" Garrett said as he waved and left Isabela and Merrill with the others. "Well I'll see you guys at the celebration Hawke, Sunshine, Blondie" Varric called as Garrett, his sister, and Anders exited the Hanged Man.

* * *

><p><em>Lowtown,<br>__Gamlen's House_

Waiting patiently for Leandra to finish making lunch Garrett and Bethany sat in the breakfast table, Anders having left them in the Lowtown Marketplace for his Clinic in Darktown. As they waited Bethany said "so if Bartrand and Varric can ration the supplies enough for one more person... Fenris is the extra one?"

"Yeah, he's more or less willing to do any job with us and the extra coin will help him" Garrett replied sitting across from Bethany at the table. "Um Fenris and Anders cramped in dark tunnels for long periods of time won't exactly be healthy for all of us" Bethany said lightly causing to Garrett to chuckle before saying "we'll find a way for those two to get along."

"I hope so" Bethany said smiling a bit before continuing "maybe keep them at opposite ends of each other."

"It'll work out, they've worked together before they can do it again" Garrett said simply as he noticed Kane getting up from his corner and move lazily to the table smelling food.

Turning to where his mother was working in the small cramped space that was the kitchen Garrett asked "Gamlen out drinking?" Leandra turned to face her son lightly saying "yes, but he's promised me he'd stop getting too drunk." "Really?" Garrett asked raising an eyebrow, Leandra smiled saying "I convinced him, I don't want him to be too drunk to get home on his own like last time."

Bethany spoke up saying "I remember he was pretty drunk... a 'friend' of his had to drag him home," "well he'll save a lot of money" Garrett said noticing that only his mother could really make Gamlen do anything he didn't want too.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the front door of Gamlen's house as Garrett called "who is it?" "Hello Hawke" Aveline called from the other side as Garrett stood saying "hello Aveline, is there something you needed?"

"Is this a bad time, I can come back later" Aveline called as Garrett walked to the front door saying "it's okay." Leandra and Bethany glanced at the front door as Garrett opened it revealing Aveline in her City Guardsman Armor and a young lad wear fine silk clothing.

"Aveline... Saemus?" Garrett said surprised to see the Viscount's son again... and at his home of all places beside Aveline.

"Hawke, I was getting Saemus out of the Qunari compound when he mentioned he wanted to speak with you again" Aveline said as Saemus held out his hand. Garrett shook Saemus's hand as the lad said "hello again, I didn't know where you lived so I never got a chance to properly thank you."

Leandra suddenly spoke up saying "Saemus? As in Saemus Dumar?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if I'm intruding" Saemus answered peering into Gamlen's house and seeing Bethany and Leandra. "Not at all" Leandra said before smiling lightly and continuing "we were just about to have lunch, would you two like to join us?"

"Would your father mind?" Aveline asked turning to Saemus who shook his head lightly saying "my father just doesn't want me 'meeting' with the Qunari he won't mind as long as I'm not over there." "Alright, good to see you again Aveline, Saemus" Garrett said as he opened the front door wider and let Aveline and Saemus in as Kane glanced them.

"It's not much Mr. Dumar but it's home. I apologizing for the mess if I'd have known you were coming I'd have cleaned up more" Leandra said once again adopting her Noble training from her youth. "Uh Saemus is fine. Mr. Dumar is my father" Saemus said.

Kane stood and sniffed Saemus as he got close, Saemus shifted awkwardly at Kane saying "that's... a big dog." Aveline smirked as Garrett chuckled saying "he's a Mabari, they're from Ferelden and highly loyal." Bethany smiled saying "and smarter than people give them credit for."

Kane barked happily and let his tongue stick out and gazed at Saemus for a moment before moving away from him and sitting next to Garrett calmly, _all clear _Kane seemed to say. "Bethany, Leandra, thanks I could do with some lunch, missed breakfast" Aveline called as she walked and lightly dragged the nervous Saemus to take a seat in the breakfast table.

"It's okay Saemus, Kane likes you" Garrett said as he pet Kane. Closing the front door and walking to the breakfast table Garrett took the seat beside his sister as Bethany asked Aveline "to busy with work?" "Something like that" Aveline replied as Leandra appeared with a large tray of food and set it on the table before taking a seat with the others.

Turning to look at Garrett and giving him a curious look Aveline said "it's different seeing you out of your armor wearing plain clothes Hawke." Garrett raised an eyebrow glancing at the plain t-shirt and pair of trousers he was wearing instead of his usual Reinforced Leather Armor.

"No point really, no jobs so we're just relaxing" Bethany said speaking up after taking a bite of her food.

Aveline looked at Garrett saying "... I like it, good for you to be out of the Armor sometimes," "you're one to talk when was the last time I saw you without your City Guard Armor" Garrett said lightly as he and Aveline shared a small laugh.

"Well I'll have to come by sometime without my Armor" Aveline said lightly as Garrett nodded with Saemus glancing at the two of them. "So how have you been Saemus?" Garrett asked thinking back to the unfortunate incident where they had first met several weeks ago.

Saemus took the food filled plate Leandra handed him saying "bored mostly... after you and Aveline 'dropped me off' I wasn't allowed to leave for awhile. My father eventually let me go but he still doesn't like me going to speak with the Qunari."

Aveline spoke up saying "he's been 'assigned' City Guards to make sure he's doesn't spend too much time them." Saemus looked embarrassed as he look back at Aveline saying "sorry again, I didn't ask for that... my father's just being over protective."

"Considering what happened can you blame him" Garrett asked raising an eyebrow. "That was Ginnis not Ashaad or the other Qunari, I've never come to harm in all my time with them. They're not as mean as people seem to think they are" Saemus pointed out as Garrett nodded seeing some truth to that.

"Well we saw a Qunari once back in Lothering and he wasn't exactly friendly, do you remember mom?" Bethany said glancing at her mother. Leandra frowned heavily as she said "yes, he killed a group of farmers but then turned himself in... it was very strange."

Saemus frowned looking thoughtful before saying "there must have been a reason he did it... what happened to him?" Garrett thought for a bit then said "... I honestly have no idea, it was more than a year ago." Leandra spoke up saying "with everything that happened at Lothering it's hard to remember but I think he was caged outside the village."

"So you're all Ferelden then" Saemus said as if he finally realized something that made sense.

"All of us here anyway, the others you met back the Wounded Coast aren't" Bethany answered as Garrett raised an eyebrow thinking that Saemus probably had a sheltered life and sometimes missed things lower class people didn't.

Saemus nodded saying "don't know how I missed that... especially since I visited Denerim a few months ago." Garrett and Aveline shared a look thinking the same thing _I wonder how Ferelden is after everything it went through._

"Why were you in Ferelden?" Bethany asked looking curious.

"I went with my father to show support from Kirkwall. He thought it would look good to actually visit instead of just sending money or a delegate like some of the other Cities in the Free Marches did. It was a 'formal party' of sorts with delegates from several Nations attending" Saemus answered simply. "How is it? We all fled here to escape the Blight" Garrett asked as Bethany leaned in slightly wondering the same thing as Aveline listened as well.

Saemus thought for a bit then slowly said "... it's fine, great even if the stories I've heard about the Blight are true. You can still see signs from the Blight around the place though... it's not just the place but the people."

Garrett noticed his mother glance at him with an odd look before she turned back to Saemus saying "what do you mean the people?"

"The air about them is different at times... more morbid but it never last too long. It's not like Songs and Tales you hear in the history books... I can't even begin to imagine what it must have actually been like during the Blight but I think they're moving on though they definitely see what it cost them," Saemus said with a very serious look on his face.

Bethany frowned heavily at that saying "I know it must have been bad but... I thought they were rebuilding with the donations." Saemus nodded saying "they are rebuilding and like I said I think the people are moving on," suddenly getting different look on his face Saemus smiled before continuing.

"The atmosphere changes completely when their King comes out though, they really like him, he's been called the 'People's King' and he gets along well with them. Even my father was impressed by that" Saemus said still smiling at the memory clearly impressed.

Leandra smiled at Saemus's words as she remembered Ferelden. Aveline looked at Garrett then turned to Saemus saying "really? Hmm I never thought about it like that. I'm curious though Saemus if you met the King of Ferelden did you meet the Hero of Ferelden as well?"

Saemus nodded saying "I saw him, he was talking with the King when my father and I were introduced formally at the party." _Poor Varric... someone who's met the Hero that doesn't mind talking about it and he's not even here _Garrett thought humorously to himself.

Aveline leaned in awkwardly saying "I'm curious Saemus... what did you think of him?"

Saemus looked thoughtful then said "... you know I think everyone pictures him differently than he really is. He's younger than people realize and he's more grounded than you'd think a living legend would be. Hehe I was nervous about meeting him but he actually has more manners than some of the Nobles I've seen in Ferelden or Kirkwall."

Saemus got a different look in his eyes as if he thinking intently as he said "I'm not sure if I'm over thinking this or not but I think he changes."

"Changes?" Aveline asked looking curious as Garrett and Bethany realized just how interested Aveline was in the fabled 'Hero of Ferelden'.

"When he was with the King he was in the moment and talked... but when the King left and he was alone for a bit... he changed. It was like... he was '_in_' the world but not '_of_' the it... does that makes sense?" Saemus said finishing his food.

Garrett raised an eyebrow saying "no... at least not to me." Bethany shrugged as Leandra finished her food and Aveline waited for Saemus to elaborate.

"Like how everyone there, my father and I, the King of Ferelden, and other Nobles and delegates all had things to gain but not the Hero. He didn't seem to want anything from anyone... like he was only there because it was needed of him and even then... I get the feeling that he knows how the 'system works' and how to 'use' it but he doesn't really belong there" Saemus said deep in thought.

_For Saemus to notice all that... he's a lot smarter than people give him credit for _Garrett thought never realizing how intelligent Saemus was. Leandra spoke up saying "well thanks for the update but I'm sure you didn't come down to pass us the information. How can we help you?"

Saemus turned to Garrett saying "I just wanted to properly thank Garrett for saving me back at the Wounded Coast. My father personally thanked Aveline and she's moving up the chain of command very well."

Garrett glanced at Bethany saying "Saemus you already helped me... it's fine." Saemus smiled lightly having noticed Garrett's glance and remembered how Garrett reacted to him finding out that his little sister was an Apostate.

Leandra smiled glad that Saemus had kept Bethany's secret as Saemus said "that's different." Turning to face Bethany and leaning in slightly Saemus said "you probably saved my life the least I could do was not say anything." "I uh... you weren't too badly hurt, I only fixed you up a bit" Bethany said awkwardly.

_Is... is Bethany blushing _Garrett thought humorously noticing he was right as he grinned at the whole situation.

Saemus turned back to Garrett saying "and you stood up for me with Aveline when you brought me back to the Viscount's Keep... and helped me bring Ashaad's Greatsword back to his people. There must be something I can do to repay you."

Garrett rubbed the back of his neck as Saemus glanced at Aveline saying "I heard you recently got enough funds for your Expedition so it's not just reward money." Before Garrett could say anything Leandra spoke up saying "actually if it wouldn't be too much trouble I think you could help us."

Garrett and Bethany turned towards their mother curiously as she continued "I've been trying to meet with your father for some time now."

_Why didn't I think of that, the Viscount's son is right here wanting to help us and I completely forgot _Garrett thought as he exchanged a glance with Bethany and knew she didn't think of it either.

Saemus nodded listening as Leandra straightened saying "I've been petitioning for rights to reclaim the Amell family estate. My brother Gamlen Amell lost the deed some time ago gambling but it's been recently discovered that when he give away the deed he was giving away something that wasn't his. I can show our parent's Will showing that I gained possession of the estate not Gamlen and that the estate should be legally mine."

Saemus nodded slowly before saying "I'll talk to my father about it." Suddenly chuckling a bit Saemus continued "it's funny usually people seek me out as a way to get to my father for things like this but this time it's the other way around."

Looking at Saemus as he spoke Garrett noticed something... a sadness in the lad's eyes, _he's probably spent his whole life just being a 'gateway' to his father. I've never seen him with any real friends _Garrett realized.

"Hey we'd understand if you don't want to" Garrett began feeling a bit bad for Saemus only for the Viscount's son to interrupt saying "no I don't mind." "Thank you so much Saemus I've been trying for some time now" Leandra said smiling. Aveline nodded at Saemus saying "it's a good thing what you're doing, after everything they went through just to get here they deserve something."

"Oh I don't know, I'm just happy to have stay together even in all this mess. We got the Expedition and Aveline got the City Guard, and you're moving up in world pretty fast" Garrett said honestly as he looked at his mother, his sister, then his friend each in turn.

Leandra smiled and reached over and lightly squeezed Garrett's hand as Bethany smiled and Aveline nodded grinning a little awkward as if embarrassed. Aveline suddenly stood up saying "well I think I'd better get Saemus back to the Viscount's Keep," Saemus nodded as he stood up saying "right."

Garrett and the others waved as Aveline and Saemus left Gamlen's house leaving the Hawke family alone again as Kane moved next to Leandra looking hopeful and wagging his tail. Leandra laughed as she took some of the left overs and give them to Kane saying "aw here you go boy, eat up."

Garrett chuckled as Kane barked happily and proceeded to eat the scraps as Bethany stood up saying "are we doing anything today?" "Nothing really, just need to check in with Hubert about the Mine and let him know that mother will be 'filling in' for me while I'm away at the Expedition" Garrett answered as Bethany nodded happy at the prospect of some free time.

* * *

><p><em>Day 2<br>__The Black Emporium_

"There that should be all of it" Garrett called putting the last two crates of Dragon Scale and Bone down in-front of Xenon's specialized pool. "That's all of it I'm sure" Bethany said as she counted all the crates glad that it had only taken two trips down here.

"**Excellent**_**tttttt**_** it's not often that I'm a buyer**_**rrrrr **_** instead of a seller. Then again few **_**ccccccc**_**customers come offering something as **_**valuable**_** as **_**ddddd**_**dragon **_**bbbbb**_**bone**" **Xenon the Antiquarian **said still extending his favorite words as he spoke for no other reason than to amuse himself.

Garrett nodded as Bethany awkwardly moved out of Thaddeus's way as the stone Golem stepped to Garrett and slammed a small chest of coin down in front of him. "**There! All paid in full ****and since you're a preferred**_**dddddd**_** customer I'll throw in a dis**_**zzzzz**_**count from now on**" Xenon said as Thaddeus returned to his vigil near the only exit.

"Thank you Xenon" Garrett said as he picked up the chest of coin and got ready to leave. Then Xenon did something odd... he appeared to smile with what was left his withered, heavily cracked, and deformed lips as he spoke surprisingly calm with no extensions.

"**No 'thank you' Garrett Hawke, I'm sure you'll have 'other' things to add to my collection someday, but until then I wish you luck in your 'travels' and remember though it doesn't look good, Gumgum root is surprisingly sweet and found not too far underneath the surface**" Xenon said.

Garrett raising an eyebrow thinking _underneath the surface... does he know about... how? He's always down here _as Bethany said "what does that mean?" "**Can't an **_**oooooo**_**old ****man**_**nnnnnnn **_**remember a favorite food of his youth while rambling, surely I'm allowed**_**dddd**_** to ramble in my age. Young people, no**_**oooooo**_** respect**" Xenon said in answer, clearly not going to elaborate.

Bethany scoffed slightly at that as Garrett looked at Xenon curiously before deciding they need to leave _quickly_ when Xenon called "**Urchin! Prepare**_**eeeeee**_** my bath**_**hhhhh **_**it's that**_**ttttttt **_**time of the day.**"

Bethany adopted a horrified look on her face then turned quickly to her brother saying "I think we should leave." Only for Bethany to find Garrett holding the coin filled chest and already facing the exit saying "one step ahead of you, come on." Together the Hawke siblings exited the Black Emporium faster than they'd ever done before and headed back to Kirkwall.

* * *

><p><em>Lowtown,<br>__Gamlen's House_

"Bethany what are you doing?" Garrett said as he sat across Saemus thinking intently as he rubbed the stubble on his chin that was growing into a beard. Bethany looked up from what she was doing saying "I'm trying to knit, mother taught me a bit when I was younger and I thought I'd try again... I'm not that bad." Garrett turned towards Bethany to see what she was making and noticed her knitting another Scarf as she sat a few feet away from him and Saemus.

"You have the Scarf mother got you and the one you got from Hightown. How many Scarfs do you need?" Garrett said lightly with any real seriousness. Bethany chuckled saying "I just like Scarfs, besides it's good to have more than just one look."

"I think she's talking about you Hawke" Saemus said grinning. Garrett looked at Saemus before turning back to his sister lightly saying "I'm fine with the look I have, saves time." Bethany just went back to trying to knit another Scarf as Garrett turned back to Saemus saying "alright then, where were we?"

"It's my turn... and that's checkmate" Saemus said grinning as Garrett looked at the chess board as Saemus moved his knight. Sure enough Garrett's King was stopped from escaping Saemus's Knight from his Queen and Bishop.

Garrett grinned as he held out his hand saying "good game, it's been awhile since I lost to someone." Saemus smirked saying "you're really good Garrett, I haven't had a good game in a long time." Bethany suddenly shot up saying "wait? What? Garrett you lost!"

Still grinning as he turned to his sister with a raised eyebrow Garrett chuckled lightly saying "you don't need to sound to happy about it Bethany." Bethany laughed saying "What it's just been so long since I've seen you lose and well you always beat me." Smiling slightly Garrett said "then you refused to play anymore, so up for a game now Bethany?"

"Nope, I've had enough losses already... I lost count at fifty" Bethany said smiling as she went back to her knitting. Garrett chuckled at his sister than turned back to Saemus seriously saying "so how long do you think until my mother comes back if she can even get back the rights to the Amell estate."

Saemus looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "well I talked to my father and got her that appointment so I'd say at least another two hours. As for the rights to the estate I really wouldn't know." Garrett nodded saying "alright, another round?" Saemus grinned saying "sure."

Two and half hours later Saemus had won another three times with Garrett managing to win twice. "Hehe haven't lost like this since my father played against me" Garrett said chuckling slightly as Saemus smiled lightly saying "it's not exactly easy to beat you Hawke, some tough games."

"At least you won twice" Bethany called as she played with Kane. Just then the front door of Gamlen's house opened as Leandra and Gamlen walked in. "Mother, how did it go?" Garrett said standing up as Bethany did the same and Saemus listened.

Gamlen closed the front door and locked it as Leandra smiled at her children saying "I talked with the Viscount and he's agreed with me. He's given us back the rights to the Amell estate." "That's amazing!" Bethany said grinning as Garrett laughed lightly and Saemus nodded happy for them.

"Now just wait a minute, she's not done and don't go bragging yet" Gamlen called as he glanced at Saemus looking embarrassed. "Why, what happened?" Garrett asked as he and Bethany walked up to their mother for answers. "It'll take time for us to actually get the estate back, all that paper work needs to be fixed" Leandra said still smiling and just happy to be getting the estate back.

Turning to look her son straight in the eye Leandra said "there also 'use' to be some Tevinter 'traders' living there and the Viscount was worried about getting them to leave but it was discovered that they 'no longer live there' and possibly left."

Garrett nodded saying "that's good," as Bethany glanced at him then nodded too. Gamlen coughed to get their attention then awkwardly said "um yeah... sorry about that again." Saemus stood up saying "well how long until the estate is officially yours?"

Leandra smiled saying "the Viscount hopes to have it ready in three weeks time with the official paper work finished to allow us to actually live in it." Bethany frowned saying "three weeks?" Garrett patted Bethany on her shoulder lightly saying "just be happy we'll have the estate."

Saemus spoke up saying "I'm happy for you, well I think I'd better head back to the Viscount's Keep." Leandra walked to him and shook his hand saying "thank you so much for everything Saemus, and I know you didn't have to wait with my children to find out the news."

"It was no trouble" Saemus said smiling as he headed for the front door. Garrett waved saying "thanks for everything Saemus and if you ever want a rematch just come find me." "Thanks I think I'll take you up on that offer" Saemus said waving and leaving the Hawke family to celebrate the good news.

* * *

><p><em>Day 3<br>__Night,  
><em>_Lowtown_

Garrett walked through the Marketplace thinking _gotta say Bethany you just don't give up. _"Do you ever miss it?" Juliana Crewe said surprising Garrett with the seriousness of the question.

"Miss what?" Garrett asked unsure of Juliana was asking about it. Juliana looked intently at Garrett saying "Ferelden not just Lothering but the Army... I know it was horrible at that end but still... it must been amazing to see the King and the Grey Wardens."

Garrett was silent as they walked for sometime before he said "... I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss some things about it but I'm reasonably happy here." Juliana didn't push for answers this time and waited patiently if Garrett would elaborate or not, which he noticed and genuinely liked.

"The Army was nice to be in, if I miss anything about that I miss the people. Captain Varel and the other guys" Garrett said not going into too much detail about it but still being honest.

_Don't know what happened to all those guys, some of them made it to Lothering with us and moved on __from there... others... I'd rather not think about _Garrett thought as he walked beside Juliana. _Look at that Juliana's not pushing... I'm impressed _Garrett thought as he noticed Juliana yet again not pushing for answers and just taking what was given letting Garrett answer what he chose to answer.

Instead of asking another question Juliana spoke up saying "I like it here in Kirkwall, it's nice to work with my family everyday... even if Jasmine can be annoying at times." _Not every siblings are as close as me and Bethany but it's good Juliana and Jasmine get along fairly well _Garrett thought slightly amused at Juliana's tone of her younger sister.

Jasmine got a fond look on her face saying "I do miss Lothering thought, I miss relaxing in our family barn and watching the wind blow through the crop fields.  
>It was soothing and I remember how almost everyone was so close, it was small community so everyone knew each other."<p>

Garrett nodded understanding how Juliana probably had a lot of fun gossiping with the other girls back in Lothering. Garrett grinned fondly saying "the things I miss about Lothering were hanging about with my family. I remember my father would take us to the outskirts of Lothering close to where the windmill was and we'd have picnics. Sometimes he'd take us fishing too and he'd cheat but we'd never got after him because the fish always tasted amazing, still never met anyone he could cook fish like my father could."

Juliana smiled saying "how would your father cheat, isn't it just fishing?"

_Oh man... I almost reveled what my father was _Garrett thought as he remembered his father checking to make sure no one was around then raising his hand and using Force Magic to 'lift' the fish out of the lake.

Garrett fondly remembered his younger self pouting as Bethany and Carved were awed and their mother laughing with their father grinning from ear to ear as he said "just speeding things up not cheating."

"Just that he was so good at fishing that it was like he cheated" Garrett answered as he remembered everything.

"Anyway I like it here in Kirkwall it's more lively than Lothering was but not necessary in a bad way" Garrett said as he and Juliana rounded a corner and made to the front of the small Lowtown house that was the Crewe family residence.

Standing in front of the Crewe house Garrett politely waited for Juliana to go inside. Juliana turned to Garrett saying "I had really good time seeing Hightown and thank you for walking me home."

_I know it's kind of mean but I don't think I've gone on this 'date' if Bethany and mother hadn't set it up... it wasn't so bad though _Garrett thought as he said "it was no trouble." Juliana smiled and did something that took Garrett completely by surprise having not seen it coming at all.

Blushing slightly Juliana reached up and kissed Garrett on his lips affectionately then press away almost as quickly as she had started it as Garrett blinked. Awkwardly Juliana walked towards her house saying "... I'll see you later Garrett."

Garrett just stood there blinking as he watched Juliana enter her house. _That was... unexpected _Garrett thought as he felt his lips where Juliana had kissed him and left heading towards Gamlen's house.

Making it back to Gamlen's house and opening the front door he was almost instantly greeted by Bethany shooting up from the couch eagerly asking "how did it go?"

Closing the door and locking it Garrett walked on towards Kane as Bethany followed him with an expectant look on her face. Garrett pat Kane on his head and got him some food, kneeling down Garrett watched Kane as he ate it while Bethany stood beside her brother waiting in silence with him.

After a few moments Garrett heard Bethany tapping her foot on the floor impatiently as he reached over to Kane and scratched his ears for him causing the Mabari to wag his tail while he ate.

"Garrett!" Bethany called annoyingly after nearly four minutes of waiting for Garrett to say something only to hear Kane happily eating his food. Garrett smiled then stood up to face Bethany saying "yes Bethany?"

That only seemed to annoy Bethany more as she asked "well?"

"... it was nice" Garrett said simply after a moment. Bethany beamed saying "really, are you dating now?" Garrett held up a hand saying "not so fast Bethany all I said was that it was nice, nothing more so don't get carried away."

Just then Leandra opened the door leading to the room she shared with Bethany smiling as she said "we managed to get him on one date Bethany I'm happy he went at all." Suddenly Gamlen popped out of his room and looked at Garrett saying "you get lucky?" Garrett let out a breath of frustration as he looked around seeing his _entire _family all wanting to know about a date he didn't even know about til the last minute.

Giving his uncle a deeply annoyed look Garrett said "no I didn't sleep with her okay." Leandra spoke up saying "my son's too much of a gentleman for that Gamlen. Besides people shouldn't sleep together on the first date."

Gamlen scoffed saying "you're one to talk Leandra, I remember the day you 'met' Malcolm."

_Is Gamlen talking about... oh Maker! Why did he bring that up _Garrett thought as he and Bethany both said "really don't want hear about that." Gamlen looked at Garrett smirking as he said "something happened I can tell."

"So what did happen?" Bethany asked causing Garrett to sigh then say "okay, she kissed me alright that's it." Leandra smiled as Bethany grinned saying "you kissed." "No, she kissed me and it was over very quickly" Garrett corrected and before anyone could interrupt he calmly continued "nothing else happened I admitted that it was nice, I'm going to bed."

Leandra laughed slightly then went back to bed calling "Bethany leave him be."

Garrett went to his usual spot on the floor and got ready to sleep, as Bethany was going to the room she shared with their mother she patted Garrett on the back saying "good for you." "Don't read more into it than there is" Garrett called as Bethany went to bed and Gamlen went back to bed calling "let me know when you get lucky... I'll buy you a drink."

* * *

><p><em>Day 4<br>__The Hanged Man  
><em>_During the Celebration for the Expedition_

The Hanged Man was a bit louder than usual as Garrett and his sister, the formidable group he'd assembled, and few friends were celebrating. "So if there's room for one more person would you want come with us on the actual Expedition?" Garrett asked Fenris as the elf took a drink of Ale. Fenris lightly gripped his Fighting Greatsword saying "I'll go, I could do with a some time away from Kirkwall and the coin always comes in handy if I need it."

"Thanks Fenris" Garrett said taking a drink of Ale himself as he and Fenris leaned on the Bar Stand that Isabela was usually around. "Varric tells me you're getting your ancestral home back I... I'm happy for you" Fenris said a little awkwardly at the end.

"Did Varric tell the whole group?" Garrett asked grinning sightly.

Fenris nodded saying "he did... I think you'll do well in Hightown." "Thanks for that... so I guess that means we're almost neighbors now" Garrett said taking a small drink of his Ale. "If I decide to stay then yes" Fenris said shrugging.

"If you decide to stay, you're leaving then?" Garrett asked raising an eyebrow. "Possibly I don't know how long until others come hunting for me, either way I won't leave for sometime because of the Expedition" Fenris said casually.

"Well if you go good luck" Garrett said honestly. Fenris turned towards Garrett asking "you're taking your sister on the Expedition then?" Garrett paused for a moment to drink some Ale then slowly said "... why wouldn't I, she wants to go anyway."

Fenris tilted his head saying "but you have misgivings."

The way Fenris said it wasn't a question but a statement and Garrett knew his friend was right.

"Yeah... I can't help it she's my little sister but she's not exactly defenseless either" Garrett said frowning. Fenris thought for a bit then said "you have til tomorrow morning to decide, until then I suppose you celebrate... it's what I'm doing."

Garrett raised an eyebrow at Fenris at the 'celebrate' part to which Fenris held up his mug of Ale saying "it's one way to celebrate." Before Fenris could say anything else a voice Garrett hadn't heard in awhile called "Garrett! I heard the news!"

Garrett turned and grinned seeing Tomwise with his brother Samwise walking towards him. "Friend of yours?" Fenris asked seeing the two Darktown elves coming towards them.

"Yeah, from back when I was a 'Docker' I haven't really seen them in a while" Garrett said as he waved Tomwise and Samwise over. Once Tomwise and Samwise reached them they looked at Fenris and he looked back at them.

Tomwise and Samwise glanced at Fenris and his Markings as Fenris glanced at Samwise's missing arm.

"Don't ask" Garrett said to both Samwise and Fenris as he noticed Bethany look over and see them. "I'll leave you to catch up" Fenris said as he took his Ale with him and left the Bar Stand.

Bethany walked over to them saying "Tomwise! Samwise! It's good to see you again, how long has it been." "Yeah it's been awhile huh Garrett" Tomwise said smiling at the Hawke siblings.

"Sorry, I know I haven't been a good friend lately" Garrett said honestly thinking how he hadn't really talked to them since Samwise helped him find Anders. Samwise spoke up saying "it's okay we understand."

Tomwise pat his brother on the back saying "yeah we knew you were busy and now it looks like it paid off." "Thanks for that, so how's your business in Darktown been going?" Garrett said thankful for his old friends understanding as Bethany said "I know it must have been hard after leaving Athenril's 'help'."

"It's been about the same since we quit... you know how Darktown is" Tomwise said shrugging in that way he used to deflect things when he knew things were bad. _Without Athenril's help I don't know how well a 'store' can do in Darktown _Garrett thought as he frowned saying "that bad huh?"

Samwise stuttered "uh... it's..." as Tomwise slowly nodded and Bethany put a hand to her mouth feeling a little bad.

Samwise suddenly found his voice saying "it's not too bad... the Healer helps us a lot and we've haven't been robbed... though some have tried." "Look we didn't mean to bring up our troubles, just stopped by to congratulate you" Tomwise said awkwardly.

Suddenly getting an idea in his head Garrett said "... I think I can help you." Bethany looked at her brother smiling as she said "we can, Garrett will find a way." Tomwise and his brother just exchanged as Garrett said "look what if I can help you get you're store out of Darktown and move it to Lowtown." Samwise gaped as Tomwise blinked saying "how?"

Garrett smiled saying "an investment. I give you some start up money and you can move your store to Lowtown, you can pay me back later."

Tomwise grinned then stopped as he asked "but where would you get the coin for that investment... the Expedition hasn't gotten any profit yet?" Bethany spoke up saying "you haven't heard. My brother's a business man already. He's shares ownership with a Merchant in Hightown named Hubert. They also own a small Mining business."

Samwise gaped saying "really when did that happen? If you have that why do you even have the Expedition... I mean I'm sure you'll make a lot of money from it but the Business already makes you a bit wealthy."

"It was only very recently, by the time I became a business man I had already signed up for the Expedition and the Mining business took some losses but it's about to recover and we'll have plenty of coin for a small investment," Garrett said as Tomwise nodded slowly.

"You'll be able to leave Darktown" Bethany said happily as Tomwise and his brother just stood there stunned for a moment. "You're serious aren't you Garrett... thank you it means a lot" Tomwise said still taking it in.

"You helped us a lot after I quit Athenril and we're friends" Garrett said as he shook Tomwise's hand.

"I'll talk to Hubert before I leave for the Expedition, though their might be a condition for the investment but don't worry I'll make sure it's small... I don't know maybe giving all Miners a discount or something" Garrett said.

Tomwise smiled saying "hey that's fine with me." Samwise chuckled saying "how long have you been a business man?" Bethany laughed saying "not that long, but still Garrett's not horrible at it."

"Haven't done anything to make things worse" Garrett said lightly.

Samwise looked around saying "hey there's the Healer we should go say hi before we leave." Tomwise nodded saying "thanks Garrett, well we're gonna talk to Anders before we leave." "Yeah I'll see you around Tomwise, Samwise, glad we met up again" Garrett called as he waved them goodbye with Bethany.

"It's been so long since we even visited them I'm glad you're helping them now, they're some of the only people I liked when we were 'Dockers'" Bethany said. "Yeah I'm just glad Anders helped them when they needed it... Darktown isn't exactly the safest place in Kirkwall" Garrett said as he and Bethany moved on from the Bar Stand.

The Hawke siblings enjoyed the celebration for awhile just relaxing when suddenly Varric and Anders walked up to Garrett. Smirking as he spoke Varric said "barely owning a business and already make business deals Hawke, you sure work fast."

Garrett chuckled saying "they're old friends of mine but yeah suppose I do." Anders pat Garrett on his back saying "I'm glad you're helping Tomwise, I've helped him and his brother a few times." "Nothing too serious I hope" Bethany asked frowning.

"No just simply stuff but I don't mind helping them," Anders said taking a sip of Ale. Anders turned to Garrett saying "I'm glad you're helping them, it'll be good for Kirkwall to have someone like you in the higher class."

"I see you told the whole group" Garrett said glancing at Varric as Anders laughed. "I'm going for a drink, see you tomorrow Hawke" Anders said after shaking Garrett's hand and leaving. "Well I'm sure you'll do well with the friends you've made. Hawke, Sunshine, relax and enjoy the celebration because tomorrow's the launch" Varric said smirking.

"I know! We've been just relaxing" Bethany said smiling as Garrett clapped Varric on his shoulder saying "can do Varric." Varric moved on going to drink with Fenris as Isabela and Merrill saw the Hawke siblings and waved them over.

"Isabela, Merrill" Garrett called as he and Bethany moved to talk with them. "Hello again Hawke, enjoying the celebration?" Merrill asked. "I'm enjoying it" Garrett answered as Bethany noticed that Isabela was a little drunk.

"Come on Hawke drink up! You're going on an Expedition tomorrow and you're still all serious" Isabela said a little drunkenly as she clung to Merrill lightly. Garrett laughed saying "I already drank a bit with Fenris besides I don't like being drunk" Garrett said as Bethany nodded.

Isabela took a step towards Garrett and put an arm around him saying "I think you get drunk too easily so you don't drink come on Hawke stick with me and I'll teach you to hold your liquor."

"No thanks and yeah I don't drink too much so I don't need to learn that" Garrett taking Isabela's arm off him. "You're drunk aren't you Isabela" Bethany asked as Merrill laughed and nodded.

Isabela glanced at Bethany saying "jealous?"

"We've been over this before, no and my brother's not been 'holding out' on me, I've tried Ale before I just don't like it" Bethany said calmly as Isabela shrugged and took another drink of her Ale.

Isabela smirked saying "well look at that Hawke, your sister's taking after you she even does that thing where you narrow your eyes." Isabela surprised all of them by reaching forward and drunkenly hugging Bethany saying "aw it's sweet."

Bethany blinked surprised feeling awkward as Isabela let go and went back to Merrill whom was smiling.

"Maybe watch how much Ale you drink" Garrett said raising an eyebrow as Isabela shrugged taking another drink of Ale saying "I've got it Hawke, know my limits." Merrill spoke up saying "I see you off at the Expedition, it's the least I can do."

Bethany smiled saying "thanks Merrill." Isabela grabbed Merrill saying "I'll come by too, anyway kitten and I are going to to find some more Ale, bye Hawke." "Bye" Garrett said as Bethany waved and Isabela left with Merrill to the Bar Stand.

"It's too bad the Crewe family couldn't stop by anyway the celebration's nice but I kinda want to leave already" Bethany said looking around the Hanged Man. "Alright, let's go" Garrett said as he took the lead and started towards the exit to the Hanged Man.

_Later,  
><em>_The Docks_

Garrett and Bethany sat perched on a higher level of the Docks watching the Sea together and feeling the wind blow on their faces.

"Hard to believe it's been a more than year since we first stepped into Kirkwall" Garrett said deep in thought. Bethany stirred saying "do you remember back when we first got in with Aveline?"

"Yeah, I do." Garrett said before smiling and continuing "I remember you complaining how badly it smelled because of all the fish." Bethany smiled saying "it still smells that bad we just got used to it," Garrett nodded remembering that day well.

_Memory of first arrival into Kirkwall_

"_Well there you go Sirs and Misses, good luck in Kirkwall" Guard Captain Ewald said as he ushered them towards one of the small ships that give passage to and from the Gallows to the rest of Kirkwall._

_"Here we go" Garrett said as he helped Bethany and his mother get on the small ship with Gamlen and Kane hopping on. Turning around Garrett looked at Aveline saying "come on." Aveline avoided Garrett's gaze saying "... I'm sorry you're paying for me to get into Kirkwall."_

_Gamlen scoffed saying "just take the free ride and be grateful."_

_Garrett got in the small ship and held out his hand as Aveline nodded and slowly took his hand allowing herself to be pulled onto the small ship. The Ship Captain nodded seeing everyone was on board and undocked allowing the current to lead his ship to the Kirkwall Docks._

_"Safe travels and thanks for the help earlier, it's good your family has a Soldier to look out for them, not many refugees do" Guard Captain Ewald said waving them off. Garrett nodded respectfully knowing that some people had taken notice of his blue Ferelden Field Armor and was glad no one had called him deserter._

_Glancing at Aveline he noticed she was still a bit cold to him but Garrett hoped one day she'd let go of that as he took a seat beside Bethany and his mother. Leandra spoke up saying "it's been so long since I've been here... twenty five years."_

_Bethany turned to her mother saying "does it look like anything's changed." Leandra gazed at the enormous city that was Kirkwall as she calmed Kane down saying "little things from what I can tell. It's alright Kane we're __almost down with Sea travel." Gamlen spoke up saying "somethings have changed but it's mostly the same even after all these years."_

_Garrett didn't join the conversation being too busy looking over Kirkwall and planning things out in his head, like how they'd live if most of their pay went to paying back Athenril. Bethany noticed her brothers unusual silence and looked at him seeing that he was deep in thought._

_Not wanting to bother him she didn't ask remembering that her brother had been through a lot more than any of them except maybe Aveline. After a few minutes of the silence with the small ship getting closer and closer to the Kirkwall Docks Bethany suddenly covered her Nose frowning as she said "ack! What's that smell?"_

_"That's the fish, get used to it. I'm pretty sure you'll have to if Athenril makes you work" Gamlen said as he scratched his chin. "I'll try but I don't know if I can" Bethany said still covering her Nose as she turned to look at her brother again worried about his continued silence._

_"What about you Garrett?" Bethany asked not liking his silence. Garrett seemed to snap of it saying "sorry, what?" "The smell... it's horrible" Bethany said indicating her Nose as she spoke. Garrett paused for a moment to sniff then simply said "... it's just fish."_

_"It's smells really bad, you think we'll ever get used to it" Bethany asked as Leandra covered her Nose as well and Gamlen didn't bother like Garrett and Aveline. "Have too Bethany" Garrett said then glanced at Aveline and looked at his Longsword saying "... I've smelled worse."_

_Once docking and stepping off the small ship Gamlen led them out of the Docks and into Lowtown. As they walked through the Marketplace Bethany gazed all around her until she almost bumped into someone only for Garrett to pull her away at the last second._

_"Not used to a big community?" Garrett asked as they followed Gamlen. "Not really no... there's so much noise and so many things to see" Bethany said walking beside her brother._

_"Don't worry you'll get used to it" Garrett said reassuringly as he patted her on the shoulder. Just then Gamlen stopped them in front of a small cramped Lowtown house awkwardly saying "well... this is it."_

_Leandra frowned sadly as she nodded and they all followed him up the small plight of stairs and into his house. Upon entering it Garrett noticed it was a bit bigger than he thought but it was still cramped and there weren't enough rooms for everyone. Gamlen closed the front door and locked it saying "... it's not the estate but it's my home and I'll make it work Leandra don't worry."_

_Kane sniffed the area before walking around the house exploring it to know his 'territory'. Gamlen led them to the room straight ahead saying "this is where the ladies will sleep. I managed to get two extra beds... they're not pretty but they'll do."_

_Leandra frowned saying "what about Aveline?"_

_Gamlen turned to look at Aveline, whom was looking awkward at messing the 'plan' up, saying "sorry but I didn't know there'd be an extra person." Aveline nodded saying "it's okay I'll stay here until I get a room somewhere." "You don't have to do that I'm sure we could squeeze you in" Bethany said having taken a bit of a liking to Aveline after all they'd been through._

_"No, it's something I need to do" Aveline said quickly glancing at Garrett somewhat coldly. "Well then that's settled, anyway Garrett you'll have to bunk with me. Only one bed so I guess we'll take turns or something" Gamlen said leading his nephew to his/their room._

_Garrett looked at the small cramped square that was the room with a single bed over saying "it'll do." Garrett walked out of the room calling "it's been a long day so I think we should rest while we can." "Yes, tomorrow you two have work" Gamlen called pointing at Garrett and Bethany._

_Leandra and Bethany get ready for bed in the room they shared as Aveline awkwardly took a blanket and pillow Leandra had gotten her. Garrett followed his uncle into their room again but instead decided that he'd sleep on the floor outside since Gamlen had already collapsed on the only bed there._

_Before Garrett went to find a comfortable spot on the floor he waited until his mother, sister, and Aveline had closed the door to their room and gone to bed. Once they had, Garrett found a decent spot and began drifting off towards sleep._

_As he drifted off to sleep Garrett noticed Kane amble over to him and whimper sadly with widened eyes. Garrett reach out his hand and gently pet Kane somberly saying "hey Kane, I know boy... I miss him too."_

_Within four days Aveline had already moved out and found herself a room somewhere, she didn't seem to be too comfortable there anyway... usually avoiding Garrett._

_The morning after Aveline had moved out Garrett had walked into the room his mother and sister shared calling "come on Bethany, Athenril doesn't like late workers and mom made us breakfast."_

_Only to find Bethany sitting in a corner of the room doing something with her hands, getting a better look he saw her using small amounts of Magic._

_Bethany was using Force Magic to lift small crumbs of dirt off the floor to Garrett's surprise. Walking over and kneeling down next to her Garrett lightly said "I don't think using Magic to clean is a good idea."_

_Bethany turned to her brother saying "I'm sorry... I wasn't cleaning though." Garrett raised an eyebrow at her. Bethany answered "... it's makes me feel closer to father... I know he's gone but I like.. having a connection... he was always good at this while I'm horrible."_

_Garrett patted her on the shoulder saying "I understand... and you're not horrible you can lift the dirt." Bethany let the dirty fall to the floor chuckling as she lightly said "I was trying to make a smiley face on the floor but I couldn't even do that."_

_Garrett suddenly grabbed a hold of Bethany's right hand, sunk one of her fingers into the dirt and preceded to use her dirt covered finger to write a smiley face on the floor. "I see a smiley face so it worked didn't it" Garrett said with a hint of smile on his face, the first one in a long time Bethany noticed as she laughed saying "that's cheating."_

_"All you said was that you were trying to make a smiley face, didn't say how" Garrett said lightly as he patted her on the back and stood up._

_"Hey we have a year of work ahead of us, I'd rather get it over with as soon we can plus breakfast is getting cold" Garrett said lightly as he held out his hand for Bethany to take. Bethany took her brother's hand and got up then followed him to get breakfast thinking that Garrett was right, they had a whole year ahead of them._

_Back to present_

Garrett noticed Bethany looking at him strangely and said "what? Is something wrong?" Bethany smiled then turned back to watching the sunset like her brother was as she said "I'm just glad you're back."

Feeling the wind brush past his hair as he raised an eyebrow Garrett said "I've haven't gone anywhere?" Bethany turn to look at him saying "didn't mean it like that." Garrett blinked not understanding.

Bethany smiled saying "you weren't really yourself when we first got here, you didn't smile and you were always serious. I think I understand why, you had a lot to deal with more so than any of us. Then awhile back like around when we met up with Aveline in the City Guard you started to come back. You smiled more often and made light again... I missed that. Took awhile but you're back."

Garrett thought about it then nodded slowly realizing she was right then clapped her on the shoulder saying "I was always there just had more important things to deal with."

"I know, and after the Expedition it won't have to be like that ever again" Bethany said smiling as she watched the sun finally set with her brother.

"It's getting dark and we have a big day ahead of us, come on we should get a good nights rest" Garrett said as he stood up. Bethany stood up and followed her brother back towards Gamlen's house.

As they walked Garrett couldn't stop thinking about Bethany going on the Expedition and he remembered what Fenris had said _you have til tomorrow morning to decide. _

* * *

><p><em>Day of the Expedition<br>__Near the Hightown exit the Expedition was using_

Garrett stood alongside Bethany in the somewhat crowded area that the Expedition was set up in as Varric and his brother Bartand got everything underway. Suddenly someone small bumped into him and Garrett turned around to see an odd Dwarf with a sort of goofy looking face.

The Dwarf looked at him with a plain almost empty face then spoke in a low voice saying "enchantment?" "I'm sorry what" Garrett asked as Bethany looked at the Dwarf curiously. Just then another older Dwarf came walking towards them calling "Sandal! There you are! Oh hello there, sorry if my boy bothered you he's a bit slow but I love him."

"It's alright" Garrett said as the older Dwarf held out his hand saying "Bodahn Feddic at your service, you're on the Expedition to then?" "Yes... we're on the Expedition" Garrett said shaking the Bodahn's hand.

"Well I'll see you when we start drilling, Sandal give me a hand real quick just need to load some supplies" Bodahn said taking his leave of the Hawke siblings. "What an odd Dwarf" Bethany said lightly as she watched Sandal leaving with Bodahn.

"Looks like we're almost ready to leave then?" a voice called from behind them. Garrett and Bethany turned around and saw Anders walking towards them carrying his Staff and followed by Tomwise. "Just about Anders" Garrett said before turning to Tomwise asking "everything check out?"

"Yeah it did, my brother and I are moving to Lowtown tomorrow thanks again Garrett you're a life saver" Tomwise said. "I'm glad" Garrett said as he shook Tomwise's hand. "Don't let us keep you Tomwise, if Samwise needs help at the store then, go we understand" Garrett said causing Tomwise to smirk saying "thanks man, best of luck."

Garrett waved goodbye as Tomwise left, Anders calling "if anyone needs help Cooper is at the Clinic."

Bethany turned saying "look Fenris and the others are here." Sure enough Fenris arrived carrying his two Greatswords followed by Isabela and Merrill. "Whenever you're ready Hawke" Fenris said gripping his Fighting Greatsword and nodding at Garrett.

"Varric! How much longer?" Garrett called turning to where Varric was standing with his brother. Varric turned to face Garrett saying "about ten minutes or so Hawke!" "Sorry again about not going" Merrill said a little embarrassed as all around the Expedition workers got ready to leave.

"Don't worry about it Merrill" Garrett said as Isabela patted her saying "they understand kitten."

"Garrett!" a voice called and Garrett turned to see Juliana walking towards them saying "I wanted to see you off but it took me awhile to find the place." "... it's okay" Garrett said as he noticed Bethany's and Isabela's looks at him.

Stepping close so as not to let everyone hear Juliana nervously asked "I was thinking that... maybe we could meet up again sometime. After the Expedition of course but still?" Garrett thought for a bit then slowly said "... sure."

Juliana smiled as Isabela give Garrett a look he didn't like and Bethany just grinned.

"Where's mother I thought she said she'd come see us off with Aveline" Bethany said curiously. "Aveline's coming this way with Leandra... who's that lad" Anders said gesturing to his right where Garrett looked and saw Aveline walking towards them with his mother, Kane, and Saemus following her.

"I see quite a lot of your friends had the same idea to see you off" Saemus said lightly as he stood beside Aveline. "Be careful out there Hawke" Aveline said smirking as she noticed him wearing his usual Reinforced Leather Armor again.

"I will be" Garrett said honestly. Still smirking Aveline said "after this I might have to start calling you my lord Hawke." Garrett laughed saying "and I'll be calling you Captain Vallen." Aveline chuckled saying "I don't know if I'll get the position but maybe one day."

"So who's going then" Saemus asked seeing the entire group there and knowing that they couldn't all go. Varric, having made it to where the group was standing, spoke up saying "Hawke, Sunshine, Blondie, Mr. Broody, and me. Hello Saemus it's an honor to have the Viscount's son here."

Saemus nodded saying "it's nothing."

Varric smirked putting on his best smile saying "if you so Sir, when I get back I have a few proposals you might find interesting so how about-" only to interrupted by Aveline sternly saying "Varric no." Varric shrugged saying "worth a shot."

"We're leaving in two minutes get ready everyone!" Bartand yelled for the whole Expedition to hear.

Just as Garrett and the others going were leaving to get ready Leandra stopped them saying "Garrett wait!" Garrett and Bethany turned around to look at their mother noticing she had a pleading look on her face, "what's wrong" Garrett asked concerned.

Leandra stepped closer to her children then looked Garrett straight in the eyes saying "... don't let Bethany go with you. Let her stay with me and Gamlen." "Mother I can help! Tell her Garrett besides I want to go" Bethany said crossing her arms.

Garrett frowned seeing the pleading look on his mother's face. Turning to Anders he asked "... how bad is it really?"

Anders looked at Bethany then at Garrett saying "Hawke the Deep Roads are clearer than they used to be... but it's very dangerous down there and we'll be gone for some time."

Varric spoke up saying "Sunshine's proven she isn't defenseless but this is a family call Hawke," Fenris just tilted his head at the whole thing as most of the others give them a little space feeling awkward.

Fenris of all people spoke up saying "Bethany has proven she isn't defenseless though the Expedition could be as long as two months." Garrett glanced at Fenris still frowning as he thought it over. "Look I can help, come on Garrett" Bethany pleaded looking at him as Leandra did the same.

Garrett frowned as he looked between the pleading faces of his sister and his mother, he didn't know what to do so he just stood there frozen. Leandra suddenly caught his eye mouthing the words _not like Carver _that was what really hit Garrett.

_**Not like Carver**_

His mother not wanting to risk both her surviving children on this Expedition if they didn't need to.

Garrett slowly walked over to his sister and put a hand on her shoulder saying "Bethany... please mother wants this. Don't do it for me do it for her... I'll be fine I always am."

Bethany gaped at him unable to believe that Garrett was telling her to stay home, this worse than those random day off he'd sometimes give her. Bethany wanted to protest with everything she had and her brother knew it but Leandra lightly grabbed her saying "please Bethany stay home with me, please."

As Bethany gazed into the pleading eyes of her mother she knew it wasn't that Garrett didn't want her on the Expedition it was that their mother wanted her at home and was afraid of losing her.

That was what made Bethany drop any protest she was about to give and slowly, reluctantly nod saying "... okay I'll stay."

Kane barked happily and licked Garrett's hand seeming to say _good luck. _Leandra smiled and hugged her daughter as Garrett nodded and stepped back with the others to leave with the Expedition.

Aveline stepped towards Garrett saying "I'll keep on eye on them for you while you're away and when you come back the first rounds on me." Garrett grinned lightly at that as Aveline moved back to wait with the others that weren't going.

"Let me know when you get back, I'm looking forward to that rematch" Saemus called watching Garrett getting ready to leave. Garrett fell into place with Varric, Fenris, and Anders as Bartand got the Expedition fully together and began a speech about digging for treasure in a very vulgar way and comparing it to taking a maid's virginity.

But Garrett ignored all of that, as Bartand was giving his horrible speech all Garrett could do was look at his mother and Bethany.

He noticed Juliana move to stand next to his sister and wave at him as Isabela and Merrill did the same. Just as Bartand finished and Garrett was forced to follow the others outside the exit and towards the drill sight he looked back one last time at Bethany seeming to say _I'm sorry.  
><em>

Bethany looked back at her brother and nodded seeming to say _I understand._ Anders clapped Garrett on his shoulder and Garrett turn his gaze away from his family and followed the others with Anders saying "don't worry Hawke... I'm sure she'll be okay."

* * *

><p><em>Road to Expedition Story Arc Epilogue<br>__A few days after Garrett Hawke left for the Expedition without Bethany  
><em>_The Viscount's Keep  
><em>_Barracks_

Aveline was at her desk doing her reports as a Senior Officer as usual but also wondering how Garrett was and hoping he was okay when some knocked on the wall to get her attention.

Looking up from her desk Aveline saw Arys standing there holding a few papers as Donnic stood behind him saying "you could have just left it in her box for later." Arys turned to Donnic looking annoyed as he said "No, it's marked for Senior Officers only and it's been given a high propriety seal, even I haven't read it."

"It's fine Donnic, Arys let me see it" Aveline called. Aveline took the files Arys handed her and waited for him and Donnic to leave before she glanced at it and noticed the high propriety seal on the files.

Looking the through files Aveline noticed this was linked to some of theories about why the lower criminal seemed to trading up faster than in a long time. Reading through the files Aveline found one that caught her eye and held it out to read properly.

**SKETCH: PERSON OF INTEREST. CONNECTED TO RISE IN CRIMINAL ACTIVITY.  
><strong>**IS BELIEVED TO BE INVOLVED IN THE MURDERS OF SEVERAL KNOWN COTERIE MEMBERS AND POSSIBLY ONE OR MORE CITY GUARDS.  
><strong>**CONSIDERED HIGHLY DANGEROUS AND A HIGH PROPRIETY SUSPECT.**

Aveline leaned in closer suddenly a lot more interested and gazed at the sketch. It wasn't heavy in detail, apparently not too many people had gotten a good look at the man's face so the sketch was mostly a man dressed in ragged clothing similar to those worn by those in Darktown and Lowtown.

_Damn this person's good at laying low if not one person's gotten a decent look on his face _Aveline thought as she read through the files and spotted the side note saying **suspect not yet fully identified**.

Aveline looked at the sketch again and spotted the one defining thing about the sketch. The only true point that was the City Guard's led on this suspect and the only real thing anyone had manage to remember him by.

The man was known to have a ragged scar running across his lips and past his cheeks...

* * *

><p><strong>I know some people wanted a different path for Bethany but stick with it, trust me it ties into what happens next(in more ways than you think)<br>This chapter had a different tone than the previous ones and I had a lot fun writing it. Especially the flashback part  
>Sorry about the length if it's a bit long. I had to cut some things out :( just would have been to long<br>The third chapter for Legend is coming soon but I digress...  
>Thanks for Reading and please Review<br>**


	25. Betrayal Part 1

**Hey guys been awhile  
>Been busy getting ready for school but I'm back now<br>I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it **

* * *

><p><em>A Week and half into the Expedition<em>**_  
><em>**_The Deep Roads_

Garrett Hawke sat near a boulder resting and cleaning his Longsword after having had a small skirmish with some Darkspawn in the tunnels. _Even then Anders says the Deep Roads are clearer than they used to be... makes me wonder about before _Garrett thought as he wiped Darkspawn blood off his Longsword and noticed Anders walking towards him carrying two water canteens.

"Hawke" Anders said in greeting as he took a seat next to him handing him one of the canteens. "Thanks" Garrett said taking the water and glad to have it as he laid his Longsword on the floor.

Sitting beside each other Garrett and Anders clunked their canteens together and took a drink of water simultaneously.

"You know Hawke one of the reason I left the Wardens was so I wouldn't have to come down here again, I hate the blighted Deep Roads, then you come along and drag me back down here anyway" Anders said lightly.

Smirking slightly Garrett said "sorry about that, it's not all for nothing though Bartand says he knows what we're looking for down here." Anders shrugged saying "too bad Bartand doesn't tells us anything." "Eh I trust him" Garrett said simply taking another drink of water. Anders looked at Garrett oddly as he asked "you trust Bartand?" Finishing his drink of water Garrett said "I trust Varric."

Anders nodded understanding as Garrett turned saying "thanks for earlier by the way, that Chain Lightning of yours comes in handy." Anders chuckled said "yeah... and thanks for not complaining that I almost hit you."

Garrett blinked watching Anders take a drink of water before raising an eyebrow saying "... you almost hit me?" Lowering the water canteen Anders shrugged saying "almost but I managed to get a good shot over your shoulder. Another inch or so and... I'd be healing you."

"Glad you know what you're doing then. The Wardens train their Mages well" Garrett said a little annoyed at almost being hit by friendly fire but not really bothered by it... much. After a few moments of resting Garrett asked "Varric still bugging you to tell Tales?"

Anders chuckled saying "yeah, sometimes I wish I'd never mentioned my time with the Wardens but it was unavoidable you needed my Warden maps for the expedition." Garrett nodded then grinned slightly saying "I notice you still have a lot of loyalty to the Wardens."

"Not asking for Tales but why is that? You left after all but still keep their secrets" Garrett continued after taking a another drink of water. Anders looked thoughtful as if debating whether or not to talk about it then slowly nodded and spoke.

"I spent a lot of my life running from the Circle, hehe actually escaped a few times, but being with the Wardens was like being free... well sort of. It changed my life forever. Made me man up and mature you could say but then... well you know... I had to leave." Anders said seriously. Garrett raised an eyebrow and laughed saying "you escaped the Circle multiple times. Seriously?"

Anders laughed saying "Yup several times actually, you should've seen the things I did Hawke. I had more guts then most Mages there, even jumped into the lake and swam to shore once. Hehe they always found me in the end using my phylactery. Not that I minded being caught much, they always sent the same Templar to track me down so I never got too far."

Suddenly getting a fond comical look on his face Anders continued "or maybe she asked. Those long trips back to the tower, I in manacles, she glaring silently at me... the air practically sizzled."

Laughing slightly then getting a curious look on his face Garrett asked "What's a Phylactery?" Anders blinked at Garrett surprised by that saying "Hawke you don't know what a Phylactery is?"

Garrett shook is head 'no' saying "no idea, why? Is it important?" Anders nodded saying "it's basically how the Templars track Mages, they take some of your blood and lock it up so if you escape they track you."

Raising an eyebrow Garrett said "... doesn't that sound like Blood Magic though?" Anders laughed saying "try telling that to the Templars." Anders got a intense look about him as if thinking intently before saying "you know the Templars still have my Phylactery... but I don't think it works properly on me anymore."

Garrett looked at Anders curiously and noticed that Anders suddenly got a somber look about him as the Ex-Warden lifted his hand and gazed at his vein below his wrist. Anders just gazed at his vein oddly with mixed feelings... as if there was good things as well as bad there... bittersweet.

_What was that about_Garrett thought as he asked "does it have to do with Justice?" Anders blinked then looked back at Garrett as if he forgot that he was talking to someone.

"No... it's a Warden thing. The Phylactery kinda works but not as well as it used to. So it isn't 'too' reliable to track me anymore" Anders said slowly. Garrett nodded saying "well I'm glad the Templars never got you Anders you've done a lot of good for Darktown."

"Thanks Hawke" Anders said taking another drink of water. "Where's Fenris, haven't seen him since that small skirmish with the Darkspawn?" Anders asked having finished his water. Garrett pointed his thumb to the far left saying "latrines." Anders shrugged saying "these guys make crappy latrines, the Wardens were much more organized."

"Tell me about it, my brother hired cheap wherever he could" Varric said suddenly appearing next to Anders having walked to them unnoticed. "Varric" Garrett and Anders said in greeting as Varric leaned on the boulder beside them.

"How you holding up Hawke, you and Mr. Broody got in the thick of it that last skirmish?" Varric asked seeing Garrett's Longsword on the floor.

"I'm fine, fought Darkspawn before and I'm used to skirmishes from my time in the Ferelden Army" Garrett answered finishing his water canteen. Varric nodded then chuckled as he turned to Anders saying "already know you've done this before Blondie."

Getting up from the boulder and re-sheathing his Longsword, Garrett turned to Varric saying "how's our progress? Bartand won't say but we're looking for a specific thing. I've noticed him comparing Anders's maps with other documents."

Just then Garrett and the others turned hearing Fenris approaching them saying "I've been wondering the same thing Varric." Anders looked at Fenris curiously noticing Fenris had still taken his second wrapped up Greatsword along with his Fighting Greatsword. "Did you really need to take that other Sword... seriously look were we are" Anders said gesturing around the tunnel and the Stalagmites.

"Yes" Fenris answered simply as he tilted his head at Anders. Varric spoke up saying "Hawke's right Bartand's looking for something specific but we're not exactly sure what it is, that's why we haven't really talked about it too much."

"That's good to know, so far we only found some Dwarven relics but nothing to impressive... well and Darkspawn" Garrett said rubbing the back of his neck. Varric chuckled saying "come on Hawke! What's a few Darkspawn here and there."

Reaching to stroke his trusty Bianca, Varric continued "we've handled everything pretty well so for." Garrett smiled lightly saying "yeah we've done well so far no lasting injuries." Fenris looked at Varric saying "but what of our progress? We've been done here for almost two weeks."

Anders crossed his arms saying "we're pretty deep... and the deeper we go the more likely we'll run into Darkspawn." "Then there's our supplies, last I checked we're still well stocked but it won't last forever and Anders is the only one here who knows what we might be able to eat" Garrett said seriously, trusting Varric but also being realistic.

Varric held up a hand saying "don't worry guys, we're close. My brother's been comparing Blondie's maps to some old Scavenger Tales from Orzammar during the third Blight. But now there's a lot of collapsed tunnels and other crap block the original paths."

"That's why we had to drill through that old debris? And why we've met a few dead ends" Garrett said stroking his stubble as Fenris shifted and Anders uncrossed his arms. "Yup, Blondie's maps kept us on track whenever we redirect. I talked with my brother a few times and he says we should reach our destination soon," Varric answered putting the group at ease surprisingly without humor.

Anders laughed saying "you calls those talks Varric? I've heard Bartand shouting and yelling more times than I can count." Varric shrugged and humorously answered "what can I say... brotherly love."

Just then Garrett and the others heard footsteps approaching them and turned to see Bodahn walking towards them with his 'son' Sandal trailing behind him looking plain.

"Hawke, Varric, Fenris, Anders, Bartand wants us to regroup so we can move on. Break's over" Bodahn said looking awkward at stopping them from their 'break'. "Alright thanks Bodahn" Garrett said as he, Varric, Fenris, and Anders got ready to move on and scout ahead for others.

Bodahn nodded then turned to his son Sandal saying "come on Sandal we got to tell the others." Sandal nodded suddenly began to shout "Everyone we got to-" only to be interrupted by Garrett and Bodahn.

Bending down slightly Garrett said "Sandal we don't want to make too much noise okay. Don't won't to lead the Darkspawn to us. Can you be a little quieter?"

Sandal looked at Garrett with his plain yet innocent face then lowered his voice whispering "okay." Garrett grinned slightly straightening up and whispering "good man." Bodahn turned to Garrett smiling as he said "thank you Hawke he means well."

Garrett nodded saying "I understand," as Anders grinned a bit and Fenris just shifted while Varric chuckled. Patting his son on his back Bodahn fondly said "come on boy there's seventeen people on the Expedition we've already told half of them." Garrett turned to his friends saying "alright let's go we need to take point and scout ahead for the others."

Varric, Anders, and Fenris nodded and followed Garrett to scout ahead, their weapons ready. As Garrett led his friends to take point he couldn't help but think _been down here for a week and a half... I wonder how Bethany and mother are doing?_

* * *

><p><em>Noon, Kirkwall<br>__Lowtown Marketplace_

Bethany Hawke walked through the Lowtown Marketplace with her friend Juliana. "Thanks for helping me today Bethany, I can ask my dad to pay you something" Juliana said as walked beside Bethany carrying a box of supplies.

"It's no trouble Juliana I wasn't doing much anyway and Garrett and I saved plenty of money so I don't need coin." Bethany said walking with Juliana also carrying a box. Juliana smiled saying "sorry again, Jasmine got sick and mother's taking care of her so I'd need help while father's trying to get more customers in Hightown."

"I'm glad you managed to get your business back on track, after everything we went through it's good to know we're all doing pretty well" Bethany said honestly as she stopped to see Tomwise's new booth.

"Friend of yours?" Juliana asked following Bethany towards the small but stocked booth in Lowtown that Tomwise and his brother Samwise now worked from. "Yeah back from when I was a Docker with my brother" Bethany answered just as Samwise noticed her and waved before tapping his brother on the shoulder.

Now standing in front of the new booth Bethany said "hello Tomwise, Samwise, how are you two liking the new booth?" Tomwise smiled at her saying "it's great, good business so far and it's a lot safer than Darktown ever was."

Samwise nodded saying "we even got enough coin to get an apartment for us here in Lowtown we owe your brother a lot." _My brother's a good guy _Bethany thought as she smiled saying "how's Hubert been treating you? I know he makes you give a discount to the Miners and that in five months he wants you to pay back some of the investment."

Tomwise shrugged saying "it's better than nothing and some of the Miners aren't so bad. I like that one guy. Mallin I think his name was." Samwise spoke up saying "yeah he told us Hawke saved him, he's a good guy never drinks at work unlike a lot of Miners."

"Hehe that's Hawke always saving people" Juliana said with a light tone. "That's my brother" Bethany said fondly before noticing that Juliana keep glancing at Samwise's missing arm. "So who's your friend Bethany?" Tomwise asked not wanting to be rude.

"This is Juliana, she's Ferelden like me" Bethany said turning to Juliana mouthing "don't stare." "Sorry" Juliana mouthed back as Samwise didn't appear to take notice and just kept taking stock.

"Glad to meet you" Tomwise said as he shook Juliana's hand. "Same to you" Juliana said shaking Tomwise's hand and moving awkwardly to shake Samwise's hand. Samwise put down a bottle he was stocking and extended is one hand to shake.

Juliana smiled politely as she shook Samwise's hand while not looking at is missing one. "Sorry to cut this short guys but I was helping Juliana deliver some crops" Bethany said not wanting to be rude but knowing that the Hanged Man was waiting for it's delivery.

"Don't let us keep you, we'll see you around Bethany" Tomwise said waving them off with his brother. Bethany nodded and followed Juliana back towards the Hanged Man.

As they walked Juliana turned to face Bethany saying "you know the strangest people." "You have no idea" Bethany said lightly.

"Anyway so I'm glad you and Garrett are dating, I think you look good together" Bethany said facing Juliana. "I don't know if we should call it dating yet but maybe... I hope so " Juliana said smiling. "My family and I might not even be here without Garrett, I still remember how he pulled father aside at Lothering … he just knew what to do" Juliana said with a fond look on her face as Bethany nodded grinning.

Upon reaching the Hanged Man and entering the tavern Bethany noticed Aveline at the bar stand. Waving to Norah the waitress and following Juliana into the back room to deliver the supplies Bethany was surprised to see Aveline drink Ale.

_Aveline almost never drinks wonder why she is now _Bethany thought after helping Juliana put the boxes up. "Thanks again Bethany, well that's all for now. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Juliana said leaving the back room. Bethany nodded saying "yeah, tell Jasmine I said hi."

Bethany watched Juliana leave the Hanged Man as she walked towards where Aveline was sitting. "Hey Aveline something wrong?" Bethany asked causing Aveline to look up from her drink and straighten up saying "hello Bethany, nothing's wrong just having some trouble with work is all."

"Whatever it is I'm sure you'll get it Aveline" Bethany said taking a seat beside Aveline as the City Guard took another drink of her Ale. "I'm looking for someone. A suspect but this person's good at laying low an I haven't had much luck... none of the us have" Aveline said dryly.

"At least you're not the only one looking I'm sure someone will find them eventually" Bethany said reassuringly. Aveline brightened at that saying "thanks for the support Bethany. Anyway enough about me, how are you doing Bethany? Your brother's still on the Expedition and from what I hear your getting close to having your estate back pretty soon."

Bethany nodded saying "mother says we'll have the estate back soon." Aveline nodded happy for her friend as Bethany frowned as she continued "I'm worried about my brother... I wish I was there to help but I can't blame mother for wanting me to stay."

Aveline patted Bethany's shoulder saying "your brother's tough Bethany. He survived the Fall of Ostagar, Lothering, the Korcari Wilds, becoming a 'Docker', walking away from Athenril, all the 'jobs' from Varric." Bethany nodded saying "you're right Aveline thanks."

Just then Aveline and Bethany felt some someone suddenly lean on both of their shoulders. "Hey guys! Bethany finally drinking alright one for you on me!" Isabela said as she leaned on the shoulders of Bethany and Aveline to their mild annoyance.

Slipping out of Isabela's arm Bethany said "no I still don't drink and I haven't started. It's Aveline's." "Yet" Isabela said smirking as she shifted her weight and leaned entirely on Aveline to her annoyance. Aveline freed herself from Isabela saying "Bethany's not going to start drinking she doesn't even like Ale... don't lean on me."

Isabela moved with surprising speed and took the seat beside Aveline so that the City Guard was between her and Bethany. "Well at least you're loosening up, now all you need is a room at the Blooming Rose" Isabela said still smirking as she tired to lean on Aveline's other shoulder only to be rebuffed again.

Just then Bethany noticed someone sit beside her, turning she saw it was Merrill. "Hello Bethany, sorry about Isabela. She dragged me here so 'her kitten wouldn't be cooped up at the time.' How you've been?" Merrill said as Bethany noticed Aveline rebuffing Isabela's attempt to lean on her.

"Fine if a bit bored" Bethany answered as Aveline glared silent at Isabela causing her to smirk playfully. "I'm sorry guys but I was just helping a friend then saying hi to Aveline, I gotta head home" Bethany said honestly as she stood up.

"Okay then I'll see you around" Merrill said smiling as Isabela waved saying "you ever want to drink let me know." Bethany chuckled as she shook her head 'no' and started towards the exit when suddenly Aveline stood up saying "I'll walk with you Bethany, only to stopped for a quick drink."

Bethany nodded as she waited for Aveline catch up with her then left the Hanged Man together.

_Aveline really took the whole 'I'll keep an eye out for them' thing seriously, she's a good friend _Bethany thought as they walked towards Gamlen's house. "Why is Hawke even friends with that 'woman'... then again your brother seems to have some odd friends Bethany" Aveline said walking.

"Isabela's not so bad though she can be a bit... 'wild' at times" Bethany said just as they reached Gamlen's house. "Here we are, thanks for the company Aveline" Bethany said as made for the front door.

"Anytime and I mean that" Aveline said as she waved and took her leave. _Mother and Gamlen are still with Hubert at Hightown so looks like it's just me and Kane for now_Bethany thought as went inside and proceeded to lock the front door.

Kane ran up to meet her with a happy bark causing Bethany to pat him on his head. Going to the kitchen and getting something for Kane to eat Bethany couldn't help but wonder how her brother was doing, after all it had been more than a week.

* * *

><p><em>The Deep Roads <em>

Garrett Hawke raised his Shield blocking a slash from a Darkspawn causing a loud clang to heard then moving quickly Garrett pushed the Darkspawn back with his Shield and stabbed it in the heart with his Longsword.

Pulling his Longsword out of the Darkspawn's chest and causing the corpses to fall to the floor with a heavy thud Garrett noticed Fenris behead the Darkspawn he was fighting and Varric sniping from the back.

Fenris stood his ground as two Darkspawn rushed him and Garrett ran to lend a hand. Reaching Fenris in a few long strides Garrett slammed his Shield into one of the Darkspawn pushing it back and using his Longsword, slit it's throat. Fenris used a heavy two handed swing to disarm the single Darkspawn he was fighting and proceeded to stab the Darkspawn in the heart.

Freeing his Fighting Greatsword from the Darkspawn Fenris turned to Garrett and nodded _thanks_. "Hawke! We got more incoming!" Varric called from the back as he sniped.

Garrett and Fenris turned their weapons at the ready seeing six Darkspawn charging for them.

_Damn. How many more of them are there _Garrett thought as he and Fenris stood their ground. Just then a Lightning Bolt hit one Darkspawn and then proceeded to jump to another Darkspawn striking it in the chest.

Both Darkspawn fell to the floor dead. Anders didn't even slow down from his casting as he used a quick Spirit Bolt to take down another Darkspawn then cast Stone Fist batting another Darkspawn away. Varric aimed and sniped the Darkspawn Anders had batted away as Garrett and Fenris rushed the last two Darkspawn.

Garrett used his Shield to block a slash and push the Darkspawn he was fighting back. Garrett slashed with his Longsword only to be blocked by the Darkspawn raising it's Longsword.

_Looks that this one's a cut above the rest_Garrett thought as he was almost pushed back by the Darkspawn but managed to hold his ground and slam his Shield into the Darkspawn. The Darkspawn was pushed back from Garrett's Shield and hissed coldly at him as it slashes heavily at him.

Garrett blocked with his Shield and pushing the Darkspawn's Longsword aside Garrett managed to stab the Darkspawn through it's neck with his Longsword killing it.

The Darkspawn's eyes widened and hissed as it died and Garrett pulled his Longsword out of the Darkspawn's neck. Looking around Garrett noticed that three more Darkspawn had arrived but that Anders and Varric were sniping them. Garrett turned and saw Fenris heavily slash the Darkspawn he was fighting in the chest killing it.

Seeing that Anders and Varric had finished off the last three Darkspawn Garrett let out a breath of relief. "We're clear no more Darkspawn... at least for now" Anders called as Garrett sheathed his Longsword and Shield. Fenris walked with Garrett heading back to Varric and Anders near the back.

"Don't know how you do that Blondie but thanks for being our personal Darkspawn Detector" Varric said chuckling. "Everyone okay, any injuries?" Garrett asked reaching Anders and Varric to get a better look at them.

"All good Hawke. Plan works well" Varric said smirking as Anders shook his head saying "no injuries here, how about you two? You were both in the thick of it."

Fenris spoke up facing Anders dryly saying "you need to cover us more when things start. Hawke and I can't hold out forever on our own and Varric can only snipe so fast." Anders scoffed saying "I know how to cast spells Fenris, besides I thinned the crowd remember. Never left you with more than you two could handle, no offense Hawke."

"None taken Anders, the point is my plan works. Fenris and I draw them in and you two thin them out and we keep them away from you two so both of you can snipe in safety" Garrett said clearing the tension.

Fenris nodded as Varric smirked saying "don't worry some much Mr. Broody, between Hawke and Anders's combined experience fighting Darkspawn we got nothing to worry about." Garrett laughed lightly saying "more Anders than me. Come on we need to let Bartand know the path's clear."

The others nodded and followed Garrett as he led the group back to Bartand and the rest of the Expedition. Upon making back to Bartand Garrett saw him and rest of the Expedition waiting for them with Bartand looking impatient.

"We're back guys. Side Passage's clear, we can go around the rubble inside of trying to drill through it" Garrett called re-entering the makeshift Camp site the Expedition had chosen in this old abandoned Dwarven Outpost.

It had taken awhile to decide to make camp here since every one had different opinions of how safe it was... until Anders had spoken up saying that it was safest because there were multiple exits and that to trust him since 'in Darkspawn territory you always want more than two ways out.' Garrett saw the logic in that and agreed that the more exits they had the more ways they had to lose any large groups of Darkspawn.

"About blighted time! I was going to fire up the drills again and leave you behind!" Bartand complained crossing his arms. Varric strode over to his brother saying "glad to know you care so much brother; you can just feel the brotherly love."

"Yeah, yeah, get ready we leave within the hour" Bartand said as he began organizing the worker's packing. Just as Garrett and his friends were about to move on Bodahn suddenly ran up to them saying "wait! Excuse me Hawke I need your help!"

Garrett stopped in his tracks turning to face Bodahn saying "something wrong Bodahn?" Panting slightly as if nervous Bodahn said "it's my boy Sandal. He wandered off in another of those Side Passages. Please! Hawke you and your friends are the only ones who can save him. My boy just doesn't understand danger like he should."

Fenris shifted uncomfortably saying "a single man out there, Anders you know better than any of us what would his chances be?" Anders frowned saying "not very good but there's a still a chance."

Garrett couldn't help but notice that Anders didn't sound too confident about that last part but understood that his friend was trying to make Bodahn feel better. "My boy's sturdier than you think! He should have a few enchantments with him. He'll survive! He's burned down the house twice by accident!" Bodahn said clearly panicking.

Garrett took a step forward and put a hand on Bodahn's shoulder reassuringly saying "calm down Bodahn we'll go look for alright." Bodahn calmed visibly at that and he nodded saying "thank you Hawke! Thank so much."

Varric pulled out his trusty crossbow Bianca saying "we'll find your boy Bodahn where did you see him last." Bodahn let out a sigh of relief saying "okay last I saw he was looking at the Side Passage on the far right. It was my fault I was double checking the supplies and I turned then hew as gone. He must have wanted to explore it."

"We'll bring him back" Garrett said as he and the others got ready. "Let's move quickly then, we've got an hour before Bartand moves on" Fenris said gripping his Fighting Greatsword.

"We can move faster, even if he moves on we could still catch up" Garrett said as he led his friends to the Side Passage on the far right.

Ten minutes into the search for Sandal the group wasn't having to much luck but according to Anders there no Darkspawn nearby... though they had run into some really big Spiders awhile ago.

They had taken care of those Spider pretty quickly and moved on but still no sign of Sandal and the deeper they went into the Passage the more likely they'd run into another group of Darkspawn.

_We've proven we can take them but so for it's only been small groups... don't know if we could handle a large group down here _Garrett thought darkly as he led them onward and around corner coming upon clearing that was appeared to be Dwarven built and not naturally formed. Apparently by hollowing out a wall to form a crossroads between Passages.

All of them stopped to look at the Dwarven built clearing seeing that... strange crystallized objects protruded out of the walls that glowed blue. Seeming to grow out of the wall... no through it. The objects were woven into the ground too... it was like the objects had grown out of the ground and spread it's 'roots' into the wall and continued to grow... almost plant like.

"Is that Lyrium?" Garrett asked slightly agape. Varric shrugged saying "no idea Hawke, looks nice though." Fenris held up his right arm and glanced at the Lyrium Markings on it then at the strange objects as Anders spoke up saying "... I think so."

Taking a step forward to stand beside Garrett, Anders continued "it's more 'pure' Lyrium than those potions we usually get back in the surface. I've seen something like this before."

"Come on we need to find Sandal" Garrett taking point and leading them into the Dwarven made clearing. Walking into the Dwarven made clearing Garrett and the others had their weapons ready for whatever what was inside but instead they were deeply surprised by what they saw.

There standing at end of the clearing where it diverged into two passages was Sandal calm and clearly unharmed... with corpses of several Darkspawn laying all around the area.

"Well I'll be a nug's uncle. The boy survived and even took down a few Darkspawn" Varric said smirking as Sandal didn't seem to noticed them and proceeded to scratch his butt... somehow making everything much more comical.

"Sandal your father's worried about you come on we need to get back" Garrett called as he and the others walked up to Sandal. Sandal slowly turned around and grinned stupidly with plain yet innocent face saying "hello." "Talk about dumb luck" Anders said lightheartedly as Sandal just kept grinning and looking at them.

Garrett took a step closer saying "how did you take down those Darkspawn Sandal." Then noticing something out of the corner of his eyes Garrett turned his head towards one of paths the Dwarven made clearing led to and almost gaped as he saw an Ogre apparently crystallized.

"And how did you do 'that'" Garrett asked honestly impressed. Sandal just blinked and looked at Garrett saying "not enchantment."

_What does that mean _Garrett thought as Sandal just stood there until Garrett gestured for the boy to follow him and the other saying "come on we're going back." Sandal nodded and followed Garrett as he led everyone back the way they came with Varric muttering "smart boy."

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Later<br>__Noon, Kirkwall  
><em>_The Docks_

Bethany Hawke sat perched on a higher level of the Docks watching the Sea and feeling the wind blow on her face as Kane slouched beside her. Kane whimpered slightly beside her so Bethany reached her hand over and scratched his ears looking at him.

Kane looked up at her as Bethany smiled lightly before saying "it's okay boy, I worry about them too." Bethany chuckled as Kane seemed to smile and rolled over allowing her to rub his stomach.

"Ah look at the little puppy" a familiar voice called approaching Bethany from where she sat perched.

"He's not a puppy he's a full grown Mabari" Bethany said as she turned to see Isabela sit down next to her saying "still cute either way." "What are you doing at the Docks Isabela" Bethany said as Kane looked at Isabela curiously. Isabela shrugged saying "kitten was too busy, Varric and the others are on the Expedition might as well talk to the other Ship Captains."

Bethany nodded understanding as Isabela turned to her gesturing towards the Gallows visible in the distance saying "what about you? Why are you at the Docks? It can't be the view."

Bethany looked away towards the ports saying "I can see the port we used when my family and I first came here." Isabela gave Bethany and odd look causing her to say "what?"

Isabela smiled with different look in her eyes that Bethany had never seen before saying "Hawke's fine Bethany. Your brother's a Soldier plus they have Anders." _Wow Isabela being serious, don't see that often _Bethany thought before frowning as she said "I know... I just wish I was there to help."

Isabela sudden swung her arm over Bethany's shoulder saying "trust me Bethany you don't want to be stuck in some dark cramped tunnels filled with Darkspawn and more importantly a bunch of men without any bathes or toilets."

Bethany chuckled at that glad that Isabela knew how to lighten the mood while being serious at the same time. "Yeah I understand why mother wanted me to stay I just worry about them from time to time though I know Garrett can handle himself" Bethany said as Isabela removed her arm from Bethany's shoulder.

Isabela shifted slightly as Bethany noticed her speak in way she'd never heard Isabela speak before... serious with a hint of sadness.

"You're lucky to have a brother like Hawke, Bethany. Not everyone's that blessed. He's always looking out for you. Almost seems like a dad at times... hehe it's sweet" Isabela said with a hint of sadness.

Just then they heard someone calling "Bethany! There you are." Bethany and Isabela turned seeing Aveline walking towards them. Standing up and startling Kane slightly Bethany said "hey Aveline is it time already?"

Aveline nodded lightly saying "yeah your mother sent me to come get you." Isabela stood up as well asking "is something going on?" Bethany turned to Isabela saying "just having a small get together with some friends and the Crewe family."

"Eh I got nothing else better to do I'm coming along" Isabela said merrily as she moved to stand beside Bethany and Kane. Aveline nodded walking with Bethany, Isabela, and Kane towards Gamlen's house. Bethany turned to Aveline as they walked saying "won't don't you stay at the get together Aveline. It'd be nice to catch up. I know you've been busy but it's only one day off."

Aveline frowned then turned to Bethany saying "fine it's only one day off and I'm not the only one on the case." Bethany smiled glad to have another friend at the get together back at Gamlen's house.

* * *

><p><em>The Deep Roads<br>__Strange Ruins_

Garrett Hawke looked at the strange carvings on the wall of this strange Ruin they'd found about a day ago. According to Varric this isn't like normal Thaigs. Plus apart from the strange design of this place there was all this unique 'Red Lyrium' appearing to grow alongside Blue Lyrium in the place almost becoming a part of the ruins themselves Garrett thought running a hand on the wall.

Turning around and walking up to Bartand Garrett asked "does this place match your Scavenger Tales?" Bartand turned to Garrett looking confused as he said "yes but nothing makes sense down here. Whatever Dwarfs lived here they came before they First Blight."

Just then Varric appeared to the right of them saying "we've already figured that out. This place is old, anything we find down here will be valuable." Garrett raised an eyebrow at Varric remembering the Dwarf's first reaction of find this place saying 'holy shit. Hawke we found it'.

Grinning slightly at the memory Garrett asked "what happened? not impressed any more?" Varric shrugged saying "of course I am but we came here to make a profit so we should focus on that first."

Bartand spoke up saying "I know it was my idea! Still where are the statues of Paragons. I don't recognize any markings on these walls or anything in these Ruins."

Garrett stroked the stubble on his chin that was very nearly a beard due to not bothering to shave since down here saying "this place is old. Maybe your people were different when they built this place."

Bartand scoffed at him saying "I know enough about my people's history to know Dwarfs haven't changed much. We've been mired in tradition for Ages. Just the location of this place is valuable I hope the Dwarfs who lived here left other valuables."

Garrett nodded and walked towards Varric saying "how we doing Varric? We pick up anything worth while?" Varric smirked as gestured towards the back where Bodahn and his boy Sandal were packing up artifacts as he said "oh yeah we've around found some great stuff Hawke. Should make a great profit on that alone."

Garrett smiled lightly at that knowing that things were looking up as Varric spoke up saying "anyway where's Mr. Broody and Blondie? Hope they didn't decide to go fight to death somewhere or something."

"Anders is looking at Red Lyrium and Fenris is sharping his Greatsword in the corner over there" Garrett said gesturing to where Anders and Fenris were in turn.

Varric nodded saying "alright just let them know we're scouting ahead in ten minutes Hawke. Oh and Bartand's tagging along just thought you should know." Garrett raised an eyebrow saying "Bartand wants to tag along? He usually just waits with the rest of the Expedition workers, why does he want to come with us now?"

Varric shrugged saying "my bother's a bit paranoid at times. Knowing him the way I do I'll bet he thinks you'll try to cheat him by keeping some artifacts for yourself." "What? I've put everything I've found with the rest in storage just like everyone else" Garrett replied.

"Hey it's not me Hawke it's my brother" Varric holding his hand up. Garrett nodded saying "yeah I know. Let's get Anders and Fenris ready come on."

After getting everyone ready Garrett led the group to scout head down the only path left unexplored in the Ruins with Bartand tagging along. It was about half an hour in and so far they'd been lucky and no Darkspawn or anything else had bothered them.

"Anders?" Garrett asked wondering why nothing had bothered them at all... it wasn't right. "Still clear Hawke" Anders called just as the group turned a corner finding a long plight of stairs leading down to a single closed door.

"Lets check it out it looks sort of like a Vault" Bartand said spotting the door and noticing how thick and heavy the door looked like everyone else did._ Of course he let's us lead_Garrett thought offhandedly as Bartand waited for them to go first.

Garrett walked to the door with the others following him and just as he put his hand on the door Anders suddenly spoke up warily. "Wait... I feel... something here. Maybe we should skip this one" Anders said warily as he stopped in his tracks and frowned heavily.

Bartand scoffed saying "we've got you four come on! There could be gold in there!" "Hawke... just be careful" Anders said frowning Garrett nodded saying "I will be." Garrett unsheathed his Longsword just to safe and put his hand on the door and pushed it open.

The door open almost effortlessly... odd considering how heavy it looked. The room wasn't a vault but more of a clearing with some stairs leading to platform where a podium of sorts was holding something.

_There's that odd Red Lyrium again it's the only light source in the room... why would they build it like that_Garrett thought as he slowly walked in the clearing his Longsword raised. "It's safe" Garrett called simply as he sheathed his Longsword with the others following him in.

Garrett, Varric, Fenris, and Anders walked up the stairs to see what the podium as Bartand stayed near the door not wanting to actually go in. "Come on brother step inside a take a look" Varric called as the four of them looked at the podium seeing a kind of Idol held with in the podium. "Yeah... just give me a minute" Bartand called as he gazed at the door for some reason.

Anders keep frowning so Garrett turned to him "what's wrong, Darkspawn?" Anders shook his head 'no' saying "not Darkspawn... it's this place." That caused everyone even Bartand to stop in their tracks and look at him waiting for him elaborate.

Anders held up one of his hands saying "this place... it... resist Magic somehow... the strange Lyrium maybe... and it's all over the walls, this side of the door, the ceiling, Maker even the floor."

Garrett frowned and took a step closer to his friend whispering "how's Justice?" "Fine but he doesn't like being here... nor I" Anders whispered back as Varric spoke up saying "either way this Idol looks valuable... it's looks like it's made of pure Lyrium... Black Lyrium."

Fenris nodded and proceeded to slowly and carefully pull the strange Lyrium Idol out of the podium and examined it saying "... this Lyrium is black... why?" "Beats me but I've never heard of black Lyrium so it must be valuable" Bartand said as he slowly moved away from the door.

Varric took the Idol from Fenris saying "whoever made this crafted it amazingly... there's a lot of engraving on here but I can't read them." Anders shook his head and took a step back as if feeling sick causing Garrett to turn to him looking concerned as he asked "Anders you okay?"

Bartand suddenly called to his brother saying "give it here. I know Dwarven history better than you maybe I can read it." Anders stumbled slightly and put a hand to his forehead as Garrett frowned and step closer to his friend to get a better look at him saying "Anders what's wrong?"

Varric turned and tossed the strange Idol to his brother Bartand, whom caught it from where he stood next to the door. Bartand examined the Idol saying "the craftsmanship is amazing, great find." Varric smirked saying "not bad, come let's check what else we can find."

Fenris stepped away form the podium saying "there's a passage over here we could look through." Anders looked up at Garrett saying "that Idol... Justice is wary of it... and so I am." Garrett nodded and turned to Bartand calling "be careful with that Idol, Anders is worried so there's probably something magical about it."

"Yeah I'll do that" Bartand said oddly. Garrett raised an eyebrow and gave his full attention to Bartand whom still hadn't gone up the stairs and just stayed near the door. "Bartand you alright?" Garrett asked narrowing his eyes and started towards his 'business partner'.

"Fine" Bartand called before suddenly and surprisingly bolting out the door and shutting it behind him.

_The door!_Garrett thought as he and everyone rushed to the now closed Lyrium encased door. Garrett reached the door first and tired to open it but found that there was no handle... the door was designed to be opened only from the outside.

_That's why he kept staring at the door... bastard_Garrett thought angrily trying to grab a part of the door to pull on but to no avail. Varric banged on the door disbelief written all over his face as he said "Bartand we're locked in."

"You always did notice everything Varric" Bartand called dryly as he chuckled. Varric gaped clearly in shock as he said "are you joking! You're going to screw over your own brother for a lousy Idol!"

"Not just the Idol! The location of these Ruins alone is worth a fortune and I'm not splitting that three ways! Sorry Brother it's just business!" Bartand called as Garrett and the others heard him walking away from the door. "Bartand! Bartand!" Varric cried still in shock.

_Great now what_Garrett thought before Fenris suddenly rushed over saying "stand aside Hawke."

Garrett moved out of the way as Fenris's Markings glowed blue and he attempted to stick his right hand through the door... but failed. Garrett gaped as Fenris seemed to find resistance keeping him from 'phasing' through the door.

Fenris grunted in frustration as he kept trying and managed 'phase' the tip of a few fingers in but it took a lot of effort and fresh sweet was dripping down his face. Fenris grunted in frustration as he keep pushing but couldn't get his hand through any more... then that's when Garrett noticed a small trail of blood pouring down Fenris's Nose.

"Fenris stop!" Garrett shouted putting a hand on Fenris's shoulder. "I can do this" Fenris called still trying but to no avail.

"You're going to kill yourself stop!" Garrett called as he took action and grabbed Fenris by his shoulders and pulled him back. Fenris let out a heavy breath as he was pulled back and his Markings stopped glowing.

Anders stepped forward and held out his hand and proceeded to blast the door with a burst of raw Magic... only for it strike the door and dissipate into nothing. Anders took a step back in shock and gazed at the strange Red Lyrium again.

Varric seething in anger waving everyone back saying "here let me try!" Garrett moved back alongside Anders as he dragged Fenris by the shoulders as Varric pulled out his trusty Crossbow Bianca and loaded a special bolt. Garrett let go of Fenris as the Elf put a hand to his Nose.

Making sure to keep a good distance Varric aimed and fired his special bolt. Only for the strange Red Lyrium to light up just as the Bolt hit the door... and seemed to protect it from the small explosion. Varric's special bolt didn't even damage the door... seemingly protected by the strange Red Lyrium that encased the entire room even the floor and ceiling.

_What in Thedas is this?_Garrett thought as he got an idea and pulled out his Longsword. "Let me try. The Red Lyrium protects the room and resist Magic. Maybe Spirit Force can do something," Garrett called as he focused and used the talents he learned from Xenon's Tome to infuse his Longsword with the Spirit Force so famously used by the Templars.

Using his now Spirit Force infused Longsword Garrett heavily slashed at the door... and managed to make a small thin cut across the door.

"It's no use Hawke it barely did anything. The doors and walls are thick don't waste your strength" Anders called as he bowed his head and went to check on Fenris and his bleeding Nose.

Garrett nodded knowing it would take days for him to cut through the door and using Templar Talents drained a lot out of him. Anders raised his hand to Fenris's Nose and healed it, a bright green light pulsing from his hand and into Fenris's Nose.

"Anders is Fenris alright" Garrett called as Varric walked to the door and slammed a fist on it. "I'm fine Hawke, just a bit tired" Fenris said wiping the last of the blood from his Nose as Anders nodded his agreement. Anders took a step towards Garrett saying "I think this place was made to cage that Idol or something... even Justice was worried by it."

"The door could be open from the outside though... maybe this room was meant to hold the Idol until someone came and got it. But why protect the inside so much" Garrett said curiously.

"You're guess is a good as mine Hawke" Anders said not understanding it any better than Garrett. "I swear, I will find that son of a bitch... sorry mother... and I will kill him!" Varric said stepping away from the door to look at the others.

_Bartand betrayed his own brother... what kind of man does that_Garrett thought as he sighed saying "let's hope there's a way out of here." Fenris spoke up darkly saying "there's one passage on the other side of the podium, it's the only path left to us now."

Garrett stroked the stubble on his chin that was nearly a beard thinking _only one path left to us... maybe this room was suppose to keep whatever is on the other side of that passage from getting out with the Idol._ Garrett shook his head thinking _but why build the passage in the first place... we don't know the full story here... probably never will._

"Alright we need to be careful. We don't have extra supplies and only one way that might led us out" Garrett said dryly as he took point and led them into the passage on the other side of the podium.

As Garrett and the others walked through the narrow passage they came upon something that surprised them.

There in the floor of the passage was the corpse of long dead Darkspawn. "What? Someone killed a Darkspawn here long ago... but I've never heard of Darkspawn traveling without a group" Garrett said pondering what was it about this place.

Anders stepped forward and knelt down to inspect the Darkspawn Corpse saying "not sure what killed it... looks like it was pummeled to death or something." "Never seen a Darkspawn pummeled to death?" Garrett asked as Varric looked on ahead to make sure nothing surprised them with Fenris covering him.

Anders turned to Garrett saying "once... but not like this." Garrett shook his head saying "it doesn't matter right now, we need to keep moving." Fenris nodded as he gripped his Fighting Greatsword, Varric shifted his keeping his trusty Crossbow ready, and Anders got his Staff at the ready.

Garrett took point and led the group onwards further into the only passage left for them to follow. As he led the group Garrett couldn't help wonder about this place and all strange things here... the Idol, the room, and what had killed a 'lone' Darkspawn down here...

* * *

><p><em>Early Nightfall<br>__Kirkwall, Lowtown  
><em>_Gamlen's House_

Bethany Hawke was cleaning up after the small get together, it was rather nice. The Crewe family had been there along with Isabela and Aveline. Juliana didn't seem to like Isabela all that much but that was probably because of when Isabela had had 'fun' with her at the Hanged Man by clinging to Garrett 'affectionately' Bethany thought.

_That was pretty mean of Isabela but it didn't matter in the end _Bethany thought as she cleaned. Isabela had already left saying that is nice but she wanted to drink at the Hanged Man.

After awhile the Crewe family had left and Bethany was left cleaning up with her mother and Gamlen surprisingly along with Aveline whom had decided to help them. Bethany had told her it was okay but Aveline insisted it wasn't and that she would help clean.

Once finished Bethany walked Aveline out seeing that some people were still milling about Lowtown as she said "thanks again Aveline. Glad you're always checking up on us." Aveline nodded lightly saying "it's no trouble Bethany. You ever need anything just find me okay."

"Okay" Bethany said walking Aveline outside and down the stairs from Gamlen's front door. Aveline turned to Bethany smiling slightly as she said "you were right Bethany. I needed a day off but now back to work."

Bethany nodded saying "I'm sure you'll find your suspect Aveline, you're a good City Guard." "Thanks for that Bethany" Aveline said brightening up at that visibly as she waved and began taking her leave.

But unbeknownst to either of them was that while they had chatted... a man had been watching them.

This man had blended in with the people still milling about Lowtown and watched them with interest undetected by either Bethany or Aveline. The man with a ragged scar running across his lips and past his cheeks watched Bethany then switched to Aveline as the City Guard began to leave. _What do you know, just like me _the man thought as he followed Aveline with his eyes as she left.

The scarred man reached to the knife sheathed on his belt and started tapping the blade lightly...

* * *

><p><strong>First I want to say the room idea came to since I was wondered about how a simply door could stop Hawke<strong>  
><strong>Or Anyone else... seriously Varric has exploding arrows but can't take down a door? Mages suddenly can't blast a door open?<strong>  
><strong>So this is my take on it because I kinda wondered about the weird Lyrium around the Thaig there so I added that part so it'd make more sense.<strong>  
><strong>The second part to Betrayal will be up soon. :D<br>Thanks for reading and please review.**


	26. Betrayal Part 2

**Hey guys here's Betrayal part 2!  
><strong>**I had a lot of fun writing this**  
><strong>It's long but not too long like some of the other Chapters<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy... <strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Deep Roads<br>__Strange Ruins  
><em>_Only path left to the group_

Garrett Hawke looked around the hallway with the others warily gripping his Longsword. The passage they had followed had led into this strange labyrinth filled with hallways that were slightly encase with odd Red Lyrium.

When they had first exited the passage Garrett had turned to Anders asking "these halls as bad as that room?" Garrett had been relieved that Anders shook his head saying "no not as bad as that room but some parts of this place resist Magic." Garrett realized that the Red Lyrium protected the walls but didn't stop Anders from using his Magic only weakened it and knew Magic would come in handy.

There were a lot of hallways in this strange labyrinth and they had to chose which passages to go down which meant a lot of dangerous guess work. Sometimes this chance was made for them when some paths being caved in but other times they'd stumbled upon the Corpses of long dead Darkspawn along the paths.

Strangely the only constant about the Darkspawn Corpses was that they were pummeled to death and that oddly there was almost always a pile of 'smashed rocks' laying about the bodies.

_The smashed rocks aren't from inside these ruins... there from somewhere else so there's an exit somewhere _Garrett thought still a bit curious about why the Darkspawn seemed to have died near rocks that were brought in.

Either way it was reassuring to the whole group that there was evidence of an exit and they'd just have to find it amongst all the passages. Garrett had had the idea to mark the walls every now and again with a small cut to make sure they never went in circles and since Garrett was the only one who could bypass the Red Lyrium strange protection.

It drained Garrett so he had to do it sparingly and even Anders admitted he was glad Garrett had learned a few of Templar Talents since it was the only thing that seemed to bypass the Red Lyrium's protection.

Fenris had wanted to try and 'phase' the Red Lyrium out of the walls so Garrett didn't have to waste energy and Anders could use his Magic better. They'd all been surprised by Fenris wanting Anders to use Magic like that but he responded saying "Magic has it's uses and right now we could use all the help we can get." Before Fenris had even tired Anders had stopped him saying "I don't think you should try it. It protected the walls and so must protect itself."

Garrett had nodded saying "Fenris that Red Lyrium is the source of the protection it might kill you if you attack it directly... remember what happened at that door." "Don't remind me, come on Fenris we just have find a way out the old fashioned way" Varric had said putting Fenris at ease for not being able to fight this.

_Can't blame Fenris for that... this situation isn't something we fight with brute force _Garrett thought understanding Fenris's trouble with being down here potentially trapped.

_I'm just glad mother made Bethany stayed in Kirkwall... if she was down here with us, possibly trapped, dangerously low on supplies and amongst Darkspawn... I'd rather not think about that _Garrett thought turning around a corner with the others and entering a long hallway... that led to clearing.

"An exit?" Garrett asked glad to see something that didn't appear to be part of these ruins. "Looks like but there's only one way to fine out, come on Hawke" Varric said as Fenris shifted gripping his Fighting Greatsword. Garrett nodded and took point with Fenris walking beside him down the long hallway. When the group was about halfway through Anders suddenly stopped them saying "Hawke wait."

Garrett and Fenris turned around to look at Anders as Varric listened beside the ex-Warden. Anders looked down the long hallway and into the clearing saying "... there's Darkspawn over there. We should be careful." "How many?" Garrett asked tightening his grip on his Longsword as Varric pulled his trusty Crossbow Bianca. "Can't give you an exact number but there's a lot... and something else" Anders said warily as he gripped his Staff.

"Let's check it out carefully" Garrett said in a low voice as he gestured for everyone to be quite then took point leading them down the rest of the long hallway. Upon stepping out of the long hallway and into the large clearing Garrett and the others heard an odd noise... it sounded like fighting.

The clearing was big with boulders everywhere and had a steep slope pretty far down Garrett and the other noticed as they slowly and quietly headed towards the steep slope and perched on a boulder and took a look below where the noise was coming form.

_What in Thedas is this? _Garrett thought slightly agape with the others at sight below them at the bottom of steep slope where lone passage lay. There right in front of lone passage a small battle was ongoing... that battle didn't surprise any of them for they had all seen battles but rather the occupants of the battle.

There were Darkspawn down there and quiet of a few of them... fighting against living rock. Living rock seemingly to have assembled themselves into twisted shapes... a shifting parody of a humanoid creature with dark red baleful eyes.

A large group of Darkspawn were grouped down there with six Living Rocks fighting them brutally as if they'd been pushed back but wouldn't give up. There were about nine Darkspawn Corpses laying about with five piles of smashed rock mixed in... _that explains the Darkspawn Corpses and the rocks in the Labyrinth _Garrett thought in suddenly realization.

"In all my time in Tevinter I've never heard of something like this" Fenris said in a low voice gazing at the fight below them. Garrett looked at Anders whom shook his head saying "no idea Hawke, never seen this either."

_Maker, Anders was a Warden and even he doesn't know what this is _Garrett thought warily as he took another look at the fight below. Then Varric spoke up surprising all of them as he said "... I know what those things are. I thought they were just myths Bartand told to scary me as a kid. Rock Wraiths... Dwarfs so corrupt even the Stone rejects them."

"Well looks like those Legends are true Varric.. only question is who do we root for? The Darkspawn or these Rock Wraiths?" Garrett said in a low voice thinking aloud and looking at the others.

Fenris shrugged saying "they're both evil let them fight it out." Varric shrugged saying "we can't stay hidden here forever. The only way left to go is down there." Anders looked at Garrett thinking intently before saying "... can't believe I'm saying this Hawke but the Darkspawn are actually helping by being unknowing scouts for us."

Garrett looked down again seeing the last surviving Rock Wraith fighting frantically against the Darkspawn. The Rock Wraith bashed Darkspawn left and right with what pasted for 'hands' as the Darkspawn slashed and smashed with everything they had. Garrett watched the spectacle thinking _Anders is right the Darkspawn are clearing a path for us... _

"Alright so maybe we... lend the Darkspawn a hand?" Varric asked curiously as he looked at the last Rock Wraith warily. "Do we really know if those Rock Wraiths are bad... their not pretty but maybe they could help us... though I doubt it" Garrett said rubbing the back of his neck.

Varric shook his head saying "no their pretty bad Hawke. Those legends about them say they only exist to feed... well on anything living." Looking down once again and seeing the last Rock Wraith fall to the numerous Darkspawn overpowering it Garrett said "let's wait a bit then move on. The Darkspawn are clearing a path for us but they'll attack us all the same if we get too close... gotta keep our distance."

"Agreed" Fenris said nodded as he gripped his Fighting Greatsword. Garrett and the others simply sat perched on the boulder above the steep slope as the Darkspawn regrouped and moved back in the passage they'd apparently been pushed out of.

_These Darkspawn came from somewhere inside that passage with the Rock Wraiths so there must be an entrance into the rest of Deep Roads somewhere inside _Garrett thought as he waited with the others on the boulder.

Garrett and the others waited for several minutes before leaving the boulder and slowly and quietly stepping down the steep slope and gazing at lone passage down there amongst the corpse of Darkspawn and dead Rock Wraiths.

"There's none of the strange Red Lyrium... why is it only up there" Garrett said looking into the passage seeing it devoid of the Red Lyrium then looking back up the way they came where the Red Lyrium encased every wall. Fenris looked back at they way they came like Garrett and said "perhaps it was meant for Rock Wraiths."

Garrett shook his head 'no' saying "there were Corpses of Darkspawn and Rock Wraiths in that labyrinth so it doesn't stop the Rock Wraiths... either way at least here we don't have worry about it anymore." Anders raised his hand saying "I don't sense any Magic Resistance so I don't think will see anymore of the Red Lyrium... that's relief."

"Still don't understand this place. Blondie are there any Darkspawn left to clear a path for us" Varric asked looking curious. Garrett and the others looked at Anders as he rubbed his chin then raised his hand saying "... some but not as much as before."

Garrett nodded and took point his Longsword and Shield at the ready with the others following closely behind him. They made sure not to go too fast since they'd didn't want to get into any unnecessary fights though it was strange seeing the Corpses of Darkspawn and Rock Wraiths as they moved along the cleared path.

_The Darkspawn helping us without realizing it... this is so bizarre _Garrett thought as he led the group onward in this passage amongst all these strange things filled with unanswered questions...

* * *

><p><em>Day, Kirkwall<br>__Hightown Estates_

Bethany Hawke stood with her mother and uncle alongside Kane in front of the Amell Family Estate with Leandra holding the key and looking amazed. "After all these years... and we finally return to our proper home" Leandra Hawke said as smiled and hugged her daughter holding the key.

"Well hurry on already, I haven't seen the place since I lost it" Gamlen said lightheartedly. "I wish Garrett were here to see this; we spent so long trying to get the Estate back" Bethany said a little somber but glad all the same to have the Estate back. Leandra nodded saying "I know but it'll still be here when he gets back and we can greet him properly as Lord Hawke."

Bethany burst into laughter at that as Gamlen scoffed saying "he better not go around calling himself that like some other Nobles do." "Don't worry Gamlen my brother wouldn't do that" Bethany said.

Leandra turned to her daughter saying "come on then Lady Hawke let's see our new home." "Mom please don't call me thought" Bethany said slightly embarrassed as Leandra smiled and inserted the key into the lock and pushed the front door open.

It was like stepping into another world, another life, vastly different from what Bethany was used to in Lowtown. The Estate was big with two stories. Someone had come and clean the place up but the place still needed some touching up to make it home Bethany thought as she and her family stepped into the Amell Estate.

_It feels like a dream. We'll being living here in the Amell... no Hawke Estate and be Nobles. I can be safe here in the higher class and I won't be a burden on my family anymore_Bethany thought happily causing her to smile as she followed her mother and rubbed a hand on the polished stair case rail inside.

Looking around the their new home Bethany noticed how much coin it must have cost to build this place as a home, the polished stairs leading to the other floor, the three bedrooms up there, what appeared to be a private study off to the side, and door leading family vault.

_I remember back when Garrett and I broke in here from Darktown. Almost everything was gone from the Vault. All our family's things... taken by the Slavers _Bethany thought as looked around.

"Maker I didn't think so much we would be missing" Gamlen mumbled looking awkward as he looked around the estate. Bethany walked up to Kane and pat him on the head as she turned to her uncle saying "it's fine at least we have the Estate."

Leandra turned to her brother saying "it enough knowing the Estate's back in the family, everything else can come later. This place doesn't need fancy furniture or antiques... it's simply our home." Bethany nodded smiling honestly at that as Gamlen shifted awkwardly saying "I know I won't live here but... maybe I could visit sometime. For old time's sake Sis."

Leandra walked up to her little brother and put a hand on his shoulder despite being shorter than him and said "Gamlen I forgave you a long time ago. The only thing that hurt me was that you lied but no matter what you're still my brother."

Gamlen stood his mouth open for a moment before closing it and looking awkward as he said "I... thank you Sis. I know I've done some bad things but you deserve this place more than me." Leandra smiled and hugged her brother saying "you don't have to stay in Lowtown you know. You could live here with us I'm sure there's room this a big house."

Gamlen smiled as he broke off their hug saying "no I don't think I'm cut out for that life anymore. I'd just be happy with visits." Bethany looked at her mother and uncle thinking _Gamlen's hasn't forgiven himself... but at least he's not bitter anymore I think mother withered all that away._

Leandra nodded saying "if that's what you want. Come by anytime." Gamlen nodded smiling slightly. "I'll leave you two to your new home then," Gamlen said as walked towards the exit with Bethany and Leandra waving him off.

Kane started to explore his new 'Territory' as Bethany laughed at that sight of him smelling everything he could reach. Leandra smiled as turned to her daughter saying "alright then Bethany let's unpack so we can settle in."

* * *

><p><em>The Deep Roads<br>__Path made clear unknowingly by the Darkspawn_

Garrett Hawke examined the sight before them... more corpses of Darkspawn lying about the Dwarven built hallway they were following.

_That clearing may not have been Dwarven built but it didn't need to be since it apparently was big enough to be a natural bridge between these outpost or whatever they were but the Darkspawn found a way in so we can find a way out _Garrett had thought upon first entering the hallway.

"Looks like those Darkspawn aren't doing so well, it was good while it lasted" Varric said in a low voice looking at the Darkspawn Corpses. "They cleared the way for us this far. It couldn't last forever, from here on we'll have a fight on our hands" Garrett said seriously in a low voice as Fenris nodded and gripped his Fighting Greatsword.

"... They're not all gone I can still sense some of them" Anders said in a low voice following Garrett and the others as they tired to be as quiet as possible and moved on.

_Magic is our best bet right now. From watching those Darkspawn it's clear it takes a lot of hits to take a Rock Wraith down the old fashioned way. Only way to make it quick is that glowing center where the heart should be but they guard it with everything they got _Garrett thought seriously having studied the battle earlier. Just then they came upon intersection with two ways to go left or right.

Stepping quietly Garrett took a look down the left path and saw several Rock Wraiths barricading a broken wall with boulders. _There's no Red Lyrium here... something made a hole in that wall. The Rock Wraiths are plugging it up... their might be other broken walls we could use to get it out but not that one. Too many Rock Wraiths and I don't want to fight them unless we have to _Garrett thought from where he stood hidden in cover.

Garrett turned to the others and gestured to them _the right path. _Varric nodded and quietly took a quick look peering into the right path ahead then raised a hand giving a thumbs up _all clear let's go._

Moving quietly Garrett rejoined the others and they proceeded to move down the right path stealthy with the Rock Wraiths barricading the left path none the wiser. Garrett and the others moved stealthy through the right path noticing as they went that the Rock Wraiths had taken down several Darkspawn down this path.

Reaching the end of the right path stood a door not like the one that sealed them here but just a simple Dwarven built door. Turning around to look at the others Garrett saw them gazing at the door as well.

"We don't have much choice" Garrett said in a low voice not wanting to attract the Rock Wraiths as Varric shifted lightly and glanced back the way they came to make sure they weren't followed. "Agreed, the left path was filled Rock Wraiths. It's the only option left to us Hawke" Fenris said gripping his Fighting Greatsword.

Garrett turned to Anders saying "this looks like a normal door but I don't want any more surprises. Think you check it out?" "On it Hawke" Anders said as he nodded and took a step towards the door raising his right hand.

"The door's just a door... but there's Darkspawn on the others side" Anders said looking back at the others. Just then they heard heavy thudding footsteps from back the way they came and headed down towards this path.

_Rock Wraiths... their coming this way_ Garrett thought as he exchanged looks with Anders, Fenris, and Varric. _We know the Darkspawn, we've fought them before and we know we can take them _they all thought deciding to face the enemy they knew and not the one they didn't know.

Garrett slowly and quietly opened the door walking through it and gesturing for the others to follow him. The door led to a large clearing with Dwarven built pillars as a sort of guide leading to naturally formed bridge towards more Dwarven ruins.

But that's not what caught their attention it was the Darkspawn. There in the middle of the clearing was the last few survivors of the group of Darkspawn fighting Rock Wraiths... as Shades fought alongside the Rock Wraiths.

The odd thing was the Darkspawn was using tactics Garrett and never seen them use before... the Darkspawn were distracting the Rock Wraiths and Shades from barricading a hole in the wall.

The Darkspawn had broken a hole in one of the walls of the clearing and were getting reinforcements from the others side... or at least trying to as some of the Rock Wraiths used the cover from the Shades to stop the reinforcements and plug the hole with boulders.

Garrett and the others watched as a Darkspawn was pushed back through the hole by Rock Wraiths and held back as they proceeded to barricaded the opening with boulders. They could still hear the Darkspawn on the other side calling out as it tired to 'dig' it's way into the clearing with others clearly behind it.

Just then a Rock Wraith that had pummeled a Darkspawn to death spotted them and alerted it's brethren just as the last Darkspawn died at the hands of the Rock Wraiths and the Shades.

Garrett and the others already had their weapons out as the surviving Rock Wraiths and Shades headed towards them menacingly. _We made it this far without a fight it was good while it lasted _Garrett thought as he and Fenris moved forward, Anders cast Chain Lightning and Varric fired a special bolt.

Anders's Chain Lightning hit two Rock Wraiths wounded both of them but not killing them as Varric special bolt hit the floor between three Shades and detonated killing two and wounding the other. _The glowing center where the heart should be _Garrett thought as he rushed alongside Fenris dodging a rock 'hand' and stabbed a Rock Wraith in it's 'heart' causing it to collapse into a pile of rubble.

Fenris tired to slash a Rock Wraith in it's 'heart' but failed as the Rock Wraith blocked with it's rock 'hands'. _It's harder for a Greatsword to be as accurate as my Longsword _Garrett thought as he rushed to his friend's aid and slammed his Shield into the Rock Wraith's side.

The Rock Wraith was pushed back slightly giving Garrett the moment he nodded to aim and stab it where it's 'heart' was. "Get the Shades I've got this" Garrett called to Fenris beside him as the Rock Wraith he killed crumpled into a pile of rubble. "On it Hawke" Fenris said as he nodded and proceeded to rush towards the Shades.

Garrett raised his Shield staying on the defensive as three Rock Wraiths headed for him as Fenris decapitated a Shade with a heavy slash of his Fighting Greatsword. Garrett blocked with his Shield just as Anders took careful aim and fired a Spirit Bolt towards the Rock Wraith trying to flank Garrett.

The Spirit Bolt tore through the air and hit the glowing center of the Rock Wraith as it tired to flank Garrett causing it die and collapse into a pile of rubble. _Thanks Anders _Garrett thought as he blocked with his Shield and moving quickly stabbed a Rock Wraith in it's 'heart'.

The last Rock Wraith fighting Garrett swing heavily with it's 'hand' trying to bat Garrett away but he ducked and manged to dodge just as Varric sniped it in it's 'heart'.

"Hawke!" Fenris shouted as he suddenly appeared beside him and raised his Fighting Greatsword blocking a Rock Wraith slamming a 'fist' towards Garrett's head.

Taking the opportunity Garrett aimed and stabbed his Longsword into the Rock Wraith's 'heart' killing it and leaving behind a pile of rubble. "Thanks" Garrett said quickly as he and Fenris stood beside each other holding their ground as a Rock Wraith that was barricading the hole stepped away and joined two more of it's kind as they headed for them.

Varric fired arrow after arrow as Anders shot Lightning after lightning taking down the last Shades leaving only the three Rock Wraiths heading towards them and the four that were still barricading the hole in the wall. "Hawke we got trouble!" Varric called as they suddenly heard the door from which they had come slam open...

Taking a hurried glance behind them Garrett watched in horror as Rock Wraith reinforcements started pouring in... a lot of them. Garrett and Fenris backed up as Anders and Varric stepped forward and together the four of them stood 'back to back' as the Rock Wraiths closed in with the sound of Darkspawn still trying to brake through the barricade.

Suddenly one of Rock Wraiths barricading the hole from the Darkspawn stepped back as all the Rock Wraiths stopped their advance just as they finished their barricaded.

_What's going on? They stopped fighting _Garrett thought as he stood with his friends... the frustrated hisses and cries of the Darkspawn trying in vain to brake in becoming the only sound to be heard.

The Rock Wraith that had stepped away after finishing the barricade moved to stand several feet away from the group and faced Garrett looking... calm.  
>Garrett shifted, his Longsword and Shield raised ready for anything as Fenris, Anders, and Varric did the same.<p>

The Rock Wraith facing Garrett suddenly spoke in harsh deep voice saying _"__**enough! You have proven your mettle. I would not see more of my food destroyed without heed**__."_

Garrett narrowed his eyes saying "you can talk, none of the others did and they always attacked." _"__**They will not assault you further further... not without my permission**__" _the Rock Wraith facing Garrett said after shifting as if to get a better 'look' at them.

"The legends never said they could talk" Varric said from behind Garrett as the Dwarf eyed all the Rock Wraiths warily. Anders standing directly behind Garrett turned his head warily saying "... that's not a Rock Wraith it's a Demon... a Demon possessing a Rock Wraith."

Fenris shifted saying "Demons can possess Rocks... foul Magic." _ Demons possessing Rock Wraiths... what else is down here _Garrett thought warily as he raised an eyebrow saying "how can you possess this things... their rocks."

_"__**They hunger... that is enough. The profane have lingered in these Ruins for Ages beyond memory, feeding on the Magic Stone until the need is all they know**__" _the Demon possessed Rock Wraith said simply.

Garrett glanced around the clearing and noticing something he hadn't seen before... Lyrium Crystal like the ones where they had found Sandal at were embedded in the ground. But these were different as if they'd been chipped and cut until only the 'roots' remained still growing through the ground and trying to spread.

_The Lyrium's still trying to grow after all time... didn't see it before since it's barely visible in the ground _Garrett thought as he said "... the Lyrium sustains the Rock Wraiths."

_"__**I am not as they are... I am a 'visitor' come to feast.**__" _the Demon possessed Rock Wraith said as if... happy. _"__**I came hearing their hunger and the Relic called to me but not matter what form used it was protected from my grasp by Old Magic and so I lingered to feed on what I could**__" _the Demon possessed Rock Wraith said.

_That Idol. It said that no matter what form used it couldn't get it... the Red Lyrium resist Magic. It was put there to stop Demons from getting it even if they possessed a body... that room was keeping it safe until someone came for it _Garrett thought in realization his eyes widening slightly.

Anders shifted warily as he gripped his staff turning to whisper to Garrett "... Hawke those Darkspawn aren't giving up they're still trying to break in." The Demon possessed Rock Wraith turned to the barricade and gestured with it's 'hand' casing two Rock Wraiths behind Garrett and the others to step forward.

Garrett, Fenris, Anders, and Varric shifted warily as the two Rock Wraith walked around them and to the barricade seemingly to have been commanded to help.

Turning back to face Garrett the Demon possessed Rock Wraith said _"__**I would not see my feast end, I sense your desire you wish to leave this place and I have no quarrel with you... only the '**__**Dark Ones**__**'. I can aid you.**__"_

_Dark Ones... does it mean the Darkspawn? _Garrett thought as Anders spoke up saying "don't do it Hawke trust me Demons will trip you up every time." "Eh Blondie what are our options? This could be a tough fight and it's willing to help us... though it's a Demon" Varric said still holding his Crossbow and Fenris stood ready for anything.

"You know the way out?" Garrett asked lowering his Weapons slightly but still a bit on edge.

_"__**Yes, I can get you out of these Ruins and show you the path back to the surface... without it you will wander these Tunnels with the Dark Ones after you every step of the way**__" _the Demon possessed Rock Wraith said gesturing to the barricade.

"I don't understand? Why do the Darkspawn attack this place... what do they want?" Garrett asked glancing at Anders then back the Demon possessed Rock Wraith.

The 'air' of the room seemed to change growing colder as the Demon possessed Rock Wraith snarled _"__**the Dark Ones are vile creatures! Corrupting all they touch! They know no hunger but their 'foul song'! To feed on them is bitter and burns us! They despise us here and seek our end! A Plague upon all of us... your kind and mine.**_**"**

_Okay so it really hates the Darkspawn _Garrett thought as Anders whispered to him "the Darkspawn don't like sharing their territory... even these Ruins." Garrett glanced at the barricade of boulders holding back Darkspawn thinking _can't believe I'm doing this but we're outnumbered._

Lowering his Weapons slowly and gesturing for the others to do the same Garrett reluctantly said "... you said you'd let us go and show us the path back to the surface." "_**Yes, we will allow you three to leave**__" _the Demon possessed Rock Wraith said calmly.

Garrett narrowed his eyes as got his Weapons ready and coldly asked "what do you mean the 'three' of us?" The Demon possessed Wraith Rock switched it's gaze from Garrett and strangely to what was directly behind him... Anders.

_"__**A Dark One walks among you. We will 'deal' with it then you may go**__" _the Demon possessed Rock Wraith nearly snarled. "My friend isn't a Darkspawn. You're mistaken" Garrett answered sternly as Anders shifted warily gripping his Staff.

The Demon possessed Rock Wraith grunted saying _"__**I feel the Plague dwelling within... he carries their corruption. We will kill him as we did the rest his kind.**__"_

Fenris looked at Anders tilting his head at the ex-Warden as Varric just blinked confused but Garrett raised his Shield saying "no you're not killing my friend." "Hawke more Darkspawn are coming... their still trying to break in" Anders whispering to him as the ex-Warden looked around the clearing counting the Rock Wraiths knowing this looked bad.

_"__**Most unwise. Very well then die with your friend he will join the Corpses of the Dark Ones and we will feed on your Corpses.**__" _the Demon possessed Rock Wraith said coldly before raising it's 'fist' and gesturing to all of it's brethren.

"Shit this bad" Varric said as Fenris raised his Fighting Greatsword. Thinking quickly and turning to Varric and Anders, Garrett spoke up. _Can't believe we're doing this _Garrett thought as he said "Varric, Anders... destroy the barricade. Hurry."

The Rock Wraiths drew closer as the group looked at Garrett surprised as Anders said "Hawke... what! You'd let-" but Garrett interrupted saying "it's our only chance use everything you got, both of you."

Anders turned with Garrett covering him and using a lot of Magic fired a burst of raw magic as Varric turned covered by Fenris and fired a special bolt. Anders's burst of raw Magic slammed into the barricade of boulders destroying most of it just as Varric's special bolt hit what was left and exploded... clearing the barricade leaving enough room of something to get in.

_"__**What have you done! The Dark Ones have broken in!**__" _the demon possessed Rock Wraith shouted as Garrett turned to his friends saying "we need to move fast."

Almost instantly a Darkspawn jumped into the clearing followed by another and another... the Darkspawn began flooding in and rushing towards the Rock Wraiths. "Stay together" Garrett said sternly as he and friends started moving with the Darkspawn flooded into the clearing and rushing the Rock Wraiths.

Garrett and the others started towards the far side of the clearing avoiding the clash of monsters. Two Rock Wraiths tired to start towards Garrett and the others only for the Darkspawn to tackle them.

_This is insane! How many Darkspawn were trying to brake that barricade _Garrett thought as he and the group kept moving trying to stay out of the fight as Darkspawn after Darkspawn flooded in with the Rock Wraiths trying to stop them. "We need the Darkspawn to distract the Rock Wraiths... don't let them barricade the hole again" Garrett said to the group just a Rock Wraith charged at them.

"Hawke this crazy!" Varric said holding his Crossbow as Fenris and Garrett met the Rock Wraith head on and managed to take it down together. "Hawke's right just do it" Anders said as he aimed and fired a Spirit Bolt at the 'heart' of a Rock Wraith trying to stop the flood of Darkspawn entering the clearing.

_Just need enough Darkspawn to keep the Rock Wraiths busy then we can escape _Garrett thought hurriedly as he and Fenris protected Varric and Anders allowing them to snipe any Rock Wraiths trying to barricade the hole again. Within half a minute the clearing was utter chaos with several Darkspawn having bullied their way into the clearing.

"It's enough let's go" Garrett said as he stabbed a Rock Wraith in it's heart as Fenris heavily slashed a Darkspawn that broken off from the main group and chased them.

Moving quickly Garrett and the others started running not bothering to stand and fight in this insane battle between them, the Rock Wraith and the Darkspawn.

Garrett raised his Shield blocking a slash from a random Darkspawn allowing Fenris to behead it as Varric sniped a Rock Wraith and Anders blasted one away with a burst of Magic.

A blast of Flame Magic slammed into a Rock Wraith ahead of Garrett causing him to stumble slightly since the blast came from in front of them meaning it wasn't Anders. Looking in front of him Garrett saw... a Darkspawn Emissary.

The Darkspawn equivalent of a Mage was busy fired spells at the Rock Wraith before it spotted them and hissed at them before changing it's aim to attack Garrett and the others. Just then an arrow flew through the air embedding itself in the Darkspawn Emissary's eye killing it instantly.

"Thanks Varric" Garrett called as he and the others didn't even slow down and keep running. That's when the Demon possessed Rock Wraith spotted Garrett and charged at him shouting _"__**You! You have ended our feast! You will suffer for this!**__"_

"I've got this don't stop" Garrett shouted as he rushed too meet the Demon possessed Rock Wraith. "This should help" Anders said as his eyes glowed blue and putting a lot of Magic into it fired a Spirit Bolt. Anders's Spirit Bolt soared through the air and hit the Demon possessed Rock Wraith stunning it giving Garrett an opening.

Using the Talents he'd learned from Xenon's Tome Garrett infused the Spirit Force famously used by the Templars into his Longsword as he stabbed the Demon possessed Rock Wraith in it's 'heart'.

The Demon possessed Rock Wraith hissed in agony as it died and crumpled into a pile of rubble. Garrett suddenly felt someone grab him by his right shoulder and pull him along as he noticed the chaos that was now the clearing.

Garrett ran alongside Fenris as Anders took point using a lot of Magic with Justice lending a hand to blast Rock Wraiths and Darkspawn aside clearing a path for them as they made it across the naturally formed bridge and into the Dwarven Ruins on the other side. Once inside the Dwarven Ruins and seeing a flight of stairs Garrett and the others ran taking it two steps at a time to get away from the chaos.

Taking a quick look behind them Garrett saw the horrible scene they'd left... the Rock Wraiths stuck fighting the in-pouring Darkspawn... and being overwhelmed. _Maker... in the large groups the Darkspawn just... overwhelm everything... just like Ostagar. Evil vs Evil _Garrett thought darkly knowing the Rock Wraiths were losing.

Once up the stairs with the others Garrett and the group saw a door but none of the bothered to question it and just burst through it to get away. Once again not taking the time to question anything Garrett and the others just followed hallway after hallway before finally stopping to rest after nearly twenty minutes.

Panting with the others Garrett leaned on a wall, Fenris stood with his hands on his knees, Varric sat on the floor, and Anders let out a heavy breath taking a seat near a wall.

_Never seen Anders this tired before and he's the most powerful Mage I've ever met besides maybe father or Flemeth _Garrett thought after a few moments of resting against the wall.

Varric stood up saying "man Hawke, the Darkspawn and Rock Wraith... and I thought we'd seen it all." Garrett chuckled slightly before turning to Anders saying "you alright? Never seen you this tired out before."

Anders slowly got to his feet saying "fine, used a lot Magic. Hehe just haven't been this tired since... well since the Wardens."

Fenris suddenly moved to stand next to Garrett saying "that Abomination said you carried the corruption... why?" Garrett raised an eyebrow wondering the same thing but not liking the tone Fenris had asked the question in. Anders looked at Garrett then at Fenris then at Varric each in turn before getting a serious look on his face and slowly saying "... I can't talk about it."

Fenris tilted his head gripping his Fighting Greatsword warily saying "why not?" Anders just looked at Fenris saying "I just can't... leave it alone." Fenris wanted to continue but Garrett stopped him putting a hand on his friend's shoulder saying "not now Fenris we have more important things to worry about."

"Hawke's right come on guys we should be close to an exit" Varric said wiping a small amount of sweet from his forehead. Fenris nodded somewhat reluctantly but kept a wary look at Anders.

After their brief four minute rest Garrett and the group moved on finding a door leading into a large vault of some kind... with a flight of stairs leading up, an exit! Garrett breathed a sigh of relief saying "finally an exit back up."

"Look at all of this!" Varric said suddenly said speaking up and pointing to a bunch of chest and other artifacts laying against a corner of the vault. "You're still thinking about that Varric... I'm just happy with staying alive" Garrett said raising an eyebrow. Varric shrugged saying "don't get me wrong I still want to find that son of a bitch Bartand and get payback but it would help to get some profit out of all the crap we've been through."

"That's Varric always finding the bright side of things" Anders said chuckling slightly as Fenris just eyed up the 'treasure' knowing they couldn't take it all. Garrett stepped towards the treasure and stood beside Varric saying "we can't take everything... pick out the best of the lot and let's move on."

The group examined the treasure picking the best pieces when suddenly Varric eagerly picked up old carving of some kind saying "we're in luck right here. This carving's made of Icrian Ore... this source has been lost to Dwarfs ever since the third Blight."

Garrett raised an eyebrow saying "I thought you didn't know Dwarven history to well." Varric shrugged saying "I read up on a few things before we launched." Garrett nodded before saying "alright we can't carry any more let's move on." Once taking all they could Garrett took point and led the group up the stairs finally leaving these strange Ruins.

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Later<br>__The Deep Roads_

"We're really low on water and those Mushrooms Blondie found for us taste horrible" Varric said as he walked beside Garrett and the others through the tunnel. _We've been wondering around for three days... we need to find a way to the surface... Anders says we're close but don't know how close _Garrett thought warily as he walked.

"If we don't find a way back to the surface soon the Darkspawn will eventually finish us, we've been lucky so far only meeting small groups" Anders said gripping his staff. Fenris shifted not saying a work but looking frustrated like the others all the same.

Just then Garrett noticed something up ahead near a side passage... a kind of plant. It was blue and not too big but growing none the less in the Deep Roads. _It can't be... Xenon's words... worth a shot _Garrett thought as he slowly walked to the side passage and knelt down plucking the odd blue plant out of the ground. "Hawke what are you doing?" Fenris asked as Varric and Anders looked at him curiously.

"Trying something out" Garrett answered as he examined the roots of the odd plant. "Hawke it doesn't look good but I think it's edible, either way we still have some mushrooms left" Anders said as Varric just shrugged saying "I'm up for eating something else those mushrooms taste horrible."

Garrett tore a small part of the root out and tasted it... _it's sweet... very sweet _he thought. Garrett walked a bit further into the side tunnel seeing another odd blue plant.. and another and another... a trail of sorts. _Gumgum root is surprisingly sweet and found not too far underneath the surface _Garrett thought remembering what Xenon had told him.

"Guys let's follow these plants a... eh a 'friend' told me this plants grow near the surface" Garrett called as he took point following the trail of the odd blue plants. Anders, Varric, and Fenris followed willing to try anything for a way back to the surface.

Nearly an hour later the trail of odd blue plants led the group to an upward slope... where Sunlight was visible. "The Surface finally!" Varric called as the group hurried and made it up the slope and finally back to the surface.

Garrett laughed as he felt the Sunlight on his face after more than two weeks... stung a bit but he'd didn't care. Fenris clapped Garrett on his arm saying "finally." Anders let out of a sigh of relief stretching saying "I hate the blighted Deep Roads glad to be back!"

After taking a moment just to enjoy the Sunlight and breathe fresh clean air Garrett looked around noticing where they were. "This is Sundermount... who'd have thought there'd be a passage to the Deep Roads here" Garrett said thinking aloud as the others took notice of the familiar surroundings.

"Hello there! Merrill's friends right?" an accented voice suddenly called out slightly above from where Garrett, Anders, Fenris, and Varric stood.

Turning around Garrett saw a Dalish Hunter perched on a ridge above them his Bow and Arrow held firmly. _He was just about the only friendly person to Merrill when she left her Clan. What was his name again? … Fenarel that was the name _Garrett thought remembering first meeting the Dalish Elves here.

Fenarel looked them up and down saying "what happened to you? You look awful and... why do you carry trinkets?" Anders chuckled muttering "you have no idea." "It's a long story... you think you could help us. We could use a bath and a place to rest for a bit" Garrett said dryly just glad to be on the surface. Fenarel straightened saying "sure I'll take you back to our camp, just let me collect the boar I shot; was hunting when I stumbled upon you."

* * *

><p><em>Dalish Camp<em>

Garrett Hawke sat on a wooden bench alongside the others near a small camp fire having taken a fresh bath, cleaned his undershirt, and eating some strange but tasty Dalish food. Fenarel had taken them back here along with the Boar he'd killed and been kind enough to share some food with them all.

"I've never been so happy to clean boots before" Anders said lightly sitting barefoot as Varric chuckled having finished cleaning before all of them being the smallest. "... this is annoying" Fenris muttered as the Elf cleaned his Gauntlets with a lot of Dalish Elves staring at him children, adults, men, and women.

Once again the Dalish seemed fascinated by his Markings and kept staring at them because of it's similarity to what Merrill had called 'blood writing'. "Man was it really that bad?" Feynriel, the half blooded Elven Apostate that Garrett had taken to the Dalish, asked curiously as he sat beside them.

"Pretty bad Feynriel, betrayed, low on supplies, Darkspawn, and living Rocks" Garrett said standing up and redoing his Reinforced Leather Armor. "Anyway how you've been, haven't really seen you since we sent you here?" Garrett asked looking at Feynriel and seeing how living with the Dalish had changed him.

Feynriel looked fitter than before and wore the strange clothing that the Dalish seemed to make themselves Garrett noticed as the lad said "pretty good. I like it here." "But?" Garrett said seeing that look on Feynriel face as Fenris and Varric stood up.

"At first the Dalish treated me a bit cold but I've managed to make friends here and become more a part of them now... Keeper Marethari teaches me everyday" Feynriel said honestly. "Glad to hear it" Garrett said clapping Feynriel on his shoulder as Anders stood up and picked up his Staff.

"Any message you want me to pass to your mom?" Garrett asked seeing everyone was ready to go. "Tempting but I send letters so it's okay, it's was good seeing you again" Feynriel said as Garrett and the others grabbed the rest of their gear along with the treasure ready to leave. "See you around Hawke, sorry that Keep Marethari couldn't see you off but she's busy" Feynriel said waving them off.

* * *

><p><em>Kirkwall<br>__Lowtown_ _Marketplace_

It was nightfall by the time Garrett and the others made it back to Kirkwall. "Home sweet home. Bartand must have made it back here before we did so that means he's gone to Ostwick to start selling. Tonight I rest, tomorrow I start looking for that bastard. Either way the treasure we found outstrips that stupid Idol we're going to be rich" Varric said stretching.

Turning to face the group Varric said "I'll store the treasure in the safe at my private suite for now." "Thanks Varric" Garrett said honestly as Anders spoke up saying "appreciate Varric, think I'll head to my Clinic I've been gone awhile."

"I could use a drink, Hawke" Fenris said in goodbye as headed towards the Hanged Man. "I'll see you two tomorrow then about Bartand and where we can sell the treasure" Garrett said to Anders and Varric not wanting to be rude but wanting to see his family again.

Anders and Varric waved him off as Garrett left them and headed for Gamlen's House.

On his way towards Gamlen's house someone called his name and began walking towards him. Turning around Garrett saw Aveline smiling as she stopped to stand in front of him saying "Hawke! I didn't know the Expedition made it back."

Garrett smiled saying "the Expedition made it back before now... it's long story but I had to find my own way back." Aveline got a serious look on her face as the City Guard said "what happened did Bartand leave you behind!" Garrett nodded saying "something like that but he's probably in Ostwick so there's nothing we can do about it now."

Aveline crossed her arms saying "he ever comes back to Kirkwall I'll be sure to pay him a visit." Garrett smirked at that then asked "what are you doing here Aveline? I thought you usually did the Hightown shifts." Aveline nodded saying "usually but I'm working a case and trying to follow some leads here... not doing so well at the moment but have to try."

"If anyone can get it it's you Aveline" Garrett said as he patted his friend on her shoulder. "Anyway sorry Aveline but I'm want to see my family it's been awhile" Garrett said as he waved and started back towards Gamlen's house.

Aveline stopped him saying "wait Garrett their not in Lowtown anymore." Garrett turned around to face Aveline hardly believing his ears as he eagerly said "they got the estate back already?"

Aveline nodded saying "yeah a few days ago. You know the place... go your Bethany and Leandra will be glad to see you." "Thanks Aveline" Garrett said clapping his friend on the arm and heading towards Hightown eager to see his family again.

* * *

><p><em>Hightown<br>__Amell Estate_

Garrett Hawke made it to the Amell estate running eager to see everyone again when he noticed something was wrong. A crowd was gathered nearby watching the estate from a distance... _what's going on_ Garrett thought warily as walked to the front door and opened it surprised to find it unlocked.

_No _Garrett thought dismayed at the sight before him... there in his family's estate stood Leandra, Gamlen, Bethany, Juliana, and Kane... surrounded by about nearly a dozen armed Templars.

"What going on?" Garrett asked sternly as he got ready for a fight. "Garrett you're back. I'm glad I got to see you again" Bethany said sadly as she looked at him her eyes wide as if ready to cry.

Two of the armed Templars made to push Garrett out of the estate but were stopped by a Templars saying "stop he's family." Turning to look at that Templar Garrett realized it was Sir Cullen and standing next to him looking somber was Sir Thrask.

"Hello again Hawke... I had not thought we'd meet again like this" Sir Thrask said looking truly sorry as he gazed at Garrett. Leandra was openly weeping as she held Bethany's hand fiercely just as Sir Cullen turned to Garrett saying "We got a tip about an Apostate and it was right. Mistress Bethany is being taken to the Circle of Magi."

Garrett just felt numb as the words left Sir Cullen's mouth with the other Templars watching ready to step in if needed.

_I've studied Templar Tactics and learned their skills I'll take them all down _Garrett thought getting over his numbness with Kane growling in the background. Stepped forward filled with rage and reaching for his Longsword Garrett coldly said "over my dead body."

Sir Cullen and Sir Thrask reached for the Weapons just as the other ten Templars did the same when suddenly Bethany spoke up saying "it's done... don't make it worse."

Garrett stopped and turned to look at his little sister seeing her break off from her mother's grasp to stand in front of him. "It just happened brother... we were showing Juliana the estate when they came... all twelve of them. Please don't drag yourself down with me" Bethany said on the verge of tears as she placed a hand on Garrett's arm.

Sir Cullen spoke up saying "consider yourself fortunate, Bethany's cooperation and your prior assistance allows us to spare you the punishment for harboring a dangerous Mage... this once."

Garrett looked at Sir Cullen with hatred noticing that Gamlen had picked up a kitchen knife and held it tightly a clear message... _I'm ready to help. _Garrett almost reached for his Longsword but felt Bethany grip his arm and stopped instead turning to look at her as she somberly said "don't."

Juliana just looked stunned at the whole thing not saying a word as Leandra walked to her children and grabbed Bethany in a fierce hug somberly saying "oh Bethany! What will happen to you?" Bethany sadly hugged her mother saying "I'll be okay mother..."

"It's getting late we should escort the prisoner to the Gallows soon" one of the armed Templars said causing Garrett's blood to boil. Sir Cullen gestured as he, Sir Thrask, and the other ten Templars got ready with one moving forward to gently push Bethany away from her family.

Tears trailed from Leandra's face as Bethany was pushed away, Gamlen looked away still numbly holding the kitchen knife, Kane howled loudly and Juliana just stood frozen.

Garrett held Bethany's sad gaze as she was pushed out the door and into Hightown escorted by the Templars. As the Templars were leaving with their commanders Sir Cullen and Sir Thrask one of them stopped and turned to Garrett saying "don't try anything foolish the Gallows is guarded and we know who you are and where you live."

The Templar moved on without saying another word. Garrett stood beside his his mother then rushed forward out of the estate after his sister and the dozen Templars.

Bethany turned at the sound of him approaching but more importantly Sir Thrask turned and blocked Garrett's path saying "what's done is done Hawke I-" But Garrett interrupted the man sternly saying "give me a moment."

Sir Thrask blinked about to refuse when suddenly Garrett grabbed the Templar by his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye saying "you owe me." Some of the other Templars made to grab Garrett but Sir Thrask stopped them with a raised hand as Garrett let him ago. Sir Thrask looked back at Garrett and nodded saying "one minute."

"Sir this is nonsense" of the Templars said to Sir Thrask only for Sir Thrask to say "one minute won't do harm, let them be." Sir Cullen crossed his arms and looked at Sir Thrask clearly unhappy about this but not interfering.

Sir Thrask moved to give the Hawke siblings some space as did the other Templars but all of them stayed close by not letting either of them out of their sight.

Garrett moved to stand in front of Bethany seeing the reflection of his sad blue eyes in his sister's eyes.. the same eyes as him. Reaching a hand up and placing it on the side of Bethany's face Garrett sadly said "I'm sorry... I should... should... have been here... should have protected you."

"There's nothing you could have done brother" Bethany said sadly still holding back tears as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll find a way to help you I promise" Garrett said not caring that the Templars could hear him as Bethany smiled and a tear finally broke her vigil as she said "always looking out for me. Being the hero... but not this time."

Bethany stepped forward and embraced her brother sadly as Garrett hugged her back feeling empty inside with his eyes watering sightly. "Take care of mother" Bethany said as she ended their hug and Sir Cullen spoke up saying "we need to move on."

Bethany smiled sadly at Garrett as she was forced to leave with the Templars. Garrett held onto her hand for as long as he could but in the end he was forced to let go with the Templars escorting her towards the Gallows.

Thunder roared and it began to rain as the Templars moved on with Bethany as time seemed to slow. Garrett stood there frowning as the rain hit his face watching his little sister Bethany taken away, the sister who had always healed him when hurt, the sister who worked alongside him everyday for more than a year, the sister who survived the journey to Kirkwall with him, the sister he'd always looked out for.

Images flashed through Garrett's mind, Bethany trying Ale for the first time, refusing to play any more games of chess with him, celebrating her birthday, her using her Magic to warm up his soup for him, her as a child being scared of her own Magic and he replacing father as the one to comfort her, her embracing him after returning to Lothering, and her tagging along with him and Carver during their childhood adventures.

Then it was over with the Templars and Bethany out of sight and long gone, Garrett hung his head walking back to the estate in the rain and feeling like a failure.

Once back inside Garrett found his mother sobbing on the floor with Gamlen comforting her and Juliana watching through the door still looking shocked. Juliana suddenly spoke up sounding fearful as she said "Bethany... was an Apostate... all this time... she was a-" Only for Garrett to reach over and grab her by the shoulders.

"Yes Bethany was a Mage! She was your friend... my sister" Garrett said breathing heavily and barely containing his anger as he let Juliana go. Juliana stared at Garrett not knowing what to say.

Breaking the silence Garrett looked away from her saying "get out." Juliana shifted saying "Garret-" only for Garrett, still looking away, to interrupt coldly saying "get out." Juliana awkwardly nodded and left the estate frowning heavily.

Garrett knelt down next to his sobbing mother as Gamlen hold her with Kane whimpering behind them. "Oh Garrett! She's gone. She's gone" Leandra sobbed as Garrett hugged her warmly.

Holding his mother close Garrett somberly said "don't worry mom I'll fix this... I'll find a way." Leandra just held Garrett tighter as Gamlen sadly hung his head low. Garrett stood up gently hauling his mother up saying "just leave it to me alright."

Leandra nodded still sobbing as Garrett turned to Gamlen saying "I need to see someone. Look after her." Gamlen gaped saying "where are you going?" "To see a friend who can help" Garrett answered as he got his mother to take a seat on the breakfast table.

Gamlen gave him look saying "you're more like your father than I thought... go." Garrett nodded his thanks and moved on allowing Gamlen to look after his mother. Kane ambled up to him looking sad and wanting to join Garrett as he made to leave the estate.

Garrett pat Kane as his head saying "hey boy I need you to stay with mother okay, look out for her." Kane barked and moved to sit next to Leandra and Gamlen as if on guard duty. Getting a determined look on his face Garrett left the estate and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Darktown<br>__Anders's Clinic_

Anders slowly looked at the vain underneath his right hand then looked back at Garrett shaking his head saying "Hawke... Garrett, no trust me."

"What do you mean no! You were a Warden and were able to leave the Circle. You could talk to them. Get them to recruit Bethany so she'd be free of the Templars" Garrett said narrowing his eyes.

"Look I know how you feel trust me but-" Anders began only for Garrett to interrupt saying "but what? Come on Anders you're the only one who can help me." Anders somberly looked away saying "Garrett... just no. You don't want Bethany becoming a Warden."

Slamming a hand down on the table Garrett said "why!" "Do you love your sister?" Anders asked seriously causing Garrett to stand up in frustration saying "of course she's my little sister!"

Anders stood up saying "then you don't want her as a Warden! You don't want that life for her!" "What! A life away from the Circle!" Garrett said getting angry at Anders's refusal to help.

"It's not that simple Hawke!" Anders said moving to stand in front of him. "Hawke! I... I'm dying damn it!" Anders said somberly looking Garrett straight in the eyes.

Garrett blinked genuinely surprised at that as Anders breathed heavily and continued "I got thirty years before I'm gone... all Wardens do."

"What?" Garrett said frowning at that. "Two out of every three recruits die before even becoming Wardens... it's a hard life and you don't want that for her trust me" Anders said breathing heavily as if getting something off his chest.

"We don't like thinking about it but all Wardens are dying... and if you're Warden you either die coughing up blood on a sick bed or in a dark tunnel miles underneath the surface surrounded by Darkspawn." Anders said panting as Garrett looked at him unsure of what to say

"A hard and violent end to a hard and violent life" Anders finished getting a dark look on his face.

"There has to be something... you've gotten away from the Circle before" Garrett said seeing Anders's point. Anders looked at Garrett unblinking then said "you want to break her out of the Circle... it won't be easy. You'll have to leave Kirkwall and before you go you'll have to destroy her phylactery."

"I'll find a way" Garrett said firmly. Anders nodded saying "look I'll help you but we need to careful. The Templars know you and where you live Hawke." "I have to try" Garrett said honestly as Anders nodded. "Look this is going to take careful planning... take some time to clear your head if we do this we have to do it right" Anders said gripping Garrett's shoulder.

Garrett slowly nodded saying "... yeah I'm not thinking clearly. Too angry" "Thanks Anders" Garrett said leaving Anders's Clinic and heading back home to clear his head.

_Have to keep a clear head... can't mess up. I need to careful this won't be easy. Father and Anders did it so it's not impossible _Garrett thought as he walked through Darktown. That's when Garrett noticed something odd... no seemed to be milling about the area.

_It's pretty late and this is Darktown but it's still odd _Garrett thought as he walked ready in case something happened. Just then Garrett heard footsteps behind him and turned around ready to unsheathe his Longsword if need.

There standing behind him and having apparently followed Garrett was a man wearing slightly ragged clothing with a matching hood that lower class citizens in Kirkwall were known for wearing...

"Garrett Hawke" the man said as he raised a hand and lowered his ragged hood revealing the man's face... and a ragged scar running across his lips and past his cheeks. Garrett stood across from this strange man and looked at man's scar realizing something... _he'd seen this man before._

The strange man took a step forward saying "we've _met _before."

"I remember you... is this revenge or something" Garrett asked warily as he got ready to unsheathe his Longsword.

The strange man rubbed a hand lightly across his face tracing the scar across his lips and past his cheeks before saying "... no" Garrett narrowed his eyes not trusting this as the strange man took another step forward saying four words that surprised him.

"I can help you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Bethany's part still isn't done yet don't worry I promise<br>As for the long parts with the Deep Roads I wanted to focus on that since I felt it was underwhelming in-game  
>I always pictured the Deep Roads as terrifying for normal people and highly dangerous for everyone else(even Wardens)<br>With Darkspawn and other creatures not being the only threat but starvation and becoming lost being a real danger  
>A danger you can't just kill or fight with brute force.<br>The whole Darkspawn vs Rock Wraith thing was just an a fun idea I came up with since those Ruins are in their territory  
>Plus I think it odd that no Darkspawn were there in-game because they dominate the Deep Roads<br>That and the fact that the Darkspawn _heavily _outnumber the Rock Wraiths and Demons  
>The Darkspawn are the top of the food chain in the Deep Roads due to their numbers and corruption <strong>


	27. Unforeseen Consequences

**Hey guys, had fun writing this  
><strong>**Hope you enjoy it**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Night, Kirkwall<br>__Darktown_

"I can help you..." the strange man said surprising Garrett and causing him to raise an eyebrow saying "what makes you think I need help?"

The strange man gave him an odd look as if debating something then shifted speaking in his odd voice saying "right now that's not important but your sister's in the Circle and you want to smuggle her out. I can help with that."

Narrowing his eyes Garrett looked at the strange man's scar coldly said "you wouldn't help me of all people for nothing" "True, there's a reason I came to you" the strange man said simply.

Garrett looked at the strange man with suspicion and crossed his arms asking "why?" "Not here. I know a place we can talk more privately" the strange man said glancing around Darktown, _you never knew who and where people were in Darktown. _"No" Garrett said simply, not wanting to be led into a trap and still wary of this man after all why would he help Garrett after what he had done to this man.

"Don't trust me eh. I can understand that" the strange man said seriously as he reached for something sheathed on his belt. Garrett's hand twitched almost reaching for his Longsword before stopping at what he saw...

The strange man pulled out a knife from his belt and held it out for Garrett to see as he lightly tapped the blade saying "I could have sold this but I didn't for the same reason you kept yours."

Garrett nodded slowly and reached to his belt pulling out his knife and held it out tapping the blade causing the strange man to smirk... which looked odd because of the scar.

"Honor. One Soldier to another" the strange man said still smirking as Garrett looked the strange man straight in the eye slowly saying "... you were at Ostagar."

* * *

><p><em>More than a Year ago<br>__Fortress of Ostagar_

_Garrett Hawke stood in the large clearing set aside in the Army Camp beside his younger brother Carver Hawke waiting in line waiting to get issued their equipment alongside the other recruits whom had finished their training._

_Garrett glanced at his little brother Carver noticing he was still a bit grumpy and frowned asking "does it really bother you that much?" Carver crossed his arms and turned to his face his older brother saying "you're a Corporal almost straight out of training... of course it bothers me."_

_"I don't have any control of that Carver. Captain Varel promoted me to Corporal and I honestly don't know why" Garrett said shrugging knowing it hurt Carver's ego that his older brother had a higher rank than him this early in the Army. Especially since they both finished training together, though they'd already learned a few things from their father giving them an advantage over the other recruits._

_Carver scoffed saying "of course you'd get ahead of me here just like everywhere else." Garrett patted his brother's shoulder saying "hey you'll get there." Carver shrugged saying "yeah, yeah... at least we're officially in the Ferelden Army today."_

_"Not yet but in a few minutes" Garrett said offhandedly as Carver and he stepped forward as the line moved forward until they reached the tables._

_"Name?" the Elven woman standing across the table from Garrett asked not even bothering to look up at him. "Hawke, Garrett" Garrett answered as the Elven woman filled out some forms quickly then handed Garrett the form gesturing for him to move on._

_Garrett moved on but waited a few feet away for his brother to get his form too. After Carver had gotten his form and rejoined Garrett they headed for the Armory together._

_Once at the Armory they were handed their official blue Ferelden Field Armor along with their Field Kit then were led to a couple of tents that were set up as changing rooms. Upon changing out of their practice armor and in the official blue Ferelden Field Armor with their Weapons sheathed the Hawke brothers looked each other over._

_"Well now we're finally in the Army" Carver said eagerly and smiling which was a pleasant surprise for Garrett as he clamped his younger brother on his arm. "Officially anyway. Come on we shouldn't block the others; we can open our Field Kits in Mess Hall" Garrett said gesturing for them to leave the tent._

_Carver nodded and followed his brother out and headed for the mess hall which was really just a bunch of wooden benches out in the open forming more of a patio near the Barracks._

_Finding an empty bench among all the people milling about trying to get a hot meal the Hawke brothers took a seat and proceeded to open their Field Kits there getting the rest of their field equipment along with a coin pouch filled with a modest amount of money._

_Garret counted the coin he'd been issued thinking it'd just save it for now as Carver was still going through his Field Kit when he looked at something in it then glanced at Garrett causing him to say "something wrong Carver?"_

_"There's an extra knife in here..." Carver answered still rummaging around through the Field Kit and pulling out a sheathed knife with a strap to hang it on his belt._

_"Why do you have an extra knife? We already got our weapons back in the Armory when we got our Ferelden Field Armor" Garrett asked raising his eyebrow at his younger brother._

_"I didn't sneak it in. Besides I already have my Greatsword what do I need a little knife for" Carver said smirking before looking at his brother's Field Kit saying "did you get an extra one too?"_

_Garrett frowned and looking deeper into his Field Kit finding an extra knife in there as well still sheathed like Carver's was then pulled it out to get a better look as he glanced at Carver's as well saying "yeah."_

_"Sheath's made of Superior Leather then the other Sheaths" Garrett said turning it around in his hand to get a better look. "I'd rather just stick to my Greatsword" Carver said simply as he put the knife down on the bench. Garrett looked at Carver saying "I don't know... if someone ever got too close that extra knife could save your life." Carver scoffed saying "My Greatsword will make sure no one ever gets that close."_

_Just then an old stern voice called out to them "Hawke!"_

_Garrett and Carver stood up getting into attention seeing Captain Varel, the grizzled middle aged man in charge of Third Company, walking towards them but he waved them off saying "at ease."_

_"Alright then Hawke" Captain Varel began only to stop seeing both Garrett and Carver look up at him patiently. "Eh, the Elder Hawke" Captain Varel corrected causing Carver to grunt and cross his arms._

_"Captain" Garrett answered glancing at his brother knowing Carver didn't like what had just happened._

_"As you noticed I promoted you to Corporal. You have a good head for this and you're one of the best Swordsman in the company. You'll be assisting me with the other Corporals in running the company. Get some shut-eye while you can, tomorrow's gonna be a big day for all of us" Captain Varel said sternly._

_Garrett nodded not sure what to make of that saying "yes sir." Captain Varel looked at the bench and at the sheathed knifes the Hawke brothers had found in their Field Kit then looked back at Garrett saying "see you two found the knives." "_

_Sir why didn't we get them back in the Armory when we got our weapons?" Garrett asked nodding as Carver leaned on the bench listening in. Captain Varel sighed dryly saying "unsheathe the knives and you'll see."_

_Garrett and Carver exchanged a glance then unsheathed their Knives looking at the well made and polished blades... but what got their attention was the small inscription on the blade._

_There on the lower end of the blade near the handle was an small inscription '**the blight ends here**' and above that was a small engraving of a lion's head._

_"King Cailan's idea. He wants Ostagar and all of us to be in the history books and for the bards to sing songs so much that he wanted special knives given to all Soldiers" Captain Varel said awkwardly._

_Garrett looked at Captain Varel saying "all of the Soldiers get one?" "Yeah all of us will have unique knives, there's also your Solder ID on the other side... it's our Dog Tags" Captain Varel answered._

_Garrett shrugged and re-sheathed the knife and strapped it to his belt as Carver did the same. "Sir why didn't I make Corporal?" Carver asked looking his Captain straight in the eye._

_Captain Varel looked Carver over slowly then said "Carver your a good Swordsman. Great even, one of the best in the company. You can keep up with your brother and even me."_

_Carver smirked slightly liking what he was hearing only for his face to fall as Captain Varel finished "but you're rash and don't follow orders too well. Fix it then maybe I'll promote you."_

_That's when Captain Varel did the one thing that made Carver angry... he said "be more like your brother." Carver grunted crossing his arms as Captain Varel nodded and took his leave of them._

_Turning to his younger brother Garrett said "... he didn't mean it like that. But Captain Varel is right you shouldn't charge off on your own like you do sometimes." Carver gave Garrett an annoyed look saying "I can handle myself."_

_Garrett sighed dryly saying "yeah, yeah Carver you can handle yourself but keep charging off like that and you're gonna get yourself killed." Carver chuckled and patted his Greatsword saying "it'd take more than a few Darkspawn to take me."_

_Then giving his older brother an annoyed look Carver mockingly said "and if not the might 'Elder Hawke' will come save the day and people will forget all about the 'other' Hawke just like they always do."_

_Garrett sighed and held up a hand saying "can we not fight for ten minutes... let's just drop it." Carver shrugged and leaned on the bench again relaxing as his older brother glanced back at their unique knives issued by King Cailan._

_Garrett looked around seeing more recruits that had became official Soldiers coming towards the mess hall. "Captain Varel was right we should get a hot meal before the rush starts" Garrett said as Carver looked around seeing all the incoming people then said "yeah good idea."_

_Picking up all their things the Hawke brothers stood up and walked quickly to get some decent food before most of it was gone._

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present<br>__Darktown_

"... you were at Ostagar" Garrett said looking the strange man straight in the eye still holding the knife he'd gotten back in the Ferelden Army.

"As were you" the strange man said simply. Re-sheathing the knife Garrett said "Third Company. Captain Varel. You?" The strange man also re-sheathed his Ferelden issued knife saying "Fifth Company. Captain Curran."

"Captain Curran, yeah I remember him. Always used have to a drink after a skirmish" Garrett said keep a straight plain face. The strange man looked at Garrett oddly before saying "Captain Curran didn't drink no matter what... he was famous for it."

Garrett nodded saying "I know just checking. Anyone can sell or buy a knife." The strange man nodded understanding Garrett's concern that he might be a pretender saying "we need to talk somewhere private."

Garrett crossed his arms still not entirely trusting the strange man. "I already said this isn't revenge and I can help you" the strange man said calmly. "You want something from me in return for your help" Garrett said not asking but telling.

The strange man nodded saying "yes, just hear my proposal. You can walk away or not after but hear me out Hawke. Us Ferelden have to look out for each other."  
>"... Fine" Garrett said slowly as the strange man nodded put his hood back on and gestured for Garrett to follow as he started towards Lowtown.<p>

"Wait" Garrett said after taking a step following the strange man. The strange man turned around giving Garrett a curious look. Garrett extended a hand saying "you know who I am. Only fair I know who you are." The strange man slowly shook Garrett's hand saying "Tolan."

* * *

><p><em>Lowtown<br>__Hidden Hovel_

Garrett Hawke stood in this small but hidden hovel not dissimilar to the ones he'd seen when he was a smuggler working for Athenril.

Garrett had noticed some things about Tolan on their trip here, first was that he sometimes walked with a limp as if his leg pained him at time but he hide it pretty well, second was this lips twitched at times oddly.

Also back in Darktown Garrett had noticed that Tolan's voice had an odd tone to it... like there was something wrong with his Tongue then Garrett reminded himself that there probably was because of Tolan's scar.

Garrett turned to look at Tolan saying "reminds me of my Smuggling days." "With good reason it's used by Smugglers" Tolan answered seeming to relax more that they were somewhere more private. "Athenril's?" Garrett asked raising an eyebrow. "The one and only" Tolan answered sounding bitter. "Alright then Tolan... what's your proposal?" Garrett asked crossing his arms.

Tolan shifted slightly and paced back and fourth saying "don't know if you've noticed but things have been happening recently." "What kind of things?" Garrett asked raising an eyebrow.

"Criminals trading up. Doing things they normally wouldn't have done... a rise in their activity" Tolan said sternly as he still paced back and fourth across the small hidden Hovel. Garrett uncrossed his arms saying "I've heard a few things about it I have a friend in the Guard." "I know, she was also in the Ferelden Army just like us" Tolan said tapping the knife he'd carried since Ostagar.

Tolan's information on him and his friend was raising Garrett's suspension of him and this proposal causing him to narrow his eyes. "You know a lot of things about me... why?" Garrett asked his eyes narrowed.

"I had an interest in you... didn't know who you were at the time. Once I did, I kept my distance to see if you were the right person for this" Tolan said after a moment. "You've been stalking me?" Garrett asked suspiciously.

Tolan paused for a moment before saying "yeah, needed to learn more." "How long?" Garrett asked sternly. "About three months. Remember the whole thing with Guard Captain Jeven" Tolan answered. "That long" Garrett asked slightly agape and honestly surprised by that.

Taking a step forward Garrett asked "why were you looking into me?" Tolan looked at Garrett then spoke up saying "Athenril assigned me and some others to find those responsible for stopping Jeven leaking info out and had him sent to prison."

Garrett took a step back in disbelief at that saying "you work for Athenril now... even after-" only to be interrupted by Tolan bitterly saying "life is strange like that isn't it."

Tolan shrugged off his bitterness saying "as I said there's been a rise in criminal activity and it had to do with all of this... Jeven, Athenril, and the Coterie." "What does this have to do my sister" Garrett asked raising an eyebrow.

Tolan smirked saying "straight to the point alright then. You know what the Coterie is?" "Bunch of Criminals sorted into different branches who are always competing against each other but work together sometimes when they need to" Garrett answered remembering what Varric had told him all those months ago when they'd help out Aveline.

"Exactly. But something changed and now we got a lot of lower Criminals trading up. There's a new Coterie branch... this one mixed from a bit of all the others. They've recruited most of the lower Criminals into their branch and are causing a lot of problems for the City Guard and the other Coterie branches" Tolan said seriously as he paced back and forth.

"... Shouldn't that be bigger news" Garrett asked surprised. Tolan shrugged saying "I think the Viscount and the City Guard don't want to worry people and they don't want to admit how bad this could get with the Criminals going at it."

"With the City Guard and everyone else caught in the middle" Garrett said thinking aloud causing Tolan to nodded saying "exactly."

"That's serious news but what does that have to do with my sister?" Garrett asked growing a bit impatient. "... Athenril joined the new Coterie branch. She was one of the people Jeven was going to work with" Tolan said dryly.

Garrett stroked the stubble on his chin that was very nearly a beard due to all his time spent in the Deep Roads remembering how he first met Feynriel then said "... that's why Athenril started working with Slavers."

"Yeah it was a little after she 'persuaded' me to work for her" Tolan said darkly. "Again what does this have to do with my sister?" Garrett asked crossing his arms impatiently.

"You not her. And it has to do with everything" Tolan answered looked directly at Garrett as if to gauge his response. "... what do you mean me and not her?" Garrett asked narrowing his eyes.

"You walked away from Athenril. You and your friend in the Guard caught Jeven and had him arrested. What you didn't think there'd be consequences for that?  
>The Coterie branch Jeven was working for weren't happy about that and so they wanted to punish who had interfered with their work... Athenril took charge of that" Tolan said evenly as he gazed at Garrett.<p>

Realization dawned on Garrett as his eyes widened.

Garrett looked at Tolan saying "you're saying... that Athenril... she-" "Athenril wanted to punish you and so she did" Tolan answered before Garrett could finish.  
>Anger pulsed through Garrett's entire being causing him to clench his hands tightly into fists.<p>

"You work for Athenril now. Why are you telling me this?" Garrett asked through gritted teeth. "Because I hate that bitch" Tolan answered bitterly as he gestured at his leg where he sometimes limped. "It took a longtime for her find out it was you... someone protected you pretty well" Tolan said shifting slightly.

_Varric _Garrett thought as Tolan continued "I figured it out first. But I didn't tell Athenril. I kept it to myself once I found out it was you. I watched you for some time learning more to see if you were the right person for this."

"If you didn't tell Athenril how'd she find out?" Garrett asked in an angry tone as coldly looked at Tolan. "She got tired of our failure and took matters into her own hands... once Athenril found out she tipped off the Templars. At first she was going to just kill your sister but she decided it'd hurt you more if she was taken to the Circle with you unable to do anything about it" Tolan said still gauging Garrett's responses.

Garrett looked Tolan straight in the eye coldly saying "and you just did nothing." "Yes, your sister wasn't going to die just get taken by the-" Tolan began only to interrupted by Garrett's fist colliding into Tolan's face.

Tolan stumbled back and leaned on the wall for support as Garrett coldly said "I spent almost my entire life dreading Bethany would get trapped in the Circle. You could have done something but you didn't."

"Maybe I deserved that but I still wouldn't have done anything if I could do it again" Tolan said straightening up then turning around to face Garrett. Tolan raised a hand stopping Garrett from punching him again as he said "I wouldn't have been able to stop that even if I told you or your sister... Athenril made sure herself that your sister would get taken."

Garrett lowered his fist as Tolan continued "if I tired to stop it Athenril probably would've killed me." "So why tell me this now?" Garrett asked fighting the urge to punch Tolan again.

"Because this is the only time in months where we might have a chance. When the City Guard is finally taking action against the new Coterie branch, when things are at their most delicate, when we stand a chance at taking down the new Coterie branch" Tolan said as he wiped a small trail of blood from his lips where Garrett had punched him.

"You want to take down an entire Coterie branch, how are you going to do that?" Garrett asked almost mockingly.

"First we take down Athenril and gain control of the Smugglers from there we can make a deal with the City Guard. Give them Ignacio Strand. Ignacio can tell the City Guard who's in the Coterie branch and where to find them, he's one of the higher ups of the branch" Tolan said.

Looking Garrett straight in the eye Tolan said "more importantly with the resources of the Smugglers at our control we could smuggle your sister out. Get you and your family a Ship out of Kirkwall with coin for a new life somewhere the Templars can't follow."

Garrett shook his head not believing he was actually considering this but for Bethany he had to try. "How do you know all these things?" Garrett asked curiously. "At Ostagar I was a Ranger. I was trained to go behind enemy lines and gather intelligence" Tolan said in answer.

"Why do you need my help for this if you've got everything figured out?" Garrett asked narrowing his eyes. "Because the City Guard would never make a deal with me. They got a file on me claiming I killed two Guards and some Coterie members from a different branch" Tolan answered crossing his arms.

"Did you?" Garrett asked. Tolan looked at Garrett intently before saying "yes and no. The other Coterie guys didn't like Athenril joining the new branch and attacked us, as for the City Guards they weren't killed by me but by the Sharps."

"Sharps?" Garrett asked. "Lowtown Gang that joined the new Coterie branch" Tolan answered. "You could've used anyone else" Garrett said said once again narrowing his eyes at Tolan.

"You're friends with a Senior Officer and the Viscount's son if they'd listen to anyone they'd listen to you. That and you get things done Hawke. All those jobs you did... Athenril and her goons are tough I can't take them but together we stand a chance" Tolan said firmly.

Seeing Garrett's skepticism Tolan scoffed as he said "look if I wanted to harm you I could've jumped you several times already." "This is all still pretty convenient. It's just chance that Bethany gets taken by the Templars giving you the opening you need to get my help" Garrett said still suspicious.

Tolan shrugged saying "Fate or Chance does it matter?"

Garrett raised an eyebrow as Tolan continued "The Templars are wary of you and they know where you live. You can't try anything too soon, you need to let the Templars forget about you. Besides.. you can't get your sister out by yourself."

Garrett frowned thinking of his sister trapped in the Circle surrounded by Templars then let out a heavy breathe and closed his eyes saying "you're right." Opening his eyes Garrett said "and what about my Mother and Uncle?" "We can protect them don't worry" Tolan answered.

"Alright then... how do we start this" Garrett asked wondering how all of this would play out. "First we wait. I needed to know if you were on board. We'll make our move when the time is right until then don't draw any unwanted attention" Tolan said.

"That's it? Expected more" Garrett said raising an eyebrow. "Trust me more is coming... there will come a day when Athenril's goons will come for you. Be ready for that. I'll be in touch. I'm suppose to be shadowing you and informing on you to Athenril anyway. I'll keep you updated" Tolan said firmly.

"But instead you're here with me revealing everything and plotting to take Athenril down stealing her empire" Garrett said smirking slightly. "Life is strange like that isn't it" Tolan said also smirking which liked odd due to the ragged scar running across his lips and past his cheeks.

"I have some friends that could help with this, always good to have some back up" Garrett said shifting slightly. "The Healer? He could come in handle if you can get him to help" Tolan said rubbing his chin.

"Not just the Healer you watched me for some time so you know the people I mean" Garrett said evenly. "If you think they can help by all means. Just make sure their ready when we need them" Tolan said shrugging.

"They will be" Garrett said as he made to leave and opened the door Tolan spoke up causing Garrett to turn around.

"One more thing... warn your friend in the Guard to watch her back. So far they haven't gone after her because she's a Senior Officer but it won't last forever... be discrete" Tolan said the ragged scar running across his lips and past his cheeks appearing ghostly from the moonlight peering through the open door.

"Good advice" Garrett said as he nodded and took his leave.

* * *

><p><em>Three Days later<br>__Noon, Kirkwall  
><em>_The Hanged Man_

Garrett Hawke crossed his arms saying "lay off Tomwise, he's paying that's all the matters." Hubert looked at his business partner saying "the Elf's trying to cheat us I know it! He's behind on payments."

"I have a name you know" Tomwise said crossing his arms from where he sat to the left of Garrett and opposite from Hubert. "Tomwise isn't cheating us he's doing the best he can. I trust him leave it be" Garrett said sternly as he stood his ground.

Hubert scoffed then said "this is just bad business Hawke. I heard about what happened but don't let what happened cloud your judgment" only to be interrupted by Garrett coldly saying "that's personal."

Hubert sighed then spoke in his heavy Orlesian accent saying "fine, fine just make sure he pays everything off... I'll be in the Hightown Marketplace I grow tired of this poor excuse for a Tavern." Garrett and Tomwise watched as Hubert walked off clearly not fitting in within the Hanged Man and it's customers. "I'll pay it off Hawke I swear it's just been a little slow since we're still getting used to living here in Lowtown" Tomwise said looking at Garrett.

"It's fine I trust you Tomwise" Garrett said honestly. Tomwise frowned saying "how are you... it can't be easy." Garrett raised his cup and took a long drink of Ale surprising Tomwise once again before lowering his cup and saying "I'm dealing with it."

Tomwise patted his friend on the shoulder saying "Bethany was one of the nicest people I ever met I'll miss her-" "is" Garrett said interrupting Tomwise. Tomwise blinked saying "what?" "Bethany _is_one of the nicest people you ever met not was" Garrett said nonchalantly as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Tomwise chuckled saying "alright Hawke. Bethany _is _one of the nicest people I ever met." Standing up and leaving the booth Tomwise turned to Garrett saying "hey you were want to talk or have a drink you know were me and my brother are."

"Might take you up on that Tomwise" Garrett said waving as Tomwise left. After taking another drink of Ale and lowering the cup Garrett heard someone approaching. Turning his head Garrett saw Varric walking towards him and frowning instead of usual his relaxed self.

Garrett nodded at Varric as the Dwarf took the seat opposite Garrett saying "Hawke." "Varric" Garrett said in greeting. "Not gonna lie Hawke it's strange seeing you drink Ale" Varric said breaking the ice. Garrett chuckled slightly saying "these are strange days."

"I managed to sell a little of the treasure we found... here" Varric said awkwardly as he pulled out a coin pouch and slide it across the booth to Garrett. Garrett took the coin pouch saying "thanks Varric." "Listen Hawke I'm sorry about Sunshine but what's done is done and-" Varric began only for Garrett to interrupt and look his friend straight in the eyes as he spoke in a low voice saying "it's not done yet."

"I got some friends who can help. One of them has done it before" Garrett said nonchalantly as pushed his cup of Ale away clearly done. Varric smirked mouthing the words "you and blondie eh. You ever need anything just say the word." Garrett nodded saying "thanks Varric I will."

Varric leaned on the booth still smirking as he spoke in a low voice saying "I'll see if the others can help." Garrett stood up and clamped Varric on the arm saying "tell them I understand if they won't. Anyway I see you around Varric." "I'm sure you will" Varric said knowingly as Garrett walked off and left the Hanged Man.

* * *

><p><em>Later<br>__The Docks_

Garrett stood perched on a higher level of the Dock watching the sea and feeling the wind blow and strike his face with Anders standing besides him. "I don't know Hawke this sounds dangerous but it'll help a lot of people and Bethany" Anders said turning to look at Garrett.

"I'd understand if you didn't want to help just some advice would fine" Garrett said honestly as he turned to look at his friend knowing he was asking a lot from him without any real profit for himself this time.

"I'll help don't worry. You're a good brother Hawke I'd have given anything to have someone like you when I was first taken and besides without you I'd never have any excitement in my life anymore" Anders said finishing off lightly.

Garrett chuckled slightly saying "don't tell me you miss the Deep Roads." "Never. Like I said I hate the blighted Deep Roads but without the Wardens... life is boring most of the time. I know this serious and all but it'll kinda fun doing this sort of thing again" Anders said honestly.

Just then Garrett and Anders heard a voice behind them say "why do you keep coming here?"

Garrett and Anders turned around seeing a man wearing ragged clothing with a matching hood that lower class citizens in Kirkwall were known for wearing, the man was either relatively well off living in Darktown or about average living in Lowtown. Because of this the man fit in right in amongst all the Dockers, Workers, and people milling about making this man simply another forgettable face in the crowd.

"Tolan it's been three days" Garrett said as Anders extended his hand saying "how's the chest?" Tolan shook Anders's hand saying "fine, you did good work Healer."

Tolan moved to stand on the other side of Garrett as he said "nothing really to update you on... anyway why do you keep coming here." "You come here a lot?" Anders asked glancing at Garrett.

Garrett nodded and gestured to one of the lower ports saying "standing from here I can see the port we used when my family and I first arrived into Kirkwall.

"Anders got a serious look on his face saying "don't worry Hawke. It won't be easy but we can do it. We'll get her back." "It's not the first time this has been done" Tolan said simply. Garrett turned his gaze from the port to the Gallows visible in the distance at the other end of the channel wondering... _is Bethany looking out from the other end._

* * *

><p><em>Gallows,<br>__Circle of Magi  
><em>_Small room_

Bethany Hawke sat on the small simple bed running a finger through her red Scarf. Bethany glanced to the side of the bed where she had placed her Staff down, she'd been allowed to keep her Staff after intense examination by the Templars.

Just then a knock sounded on the door and Bethany stood up saying "coming in." The door opened and First Enchanter Orsino, the Elven Mage holding the highest rank in Kirkwall, stepped in saying "hello there Bethany how are you settling in."

"It's small" Bethany answered simply choosing not to talk about she missed her family. First Enchanter Orsino laughed lightly before reassuringly saying "you'll get used to it. Don't worry the idea of the Circle is much worse than real thing."

"Try telling that to the Templars" Bethany said still a little unnerved by how the Templars who'd brought her here seemed to watch her extra carefully. "They're always like that when newcomers arrive don't worry they'll get bored and move on eventually" First Enchanter Orsino said stepping standing just in the doorway and glancing around the small room commenting "gray curtains always so gloomy."

"Anyway Bethany I'm not suppose to tell you but the Knight Commander is pushing for you to take the Harrowing as soon as possible" First Enchanter Orsino said crossing his arms behind his back.

_Don't look afraid... Garrett wouldn't show any fear if he had any _Bethany thought as she looked up at First Enchanter Orsino calmly saying "... oh okay then."

First Enchanter Orsino stepped towards her and held out a piece of paper saying "take this pass to the library. Brush up a bit while you can. I can't stall Meredith forever."

Bethany took the paper slowly and said "thank you First Enchanter Orsino." First Enchanter Orsino nodded saying "you don't need an escort that Templar was trying to scare you just go." "He didn't scare me" Bethany said honestly as she moved to pick up her staff. "Bethany before you go" First Enchanter Orsino said just as she had picked up her Staff and turned around to face him.

"It's good that Sir Thrask was the one to bring you in. He's much more understanding of our kind and stops his fellow Templars from being too harsh... not all Templars are bad and I'd like to think Thrask is a good one" First Enchanter Orsino said before nodding politely and headed back towards his office.

Bethany glanced at the paper and headed to the library where she picked a few books out and sat in a table nearest to the window and began to read. _Hmm_ _Father already taught me most of this _Bethany realized after a few minutes as she stood up from her table and moved to stand at the window.

Looking out the window Bethany could some of Hightown and most of the Docks on the other end of the channel. Bethany frowned thinking _I hope you're okay brother. If you're ever at the Docks maybe you'll look here and I can look back... it'd be like we can almost see each other again. _

* * *

><p><em>The Docks<em>

"I warned Aveline yesterday. Keep me posted if anything happens" Garrett said as Tolan moved to leave. "Will do" Tolan answered as he left heading for wherever he went when he wasn't playing both sides of all this mess.

"I'm not sure if I trust him" Anders said honestly as he watched Tolan leave. "Not sure I do either Anders but this could help a lot" Garrett said honestly as he gazed at the Gallows.

"I'm gonna head back to my Clinic. Cooper can't hold down the fort forever" Anders said getting ready to leave as Garrett waved him off. Garrett waited a few minutes still gazing at the Gallows visible in the distance then placed his hands in his pockets and turned around heading home.

As Garrett walked through the Docks and towards Hightown one thought crossed his mind...

_don't worry Bethany I always keep my promises._

* * *

><p><strong>A little short compared to my other Chapter I know<br>****I had fun with this. Entirely OC with my OC Tolan  
><strong>**The knife was because I also wondered about the whole 'murder' knife thing  
><strong>**Plus how come Soldiers in Dragon Age don't have any Dog Tags or anything?  
><strong>**I just loved the whole aspect of the Ferelden Army and the Fall of Ostagar for Hawke  
><strong>**And I wanted the events of Ostagar to have a 'ripple' effect in my story and to impact Garrett more for it  
><strong>**Hence the knife, Tolan, Ferelden Day, the Crewe family, and why Garrett is a good swordsman.  
><strong>**His father's teachings combined with his Army Training.  
><strong>**For the Corporal thing I'm not sure how rank works in Dragon Age because Captains apparently command entire Companies  
><strong>**Basically Corporal is above private(first rank) which is why Garrett's rank is superior to Carver's rank.  
><strong>**As for Athenril I just always wondered about her character because she's never heard from again(besides the side quest)  
><strong>**But I digress...  
><strong>**Thanks for Reading and please Review(you know you want to)**


	28. Troublesome Days

**Hey Guys. Man I had a major set back writing this Chapter!**  
><strong>My PC messed up and I had to reformat which meant rewritting the 34 of the Chapter again  
>But I rewrote it and finally finished it.<br>Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em>Kirkwall, Mid-day<em>**_  
><em>**_Lowtown Marketplace_

Aveline Vallen walked beside Donnic as the two City Guards followed up on lead to this new Coterie Branch and the rise in Criminal Activity in Kirkwall. "You really think the Elf's going to pull through" Donnic asked as walked with Aveline.

Turning to her follow Guardsman Aveline said "I hope so... he's the only lead we have right now." "I just wonder what he wants in return for this? Coin maybe?" Donnic asked curiously. "I don't think so" Aveline said after a moment shaking her head slightly. "What makes you say that" Donnic asked looking curious. "He's afraid... I'd say he wants protection" Aveline said matter of factly.

"Well we'll find out soon enough" Donnic said stopping as they reached the their destination, a small hut that was common all over Lowtown. Aveline made to knock on the door but was stopped by the sound of whispering from around the corner.

"Hey, Guards. Over here" the Elf whispered to get their attention as Donnic and Aveline spotted him hiding behind the hut adjacent to his. "Scully?" Donnic asked stepping towards the Elf as Aveline stepped away from the door.

"That's me" Scully whispered still hiding behind the hut. Donnic and Aveline exchanged a glance then made for Scully only the Elf to stop the hissing "no. Not here alright. There's a Back Alley to the left of that crappy Tavern ahead of you. We can talk there."

"Is that really necessary-" Aveline began only for the Elf to leave them obviously heading for the Back Alley. "He's a charming one" Donnic said scoffing as he headed for the Back Alley as well with Aveline trailing behind slightly annoyed at Scully. Reaching the crappy Tavern and going around it to the left Donnic and Aveline entered the Back Alley finding Scully there looking frightened and nervous.

"Were you followed?" Scully asked timidly. "No we weren't followed" Aveline said sternly as Donnic crossed his arms saying "I think you been reading to many Serials in the Kirkwall Post. Calm down." Scully nodded after a moment shaking a bit in his Lowtown Ragged clothing.

"What do you know?" Aveline asked taking a step closer. Scully fidgeted nervously a bit before saying "wait. I want protection." Donnic spoke up saying "protection from what?" "you know what. I want protection... these guys are dangerous" Scully said awkwardly.

Just then Aveline heard movement behind her and turned as Donnic said "look the City Guard will protect you as long as you can help." "Donnic!" Aveline called as she unsheathed her Longsword and Shield seeing seven men entering the Black Alley... all armed.

"You said you weren't followed! I... I told them nothing! I swear on the-" Scully began screaming frantically before one of the armed men aimed and the threw his Axe. Aveline watched in horror as time seemed to slow... the Axe tearing through the air and hitting poor Scully embedding itself in his chest.

Scully's eyes widen in shock as he died coughing up blood and fell to floor lifeless. Donnic unsheathed his Longsword and Shield as one of the armed men turned to another, the leader, saying "what about them two?" "The girl. She's a target. Leave the other one alive as a warning... break his legs" the leader said in a menacing voice pulling out yet another Axe. The leader threw his second Axe just as Aveline raised her Shield in the nick of time causing the Axe to strike her Shield and bounce off causing a loud metallic clang.

The leader smirked at Aveline as the other six armed men charged forward without him towards Aveline and Donnic causing the two City Guards to step back their weapons raised.

One of the armed men rushed Aveline and slashed at her with his Longsword only to meet her Shield as Aveline blocked with her Longsword and banged her Shield into the man's face.

The man stumbled back allowing Aveline to rush forward and stab the man with her Longsword killing the man instantly. Donnic used his Longsword and Shield to block two armed men attacking him as the other three started for Aveline.

_This is bad... can't take all of them_Aveline thought in panic as she rushed to Donnic's aid slamming her Shield into one of the armed men but unable to finish him off due to the others. Donnic covered Aveline as she backed away. Together they stood covering each other as the five armed men closed in with the leader smirking in the background.

Aveline and Donnic warily looked at each other seeing no way out of this before looking back and seeing the leader smirk and started towards them unsheathing a Longsword, having used his two Axes already. Aveline held her Longsword out in an effort to keep the armed men at bay with Donnic covering with his Shield when something happened...

Two men appeared from the entrance to the Black Alley. Aveline couldn't see either of them very well... except that one of them wearing a ragged hood covering his most of his face.

The leader turned around, his back facing Aveline and the others, surprised by the two men just as the one wearing the ragged hood rushed catching the leader completely by surprise as the leader was pushed back... the blade of a Dagger piercing all the way through his back.

The leader had been stabbed by the man with a ragged hood.

The man with a ragged hood leaned in closely whispering something to the leader as the man died. The leader's corpse fell to the ground as the man with a ragged hood pulled out his Dagger just as the other armed men turned to see what had happened.

Now that the leader had been killed and was pushed out of the way Aveline could see the man with the ragged hood better along with the other man... only to see the other man was Garrett.

Two of the armed men turned around and charged towards Garrett and the hooded man. Garrett took point his Longsword and Shield raised as he met the two armed men. Garrett blocked a slash with his Shield and pushed the armed man back then using his Longsword slit one of the armed men's throat killing him.

_Can't focus on them right now_ Aveline thought as she and Donnic took advantage of the situation to attack the three on their end. Donnic batted away one with his Shield as Aveline took on two all by herself. The hooded man gestured at Garrett _help your friend I've got this one_as he moved to fight the other armed man that had rushed them.

Garrett nodded and rushed to help Aveline as the hooded man unsheathed a Longsword and used it along with his Dagger. The hooded man dodged slash after slash from the armed man before sidestepping and slashing the back of his opponent on the back of the man's leg. The armed man stumbled almost falling just as the hooded man back-stabbed him with his Longsword, the blade piercing entirely through the man's heart killing him.

Aveline managed to kill one of her opponents by stabbing her Longsword into an armed man's throat but couldn't retrieve it as she was pushed back by a Shield slam. Donnic tired to help but was too busy fighting his own opponent unable to get away.

Aveline blocked a stab with her Shield but was pushed back once again by the armed man's Shield... unfortunately hitting a the wall of the Back Alley trapped. Aveline looked quickly seeing Garrett rushing to help her as the armed man slashed with his Longsword trying to slit Aveline's throat but the City Guard ducked narrowly dodging it as the Longsword blade scrapped against the wall.

Before the armed man could continue Aveline pushed him back slamming her Shield into the man's chest causing him to stumbled back snarling just as Garrett reached them and back-stabbed the armed man with his Longsword.

The armed man cried out as he died and Garrett pulled his Longsword out as Donnic disarmed his opponent. Donnic banged his Shield into his opponent causing the armed man to fall back as the hooded man reached him.

Garrett exchanged a look with Aveline. Aveline nodded her thanks and took Garrett's hand allowing herself to be helped her up as Donnic looked around saying "alright we got one left to question." "Good work" Aveline called back as she stood next to Garrett when suddenly the hooded man said "no."

"Wait stop!" Donnic shouted as the hooded man knelt down with his Dagger and slit the last remaining armed man's throat... killing him. Donnic stood watching his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape as the hooded man cleaned the blade and stood up casually.

"That was cold" Garrett said sternly as he narrowed his eyes at the hooded man. Aveline glared at the hooded man and took a step forward and speaking an angry voice said "why! We could have question him!"

The hooded man looked up at Aveline allowing her to see his face... only to find the man was wearing a mask along with his hood not allowing anyone to see his features. The strange thing was Aveline had seen that kind of mask before... the mask that raiders pillaging the Wounded Coast were infamous for wearing.

"You're a Raider!" Aveline said as Donnic got a look at the hooded man's mask too and warily gripped his Longsword. Garrett placed a had on Aveline's shoulder awkwardly saying "uh... he's not a Raider."

The hooded man shifted as he glanced at Aveline... like he was amused at her which greatly annoyed the Aveline. "I'm not a Raider" the hooded man said before raised a hand up and gesturing at his mask continuing "I merely 'borrowed' this from a Raider that didn't need it anymore." "Why should we trust you" Donnic asked warily as he still gripped his Longsword.

The hooded man turned to look at Donnic his dark hazel eyes peering through the mask as he moved to stand in-front of Donnic coldly saying "because I just stopped them from breaking your legs and saved a Senior Officer's life." Aveline spoke up saying "you didn't save us. Garrett did." "Actually he knew this would happened and came to get me so we could help" Garrett said as Aveline turned to look at him.

"You knew about this but couldn't save Scully" Aveline said gesturing at the corpse of the poor Elf still with an Axe embedded in his chest. "I couldn't have save the Elf. The fool tired to going to the City Guards thinking no one would notice. That and you Guards don't exactly blend in here... hmph walking around in _that_Armor attracts attention" the hooded man said gesturing at Donnic's armor.

Aveline glanced at her and Donnic's City Guard Armor then looked at Garrett and crossed her arms saying "this is your new 'friend' I take it... the one who gave you the heads up so you could warn me." Garrett nodded saying "that's him... he just can't help too much right now."

Aveline exchanged a glace with Donnic then looked back at hooded man saying "you shouldn't have killed him; we have no leads now." The hooded man looked at Donnic and Aveline saying "I wouldn't have mattered in the end." Before anyone could ask why the hooded man gestured to the man he'd killed then at the corpse of Scully calmly saying "neither of them would've lived to tell you anything useful."

"What? We could have taken them in" Donnic said gesturing at Scully and the corpse of the armed men. "Exactly. I haven't discovered who they are yet but some of the City Guards are traitors... any informants taken in would've been killed or sent back one way or another" the hooded man said crossing his arms and looking at Scully and the dead men.

"What? That's ridiculous" Aveline said almost scoffing as Donnic just shifted uncomfortably as he said "I... wouldn't like to believe that." "Then don't. Either way Guards are people too and people are greedy" the hooded man said shrugging.

"And just how do you know this?" Aveline asked trusting Garrett but not his new 'friend' as she warily looked at the dark hazel eyes peering through the hooded man's mask. "Different reasons, I'm good at gathering intelligence but mostly logic" the hooded man answered as Garrett shifted.

"Think about it Aveline. It's taken this much time for the City Guard to take action against the new Coterie Branch... someone on the inside's been stalling them" Garrett said warily as he shared a look with Aveline.

"Not to mention they had Jeven making things easy... he may have been an idiot but he was a useful idiot" the hooded man said as he gazed at Garrett and Aveline as if sizing the two ex Ferelden Soldiers up.

"Obviously you're not a traitor and your 'partner' isn't or he'd have helped them kill you" the hooded man told Aveline simply. Aveline looked at the hooded man saying "take that stupid mask off." The hooded man tilted his head at Aveline as if... amused, then said "no."

"Aveline it's better if you don't know who he is" Garrett said trying to calm Aveline down having noticed his friend didn't like 'amusing' the hooded man. "You say this man can help when the time's right but he won't let us know who he is or even HOW he can help? I'm not saying we have to take him in but hiding like that's suspicious" Aveline said her arms still crossed as she eyed the hooded man up.

"Aveline none of the City Guards should know who he is... if you knew it'd make things difficult later on" Garrett said frowning as looked Aveline straight in the eye understanding her plight. Aveline sighed saying "fine."

"Thank you" the hooded man said simply as Donnic looked at all of them saying "I don't know about all this Aveline. Corrupt City Guards?" "Not everyone has honor. Best you learn that before you trust the wrong person" the hooded man told Donnic looking at him as if he was another naive child in Hightown.

Garrett turned to his 'mysterious' friend saying "give her something, anything." The hooded man shook his head 'no' before Garrett step closer saying "look at this from her side we need to share something."

"I already warned both of you and together we saved her" the hooded man said simply gesturing at Aveline as he spoke. Garrett sighed dryly before looking at Aveline saying "look you should at least know what's coming."

Aveline nodded and looked Garrett straight in the eye listening intently as he said "we don't know when but we'll give you a lot of key members for the Coterie." The hooded man thought for a bit then before looking at Aveline and moving to stand directly in front of her his eyes peering through his mask as he spoke in low quiet voice continuing what Garrett had started.

"I'm putting myself on the line for this. You'll have to make a deal but the reward will be worth it... taking down the new Coterie branch." Aveline nodded slowly as she took all this in, Donnic standing slightly agape but thinking everything over.

"Like I said we don't know when but it's happening. This isn't exactly easy" Garrett said honestly. "Making deals with criminals I don' like this" Donnic said speaking as Aveline crossed her arms saying "me neither."

The hooded man scoffed coldly saying "you decide, small crime posing little threat or organized crime posing a large threat, corrupting City Guards, waging war with the other Coterie branches while the City bleeds."

Aveline frowned seeing the hooded man's point as Donnic shifted awkwardly no liking it but agreeing. "Alright I see your point... but why are you involved in all this Garrett? It's not just defense. What do you gain from this?" Aveline asked lightly as she moved to stand in front of her friend looking concerned.

Garrett rubbed the back of his neck saying "it's... personal. Very personal but I agree with this nonetheless." Getting a more determined look on his face Garrett looked Aveline straight in the eye saying "this Coterie business is bad and this could hurt a lot of people... we do this it stops." Aveline smirked saying "you sure you're not a Guard?" "I'm sure" Garrett said chuckling slightly as his friend's remark.

"Donnic and I'll sort this mess out you two should leave" Aveline told Garrett as she retrieved her Longsword before turning to the hooded man sternly continuing "I don't like this but if it'll stop this Coterie business that I'm in. Let us know when the time is right."

"Trust me you'll know" the hooded man said a bit colder than he probably should have then turned to leave. "I'll you see around Aveline" Garrett said as he took his friend's advice and made to leave along with the hooded man.

Upon leaving the Back Alley to let Aveline and Donnic to deal with the mess Garrett glanced noticing Tolan removing the Raider Mask going back to his 'normal' disguise. "Why were you so rude to my friend?" Garrett asked as he and Tolan turned a corner walking casually through Lowtown doing what Tolan called 'becoming just more forgettable faces in the crowd milling about.'

Tolan, still wearing his common Lowtown/Darktown ragged hood that hide his face, shrugged saying "it's ironic that I was standing right in front of her and... she's like us but had everything easy."

Garrett raised an eyebrow at that saying "easy? She didn't have it easier than us." Tolan scoffed lightly before saying "look at her... Aveline's Orlesian-" "she's Ferelden like us" Garrett interrupted.

Tolan nodded calmly as his lips did that odd twitching that Garrett noticed from time to time as he said "yes she was in the Army but she's Orlesian born. Didn't face the prejudiced we did. Look at where she is, a Senior Officer in the City Guard."

_Did he research that about Aveline or did he just see the look of her _Garrett thought as said "so you're bitter?" Tolan shrugged saying "I suppose. Most of us weren't that lucky." Tolan turned to face Garrett sternly saying "you and me know that better than most."

"It's not just luck, Aveline worked hard for that and she's earned everything she has" Garrett said honestly in counter to Tolan's assessment. "You loyal to your friends. That's honorable" Tolan said in respect but Garrett noticed that he didn't change his perceptive or apologize for it. _Suppose I can't blame Tolan for being bitter at us... he's probably had a mach harder time here than me or Aveline _Garrett thought as they reached the exit to Lowtown.

"We part ways from here. If anything happens again I'll warn you and your friend but from here on out you know everything I know" Tolan said as Garrett nodded replying "the four."

"The four" Tolan said nodding as he started towards the route leading to the Docks. "Tolan" Garrett said suddenly feeling like he had to get something off his chest. Tolan turned around to face Garrett waiting for whatever he was going to say.

"I am sorry. About..." Garrett began just as Tolan looked up meeting Garrett's eyes and revealing his ragged scar running across his lips and past his cheeks. "... that" Garrett finished not meeting Tolan's eyes having noticed the hardened and cold look in them at his words.

Neither of them spoke for a moment... then Tolan finally broke the silence stoically saying "you're a terrible lair Hawke. Leave that to your Dwarf friend." And with that Tolan turned around taking his leave of Garrett his hood once again covering his face and hiding the scar from public view with Garrett muttering "I wasn't lying."

_Can't say I blame him _Garrett thought as he left Lowtown heading for Hightown and his ancestral home. As Garrett walked he couldn't stop thinking back to the look in Tolan's eye... the look of man filled with bitterness.

* * *

><p><em>Hightown<br>__Hawke Estate_

Garrett Hawke opened the door stepping into his reclaimed ancestral home and find his mother sitting at the writing desk holding something. Closing the door behind him and locking it Garrett called "we get something?"

"No, I just found this... that blue scarf Bethany got from Hightown" Leandra called turning to face her son whom was walking towards her. Now standing beside his mother near the writing desk Garrett saw the blue scarf and patted his mother on the shoulder saying "I remember."

Garrett chuckled slightly remembering that day in Hightown as he said "I think she left it for you mom. She took the one you gave her." Leandra looked up to her son saying "Bethany's had my old scarf ever since she was thirteen," smiling slightly Leandra continued "I'm glad she was allowed to take it with her." "We'll get her back don't worry" Garrett said reassuring to his mother as he glanced around his ancestral home feeling odd to own it without his entire family.

Leandra stood up saying "be careful Garrett. Things aren't the same as they were twenty six years ago." "I know mom, back then father was breaking out and leaving for Ferelden with you" Garrett said pulling up a chair and sitting next to his mother. Leandra smiled lightly as she said "you remind of him you know. When Malcolm broke out and took me with him it was freeing."

Leandra laughed saying "I was so young I didn't see how hard it would be. Always having to move around but I loved your father, he had such a free spirit." Garrett listened intently seeing fondness in his mother's eyes as she said "I miss him but I see part of him everyday in you." Garrett smiled lightly as his mother tapped a finger on his chest where his heart was, emphasizing her words.

"I miss him too. Just think of the tips he could give me on breaking out of the Circle" Garrett said lightly as his mother returned to stroking the blue scarf Bethany had left behind. Leandra chuckled saying "I suppose it runs in the family."

"You know of all the Tales father told he never once mentioned escaping the Circle or even how he avoided it all those years before being caught" Garrett said thinking aloud and remembering his father fondly. Leandra nodded slowly saying "your father had an unusual past Garrett. Even I don't know all of it though I never pressed him."

"He had help from that Templar though... even named Carver after him" Garrett said. Leandra nodded saying "yes he had help but I didn't see much of that. Your father found me again and we ran away together while I was pregnant with you." "I understand, father must have had his reasons" Garrett said not wanting to make his mother feel bad that she couldn't help.

"Come on mom you're spending to much time cooped up in here let's get something to eat in Hightown" Garrett said standing up and gesturing for her to follow. "It's just hard... without Bethany" Leandra said frowning somberly.

"I know how you feel mother but we'll get her back until then Bethany wouldn't want us moping around" Garrett said honestly as frowned. Garrett did feel bad for failing to protect Bethany but knew he couldn't dwell on it all the time or he wouldn't be able to free her.

Leandra nodded saying "you're right. I know a place not to far from right that my parents used to take Gamlen and me to." "Not one for fancy food but I'll give it a try" Garrett said then whistled for Kane to wake up and come with them. Leandra chuckled saying "food's food you'll like it." "I'll try it can't promise more than that" Garrett said lightly as he, his mother, and Kane left their ancestral home.

* * *

><p><em>Later, Hightown<br>__Viscount's Keep  
><em>_Barracks_

"You two held out against seven armed attackers... seriously?" Arys said looking over Aveline and Donnic as they filed their reports. Aveline crossed her arms saying "yes and it wasn't exactly easy."

Arys gave Aveline a look of annoyance before letting it drop realizing that surviving an attack would put anyone in a bad mood. "Look our lead's dead and we got nothing now" Donnic said a bit flustered at the whole thing. "That's unfortunate. You both look okay, any injuries?" Arys asked looking them over once again. "No we're both fine" Aveline said as Arys nodded and he frowned saying "alright I'll file these away."

"Yes and we should hold another meeting for the Senior Officers especially after what's happened today. If you'll excuse me I need to talk with the Seneschal" Aveline said grateful that Arys seemed to understand and just did his work without nagging them and moved on to file away the reports.

Donnic turned to Aveline saying "are you sure you don't want to take some leave... remember what their leader said." "I remembering, I'm not afraid" Aveline said as she left clearly remembering the leader's words '_the girl. She's a target. Leave the other one alive as a warning... break his legs.'_

Once leaving the Barracks and walking down to the long hallway to the Viscount's Office Aveline knocked and entered upon hearing Viscount Dumar call "come in." Stepping inside the Office Aveline found Viscount Dumar and Seneschal Bran arguing about something involving politics like they usually did.

"Aveline?" Viscount Dumar asked just as Seneschal Bran stood up saying "Senior Officer or no you can't just barge in here like this, there's meetings every week." "Sirs this is important" Aveline said as she closed the door behind her.

"Miss did you not hear-" Seneschal Bran said before Viscount Dumar raised a hand interrupting "wait, Ewald trusted her. Give her a chance to speak." Aveline nodded saying "thank you sir."

Seneschal Bran nodded somewhat reluctantly as Aveline moved to take a seat across the desk from the Viscount. "It's a long story and I don't know everything but you need to know what I know" Aveline said as she began to inform the Viscount about the mysterious ally who claimed he could help when the time is right. Aveline left the part about Garrett out however, she didn't want to involve her friend if she didn't have but everything else she told... the ambush, the claim that their were corrupt City Guards and logic behind them.

Once she was finished Viscount Dumar placed a hand on his forehead taking a deep breathe saying "as if we needed more trouble. These are troublesome days." Seneschal Bran spoke up saying "you're taking a lot of this on his word. I don't buy it."

"I know how it sounds but he has a point. Look at how long it's taken for us take action and they knew about Scully and set up an ambush to get ride of him and attack Donnic and me" Aveline said calmly as Viscount Dumar nodded with Seneschal Bran looking as if he didn't buy it.

Seneschal Bran awkwardly as he said "I admit the City Guard has been delayed and... a bit behind on Intel but to suggest corrupt City Guards is-" only to be interrupted by the Viscount himself before Aveline could retort.

"Jeven is proof there can be corruption even in the City Guards" Viscount Dumar said in a low voice that nevertheless carried through the room and silenced both Seneschal Bran and Aveline.

Looking up at Aveline curiously Viscount Dumar said "I take it you want to investigate this matter." Aveline nodded saying "yes sir." "Seeing as there is still no Guard Captain it was good of you to see me about this matter. I grant you and Donnic whatever access you need to look into the City Guards no questions asked" Viscount Dumar said looking directly into Aveline's eyes, _I'm trusting you don't let me down._

"Sir you believe even a Senior Officer can be a traitor?" Seneschal Bran asked looking bewildered at his superior. "Possibly" Viscount Dumar said giving Seneschal Bran a look that plainly said _the Guard Captain was corrupt._

"We'll need to be discrete but we'll find the corrupt Guards" Aveline said firmly. "Be careful Aveline you're a target and the Coterie had proven their not afraid to attack Guards. From here on I don't want you going on too many patrols you need to focus on the threat within" Viscount Dumar said seriously and technically taking the role of Guard Captain for this crisis.

"Why not suspend her patrols all together, let her focus on the corrupt Guards alone" Seneschal Bran said glancing at Aveline before looking back the Viscount. "It'll be obvious if I suddenly get excused from all patrols. I agree it's better this way Sir" Aveline said catching the Viscount's eye.

Seneschal Bran nodded saying "very well, for what's a worth I wish you luck" "thank you Sir" Aveline said taking the hint and leaving the Viscount and Seneschal Bran. As Aveline left heading back to the Barracks she began to think were she should start.

_Most of the older Guards and __Senior Officers probably wouldn't be corrupt but it's still possible, I should start with the newer Guards first... my group _Aveline realized as she got ready to start digging.

* * *

><p><em>Lowtown<br>__Sharps Base  
><em>_Coterie Meeting_

Tolan stood socially beside Athenril's goons, mask-less and without his ragged clothing or hood as Athenril took her seat at the table joining the other lower criminal bosses that had traded up into the new Coterie branch.

Looking around and seeing all the other goons every lower criminal boss had brought he couldn't help but wonder how they managed to work together so effectively with all the arguing then he shifted remembering why... the right leadership. Just then Ignacio Strand walked in and joined the table looking at the other more 'powerful' criminal bosses, Dixon Carton, 'Leech', and finally Athenril.

_Those four... they're the real muscle behind the Coterie backbone holding everything up. Without them the majority of this branch is powerless _Tolan thought seeing and eying the four of them up as unassumingly as he could.

**Dixon Carton**was an Orlesian man who'd started a gang in Hightown, took time but he managed to build a good team of thugs that raided Hightown, since joining the Coterie branch they'd gotten bolder to the point that the City Guard had to calm down the Nobles.

**Ignacio Strand**was a short middle aged man native to Kirkwall, he'd risen to the top of the Sharps Lowtown gang and was the first to join the Coterie branch and the only one of them who had direct contact with the Coterie leaders regularly.

**Athenril**, arguably the 'smartest' of the four. Not much was known about Athenril, where she came from or even how she started up her 'Docking' business but she'd been very successful through the years. she'd kept good contacts and even though she worked with relatively little she'd done a lot more with she had than those before her, her motto _quality over quantity._But unlike the others Athenril had approached the Coterie branch and offered to join seeing how things were moving and choosing the 'right' side of things.

_Athenril's smart and resourceful but also prideful and cocky... that'll be her downfall _Tolan thought resisting the urge to smirk.

Last of the four, '**Leech**' was probably both the easiest and hardest he and Garrett would have to deal with. Leech was a bald, tall, skeletally thin man with a gaunt hallow face. No one knew Leech's real name but legends tell of a child whom escaped the Circle one foul night by murdering two Templars and hid in the worst parts of Darktown... the Undercity.

This child made his home there among the filth and the worst of Kirkwall... the dregs of society too unstable and brutal for even Darktown. The Undercity plagued this child with it's worst... only for the child to 'end' any who assaulted him. Then came a day when the child grew tired of 'neighbors' and changed the rules... the hunted became then hunter.

It'd didn't take long for the child to conquer the Undercity or so the legends tell. Using foul magic the child 'fed' on the blood of his fallen victims to strengthen him... trading their life for his power. It's only fitting people refer to him only as Leech for that is what he truly is. Leech owned the Undercity before growing tired of that too and leaving it behind in favor of the outskirts of Kirkwall... preying on Merchants and any would be Raiders until the Coterie made a deal with him.

In return for his services the Coterie would procure Slaves from Tevinter for him to feed on. Athenril's smuggling group and hideouts had come in handy for that and Leech had been extremely useful in turning the tide against the other Coterie branches. _The Templars might be our best bet for Leech but he's taken them down before... he collects pieces of their armor from what I hear _Tolan thought darkly.

"Scully is dead but we lost seven men" Ignacio Strand said coldly as he looked around at the other three with disdain. "My men handled it didn't they, the Elf's dead!" Dixon said with his heavy Orlesian accent, growing tired of the contempt everyone had been showing him.

"But the two City Guards lived and got away... one of them stopped Jeven" Ignacio said looking at the three of them. "You should have left the girl to my group" Athenril said speaking up as if bored at the entire thing.

Dixon scoffed at her coldly saying "and when is that going to be. Why haven't you gotten rid of them yet, show the City what happens when someone messes with our plans." "Their plan" Ignacio said smugly correcting Dixon and smirking at the annoyance on Dixon's face.

Athenril looked at Dixon lazily as she spoke up saying "it's about timing, taking advantage of Scully's defection to set up an ambush like that was stupid. Now the City Guards will be wary."

"Elf! My men are professionals! Don't speak of things you don't understand" Dixon said glaring at Athenril. Playing his part Tolan spoke up coolly saying "seven of your men defeated by two Guards. One of them a woman... doesn't sound very professional to me."

Two of Dixon's goons stepped forward menacingly as Dixon glanced at Tolan before looking at Athenril saying "my cousin lead that ambush tell your 'Ferelden Dog' to shut his mouth before my men shut it for him." "Ferelden Dogs are smarter than you give them credit for" Athenril said without even glancing at Tolan or Dixon. Then smirking slightly Athenril continued "call our goons off before you lose more men. You know what happens to Dogs when they're backed into a corner and my 'Ferelden Dog' is worth at least ten of your men."

_Your cousin always hated Fereldens. Called us Dogs, glad I'm the one that took him down _Tolan thought as Dixon glared at Athenril when suddenly a strange cold crackling sound emanated from the table drawing the attention of everyone... Leech was laughing.

There sitting calm and unimpressed by everything Leech sat laughing, not booming or loud just a low cold cackling that didn't sound human. "What in Thedas are you laughing at freak!" Dixon snarled as Tolan and Athenril noticed the effect Leech's laughter had on Dixon along with several others... fear.

Leech rarely spoke and seeing him laugh with his gaunt hollow face, his _sharped _teeth showing, unnerved everyone. "You." Leech said suddenly stopping his laughter as he looked at Dixon with a cold unblinking stare.

"You're a funny one. The scared child playing the big man." Leech said in his odd icily cold low voice, the voice of man who rarely spoke... almost feral just like the rest of him. Ignacio spoke up saying "enough! We cannot have infighting. That is a weakness of the other branches."

Leech didn't say a word or even look at anyone, just turned his head not looking at anything in particular as he nodded. Ignacio nodded glad that the four of them had settled down once again.

"We need to do something about the girl. 'He' says she won't let this go, she'll start digging where she doesn't belong... she'll go on the offensive" Ignacio said looking at the others.

"Let me take her. It'll be over before she knows it" Leech said speaking up astonishingly for the second time in the same hour. Ignacio seemed to consider it for a bit then shook his head saying "no that wouldn't be a good idea."

Athenril turned to Leech saying "you're very effective but you attract unwanted attention." Shifting slightly Athenril said "it hasn't been easy using my team to cover your tracks. The Templars aren't stupid they've noticed things and the last thing we need is Meredith working with the City Guard."

"The Templars are the largest force in Kirkwall. They mostly don't care about the City Guard but the Viscount could convince Meredith to help if they knew an Apostate was helping us" Ignacio said simply as he nodded at Athenril.

_Leech is the raw power of the four. He's been evening the playing field against the other branches whenever they interfere... even taken down some of their Apostates from what I hear. But all that isn't stealthy, Athenril always needs to covers his tracks _Tolan thought darkly.

"We need to do something" Dixon said looking at the others waiting for an answer but finding none. "We wait" Athenril said sharing a look with Ignacio. "That's your master plan Elf. Do nothing! Wait for the City Guard to find my men!" Dixon called slamming a fist on the table.

"Let the girl dig, it'll keep her busy. If your men are as good as you say they should be safe for awhile and when she gets too close we'll make our move" Ignacio said calming Dixon down. "What about the rest?" Athenril asked looking at Ignacio.

"The same as before. 'He' says as long we keep being careful we'll be fine" Ignacio said before looking at Dixon and sternly continuing "and that means working together. Stick to our plans. Don't bite off more than you can chew."

Dixon nodded somewhat annoyed as the meeting ended. "We're done here" Ignacio said standing up and making to leave as the others did the same along with their goons.

As Tolan was turning to leave with Athenril he noticed something that caused a chill to creak down his spine... Leech was looking at him. Leech stood still as a statue looking directly at Tolan with that cold unblinkingly stare... Tolan didn't like it at all. _What is that freak doing _Tolan thought as Leech shifted his gaze to Athenril then back to him. Leech grinned a knowing smirk before leaving in that strange quite yet forceful way of his.

Tolan moved on with the other goons trailing after Athenril slightly unnerved by that. As Tolan walked Athenril glanced at him saying "that was very funny. But don't provoke Dixon without my permission Dog... we still need his men in the Guards."

Tolan nodded knowing what Athenril was really saying _you're useful and amuse me but I own you. _"Good Dog" Athenril said as one of her goons chuckled. _Your time is coming Athenril _Tolan thought darkly as he ignored the chuckling as he always did and followed his orders... for now.

* * *

><p><em>Night, Hightown<br>__Hawke Estate_

"I gotta say nice place Hawke" Varric said looking around Garrett's ancestral home clearly impressed having seen Gamlen's house.

"Yeah looks like we should call him Lord Hawke from now on" Isabela said from he sat taking a drink of Ale. "Thanks Varric. Don't call me that Isabela." Garrett said looking at the two of them.

"I worked hard to get it. Gotta enjoy it before we leave" Garrett said handing Varric a cup of Ale and gesturing around his new home. "If this works out in the end where will you go?" Isabela asked looking curiously at Garrett. "Honestly don't know yet. Maybe back to Ferelden or maybe Orlais, depends on my options" Garrett said. "Try Antiva it's nice there" Isabela said smirking.

"I don't think so... the stories from there are..." Garrett began only for Isabela to interrupt gleefully saying "exciting." "That's not how I would have worded it" Garrett said raising his eyebrow at Isabela. "Can't blame Isabela for that Hawke she had fun there. Anyway I'm surprised those Slavers never bothered to clean out the wine cellar" Varric said lightly as he drink the Ale Garrett had found in the wine cellar.

"Almost did, wasn't much left" Garrett answered taking a small drink then putting it away having finished. "Anyway, what'd you two find?" Garrett asked leaning against the polished wall of his ancestral home.

"Far as I can tell it just like Tolan said. Athenril's joined the new Coterie branch and they're causing trouble for Kirkwall. But couldn't find much about Tolan himself" Isabela said growing serious. "Tolan's an odd man" Varric said curiously as he exchanged a look with Isabela then looked back Garrett. "Couldn't find much about him... don't even know how he made it into Kirkwall."

"What do you mean?" Garrett asked looking at Varric as Isabela listened as well. "During the blight refugees got in different ways. Some were able to buy their way in and were documented. Others like you and Aveline had someone pay for them like Athenril. The rest were later taken in by Chantry Aid but that was documented... Tolan isn't documented on any of those and no one paid for him" Varric said simply.

"He found a different way then... odd. It's alright I just wanted to know more about him... he sure knows a lot about me" Garrett said. "That's all I needed thanks guys" Garrett said as Varric and Isabela stood up ready to leave.

"You need help let us know but are you two doing anyway?" Isabela asked frowning as he looked at Garrett. "Tolan and I are going to weaken the infrastructure of the Coterie branch while we can then we'll make our move" Garrett said trusting his friends and knowing that no one was listening in his ancestral home.

Though Tolan didn't mean Garrett any harm he still didn't like that he'd been watched all that time and so had taking to using his ancestral home as a private place to talk when ever he needed a favor from a friend.

Varric smirked saying "eh Hawke the mess you get into. You know where to find us when you need to." Isabela nodded as she followed Varric out, "thanks I'll keep that in mind" Garrett replied as he walked them out and closed the door. Garrett glanced at the upstairs room on the left knowing his mother was asleep and not wanting to disturb her quietly went to his room.

Once inside and getting ready for bed he stopped and looking at the closet where he stored his clothing along with some items that held meaning for him. Walking over he opened the closet and let out a heavy breathe as he pulled out something from a pouch he hadn't touched in over a year.

Taking a seat on his bed Garrett held the pouch in his left hand and pulled out his Ostagar Knife with his right. **The Blight ends here **the inscription on the back side of his Ostagar Knife read.

Turning the pouch over in his left hand he pulled the only item it contained out for the first time in over a year. A second Ostagar Knife. Holding the two Ostagar Knifes out and looking at them a memory flash through Garrett's mind.

_More than a year ago  
><em>_Lothering_

_Garrett Hawke finished setting the trap and stood up to get a better look at the area. "We don't have too many so try and spread them out" Garrett called to where Bethany and his mother were setting up traps._

_"Alright" Bethany called back as she worked alongside their mother. Garrett turned around looking at Carver then said "what's wrong Carver?" "Nothing" Carver said getting back to setting a trap as Garrett walked over to him._

_"I said I'm fine" Carver said noticing Garrett standing beside him. "You're not. You been quiet and you're never quiet what's wrong Carver" Garrett said as Carver stood up to look his older brother in the eye. Carver frowned and looked at his brother sadly in one of their rare moments of empathy as he somberly said "we deserted and left Cailan there for those monsters to defile his corpse." Garrett shared a look with his brother and nodded darkly._

_"Then Captain Varel... we just... he just" Carver began not meeting his brother's eyes before Garrett interrupted and placed a hand reassuringly on his little brother's shoulder saying "he got overwhelmed. There was nothing we could do to save him or Cailan. You need to stop being so hard on yourself."_

_Carver let a deep breathe he seemed to have been holding in for awhile then looked up to met Garrett's eyes then said "I know it's just hard. I thought we'd be heroes and end the Blight just like Cailan said but now... we're just running."_

_"Hey listen to me. Life never ends up like we think it will. And we're not just running we're surviving. Look at Bethany and Mother they need us. You can't back out on me now" Garrett said doing his best to sound like his father, honest and light yet stern._

_Carver nodded firmly saying "I won't, I'll make any Darkspawn we meet pay for Cailan and the others." "Good man" Garrett said smirking as he let Carver go and went back to setting up more traps. But Carver stopped him awkwardly saying "Garrett." "Yeah?" Garrett said turning around to face his younger brother once again. Carver reached to his belt and pulled free his Ostagar Knife, holding it out he said "take it... please."_

_Garrett blinked saying "it's yours Carver. You earned it same as me." "It doesn't feel right. I don't feel right... being a deserter. Take it for me brother I just don't feel worthy of it" Carver said honestly as he held out his Ostagar Knife._

_Seeing the pleading look in his brothers face Garrett slowly and awkwardly took the knife just as an idea formed in his head. "I'll make you a deal Carver. I'll hold on it this until you feel you're worthy again then I'll give it back Soldier" Garrett said as Carver blinked and slowly nodded saying "it'll be awhile." __"I can wait" Garrett answered simply._

_Carver looked awkward for a bit then said "look I know I've been kind of jackass lately but I'm glad we made it. I just have trouble dealing with this, alright." "You and me both... besides you were always a jackass I learned to deal with it" Garrett said lightly as he chuckled at the end._

_"Haha come on we got work to do" Carver said as he went back to setting up traps now. Garrett held Carver's Ostagar Knife and placed it in an empty pouch before turning around to set up traps._

_Back to the present_

Still holding the two Ostagar Knives out, his and Carver's, Garrett couldn't help but think _maybe it was selfish of me to keep this and not leave it with you... but it's all I have left of you Carver._

Garrett closed his eyes remembering that fateful day when they'd fought the Ogre, the day Carver died in his arms as he thought _Maker I wish I could've at least buried him... instead of just leaving him but we couldn't risk the time._

Opening his eyes Garrett looked at Carver's Ostagar Knife and spoke aloud "... I failed you. I won't fail her too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay. I had fun writing this.<br>Bit of a different tone the other Chapters but I hope you enjoyed it.**  
><strong>The four aren't the same as the gangs in Side-quest because I wanted them to have bigger role<strong>  
><strong>So I've changed them<strong>  
><strong>If you're growing tired of Carver I just wanted to show more of his relationship with Hawke.<strong>  
><strong>I didn't do a good job showing that in the first couple of chapters so that was like a 'deleted scene' I guess.<br>But I digress...  
>Thanks for Reading and please Review.<strong>


	29. Plan of Action

**Hey Guys**_  
><em>**Why it's taken so long to update? I really started my college year in the University of Science  
>Also another note I've begun to fix some of earlier chapters<br>Just simply things like grammar but at times I've added some small changes but in terms of story all the events are still the same  
>I'll start updating my older chapters with the fixed ones within the coming week.<br>But Digress...  
>Enjoy<strong>

* * *

><p>Darktown<strong><em><br>_**_Lower Level_

Ignacio Strand stood watching the remnants... the bodies of the thugs lying about as his men looted their bodies. "I never like his work. He always leaves such a mess" Athenril said from where she stood beside Ignacio also watching the mess Leech had made.

"The freak does his job. Who cares how he does it" Dixon Carton said glancing around the 'mess' that Leech had so viciously made. "You're not the one who has to clean up after him. If this was Hightown the Templars would hunting like mad" Athenril said scoffing as she started to pace back and forth watching as Ignacio's men the Sharp Gang members along with her men inspected the bodies.

Dixon glared at Athenril the only Elf and a woman at that who dared speak to him like that but before he could reply Ignacio spoke up silencing both of them. "These men... who were they? They don't belong to an enemy branch yet knew were to attack our Tevinter contacts" Ignacio said sizing the corpses up looking at their armor... the armor that Leech had _ripped _through.

Not even turning to look or so much as glance at him in the distance Athenril coldly called out "Dog. Learn anything?" Tolan stood up from where he'd had been crouching to examine a corpse and turned to face Athenril stoically saying "no. I've no idea who's these men are."

"Whoever they are the other Coterie branches will send more of them. Be sure to leave one of them alive next time" Ignacio said studying Longsword that had belonged to a corpse.

Turning to Dixon and giving him an intent look Ignacio said "spare whatever men you can and add them to the Guard around our Tevinter contacts." "You already have some of your men guarding them. Let the freak guard the Slavers" Dixon said shrugging.

"Leech isn't our only use for the Slavers. We have good business with them; our leaders want them look after so do it" Ignacio said giving a Dixon a cold look causing Dixon to stay silent and nod. "How many Slavers survived the attack" Athenril asked looking at Tolan. "Three" Tolan answered from he was examining a body in the background as he remembered seeing the three Tevinter Slavers being sent away for healing escorted by some of Athenril's goons.

"Only three of the Slavers held out until Leech arrived. These men aren't common thugs we need to learn who they are" Ignacio said talking more to himself. Just then Leech spoke up getting everyone's attention and stopping all of them in their tracks despite the lowness of his voice.

"One of them is still alive" Leech said in his odd icily cold low voice, the voice of man who rarely spoke... almost feral just like the rest of him. All of them turned to look at Leech at his words. They watched as he finished 'feeding' from where he crouched next to a pile of bodies then rose stiffly... but unnervingly silent. "One of them is still alive" Ignacio parroted just as Leech turned to look at something a few feet from where Tolan stood.

One of the corpses a few feet from Tolan suddenly rose... frantically making a run for it... the man was never dead just pretending. Ignacio shouted "stop him!" Dixon was about to swear as Athenril reached for her knife and Tolan made to chase the survivor down when the man was suddenly stopped in his tracks by something... unseen.

The survivor yelped as he was yanked back falling to the floor then forcefully dragged past Tolan and towards Leech.

Tolan watched as the survivor struggled unsuccessfully against Leech's magic before finally stopping a few feet from Ignacio's men the Sharps. Ignacio gestured to two of his men saying "grab him."

Two Sharps men rushed giving Leech a wide berth awkwardly avoiding his gaze as the reached down and grabbed the survivor pulling him up by his arms causing a knife to fall from his belt.

"Playing dead? You really thought that would work?" Dixon said mockingly as he stepped closer and looking at the knife before continuing "thought you could get the jump on someone when they started cleaning up." _He didn't think things through... ca__n't say I wouldn't have tried the same in his shoes though _Tolan thought as he watched Ignacio approach the now helpless survivor.

"Why don't you save us some time and tell us who you people are. I know you're not Coterie" Ignacio coldly said standing directly in-front of the survivor. The survivor looked at Ignacio trembling slightly but shook his head 'no' saying "you'll kill me anyway."

Ignacio gestured to his man holding the survivor's right arm. The Sharps man nodded then tightened his grip on the survivor's arm and preceded to bend it backwards slowly breaking the bone. The survivor started breathing heavily before letting out a harsh cry as his right arm was slowly breaking.

"This can end. All this depends on you" Ignacio said casually as he gestured for his man to stop before he broke the survivor's arm completely. The survivor let out heavy breathes lowering his head not looking at Ignacio then shook his head 'no' once again. With another gestured from Ignacio the Sharps man finished his job and completely broke the survivor's arm in a sickening snap causing the man to cry out in pain.

"A lot of loyalty for a hired sword" Ignacio said annoyed as the survivor still keep silent not even looking at Ignacio. Just then Ignacio noticed his men stiffen slightly when suddenly Leech stepped past him in his strange quite yet forceful way of his that that unnerved him.

Leech stopped right in front of the survivor calmly saying "look at me." The survivor trembled slightly but kept his head down. Leech gently placed his hand on the survivor's shoulder speaking in his feral like voice only colder as he said "LOOK AT ME."

The survivor flinched trembling as he slowly raised his head to face Leech. Ignacio watched impressed as the survivor looked at Leech and suddenly changed… his eyes going plain with an empty look in them.

The survivor relaxed not even trying to resist anymore and strangely seeming to forget that his arm was broken as he faced Leech as if all will was lost. "Who are you people?" Leech asked removed his hand with the Sharps men holding the survivor exchanged a warily look not sure what had happened. The survivor blinked before speaking… his voice calm having lost any fear… yet devoid of any emotion at all.

"We're Red Iron Mercenaries. Meeran never told us who hired us for this job but some of the guys thought it was a branch of the Coterie" the survivor said in his dull voice seemingly empty in tone.

Dixon Carton spoke up saying "cowards! Not even bothering to send their men anymore! We should hit another base let them now their time is done." Athenril shifted as Ignacio glanced at Dixon saying "you don't run the show Dixon remember your place."

"Meeran could be useful we shouldn't take his group out if we don't have to" Athenril said thoughtfully as she gave Ignacio a serious look. "Friend of yours?" Ignacio said crossing his arms looking at Athenril curiously. "Meeran and I have crossed paths a few times with mixed results. You know how it is Ignacio... friendships and grudges can be bad for business" Athenril said glancing at Dixon who scoffed clearly annoyed.

Ignacio rubbed his chin considering it for a moment before looking at Athenril saying "you know of him then, good. Send him a warning for a now. If this happens again we'll take out his entire group."

Athenril nodded gesturing to her two bodyguards, as Athenril left she gestured to Tolan saying "help them with the mess." Tolan glanced back at the survivor just as Ignacio gestured at Leech and moved on to speak with Dixon.

The Sharps men holding the survivor released him and stepped aside as Leech said two simple words "kill yourself." The survivor didn't even hesitate as he reached down and scooped up the knife he'd dropped earlier then brought it up against his throat and killed himself.

The survivor slumped to the floor with a heavy thud his throat cut open by his own hand as Leech crouched down... Tolan looked away. _I didn't realize he could do that... this could be a problem _Tolan thought as he moved on to help the Athenril's clean up crew.

As Tolan and the clean up crew and Ignacio busy with Dixon talking Leech 'fed' before suddenly stopping to no one's notice. Leech stood and turned looking towards something in the distance watching him. There in the distance stood a young boy watching Leech unblinkingly with a blank controlled look about him. The young boy looked at Leech before turning around and vanishing behind a corner. An odd one that young boy... an Urchin.

* * *

><p><em>Much Later<br>Anders's Clinic_

"You didn't know Blood Mages could mind control people?" Garrett said from he was leaning against a wall raising an eyebrow as Anders rubbed his chin watching Tolan's reaction from where he sat on his stool next to working bench.

"No not all of us have a Mage for a sister" Tolan said sternly as he faced Garrett slightly annoyed. "My sister isn't a Blood Mage" Garrett said sternly not liking what Tolan was implying as Anders spoke up saying "not all of Apostates resort to using Blood Magic." Tolan shrugged saying "no offense Healer but most do." "Just how many Apostates have you actually met that are Blood Mages?" Anders said facing Tolan.

"Only met one. Heard of quite a few and I'm pretty sure that Elf friend of yours and Hawke's is one too" Tolan said looking at the both of them. Before Anders could speak up Garrett interrupted looking at Tolan and Anders saying "that's not important right now. What else should we know about Leech?"

Tolan thought for a bit before saying "... he's strong. Really strong." Anders spoke up rubbing his chin saying "if the legends are true he's been using Blood Magic for years... he would be strong."

Garrett looked at Tolan exchanging a glance before saying "is there no way we could send the Templars after him. It could make things easier." Tolan shook his head saying "no I don't think so. He's protected and the four could find out who tipped the Templars off."

"Even then those legends say he's killed a lot of Templars... you said he 'collects pieces of their armor' right" Garrett said rubbing the back of his neck. Tolan nodded saying "I've done some more recon and from what I can tell the four are doing something to keep the Templars busy but I've no idea what."

"Don't look him in the eyes" Anders said causing both Tolan and Garrett to look at him curiously, Garrett raising an eyebrow as Tolan's lips twitched in that odd way they did sometimes. "Blood Mages can only control you if they have eye contact" Anders said seriously as he got an odd look about him as if he was remembering something.

_Back in the Blooming Rose with Idunna when did that thing to __me and Fenris... she stalled to make eye-contact with us _Garrett thought in realization. Anders noticed the way Tolan was looking at him and defensibly continued "I don't use Blood Magic but I've encountered Blood Mages before okay."

"For right now we don't have worry about Leech we're just hitting some hovels and disrupting the four. Taking away their manpower" Garrett said seriously as he rubbed the stubble on his chin that was almost a beard. "Take away the Coterie branch's infrastructure. It's a good plan" Anders said.

"Ranger/Scout tactics. Weaken the enemy so the large forces can do the rest with the big battles everyone talks about and remembers" Garrett said facing Tolan directly whom nodded smirking slightly which looked odd due to his scar.

"We'll meet up at the Lowtown Marketplace. I know it's taken awhile Tolan but it was worth it. We know where to hit" Garrett said as he stepped away from the wall straightening up. "Be ready at nightfall" Tolan said nodding as he got ready to take his leave of them only for Garrett to stop him. "Tolan" Garrett said causing the man stop in his tracks just as he was about raise his hood.

"I'm going to tell Aveline some more of the plan" Garrett said simply causing Tolan to shake his 'no' saying "she can wait." "She can be more useful than you think. If Aveline can find the corrupt Guards while we're weakening the four it'll make things easier when go for Ignacio" Garrett said simply as Anders spoke saying "he has a point Tolan. Theirs power in numbers."

Tolan shared a look with Garrett before saying "fine I couldn't do this without you and your friends anyway." Garrett nodded as Tolan raised his hood covering his face as he turned around leaving Anders's Clinic.

"You really got Fenris to help out?" Anders asked after Tolan had left. Garrett nodded saying "I wasn't even sure he was still in Kirkwall but he said he'll help." "Well another hour or so of ignoring his cold stares you'd think he'd gotten over that with all the time we spent in the Deep Roads" Anders said lightly.

"It's the whole Tevinter thing" Garrett said rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't worry we've worked together before we can do it again" Anders said calmly. "Glad it's not just Tolan and me anymore" Garrett said as he got ready to leave. "See you at Lowtown" Garrett said as he waved leaving Anders's Clinic.

* * *

><p><em>Hightown<br>Hawke Estate_

"Are you sure about this Garrett?" Aveline said from where she stood across from him in the downstairs of his ancestral home. "You're not wearing your City Guard armor and besides what's suspicious about visiting a friend" Garrett said noting Aveline's simple shirt and trousers.

"No I suppose it's not. It's just odd knowing I'm... we're targets" Aveline said shifting slightly as if uncomfortable.

"I know what you mean but we're not alone Aveline." Garrett said giving his friend a reassuring look as he continued "before we were safe because you're a Senior Officer and I'm a Noble. The ambush failed and now I think they got bigger things to deal with than revenge for Jeven."

"You know I've wondered about that. At that ambush a few days ago I wasn't the main target... Scully was" Aveline said thinking aloud. Garrett raised an eyebrow as Aveline continued "I think they just took advantage of the fact I WAS there. Two jobs in one go." Aveline shifted slightly before facing Garrett saying "regardless what did you want to tell me?"

"I argued with my friend about this but I think we should help you" Garrett simply and honestly. Aveline blinked saying "help me what?" "Help you find the corrupt Guards" Garrett answered simply.

Aveline stood silent for a moment taken aback by before asking "how did you know about that." Garrett shrugged saying "I know you. You wouldn't sit and do nothing you'd try and uncover the corrupt Guards." Aveline nodding thinking about it for a moment then said "you're right Garrett I'm trying to find them but it's a lot of digging and the Viscount's acting as Guard Captain giving me access no questions asked."

"Well it may not be much but the corrupt Guards are Dixon Carton's men. He won't be in your criminal files according to Varric he's managed to keep his hands mostly clean" Garrett said taking a step closer to Aveline.

Getting a somewhat annoyed look on her face Aveline said "how long have you known that?" Aveline let it drop in the end regardless saying "it's a start thanks Garrett. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"According to my friend the new Coterie branch has someone who knows a lot about the workings of the city. One of their leaders apparently" Garrett said rubbing the back of his neck. "If only we knew who any of their leaders were" Aveline said dryly before continuing "thanks for the help Garrett." "Anytime" Garrett said as Aveline turned to leave but stopped midway to the door and turned around looking back him.

"How are you?" Aveline asked frowning and looking concerned at her friend.

Garrett looked at Aveline for a moment before saying "fine." "Garrett has anyone ever told you that you're a terrible lair" Aveline said walking forward still frowning at her friend. Garrett sighed and took a seat near the writing desk saying "so people tell me."

Aveline shifted as if uncomfortable from where she stood beside Garrett before saying "I don't think she blames you. It wasn't your fault and even if you'd been here you couldn't have stopped the Templars all by yourself." Garrett looked up at Aveline a serious look on his face as he said "you don't understand Aveline."

Looking away from Aveline with a far off look about him Garrett continued "I'm the eldest. When father was gone I had to man up and look after the family. I joined the Army for the coin and because I thought I could protect Carver."

"You did the best you could... if anything it's my fault I wasn't able to hold out against that Ogre" Aveline said seeing how Garrett was. "He wasn't your brother" Garrett said somberly as Kane suddenly stood up from where he'd been laying and moved to sit next to his master as if to reassure him.

_Smart dog _Aveline thought noticing how having Kane next to him made Garrett ease up a bit as he scratched his loyal dog's ear. Aveline frowned and let out a deep breath before saying "I don't have any siblings Garrett so I can't say from experience but I think you're a good brother. Bethany knew that and doesn't blame you." Reaching forward and reassuringly placing a hand on Garrett's shoulder Aveline continued "You did good Garrett. No one could have done more."

Garrett chuckled slightly saying "you know it's funny. When I was younger I didn't used to like Bethany."

Aveline blinked genuinely surprised by that. Still with that far off look about him Garrett said "I was just like any other kid. I wanted attention but my father spent so much time with Bethany. I was young and stupid so I hated her for getting all the attention."

"I'd try and impress my father but he hardly noticed. Then one day when I suppose to be was watching Bethany and Carver while my parents were shopping I started to practice dueling outside near the lake we fished at sometimes. Bethany and Carver just sat nearby watching me then something happened, I don't even remember how it happened but Bethany was playing with Carver and she fell in the lake."

Getting a serious face look on his face Garrett said "I shouted at Carver to get our parents and as he took off as I jumped into the lake. Bethany didn't know how to swim and she almost drowned by the time I got to her... I remember pulling her out as she coughed with watery eyes as I tried to dry her up as much as I could when father arrived."

Aveline just listened silently taking in the fact that there was once a time when Garrett might not have been such a good brother, it just seemed to be a part of him... she couldn't picture him not being the way he is now.

Looking up at Aveline frowning slightly Garrett said "father was furious with me. He yelled at me for being irresponsible as mom just took hold of Bethany making sure she was okay and drying her up but a funny thing happened... Bethany stood up for me."

Garrett laughed slightly saying "there she was a girl no older than seven telling our parents that it was her fault not mine. It really surprised me and as we went back home father pulled me aside telling me he was proud of me for pulling Bethany out of the lake."

Aveline smiled slightly at that realizing that that was the kind of thing Garrett would do even when he was younger. "Father told me he knew I was bitter that I didn't get as much attention anymore but he explained to me about why he needed to teach Bethany control and that I was eldest so I had look after my siblings."

"That really stuck with me. Later on I tried to explain that to Carver but he didn't get it as well as I did" Garrett said as he stood up removing Aveline's hand from his shoulder. Aveline looked at Garrett for a long moment even though he wasn't facing her then stoically said "you want to break her out don't you?"

Garrett didn't speak leaving the ancestral Amell home almost silent the only sound being the crackling of the lightly lit fireplace and the soft breathes of Kane as the Mabari watched his master as if knowing something was happening. Aveline stood there watching the back of Garrett as the silence dragged on until Garrett finally turned around looking directly in the eyes saying one simple word. "Yes."

Aveline gaped not saying anything before closing her mouth taking in that one simple world. "Maker! Hawke what are you thinking" Aveline exclaimed running a hand down her face.

When Garrett didn't say anything Aveline let out a heavy breath saying "Garrett... look... I won't stop you alright." "Thanks-" Garrett began only to be interrupted by Aveline crossing her arms saying "I don't exactly agree with you but... it's Bethany and she's a good person."

Garrett smiled lightly as Aveline continued "that and its Templar business not City Guard business." "I know you can't help me but I appreciate that Aveline" Garrett said honestly causing Kane to let out a happy bark looking at Aveline and Garrett in-turn. "When?" Aveline asked not looking at Garrett as she shifted awkwardly. "After this business with the Coterie is done" Garrett answered simply.

Sighing heavily then looking at her friend and frowning Aveline said "if it doesn't work I won't be able to help you... you'll be charged with-" only for Garrett to interrupt saying "I know." Another silence followed that moment as Garrett and Aveline shared a look.

"I'll look into Dixon Carton" Aveline said awkwardly changing the subject and breaking the silence. "I'll work from my end until my friend and I make a deal with the City Guard" Garrett said letting Aveline leave still a bit awkwardly.

Just before she left Aveline turned back to Garrett saying "... good luck." "Thanks" Garrett said waving as Aveline left. Just then a voice caught Garrett's attention from upstairs, "you're going _out _tonight aren't you?" Leandra said looking at her son from the stairs.

"I won't be alone, don't worry" Garrett said giving his mother a reassuring look. "It needs to be done mom. It's the right thing to do and I'll need my friend's help to break Bethany out" Garrett said honestly. "I wish I could help you more" Leandra said frowning as she walked down the stairs to better face her son.

"You do help mom. The Templars are still a little cautious about us even if they don't spy on us direct so it's good to be seen going about our lives in the higher class" Garrett said calmly. "I just feel guilty" Leandra said causing Garrett to raise an eyebrow. "Part of me likes this. Living as a Noble again and helping you with the Mining business and your investment" Leandra said not meeting her son's eyes.

"You grew up as a Noble. It's reminds you of that time again it's only natural" Garrett said reassuringly also knowing they both needed to do it. To appear normal in case anyone the Templars or the Coterie looked into them for whatever reason.

Leandra nodded looking more at easy before saying "you're right Garrett. Before I forget Hubert needed you to stop by and sign some papers for the new miners he hired."

"Probably more Ferelden I should make sure he pays them what they deserve... always tries to underpay the new miners" Garrett said as made to leave heading towards the Hightown Marketplace with Leandra and Kane trailing behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Gallows<br>Circle of Magi  
>Library<em>

It was a relatively busy day in the Circle Library as apprentices went through the book after book brushing up on their magic in hopes of impressing the 'guest' that would be arriving in a few short days, many of the apprentices sat studying in groups. Bethany Hawke however sat alone near a corner of the library pouring over books trying to find anything that help her for her harrowing.

_I'm not sure how Orsino's stalling it or even why he's taken an interest in me but I'm grateful _Bethany thought as she skimmed through yet another book sighing as she realized that yet again father had already taught her control along with the basics.

"Bethany right? The new girl?" a voice said suddenly getting Bethany's attention and startling her slightly but not allowing it to show as Bethany looked up seeing a girl around her age. "Yes that's me" Bethany said as she got a better look at the girl noticing that she was already an apprentice, a bit shorter than Bethany but slightly older and had auburn hair that went well the girl's light green eyes. "Maire" the girl said as she held out her hand for Bethany to shake.

"Can I join you?" Maire asked shaking Bethany's hand and glancing at the books Bethany had laid about the table in her attempt at brushing up. "Um okay" Bethany said slightly surprised by that... every other Mage she'd met so far had been nice enough but seemed to keep a bit of distance for some reason.

Maire sat down taking the seat across from Bethany as she said "trying to brush up for the Harrowing? You know that it'll be unexpected right... that's the whole point." Bethany shrugged saying "I can't just sit around waiting."

"Um excuse me but you're the first person to go out over their way to talk to me... everyone else is nice but keeps a distance?" Bethany asked not wanting to be rude but wondering all the same. Maire smirked saying "I was curious; you're the new girl people talk about."

Bethany frowned awkwardly saying "... people talk about me?" "Oh yeah. The new girl that avoided the Templars for almost decade. The new girl that was brought in by more than TWO DOZEN Templars led by Sir Cullen AND Sir Thrask" Maire said still smirking as she gestured at Bethany.

"That's a big deal?" Bethany asked blinking slightly and feeling uncomfortable at the way Maire talked about her being taken into the Circle. Maire chuckled saying "of course. Most of us were taken in not to long after showing signs of Magic." Leaning in Maire spoke in a low voice almost excited saying "I don't know of anyone being taken in by Templars led by two full blown Knights of the Order."

"I don't like to think about it" Bethany said frowning as she thought back to that night before forcing the thought of it away. "Either way it's earned you quite the reputation I mean it's impressive none of us avoided the Circle that long. How did you do it?" Maire asked curiously.

"I just moved around a lot" Bethany answered before frowning slightly then continuing "why did you say almost a decade?" Maire shrugged as she leaned into her seat relaxing a bit as she lightly said "you know how it is. One day when you're around ten or twelve you do something that's not natural and you find out it's Magic the day the Templar take you in."

Smiling slightly trying to find common ground Maire asked "so when did you discover you were a Mage? ten? twelve? thirteen? fourteen's the latest I've heard of. No wait there was a guy awhile go who discovered it when he sixteen so that's the latest."

"I don't remember it too much but when I was three-" Bethany began only for Maire to interrupt scoffing as she said "don't be a show off. When did you really discover Magic?"

"I'm not showing off I really was three when-" only for Bethany to be interrupted again by Maire sighing as she made a dramatic impression of boredom saying "fine don't tell." Bethany almost narrowed her eyes at that but stopped herself not wanting to be rude the only 'friend' she seemed to have made so far.

"Anyway Bethany we're not supposed to help non-apprentices but if you want to brush up you need to learn which books to get. Ask around for Tobrius to help you. He helped organize the entire library a long time ago with the other enchanters when they need a bigger room for it anyone sometimes he helps newcomers" Maire said giving Bethany a somewhat sympathetic look _we've all been through this before._

"Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose you could help prepare?" Bethany asked already knowing the answer but wanting to ask anyway. Maire sadly shook her head saying "sorry Bethany we're all told by Templars not to talk about the Harrowing besides there's a few of them watching right now."

Bethany nodded having noticed the five Templars in the library when she first walked in. Maire stopped up saying "well you ever get lost or anything come find me and I'll show around. Sorry about this but I gotta back to work helping the Tranquil not that I mind helping out a fellow Mage every now and then when I'm on break." "Thank you I'll keep that in mind" Bethany said watching Maire leave before deciding to take Maire's advice and ask around for Tobrius.

Asking a few of the librarians Bethany learned that Tobrius was in the Ancient Runes section looking for a book. Upon finding the Ancient Runes section of the library she spotted an older Mage of higher rank than the others there.

The older man was wearing better silk robes than the apprentices along with a matching cowl as he appeared to be looking for something. _That must be him _Bethany thought as she approached. "Excuse me are you Tobrius?" Bethany asked now standing behind the older Mage of higher rank.

"Yes how can I help you?" Tobrius asked turning around to look at Bethany. "Hello I'm Bethany the new girl and I was hoping you could show some better books to brush up on" Bethany began before stopping as she noticed the odd way Tobrius was looking at her... or rather her eyes.

"The new girl... what was your name again?" Tobrius asked still looking at Bethany in that odd way. "Bethany" she answered only for Tobrius to respond "your full name." Bethany narrowed her eyes slightly as she slowly said "Bethany Hawke."

Tobrius suddenly seemed to change, his quiet and calm demeanor from before disappearing as his eyes widened saying "awe... I had not expected this." Before Bethany could say anything Tobrius gestured for her to follow him as he dropped what he was doing saying "I doubt the harrowing will be too difficult for you but I know some things that might help."

"Um thank you" Bethany said curious as she followed Tobrius grateful he was helping her but wondering why he seemed to be going out of his way to do so. Reaching a section of the library Bethany had seen before but had noticed many apprentices seemed to find boring Tobrius stopped before running his fingers along the books and pulling one out.

"Many of our younger apprentices find this boring. Only interested in big spells and nonsense but this is more useful than most people even our kind realize" Tobrius said handing her the single book. Bethany took the book Tobrius and read the title **History of the Fade: A study of Magi**.

"The Fade?" Bethany asked looking at Tobrius seeing him nod saying "yes above all us study this but don't let the Templars know I gave you this. We're not supposed to help the new comers." Tobrius said as he walked away. Bethany held the book looking at over before calling out to Tobrius honestly saying "thank you for helping you... I know you weren't supposed to."

Tobrius turned around the smallest of a smile forming on his face as he looked back at Bethany's dark blue eyes saying "it's no trouble. You remind me of a friend I had many years ago before he left."

And with that Tobrius turned around leaving as Bethany stood there thinking that over and gaped slightly as realization struck her.

* * *

><p><em>Late Night<br>Lowtown_

Garrett Hawke stood in the empty Back Alleys with the others, Tolan, Anders and Fenris as they looked at the somewhat larger than ordinary hovel. "That's it. Remember we can't leave anyone left we need to take them all out" Tolan said looking the hovel over as he put on his 'borrowed' Raider Mask with Garrett nodding saying "it'll be easier with the four of us instead of just you and me."

"Yeah. I must say Hawke you've speed things up quite nicely" Tolan said smirking slightly. "Power in numbers" Garrett said looking at Anders and Fenris in turn glad that they'd decided to help.

Anders gripped his staff saying "it'll be good to clean up the streets a bit." Fenris just stayed silent for a moment before saying "why hasn't the City Guard done this already?"

"They didn't know Fenris. It took a long time for Tolan to find out and even then we had to time it right" Garrett said glancing at Tolan before looking at Fenris. Looking at the entrance to the hovel Garrett calmly said "Fenris."

Nodding as he walked forward unsheathing his Fighting Greatsword Fenris put his weight into the blow as he smashed the door in. Garrett and Tolan rushed in after Fenris with Anders following closely behind as shouts of surprise echoed across the large Sharps owned hovel.

Moving quickly Garrett unsheathed his Longsword and Shield taking in the scene before him seeing all eleven Sharps men spread around the hovel. One Sharps men tried to reach for a Longsword he'd apparently set down on the table only for Fenris to reached him.

The Sharps man didn't even finish his yelp of fear as Fenris killed him with a heavy slash against his chest. Another Sharps man had unsheathed a Greatsword and rushed towards Garrett aiming for his head with heavy swing.

Garrett raised his Shield blocking the Greatsword with heavy thump slightly pushing Garrett back only for him to push back with all his weight and slam his Shield into the Sharps man. The Sharps man stumbled back his Greatsword lowered as Garrett rushed and slashed his Longsword silting the Sharps man's throat. Tolan moving quickly met a Longsword wield Sharps man head on with his Longsword and Dagger.

Tolan dodged a slash from the Sharps man and sidestepped using his Longsword to bat the Sharps man back giving him an opening as he rushed forward slashing with his Longsword. The Sharps man blocked Tolan's Longsword but forgot his Dagger as Tolan got in close and stabbed in Sharps man directly in the heart.

Anders scanned the fight around the hovel seeing two Sharps man trying to get a good distance away having picked up their Bow and Arrows. Raising his staff Anders aimed over Fenris's head casting a hurried Chain Lightning.

The bright blue Lightning soared through the air going over Fenris's head and striking one Sharps Archer before 'jumping' to the next. Both Archers fell over dead their plans of sniping Garrett and the others having been futile in the end.

Garrett blocked a slash with his Longsword and putting his weight behind it slammed his Shield into a Sharps man pushing him against the wall of the Sharps hovel. Garrett dodged the Sharps man's clumsy swings then rushed in slashing the Sharps man right across the chest with his Longsword.

Turning with his Shield raised to block anything if needed Garrett looked around seeing a Sharps man make a run for the back entrance. "Anders the back!" Garrett called out glancing at Anders whom nodded and hurriedly cast Stone Fist. Instantly an incorporeal green fist with stone like texture shot from Anders's staff and smashed into the Sharps man making a run for it causing him to fall the floor as if tackled.

Casting a quick Spirit Bolt Anders finished off the Sharps man just as Fenris took on a surviving Sharps man that had picked up a Greatsword. Garrett had taken down two more Sharps men when he noticed Tolan having trouble with Battleax wielding Sharps man wearing heavy armor.

Tolan had managed to slash his opponent multiple times with his Dagger but none of them deep enough to give him an opening. Garrett moved to help just as Tolan was being forced into a corner unable to get close enough but still managing to dodge or block.

Garrett reached them just as Tolan narrowly dodged a slash aimed at his neck. Slamming his Shield in the Sharps man's side freeing up Tolan just as Garrett managed to get in close. Using his Longsword Garrett aimed for the small opening in the heavy armor and slit the Sharps man's throat.

Garrett stepped back as the Sharps man fell over dead the heavy armor clanking loudly as it hit the floor. Tolan moved to stand beside Garrett saying "thanks... I had him though" Garrett glanced at Tolan lightly saying "sure you did."

Anders shot another Stone Fist at the Sharps man Fenris was fighting given the Elf the opening he needed as he preceded to stab the man through the chest. Garrett and Tolan both made for the last surviving Sharps man as he clumsily slashed with his Longsword trying to bat them away.

Tolan dodged a slash as Garrett rushed and banged his Shield into the Sharps man pushing him back. Garrett blocked another clumsy slash as Tolan rushed and stabbed the Sharps man in the heart. "All clear" Garrett called seeing all the Sharps men dead as Tolan pulled out his Dagger then used the dead man to clean the blade.

Fenris looked at Garrett nodding as Anders lowered his staff and stepped towards them saying "none of them escaped we got them all." Garrett walked towards the table in the center of the Sharps hovel seeing the chest laying there. Tolan, Anders, and Fenris all moved to stand beside Garrett as he opened the chest revealing a large amount of coin inside.

"I don't know much of the Coterie but that looks like more coin than I'd think they'd have in place like this" Fenris said tilting his head at the coin. "It one of the reasons a lot of lower criminal bosses joined the new branch... they pay more than the other branches" Tolan said glancing at Fenris.

"We can't go after the source like the Red Iron Mercenaries tried to but we can cut off some of the supply to the lower thugs... the manpower" Garrett said as he and the other pulled out empty pouches."

"With the new branch still having its civil war with the older branches they'll just think it another branch did this and not us" Tolan said as he took his fill of the coin. Garrett stuffed the empty pouch with coin as Anders and Fenris did the same leaving not a single coin left inside the once filled chest.

"Not to sound greedy but what do we do with the coin?" Anders said feeling the weight of the pouch as he hung it on his belt beside the other empty ones. Garrett glanced at Tolan before saying "whatever you want just don't go crazy with it or draw too much attention." "The Clinic can use all the help it can get" Anders said smirking at Garrett as gripped his staff. Fenris looked at Garrett saying "I suppose I can store up bribe money if I ever need it."

Garrett nodded grateful once again at having Anders and Fenris both helping them, it really made an enormous difference. Garrett and the other looked at Tolan saying "how many more?"

"Three" Tolan said before continuing "two in Lowtown and one in the Docks." "Alright let's get moving" Garrett called as the four of them left the hovel heading for another Sharps outpost to rob.

As they walked Garrett trailed behind slightly to talk to Fenris saying "thanks Fenris I wasn't sure if you were staying but I'm glad you did." "I don't mind take down some thugs" Fenris said causally before getting a colder look about him as he continued "this Coterie branch get a lot of funding from Tevinter contacts. It's slave money."

_Fenris really hates sl__avery _Garrett thought offhandedly as he said "can't go after the source at least not yet." "I understand" Fenris said as they walked. Frowning slightly Garrett saying "I wasn't sure if you'd want to help considering my plans." Fenris looked at Garrett saying "I've seen many Mages in my time. Your sister is unlike any I've seen before. Kind and more sensible the most." Garrett couldn't help but notice the way Fenris glanced at Anders at the last part but let it slide.

"Freedom is a noble ideal believe me when I say I understand that better than most but not everyone deserves it. Power corrupts. For what it's worth I think Bethany isn't like other Mages... she can handle freedom without abusing it" Fenris said surprising civil.

"I'm glad you see it that way" Garrett said honestly as they walked. _I think my sister's the only Mage Fenris doesn't consider dangerous or a threat... whatever his reasons I'm glad he doesn't mind helping _Garrett thought as walked ahead to the front.

* * *

><p><em>Gallows<br>Circle of Magi  
>Small Room<em>

Bethany Hawke shifted opening her eyes as she woke hearing the light knocking preceded by the sudden opening of her door. Startled Bethany sat up seeing First Enchanter Orsino step inside grimly saying "it's time."

"The Harrowing?" Bethany asked keeping the tone of her voice calmly and controlled. Orsino nodded saying "three Templars and I will escort you there." Bethany nodded and got out of bed glad she'd worn her thicker robe to bed instead of the Circle issued one.

Bethany made to pick up her Staff when Orsino spoke up saying "leave it." Bethany frowned wanting to protest but deciding not to as she remembered what Garrett had once said _a wise man knows to pick his battles. _Bethany nodded and made to follow Orsino as he made for the door but stopped mid-way and turned around picking up her red scarf.

Orsino was about to protest until Bethany held it up showing him it was just a simple scarf. Orsino smiled lightly as he nodded before gesturing and stepping outside the small room with Bethany following him. Upon stepping outside Bethany saw the three Templars waiting to escort her, two men she didn't recognized but the third she remembered... Sir Cullen.

Bethany glanced at Sir Cullen and exchanged a short look with the man before he took point alongside Orsino forming the escort as they walked. Bethany followed in silence it was an odd thing... all of them herself, Orsino, Cullen, and the other two Templars didn't speak for the entire walk.

Whatever their reasons it slightly unnerved Bethany as she walked in the center of the escort in utter silence. _They must have done this a lot through the years _Bethany thought as she was escorted down a staircase and past a series of long hallways finally stopping in-front of a heavy iron door with markings etched all over its surface.

"The door resists the Magic. Once inside you won't be able to leave without our permission" Sir Cullen said as he stepped forward and placed his hand on the door about to open it when suddenly a voice called out "Cullen." Bethany turned with the others surprised to see Sir Thrask walking towards them followed by another Templar she didn't know.

"Thrask" Sir Cullen said in greeting as he and Sir Thrask exchanged solutes as Knights of the Order. "We're in the middle of a Harrowing surely whatever it is can wait" Sir Cullen said politely as Sir Thrask noticed Bethany and attempted to give her a reassuring look. Bethany didn't feel reassured in the slightest by Thrask's attempt but nonetheless felt grateful he tried which was more than the other Templars seemed to do.

"There's been an incident. You need to see this" Sir Thrask said grimly before gesturing at the Templar behind him continuing "Sir Milford can fill in for you." Sir Milford saluted and nodded at Sir Cullen saying "it would be my honor Sir."

Sir Cullen stood silent for a moment before Orsino spoke up saying "it must be important go on." Sir Cullen nodded at Orsino and gestured for Sir Milford to take his place as he moved to walk with Sir Thrask.

Sir Milford placed a hand on the iron door opening it as Sir Cullen and Sir Thrask took off heading down a hallway Bethany didn't know led to. Orsino lightly put a hand on Bethany's shoulder reassuringly as she was 'escorted' inside the Harrowing Chamber.

Hearing the harsh clank as the iron door was closed behind her effectively sealing her in Bethany looked around the room surprised to see it mostly empty with the only object in the room being a podium of sorts where a lone Tranquil woman stood at the ready.

_The podium is filled__ with Lyrium _Bethany realized as she felt the power emanating outwards. Orsino and the Templars seemed slightly surprised by the Tranquil woman as Orsino stepped forward saying "Elsa? Where is Meredith?"

"Meredith is busy looking into an incident. She asked that I stand in her place" Elsa said speaking in the strange stoically unnatural way that only Tranquil could. Orsino scoffed saying "what incident? Why wasn't I told?"

"The Knight Commander did not presume to inform me and I did not presume to ask" Elsa said not even blinking as she spoke. _Poor girl... she's not even there anymore _Bethany could help but think watching Elsa as Orsino sighed saying "I need to have words with Meredith again but later. Let's begin."

Elsa looked at Bethany saying " Magic exist to serve man and never rule over him. Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by Mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin. Mages are cursed with power that demons of the Fade crave and strive to steal. You will be taken into the Fade and allowed to face whatever may come."

Bethany opened her mouth and closed it again before saying "are you serious?" "The Harrowing will send you into the Fade to face a demon armed with only your will. It is tradition" Orison said grimly as he faced Bethany.

"And if I fail?" Bethany asked not showing her fear knowing that Garrett wouldn't have. "The Templars will perform their duty" Elsa said stoically before Orsino or the Templars could say anything.

_Face a demon or die. Lose__ against the demon become an Abomination then die... the blighted Templars are crueler than I imagined _Bethany thought at the prospect of being 'thrown to the wolves'.

Elsa gestured at the podium as Orsino walked forward and raised his right hand beginning the ritual that would Bethany directly into the Fade. Bethany thought back to Tobrius helping back in the library and remembered the book he'd given her as she stepped closer to the podium.

"Are you ready?" Orsino asked giving Bethany the look of an old man... the man who'd done this countless time and seen hundreds not make it. Bethany stood still for a moment before tying her red scarf around her neck for luck and nodding feeling anything but ready.

"See you on the other side" Orsino said as he hovered his hand over the Lyrium encased within the podium as a bright blue light flashed before Bethany's eyes brighter than she expected... then she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Circle<br>Gallows Prison  
>Lower Level used for isolated prisoners<br>_

Sir Cullen and Sir Thrask examined the scene in shock as Knight Commander Meredith glared across the room... the jail cell that lay in ruins.

"What did you know of her?" Meredith asked coldly as she looked around sadly... the bodies of Templars lying haphazardly around. Meredith had taken seven of her best Templars to look over the scene including Cullen and Thrask for their skill and their previous involvement with prisoner.

Sir Cullen managed to keep his cool as he turned to his superior saying "she was part of the plan against the recruits. Worked at the Blooming Rose before being taken in." "Sir Hynes is missing..." Meredith said sternly as she gestured at the fallen Templars around the cell.

Sir Thrask spoke up warily saying "you don't suspect... recruits maybe but Templars?" Sir Cullen shifted uncomfortably as Meredith spoke in her authoritative cold voice saying "Sir Cullen you've saw it at the Ferelden Circle. Even Knights can be corrupted if they let their guard down."

Sir Thrask stepped forward examining the bars of the jail... seeing how they'd been ripped open instead of unlocked.

"Sir Hynes wasn't on guard duty for Idunna... and the bars are broken inward not outward. She didn't break out someone broke her out" Sir Thrask said looking around the scene. "Sir Hynes was posted outside this level and the doors to this level of the prison were not broken" Meredith said looking at Sir Thrask.

"Whoever it was managed to get Sir Hynes under their control and used him to get the jump on the guards outside Idunna's cell. But only Sir Killeen the prison master has the keys for this level... that's why the bars were broken" Sir Cullen said rubbing his stubble.

"How did they break the bars... their meant to resist Magic?" one of the Templars standing behind them said. Meredith pointed at the broken bars saying "the markings have been damaged the Magic resistance wasn't working... only a Templar could do that. Sir Hynes." "But why keep Sir Hynes? They didn't need him anymore? Once free they just left with Idunna" Sir Thrask said exchanging a look with Sir Cullen.

"I don't know... all of you are to investigate. Idunna is loose along with whoever freed her and Sir Hynes is under their control" Meredith said looking over all of her men she'd brought.

"This takes priority. Dismissed" Meredith said causing Sir Cullen and Sir Thrask along with the other five Knights to solute. Just as the Templar Knights began to leave ready to move on and get to work Meredith spoke up saying "one more thing. The dead Templars... pieces of their armor have been taken... collected."

* * *

><p><strong>I had fun writing this chapter but I also know it kinda jumps around a bit<br>I apologize if the pacing is bad** **but overall I'm happy with how this turned out**  
><strong>As for my portrayal of Orsino I wanted him to show that was an okay guy<br>Eventually he does that stuff at Act 3 but I feel he was a decent person before that  
>But I Digress...<br>Thanks for Reading and please Review**


	30. The Harrowing

**Hey guys been awhile. Like a really long time.  
>Why so long? Been busy at College studying and what not<br>My Exams are coming up soon and I wanted to get at least one chapter up so here it is(been writing in my spare time)  
>It's a bit shorter than I originally wanted but I just couldn't fit everything into one chapter(that ALWAYS happens to me)<br>Seriously I always write too much and need to cut things out or move them to later chapters  
>But I digress...<br>Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em>Night, Hightown<em>  
><em>Viscount's Keep<br>Upper Courtyard_

It was a beautiful night in Kirkwall as the stars shined through the night above the Hightown estates and even the Viscount's Keep. Dumar found it very soothing as he sat taking the moment to relax after a long day.

"I miss the days when my only troubles were Nobles complaining about one thing or another" Dumar said lightly turning to face Ewald sitting beside him on the bench they were sitting on. "You regret becoming Viscount?" Ewald asked with an amused tone.

Dumar smiled lightly the first true smile in at least a month as he replied "there are days where I do regret it but no I like to think I've done Kirkwall good with what I've had to work with." "Even with Meredith and her Templars, those Knights of hers strut around like they own city" Ewald said looking towards the Gallows in the distance.

"It could be worse it can always be worst" Dumar said with solemn absolutism.

"Hehe yes it can always be worse" Ewald said. "A lesson only us tired old men truly understand" Dumar said lightly as he remembered all the years he and Ewald had spent in the inner workings of Kirkwall.

All the crises they had seen through only to be replaced by another one and forgotten soon after, all trouble with working alongside the Templars and general running of a city state. "Thing are pretty bad out there eh" Ewald said in a serious tone as the former Guard Captain looked over the city from their vantage point.

"Worse than people realize but not as bad as people fear and it's only just began" Dumar said simply as Ewald spoke up saying "the usual then?" "The usual" Dumar said nodding.

Both men chuckled slightly at their old joke that wasn't really funny. They both knew they couldn't discuss the situation with Coterie civil war but Dumar enjoyed the company of his last true friend in Kirkwall all the same.

"How's your son? I haven't heard anything in a while" Dumar said wanting to change the subject. "Fine. Still off in Orlais 'seeing the world' as he calls it. Never a thought about his dear old father" Ewald said with a small hint of sadness.

"He's young and restless the same as we were at that age. He writes doesn't he?" Dumar said calmly. "... When he can be bothered to remember" Ewald said sighing slightly.

Before Dumar could say anything Ewald stood up saying "but I've taken too much of your time old friend. Kirkwall will need you in the morning and you need all the rest you can get." Dumar nodded saying "there's always something that needs my attention, never enough rest to be had." Ewald chuckled slightly as he left the upper courtyard of the Viscount's Keep saying "yet another lesson only us old men truly understand. There's never enough time."

Dumar smiled lightly at that as Ewald took his leave of them. Knowing that Ewald was right and that he'd be needed in the morning Dumar stood up and left heading for his personal chambers.

* * *

><p><em>The Fade<em>

_This place is different... it's always different _Bethany thought as she walked through the odd surroundings that made up the Fade... or at least her perspective of the Fade.

She been wondering through this strange representation of what appeared to be a forest... mixed with some parts of what looked like the Docks the only difference being the odd mist from the Fade.

_Copied __locations, objects, people and concepts of the real world, though in a cruel and often confusing way... just like Tobrius's book said _Bethany thought as she wondered what appeared to be a small hill.

_Nothing's happened yet... why? Orsino so was grim but wh__at's so challenging... unless I'm going the wrong way _Bethany thought grimly as she glanced behind her not seeing another path to take.

Bethany sighed as she kept following the path unclear of what she was supposed to do and wishing she at least had her staff with her. _Garrett would know what to do _Bethany thought as she walked past what appeared to be part of one the ports of the Dock and into more forest area.

_Why is it mixed... a section of port in the middle of forest, why? _Bethany thought offhandedly as she continued walking before coming upon a hill of some kind. _If Garrett were here... he'd FIND a vantage point and find the best route _Bethany thought as she remembered the trip to Gwaren where Garrett usually took point.

Bethany walked up the hill keeping that in-mind before she reached the top and gaped slightly... the end of the hill was literally the end of the hill. It was like some crazed drawing of a child... the hill cutting off at the top and into... nothing.

Bethany carefully crouched down looking over the edge seeing the nothingness that was the raw Fade.

"What am I supposed to do?" Bethany moaned frowning deeply at all this useless wandering with no end in sight. Bethany sat there slumped against the edge for a few moments before she carefully stood up taking a step back from the edge.

"I won't give up. There always something, Garrett would know" Bethany said talking to herself needing to hear something as she ran her fingers there her red scarf. Bethany looked down at her scarf thinking about what her father had taught her and what she'd read in Tobrius's book.

_Father taught me to stay away from parts of the Fade like this, taught me to defend myself just in case. Tobrius's book taught me about the Fade and the creatures here with the strange c__onstruct _Bethany thought as she looked back at the path she'd walked not really seeing anywhere else to go.

_Garrett taught me... taught me... he... didn't teach me much. _Bethany thought glumly.

_No Garrett did teach me. He gave me an example, what to do jus__t in case _Bethany realized thinking back what tactics she'd seen her brother use. Bethany's eyes widened as she remembered something so small yet useful... Bethany looked up.

_When we were going through the Wilds and heading towards Gwaren with the others __Garrett would find the highest ground and look at the sun, the Southron Hills, and later the Imperial Highway as point of reference! _Bethany thought.

Bethany gazed in the distance of the Fade 'sky' at the dark mysterious structure always visible from any point in the Fade... **The Black City**. Bethany looked at the Black City and noticed something she'd overlooked before... tiny little 'islands' floating around various distances from it.

Bethany got an idea in her head and turned around looking past the edge of the hill into the nothingness and up into the distance. Floating far above but not as far as the Black City were more tiny little 'islands' or sections of the part of the Fade she was in.

_There has to be a way over there, to move on. Tobrius's book sa__ys some constructs can be like 'portals' across the Fade... doors _Bethany thought as she stood at the top of the hill searching. That's when something got Bethany's attention... there right across the 'port' she'd walked by was a small path leading to a dark brown door. _How did I miss that? _Bethany thought as she walked down the hill retracing her footsteps until she reached the port again... only to find the door missing.

"That's not fair" Bethany muttered allowed. Sighing Bethany glanced back at the hill wondering if she should go back before she remembered something from Tobrius's book... - "_the dangers of the Fade are of the perception of the mind. Constructs don't make logical sense to Mortals as only Spirits and Demons truly 'see' the Fade__"_

Getting an idea in her head Bethany stepped onto the construct that appeared to be the platform of a port on the Docks. Bethany took a step forward until she noticed something... the moment she stepped on the 'platform' a small but narrow staircase appeared going downward. Bethany frowned and stepped off the 'platform' only to gape slightly as the staircase vanished back into the nothingness of the Fade.

"Perception" Bethany said aloud as she stepped back onto the platform smiling slightly as the staircase reappeared seemingly from nothing. Bethany walked forward and followed the staircase downward finding the door she'd seen from the top of the hill... only to find it didn't lead anywhere.

The door stood vigil alone with nothing but the nothingness that was void of the Fade behind it... like it was cut off. Bethany let out a heavy breath saying "perception" once again before placing her hand on the door knob.

Bethany turned the door knob and pushed... as the door opened it didn't reveal the nothingness of the Fade but rather more forest area. Bethany slowly and carefully put one foot forward and placed it on the other side of the door. Finding 'solid' ground Bethany stepped forward completely walking through the door and into the other side. Standing there amongst the forest area she noticed something... the trees here seemed to be taller.

Bethany turned around closing the door and looked past it searching for where the Black City was visible. She found it the distance noticing this time it was lower from her point of view than it had been before. Looking down Bethany saw another 'island'. In the 'island' Bethany could see the hill that cut off and the port visible in the distance.

_I moved on_ Bethany thought as she couldn't help but grin at the small but useful progress. Bethany turned around and walked on knowing she'd taken her first step to getting past the Harrowing.

* * *

><p><em>Sometime Later<br>_

Bethany walked through yet another clearing of forest having gone through three more doors taking her across various 'islands' of the Fade. It'd taken her awhile but she thought she was going the right way after tail and error discovering that the right path seemed to take her further away from the Black City.

Bethany had continued using the Black City as a point of reference and though it was always visible somewhere in the distance she seemed to be moving further away... so she assumed she was going the right path to ending the Harrowing.

Bethany stopped in the middle of the clearing to get a better look at her surroundings. It was something Bethany kept doing as she remembered it's what Garrett had done on their way towards Gwaren.

_I'm probably not even doing this right. Garrett had training in the Ferelden Army... but the Fade isn't the same as the mortal world _Bethany thought as she took in everything she could see. That's when she noticed something... a light visible past a cluster of trees in the distance.

Bethany frowned and started towards the light as she squeezed past the cluster of 'trees' and entered a path leading towards another Fade construct. Looking around as she walked down the path Bethany noticed the forest area was fading away in the distance... to be replaced ahead by the Lowtown Marketplace. Bethany reached the end of the path and stopped looking at the strange but eerily similar construct of the Lowtown Marketplace... except it was devoid of any people.

Frowning Bethany glanced back up the path and at the forest area before taking a deep breath and headed into the Lowtown Marketplace. _That's the booth where Garrett would get groceries from...__ the manager give us discounts because he knew we were Ferelden refugees _Bethany thought as she warily walked through the Marketplace.

_I wonder if... no. Maybe? _Bethany thought as she got an idea and headed up a plight of stairs and turned right noticing the stairs to Hightown and the Estates were missing as she kept on walking before stopping at where the Hanged Man should be.

The building itself was there but the door was missing. Bethany moved on going right until she reached her destination... Gamlen's house.

There it stood an exactly replica of the house Bethany had lived in for than a year with her family… it was eerily similar. Bethany stood there in silence before slowly and carefully walked up the small plight of stairs opening the front door finding it unlocked. The door creaked open slowly revealing the exact same house she'd spent so much time in.

_Everything's the same… that's not right Tobrius's book says they're always incomplete _Bethany thought before she warily stepped inside. Walking to the breakfast table Bethany stopped and ran a finger lightly across the breakfast table… it felt so real.

Bethany looked around the house seeing the small cramped space that was the kitchen, the bathroom in the very back, the one bed room Garrett supposedly shared with Gamlen, and finally the room she shared with her mother. Bethany stared at the door to the room she shared with her mother not sure of what to do.

Something from the room beckoned her and against her better judgment Bethany opened the door and stepped in. Being the room was like being in a sweet forgotten dream… it warm and comforting filled with fond memories. Bethany wasn't sure why but she smiled at the fond memories of the house walking to her bed. Still smiling but not entirely sure why, Bethany sat down her bed feeling the nice and soft fabric of the bed sheet with her hand.

Bethany glanced at her mother's empty bed all neat and made up like Leandra always left it and smiled slightly as she looked around the room seeing good joyful memories flashing by… specters of a better time.

It was so peaceful Bethany couldn't help lightly lay down on her bed enjoying how nice and warm it was. It felt was so good to just rest, it seemed like ages since she last relaxed and slept. Bethany closed her eyes still smiling but not entirely sure why as began to drift off to sleep… _NO! _Bethany thought as her eyes burst open and she sat up.

Bethany stood up looking around the room warily as she made her way out. Steeping out of her room Bethany reentered the breakfast room only to find the smell of her mother's cooking emanating from all around the house.

It smelled _so _good, bread and soup so simple yet so delicious under Leandra Hawke's cooking that Bethany stopped in her tracks. Bethany turned looking at the breakfast table seeing a fresh warm plate of her mother's food… it was so inviting.

Bethany almost took a seat but stopped midway and stopped back. Bethany shook her head about to leave the house entirely when something so surprising and unexpected happened it stopped her entirely completely catching her of guard… Leandra's voice.

"Bethany" Leandra's voice called out warmly stopping her before she even made it half out to the front door. Bethany slowly turned around seeing her mother standing in the doorway to the room they shared.

"Don't you want some dinner? Gamlen should be back with Garrett soon" Leandra said smiling as she walked towards the breakfast table taking seat. Bethany stood her mouth open slightly before closing it and shaking her head 'no' still looking at Leandra. "You should eat something Bethany you look awfully pale and I went through all the trouble" Leandra said smiling warmly and pulling out another seat for Bethany.

"… no" Bethany said in barely a whisper. Leandra stood up looking worried with motherly concern as she made her way towards Bethany saying "you don't look well dear, here let me take a look at you."

Leandra made towards Bethany her hands raised only to stop in her tracks frowning heavily… Bethany had raised her right hand. "Bethany what are you doing? I'm only doing what's best for you" Leandra said staring at Bethany's hand before slowly and carefully taking a step forward.

Bethany stepped back narrowing her eyes as she summoned her Magic forming a small orb of blue flame magic in the palm of her right hand. Leandra stepped back looking worried as she fearfully said "Bethany what's wrong? Are you trouble with your Magic again… just calm down let me help you."

Bethany kept her hand stretched out, the blue flame magic causing shadows to dance across the house as she said "this isn't real." "Bethany you sound crazy. Why don't you let me tuck you in" Leandra said warmly walking forward. Bethany raised her hand further the flame magic growing larger in her hand as she said "stay back."

Leandra frowned looking worried as Bethany took a deep breath saying "this isn't real" before firing her flame magic directly at Leandra. Bethany closed her eyes stroking her red scarf almost tearing up forcing herself to repeat the same words again and again "it's not real"… the frenzied cries and shouts of Leandra as she burned echoing across the house.

Bethany opened her eyes wishing she hadn't but knowing she had too. The sight before Bethany almost brought tears to her eyes, Leandra thrashing around the floor burning until it was over and only the charred husk of Leandra lay on the floor.

The door to the right of Bethany slammed open revealing Gamlen as he burst out running towards Leandra crying "what the blazes is going on! Leandra! Maker! Leandra!"

Gamlen crouched down sobbing as he looked over the heavily burned dead Leandra. Bethany just stood there breathing heavily when suddenly Gamlen glared up at her with puffy red eyes saying "you bitch! You killed my sister! Your mother!"

_This isn't real. This isn't real! _Bethany thought fiercely as she stepped back. Gamlen reached over to the breakfast table grabbing a knife before standing up. "After all we did for you!" Gamlen shouted as he charged forward with his knife raised.

Bethany panicked and raised her hand firing another burst of blue flame magic at the charging Gamlen. Gamlen was instantly struck and fell over thrashing around yelling as he burned… Bethany couldn't take it anymore and run out the house.

Barely holding back the tears Bethany ran through the odd construct of Lowtown before stopping in-front of where the stairs leading to Hightown should be. Bethany leaned against a nearby wall breathing heavily her hand shaking slightly from where she placed it on the wall.

Bethany stepped away from the wall still a bit shaken as she said "it's the Fade it's not real." "Bethany!" a voice suddenly called out that caused Bethany to snap around… Garrett.

There he was walking towards from where the Hanged Man should be. Garrett was wearing his Ferelden Field Armor… his Longsword and Shield sheathed. Bethany cringed as she raised her hand warily as Garrett walked towards her glaring.

"Mother and Gamlen! How could you! I was wrong about you Bethany! I wasted all those years on you for this!" Garrett yelled unsheathing his Longsword and Shield as he rushed her.

_This isn't real! _Bethany thought as she raised her hand firing another burst of blue flame magic. Bethany closed her eyes tight not being able to bear seeing or hearing the yells… it didn't happened.

"You'll have to better than that!" Garrett yelled as Bethany opened her eyes seeing Garrett had blocked her flame magic with his Shield. Bethany stepped back casting a hurried Spirit Bolt only Garrett to block it with his Shield once again as he charged. _I need… I… I need something stronger _Bethany thought somberly as she raised both her hands as Garrett got closer and closer.

_Ice Magic… or Force Magic…_Bethany thought as she focused deciding on Ice Magic. Just as Garrett was closing in Bethany cast Cone of Cold the Ice Magic curving as Garrett leapt away with Bethany trying to adjust but missing all the same.

Bethany kept her hands raised as she moved back keeping her distance from Garrett as he seemed wary of her with his Shield raised up. "I always knew you were just another worthless Apostate" Garrett said glaring at her.

_He's trying to get under __my skin _Bethany thought as she glared back yelling "you're not my brother!" and cast a Spirit Bolt. Garrett blocked with his Shield and started advancing again.

Bethany got ready to cast Cone of Cold again when suddenly Garrett stopped in his tracks dropping his Longsword and Shield.

"Aweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Garrett yelled in a voice not his own… a voice deep and cold nothing like the real Garrett's voice. Bethany stood there watching frozen in place as Garrett shook until finally… a blue glowing blade from a Longsword of some kind ripped through Garrett's chest.

"You!" Garrett yelled in that deep cold voice that wasn't his… as a Spirit appeared directly behind him holding the Longsword that had back-stabbed Garrett, seemingly to have formed out of the mist floating about the Fade.

The Spirit glowed bright blue taking the form of a tall man in heavy armor of some kind wielding a Longsword and Shield. "Foul Demon" the Spirit said sternly as he pulled the Longsword out of Garrett in a single movement.

'Garrett' yelled out in agony as he slumped to the floor… only he started changing. 'Garrett' lay on the floor twitching and changing form till only a Sloth Demon lay slumped on the floor dead… it's true form revealed.

The Spirit slammed an armored boot onto the dead Sloth Demon causing it to erupt in a burst of ashes… fading away. "Be gone" the Spirit muttered in disgust before turning to Bethany with a look of… concern. "Are you alright child?" the Spirit asked.

"Fine" Bethany said lowering her hands as the Spirit smiled slightly before glancing around Lowtown saying "Sloth Demons, their trickery a foul thing." "I... I knew it wasn't real" Bethany said still looking at where the Sloth Demon pretending to be Garrett had been slain. Turning to look at the Spirit, Bethany said "thank you… who are you?"

The Spirit smiled warmly as he said "I am a Spirit of Justice."

"Justice?" Bethany said looking over the Spirit curiously. Bethany smiled lightly saying "I met another Spirit of Justice once." "That's good, not all of us here of the Fade are Demons though at times even your kind, confuse us" Justice said sheathing his Longsword beside his Shield.

Justice gestured at Bethany smiling as he said "luckily I saw your struggle with Sloth Demon though I'm sure child that you could have handled him on your own I thought to lend a hand."

Justice suddenly got a colder look about him as he gestured around Lowtown saying "I've seen this cruel test of the Templars before. Sending children against Demons with no weapons, the injustice of all it all. You should be allowed to face them fairly and on equal footing not thrown to the wolves like this."

Bethany nodded saying "thanks for the help Justice. Do you know how I can get out of here... if I don't get out in time the Templars will kill me." Justice straightened up saying "of course. The Templars would have you wander through the fade when the path out is so simple to us who can truly see the Fade as it is."

"You see the path out?" Bethany asked curiously as she blinked. Justice smiled saying "yes I can get you out. Here let me show you." Justice held out his hand beaming and smiling warmly at her. Relieved that she'd found a friend in this cruel test of the Templars Bethany let out a sigh of relief and made to take Justice's hand when something stopped her... a feeling.

"You're so happy?" Bethany said frowning at Justice and stopping herself from taking Justice's hand. "What greater joy is there than helping than innocent and bringing justice to the injustice" Justice said simply as Bethany remembered him killing the Sloth demon.

Bethany frowned thinking things over as memories flashed through her mind...

_**Anders with a dark look on his face saying "since when is Justice happy? Justice is harsh, Justice is righteous, Justice is hard... and yes sometimes Justice is cruel."**_

_**"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE **__**ANOTHER MAGE AS YOU TOOK HIM!"**_

_**"FOUL WITCH, MORTAL OR DEMON WHICHEVER YOU BE, KEEP YOUR DISTANCE!"**_

_Whenever Justice spoke through Anders he was always stern and uncompromising... never happy and never once smiling._

Back to the present Bethany looked up at the smiling Justice before stepping back. "Child I seek only to help you" Justice said calmly as he remained where he was.

Bethany shook her head 'no' calmly saying "you're not Justice." Justice met Bethany's eyes before lowering his hand and chuckling. "Clever girl" Justice said still meeting Bethany's eyes and smiling but without any warmth at all as if it had never been there.

Justice started forward, the blue light that had encased his being darkening and fading away. It happened so fast Bethany barely had time to cast her spell... Justice unleashing an explosion of dark red destructive energy.

A glowing light blue field surrounded Bethany a split second before the blast hit her.

Bethany was pushed back four feet managing to stay on her feet with some difficulty. Feeling a bit weak Bethany quickly cast heal on herself as she straightened up ready for a fight, the light blue Arcane Shield still protecting her even after the blast.

Bethany warily looked up noticing that Lowtown was gone replaced by an empty clearing of an 'island' and more importantly that 'Justice' was gone. Instead a huge horned purple skinned beast stood where 'Justice' had stood.

"Healing yourself and a shield... you're a resourceful one I like that" the Pride Demon said cruelly in its harsh deep_ intelligent _voice as it studied Bethany with amusement.

Bethany kept her hands raised ready to cast any number of spells at a moment's notice. "Easy child. If I possessed you your stubborn little Templars would behead you and send me back here there's no point to this" the Pride Demon said in its deep harsh voice. Bethany narrowed her eyes ready for anything as the Pride Demon chuckled amusingly at her.

"I was just having some fun but I am satisfied with the Sloth I killed. Goodbye clever child. I hope we never met again... for your stake" the Pride Demon said before smiling one last time and turning around marching off.

Bethany just stood there still wary and ready for anything as the Pride Demon's loud thuds echoed off as it casually left. Suddenly a force emerged from somewhere beyond the Fade shattering the 'island' in a flash of white... _I'm being pulled out _Bethany realized.

* * *

><p><em>Circle of Magi<br>Harrowing Chamber_

Bethany blinked from the sudden change of bright blinding light to low barely lit room light. _I'm back... _Bethany thought as she realized she was on the floor. Elsa knelt down to her speaking in her strange stoically unnatural way that only Tranquil could saying "greeting you have successfully passed the Harrowing. Welcome officially to the Circle of Magi."

Bethany took Elsa's outstretched hand allowing herself to be helped up just as Orsino appeared beside her also helping her up. "You should have pulled her out sooner the MOMENT the Pride Demon showed up" Orsino said coldly looking at Elsa.

"Apologizes First Enchanter, it is protocol for the Mage to face the Harrowing with only their Will and no outside help" Elsa stoically and without emotion. "A Pride Demon" Orsino scoffed before continuing "even fully trained Mages wouldn't do well against one. It takes a team of Magi to safely deal with one."

Bethany shook her head slightly as she shook off Elsa and Orsino. "How are you holding up Bethany? That was an unusual Harrowing" Orsino asked looking concernedly at Bethany.

"I'm okay Orsino… wait you were all watching?" Bethany asked a little uncomfortable at that. "It is protocol for us to monitor" Elsa said answering Bethany's question before Orsino could.

"Part of the job, we need to know if we're needed" one of the Templars standing nearby said. "I wanted to pull you out earlier" Orsino began as Bethany spoke up frowning as she said "why didn't you?"

"Elsa and I brought you into the Harrowing only the both of us working together could pull you out. Elsa refused to do so until it was evident you were strong enough to resist" Orsino answering somewhat annoyed as he glanced at Elsa.

"It was-" Elsa began only for Bethany to dryly interrupt "protocol." "Yes" was Elsa's only response. Orsino patted Bethany reassuringly as he said "you did well. Many would not have succeeded this Harrowing."

Bethany snapped towards one of the nearby Templars, Sir Milford, as he started towards her with a small knife and an empty glass vial. Orsino patted Bethany reassuringly again as he said "this is the last part of the Harrowing. The Templars take a small sample of your blood. After that you're done." "What for" Bethany said not liking this.

"In case you ever escape we can and will track you down" Sir Milford said stepping forward and grabbing Bethany's arm. Bethany flinched slightly at the pain as Sir Milford lightly cut Bethany's arm and collected the blood in the vial.

Stepping back and sealing the vial closed Sir Milford handed it to another nearby Templar saying "see that it gets shipped off." Turning back at Bethany Sir Milford honestly said "impressive, that was a particularly hard Harrowing, three Sloth Demons and a Pride Demon; it's been years since we've seen one that difficult you know. Something to brag about."

_Of course I'd get the difficult one... as if that's something to be proud of _Bethany thought slightly bitter at the whole thing as she nodded. Elsa bandaged Bethany's cut and Orsino escorted Bethany out of the Harrowing Chamber and led her out of the maze of stairs and towards the Circle Apprentice Chambers.

Bethany looked around the Apprentice Chambers noticing that was much nicer than she thought it'd be as she followed Orsino quietly not wanting to wake the sleeping Apprentices.

Orsino picked out an empty room for Bethany and let her in saying "this will be your room." Bethany stepped inside finding it to bigger than the room she'd been staying in and with a somewhat better bed.

"You'll find your Apprentice Robes in the dresser and your things will be brought up tomorrow. You're allowed three days of rest until we work on where you're going go from here but for now relax, get to know some of the others, and enjoy your time off" Orsino said smiling slightly.

"Thank you Orsino" Bethany said as Orsino left her to her new room. Before he left Orsino turned around saying "Bethany one more thing." "Yes, First Enchanter?" Bethany asked looking at Orsino curiously.

"How long has your flame magic been blue?" Orsino asked with a curious look on his face. Bethany thought about it for a bit before saying "as long as I can remember. My father told me it was fine though and nothing to worry about."

"Your father was right it's nothing to worry about... interesting though we'll look into that later" Orsino said nodding and rubbing his chin slightly at the last part as he left closing the door behind him.

Bethany took a seat on her much more comfortable bed in her Apprentice's room letting out a heavy breath. "I hate Demons" Bethany said stroking her red scarf and remembering the cruel illusion the Sloth Demons had used on her. _Orsino's right I should rest, even the Templars said my Harrowing was one of the hardest ones they'd seen in a long time _Bethany thought as she got comfortable and started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Day, the Chantry<em>

It was an odd scene about the Chantry with its long grand halls filled with Sisters and Mothers of the Chantry glancing at the two Knights curiously. The Knights had been asking questions about another of the Order, Sir Hynes, whom they were looking for.

The Sisters and Mothers of the Chantry told the Knights truthfully that they'd not seen the man but the Knights held their vigil and kept asking until finally they came upon Sebastian Vael.

Sebastian had been staying late to pray of late and he had seen the man the two Knights had described, Sir Hynes. "When did you see him?" "and what was he doing?" Sir Cullen and Sir Thrask asked intently from they stood in front of Sebastian near one the many small Altars here.

"It was very late in the evening and he came in barely paying attention to me" Sebastian said calmly if not a little curious as to the grimness of the Knights. "What do you mean? Did he ignore you? Did he mutter anything or speak at all? How did he move?" Sir Cullen asked crossing his arms looking very grim.

Sebastian frowned not knowing what to make of that saying "uh he glanced at me but went about his business without saying a word… he moved normal I guess." "Please this is very important are you sure he moved normally? No clumsily movements of stumbles?" Sir Thrask asked Sebastian calmly but with all seriousness.

Sebastian blinked saying "as far as I can remember the man just calmly walked upstairs. Nothing wrong with him that I could see but I was praying at the time so I didn't get a good look." Sir Cullen nodded saying "What did he do upstairs?" Sebastian thought about it for a bit before saying "I'm not sure but he came down holding a book, a tome of sorts, and left not even glancing at me. I only noticed because they weren't many people here at the time."

"A tome?" Sir Cullen asked exchanging a confused look with Sir Thrask. "There are several books and tomes housed in the Chantry for various things…what kind of tome was it?" Sir Thrask asked frowning.

"I'm sorry Sir I didn't get a good look, all I can tell you is that it was a tome" Sebastian said shrugging. Sir Thrask grimly nodded saying "thank you for your time Sir. If there's anything more you can tell us?" "No I'm sorry that's all I know" Sebastian said honestly.

"You've helped us greatly here take this coin for your troubles" Sir Cullen said reaching for his coin pouch. Only for Sebastian to shake his head 'no' saying "it's no trouble anything for a member of the Order" "the Order appreciates you're assistance" Sir Thrask nodding as he and Sir Cullen left.

Sebastian stopped just as they were leaving saying "is Sir Hynes alright? All this trouble over what he was doing last night?" Sir Thrask turned around saying "I'm sorry sir but it is a private matter for the Order. Thank you again for your help."

Sebastian nodded not sure what to make of that as the two Knights took their leave of the Chantry. Once outside the Chantry, the two Knights left Hightown heading for the Gallows.

As they walked Sir Cullen turned to Sir Thrask saying "what do you make of this?" "Some of the other Knights investigating the incident said Sir Hynes was seen leaving the Viscount's Keep with another tome sometime in the early morning… I've no idea what this is" Sir Thrask said not liking this one bit. "Tomes… what do they want with tomes, and why do they need Sir Hynes to get them?" Sir Cullen said thinking aloud as he and Sir Thrask walked.

* * *

><p><em>Gallows<br>Circle of Magi  
>Apprentice Chambers<em>

Bethany lazily sat up realizing she'd slept in pretty late as she got out of her new bed and grabbed her new blue Apprentice Robes from the dresser and put them on.

_It's actually pretty comfortable… better than those plain robes the Circle gave me before _Bethany thought as she looked over herself in the small mirror attached to the dresser. _How did the Tranquil know my exact size? _Bethany thought curiously as she fixed her hair slightly before stepping out of her room.

Once outside Bethany noticed some other Apprentices milling about but otherwise not paying much attention besides a curious glance, _the new girl. _Bethany walked out of the Apprentice Chambers not really sure we to do in her free time but knowing she couldn't just sleep all day.

Bethany walked through the Circle deciding to look for Tobrius again and guessing that he was probably in the library again. As Bethany walked up the stairs and headed towards the library she saw a few Templars watching them, they were always watching, but she also noticed that they mostly kept their distance in the Apprentice Chambers and the library.

Entering the library Bethany noticed some more Apprentices going about trying to brush up to impress the special guest arriving soon. Bethany walked past them all not really caring as she instead looked for her friend.

She found Tobrius speaking with a librarian and another Enchanter, Tobrius looked like he was giving instructions to them, before leaving them to their work. As he was walking off Bethany caught to him saying "Tobrius."

Turning around Tobrius saw Bethany and more importantly noticed her Apprentice Robe, smiling he said "you passed your Harrowing, good I knew that you would." Bethany grinned slightly saying "I wanted to thank you again for that book it really helped."

"It was the least I could do. How are you feeling? Every Harrowing is different and they can trouble Apprentice for a short time even after completion" Tobrius said looking generally concerned. "It was… hard. I faced illusions from Sloth Demons. They were vivid and seemed very real, even knew things about me… about my past" Bethany said with a dark look on her face before brightening up and finishing with "but I always knew deep down it wasn't real."

Tobrius smiled lightly saying "it appears you had a difficult Harrowing but you kept your wit about you and survived; that in itself is an accomplishment I think you'll do well here."

"Do you have time I wanted to talk… about some things" Bethany said looking for a more private spot. "Yes I have some time" Tobrius said before gesturing at an empty table saying "here."

Bethany followed Tobrius and took the seat across from him. "I wanted to know what happens now? I passed the Harrowing and the Templars took my Phylactery. I'm an Apprentice now but what do Apprentices do in the Circle?" Bethany said wanting to get everything off her chest feeling she could talk to Tobrius. Tobrius chuckled slightly saying "you spent at a lot of time away from here and in less than a month you passed your Harrowing so I assume no one explained things."

"After a Mage has achieved Apprentice status they study in one field or another eventually finding a mentor to help them on their path or they may simply be and help with other services needed, I recommend the former" Tobrius said honestly.

Bethany blinked saying "some Apprentice don't move on and just… help around where they needed?" Tobrius nodded saying "yes those who do not wish to learn more and rise through the ranks of the Circle. There are some like that but not many, once completing the Harrowing the choice is completely up to you."

"I… I don't really know" Bethany said honestly not knowing what she should do having never thought she'd end up in the Circle. "It's quiet alright you have plenty of time to decide, all the time in the world to be honest" Tobrius said gesturing around at the library continuing "some Apprentices take years to find themselves a mentor."

Bethany nodded taking that in before lowering her voice saying "… you knew my father. Malcolm."

Tobrius nodded laughing slightly at some memory of his as he spoke in a low voice saying "yes I knew Malcolm when he was here. What did you want to know? He must have told you a lot already."

"No… my father didn't tell me anything really just that he didn't want me in the Circle" Bethany said honestly. Tobrius seemed genuinely surprised at that, pausing slightly before saying "odd but I suppose he had his reasons."

Bethany looked up at Tobrius curiously as she still spoke in a low voice saying "what was my father like when he was younger?" "He was quiet the enigma amongst the ladies" Tobrius began before getting an awkward look about him and saying "uh he was very much a ladies man before he met your mother."

"Oh… I never really thought about it" Bethany said only remembering Malcolm as her father. The man with all the answers, her mentor, him helping her when she had trouble with her Magic as a child, him smiling as he spent hours of the day with her teaching, always funny with amazing stories and wise words at the ready.

"Malcolm was very worldly and well, the women loved his stories from where he'd been and some of things he'd done" Tobrius said simply. "They were especially interested in how he was captured in Ferelden and then brought here for being a little too much trouble over there" Tobrius said.

"My father was a trouble maker back in the Ferelden Circle?" Bethany asked frowning as she couldn't match the man Tobrius was describing to the man she'd known only as her father. "Oh yes he loved showing up several Apprentices and even some Enchanters with his skill that surpassed most of them… even here he was known for it" Tobrius said smiling slightly as if remembering something humorous.

"It drove some of them mad, the Ferelden dog who never ranked higher than Apprentice and never found a mentor yet surpassing so many regardless of rank" Tobrius said laughing lightly.

"He… he never found a mentor or moved up the Circle?" Bethany asked honestly surprised having always assumed her father had been highly ranked due to his tremendous skill in Magic.

"No not even here in Kirkwall, he absolutely refused to follow the path of the Circle and did his own thing" Tobrius answered simply. "I know he met my mother at some party of a Noble that wanted Magical entertainment for the evening" Bethany said wanting to know more.

"Yes I remember that. Near the party's end he and your mother um 'got acquainted' in one of the back rooms. After that night he never stopped talking about Leandra and stopped his activities with the other ladies here" Tobrius said shifting slightly.

Bethany was first incredibly awkward but smiled slightly at the end, glad that her mother had such an effect on her father… even if after only one night. "How did my father… how did he-" Bethany began only for Tobrius to interrupt saying "I'm sorry but I honestly don't know."

"He did tell me he was leaving but I never understood everything, only that he had gotten the help of a Templar, Sir Carver, and that he was going to run away with your mother after he finished some business" Tobrius said getting an odd look about him.

"What business?" Bethany asked curiously having never once been told any of this by her father. Tobrius shook his head 'no' saying "I honestly cannot say. Malcolm was a man of many secrets and though we were good friends he never once told me nor anyone else. Even his stories of his travels, he told them but he never fully explained them or even what he was truly doing there. Orlais, Antiva, Tevinter, and finally Ferelden where he was captured."

Bethany stay silent at that… _he's right even with me, Carver, and Garrett he never really explained what he was doing all that time before he was cau__ght in Ferelden _she realized.

Tobrius snapped Bethany out of it as he got a curious look about him speaking in barely a whisper saying "you know he offered to take me with him and Leandra. To join him if I wanted too or make my own way after leaving the Free Marches. I still wonder about it at times."

"You stayed when you could have left?" Bethany said in a low voice very surprised, her eyes widening slightly. Tobrius smiled lightly before glancing around the corner of a nearby shelf where a female librarian with curly long blond slightly graying hair was looking into something. The female librarian glanced back at Tobrius and smiled brightly at him before turning back to her work.

"Malcolm told me openly and honestly that his plan allowed only one extra to come with him and I had a reason to stay. It may surprise you but I'm comfortable with the life I've made here" Tobrius said still smiling at the female librarian.

Tobrius turned back to face Bethany saying "your father and I said our farewells and the next day he was gone. The Templars hunted for him but they never found him… all these years I'd hoped Malcolm had made his own way and lived a good life."

"He did. He was very happy and I miss him… he passed away a few years ago" Bethany said feeling happy to know more of her father. "I knew the moment I saw you that he'd passed away" Tobrius said with a sad look about him.

"What… how?" Bethany asked honestly curious. Tobrius smiled sadly with a hint of humor as he said "if Malcolm were still alive you wouldn't be here. He'd never allow that to happen."

_Garrett was like that too… I hope he's okay there's nothing he could have done _Bethany thought. Tobrius suddenly looked at Bethany with intent eyes asking "was he happy? Did he truly live a good life?"

"Yes my father was very happy. He had three children and though we didn't have much and moved around a lot he always made that best of things and we never lacked for anything. He was always smiling and laughing" Bethany answered honestly which seemed to greatly please Tobrius.

"That's good to know" Tobrius said happily. Tobrius suddenly looked at something behind Bethany saying "I think your friend is looking for you." Bethany looked around behind her seeing Maire looking around the library before spotting Bethany heading for her. "Tobrius good to see you sir. Hey Bethany there you are I've been looking for you oh and congratulations on passing your Harrowing" Maire said stopping to stand in-front of them.

"Hello again Maire did you need something?" Bethany said glad to see another friend here. "Not me, First Enchanter Orsino. He wanted to see you in his office" Maire said casually.

"He probably wants to talk to you about the paths you can take in the Circle. Go. You shouldn't keep Orsino waiting" Tobrius said good-naturedly. Bethany nodded standing up and following Maire out of library, waving goodbye to Tobrius as she left.

"So how does it feel being an Apprentice?" Maire asked as they walked up another plight of stairs. "It hasn't even been a day yet, I don't know, good I guess" Bethany answered honestly.

"You'll get used to it everyone does and besides you'll have more freedom to go about the Circle now that you're officially an Apprentice" Maire said just they reached Orsino's office.

"Well here we are. Orsino's a good adviser good luck" Maire said taking her leave of Bethany. Bethany stepped towards the door about to knock when she heard something from the other side… light laughter.

_Is Orsino busy… he did send Maire to get me though _Bethany thought before raising her hand and lightly knocking on the door. "Yes?" Orsino called from his office. "It's Bethany you wanted to see me First Enchanter" Bethany called standing in-front of the door.

"Come in" Orsino called as Bethany opened the door and stepped inside Orsino's office seeing him at his desk with another Mage sitting across from him. The Mage sitting across from Orsino was an older lady but not entirely elderly just yet, around her mid-fifties with gray hair.

It was odd; though she wasn't very old the Mage seemed to have kept most of the beauty of her youth about her. "Hello Bethany I know these are your days off but I wanted to talk to you about where you can go from here, I don't believe anyone's explained things yet" Orsino said as the Mage sitting across from him stood up.

_She's an Enchanter _Bethany realized seeing the Mage's Enchanter Robes. "I can come back later if I was interrupting something" Bethany said honestly. "No, no I was just catching up an old friend" Orsino said gesturing at the Mage.

"But I do believe I should get some rest it was long journey to Kirkwall" the Mage said grabbing her Staff that strangely seemed to emanate a light coolness about it. "No doubt you've heard about the special guest arriving shortly" Orsino said as he straightened up seeing his friend about to leave. "Not much just that someone was arriving" Bethany answered honestly as he took another glance the Mage's strange Staff.

"It was nice catching up Orsino I don't know how long I'm staying but I'll be sure to stop by before I leave" the Mage said politely. "Anytime, I've recently acquired some very nice wine that I could use some help finishing" Orsino said smiling.

"I'll have to take you up on the offer" the Mage replied somewhat eagerly. As the Mage was leaving she turned to Bethany holding out her hand to shake saying "I'm sure I'll see you again at my lecture miss?" "Bethany" Bethany answered shaking the Mage's hand.

"Wynne" the Mage answered before taking her leave of them.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if the pacing is a bit odd but it'll all make sense in the long run<strong>  
><strong>First I want to address somethings. <strong>**Why there's no Garrett in this Chapter(the real Garrett and not a Demon). **  
><strong>Not enough space. I had some scenes, one with Garrett and Tolan involving the aftermath of robbing the Coterie branch, and another with Gamlen but it would have made the chapter too long.<strong>  
><strong>Even though this Chapter is shorter than I wanted I'm very happy with it.<br>****That said any constructive criticism would be appreciated, always room for improvement**.  
><strong>Anyway the whole thing with Tobrius is just some ideas I had. I had a lot of fun writing a bit of his backstory and his relationship with a younger Malcolm<strong>  
><strong>But I digress...<strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for Reading and please Review!<strong>  
><strong>P.S I'll do my best to update though my testing week starts in a few days so I might have some delay but I'll get around to it.<strong>


	31. Beginning Of The End

**Hey guys been a LONG time.  
>Finally had time in between studying for my midterms and working to write<br>****This chapter is long but not as long as I've gone before  
>It originally was even longer but I once again cut things out and moved some scenes to later chapters<br>****I had fun writing it and I hope you all enjoy it**

* * *

><p><em>Night, Kirkwall<em>  
><em>Hightown<em>  
><em>Estate<br>_  
>The Hightown mansion is beautiful, the family who owned it had worked hard to get and often used shady contacts to boost their business in the beginning. It had taken time but the merchant family had worked its way into the Coterie and climbed up the ranks until Aldos Gorman, the head of the family, achieved control of a single Coterie branch and with his new found wealth bought an estate in Hightown.<p>

Aldos though now an old man kept his Coterie branch within his family and so it came to be known as the Gorman branch to the lower criminals while Aldos himself came to be known as a suspicious man to the City Guards but no more than that.

Aldos had kept himself mostly clean ever since gaining control of his Coterie branch and though he was suspicious there was no direct evidence against him and the Guards were forced to leave him and his mansion be.

Now the mansion was being ruined… the new Coterie branch had recently lost a lot of their money and after the initial rage had decided to raid one of the enemy branches.

It really was unfortunate for Aldos, having wasted years building his own small empire for himself and his family along the branches of the Coterie only for it to get wiped out by the Coterie civil war.

Tolan moved quickly with the others as he killed one of Aldos's guards with a back-stab to the man's heart. The Sharps men were doing their part as were Athenril and her men, but Leech and his new 'companion' did the most damage as they stormed through the mansion not allowing any to escape.

It all seemed to go by so fast. Soon all of Aldos's guards were killed or had surrendered as Ignacio walked through the mansion calmly inspecting the mess as one of his men led them towards the wine cellar where Aldos himself had been cornered.

Tolan followed behind Ignacio and Athenril as they entered the wine cellar seeing Aldos standing in the center of the cellar with nowhere to go. Leech stood eerily still in his cruel feral way of his watching Aldos making sure he stayed put. What really surprised Aldos and threw the man over the edge of panic was the lone Templar standing watch on the other side.

Ignacio chuckled cruelly seeing the once feared Aldos trapped by the odd pair of Apostate and Templar. Aldos turned to face Ignacio shouting "you've made the biggest mistake of your life boy! The other branches will finish you! Then we'll see just what your fearless leaders are made of! To cowardly to face me themselves! Sending thugs like you!"

"You forget there's power in numbers. A fact you and the other branches never truly learned. Always keeping themselves so locked inside and never bothering to bring others into the fold" Ignacio gesturing at all the men around him before finally Leech along with the lone Templar.

Aldos raised an old wrinkled hand as he unleashed a burst of red flame magic towards Ignacio... Aldos was a Mage. Not even making it halfway to Ignacio the flame magic faded away to nothing as the lone Templar blocked its path using his Templar Shield.

"How in Thedas is a Templar on your side!" Aldos cursed in anger as Ignacio just smirked. "Now this can either go two ways" Ignacio said as he paced calmly back and forth, his men, Athenril's men, and Tolan all watching the heavily outnumbered Aldos. "This is all up to you Aldos. Nice and fast or painful and slow" Ignacio said gesturing at Leech at one end of Aldos and the lone Templar on the other.

"That's the best offer you give me! A slow death or a quick one!" Aldos yelled in fury as he paced around his 'cage' while the others watched.

"A while ago someone stole quite a bit of money from us. I'd very much like to know who and which branch. Give me this information and I'll gave you the quick death you deserve" Ignacio said calmly as he gestured at the lone Templar brandishing his Longsword.

"If you refuse then you'll die like an animal in the dirt" Ignacio said coldly gesturing at Leech whom stared unblinkingly at Aldos. Aldos tensed at the sight of Leech before letting out a heavy breath.

"The Feral Demon of the Wilds" Aldos said speaking directly to Leech.

"Why do you work with these men and their pitiful ambition? What do they offer you than I cannot? What is it you want? Wealth? I have plenty I'd share it? Women? With me you'll more than you could imagine. Exotics from Antiva and Orlais" Aldos said smirking.

Raising a hand and gesturing around him Aldos called "kill these men and you shall have all I promised and more." There was a tense moment around the cellar for the men and lower criminals with only Athenril and her guards, Tolan, and Ignacio remaining calm.

The silence carried only for a moment before a low cold cackling that didn't sound human emerged from Leech as he let out a short laugh. Looking directly at Aldos unblinkingly Leech spoke in his feral icily cold low voice saying "old man you have nothing I want."

_The Freak wants no wealth or women… all he cares for blood and power _Tolan thought darkly seeing Aldos gape before letting out a heavy dry breath.

Moving quickly Aldos cast a hurried Spirit Bolt at Leech only for the Spirit Bolt to miss as Leech didn't even try to stop it instead simply sidestepping and dodging it. The Spirit Bolt hit the wall behind Leech as he held up his hand and suddenly Aldos was pushed to his knees and held there by some unseen force.

The lone Templar stepped forward his Templar Longsword drawn as he held the blade directly Aldos's throat. Aldos tried to move to use cast something but couldn't as he was held by Leech's unseen force.

"Now who stole from us Aldos? You choose a quick death or a slow one" Ignacio said as Aldos struggled unsuccessfully. Aldos looked up meeting the lone Templar's eyes through the visor in his helmet when suddenly the unseen force jerked Aldos's head back to face Ignacio instead.

Aldos laughed sheepishly saying "had to try."

Now facing Ignacio with no hope Aldos smirked saying "I've no idea who stole your precious coin and I honestly don't care. But whoever they are I hope they do it again! I pray they leave you nothing but ruin! You think your alliance will last ha! A bunch of lower criminals! The other branches will avenge me!" Ignacio gestured and Leech raised his hand and began forming a fist, instantly Aldos started writhing and coughing violently… as if Aldos was being crushed from the inside.

"Wait" Ignacio called and Leech stopped allowing Aldos to cough out dark red blood barely managing to breath. "Last chance Aldos" Ignacio called as Leech stood at the ready with the lone Templar on Aldos's other side his Templar Longsword ready for a beheading.

Aldos just coughed and smiled through his bloody teeth saying "your day will come too Ignacio. _It comes for all of us_." Ignacio nodded at Leech whom continued.

Aldos writhed violently as he was crushed from the inside for several agonizing moments until finally it was done and the old man slumped to the floor dead.

Athenril scoffed as she looked at the sight of the once feared Aldos muttering "always a mess." Ignacio turned to all of them saying "bring Petros and those who surrendered I want them to see."

Two Sharps men nodded and left only to return shortly dragging a young lad of around seventeen along with nearly a dozen of Aldos guards that had surrendered.

"There he is" Ignacio said coldly as he made all of them look at the corpse of Aldos. "Grandfather" Petros moaned as the former guards looked upon their former boss. Moving to stand directly in-front of Petros, Ignacio grabbed a hold of the lad saying "you are the last of your family now. Make this easier and give us your family's wealth."

Bringing the lad closer to speak in his ear Ignacio said "do this for us as payment and we will allow you to live and join us." As Ignacio stepped back, Petros nodded furiously saying "take it… I… I can withdraw it for you."

"Excellent my friends will take you to meet one of our private bankers. Welcome Petros, be sure to make yourself useful and you will be rewarded" Ignacio said as the same two Sharps men that dragged the lad in led him out.

Ignacio turned to Athenril saying "I leave the rest to you." Athenril nodded as Ignacio left and Tolan moved out of the man's way thinking _getting cockier I see. Your day will come indeed Ignacio. _

Speaking to the guards that had surrendered Athenril said "your boss is dead. Leaving all of you jobless I think it's time you considered your options." "We'll work for you honest we will" one of the surrendered guards said from where he was forced to sit.

"Oh I am sure you will and remember if you cross us my friends over there will be forced to pay you a visit" Athenril said gesturing at Leech and the lone Templar. Aldos's former guards gulped slightly at the odd sight of Apostate and Templar before another of them said "it won't be a problem."

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere that same night<em>_  
><em>_D__eep into Darktown__  
><em>_The Undercity_

Garrett trekked down the dark passages glad Anders and Fenris had agreed to come with him just in case they ran into a trouble. _Tolan and I debated but we need to act. To learn more _Garrett thought as he and his two friends came upon a passage leading downward.

_This isn't so bad not nearly as deep as I've been before… not anywhere as deep as the Black Emporium _Garrett thought as he descended the path followed closely by Fenris and Anders.

Just as Garrett was heading forward a lightly armored man appeared around a corner his Longsword raised. He was a little older than Garrett but not much with short chestnut hair.

"Wait" Garrett called as Fenris reached for his fighting Greatsword and Anders gripped his staff. "Tolan's contact?" the man asked his Longsword still raised at Garrett as he glanced at Fenris and Anders in the background.

Garrett nodded as he reached to one of his side pouches and pulled out his Ostagar knife. Garrett held up his Ostagar knife letting the lightly armored man get a better look at the markings of the blade.

"Yeah it's you. You Fereldens and your honor" the lightly armored man said lowering his Longsword and sheathing it. "Hermes? One of Athenril's men right; I think we've met before" Garrett said putting his Ostagar knife away. Hermes thought about for a bit before saying "yeah I remember you. You walked away from Athenril." Garrett nodded as he remembered that day more than a year ago thinking _but I didn't exactly get away no strings attached d__id I?_

"I remember you had a pretty sister too. Nice pair of-" Hermes began with a smirk on his face only for Garrett to interrupt his eyes narrowed as he said "don't." Hermes laughed saying "I forgot you were a tad overprotective." "Where is it?" Garrett asked not wanting to waste any more time. Hermes beckoned them to follow as he led them further into the Undercity passages.

"One of the Sharps men, you know Ignacio's men, and I usually come and get him when he's needed but we never go to deep in… it's like he knows when we're coming" Hermes began until they reached a dark passage leading downward to some kind of lair… a lair hidden in the Undercity.

Turning to face them all Hermes said "well there it is. The freak's busy with the others but don't take too long with whatever you're doing… I've seen his work and it's not pretty."

"You're not going with us?" Garrett asked raising an eyebrow. Hermes shook his head saying "nope. I was willing to come down here and show you lot where to go but that's it I don't like going down there and I try not to as much as I can."

"Fine" Garrett said slightly annoyed after sharing a look with Anders and Fenris before continuing "you know how many more men are on our side?" Hermes thought about for a bit than said "I know of at least seven guys Tolan recruited but I think there's more… not all of us like working for the Coterie."

As Hermes was getting ready to leave he turned towards them saying "if you lot get caught do me a favor and kill yourselves so the freak doesn't learn who showed you into his lair."

Garrett scoffed as Anders called back "yeah we'll be sure to just give up without a fight." Hermes disappeared along the dark passages calling back "sounds like a plan."

Fenris shook his head disapprovingly as he said "are sure you can trust him?" "I don't know him that well but Tolan trusts him" Garrett said as he led them down into Leech's lair in the Undercity.

_It's so cold down here… not even the Black Emporium was this cold _Garrett thought as they walked through the strange lair that was basically a labyrinth of pathways built long ago by people long forgotten… and that it seemed to be darker than it should be.

As they walked as quietly as they could Garrett noticed something on a few of the walls of the labyrinth… carvings. "What goes on down here?" Anders asked darkly as he noticed deep carvings on one of the old brick wall, faded writing.

Garrett squinted at the writings and noticed they'd been crudely carved in with a knife of some kind and that they… appeared to have written by small hands as if by a child. "What does it say" Fenris asked in a low voice as he looked around the area.

Garrett looked closer reading it aloud in a low voice, _**"they can't find me here. Nothing can find me here. The others chase me but I hurt them a**__**nd they run. Why won't they leave me alone?"**_

Garrett looked around seeing a part of the wall where the carvings were deeper more crude writing. _**"They hurt me. I killed them. It feels good. They must all pay."**_

_How old are these writings? _Garrett thought as he looked around seeing several crudely craved writings all along the walls of the lair. "Leech is a strange man" Andes commented as Garrett spoke up saying "come on we're wasting time."

After spending some time looking around the pathways Garrett decided on a path and led them through it. As they walked Garrett held up his hand stopping them as he heard something, a light rattling. Garrett listened for a moment before saying "that way."

Garrett, Anders, and Fenris followed from where they thought rattling noise had come from until they found a lone passage riddled with more crude writings… these made with large hands as if by a young adult.

_**"The little ones know him. They work for him. I can feel him. He's here deep down further than I've ever been. This is**__** mine he can't have any of it" **_Garrett noticed before he exchanged a curious look with Fenris and Anders then moved on as quietly as they could.

There were only two more crude writings they found as they followed the path… the first one made deep as if in anger. _**"He's mocks me. He knows I can't get**_ _**in his secret place. I will get in. I will take his power for my own."**_

The second and last one craved lightly as is if struggling in pain… wounded.

_**"He's strong. It didn't work. He pushed me out but I saw him. He**__**has life I want it. Need it. Not strong enough. Need to be stronger. He knows where I hide but he can't leave his secrete place."**_

Just as Garrett was moving out with Fenris and Anders he noticed something on the floor right below where the last writing was… dried blood residue. The residue looked like it had been there a long time… years.

_What happened down here? _Garrett thought as they moved on noticing as they reached the end of the path that led to a strange large area that appeared to have once been a mining chamber of some kind, now it was in ruins. Hearing the rattling again Garrett quietly unsheathed his Longsword as Fenris did the same with his fighting Greatsword and Anders held his staff at the ready as they turned seeing a figure sitting in the dark.

Noticing Garrett the figure slowly stood up causing more rattling as a scared trembling voice whispered "you're not him."

"Who is he?" Garrett asked with his Longsword raised as the figure starting walking forward slowly into what little light peered through the room the rattling growing louder as the figure walked.

Now in the light Garrett and the other saw that the figure was a young red haired curvy woman… Idunna. "… You again" Idunna said looking awful; her beauty slowly disappearing from malnourishment and the filth that surrounded her. "Idunna's the Mage Leech broke out?" Anders said surprised to see Idunna again of all people.

"Tolan never found out who she was. Only that Leech had broken someone out" Garrett said as Fenris glared at Idunna remembering their last encounter with the former Blood Mage and whore. Looking Idunna over Garrett noticed something on her arms and legs… thick iron chains that kept her from leaving the room.

_That's what the noise was, her chains rattling against each __other _Garrett thought as Fenris glared at Idunna saying "don't try anything." "Hawke beat your magic once and I'm a Mage too remember" Anders said gesturing at Garrett as he gripped his Staff so Idunna could see.

Idunna looked at Fenris and the others with scared trembling eyes as she slowly said "I can't." Idunna winced as she slowly raised her chained hands up for them to see.

Idunna's hands were scarred with burns leaving them darkened where the skin had begun to tighten and pull together. Fenris just tilted his head at her; _she'd get no sympathy from him_.

Anders frowned at Idunna's hands knowing that was an especially cruel thing to do to a Mage. Garrett looked Idunna in the eye as he lowered his Longsword knowing she couldn't harm them even if she wanted too asking "what happened to you?"

Idunna trembled saying "I was in my cell at Circle when he came." "Leech?" Garrett asked. "No the Templar Knight" Idunna said before continuing "he was walking funny and so the Templar Guards asked if he was okay as he stumbled. One of the Guards helped him so he wouldn't fall but the Knight pulled out a knife from somewhere and slit the Guards throat before he could do anything.

The other Guards panicked and drew their weapons as the Knight rushed another killing him. The other Guards tried to stop him but he wasn't the real threat… it was _him._"

Idunna started to shake slightly as she looked at her feet continuing "Leech slaughtered the last Guards… he _ripped _through their armor. I've never seen anything like it… not even Tarohne."

"They were Templar how could they have fallen so easily?" Fenris asked coldly looking like he really hoped Idunna would try something so he could make do the promise he made on their last encounter. _Try to use magic on me again and I'll rip your hear__t out._

"They never had a chance. Leech murdered them before they could do anything. The Knight kept their focus and it was over… Leech's done it before. He dragged me out of my cell, there was a small boat with two armed men waiting for us and we escaped" Idunna said still shaking.

_The Coterie helped Leech break her out but she's afraid… no terrified. I thought she'd be working with him but it looks more like Idunna traded one prison for another _Garrett thought.

"Why did Leech break you out? What does he want from you? Why did he… treat you like this" Garrett asked wanting answers. Idunna looked up at Garrett before she shivered then gulped saying "free me and I'll help you. Tell you anything you want to know." Anders scoffed as Fenris shook his head 'no' giving Idunna an annoyed look.

Garrett crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing, as he said "you tried to kill me with my own knife now you want my help." "Please" Idunna said pleadingly as she knelt to the floor begging.

"I once offered my services before I could-" Idunna began only for Garrett to sternly interrupt "that didn't work the first time." Idunna stayed silent in despair as she knelt on the floor.

She looked utterly pathetic shivering on the floor chained up, malnourished, burned, probably without a bath in days and covered in filth. _I can't believe I'm actually considering this… she tried to kill me _Garrett thought as he sighed.

Anders looked at Garrett curiously and Fenris shifted not liking this as Garrett dryly but sternly said "I set you free you help us. You're not being set loose and when this is over you're going back to the Circle."

Idunna looked up and nodded saying "yes, yes of course." Fenris grabbed Garrett by the shoulder saying "Hawke you can't be serious." "I don't like it either Fenris but we need her and she can help us" Garrett said shaking free of Fenris's grip.

"No she can help you and your plans" Fenris replied. _Yeah Fenris is really touchy about Apostates especially with Idunna. The look he gave her at the Blooming Rose… he's been __controlled like that before _Garrett thought darkly.

"I understand if you don't want to help Fenris I don't have any right to kept asking for your help but I need to do this. I need to end this" Garrett said but Fenris knew what he really meant. _I need to f__inish this with Tolan… then I can get Bethany free from the Circle.  
><em>  
>"I don't usually do this Hawke but I kind of agree with Fenris on this" Anders said giving Idunna another wary look as he ran his fingers across his Staff. "Whatever Leech needs Idunna for I'd rather not let him have it" Garrett said looking directly at Anders, whom rubbed his chin before nodding his agreement.<p>

Fenris grunted not liking this as he said "she keeps the chains and-" "when this is over she goes back to the Circle" Garrett said interrupting Fenris. Garrett walked over to Idunna grabbing her as he pulled her up looking for what her chains connected to. Finding it, a thick iron box of some kind that must have been lifted by magic, Garrett gestured at Fenris.

Understanding what needed to be done Fenris walked over his markings glowing bright as he reached his left hand over to the single chain connecting Idunna to the box.

Grabbing a single link from the middle of the chain Fenris removed it effectively separating Idunna and setting the Apostate 'free' but still chained around her arms and legs.

Idunna stretched as much as possible glad to at least not be stuck to that thick iron box anymore. "Now what did Leech want from you?" Garrett said as he let her enjoy a moment of being 'free'. Idunna looked around them all before settling at Garrett once again.

"Leech is collecting tomes left behind by Tarohne. He found one some time ago and now uses the Knight he controls to collect them. The tomes contain secrets she learned from the Fade, power left behind by the demons she encountered before you killed her" Idunna said.

Garrett glanced at Anders whom spoke up saying "I've heard of that. Blood Mages who leave behind traces of power from Demons they'd bargained with." Looking directly at Idunna Anders asked "but why does he even need that? Any Mage can summon a Demon, hell most of the time Demons just show up offering their assistance."

Idunna thought for a moment before answering "I've watched him at times. I don't think Leech is good at working with the Fade… he's a Blood Mage but he doesn't summon demons. He only uses the Blood as fuel for his power… I've done something similar before."

"Is that even possible? I always thought that Blood Magic needed Demons to work" Garrett said raising an eyebrow. "It's rare but it's possible. Few bother with using blood by itself because it can kill the owner if used too much and there's always Lyrium" Anders answered.

Surprisingly Fenris spoke up muttering "the _Immensely Untalented_." Garrett raised his eyebrow at Fenris whom calmly answered "in Tevinter I heard talk of them. Mages born with a distance to the Fade making it hard for them to use Spirits or Demons for assistance… Danarius used to mock them."

"So why does he want the tomes Idunna?" Garrett asked still curious after nodding at Fenris. "I don't know… all I know is that he is an evil cruel man worse than Tarohne ever was" Idunna said trembling slightly and looking down at her burned hands.

_What else did Leech do to Idunna… it's not just her hands that a__re bothering her _Garrett thought darkly as he asked "how many does he have?" "Three. The one he found and the two he used the Knight to collect. He hasn't used them because together they have more power… there's only two left" Idunna said still trembling slightly.

Garrett stroked the stubble on his chin which was very nearly a beard these days, saying "we need to find them first." "Does he know where the last two are already?" Garrett asked.

"No… I've been trying to delay giving him the locations. That knowledge was the only thing keeping me alive" Idunna answered letting them see her burned hands again. Garrett wanted to ask more but he got the feeling they shouldn't linger here any longer than they had too as he looked around at his friends.

"Tolan and I debated this. The Coterie sends Leech slaves from Tevinter as payment for his work but we thought there was another reason the Coterie was able to recruit him. I don't know what it is but the tomes are part of it and we need to stop them, put friction between Leech and the Coterie" Garrett said thinking intently.

Anders and Fenris nodded as Garrett spoke up saying "we should head out already but we need to take those tomes." Taking point once again Garrett led them out of the old mining chamber with Idunna in hand as he asked "where did he keep them?"

"I don't know where he kept them but I can find out… I need to use Blood Magic" Idunna said as Fenris still glared at her warily despite being in chains. "Hmm Anders is there another way?" Garrett asked not wanting to use Blood Magic.

Anders looked at Garrett rubbing his chin getting an intent look about him as his eyes glowed slightly, causing Idunna to gasp away and for Garrett to grab her.

"It's alright" Garrett said simply as Idunna cowered away from the sight of Anders channeling help from Justice. "I can feel them… this way" Anders said his eyes returning to normal as Garrett had to drag Idunna along.

"You… you're just like them. An Abomination" Idunna stammered as Garrett dragged her along following Anders. Anders snapped back at Idunna coldly saying "no! I'm nothing like that."

Fenris watched amused as Garrett pushed Idunna along correcting her "a Spirit, not a Demon and nothing like an Abomination." Anders nodded gratefully at Garrett as he led them through Leech's lair.

It took longer than Garrett would have wanted but Anders found the tomes in a large open space near the center of Leech's Lair; what was most disturbing about the large space was the various pieces of what looked like Heavy Armor laying around the ground, not gathered in any particular way but clearly a _collection_none the less.

"Those legends are true… he collects pieces of Templar Armor" Garrett said slowly as he and the others took in the sheer amount of pieces there were, dozens upon dozens. "There" Anders said, after looking at the all the armor, pointing at a crude makeshift desk were three red tomes lay.

"What do we do with them? Burn them?" Fenris asked as Garrett collected the three tomes and placed them in his carrying pouch, odd the tomes felt just like any other books nothing special about them.

_I thought the same thing about Flemeth's Amulet for a long time though _Garrett thought before turning to Fenris saying "I'm not sure. But for now Leech won't have them."

Noticing a small jar filled with a red liquid Garrett asked "any idea with this is?" Anders looked over at it as Fenris and Idunna watched. "That's a Phylactery" Anders said in shock as he looked at Idunna.

"What?" Fenris asked tilting his head at Anders and Garrett as they exchanged a look then glanced at Idunna. "It's how the Templars track Mages who manage to escape the Circle" Anders said as Garrett looked down at the all the pieces of Templar Armor saying "one of them must have come here tracking Idunna. Leech killed them."

Idunna looked at them like she wanted to say something but Garrett simply grabbed Idunna's Phylactery and placed it inside his carrying pouch alongside Tarohne's tomes.

Suddenly a sound got all of their attention scaring Idunna as Garrett the others turned towards the sound ready for a fight. The sound had come from somewhere further past the large space where there was no light visible. Garrett exchanged a look with Anders whom nodded as he took point forming a ball of magical light in the palm of his hand.

Garrett, Fenris, and Idunna followed Anders as they reach the source of the sound, a makeshift cage of some kind that been left away from any light. The sight inside of the cage caused all of them to stop in their tracks… two malnourished bone thin men with one of them awake and crawling to the bars of the cage.

Lightly gripping one of the bars the malnourished man looked up at them with his one good eye managing to croak out "help please." Garrett looked at the state of the man as he gaped then he whirled around glaring as he grabbed Idunna saying "what in the Maker's name is this!"

Idunna trembled saying "I had no part in this. Leech… I sometimes heard screams coming from above my chamber but I had no idea." Fenris stepped forward inspecting the malnourished man before snarling "he's a slave! The brand on his right arm it's a Tevinter seal. He was sold to Leech. Tevinters breed stocks of slaves just for this, blood more useful than others."

Garrett let Idunna go as he looked back at the malnourished bone thin man saying "Anders can you help them?" The man still griping the bar managed to speak again croaking out "please help us. The bald man comes to feed on us. He… he savors us, doesn't let us die. I've lost so much blood."

Fenris knelt down to the man looking him over saying "he's survived at least eight feedings… I don't know how he's even still alive." Anders looked at the man before gesturing at Fenris saying "think you can open the door so I examine him."

"Gladly" Fenris said forgetting to silently glare at Anders like always did as he moved towards the lock, his markings glowing. Grabbing a hold of the lock Fenris pulled and the lock 'phased' off, the cage opened causing the other man to blink as he managed to look up.

"Rest easy we're here to help" Garrett called calmly to the other man as Anders stepped inside the cage kneeling down to examine the two barely alive men.

Garrett could tell from Anders's expression that it wasn't good, the ex-Warden frowning sadly as he looked the men over before stepping out of the cage and looking somberly at Garrett. "What?" Garrett asked knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

Anders glanced at Fenris before looking back at Garrett saying "Hawke there's no saving them they're already dead." Fenris shook his head saying "you're a Mage. Heal them."

Anders somberly shook his head saying "it wouldn't help… they should have died two days ago I doubt they'll even make it through the day." "There has to be something we can do" Garrett said looking at pathetic shape of the two slaves, _and I thought Idunna looked bad._

"Please" the slave who had grabbed the bar said again. Garrett moved to kneel down next to the man saying "I'm sorry. We came too late to save you." "End it… I just want it to end" the man Garrett was kneeling next to pleaded managing to grab Garrett's boot.

Garrett let out a heavy breath as he pulled out his knife. _Never thought I'd have to do this again _Garrett thought as he got ready and the slave managed a weak smile.

It's Garrett and Fenris that finish things in the end and when it's over they leave with the tomes and Idunna no one speaking until after having left Leech's Lair and Darktown.

Much later when the Freak returns to his lair and finds all he values gone... an inhuman feral roar is heard from the Undercity along with the thundering sound of walls collapsing.

* * *

><p><em>Outside Kirkwall<em>_  
><em>_The Wounded Coast  
><em>_  
><em>Along the sandy terrain and rocky cliffs of the Wounded Coast stood five figures in an isolated and empty clearing. Garrett, Anders, Fenris, Merrill, and Idunna still in chains stood around a single tome.

"You sure about this Merrill?" Garrett asked looking at the small elven Apostate. "There's no other way unless we could bargain with the Demon to leave but we don't have anything they'd want" Merrill said looking over the Tome.

After having left Darktown Garrett had gone to get Merrill, not liking it but knowing she had some experience with Blood Magic, while Anders and Fenris stayed with Idunna out of sight. Merrill had been slightly bothered at first but didn't seem to mind as she saw Garrett and agreed to take a look but suggested they go someplace safe with a lot of room.

"We could just burn it" Fenris said still glaring at Idunna whom mostly kept to herself not wanting any trouble but doing better ever since Anders had healed some of her lessor injuries.

"No the Demon inside protects it" Anders said before Merrill could speak up. "So I guess there's no other way is there?" Garrett said dryly as he looked at Merrill as she crouched near Tarohne's tome.

"No we have to force the Demon out then kill it" Merrill said standing and stretching her bare feet. _I shouldn't have bothered Merrill so late at night but we needed to get this over with as soon as possible _Garrett thought still feeling a little bad.

"We over-power it and get it over with" Garrett said drawing his Longsword and Shield getting ready with the others beside Idunna whom cowered in fear behind them all whispering something… almost like prayer.

"Praying?" Garrett couldn't help but ask. Idunna looked at Garrett seeing everyone watch her before slowly saying "yes. In my time imprisoned I found the Maker's Light." Seeing Garrett's raised eyebrow, Fenris unconfined glare, Anders frown, and Merrill just blinking Idunna continued "though I was taken against my will the Maker brought you along to right my past mistakes and return me to my redemption."

_I think she really believes that… a Blood Mage turning devote… well stranger things have happened according to Varric _Garrett thought before nodding at Merrill to start.

Merrill grabbed her knife about to use Blood Magic only for Garrett to hold up his hand. "Eh maybe there's a way" Garrett said glancing at Anders. "I could take a few shots at it so it defended itself but we'd get the jump on it better Merrill's way" Anders said.

"Used blood magic before?" Fenris said tilting his head suspiciously at Anders. _What is it with Fenris? Ever since the Deep Roads he's been very suspicious of Anders _Garrett thought ready to calm things down.

Anders scoffed at Fenris saying "no but the Wardens have dealt with things like this before when we needed to." "Guys enough… Merrill just do it" Garrett said looking at Anders and Fenris before gesturing at Merrill. Using her knife Merrill lightly drew the blade across her hand leaving a small cut then raised her hand towards the tome she concentrated and all was silent.

The tension rose until after only a few moments the tome began shaking and slowly a red light emerged from the tome as it ripped open and a Desire Demon appeared out of nowhere.

The Desire Demon, shaped like a curvy woman with purple skin and two horns, looked at Merrill curiously just as Anders cast a quick Spirit Bolt. The Desire Demon fell back from Anders's spell just as Garrett and Fenris rushed it.

The Desire Demon blasted Fenris back but Garrett reached her and channeled the Spirit Force so famously used by the Templar into his Longsword and stabbed.

Garrett's Longsword blade pierced right through the Desire Demon's heart and with chilling shriek she burst into ashes fading away. Garrett turned around to check on Fenris surprised to see that Merrill had caught him after having been blasted back.

Garrett resisted the urge to laugh at the sight of Fenris rudely pushing himself free from Merrill, whom seemed slightly hurt by Fenris's reaction, while Anders went to check on him.

"I'm fine" Fenris muttered standing on his own two feet with Anders looking him over saying "yeah you're lucky the Demon didn't have time to cast something bigger."

Garrett glanced at Idunna just as she emerged from her earlier cowering position to a standing one saying "it's over?" "No thanks to you" Fenris said glaring at her. Garrett clapped Fenris on his arm saying "we'll know what to do now we'll be better prepared for the next one."

Fenris nodded as Idunna placed the next tome on the ground for them then hurried back behind them where she once again cowered the only sound coming from the rattling of her chains and her quiet prayer.

Merrill repeated the process and another Desire Demon appeared however this time the group overpowered the demon before it could do anything. Merrill and Anders hitting the Desire Demon with a Spirit Bolt, Garrett slamming his Shield into it, and Fenris finishing things with single swing of his Fighting Greatsword that beheaded the Desire Demon.

"Last one" Idunna called as she placed the last of Tarohne's tomes they had on the floor before scuttling off once again to cower behind them all whispering her prayers.

Merrill was about to start things again but Garrett stopped her as he looked at his friend's hand. "Hawke?" Merrill said curiously as he kept looking at her hands and the two cuts she'd received from pulling the Demons from the tomes.

"Anders can you help her before we start" Garrett said feeling bad for making his friend continuously do that to herself. Merrill glanced at her hand seeing the cuts on her hand saying "oh it's okay Hawke I've done this before I always clean up after I'm done."

But Anders had already walked the distance to her and grabbed her hand as he started healing the elven apostate's cut hand. "It's no trouble Merrill. There I numbed your hand so it won't hurt so much this time" Anders said smiling before he moved back ready for the Demon.

"I… thank you" Merrill said grinning slightly at Anders and Garrett, as Fenris just waited not really caring. With one last cut Merrill pulled the Desire Demon from Tarohne's tome as Garrett and the others raised their Weapons.

This time the Desire Demon seemed to know what had happened to her sisters as she appeared. Instantly the Desire Demon blasted Anders whom barely saved himself by casting Rock Armor in the neck of time.

Anders flew back landing on his back just as the Desire Demon tried to blast Garrett only to be burned by a hurried Fireball from Merrill. Garrett and Fenris rushed the Desire Demon simply overpowering the lone Demon. With another shrill shriek the Desire Demon faded away into ashes.

"That's the last of them here anyway" Garrett called as he went to check on Anders surprised to see that Idunna was helping the ex-Warden up despite her chains. Anders dispelled the Rock Armor as Idunna stepped back seeing he was okay. "What about the other two?" Garrett asked looking at Idunna.

"They're hidden but I know where Tarohne hid them, both of them are here in the Wounded Cost inside different caves" Idunna said looking around in the distance. Garrett stroked his stubble which was nearly a beard these days saying "we'll have to come back for them I need to take of some things… personal thing. And the sun's coming up soon."

"Hawke we need to destroy these tomes" Anders said as Fenris nodded saying "go. We'll finish this." Garrett looked at Fenris and Anders saying "I can't ask that of you. One less man… it'll be more dangerous."

Merrill spoke up saying "its okay Hawke it's kind of fun doing jobs like this again." "What about her?" Garrett asked looking at Idunna whom blinked not really sure what she should do.

"You said you'd return me to the Circle after this was done" Idunna said still with that trembling look about her as if she almost welcome the Templars again. "After this business with the tomes is done we'll turn you in at the right moment. Until then we'll have to hide you somewhere" Garrett said thinking it over as he remember his and Tolan's plan.

"I know a few places in Darktown she can stay until we're ready but first these tomes" Anders said surprising them all. "Thank you. Everyone. I'll get us all some coin for this" Garrett said as he bid farewell to his friends before leaving knowing he was needed elsewhere.

* * *

><p><em>Day, Kirkwall<em>  
><em>Hightown Estates<br>_  
>It would have seemed like an ordinary afternoon in the higher class part of the city carefully crafted to be beautiful for the Nobles and their numerous luxuries except for the crowd of Nobles and servants alike being held back by a line of City Guards and the sign of no entry they had posted outside.<p>

Aveline stepped out of the formerly owned Aldos estate followed by Donnic as she took in the sight of crowd looking questioningly at all the fuss. "You'd think they'd get bored and leave by now" Donnic said offhandedly as he glanced around at the Nobles.

"Excuse me. What happened to Aldos? The poor man supported his entirely family in the estate and hosted marvelously parties. I do hope the nice man is okay" one Noble woman asked seeing Aveline.

The Noble woman was given a disapproving look by older Noble man, probably her father, as she was shoved aside by anther Noble trying to get a better look at the Guards moving about the estate.

_Aldo__s a nice man? Poor and supporting his family? How clueless can the woman be? She's young and a Noble at least her father knows what kind of man Aldos really was _Aveline thought as she gathered the crowd's attention.

"People please return to your homes. The City Guard is looking into matters and we need to work. Any significant news will be reported in the papers" Aveline called letting the Nobles see her and her Guard's Armor. The Nobles muttered among themselves before slowly scattering apart leaving for their homes. "Thanks ma'am we appreciate it" one of the Guards whom had been keeping the Nobles back said.

"No problem I'd rather be done with this already" Aveline said as the Guard whom thanked her relaxed now that the crowd was gone. Donnic spoke with the other Guards as Aveline looked back at the estate taking in how big it was.

_Aldos and most of his family were killed. His family wealth was withdrawn by private bankers and the youngest of his line is missing… Coterie _Aveline thought as she looked the estate up and down.

_It's never worth it. Years building his fortune carefully managing to stay 'safe' from the City Guard only to be taken down _Aveline thought. Turning towards another Guard exiting the estate and heading towards her Aveline asked "progress?"

"Ma'am we've done all we can. Their clean-up crew specifically left Aldos behind, his body was bashed in oddly, all the valuables were taken, and as far as we can tell there were no survivors. We're just about to pack up" the Guard said looking haggard.

"Good work take some time off you deserve it I'll let the others know" Aveline said as most of the Guards got ready to leave. "Thank you ma'am" the Guards called grateful as he took his leave of her.

Aveline turned to leave with the other Guards when she noticed something to the far right of her, Garrett. There he stood casual and calm not dressed in his usual armor but in simple clothes slightly of better make than a commoner.

Garrett shared a look with Aveline as one of the Guards spoke up saying "Aveline? Are you coming?" Aveline turned to face the other Guards and Donnic saying "go on ahead I'll meet you back at the Barracks."

The Guards exchanged a few glances then went on their way. Aveline watched them go then met up with Garrett.

"Getting closer to Guard Captain I see" Garrett said in greeting. "I'm a Senior Officer and they respect me ever since Jeven" Aveline said shrugging it off. "What's going on?" Aveline asked all business again.

Garrett gestured at Aldos's estate behind them saying "more Coterie business just thought you could use help." Aveline nodded glancing at Aldos's estate saying "we thought as much. What did you learn?"

"Not here meet up at the Hanged Man, Varric's Private Suite" Garrett said. "Right" Aveline said before looking Garrett up and down saying "nicer dressed then usual but still not like the other Nobles." "Eh I tried to blend in but I don't like all silk that Nobles wear. Best I could do" Garrett said shrugging at his shirt and trousers.

Aveline smiled lightly at that saying "I'll meet you after my shift." Garrett waved her off before leaving himself heading towards the Hightown Marketplace.

* * *

><p><em>Hightown Marketplace<br>__  
><em>The carriage was beautiful, tall and bright with its well-groomed horses the 'standard' for Nobles or Merchants in the High Class. Leandra hugging her son saying "are you sure? It's still not too late to cancel all this?"

Garrett hugged his mother before releasing her as he said "I'm sure. Please mom things are moving fast and I want you to be safe." Leandra sniffed slightly as she rubbed a hand through Garrett's hair saying "okay." "Remember when this all over I'll write to you and we'll _all _meet up again" Garrett said as he took his mother's hand and helping her into the carriage.

"Stay safe" Leandra said as Garrett stepped back. "I will" Garrett replied. Turning to face his uncle Gamlen dressed in the fine clothes of a Noble and his hire combed Garrett blinked still not used to the sight of Gamlen cleaned up.

"Well…" Gamlen said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as the two of them, uncle and nephew, stood there not speaking. "Listen I know I haven't always been the greatest uncle" Gamlen said as Garrett raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything… I got the two of you involved with Athenril at the start of all this" Gamlen said not meeting Garrett's eyes.

Garrett let out a breath saying "I don't blame you Gamlen you did what was needed to get us into Kirkwall." "I hope you succeed, Bethany was nice to me and she gave more credit than I probably deserved" Gamlen said.

"You know the offer still stands. If this works and we leave to Orlais or wherever you're welcome to come" Garrett said surprising himself as he spoke the words to the man who forced him to sleep on the floor for countless nights.

Gamlen laughed lightly saying "no thank you. Kirkwall's my home crappy house and all." Looking up to meet Garrett's eyes Gamlen continued "I wouldn't mind a letter or two every now and then though."

"I'm sure we can manage more than two" Garrett said grinning slightly. Garrett and Gamlen just stood there in silence again, they weren't very close but they were family nonetheless.

Holding up a hand Garrett said "take care of her." "I think she'll more likely take care of me" Gamlen said grinning as he shook Garrett's hand. "Try to enjoy yourselves you're still traveling. Don't rush it Tantervale isn't going anywhere and there's plenty of stops on the way, those sell swords should keep you safe but don't take any chances" Garrett said as he stepped aside for Gamlen.

"I've traveled before. Both of us have when we were younger" Gamlen said as he stepped inside the carriage. "Remember you're-" Garrett began only for Gamlen to interrupt "we're just two Nobles on vacation I know, I know."

Garrett nodded smiling as he waved them off and the carriage departed. Leandra poked her head out to give him one last look until they were gone and out of Kirkwall.

_I'll miss them but it's safer this way _Garrett thought, now the last free Hawke in all of Kirkwall, as he turned heading towards Lowtown.

* * *

><p><em>The Hanged Man<em>_  
><em>_Varric's Private Suite  
><em>  
>Aveline wearing her plain clothes instead of her usual Guards Armor walked through the Hanged Man finding Varric's private suite and knocking. Being let in Aveline scowled at the sight that met her.<p>

Aveline didn't mind Garrett, she never did, nor did she mind Varric well at least not too much, but Garrett's 'friend' from earlier always bothered her with his stupid raider mask. "Aveline" Garrett said letting her in as she noticed he was back to wearing his usual armor.

"Garrett. Varric." Aveline said in greeting before turning to the masked man saying "are you seriously going to keep wearing that?" "Yes as I matter of fact I am" Tolan said coldly.

Closing the door behind him Garrett looked at his 'friend' saying "calm down we're working together remember." Tolan nodded shifting so his hood covered his masked face as Varric looked Aveline over and whistled.

"What?" Aveline asked glaring at Varric. "Maker! You're woman" Varric said smirking. Garrett raised an eyebrow as Tolan looked up amused as Aveline blinked crossing her arms saying "yes glad you finally noticed." "All this time I never knew" Varric said snickering as he gestured at Aveline's clothes tracing her figure. _Varric's only seen Aveline in her armor _Garrett realized as Aveline glared at Varric.

"Guys we have work to do" Garrett called looking at Varric whom chuckled having finished his little joke. "If you're so worried about no one knowing you're here why meet up in the Hanged Man" Aveline said still looking annoyed at Tolan and his hooded masked face.

"People go unnoticed here all the time" Garrett said as they all took seats and he remembered something he learned back in his smuggling days. _Taverns, especially big ones are so crowded with people doing __their own things no one gets noticed unless they want to be noticed. _

"Fair enough" Aveline answered calming down as Garrett took the seat across from her. "What's the progress?" Aveline asked leaning on the table. Garrett exchanged a glance a look with Tolan before saying "we're still weakening them from the inside. Creating more tension among the Coterie branches."

"I'm sure you noticed what happened to Aldos. This branch is angry and getting bolder at this rate the other branches will fight back harder" Tolan said. Aveline nodded before looking at Garrett saying "so you say but Aldos and a lot of people died in the estate. Are you saying you two caused that?" "… Indirectly" Garrett said looking uneasy as Tolan spoke up saying "not everyone died some were _r__ecruited _into the Coterie branch."

"Aldos's missing grandson?" Aveline asked looking wary. "Yeah his family wealth's all gone isn't it" Tolan said simply. "What'll happen to him?" Aveline asked.

"He'll work with the Coterie under a different identity and they'll _mold _him into one of their own… wouldn't be the first time" Tolan said finishing at the end with such bitterness that made Garrett raised an eyebrow curiously.

"But updating isn't the reason we wanted to talk" Garrett said looking Aveline in the eye. "Dixon? I've been looking into him but I can't do anything he's mostly stayed clean just like Aldos did" Aveline said waiting for some news.

"Well that's where I came in" Varric said smirking as Aveline and the others looked at him. "I've seen Dixon a few times at the Merchant's Guild, Orlesian man fancies himself a Noble and now more than ever with his 'new' found wealth, and as usual I know some things" Varric said getting comfortable in his chair.

"What do you know?" Aveline asked looking at Varric curiously. "Not anything that'll let you take Dixon and even then it'll still be hard with some Guards on his side but I think I might have found one of the corrupt Guards" Varric said smirking.

"Don't get excited we don't know for sure" Garrett said speaking up not wanting to get everyone's hopes up. "Either way very impressive even I didn't learn what Varric did" Tolan said grudgingly.

"If we compare what Varric learned to your investigations then maybe we found one of Dixon's men" Garrett said looking at Aveline intently. Aveline smiled for the first time all day saying "well then spite it out we need the Guards trustworthy again and without us your 'friend's' plan will never work."

"You see Dixon has a problem that none of the others seem to have. He has a problem keeping it in his pants" Varric said laughing lightly. "What?" Aveline asked not expecting that.

"Dixon fancies himself a Noble and just like any real Noble he's fathered some bastards. He's not married but all the same he has habit of knocking up whores. See some of these whores keep the kids and years later Dixon has helped a few of them get work even 'high up' work as long as they don't bother him too much" Varric revealed.

Aveline almost laughed saying "so you're saying at least one of his bastards… at least one is a corrupt Guard." "Pretty much" Varric said smirking. "It all kind of makes sense actually" Garrett said sharing a look with Tolan whom spoke up saying "Dixon was rumored to have family members work with him."

Aveline eagerly pulled out her carrying pouch and pulled out some documents she'd taken from the Barracks; though it went unsaid Aveline knew Garrett wanted her to bring anything she'd been investigating. "You know their names?" Aveline asked.

"The ones I could find anyway. Was a bit hard since they changed their names but whores remember faces pretty well and few people have the balls to change their face" Varric said as Aveline stood up laying the documents on the table for Varric to look at.

"That's all the Guards that were recruited in last few months, I'd narrowed it down to that but not much else" Aveline said waiting eagerly as Varric looked through the list.

Running his finger down the list Varric stopped towards the end saying "well there's one of Dixon's bastards recruited into the City Guard seven months ago."

Tolan looked at Garrett seeming to smile through his mask as he said "I must say Hawke you have some useful friends." "Perfect" Aveline said smiling as she started to pace back and forth continuing "I need to integrate him learn who the others are? Need to go off the record or the others might find a way to help him."

"Whoa slow down Aveline. Here see who the guy is first. Then you figure out how to get him" Varric said raising his hands. Aveline looked down at the name Varric was pointing at and frowned saying "Conyers? That little guy's corrupt? He was always trying to prove himself."

"We have a plan that can get you the time you need off the record but it needs you two to be on the same shift and patrol route" Tolan said. "It's not exactly safe though. They were told to lay off the both of us with everything that's been happening lately but if Conyers got a chance he might try and take you out" Garrett said seriously.

"It needs to be done. What was your plan" Aveline said knowing the risk. "We recently _took_some things from a high member of the Coterie branch… this person was very upset and the others know of it. We get you and Conyers on a patrol when one of my guys on our side pretends to make a deal. They lead the two of you somewhere private where he might try something but instead you get the jump on him" Tolan said standing up.

"I'll follow you, make sure Conyers doesn't get the jump on you first and together we get him" Garrett said as Varric said "one corrupt Guard versus the two of you. Hehe he doesn't stand a chance."

"Wait we need to make sure he's corrupt. Don't do anything until he attacks me" Aveline said looking at Garrett. "Aveline you sure about this?" Garrett asked frowning.

"Yes if he's really corrupt he'll try to take out the informant and me before we can get to the Barracks" Aveline said simply. Garrett didn't like it knowing it'd be harder but nodded knowing it needed to be done.

"I'm still working on the inside getting some of men on our side but it's a delicate process. And thanks to Hawke if things turn out well we'll get the Templars on our side after we make our deal" Tolan said looking at Aveline through his raider mask.

"How?" Aveline said tired of being kept in the dark. Tolan and Garrett shared a look before Tolan spoke up saying "as you know this new Coterie branch is made of other high ranking members who formed their own branch by recruiting a lot of the lower criminal bosses." "Yes the Guards noticed all the rise in criminal activity" Aveline said simply.

"Specifically four criminal bosses who give them the bulk of their power, all of them are protected but slowly we're undoing that" Tolan said. "Like we said before we'll get a lot of Coterie leaders at the end" Garrett said speaking up.

"One of those Four is an Apostate and a powerful one" Garrett continued. "Why didn't you tell me? We can get the Templars to actually help" Aveline said somewhat annoyed.

"I don't know if you've noticed but the Templars have been busy with something lately and like always they never like helping the City Guards" Tolan said coldly.

"They won't help until they have proof of an Apostate in the Coterie and they've done a good job covering him up. After we make our deal you'll have that proof and give it to the Templars" Tolan said speaking calmly after Garrett gave him an annoyed look.

"Fine I'll set up the patrol with Conyers tonight in Lowtown. Will that work?" Aveline asked looking at Garrett and not Tolan. "It'll work" Garrett said after Tolan nodded at him.

* * *

><p><em>Night<em>_  
><em>_Lowtown __Marketplace  
><em>_  
><em>Garrett Hawke stood atop the Lowtown Marketplace watching the shacks upon shacks that made up this section of Lowtown. Specifically he was watching two City Guards as they walked a lone patrol through the Marketplace.

He'd been glad they'd decided to do this at night. It was easier this way and it'd given him time to check on his friends. Hours ago Garrett had met up with Merrill and she'd informed him that they'd successfully destroyed the tomes, Fenris had returned to his mansion, and Anders had hidden Idunna in Darktown keeping her deep but not into the Undercity.

Now Garrett started moving having to follow the two Guards walking through Lowtown but wanting to keep a vantage point while staying close enough to help when he needed to.

Down below among the Marketplace Aveline walked the patrol route with Conyers following beside her.

"You alright Conyers? You seem on edge" Aveline asked glancing at the young man behind her. "No. I mean yes ma'am I'm fine" Conyers said nervously. Seeing the look Aveline gave him Conyers continued "I'm still fairly new and you… you're a Senior Officer."

"You prove yourself in time that's how it starts. They pair the newbies with the more experienced" Aveline answered thinking _if only you knew. _"Hold on" Aveline said suddenly stopping Conyers in his tracks.

"What is it?" Conyers asked a little nervously. "There" Aveline said walking down an alley as Conyers followed seeing what had gotten Aveline's attention, a man wearing light armor quietly waving them over.

The man nodded at them before walking down a flight of stairs heading for a more quite place to chat as Aveline and Conyers followed. The two City Guards found the lightly armored man waiting for them underneath the Marketplace near an exit to the Docks.

Upon reaching the lightly armored man with Aveline, Conyers looked him up and down as if quietly trying to remember who he was. "I hear you Guards been having some trouble lately" the lightly armored man said keeping a safe distance away from Aveline and Conyers.

"Maybe" Aveline said stoically as Conyers nervously glanced around the area taken in his surroundings and noticing the Marketplace above him, and the Docks visible in the distance. The lightly armored man stopped playing games and got straight to the point saying "I got information if you got the coin."

"Uh Ma'am shouldn't we take him in or something" Conyers said suddenly getting very tense. "No we can handle this" Aveline said simply, not even turning to look at the tense Conyers.

"Aldos's estate" the lightly armored man said glancing at Conyers before turning back to Aveline. "What about it?" Aveline said playing her part and pulling some coin out. "There was an Apostate helping them. He's been helping the Coterie branch a lot actually and I might have proof" the lightly armored man said still keeping some distance between himself and the Guards as he eyed Aveline's coin.

Aveline didn't turn around as she reached for more coin and suddenly Conyers drew his knife and rushed Aveline. The lightly armored man reached for his Longsword as Aveline suddenly whipped around throwing her coin at the young Guard.

Conyers stumbled back from the coin hitting him but still managing to swipe at Aveline, whom leapt back, when suddenly he heard footsteps behind him.

Drawing his Longsword and turning around Conyers glimpsed a man rushing him wielding a Longsword and Shield. Conyers blocked a slash from the man's Longsword but was pushed back by the man's Shield. _Can't let them get away _Conyers thought as he turned in time to swipe at Aveline again whom dodged it and drew her Longsword.

Conyers was suddenly pushed forward having been hit by the other man's Shield. Stumbling forward Conyers tried to slash at Aveline but missed as she dodged, sidestepping him and slamming the hilt of her Longsword into the back of his head.

Conyers fell to floor dropping his weapons before losing conciseness the last thing he saw being Aveline crouching down next to him.

"You threw coin at him?" Garrett asked his eyebrow raised. "It worked didn't it" Aveline said picking up her coin after having made sure Conyers was knocked out.

"I'd actually still like some of that" Hermes said looking at Aveline with an amusement look _using money as weapon. _"For what? You didn't do anything" Garrett said looking over Hermes whom nodded giving him a look saying _you survived good for you._

"I chose this spot. Far from the Marketplace and close to an exit to the Docks" Hermes said gesturing around him. Garrett raised an eyebrow. "And I would've helped but you two took care of things" Hermes said gesturing at his Longsword indignantly. "Its okay he helped a bit. Saw him moving and I knew Conyers was making his move" Aveline said standing up and tossing a few coins to Hermes who caught them saying "thank you miss."

"Alright there's a place set up for us" Hermes said waiting for them to follow as Garrett helped Aveline pick Conyers up and start dragging him. As Hermes led them through the exit towards the Docks, Garrett noticed Aveline glancing at him as they dragged Conyers by the arms.

"We live such privileged lives eh" Garrett said managing a smile that made Aveline laugh. "Aren't we lucky? Dragging this lad around wearing full Guard Armor. Very rich lives indeed" Aveline said wishing the Guard Armor wasn't so heavy.

"It's right here. Not in the Docks but _under it_" Hermes said leading them through a downward path and into the large areas underneath the Docks that served as the 'top' of the Kirkwall sewers.

People generally didn't hang around these areas as they were used mostly for storing excess garbage until it was shipped out of Kirkwall and to one of the Garbage Islands, and at times by Smugglers as long they remembered to bribe some Dockers and Garbage men.

The moment they reached the area they could hear the roar of Waking Sea and its brutal currents under them along with the flood water being redirected out of the City by the massive pipes above them.

"Never thought I'd come back here again" Garrett said as he and Aveline dragged Conyers while Hermes led them further in where Tolan was waiting still wearing his raider mask.

"Back with Athenril?" Aveline asked giving Garrett a stoic look. "Yeah it's a big area. I never let Bethany come with me unless I had to… Athenril wasn't the only one to use these areas at first" Garrett said looking uneasy.

"At first?" Aveline asked curiously. "The competition used to try and use it too until Athenril 'found out'" Garrett said as Aveline slowly nodded knowing what had happened.

"I thought he'd be older" Tolan said in greeting as he glanced at Conyers. "We thought so too" Garrett said as he and Aveline dropped Conyers on the ground.

"Alright you got this Guard or you want me to do it?" Tolan asked as Aveline scowled at him seeing the raider mask again. "I've got this?" Aveline said as Tolan pulled out a health potion from his carrying pouch.

"We'll stick around just in case no offense but we need him to give us that info" Tolan said as he opened the health potion and forced some of it down Conyers's throat.

"Don't trust the Guard's technique" Aveline asked annoyed.

"No" Tolan answered.

"Did he see your face?" Tolan asked looking at Garrett. "Yes but he didn't get a good look at me I rushed him" Garrett answered. "Here just in case" Tolan said pulling out a cheap Lowtown hood and tossing it to Garrett whom caught it noticing Hermes pull one out as well and cover his face with it.

Garrett sighed as he covered his face with the hood saying "how do you guys see in these things?" Aveline crouched down to Conyers slapping his face; as the young man groaned being forced awake.

"Ma'am" Conyers stuttered as he took in the strange place he was and the menacing men standing above him and next to Aveline. "Drop the act. I know you work for Dixon Carton" Aveline said glaring at Conyers with Hermes, Tolan, and Garrett watching.

"What? That's… that's crazy ma'am you're wrong" Conyers said in denial. "Dixon was also your father" Aveline said causing Conyers to whip his head up looking at Aveline in astonishment.

"How… how did you know?" Conyers said hanging his head low. "That's not important what's important is you" Aveline said calmly but giving a look plainly saying _run away and we'll get you there's no escape._

"You want the others don't you?" Conyers said hanging his head low once again. "Yes. I can't promise you freedom. But I can lesson your sentence if you help us" Aveline said as she made Conyers look at her unblinkingly stare.

"They'll still get me" Conyers said shaking his head 'no' as he looked away. Before Aveline could do anything Tolan appeared and grabbed Conyers pulling the young man up so he could hear the roar of the Waking Sea below them.

"We found one corrupt Guard we can find another. You know how many people have fallen down here and even above the Docks" Tolan said as Conyers looked at the cold unblinking hazel eyes peering through the raider mask.

"No one ever finds the bodies. The current either pulls them into the Waking Sea or pushes them deep into the lowest parts of the Undercity. You're lucky if you haven't drowned by then with only a few broken bones on the way down, only to be trapped with no one to help. You starve until it's over or drown before you land" Tolan said coldly as Conyers trembled in fear.

Aveline grabbed Conyers away from Tolan and pulled him back to his earlier spot on the ground saying "that's not going to happen." "If you help" Tolan continued while Aveline glared at him mouthing the words _shut up._

Garrett clamped Tolan on the arm whispering "let Aveline handle this. She's got it." Tolan nodded and stayed silent.

"My 'friend' is right about one thing. We found one corrupt Guard we can find another. Either way we'll find all of Dixon's men. If you help I can lessen your sentence and personally make sure you're sent to a different prison than the others. None of them will ever know who 'ratted' them out" Aveline said forcing Conyers to look at her.

Seeing doubt in Conyers eyes Aveline continued "this Coterie branch won't last Conyers and Dixon will fall just like the others. We're already working on it and it's only a matter of time."

Seeing no other way Conyers looked up at Aveline saying "okay… okay. As long as they never know it was me… and everything else you promised. Dixon was never a good father anyway just wanted me to stop bothering him."

Aveline nodded and helped Conyers up so they could have a nice long chat.

Garrett waited with others until it was over and Aveline explained what would happen on her end. First she'd take Conyers in discretely where he'd be placed under protection while they separated each of the corrupt Guards and rounded them up.

The whole thing would take less than a day if it went smoothly. Nodding at Garrett Aveline called "thanks we'll have to celebrate sometime when this all over."

Hermes took his leave of them but before he left he mentioned some things that had happened ever since he showed them Leech's Lair. "There's been a lot of noise in the Undercity and the Freak is furious. I heard he killed some of Ignacio's Sharps men in a fit of rage."

Garrett had mixed feelings about that knowing Tolan's plan was working and the Four was falling apart and perhaps even lashing out at each other at the cost of lives. Garrett would've left as Hermes had but he noticed Tolan sticking around as he looked around the area curiously.

"That was cold" Garrett said pulling off his hood and narrowing his eyes at Tolan remembering what he'd threatened Conyers with. "I wouldn't have actually done it" Tolan said pulling off his raider mask, now that Aveline was gone, his back to Garrett.

Garrett looked at Tolan before slowly saying "that threat has been used on you before hasn't it." Seeing the way Tolan tensed up Garrett could tell he was right as he darkly said "Athenril and her games."

Tolan turned around to face Garrett the ragged scar running across his lips and past his cheeks appearing to deepen as he snarled "yes back when she 'recruited' me and that was only the beginning."

"Your plan is working" Garrett said feeling bad for Tolan. Tolan nodded smiling slightly at that as he said "only time will tell but we're doing good; moving faster than I imagined. The Four are falling apart."

Then giving Garrett a look of respect Tolan said "all thanks to you."

Garrett nodded saying "it's the beginning of their end."

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda long but not as long as some of my other chapters<br>I had a lot of fun writing this  
>As for Leech and his odd way of his Magic there's a reason I wrote him like that(not just the Blood Magic)<br>I had fun writing what his lair is and what's inside it  
>About Kirkwall and the areas I've added it's just something I felt was really underused in-game<br>The game explains Kirkwall is an old city state that has been built and built upon for ages with several 'layers' most of which are abandoned and used by some shady people if at all(it's also mentioned a lot of it isn't used by anyone)  
>The areas underneath the Docks are just some cool ideas I had that are part of the sewage system of Kirkwall<br>But I digress...  
>Thanks for Reading and please Review!<br>**


	32. Allies?

**Hey Guys been awhile  
>Managed to get this chapter done while on break(lot of distractions but I got it)<br>This Chapter is long but not as long as the previous one so don't worry.  
>Starts a little slow but stick with it. Gets way better at the end<br>Some content that might be considered rated M. Just a heads up  
>Enjoy...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Day, Kirkwall<br>Gallows  
>Circle of Magi<em>

The lecture hall was packed with young Mages, mostly Apprentices, all listening with rapt attention as one of the most respected Mages of the age, Wynne herself, lectured before them.

Four Templars stood in the lecture hall as well barely paying attention in stark contrast to the Apprentices.

Bethany Hawke listened with the others from where she sat beside her friend Maire. The Enchanter whom usually lectured had stepped aside letting Wynne take over as the Circle's special guest.

Even before Wynne had started talking several of the Apprentices were watching her. Almost as soon as Wynne had started to lecture about Spirit Magic and the relationship of the Fade with the Magic each of them could at some extent control the questions began popping up.

Wynne chuckled good-naturedly as one Apprentice after another raised a hand and asked the usual questions.

_"What was it like traveling alongside the Hero and the King?" "Were the Darkspawn really as bad as the stories?" _

_"Were you there when the Archdemon fell?"_

_"Is it true that Golems fought against the Darkspawn at Denerim?"_ and of course _"How long will you be staying?"_

Wynne had waited patiently for the Apprentices to finish their frantic questions before she calmly answered back.

"I believe many of you have been reading too many Tales. As for how long I will be staying I've yet to decide. But rested assured as long as your teachers don't mind I will teach what I know." Wynne said politely.

Bethany almost laughed at how Wynne managed answer the Apprentice's pestering questions without being rude and getting back to the lecture. Bethany had borrowed a notebook and quill from Maire and took notes along with her fellow Apprentices for nearly an hour. When the lecture was over and Wynne had finished, the Apprentices had filled out discussing the lesson and more importantly if Wynne would mentor any of them.

As Bethany was leaving she chatted with Maire. "You take good notes?" Maire asked as they walked. "I think so. My father taught me a lot of things, mostly control but he never went this in depth. I don't think he thought I needed to know it." Bethany answered remembering her father warmly.

"Hehe practically you don't need to know but with Wynne teaching it everyone suddenly wants to learn" Maire said laughing. "I don't understand. Do we get tested or something?" Bethany asked.

"Only if you want to move up the ranks of the Circle, you're already an Apprentice so as long you don't cause trouble the Templars don't care" Maire said simply just as they passed another two Templars.

"I'm still getting used to seeing Templars everywhere" Bethany said glancing back at the Templars as they walked. "It takes a while but everyone does. Hehe just don't break any rules and they'll either glare silently or ignore you" Maire said having felt something similar when she'd been brought to the Circle years ago.

"Do you have a mentor Maire? You're more active than the other Apprentices and the Templars don't give you as much trouble as some others" Bethany asked curiously. Maire stopped walking as Bethany stopped to look at her only real friend in the Circle besides Tobrius, the other Apprentices walking past them milling about.

"You noticed all that? You sure you're not stalking me or something because not even the Templars do that, well not much anyway." Maire said smiling good-naturedly at Bethany.

"No I'm not a stalker but I have noticed things since I've been here" Bethany said as she and Maire laughed lightly. "Yes I do have a mentor. Vernon, he's an Arcane specialist. He's in Orlais visiting his family while he lectures at one of the Circles over there. I didn't want to go so I stayed here. Until he comes back I'm basically free" Maire said shrugging.

"… Your mentor has a family in Orlais? I thought it was forbidden?" Bethany asked having always believed the Templars didn't allow Mages such freedoms.

"Technically it is forbidden but some higher up Mages are allowed some freedoms and it depends on the Knight Commanders how 'trusted' the Mage is. Vernon has a son in Orlais but the boy was born without Magic so Vernon is allowed to visit him from time to time when he lectures in Orlais" Maire said.

_Higher up Mages whom are trusted by the Temp__ers… Father was too wild and rebellious from what Tobrius told me but… maybe _Bethany thought as she got a distant look on her face.

"Thedas to Bethany" Maire called laughing as she waving her hand in front of Bethany's face.

"Hmm" Bethany mumbled looking back at her friend. "You got a little lost for a second" Maire said before grinning and continuing "daydreaming again huh." "That's me. Head always in the clouds" Bethany said lightly as she and Maire moved on.

_Whoa there girl. You've been here a little ov__er a month and you're barely an Apprentice. Vernon's a full Enchanter with years of experience _Bethany thought walking her head a little lower than before. "Don't be so glum" Maire said suddenly.

"What?" Bethany asked. "You'll find a mentor, don't worry. Ask Tobrius he likes you" Maire said cheerfully. "Maybe I will" Bethany said.

* * *

><p><em>Kirkwall<em>

Across the city events were unfolding from Hightown, to Lowtown, to the Docks.

In Markets and Alleyways, near Inns and Fisheries… City Guards were mobilizing.

Keeping it discrete Aveline and a few other trusted Senior Officers organized the take down of every corrupt City Guard on patrols that separated each corrupt Guard from the others.

The corrupt Guards put up a fight but were overpowered and taken to the Barracks to face their respected charges as the citizens and Nobles of the city barely took notice of the strange in-fighting between the City Guards.

Now the Viscount himself walked through the Courtyard with his son and Seneschal Bran with a few City Guards heading towards the Barracks. "You can't keep me locked in here forever father" Saemus Dumar said as he nagged his father.

"The Qunari aren't going anywhere you can see them when it's safer" Viscount Dumar said as Seneschal Bran riffled through some paper walking behind them as he usually did.

"You said that a month ago and it's not just the Qunari. You won't let me even leave Hightown and two Guards tail me everywhere I go even the Chantry. At night I'm locked up here in the Keep" Saemus said.

Viscount Dumar turned around facing his son and grabbed him by the shoulder saying "Saemus, things are dangerous and I know it's hard but I need you to be safe. I personally selected those Guards and two of them will tail you until I instruct otherwise."

"You caught some of them though" Saemus said slowly after meeting his father's eyes. "That is one victory of many to come. Make no mistake this is not over" Viscount Dumar said letting his son go. "… Fine" Saemus said feeling a little guilty for pestering his father and leaving him to do his work, two of the Guards tailing behind the Viscount's son.

"You walk a dangerous line sir" Seneschal Bran said after Saemus had left. "I know Bran but a new Guard Captain still hasn't been chosen with all this mess going on and until one is officially elected I must work with the Senior Officers" Viscount Dumar said just as he and Seneschal Bran entered the Barracks.

"Meredith is still unhappy with you assuming the role of Guard Captain even if she knows her Templars are the largest force in Kirkwall" Seneschal Bran said as they walked down towards the Guards meeting.

"Meredith believes I've assumed the role for personal gain. Foolish, I've allowed the Senior Officers to keep their position but until this is over she will not be pleased" Viscount Dumar said entering the former Captain's Office.

"The Viscount has arrived the meeting will begin now" Aveline called as the dozen Senior Officers, including herself, gathered around. "How many were there?" Viscount Dumar asked looking around at the Senior Officers. "Seventeen" Aveline answered. Just then Senior Officer Qerth, an experienced middle aged man who'd served in the City Guards for over a decade, turned to the Viscount getting his attention.

"Three put up too much of a fight and had to be taken down luckily only one of ours was killed in the process" Qerth said, he himself sporting a bruise on his face where he'd hit by a sword hilt.

Aveline turned to her fellow Senior Officer saying "how is Donnic?" "He took a bad slash to his side but he's a tough one. You'll have your partner back in no time" Qerth answered as Aveline nodded.

When Aveline had first been promoted to a Senior Officer, Qerth and some of the others hadn't known what to make of her but over time Aveline had earned her place amongst the Senior Officers and their respect.

"Only one casualty?" Viscount Dumar asked looking around at the Senior Officers. "One killed in action and five injured" Qerth answered. "Overall we did very well" Cedric, another Senior Officer native to Kirkwall, called with murmured agreement from everyone in the room, even Seneschal Bran.

"You did well Aveline" Viscount Dumar said as Qerth nodded approvingly. "This isn't over but at least we can trust the City Guards again. About time we haven't doing enough" Aveline said dryly.

"I've managed to calm most of the Nobles but even they have begun to notice things. Two more incidents have happened near Darktown, more in-fighting between the Coterie branches" Viscount Dumar said in his calm things are changing voice.

"The Viscount believes some extra measures should be taken" Seneschal Bran said getting the Senior Officers attention. "What... sir?" Aveline asked after sharing a look with Qerth. "Although most citizens know not to be out and about in the later hours of the evening some have been caught between the crossfire of the Coterie. The damage has been small all thanks to the City Guard" Viscount Dumar began.

"We do our duty sir" Qerth said the other Senior Officers nodding in agreement. "If this alliance goes through and we make our move I want a small force of what Guards can be spared. They will patrol the city early and clear the streets; I want as little damage as possible" Viscount Dumar finished.

"The Nobles and the odd citizen or two won't like it sir" Qerth said. "They will not but they will do as they're told. The only trouble will be with the Chantry. Meredith and her Templars will never respect any laws I try to enforce on them" Viscount Dumar said sighing in his usual frustration with the Templars.

"The citizens of Lowtown and those below them know the dangers of walking the streets at night already. It may scare them but it'll remind them what they already know" Aveline said having lived in Lowtown for a time with Garrett and his family.

"Now to the matter at hand, Aveline have our so called 'friends' arrived" Viscount Dumar said turning to face her. "Our 'friends' have chosen an intermediary to negotiate the alliance between the City Guard and those within the Coterie branch willing to turn traitor" Aveline said uneasily.

As soon as the words left her mouth Aveline was met with the familiar looks from the Senior Officers ranging from neutral to disapproving. Aveline had informed them all of the plan when she'd taken in Conyers, now all that was needed was for the Viscount to make it official. "Do we really want to make an alliance with criminals?" Cedric said with at least half of the Senior Officers looking uneasy.

"I feel I too must ask do we need the help of these… criminals. We have already discovered the corrupt Guards and arrested them" Seneschal Bran said speaking up. Aveline, Qerth, Cedric, and the other Senior Officers glanced annoying at the Seneschal, their looks plainly saying _we do you mean 'we' arrested the corrupt Guards._

"Aveline. I gave you the power to access you needed to investigate this matter. I've been informed of their plan. Do you believe this proposed alliance is needed?" Viscount Dumar asked looking intently at the City Guard. "I… I believe so sir. Our 'friends' are already within the Coterie and with their help when can take down the Four and get the names of the Coterie leaders" Aveline said slowly but confidently.

"Aveline has proven herself I stand behind her" Qerth said moving to stand beside her, looking at every Senior Officer in the eye. "It won't be easy if the alliance can pull this off we will have Ignacio by today's end" Aveline said firmly.

"Throughout the years I've found that ruling often involves resorting to methods we do not always agree with but must use out of necessity" Viscount Dumar said sagely. "So it's settled" Qerth said looking at the Senior Officers.

"Aye" echoed across the room as the Senior Officers nodded grudgingly or otherwise. "The intermediary is waiting outside the Barracks. Whenever you're ready sir" Aveline said.

Viscount Dumar nodded turning to the other Senior Officers saying "out. The negotiation will be between Aveline, the intermediary, and myself." "You heard the Viscount. Out we go" Qerth called giving Aveline a reassuring look as he and the other Senior Officers exited the room, Seneschal Bran leaving to bring the intermediary.

Viscount Dumar took the Captain's seat running his hand across the desk that the corrupt Jeven had previously used. Just then the door opened, Seneschal Bran leading in a relatively young man with midnight black hair and dark blue eyes wearing a simple shirt and trousers of higher make.

"Garrett Hawke" Viscount Dumar said in greeting as Seneschal Bran closed the office door leaving them in private. "You remember me?" Garrett asked surprised.

"Along with having a talent for remembering names and faces you had profound effect on my son, he speaks very highly of you" Viscount Dumar said simply. "Garrett has helped me in the past as a Deputy, sire" Aveline said taking a seat across from the Viscount.

"And yet here you stand, the intermediary between a faction of criminals and the City Guard" Viscount Dumar said looking at Garrett curiously. "… yes life is strange that way" Garrett answered taking a seat beside Aveline across from the Viscount.

"Tell me Hawke just how did you go from a Noble reclaiming your birthright to part of a group of criminals working against the Coterie" Viscount Dumar asked. Garrett glanced at Aveline whom ever so slightly shook her head 'no'.

Turning to face the Viscount, Garrett said "more than year ago I entered Kirkwall with my family. I was only able to get in by applying for some shady work that would buy my way in." Viscount Dumar's eyes widen slightly as Aveline looked uncomfortable. "After a year my debt was paid and I managed to walk away" Garrett said before frowning and continuing "when this Coterie business started up I was pulled in."

"You were a criminal" Viscount Dumar stated frankly.

"A smuggler" Garrett corrected. "Garrett walked away from that life and helped the City Guard. He may have been pulled back into this but he is a good man" Aveline said speaking up on her friend's behalf wondering why on Thedas Garrett had revived all that to the Viscount himself.

"I know of your involvement with the removal of Jeven. You also saved my son and managed to move yourself up in the world" Viscount Dumar began as Garrett met his gaze.

"I gave Aveline access to do what was needed and I trust that Aveline would not have trusted you if you were a common criminal" Viscount Dumar said. "I respect your honesty Hawke. I see so few of it these days" Viscount Dumar said as Garrett nodded.

_I knew being honest was the best way to start this _Garrett thought as he faced the Viscount. "As you know there is a faction within the Coterie branch that is willing to ally with the City Guard to take down the Four" Garrett said starting things off.

"And what would these criminals want in return for this alliance? Bring things back to the old days perhaps? Gold?" Viscount Dumar asked calmly with a wary look in his eye. "No gold sir. All they want is to be left out of the arrest of the Coterie members" Garrett said calmly.

"Immunity. And to what extent of this immunity do they want?" Viscount Dumar said looking at Garrett and Aveline intently.

Garrett frowned knowing the next part would be uneasy but remembering what was needed. "In return for giving you Ignacio Strand, taking down the four, and helping the City Guard take down the Coterie leaders… the criminals want a period of time left alone" Garrett said calmly.

Aveline frowned as Viscount Dumar stayed silent for a moment. "Hawke you're asking me to pardon the Coterie members helping us and give them free rein once the Coterie leaders are taken in" Viscount Dumar said looking at Garrett. "… Only for a time" Garrett said slowly, knowing what he was asking.

"It seems they'd simply replace their Coterie counterparts" Viscount Dumar said. "Not entirely" Aveline said speaking up. "It was agreed upon that the criminals would not join forces again under the Coterie or otherwise and during the time alone they will not commit any action against the City Guards" Garrett said remembering his talk with Tolan.

"And by that I take it you mean they will keep their activities low and for a time, however limited, the City will know peace" Viscount Dumar said plainly. Aveline shared a look with Garrett before both of them said "yes."

"It has been said by wiser men than I that desperate times call for desperate measures. Very well Sir Hawke tell your 'friends' that our alliance is made" Viscount Dumar said standing up.

Garrett stood up as Viscount Dumar stepped to him holding out his hand. "The City Guard stands strong once again and together we will end this Coterie civil war" Viscount Dumar said as he shook Garrett's hand.

"Thank you sir. I know it isn't easy" Garrett said in all honestly. "Aveline I leave you to take charge with the Senior Officers. Maker help you this is going to be a long day. Keep me updated" Viscount Dumar said as they all left the former Guard Captain's office.

Leaving the Barracks, Garrett and Aveline walked to the Courtyard, the Viscount having moved on to his other matters. "Are you sure about this Garrett? Your friend's plan won't be easy… for either of us" Aveline asked as she escorted Garrett out of the Viscount's Keep.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Garrett said lightly. "I'm serious Garrett. Once it starts there's no going back" Aveline said. "I know. Gather the City Guard and tonight have them set up where they need to be" Garrett said turning to face his friend.

"We'll be ready don't worry" Aveline said sternly. "Meet us in the old warehouse south of the Hanged Man as soon as the sun sets" Garrett reminded her as he took off heading to do his part. Aveline watched him go before heading back to the Barracks to meet with Qerth and Cedric and prepare.

* * *

><p><em>The Gallows<br>Circle Tower_

Bethany Hawke stood in one of the practice chambers of the Circle watching Tobrius as he helped some of the other younger Mages. The chamber was large and wide with a variety of instruments and patted mats lying around the chamber as the three Templars stood bored as they oversaw the practicing Magi.

"Focus Kenneth you can do this" Tobrius said as the young Mage tried to summon an Arcane Shield managing to maintain the light blue field on his fourth try.

"There you go. Hold it" Tobrius said as Bethany smiled lightly at the look of the young Kenneth's face as he grinned, his eyes beaming. "Time to test it" Tobrius said as raised his hand. "What?" Kenneth asked nervously.

"You wanted my help so now I'm going to test you. Don't worry I won't cast anything big" Tobrius said warmly as Bethany watched on. "You can do this Kenneth" Bethany called out having met the young boy today and remembering how nervous she'd been with her magic in her youth.

Tobrius nodded counting to three before casting a weak Spirit Bolt with barely a flick of his hand. The Spirit Bolt struck Kenneth's Arcane Shield shattered the light blue field and pushing the young boy flat on his back landing on a patted mat.

Bethany chuckled lightly as Tobrius helped Kenneth up saying "that was barely a tap. You did good forming the Shield but you need to focus and maintain it." "Yes sir" Kenneth said dusting his feet after Tobrius had helped him up. "Bethany since you're waiting for me why don't you help me with Kenneth" Tobrius said knowing Bethany wanted to talk with him. "Sure what do you need" Bethany said not minding.

"Now Kenneth I'm going to cast an Arcane Shield around myself and Bethany's going to fire at me. Watch and see how I do it" Tobrius said moving to stand near a patted mat for safety. "Are you sure?" Bethany asked as Kenneth moved out of the way to watch.

"It's quite alright" Tobrius said casting the Arcane Shield around him, the light blue field engulfing his entire being. "What should I fire?" Bethany asked a little uncomfortable at casting something on Tobrius. "I am an Enchanter. Cast what you will" Tobrius said humbly.

Bethany calmly raised her hand counted to three and fired a small burst of blue flame magic at Tobrius. Tobrius's Arcane Shield held against Bethany's flame magic but when the fire cleared and Tobrius dispelled the Shield he was looking at her curiously. Bethany blinked as she noticed young Kenneth was gaping at her and that some of the other Mages in the chamber had taken notice. "

What?" Bethany asked getting a little uncomfortable at the people's looks before they resumed what they were doing. "Bethany… since when has your flame magic been blue?" Tobrius said curiously as stepped closer to stand in front of her.

"As long as I can remember" Bethany said thinking back to her childhood. "Even as a child?" Tobrius asked looking at Bethany with respect.

"Yes… I don't mean to do it but it just happens every time I cast fire" Bethany answered. "Every time" young Kenneth echoed behind them. Tobrius chucked at her before he raised a hand casting a ball of regular red flame magic.

"I have been at the Circle nearly thirty years now and I have never been able to cast blue fire" Tobrius said chuckling as he twirled the fire around his hand. "Oh. I'm uh sorry" Bethany said not sure what to make of that.

"Don't be. It's a compliment" Tobrius reassured her as he let the fire fade away and patted Bethany's shoulder. "Kenneth I'll help you later I have some business I need to take care of" Tobrius said dismissing young Kenneth as the boy got over his surprise and waved taking off.

"You wanted to talk?" Tobrius asked as he gestured for Bethany to follow him as exited the practice chamber heading for the library. "I just wanted to ask some questions" Bethany said as she followed Tobrius up the stairs and into the library.

"I'm always here to help" Tobrius said honestly as he headed towards the Ancient Runes section. "I talked with Maire about maybe finding a Mentor" Bethany began just as Tobrius was about to reach for one of his beloved books.

Tobrius looked at her questioningly as Bethany continued "and I was wonder if maybe you'd take me as your Apprentice." Tobrius looked at her smiling sheepishly as he said "if that's what you want I'd be glad to be your Mentor but I advise against it." "Why?" Bethany asked frowning.

_Did I offend Tobrius with the blue fire or something _Bethany thought? Tobrius laughed saying "I specialize in Ancient Runes. The history of Magic through the ages from the Tevinter Imperium, Andraste's Exalted Marches, and the forming of the Circle of Magi."

Leaning in before Bethany could say anything Tobrius laughed again saying "honestly, it's extremely boring." Bethany laughed with Tobrius at that saying "a regular bookworm." "Growing up in the Circle the other young boys used to mock me for it. Then Malcolm arrived and taught me to embrace my passion. And so Bookworm became the name my friends called me" Tobrius said smiling at old memories.

"Did he have blue fire too?" Bethany asked. "Yes but he had to actively try for it" Tobrius said smiling at Bethany. "Like you, he was very good with Elemental Magic. I remember he used to play a little game with the Templars when he was bored watching me pour of my books" Tobrius began.

"What did he do?" Bethany asked knowing her father liked to have fun with his Magic at times. "He would ever so slightly change the temperature of the Templar's Armor. One moment they'd find themselves sweating, next they'd be freezing. Used to drive them crazy" Tobrius said grinning.

"That sounds like him" Bethany said laughing.

Their little laugh over Tobrius looked at Bethany saying "if you enjoy long boring sessions of reading and sorting books then I'd gladly mentor you. However I suggest you look around for something you actually enjoy first. Perhaps a mentor specializing in Elemental Magic; you're quite good at it."

"Thanks for the advice Tobrius. I'll look around but I maybe I'll like boring old books" Bethany said lightly. "Perhaps but I still suggest you should look around. You have all the time in the world" Tobrius said turning to grab some books.

"Tobrius… have you ever left the Gallows?" Bethany asked remembering what Maire had told her about her mentor Vernon. Tobrius turned looking at Bethany with a sad knowing look. "Yes I have been allowed to leave the Gallows on some occasions. Visited Orlais once and I know a good bar in Hightown I like to visit when I'd allowed too" Tobrius said honestly.

Seeing the look Bethany's face Tobrius continued "it'll take time but eventually you can earn those privileges too. For now if you want some free air you can also help the Tranquil down in the courtyard. They run a small shop and handle the Circle supplies."

"It would be good to get some fresh air and I think Maire said she helps out" Bethany said taking her leave of Tobrius. _Tobrius is right I should find a mentor specializing in Elemental Magic. People are always sur__prised by my blue fire _Bethany thought as she decided to ask around about mentors.

_Two hours_

"This is harder than I thought. Almost all the mentors are taken" Bethany said dryly taking sip of water as Maire did the same. Bethany had asked around and found that most of the Apprentices were very competitive though some had helped her.

Most mentors were already taken and Elemental Magic was one of the 'popular' specializations with very little room left. Now Bethany was in one of the backrooms of the courtyard having just finished helping the Tranquil run the shop with Maire. "Hehe you can always just go with Tobrius and read boring old books all day" Maire said smiling good-naturedly having just finished her water.

"Even Tobrius advised me not to but if I have to I will. It wouldn't be so bad and he still helps the younger mages so it wouldn't get too boring" Bethany said thinking it over. "Don't worry about it so much. You have all the time in the world to find a mentor" Maire said shrugging.

_It's n__ot about that… I want to visit _Bethany thought wondering how long until she might be able to ask the Templars for permission. "I think I'm calling it a day Beth" Maire said stretching. "Already?" Bethany asked as she stood up.

"I feel like being lazy and besides the sun's going down soon" Maire said as she got ready to leave. "I lost track of time" Bethany said lightly. "See you around Beth" Maire said waving as she left. Finishing her water Bethany made to put her cup back but froze as one of the doors swung open, the Knight Commander herself storming out.

"Keep that thing outside! I'll not have _it _in the Circle!" Meredith called looking behind her as she stormed out.

"Watch where you're going girl" Meredith said as she almost ran into Bethany while she stormed out. "I wasn't moving" Bethany said slowly as Meredith glanced at her coldly before leaving the backrooms of the Courtyard.

"Don't mind her, dear. Meredith is dealing with a lot at the moment" a warm voice said from the room Meredith had stormed out of. Turning to look at who had spoken Bethany was surprised to see Wynne.

"Bethany right? We met in Orsino's office" Wynne asked. "Yes. I had just finished my Harrowing the day before" Bethany answered noticing Wynne's Staff propped against the wall behind the elder mage.

_That Staff… its special _Bethany once again noticing that Wynne's Staff emanated a light coolness.

"So I heard and if I'm not mistaken you are still relatively new to the Circle, even so Orsino spoke highly of you. Blue fire" Wynne said taking a sip of what appeared to be wine. "I… yes" Bethany answered surprised as Wynne gestured for her to take a seat beside her.

Sitting down Bethany could see that Wynne was in fact drinking wine only that it wasn't like the wine she'd seen the Nobles in Hightown drink; this wasn't as strong and seemed to be richly made.

"The Tranquil brew it and over the years I've grown accustom to it" Wynne smiling as she noticed Bethany watching her wine. "Would you like some?" Wynne asked having only drunk half her cup. "I don't like ale" Bethany said still a little unnerved and sitting across the great Wynne from the Tales of the Hero of Ferelden and the war against the Darkspawn.

"I offered you wine not ale" Wynne said simply. "Here have a drink. I could use the company" Wynne said pouring a small amount into another cup and handing it over politely to Bethany. Taking the cup Bethany noticed that not even half of the cup was full. "… It's sweet. I think I like it" Bethany said after taking a small sip.

"Though I may sound childish I've never been fond of ale. Much too bitter but wine I've found is sweet and not too strong" Wynne said as she closed the wine bottle, there'd be no refills. "I was at your lecture. You got everyone to stay on the lecture" Bethany said remembering the barrage of question the Apprentice had fired at Wynne.

"The Young have their Tales. Luckily I have managed to avoid must of the fame; at times I feel sorry for Him. **He will always shoulder the burden of his legend**" Wynne said appearing to forget Bethany was in the room.

_Is she talking about… she is _Bethany thought her widening before she got a hold of herself not wanting to pester Wynne like the others had.

Wynne looked at Bethany curiously and said "I must say you're older than the Mages the Templars usually bring in. How did you stay hidden for so long?" Bethany looked at Wynne not sure why but feeling a sort of empathy with older Mage as she said "my family moved around a lot."

Then for some reason Bethany began spilling everything. "My Father was a Ferelden Apostate and he hid me most of my life before passing away a few years before the Blight" Bethany said. Wynne frowned saying "that must have been hard. Two Apostates on the run, I'm sorry."

"It was at times but it wasn't so bad. I had my family. All five of us, my parents, and my brothers" Bethany said smiling as she remembered traveling Ferelden with her family. "Then the Blight came and then it was only my mother, my older brother, and me as we made it here in Kirkwall… we were safe for almost two years but in the end the Templars found me" Bethany said sadly as she looked at her feet.

As Bethany looked back up she noticed Wynne was looking at her oddly sad. "You lost much in the Blight as countless others have" Wynne said still with that sad look. "I still had my family. We had to lay low and we were constantly working but it was nice in a way. I got to work almost every day with my brother" Bethany said fondly.

"But you were selfish" Wynne said suddenly interrupting Bethany. "Excuse me" Bethany said taken aback. "You were with your family and I have no doubt that they loved you very much but it was selfish of you to stay with them" Wynne said taking a sip of wine.

"No" Bethany said starting to feel deep within her start to boil up… anger.

Wynne gave Bethany a sad look as if Bethany was a child refusing to admit blame. _I am not a child _Bethany thought coldly. "I know it's hard to understand but staying with your family all those years was selfish. You said yourself they were forced to move constantly and even in Kirkwall they had to work hard to protect you" Wynne said as if explaining to overly sensitive child that two plus two equals four.

"I… I wasn't a burden to them" Bethany said standing up so fast that her cup fell over, the wine spilling out. "It isn't fair I know child. This is the way the world is. Not all Apostates are bad but there is a reason the Templars exists and I've seen it firsthand" Wynne said sadly.

"… You're wrong" Bethany said feeling like a liar as she turned around without saying goodbye and stormed off needing to be alone.

* * *

><p><em>Night<br>Lowtown  
>Private Warehouse<em>

"Aveline this is Meeran leader of the Red Iron" Garrett said as he led Aveline in noticing her taking in the sight of the armored mercenaries. "This is our way in?" Aveline asked. "Yeah and it wasn't easy. Meeran and my 'friend' have a history" Garrett said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Humph we had a run in back when this was still starting. He gave me a black eye but I gave him that scar on his chest, hope my poisoned blade hurt like a bitch" Meeran said in his deep grizzled voice.

_Anders told me about that. Tolan thought he was dying and needed healing _Garrett thought as some of the mercenaries laughed. _I know Fenris wanted to help but he stands out too mu__ch… no way to sneak him in _Garrett thought.

"Working with criminals" Aveline muttered still uneasy at all this. "Ha! Us criminals! Listen here girl we're not common thugs like those Coterie lot. We're mercenaries and in case you've forgotten mercenaries are legal" Meeran said glaring at Aveline. "Barely. You mercenaries conveniently forget to document your clients and when under investigation all your 'work history' vanishes" Aveline said looking Meeran straight in the eye.

"You know Hawke I just knew this alliance would be sunshine and rainbows" Anders said looking at Meeran and Aveline arguing.

"Enough we're supposed to be working together remember" Garrett said stepping between Meeran and Aveline. Aveline nodded saying "we're here to a job." Meeran smirked as looked at Garrett saying "Hawke I got no beef with you, only your 'friend', I can work with you."

"My 'friend' and I are paying you so I'd say you two are even now" Garrett said crossing his arms. "This is business nothing else" Meeran said coldly as he leaned in menacingly. "You need this just as much as we do. The Coterie almost wiped you out" Garrett said standing his ground.

Meeran smirked saying "you got balls. I like you." "Fine, tell your 'friend' mister pretty face that we're even" Meeran said stepping back as Anders just shook his head saying "this is so weird."

"Ugh does he always talk like that?" Aveline muttered looking at Garrett. "Afraid so… you get used to it after a while" Garrett said shrugging as Meeran just laughed, he didn't give a damn what anyone thought.

"The City Guard is set up where they need to be. Are the Red Iron mercenaries in Darktown ready to make their move?" Aveline asked glancing at the mercenaries with Anders. "They're ready. The City Guard can't move in Darktown but my boys can. They'll go after the Tevinter contacts while we make our move here" Meeran said grinning like a mad man.

"Alright my 'friend' is already inside the Coterie meeting. We need to move quickly. Meeran did you bring the armor we need?" Garrett said as he and Anders got ready. "Got the two extra pairs right here. You two will blend right in" Meeran said as he snapped his fingers causing one of his men to walk forth carrying to bags.

"Come on we need to be quick" Garrett said taking a bag as Anders did the same. "You need to-" Garrett began as he and Anders left to change only for Anders to interrupt "Hawke I've worn armor before."

"You have?" Garrett asked raising an eyebrow. "The Warden Commander had the brilliant idea of training even Mages in combat. Made me train everyday with the rest of the Wardens then one day he made me put on armor, forbid me to use magic and kicked my ass" Anders said as he pulled free the Red Iron leather armor.

"That's sounds harsh" Garrett said smirking as he began putting on the armor. "Eh I learned in the end and I'm stronger for it. Hawke look at me I'm in better shape than a lot of Mages" Anders said now wearing his Red Iron armor.

Stepping back with the others, Garrett and Anders now wearing Red Iron armor, Meeran handed them the Red Iron masks saying "there with those masks you two will blend right in."

"Aveline we got your back" Garrett said as he and Anders put on the masks, one of the Red Iron men blindfolding Aveline, handcuffing her and slipping the key into her hands. "Just play dead until we make our move and we're golden" Meeran said as Aveline carefully allowed herself to be held.

"Vodka" Meeran said suddenly pulling a jug out and taking a long drink before holding it out to Garrett. "No thanks" Garrett said raising an eyebrow. _Sometimes I don't know if this was such a good idea _Garrett thought as he said "you sure you wanting to be drinking right now."

"Ha! I love a drink before a fight" Meeran said eagerly as he finished his Vodka. "Let's move out" Meeran said as one of the Red Iron mercenaries carefully pushed Aveline forward. Garrett and Anders walked behind of Meeran, masks covering their faces, letting them blend in with the other Red Iron mercenaries.

* * *

><p><em>Lowtown<br>Sharps Base  
>Coterie meeting<em>

The Sharps base was pure chaos as Dixon Carton shouted over how his men were missing and the City Guard fighting back.

Athenril sat deep in thought as Leech fuming with anger in the corner of the table his companion Sir Hynes sitting beside him in a daze, and Ignacio taking in everything… how things were falling apart.

"Dixon shut up" Ignacio hissed as what was left of his men, Dixon's men, and Athenril's smugglers stood unsure of their strength. "They stole them from me" Leech said in his low cold voice as he glared at Ignacio. Sir Hynes looked up at Ignacio fueled by Leech's will and glared.

"Our agreement still stands. When this is over Darktown is yours and we will help you in the Undercity" Ignacio said glancing at Leech.

Ever since someone had broken into Leech's lair, stolen his Tomes, and killed his slaves Ignacio had had trouble controlling Leech and had to constantly remind the Wild Demon of their agreement with the Coterie.

Tolan stood beside Athenril's other two bodyguards watching everything and keeping his calm. "We lost our men in the City Guard but we continue. We'll keep our attacks on the other branches going. The City Guard needs to be taught a lesson and a new friend of ours is going to teach them" Ignacio said standing up and gesturing at the front entrance to the Sharps Base.

The Sharps Base doors swing open revealing Meeran smirking smugly with his two dozen masked mercenaries. The Four and their men watched as Meeran entered the Sharps base followed by his men and dragging a blindfolded prisoner… a City Guard.

The silenced carried as the doors closed behind Meeran and his men. "You!" Dixon Carton said standing up in anger. "You attacked our contacts in Darktown!" Dixon yelled as Athenril looked at Meeran saying "glad we didn't wipe you out earlier."

"Meeran is joining the Coterie branch. The Five will not be stopped and together we will hold our own against the City Guard without the Templars getting involved" Ignacio said holding out his hand welcomingly.

Leech sat fuming and not caring in the slightest while Dixon turned to Ignacio shouting "I object! He attacked us." "Business is business" Meeran said all eyes on him as he stood looking around at the all the Coterie men.

_Combined there's at least fifty people here _Garrett noticed as he and Anders followed closely behind. Tolan looked at the Red Iron mercenaries not able to tell any difference between them. _Garrett where are you? _Tolan thought as he discretely looked around only for one of the masked mercenaries to glance back at him giving the tinniest of nods. _Everything's clear on our end _Garrett thought as he looked away from Tolan.

"Meeran is right the past is the past and grudges can be bad for business" Ignacio said silencing Dixon. "Welcome friend. Why don't you introduce our _guest_" Ignacio said looking at the prisoner Meeran had brought.

Meeran whistled as one of his men dragged Aveline forward bringing her to kneel in front of the Four. "Aveline Vallen the annoying Ferelden you all failed to get rid of" Meeran said smugly as two of his men began moving unnoticed by anyone.

"A message to the City Guard" Athenril said looking at Ignacio then at Aveline. "Her head will do" Ignacio said drawing a Greatsword. Tolan took his eyes off Aveline turning to the disguised Garrett whom glanced at him.

Their eyes met for a fraction of a second… _now._

As Ignacio started towards Aveline his Greatsword raised Tolan stepped back ever-so-slightly behind Athenril's two other bodyguards and reached for his two Daggers. Garrett quietly walked back to the Sharps men guarding the door as Anders stood a few feet away from a group of Sharps men.

"There's only one problem" Meeran said in his deep grizzled voice, the Four looking at him. "You lot killed my men" Meeran said in a harsh voice.

Tolan drew his two Daggers in a flash and back-stabbed both of the Athenril's bodyguards, the two men gasping as they died. Around the Sharps Base eight of Athenril's smugglers suddenly started attacking the other Coterie men catching them by surprise.

In a flash the Sharps Base turned into chaos… as the Red Iron mercenaries attacked the Four and their men. Anders raised a hand casting Chain Lightning that struck three Sharps men killing two but wounding the other then moved on casting a hurried Spirit Bolt at Leech.

The Spirit Bolt soured through the air only to find Sir Hynes's Shield as the possessed Templar protected his master. "They have a Mage!" Athenril shouted. Ignacio tried to behead Aveline but the City Guard rolled to safety as Meeran charged with his men.

Aveline used the key she'd been given unlocking her handcuffs as the blindfold fell off. Garrett wiped around, having drawn his Longsword and Shield, and slashed open the throat of one Sharps men guarding the door. Moving quickly Garrett charged the second Sharps men stabbing the man before he could do anything.

Ignacio slashed his Greatsword at Meeran as the Red Iron leader blocked with his Longsword yelling "you wanna fight you got one!" Athenril was pushed back by two Red Iron men as Dixon stumbled back ordering his men to attack.

Garrett quickly opened the doors to the Sharps Base shouting "now!" Instantly a group of a dozen City Guards appeared rushing forward their weapons raised. Garrett moved out of their way as the City Guardsmen rushed into the fray.

"Aveline!" Garrett called to his friend as he pulled free a Longsword from one of the dead Sharps men and tossed it to her. "Thanks!" Aveline called as she caught the Longsword and together they charged.

Athenril had killed both of the Red Iron men attacking her as she dodged and slashed them to pieces when suddenly Tolan leapt at her. "My Ferelden Dog bites his master" Athenril mocked noting how Tolan had switched to using Longsword and Dagger. "I'm not your puppet anymore" Tolan snarled as he charged the woman they had made his life hell.

Everything would have gone well; the City Guards, the mercenaries, and the traitors attacking the Four but one thing still changed the playing field… Leech.

Anders was being pushed back by Sir Hynes whom used his Templar powers as two City Guard charged the Wild Demon only to fall suddenly. Leech held both hands raised as the unseen force began to _rip _through the armor of the two City Guards… killing them violently.

Leech moved on burning another two Red Iron mercenaries alive with a blast of dark red flame magic. Garrett fought back to back with Aveline as they took down four Sharps men together when he noticed Anders having trouble against the possessed Sir Hynes.

"Anders needs help" Garrett called to Aveline as he rushed towards Sir Hynes bushing the Templar with his Shield. Sir Hynes stumbled back, his Templar Armor taking most of the blow as Anders took the time to cast a hurried Spirit Bolt only for the Templar to simply block it again.

"I've got the same powers as he does! Get Leech" Garrett called as he slashed at Sir Hynes. "On it!" Anders called as he left Garrett to deal with Sir Hynes and headed for Leech, whom had killed another City Guard and two more Red Iron men.

"Apostate, why do you fight me" Leech said in his icily cold voice as he dodged a Chain Lightning from Anders. Anders didn't bother to respond as the two Apostates dueled in the center of the Sharps base, magic against magic, the room flashing bright as they cast spell after spell.

Garrett raised his Shield blocking a slash from Sir Hynes only to get pushed back from the surprising force of the blow. _He's using his Templars powers they work on everythin__g even non-Mages… two can play that game _Garrett thought as he met the charging Sir Hynes head on.

Channeling Spirit Force into his Longsword Garrett slashed as Sir Hynes blocked. A spark ignited as the two Longswords clashed, the Spirit Forces colliding. _H__e's possessed I don't have to kill him _Garrett thought as he dueled his opponent.

Garrett dodged a slash from Sir Hynes and slammed his Shield into the man's side. Sir Hynes stumbled back raising his Templar Longsword as Garrett charged forward. Just as Garrett was closing in Sir Hynes stumbled forward slashing his Longsword forcing Garrett to block only to be head-butted.

_He's good _Garrett thought as he stumbled back his Shield raised, just in time to block a stab. Leaping back as he dodged yet another slash Garrett got an idea in his head.

Channeling a lot of Spirit Force into his Shield, Garrett charged Sir Hynes narrowly dodging a stab as he slammed his Shield into the possessed Templar. Sir Hynes flew back nearly three feet as Garrett's plan worked.

Not wasting time Garrett charged again slamming his Shield into Sir Hynes again and pulling the possessed Templar to the floor, Garrett pinning him. Acting quickly Garrett slammed the hilt of his Longsword into Sir Hynes's head knocking the man out.

Letting out a deep breath Garrett got up thinking _Templar powers drain me. _Spotting a familiar City Guard, Garrett pulled him aside saying "Cedric right? Take Sir Hynes he was being controlled." "Nicely down. Maybe after this the Templars can get off their asses and help" Cedric said grabbing Sir Hynes and dragging him back out of the fight.

Tolan was pushed back as Athenril kicked him in the chest and ducked barely dodging a slash at his throat. Moving quickly Tolan pushed forward blocking Athenril's Daggers and using his superior weight to push Athenril back.

Tolan grunted in pain as Athenril managed to slowly slash her Dagger across Tolan's forearm slowly digging deep. "You made my life hell!" Tolan shouted as he accepted the pain in his forearm and brought his Dagger down slashing across Athenril's feet leaving a deep cut on the elf's knees that brought her to the floor.

Before Athenril could move Tolan slashed her across her chest with his Longsword. Tolan stepped back as Athenril dropping her weapons groaning in pain. Looking up at him Athenril glared saying "you blame me for your life! Look at your face! Was that me? No!"

Tolan stood silent at that gripping his Longsword tightly. Athenril gave Tolan a pitying look yelling "You owe your life only to yourself! I should have killed you all those months ago."

Tolan raised his Longsword to Athenril's throat saying "yes you should have." In a single slash across her throat it was over… Athenril was dead.

"It's my empire now" Tolan muttered to himself. "Tolan!" Garrett yelled getting his 'friends' attention. Turning Tolan saw Garrett charging to help Anders, whom was being overwhelmed by Leech.

_Anders is having trouble… I've never see__n him like this _Garrett thought as he and Tolan rushed to help Anders as he was pushed back, inch by inch, by the cold unspeaking, unblinking Leech.

"Ugh" Anders moaned as he was pushed back into a wall with a sickening crack. Feeling Leech's unseen force on him Anders tried to resist as he was held against the wall… and suddenly felt something trying to rip into him.

Anders used his Arcane Magic for the first time since leaving the Wardens, channeling magical power through his body as he managed slowly break free of Leech's force. Looking up Anders could see Leech staring at him astounded as Anders actually fighting back against the unseen force… when suddenly Leech let go, wiping around and blasting Garrett.

Garrett had tried to sneak behind Leech and behead him as Anders struggled only for Leech to hear him coming and blast him back. Garrett tumbled down to the floor in a groan dropping his weapons. Tolan, still a little behind Garrett, aimed and threw his Dagger.

Tolan's Dagger flew through the air striking Leech's forehead only to bounce off with a thud… Leech had cast Rock Armor. Moving quickly Leech blasted Tolan back before wiping around and blocking a Spirit Bolt from a stumbling Anders.

"This isn't over" Anders said as Leech grabbed him once again with his unseen force. Just then Garrett got to his feet managing to grab his Shield as he charged Leech again. Not being able to finish off Anders, Leech merely flung him back before turning back to Garrett and blasting.

This time Garrett was prepared and blocked with his Shield using his Templar powers without stopping as he collided with Leech. Leech was momentarily dazed but protected by his Rock Armor as he stood his ground despite Garrett's superior weight.

Feeling an unseen force grab him Garrett tensed unable to move as Leech ripped his Shield off, tossing it aside, and looked him in the eye speaking in his icily cold voice saying "Templar."

_I… I can't move _Garrett thought in panic as Leech held his gaze and he suddenly felt himself remembering the last few days. "You! You took Idunna! My Tomes!" Leech snarled as he looked Garrett in the eyes. Anders looked up from where he lay seeing his friend in trouble.

"Garrett… don't look him in the eye." Anders said weakly.

_The key to resisting Magic is Willpower, the Will to act, to push through _Garrett thought fiercely as he slowly but surely began to break free. "You will suffer" Leech growled as Garrett started to move grabbing his Ostagar knife.

"I will have vengeance" Leech said in an inhumanly cold low voice as he leaned forward allowing his _sharpened _teeth to be seen. Garrett barely had the strength to fight but brought his Ostagar knife up and raised his other hand holding Leech back as the freak tried to _bite _him.

_Stab him _Garrett thought as he struggled to move his knife finding that he couldn't but managed to hold Leech back with his free hand. Leech snarled in furry as Garrett felt himself being overpowered in despair… _he's a lot stronger than Idunna was _Garrett realized somberly.

Garrett thought it was over when suddenly a Shield slammed into Leech's side toppling the Apostate over and freeing Garrett. Looking over to whom had saved him Garrett saw Aveline and smiled his thanks.

Leech crawled away blasting a City Guard that tried to charge him. Standing up Leech looked around seeing Athenril dead, Dixon and his men barely holding their own, Ignacio himself on the floor Meeran holding a Longsword at his throat as two City Guards loomed over him.

Leech raised a hand as Aveline slowly started towards him her Longsword raised only instead of blasting her away Leech cast a wall of dark red fire separating him from the others.

Aveline watched unable to act as Leech hurried towards Dixon and his men burning a City Guard and blasting a Red Iron mercenary as he grabbed the only other member of the Four left standing.

"Little man we go now" Leech said coldly as he grabbed Dixon himself and began dragging him out the back his men covering them. "Ignacio" Dixon muttered. "No" Leech said simply as he dragged Dixon past the Sharps base and into the Foundry District of Lowtown, Dixon's men following all the way.

As they walked through the district Leech heard movement and stopped them. "What is it?" Dixon said still shaken. Suddenly another group of City Guardsmen appeared from an alley, all of them armored and charging them. "They planned this! The covered every exit!" Dixon said pulling free of Leech and holding his Longsword warily.

"There's too many" Dixon said in a low voice. Leech look at Dixon coldly before grabbing a random member of Dixon's gang. Without so much as a word Leech _ripped _open the man's throat and fed on his blood.

Feeling the rush of euphoria as he fueled his Magic with the power of blood Leech breathed in blissfully. Dixon and others stared as Leech moved ahead of them and using his charged magic, blasted the charging City Guard knocking all of them on their backs and even killing a few. "Move" Leech said taking point as Dixon and his men followed behind… escaping into the night, the City Guard unable to stop them.

Back at the Sharps base Aveline grabbed Garrett hauling her friend up to his feet saying "and you were worried about me." "Clearly I should have worried about myself. Thanks for having my back I owe you one" Garrett said lightly as he moved to stand on his own two feet.

"You owe me nothing" Aveline said as Garrett picked up his fallen Longsword and Shield. "You sure you're alright?" Aveline asked concerned for her friend. "Yeah what about Anders" Garrett said looking around and finding his friend walking towards them a little slowly but mostly fine.

_He must have healed himself _Garrett thought glad to see Anders was okay as he waved at them. "Glad you're alright Hawke. It looked pretty bad for a moment there" a voice called behind Garrett and Aveline.

There walking towards them was Tolan having found his Raider Mask from somewhere and put it on under his hood. "Seriously?" Aveline asked in a dry tone. Ignoring her Tolan turned to Garrett saying "I lost tract. Where's Leech and Dixon?"

Garrett gestured at the slowly fading wall of fire saying "they got away." "Damn it" Tolan muttered under his breath. "We still got Ignacio" Aveline said smirking as they turned seeing Senior Officer Qerth handcuffing Ignacio while Meeran laughed saying "not so high and mighty now!" "Maker what a strange day" Aveline said as they regrouped with Senior Officers Qerth and Cedric.

It was an odd sight, City Guards and three Senior Officers, Tolan's Smugglers, Meeran and his Red Iron mercenaries, an Apostate, and a Noble.

From the looks some City Guards were giving Anders they wanted to turn him in only Qerth and Aveline stopped them. "Leave him. The alliance stands" Qerth called at the Guardsmen as Aveline looked them each in the eye, the Guards all let Anders be. _Good thing no one can see his face _Garrett thought looking at Anders.

"We did good today" Qerth said as two City Guards grabbed a hold of the handcuffed Ignacio. "But at what cost?" Garrett asked looking around at all the dead, City Guard and criminal alike.

"Ignacio himself and some possessed Templar" Cedric said looking at Aveline with respect. "We also have something else the Templars will be happy to have back. Turn that in with that Templar and maybe Meredith will finally listen to the Viscount" Garrett said looking at Qerth and Cedric.

"As promised we'll help the City Guard taken down the rest of the Coterie" Garrett said seeing Tolan looking at him, whom had stayed in the back still not letting anyone see his face.

"Fair enough. Viscount Dumar will want to hear from you" Qerth said nodding as Garrett and the others got ready to part ways for now. "Take it easy alright" Aveline said patting Garrett as he was leaving.

"I'll be fine thanks for the help. Us Ferelden have to look out for each other" Garrett said smiling lightly as he bid Aveline farewell. "Yeah" Aveline said returning the smile as Garrett left with Anders along with Tolan and his new found smugglers.

* * *

><p><strong>Odd place to end the chapter but it works<br>As for my take on the Circle and their privileges. It's based on Wilhelm(Shale's former master) and Wynne(her son Rhys)  
>As for Saemus I wanted to show where he's been. I like his character and we will see more of him<br>For the final fight and Leech's magic I drew from a lot of sources and just my own ideas.  
>Blood Magic is strong. In Mage Origin a small cut was enough for Jowan to blast Templars and Mages down.<br>Meeran is a cool character and I have fun writing him. Been waiting to show more of the Red Iron's part in this Arc  
>Thanks for Reading and please Review!<strong>


	33. Crackdown

**Hey guys, had a lot of free time so I decided to write again  
>This chapter is long but not as long some others that I've posted<br>If the pacing is off I'm sorry it's just that I put a lot of stuff into this chapter  
>Hope you enjoy<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Day, Kirkwall<br>Viscount's Keep_

Saemus Dumar stood on the balcony of the ninth floor watching the city extremely bored at being locked up in the Keep. "We could shoot some arrows at the Barracks training ground. No one would stop you" Sebastian Vael said watching his friend stare out at the city.

Sebastian had been the only one to visit the Viscount's son, having known what it was like to be forbidden to leave, the Viscount's Keep was Saemus's prison no matter how nice.

"No thanks, I know you just want to get back at me" Saemus said turning to grin at Sebastian as they both glanced to nearby chess set that'd been recently used, and laughed.

Sebastian had played a few games of chess with Saemus over the course of their friendship and had lost... every single time.

"It wouldn't be so bad I could teach you to shoot. Archery is good for blowing off steam. Back in Starkhaven I used to shoot in our backyard when I need to calm myself" Sebastian said simply. "Hmm maybe… but the Guards would obsess over me. Considering what's been happening lately I don't think it'd good to bother them" Seamus said thinking it over.

"Just an idea" Sebastian said shrugging as Saemus turned around to lean on the balcony rail once again looking over the city. Suddenly Saemus tensed and Sebastian looked up at him curiously.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked curiously.

Saemus stared at the sight below him… several figures in heavy armor entering the Courtyard heading for the Keep. "Oh. Oh!" Saemus said turning around and re-entering the Keep breaking into a run.

"Seamus?" Sebastian shouted jogging closely behind, chasing after the Viscount's son as he ran through the Keep heading down the plight of stairs. "Seamus what's wrong?" Sebastian called running after his friend as some of the workers in the Keep moved out of their way, _it wasn't a good idea to bother the son of their boss. _

"I need to find my father" Saemus called back as he stormed down the stairs.

Finally Saemus reached the fifth floor and banged on the door to the Viscount's private study. "Come in" Dumar called as Saemus opened the door panting as he entered the study, Sebastian also panting as he stayed respectfully outside.

"Saemus?" Dumar asked curiously seeing his son panting as he started towards him. "Dad. It's Meredith" Saemus panted as he looked his father straight in the eye seeing the change the Viscount's face, the concern fading away to be replaced by stoic resolution.

"Thank you for telling me Saemus" Dumar said patting his son's shoulder as he moved on ready to meet the Knight Commander. "Bran will stall her until I arrive. Saemus don't interfere" Dumar said looking back at his son as he left the study.

"Sebastian. I have no authority over you but if you could keep my son company I'd appreciate it" Dumar said passing Sebastian as he left. "Of course sir" Sebastian said respectfully as he watched the Viscount go.

As Viscount Dumar entered the main hall of the first floor of the Viscount's Keep he saw a sight that only increases his frown. Knight Commander Meredith herself glaring at Seneschal Bran, as the poor man tried to stall her alongside Qerth, and Cedric, at least a dozen Templar Knights standing behind their commander.

"Knight Commander" Viscount Dumar said in greeting as Meredith noticed him. "You! You do not make demands of the Chantry!" Meredith said sternly pushing past an offended Seneschal Bran.

"I've made no demands of the Chantry or your Order. Only asked for assistance" Viscount Dumar said calmly as he met Meredith's eye standing his ground. "How dare you hold one of my Knights hostage" Meredith said glaring at the Viscount as some of the men she'd brought looked around uneasily.

Viscount Dumar held up a hand saying "I hold no one hostage. Your man was being possessed by a Coterie Apostate until being rescued during one of our operations."

"How is he?" a Templar Knight said speaking up. "We've been searching for him for some time now" another Templar Knight asked only for Meredith to look back at them coldly. "Sir Thrask. Sir Cullen. Remain silent" Meredith said sternly as both Templars silenced themselves.

"Apostates are Templar business. You should have contacted us" Meredith said glaring at Viscount Dumar as Seneschal Bran moved to stand next to his superior.

"I did but in your own words, _'the criminals of the city are your business'_ again your exact words when I asked the Templars for help with the Coterie. Do you remember Meredith?" Viscount Dumar said calm on the outside but furious on the inside.

Meredith stood almost gaping as she looked at the Viscount, her men each maintaining their calm on the inside. "I… there have been mistakes on both sides" Meredith said slowly as if struggling to get the words out of her mouth.

Viscount Dumar crossed his arms giving the Knight Commander a cold look as for once he had the upper hand saying "you believed I intended to take control of the City Guard and stand against you and the Chantry. I have no intention of the sort. You have made it painful clear throughout the years that the Templars are the largest force in Kirkwall and that I do not hold power of the Chantry."

Before Meredith could speak Viscount Dumar continued "and so on our own the City Guard and I took desperate measures and did what was needed making the first strikes in the campaign against the Coterie. In the progress 'we' faced a powerful Apostate and found your possessed Templar, and that's not all."

Seeing that Viscount Dumar wanted her to take the bait and unable to do otherwise Meredith bit her lip coldly saying "what else?"

"It seems you were so busy making sure I did my job taking no action against the Templars that I was forced to do your job for you. The Apostate that escaped the Circle Prison Levels has been found" Viscount Dumar said in his cold calmness.

Instantly Meredith and her Knights gaped or shifted, taken aback from the Viscount's revelation.

Sir Thrask and Sir both stepped forward on either side of their commander saying "you found her?" "Where is she" Sir Thrask asked as Sir Cullen asked "How?"

Taking a step forward, Meredith spoke up saying "how long has the Apostate been in your care? You cannot hold an Apostate on your own for long. She is a Blood Mage."

"The Apostate in question is surrendering herself to the Templars. She has no desire to run again though she has been injured by her abductors" Viscount Dumar said just as Aveline appeared entering the main hall along with Senior Officers Qerth and Cedric followed by a limping man and woman in chains.

"Her abductors?" Sir Cullen asked surprised as Meredith watched Aveline approaching with the man and the woman. "Another thing your Templars failed to realize. Idunna didn't escape. She was abducted by a powerful Apostate in league with the Coterie" Viscount Dumar said meeting Meredith's eye as the Knight Commander took in one failure after the other.

"The bars were broken inward not outward. We suspected but we had no way of knowing for sure" Sir Thrask said feeling the need to defend the Order.

"Regardless I turn this Apostate and your lost Templar back to you on good faith knowing that now you will listen to the City's troubles" Viscount Dumar said gesturing for Aveline to hand them over.

Idunna walked back to the Templars looking slightly relieved despite the iron chains around her hands and feet.

"It seems you took some precaution" Meredith commented as she glared at Idunna while Sir Thrask took her. "We did what was necessary" Viscount Dumar answered simply as Sir Hynes limped forward with a little help from Qerth.

"Commander" Sir Hynes said in weak voice as he stopped to stand before Meredith.

Surprisingly Meredith's expression softened as she looked at the once lost Templar saying "you were being possessed we understand. I'm sorry but you will be under watch for some time before you're allowed back into service."

Oddly Sir Hynes didn't seem to care much about that as he shook slightly saying "Commander he… he's so strong." "He?" Sir Cullen asked stepping forward to take Qerth's place in helping the formally possessed Templar.

"The Apostate who possessed him" Viscount Dumar answered.

Nodding Sir Hynes looked at Meredith and spoke up again weakly saying "he made me do things." "It's alright" Meredith said softly not knowing what else to say. "No… he… he made me see… I don't remember everything only flashes and… and what he wanted me to remember" Sir Hynes said trembling.

"The people he made me kill… I can remember all of them… all of their faces… he wanted me to know what he'd made me do if I ever broke free. I tried… I really did… but he was so strong" Sir Hynes said looking utter pathetic in stark contrast to the once proud Knight, the man who'd even proven a challenge to Garrett.

"Sir Cullen take him to the Chantry Healer and see that he is taken care of" Meredith called getting over the shock of one of her Knights reduced to this trembling little man. "It'll be alright. Come on" Sir Cullen said taking Sir Hynes by the arm and slowly leading him out.

"Commander with your permission I'd like to take Idunna back to the Gallows Prison" Sir Thrask said inspecting the Idunna's burned hands. "Take two men with you" Meredith replied as she gestured to her men. Instantly two Knights stepped out of formation and stood beside Sir Thrask and Idunna.

"One more thing" Viscount Dumar said nodding at Aveline.

"Some of our 'contacts' stumbled upon this when they managed to find Idunna" Aveline said stepping forward pulling a small glass jar from her carrying pouch.

"A Phylactery? Hers?" Sir Thrask asked. Aveline handed the glass jar over nodding as she answered "one of your Knights tried to find Idunna but was killed by Leech."

"… Leech?" Meredith said turning to look at Aveline coldly. Before any of them could say anything further Meredith harshly continued "that is a legend some fool conjured up! A fable! Nothing more!"

"He's real" Sir Hynes said suddenly as he trembled again. Meredith turned towards her Knight, a stony grimace on her face. Sir Hynes looked up at his commander speaking a low broken voice as he said "he's real… and he hates us. Templars."

Sir Hynes looked like he wanted to say more but simply couldn't as the words seem to tremble in his mouth.

Meredith nodded at Sir Hynes softly.

"Yes and Leech is still out there. We could sure as hell use your help" Senior Officer Qerth said crossing his arms as Aveline nodded grudgingly saying "better late than never."

"I admit there have been mistakes on our side" Meredith said stepping forward as the Viscount remained calm despite the continued annoyance at the Knight Commander. "Regardless, the Order will assist the City Guard against the Coterie and capture or kill the Apostate who possessed one of our own" Meredith said holding her hand out to the Viscount Dumar.

"There is the possibility of more Apostates in league with the Coterie. Perhaps even some of the higher ups, I expect the Templers will help with them as well?" Viscount Dumar said not taking the Knight Commander's hand.

"You have my word" Meredith answered putting her squabbles aside.

"Agreed" Viscount Dumar said shaking the Knight Commander's hand firmly.

* * *

><p><em>Lowtown<br>Athenril's Former Base_

"I know not all of you wish this but it is done! Athenril is dead and I have taken her place! Joining the Coterie was a disaster, one I intend to correct!" Tolan said standing on a platform as he watched over all of Smugglers that Athenril had recruited in her long years in Kirkwall.

Garrett Hawke stood below with the other Smugglers but off to the side watching the entire scene not taking part even as he eyed the men and women he once knew in what felt like a lifetime ago.

_I __remember most of these guys; some of them were decent people like Tomwise _Garrett thought.

"Joining the Coterie was good thing! We got more coin and had more resources than ever before!" one of the Smugglers still loyal to Athenril yelled not taking the Elf's death well.

_Tolan may have killed Athenril but she was smart. She 'bought' a lot of loyalty from her men _Garrett thought as he glanced at his 'friend'.

"The Coterie was doomed from the start" Tolan called staring down the man as Garrett shifted slightly thinking _hmm I don't know about that; they were doing pretty well until we intervened._

"Look at the Four. Look what a few us working together managed to do to them" Tolan called as the Smugglers he had brought over to his side smirked while the others murmured agreement.

_It took a lot of patience and careful planning. Waiting for the right time to strike and never drawing attention to ourselves but misdirecting… Ranger tactics _Garrett thought remembering all that he and Tolan had done against the Four.

"Athenril was leading us down a path that ended in failure. In time the City Guard would found Dixon's men even without our help. I did what was needed for all of us. Because of me the City Guard have pardoned us!" Tolan shouted as the Smugglers all quieted themselves.

"Oh he likes this doesn't he? Taking Athenril's place" a voice said beside Garrett. "Hermes? Didn't see you at the battle last night" Garrett said turning to see one of the first men Tolan had recruited.

"I was there. I was fighting some of Dixon's men with the Red Iron Mercenaries. Saw you go against the freak, gotta say I've never met anyone like you Hawke" Hermes said leaning on the wall behind him.

Garrett nodded slowly having had quite a few Smugglers tell him something similar, whether he liked it or not his reputation with the Smugglers had only grown since walking away from Athenril more than a year ago.

_I knew a few of these guys before, but now with Tolan leading them a lot of my old 'co-workers' wanna be friends…they__ think they can get close to their new leader through me _Garrett thought.

"Kinda amazing you know. How Tolan managed to recruit some Athenril's own Smugglers against her" Hermes said looking at Garrett curiously. "From what he's told me it wasn't easy and he had a lot of close calls with the wrong people. Not as bad as Meeran though… needed me to get the Red Iron on our side" Garrett answered.

"I'll see you around Hawke, need to help Tolan keep control of the Smugglers" Hermes said walking off as Garrett waved.

By the end of the meeting the Smugglers who weren't in on Tolan's plan had mostly agreed with Tolan seeing how allying with the Guards was a better alternative than joining the Coterie.

Now Garrett stood inside of Athenril's former 'office' having followed Tolan inside.

"Drink?" Tolan asked pouring himself a cup of wine Athenril had stocked inside her base. "One" Garrett answered taking a cup. "That went better than I thought it would. I didn't want any in-fighting among the Smugglers but looks like we managed to avoid that for the most part" Tolan said taking in Athenril's office… his office now.

Garrett took a drink before looking over Tolan noticing something.

"You look a good deal happier than before" Garrett said having noticed the small and stubble changes in Tolan. It was hard to tell with that scar but Garrett had noticed Tolan almost smiling at times

Tolan looked up at Garrett before slowly running a hand across his face tracing the ragged scar that ran across his lips and past his cheeks.

_Does he still hold that against me… can't say I blame him _Garrett thought.

"I can't change what happened to me nor can I fix my face… but killing that bitch made me feel better. The things I had to do to gain Athenril's trust... even after all she put me through" Tolan said slowly as he finished his drink.

"Found your peace?" Garrett asked raising an eyebrow at how bitter Tolan sounded. "… You could say that" Tolan answered stiffly.

"But that's not why you wanted to talk. Your sister, right?" Tolan asked putting the wine down as he looked Garrett in the eye. "Yeah it's why I joined this fight… but I know it's bigger than what I want" Garrett said sadly

"You understand?" Tolan asked surprised.

When Garrett didn't answer but looked away Tolan spoke up saying "it was agreed upon that we would help the City Guard bring in the Coterie founders as well as take down the Four."

Garrett hung his head looking away from Tolan. "You still need me" Garrett said simply as he looked back up at Tolan.

"Yes, we still need to take down the Coterie founders" Tolan said. Garrett nodded knowing there was still much that needed to be done before they could break Bethany out of the Circle.

"I'm not gonna lie Hawke. You and me, we aren't exactly friends but we've helped each other quite a bit" Tolan said, his lips doing that odd twitching like they sometimes did.

"… something like that" Garrett said.

"Do you remember back at Ostagar the oaths we all took as Soldiers in the Ferelden Army?" Tolan said curiously. "That we conduct ourselves with honor. Honor for our King and our brothers" Garrett and Tolan said reciting the first two clauses of the oath together.

"We survived Garrett. Both of us made it here in Kirkwall. Both of us found our way into Athenril's service. You willingly. Me forced" Tolan began only for Garrett to interrupt. "It wasn't exactly willingly. I needed to get in the city." Garrett said.

"So I heard" Tolan replied.

"Us Fereldeners have to look for each other. As leader of the Smugglers I can help you like I promised. I'll start looking into an operation for your sister. Setting up who we'll need and what we'll need" Tolan said smirking.

"Who we'll need to bribe" Garrett said smirking lightly.

* * *

><p><em>Viscount's Keep<br>Barrack's Prison_

Aveline and two City Guards walked along the corridor of cells stopping in front of the cramped cell where Ignacio stood uncomfortable in his thick chains unable to even sit down.

"Officer Vallen" Ignacio said in a mock civil tone. "Mr. Strand I hope you enjoyed your stay here but we need to have a nice long chat" Aveline said mocking Ignacio as the two Guards opened the cell and grabbed the former criminal leader. Still in chains Ignacio was dragged along by the two Guards as Aveline led them down into one of the integration rooms.

Inside the small cramped integration room stood a single table with chairs on each side. The two Guards dropped Ignacio, chains and all, down on one of the chairs.

Ignacio grunted painfully as the two Guardsmen chained Ignacio's hands and legs to the table as Aveline took a seat across from him.

"Leave us" Aveline said looking at her two fellow Guards. "Ms. are you sure?" one the Guardsmen asked glancing at the chained up Ignacio, whom glared at them. "He can't leave the table let alone the room" Aveline said simply as she meet Ignacio's glare calmly unfazed.

"We'll be right outside. We hear anything we'll storm in" the other Guardsmen said as they stepped outside and stood guard. "I won't" Ignacio said coldly before Aveline had even began. "I haven't asked you anything" Aveline said calmly. Ignacio smiled cruelly at her.

"Let's skip all this shall we. You want to know who the Coterie founders are and where you can find them. Well maybe I know maybe I don't. But if I did know I wouldn't tell you no matter what you do to me" Ignacio boosted confidently.

Aveline calmly looked over Ignacio seeing the formal criminal boss holding onto whatever pride he foolishly believed he held even now.

"You seem to have everything figured out don't you?" Aveline asked crossing her arms lightly as Ignacio smirked pleased with himself. "You don't do what I do and get where I am without knowing how to work the angles" Ignacio said smirking.

"Where you are? You mean inside a prison cell enjoying the City Guard's hospitably" Aveline said arching her brow. Ignacio scoffed saying "I have friends in high places."

_Being placed in charge of the Four by the Coterie. Yes you must have felt so honored when you weren't following orders _Aveline thought.

"I wouldn't count on getting out Ignacio. There's no getting around the law this time" Aveline said remembering the fighting at the Sharps base.

Ignacio smiled saying "you know I have always had a certain attraction to women who thought they were strong and above their place. I love reminding them where they really stand."

_I was in the Ferelden Army fool. Just try it _Aveline thought not letting her anger at Ignacio's not so subtle threat show.

"From here it looks like your so called friends in high places have forgotten you" Aveline said gesturing around the integration room before continuing "the City Guard finally got you… bet that burns after these years doesn't it?"

Ignacio glared coldly at Aveline not saying a word as he fumed silently.

"Don't take credit we both know it wasn't you or your stupid City Guards. No it was your 'friends' in low places now wasn't it. I must say even I didn't believe you would stoop so low as this… working with traitors" Ignacio said his chains rattling as he leaned in to gloat.

Not letting Aveline get the chance to speak Ignacio coldly continued "when I get out I won't forget you. One day me and you are gonna have a long chat somewhere so far no one will ever find you."

Aveline uncrossed her arms and leaned back in her chair pretending to get comfortable, _he's so sure of himself... well Garrett and his friend were prepared for this._

"What? No threats or deals? Some Senior Officer you are?" Ignacio said grinning cynically as Aveline simply sat calmly, barely giving Ignacio the time of day. "No. No threats just an award" Aveline said suddenly.

"Wha- … What?" Ignacio said taken aback by that.

"You heard me… an award" Aveline said smirking. "After all it was you who arranged your own kidnapping and made a deal with the City Guard. Taking down the Four oh yes I'm sure the Viscount will surely make a _public _show of your award" Aveline said softly.

Ignacio scoffed saying "what are you playing at?" "You know the deal you made. Helping take down the lower criminals then giving up the Coterie founders" Aveline smirking as Ignacio gaped at her stupidly.

"Yes our deal must have taken months to work out. All that stolen money from the Coterie only for it to suddenly show up again in your bank account moments before it was all withdrawn. To think the now rich Ignacio getting an award from the Viscount himself as he's pardoned for all his past crimes in the town square for all the city to see" Aveline said smugly as she watched the color drain from Ignacio's face.

"You stole that money!" Ignacio said coldly. "No but a few friends of ours did and they were kind enough to keep most of it ready for us… well for you Ignacio" Aveline said smirking.

"Me betraying the Coterie for money… no one would ever believe something so ridiculous" Ignacio said finding his voice again as he slumped back into his chair the chains clanking together. "Maybe… or maybe not" Aveline said shrugging.

"But then again. All those 'friends' of yours in high places suddenly won't look so friendly now would they? What would they think seeing you and the Viscount suddenly so close" Aveline said leaning in as Ignacio gaped.

"The Coterie's pretty good at pulling off hits on traitors or so I hear. Wonder how far you'd get before they found you Ignacio. And let's not forget that Apostate you 'recruited' for the Coterie; what he's known for" Aveline said coldly.

Ignacio paled visibly.

"How long until they send him after you? Just imagine it… no matter what you told them they wouldn't believe you." Aveline said menacingly. Ignacio opened his mouth stupidly before hanging his head low staring at his chained hands, _how did it come to this? Damned if I don't yet damned if I do_

"I'm ready to make a deal" Ignacio said slowly as he kept his head down. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you Ignacio?" Aveline said taking away all of Ignacio's former pride as she made him admit what he was doing.

"I'm ready to make a deal with the City Guards" Ignacio said through clenched teeth as he glared up at Aveline. "Was that so hard?" Aveline said smugly.

"Alright so no award from the Viscount and you'll be sent to a high security prison outside of Kirkwall. In return for hiding you away you give us everything you know. All the names and where you can find them. How they recruited you and gave you control of the lower criminals" Aveline said as Ignacio slowly, painfully, nodded.

"Excellent let's began" Aveline said as she gestured at the door. Instantly one of the Guardsmen stationed outside opened the door revealing Arys as he stepped inside taking a seat beside Aveline.

"That was fast Officer Vallen. Good work" Arys said as he pulled the appropriate paper work out ready to record Ignacio's confession.

"It really is ironic Ignacio" Aveline said. "What?" Ignacio spat.

"You went through so much trouble getting friends in high places only for them to be used against you while my friends in low places brought you down anyway" Aveline answered.

* * *

><p><em>Gallows<br>Circle of Magi  
>Post Office<em>

"My family's Noble and I've seen some other Apprentices send letters… even those who had no Nobility in their family" Bethany Hawke said pleadingly as the elderly Templar across the desk shook his head.

_I__ don't like bringing up the Nobility part but it might help… right _Bethany thought.

"I'm sorry but you've only been here a short time and you're still being processed. Once you have been processed you will be alerted on your mailing privileges" the Templar said.

"How long will it take? I've been in the Circle almost three months now" Bethany said calmly as she bit back her annoyance. Bethany had ignoredMaire's advice and decided to see about sending a letter despite being told that the Circle's Post Office was always busy with official Templar business and that it wasn't wise for a mage to bother them unless absolutely necessary.

Bethany had waited for nearly two hours before finally being allowed to speak with one of the Templars in charge of the post and the man had made it very clear he found Bethany's persistence annoying.

"It'll take as long as it takes. The Order has business more important than whether or not foolish girls can send letters" the elderly Templar said bitterly. Bethany pouted slightly before looking up at the elderly Templar and calmly saying "you have a family don't you? Everyone does. I haven't heard from mine in nearly three months."

The elderly Templar gaped at that before coughing and shifting the papers on his desk not looking Bethany in the eyes.

"Look I'll keep an eye out for your file miss…" the elderly Templar said still not looking at Bethany. "Bethany Hawke" Bethany answered as the elderly Templar wrote her name down quickly.

"When you're processed into the system you will be alerted. As long as you behave and follow the rules you will be allowed to send eight letters a year" the elderly Templar said.

"… only eight" Bethany said slowly stumbling over the words.

"Used to be twelve a long time ago, one for every month. When Meredith became Knight Commander she lowered it to eight per year" the elderly Templar answered. "Why should she do that?" Bethany asked.

"Meredith believed we gave the mages too much freedom. She did a lot of things like that on her first day as Knight Commander, starting enforcing stricter rules as she had suggested to her predecessor. Meredith had been saying we needed stricter rules for years before she was promoted, especially after that incident… but I'm rambling" the elderly Templar said suddenly growing very uncomfortable.

"Incident?" Bethany asked wondering what happened that made Meredith want to restrict the freedoms of the Circle mages.

"It was many years ago, nothing that concerns you" the elderly Templar said as he stood up gathering up his papers. "I'm sorry but I need to get back to the Order's business" the elderly Templar said gesturing for Bethany to leave.

"Thank you… sir" Bethany said getting up to leave thinking that she might have made a friend in the Circle's Post Office.

"You know it doesn't have to be eight" the elderly Templar called as Bethany was leaving. "Excuse me?" Bethany asked eagerly. "It has been known for certain mages to earn extra privileges for good behavior and service to the Circle" the elderly Templar answered.

"That's good to know" Bethany said feeling a little better as she left the Circle's Post Office. As she left several of the Templars working in the office glanced at her… _what a strange girl. She's persistent we have to give her that._

Walking through the courtyard and going up several plights of stairs Bethany ignored some of the glances of the Templars stationed around the Circle and entered the library.

"Hey Maire. Knew I'd find you here where's Tobrius?" Bethany asks as she found her friend sitting alone on a table looking bored. "Hmm oh he's sorting through his books like he always does. I was helping out til I got bored" Maire said as Bethany took a seat beside her.

"So how did it go?" Maire asked. Sighing Bethany answered "not well, I still didn't get to send my letter but they said I would be able too when I get processed into the system." "You'll get there" Maire said reassuringly.

"Thanks… hey Maire don't you send letters to anyone?" Bethany asked curiously. "Not really. One time Vernon sent me a letter and I replied but other than that no" Maire said speaking in a low voice suddenly.

"I'm sorry" Bethany said slowly.

"It's okay. You're lucky Bethany you had a really good family and you're generally not bad of friend" Maire said smiling. "Not that bad at all. Thanks for that" Bethany laughing lightly.

"Anyone what happened to you the other day?" Maire asked suddenly.

"Oh you mean in those backrooms in the courtyard?" Bethany asked frowning. "Yeah you came back all red in the face and everything. Someone got under your skin or something?" Maire asked curiously. "… You could say that" Bethany said shifting slightly.

"What happened? " Marie asked having never seen Bethany lose her cool like that "I… I ran into Wynne after you left" Bethany said. "Really? Like one on one?" Maire asked eyes wide.

Bethany nodded saying "yeah we started talking… and I don't like her" Bethany said crossing her arms. "Seriously? You. Literally the nicest person I know actually doesn't like someone and it's Wynne?" Maire said almost laughing.

"What?" Bethany asked slightly annoyed.

"It's just… everyone loves Wynne. She's a living legend" Maire said getting over her laughter. "Look we started talking and I told her my story…. she said I was a burden on my family alright. I… it isn't true" Bethany said defensibly.

Maire looked at Bethany sadly. "What?" Bethany asked slowly.

"In a way she's right. Wynne's been around awhile Beth" Marie began but stopped seeing the sadden look on Bethany's face. "We're here now Beth. Keep bugging the Templars and you'll send your letter" Maire finished.

"… Thanks Maire" Bethany said.

* * *

><p><em>Hightown<br>Barracks_

Inside the office of the former Guard Captain Jeven the Viscount himself stood with Aveline and Garrett. "How much did Ignacio give us?" Viscount Dumar asked. "Everything he knew. Which was quite a bit" Aveline answered.

"Ignacio was put in charge of the Four because of how quickly and efficiently he was able to organize his Sharps gang. This Coterie branch's founders are a group of Coterie members who abandoned the other branches and started a civil war amongst the Coterie branches. Ignacio knows who they are and now we do too" Aveline said.

"But" Viscount Dumar said seeing the look on Aveline's face. "According to Ignacio there was another member who helped found this Coterie branch. Someone who had experience within the City Guard and advised them on how to deal with us" Aveline said looking uneasy.

"Would that be Jeven? We already caught him about a year ago" Garrett said speaking up as he remembered helping Aveline so long ago.

"No not Jeven. Ignacio never met the Coterie adviser but once we get one or two of the other founders we'll track this man down." Aveline said confidently.

"Either way with two of the Four still missing we can assume they have regrouped with the Coterie founders and will most likely try to fight back as we start bring them down" Viscount Dumar said sternly.

"We have the Templars on our side now Sir. Should make things easier" Aveline said as she glanced at Garrett. "Also the Smugglers and the Red Iron Mercenaries" Garrett said.

"Indeed. Aveline we'll need to move fast and get as many Coterie founders in one operation. These founders were the brains of everything; they set everything up and will be ready for us" Viscount Dumar said sternly.

"You think they won't just cut and run?" Garrett asked wanting to get all of this over already.

"Some I expect will but not all of them. No that's just not how the Coterie operates Garret. They'll fight us every step of the way until we take them all down. The Coterie will never stop trying to make a profit especially in a city like Kirkwall" Aveline said sharing a look with Garret.

Nodding Garrett said "someone people just don't know when to let go.

"What is your plan for this Aveline?" Viscount Dumar said knowing that Senior Officers Qerth and Cedric were busy arranging Ignacio's transport. "I spoke with Qerth and Cedric and we agreed on three Coterie founders we could take in today. It'll need all of us but I think we can pull it off" Aveline said.

"My 'friend' and Meeran are ready when you need us" Garrett answered.

"There are two Coterie founders here in Hightown and one close to the Docks. In three different teams we'll take them in. They'll have protection but nothing we can't handle if we move fast. With Ignacio's confession we can put them in prison with all the other criminals" Aveline said straightening up.

"The Smugglers don't exactly play well with the City Guards. I think it'd be better if we took the Docks alone while the Red Iron help out in Hightown" Garrett said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can the Smugglers take the Coterie founder alone? It'd be better if some of City Guard came along too" Viscount Dumar said frowning.

"The Smugglers know the Docks better than anyone. They can take the Coterie founder no problem" Garrett said remembering Athenril's old methods.

_Tolan leads the Smugglers now and he's smart maybe smarter than Athenril was _Garrett thought. "I'll station some undercover City Guards just case you need them Garrett. I'll order them to stand down unless you order them otherwise" Aveline said.

Garrett began protest only for Aveline to shake her head saying "I'm not taking no for an answer Garrett. They're just back up."

"Fine" Garrett said chuckling lightly. "Undercover Guards? I was not informed of this?" Viscount Dumar said calmly as he looked at Aveline almost accusingly.

"Sorry Sir. I got the idea from something uh Garrett's 'friend' said. Cedric and Qerth agreed it's better if the City Guards didn't always walk around in their Guardsmen armor" Aveline answered.

"Hmm blending in more; fair enough I agree. We should have done that years ago. Our pride has stopped us from being practical… I'd rather not become the Templars" Viscount Dumar said.

Aveline smirked saying "yes we're not the Templars."

"Keep me informed. Aveline. Mr. Hawke. Be safe and may the Maker help us" Viscount Dumar said taking his leave of them heading to meet Seneschal Bran. "I still never get used to that. Mr. Hawke" Garrett said rubbing the stubble on his chin that was very nearly a beard these days.

"You're a Noble now Garrett. The Viscount remember so and the fact that you speak for the criminals on our side" Aveline said simply. "Well at least you don't do that. Every time I run into Varric he's always bowing and calling me 'master Hawke' or Sir Hawke'" Garrett said sighing lightly before grinning at Aveline.

"You made a joke again. Good to see the old Garrett's still in there, haven't seen my friend in awhile now" Aveline said grinned, remembering the change she'd noticed in her friend ever since Bethany was taken into the Circle.

"Yeah I'm still in here" Garrett answered. "When do we make our move on the Coterie founders?" Garrett said getting back to business. "Mid-day. The Templars will help us in Hightown but I don't think they'll work with the criminals" Aveline answered.

"That's fine like I said the Smugglers know the Docks" Garrett said.

As they starting setting up the operation Garrett got the feeling he didn't want to work with the Templars anyway… _they never helped me before why would they now._

* * *

><p><em>Mid-day<br>Hightown  
>Red Lantern District<em>

"We always suspected this place had criminal ties but Madam Lusine a Coterie branch founder? Who would have thought?" Donnic said as he stood beside Aveline outside the famous Hightown brothel.

Donnic had been allowed to return to duty this morning, having been giving a clean bill of health by the city healers

"Ignacio and he was right. Lusine has been using her whores to spy for the Coterie. Without her those thugs would never have gotten the jump on Aldos" Aveline said calmly.

"When do we go in" Donnic asked looking uncomfortable without his Guardsmen armor instead opting to use plain leather armor like Aveline had.

There were four teams of City Guardsmen station around the exits to the Red Lantern District, unlike Aveline and Donnic they were allowed to wear their standard armor, in-case anyone escaped the teams would stop them. Inside the Blooming Rose were two more uncover Guards and eight Red Iron Mercenaries playing their part as back up… along with other activities.

"When Meeran steps out we have the clear to make our move" Aveline said. The words were barely out of Aveline's mouth when suddenly the door to the Blooming Rose opened and Meeran stepped out pipe in hand.

Taking a strong whiff of his pipe Meeran keep his gaze away from Aveline and Donnic before causally strolling off. "Now" Aveline said starting forward. Donnic nodded following behind as they entered the Blooming Rose.

Once inside the first thing Aveline and Donnic noticed was that there was quite the commotion going on inside the brothel with Madam Lusine herself arguing with one of the costumers.

"That's one of ours" Aveline whispered to Donnic as he too noticed the Red Iron Mercenary causing a problem so big that Madam Lusine herself took action.

Moving past the groups of Whores and costumers watching the scene unfold Aveline spotted the other two undercover Guards and a few of Red Iron Mercenaries blending in. "Everything's ready" Aveline said as she and Donnic reached Madam Lusine.

Still arguing with the Red Iron Mercenary, Lusine had failed to notice Aveline and Donnic behind her. "I'm telling you your girl's sick! She's got the lumps! What kinda service you pulling here!" the Red Iron Mercenary called keeping Lusine's attention on him.

"Get out Sir! Before I have my Guards throw you out!" Lusine called no longer bothering to listen as she gestured for the brothel Guards. "Madam Lusine you're going to have to come with us" Aveline called getting the older woman's attention.

"Excuse me! Who in Thedas are you people!" Madam Lusine fumed turning around seeing Aveline and Donnic standing behind her. "We're City Guards and you need to come with us" Donnic answered showing his badge.

"You have no authority to simply take me in!" Madam Lusine said getting over her shock at two City Guards trying to take her in. "Actually we do. We have a testimony and proof of your activities with the Coterie" Aveline said sternly as she noticed the brothel Guards appearing.

"… I have no idea what you're talking about" Madam Lusine said slowly as her brothel Guards, common Sellswords, began surrounding the two City Guards. "That's fine. We'll start investigating your connection to the Coterie and IF you're innocent you'll be set free. But if you're not innocent…" Aveline said finishing off in a cold voice.

The Red Iron Mercenary whom had started the argument now stood behind Madam Lusine smirking as the man took in the brothel Guards surrounding them.

As the brothel Guards were closing on Aveline and Donnic, the undercover City Guards and the other seven Red Iron Mercenaries had silently surrounded the brothel Guards.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you two to leave" Madam Lusine said suddenly in a calm voice as the brothel Guards leaned in menacingly at Aveline and Donnic. Aveline shared a look with Donnic before turning back to Lusine saying "we're not leaving. Save yourself the trouble and come in peacefully."

Madam Lusine gestured to her brothel Guards.

Instantly two brothel Guards reached for Aveline while another reached for Donnic only for the two City Guards to draw their weapons. Without so much as a word the Blooming Rose erupted into chaos.

Aveline slammed her Shield into a brothel Guard as Donnic covered her. Before the brothel Guards could overwhelm Aveline and Donnic, the Red Iron Mercenaries stepped in catching the brothel Guards by surprise.

"What is this!" Madam Lusine cried in panic seeing the Red Iron Mercenaries fighting against her brothel Guards as Aveline broke from the fight and started for her. Panicking Madam Lusine made a run for the back exit only to be grabbed by the Red Iron Mercenaries whom had argued with her earlier.

"No escaping" the Red Iron Mercenaries said smirking as he held his Longsword at her throat. Freezing up Lusine allowed herself to be passes onto to Aveline and suddenly felt handcuffs being placed on her wrist.

"Guards help!" Madam Lusine called fearfully as Aveline started dragging the women towards the exit. One of the brothel Guards turned and tried to rush them only for the Red Iron Mercenary to meet him head on.

The brothel Guard dodged a slash from the Red Iron Mercenary only to be stabbed by the man's Dagger as he rushed forward. "Common Sellsword" the Red Iron Mercenary laughed.

A couple of Whores in the crowd began screaming as they ran for the exits, a few costumers doing the same. "Don't worry about the crowds they won't get far!" Aveline shouted as she dragged Madam Lusine out the front door.

Inside the Blooming Rose however the brothel Guards were being slaughtered as the Red Iron Mercenaries worked with Donnic and the other undercover Guards.

Outside, Aveline found Senior Officer Qerth and a dozen City Guards wearing their guardsmen armor waiting for her. "Good job Aveline. The teams stationed at the exits will stop anyone from leaving. We need to question all the whores" Senior Officer Qerth said.

Aveline handed Madam Lusine over to two of the City Guards saying "any word from the others?" "No not yet" Qerth answered. "Listen you've done enough here. Go with the others and bring Lusine in. I deal with this lot" Qerth said gesturing at the crowds of people fleeing the Blooming Rose only to be stopped by the teams of City Guards stationed at the exits of the district.

"Thank you Sir" Aveline said smiling lightly. "Don't" Qerth said frowning. "What?" Aveline asked curiously. "We hold the same rank Aveline. You don't have to call me sir" Qerth said simply.

"Thank you… Qerth" Aveline clarified. "Now go on. You got Ignacio to talk I'm pretty sure you get Lusine too" Qerth said gesturing to the two City Guards that were holding Madam Lusine.

"Looks like this went down just as planned. I expected to be paid for our assistance" Meeran said suddenly appearing behind Aveline still smoking his pipe. "And what exactly did you do? I seem to remember you simply leaving the brothel before everything started" Qerth said coldly.

"He did let us know when to make our move" Aveline sighed. "Though he did take a bit longer that he should have" Aveline continued coldly. "Had a little fun before things went down. One last rump before the brothel closed down" Meeran laughed harshly.

Aveline scowled saying "disgusting."

"Don't forget my men gave you the edge you needed" Meeran reminded them taking another whiff of his pipe. "Fine you'll be paid a fair amount of coin for your help" Qerth said coldly, not liking this.

"Good luck" Aveline said glancing at the crowds of people before taking off with Madam Lusine and an escort of seven City Guards.

* * *

><p><em>Mid-day<br>Hightown  
>Magistrate Vanard's Estate<em>

The enormous estate that belonged to one of the four Magistrates of Kirkwall was in utter chaos. Magistrate Vanard himself had refused an order by the Viscount to present himself to the Viscount's Keep for 'city business'.

Now the City Guards along with a squad of Templars had forced their way into the estate, only to be met with armed Sellswords and Private Guards the Magistrate had hired.

Senior Officer Cedric led the charge as he and the thirty City Guards along with the dozen or so Templars cleared the estate of Sellswords. "We have reason to believe that Magistrate Vanard might be an Apostate" Sir Thrask said as he fought alongside Cedric. Slamming his Shield into a Sellsword pushing the man back then stabbing him Sir Thrask killed the Sellsword that had almost gotten Cedric.

"According to Ignacio, Magistrate Vanard has some problems with his son. The lad's been sent to prison only to be freed then sent back again and again. I don't know if Vanard's an Apostate but he's sure as hell corrupt" Cedric called as he slit the throat of a private Guard.

"Regardless the Templars will lean their aid" Sir Thrask called as he went up against another heavily armored Sellsword. The Sellsword slashed at Sir Thrask whom blocked with his Shield and pushed forward banging his Shield into the man's chest. Keeping calm and keeping his distance Sir Thrask dodged the wild slashes from the stumbling Sellsword.

_He is sloppy and untrained _Sir Thrask noticed.

Seeing an opening Sir Thrask brought his Shield up and charged forward slamming into the Sellsword and forcing him into a wall. Moving quickly and keeping the Sellsword pinned to the wall with his Shield, Sir Thrask brought his Longsword up and stabbed the man.

Turning around Sir Thrask looked around the estate seeing the City Guards and Templars overwhelming the Sellswords and private Guards. _Where is Magistrate Vanard? _Sir Thrask thought as he spotted something moving upstairs.

Looking above the stairs and into the second floor Sir Thrask saw a tall man rushing across the main hallway carrying a large chest followed by a few Sellswords.

"On the second floor! Magistrate Vanard!" Sir Thrask shouted as Cedric saw him too.

_He's making a run for it. All this was to slow us down as h__e gathered his riches_ Cedric realized as he ran up the stairs with Sir Thrask followed by five Templars. Turning around as he stormed up the stairs Cedric called "take some prisoners!"

A couple of the City Guards heard Cedric and instantly began sparing the last remaining Sellswords on the first floor while Cedric and the Templars rushed after Magistrate Vanard.

Reaching the second floor Sir Thrask and Cedric followed Magistrate Vanard and his Sellswords out a back exit. "Stop them!" Cedric called as they chased Magistrate Vanard out of the estate and into the second floor courtyard.

"He's making a run for it! Don't let him get away!" Cedric called as he and the Templars chased Magistrate Vanard and a few Sellswords through the Courtyard.

Magistrate Vanard rushed forward taking a downward path that led him and his Sellswords out of the estate courtyard and back into Hightown.

Just then Sir Thrask noticed something as they chased after Magistrate Vanard… a lone man waiting for them as Magistrate Vanard passed him up. The lone man looked up at them… his mouth dripping with what looked like blood… as if he just fed.

_Is that… Leech _Sir Thrask thought seeing the lone man raise his hands at them as Magistrate Vanard escaped. Knowing what was coming Sir Thrask raised his Shield channeling the Spirit Force shouting "look out!"

Instantly a wave of raw force slammed into Sir Thrask and the others pushing them all back at several feet… only Sir Thrask's Shield saved him.

Sir Thrask landed on his back in a heavy thud along with the Cedric and the other Templars. _This will leave bruises _Sir Thrask thought as he groaned pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Cedric" Sir Thrask said looking around seeing a few of the Templars groaning as they slowly started moving… others silent as the lay unmoving on the ground.

Spotting Cedric laying a few feet away Sir Thrask called out to him. Cedric slowly looked up at him coughing up blood… he had taken a direct hit as he led the charge after Magistrate Vanard.

Sir Thrask looked back at Leech only to see that Magistrate Vanard and his Sellswords were gone… and Leech raising his hands again.

"Shields!" Sir Thrask called as he raised his, channeling his Spirit Force with everything he had.

Instead of a force wave a wave of fire landed on them. Sir Thrask's Templar Shield blocked the fire and cancelled some of the flame magic out but some sizzled on the ground. Not taking the time to think Sir Thrask got to his feet and called upon the strongest of Templar powers…** Silence**.

Instantly the flame magic vanished, fading away into nothing as if it never been there at all.

Sir Thrask fell to his knees tired as he glanced around seeing two other Templars still alive having used their Spirit Force in time thanks to his warning. But Cedric and the other Templars hadn't been so lucky… they lay burned and unmoving on the ground.

Suddenly the body of one of the dead Templars was dragged away by unseen force. Weakly glancing up Sir Thrask saw the body of his comrade stop at Leech's feet.

Crouching down Leech grabbed ahold of the dead Templar's helmet and pulled free the visor before standing up slowly and looking directly at Sir Thrask.

Flashing a cold smile that showed his sharpened teeth Leech turned around and took off disappearing into the night leaving the weaken Sir Thrask with the survivors.

Sir Thrask looked around at Cedric seeing the dead Senior Officer before turning to his surviving comrades seeing the one of the two barely breathing and severally burned.

_Leech knows has to fight Templars _Sir Thrask realized as he turned to the other survivor saying "we need to get him to a healer."

_Magistrate Vanard got away… Cedric killed. Three Templars killed. And Leech has another item for his collection _Sir Thrask thought in despair as he heard the footsteps of the City Guards and the panicked Nobles leaving their estates to see what had happened like idiots.

* * *

><p><em>Mid-day<br>The Docks_

Garrett Hawke stood beside Tolan as they perched over a higher level of the Docks feeling the wind blow on their faces.

"You sure about this Tolan?" Garrett asked. Turning to face him Tolan's lips twitched like they did some times as he answered "yes I'm sure. One of Tierney's Sellswords is on my payroll." Garrett raised an eyebrow saying "you managed to get one of the Coterie branch founders' goons on your side? Why didn't you use him before?"

"I barely got him a few days ago and I didn't know Tierney was a Coterie founder" Tolan said shrugging. "I don't like the way the City Guards and Templars operate so I'm doing things my way" Tolan said rubbing a hand across his scar before gesturing around at the Docks.

"My friend is a City Guard and she's one of the best people I know" Garrett countered crossing his arms. "Oh that's right I keep forgetting about your girlfriend" Tolan muttered.

"Aveline's not my girlfriend and we have an alliance with the City Guard. If you know of a better way of doing things you should let them know" Garrett said remembering just how effective Tolan could be… all the plans he made to take down the Four.

"The City Guard can't use my methods. Being a Guard isn't the same as being a Ranger" Tolan began but stopped seeing the look on Garrett's face. "Being a Soldier isn't the same as being a Ranger either" Tolan continued.

"The City Guard and the Templars make too much noise; draw too much attention even when they try to be discrete. My way's quite even if it is at times slower" Tolan finished.

"Weakening them for within" Garrett said as Tolan nodded.

"So Tierney thinks he can escape Kirkwall with his riches without being caught? He thinks he can just take a ship from the Docks using some cheap fake IDs?" Garrett asked as he watched a small group of travelers walking towards one of the many ports of the Docks.

"What a complete fool but he's rich. This is why they needed the Four. Not all of the Coterie founders are exactly master criminals" Tolan said.

"Besides. Who knows the Docks better than the Smugglers?" Garrett and Tolan said simultaneously.

"Port 14. Tierney thinks he managed to buy out one of my Smugglers and hitch a ride outside the city. Let's go surprise him" Tolan said lifting his hood up as he and Garrett moved on.

"Those undercover City Guards are trying to follow us" Garrett said as he and Tolan headed for Port 14. "I noticed. Like I said the City Guard can't operate like me" Tolan said turning to Garrett keeping his hood on continuing "if it wasn't for you Hawke they would have never been paid attention to me."

Garrett turned around seeing the three men trying to follow them quietly. Holding out his arm Garrett waved the undercover City Guards off giving them a stern look… _back off._

The three undercover City Guards looked around awkwardly before slowly backing off and milling about with the usual crowds of people.

"Well done Hawke. Come on, Tierney boarded the ship already. He thinks my Smugglers are loading up his coin for him" Tolan said as he and Garrett reached the port.

Boarding the ship Garrett and Tolan were met with Hermes sitting lazily on the stern, playing the part of a Ship Captain. Off to the side a group of five of Tolan's Smugglers were loading creates aboard. As Garrett and Tolan passed them the Smugglers paid no attention to their leader, they were professionals.

Hermes gestured them on board as Garrett noticed the man had a bow sheathed on his back along with a few arrows. Also on board were Tierney dressed in his usual Noble silk clothing and a group of Sellswords he'd hired as escort.

"What's going on? Who are these people?" Tierney asked nervously as he ushered a few Sellswords to stand in-front of him. "Relax man. They're just some extra passengers is all" Hermes said reassuringly.

"Extra passengers? I thought you said it would just be me and my escort" Tierney said nervously. "Change of plans. You can always leave I already got paid" Hermes said shrugging.

"… Fine let's just go I want to be out of Kirkwall by nightfall" Tierney said quickly as he looked around afraid that someone had followed him.

Garrett just shrugged as he and Tolan were led into the Ship's cargo hold along with Tierney and his Sellswords. Once inside the large but somewhat cramped cargo hold Hermes gestured around saying "welcome to your lovely home for the next week or so."

"It's fine let's go already" Tierney said glancing around at Tolan and Garrett whom had taken seats atop a couple of nearby creates.

"Fair enough" Hermes said simply as he started up the stairs leading back to the stern of the Ship but stopping in front of the door. "Is there a problem?" Tierney asked shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah there's a problem Tierney. You're stuck inside a cargo hold where no one can help you" Tolan said suddenly lifting up his hood.

Before Tierney could do anything more than gape at Tolan's threat, one of his Sellswords suddenly backstabbed another. The Sellswords started drawing their weapons only for one to be shot by Hermes whom had pulled free his bow and arrow.

Tolan's Sellsword killed another of his former co-workers as Garrett and Tolan charged their weapons at the ready. Tierney himself backed away knowing he couldn't escape. Garrett slammed his Shield into a Sellsword as he slashed another across the chest while Tolan slit the throat of another Sellsword.

Hermes fired another arrow killing another Sellsword leaving only three left with Tierney panicking and running around the back unable to go anywhere. Garrett stabbed a Sellsword while Tolan covered him and slashed another with his Longsword.

Using his Dagger, Tolan blocked a hurried slash from the last remaining Sellsword only for Garrett to appear slamming his Shield into the man's side causing him to fall over.

In a flash Tolan had reached the Sellsword and slashed open the man's throat with a single stoke of his Longsword.

"Hello there Tierney. You're gonna have to come with us now" Garrett said sheathing his weapons as Hermes opened the door letting in the clean-up crew Tolan had hired.

"I… I'm a powerful Noble. I have money. Whatever they're paying you I can double it" Tierney said stuttering. "You're going to the City Guard. Your riches mean nothing now" Tolan answered coldly.

Stepping forward Garrett grabbed Tierney using the handcuffs Aveline had given him. Once handcuffed Tierney was led out by Garrett and the others while they let the clean-up crew do their work.

"Please it doesn't have to be this way! Please! I can make you rich! We can leave Kirkwall together!" Tierney pleaded sobbingly. "Maker. Shut up" Tolan said walking to the handcuffed Tierney and punching him in the face.

"He's out cold. Tolan now we have to carry him back" Garrett said as Tierney fell to the floor out cold as Hermes said "nice punch." "Let those undercover City Guards take him. No need for us to drag him back" Tolan said shrugging.

"Fair enough" Garrett answered as looked around spotting the undercover City Guards again and waving them over discretely.

"Excuse me. Me fee?" the Sellsword Tolan had hired to betray Tierney said crossing his arms. "Don't look like at me. He's in charge" Garrett said gesturing at Tolan.

* * *

><p><em>Mid-day<br>The Gallows  
>Apprentices Chambers<em>

Bethany Hawke sat alone in her chambers sitting in her desk with a quell and simple sheet of paper set out in-front of her. "Don't know why I'm doing this" Bethany said aloud to herself as she began to write a letter that could take days or even weeks to send.

_**Dear Garrett**_

_**I don't know when you will get this. I've been trying to write but the Templars won't let me send letters yet.**_

_**I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing okay.**_

_**I know you always did everything you could to protect me but it's fine.**_

_**I don't blame you even if you blame yourself. You've always been my big brother and I love you.**_

_**So Garrett please don't get into any trouble on my behalf. It hasn't been easy but I'm surviving.**_

_**I've made a few friends here even if the Templars tend to watch us a lot.**_

_**I don't really know what's going on in the city anymore.**_

_**But I'm sure you're busy trying to get used to the life of Nobility with mother. I hope mother is okay and please tell her I'm fine I don't want her worrying about me.**_

_**Say hi to Varric and everyone for me. I miss those days with our friends. We're only allowed to send so many letters but I'll send as many as I can.**_

_** Your sister, Bethany.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bit long but I'm happy with it<br>A lot of scenes in this chapter I know  
>About the City Guards new tactic I just always wondered why they walked around wearing Guardsmen armor<br>It's really obvious while Hawke just blends in wearing literally any other armor  
>Even though he won't see this I want to thank my brother for encouraging me to keep writing. Thanks bro.<br>But I digress...  
><strong>**Happy holidays and thanks for Reading and please Review**_**  
><strong>_


	34. Backlash

**Hey guys. Hope you all had a good New Years I know I did**  
><strong>Happy 2013 guys. I start my second semester soon<strong> **so I wanted to get one chapter up before that  
>Good news this chapter is shorter than the last few<br>I know they were getting a little long sorry I write too much LOL  
>Anyway warning this chapter does gets a little dark at times<br>Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Day, Kirkwall<em>_  
>Hightown<em>_  
><em>_Cemetery_

It was a sad day for the City Guards as Senior Officer Cedric was buried with honors. The Viscount himself attended the funeral along with the other Senior Officers such as Qerth and Aveline and two dozen City Guards whom were friends of Cedric. Every City Guard, Senor Officer or no, dressed in their armor all newly polished as a Chantry Mother prayed over Cedric's grave.

"He was a good man. He deserved more than what he got" Aveline said standing beside Qerth as they watched over Cedric's tombstone.

"The moment the Templars decide to finally help and we lose one of our best Officers. Blighted idiots!" Qerth said bitterly. "Qerth the Templars lost three men" Aveline said not wanting to disrespect the men that had fallen.

"Humph Cedric was worth ten Templars" Qerth said bitterly as he stared at the grave of one of his oldest friends. Ever since joining the Senior Officers, Aveline had noticed that Qerth and Cedric seemed to run things as they were both the most experienced veterans.

Qerth and Cedric were the Senior Officers who took charge after Jeven was removed from office and together they led the City Guard until Viscount Dumar stepped in unofficially assuming the role of Guard Captain.

Aveline had done her part getting the Viscount's authority to do what was needed to bring in Dixon's men in the City Guard and working with Garrett to form the alliance with the criminals. Now Aveline would be expected to help Qerth shoulder the burden and possibly take Cedric's place as she had earned the respect of the Senior Officers and regular Guards alike.

Letting out a heavy breath Qerth raised a hand and saluted Cedric's grave as Aveline did the same with the Viscount joining them respectfully before moving on to his business in the city.

"Will you be alright Qerth?" Aveline asked as she started to leave with the other Senior Officers and City Guards that had attended the funeral. "I'll be fine. Just go on without me Aveline I'll catch up later" Qerth said as he knelt down in front of Cedric's grave. "See you back at the Barracks. I'll organize with the other Senior Officers until you get back" Aveline said walking off.

_Losing a comrade is never easy. I rem__ember losing a few friends back at Ostagar and we hadn't known each other for years like Qerth and Cedric had _Aveline thought somberly as she walked.

So caught up in her thoughts was Aveline that she failed to notice Garrett appearing and calling her name. "Aveline" Garrett said holding out his hand and physically stopping his friend from literally walking into him.

"Oh Garrett. Sorry I'm not thinking straight right now" Aveline said realizing what she'd almost done as Garrett took his hand off her armor. "It's fine I understand" Garrett said honestly.

"Did you need something?" Aveline asked curiously.

"No I just wanted to check on my friend. I heard what happened" Garrett said shrugging.

Not wanting to get in anyone's way Aveline and Garrett left the cemetery heading for one of the upper levels of the Hightown Marketplace. Once finding a spot to themselves Garrett asked "are you okay?" "Well enough. Cedric was a good man and he helped train me" Aveline answered honestly.

"I was lucky. Tierney was brought in easily… my 'friend' thought of everything no surprises." Garrett said having heard how Cedric was killed. "I was lucky too all I had was Madam Lusine and even then Qerth let me escort her to the Barracks while he finished up" Aveline said.

"I heard about that. All the whores of the blooming rose were questioned by the City Guards and weren't allowed to leave without permission" Garrett said having heard his neighbors complain.

"Not just the whores, the costumers too" Aveline answered. "How is Qerth handling it? You told me that he and Cedric were some of the oldest and most experienced Senior Officers" Garrett asked having rarely spoken to Qerth but respected him all the same.

"Qerth's taking it hard but he'll pull through he's seen Guards die before… he blames the Templars since Cedric died while working with them" Aveline said sighing. "You know how it is Aveline. We've all lost people but we pull through" Garrett said as he met Aveline's eyes.

Both of them lost people they cared about. Garrett had lost his little brother. Aveline had lost her husband. Both of them had lost countless friends at Ostagar yet both of them had pulled through and made it to Kirkwall.

"Thanks for checking up on me Garrett. We have work to do but it's good to talk to someone" Aveline said honestly. "I would have gone to the funeral but I was running late and the staff wouldn't let me go in anyway" Garrett said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You were running late?" Aveline asked confused. "Had to meet with Hubert and Tomwise again. I usually let them work things out themselves but sometimes I'm needed and as you've seen I've been busy with 'other business' lately" Garrett answered.

"The world doesn't forget you're a Noble and businessman now even if you do Garrett" Aveline said amused as she tried to picture her friend running a business. "Usually my mother would run things. She's used to that sort of thing even after all these years away" Garrett said shrugging.

"I just thought things would be easier… you know" Aveline said softly.

"Easier?" Garrett asked raising his eyebrow. "Taking down the Coterie branch. I knew we'd have to fight them every step of the way but I thought it'd be easier… now Cedric's dead" Aveline said crossing her arms. "I always thought Cedric, Qerth, and the other Senior Officers would always be around. Seems strange but I could never picture any of them dying" Aveline said slowly.

"The City Guard has two of the Coterie branch founders. They're still fighting back but they can't win long run. Some dumb Coterie leaders won't stop but the smarts ones might try and gather as much riches as they can before trying to run" Aveline said looking up at Garrett.

"Running away will be hard now that they don't have the Smugglers on their side. Even then the other Coterie branches won't just sit back they'll want revenge for Aldos" Garrett said having had a very similar conversation with Tolan.

"A lot is going to change when this is over. When this Coterie branch falls the others will follow as the Viscount unofficially declared war against the Coterie… all of the Coterie not just one branch" Aveline said sternly.

"Kirkwall without the Coterie. Sounds peaceful" Garrett said. "Then I suppose you'll be gone… you have your reasons for joining the fight" Aveline said as she glanced around at the people milling about them making sure she was vague.

Garrett nodded.

_Aveline's careful and I'm glad for that. You never know who could be watching you _Garrett thought remembering a certain scarred man whom also survived Ostagar.

"Before you go we need to have drink. When we're not working of course" Aveline said smiling softly if a bit sad. "A drink with a friend before I go. Sounds good" Garrett said grinning softly.

* * *

><p><em>Day, Gallows<br>Templar Hospital_

It was a busy day in the four story building in the very back of the Gallows, behind the prison and the Circle with a nice view of Waking Sea, that was the private hospital used only by Templars.

In the second floor for burns and other severe injuries Sir Thrask sat in his bed watching the other injured Templars and a few Chantry Healers doing their business. Sir Thrask felt very exposed without his Templar armor and now sitting without a shirt and only a simply pair of trousers he felt very awkward.

Glancing down at the various bandages wrapped around his chest and lower torso Sir Thrask realized once again just how lucky he was. Sir Thrask's experience and Templar training had kept him alive as others died… others like Senior Officer Cedric.

To the left of Sir Thrask's bed was one of the two other survivors. His name was Rob and unlike Thrask he was not a Knight. Rob had been lucky as well; thanks to Sir Thrask's warning he had raised his Shield channeling the Templar's spirit force.

The other survivor, a man named Kevin, was not so lucky. Having heard Sir Thrask's warning like Rob had Kevin had raised his Shield but had raised it too late. Kevin had been severally burned by Leech's flame magic before he had managed to raise his Shield.

After Sir Thrask had used Silence and dispelled the fire Rob had crawled weakly to Kevin and removed his helmet so he could breathe. Now Kevin was in another ward in intensive care having been serviced by Chantry Healers for hours.

As far as Sir Thrask knew Kevin had sustained intense burns on the left side of his face and lower torso along with severe bruising.

Finally a Chantry Healer appeared in their ward. Instantly Rob and Sir Thrask sat up ready to hear news of their comrade. "It wasn't easy but Kevin will live" the Chantry Healer said as she raised her hands gesturing for Sir Thrask and Rob to lay down.

Sensing there was more to come Sir Thrask spoke saying "but?"

"What happened to Kevin!" Rob said ignoring the Chantry Healer's advice about laying down.

The Chantry Healer's face paled as she stiffly answered "Kevin suffered burns to the left of his face and lower torso. Thanks to Sir Thrask's warning he managed to protect himself from further damage but he will lose his left ear and is blind in his left eye."

Sir Thrask hung his head low as Rob slammed a hand to his bed saying "damn it!" "Furthermore due to his condition Kevin will remain under our care for at least a few days and he will not be allowed to return to Apostate Duty" the Chantry Healer continued grimly. "No ear and blind in one eye of course he can't return to duty!" Rob said bitterly as Sir Thrask closed his eyes remembering the incident.

"There are always support jobs that need filling. Kevin can still remain in the Order under a different field. Post Office or Inventory for example" Sir Thrask said reaching over to grip Rob's shoulder.

"Blighted Mages! We should have made them all Tranquil" Rob cursed as he shook off Sir Thrask's hand.

Sir Thrask said nothing understanding the anger Rob was feeling. However the Chantry Healer spoke up sternly saying "I'll have you know that some of our best Healers are in fact Circle Mages. Wynne herself lent a hand today. Without the aid of Magic your friend would have died."

"Of course. Thank you madam. Rob just needs time he is still in shock" Sir Thrask said before Rob could respond. The Chantry Healer nodded as she took her leave of them. "Oh and before I forget you have a visitor" the Chantry Healer said as she left gesturing to the entrance of the ward where three people entered looking for them.

Sir Thrask straightened up seeing Sir Cullen and another Knight escorting a man wearing simple patient clothing. _Sir Hynes _Sir Thrask realized as he saw them approaching. "Hello" Sir Hynes said in greeting with a soft flat voice as they stopped in front Sir Thrask and Rob.

"Oh hey. Come to see what your friend the Apostate did" Rob said bitterly as he glared at Sir Hynes whom looked away frowning. Sir Thrask shook his head 'no' saying "Rob is in shock. Ignore him Sir Hynes. How are you?"

"I'm doing better. The Healers allow me to walk around the Gallows every now and again as long as two Templars escort me" Sir Hynes said softly as he looked up at Sir Thrask. _They're afraid that some of Leech is still in you… I know it's hard but you have to understand _Sir Thrask thought as he softly said "that's good. I'm sure you'll be back to duty soon."

"I… I don't want to return to duty. When I'm cleared by the Healers I think I'd like to transfer to the Post Office" Sir Hynes said weakly. "That's good the mail has been slow these past few weeks. We could use someone reliable in there" Sir Thrask said lightly.

The shadow of a smile appeared on Sir Hynes's face as he weakly nodded saying "yeah I think the support jobs will do me some good when I'm cleared."

Everything went crashing down when Rob spoke up coldly saying "you should have fought him Sir Hynes. You should have killed that Apostate instead of doing nothing!" Sir Cullen sighed as Sir Hynes trembled like he did sometimes slowly saying "I… I… I tried I really did but I just couldn't." "Rob be quiet" Sir Thrask said harshly silencing the man.

"I'm glad you're okay Thrask. I think I'm gonna go for a walk outside, maybe enjoy the view" Sir Hynes said softly as he turned away. "I'll catch up I have a message for Sir Thrask" Sir Cullen said to the other Knight as Sir Hynes left escorted by one Templar for the moment.

"He used to be so proud. He walked like he owned the world" Sir Thrask said remembering Sir Hynes before he'd been possessed by Leech. "The Healers say he's been having nightmares. Flashes of what he was forced to do. When he wakes he looks at his hands for a long time but they say he's getting better slowly" Sir Cullen said as they watched Sir Hynes leave.

"What is needed of me? You said you had a message" Sir Thrask asked. "It's Commander Meredith she wants to see you. I'm sorry but I need to return to the escort" Sir Cullen said turning to follow after Sir Hynes.

As Sir Thrask was getting up Sir Cullen turned to him saying "you did good Thrask. You saved two lives."

"I know" Sir Thrask answered somberly as Sir Cullen left.

Minutes later Sir Thrask had dressed in presentable clothing and made the trip to the Circle and now was stepping into the Knight Commander's office. "Sit" Meredith said in greeting as she gestured to the chair across from her desk.

"Commander" Sir Thrask said as he took a seat. "Are you in pain?" Meredith asked seeing some of the stiffness in Thrask. "Not much Commander. I am fit for duty" Sir Thrask answered feeling awkward addressing his commander without his armor. He'd checked in at the armory only for the Tranquil to inform him that his armor was still being repaired.

"No. Take your time and recover. We have lost too many Templars in the past few months" Meredith said not leaving any room for argument. Sir Thrask nodded saying "as you command."

For the first time in all his years of service Sir Thrask noticed something off about his commander. Meredith eyed him looking like she wanted to say something but couldn't. "Commander… is there something you needed?" Sir Thrask said never having seen Meredith stumped.

Grabbing a file from her desk and flipping through the pages Meredith said "in your report you said you saw the Apostate known as Leech. You saw him take the visor off one of our fallen Templars?" "Yes. I was weak from the attack and dispelling the fire but I saw him as he escaped along with Magistrate Vanard" Sir Thrask said remembering the incident.

"… What did he look like" Meredith asked suddenly as she frowned deeply. "Bald with a gaunt hallow face. He was very thin as if he hardly ever ate… and his teeth were sharpened" Sir Thrask answered slowly.

"… So I thought" Meredith said slowly.

"Commander… is there something you know about this Coterie Apostate" Sir Thrask asked curiously. Meredith slowly stood up not looking at Sir Thrask as she leaned on the railing of the window in her office and began to speak.

"I suspected and I believe I know who he is" Meredith said darkly. "I… how commander?" Sir Thrask asked taken aback. "It was years and years ago. Before I had gained any real rank within the Templars" Meredith said slowly still not looking at Sir Thrask.

"I was on a mission with a squad of Templars whom had found a small conclave of escaped Circle Mages in the Wounded Coast" Meredith said beginning her tale.

* * *

><p><em>More than thirty years ago…<em>

Trekking through the Wounded Coast the squad of Templars stopped atop a ridge looking over a series of caves visible in the distance.

A young Meredith Stannard turned to the squad leader, Sir Allard, and asked "commander how did so many Mages escape the Starkhaven Circle?" Sir Allard turned to the promising new member of his squad and answered "the reports say their leader is a Blood Mage from Tevinter. She was caught gathering slaves for the Imperium and was brought to the Starkhaven Circle in hopes of being rehabilitated and if need be made Tranquil."

"The Starkhaven Templars thought they could rehabilitate a Blood Mage? How foolish can they be?" Meredith said bitterly. "They showed her mercy because she was six months pregnant when the Templars brought her in" Sir Allard answered.

"Whatever the case she escaped along with a few Circle Mages nearly seven years ago. Now we have finally cornered them Meredith" Sir Allard said standing up and turning to his squad.

"Alright men. You know what we need to do. Never give them the chance to use Magic and if we pull this off we'll be rewarded. Seven years and those Starkhaven Templars couldn't do what we did!" Sir Allard said as his squad of twelve Templars cheered.

Meredith nodded as she fell in with the squad as Sir Allard led them towards the caves where Apostates had been hiding for the last two years.

According to their reports the Apostates had tried to take ship away from the Free Cities only to be turned away every time by the Smugglers. No matter where the Apostates ran the Templars were close behind with Phylactery in hand. There simply was no way for such a large group of Apostates to take ship anywhere with the Templars chasing them.

As they walked towards the caves Meredith turned to Sir Allard saying "the Apostate leader. What was her name?" Sir Allard looked back at Meredith coldly saying "does it matter?"

"No" was Meredith's only response.

Reaching the entrances to the caves and hiding behind a few stray boulders Sir Allard stopped the squad as they quietly looked over the caves where at least fifteen Apostates were hiding.

"Meredith with me. Sir Tommen take Mathews and Samson with you and get the left entrance. Sir Otto take everyone else to right entrance" Sir Allard said as the squad moved stealthily to their positions.

"What about us Sir?" Meredith asked as she crouched down next to Sir Allard. "We wait for Sir Otto and Sir Tommen to surprise them then we charge in from the front. An assault on three sides"

Giving the signal Sir Allard ordered Sir Otto and his men forward. Sir Otto nodded as he and his men quietly entered the caves from the right entrance. Meredith waited with Sir Allard as slowly the Templars disappeared from sight.

Moments later there was a loud scream, the crackle and flash of lightning, the smell of fire, and the sound of Templars as they charged Apostates. "Go" Sir Allard said gesturing to Sir Tommen whom charged into the left entrance with Mathews and Samson close behind.

Meredith waited as she heard the frantic yells of Apostates as they struggled to defend their home from two attacking forces of Templars. "Easy" Sir Allard said seeing how tense Meredith was.

_We're sitting here while our comrades could be getting slaughtered in there _Meredith thought glaring.

"My men are professionals they'll be okay" Sir Allard said as he listened to the ongoing battle inside the caves. "Yes sir" Meredith replied. "Now" Sir Allard said as he moved forward Longsword in hand as Meredith followed. Moving quietly Sir Allard and Meredith entered the caves from the front.

The scene that met them was utter chaos.  
>Only nine Apostates were left standing and one Templar had been killed in the attack with another two wounded.<p>

Rushing forward Sir Allard beheaded a frantic Apostates as the young lad stumbled back raising his hands yelling "mercy!" "No mercy!" Sir Allard yelled as he blocked a burst of flame magic with his Templar Shield.

Meredith rushed forward dodging a Spirit Bolt as an Apostate backed up slowly. Not letting the man escape Meredith grabbed her Shield and rolled barely dodging a burst of flame magic. Grunting with the effort Meredith flung her Shield. Meredith's Templar Shield tore through the air slamming into the Apostate sending the man into the ground hard.

Not giving the Apostate the chance Meredith rushed over Longsword in hand. "Please we don't-" the Apostate began only for Meredith to slit the man's throat before he could finish.

Sir Otto rushed forward Silencing an Apostate before she could cast any spells. The girl sobbed as Sir Otto reached her and slammed his axe into her head without blinking an eye. Pulling his axe free Sir Otto moved on as the Apostate slumped to the floor dead.

"Meredith look out!" Sir Otto shouted as an Apostate raised a Staff at her.

Meredith barely dodged the chain lightning as she rolled to the side as Sir Otto appeared beside the Apostate slashing his throat open. Looking up and meeting Sir Otto's eyes Meredith nodded his thanks.

Meredith was still looking at him when the burst of flame magic ripped through the air striking Sir Otto as the Templar flew three feet… burned alive.

"Otto!" Matthews yelled as he aimed his crossbow and fired an arrow killing the Apostate and avenging his fallen comrade. _He's gone… Blighted Mages! _Meredith thought bitterly as Samson tossed her back her Shield and together they charged with the other Templars.

Seeing a group of three Apostates batting away the Templars with bursts of flame magic Meredith raised her Shield. "Mathews get a shot in there!" Sir Allard called unable to move forward and too far to Silence the Apostates.

Raising his crossbow and aiming through the fire Mathews shot three arrows, one Apostate was hit in the arm while the other two stood unharmed. Though Matthews's arrows failed to kill any Apostates it did give the Templars an opening and so Meredith charged forward Shield raised.

Channeling the Templar's Spirit Force into her Shield Meredith blocked a burst of hurried flame magic. Getting close enough Meredith leap forward slamming her Shield into an Apostate.

In a flash Meredith slashed sideways killing one Apostate before slashing in the other direction her Longsword held high as she beheaded another Apostate. Looking back down at the Apostate she'd slammed her Shield into Meredith saw he was the man Mathews had managed to shoot.

Without so much as hesitating Meredith slit the throat of the frightened mage. "Well done" Sir Allard said nodding at Meredith as the Templars regrouped. Then Sir Tommen suddenly raised his Shield yelling "cover!"

Instantly Meredith raised her Shield along with Sir Allard just as a wave of some unseen force slammed into them… _Blood Magic. _Meredith was pushed back four feet but managed to stay on her feet.

Looking around quickly Meredith spotted Mathews sprawled on the floor with Samson covering the both of them with his Shield as he dragged them away. Sir Tommen and Sir Allard covering the other Templars as some of them didn't raise their Shields in time.

Suddenly a burst of flame magic tore through the air. Sir Tommen was almost hit but managed to duck, the fire hitting a cave wall instead. Moving forward Meredith spotted the leader of the Apostates, the Tevinter Mage whom had been caught as a Slaver before escaping the Starkhaven Circle.

The Apostate leader, and the last Apostate standing, glared at the Templars as she raised her staff high and casting Chain Lightning. Sir Allard raised his Shield channeling the Templar's Spirit Force as he blocked the Chain Lightning.

Mathews had picked up his crossbow as Samson had covered him and was currently loading arrows with Samson covering the both of them. Sir Allard slowly started forward his Shield raised as he quickly looked back at what was left of his squad and gestured.

Knowing what Sir Allard wanted Meredith moved forward staying close to Sir Tommen as he and Sir Allard moved forward.

The Apostate leader glared at them before raising her Staff high and unleashing another blast of Blood Magic… only for Sir Tommen to dispel it. Instantly Mathews fired another arrow that soared through the air only for the Apostate leader to block it with a single burst of blood magic.

However Meredith had unsheathed her Templar knife and threw it just as Mathews had fired, the Apostate leader had blocked Matthews's arrow but Meredith's knife stroke her chest.

The Apostate leader stumbled to the ground, Meredith's knife had been impelled in the woman's chest but didn't kill her. Sir Allard appeared, having rushed forward, and slashed the woman across her chest before stabbing his Longsword into her throat.

_It's over _Meredith thought as Sir Allard pulled free his Longsword. The Apostate leader slumped to the ground coughing up blood and staring at something far deep into the cave before letting out her last breathe.

Stepping back from the woman's corpse Sir Allard raised his Shield as Meredith and Sir Tommen backed him up. Suddenly something appeared from where the Apostate leader had been staring… something that stopped all the Templars in their tracks…a child.

Appearing from the darkness of the cave like some ghost out of a story the small boy ran to the corpse of the Apostate leader and fell to his knees beside her. "... it's just a boy" Meredith said slowly as they took in the sight of the young boy cradling the corpse of the Apostate leader.

"Looks like the Apostate leader gave birth after all" Sir Tommen said looking over the boy and his dead mother. "What do we do?" Samson asked as he and Matthews regrouped with Sir Allard.

"Kill him" Sir Tommen said slowly.

But something happened that changed things, Sir Allard stood frozen at the sight of the child sobbing over the corpse of his mother. "No we take him in. The Circle can contain him… look at him he's too young to understand any of this. Must be eight at the most" Sir Allard said lowering his weapons.

Meredith grabbed her commander by the shoulder saying "Sir Allard you saw what the boy's mother did. We cannot take him in." "I read your file Meredith. Not every child that is born with the curse of Magic is a monster… **not every child is your sister**" Sir Allard said silencing Meredith.

"Yes sir!" Meredith said bitterly.

Sir Allard stepped forward and knelt down to look at young boy only to stop as the child looked back up at him… his eyes filled with the hatred of a man without a soul. A hate no child should have.

The child raised his hand about to use magic… his mother must of him trained him only for Sir Tommen to Silence the boy in a flash. The child glared back confused as Sir Allard turned to Samson saying "the handcuffs, now."

Not understanding why his magic was gone the child roared in anger and charged Sir Allard as fast as his little legs could carry him only for Meredith to step forward and punch him.

The child fell to the ground unconscious.

Sir Allard nodded sadly at Meredith as Samson grabbed Iron handcuffs placing them on the child before picking the lad up. "The handcuffs will stop him using magic when he wakes up" Sir Allard said slowly as he gestured for them to do their duty and move on.

In short order the bodies of the Apostates were gathered up into one pile and burned along with everything they'd left behind in the caves. The bodies of fallen Templars would be retrieved later by a search party.

As Meredith stood outside the caves with the Templars watching the inferno from the caves she turned to Samson whom was holding the child bitterly. _His mother was a monster... what will he become _Meredith thought.

"Let's move out" Sir Allard said in a soft voice his eyes watching the unconscious child the entire way back to the Kirkwall Circle. Once Sir Allard had given his report the Knight Commander at the time had reward Sir Allard and his squad but placed the child in the Gallows prison. Though Sir Allard protested the Knight Commander had refused saying "the child is dangerous."

It was an odd sight, seeing Sir Allard whom was known for hunting Apostates taking such an interest in the child. "I killed his mother" Sir Allard told Meredith sadly when she'd asked him about it.

Then one day things went horribly wrong… Sir Allard had arranged to take the child out to get some fresh air with him escorting. Though Meredith protested the Knight Commander had ignored her saying "Sir Allard believes the Circle can rehabilitate the child and he is personally escorting the child around the Gallows courtyard."

But unbeknownst to any of them was that the child hadn't spoken a word since he was imprisoned and that his hatred had seeped into him taking root as the Templar Guards noticed the cold fury in the child's eyes with each passing day.

On the day the incident occurred Meredith hadn't been there at the beginning but had rushed over when the screaming started. Sometime during his escort around the courtyard the child had refused to move and sat down watching the city visible in the distance before suddenly beginning to violently bite his own arms.

Sir Allard had rushed over trying to stop the child as blood dripped down from his teeth… the child had bit himself to the point of bleeding. This one moment is when the incident happened, the moment when Sir Allard removed the Iron handcuffs hoping to stop the child from biting himself further.

The moment his hands were free the child could use magic again and though undisciplined he had summoned blood magic proceeding to violently rip through Sir Allard's armor… killing the man.

Meredith had heard the screams and run into the courtyard along with three Templars only to find the child feeding on the body of his victim before throwing Sir Allard's body at them with a burst of blood magic.

Completely frozen at the sight of things Meredith and the other Templars had been hit by Sir Allard's body. As Meredith slowly pushed Sir Allard's body off her she spotted the child leaping aboard one of the ship that went into Kirkwall.

The child murdered the Ship Captain and before anyone could stop him had blasted the ropes holding the ship to port. As the current pulled the ship free of the Gallows and towards the city Meredith could gape at the child.

The child that murdered Sir Allard, and the child that glared at Meredith from across the sea as the ship was carried by the current. The child's eyes filled with the hate of a man without a soul.

The Templars had reorganized themselves and tried to stop the child but they were too late even they took ship after him reaching the city minutes after he had.

The Templars never found the child after that day but as they searched for him more than a dozen Templars ended up dead and each that died had pieces of their armor missing.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present<em>

"We heard reports of strange things happening in the Undercity but there is too much space to cover in Darktown let alone the Undercity and so we were forced to give up" Meredith said slowly.

Turning back Sir Thrask, Meredith continued harshly "stricter defenses were installed and the day I was promoted to Knight Commander the privileges of the Circle mages were severely restricted."

Sir Thrask sat silently having not spoken a word as Meredith told her tale until finally looking up at his commander he said "that explains code 42."

Meredith nodded; code 42 was an order that any ships leaving the Gallows be shot down using one of the four Ballista, giant crossbows that fired spears capable of taking down ships, that been brought to the Gallows nearly thirty years ago.

"Have there been any other incidents like that since? Any ships they were shot down because Apostates had stolen them" Sir Thrask asked.

"No" Meredith answered. "We never learned the child's name but it's him. I can feel it… and Leech as they call him now is a nothing but a monster that must be put down" Meredith said sternly.

"No Phylactery was taken?" Sir Thrask asked very surprised.

"No and that was our mistake. I've learned two hard lessons about mages in my life Sir Thrask; that is why I am strict on them." Meredith answered sternly. Sir Thrask nodded slowly, he'd heard about Meredith's past as an orphan and what had happened to her sister Amelia Stannard.

"The criminals of the city are the Viscount's problem. I have promised the Templar's aid Sir Thrask but we are an Order dedicated to the control of Apostates. Leech will be taken alive if possible where he will be publicly executed" Meredith said sternly.

"Yes commander" Sir Thrask said stiffly. "Take your time and recover Sir Thrask but I want you to coordinate with the Viscount and his 'allies'. You are experienced and the men respect you" Meredith said.

Sir Thrask was taken aback by that before he slowly asked "and what of you commander?" "The Viscount and I can not work together. Sad but true. You will stand in my place" Meredith answered.

"That is all Sir Thrask. I suggest you rest up you have quite the job ahead of you but I have faith you can do it" Meredith said standing up. "This is not a punishment Thrask" Meredith said calmly as Sir Thrask stood up getting ready to leave.

Meredith held out her hand. As Sir Thrask reached over and shook his commander's hand Meredith said "you are one of the finest Templars of our Order. Maker watch over you."

"Thank you" Sir Thrask said as he turned to leave. Before he left Sir Thrask turned back to his commander and slowly asked "Sir Tommen… isn't he?" "The Post Master. Yes Sir Tommen is not as young as he used to be but he serves the Order in any way he can" Meredith answered.

"Sir Tommen in the Post Office. And you said that Samson was in Sir Allard's squad" Sir Thrask said slowly as he remembered. "Yes Samson the failed Templar who spends his time in Lowtown getting drunk and begging for coin" Meredith answered coldly.

"It seems in the last three decades we've lost many good Templars" Sir Thrask said realizing that Sir Tommen of the Post Office and Samson the deserter had once been in a squad with Meredith.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere<br>Outside Kirkwall  
>Prison Caravan<em>

"How soon until we reach the prison?" Ignacio Strand asked as he sat inside the transport carriage of the prison caravan alongside two City Guards, his hands chained up. As Aveline had promised Ignacio was being transported to a prison outside of Kirkwall for his own safety.

"Two days" one of the Guards answered looking at Ignacio irritably. The Guards had no love for Ignacio and he had no love for them.

Ignacio kept his head low gazing at his chained hands as the transport carriage bumped along traveling discreetly through the rough, rocky, and sandy terrain of Sundermount. That's when something went wrong as the caravan suddenly stopped. "What is it? What's going on?" Ignacio asked trying to get up only for one of the Guards to stop him.

"Stay here" the Guard said as he got up and opened the door of the carriage and stepped outside his Shield raised only to be struck by an arrow to the neck. The Guard collapsed to the ground outside the carriage as Ignacio gaped and the other Guard grabbed him opening the back door.

Before the Guard could pull Ignacio out of the carriage a spear erupted through the man's chest killing him instantly. Ignacio fell back into the carriage gaping as the Guard's blood landed on him.

The spear was pulled back from the carriage dragging the dead Guard out of the carriage leaving Ignacio alone and in chains. Sitting up Ignacio struggled uselessly against his chains only for a man to reach in grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

Before Ignacio could even gulp the man pulled Ignacio and hurled him out of the carriage where he landed on his face.

Struggling up to his knees Ignacio wiped the blood from his nose and looked around Sundermount seeing the four Guards that were stationed outside the carriage dead. Panting Ignacio turned seeing the corpses of the two Guards that had rode inside the carriage with him.

"Hello again Ignacio; Mr. boss man." Dixon Carton said smirking as he mocked the once great Ignacio leader of the Four. "Dixon!" Ignacio gaped as he took in the sight of Dixon and eight of his men surrounding Ignacio leaving no room for escape.

"Who would have thought that you of all people would turn traitor? You whom the Coterie trusted above all of the Four" Dixon said laughing coldly as Ignacio looked up seeing two of Dixon's archers atop a ridge. "You set this ambush perfectly" Ignacio said slowly.

"Oh yeah about that, our adviser with City Guard experience… I met him" Dixon said leaning down to Ignacio.

"If only you knew!" Dixon laughed. "Our adviser knew the route to your prison and how long it'd take for you get there. So we set up this little ambush" Dixon said pacing back and forth as his men laughed at Ignacio.

"Dixon I didn't betray the Coterie founders. I can be of use. I can gather my Sharpsmen and reform the gang. Together we can continue the fight against the City Guards" Ignacio said trying to stand up only for Dixon's Spearman to stop him.

"If you didn't betray the Coterie then why have two founders been captured Ignacio. Why were the City Guards transporting you to a prison outside of Kirkwall for your protection" Dixon mocked.

Ignacio gaped.

"I remember when you ran the Four all of you mocked me. You always thought I didn't hear your insults Ignacio. All those times you said that if you didn't need me you'd kill me" Dixon said crouching down to his former boss.

"Now the tables have turned" Dixon said coldly as he glared at Ignacio.

"It doesn't have to be this way I can be of use!" Ignacio shouted in panic. Dixon laughed harshly saying "do you even know what's happened? The Sharps gang is dead all your men have scattered to the wind or done the smart thing and joined me!"

"I have been inside the Barracks! I watched the City Guards and I have secrets the Coterie could use to their advantage to our advantage!" Ignacio shouted as he paled visibly.

"I think not. Ignacio you betrayed us and well my friends and I just don't trust you anymore plus I wanted to do this personally" Dixon said gesturing around to his men whom smirked coldly.

Before Ignacio could say another word Dixon kicked him in the face. Ignacio fell the ground on his face again, a fresh batch of blood pouring down his face. Getting up slowly and coughing from the dirt on his face Ignacio glared up Dixon.

"You were nothing without me. I made you who you are. I invited you to the Four" Ignacio hissed savagely at his former colleague.

"Yet here you kneel and here I stand" Dixon replied. "Prepare him" Dixon said gesturing at his men. Instantly Dixon's Spearman and another of his thugs grabbed Ignacio and hauled him up pulling his head back leaving his neck exposed.

Ignacio screamed in rage as he shook and flung his hands wildly the chains rattling loudly as they cut into his skin. Dixon unsheathed his Dagger and slowly moved to stand in front of Ignacio.

"Farewell Ignacio" Dixon said looking over Ignacio as he screamed in panic still trying to escape but to no avail. In one swift movement Dixon slashed his Dagger slitting Ignacio's throat. Ignacio coughed up blood as Dixon stepped keeping his boots clean.

Ignacio stared up into the sky as the life slipped away from him. When it was over Ignacio hung loosely by Dixon's men as they lifted him up.

"Place his body atop the carriage. We need to send a message to the City Guards" Dixon said gesturing at his men. Minutes later Dixon and his men were leaving Sundermount heading back to Kirkwall.

As they left Dixon turned back smirking coldly at the sight of Ignacio's body hanging atop the carriage for any travelers to see.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<br>Viscount's Keep  
>Barracks<em>

"How did this happen!" Viscount Dumar said rubbing a hand down his face in frustration as Aveline bowed her head. Garrett sat silently as he glanced at Sir Thrask whom would be joining these meeting from now on.

Aveline glanced back at them noticing how Garrett and Sir Thrask kept a certain distance between them and that they never looked at each other. _I'm not sure but there's a history between them _Aveline mused.

Turning back to the Viscount, Aveline said "we're not sure. The prison caravan never reached their destination and they sent scouts to investigate… what they found was disturbing."

"What exactly did the scouts find?" Sir Thrask asked speaking up for the first time since he arrived explaining that he would representing the Templars. "The scouts found the escort dead and Ignacio's body hung atop the carriage… a message the Coterie wanted to send us" Aveline answered.

"How much did Ignacio give us before he was killed?" Garrett asked crossing his arms. "Everything he knew but he was still very useful. We've lost one of our best sources but we still have Lusine and Tierney" Aveline answered.

"Then we have to keep those two here in the City. The Coterie ambushed a prison transport once they can do it again" Sir Thrask said simply.

"The Coterie won't attack the Barracks directly that would be suicide. Too much security here and there'd be no way to simply exit the Viscount's Keep and make it out of Hightown without getting caught" Garrett said thinking it over.

"Are you sure all corrupt Guards were captured?" Sir Thrask asked. Aveline glared back at Sir Thrask saying "they were all arrested." "Enough. The point of this alliance is for us to work together not attack each other. We have cleared out the corrupt Guards" Viscount Dumar said silencing the room.

"Look there's only one thing we can do. We have Lusine and Tierney, the City Guard needs to integrate them and continue our assault on the Coterie leaders. Not just this branch but all the branches" Garrett said looking around at everyone.

"I agree. The Coterie sent us a message with Ignacio but they can't get to Lusine and Tierney as long as we keep them here. For now we continue" Aveline said nodding firmly at Garrett.

"Fair enough. Sir Thrask I want Templars stationed in the Barracks Prison. We don't need anything else happening no matter how unlikely" Viscount Dumar said looking at Aveline and Sir Thrask.

"I'll gather twenty men and stationed them in the Barracks prison. I'll tell the men to follow the Senior Officers orders as if they were from me" Sir Thrask said nodding at Viscount Dumar.

"Mr. Hawke I trust your 'contacts' will do their part from their end" Viscount Dumar said turning to Garrett. "They're already on it Viscount" Garrett said having met with Tolan earlier.

"We all have work to do. Aveline I want the City Guard to start getting information from Lusine and Tierney immediately. Good day and keep me posted" Viscount Dumar said finishing the meeting.

As they left the office of the former Guard Captain, Aveline noticed the strange distance between Garrett and Sir Thrask. "Hey what's wrong?" Aveline asked walking beside Garrett as the three of them left the Barracks.

"It's nothing Aveline" Garrett said as he made to leave the Viscount's Keep. Aveline could only watch her friend go as she had work to do and headed for the Barracks Prison ready to help Qerth with the questioning.

As Garrett left the Viscount's Keep and was walking through the courtyard Sir Thrask stopped him calling "Hawke… a moment."

Turning around Garrett looked Sir Thrask straight the eye saying "what did you need?" Sir Thrask shifted uneasily as he slowly said "I did not think to see you again here of all places." Seeing the look in Garrett's eye Sir Thrask asked "how did you end up speaking for the criminals allied with the City Guard? Why are you a part of this fight?"

"I have my reasons" Garrett answered evenly. "For what it is worth I am sorry for what happened to your family but the Order took action and it was out of my hands" Sir Thrask said grimly.

Garrett raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't know about my sister until you were tipped off. You never even met her until the day she was taken" Garrett said slowly. "Can I ask you something?" Garrett said meeting Sir Thrask's eyes. Sir Thrask shrugged saying "I… yes you may."

"If you had known about my sister, if you knew who she was… would you still have done it? Would you have taken Bethany if you knew that she was my sister?" Garrett asked calmly.

"... Yes" Sir Thrask answered solemnly.

"I thought as much. Goodbye Sir Thrask" Garrett said as he turned around leaving the courtyard.

* * *

><p><em>Lowtown<br>The Hanged Man_

Garrett Hawke had taken a seat by himself at the bar and just ordered a drink when someone suddenly appeared taking the seat beside him. "You and that Templar have a history" Tolan said before Garrett could say anything." "Tolan I thought you stopped following me" Garrett said not surprised by how stealthy Tolan could be after having worked with him.

"I wanted to know how the Viscount's plans were going. Then I noticed you and that Templar. You two have a history and you're drinking; Hawke you almost never drink" Tolan answered shrugging.

"Just the one" Garrett said pointing a finger at his mug of ale.

Tolan looked at Garrett through the hood that covered his scarred face saying "Hawke… is there a problem I need to take of?" "What? No! Leave the Templar alone" Garrett said turning to look at Tolan. "Fine but keep your voice down it's easy to unnoticed in a tavern but start yelling and everyone watches you" Tolan replied glancing around warily.

Garrett nodded lowering his voice as he said "that Templar, Sir Thrask, he and Sir Cullen were the ones that took Bethany. I helped Thrask out before only for him to take my sister away" "I see" Tolan said darkly.

"Anyway Ignacio was ambushed while he was being transported to prison" Garrett said wanting to change the subject.

"Dead?" Tolan asked. Garrett nodded.

"That changes things but this isn't the end" Tolan said rubbing a hand along the ragged scar running across his lips and past his cheeks. "The Viscount is continuing the fight. Aveline and Qerth are questioning Lusine and Tierney while the Templars are getting more involved" Garrett continued.

"Hmm still the Coterie proved they won't just wait for us to come and take them out… they're gonna fight back. Even so we always knew something like this was coming" Tolan said darkly as Garrett nodded.

"How is that operation for me turning out?" Garrett asked in a low voice. "It won't be easy but as I said before it has been done. The Templars are a lot more protective lately because of the Coterie but they're also spread out" Tolan said.

"It is possible then?" Garrett asked hopeful.

"Yes I'm looking into Templars I can bribe. Ever since Idunna was abducted their security has been tighter but if I can get a few Templars to look the other way then I can start setting up a ship fast enough to get in and get out" Tolan answered. "That's good to know" Garrett said honestly as he took a drink of Ale.

"I could use a drink too" Tolan said gesturing for the bartender. "I promised to help you Hawke but don't forget we have a job to do. I know it must be hard but we'll get there" Tolan said paying for his drink without the bartender seeing his face. "I haven't lost sight of things Tolan. I'm here and I'm doing my part but you can't blame me… it's my family" Garrett said as Tolan took a drink of his Ale.

"I had family once too Garrett… then the Blight happened so yeah I understand" Tolan said looking at Garrett through his hood. Garrett stayed silent at that wanting to say he was sorry but remembering what happened the last time he'd told Tolan that.

"Cheers" Tolan said ending the silence as he raised his mug of Ale. "Cheers" Garrett replied clamping his mug of Ale together with Tolan's as the two deserters took a drink of Ale.

* * *

><p><strong>Long but not as long as the last few chapters<br>****Yeah I know this chapter was a little dark but I enjoyed writing it**  
><strong>As for why Bethany was not in this chapter... there wasn't enough room<strong>  
><strong>Sir Thrask and Garrett are not done though they will work together<strong>  
><strong>Finally I have fun writing Garrett and Tolan. I know some people don't like OC's but it's not like Tolan is a mary sue or anything<strong>  
><strong>But I digress...<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for Reading and please Review!<strong>


	35. Inside Man

**Hey Guys been a LONG time.  
>I would have updated sooner but FREAKING Chemistry<br>Been busy with school and what not  
>Anyway I actually finished this a few days ago just needed to format it.<br>Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>The Gallows<br>Circle Of Magi  
>Apprentice Chambers<em>

Bethany Hawke tossed and turned in her sleep. She was not having a nightmare but was simply aware of what was happening in the plain of existence known as the Fade; she didn't mean to do it but sometimes it happened.

Malcolm Hawke her father had taught her to block the Fade out so she could sleep peacefully but it didn't always work and now inside the Circle of Magi filled with so much magic regardless of the presence of Templars… she mingled with the Fade without wanting to.

_I used to be so good at controlling this. By the time I was sixteen I could block the Fade out almost every night _Bethany thought annoyed as she couldn't help but notice something strange happening.

Like a section of the Fade was being closed off and shaped against its will. The Fade resisted and Spirits and Demons alike appeared growing curious as to what happening.

_Father never got to see me block out the Fade… but Garrett__ did. The day I stopped having nightmares was such a relief for mother. She couldn't help me and Garrett was the only one could quiet me when father was gone _Bethany thought remembering her childhood.

That's when Bethany snapped out of her thoughts and realized something… whatever was making the effort to change a section of the Fade was calling outward.

Whatever it was it was inviting Spirit and Demons towards it and waiting for them patiently.

_What is this? _Bethany thought. Unable to help herself Bethany carefully took a closer look making sure to keep her distance from the lower Spirits and Demons that heard the strange call.

_This is a Harrowing _Bethany realized.

_The Templars and Orsino are setting up a Harrowing _Bethany thought as she witness a few lower Rage Demons and a Sloth Demon enter while others realized what it was as Bethany had then suddenly took their leave knowing better than get inside the Templars' Harrowing.

Most of the more powerful Demons stayed away knowing that there was little prey for them inside the Templars' little playground. The Harrowing had been set up ready for the Templars to throw a Circle Mage at and see if they could handle a Demon or two all on their own.

Bethany gazed at the section of the Fade that been left wide open for any Demon or Spirit to stumble upon and realized anything from this side of the Fade could sneak in.

_A Pride Demon sneaked into my Harrowing… why do the Templars let them do that? _Bethany thought bitterly.

_How can the other Circle Mages sl__eep through this… it's like hearing an explosion when you're dreaming. So much magic used to make a Harrowing _Bethany thought as she groaned waking up.

Rubbing her eyes Bethany groaned "not gonna have a goodnights rest now. Why do they have to set it up at night?"

* * *

><p><em>Kirkwall<br>Deep Into Lowtown  
>Near the border of Darktown<em>

"Where are we going?" Garrett Hawke asked as he followed Tolan through the slums of Kirkwall so close to Darktown that many people didn't consider it Lowtown at all.

"It's not far. There's something I want you to see" Tolan said glancing back at Garrett. Both Ferelden Deserters wore hoods that covered their faces but that was common among the Lowtown citizens.

"Sorry about Kane he's very protective but next time just knock don't pick my front door" Garrett said remembering how his trusty hound had woken him with his barks and growls.

"Damn Mabari nearly took my head off" Tolan muttered remembering drawing his Dagger to keep Kane from leaping atop him. "Like I said Kane is protective of me anyway you said this was important" Garrett said as they walked through one of the poorest districts of the city.

The slums where Garrett and his family would have ended up had Gamlen not taken them into his home instead.

"It is. You don't come around here much do you Hawke?" Tolan asked bemused as he glanced back at Garrett while two ugly looking street thugs saw them but strangely backed off looking scared.

"No I didn't want my sister steeping foot inside this part of the city. All the refugees from Ferelden flooded these slums and Darktown. A lot of crime formed up here… and from what I hear Athenril's competition stemmed from here" Garrett said simply.

"I made my home here for the first few months in Kirkwall. Even after Athenril 'recruited' me I was stuck here for a long time" Tolan said darkly. "… I didn't know" Garrett said slowly.

"How would you? You were busy working for Athenril then getting those jobs of yours with Varric. You and your sister never had to truly face the plight of the poor" Tolan said sternly.

"We struggled but we planned ahead and yeah Varric's jobs kept us going but most of that went to the expedition" Garrett said rubbing the back of his neck. "I remember" Tolan said.

"Tolan what's this about?" Garrett said stopping his tracks.

Turning back to face him Tolan answered "some of my men found something we could use." Garrett raised an eyebrow but nodded gesturing for Tolan to lead on.

Garrett narrowed his eyes as Tolan led him through one the numerous alleys between the clumsy shacks that barely served as houses.

Suddenly stopping in their tracks Garrett and Tolan noticed a young boy wearing rugged torn clothing that clearly had not originally belonged to him. "Nice man" the boy said stopping in front of them.

"What's wrong? Anyone come around here lately?" Tolan asked as Garrett raised an eyebrow noticing that the boy and Tolan knew each other.

"No not here anyway. Those strange men that were looking at that ship in port 14 disappeared… haven't seen nothing new" the boy said looking bored. "Good. Anything else?" Tolan asked nodding.

"I was wondering…" the boy said shifting uneasily. "I was wondering if you had any extra coin" the boy said sounding hopeful. "Yeah I can part with a coin or two" Tolan pulling his carrying pouch out and handing the boy a single bronze piece.

"Thank you nice man. I'm sure this will feed my starving little brother" the boy said grinning as he took the coin. "Here" Garrett said feeling bad as he reached for his coin pouch only for Tolan to stop him grabbing him by the wrist.

"Hawke no. He doesn't have a little brother" Tolan said meeting Garrett's eyes.

The boy shrugged saying "sometimes it works." Garrett nodded slowly as Tolan let him go. As the boy left, Tolan looked up towards the roof and second stories of the shacks that made up the alley and called "how about you Sammy? You hungry?"

Garrett crossed his arms as another boy wearing ragged clothing appeared from an open window saying "yes nice man. I ain't seen no one come by but you two, but I'm hungry." "Get something to eat" Tolan said flicking his thumb and sending a single bronze piece up towards the Sammy whom caught it with a grin.

"Sorry about that Hawke. I'm a bit behind on paying all of my _emp__loyees_" Tolan said as he led Garrett further into the Alley. "Tolan. You're bringing children into the Smugglers now?" Garrett asked grabbing Tolan by the shoulder and pulling him back to have a talk.

"Athenril did it before me Hawke. I just took over. Yeah you were one of Athenril's best men but you didn't see how she ran things" Tolan answered reaching a hand up and freeing himself from Garrett.

"… I don't like this Tolan" Garrett said uneasily. "Athenril did a lot of things you didn't like Hawke. It didn't bother you before; that or you never cared to know" Tolan said simply.

"You had it easy Hawke. You got decent work with Athenril and yeah for a while you were probably her best man. You saw how I was 'recruited'. I had to work my up Athenril's gang from the ground up. I had to gain her trust. I saw how Athenril really ran her gang. She treated her top men good but the others… not so much" Tolan said.

Garrett stayed silent as Tolan spoke. _He didn't shout. He didn't even raise his voice. He really seems to __have let most of that go… his past is behind him _Garrett thought surprised.

Garrett arched his brows remembering his time under Athenril's service as a smuggler and slowly said "a lot of refugees ended up criminals like we did." Tolan nodded.

"Those kids… they're Ferelden aren't they?" Garrett asked. "Yeah they are. The influx of people willing to do anything to get by... remember" Tolan answered.

"I get it Tolan, I do. You pay them… just keep them away for the danger" Garrett said uneasily as Tolan smirked saying "I always do." "Lead on" Garrett said gesturing to Tolan.

Past the alley Tolan led him towards an old factory of some sort that clearly had been abandoned years ago when this part of the city had been a productive district of the Imperium.

"This is why I love Kirkwall. So much real estate left behind as empires fought for control of it and never stopped building" Tolan said casually as the headed for the factory. "I noticed the same thing. They're so many left over buildings in the city" Garrett said following Tolan.

Entering the abandoned factory Garrett and Tolan found one of the Smugglers waiting for them near the door to the basement. The Smuggler wore light leather armor with a shortbow sheathed on his back ready to fight from a distance if someone broke in.

Upon seeing his boss enter the abandoned factory the Smuggler straightened up saying "Boss man. And uh Mr. Hawke. Prisoner's still in there blindfolded. He doesn't know where he is just like you ordered" the Smuggler said opening the door for them and moving out of their way.

"He?" Garrett asked as he followed Tolan down the stairs to the basement. "My men managed to capture one of Dixon's Lieutenants" Tolan answered as they made their descent.

"Seriously?" Garrett asked raising an eyebrow.

Tolan nodded saying "those kids I employ are the perfect spies they're seen but unseen. Anyway the Lieutenant and his men were captured trying to spy on my Smugglers at the Docks. The Coterie is aware someone has replaced Athenril."

"Do they know it's you?" Garrett asked bothered by Tolan's use of children. "No the Coterie can't bribe my men; nothing in it for them since our alliance" Tolan answered.

"No lieutenant would work alone. What about the other spies?" Garrett asked. "My Smugglers took them down all that's left is him" Tolan answered as they reached the basement.

The basement was a rather large room with a low ceiling, a man sit blindfolded and tied to a chair while two more of Tolan's Smuggles stood guard. "Leave us" Tolan said gesturing at the two guards as the blindfolded lieutenant twitched hearing the noise.

With a quick nod the two Smugglers left Hawke and Tolan with their prisoner.

"I don't want to torture him if we can avoid it. Better for him to work with us willingly and as I pointed out at the start all of this, not many people would make a deal with me" Tolan said in a low voice so Dixon's lieutenant couldn't hear him.

"Very civilized of you" Garrett said in low voice.

"Athenril tortured me remember. It gets results no matter how long it takes" Tolan said nearly hissing. "Right I didn't mean to bring _that_ back up" Garrett answered uneasily. "Maybe you can bring him to our side" Tolan whispered.

I'll try" Garrett said.

Tolan leaned on the wall as Garrett walked up to Dixon's lieutenant and placed a hand on the man's shoulder letting him know that Garrett was in front of him. The man grunted in panic as he felt Garrett's hand on his shoulder without being able to see him.

"Hey it's okay we're not going to hurt you" Garrett began but stopped seeing the look Tolan was giving him. "We're not going to hurt you unless you makes us" Garrett correct bitterly.

"Then take off the blindfold" the man said coldly. Glancing back at Tolan Garrett said "no I'm sorry but I can't do that." "Why should I help you then?" the man answered glaring at the voice of Garrett through his blindfold.

"Because the Coterie's losing. You know it, I know it. Several of their founders have been taken in and sooner or later the other branches will fall. Help us and you'll get a lessor sentence and who knows maybe even a pardon" Garrett said calmly.

"… maybe that's right but your people killed my men" the man said. "You were planning on killing our men too weren't you. Spying on the Smugglers to find the right shipments to take out, planning on weakening them" Garrett said making his point.

"Yeah Dixon ordered us to start attacking the Smugglers" the man answered after a moment of utter silence. "That didn't go so well as you realized. The Coterie is losing. Too many people have allied against them" Garrett said calmly.

The man stayed silent.

"What's your story? How'd you end up here working for Dixon?" Garrett asked.

"I fled the Blight. Like every Ferelden I couldn't find work so I started running with a gang. The Sharps in Hightown. Then Ignacio was taken and I joined with Dixon. He gave me a high position for bringing a lot of the other former Sharpsmen with me" the man answered in a sigh.

_One of Ignacio's men now one of Dixon's… they really are falling apart _Garrett though as he shared an amused look with Tolan.

"How long before Dixon falls? The Four are down to Two and the Coterie founders are desperate and stuck in hiding with no way to leave the city with their riches" Garrett said calmly.

"I know" the man answered softly hanging his head low.

"Let us take you to the City Guard. Make a deal for yourself" Garrett said. "Like Ignacio did? Look how well that turned out for him" the man answered in a bitter laugh.

"You won't be sent to the prison outside Kirkwall. You'll be safe in the Viscount's Keep as long as you work with the City Guard, make a deal for yourself" Garrett said sternly.

"… Look I would but I don't believe you. The Viscount's Keep and the Barracks aren't as safe as you think they are" the man said coldly.

Tolan straightened up his eyes widening as Garrett did the same and the two Ferelden Soldiers shared a wary look. Tolan looked like he wanted to ask but changed his mind gesturing to Garrett apparently not wanting Dixon's lieutenant to even hear his voice.

"What do you know? What is the Coterie planning?" Garrett asked starting to pace back and forth as Tolan began rubbing the ragged scar across his lips and past his cheeks. "I don't know all the details but I overheard Dixon talking with some of the others about the Viscount's Keep. About taking care of loose ends" the man answered.

"When was this plan taking place?" Garrett asked not liking the sound of this.

"If even I told you… you really think you could stop it?" the man asked. "Yes. We stop this, whatever it is, and we take you to the City Guard. You'll be protected once you make a deal" Garrett said.

"Alright then. What time is it?" the man asked. "About an hour past midnight" Garrett answered remembering complaining at Tolan for bothering him this late.

"Then you're running late. Best check out the Viscount's Keep" the man answered.

"Fine. We'll be back for you. Wait here" Garrett said turning to Tolan as the two of them headed for the stairs. "Yeah… I'll do that" the blindfolded man said in goodbye.

Turning back to the man Garrett asked "what's your name?" "Janos" the man answer as Garrett and Tolan left the basement.

"One of you stay here with the prisoner. The other comes with us" Tolan said as he and Garrett pasted the two Smugglers from before. Passing the Archer from before Garrett turned to Tolan saying "any idea what it is?" "No" Tolan answered.

Together Tolan, Garrett, and the Smuggler from before left the abandoned factory stepping back into the slums of Kirkwall in the edge between Lowtown and Darktown.

That's when Garrett noticed it… smoke rising from the distance.

_Near Hightown _Garrett thought as Tolan and the other Smuggler noticed it as well.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Garrett said warily as he turned to Tolan whom nodded saying "yeah I remember." "Distraction" Garrett and Tolan said simultaneously.

_One of Athenril's tactics… fire _Garrett and Tolan thought as they examined the smoke from Hightown.

Tolan turned to the Smuggler beside him saying "you. Go back to base and get twenty men and tell them to meet up at the Viscount's Keep." "And find Meeran we need the Red Iron" Garrett said also turning to the Smuggler.

The Smuggler shifted uneasily at get orders from both Tolan and Garrett but Tolan cleared thing up saying "just do it we need all the help we can get."

"On it" the Smuggler said running off.

"We need to leave. The City Guards will be busy putting out the fire and calming the civilians down… leaving the Viscount's Keep weakened" Garrett said hoping that some City Guards and Templars were still at the Keep or Barracks.

Pulling free his Raider Mask and slipping it over his head then raising his hood Tolan nodded saying "alright Hawke let's go."

Racing past the edges of Lowtown and reaching Hightown, Garrett and Tolan could see that the source of the fire was somewhere inside the Hightown Marketplace.

The Coterie had set the fire there knowing the flames would spread and draw a lot of City Guards away from the Viscount's Keep.

_The City Guard is handling the fire. Putting the flames down and handling crowd control they don't need our help but we need to reach the Viscount's Keep_ Garrett thought as he and Tolan raced through the crowds of people.

Upon reaching the Viscount's Keep, Garrett and Tolan saw how empty the courtyard leading to the entrance was. "No workers" Garrett said as he Tolan pushed passed the front doors.

The scene that met them was pure panic.

Coterie men wearing dark green superior leather armor were attacking the Viscount's Keep. The usual workers in the Keep had either been killed or had fled the scene not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. The Coterie men were overwhelming the few City Guards they were still stationed in the Keep. The Coterie men would have already succeeded if it hadn't been for the Templars that Sir Thrask had assigned to aid the City Guard but even with the Templar's help the Coterie had the upper hand.

_We're out numbered _Garrett thought hastily as he unsheathed his weapons beside Tolan; together the two of them charged.

Slamming his Shield into a Coterie man Garrett pushed his way passed the man and slashed the throat of a Coterie Archer. Tolan slipped behind two Coterie men both his daggers at the ready before he back-stabbed both of them.

Sir Thrask appeared stabbing a Coterie man as he and two Templars fought their way to keep the Coterie men from going further into the Viscount's Keep. Behind Sir Thrask and his Templars the entrance to the main hall was opened and a ring of City Guards were slowly backing away in a closed formation.

_The Viscount! They're escorting him away _Garret realized as he caught a glimpse of Dumar stumbling onward with his City Guards... a light cut on his forehead. The Viscount had been wounded.

The Viscount had apparently been attacked but the City Guards had done their duty and protected their ruler whom had also unofficial assumed the role of Guard Captain. Now Sir Thrask was helping the City Guards as they evacuated Dumar.

"The Viscount's safe. They're going for the Barracks" Tolan said bringing Garrett back to the task at hand as the smuggler lord switched to a Longsword and Dagger. Moving forward his Shield raised Garrett reached a City Guard being overwhelmed by a Coterie man.

The City Guardsmen had been brought to the floor using his Shield to block slash after slash of a Coterie man's Battleaxe. Garrett slammed his Shield into the Coterie man's side pushing back then stabbed the man before he could retaliate.

"Donnic!" Garrett said realizing whom he had saved as he helped the City Guard to his feet as Tolan slit the throat of a Coterie man behind them. "Hawke! We're outnumbered!" Donnic stammered getting to his feet.

"Reinforcements are coming we just have hold on till they arrive" Garrett answered as Donnic picked up his fallen Longsword."

"You again!" Donnic said seeing Tolan wearing his Raider Mask as the smuggler lord glanced back at Donnic. "Saved you twice now" Tolan muttered under his breath.

Garrett, Tolan, and Donnic stayed close as they fought the Coterie men attacking the Viscount's Keep knowing they were outnumbered.

_Some of them will slip pass us and go further in but we need to stop as many as we can _Garrett thought as he blocked a slash with his Shield. Slamming the Coterie man back with his shield Garrett charged his opponent stabbing him.

Tolan back-stabbed another Coterie man with his Dagger as Donnic slashed a Coterie man three times across the chest killing him.

A Coterie man charged Garrett two Daggers raised. Garrett slashed with his Longsword batting away his attacker only for the Coterie man to backflip. _What the… I've seen this before _Garrett thought as in a flash he raised his Shield knowing the Coterie man would try and kick him back.

_Thuck _the Coterie man kicked Garrett's Shield only for Garrett to hold his ground and bat his attacker back with a Shield slam. Rushing Tolan slit the man's throat as Garrett covered his fellow Ferelden.

Donnic moved beside the two of them as more Coterie men took notice.

The three of them Garrett, Tolan, and Donnic stayed close following the lead of the few City Guards defending the Keep beside them. Staying in small groups the City Guards fought the Coterie men looking out for each other as best they could despite being outnumbered.

Suddenly something got their attention from inside the Barracks. Fire… Flame Magic ripping through the air burning two City Guards alive as they tried to defend the Barracks. An Apostate had slipped past them into the Barracks.

_Leech… _they thought in despair.

"We can't all go. Tolan can you stay and help the others?" Garrett said as he blocked a spear stab allowing Tolan to sidestep slitting the Coterie man's throat with a single slash.

"Clear the Barracks. I can take care of myself Hawke" Tolan said as Garrett parried a crazed slash with his Longsword before stabbing his attacker. "Hey I'm coming too. Let's go Hawke" Donnic said moving to stand beside Garrett as Tolan looked over the two of them and nodded.

"Don't get killed" Garrett said dryly as he and Donnic ran towards the Barracks.

"Nor you Hawke" Tolan called back as he stayed behind with the other City Guards.

Inside the Barracks Garrett and Donnic found an Apostate wearing green Coterie robes destroying the Barracks from within as two armed men protected him from what City Guards had rushed in trying to save their offices.

_Sir Thrask and the Templars are helping the Viscount… just us here for now _Garrett thought.

Garrett shared a wary glance with Donnic before both of them charged only for the Apostate send a burst of flame magic their way. Splitting up Garrett and Donnic dodged the flame magic as they both took cover behind some of the desk lying about the Barracks.

A City Guardsmen that had tried to defend the Barracks charged forward only to be burned alive by the Coterie Apostate.

Poking his head out Garrett looked over the Apostate and his two comrades. _Can't get to the Apostate in time with those two guarding him… need to separate them or distract the Apostate _Garrett thought.

Donnic made to charge but was forced back by the Apostate firing a hurried firebolt his way only to miss but keeping Donnic back.

That's when Garrett saw him… Arys. There behind his desk in his sharp blue uniform that was now tattered and dirtied stood Arys having left his hiding spot behind his desk. A clipboard flew through the air slamming into the Apostate's head… the whole scene stopped as they took in what had happened.

It had happen so fast and so unexpectedly that it actually stopped everyone in their tracks for a moment. Serious, annoying, precise and by the book dutiful Arys in his sharp blue uniform had thrown his clipboard at an Apostate.

The Coterie Apostate stumbled back as Garrett charged forward taking the opportunity without question as Donnic did the same.

Slamming his Shield into one of the Coterie Guards, Garrett rushed forward as Donnic finished the Coterie Guard off. The other Coterie Guard made to back-stab Garrett only for a book to slam into the man's face sending him back.

Arys had saved Garrett again.

Reaching the Apostate and raising his Longsword high Garrett slashed the man's throat open before he could cast a spell. Looking over the dead Apostate with a wary glance Garrett noticed it was an older man with a tattoo on his cheek.

_Not __Leech. Well we always did suspect the Coterie had a few Apostates on their side… _Garrett thought turning to see Donnic finishing up with the last Coterie Guard.

Donnic stabbed the last Coterie Guard. The Barracks was cleared.

A loud thunderous roar was heard from back outside the Barracks. "Go. Someone needs to save what's left of these files" Arys said speaking in a low shocked voice as he gestured around at what was left of the Barracks.

"You ever think about a transfer Arys? Clipboard and books are your weapons of choice… even saved us twice" Garrett said lightly. Arys smiled sheepishly. _Arys isn't a fighter like us… he gonna need some help after this _Garrett thought hoping his little joke had helped the clearly in shock man.

Stepping back outside the Barracks and into the Viscount's Keep Garrett and Donnic found that reinforcements had arrived. The Coterie men were being slaughtered as the Red Iron and Smugglers swarmed over them helping the City Guard.

Garrett and Donnic watched as a Coterie man made a run for it managing to sneak around the Red Iron mercenaries only for Hermes to appear with his bow and arrow.

"No you don't" Hermes said firing in arrow. The Coterie man making a run for it stumbled as Hermes's arrow impaled his back going through his heart. The Coterie man slumped to the floor dead.

Finding Tolan leaning on a wall Garrett said "reinforcements finally made it." Tolan nodded saying "even Meeran came." Just then they heard him, Meeran laughing as he yelled "another time I came and saved the City Guard's ass!"

"He came in roaring like a madman" Tolan said as he and Garrett watched Meeran pulling a flask from his belt and taking a drink. "So we heard" Garrett said as Donnic nodded.

"Regroup! We need a count of who's left and who we lost" Donnic called moving to help his fellow Guardsmen.

"That Apostate in the Barracks?" Tolan asked turning to Garrett.

"Not Leech just some Apostate the Coterie had working for them" Garrett answered. Meeran got their attention again as he finished off a Coterie man whom had been trying to crawl away with a single stab with his Longsword.

Garrett watched bemused as Meeran took another drink of vodka as he and his men counted their kills… _they're skilled but they're still Sellswords._

"Can't believe I almost worked for him" Garrett said slowly. Tolan turned back to Garrett genuinely surprised by that. "Hawke you almost joined the Red Iron?" Tolan asked.

"Back when I was first getting into Kirkwall my uncle need to get a loan for us. Gamlen had two takers who were willing to pay our way in if I worked off the debt. Athenril or Meeran, Smuggler or Mercenary" Garrett answered slowly.

"You chose Athenril over Meeran... why? With your training as a Soldier it would have been easier to work as a Sellsword" Tolan asked curiously. "… I guess I didn't want Bethany working for him. Meeran's a good warrior but he's ruthless and wild" Garrett said watching Meeran bragging of his kills.

"Of course. Hawke always being the family man" Tolan said.

Just then Meeran spotted them and made his way over to them.

"Hawke smart of you to get me and my boys to help" Meeran said in greeting. "The Smugglers and City Guards did their part too… even the Templars" Garrett said as Meeran shrugged offering him a drink of his vodka.

Garrett shook his head refusing the vodka.

Meeran took another drink of vodka before glancing at Tolan and his Raider Mask. Narrowing his eyes and leaning in closer with a bemused look on his face Meeran stared Tolan down.

_Those two don't get along so well… _Garrett thought wary as he saw Tolan practically glare at Meeran through his Raider Mask. Meeran leaned back smirking and little out a small harsh laugh.

"Let me guess… that's you again mister handsome face isn't it." Meeran said in his deep grizzled voice dropping his drunken persona and getting serious. "Hey calm down" Garrett said stepping between the two of them.

"Relax Hawke we're all allies here aren't we" Meeran said smirking.

Tolan looked away not bothering to pay attention to Meeran but there was no fooling Meeran, he knew that was Tolan under the Raider Mask.

"Meeran tell some of your men to stick around if the City Guard needs more help. We still have rooms we need to clear" Garrett said calmly. "You got it Hawke" Meeran said walking away.

Before he left Meeran turned looking past Garrett and at Tolan. "Don't so somber mister handsome face." Raising his hand and gesturing at his face Meeran mocked Tolan saying "women find scars sexy and I'm _sure _that _smile _of yours lures them right in ha!"

Garrett watched Meeran walking away and even though Garrett couldn't see Tolan's face he could tell the man was glaring.

Turning to look at the corpse of one of the Coterie men Garrett said "I'm not sure but I think I've seen these guys before." "Back when you and Aveline uncovered Jeven's corruption?" Tolan asked having done his research.

Garrett nodded saying "Donnic had been set up for an ambush. Sellswords attacked him and Aveline and I saved him but something happened… reinforcements came and they were better equipped than the Sellswords."

"The Coterie branch didn't trust the Sellswords Jeven hired. Those men were the Coterie enforcers just like the ones who attacked the Keep today, there aren't many of them but they're a cut above the thugs we usually fight" Tolan mussed.

"The Four were used because the Coterie branch needed more manpower… for them to use their own enforcers they must be brave or desperate" Garrett said thinking aloud.

"Hawke I take my leave of you. I'll leave a Smuggler or two in case you need them but you know where to find me" Tolan said. Garrett watched Tolan leave still keep his face hidden by that Raider Mask of his as he pulled his hood over that too becoming one with the crowd.

Helping Donnic and the other City Guards clean up Garrett could only wonder how many City Guards still didn't know what happened here while they put out the fire.

Suddenly the entrance to the main hall opened and Aveline appeared followed by a few City Guards and surprisingly a few Templars.

Garrett frowned as he noticed Aveline's armor stained with blood. "Aveline are you okay?" Garrett asked in greeting. "I'm fine. It is Coterie blood" Aveline said in a dry voice as she looked around the Viscount's Keep.

"Where were you? What happened?" Garrett asked as he stood beside his friend. "I was in the Barracks prison out back" Aveline began as she noticed the body of a dead City Guard being taken away.

"While the attack was happening here a second attack was made at the Barracks prison. Luckily a few Guards and Templars were stationed nearby while I questioned Madam Lusine" Aveline said looking bothered by something.

"Aveline… what happened" Garrett asked not liking the look on his friend's face.

"Leech happened… he led the attack on the Barracks prison. Hawke he ripped through our armor… Tierney is dead Leech killed him before we could do anything" Aveline answered.

"Madam Lusine?" Garrett asked sighing in despair.

"She's hurt but alive. We managed to drive Leech and some of Dixon's men off but it wasn't easy. We lost elven City Guards and five Templars in the fight" Aveline said not looking well.

"Hey this isn't over Aveline. You're okay" Garrett said patting his friend on the shoulder. Aveline brightened slightly saying "I know I just hate not being able to stand against that freak without the Templars."

"Who are these men? Whoever attacked the Viscount's Keep aren't Dixon's men" Aveline said as she noticed Donnic heading for her.

"They're Coterie enforcers. We've fought them before they're tougher than Dixon's men but there's not that many of them" Garrett answered just as Donnic reached them.

"Aveline how is the Viscount?" Donnic asked turning to his partner.

"Sir Thrask and a few City Guards saved Dumar. He's outside getting healed but as far as I know he's not too hurt" Aveline answered. "I need to see him there's something the Viscount needs to know. It concerns all of us" Garrett said.

Aveline nodded and dismissed Donnic.

"Follow me" Aveline said escorting Garrett out back to where the Viscount was recovering.

Outside, Garrett and Aveline found Viscount Dumar surrounded by a ring of City Guards and Sir Thrask as Seneschal Bran reported what they knew so far.

As they reached the Viscount however Garrett noticed that Bran's hair was roughed up and that the man himself wasn't as calm as he usually was, his fingers trembled every now and agin.

"Hawke. Aveline" Viscount Dumar said in greeting as the ring of City Guards moved to let them speak revealing Saemus kneeling beside his father with concern in his eyes.

"Leave us Saemus" Viscount Dumar said clamping his son on the shoulder. "But… okay" Saemus said slowly as he slowly left his father mumbling a quick hello to Garrett and Aveline on his way out.

"Bran tells me you brought some much needed reinforcements Hawke. It seems you and your contacts are proving a greater ally than we realized" Viscount Dumar said standing up revealing his battered form along with the bandaged placed across his forehead.

"We did our part Viscount. How are you?" Garrett said looking over the ruler of Kirkwall seeing that man looked very haggard.

"Alive. It'll take more than the Coterie to put these old bones to rest" Viscount Dumar said in soft laugh as he rubbed the bandaged cut on his forehead looking like the old man he really was.

Garrett, Aveline, and Sir Thrask smiled good naturedly at the Viscount's joke.

"There's something you need to know sir… something the Smugglers uncovered" Garrett said slowly as he crossed his arms. "Sir Thrask stay, the rest of you secure the area and gives us some space" Viscount Dumar ordered.

Once Bran and the City Guards had given them their space; Viscount Dumar, Aveline, Garrett, and Sir Thrask stood close as their usual room was being cleaned up.

"What's this about Hawke?" Sir Thrask asked. "The Smugglers captured one of Dixon's lieutenants, Janos. He and his men were planning an attack on the Smugglers but they failed" Garrett said.

"Is he willing to make a deal? Will he even be worth the effort" Aveline said shifting back into her serious self. "He's worth it. He alerted my 'friend' and I about the attack on the Viscount's Keep, once we bring him in he'll make a deal" Garrett answered.

"We'll be ready for him. A pardon perhaps if he can prove his worth" Viscount Dumar said rubbing his head slightly as if in pain. "I'll station more Templars around the Keep. Meredith might abject but this incident only proves we need to be ready" Sir Thrask said sternly.

"I don't think the Coterie will try another attack. They're getting desperate and they want us to afraid. Want to show us that no one is untouchable not even the Viscount but they failed" Aveline said speaking up.

"That's true but it's more than that. According to Dixon's lieutenant they were trying to close some loose ends. Tierney and Madam Lusine... and they got half of that done" Garrett said darkly.

"They didn't want the two of them leaking information" Viscount Dumar said sternly.

"All the same the Keep and the Barracks prison needs better protection" Sir Thrask said. "The Keep and Barracks prison have protection, the City Guard!" Aveline called.

"The City Guard protects the Keep but it also protects the City. Until this ordeal is over we need help from our allies Aveline. What Templars Meredith can spare, will do us good" Viscount Dumar said looking at Aveline and calming her down.

_Have to hand it the Viscount he's good at calming tensions. Must get a lot of practice with the Nobles _Garrett thought.

"The Nobles have been scared these past weeks I expect they'll be in panic when they hear of this" Viscount Dumar sighed. "Sir let Seneschal Bran handle the Nobles you need your rest" Aveline said concerned.

Viscount Dumar nodded.

"My friend and I will bring Dixon's lieutenant in he doesn't trust us too much but he doesn't want to end up on the losing side. Aveline have your questions ready" Garrett said.

"I'll be ready for him. Qerth should back soon with the City Guards that dealt with the fire… they're in for a surprise when they see what happened back here" Aveline said.

"Viscount rest while you can. Maybe see Saemus I'm sure he's worried about his father" Garrett said turning to the Viscount. "I think I will. Aveline keep me posted" Viscount Dumar said putting an end to their meeting.

Garrett watched Dumar leave seeing that his age was showing today as he limped slightly towards his son holding his forehead.

* * *

><p><em>The Gallows<br>Circle of Magi  
>Cafeteria <em>

"What's wrong Beth? Have trouble sleeping yesterday?" Maire asked as they were moving down the line to get breakfast. "Yeah that Harrowing the Templars set up wouldn't let me sleep" Bethany said rubbing her eyes.

"… Beth how did you know a Harrow had been set up?" Maire hissed almost in a whisper as she glanced around making sure no one was listening.

"I sensed it in my sleep. The call was to strong and I ended up being pulled in nearby" Bethany said in a shrug.

"You… you sensed the Harrowing's Call from outside the Fade?" Maire said slowly her mouth hanging open. "Not really… I was asleep at the time and I just couldn't block it out. How do all you Circle Mages deal with it? It's like a cannon firing" Bethany said lightly.

"Bethany we almost never sense a Harrowing being set up let alone get pulled in by its' call… I don't know of anyone else who could do that Beth just how strong is your magic" Maire said in awe.

"What? I… I've had problems with wandering in the Fade since I was a little girl. My father had to teach me to block it out but the Harrowing's big there's no ignoring it" Bethany said slowly.

"Wow… I've never heard of children being that aware of the Fade. Beth… how old were you when your magic awakened?" Maire asked looking very surprised.

"Well I was three-" Bethany began only to stop as she reached the serving lady and froze at the sight in front of her.

"You" Bethany said in shock.

Standing across the table serving breakfast for the Circle Mages was one of the many Tranquil the Templars employed. This Tranquil was new and was very beautiful having been from somewhere very far and exotic.

There standing before Bethany was Idunna. Her beauty was still there but nothing left of her original self she was blank and empty, the Tranquil mark having been burned into her forehead.

"Hello again. I apologize for what harm I may have caused you and your brother in the past but that is behind me. I have found peace here. I am Tranquil" Idunna said speaking in an empty flat voice.

"You and your brother?" Maire asked frowning as she waited for Bethany to grab her breakfast so they could find a table. "… when did-" Bethany began only to be interrupted by the Mages waiting in line behind her.

"Uh excuse me what's the hold up? We're trying to get some breakfast" a Circle Mage in line behind Bethany said.

"Sorry" Bethany said taking her breakfast from the now Tranquil Idunna and moving on with Maire to find a table. "Have a pleasant day" Idunna called out to Bethany in her flat voice.

Taking a seat with Maire and putting her food down Bethany glanced back at Idunna seeing the now Tranquil woman serving breakfast. "Beth do you know her?" Maire asked as she ate her breakfast.

"She tried to kill my brother once" Bethany said slowly keeping her eye on Idunna. Maire just stayed silent for a moment.

"Beth you have the strangest life" Maire said lightly.

"I did. It wasn't always safe but it was never boring" Bethany said finally turning away from Idunna knowing that the woman was gone.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Bethany asked turning to Maire. "Idunna? She was in the Gallows prison for a while before they made her Tranquil" Maire answered. "Her hands are burned… why?" Bethany said glanced back at Idunna seeing that both of the woman's hands were wrapped up.

"I… I don't know" Maire said slowly. Looking past Bethany and what she was looking at Maire noticed it too. Idunna's hands were burned but since she was Tranquil it didn't bother her much.

"There have been rumors going around that Meredith's changing the rules again… well at least as much as she can. They say she's turning stricter" Maire said slowly.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Bethany asked. "My mentor Enchanter Vernon has a lot of friends here and they know me is all" Marie said shrugging as she ate her breakfast.

"Circle Mages and Templars friends?" Bethany asked raising an eyebrow as she ate. "What? It does happen Beth and not all Templars are bad just most of them" Maire answered.

They ate mostly in silence after that occasionally chatting about Bethany's search to find a mentor so she could eventually get permission to visit. However Bethany kept glancing back at Idunna seeing the empty plain look in the former Apostate's eye.

After breakfast Bethany and Maire headed for the library to meet with Tobrius again.

"Hello again Bethany, Maire. You know you don't need to keep helping me I'm sure two youngsters such as yourself have better things to do" Tobrius said in greeting. "It's no trouble and we don't mind helping" Bethany said as Marie smiled saying "Vernon's still in Orlais so I don't mind."

"I appreciate the help the library always has books to sort" Tobrius said handing them a few books as he went about his business.

"How goes the search for a mentor?" Tobrius said glancing back at Bethany. "No luck. Most of the Enchanters are taken and the others don't know me well enough to take me on as an apprentice" Bethany said sighing.

"Give it some time you're still pretty new here and I'm sure you'll impress an Enchanter sooner or later" Tobrius said reassuringly.

"You know Tobrius you could just mentor me yourself" Bethany said looking at her father's friend, now her friend, hopefully. "If it comes down to it, maybe. However I insist that you search for mentor under a subject you actually enjoy and not just whatever will have you" Tobrius answered.

"Hmm… maybe I like books" Bethany said lightly.

Tobrius gave Bethany an amused look as Maire chuckled from the shelf behind them.

"What?" Bethany asked.

"Bethany you are the daughter of Malcolm Hawke… you don't want a life of books and studying" Tobrius said smirking. "I… no I don't want that. No offence Tobrius" Bethany said lightly. "It's fine like I said my nick name used to be Bookworm" Tobrius said remembering his youth with the rebellious younger Malcolm Hawke.

Moving along the bookshelves sorting books Bethany noticed something odd… a young boy sitting with his head down on one of the tables.

Stepping away from the bookshelf Bethany walked over to boy and awkwardly patted him on the shoulder saying "hey what's wrong?" Looking at her was Kenneth, the young mage that Tobrius had helped earlier; he was startled and didn't look well as if he was scared.

"Hey uh Bethany right?" Kenneth said nervously as he twitched slightly.

"Kenneth… what's wrong you don't look well" Bethany said slowly seeing the fear in the boy's eyes. "I… um… I heard something I wasn't supposed to hear" Kenneth said slowly. Leaning down to reassure the young boy Bethany said "what's wrong did you get trouble?"

Kenneth trembled as he whispered "I overheard that Meredith was enforcing stricter rules… and that the Templars lowered the age limit for Harrowings… I overheard … I overheard that I was selected for a Harrowing. Not everyone comes back from a Harrowning."

"That's impossible you're too young" Bethany said reassuringly as she pat Kenneth on the shoulder only for Marie to call her saying "Bethany what's going on?" Before Bethany could respond Maire appeared beside her saying "hey Kenneth sorry for bothering you we were just helping Tobrius."

_What's happening with Maire? __She's trying to pull me away _Bethany thought confused.

"Kenneth thinks that he's been chosen for his Harrowing. I was just telling him that that's impossible. I mean he's too young right?" Bethany said turning to Maire.

Maire remind silent and looked away.

"Right?" Bethany asked slowly as Maire just looked away and Kenneth trembled. "Bethany, Maire can you give me a hand?" Tobrius called suddenly waving them over.

Maire grabbed Bethany by the shoulders and gently pulled her back to Tobrius and his books whispering "Beth calm down."

"You need to leave Kenneth alone Bethany" Tobrius said sternly as Bethany glanced back at Kenneth sitting alone at the table. "That can't be right… Kenneth's no older than thirteen" Bethany said still not understanding what was wrong with her friends.

"It's Meredith. She's been pushing the Templars harder than usual and enforcing stricter rules. The age limit for Harrowings has been lowered and Kenneth has been chosen" Tobrius said darkly.

Bethany gaped before getting herself together saying "but he's too young."

"You're right Bethany he is too young. I don't know how Kenneth learned about it but we can't do anything" Tobrius sighed.

"You helped me with my Harrowing" Bethany said through narrowed eyes. "It's not the same" Maire said uncomfortably. "This is different the Templars are paying a lot more attention than they did before" Tobrius added.

"Why?" Bethany asked.

"Look… _events in the city __have changed things_. Meredith is stricter for a reason. I don't agree with lowering the age limit for Harrowings but Meredith wants more secure Circle Mages and the Templars are watching more than ever" Tobrius answered looking uneasy.

"What events? What's happening in Kirkwall?" Bethany asked. "Nothing… nothing that concerns you Bethany I'm sorry but I can't say" Tobrius answered stiffly.

"We can't help Kenneth… all the enchanters have been told to leave him alone" Tobrius added as he glanced at young Kenneth darkly.

"It's not fair but there's nothing we can do Beth. I'm not even supposed to know but like I said I'm friends with a few enchanters and I overheard them talking about it" Maire said sadly.

Bethany scoffed saying "maybe you won't help Kenneth but I will. Sending a child against a Harrowing is suicide."

Before Tobrius or Maire could stop her Bethany walked out heading for Kenneth but stopped when she noticed a lone Templar watching her. The lone Templar was in full armor and he had apparently gone out of his way to check up on Kenneth and keep an eye on him… _Tobrius was right the Templars are paying more attention._

Getting an idea in her head Bethany went to a nearby bookshelf and picked out the book Tobrius had given her during her Harrowing, **History of the Fade: A study of Magi****.**

Walking back to Kenneth Bethany handed him the book speaking loud enough for the lone Templar to hear her as she said "here's that book you wanted Kenneth I think you'll learn a lot from it."

Kenneth looked up at her and took the book.

"Don't worry Kenneth I'll help you" Bethany whispered before returning to Tobrius and Maire.

Glancing back Bethany saw Kenneth frozen for a moment before he realized what had happened and opened the book looking grateful. "Beth what are you thinking? That's dangerous" Maire hissed as Tobrius looked at her with concern.

"Helping a friend" Bethany answered as she returned to sorting books.

* * *

><p><em>Kirkwall,<br>Lowtown  
>Back Alley<em>

"Are you sure about this Hawke? What if this doesn't work? What if they don't believe him" Aveline asked. "It'll work out trust me, my friend has done this kinda thing before" Garrett answered.

Janos, Dixon's lieutenant that Tolan's Smugglers had captured, stood before them wearing his normal leather armor and looking nervous as shifted uneasily waiting to be released.

"We wait on the intel we have now and let Janos work from within Dixon's men. Having a man on the inside is a chance we can't pass up and the timing's just right" Tolan said.

Tolan had once again donned his Raider Mask and hood not wanting anyone besides Garrett to know his identity.

"If he tries to betray us" Aveline said glaring at the nervous Janos.

"Then he'll have to explain why he let us know about the attack on the Keep and of course we'll hunt him down" Garrett said shrugging.

"Look I already answered your questions miss. I can work from within; I'll be your spy but I want a pardon for this… maybe a reward" Janos said awkwardly. "You'll get your pardon if this works. For the reward… I'll see what I can do" Aveline said not liking this at all.

"Alright he needs to look hurt" Tolan said seriously.

"What?" Janos said taking a step back.

"Janos here's your story you and your men were ambushed by the Smugglers and only you made it out. You tell Dixon and the others you need to be more discrete" Garrett said.

"We'll be in contact. Keep us informed" Tolan said walking over to Janos and punching him in the face with enough force to knock him over. "There that black eye will fool anyone" Garrett said helping Janos to his feet.

"Hmm he needs more wounds… maybe a cut or two" Tolan said thoughtful.

Janos looked up at Tolan shaking his head 'no'.

"The black eye will be enough. You're a good fighter right Janos?" Aveline said. "Yeah" Janos answered wiping blood from his face. "Then he could have got away with just a black eye" Garrett said.

"Fine" Tolan said as Aveline smiled slightly at them for discussing how much to wound their spy.

"I'll tell Dixon I had to lay low for a while that's why it took me took time to get back" Janos said as he straightened up. "Alright you have a job to do. Go" Aveline said. Janos left them heading back to Dixon and the rest of the Coterie.

"Well looks like we have our man on the inside" Garrett said sternly. "Even though they failed to cut all their loose ends they did succeeded in creating fear. People will hear about the attack" Tolan said.

"I feel bad for the Viscount. He keeps having to calm down Nobles" Aveline said.

"That his job Aveline. We all have our part to play even those in politics" Garrett said clamping Aveline on the arm. _We all do our part. This alliance is unconventional but we're winning _Garrett thought as they parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Long I know but not as long as I've gone before<br>As for the way I describe Kirkwall well it's suppose to be a city state.  
>I always felt Kirkwall should be a lot bigger than it was ingame so in my fic Kirkwall is a lot bigger.<br>Hence the Barracks having offices and being big enough for more than just a handful of people.  
>But I digress...<strong>  
><strong>I wrote a side-story awhile ago about Saemus and his trip to Ferelden. It was mentioned in an earlier chapter and I wanted to show that so I did it's called Voyage to Ferelden. Check it out if you have the time.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for Reading and please Review<strong>


	36. Second Strike

**Hey guys been busy enjoying spring break with my brother**  
><strong>Anyway I actually wrote this chapter about a week ago just needed to edit it<strong>  
><strong>Well here it is. Long but not as long as I've gone before<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kirkwall<em>  
><em>Viscount's Keep<br>One day after the attack_

"Nobles of Kirkwall I assure you the situation is under control. The incident here at the Keep has been over exaggerated. I will not allow fear and panic to take hold of the city" Viscount Dumar said.

A crowd of Nobles had gathered at the Viscount's Keep and ambushed the Viscount. Seneschal Bran had tried to hold the Nobles back calming them down but in the end Dumar was forced to take matter into his own hands.

"How is the city safe? A Hightown resident was murdered and no one will tell us anything! An attack on the Viscount Keep! A fire in the Marketplace! An incident in the foundry district of Lowtown! The Blooming Rose shut down! What is happening!" a frantic Noble shouted.

Viscount Dumar grimaced as a murmur traveled through the crowd of Nobles. All of them were panicked and fearful of the events that had occurred in the city these past few months.

"The murder of Aldos on his estate is under City Guard investigation and as such not all the details are available to the public. Everything that can be done is being done. The City Guard will keep the peace and I ask that you remain calm" Viscount Dumar said settling the crowd down.

"When will it end! The crime in the city has gone through the roof!" another panicked Noble, this one an older woman, called. _Now they notice the crime. A shame our high class is so unaware of things outside their circle of business _Viscount Dumar thought to himself.

"Soon my lady. In all my years as Viscount you have never doubted me. When I was elected Viscount the people put their trust in me and so I ask you do so once again" Viscount Dumar said calming looking each Noble in eye.

_Always make eye contact. Make them think each and every one of them is more important the others _Viscount Dumar thought having had years of experience in politics.

Silence filled the Keep as the Nobles took in the Viscount's words.

_When they thought the city was peaceful I was mocked as being placed by the Chantry and not elected. Now when they are in fear I'm once again the Noble they chose to rule Kirkwall _Viscount Dumar mussed.

Seneschal Bran chose that moment to take the lead gathering the Nobles attention as he called "the Viscount is very busy and he has heard your complaint. We ask that you leave us to do our work the city has issues to attend to."

Mumbling amongst themselves the crowd of Nobles began leaving. Viscount Dumar watched them leave beside Seneschal Bran.

"Well done Sir" Seneschal Bran said. "It is to be expected. I've managed to calm the Nobles but now so soon after the attack it's only natural they'd panic" Viscount Dumar said. "Can you imagine the panic the city would face if the Coterie had assassinated you… uh forgive me Sir I spoke out of term" Seneschal Bran said shifting awkwardly.

Viscount Dumar slowly raised a hand to his bandaged forehead. "You are forgiven Seneschal. The Coterie failed but people are still scared. It was very close and if Mr. Hawke and his 'contacts' hadn't intervened…" Viscount Dumar said.

Seneschal Bran looked at his feet before turning to the Viscount saying "Sir I believe you need more time to recover. Your staff and I can manage in the time being."

"No I will do my duty. We must all do our part Bran" Viscount Dumar said slightly surprised by his Seneschal showing concern for his health. Seneschal Bran turned seeing another Noble heading for them and held out his hand saying "the Viscount is no longer hearing complaints."

Viscount Dumar notice who it was however and stopped Seneschal Bran.

"I can spare a moment" Dumar said calmly. Now standing before the Viscount and his Seneschal was Marcus Tacitus. Marcus Tacitus was regarded by many as the quite possibly the richest man in Kirkwall. Or at least the richest man in Kirkwall when he was actually in the city. Unlike most of the higher class in the city Marcus was not a Noble but a merchant and investor.

Hailing from the lands of distant Tevinter, Marcus had arrived in Kirkwall during the Blight. Marcus had made several trade agreements within the city and now partially owned two of the five banks of Kirkwall. Marcus traveled much in his business transactions but something here in Kirkwall kept drawing him back. He'd even purchased a rather large estate. Though he was not a noble Marcus was often treated as one and sometimes as more than one.

"I trust are you okay Viscount. The city has been in panic these past few days. It's very bad for business" Marcus said in greeting. "I am fine. I apologize for not personally thanking you for your donation to the city in these troubled days" Viscount Dumar said politely.

_Marcus… he does not care for me or my health. He pretends his concern but there's no mistaking the coldness in his eye. His love of the city comes only from his love of wealth _Dumar mussed.

"The city had issues to attend I understand. Know that in these troubled days I am at your service. Coin perhaps for repairs and as always I promise a small but fair interest rate" Marcus said in a humble bow.

"We manage for now. The offer is appreciated" Viscount Dumar said not wanting to get into debt with this Tevinter business man. _He has positioned himself well with his donations to the city. There isn't a man in Kirkwall, Noble or otherwise, who can ignore Marcus_ Dumar thought.

Marcus smiled warmly as he took his leave.

"I do not trust that man. There are rumors that he keeps slaves in the estate he bought" Seneschal Bran said once Marcus had left. "Be that as it may it is out of our hands. Marcus has diplomatic immunity and investigating or imprisoning him could bring war with the Imperium" Viscount Dumar said in a bitter sigh.

"Many people owe coin to the man. Exiling him from Kirkwall would damage the city's economy but I believe it was wise of you not to enter into his debt Sir" Seneschal Bran said.

"His donations to the city have been helpful but I will not allow the government of Kirkwall to find itself in debt to any man" Viscount Dumar said firmly.

"Come Bran. There is work that needs to be done" Dumar said.

* * *

><p><em>Kirkwall<br>The Hanged Man  
>Varric's Private Suite<em>

"Hawke doesn't have time for us anymore" Isabela said jokingly as she barged in and interrupted Garrett and Varric's discussion. "I've been busy" Garrett said frowning. "Moving up in the world just not the way Hawke intended" Varric said smirking as he took another drink of Ale.

"I know. Varric tells me you even get personal face time with the Viscount" Isabela said moving to lean on Garrett's shoulder to his annoyance. "It's business and our meetings are more than just us two" Garrett said smiling lightly as he gently pushed Isabela off his shoulder.

"All the same recent events in the city have got everyone's attention. Even me" Fenris said speaking up. "We're not supposed to talk about it Fenris. Remember what Hawke said the Viscount keeps a good lid on things for a reason" Anders said.

"You three and your secrets. It's so boring these days. I actually miss the days we were doing those jobs for the expedition" Isabela said gliding into the chair beside Garrett and putting her feet up on the table.

"Those days are over" Garrett said.

"Now we just need to collect our due" Varric said hiding the bitterness with a smirk.

While Garrett had started running with Tolan and helping the city against the Coterie threat Varric had still been looking into his brother Bartand and more importantly where most of the coin was while finding buyers for what treasures Garrett and the others had managed to bring with them.

"I could always use the coin" Anders said shrugging. "I only managed to sell a little of it. We found treasures and I'll not be suckered into bad deals" Varric said gesturing at the heavy bags of coin placed around the table.

"Everyone take their share. Isabela where's Merrill?" Garrett said as he took the bag of coin meant for him as the others did the same. "Still cooped up in that hut of hers in the Alienage. I visit every now and again, here I'll give Merrill her coin" Isabela said.

"Why don't you guys just go back into the Deep Roads. Varric said there was a lot of treasure that Bartand never got it" Isabela asked looking at Garret.

"Because Hawke had the bright idea of unleashing the Darkspawn on the Rock Wraiths" Varric said with a smirk. "There's no going back there. The Darkspawn reclaimed their territory thanks to us and trust me going back down there is suicide" Anders said darkly.

"It worked and we got our treasure" Fenris said surprisingly following Varric's lead and lighting the mood as he grabbed his coin.

"Varric what about Bartand? Any leads where that cheater is?" Garrett asked. "I have some leads but he's enjoying his wealth, moves around a lot" Varric answered bitterly. "He's a smart bastard" Fenris said taking a drink of Ale.

"You know Hawke I still have some jobs here and there. You ever need me I'm here. Sigh and it's not like there's much to do anymore with people so scared" Isabela said standing up.

"Thanks Isabela but I'd rather not keep dragging people into this" Garrett said calmly. "It's like Varric always says gallant Sir Hawke always thinking of others" Isabela laughed taking her leave.

"I wasn't a Knight I was a Soldier" Garrett called as Isabela left.

"It makes for a better story. Besides Hawke you're always so serious now. Someone needs to lighten the mood or we'd all end like Fenris here" Varric laughed.

Fenris tilted his head at Varric.

"That's what you're here for Varric. Finding intel and telling crazy tales" Garrett said smiling slightly, he did miss their earlier days with the expedition. _The days where he had kept his sister safe._

"I don't wanna know what you say about me" Anders sighed while Fenris actually grinned, he being the only one of them that Varric didn't tell Tales of. "Don't worry blondie I never use your real name" Varric reassured. "Nice catching up guys but I gotta go. Business and all" Garrett said standing up. "I'll let you know when I get more leads on Bartand" Varric said shaking Garrett's hand.

Garrett nodded at Varric before turning to Fenris saying "for what it's worth I'm glad you're staying in Kirkwall." "There's coin here and I like using my master's former estate" Fenris answered in a shrug.

"If you need help again I'm here" Fenris said. "Thanks for everything Fenris but I think you've helped enough. If any Nobles bother you in the estate again let me know and I'll straighten them out" Garrett said.

_I mean that Fenris but you stand out quite a bit. Not good for the things Tolan and I do _Garrett thought honestly as he finished his ale.

"Anders I'm sorry but I might need your help again soon" Garrett said turning to leave. "I already said I'd help Hawke. You and the Smuggler Lord don't have to do everything yourselves" Anders said calmly.

"It's an honor thing" Garrett said running a hand across his Ostagar Knife that he always sheathed on his belt.

_I could have sold this long ago… might have even got some good coin for it but no. It's a part of my life I can't forget. A Soldier's honor _Garrett thought letting his Ostagar Knife go.

"I'll see you around guys. Thanks for the coin Varric" Garrett said leaving Varric's Suite and heading for the exit to the Hanged Man.

* * *

><p><em>The Gallows<br>Circle of Magi  
>Practice Chambers<em>

"Trust me Kenneth you need to learn this" Bethany said as she cast an arcane shield over herself while Kenneth watched in awe before Bethany dispelled it.

"Okay" Kenneth said summoning a weak light blue field around himself that looked like it might fall apart without so much as a tap. Bethany sighed as she reached a hand over and tapped Kenneth's arcane shield. Kenneth hung his head low as the light blue shield around him shattered at Bethany's touch.

"You just need to try harder" Bethany said. _How can the Meredith be so cruel… adult mages fail the Harrowing sometimes. Can she really think a child could survive? _Bethany mussed. "I'm not good at this like you Bethany!" Kenneth groaned.

_He's always trembling now. Do the Templars even know how terrifying the Fade can be to a young mage._

"Hey come one I learned this before I was ten. You can do it same as me" Bethany said patting Kenneth on the back. Kenneth nodded before looking up at his one savior in the Circle. "Where did you learn Bethany? You haven't been here long and you already know more than a lot of apprentices?" he asked.

"My father taught me. The day a used magic I accidentally froze my twin brother's shirt. We moved around a lot but every day for four hours he would take me aside and make me practice" Bethany answered.

"You dad was an Apostate too? Wow how did he last so long out in open? And you too?" Kenneth said in awe. "… I don't really know my father never seemed afraid about himself. It was weird he was only every worried about me being taken" Bethany answered slowly.

"I remember the day I was taken. It was two years ago I had started having nightmares and my father called the Templars" Kenneth said rubbing his arms.

"You're father called the Templars?" Bethany said her eyes wide. "Yeah… at first they didn't think I was a mage but the Templars held a bag of Lyrium at me and it reacted. I hadn't even done anything but I had magic" Kenneth said glumly.

_The magic isn't strong in him. His problem isn't controlling his magic it's gathering it together… the exact opposite of me _Bethany thought.

Bethany remembered how scared she had been when she was child. All the nightmares she had and the accidents she caused without meaning too. Her father Malcolm had trained her to tame her magic, to respect but never fear it. It seems Kenneth and a lot of the Circle Mages had been taught to simply fear their magic.

"Kenneth try again. Don't tremble stand firm and strong" Bethany said patting Kenneth on his shoulders encouragingly.

Trying once again Kenneth summoned the arcane shield around himself managing to keep a light blue field but it stood weak and feeble. Bethany frowned as she raised a finger and poked Kenneth's arcane shield shattering it into nothing.

_A demon would go through Kenneth like a knife through butter _Bethany thought darkly.

Kenneth looked away not meeting Bethany's eyes. He was glad Bethany had decided to help him even though no one else, not even Tobrius, had been willing as the Templars were bound to notice sooner or later. "This isn't working" Kenneth moaned. Leaning in so the others wouldn't hear Kenneth whispered "you said I'll need to defend myself but I can't protect myself."

"What about offense" Bethany asked getting an idea.

Kenneth looked up at Bethany in awe. "Offense… but the Templars warned us to never attack. We're only allowed to learn restraint. Only Enchanters learn anything else" the boy stammered.

"Trust me" Bethany said. "I… okay" Kenneth answered. "What do you want me to do?" Kenneth asked nervously. Bethany slowly stepped back and raised her staff casting arcane shield over herself. "Attack me" Bethany said.

Kenneth gaped at her.

"Go on. I'll be fine trust me" Bethany said. "What do I use?" Kenneth asked nervous. "When I was little girl my father used to make practice with fire and ice magic. My father believed that learning to use both made you a master of control" Bethany answered.

"Why?" Kenneth asked.

Bethany smiled remembering her father's wise words to her as she recited them back to young Kenneth, "Fire is alive and must be contained while ice is slow and needs to spread. They are polar opposites of the same practice. Control."

Raising his hand slowly Kenneth strained and let loose a small burst of feeble sparks of flame magic that struck Bethany's arcane shield sizzling out into nothing. _That's not enough _Bethany thought as Kenneth sighed feeling doomed.

Dispelling the arcane shield around her Bethany moved to stand beside Kenneth. "Don't give up. I know you're scared" Bethany said reassuringly. "Everyone's scared of the Harrowing not everyone comes back" Kenneth whispered glumly.

"I meant your magic" Bethany said. "My magic still scares me sometimes but the trick is control. Gather it up Kenneth don't be afraid" Bethany said raising a hand and summoning a small ball of blue flame magic in her hand.

Kenneth starred eyes wide at Bethany's blue flame. "Let it grow but don't let it spread" Bethany said the blue flame magic growing bigger but never leaving her hand before Bethany let it fade into nothing.

Getting a serious look on his face Kenneth raised his hand like Bethany had and gathered his magic willing the flame to appear. It started slow at first a spark or two but slowly the flame magic began to grow until finally a ball of red flame magic stood in Kenneth's hand.

Kenneth let out a heavy breathe as he struggled to keep the red flame magic going but Bethany smiled as it was the first signs of control. "Don't be afraid. Control it, all the power is with you" Bethany said echoing the words of her father.

Seeing the Kenneth's hand was trembling Bethany gently placed a hand on the boy's wrist as the red flame magic grew but never left Kenneth's hand. Kenneth smiled and slowly started laughing in relief as he stabilized the ball of red flame magic in the palm of his hand.

Bethany smiled and let Kenneth's wrist go.

Slowly waving his fire filled hand back and forth Kenneth laughed with joy watching the flames dance as he said "I… I've never done it before."

That's when Bethany noticed it. The practice chambers had grown silent. Turning around with Kenneth they noticed that several of the other apprentices and younger mages were watching them. Kenneth stood frozen, the red flame magic still blazing in his hands, as the three Templars stationed in the practice chamber made towards them.

"Put the fire out. Let it fade away" Bethany whispered to Kenneth whom hurried did as he was told, the Templars heading for them. Though Circle Mages could use the practice chambers they were only able to practice their magic with at least two Templars present at all times.

Now standing before Bethany and Kenneth stood three fully armed and armored Templars looking very serious.

"What are you doing Mage?" one of the Templars, a middle aged man with a burn across his face and apparently the leader, said. "Helping a friend. Kenneth was having trouble so I thought I'd lend a hand" Bethany answered a little nervous.

_I've got to stop doing that. I can't let the Templars know they scare me _Bethany thought to herself realizing that must have been what Garrett had felt all those years he had helped hide her. _Garrett went inside the Chantry he even talked with Templars and worked with Sir Thrask a few times… he must have been so scared for me but he never showed it _Bethany realized

"You showed a boy to cast fire" the leader said leaning in looking over Bethany accusingly as the two Templars behind him shifted and crossed their arms. "It helped him. He couldn't cast anything without it falling apart" Bethany answered remembering what Garrett had always done when confronting people and looked the Templar straight in the eye without blinking.

Kenneth stood behind Bethany.

"He is a boy. He should not be learning to burn things he should be reading the Chant and learning of the curse he will carry for the rest of his life. He is too young to cast spells" the Templar said sternly with a cold look in his eye.

_Too young to cast spells but not too young to take a Harrowing _Bethany thought bitterly as she bite her lip.

"He used an arcane shield but you didn't care" Bethany said pointing out how the Templars left them alone until Kenneth had successfully cast fire. The leader said nothing but looked past Bethany at Kenneth behind her whom looked scared.

"The practice chambers are here for Circle Mages to practice magic" Bethany pointed out. "Under Enchanter supervision! I'm warning you girl. I'm warning you" the Templar said leaning in a cold look in his eyes.

Bethany stayed silent trying not to show the fact that she was nervous and maybe even scared.

"I gave her permission to help Kenneth" a voice suddenly called gathering everyone's attention, Templars and Circle Mages alike. The crowd splitting before him as he walked across the chamber Tobrius appeared holding one of his many books looking stern.

"Excuse me" the Templar called as his two fellows shifted beside him.

"I gave Bethany permission to help Kenneth" Tobrius said moving to stand in front of all three Templars despite their armor. "Enchanter Tobrius?" One of the other Templars said shifting uncomfortably behind the leader.

"Be that is it may I now forbid Kenneth to enter the practice chambers with or without Enchanter permission. Knight Commander Meredith will hear of your suddenly willingness to teach children flame magic" the leader of the Templars said sternly.

"Of course. The Knight Commander must be informed of every action us Enchanters make regarding the younger mages. Next I suppose you will inform Meredith of the robe shortages" Tobrius said surprisingly sarcastic as a few Circle Mages chuckled.

"I will inform Meredith of this. Mark my words Enchanter Tobrius" the Templar leader said turning a deep shade of red after Tobrius's little jape. "Out!" the Templar leader called at Bethany and Kenneth.

With a quick nod and gesture from Tobrius, Bethany and Kenneth followed them out of the practice chamber. After leaving the practice chambers the three of them were alone in the hallway. Tobrius pulled Bethany and Kenneth aside saying "you two are lucky I was nearby."

Bethany looked Tobrius over saying "… I was always taught to do the right thing." "Thank you Mr. Tobrius" Kenneth said slowly.

Tobrius let out a heavy breathe saying "I can't cover for the two of you forever. I wish I could, I truly do but Meredith's changing the rules." "Do all the Enchanters know about me?" Kenneth asked slowly from behind Bethany.

"All the Enchanters know. I'm sorry Kenneth … if… if you were older but Meredith is persistent" Tobrius said with pity. "Is there really nothing you can do?" Bethany asked. _You managed to help me… practically gave me a guide on what to expect._

"Some of the Enchanters and I have been trying to contact Grand Cleric Elthina but she is very busy and contacting her is difficult especially for mages, even Enchanters" Tobrius said.

"What are we going to do?" Bethany asked glancing at Kenneth. _Is this what Garrett felt? All those years he spent worrying about me and my magic _she thought. "You've done what you can Bethany" Tobrius said smiling at her sadly before turning to Kenneth and saying "you did well Kenneth. I thought you were a year away from casting at least."

"I… I had a good teacher" Kenneth said smiling at Bethany, if a little nervous.

"My advice to the both of you is to low lay" Tobrius began as Bethany got ready to retort only for the Enchanter to raise a hand. "The Templars will be watching you now, the both of you. You helped him more than you know… I believe he may stand a chance" Tobrius said.

Kenneth looked up at Tobrius in awe.

"Practice what Bethany taught you when you can. But remember when the time comes you will need your wits as well as your magic" Tobrius said kneeling down to Kenneth. _Tobrius… he's like a father to the Circle Mages _Bethany mused.

"Run along now Kenneth. Practice and read the book Bethany gave you" Tobrius said with a glance back at Bethany. "Okay. Thank you" Kenneth glancing at Bethany before leaving.

"How long does he have?" Bethany asked worriedly.

"Two days" Tobrius said frowning heavily as he crossed his arms behind his back. "Why two days?" Bethany asked. "When a Harrowing is set up the Templars leave it open for three days. They give spirits and demons time to enter… two days from now Kenneth will be taken from his room at midnight" Tobrius answered somberly.

"You said he had a chance" Bethany said hopefully. "Yes but something's been happening. You noticed it during your Harrowing" Tobrius said turning to look at her. "What? My Harrowing?" Bethany asked curiously.

"I heard from Orsino that your Harrowing was particular difficult" Tobrius said slowly. "A Pride Demon snuck into my Harrowing" Bethany said darkly remembering the cruel and smiling demon that had pretended to be a Spirit of Justice.

"And after you a Circle Mage failed his Harrowing. I don't know all the details but from what I've heard a Pride Demon was involved. It made the Templars on edge" Tobrius said darkly as he gazed at Bethany, the only mage he'd ever known who stood against a Pride Demon alone.

"If that Pride Demon appears at Kenneth's Harrowing…" Bethany said trailing off not being able to finish her thought. Tobrius looked away. "That's not fair" Bethany said fighting to keep her voice low.

"It's out of our hands Bethany. All we can do is hope for the best" Tobrius said solemnly.

* * *

><p><em>Kirkwall<br>Darktown  
>Near Anders's Clinic. <em>

Garrett Hawke walked through the mostly empty streets of Darktown heading to meet pick up Anders as one of his former co-workers Chella trailed behind him.

Chella was a little older than Garrett but a bit shorter than him with dark red hair and brown eyes, she wore light brown armor with two one handed axes sheathed on her back. Back when he was under Athenril's service nearly two year ago Garrett had worked with her a few times and they got along well enough without exactly being friends.

"I'm just saying Hawke. You and me eh? Don't tell you haven't looked my way before; remember all those jobs we did way back when" Chella said following after Garrett. "From what I hear you haven't been to no brothels either. Come on Hawke I'll let you scratch your _itch_ and you put in a good word for me" Chella said having no shame in what she was offering to her semi friend and co-worker.

Glancing back at her Garrett began "Chella you were always nice to my sister and you kept some of the guys from bothering her and I'm thankful for that. I am." "But you don't have to sell yourself to me and I can't put in a good word for you. I'm not as highly placed as you and everyone else seems to think" Garrett said.

"Hawke you're basically his right hand man" Chella snorted. "Tolan doesn't have a right hand man. I work with him but these are his plans and honestly I don't know if I could do this as well as he does" Garrett said honestly.

"Our leader trusts you Hawke. Besides not everyone is okay with how Tolan does things or how he _replaced _Athenril" Chella said.

Stopping in his tracks Garrett turned around.

"What do you mean Chella?" Garrett asked sternly. "Just saying a lot guys know you Hawke. You were with us a long time before you left and yeah we called you mister goody two shoes but you had no enemies amongst the Smugglers. We respect you hell Athenril respected you" Chella said poking Garrett's chest with her finger.

"I'm not having this conversation Chella" Garrett said sternly.

"We respect Tolan, we do. He's led us well and I don't think anyone but him could have planned all this, dealing with the Coterie and working with the City Guard" Chella said fairly.

"But?" Garrett asked crossing his arms.

"But Tolan wasn't always one of us Hawke… you know that better than anyone" Chella said. "I left the Smugglers. Tolan leads them now not me; and if you want to move up the ranks you have to work for it Chella. I can't do it for you" Garrett said sternly.

Chella stood silent for a moment before she laughed saying "you sound like my old man. I swear Hawke you were born to be grown up." "Come on I'm running late" Garrett said moving on. "Seriously were you ever a kid?" Chella asked laughing as she followed Garrett. "Yes I was kid once, surprising as it may seem I wasn't born an adult" Garrett respond.

Reaching Anders's Clinic and meeting the man whom pretended to be asleep outside Garrett waved letting him know who it was.

Stepping inside they found Anders waiting for them.

"Hawke what took you so long" Anders said looking bored as he waited for them. "Sorry Chella over here got in a bit of trouble with the City Guard and I had to pull her out" Garrett answered.

"Wait. What? I thought the City Guards left the Smugglers alone" Anders said confused. "They didn't know I was a one of Tolan's smugglers. Took Hawke to bail me out" Chella answered.

"So what's the job this time?" Anders asked. "Just some back up. Tolan's discovered where the Coterie's been getting their coin from since Athenril died. Apparently there still a few smugglers left besides Athenril's old gang" Garrett said beckoning Anders to follow him.

"They aren't that impressive. Whatever rival smugglers that survived trying to replace our group but eh our leader's still smarter than them and we have the numbers" Chella said speaking up with pride.

_First you wanted me to put in a good word for you. Then you doubted Tolan's place as leading the Smugglers than you say he's the best leader we've ever had _Garrett thought as glanced at his co-worker and raised an eyebrow.

"I never said our new boss wasn't a good leader" Chella said shrugging.

"The Smugglers Lord has some competition eh" Anders said as he followed Garrett. "Yeah but nothing we can't handle" Garrett responded.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere<br>Lower levels of Darktown_

"There you are Hawke" Tolan said in greeting as he took in Garrett, Chella, and Anders. They were hidden in the shadows watching as a few rival smugglers sneaked about trying to be discrete but not fooling Tolan and Garrett.

"Is that them?" Garrett asked in a low voice as the four of them watched the rival smugglers disappear down a makeshift staircase that looked like it'd been made recently. Tolan nodded saying "there's a hidden cove somewhere down here in Darktown. We follow these idiots over there and shut it down."

Putting on his Raider Mask and hood Tolan slowly starting leading them forward as a mixed group of Smugglers and Red Iron mercenaries followed carefully.

Though the criminals of the Kirkwall were all doing a lot more than usual Darktown itself was mostly empty of the people just trying to get by of late. The people in Darktown weren't stupid they knew what happening and they stayed clear of the lower levels.

Reaching the makeshift staircase Garrett and Tolan took the lead slowly making their way down until they reached a narrow path.

"Want me to scout ahead" Anders whispered as he gripped his staff. Garrett nodded whispering "if you wouldn't mind. We don't know what's ahead." Chella moved aside as Anders took the lead and led them past the narrow path and into a cove hidden from the other parts of Darktown.

As Garrett and Tolan stepped inside they saw the ship the Coterie had managed to get inside their little hidden cove. The ship was medium sized, not as big as the ones Athenril had managed to smuggle in, but it still held lots of coin. The rival smugglers had worked out a system to get ships past the Docks where Tolan's smugglers were, and down here to Darktown.

Men were unloading chests of coin and with a hurried nod from Garrett, Anders went on the offensive before the rival smugglers noticed them. Casting a hurried fireball Anders hit two rival smugglers as they were bringing a large chest down, killing both of them as cove erupted into chaos.

"We're under attack" a man shouted from atop the ship. Garrett and Tolan charged as Anders cast spell after spell and the mixed group of smugglers and Red Iron men charged.

Garrett slit the throat of rival smuggler as he dropped the chest he was carrying and made to grab his weapon but moved too slowly. Tolan covered blocking a crazed slash with his Longsword before parrying the attack and stabbing the man through the heart.

Anders noticed more rival smugglers grabbing weapons and sent a hurried Chain Lightning their way.

Chella danced forth slamming one of her axes into the throat of a rival smuggler as a Red Iron man used his Shield to block a stab that was aimed at her back. The Red Ion man slammed his Shield into the rival smuggler before slashing him across the chest.

"Thanks" Chella called as she finished off another rival smuggler.

While Anders and the group of Smuggler/ Red Iron men fought around the cove, Garrett and Tolan boarded the ship. "Whatever it is we can't let them have it" Garrett called as he and Tolan fought their way past three rival smugglers.

"If we need to we'll burn the ship down" Tolan called. Both Garrett and Tolan played their parts well and successful fooled some of the rival smugglers into abandoning the ship and making a run for it only to find Anders and the mixed group of Smugglers and Red Iron men waiting for them.

"No! Stand and fight you lazy dogs!" the Ship Captain cursed unsheathing a rather large looking Greatsword as he glared at Tolan and Garrett. The Ship Captain was a Tevinter man with a tattoo on his cheek. He was enormous with broad shoulders and stood nearly a head taller than Garrett or Tolan.

"Big man I see. We've fought bigger things that him" Tolan said as he Garrett stood their ground on the charging Ship Captain. _We've fought Darkspawn _Garrett thought as he and Tolan worked together attacking the large Ship Captain.

Garrett blocked with his Shield then batted the Ship Captain back with his Longsword as Tolan rushed forward slashing the man's back.

Roaring in pain the Ship Captain swung his Greatsword wildly forcing Garrett and Tolan back but suffering no injuries. Gesturing to Garrett with the old Ferelden Army hand signals Tolan told his fellow Ostagar survivor to rush first in a faint then let him attack.

Agreeing with the plan Garrett charged forward using his Shield to block the Ship Captain's slash before trying to stab with his Longsword. The Ship Captain did what both of them expected him to do and leap back avoiding Garrett's faint only for Tolan to backstab him with his dagger.

Stumbling forward and dropping his Greatsword the Ship Captain fell to his knees as Tolan pulled free his Dagger. Seeing the Ship Captain was still barely alive Garrett ended the man's misery with a single slash across the throat. "Good work" Garrett said as he and Tolan made for the cargo hold of the ship only to stop in their tracks as an eerily familiar noise ripped through the air of the hidden cove.

The sound of the unseen force of Blood Magic.

Down below where Anders and the mixed group of Smugglers and Red Iron mercenaries had nearly finished off the rival smugglers… Leech had appeared. Rushing in from another entrance to the hidden cove Leech flooded in threatening to overwhelm Tolan's smugglers.

_They sent Leech… the Coterie's learning. They knew we'd come after their weak spots they knew we'd find the rival smuggler's cove _Garrett thought taking a look below.

Chella tossed one of her axes at Leech only for feral Apostate to deflect it with a single flick of his hand that blasted the axe away. A Red Iron mercenary tried to charge Leech but met his end violently as Leech raised a hand his unseen force grabbing the man and ripping through the armor.

The Red Iron man screamed horribly as he died.

Leaning on a railing of the ship Garrett watched Leech burn down two of Tolan's Smugglers while Chella only barely escaped.

"This is bad" Tolan grunted. "Anders will even the playing field. Tell your men to stay out of it, that fight's too much for us" Garrett said just as Anders rushed forward staff held out meeting Leech head on.

Tolan nodded and ordered his smugglers to leave Anders and Leech's battle alone and focus on the raid instead. Chella and a few other of Tolan's smugglers started boarding the ship.

"We might have to burn the ship down for real" Garrett said wanting to help Anders but knowing that Tolan needed him here as they raided the cargo hold. "If it comes down to it we will" Tolan said as they burst the door open and reached the cargo hold finding several chests of coin that fueled the Coterie.

"Alright we take what we can" Tolan said just as Chella and a few of Tolan's smugglers joined them in the Cargo Hold. "We don't need to count it just take it and move" Garrett said as he ushered Tolan's men to go faster.

Back below the ship Anders fought against Leech. Apostate vs. Apostate

Anders raised his staff firing bolt after bolt of lightning keeping Leech at bay and more importantly keeping the fight between the two of them. Leech glared at Anders showing his sharpened teeth. _That's never good… what is up with that freak and his teeth_ Anders thought gripping his staff ready to block.

Raising his hand and biting his lips Leech used his Blood Magic and one of rival smugglers that had tried to run suddenly flew across the hidden cove. Unable to move due to Leech's unseen force the man yelped in fear as he suddenly stood beside Leech.

Without so much as glancing at him Leech slit the man's throat and began to feed on the blood fueling his powers. _NO! _Anders thought as he quickly cast an arcane shield around himself.

Leech turned to the former Grey Warden and unleashed a burst of Blood Magic.

Anders tried to dodge but Leech's Blood Magic hit him anyway, he flew across the cove and slammed into a wall leaving cracks in faded concrete. Groaning from the impact Anders lay on the floor barely moving, the arcane shield fluttered weakly, it had saved his life but he was still hurt.

Managing to look up Anders saw Leech kill a Red Iron mercenary by ripping through the man's armor before turning back to look at him.

Back aboard the Tevinter ship Garrett and Tolan exited the cargo hold followed by Chella and a few of Tolan's smugglers, each of them carrying the Coterie's coin.

As they were leaving the ship having successfully taken the Coterie's supplies and making their getaway when Garrett noticed what happened between Leech and Anders. "Anders!" Garrett said.

"We don't have to win we just have to make it out of here" Tolan said not liking what he was seeing as Leech started towards them. "Meeran's waiting for us, we make it out we'll have backup" Tolan said as he gestured for Chella and his other smugglers to retreat with the Coterie's coin.

Leech was about to burn Chella and a few others only for a Spirit Bolt to hit him in the back sending him to ground. Tolan's smugglers used the time to start leaving as Leech got to his feet in the strange quiet yet forceful way of his.

Anders pulled himself into a sitting position the arcane shield still fluttering around the former Grey Warden but weak and feeble.

Leech showed his sharped teeth as he slowly started towards Anders.

"I can't leave my friend" Garrett said turning to Tolan. "Hawke-" Tolan began only for Garrett to repeat an old saying from their Army days, "no man left behind." "Go then. I double back with help" Tolan said as he moved on leading Chella, his smugglers, and the Red Iron men out with the Coterie's coin.

Garrett took off towards Leech as he nearly reached Anders. Leech was mocking Anders as the feral Apostate lazy blocked a hurried Spirit Bolt.

"Hey!" Garrett called heading for Leech.

Leech slowly turned his head glancing at Garrett almost like an afterthought before stopping his tracks entirely and turning around. "You!" Leech snarled as Anders began to heal himself. _He knows I destroyed his Tomes _Garrett thought remember when he'd almost lost his life under Leech's Blood Magic.

Raising his Shield, Garrett slowly began moving forward. _Anders needs time to heal… I just need time to stall before Tolan comes back. _"You will suffer for your crimes against me" Leech said raising a hand and using his Blood Magic only for Garrett to channel his Templar powers into his Shield blocking it.

Though Garrett blocked it he was pushed back nearly two feet. _He's feed recently that means he's strong_ Garrett realized. Leech summoned a 'cloud' of flame magic sending it Garrett's way. Dashing sideways Garrett only barely dodged the flames.

Anders got to his feet having healed most of the damage.

Garrett rushed forward raising his Shield once again as he blocked a hurried fireball. Moving quickly Garrett dashed forward trying to slam his Shield into Leech only the feral Apostate to blast him back with his unseen force.

Barely managing to keep his footing Garrett slashed with his Longsword but Leech side stepped. _Can't give him the chance _Garrett thought as he rushed forward despite his bad footing. Slashing his Longsword the other way Garrett managed to hit Leech across the chess…

Only for Garrett's Longsword to bounce off with a sharp clang… Leech had cast Rock Armor on himself.

_Should have kept my distance _Garrett thought as he failed to raise his Shield in time and Leech blasted him back, the unseen force slamming into him.

Garrett landed flat on his back dropping his Longsword.

However before Leech could kill Garrett a Chain Lightning struck the feral Apostate sending him back as Garrett started to get up. Not making the same mistake this time Garrett raised his Shield as he moved back picking up his Longsword.

"Stay back Hawke he's too much for you" Anders said having made his way to his friend gripping his staff tightly.

Leech once again got up staring both of them down. "I planned to kill you slowly but no more holding back" Leech said in his low icily cold feral voice. Then Leech raised both his hands his unseen force ripping through the air in a shockwave the blasted both Garrett and Anders back. Garrett had raised his Shield using his Templar powers but even still he wasn't able to block all of it.

Garrett slide across the floor while Anders landed hard a few feet away, his arcane field fading away into nothing this time.

As Garrett slowly managing to get to his knees Leech dragged Anders forward with his unseen force. Only Anders wasn't fighting back he wasn't even moving… the former Grey Warden had been knocked unconscious.

Leech now held Anders by the throat as he showed his sharpened teeth ready to feed. Only for something to stop him. Anders opened his eyes and looked at Leech, only his eyes weren't the same anymore. Blue fire erupted from Anders's body burning Leech's hand.

Yelling in pain Leech released Anders stepping back as he held his burned hand.

Anders suddenly stood tall with no fear as his veins lit up bright blue. "**_Soulless Fiend! Your reign of terror ends today!_**" Anders yelled in an astringent and cold voice that did not belong to Anders… Justice had awoken.

"What are you" Leech said backing off… as if actually afraid.

"**_I am Justice! Here to avenge the fallen and bring about your doom!_**" Justice yelled as Anders's body began to glow all over.

Leech sent a burst of Flame Magic at Justice only for the strange hybrid of Spirit and Apostate to block it with easy. Cold and uncompromising Justice strode forward as Leech used Blood Magic pushing his opponent back and tried ripping through his armor.

Garrett watched stunned as Justice not only resisted Leech's Blood Magic but broke free. Roaring in the effort Justice simply shattered Leech's hold on him.

"**_I fight for the just! I will not be stopped!_**" Justice roared as he fired a burst of blue flame magic. Leech stumbled back managing to block most of the blue flame magic but not all of it. Before Leech could respond Justice had reached him.

Looming over Leech like some _demon _out of the Fade, Justice grabbed the feral Apostate by the throat and hauled him up effortlessly. Looking Justice directly in the eyes Leech showed his sharped teeth in a snarl. _Blood Magic… don't look him in the eyes _Garrett thought as he slowly got to his feet.

Instead of falling under Leech's control however Justice angrily head butted Leech yelling "**_your foul magic has no power over me. I cannot be compelled!_**"

_Maker… Justice is beating Leech _Garrett realized in astonishment. The once so feared and powerful Leech was tossed back and beaten again and again by Justice. The feral Apostate's rock armor serving little protection against the raw power of the former Grey Warden.

Justice was relentless slamming his fist into Leech again and again before kicking him hard in the chest as the feral Apostate lay unable to fight back. Spiting his own blood out of his mouth Leech snarled and tried to use magic but Justice simply hauled him up and tossed him like a rag doll.

Leech landed hard with a heavy thud.

"Hawke!" a voice called confused and maybe even frightened. Turning Garrett saw that Tolan had arrived with help, Meeran and a few Red Iron men along with Chella. Tolan and the others all stood gaping at the scene before them.

"… now's the chance. We can finish this, whatever that thing is it's killing Leech" Tolan said.

Garrett nodded starting forward as Tolan, Meeran, Chella and the Red Iron men following suit. All of them closing in on Leech as he was beaten by Justice. Only something happened before they could surround Leech and finish him off.

Leech had bitten his own arms drawing blood… raising his hands before Justice could act Leech blasted him back. Justice barely managed to hold his ground as Leech cast flame magic creating a buffer between him and everyone else.

Garrett, Tolan, Chella, Meeran and the Red Iron men were forced to keep their distance as the flames narrowly missed them.

"**_There is no escape_**" Justice called as he sent a burst of blue flame magic at Leech only for the feral Apostate to dodge it. Before Justice could attack again Leech held out his hand his unseen force gripping Justice but instead of ripping, crushing.

Justice roared in his cold almost _demonic _voice as he struggled to break free. Seeing a chance Garrett pulled free his Shield and flung at Leech. _Clank _Garrett's Shield slammed into Leech's side nearly toppling the feral Apostate.

Justice slumped to floor kneeling as Leech cast more flame magic batting the others away while he made his escape.

"Damn" Tolan said as they stood unable to pass through the fire and Leech made his escape… but wounded and weak. Before he could completely escape Justice sent a hurried Chain Lightning his way which stuck Leech in the back.

Leech groaned in pain but made his escape.

Justice got to his feet and dispelled the fire leaving nothing but ashes behind.

"What in bloody hells was that! Damn I could hire you" Meeran said in his grizzled rough voice as he took a drink of vodka. Chella stayed back with the Red Iron men… they didn't know what Justice was but they were afraid.

"Anders you okay?" Garrett said slowly walking to his friend.

Justice turned to Garrett just as Tolan caught up with them saying "Hawke what is this?" "**_Hawke you aid the criminals! You aid him!_**" Justice roared as he glared menacingly at Tolan before starting forward. Tolan backed up his Longsword held outward.

"Anders no! He's a friend" Garrett said stepping between them as Justice loomed over both Tolan and Garrett.

"**_Traitor!_**" Justice yelled.

Justice was about to continue but something happened, the strange blue light in Anders's eyes faded away. Suddenly Anders was back but he weak as he started to fall only for Garrett to catch him and help him regain his footing.

"Are you an abomination?" Tolan asked taken aback. "He's not" Garrett answered. "Either way I could use him. You ever need a job Healer, come find me" Meeran said smirking.

"I'm sorry. Justice doesn't like criminals even if they're fighting organized crime like the Coterie" Anders said panting as Garrett helped him forward and picked up his Shield. "We raided the Coterie they lost their coin and Leech is wounded. We're done here" Garrett said not liking the way some of the Red Iron men were looking at his friend.

"A good day in the end" Tolan said. "Hawke… you work with a-" Chella began as she kept her distance from Anders. "An Apostate? Yeah. It didn't bother you before" Garrett interrupted.

"Leave him" Tolan said sharply as he noticed Chella warily grip one of her axes. "The ship and the cove?" Garrett asked. "We'll burn it down. All of it they went be using this system again" Tolan said signaling to his men.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>  
><em>Hightown<em>  
><em>Hidden Safe House<em>

The small but comfortable house wasn't much to look at just another one of the higher apartments for the more wealthy Merchants. At least that's what Aveline thought when she and the other City Guards first saw it.

Inside however Aveline found that the small house was more like a miniature estate with its many comforts and well-made silk sheets. That raid was going well as Aveline rushed through the rooms searching for former Magistrate Vanard along with Senior Officer Qerth and a dozen City Guards.

Sir Thrask and four Templars also searched through the Coterie safe house. So far they'd only found one Apostate that Sir Thrask had quickly killed before they moved on. As Aveline kicked open a door and stepped in an axman jumped out at her his axe raised.

Aveline raised her Shield blocking the ax as she pushed the man back with a shield slam. The axman stumbled back as Aveline rushed forward and stabbed him. Checking the corners of the room Aveline called "clear!" and moved on.

"We found him!" Senior Officer Qerth called as Aveline ran to his side. Finding him near the backdoor of the safe house Aveline saw Qerth holding Magistrate Vanard.

Qerth hauled Magistrate Vanard up by his silk robes holding a Longsword to the older man's throat, "cuff him" Qerth called. Aveline strode over and hand cuffed the former Magistrate. "Finally caught you. Vanard you've brought shame to everything the Magistrates ever stood for" Aveline said coldly.

"But… I was so careful. How?" Vanard said in disbelief as Seniors Officers Qerth and Aveline dragged him out of the Coterie safe house. Once outside they found Sir Thrask waiting for them with his Templars and six Vanard's guards that Sir Thrask had captured.

"Excellent work" Sir Thrask said in greeting. "We do our part. Any more Apostates or just the one you killed" Aveline asked knowing Qerth hadn't spoken with any Templars since Senior Officer Cedric had died on the first mission to capture Vanard.

"Just the one but something's happened recently… Very recently. Magic that I've only ever sensed once before. I don't know what it is and that worries me" Sir Thrask said frowning.

"Leech?" Aveline asked as Qerth scoffed at the Templars have trouble sensing with the very thing they were trained to do.

"No. It was like the Fade itself emerging in our world" Sir Thrask said frowning heavily.

"We'll look into it" Aveline answered as they dragged Vanard forward. As they were escorting Vanard back to the Barracks prison Qerth spat on the former Magistrate saying "I lost an old friend of mine for your worthless life."

* * *

><p><em>Later<br>Lowtown  
>One of the many hovels that Tolan's Smugglers used.<em>

"Your info was good. Magistrate Vanard is in our custody and Qerth is questioning him as we speak" Aveline said nodding at the nervous looking Janos.

"Same for the rival Smugglers. You pointed us in the right direction but we managed to find them. The won't be using the hidden cove again" Garrett said. Tolan stood silent wearing his Raider mask along with his hood but nonetheless he looked pleased.

"That's enough for now right?" Janos said nervously as he shifted uncomfortably. Exchanging a look with Tolan, Garrett turned to their inside man saying "for now yes. But you'll have your part to play when the time comes."

"And you'll be rewarded when this is over as promised" Aveline said reassuring the nervous Janos as he nodded saying "okay."

Tolan silently handed their inside man a ragged hood common in Lowtown, the sign for Janos to leave, it wasn't wise for him to spend too much time away from Dixon's forces. Putting on the hood and leaving Janos carefully made sure to be casual.

"We have another problem" Aveline said getting Garrett and Tolan's attention after Janos had left the hovel they were in.

"What?" Tolan asked. "Sir Thrask sensed something today as we were getting Vanard. He doesn't think it was Leech but whatever it was it was strong" Aveline said. Tolan was about to say something but Garrett interrupted saying "it's not a problem."

Aveline was about to say something but Garrett spoke up saying "trust me it wasn't the Coterie and it won't happen again." Aveline gave Garrett a knowing look before nodding. "I'll let you know if anything happens, Hawke" Aveline said as she left.

Once they were alone Tolan glanced at Garrett saying "it appears your friend the Healers attracts certain unwanted attention."

* * *

><p><em>Night<br>The Gallows  
>Bethany's Apprentice Chambers<em>

Once again Bethany Hawke was tossing and turning in her sleep not having a nightmare but simply aware of what was happening in the Fade. The Harrowing was hard to ignore and even without trying to Bethany could get glimpses of the Fade and the Spritis and Demons that also heard the Harrowing's Call.

_Why does this keep happening? _Bethany thought. Bethany remembered what Maire told her and even though she was impressed Bethany wasn't. But something caught her attention as she couldn't help but look as she saw Pride Demon.

The Pride Demon slowly began circling the Templar's playground that was the Harrowing. The section of the Fade that would be Kenneth's Harrowing.

The Pride Demon could have even been the one that had snuck into her Harrowing as she saw it change form. Shrinking from its original massive size and taking the form of a heavily armored man.

The Pride Demon had disguised itself as a Spirit of Justice.

* * *

><p><strong>Long I know.<br>If pacing is off it's because I've moved certain scenes to the next chapter.  
>If I had kept them in it this chapter would been way too long.<br>Pay attention to the way Justice acts  
>But I digress...<br>Thanks for Reading and please Review.  
><strong>


	37. Coterie's End part 1

**Hey guys, been awhile.  
>Been busy with school and stuff.<br>I thought biology was hard but damn chemistry.  
>Anyway this chapter might be a little slow but stick with it<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kirkwall<em>  
><em>Coterie Meeting<em>

"Maker! What happened to you!" Dixon Carton said. Leech looked up from where he knelt, having just feed to heal himself only to find that it wasn't working.

"Little man, you will remember who saved you when Ignacio was taken" Leech respond bitterly… but weak. "Humph some legend you are. From what I see a breeze of wind would knock you over" Dixon glared.

Leech slowly stood up in his quiet yet forceful way of his. Dixon lost all color in his face as the feral Apostate loomed over him standing nearly a foot taller than him.

Dixon's men, Janos among them, shifted unsure of what to do. They were loyal to Dixon as long as he paid them but no coin made them forget their fear of Leech.

"Little man" Leech said glaring down at Dixon. "I'm not a little… what?" Dixon said stiffly as he started to sweat and he rubbed his palms. "Get. More" Leech uttered in his low cold voice before he turned and went back to feeding on the poor man the Coterie had captured for him.

_How much until he's healed _Dixon thought as he turned to Janos saying "you! Go to the others and tell them Leech needs more _food_." "Yes sir" Janos said hurriedly making his way out. _I… need to tell Hawke and __the others about this _Janos thought nervously as he left.

"Move we've been summoned" Dixon said as made to tap Leech's shoulder telling him he could _feed _later but stopped. Dixon gulped as Leech mostly ignored him except turning to him and giving him a cold stare showing his sharped bloody teeth.

"Now we go" Leech said after moments of _feeding. _Standing up Leech wiped the blood off his lips and left as Dixon signaled for his men to clean up the mess.

Even as they walked Leech flexed his hand that had been recently burned… strangely enough no matter much he fed he could never seem to completely heal it.

They entered the meeting room alone. None of Dixon's men followed and Leech never worked with anyone as alone he was almost unstoppable.

At least until certain _something _had actually wounded the feral Apostate.

Once inside the meeting room Leech and Dixon found Marcus Tacitus waiting for them as he sipped his expensive wine with his Advisor. The Coterie Advisor. The Coterie advisor that had told them what they needed to know to keep the City Guard from noticing things too soon. The Coterie advisor whom had proven invaluable until two certain Ferelden deserters had undone the Four.

"Vanard's been taken" Marcus said not bothering to even look up at Dixon or Leech. "We could send another group to take him out before he talks" the Coterie Advisor said. Dixon scuffed as he glanced at Leech saying "are we sure it can still be done."

Leech turned to Dixon and coldly flashed his sharpened teeth.

"Settle down" Marcus command. Dixon looked at Marcus saying "let my men try again. Another distraction is all we need. Draw the bulk of the City Guards away just like last time."

"That failed the first time. Dixon do you believe I am insane?" Marcus said suddenly. Leech smirked as Dixon blinked and opened his mouth to say something.

Only for Marcus to stop him by slamming his fist on his desk saying "Do you believe I am insane? Insanity is doing the same thing expecting different outcomes!"

"No. I only meant we could try again" Dixon said not liking the way Marcus talked to him.

_Everyone looks down on me! First Ignacio and now our real leader Marcus himself. Even that Freak! I am their backbone now! They have not right to speak to me like this _Dixon thought through gritted teeth as his hands turned into fists.

Dixon didn't voice his thoughts however.

"What? Have you something to say?" Marcus said sternly. "… no" Dixon said knowing that Leech was silently laughing at him. "Of course you don't. You idiot" Marcus said before taking another drink of his expensive wine not bothering to look back at Dixon.

"The Marketplace is guarded more than ever since the fire. Even then when the bulk of the City Guards were putting the fire out we still failed. The other criminals in the city came to the Viscount's aid" the Coterie Advisor said.

"A third party we had not anticipated is what changed things. Anyone can see that" Marcus said turning to the Coterie Advisor he'd personally recruited at the start of things.

"My guidance kept us discrete and effective until something happened. Someone changed things in ways I could not predict. The City Guard changed all their tactics and they made a deal with powerful criminals to get their aid" the Coterie Advisor said.

"My friend here predicted everything the City Guards did. He even knew where they would send Ignacio and the path the prison caravan would take" Marcus said.

Dixon smirked saying "Ignacio is dead. I saw to that. I closed that loose end." "A loose end that wouldn't have existed if your men in the City Guard hadn't been caught" Marcus said coldly.

"The end of my operation in Kirkwall began the day your men in the City Guard were rooted out Dixon" Marcus said bitterly.

"Ignacio was a good leader. I chose him for a reason. He never met me and very few people involved in my little investment here in Kirkwall have. So take it into your foolish pride that we're even having this conversation" Marcus said sternly.

"Why?" Leech said in his low cold voice speaking for the first time in the meeting.

"You can speak then. I was wondering if whatever had wounded you had also cut out your tongue" Marcus said looking up at Leech. Leech didn't speak again but looked unblinkingly at Marcus, whom unlike everyone else didn't back down and remained calm.

"Why now?" Leech finally asked in his icily low voice. "You have a brain in that skull of yours after all don't you? You're meeting me now because we're losing" Marcus answered. Dixon scoffed saying "Ignacio's mess."

"Your mess!" Marcus corrected sternly.

"Six months ago I left my Advisor here in charge as he gathered people for 'my' Coterie branch and they set up the Four. I told my Advisor to have the others place Ignacio in charge of the Four because I believed he could run things while I was away on business" Marcus began.

"Then I return to the city to find not only that Ignacio was captured but that Athenril was dead and the Smugglers had turned against us. I found that your men in the City Guard had been arrested Dixon. I found the Viscount had cut a deal with criminals against us. I found that the impossible had happened. The Four down to Two" Marcus said coldly.

Dixon slowly spoke up saying "the Advisor failed us."

"I predicted everything until someone began stealing our coin and getting away with it. Some enemy Coterie branch or this mysterious third party" the Coterie Advisor said.

"If I had not arrived when I did I suspect everything would have fallen apart. Luckily my business back in Tevinter finished when it did" Marcus said.

"Vanard will talk then how do we stop him?" Dixon said. "We can't. It appears that we're undone here it's only a matter of time" Marcus said simply.

"You're giving up!" Dixon yelled.

"No I never said that" Marcus said irritably. "We need to be smarter" the Coterie Advisor said. "We start to get our coin out of the city, make the most of what's left from my investment and hold out against the City Guard as long as possible" Marcus said simply.

Leech suddenly stepped forward the room seeming to get colder and colder as he stared unblinkingly at Marcus.

Fully trained Tevinter mercenaries were just outside and if Leech so much as threatened Marcus they'd be in the room… even still the question remained, could they stop the feral Apostate of legend.

"A deal was made with me" Leech said suddenly finding his lost strength as he loomed over Marcus except the wealthiest man in Kirkwall showed no fear at all.

Marcus smirked saying "I am aware of what was promised to you. Our agreement made by Ignacio still stands. In return for your services you will have what you desire."

Leech slowly stepped back his strength once again slipping away. Whatever it was that had wounded him had done considerable damage.

Marcus studied Leech curiously "I do not understand what it is about Darktown and the Undercity that you want. I hear that once you did in fact own it but no matter, whatever you need to reclaim what was once yours you will have" Marcus said.

"The Tomes you had were destroyed. I will find more for you and if not I will personally fund what you believe you need to truly own the Undercity" Marcus said.

_The Freak. He cares nothing for wealth or women only his stupid obsession w__ith the Undercity and whatever the hell he found down there years ago _Dixon thought as he gave a snort saying "so you much you could ask for and choose that."

"Vanard is not like Madam Lusine. I expect him to break soon. Only two other Coterie founders are left. You will protect both of them as they go into hiding and I begin to transport their riches out of the city until I discretely smuggle them out" Marcus said sternly. "The rival smugglers I hired are gone. They refuse to work with us ever since their hidden cove and ship was burned down" Dixon said.

"I have better ways of smuggling than hiring locals. My way will work and you will be able to leave the city a very wealthy man Dixon" Marcus said coldly glaring at Dixon.

"I did what I had to do! We didn't know you were the leader. None of us except him" Dixon said pointing at the Advisor. "Exactly. You didn't know I was the leader. Only my Advisor knew, and because of my precautions we will salvage what we can" Marcus said sternly.

"What of the others?" Leech asked in his low cold voice.

"The other Coterie branches you mean?" the Advisor asked. Leech nodded.

"Whatever's left of them you mean. Ignacio did his job well there aren't many enemy branches left. Though you did not use best methods several of the other branches are dead" the Coterie Advisor said honestly.

"It worked didn't it" Dixon said.

Since the beginning the Four had gone head to head with the enemy branches and won several times. Ignacio had personal killed a few enemy branch leaders such as Aldos and even after he was taken Dixon and Leech had continued against the other branches until barely any remained. Whatever was left of the former Coterie branches was weak and stayed out of the fight as the Viscount made his deal with certain criminals.

"Yes I can honestly say the two of you did well against the other branches, or what is left of them, but you've done poorly against the City Guard. No matter, now that I have returned to the city the enemy branches will not trouble us further" Marcus said.

As Dixon stared at Marcus waiting for him to elaborate the Advisor spoke up saying "we hold information that could end the other branches permanently. They'll leave us alone in the hopes that once we're gone they can rebuild."

"I thought we would own the entire city but now we're running" Dixon said bitterly only for Marcus to sharply reply "we're salvaging not running."

"Go now you have work to do" Marcus said sternly.

There was nothing left to say as Dixon left the meeting room along with Leech whom silently sulked away faster than a man should be able to. Shaking his head in frustration Dixon turned around the corner only to find Janos tying his shoes.

"Janos what are you doing? I told you to tell the others to find another _meal _for that Freak" Dixon said as Janos hurriedly stood up.

"They already captured someone, a peasant woman in Darktown, I was waiting to tell you but you were still in the meeting" Janos answered quickly.

"Don't sneak around like that or they'll kill you" Dixon said sternly.

Janos made to laugh nervously but Dixon coldly interrupted "I'm not joking." "Go tell the Freak so he'll finally heal" Dixon said walking past one of his _best _men. Janos hurriedly moved along. Walking through the private Tavern that someone had rented for their meeting Janos let out a silent breathe he'd been holding in.

For what Dixon didn't know was that Janos wasn't really tying his shoes around the corner of the meeting room.

* * *

><p><em>Lowtown<em>_  
><em>_One of the hidden hovels Tolan's Smugglers used__  
><em>_  
><em>"I never saw who it was I just managed to overhear some of it" Janos said as he paced back and forth telling his tale to Garrett, Tolan, and Aveline. "That's not important right now. You did good Janos; clever work with your shoes that was fast thinking" Tolan said wearing his Raider mask.

"We're still getting Vanard and Lusine to talk. We don't know who the last two Coterie founders are, who the Advisor is, or who the true leader is" Aveline said crossing her arms.

Following the others lead Aveline had donned a plain set of leather armor instead of her usual City Guard armor.

"You said it was a private tavern they were using. You don't know where they would all meet up again would you?" Garrett asked. "… No I have no idea" Janos answered. "Then we need Lusine and Vanard to talk. I didn't think the Coterie would let go… but they have" Aveline said slowly.

"I don't think Dixon wanted to. He wants to continue working in the city but their leader is the one who said they were done here" Janos corrected. "Go then we need you to keep close to Dixon" Tolan said gesturing for Janos to leave.

"We need to tell the Viscount. If Leech and Dixon are guarding the last two founders then we're going to need all of us" Garrett said as Janos hurriedly left the hovel.

"I'll meet you at the Viscount's Keep Garrett" Aveline said getting ready to leave before turning back to Garrett saying "careful Hawke. Sir Thrask and the Templars are still looking into what happened yesterday."

Meeting Aveline's gaze Garrett said "it won't happen again. Thanks for the heads up." Aveline nodded as she left the hovel. Now that the two of them were alone Tolan spoke up saying "I know you said it wouldn't be a problem but your friend the Healer is useful."

Garrett shook his head saying "no I won't risk that again. The Templars are working with us but I don't trust them to leave Anders alone." "There's a reason the Templars work with City Guards while the rest us do our part down here" Tolan said seeing Garrett's point.

"There's a way to take down Leech without Anders" Garrett said having checked on Anders earlier today finding the former Grey Warden exhausted and looking worn out. "The Templars. They have their uses and are good at killing Apostates" Tolan began only for Garrett to interrupt saying "but?"

"But Leech seems to go through them. Back in his 'lair' you said it was true. He collected pieces of their armor" Tolan said.

"Dozens of them. There's no use going back there though. I escorted Sir Thrask and eight Templars down there but it's abandoned" Garrett said. It happened a few days ago and though Garrett and Sir Thrask had considerable tension between them they had worked together a few times. Down in Leech's lair only Sir Thrask and Garrett had been able to keep their cool.

Odd for the other Templars to be so nervous but they had found nothing but pieces of Templar armor and the strange carving on the walls.

Leech had moved on.

"Janos said Leech isn't the same. He's wounded and if enough Templars surround him he'll be overwhelmed" Garrett said not wanting to bring back Anders. "Or you could do it" Tolan said suddenly.

"Excuse me" Garrett said raising an eyebrow.

"I've watched you Garrett and I can tell you can use Templars powers to some extent" Tolan said.

"You saw me resist Leech" Garrett said slowly. Tolan nodded saying "good of you to hide that from the Templars. I don't think the Knight Commander would take too kindly to you knowing her Order's secrets."

"Now you're going to ask how I learned those powers" Garrett asked smirking slightly only for Tolan to shrug saying "no." "Hawke you have some of the strangest friends and connections I've ever seen. And knowing you I bet you wanted to learn how the enemy thinks. You'd want to know everything a Templar would use against your sister" Tolan said simply.

"Yeah… a lot of good it did me" Garrett said looking away from Tolan. Strangely enough Tolan clamped Garrett on the shoulder saying "we'll get her out." "But first we have a job to do. Let me know what the Viscount and Sir Thrask say" Tolan said as the two of them parted ways leaving the hovel.

As Garrett headed for Hightown Tolan stopped him calling "oh and Hawke… one more thing."

Turning around seeing they were still alone Garrett waited.

"I understand Chella offered herself to you" Tolan said sounding more amused than anything else as he studied his fellow Ferelden. "She did but I didn't accept. She seemed to think I could help her move up the ranks" Garrett answered.

"She did the same to me" Tolan said offhandedly. _First she tried __directly than she went for who she thought was second in command _Garrett mused.

"It seems quite a few of my Smugglers don't like the way I'm running things. I'm still very new to them and I had little friends among them before I replaced Athenril. It appears they see you as a more trusted figure" Tolan said slowly.

Seeing that they were still alone Garrett stepped forward meeting Tolan's eyes as he spoke.

"You know why I'm doing this" Garrett said honestly as Tolan studied him. _I have no interest in bein__g a Smuggler Lord _Garrett thought as Tolan realized it as well.

"Forgive me Hawke… you've done everything I've asked of you and more but I try to prepare for everything" Tolan said as Garrett nodded saying "your plans worked."

Tolan smirked at that and said "till we meet again."

* * *

><p><em>The Gallows<br>Circle of Magi  
>The Courtyard<br>_

Bethany Hawke sat in the courtyard watching the ships traveling to and from the Gallows to the Docks of Kirkwall. She'd skipped breakfast to Maire's confusion and simply sat watching the Waking Sea since morning.

_I can't see Kenneth anymore. Tobrius was right the Templars are keeping a closer eye on him _Bethany thought. She'd noticed that Templars mostly left her alone but with Kenneth she'd seen how where ever he went there was a Templar nearby.

She wasn't sure but she had the sinking suspicion that if she even tried to talk to Kenneth again that one of the Templars would stop her.

_Why do the Templars allow a Pride Demon to roam free during a Harrowing. Even Orsino said it takes a full __squad of Mages to take one down _Bethany thought glumly.

She didn't exactly know why but something about Kenneth really got to her, he was mage and afraid just like she had been as a child. But no child should be forced to fight demons for some cruel test.

"You shouldn't stare at the ships like that" a soft trembling voice said behind Bethany sounding maybe even a little scared. Turning around Bethany saw a rather unusual sight. A man in what appeared to be patient clothing of some kind as two Templars stayed close by.

_Are they escorted him or something? _Bethany thought as she looked the man over along with the two Templars.

"I'm sorry?" Bethany said putting her worries over Kenneth to rest for the moment.

"You shouldn't keep looking at the ships… it… it gives the wrong impression" the man in patient clothing stuttered. "I… oh. I was just watching the sea" Bethany said realized how it probably looked from the Templars point of view.

"Don't get any ideas" one of the Templars standing beside the man wearing patient clothing said somewhat harshly as the other merely looked bored. _Are they that paranoid? _Bethany thought as the Templar that had spoken to her began to glare. Before Bethany could respond the Templar said "even if you did steal a ship and make it off the Docks we'd shoot you down before you made back to the city."

The Templar gestured above them and Bethany slowly followed what he was pointing at seeing a Ballista, the large crossbows that could sink a small ship, placed atop the roofs of the Circle Tower.

"Like I said don't get any ideas" the Templar repeated coldly.

"I was just trying to get some fresh air nothing more" Bethany answered defensibly. "Doesn't matter. One shot from the Ballista and it's over, you can't outrun it and we can hit anything that travels these waters" the Templar said sternly.

"Leave her alone Jason she was just getting fresh air same as Sir Hynes over here" the other Templars said looking bored. "You don't take the threat seriously enough" Jason the Templar said to his comrade.

"The girl's young. What could she possibly do?" the bored Templar said not really caring as Jason spoke up saying "that Freak was a kid when he killed Sir Allard."

… _what? A kid killed a Templar here? _Bethany thought as she watched the two Templars banter back and forth. "That's a myth if that Freak was ever in the Circle we would have made him Tranquil" the bored Templar said.

"No it's true. I overheard Meredith and that old man in the post office talking about it, he used to be on the same squad as her before she was Knight Commander" Jason said.

_That old man… worked with Meredith _Bethany thought not being able to picture it as the two Templars bantered about. "Just don't give the Templars ideas" Sir Hynes said slowly as he turned back to look at Bethany.

"Circle Mages are allowed to walk about the courtyard but some of us like Jason over here are a bit paranoid" the bored Templar said facing Bethany, the man seemed to be genially sympathetic to the idea of getting fresh air.

Jason scoffed at the other Templar as Bethany noticed Sir Hynes didn't look so good, like he was afraid of something. "I think I've had enough fresh air for now. Can you take me back" Sir Hynes said to his two escorts.

_Is he… is Sir Hynes afraid of me _Bethany thought astonished.

"Sure we have better things to do than follow you around all day" Jason said rudely to Sir Hynes as the other bored Templar spoke saying "no need to be rude. Come on Sir Hynes back you go."

Bethany watched them go truly surprised as she heard Jason the Templar mutter "hump some Templar he used to be."

_Do they really__ fear us so much… or did something happen to Sir Hynes _Bethany thought as she began to leave the courtyard. _Need to find Tobrius maybe he can tell someone… a Pride Demon is too much for single mage _Bethany thought having been brought back to her worries before Sir Hynes had interrupted.

Walking through the halls of the Circle tower Bethany noticed that there some commotion going on between some of the Circle mages but she ignored them.

Finding Tobrius in his usual place inside the library Bethany noticed that Maire wasn't there like she usually was. "Tobrius?" Bethany said. "Hello Bethany" Tobrius said looking at her questioningly. "Is something wrong?" Bethany asked seeing that Tobrius was acting odd.

Tobrius smiled good-naturedly saying "I understand that you've been upset with some of my actions lately, I wasn't sure if we were still speaking." "I… you helped me. You were my father's friend and I'd like to think that we're friends" Bethany said a little slower than she would have liked.

"That's good to know. In a way I'm glad you did what you did Bethany. It may not have been wise but I did do something similar" Tobrius said smiling sheepishly. _You helped me with my Harrowing even though you weren't supposed to _Bethany thought as she remembered first meeting her father's old friend.

"I wanted to tell you something" Bethany said

_I need to tell him what I saw _Bethany thought as she made sure they were alone with no Templars listening in. "Tobrius I saw something last night" Bethany said slowly. Tobrius looked at her blankly.

"I saw a Pride Demon wandering around the Fade, wandering around Kenneth's Harrowing" Bethany said.

Tobrius slowly took in her words as his eyes widened and he grabbed her by the arms whispering "Bethany you were in the Fade?" "I… no. It's like I can see the Fade without being inside it. Like looking through a window and peering at the outside" Bethany said surprised at Tobrius's reaction.

"You can see Kenneth's Harrowing in the Fade" Tobrius said in awe.

"I didn't mean to but at night when I'm asleep it's too much to ignore" Bethany answered.

"It's strange I didn't notice the Harrowing when it was my turn but with Kenneth I could sense it without even trying" Bethany said thinking it over. "Bethany… how old were you when you first used magic?" Tobrius asked suddenly.

"I was around four but that doesn't matter we need to warn Kenneth" Bethany said as Tobrius simply stared at her. "Bethany no one else inside the entire Kirkwall Circle can see inside the Fade like that" Tobrius said as he slowly let go of Bethany's arms.

"It's not like I try to it's just something I can't ignore" Bethany said not knowing why they were talking in circles. "You don't understand" Tobrius said once again making sure the Templars weren't listening on them from around the book shelf.

"How long has your flame magic been blue?" Tobrius said slowly. Bethany thought about it then shrugged saying "as long as I can remember." "You told me you did at as a child. How old were you" Tobrius asked again. "I don't know maybe four or five" Bethany answered.

Tobrius looked at her strangely.

"What?" Bethany asked.

Tobrius gestured for her to follow him as went further down the book shelf until coming across a nearly empty section. It was a section that only held four books in stark contrast to the dozens of books placed all around the bookshelf.

Pulling an old ragged green leather book out Tobrius began flicking through the pages to Bethany's confusion.

"I don't think you're a normal mage Bethany" Tobrius said finally after he found the right page and showed her. Bethany looked at Tobrius frowning as she said "I'm just a mage."

"But not like the others" Tobrius said not needing to gesture as they were literally standing inside a building where more than a hundred Circle Mages lives. "Bethany you discovered your magic at an early age. Earlier than you should have and you have more control of it than you should" Tobrius said.

"My father taught me" Bethany counter feeling uncomfortable.

"It's more than that. Malcolm was an extremely talented mage; he surpassed many Enchanters here without ever moving up the ranks of the Circle. But even he could not do what you did. Bethany, I remember Malcolm when he first used blue flame magic" Tobrius said.

"Do you know old your father was when he cast blue fire?" Tobrius asked suddenly.

"No…" Bethany said feeling more uncomfortable by the second.

"Malcolm was twenty four years old when he first cast blue fire" Tobrius said as Bethany gaped slightly _I always though__t he did it when he was young… like me _she thought. "You did it at four" Tobrius said in awe.

"That's not important right now" Bethany said rubbing her arms, she didn't know why but she felt uncomfortable.

"Bethany I believe you're a Fade Walker" Tobrius said at last.

"… a what?" Bethany asked frowning.

"You're a mage born with incredibly strong affinity to the Fade. It's why your magic is so strong and you can sense things other mages can't. Spirit Mediums learn to strengthen their bond with the Fade but you already have what they had to learn" Tobrius said in awe.

"I never trained to be Spirit Medium. My father taught me to ignore the Fade and shut things out, it took a long time but I learned in the end." Bethany said not meeting Tobrius's eyes.

"I think Malcolm knew what you were. I suspect he tried to protect you. A child with that strong of a connection to the Fade is always in danger of Demons" Tobrius said forcing the old leather book into Bethany's hands.

_I couldn't even be normal in a buil__ding full of Mages _Bethany thought as she felt the withered book in her hands saying "I don't want to talk about that."

"Bethany this is amazing. There hasn't been a living Fade Walker in nearly a hundred years" Tobrius said his curiosity getting ahead of his empathy. "When you first arrived in the Circle you had never experienced a Harrowing before. That's why you couldn't sense it. It took time but you can now" Tobrius said thinking it over.

"Tobrius" Bethany said slowly.

Tobrius looked at his old friend's daughter and really saw her this time, "oh I'm sorry I tend to get caught up in my academia." "It fine but we need to help Kenneth. You told me an apprentice failed a Harrowing because of a Pride Demon. Just like the one that snuck into mine" Bethany said.

"There's not much we can do" Tobrius said as Bethany shook her head. _There had to be something, anything. _"I can try talking to the Templars maybe they can postpone his Harrowing or chase the Pride Demon away" Tobrius said sounding uncertain.

"Would they really listen?" Bethany asked bitterly.

"It's the only thing we can do" Tobrius patting her on the shoulder before leaving to talk to the Templars in charge of Kenneth's Harrowing.

Bethany watched Tobrius go; knowing that he meant well but that the Templars probably wouldn't do anything. That's when Bethany realized she was still holding the book Tobrius had given her about Fade Walkers.

_Postponing the Harrowing… or chasing the Pride Demon away _Bethany thought remembering what Tobrius had said.

* * *

><p><em>Kirkwall<br>The Viscount's Keep_

"Lusine and Vanard are resisting but Aveline and I have managed to get some information from them. We have a pretty good idea of who the last founders are" Senior Officer Qerth said.

"But only the last two founders know who the Advisor is and from what we understand only the Advisor knows who started all this by gathering the Four" Aveline said.

"Are they sure? We need to be sure about; this is too big to get wrong. If we accused or arrest someone who was innocent the blow back would be considerable" Viscount Dumar said crossing his arms.

"The public would understand" Garrett said suddenly.

Sir Thrask coughed saying "I don't mean to be rude but you are still very new to politics. Garrett you've only been a Noble for a few months." _Judging from what I've seen a lot of Nobles are completely lost when it comes to politics and the things that matter. Only a few actually know what's going on _Garrett thought.

"I may be new to politics Sir Thrask but I know people. People living below the upper classes. The commoners will understand I think most of them knew what was happening before the upper classes did" Garrett said.

Viscount Dumar chuckled saying "Mr. Hawke you remind me of your mother. I will admit you are right when it comes to the lower classes. However the Nobles want the city free of crime or at least low enough so that it doesn't bother them."

"I cannot speak for all of the upper class but the Templars are involved in this and I will not allow the Nobles to slow us down any further" Sir Thrask said.

_Would that I ha__d the manpower to do so on my own _Viscount Dumar thought knowing that the Templars were largest force in Kirkwall but politely nodding to Sir Thrask anyway.

"Whatever happens we need to be fast" Aveline said firmly. "I agree, my friend is keeping Janos close to Dixon but he moves around a lot and eventually he'll notice that Janos has a habit of disappearing from time to time" Garrett said.

"Can your friend get Janos to give us a time and place?" Senior Officer Qerth asked stepping forward eagerly. All eyes were on him as Garrett said "I don't know… it would be the most dangerous thing Janos has done for us and it would blow his cover."

"It's now or never" Viscount Dumar said suddenly with such a stern tone that the others briefly glanced at him curiously.

The Viscount had held thing together well these past months and even made a deal with certain criminals and unofficially assumed the role of Guard Captain but he was tired of this Coterie branch and what it took to root them out.

"We will see this through" Viscount Dumar said firmly. "If Janos left us a trail of some kind or let us know what to look for I think we could storm Dixon and the founder he's guarding before they got away" Aveline said.

Garrett looked uncomfortable saying "I think he could but my 'friend' won't like this; it's very dangerous for Janos and like I said it would blow his cover."

"We won't fail. We can't" Senior Officer Qerth said fiercely.

"And what of Leech. He is also guarding one of the two last founders and he is wanted for murders beyond counting" Sir Thrask said. "Two operations simultaneously. One to get Dixon and the other get Leech with both founders taken in" Viscount Dumar said.

"We can't do both at the same time. Janos can only trail Dixon" Garrett said thinking it over as Sir Thrask frowned.

"I believe I have a way but it is dangerous" Sir Thrask said slowly.

"All of this is dangerous if you have an idea I would hear it" Viscount Dumar said. "From Janos's information I gather that some of Dixon's men find people for Leech… for him to feed on" Sir Thrask said slowly.

_The man is a monster_ Sir Thrask thought remembering the incident in where former Magistrate Vanard had managed to escape.

"If we can plant a spy of our own to get kidnapped than they could lead us to Leech and the founder he's guarding" Sir Thrask said slowly and with a bitter taste in his mouth. "That's suicide" Garrett said.

"Not if we follow close behind" Sir Thrask said not liking his idea but knowing that it could work. "And how could we follow our spy? They've done this a few times without ever leaving a trail" Senior Officer Qerth said. Sir Thrask shifted uneasily saying "the Templars have a certain technique that allows us to follow anyone we wish. All we need is the blood of who we want to follow."

"A phylactery. You'd use a mage as living bait" Garrett said coldly as his hand slowly became a fist and he had to fight the urge to do something he'd regret.

"There are a few Tranquil who could past as normal people if they were gagged, some who had a phylactery before they became what they are" Sir Thrask said solemnly.

"You mean before you made them into what they are" Garrett said coldly. Sir Thrask looked away not meeting Garrett's eyes. "Could it work? Arrange for Janos to plant our spy where they needs to be then using this phylactery to follow them when their taken" Viscount Dumar asked.

"… it would work" Sir Thrask answered.

Garrett shook his head not liking this as Aveline voiced her thoughts saying "even if it can be done is it the right thing to do. We're putting someone's life on line… if we can't follow fast enough then that monster will feed on them."

Senior Officer Qerth thought it over saying "then we'll need small group of our best for Leech and to save our spy."

Suddenly all eyes were on Senior Officer Qerth.

"A small group would be able to move the fastest, fast enough to save our spy but they need to strong enough to take on Leech and whatever hired swords the founder will have" Qerth answered.

"Myself and squad of Templars" Sir Thrask said instantly only for Garrett to interrupt as he spoke up saying "no." "The Templars specialize in Apostates" Viscount Dumar said as Sir Thrask looked at Garrett curiously.

"Apostates yes but not against Leech" Garrett said.

"Every time a group of Templars were sent against him Leech slaughtered them. He knows how to fight Templars he's had years to experience with them. If we're gonna take him down then we need to change things" Garrett said calmly.

"As much I hate to admit it Garrett is right. Every time the Templars have gone against the Freak he has come up on top. But I insisted I at least go. We will need at least one of us who can challenge magic" Sir Thrask said.

"I need to be there as well" Garrett said suddenly.

_Sir Thrask you aren't the only one who can __challenge magic _he thought.

"What? Hawke you should come with us against Dixon, not Leech" Aveline said suddenly looking a little embarrassed for some reason. "I've gone up against him twice and lived to tell the tale" Garrett said.

"Hawke both times he nearly killed you" Aveline countered. "We all knew the risks when we agreed to do this" Senior Officer Qerth looking at Garrett with respect as he spoke, the same respect he showed to City Guards.

"It's not the same Garrett isn't a City Guard or a Templar" Aveline said looking uncomfortable as she spoke.

"Yet he is here. He has made a place for himself with the likes of us Aveline. Hawke is a Noble and our connection to what criminals are on our side. In all of this Hawke has gone above and beyond his civil duties. Whatever his reasons he has the right" Viscount Dumar said.

Aveline nodded slowly as she shared a look with Garrett.

Aveline did know the reason Garrett had involved himself in all this, and she promised to tell no one.

"So it's settled then. Myself and Hawke along with a few men against Leech" Sir Thrask said glad that they had come to an agreement. "And Aveline and me with City Guards and Red Iron men against Dixon" Senior Officer Qerth said sternly as the experienced senior officer began to plan things out.

"We have our targets now we need only to set this up" Viscount Dumar said looking at the two teams in front of him, the teams that would take down Dixon and Leech.

"It will take time we'll need to wait for the right moment" Sir Thrask said as they all got ready to leave. "One maybe two days" Garrett said thinking it over. "Then we will be ready when the time comes" Viscount Dumar said sternly.

The meeting was over as they set out to arrange what was needed and do their part.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Smugglers Base<em>

"Is there no other way?" Tolan asked.

The Smuggler Lord wasn't wearing his raider mask as the two Ferelden deserters spoke privately in his office.

"Not unless you have an alternative. All those plans you thought of… any brilliant schemes this time" Garrett said. Tolan smirked at that the effect being the ragged scar running across his lips and past his cheeks appearing as some twisted smile out of a horror story.

_He rarely smiles like that… I wonder if that scar still pains him after all this time. It never truly healed it the way it should have _Garrett thought.

"No. No brilliant schemes this time though my original plan seems to have worked better than I thought if they are more or less giving up" Tolan said at last. "I'll tell Janos what needs to be done. You and Sir Thrask are going after Leech then I want in" Tolan said coolly.

"Fine but we can't exactly bring a whole group of smugglers with us this time. We need to stay small, maybe Chella, Hermes and two Red Iron men" Garrett said as Tolan nodded.

"Agreed. Though your friend the Healer could be useful, whatever he did the last time had that Freak on the run" Tolan suggested. "No I said wouldn't drag him back into this especially with the Templars working alongside us" Garrett said.

"You don't think Sir Thrask could be persuaded to work with an Apostate" Tolan asked to which Garrett firmly replied "I doubt it."

"Fair enough" Tolan said.

"It appears we're reaching the end Hawke. One day soon we'll finish all of this and I will get your sister out of the Circle I promise you" Tolan said holding out his hand.

"And a head start on the Templars once I leave" Garrett said grasping Tolan's forearm and handshaking it in the old Ferelden army style.

_We may not have start as such but I believe we are friends now._

* * *

><p><em>Night<br>The Gallows  
>Circle of Magi<em>

Bethany sat in her chambers nervously thinking about what she was about to do… she'd never done it before nor even tried but there was a chance.

She'd talked to Tobrius again before night fell and though he meant to calm her she knew that the Templars had ignored his warning.

Tobrius had said that the Templar had listened to him and heard his warning sincerely but that they could promise nothing as only the Knight Commander held authority over Harrowings.

And judging from what she had overheard from the other Circle mages First Enchanter Orsino hadn't proven much help either. Orsino was constantly demanding to meet with Meredith and even when they did meet, people claimed to have only heard shouting.

Nothing was being done about Kenneth's Harrowing. Nothing was being done that at this very night a young mage would face a Pride Demon all alone.

That was at least until Bethany had her idea.

Bethany had never liked her magic but she had always respected it as a part of her life just as her father had taught her. When Tobrius had told her what she was she hadn't wanted to talk about it for she had bad memories of her childhood.

Memories of wandering the Fade in her sleep even when she didn't want to… and the one time where she had been trapped unable to leave until her father Malcolm Hawke himself and pried her free and brought her back.

It was an incident that she and her father had never told anyone because Malcolm had doubled his efforts to teach her to ignore the Fade. Neither Garrett nor Leandra knew what Bethany had been through all they knew was that as a child she had nightmares.

Reading through the old book that Tobrius had handed her Bethany learned that she was indeed a, as Tobrius had called it, a Fade Walker.

Mages with a strong connection to the Fade that almost always became Spirit Mediums once they learned to control their gift. But that was not the only thing they could do. As Bethany had already experienced she could see into the Fade without trying when something big was happening.

_According to the book it can be done. Peering into the __Fade but not stepping all the way in, I've already done it before without trying _Bethany thought.

_But this is different... this is straying near a Harrowing. This __is __luring a Pride Demon away from Kenneth's Harrowing _Bethany thought as she nervously gripped her staff.

Bethany knew there was a chance that she could get caught doing this, during her Harrowing the Templars had watched. _I just need to stay outside the Harrowing… the Templars and Orsino could only see what was in that section of the Fade but not__hing outside it _Bethany thought.

Taking a deep breathe Bethany grabbed her staff and began to channel her magic and opened her mind, the exact opposite of what her father had taught her. It wasn't even that hard to find Kenneth's Harrowing.

Once opening her mind Bethany instantly sensed Kenneth's Harrowing. While in the real world Bethany set cross legged in her Apprentice chambers channeling her magic, her mind was in the Fade with no Templars aware of what she was doing.

_I can control this _Bethany kept thinking to herself as she peered further into the Fade seeing the small section of the Fade that was the Templars playground.

Now watching from the other side of things Bethany could see that a Harrowing wasn't as confusing as most people thought. When she was in her Harrowing there had been almost no sense of direction with random islands floating around.

But now she could see the floating islands of Kenneth's Harrowing were actually lined up and pretty straight.

_It's just like Tobrius's__ book said… the dangers of the Fade are perception. _It was an odd feeling being able to see the Fade from a different perspective. _Is this how spirits and demons see the Fade… they kno__w how to navigate it _she thought.

It was such an odd sensation for Bethany; she was willingly peering into the Fade without entering it completely, like having one foot in the Fade and another in the real world.

Peering further and staying at the very edge of the Harrowing she spotted Kenneth moving along a floating island looking terrified.

Kenneth couldn't see her but she could see him. The young circle mage had made it this far but from the look of things it hadn't been easy for him, he looked haggard and nervous.

_Come on Kenneth you're almost at th__e end… remember the book I gave you. Navigating the __Fade is all about perception _Bethany thought as followed her friend's progress.

It was hard to say how much time passed as she watched Kenneth struggle forward and there were a few times when she wanted to help but knew that she couldn't. Only Tobrius knew what she could do and if she tried stepping into the Harrowing the Templars would know.

It wasn't that Kenneth got lost very much, though he did, it was the lower Demons would mock and attack him before he managed to burn them away.

_He learned to cast fire _Bethany thought remembering how she had taught him. Just as Kenneth was reaching the end of his Harrowing with Bethany trailing along the edge the Pride Demon appeared.

Kenneth couldn't see it but Bethany could. It had once again taken the shape of a Spirit of Justice and was watching the young circle mage just as she was. Staying at the edge of the Harrowing and out of the Templar's sight the Pride Demon mostly seemed amused if anything else like all of this, the Templar's Harrowing, was mere entertainment.

_Is that how it watched me… laughing as I wondered the Fade _Bethany thought also staying out of the Harrowing and keeping her distance so the Pride Demon couldn't see her. Bethany knew what she had to do; she knew that if she could keep the Pride Demon away long enough for Kenneth to finish his Harrowing then Orsino would let him out.

Just as the Pride Demon began to glide into Kenneth's Harrowing still wearing it's disguise Bethany called out "hey!"

The Pride Demon actually stopped as if confused, like no one had ever managed to sneak up on it before. Bethany however kept her distance wanting only to distract the Pride Demon, she didn't even have to fight it only give Kenneth time to escape.

Kenneth had reached the final part of his Harrowing only the young circle mage didn't know it as the Pride Demon began to step into his Harrowing.

The Templars would wait now to see if Kenneth could resist, they wouldn't just let him go now even as he had reached the end.

"Hey" Bethany called trying to call the Pride Demon away as she circled the edge of the Harrowing so it might get a look at her. Only the Pride Demon ignored her as it appeared before Kenneth.

Kenneth froze unsure of what to do as he was still stuck in his Harrowing and not sure why a Spirit of Justice had stepped in.

_I have to lure it away _Bethany thought as she did something dangerous.

Knowing the Templars would see Bethany 'stepped' further into the Fade allowing herself to almost cross over as she raised a hand sending a hurried spirit bolt at the Pride Demon's back.

Kenneth had been fumbling with his hands managing to form a small fire as he did not trust anything in the Fade when something happened. The Spirit of Justice that had appeared before him suddenly stopped in its tracks and shifted, almost like in momentary pain.

Then without so much as an explanation the Spirit of Justice turned around and left the Harrowing.

_Is… is that it _Kenneth thought not knowing that Bethany had secretly saved him from being a play thing to a Pride Demon. That's when it happened, Kenneth standing unsure of what to do when suddenly a force emerged from somewhere beyond the Fade shattering the Harrowing in a flash of white...

Kenneth had passed his Harrowing.

But unbeknownst to Kenneth, First Enchanter Orsino, Knight Commander Meredith and her Templars, was that all was not well.

Bethany had saved Kenneth by getting the Pride Demon's attention on her. But something happened that shouldn't have. As Bethany saved Kenneth and tried to return to the real world the Pride Demon, still disguised as a Spirit of Justice, had appeared before her in flash.

It had happened so fast that Bethany couldn't even react as the Pride Demon grabbed her by the throat.

"I did warn you that we should not meet again" the Pride Demon hissed.

It was only then that Bethany realized what had happening… the Pride Demon was pulling her completely into the Fade. She tried to fight it, to simply wake up back in her chambers but it was no use as the Pride Demon dragged her into another part of the Fade.

In the real world inside of Bethany's Apprentice chambers her body slumped to floor still gripping her staff.

Bethany was trapped inside the Fade with the Pride Demon.

* * *

><p><strong>As for what Bethany is it's just something I thought of that was inspired by Feynriel<br>I had planned that since I first started writing this story.  
>For the Fade part i thought really hard on how to write it... it couldn't just rehash what I did for Bethany's Harrowing so I didn't I decided to leave it very abstract on purpose. Bethany's seeing things from a different perpesctive almost like a Spirit.<br>Anyway thanks for Reading and please Review!  
><strong>


	38. Coterie's End part 2

**Hey guys pretty fast update huh  
>I just had the urge to write and I wanted to finish it before finals started<br>This is the action chapter  
>It's LONG so just a heads up.<br>**

* * *

><p><em>The Gallows<em>_  
><em>_Circle of Magi__  
><em>_Harrowing Chamber__  
><em>_  
><em>"You did good Kenneth there you go take a deep breathe" First Enchanter Orsino said calming the young mage down as he helped the lad to his feet. "It's over" Kenneth asked nervously. "It's over" Orsino said reassuringly as he pat the young mage on the back.

"Something is not right" Meredith said.

The Knight Commander had watched with Orsino as a Pride Demon disguised as a Spirit of Justice had entered Kenneth's Harrowing only to leave without doing anything.

"He's alive isn't he? Not even fifteen and he survived a Harrowing. What more would you have of him" Orsino said through narrowed eyes.

"He did as expected" Meredith corrected coldly.

"It was terrifying" Kenneth said hiding behind Orsino, he'd never been in the same room as Meredith until tonight. "Come now Kenneth I need to take a blood sample" Sir Milford said as Meredith gestured for him to finish the ceremony.

"Wait! What?" Kenneth said trembling behind Orsino at the sight of Sir Milford strolling toward him, his knife raised. "Blast it let me do it Meredith!" Orsino said holding out his hand for the knife.

Sir Milford glanced at Meredith for conformation which he got in the form of a stiff nod as Orsino took the knife. "I'm sorry Kenneth but they need a blood sample. Not a lot just one little cut and it's over and I'll bandage you up" Orsino said kneeling down to Kenneth.

Kenneth just stared at the knife in horror.

"Do you trust me Kenneth?" Orsino said keeping the knife down. "I… yes" Kenneth said knowing he'd find no sympathy from the Templars, only Orsino.

Grimly Kenneth held out his hand and Orsino lightly cut him drawing blood which Sir Milford collected in vial. "There not so bad was it" Orsino said as he bandaged the cut and numbed the pain with his magic.

"Take him back to his chambers for now. I feel… this isn't right" Meredith said sharply to the two Templars standing beside the exit.

"None of this is right! He's a child forced into a Harrowing!" Orsino said sternly to which Meredith ignored without a second thought. "Open the iron door" Meredith said just as Sir Milford and Orsino made to escort Kenneth back to bed while his new room would be made ready for him in the morning.

The iron door was built by Templars to repel magic and in effect also blocked out Templar senses and Meredith's years of experience told her something was wrong._  
><em>

"What's wrong now" Orsino complained loudly as Meredith followed them outside with a grim look on her face. "Something outside the Harrowing got the Pride Demon's attention. It called it away… that should not have happened" Meredith said thinking it over.

"A friendly Spirit. I'm grateful" Orsino said bitterly.

"No" Meredith said slowly. Now that she was outside the Harrowing chamber she could open her senses and right now she felt something that should have been impossible. Glaring Meredith knew she was right.

"A mage is in the Fade!" Meredith yelled coldly as she gestured for Templars to follow her.

"That's impossible all the Lyrium is locked up" Orsino said as Sir Milford escorted Kenneth alone as Meredith instructed. "Apparently not. I can sense it. We need to check the Apprentice Chambers. All of them!" Meredith said nearly spitting.

* * *

><p><em>The Fade<em>_  
><em>_  
><em>Bethany was running through the vast emptiness that surrounded her as the Pride Demon laughed at her struggles to escape.

The Pride Demon was playing a game.

When it had first dragged her into the Fade it had thrown her like a rag doll saying that she had interrupted his fun in the Harrowing. In some cruel game the Pride Demon had given her a head start saying that there was no escape but that he was bored.

"Daddy's not here to help you anymore" the voice of Malcolm Hawke called in a cruel twisted form of the man that had been her father. _You're not him! Stay out of me head! _Bethany thought as she turned seeing the Pride Demon had even taken the form of her dead father as he chased her.

It was strange even though she'd been pulled into the Fade and left her body back in the real world she still had her staff. She sent a hurried Spirit Bolt at the Pride Demon who laughed it off mocking "come now Bethany daddy trained you better than that."

Bethany ran through the vast emptiness dodging burst of flame magic that Pride Demon sent out haphazardly enjoying this game.

Bethany quickly cast an Arcane Shield over herself as the Pride Demon sent a burst of lightning her way which slammed into her shield. Bethany slid back a few feet her arcane shield breaking apart like glass as she scrambled up dodging more flame magic.

"Come now I expect more from you. Your memories show me the things you can do. What's wrong? Do you fear me? Poor little Bethany all alone" the Pride Demon mocked in its cruel deep _intelligent _voice.

Bethany glared and raised her staff casting Cone of Cold, the ice magic colliding into the Pride Demon that had taken the form of her father. The Pride Demon stumbled back as it was frozen literally in a block of ice… only for the ice to shatter as the Pride Demon broke free with easy.

Stepping back and shaking Bethany held her staff out panting.

"That's what I'm talking about!" the Pride Demon mocked.

Bethany sent a burst of blue flame magic the Pride Demon's way as she ran trying to keep her distance. "Nowhere to run" the Pride Demon said as it began to shape the Fade around them. Suddenly trees began to appear around the Fade.

Bethany nearly tripped as the Fade around her began to change before her eyes, the Pride Demon could do anything in its playground. Instead of the vast emptiness that had once been the Fade it now stood a dark forest of some kind filled with tall trees while the Black City loomed over them.

Moving quickly Bethany hid behind one of the tall trees holding her breathe hoping this was all a nightmare and that she'd wake up back home with her family.

_He… wants me to hide. He wants me to play his game _Bethany thought as she realized that was exactly what she was doing. Trying to break past her fear Bethany tightly gripped her staff panting and trying to keep her voice low.

_I need to fight him… there's no other way _Bethany thought remembering what her father, her real father, had taught her.

_I'm… I'm scared. More scared than I've ever been. How can I fight __him? No single mage has ever defeated a Pride Demon _Bethany thought trembling as she stood frozen behind the tree where she was hiding.

She wanted to weep but something inside her wouldn't let her… a primal urge to survive that said to move already. Mustering her courage Bethany took a deep breath and slowly crept around the tree her staff raised.

Seeing nothing but the dark forest the Fade had become she slowly began to move not daring to blink as she scanned for the Pride Demon. Hearing movement Bethany quickly recast an arcane shield around herself only barley managing to save herself as the lightning struck.

Bethany's arcane shield once again shattered like glass as she flew back slamming into a tree behind her in pain. Slumping to her knees Bethany dropped her staff tasting blood in her mouth as she groaned, tears of pain sliding down her face.

_I can't do this… no one can do this _Bethany thought in despair as she barely managed to breathe and hold herself up.

She could hear the footsteps of the Pride Demon approaching.

Bethany cringed in pain closing her eyes as she knelt on the floor unable to move.

"Dear Bethany is that all you've got" the Pride Demon mocked once again changing its form this time into Garrett Hawke. Bethany opened her eyes hearing the sound of her bother but she knew it wasn't really him she knew the Pride Demon was seeing into her memories.

Managing to look up Bethany saw the Pride Demon had Garrett down to the very last detail except for the fact that he was dressed as Knight. The Pride Demon slowly strode towards her covered in heavy chainmail armor but it wore the face of her older brother.

"He always hated you. Did you know that? I bet you did… somewhere inside you always knew how much your family despised you" the demented form of Garrett said icily as he glared at her with such hateful eyes.

"No… you're wrong" Bethany said weakly.

"After everything your big brother has given up for you. The life he's had to live only to protect your worthless life. The opportunities you took away from him merely by existing. Why would he not despise you?" the Pride Demon mocked as it circled around Bethany having its fun.

Bethany weakly grabbed her staff sending a burst of Force Magic at the Pride Demon which did little more than make it stumble. "Two can play at that game" the Pride Demon said also using Force Magic as it lifted Bethany up and threw her across the forest.

Landing in a painful thud Bethany once again dropped her staff.

"How happy do you think he is now that you're gone? How happy do you think he is now that he is free to do as he pleases? No longer worrying about his annoying little sister who was always a bit of a freak" the Pride Demon mocked.

"To think how Sir Garrett Hawke must be living the good life oh I bet barely even remembers you anymore" the Pride Demon mocked.

"My brother wasn't a Knight he was a Soldier!" Bethany yelled raising her hand, she was in too much pain to grab her staff, and called forth blue fire.

The blue flame magic struck the Pride Demon but it merely laughed it off as the heavy chainmail armor glowed bright red from the heat. "Don't you get it? He could have been. Oh wait he always had to look after _you_" the Pride Demon sneered.

Bethany numbly cast burst after burst of blue flame magic using only her hands as the Pride Demon laughed it off wearing her older brother's face. "Don't you see how much of a failure you are?" the Pride Demon said this time using the voice and face of someone that stopped Bethany in her tracks.

"Carver" Bethany said in a low voice too stunned to move.

The face of her twin brother stood before her glaring in his chainmail armor that only Ferelden Knights wore. "You killed me Bethany!" the Pride Demon said wearing Carver Hawke's face. "No… no I…" Bethany stammered.

"You made us stay behind! You didn't save me you let me die! You watched I was crushed to death and did nothing!" the cruel form of Carver yelled. "No… that's not true… I tried to help" Bethany said weakly.

"Liar! Everything has always been about you! I could have been a master swordsman! I could have been a Knight!" the twisted form of Carver yelled.

"You're not my brother" Bethany rasped.

For once the Pride Demon stood silent as Bethany spoke.

"You have his face… you can have any face you want but I'll always know what you are" Bethany said sternly as she glared. The Pride Demon looked her over curiously and chucked using its real cold, cruel, but intelligent voice.

"Now that's the mage I remember" the Pride Demon said coldly using its original voice but keeping Carver's face.

"Well this has been fun but it's time to end things. I could kill you it would easier than you think but no I'm bored. I wonder what fun I could have in the real world… just think how long it would take the Templar to realize what happened" the Pride Demon softly.

_He's going to possess me _Bethany thought in despair.

Only something changed things.

The Pride Demon suddenly stopped in its tracks as Bethany noticed it too… a flash of light as a figure suddenly stood before them. A shrouded figure forming the silhouette of a man had literally crush landed from somewhere outside the Pride Demon's playground.

The shrouded figure stood tall, almost like a Spirit of Justice or Valor… only it wasn't a Spirit. Bethany wasn't sure how she knew but she did. Whatever it was it wasn't another spirit.

"Leave us whatever you are this is my game" the Pride Demon said only for the shrouded figure to summon a Greatsword from somewhere.

_What is this? _Bethany thought. The Pride Demon hissed as the shrouded figure charged Greatsword held high. The Pride Demon laughed as it lazily dodged a slash only to get punched back.

The shrouded figure appeared to smirk, Greatsword raised outward as if daring the Pride Demon to charge him, whatever it was it wasn't afraid. The Pride Demon changed form becoming the huge horned purple beast roughly the same size as an Ogre Alpha.

Bethany watched as the dark forest changed around them returning to the empty vastness from before. "You've interrupted my game… run along now before I have to deal with you too" the Pride Demon said coldly as it loomed over them.

The shrouded figure backed up slowly moving to stand in front of Bethany… almost like it shielding her. He glanced back at Bethany.

_Pick up your staff _the shrouded figure seemed to say with a head jerk, for some reason he was unable to speak. The Pride Demon got tired of waiting and started forward its monstrous feet causing the ground to shake.

Just as Bethany managed to pick up her staff the shrouded figure charged forward dodging the Pride Demon's claw as it tried to bat him away. The shrouded figure sidestepped and slashed the Pride Demon's side with his Greatsword leaving a deep wound… the Pride Demon was actually hurt.

The Pride Demon swung its massive claws trying to keep the shrouded figure away but it was no use as the shrouded figure dodged every one of them. It was almost like the shrouded figure had fought something as big as the Pride Demon before.

Bethany slowly got to her feet using her staff as a crutch watching in astonishment as the shrouded figure slashed the Pride Demon again and again.

The Pride Demon roared in pain as the shrouded figure slashed it across its chest leaving a deep gash forcing the beast back. The shrouded figure looked back at Bethany and smirked.

The shrouded figure made to stab the Pride Demon only for the beast to slam its fist down on him before he could dodge it. The Pride Demon laughed as it slammed its fists down on the shrouded figure three times before grabbing him and crushing him.

Bethany gasped as the shrouded figure lay unmoving in the Pride Demon's fist as it tossed him like a ragdoll. Bethany watched in horror as the shrouded figure became a spec in the distance before disappearing completely… her only ally was gone.

The Pride Demon started towards Bethany as she tried to raise her staff only for something to pull her from behind urging her to follow. Turning Bethany saw the shrouded figure had reappeared right beside her and was pulling her to safety as the Pride Demon charged.

_How did he get beside me so fast _Bethany wondered as the shrouded figure pulled her to safety, the Pride Demon whisking pass them. Snapping around the Pride Demon sent another lightning strike their way and Bethany thought they were doomed only for the shrouded figure to do something unexpected.

The shrouded figure grabbed Bethany and pulled her behind him as he shielded her, the lightning hitting his back. Bethany held the both of them up as her savior clung to her. _He saved me _she thought. Suddenly the shrouded figure grabbed Bethany by the shoulders.

_Fight him it's the __only way _the shrouded figure seemed to plead silently as he used his body to protect her from another strike of lightning.

"I can't" Bethany said. _Yes you can _the shrouded figure seemed to say as he suddenly moved to help Bethany stand with her staff raised high. Without waiting to think about it Bethany summoned her magic and sent a large burst of blue flame magic towards the Pride Demon.

Instead of laughing it off however the Pride Demon actually stumbled back this time.

_His wounds… my friend gave me what I needed _Bethany realized with wide eyes. Not wasting any time Bethany straightened up casting a Fire Storm of blue flame magic over the Pride Demon.

Roaring in pain the Pride Demon fell back as it was burned by Bethany's flame magic. The shrouded figure had to hold her as she stumbled on wobbly legs.

The Fire Storm had drained her.

_It's not enough _the shrouded figure seemed to say silently as he looked at Bethany with concern. The Pride Demon was getting back up though heavily wounded from numerous cuts and heavy burns all over his body.

"I don't think I have any left" Bethany said feeling weak.

That's when the second unexpected thing happened… someone else entered the Fade.

Wynne appeared.

The elder mage of legend didn't come crashing down like the shrouded figure had; instead she had gracefully appeared in front of them. It was obvious that Wynne had been into the Fade many times and had experience.

"Hello again Bethany" Wynne said in greeting not bothering to turn around as she raised her staff and aimed for the Pride Demon. "It makes no matter I will kill all of you!" the Pride Demon roared seeing the three of them standing against him.

"Be gone demon! Go back to the abyss and fall into the nothingness that awaits you!" Wynne called sternly her staff raised.

_Wynne's staff _Bethany thought once again noticing that the staff emanated a light coolness about it. The Pride Demon sent a strike of lightning towards Wynne only for the elder mage to easily dispel it before it even got close.

Seething in anger the Pride Demon sent another lightning strike, but not at Wynne, it went past the elder mage before she could stop it. The shrouded figure made to shield Bethany again only he wasn't quick enough… but Bethany raised her staff. Bethany cast arcane shield just in time as the lightning struck only it didn't stop, the lightning shattered the shield along with Bethany's staff too.

Bethany's staff broke apart in an explosion of wood and metal.

The shrouded figure grabbed Bethany as she stumbled back the pieces of what once was her staff falling to the ground. Wynne glanced back at her seeing that she was okay before turning to the Pride Demon and sending a massive burst of magic out.

Bethany could hear the Pride Demon's roar of pain from Wynne's attack as she managed to stay on her feet with the shrouded figure's help.

_You can end this _the shrouded figure seemed to say silently as he grabbed her hand. "I can't" Bethany said weakly. _Together _the shrouded figure seemed to say as he stood beside her raising her hand for her.

"Together" Bethany said gathering her strength and feeling the blue flame magic come alive in her hand as Wynne battled the Pride Demon. Wynne moved back as the burst of blue flame magic struck the Pride Demon burning him but Bethany didn't let up and kept the burst going.

Wynne stood back impressed as Bethany was unrelenting with her blue flame magic that kept burning the Pride Demon in a constant stream.

"You cannot kill me" the Pride Demon groaned in pain as it slowly pushed forward through the blue fire. Feeling something that she'd never felt before Bethany let loose with everything that she had yelling in the effort as her flame magic changed.

Even Wynne stood stunned… as Bethany's flame magic turned _white._

The Pride Demon cried in agony as the white flame magic burned him alive… when it was over the Pride Demon crashed to the ground dead. Wynne watched as the ashes faded away and fell into the abyss of the raw Fade itself.

Bethany had killed the Pride Demon.

Wynne went to Bethany as she felt the lids of her eyes start to close and she had to fight to stay conscious when she felt Wynne's magic healing her. "There you go don't dying on me now" Wynne said softly as she healed Bethany, within minutes she was standing on her own again though very weak.

"It seems you have a friend" Wynne said noticing that the shrouded figure lingered to gaze at Bethany curiously. Wynne had a knowing smile on her face but Bethany was just confused.

The shrouded figure gazed at Bethany looking like he wanted to say something but couldn't and slowly, sadly, turned to leave but Wynne stopped him.

"You have a moment. Use it" Wynne said convincing the shrouded figure to linger just a bit further as he turned to Bethany. "What? Who are you?" Bethany asked not sure what to say to her mysterious savior that wasn't a normal inhabitant of the Fade.

The shrouded figure shifted awkwardly then moved to stand in front of her and smiled placing a hand on where his heart should have been before placing his hand on her heart as well. That's when she saw it… just for a moment Bethany saw who the shrouded figure really was.

Just for a moment she saw underneath the shroud. Carver. The real Carver smiling in such a sad way, looking just how she remembered, his sad blue eyes filled with so many words unsaid.

"I'm sorry but we have to go now" Wynne said solemnly as she gripped Bethany by the shoulder and held her staff tightly. Tears filled Bethany's eyes at sight of her dead twin but she knew that it was really him.

"We'll be together again one day. All of us" Bethany said reaching a hand out to her twin brother sadly; somehow she knew that what had happened this day would never happen again. She would never again find Carver in the Fade.

Carver smiled at her sadly so many things he wanted to say but was unable to.

Wynne began to pull both her and Bethany from the Fade. As they left, Carver nodded at Bethany as he shared her gaze and in that gaze were all the unspoken words that need be said between them.

Bethany awoke in the real world lying inside her chambers as six people stood over her with mixed reactions.

Meredith, Sir Cullen, Orsino, Wynne, Tobrius, and finally Maire. The two Templars stood coldly waiting for something to happen while Tobrius and Maire stood filled with concern. Wynne and Orsino stood over Bethany filled with joy, the both of them knew she was free of the Pride Demon's control.

"She is safe you can put those swords away" Wynne said turning to Meredith and Sir Cullen as they stood over Bethany. Bethany panted letting out haggard breathes still feeling pain all over body, though Wynne had already healed some of it.

"Sir Cullen tell one of the Templars outside to collect the Lyrium we won't need it anymore the Demon's dead" Orsino said. Nodding Sir Cullen did as he was told and a Templar entered the room collecting what was left of the Lyrium that Wynne had used to enter the Fade.

"That was truly remarkable what you did" Wynne said slowly helping Bethany into a sitting position as she spoke.

"My staff" Bethany said weakly as she looked beside her seeing that even in the real world her staff, the one her father Malcolm had given her so long ago, had fallen apart; destroyed by the Pride Demon.

"Don't worry I'll get you another one" Orsino said relieved that yet another one of his circle mages had survived. "You must certainly will not" Meredith said coldly. "Excuse me" Maire said looking confused as Tobrius hung his head grimly.

"This mage illegally entered the Fade without any Lyrium or regard for the safety of the Circle. I would be in my rights to make her Tranquil but I've had enough for today. Sir Cullen hand cuff her and take her to the prison level" Meredith said.

Instantly Sir Cullen appeared with a pair of iron hand cuffs as he placed them around Bethany's wrists, whom was too weak from her ordeal to resist. "You won't be using magic anytime soon" Meredith said as already Bethany felt the hand cuffs take effect dispelling all her magic.

"Meredith she just survived a Pride Demon" Wynne protested.

"It matters not she broke the rules and must be punished!" Meredith replied. "Beth I'm sorry… I found you and didn't know what to do" Maire said watching as Bethany was hauled up by Sir Cullen.

Bethany didn't even have the strength to reply as Sir Cullen gently started moving her forward making sure she didn't fall. Orsino glared at Meredith but Bethany could only weakly limp along as suddenly Meredith called out "fine take her to the healers first. I won't have her dying."

Sir Cullen nodded and Bethany lost track of time as it all became a blur to her, the only thing she noticed while she was at the healers was that sun had risen.

She didn't know how long she'd been in the Fade, a few hours or a day, she wasn't sure. As the healers give her something for the pain and she drifted off to sleep the only thing she knew for certain was that when next she woke she would be in a prison cell.

* * *

><p><em>Kirkwall<br>Lowtown  
>The Hanged Man<em>

Garrett and Aveline sat beside each other at the bar stools of the Hanged Man both of them holding a single cup of the cheap but tasty ale of their favorite tavern.

"So this is it" Aveline said after a moment. They had both ordered their drinks in silence before taking a seat. "Yeah everything's ready" Garrett answered taking a small drink of his ale.

"You can still change your mind. You don't have to face that Freak" Aveline said suddenly.

"No I need to be there" Garrett answered.

Aveline slowly took another drink of her ale. "You're upset, why?" Garrett said turning to his old friend who had made it to Krikwall with him, they knew each other well enough to speak bluntly.

Aveline didn't even deny it as she turned to him saying "you're the only one left now Garrett." "The only what?" Garrett asked. The sat in silence as Aveline looked away taking another drink of ale. "I don't have many friends Garrett" Aveline said at last.

"You have me" Garrett said simply. "I know" Aveline said.

"My husband died, Senior Officer Cedric died, Bethany's in the Circle, Donnic's almost been killed in all of this. Seems like I'm starting to lose my friends" Aveline said grimly.

"I'm not going to die Aveline" Garrett said gripping his fellow Ferelden by the shoulder as he spoke.

"You better not" Aveline said smirking. "If you kick the bucket who am I gonna spar with" Aveline said as Garrett raised an eyebrow and laughed saying "and here I thought you cared."

"All the other City Guards are too scared to spar with me" Aveline said laughing though she did speak honestly. Garrett was the only one who sparred with her.

They didn't speak much after that, just enjoying their drink before they both left the Hanged Man ready to part ways.

"Be careful out there Hawke" Aveline said as they stood outside the Hanged Man. "I will be. Same to you Dixon has a lot of men" Garrett said.

"Good luck" they both said parting ways.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<br>Hightown  
>Private Apartments<em>

"Janos something wrong?" Dixon asked curiously. They were on one of the upper stories of the languorous private apartments where anyone with wealth could stay no questions asked as long as they paid rent.

"Nothing just not used to being around such fancy places" Janos answered shifting uncomfortably; it was true he wasn't used to these apartments at all the doors were nicer than anything he'd seen before. The room where one of the last two Coterie founders, Jarl, stayed was larger than Janos's entire hut he had managed to get in Lowtown near the Alienage.

The entire floor had been rented out by some anonymous person who could afford it. Dixon and his men had taken up residence here as Jarl used it to remain out of sight. No one could get past Dixon and his men; Jarl was surrounded by guards everywhere.

Only thing is no one said anything about going _through _Dixon and his men.

Dixon smirked saying "what Ignacio never let you stay anywhere nice. Stick with me Janos and you'll see the good life." _Distract him, just keeping talking about how bad of leader Ignacio was. That always ma__kes this idiot grin stupidly and forget everything _Janos thought.

"That over groomed joke of a man never shared anything with us. He would strut around the place droning on and on about how he was in charge" Janos said. _I'm actually talking about you Dix__on _Janos thought.

"Ha! Janos you always make me laugh. Do me a favor and bring some more wine and send for one of those Antivan girls I like" Dixon said.

"Just the one?" Janos asked. "Make it two I could do with some relaxing" Dixon said that stupid smile on his face. Janos bowed and turned passing several bitter men on his way out.

All of Dixon's men were forbidden from _relaxing _with some of the whores Dixon had brought over from the Blooming Rose who needed a job after the City Guard had shut the business down and taken Madam Lusine prisoner.

Janos walked out the door and started down the plight of stairs going down three floors before stopping on a lower floor.

Letting out a heavy sigh Janos waited several minutes before two figures appeared walking up the stairs. Janos waited for them as the two figures reached him.

Aveline Vallen and Senior Officer Qerth stood before Janos three floors below where Dixon and Jarl were hiding out.

"Three stories up. They have the entire floor. Two archers are guarding the other side of the entrance" Janos said in greeting as he looked past them seeing a squad of City Guards silently waiting for Aveline and Qerth's orders.

Qerth stopped Janos just as he made to walk past them. "You're going to help" Qerth said sternly. "What? I already I left the trail and you followed me here" Janos said looking at the two Senior Officers.

"You can distract them, take out the two archers" Aveline said.

"No I didn't sign up for this. I did my part" Janos said lowering his voice through clenched teeth. "You'll give us the jump on them" Aveline said as the squad of City Guards formed a wall blocking Janos's attempt to slip past them.

Janos just looked at the two of them astonished. Cursing the Maker, Janos turned around and led Aveline, Qerth, and the City Guards up the stairs stopping where they needed to be.

"How many rooms in there? Any other exits?" Aveline asked. "Twelve rooms all lined up around the hallway. No other exits" Janos answered. It was Dixon's pride that here surrounded by his men, the Coterie men, there was no need for another exit.

"Just stay to the sides for now" Janos said gesturing for all of the City Guards to stay out of sight as he opened the door leading to Jarl's hideout.

"There a problem?" one of the archers asked seeing Janos return without any of the whores Dixon sent for. Janos only nodded closing the door behind him as he moved to stand in between them calling "Dixon there's a problem you need to look into."

"What is it now!" Dixon called appearing before them. "It's the whores. They've run off and they stole some of your wine" Janos said thinking quickly as he silently moved a hand to the longsword on his back.

"Those traitors! I'll have all their heads!" Dixon said fuming as he spoke.

That's when Janos struck… he unsheathed his longsword. Moving too fast for the archers Janos slashed one way then the other as he slit both their throats yelling "now!"

Qerth kicked open the door rushing in as Aveline and the squad of City Guards followed suit pouring into the Coterie hideout. "You betrayed me!" Dixon cursed drawing his longsword moving back as his men stormed into the hallway hearing the commotion.

Janos watched as the hallway became a bloody messy of brutal close combat with the City Guards holding their own.

Still standing off to the side Janos watched the ongoing battle around him and instead of taking the chance to flee he cursed himself and raised his longsword joining in.

Dixon ushered his men in front of him as he backed away heading to the backrooms where Jarl was staying. "Dixon!" Qerth called cutting his way past three Coterie men despite being at least ten years older than most of them.

Senior Officer Qerth slashed his longsword nearly taking Dixon's head off only for him to raise his longsword in time to block. "You've been dodging the law for years but no more!" Qerth yelled as he pushed Dixon back and back with superior skill and footwork.

More City Guards began pouring in as the second squad ran up the plight of stairs and joined the fray to take Jarl.

Dixon's men weren't going down without a fight however. Two of Dixon's men overpowered a City Guard, one of them stabbing the man's thigh, and the other slashing his chest.

The City Guard fell to his knees as both of Dixon's men stabbed him through the neck killing him almost instantly.

One of Dixon's men, an archer, was sniping City Guards from an open door way when suddenly one of the City Guards beheaded him from behind having gone around and entered the room from the back.

Elsewhere a City Guard fell to floor his throat cut open as one of Dixon's Spearmen stabbed a City Guard through the neck. The Spearmen took down two more City Guards all by himself until Donnic appeared having come from the second squad of City Guards.

Donnic batted away the man's spear with his longsword before dashing forward using his shield to push the man back.

The Spearman ducked dodging a slash from Donnic as he wacked the City Guard's foot with his spear causing him to stumble.

Donnic raised his shield blocking the spear as it made to stab him but only getting stuck in his shield instead. Moving quickly Donnic raised his longsword and cut the spear in half as he got to his feet.

With only half of his spear Dixon's men didn't last long as Donnic pushed him back and back until the man met a wall and Donnic's blade found his throat. After finishing off the spearman Donnic moved to stand back to back with Aveline as the entire floor became a bloodbath.

Swords clashed and arrows flew as room by room the battle erupted, the City Guard against Dixon and his men.

Aveline dodged a stab slamming her shield into a man before sidestepping and parrying the man's frenzied slash. Dixon's man was forced to drop his longsword as Aveline finished him with a single slash to the throat.

Donnic covered his partner using his shield as a weapon batting away one of Dixon's men whom tried to rush them. Aveline appeared beside her partner stabbing his attacker before pulling her longsword free as the Coterie man slumped to the floor dead.

Turning Aveline saw an archer his bow raised and nocked aiming for her head but before he could lose the arrow and kill her Janos appeared backstabbing the man.

"You" Donnic said in confusion having thought Janos would have taken his leave the moment the battle started.

"Stayed behind to help?" Aveline asked bemused. "Seemed like the right thing to do" Janos answered with a shrug as they continued their way clearing the entire floor of Dixon's men.

Aveline, Donnic, and Janos fought their way forward as Aveline noticed Dixon on the run barely managing to hold his own against Qerth. Suddenly three of Dixon's men appeared to help their boss as they ganged up on Senior Officer Qerth, the most experience guard but also the oldest.

Aveline made to help but Janos stopped her saying "I know where Jarl is. That's what you lot came here for isn't it?"

Donnic took off saying "go Aveline I'll help him."

Without taking the time to look back Aveline and Janos took off as Donnic went to help Qerth. Janos led Aveline to the very back rooms of the floor the Coterie had rented out passing several fights along the way but not being able to help.

Kicking up the door open Janos rushed in with Aveline behind him only to take an arrow to his upper right arm. Yelping in pain Janos was thrown off balance as the archer fired another arrow only for Aveline to save Janos with her shield.

That's when Jarl appeared rushing past them as he shoved Aveline back before she could lower her shield, she and Janos both crashed into the door nearly falling as Jarl escaped.

Another arrow flew towards them but Aveline managed to raise her shield blocking it even as she and Janos got up. Janos pulled free his throwing knife and sent it off heading for the archer's chest where it struck his heart and killed him.

Aveline turned and ran after Jarl not giving one of the last two Coterie founders the chance to escape. Janos hung back a moment as he took a deep breath and pulled the arrow from his arm.

_This is ridic__ulous I didn't have the training they did _Janos thought comparing himself to Qerth, Aveline, and Donnic. Nonetheless Janos charged forward rejoining the fight.

Throughout the fight it had mostly been pretty balanced with Dixon's men holding their own against the City Guard and vice versa. But now a team of Red Iron men had arrived, just as Meeran had promised, storming into the fray and tipping the balance in the City Guard's favor.

Aveline found Jarl running through the hallway trying to find a way to the exit only for Aveline to leap forward bring them both to the ground. Jarl elbowed Aveline in the chest as he scrambled free getting to his feet as Aveline did the same, he drew his longsword.

Jarl wasn't like the other founders, he was once a former Coterie leader of another branch but he had wanted more and so betrayed his former brothers.

Jarl was a warrior.

The two of them, Aveline and Jarl faced off alone from the others though they could hear the battle raging around them and the sound of wealthy citizens below running as they evacuated the building in a panic.

Aveline and Jarl's longswords clashed with the clang of harsh metallic steel as they fought. Jarl in rough criminal swings and Aveline in controlled swings that the Ferelden army had taught her.

Aveline blocked a slash meant for her throat and pushed forward head-butting Jarl hard, he stumbled back and Aveline disarmed him.

"It's over Jarl you should have never started this war" Aveline said slamming the hilt of her longsword into his head knocking him out.

Handcuffing him and dragging him along Aveline found that the battle was pretty much over as City Guards and Red Iron men were taking what was left of Dixon's men as prisoner.

Dixon himself was caught between Donnic and Qerth but he never stood a chance they were just cornering him. "You can't do this to me!" Dixon shouted just as he took in the sight of Aveline dragging Jarl along with everyone else.

Dixon gaped unsure of what to do as Qerth and Donnic just nodded at Aveline with respect.

Suddenly Janos appeared saying "of course we can" as he raised his longsword using his good arm and stabbed Dixon. "It's over" Aveline said as Janos pulled his longsword free and Dixon fell to the floor dead.

"We're done here" Qerth said their mission complete as he and Aveline made to escort Jarl to the Viscount's Keep while Donnic and the others stayed behind to cleaned up.

* * *

><p><em>Lowtown<br>Wine Distillery_

"You sure you're reading that thing right" Meeran said taking a drink of his vodka as Garrett, Tolan, Chella, Hermes, and two Red Iron men watched Sir Thrask with the phylactery.

"Seems to me like he's about to fart. Stand clear" Hermes said as Chella snickered only to stop as both Garrett and Tolan gave them a stern look.

Tolan was wearing his Raider Mask as usual but even still his eyes spoke volumes, _this is serious stop kidding around._

"Stop talking" Sir Thrask said.

The Templar was not wearing his usual armor because as Tolan pointed with the City Guards certain armor stands out. Instead Thrask wore a set of deep red leather armor, Red Iron armor that Meeran had lent him.

"I don't answer to you old man" Chella said in a low voice.

"Quiet Chella he needs to focus" Garrett said putting a hand on her shoulder. "This is taking too long we could just rush them" Meeran said simply. "No we need to save our spy" Garrett said as Tolan spoke up saying "quiet Thrask's found something."

Sir Thrask had been kneeling phylactery in hand as he opened his mind and tracked their spy while the others waited in the back alley they were all standing in.

"This way" Sir Thrask standing up and taking the lead as Garrett, Tolan, Chella, Hermes, Meeran, and two Red Iron men followed.

Moving through the back alleys and staying out of sight Tolan gestured where best to travel stealthily as Sir Thrask tracked their spy. Stopping near the back of the old Wine Distillery that had been opened some twenty or so years ago, now it wasn't much to look at but it was big.

There were still a dozen elves or so working the place but only the front and they stayed there not knowing what exactly happened in the back but also knowing what happened to any elf that started looking where they shouldn't.

The elves worked outside of the main building quietly loading bottles of wine into crates to be taken to the Docks for shipping. It didn't matter that this place was so open as City Guards never came this far into Lowtown without everyone knowing about it.

"There" Sir Thrask said pointing with his index finger as two men appeared dragging a tied up figure with a hood on their face. The two men were pulling their victim along without much trouble towards one of back entrances to the main building.

"Hermes you're up" Tolan said patting his Smuggler on the back. Sir Thrask and Garrett moved aside as Hermes stepped forward bow drawn.

"Enjoy the show" Hermes said as Meeran scoffed saying "two silvers says he misses it." Garrett raised an eyebrow saying "you place bets on missions." "Why not?" one of the Red Iron men said as Meeran smirked.

_Is he drunk… when is he not drunk _Garrett mussed.

"I'll take that bet" Hermes said aiming with his bow just as the two men dragged the figure to one of the backrooms.

"Done" Meeran said. The moment Meeran spoke Hermes let loose firing at an angle, the arrow flying high above into the sky. They waited and as Meeran held out his hand to collect his coin the arrow reappeared in the neck of one of the Coterie men.

Meeran's face fell as Hermes let lose another arrow that struck the remaining confused Coterie man in his chest going through the man's heart, he slumped over dead while their spy waited.

Hermes held out his hand and Meeran scowled paying up.

Chella laughed as Garrett spoke up saying "this is serious guys." "Alright, alright Hawke just having some fun you're always so serious now" Chella complained.

"We need to move" Sir Thrask said sternly. Leading them forward Sir Thrask was silent so focused in finally taking down Leech. Reaching their spy Sir Thrask cut him loose and took off the man's hood.

The Tranquil could pass for a normal person as he had long brown hair covering the burn mark on his forehead. "This one is pleased to have served. What else is needed of me? It is very filthy here" the Tranquil said in an empty flat voice.

"You've down enough go back to the Circle I've told the ship captains to let you pass" Sir Thrask answered showing genuine care for the man he'd put in danger. They waited for the Tranquil to leave then continued.

"Hermes" Tolan said giving his Smuggler a boost as the marksman reached up and climbed to the roof of the main building, it was only one story.

"Alright now Chella go _convince _those elven workers in the front to leave and take a day off for once" Tolan said. "Alright boys with me, time to do some hunting" Meeran said to his two men.

As they started to split up Sir Thrask spoke saying "what of me?"

Tolan and Garrett shared a glance before the Smuggler Lord said "wait here." "I'll not do nothing" Sir Thrask said sternly. "Thrask you're no good at this leave it to us we know what we're doing." Garrett said.

Sir Thrask stiffly nodded not liking it.

Within minutes Chella had convinced the elven workers to leave and hid as six Coterie men went to investigate what happened only for Hermes snipe them all from the roof.

Meeran and Red Iron men had started making some noise causing three Coterie men to come see what was happening only for Meeran and his men to take them out quietly.

Garrett and Tolan had caused some commotion with the barrels of wine leading another four Coterie men to check it out. Together the two Ferelden deserters took them out.

Now that the Coterie men guarding the outside area were gone with Leech and Kester, one of the last Coterie founders, unaware Garrett and the others regrouped with Thrask.

"All done?" Thrask asked feeling pretty useless having to wait as they cleared out the men Kester had hired to guard the outside area. Garrett nodded as Hermes hopped back down and together they entered the Wine Distillery, it was only one story but basically just one big room.

Inside the basement of the Wine Distillery Leech suddenly opened his eyes, the Freak had been kneeling trying to heal himself.

"What is it now?" Kester said, he'd been hiding down there a long time as it had another exit that led to Darktown. It wasn't a bad hideout however; it was filled with his wine as this was his business and had, or thought, he had guards outside.

"Something is wrong" Leech said in his icily cold voice. "Nothing's wrong we got some of our best guarding the outside" one of Kester's two private bodyguards said. Leech ignored them as he stood up.

"Don't go crazy on us Freak. They sent to get you your _food_ I'm sure it'll be here soon" Kester said bored. Slowly opening the basement door Leech stepped outside into the large space above where even now some wine was being allowed to brew.

There was silence as Leech looking around the Wine Distillery where countless hiding spots lay but the Coterie guards were all gone.

Snapping around Leech raised a hand using his unseen force to slam a Red Iron man who'd tried to rush his flank into a wall. With a flick of his wrist Leech had the man floating off the floor and held against the wall as an unseen force began ripping through the man's armor.

Suddenly an arrow soared through the air striking Leech's back only it didn't little damage only loosely sticking out of his upper back. Leech had cast Rock Armor the moment he left the basement.

Not even needing to turn back Leech sent a burst of flame magic at Hermes as he was loading another arrow only to be forced back. Reaching a hand behind him and plucking out the arrow without so much as grunt Leech flashed his teeth at Red Iron man he was holding.

"No you don't!" the other Red Iron man said rushing in from out of nowhere and throwing an axe only for Leech to deflect it with easy before his unseen force slammed the man into a wall.

The man began to scream as Leech ripped through his armor.

Down below Kester and his two private bodyguards started heading out the other exit that led to Darktown.

Leech finished off both the Red Iron men that had tried to rush him, the men screamed in agony as their armor was ripped through. Hermes fired two more arrows to no avail as Leech merely plucked them out, his Rock Armor was strong enough to withstand arrows with easy.

Leech sent another burst of fire at Hermes forcing the archer back just as Meeran made his move, silently he flanked the Freak. Just as Meeran was about to behead the Freak and end it once and for all Leech raised both hands sending a pulse of unseen force around him.

Meeran flew back several feet. Garrett appeared throwing his shield at Leech which actually hit him and sent him stumbling back as Garrett rushed forward Longsword raised.

So far the plan wasn't working but they needed to do something, no one target was ever enough to distract Leech for long.

Just as Garrett reached Leech he channeled the Templar's spirit force into his longsword and made to behead Leech only for the Freak to stop him in his tracks.

With a wave of his hand Leech's unseen force had grabbed Garrett holding him in place as Tolan and Chella stuck to the plan and sneaked into the basement following after Kester.

_At least those two are on Kester's trail _Garrett thought as Leech slowly began to squeeze through Garrett's armor crushing him. Coughing Garrett tried to break free with the Templar powers he'd taught himself but Leech wasn't like normal Apostates he was stronger.

That's when Sir Thrask appeared using the power Templars were so famous for as he slashed the Freak's back leaving a deep gash. Leech grunted in pain dropping Garrett as Sir Thrask was about to end things when Leech sent the Templar flying back with his unseen force.

Fuming in pain Leech started burning everything around him as all of them were forced to retreat, the flame magic keeping them at bay.

Hermes sent another arrow Leech's way managing to score another hit but it cost him, as Hermes had taken the time to shoot Leech's flame magic had reached him burning his arm.

Howling in pain Hermes stumbled rushing outside trying to put out the fire but the damage was done, he wouldn't be shooting arrows anytime soon.

Leech plucked Hermes's arrow out of his chest one-handed as he continued to send burst of flame magic everywhere. The building was catching fire and Sir Thrask used _Silence _dispelling the fire around the building giving Meeran and Garrett safe passage outside.

Meeran and Garrett had to retreat as well with Sir Thrask limping outside drained from using Silence. Leech kept them at bay while he healed himself but without any blood to feed on but his own it drained him.

_This is bad we can't just give up but split up like this he'll take us down _Garrett thought now that all of them were outside the main building and competently exposed for Leech to slaughter.

Just then an explosion of magic tore through one of the walls of the Wine Distillery sending wine everywhere as Leech found Meeran stumbling backward.

"Little help here bastards!" Meeran called as Leech started towards him slowly, oh how the Freak enjoyed the hunt. Seeing Meeran all alone Garrett made to help but was forced back as Leech sent a burst of flame magic his way.

Growing tired of this game Leech raised a hand and his unseen force grabbed Meeran by the throat and dragged him forward. Meeran stood unable to move as Leech choked the life out of him. Meeran's eyes were red from the lack of oxygen and he began to lose consciousness.

Then, taking a leaf out of Garrett's book Sir Thrask threw his shield at Leech.

Sir Thrask had managed to flank Leech before Meeran was in danger and now his shield collided with the Freak setting Meeran free and Garrett pulled him to safety. Setting Meeran down as the old tough mercenary coughed having nearly died Garrett moved on knowing that Meeran was out of the fight for now.

"Maker give me strength" Sir Thrask said as he rushed forward only for Leech send more flame magic his way.

Sir Thrask was prepared this time and dispelled the flame magic as he charged forward.

Leech, having had experience fighting Templars, simply did something that Sir Thrask didn't expect. Leech used his unseen force and sent a crate of wine bottles into Sir Thrask that sent him toppling to the ground. There was nothing for Sir Thrask to dispel as Leech had only picked up the crate and sent it the Templar's way, physics did the rest.

"Templar I will add your armor to my collection" Leech said coldly as he loomed over Sir Thrask and raised a hand slowly ripping through his armor. That's when Garrett saw it… Leech wasn't the same.

Whatever Justice had done to him had left him wounded and weak. The reason Leech keep stalling like he did instead of just simply killing them was that he was in pain and not as strong as before.

Picking up one of the wine bottles that had flown out of the building when Leech broke through one of the walls Garrett threw it. The wine bottle crashed into Leech's head shattering as the wine spilled over.

Leech only barely noticed but it took his attention off Sir Thrask. Garrett leaped forward making sure to make noise his longsword raised as Leech snapped around to blast Garrett back… only Garrett's plan worked.

The unseen force had sent Garrett flying back landing hard in the ground dropping his longsword only the blade was stained in blood… only it was not his blood.

Leech roared in pain as half of his hand fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

Garrett had used everything Xenon's tome had taught him and channeled the Templar's spirit force into his slash and managed to cut through Leech's Rock Armor.

Leech strode forward holding what was left of his right hand, the one Justice had burned and Garrett had cut in half, and glared at Garrett with uncontrollable furry.

The unseen force hauled Garrett up and began to crush him from the inside as Garrett began to thrash in pain.

Leech was killing him slowly.

"You! I will feast on your corpse!" Leech yelled in anger as Garrett's eyes began to water and he tasted blood. _How can __he __still do this… I cut his hand in half for Maker's sake! _Garrett thought.

That's when Garrett felt it. Just for a moment Leech's unseen force wavered and in that moment Garrett was free. In that moment Garrett's fist found Leech's mouth… it hurt Garrett more than it hurt the Freak, the Rock Armor was hard as steel.

Not wasting the chance Garrett pulled free his knife and slashed as Leech stumbled back, Garrett's knife leaving a gash across the Freak's chest. But before Garrett could do any further Leech's unseen force had grabbed him again.

But this time he wasn't being crushed. Leech flashed his sharped teeth as Garrett saw something moving behind the Freak. _He doesn't have the strength to kill me he's only holding me _Garrett realized

"What's wrong Leech? Still licking your wounds from my friend Justice?" Garrett mocked keeping the attention on himself.

Leech only glared but anyone could see that even the feral apostate of legend had his limits and his wounds were great… any normal man should have died already.

"Why do you let the Coterie boss you around? You're more powerful than them aren't you yet you're still nothing but their lapdog! You even let Ignacio boss you around!" Garrett mocked.

"You're afraid of them aren't you!" Garrett yelled unable to move but Leech was still too weak to kill him though if looks could kill than Garrett would have been killed seconds ago.

"I fear no man" Leech rasped as he made to rip through Garrett's armor but the Freak was having trouble, he had lost a lot of blood. _His lair… those carvings on the wall. His carvings _Garrett thought remembering the strange things they'd found down there.

"I think you are afraid. I think something happened all those years ago down in the Undercity! I'm right aren't I! That's why you're obsessed with Darktown! **Something down in the Undercity kicked your ass and you're afraid even after all these years**" Garrett mocked.

Leech stood stunned at Garrett's words and made to finally crush the life out of him when something stopped him.

Sir Thrask had back-stabbed Leech.

Only the tip of the Templar blade went through Leech as even now the feral Apostate's Rock Armor protected him. Leech stumbled forward pulling himself free of the Templar's blade as Garrett slumped to ground free of the unseen force.

Leech turned around raising his one good hand trying to burn the Templar only for Sir Thrask to stab him again, this time the Templar blade going through his chest completely.

Leech looked down at the blade in disbelief stumbling to his knees Sir Thrask's longsword impaled through his chest. Even that didn't kill him as Leech grabbed the hilt trying to pull it out.

They, Thrask and Hawke, watched Leech's hand fall from the hilt having only managed to do more damage from his frantic attempts to pull the Templar longsword out of his chest.

Sir Thrask loomed over Leech like the Freak had loomed over so many others.

Garrett picked up his fallen longsword and tossed it to Sir Thrask. "This is for my fallen brothers" Sir Thrask said as he caught Garrett's longsword and slashed Leech's throat open ending his reign of terror at long last.

Garrett and Sir Thrask stood in silence watching as Leech slumped to the floor, the Feral Demon of legend finally dead from wounds that should have killed any other man.

"Damn" Meeran said catching his breath as his slowly got up.

"Hawke! Where are you!" Chella's voice called from back in the Wine Distillery as she and Tolan stepped outside dragging Kester with them. "Over here!" Garrett called as Tolan and Chella regrouped with them.

"Whoa" Chella said seeing Sir Thrask standing over Leech's corpse.

Tolan shoved Kester forward in handcuffs saying "we took out his bodyguards and got him looks all of you finally killed that Freak." Chella looked around finding Hermes limping towards them holding his burned arm, he'd put the fire out.

"Tolan he needs a healer" Chella said running to Hermes.

"Go with him Chella. We got it from here" Tolan said keeping a strong grip on Kester. Chella nodded and put Hermes's good arm over her as they started towards the healers.

Kester looked on in disbelief at everything that had happened.

Moving to stand over Leech's corpse Garrett, Tolan, Sir Thrask, and Meeran took in the sight of feral Apostate.

"The legend's finally dead" Tolan said looking over the body. "No, he was no legend. He was just a man" Garrett said as he loomed over the body of a frail and sickened older man that had finally died.

They didn't speak after that as Sir Thrask handed Garrett back his longsword and they dragged Kester back to the Viscount's Keep.

* * *

><p><em>Hightown<br>Sometime later  
>Marcus's estate<em>

"This is bad they're going to come for me. For us" the Coterie Advisor said as he stood before Marcus the both of them having heard what happened and knowing what was next.

Marcus sighed taking a sip of his expensive wine.

"This is bad but you're wrong my old friend" Marcus said suddenly. "What do you mean" the Coterie Advisor said confused.

"The City Guard isn't coming to you. You're coming to them" Marcus said as he gestured and two of his Tevinter mercenaries grabbed the Coterie Advisor by the arms.

The Coterie Advisor gaped at Marcus before finally bitterly saying "so that's how it is."

"That's how it is" Marcus said gesturing for his men to take the former Coterie Advisor. "Sheer up my old friend you're going to your old work place" Marcus said as he gestured for his men to gather his things.

The Coterie Advisor hung his head low Marcus's men dragging him forward as Marcus himself led the way.

They were headed for the Viscount's Keep.

* * *

><p><strong>As for the two different styles of missions I wanted to portray how different they are.<br>The City Guard were more by the book and not as stealthy in Hightown.  
>While down in Lowtown the Smugglers and Red Iron (including Thrask and Hawke) did things their way and were much more stealthier than the others.<br>Thanks for Reading and please Review!  
>Coterie's End Part 3 coming soon I promise.<br>**


	39. Coterie's End part 3

**Hey guys I managed to get another chapter done before finals.  
>Might be a wait for the next one but i digress...<br>Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Kirkwall<em>  
><em>The Viscount's Keep<em>

"What is the meaning of this!" Seneschal Bran called as the City Guards ran out of the Barracks and into the main hall where Marcus Tacitus and several Tevinter mercenaries stood.

Aveline appeared alongside Senior Officer Qerth followed by Donnic as the City Guards formed a wall of bodies blocking further entrance to the Keep. Seneschal Bran turned seeing Arys silently moving behind them heading to inform the Viscount of the incident in the Keep.

Marcus and his men stood watching the wary City Guards looking amused. The City Guard's pride had been wounded when the Coterie had lured the bulk of them away by starting the fire in the marketplace then attacking the Keep.

The only thing that had saved the Keep and the Viscount's life had been the timely assistance of the criminals the Viscount had made a deal with.

Marcus raised a hand commanding his Tevinter mercenaries, which may or may not include mages, to stand down for the moment. "I have no intention of attacking the Keep. At this stage of the game that would be a rather idiotic move on my part now wouldn't it" Marcus said slyly.

"You have brought armed men into our Keep!" Aveline said angrily as Donnic stepped forward not trusting Marcus. "No Donnic stay back" Senior Officer Qerth said suddenly speaking in a low bitter and reluctant voice as he gritted his teeth.

"Sir?" Donnic asked confused but standing down as Qerth said. Donnic was rather close with Qerth as the old grizzled Senior Officer had trained Donnic when he entered the City Guard as a recruit.

Marcus smirked in that sly way of his as the City Guards stood unsure of what to do as only Qerth stepped forward.

"You want to see the Viscount I take it?" Qerth said slowly. "Yes go fetch for him" Marcus answered coolly. Seneschal Bran slowly nodded understanding as he spoke up saying "Arys is bringing him."

"I can wait" Marcus said looking almost bored despite the fact that nearly thirty City Guards stood before him with more at the ready if need be.

_What do they know? Who is this man? A Noble? _Aveline thought as she moved to stand beside her follow Senior Officer. "Qerth what is this? What are we doing?" Aveline whispered not understanding what apparently Seneschal Bran and Qerth did.

"He isn't a Noble but he's the wealthiest man in Kirkwall. We can't do anything to Marcus he has diplomatic immunity while here in city... it's out of our hands only the Viscount can decide what to do" Qerth answered bitterly.

"None of you have the authority to arrest or harm me in any way. There is peace between Tevinter and the Free Marches no matter how fragile and the empire would not take kindly to Kirkwall threatening one of their business men" Marcus said smoothly.

"He brought armed Mercenaries into the Keep" Aveline said through clenched teeth as she faced her fellow Senior Officer. "As quiet as your whispering is, I do have a certain talent for reading lip that I developed through my travels. Listen to your superior miss?" Marcus said waiting for Aveline's name.

"Aveline" Aveline answered not liking Marcus. "Hmm you're Orlesian you have the look but raised in Ferelden. The way you walk and your mannerisms, only a Ferelden would be so… ineloquent" Marcus commented.

"You don't like Fereldens" Aveline said coldly. "Don't take it personally I've been to almost every country in Thedas and I can honestly say every culture has at least one thing to be ashamed and a few things to be proud of" Marcus said.

"Except when you're talking about Tevinter" Qerth said coldly. Marcus smiled saying "while it is true that Tevinter is the only true civilized part of the world that does not entirely excuse it from savagery."

"You bad mouth your homeland?" Donnic asked. Marcus smiled saying "I am one of the wealthiest merchants in all of Tevinter who rose from nothing. A practical man whom sees beyond petty pride can go quite far in this world."

_He clings to him homeland for safety but holds no more love for it than he does of Kirkwall… Marcus cares only for his rich__es _Aveline realized.

Shortly after, the Viscount himself appeared slowly taking in the sight of Marcus and his Tevinter mercenaries that had entered the Keep. "Marcus… you wanted to meet over something?" Viscount Dumar said not really sure what to make of all this.

Viscount Dumar had finally had cause for celebration as mere hours ago Aveline had reported in along with Sir Thrask and Garrett. Jarl and Kester were being held in the Barracks Prison waiting to be questioned after giving them time alone to take in their situation.

"I would prefer a more private meeting Viscount if you wouldn't mind… perhaps your study or the council chambers" Marcus said all business. "No the Guard Captain's office will serve well enough" Viscount Dumar said quickly as he gestured for Marcus to follow as he headed for the Barracks.

_Well played Dumar _Marcus thought as he turned to his men saying "if I do not return in ample time have my messengers send their reports to Tevinter."

Just before he headed after the Viscount, Marcus turned back to his men saying "oh and one more thing. Be sure my _prisoner _stays where he is I won't have a runaway. But if he tries anything see to it that he doesn't come to too much harm."

"No killing?" the Mercenaries asked.

"No I won't have him dead but you are free to restrain him as you see fit" Marcus said as he followed after the Viscount.

Viscount Dumar was more cunning than most realized; he had called for their meeting to take place where he was safest. In the Guard Captain's office deep within the Barracks Marcus knew his men could not follow yet Dumar would be surrounded by the City Guard.

Even as the two of them, Viscount Dumar and Marcus, entered the Guard Captain's office alone a large portion of City Guards and Aveline lingered outside.

"I've never set foot in the Guard Captain's office yet since currently there is no Guard Captain I have wondered just what became of this office. Rumors claim you have seized control of the City Guard as your own personal army" Marcus said as they walked in.

"I have done nothing of the sort" Viscount Dumar said coldly. "Oh from I what hear at the very least you unofficially assumed the role of Guard Captain without any hesitation. Is that even legal?" Marcus asked slyly.

_That was a low blow Marcu__s… the same blow that Meredith pulled when she heard what I had done _Viscount Dumar thought.

"What is this meeting about?" Viscount Dumar said getting straight to the point. Taking a seat across from Dumar at the Guard Captain's office Marcus calmly spoke saying "by now you will be getting ready to question Jarl and Kester."

"And just how did you know that information?" Viscount Dumar asked crossly.

"Let's not play this game" Marcus said politely.

Meeting the Viscount's eyes with no absolutely fear Marcus coolly said "let me save you some time Viscount. I set up the Coterie branch in Kirkwall." Viscount Dumar hid his surprise well not even bat an eyelash but he did lean forward facing Marcus coldly saying "is that a confession?"

"Possibly" Marcus answered.

"Jarl and Kester will be questioned shortly and they will confirm-" Viscount Dumar began sharply only for Marcus to interrupt "they will only confirm the identity of the Coterie Advisor whom knew how the City Guard would react."

"Is that so?" Viscount Dumar said sternly after a moment of silence.

Marcus nodded saying "a practical man gives his subordinates only the information they need as men with answers may give them away but men with no answers have only what they were told and nothing more."

Viscount Dumar icily narrowed his eyes. "I have no authority to arrest you all I can do is exile you from Kirkwall and advise the other states in the Free Marches to do the same" Viscount Dumar said bitterly.

"I know" Marcus said smoothly.

"If you exile me then you realize all of my investments go with me, all of the coin I brought into the city that boosted the economy, my accounts would be closed but no one could touch them not even you, two of the five Banks of Kirkwall would most likely go bankrupt with my investments gone leaving only debt that they would have no way of paying" Marcus said calmly.

"I placed myself very well in your city Viscount. My exile would damage your economy for years to come. Just think how the Nobles and higher Merchants will react to the sudden exile of one the major investors in all of Kirkwall" Marcus finished.

Viscount Dumar stonily looked over the man who openly admitted his crimes and most likely would go unpunished.

"I know. There's a reason I never accepted any of your coin even when you offered it to the city for free" Viscount Dumar said coldly. "A rather smart move on your part I must say" Marcus added respectfully, he may have been something of an international criminal but he respected wisdom nonetheless.

"What do you want?" Viscount Dumar asked sternly, he knew the only reason Marcus would come down here like this was to achieve a compromise.

"I want my money" Marcus said smirking. "I can't give it to you" Viscount Dumar said honestly, he had kept the government out of debt and stayed out of buying Bank shares that started when the Blight began.

"Oh but you can" Marcus correct. Leaning forward Marcus continued "I am willing to voluntarily exile myself but I want to withdraw my accounts and I will trade you my shares from two of the five Banks of Kirkwall."

"You would sell your investments here in the city to me? What makes you think I have the coin for that" Viscount Dumar asked sternly. "I will sell them to you at a lessor price. You can keep the two banks flowing and in so doing keep the city's economy stable and I leave with my money" Marcus said calmly.

"Some of your money" Viscount Dumar corrected.

"I suppose I can _donate _a good portion of my coin to the city for repairs oh and I will give you my Coterie Advisor, the man who betrayed your city to the likes of me, just to sweeten the deal. And of course I have something else you want" Marcus replied.

"What?" Viscount Dumar asked not liking this.

"Information. I have the identities of what is left of the other Coterie branches. They're not much anymore but you could clean them out, stop another Coterie branch from rising to replace the one that fell" Marcus said.

"Have you no loyalty to anything?" Viscount Dumar asked taking in the fact that Marcus was letting his advisor take the fall for all his crimes along with turning in several people that he had most likely done business with.

"I'm loyal to trade" Marcus answered with a smirk. "How much will you sell your shares of the banks for?" Viscount Dumar said knowing no matter how much Marcus lowered the price that it would be considerable.

"Hmm I'd say at 75 percent of their current price" Marcus said smoothly. "30 percent of their current price" Viscount Dumar countered. "63 percent" Marcus said only for Viscount Dumar to sternly call "half of their current price."

Marcus's face fell but he nodded saying "half of their current price."

"Done" Viscount Dumar said bitterly. He didn't like it but he knew it was better than the alternative.

Even if Marcus _had an accident_ here in the city the Tevinter Imperium would step in and investigate. Questions would be asked and blood would follow. War with Tevinter would rise; a war in which Kirkwall would stand alone as no other state in the Free Marches would want to involve themselves.

"International politics, I love it" Marcus said grinning, he may not have been an official delegate but the empire would not allow one of their wealthiest merchants to be arrested or killed without starting a war.

"Congregations Viscount you've ridden the city of the Coterie and will soon wipe out what's left and gain a lot of control of the city's economy. A rather good day if I don't say so myself" Marcus said raising a hand.

Viscount Dumar refused to shake Marcus's hand.

_Yes you have given me a lot of control of the city's __economy and the Nobles will hate me for it _Viscount Dumar thought.

"I want you gone" Viscount Dumar said coldly.

"Of course I will leave never to return but only after our business here is done. I take it you'd rather not see me again regardless and I can respect that. Very well I will leave and have my servants see to my money then I take ship back home" Marcus said.

There was nothing more to do. Viscount Dumar had Seneschal Bran bring up the paper work where both Dumar and Marcus signed their agreements. Marcus giving up everything he'd promised as the Viscount gave the Tevinter merchant his coin.

After Marcus had left Seneschal Bran starred at the Viscount as they stood alone in the office that was once the Guard Captain's. After a moment of taking in the shock Seneschal Bran said "Sir… you let him walk away."

"**I did what needed to be done… the tough choices that every leader learns to make no matter what people think**" Viscount Dumar answered somberly.

Outside in the main hall Aveline, Qerth, and Donnic waited along with nearly thirty City Guards as Marcus's mercenaries brought forth the Coterie advisor. The Coterie advisor had been tied up and hung his head low as he was forced into the Keep, when his face was revealed the City Guards gaped.

"… You?" Aveline said her faith shattered as Donnic looked away unable to believe it as Qerth only glared bitterly and spat on the floor.

Former Guard Captain Ewald stayed silent and didn't look up as Marcus's Tevinter mercenaries handed him over to the City Guards and he was dragged without a fight to the Barracks Prison.

* * *

><p><em>Kirkwall<br>Gallows Courtyard_

Sir Thrask stood awkwardly as Meredith took center stage and addressed all of the Templars gathered in the courtyard. By the Knight Commander's order a stage had been set up as Leech's corpse was put on display for the Templars to see as the Freak would be cremated.

A show of the Templar's power letting all of them see the feral demon of the wilds burned before them proving no one was above their reach. Oddly enough Meredith seemed to be eager to burn the corpse of Leech as countless Templars and recruits watched.

"At long last the Abomination has been slain!" Meredith called filled with an energy that Sir Thrask had never seen before… somehow this was personal. The Templars gathered shouting words of encouragement.

The news of Leech's death had spread faster than seemed possible, the Freak had been a point of gossip for several weeks now. Before his death Leech had killed more Templars than any other known Apostate in the entire history of the Kirkwall Circle.

"His death only proving the might of our Order!" Meredith called to the sheers of the crowd as a few Templars fist bumped their chest.

_His life of murdering our brothers only proves our failures… that it took so long for him to die is not something to celebrate _Sir Thrask thought. "Let every Mage know that no matter what dark powers they summon, no matter where they hide, the Templars will always prevail!" Meredith shouted.

"Sir Thrask Slayer of Leech step forward!" Meredith called gesturing to Sir Thrask as he moved to stand beside his Knight Commander with the thunderous applause of the crowd echoing all around him.

_I didn't kill Leech alone… Meredith has forgotten Hawke's role in all of this _Sir Thrask thought as his fellow Templars shouted his name proudly. "Sir Thrask! Sir Thrask! Sir Thrask!" the crowd of Templar called proudly as they unsheathed their longswords raising them in proud solute.

"It seems barely yesterday you were but a recruit Sir Thrask yet now you stand a hero to the Order and an inspiration to all Templars" Meredith said proudly as she signaled her assistant Elsa to bring forth Sir Thrask's reward.

"You honor me Commander though I did not work alone" Sir Thrask said thinking of Garrett and all others whom had gone up against Leech as he moved to bow before Meredith only for her to stop him.

"You are too modest Sir Thrask it was your hand that put an end to Leech. You've proven yourself a Templar of the highest caliber" Meredith said not allowing Sir Thrask to bow as was customary.

_This is not right… it took all o__f us to kill Leech. I only finished it _Sir Thrask thought still uncomfortable with this display.

Elsa handed Meredith a medal custom built for Sir Thrask. "Sir Thrask I award you the highest honor our Order can give. I award you the Iron Medal of Honor for outstanding service to the Order!" Meredith called as the crowd sheered.

Sir Thrask stood stiff as his Knight Commander placed the medal around his neck saying "truly you have impressed us all."

"I would also award any rank I could give. Sir Thrask you already stand one of the highest Knights of our Order second only to my lieutenant Sir Cullen. If there is any position you would have I would grant it to you" Meredith said.

"I… wish only to continue to serve the order Commander" Sir Thrask answered, he had already spent years moving up the ranks, to suddenly jump anywhere he wanted now didn't seem fair.

"Very well but you will have new armor forged of the highest quality and longsword and shield to match" Meredith said insisting on more of a reward. "Thank you Commander" Sir Thrask replied as the crowd of Templars gathered around clapping their approval.

Turning to the rather large altar that resembled a pit placed atop the stage where the body of Leech was waiting to be burned Meredith held out a hand and Elsa handed her a torch.

"Now we rid the world of the Freak for good! His legend proving nothing more foolish superstition! Let this day mark one of our greatest victories to be remembered for generations to come!" Meredith called proudly.

Sir Thrask stood aside as Meredith tossed her torch into the pit where Leech's body lay lighting the strange corpse afire. The Templars shouted and hollered at the sight of Leech's body being burned, the sight of the most feared Apostate in recent memory burning away.

Sir Thrask watched as Leech's body burned away with Meredith positively beaming and the crowd sheered proudly calling Thrask's name. _Hawke was right all Leech was in the end was an old sickly frail man _Sir Thrask thought watching the burning without taking a joy from it as the others did.

They stayed for some time until slowly the crowd began to disperse but Meredith and Sir Thrask stayed along with Elsa. Hearing footsteps behind him Sir Thrask turned seeing Sir Hynes strolling towards them stopping to watch the fire burn Leech's corpse away.

"Hynes you're looking much better" Sir Thrask said not knowing what else to say as he studied the face of the man whom had been possessed.

"Thank you" Sir Hynes said keeping his gaze on the fire.

"You killed him then? Was it painful? Maker I hope it hurt" Sir Hynes said suddenly getting a look of fear and anger in his eyes. "Several wounds to his body before I cut open his throat" Sir Thrask answered realizing that Sir Hynes needed to see Meredith's show more than anyone.

"Good… good" Sir Hynes said in a cold fashion as Sir Thrask noticed his fellow Templar's hands had turned into fists. _Poor man… the things Leech made him do. But now it's over and Leech is dead I know it isn't easy Sir Hynes but you'll pull through _Sir Thrask thought.

"You ever need to talk I'm always willing to have a drink. I hear the Tranquil have brewed some new wine" Sir Thrask said casually. _Sir Hynes needs casual he needs to set this behind him _Sir Thrask mussed.

"I'd like that" Sir Hynes said showing a shadow of his former self as he turned to Sir Thrask warmly. "Thanks Sir Thrask… for everything" Sir Hynes said turning to leave having seen what he needed to see and looking considerably brighter.

_I was the only one who visited him in the wards. All the other Templars have b__een afraid there was still some of Leech in him. I was the only one who didn't glare at his decision to switch to a support role _Sir Thrask remembered.

Deciding to ask something that had been bothering him for some time Sir Thrask spoke up saying "Sir Hynes."

"Yes?" Sir Hynes asked turning back to face Thrask. "When… you were possessed… do... do you remember everything" Sir Thrask asked awkwardly not knowing if it was too soon to bring that up.

Sir Hynes suddenly got a scared look about him but he thought about it speaking in a low voice saying "flashes of it… I remember being trapped in my body not able to act. Forced to do whatever… whatever the Freak wanted me to do."

_I can't even imagine it… unable to move but still able to see as your body listened to someone else's command… forc__ed to kill _Sir Thrask thought.

Sir Hynes waited for Thrask to ask his questions for which Thrask was grateful. "Do you remember anything else? Was there anything that Leech seemed afraid of… anything that he might have feared?" Sir Thrask asked.

"What? I… no. No Leech... he wasn't afraid of anything not even the Templars. I don't know if he was human enough to know what fear was" Sir Hynes answered looking confused.

"Why do you ask?" Sir Hynes asked not understanding. _What Garrett pieced together… that Leech was__ afraid of something _Sir Thrask thought as he calmly answered "just something I was investigating."

"He was obsessed with Darktown and what was underneath it" Sir Hynes said forcing himself to remember his time being possessed.

"The Undercity" Sir Thrask asked. Sir Hynes nodded. _That's a dead end t__o__o much ground to cover just like in the beginning… not even Leech could have possibly known of everything down there _Sir Thrask thought.

"Thank you" Sir Thrask said as Sir Hynes left.

"Leave it be. Leech is dead" Meredith said having let Sir Thrask offer what comfort to Sir Hynes he could while she had stood unsure of what to say. Elsa nodded speaking in her empty flat voice saying "psychological wounds take the longest to heal. In time I believe Hynes will recover."

Now that only the three of them remained Sir Thrask turned to Meredith saying "Commander what did Leech do to you?"

Meredith didn't look at him keeping her gaze on the fire but she said "explain?" Sir Thrask shifted saying "you put on such a show for his death. What you told me in your office of the past… this is personal isn't it?"

_I shouldn't have been so blunt _Sir Thrask thought realizing that it might not be good to bother his boss over something personal. Meredith only stayed silent neither confirming nor denying Sir Thrask's suspicion before finally saying "it's been a long day Sir Thrask I dismiss you."

Sir Thrask nodded and slowly took his leave.

"Elsa await me in my office and I will meet you shortly" Meredith said wanting to be alone with the burned body of Leech. Once Elsa was gone Meredith glared at Leech's corpse which by now was little more than a chunk of charred bone.

"You're finally dead. Yet I feel no satisfaction" Meredith said coldly. Memories flashed through Meredith's head, memories of her youth in the Order and her encounter with Leech and how as a child he had killed Sir Allard, her mentor.

"You took him away from me" Meredith said angrily now that no one was around to see as tears began to swell in her eyes. Yet she did not allow her tears to fall she would remain strong.

For what no one knew was that Meredith wasn't always as hard and cold as she was now, that there was time when she had loved and been loved in return.

No other Templars knew as she had kept it secret that Meredith and Sir Allard had been lovers and had shared many a night together. No other Templars knew that Sir Allard had started a relationship with one of his most promising recruits, a recruit that would one day become Knight Commander.

No other Templars knew that they had continued their secret relationship even after Meredith had been accepted into the Order. Sir Allard, the only love Meredith had ever known, the man she had once loved that had been brutally murdered by the feral apostate of legend.

"I've hated you for years and years but now you're dead and all I feel is emptiness where once there might had been love" Meredith said glaring through teary eyes at Leech's corpse.

There was a loud snap as Leech's bones began to break apart from the fire… there was almost nothing left anymore. Reaching a hand inside her armor Meredith grasped the necklace Sir Allard had given her so many years ago, the only thing she still had of him.

"Sir Allard you have been avenged" Meredith whispered. Without speaking another word Meredith wiped her tears once again becoming the stony and strong Knight Commander as she headed for her office.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Circle<br>Gallows Prison  
>Lower level used for isolated prisoners <em>

Bethany awoke with a groan, the pain had mostly faded away thanks to the Circle Healers but it was hard to sleep comfortably in a prison cell. She didn't remember being placed inside her cell all she remembered was waking up a few hours ago here, her hands still handcuffed.

She couldn't use her magic, the iron handcuffs robbed her of her connection to the Fade, and there wasn't much to do but think. _What will they do with me _Bethany thought she wasn't sure what would happen though she did find it odd that all the other cells were empty.

The Prison levels were mostly long hallway after hallway filled with prison cells where every floor looked just like the other. The only change was at the very bottom which held the very worst of Apostates, the so called Dungeon.

Bethany didn't know how many floors below the Dungeon was but she was glad that for whatever her reasons Meredith hadn't placed her there. Still it was odd that she had an entire floor to herself.

_I don't even know what time it is…__ or __what day _Bethany thought as she moved into a sitting position, her bed here was basically a stick of wood welded into the wall and not very comfortable.

"At least there are candles" Bethany mumbled glad that someone bothered to keep the prison cells lit as there were no windows. Being stuck in a cell with no light… she couldn't imagine that.

Suddenly a door opened and Bethany could hear footsteps heading her way, she stood up not sure if she should be scared.

The sight that reached her cell surprised her.

"Hello again I have your dinner" Idunna said in the empty flat voice that only Tranquil spoke in, she stood holding a tray of food. "Idunna…" Bethany said slowly as she gazed at burn mark over the former prostitute's forehead. "I hope it does not displease you to see me again. I volunteered for this duty as a way to perhaps to apologize of my past actions" Idunna said without blinking.

"You mean when you tried to kill my brother" Bethany said coldly. Idunna nodded saying "yes I was different then but now I am at peace." Stepping forward Idunna opened the metal flap of Bethany's prison cell and slide the food tray across for Bethany to eat.

"Wait… don't go" Bethany said slowly.

Idunna stood still waiting for Bethany to continue.

"What's going on? I don't know how long it's been but no one's told me anything I've just been locked up here" Bethany said. "Kenneth passed his Harrowing and you were taken into custody. Since the incident you have been here for a day and seven hours" Idunna answered flatly.

Bethany took that in before asking "why am I the only one on this floor… all the other prison cells are empty." "The Knight Commander placed you here because she did want you speaking with the other prisoners as I once did" Idunna answered.

"You were separated from the other prisoners?" Bethany asked not knowing of Idunna's past in the prison cells before Leech had broken her out.

"Yes my appearance caused problems with the other inmates before I was moved into a cell further down from where you stand. However this floor has been given extra protection since the apostate known as Leech broke me out" Idunna answered simply.

"Wait… who's Leech? You broke out of the Gallows but you're here now. And you're Tranquil" Bethany said feeling very left out. "A very dangerous Apostate whom was killed by Sir Thrask. I did not break out he broke me out but I was returned and made Tranquil" Idunna replied.

Bethany just stood silent feeling like there was a whole story that she been entirely left out of.

"You'll excuse me but it is a long story that I would prefer not to tell as I have put it behind me" Idunna said seeing the look in Bethany's eyes while she herself remained stiff and stone like.

"I understand" Bethany said slowly. Idunna turned to leave but Bethany stopped her one last time."Do you know what's going to happen to me?" Bethany asked sadly as she gripped the iron handles of her cell.

"I do not know. However I speculate that you were placed here temporally. You entered the Fade without the use of Lyrium or Blood Magic a feat unheard of. That worries the Templars and Meredith is deciding what to do with you" Idunna answered.

Bethany nodded taking in that even the Templars didn't know what they were going to do with her yet as Idunna walked out. Hearing the door slam shut and knowing she'd be alone at least for a few hours Bethany sadly grabbed the food tray and began to eat in silence.

* * *

><p><em>Darktown<br>Anders's Clinic_

"You really cut off half his hand, punched him, and slashed his chest?" Anders asked as he channeled his healing magic into Garrett.

"Yeah like I said but he still managed to hit me a few times. I felt his magic trying to rip through my armor but he didn't have the strength to kill me he had lost too much blood and whatever Justice did had wounded him" Garrett answered as he sat waiting for Anders to finish his check-up.

"Hawke the things you get up to" Anders said finishing up. After having reported back to the Viscount with Sir Thrask, Garrett had headed back to Anders for healing and had come back due to Anders's insistence for check-ups.

"Hmm still no long term damage that I can see" Anders said thinking it over as he examined Garrett just to be sure. "So no more check-ups?" Garrett asked. "No I think you'll be fine. Has the soreness gone or do I need to numb it again?" Anders asked still gripping his staff.

"All gone" Garrett answered.

"Well I guess we're done here" Anders said just as Cooper, Anders's assistant, appeared saying "someone's here to see Hawke." Garrett blinked unsure of who it was as Anders exchanged a glance with him before turning to Cooper saying "let them in."

Aveline walked in just as Anders was gathering his medicines. "Garrett" Aveline said slowly as Garrett looked for his undershirt finding it on the stool he had left it on when Anders had started his examination.

"Aveline something wrong?" Garrett asked turning to his friend as he picked up his undershirt but strangely Aveline seemed to be distracted.

"Um Aveline?" Garrett asked as oddly Aveline seemed to not being paying attention as she didn't meet Garrett's eyes. "Hmm" Aveline asked getting her act together and forcing herself to meet her friend's eyes as he put on his undershirt.

Though for some reason Aveline seemed a little flushed as she forced herself to keep her eyes on Garrett's face.

"You needed to see me?" Garrett asked as he began to re-armor his top, he had kept his trousers on since Anders's didn't need to heal his legs, in his usual Reinforced Leather Armor with a slight blue green tint.

"I needed to inform you of things… why weren't you wearing a shirt right now?" Aveline said looking embarrassed for some reason.

"Just a check-up Leech almost ripped through his armor but Hawke's a survivor and all he got was some bad bruising" Anders said answering for Garrett. Aveline frowned saying "are you okay Garrett?"

"I'm fine Anders healed most of the damage and he's been checking up on me to make sure it stayed healed" Garrett replied.

"Above all of else I am a pretty damn good healer" Anders said taken pride in his work as he finished gathering his medicines. However even as Anders had gathered his supplies he couldn't help but notice Aveline's flushed face even as she recovered and he laughed lightly.

"I don't like this Garrett but someone wants to meet you before he leaves Kirkwall never to come back" Aveline said gesturing for Garrett to follow her. Anders waved goodbye as Garrett followed Aveline out of Darktown all the way to the Hightown Marketplace where Marcus was waiting.

_Hightown Marketplace_

"So you're telling me the Viscount is just letting this guy walk… this guy is more of a criminal than all the others" Garrett said bitterly as they headed for Marcus, whom sat outside a private tavern drinking his expensive wine.

"I know but it's the only way" Aveline replied just as bitter. "Ah there you are Ms. Aveline. I take it this is he?" Marcus said in greeting as he looked over Garrett curiously. "Who's asking" Garrett asked crossing his arms.

"My name is Marcus soon to self-exile myself from this fine city with quite a lot of money though not as much as I had intended" Marcus said coolly. "So I heard. The Viscount chose the lessor of two evils" Garrett said.

Marcus only laughed to their surprise saying "ah you despise me and here I thought we might get along." Aveline scuffed as Garrett said "why on Thedas would you think we would get along?"

"Hmm from what I hear you've built a rather good life for yourself. A business man and a Noble whom gets face time with the Viscount himself. I respect that for you started as nothing but a refugee, I too started from nothing" Marcus said.

_All you were is a criminal _Garrett thought as he said "what's your point and why did you want to meet me of all people?"

"I wanted to know who really defeated the Four. The real reason my investments here in Kirkwall fell apart" Marcus said simply. Aveline sighed saying "he insisted and I didn't want to bother the Viscount again. Sorry Garrett."

"Don't be. I said I wouldn't bother the Viscount again and I haven't" Marcus said suddenly standing up to meet Garrett's eye.

"So it was you had planned all this was it? Was it you who figured out all of our weaknesses and used them against us dividing the Four and taking the Coterie branch down in record time" Marcus said icily.

"No I did not mastermind your end" Garrett said truthfully.

Marcus raised his eyebrows as Garrett continued "I only speak for him and he won't meet with you." _There's a reason Tolan kept his identity __secret, only his smuggler__s__ and I__ know who he really is though Meeran might know as well _Garrett thought.

"Is that so? Well then such a shame. Hmm I suppose I must take my leave then but before I go I solute you Mr. Hawke. Whatever your reasons for joining this cause and helping this mysterious third party that was my end I hope it was worth it" Marcus said.

Garrett and Aveline just glared silently at Marcus. Finishing his wine Marcus took his leave without saying a single word, heading for the Docks where he would take ship back home to Tevinter with all the coin he had salvaged.

"So I guess this is it. The Coterie's end is here" Garrett said turning to Aveline warmly now that Marcus was gone. "Yeah I guess so" Aveline said grinning, whatever else despite everything that had happened the Coterie truly was done in Kirkwall.

* * *

><p><em>Barracks Prison<em>

"Sir this is unwise at the very least let two City Guards protect you" Seneschal Bran said as he hurriedly followed Viscount Dumar. "No there's nothing he can do here and we're surrounded by the City Guard" Viscount Dumar said.

Two City Guards stood guard as Viscount Dumar reached the room where former Guard Captain Ewald was being held. Unlike Ignacio and the other Coterie members Ewald was given a large cell but had been moved so the Viscount could speak with him.

The two City Guards moved side looking grim faced as they said "Viscount if there is any trouble at all call us and we'll be there." Dumar nodded as the City Guards stepped outside and let him in.

The room was basically a small square with a table and chairs set up for their private meeting, Ewald was chained to the table and chair however. "Hello again my old friend" Ewald said sadly as he looked up seeing the Viscount himself moving to sit across the table from him.

The two City Guards closed the door giving them their privacy. They didn't speak for some time as they sat across from each other, they had a lot of history together and this was the blow that had hit Dumar the hardest.

"Why?" Viscount Dumar asked finally. Ewald took his time but answered "what does it matter I'm guilty I don't deny it." _His tone... so somber the tone of __a __man accepting his fate _Viscount Dumar mussed.

"You served this city faithfully for over thirty years. You trained at least half of the City Guards here today and saw several of them become Senior Officers even Qerth doesn't have your record" Dumar answered.

Ewald looked away before laughing sadly as he answered "yes I served the city for over thirty years and what did I get?"

Dumar said nothing.

"Forced to retire. My wife long gone after she divorced me and my son who never writes anymore always in Orlais. An empty Lowtown apartment and some coin giving to me for my years of service" Ewald said bitterly.

"I wanted more" Ewald added coldly. "More than what?" Viscount Dumar asked.

"More than this life. Don't you see Dumar we give so much in our service but we get nothing while Nobles walk around this city like they own it. Most of them have never worked a day in their life with mommy and daddy taking care of them" Ewald said bitterly.

"You did this for gold? Ewald you betrayed our city and our years of friendship all so you could get rich" Viscount Dumar said angrily. Ewald laughed sadly saying "not just gold I wanted more. Marcus found me after my forced retirement and convinced me of what I could have."

"And after everything I confided in you" Viscount Dumar said in disgust. "Not many people knew it was me. Not even Jeven knew." "You warned me to fight his election to Guard Captain" Viscount Dumar said angrily.

"Marcus's idea, no one would ever think it was me if I obviously hated the Coterie's pawn in the City Guard and even better Jeven hated me" Ewald said with a shrug that caused his chains to rattle.

"And what of Aveline? Were you trying to plant another pawn in the City Guard! Is that it!" Viscount Dumar said sternly having realized just how Dixon had gotten his men into the City Guard.

"… That was the plan but over time I saw that she would never betray the city no matter how much gold was promised. She's the perfect City Guard and like I predicted she moved up the ranks fast" Ewald said oddly proud.

"Of all the years I never expected you to give up so easily" Viscount Dumar said nearly shouting in anger at his old friend.

"Don't pretend like you don't understand! What have you gotten from being Viscount? A bald head, your wife long dead, a son who barely listens to you, the Templars throwing their weight around the city, and dealing with the Qunari of all people!" Ewald shouted back.

"I always knew what I was signing up for. I became Viscount to serve this city the city I love… I had thought you of all people would understand. All those years you were my only true friend but now you betray me" the Viscount said harshly.

"… Well then I guess we never really knew each other after all did we?" Ewald said bitterly as he hung his head low his chains rattling together.

"No I guess we didn't" Viscount Dumar said standing up having had his fill of betrayal. "Goodbye my old friend I hope the prison provides you with the life you wanted so badly you betrayed everything you once stood for" Viscount Dumar said leaving.

Ewald said nothing but hung his head atop the table.

"Sir is everything alright? We heard shouting" one of the City Guards asked looking concerned as Seneschal Bran waited warily for him. "As fine as it's going to get for now" Viscount Dumar answered.

"Bran come we have work to do" Viscount Dumar said leaving the Barracks Prison… and leaving the only true friend he had behind.

* * *

><p><em>Later<br>Hightown  
>Hawke Estate.<em>

"There you go Kane" Garrett said as set his faithful Mabari's food bowl down, almost instantly Kane began to eat. Garrett looked around his estate knowing that one day soon he would have leave all of this behind even though he had worked so hard to get it.

"Family is all the matters" Garrett said looking around the estate thinking of how they'd have to move around again once they broke Bethany out but that it would be worth it in the end.

That's when Garrett noticed it… a black envelope waiting for him on his writing table only no one had been inside his estate except him. _Where did __this come from__? _Garrett thought reaching over and picking the envelope up and opening it.

Inside was a letter that read:

_**You have recently done me a service. Allow me to repay you though I know that by now coin means little to you. So I award you the gift of warning.**_

_**Not everyone forgives**_

Garrett just starred at the words not sure what to make of this mysterious letter when suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Putting the letter back down Garrett went to his front door and opened it finding Tolan waiting for him outside.

Tolan was wearing his usual disguise of ragged clothing of either Lowtown or Darktown make and a hood that covered his face hiding the ragged scar that ran across his lips and past his cheeks but he wore no Raider mask this time.

"Can I come in?" Tolan asked as Garrett nodded letting him.

Tolan looked around Garrett's estate before turning back to Garrett saying "everything's ready." Garrett's heart jumped in his chest as his eyes widened and he stepped forward saying "are you sure it will work?"

"I'm sure" Tolan said nodding.

"Start your goodbyes. In the three days time under the cover of night we break your sister out of the Circle and the two of you leave Kirkwall for parts unknown as promised" Tolan said smirking.

_Three days _Garrett thought as he smiled saying "thank you."

"A deal's a deal" Tolan said as he and Garrett shook hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it.<br>I know this chapter didn't have any action in it but honestly this one of my favorite chapters I've ever written.  
>Just like with the Last Four Days it was all drama based.<br>As for Meredith I wanted to write a reason for the way she is.  
>As for Dumar and Ewald I planned that since the beginning I hope the payoff was good (all the scenes they had together)<br>There might be a bit of a wait for an update as my finals are coming so just a heads up.  
>Thanks for Reading and please Review!<br>**


	40. Reckoning

**Hey guys I'm back  
>This chapter is long so maybe read it in parts.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hours before the Reckoning<br>Somewhere out to sea  
>Miles away from the Kirkwall Docks<em>

"Such a shame I rather did enjoy Kirkwall… and to think I almost owned the city" Marcus muttered to himself. He and his servants were aboard his private ship having left Kirkwall never to return as Marcus had agreed to self-exile himself.

Marcus had watched the infamous city of chains go from a mere spec in the distance to nothing as it disappeared in the distance. He heading back home to Tevinter having cut his losses in Kirkwall and salvaged a lot of money.

While his servants and the ship crew and mostly stayed below in the lower decks Marcus himself had stayed above having enjoyed the view of the sea.

He'd done well in all of this with everyone else taking the fall for what mostly was his crimes and he was heading back home to his wife and his many mistresses.

_Perhaps another city would do. Crime can be very profita__ble and Kirkwall is closed to me but the other states are not _Marcus thought the beginnings of another plan starting to form and take shape in his mind.

_Yes another city will do fine. I'll personally supervise this time not let locals run things though th__ey serve their purpose as figure heads. Starkhaven would be good they're still recovering from the Circle fire _Marcus mussed.

"Three months and I'll return to the Free Marches." Marcus muttered to himself knowing that he still business to take care of back home. Suddenly the ship started to tremble and Marcus stood up as the ship began to shift making loud cracking noises.

"What…" Marcus said quietly.

A crewman slammed the door open running to the top deck where Marcus stood yelling "fire! The ship's on fire!" "How!" the Ship Captain called as even now they could smell the burning wood.

The Ship Captain got the crew's attention shouting "Maker our ships on fire all hands on deck put out the fire! Put out the fire or we'll sink!"

"You! Where is the fire!" Marcus said grabbing the crewman and wanting answers. "Uh… it's in the lower decks" the crewman answered before rushing off help with the fire.

_The Cargo Hold… my coin _Marcus thought as he moved to lean on the rail and get a closer look at the back of his ship while the crew fought to put out the fire.

Sure enough a fire had erupted from down in the cargo hold and was currently spreading throughout the back of the ship. "My money…" Marcus said in a low voice knowing that the fire must have been burning through his coin melting the countless Sovereigns into scrap.

_This isn't right the fire is spreading too quickly… my ship was sabotaged _Marcus realized just as he heard the Ship Captain shouting "it's no use we're sinking!" The ship was starting to fell apart from the fire and slowly was beginning to sink as servants and crewmen began panicking.

"To the lifeboats! It our only hope!" Marcus yelled as he left the railing and pushed past the other crewmen only to stop as they all saw what happened to the lifeboats.

Every single lifeboat was broken with holes cut into each of them.

Someone had sabotaged them in the dead of night when everyone was asleep. Marcus slowly backed away as screams of panic yelled the ship with the fire spreading further and further through the ship.

Marcus spotted the Ship Captain trying to control his crewmen and figure out what to do but to no avail… chaos had ensued. Thinking it over and having a theory Marcus reached over to the Ship Captain and pulled free his spyglass.

The Ship Captain was too busy to notice.

Marcus used the spyglass and spied out to sea as his ship burned around him and he spotted it… a group of about a dozen small ships slipping away in the distance. "Smugglers…" Marcus said bitterly as the ship began to sink into the ocean dragging Marcus, the man who had thought he could get away, to his death.

"How much of the coin did we manage to steal?" one of Tolan's Smugglers asked as they set course back home to Kirkwall with the servant that had betrayed Marcus.

Marcus's former servant spoke up saying "about a third of it but it was still a lot. I would've got more but we had to spread the oil."

As Tolan had planned the servant who had betrayed Marcus had sabotaged the lifeboats before spreading oil over key parts of the ship. From there the servant had secretly helped Tolan's smugglers board the cargo hold where they had stolen as much as they could carry.

Tolan's smugglers had been waiting outside the docks of Kirkwall and managed to keep pace with Marcus's ship and under the cover of night with the servant's help had successfully taken a third of Marcus's money before lighting the ship afire and escaping.

All in all the smugglers were using about a dozen smaller ships. Only three ships were filled with people the others held Marcus's coin. The nine small ships carrying the money were tied to the other three forming a mini fleet of sorts.

Now Tolan's smugglers were heading home having made their getaway.

"Boss is gonna be happy that's a lot of gold" one of Tolan's smugglers said grinning. "Wish I could have seen the look on Marcus's face" the servant said chuckling as some of the other smugglers joined in.

"Just like the boss said. **No witnesses, no investigations. Marcus died at sea**** when his ship sunk. Kirkwall had no part in this**" one of Tolan's smugglers said.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days before the Reckoning<br>Kirkwall  
>Smuggler's Base<em>

Chella sat flipping her axe with one hand as she watched the other smugglers celebrating the Coterie's End. Tolan had pulled out some of Athenril's old wine and passed it out to them saying that they'd all done good.

"Why so depressed?" Hermes asked pulling up a chair with his good arm and taking a seat beside her as he took a drink of wine.

"Just bored. Tolan says we're not going to interfere with the City Guard for a while so that means we keep a low profile" Chella said. "We won't just sit around doing nothing we're smugglers we're going to smuggle just nothing big no attacking City Guards" Hermes said.

"I suppose… Hermes why are you all dressed up?" Chella said noting that Hermes was wearing silk clothing fitting for a Noble and that his normal greasy black hair had been combed back.

Hermes could almost pass for Noble but he still walked and talked like the Lowtown smuggler he was and the fact that his left forearm was bandaged up. _That burn from Leech still hasn't healed _Chella thought.

"Oh you haven't heard? Hawke's leaving and with him gone Tolan needs someone the Viscount can talk to for the rest of the alliance" Hermes said shrugging as two of Tolan's smugglers started a drunken brawl in the middle of the base.

"I have to be respectable" Hermes snorted gesturing at his new clothes.

"Of all people Tolan chose you for Hawke's replacement. Can't believe Hawke's leaving already I thought he was staying longer" Chella said sounding a little disappointed.

"Hey I can be just as formal as Hawke can and I'll win the Viscount over with my charming personality" Hermes answered. Chella stopped flipping her axe and looked past the drunken brawl, which had a crowd of drunken smugglers cheering, and up to Athenril's old office.

_Tolan's office now _Chella thought.

Instead of joining the celebration with his smugglers Tolan was still locked in his office and rumor was that he sent some of his men on a secret mission of sorts and that the men wouldn't be back for days.

She didn't know why but she still didn't like Tolan as much as she had liked Athenril. Tolan hadn't exactly joined the smugglers like she or Hermes had but then again Hawke hadn't joined the smugglers like they had either.

"Hehe let me guess you wanted Hawke to stay and run things with Tolan" Hermes said having drunken a little too much wine this night. "Yeah I kinda did" Chella said.

Hermes laughed saying "you and half of the others. I mean seriously Hawke had a lot of respect with us before he left."

"Hawke had even more respect when he left Athenril. I remember it like it was yesterday. Athenril was fuming and the both of us shared a drink over it" Chella said. "Either way Hawke's leaving so just get used to Tolan he's our boss now. Has been for some time and he's taken us further than Athenril ever did" Hermes said.

"Yeah I know he's a good leader, but still sometimes I think Tolan might go too far one day… he's using more kids than Athenril did" Chella said.

"You too. Hawke was angry about that but it's like Tolan says he doesn't put them anywhere dangerous and he pays them" Hermes said.

"I just don't know him like I knew Hawke. Garrett had a lot of friends here before he left but Tolan's different. Tolan's never really been one of us" Chella said.

"I don't think anyone truly knows Tolan" Hermes said simply. "To Hawke" Chella said as Hermes handed her a glass of wine and the two of them toasted their old colleague who soon would leave Kirkwall.

_Lowtown  
>The Hanged Man<em>

"Why do you keep insisting on meeting here in this filthy tavern?" Hubert asked as he sat beside Tomwise across from Garrett.

Garrett raised an eyebrow as he met Tomwise's eye sharing a laugh.

"We like the Hanged Man it's got a homey feel to it" Garrett answered. "This feels like a home? Bah we could be sipping wine in Hightown but no the two of you always bring me down here of all places" Hubert complained.

_I used to live in Lowtown and Tomwise still does _Garrett thought as he and Tomwise chuckled from their business partner's annoyance.

All three of them had only met a few times in the past months as Garrett was busy running with Tolan but as Aveline had told Hawke, "the world doesn't forget you're a Noble and businessman now even if you do."

Garrett had spent over a year building a better life for his family only for his sister to get taken by the Templars. Despite everything Garrett had made for himself he had devoted most of his time to helping Tolan take down the Four and making a deal with the Viscount.

"So let me get this straight you're leaving?" Hubert said slowly taking a drink of his ale which he always called 'filthy common brew'. Garrett nodded saying "in two days I'll be gone. I'm leaving my uncle and Tomwise in charge of my shares of the mine."

"Where is he anyway? I haven't seen any of your family and if some of our profit is being given to him I want to know him" Hubert said coldly.

"My uncle is on vacation with my mother. He'll be back as soon as he can and when he does you can work out all the details" Garrett answered.

"Gamlen's not much of a business man but I'm sure the two of us can control him if he tries to do anything stupid like gamble shares away" Tomwise said speaking up. "Wait I don't understand Hawke are you're giving your shares to this Gamlen and the elf? If you're leaving when will you be back" Hubert asked curiously.

"I'm probably never coming back" Garrett answered honestly.

Silence filled the booth they were sitting in as Hubert took in those words and Tomwise looked away sadly, Hawke was one the best friends he'd ever had. "Nothing's changing for you Hubert you still have your business and your investment but now Tomwise gets more of the profit and you have to meet with Gamlen too" Garrett said.

"I suppose. Well for what it's worth we had a good business here I hope your uncle doesn't ruin things. Farewell Hawke" Hubert said standing up and getting ready to leave having had his fill of the Lowtown tavern.

Garrett and Tomwise just sat in the booth for a while after that.

"Look at us now" Garrett said smiling as Tomwise grinned too. "A year and half ago I was just some Darktown elf and you were just another refugee in Lowtown doing whatever it took to get by" Tomwise said.

Now Garrett was a Noble though he would leave Kirkwall once he broke his sister out of the Circle; and Tomwise now had a business partner and was doing better than ever.

"Thanks Tomwise. For helping me and my family get by when we were both smugglers" Garrett said.

"Thanks Garrett. For helping me and my brother leave Darktown. For letting us set up shop in Lowtown and getting us a business partner in these troubled times" Tomwise said.

The two former smugglers bumped their cups of ale together before finishing their last drink and parting ways.

_Kirkwall  
>The Gallows<br>Circle of Magi_

"I heard you lowered the age limit for Harrowings but Kenneth is a bit young" Sir Thrask said as Meredith arched her eyebrows.

"He's a mage and I demand that they be trained better. Thedas will be better off with the less stable mages gone. The last thing we need is one of our Circle Mages, no matter how young, to get possessed here in our base of power" Meredith said sharply.

"As I understand it only the Hawke girl could have done that. No other mage in the Circle can enter the Fade without the use of Lyrium or Blood Magic. At least that's what Wynne and Tobrius told me" Sir Thrask said awkwardly.

"The Hawke girl? Is that why you wanted to see me Sir Thrask? I understand you were the one who brought her in" Meredith said. "Sir Cullen and I brought her in and yes Bethany Hawke is why I asked for this appointment" Sir Thrask said.

"What about her? Are you worried she'll enter the Fade again she can't her magic is negated by the iron handcuffs" Meredith said sounding bored.

"What do you plan to do with her?" Sir Thrask asked shifting uncomfortably.

"I haven't decided yet. I've considered making her Tranquil but Wynne disagrees just like she always does. Wynne believes the girl should be trained" Meredith said scoffing at the notion.

Seeing the look on Sir Thrask's face Meredith said "speak plainly Thrask if you have something to say I would hear it." "The Harrowings trouble me. I believe we should return the way things were before. Kenneth was too young for such things" Sir Thrask said.

"And?" Meredith said seeing there was more Thrask wanted to say.

"Bethany Hawke. I worked with her brother several times and without him Leech would have killed me and gotten away. I… I was wondering if perhaps we could arrange a visit for the two of them" Sir Thrask said slowly.

Meredith narrowed her eyes at him.

"A visit! You would award the girl who broke nearly all of our rules with a visit to her brother! The answer is no!" Meredith said coldly.

"She could stay in the Gallows and her brother could come see her here with an escort of Templars" Sir Thrask offered.

"No" Meredith said firmly.

"Garrett Hawke deserves a reward and I know that he was very close with his sister" Sir Thrask said rubbing the back of his neck. "A reward? Fine I authorize you to give Garrett Hawke a sum of nine sovereigns but no visits of any kind" Meredith said sternly.

Sir Thrask looked away saying "I doubt Hawke cares about coin anymore. Will you at least consider raising the Harrowings age limit back to normal?"

Meredith crossed her arms saying "I will consider it just to stop hearing Orsino and now you complain about it."

"Is this still about Leech? He was a child when he murdered Sir Allard but he was a monster and lowering the Harrowing will not changing things the past is the past" Sir Thrask said feeling bold and have noticed the changes in his Commander lately.

"I am in control of my emotions Sir Thrask. I have already said that I would consider returning the Harrowing age limits to normal" Meredith said coolly.

But Sir Thrask noticed that Meredith seemed to be trying a little too hard to keep her stony hard face… there was anger in her eyes that she hide well.

"Is that everything? I always make time for my Templars but I do have duties to attend too and time is short" Meredith said calming down though she still held her composure well.

Seeing this was going nowhere Sir Thrask stood up politely saying "that will be all Knight Commander I will endeavor not to bother you needlessly again."

Meredith nodded and Sir Thrask left the Knight Commander's Office.

_There is still something I could do _Sir Thrask thought as he walked down the steps from the Knight Commander's office. Changing his pace Sir Thrask reached the bottom of the Circle and entered the courtyard heading for the Gallows prison.

Speaking with some of the Templar Guards in the Gallows prison Sir Thrask was allowed to see what items the Templars had taken from Bethany's room when she was taken.

"Her staff was destroyed during her incident in the Fade" Idunna said showing Sir Thrask the storage room where Apostate's personal effects were held in shelf after shelf.

"I understand. Idunna was there something Bethany kept from her old home. Did she write a letter? She would not have been able to send it yet" Sir Thrask asked.

"Yes a letter was found in her chambers when she taken. It was brought here and placed with her other possessions" Idunna answered in her empty flat voice as she showed Thrask the shelf where everything Bethany owned was being held.

Sir Thrask looked through Bethany's belonging find not much, the pieces of her broken staff, a few spare robes, a scarf of some kind, and finally a sealed letter.

"It wasn't opened?" Sir Thrask asked. "No we saw no reason to open it. The Templars checked it for traces of magic but found nothing it is simply a letter" Idunna answered flatly.

"If you wish to speak with Ms. Hawke I can bring you to her cell it's not far from here" Idunna continued as Sir Thrask picked up the letter saying "no… perhaps another day."

"Sir do you wish to take the letter?" Idunna asked stepped forward curiously.

Thrask looked the Tranquil over saying "I'm investigated a matter."

_We're not allowed to take items without permissio__n though it has been known for some Templars to steal from prisoners _Sir Thrask, he wasn't stealing but he need this letter to get what he wanted.

"I understand Sir. Perhaps there was a mistake when letter was brought here. Perhaps the letter was accidently dropped along the way and lost. If that was the case I would be forced to mark the letter as missing without getting anyone in trouble" Idunna said suddenly.

_She's… she's trying to help me. But Tranquil don't have emotions anymore. Is it possible to u__n__de__rstand empathy without emotion? A question for the philosophers _Thrask mused.

"Yes thank you. The letter was probably dropped somewhere in the Circle, so many stairs so many floors" Sir Thrask said thankfully.

Idunna nodded as Thrask hide the letter in his armor.

* * *

><p><em>One day before the Reckoning<br>Lowtown  
>The Hanged Man<em>

Garrett Hawke and all the companions and friends he'd made during his time trying to get the expedition up and running sat in Varric's private suite.

Isabela was little drunk, Merrill was humming to herself, Varric was drinking his ale, Fenris was brooding like he usually did, and Anders was waiting patiently with his feet on the table.

Garrett looked all of them over saying "thanks for all the help you all give me. Helping me and Varric with expedition and after." "Ah I can feel the tears already" Isabela said jokingly and pretending to wipe tears out of her eyes.

"Isabela this is serious" Merrill said turning to Isabela as the former ship captain was taking another drink of ale. "I am serious what other knight in shining armor am I gonna bother now that Hawke's gone? Brings a tear to my eye" Isabela said laughing.

Garrett grinned knowing that was just how Isabela was though he could see real emotion behind her mask of joking.

"I'm gonna miss you. All of you" Garrett said warmly. Varric spoke up saying "come on guys no crying in front of Hawke or you buy me a drink for every tear." Garrett chuckled. "The bet was if you cried Varric you'd buy me a drink" Anders said smirking.

"Blondie the day I lose a bet to you is the day Fenris smiles" Varric joked. "I might smile just you to see you lose Varric" Fenris said coolly. Varric mimicked being shot in the heart saying "so many friends turned against me haha."

"Guys come on Hawke is trying to have a serious moment" Merrill not being able to stop herself from grinning at how unserious they all were.

"Thanks Merrill" Garrett said honestly.

"I'm leaving soon and I wanted to say goodbye" Garrett said. "Maybe you could get us goodbye gifts? Why don't you buy the Hanged Man for us before you go so we can get free drinks for life!" Isabela said drunkenly.

"Sounds like a plan" Varric said grinning. "Guys Hawke's trying to be serious" Merrill said again only for Isabela and Varric to counter "we are being serious."

Garrett just smiled to himself sadly he would miss all of his friends he'd made here in Kirkwall in some ways it was better than his old life in Ferelden.

For years Garrett had been the man of his family and had taken charge. He had been without any real friends but he was always close with his family. Here in Kirkwall Garrett had remained close with his remaining family possibly growing closer from everything they'd been through but he had also made friends here.

"I don't normally say this but how about a game of diamondback?" Garrett said suddenly to the surprise and joy of Varric and Isabela.

"I don't know how to play" Merrill said sadly only for Anders to clamp her on the arm saying "it's okay we'll teach you." "As long as someone beats Fenris!" Varric said, he still had an ongoing rivalry with the brooding elf ever since Fenris had outdrank him.

And so they played. None of them spoke about how Garrett would be leaving and mostly likely never coming back. Five rounds and Fenris had won four of them before Merrill of all people managed to beat him after learning the rules of the game.

Isabela just wouldn't stop laughing at it.

Fenris had beaten every single one of them only to be beaten by Merrill the youngest of the group.

They hadn't played for money just for fun. After they had finished they left Varric's private suite and celebrated at the bar.

Garrett never drank too much but he did more than he usually would have at the encouragement of Isabela. It was truly the first day off Garrett had had in a really long time. A day spent with his friends and allies.

When it was over Garrett finally said his goodbyes.

Fenris stood awkwardly at first but clamped Garrett on the arm saying "goodbye… my friend."

Isabela had drunkenly kissed him saying "just so I can say I did it once; though maybe you should shave that beard now." "I kinda like it" Garrett said rubbing his beard.

Merrill hugged him saying "you were so nice to me and helped settle in thank you Hawke! Say hi to Bethany for me."

Anders shook his hand saying "glad I could help when I could. Wish I could have done more to help the Smuggler Lord but he found a way without me." Garrett smiled saying "I'm glad he did. I kept dragging you into this mess. Thanks Anders."

When it was Varric's turn to say goodbye he just laughed saying "now that you're leaving you think I could write a serial about your life." Garrett laughed saying "my life wouldn't make a good story. I'm no knight and there's no beautiful princess for me to save."

"Hey give yourself more credit Hawke" Varric said smirking.

Garrett shook Varric's hand saying "it been nice doing business Varric."

"Same here Hawke. Write me when you can I'm still tracking down Bartand and I think I got a lead in another state, Cumberland. When I track him down there I'll get the rest of our coin and send it to you" Varric said grinning.

"Thanks Varric it would help I'll be moving around a lot with my family. Give that cheating bastard a punch for me" Garrett said smirking.

"Wish I could see you off better Hawke but I'm heading out today and when I come back me and the group will drink in your name" Varric said. "Sounds good" Garrett said as Varric left leaving Garrett alone in the Hanged Man bar.

Garrett stayed there for a moment before leaving too.

Only Sir Thrask was waiting for him. Thrask wasn't wearing his usual Templar armor just normal civilian clothes like he didn't want to draw attention to himself this time.

"Hawke… I didn't want to intrude on you and your friend's celebration but I need to speak to you its urgent" Sir Thrask said.

They were both standing outside the Hanged Man.

"What about?" Garrett said crossing his arms not in mood for this. "Can we talk privately?" Sir Thrask said gesturing to the back of the Hanged Man. "If you have something to say just say it" Garrett said.

"It'll be worth it" Sir Thrask said as Garrett reluctantly followed him to the back of Lowtown tavern to speak privately. Garrett stood waiting for Sir Thrask to talk only for the Templar to reach inside his armor and pull out a sealed letter.

"What's that?" Garrett asked raising an eyebrow.

"A letter… written by your sister" Sir Thrask answered. Garrett's eyes widen and he strode forward grabbing the letter only for Sir Thrask to hold onto it as well. The letter stood stuck between their grasps…

"I will give it to you but first I want you to promise me something" Sir Thrask said looking unblinkingly at Garrett.

"What?" Garrett asked narrowing his eyes and his other free hand form into a fist.

"I've been thinking things over. The reason you joined this Coterie mess… you were speaking for the smugglers. Then I remembered back when Bethany was first taken you told her that you would find a way to help her" Sir Thrask began.

Garret's heart was pounding in his chest.

"I pieced it together and I can't believe I didn't see it earlier. I didn't think anyone would be foolish enough to try and break someone out of the Circle but you need to stop" Sir Thrask said.

"Promise me you won't try anything stupid like breaking your sister out of the Circle and you can have this letter… maybe I can even arrange for a visit hopefully with more to follow" Sir Thrask finished.

_A visit… he's trying to bribe me _Garrett thought.

"I don't want to have to arrest you Hawke. You're a good man who I respect and you saved my life" Sir Thrask said as Garrett remained silent.

"You took my sister away from me" Garrett said suddenly. "I didn't know that she was your sister Hawke" Sir Thrask said quickly. "But you would have taken her anyway! You told me remember" Garrett countered.

"It was out of my hands. The Templars would have taken her there was no way I could have stopped it" Sir Thrask countered. "What about Feynriel? We let him go to the Dalish remember. You already let an Apostate go free or did you forget?" Garrett countered.

"That's was different. I was only investigating because the lad's mother asked me to and only I knew. There was no official order to take him in. Sir Cullen already had a signed order for your sister I couldn't have stopped it" Sir Thrask said nearly shouting.

"I spent years protecting my sister from men like you Thrask. I devoted my life to keeping her hidden from the Templars" Garrett said anger rising from his bones.

Thrask let out a haggard breathe saying "I know how you feel Hawke truly."

"I tried to protect my daughter but I failed her..." Sir Thrask said somberly. "You're a hypocrite Thrask! You would have done anything to save your daughter and I kept your secret but you took my sister!" Garrett shouted.

Sir Thrask stood silent at that.

"What would you have done if the Templars came for your daughter huh? Who was the mother anyway? Some Circle mage you forced yourself on huh is that it!" Garrett said coldly.

Sir Thrask glared up at Garrett saying "how dare you! Leave my daughter out of this! You think I don't know how hard it was for you! For years I kept my daughter hidden no even knew she was mine! I couldn't even hold a proper funeral for her!"

Garrett laughed coldly without any joy in eyes as he said "see you wouldn't have sent her off to the Circle. My sister never used Blood Magic but your daughter did."

"Don't you see I should have sent her… she always had trouble with her magic. You think I don't know that I didn't have the strength to do what was needed. She died because I never saw that she needed the Circle" Thrask said sadly.

"Mages need the circle. The Templars exist for a reason… look at Leech… look at my daughter which you so painfully make me do" Thrask said somberly.

"My sister isn't your daughter. She never use Blood Magic she would never become an abomination" Garrett said fiercely.

"Maybe… but Bethany's in the Circle now. You think even if you did somehow free her that that it would end? The Templars would chase you wherever you went. You think we can't make more than one phylactery?" Sir Thrask said harshly.

"They need control Garrett not every mage is your sister!" Sir Thrask said.

"And not every mage is Leech!" Garrett countered having had enough of this.

Before he realized it Garrett's fist had found Sir Thrask's face and the Templar stumbled back as the letter slipped from his grasp. "I was trying to do this the easy way" Sir Thrask muttered as suddenly as he was on his feet and his fist found Garrett's face.

Garrett stumbled back the letter slipped from his grasp and falling to the floor.

"I wish it was different Garrett but this is the way it is. Don't do anything stupid or their will be consequences" Sir Thrask said as Garrett got up.

Before Sir Thrask could react Garrett charged and tackled the Templar.

As Thrask was pushed back he brought his knee to Garrett's chest.

And so they were brawling in the back of the Hanged Man. No weapons just their fists only Thrask was surprised that Garrett seemed to know some of the Templars training. In the end neither was able to get the upper hand.

"Are we done!" Garrett shouted as he and Sir Thrask panted from their brawl. "This doesn't change things" Sir Thrask said tired of fighting.

"I planned for this you know. I had some friends of mine get proof about your daughter… you stop me and Meredith learns you knew of an Apostate's existence and didn't send her to the Circle" Garrett said harshly.

Sir Thrask's eyes widened. "You're bluffing I was careful" Thrask said.

"Not careful enough. I didn't want to use that card unless I had to but what was that you said I wish it was different Thrask but this is the way it is. Don't do anything stupid or their will be consequences" Garrett said throwing Thrask's words back at him.

Sir Thrask stood speechless as Garret reached over and scooped up Bethany's letter which was a little dirty but no worse for wear. "Thanks for the letter… that was a good brawl" Garrett said haggardly as he left without saying another word.

Reaching his home in Hightown and falling atop his bed Garrett held the letter up and took a deep breath opening it.

**_Dear Garrett_**

**_I don't know when you will get this. I've been trying to write but the _****_Templars won't let me send letters yet._**

**_I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing okay._**

**_I know you always did everything you could to protect me but it's fine._**

**_I don't blame you even if you blame yourself. You've always been my big brother and I love yo_****_u._** **_So Garrett please don't get into any trouble on my behalf. _**

**_It hasn't been easy but I'm surviving._** **_I've made a few friends here even if the Templars tend to watch us a lot._**

**_I don't really know what's going on in the city anymore._**

**_But I'm sure you're bus_****_y trying to get used to the life of Nobility with mother. I hope mother is okay and please tell her I'm fine I don't want her worrying about me._**

**_Say hi to Varric and everyone for me. I miss those days with our friends. We're only allowed to send so many _****_letters but I'll send as many as I can._**

**_Your sister, Bethany._**

Garrett reread the letter several times before slowly putting it down.

"She's okay" he said slowly looking tired and worn out. He laughed even though nothing was funny he was just so relieved to hear something of his baby sister after months of nothing.

"I'll get you out Bethany. I couldn't save Carver… but I can save you" Garrett said just to hear the words as he went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Day of the Reckoning<em>_  
><em>_Hawke's estate_

"So you and Thrask really just brawled it out? Seriously Hawke? This sounds like one of Varric's absurd tales" Aveline said even as she examined Garrett's face.

"It wasn't so bad" Garrett said lightly as Aveline reached a hand up to feel the bruises on his face.

"I swear Hawke you do the craziest things but a fight with a Templar that's a little too far. I worry about you sometimes" Aveline said her hand lingering on his face for a moment.

"I'm fine and it'll all work out" Garrett said grinning lightly as Aveline lowered her hand saying "be sure to get that looked at." "I will now come on I promised to share a drink with a friend before I left" Garrett said as he led the two of them to his dining table.

"I don't have too much wine or ale just what was left over from when the Tevinter slavers lived here but I'm sure we can find something" Garrett said causally.

"I brought some for us" Aveline said pulling something out of her carrying pouch. "Oh?" Garrett asked surprised as Aveline placed a very expensive looking wine bottle on the dining table.

Seeing the look on Garrett's face Aveline shrugged saying "I'm not really supposed to do this but when we were clearing out one of the Coterie's estates I snagged this."

"You stole the Coterie's wine?" Garrett asked his eyebrows raised.

"What? They didn't need it anymore and why not put it to good use" Aveline answered.

Garrett laughed as Aveline joined in. "It's a special occasion now come on let's drink some of the Coterie's wine it cost more than my rent" Aveline chuckled. Pulling two glasses out Garrett let Aveline pour them the Coterie's expensive wine before they toasted.

"… This just taste like regular wine to me" Garrett said after he and Aveline had started drinking the expensive wine.

"Yeah… I don't see why it's so expensive" Aveline said as they both chuckled. Neither one of them was used to the more extravagant life. Either way they enjoyed the expensive wine simply because the Coterie had once owned it.

The two of them only finished a fifth of the wine but that was okay they mostly reminisced of everything they had been through.

They both had survived the Fall of Ostagar. They both had made it to Kirkwall and lost people along the way and they had a shared sense of loss from that. They both had found their own way in Kirkwall moving up in the world from simple refugees.

"I'm going to miss you Garrett" Aveline said honestly.

"I'll miss you too Aveline I wish I could see you become Guard Captain" Garrett said warmly.

Aveline laughed lightly saying "we don't know that I'll be the next Guard Captain. Qerth has just as much chance as me." "For once I agree with the Seneschal trust me one day you'll be Guard Captain and restore honor to the title" Garrett said firmly.

"Thank you… I still can't believe Ewald betrayed us. He was the one who recruited me into the City Guard and to think he thought I would join Dixon's men" Aveline said bitterly.

"I never asked. Who are you? I know it must have been hard seeing Ewald arrested" Garrett said looking concerned for one of his oldest friends.

Aveline looked away for a moment and stared at her glass of wine before saying "the City Guard has lost a lot of good men Senior Officer Cedric, and Former Guard Captain Ewald. But we're rebuilding."

"And it's just hard sometimes… knowing that even someone like Ewald could fall so low and betray everything he once stood for. I used to look up to him" Aveline said somberly. "I'm sure you'll do the Viscount proud Aveline. Ewald got greedy and blamed everything on the world but you're better than that" Garrett said honestly.

Aveline smiled at that saying "Garrett you have a lot of practice at pep talks it seems. Is this what Bethany felt always having you at her back for support. It's kinda nice."

Garrett chuckled.

"Things are a little boring now but it's good. The city's changing everyone can see it and it's only going to get better" Aveline said. "The Coterie really is gone then? That's a relief" Garrett said.

"Still a few scumbags out there but we're cleaning the streets up now that there's no organized crime anymore" Aveline said. "Things really are changing… I wish I could see how it ends up. Kirkwall without organized crime it'll be a whole different city in a year's time" Garrett said.

"I wish you could see it too Garrett. You know I still think you would have been an amazing City Guard Garrett. You would've done the city proud with me and Donnic" Aveline said honestly.

But they both knew it could never happen. Just like when Aveline had first asked Garrett nearly a year ago. Garrett always had his family to look after and he would never let himself be in a position where the Templars had more power than he did.

"It's getting pretty late Aveline. I should be leaving soon" Garrett said standing up as Aveline nodded sadly. He walked her to the door and let her out as he gathered his thing he would take with him when he left Kirkwall.

"Here we are" Aveline said as they both stood outside his estate.

"Goodbye Aveline have a good life" Garrett said warmly as he held out his hand.

Aveline shook Garrett's hands before reaching over and hugging him. "You too Garrett. Keep Bethany safe but do something for me will you?" Aveline said as she hugged her fellow Ferelden.

"What?" Garrett asked.

"Garrett have a life again. You spent so much time protecting your family and after Bethany was taken you never got to appreciate what you made for yourself here. Protect Bethany but please live your life too. Make friends and find a good girl. A girl who's willing to move around with you and your family" Aveline said finally.

"… I'll try Aveline" Garrett said as their hugged ended and they parted ways. The Hawke estate was locked and would stay that way until Gamlen returned to Kirkwall.

Garrett and his trusty hound Kane headed for the meeting place outside the Docks where he would meet Tolan.

"Kane you can't come with us on the ship but wait around the Docks for me and I'll collect you before we leave Kirkwall" Garrett said kneeling down to Kane whom wagged his tail and licked his master's face.

Mabari were smart and he understood Garrett.

Garrett found Tolan waiting for him outside the Docks… except something was wrong the Smuggler Lord was wearing his Raider Mask again.

"What's going on?" Garrett asked as they stood outside the Docks.

"There's been a slight change plans. One last thing then we break Bethany out" Tolan said. "You said when the Coterie branch fell you would help me" Garrett said growing anxious as turned to stare at the Gallows visible in the distance.

"And I will help you but I need one last favor. I'm trying to make a deal with the Red Iron and Meeran will only hear me out if you come with me... the two of us have a history" Tolan said calmly.

"Just help you set this deal up? That's it nothing else" Garrett said feeling the urge to pace back and forth but forcing himself not to. "That's all it'll take less than ten minutes" Tolan said as he gestured for Garrett to follow him to the Red Iron's base nearby.

_Need to get this over quickly _Garrett thought. The Red Iron base was a space squeezed between the Docks and Lowtown, similar to the space the Qunari were given, but with an office Meeran had set up.

Inside Garrett found that two of Tolan's smugglers were already at the Red Iron base handing out ale to the mercenaries who were celebrating. "Hawke" Chella said glad to see Garrett as she and the other smuggler were handing out drinks.

"Chella what's going on here?" Garrett asked as he and Tolan entered the Red Iron base seeing the mercenaries were partying drunkenly already.

"I sent them. A good ice breaker to set the mood Meeran doesn't like me so I thought I'd get his men on my side to make sure he heard me out" Tolan answered before Chella could say anything. "But Meeran likes me… that's why you needed my help" Garrett said seeing that Tolan did have the mercenaries on his side but still not Meeran himself.

"Boss he's waiting in his office for you" Chella said pointing to Meeran's office. Tolan and Garrett nodded and headed over there.

Inside Meeran's office sat the man himself sitting patiently by himself. As Garrett closed the door behind him he could still hear the mercenaries outside having a good time.

"Hawke and let me guess mister handsome face! Good to see you two again and thanks for the drinks my men enjoyed it" Meeran said gesturing for the two of them to take a seat on either side of his table.

"I thought it would help smooth things over" Tolan said as he and Garrett took their seats. "I don't appreciate you two bringing your weapons here" Meeran added harshly.

"We're in your base surrounded by your men you really think we would try anything" Tolan said dryly almost like he was bored. "We were doing something and you never know when you need to defend yourself" Garrett said backing up the Smuggler Lord.

Tolan suddenly raised a hand slowly taking off his Raider Mask and revealing his scarred face as he looked Meeran in the eye.

"Ha knew it was you" Meeran said smugly.

"We worked very well together during this Coterie business. I was thinking maybe we could come to an agreement of sorts" Tolan said getting to the point. "I know you two don't get along but this business. Don't let personal issues cloud your judgment you two can help each other" Garrett said playing his part.

"I brought a present for you on good faith" Tolan said pulling an old bottle of rum out of his carrying pouch and placing it on the table. "Antivan brew I had to pay a great deal to import this into the city" Tolan said.

Meeran looked at the bottle greedily and grabbed it taking the lid off and pouring himself a drink saying "I love this rum you did your homework."

Suddenly Meeran pushed a glass of the Antivan rum to Tolan and poured anther for Garrett saying "drink… I demand it." Garrett raised an eyebrow but Tolan picked up his glass and slowly took a single drink for Meeran to see and Garrett took a sip or two.

_I already drank__ with Aveline _Garrett thought deciding not to drink much of the rum. Meeran smiled and poured a drink for himself before swallowing almost all of it in a single gulp and slamming the glass down.

"That's the stuff" Meeran said smiling. "The Coterie's dead and the City Guard is cleaning the city up. Together we could make our own little empire but not like the Coterie. We would stand by our alliance" Tolan said suddenly.

"I'm listening" Meeran said refilling his glass and enjoying the rum.

_Why am I still he__r__e__? _Garrett thought as Tolan and Meeran continued to talk about joining the mercenaries and the smugglers. Meeran listened on good faith and keep taking drink after drink of the Antivan rum getting obviously drunk by the first two minutes.

"Together we could look out for each other and if anyone ever tires to make another Coterie branch we can take them out without the City Guard. As long as we don't go too far we can have our empire" Tolan said.

_Is Meeran even paying attention anymore__? _Garrett thought seeing that Meeran seemed to be having trouble sitting in his chair.

Suddenly there was a loud thump from outside followed by another and another and the sounds of glasses shattering as they hit the floor.

"What's going on out there" Garrett said getting to his feet as he slowly peered at the front door wondering what was happening outside as Meeran only blinked clearly wasted.

"Tolan something's happened" Garrett said turning back to them only to gape at what had happened in the seconds after the commotion outside.

Faster than Garrett believed possible Tolan had slide from his chair dagger raised and impaled it into Meeran's throat… Meeran's eyes widened as he slumped in his chair before he let out one last croak with blood flooding down in his chest.

Tolan had killed Meeran.

As Garrett was still taking in Meeran's death Tolan started moving again as he grabbed the table and flip it sending it Garrett's way. Garrett stepped back only managing to draw his Longsword as Tolan fell upon him with Longsword and Dagger.

"I always did want a rematch" Tolan said as he pushed Garrett back and back not letting up forcing to keep his Longsword raised.

_The rum… Tolan only took one drink while Meeran never stopped. __Poison but it wasn't meant to kill_Garrett realized as he tried to bat Tolan away and unsheathe his Shield only for Tolan to dart forward and slash his chest with his Dagger.

Tolan's Dagger pierced through Garrett's Reinforced Leather armor leaving a light cut running across his chest.

That one cut is what decided the fight.

Garrett lumbered back feeling numb. _That Dagger… it's poisoned just like the rum was _Garrett realized as managed to shove Tolan back. Already Garrett could start to feel his body going numb.

It was getting harder and harder to move and keep pace and Tolan was merely toying with him.

Garrett frantically slashed his Longsword only for Tolan to lazy block and he parried the longsword out of Garrett's hand. Garrett's Longsword landed on the floor with a thud.

Not wasting any time Tolan punched Garrett then kicked him and slashed his back with the poisoned Dagger.

Garrett managed to slip away from Tolan but he was weak and he was having trouble standing from his wounds and the poison. Garrett managed to pull free his Ostagar knife and hold it out but Tolan causally strode over Longsword and Dagger raised.

Smirking Tolan sheathed his Longsword and rushed forward as Garrett tried to stab him only for Tolan to grab his wrist mid-stab. Tolan elbowed Garrett in the face and slashed him again with the poisoned Dagger.

The Ostagar knife slide from Garrett's grasp and Tolan caught it. Garrett fell to his knees trying to stand but the poison was too strong… already he could feel himself paralysed and slump over.

"Why?" Garrett managed to whisper as he lost feeling and lay unable to move.

"You really haven't figured it out yet?" Tolan asked sounding more amused than anything else as the office door slammed opened and Chella stormed in followed by the other smuggler.

"Boss what's going we heard swords clash" Chella asked as Tolan's other smuggler stepped inside as well. "Hawke!" Chella said genuinely shocked as she him laying unmoving on the floor. "Boss, Hawke too?" the other smuggler asked.

Garrett lay unable to even speak as Tolan nodded saying "change in plans I have something special in mind for Hawke." Chella gaped and looked between Tolan and Garrett saying "but boss… you said… you said… you said you would help him."

_Tolan scares her _Garrett realized as he watched Chella.

"You two pick him up we need to leave quickly. Leave the Coterie's mark on one of the walls we need the City Guard to think whatever's left of the Coterie did this" Tolan said having thought of everything like usual.

"Hawke… I didn't know. I swear I didn't know" Chella whispered as and the other smuggler picked up Garrett. _She really didn't know. Damn Chella help me! _Garrett thought still unable to move as they exited Meeran's office.

Outside in Red Iron base Garrett finally saw the commotion that had been the distraction that gave Tolan what he needed to kill Meeran.

Littered all over the base where the dead bodies of the Red Iron mercenaries every single one of them had been poised and killed.

"Not bad huh. I took down the entire Red Iron with some poisoned drinks" Tolan said smirking.

_Two poisons__. One__ in the ale all the mercenaries were using to kill them and another in the Ant__i__van rum to __paralyze__ Meeran. __Tolan was hoping__ it would work on__ me too but I didn't drink enough of it so he used his Dagger _Garrett realized.

Tolan waited as his other smuggler left the Coterie's mark on one the Red Iron base's walls giving the City Guard a false lead. "Come on" Tolan said gesturing to Chella and his other smugglers and together the three of them left the Red Iron base, Garrett having to be dragged.

_Can't move_ Garrett thought in despair as Tolan and his smugglers dragged Garrett to the large areas underneath the Docks that served as the 'top' of the Kirkwall sewers.

People generally didn't hang around these areas as they were used mostly for storing excess garbage until it was shipped out of Kirkwall and to one of the Garbage Islands, and at times by Smugglers as long they remembered to bribe some Dockers.

Garrett could hear the roar of the Waking Sea and its brutal currents under them along with the flood water being redirected out of the City by the massive pipes near them.

Chella and Tolan's other smuggler placed Garrett next to one of the massive pipes as Tolan instructed them.

"Leave us. Await me at the Docks" Tolan ordered dismissing his two smugglers. Chella looked back at Garrett and stepped towards Tolan saying "boss… please don't do this. Hawke was one of us he did everything you asked."

"You promised you'd help him don't do this" Chella pleaded. "Are you questioning my orders Chella?" Tolan asked sternly. Before Chella could answer Tolan slit her throat with a slash of his Dagger.

Chella fell to the floor dead as the other smuggler shifted uneasily.

"Boss?" the smuggler asked as Tolan gestured to the missive pipes. The smuggler nodded grimly as he picked up Chella's corpse and throw it inside the massive pipes that redirected the flood water out of the city.

Chella's corpse instantly vanished with the strong artificial currents pulling her down… her body would never be found either crashing down to the lower levels of the Undercity or else popping up in the Waking Sea where the currents would pull her far away from Kirkwall.

"Leave us Aidith and await in the Docks" Tolan said turning to other smuggler, Aidith his name was apparently.

Aidith hurried left without even looking back at Garrett.

Now that they were alone Tolan held up Garrett's Ostagar knife saying "you still haven't figured it out Hawke? Fine I'll explain it to you I owe you that much for the help you gave me."

Kneeling down to look Garrett in the eye Tolan loomed over him knowing that Garrett was unable to fight back.

"I'm a liar Hawke. I lie a lot. You know during all this mess with the Coterie I was worried that you'd see through my lies but no. You wanted to believe everything I said because your family is your weakness" Tolan began.

"Don't you see Athenril didn't give your sister to the Templars" Tolan said suddenly as Garrett felt his heart stop and his eyes widen. That was all the movement he could managed.

"I gave your sister to the Templars" Tolan said coldly.

Somewhere inside of him Garrett felt a rage unlike anything he'd ever known his life swell up like a caged animal with nowhere to go. Garrett just glared at Tolan with cold furry unable to do anything.

"I wanted my revenge and I could have taken it several times but I thought I could use you and I was right. Thanks to you I brought down the Coterie and took control of the smugglers. Thanks to you I made a deal with the City Guard and took down the Red Iron" Tolan said.

"I knew that with your sister in the Circle you would do anything to get her out. Even help me with my plans" Tolan said coldly. "Kirkwall is my city now. The Coterie's dead, the Red Iron's gone, and after this alliance is over the City Guard won't even know about my empire" Tolan said.

_The smugglers are the last organized criminals in the entire city now _Garrett realized as he glared wishing he could do something.

"No one will ever know Garrett. Everyone thinks you and Bethany ran away and anyone who starts to look into it dies. Varric might suffer an accident on his way to Cumberland and for your uncle and mother I'll get rid of them when the time comes" Tolan said coldly.

_He made sure I said my goodbyes _Garrett thought.

Tolan placed the blade of Garrett's Ostagar knife on Garrett's cheek saying "I temped to just kill you and be over with it but no I want you to suffer."

Putting away Garrett's Ostagar knife Tolan grabbed his own face tracing the ragged scar that ran across his lips and past his cheeks as he glared at Garrett saying "**I never forgive**."

Tolan hauled Garrett up holding over the massive pipes that had gotten rid of Chella's corpse, he could hear the current roaring beneath him.

"I hope you don't drown right away Garrett. I hope you survive the fall and land in the Undercity with every bone in your body broken. I hope you starve to death alone and forgotten as I almost did so long ago" Tolan said.

Without another word Tolan dropped Garrett letting him fall in the massive pipes that redirected the flood water out of the city.

Garrett couldn't move as the current forced him down the pipes, he couldn't stop the water flooding his mouth. He could himself being literally pushed out of the city and falling down and down to either land in the Undercity or the Waking sea.

He couldn't breathe the water had filled his lungs… Garrett was drowning.

_Bethany I'm sorry _he thought as he lost consciousness no longer able to breathe as the water filled his lungs, he knew he was dying. The current pulled Garrett's lifeless body along and he fell… only something happened that shouldn't have.

Some _force _grabbed Garrett's lifeless body and pulled him against the current. Instead of crashing down into the lower levels of the Undercity his descent was slowed and he landed hard but not hard enough to kill.

Tolan was wrong... Garrett had not broken any bones after all. The danger was not over however his lungs were still filled with water and Garrett lay unmoving as a small figured appeared, almost like a child.

The child like figure found the lifeless Garrett right where he'd been told to wait. Without speaking a word the child like figure grabbed Garrett's lifeless body and pulled him away... heading somewhere safe.

_The Docks _

Tolan stood waiting for his men. He had two knives sheathed on his belt, his Ostagar knife and Garrett's.

_Only one more to collect _Tolan thought as he remembered Aveline Vallen the other Ostagar survivor he would have to deal with.

Just then his men arrived under the cover of night in their mini fleet of small smuggling ships carrying Marcus's money. "It worked then? No witness and a death at sea for Marcus?" Tolan asked as he helped his smugglers off the ship along with the coin.

"Plan worked like a charm boss" one of the smugglers answered. "How about Hawke? He leave with his sister yet? I didn't know him to well but I wanted to wish him good luck in his new life" another smuggler said.

"Hawke's gone. He and his sister are headed for Orlais and from there only the Maker knows" Tolan lied. The smugglers simply nodded as they hauled Marcus's coin back to base with Tolan taking the lead as usual.

Tolan's reckoning was complete. Now all he had to do was tie up some loose ends.

But somewhere else at the Docks a Mabari was searching frantically for his master. Kane ran along with ports looking for his master. The trusty hound sniffed at the air but found nothing.

Kane whimpered before howling loudly for his master…

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda of a dark chapter huh.<br>But the story isn't over so stay tuned.**  
><strong>The true villain has been revealed remember the way Justice reacted to Tolan.<br>This chapter was kinda hard for me to write because I wanted it to really feel like Hawke was saying goodbye.  
>As for why Garrett couldn't see it coming he wanted to believe he could save his sister<br>and saw only what had wanted to see and that blinded him  
>Thanks for Reading and please Review!<br>**


	41. The Other Side part 1

**Hey guys. This is another long one  
>Maybe read in parts.<strong>  
><strong>You've already seen one side of the story now see another.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>We don't choose our lot in life do we? Fate deals us a hand and we make our own paths. We try to build a better life. Some of us make the most of what we have and hold onto it <strong>**grateful for what remains while others… others see everything around them through hat****e****ful eyes and always want more. Others walk a darker path that twist them into something bitter…**

**A man filled with bitterness is a man who never forgives" – from the Tales of Varric.**

_Almost two years ago  
>Ferelden<br>The Fall of Ostagar_

The battlefield was nothing but a massacre. Ostagar had fallen and King Cailan was dead.

A younger Tolan stood watching the scene with the other Rangers. A younger Tolan whose face was not yet scarred.

Their unit stood atop a hill overlooking the battlefield. They had been scouting out in the wilds for days before reporting back thinking they'd be late to the final battle only to find the death of their comrades.

If they had joined the battle on time they too would have died.

Tolan had watched with wide eyes when the Darkspawn had broken through the Army's line and begun to overwhelm the soldiers. He had watched as King Cailan in his gold plated armor was killed by an Ogre. Watched as the Grey Wardens fell.

He and the other Rangers hadn't spoken a word from the moment they came atop the hill and watched everything fall apart. They were unit of sixteen Rangers small enough to move quickly but large enough to put up a fight if attacked. Now they were sixteen watching hundreds of Ferelden Soldiers along with their King get slaughtered by the overwhelming numbers of the Darkspawn.

_We never realized just how big their army was… they're like something out of a nightmare the way they swarm ove__r their prey _Tolan thought horrified.

But they did see what changed the tide of the battle. Though the Rangers had arrived late they could still see Ferelden General Loghain and his forces retreating without ever setting foot in the actual battle.

_The Bli__ght isn't going to stop and Loghain abandoned us _Tolan thought.

The worse thing about watching the Fall of Ostagar wasn't seeing their King's corpse or the fires littering the battlefield, or the sight of their comrades being slaughtered… the worse thing was the screams of the dying.

Hundreds of men wailing as they met their end at the hands of the Darkspawn. The unnatural cry of agony as the Darkspawn played with their prey and even now began to grab Soldiers and crucify them.

Finally their commander found his voice and took charge saying "Ostagar has fallen we need to report to Denerim and muster what forces we have left." The Rangers nodded getting ready to leave, maybe it was their training but despite everything they still remained organized under their leader.

Squad Leader Fergus Cousland successfully led them down the hill as they were forced to go around the ruins of Ostagar.

All of them knew there was nothing they could do; they all knew they were leaving their friends to die at the hands of the Darkspawn while they themselves made their escape.

But nothing was easy. After making it downhill and pasted Ostagar they were ambushed by a Darkspawn scouting party. They been on the road thinking that the Darkspawn would still be at Ostagar but no the Darkspawn were showing greater intelligence than anyone had realized.

The Horde had left small pockets of Darkspawn around Ostagar almost like they knew some soldiers would survive. As they had been walking down the road a spear had flown from the woods beside the road and impaled itself in the Ranger beside Tolan.

The man had screamed in agony as the spear exploded through his chest bursting completely through his Splintmail. "To arms!" Fergus Cousland had shouted unsheathing his Greatsword as the Darkspawn fell upon them.

Tolan unsheathed his Longsword and Dagger as his fellow Rangers did the same.

Arleth the archer of the group let loose two arrows taking down as many only for a Shriek to appear behind the poor man. By the time Tolan turned his Dagger raised the Shriek had already buried it's razor sharp teeth into Arleth's neck.

_Damn it _Tolan thought as he forcefully pulled the Shriek off of Arleth and stabbed his Dagger through its skull with a sickening crack. Fergus decapitated a Darkspawn with single slash of his massive Greatsword as Tolan and the other Rangers fought beside him.

Tolan back-stabbed a Darkspawn nearly losing his head as another tried to sneak up on him only to miss he ducked before spinning his Longsword held outward. The Darkspawn roared in pain as Tolan's Longsword cut across its chest leaving a deep gash before Tolan finished with a stab to its throat.

Fergus Cousland had beheaded a Darkspawn and decapitated another when he was almost killed by a Hurlock. The Darkspawn had been slowly overwhelming the Rangers and the Hurlock that killed Arleth had unsheathed a Battleax and charged Fergus.

Fergus had been busy killing another Darkspawn and turned in time to swing his Greatsword but the Hurlock's Battleax still got him.

Tolan heard his commander's grunt of pain and turned seeing how Fergus's Greatsword had stabbed the Hurlock but the Hurlock's Battleax had pierced his Platemetal partially cutting into Fergus's chest.

It was only the fact that Fergus was Noble that he had survived. While all the others Rangers were common folk and as such had standard issue armor Fergus had the best armor his family could buy.

Fergus's Platemail armor had stopped the Hurlock's Battleax from killing him but it cut through partially impaling him on his chest. Two of the Rangers caught their commander as he started to fall.

Fergus's Greatsword slipped from his hand as the Hurlock slump to the floor dead. "Tolan! Cover us!" one of the other Rangers called as Tolan leapt forward and batted away what Darkspawn he could with his Longsword and Dagger.

A Darkspawn tried to charge forward only to meet his end as Tolan parried its slash and used his Dagger to slit its throat. Pushing the Darkspawn's corpse aside Tolan blocked another slash and kicked a Darkspawn back.

Three other Rangers joined Tolan in covering Fergus and the others as they backed away.

The Rangers retreated as best they could with the Darkspawn chasing them with two of the Ranger having to drag Fergus. Another Ranger picked up Alreth's bow and used it to keep the Darkspawn at bay but by the time they had escaped only elven Rangers were left.

"Stay away from the road" Fergus rasped as Tolan took point leading them through the forests and staying out of the Darkspawn's sight. "He needs to rest" one of the Rangers said as he was dragging Fergus through the mud.

"No we escaped the Darkspawn once I doubt we could do it again" Tolan said.

"It's okay I can keep up" Fergus said even as two Rangers had to hold him up. "No you can't. You need a Healer" Tolan said saying what they were all thinking; even now the Hurlock's Battleax was still impaled in Fergus's armor.

They had been very careful when moving their commander. Fergus's blood was seeping through his armor and could even now be leaving the Darkspawn a trail to follow. Fergus let out a heavy breathe saying "I need a Healer."

"Is there a town or village we can stop by?" another Ranger asked.

"I think there's a small town not too far down the road… Lothering" Fergus suggested. "No we'd have to get back on the road. I know of a village to the east it's closer than Lothering and we wouldn't need to use the road" Tolan said frowning.

"I've never heard of a village to the east" one of the surviving Rangers asked. "It's not on the map. Just a spec of land that some farmers settled in… it was my home before I joined the Ferelden Army" Tolan said bitterly.

"You were a farmer?" Fergus asked surprised.

"I was. Not anymore I was tired of living a life where every day was the same" Tolan answered.

Tolan had grown up with a natural ability for Ranging but he hated how little he had while the more civilized people of Ferelden feasted. The common folk always had little and Tolan hated knowing that his life would be exactly like his father's, a farmer. So he had joined the Ferelden Army after showing the recruiters how well he could scout.

"Whatever we do we need to move fast" one of the Rangers said. "Fine Tolan take us to this village of yours" Fergus panted. "Follow me" Tolan said showing his fellow Rangers and his commander Fergus Cousland to his home village.

For once they were lucky and there weren't any more Darkspawn ambushes as Tolan led them through the wilds. "It's not much further" Tolan said as he had to help Fergus and the two Rangers dragging him along past several small tree branches.

Suddenly Fergus looked up speaking in low voice saying "Tolan." Tolan saw where his commander was looking and turned to see it too and his heart stopped and his eyes widened… smoke coming further ahead.

"Home" Tolan said rushing forward without the others as Fergus called out after him and the other Rangers hurried to keep pace while dragging their commander.

Tolan ran through the wilds and broke through the tree line only to stop at the sight before him. The village… his village was burning. From the looks of it the Darkspawn had sent a small force and destroyed it burning it to the ground.

_My parents… they're gone _Tolan thought as he slumped to his knees even as his Ranger training made him analyze the left overs seeing that Darkspawn had killed everyone before burning the village.

Like something out of a nightmare the Darkspawn had even crucified some of the farmers and left them on display for travelers to find. Tolan didn't notice that the Rangers had caught up to him until one of them placed a hand on his shoulder saying "I'm sorry Tolan."

"We need to find a Healer fast" one of the Rangers that was dragging Fergus said as their commanders was breathing heavily. Even now Fergus's blood was seeping down his Platemail.

The Hurlock's Battleax was still partially impaled into Fergus's chest but none of them wanted to remove it without a Healer nearby and at least so far the armor kept pressure on the wound.

"The Chasind. We need to find a Chasind camp" Fergus rasped weakly. The Rangers exchanged looks as Tolan got to his feet having to get over the death of his parents quickly as he nodded in agreement.

They set out searching for the Chasind and as Tolan left his destroyed home behind him he looked back knowing he no longer had any family left in the world.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

It was hours before they found a Chasind camp but when they did they had to barter for a place to stay and a Healer for Fergus.

"He will live but he cannot travel much in this state" the Healer said as the old woman bandaged Fergus up, she had removed the Battleax by undoing the armor and carefully sliding it out as Fergus tried not to scream.

The Chasind had no pain killers.

"Now he needs rest" the Healer said as Fergus lay on a blanket while the other Rangers sat around doing nothing. Once the Healer had gone Fergus tried to sit up but found the pain was too much for him, he'd be bedridden for months at least.

"We need to reach Denerim or Redcliffe. Regroup with what's left of the Army… the Darkspawn aren't going to stop" Fergus said weakly. "There is no Army left" one of the Rangers said. "Loghain betrayed us commander. We saw him leaving without lifting a finger to save Cailan" another said.

"Is there any hope? The Darkspawn killed Cailan and slaughtered the Ferelden Army. Loghain took his men with him but how long until the Darkspawn overwhelm him too... how long until Ferelden falls" Tolan said darkly.

_The Darkspawn will burn and pillage every village and town they come across as they tear their way through Ferelden… the whole coun__try will burn _Tolan thought darkly.

"What are we deserters then? We pledged to serve we are honor bound to defend Ferelden" Fergus said as the other Rangers shifted uncomfortably.

"What good will reaching Denerim do?" a Ranger said as another got to his feet adding "the Darkspawn Horde is only going to grow and we've all heard the Tales. It takes an alliance of nations to stop a Blight."

"We can't give up! Ostagar was only the first battle but it won't be the last! The Grey Wardens will send reinforcements" Fergus said desperately.

"The Grey Wardens are dead. No one is going to contact the others. Come with us commander we can take ship somewhere the Darkspawn can't follow" Ganly, one of the more experienced Rangers of the group, said bitterly.

"You're serious aren't you! We are not deserters!" Fergus said growing angry. "I pledge to serve King Cailan. I wanted to move up in the world and be more than a farmer… Cailan's Army gave me that chance" Tolan said darkly.

"Tolan?" Fergus asked.

"I pledged to serve King Cailan with honor but now Cailan is dead and Ferelden might follow" Tolan said standing up. _My parents are dead and my home is burned to the ground... what do I have left here anyway _Tolan mussed somberly.

"This is our home we can't just leave it" one of the Rangers whom had dragged Fergus through the wilds said.

"Then stay here and die. We're leaving" Ganly said as four Rangers moved to stand beside him, so far only five deserters. "Don't do this we can regroup with the other survivors" Fergus said.

"Thank you commander. You turned me from a farmer to a Ranger in the Ferelden Army who served with pride. But I plan to live" Tolan said turning his back on Fergus and moving to stand beside Ganly and the four deserters.

"Anyone else?" Ganly asked.

"Any who would come with us are welcome. We're heading to Gwaren to take ship somewhere safe" Ganly said. Fergus watched in disbelief as two more of the Rangers left Fergus and joined Ganly and the other deserters.

Only Fergus and the two Rangers that had dragged him through the wilds stayed, only those three stayed loyal to Ferelden. "Stay with the Chasind, commander. Don't try and travel they said you weren't healthy enough" Tolan said sadly.

Without another word Ganly led the eight deserters out of the Chasind camp and started towards Gwaren to take ship.

* * *

><p><em>From Gwaren to Kirkwall<br>_

It took two days to reach Gwaren. They arrived to meet the first tides of refugees fleeing the Blight and found the Inns completely filled up. Luckily there were still a few Chantry ships that were more than willing to give people rides.

The Chantry ships were usually reserved for transporting supplies and sometimes Chantry Sisters and Mothers throughout Thedas but now they were packing as many people as they could into the ships and taking them to safety outside of Ferelden.

Ganly, Tolan, and the other deserters along fifty four refugees managed to find passage on a Chantry ship heading to Kirkwall. From there it took nearly two weeks to reach Kirkwall. Two weeks where Tolan and the other deserters had nothing else to do but think about what they'd done.

Two weeks where Tolan mourned his parents in silence. The other refugees didn't bother them much but the common people who had fled Ferelden were even more frightened that Ferelden Soldiers had deserted in face of the Blight.

Upon reaching Kirkwall Ganly, Tolan, and the other deserters were left on the Gallows along with the fifty four refugees.

The Chantry could do nothing more for them and all they found was that the City in Chains had closed its doors to refugees only letting in those who had the money to pay for it. It only grew worse from there.

The tides of refugees kept coming and clusters of them began crowding around the Gallows. Days past and the former Rangers were forced to barter for food but even then they barely had enough to live on.

They were forced to live only eating one small meal a day to survive while ship after ship of refugees, not all of them Chantry ships some were whatever ships people had managed to board, flooded the Gallows.

Ganly and Tolan had taken to bothering the City Guard into letting them in but the Guardsmen grew tired of their pestering and told them to speak with the Guard Captain at the time, Ewald, further in.

Ganly, Tolan, and the other deserters had to nearly force their way further into the Gallows to speak with Guard Captain Ewald. But for all their persistence it was all for not.

**This is when the first encounter occurred.**

"Let us in you flaming Blighter! We're not staying in this pit outside Kirkwall" Ganly said looking more menacing with each passing day as he eyes grew more desperate and his Ferelden field armor began to look more ragged as time went by.

Tolan just stayed silent behind Ganly and the other deserters trying to think of another way into the city when he spotted another group of refugees.

A group of two families, a brown haired woman, and a Mabari.

An older woman who was obviously the mother with a younger woman who was obviously the daughter. That family was led by another Ferelden deserter, a man with midnight black hair and blue eyes.

This deserter wasn't a Ranger like Tolan and Ganly were, from the look of his blue field armor he was just a Soldier. A Corporal from the looks of it. The other family looked just like a family of farmers, like Tolan and his parents had been years before. A man and his wife followed by his two daughters.

"Then get back on your ship and leave, Kirkwall has no more room for Refugees" Ewald replied trying to stay calm. "The Ship's already gone; we paid good money to get here. Why can't we get in?" another Ranger yelled.

_That's a lie the Chantry brought us here freely _Tolan thought. Ewald all calm and collected replied "you and practically half of Ferelden. There's nothing I can do Sir. Unless you have legitimate business here we ask that you move on."

"But some Fereldens have been getting in, ones that aren't Merchants" the Corporal called as he led the two families to Ewald. "That's right, we've seen you let lots of people in" Ganly said angrily.

"Citizens of Kirkwall, Merchants, and Nobility whom can pay for relatives to get in because they can take care of them. Others are people who can spend money and stand on their own, and help Kirkwall's economy. There's no more room for refugees in Kirkwall. I didn't make the rules good Sirs I just enforce them" Ewald said with genuine sympathy as he gestured at the entrance to the City in the distance behind him.

_I don't want to fight my way into the city but if Ganly has his way we won't have another option _Tolan thought. The farmer stepped forward saying "yes, my cousin William Crewe has a business here. I sent a letter from Gwaren's Raven Post he should be able to get us in."

Ewald pulled a sheet of paper out and searched through a list. "Crewe… yes you're right, your cousin is waiting outside the gate, a Guard will bring him here for you then you'll be allowed into Kirkwall" Ewald said.

The family of farmers looked happy but before Henry could thank Ewald, Ganly stopped him.

"What! You're gonna let them in but not us" Ganly yelled. Ewald calmly raised his hand trying to calm everyone down saying "I never said that exactly but they have a relative paying and looking after them here."

_They'll let in some farmers but not us! _Tolan thought bitterly remembering the days they had spent just trying to speak with Ewald.

"We've been here for days! They just got here" Ganly yelled gesturing at the Crewe family. Henry Crewe tried to calm the Rangers down saying "I sure Kirkwall will be able to help y-" he began but never finished.

Ganly suddenly drew his Longsword and yelled "that's it we're craving our way in here, men!" the Rangers all drew their weapons.

"Wait we don't have to do this" Tolan tried to say but Ganly drowned him out with a yell of rage as he slashed at Ewald.

Ewald pulled his Shield up but not his Longsword and yelled for back up. The Corporal drew his Longsword and Shield as well, using his Longsword he blocked a downward slash from Ganly that was for Ewald.

Ganly looked stunned that the Corporal was helping the Guards and not him as he gaped at the fellow Ferelden deserter beside him.

_The Corporal… he stands against us _Tolan thought in disbelief even as he unsheathed his Longsword and Dagger. Tolan looked around seeing that the City Guardsmen were coming to back up their Guard Captain even as Ganly and the Corporal fought.

The Mabari was growling at them as the brown hired woman began to fight another Ranger as the Corporal's family and the farmers backed away. Tolan caught the daughter's eye knowing that from the looks of her she was probably the Corporal's little sister.

Tolan froze if he wanted to he could take her but then what? There was no point in killing her or taking her hostage this was all about getting into the city. Tolan may have been a deserter but he still remembered his training to never harm civilians.

The Corporal's little sister began to raise her hand for some reason to Tolan's confusion but the Corporal suddenly shouted "Bethany stay back!" The Corporal's little sister, Bethany her name was, listened to her brother and backed away with her family but Tolan understood.

_She's an Apostate… that isn't a walking__ stick she's holding _Tolan realized as he looked between the Corporal fighting Ganly and this Bethany.

That's when the City Guard reinforcements arrived and Tolan slowly sheathed his weapons and knelt with his hand held up. He hadn't attacked anyone but thanks to Ganly he would be taken into custody with the other Rangers.

"Unbelievable. Guards! What happened? Armed men attack your Captain and it takes well over ten minutes for you to help" Ewald yelled to his Guards as they stood around.

Tolan stared at the Corporal and his family as he, Ganly, and the other Rangers were pulled out of the courtyard. Tolan watched as the family of farmers was being allowed into the city as he and the other Rangers were pushed back into the Gallows.

To Tolan's dismay the City Guards began to take their weapons from them.

"Not that… please its personal" Tolan said as a Guardsman grabbed his Ostagar knife. "You attacked Guard Captain Ewald you don't get to keep your weapons" the Guard said coldly as Ganly's Ostagar knife was taken.

"I stayed my hand. I didn't attack anyone" Tolan said though truthfully he had thought of it. "It's true he was only with us he didn't attack anyone" Ganly said sticking up for his fellow Ferelden unlike the Corporal they had meet.

The City Guard shrugged saying "I don't care. Tell you what… how much coin you have on you? I'll let you keep this knife but you have to buy from me." _Bastard _Tolan thought as he painfully pulled out his coin pouch.

The City Guard laughed when Tolan handed over the coin.

The Guard tossed the Ostagar knife back to Tolan. "Don't come back here again or things will get ugly" a Guard said as he roughly pushed Ganly back into the Gallows, which was filled with crowded refugees. "You're lucky we don't have a jail for you. Go and join all the other refugees stuck outside in the Gallows" the City Guard that pushed Tolan said.

The Rangers now stood once again back in the Gallows where they managed to found a corner to themselves but with little hope.

"Tolan you're an idiot why did you give up your coin for the stupid knife" one of the Rangers said angrily. Since reaching Kirkwall the group had pooled their resources together to survive best they could and Tolan had wasted coin.

"Its personal. We shouldn't have done that back there" Tolan said as he clung to his Ostagar knife, the others thought he was stupid and maybe he was but the Ferelden Army was the only thing that had given his life meaning… and he'd deserted.

Tolan would have to live with that forever. "Forget about it we have to find a way into the city" Ganly said understanding Tolan's desire to keep the Ostagar knife while all the others were forced to give theirs up.

"No I won't just forget about it! We need food and he lost us coin!" one of the Rangers shouted drawing a few glances from other refugees. "I'll go and barter for what I can" Tolan said wanting to make up for it. Without another word Tolan walked through the crowds of refugees and began to barter for food.

Some of the more desperate Refugees gave him curiously glances but did nothing as Tolan still wore his Ranger armor.

_Don't try it _Tolan thought as he caught a few men looking at his armor with greedy eyes. When he returned to the others he'd managed to get a few strips of bacon for them and some clean water that a merchant was selling.

"It's all I could get" Tolan told the others as he passed the food around. "We have to converse it" Ganly said taking most of the food and shoving it into his carrying pouch before handing out everyone's food.

"Why do you get to hold the food?" a Ranger asked coldly.

"Because I'm second in command" Ganly answered sternly.

"Ha second in command of what! We're deserters or have you forgotten!" the Ranger replied as he got to his feet. "We need to work together!" Tolan shouted. "We made it this far we can't turn on each other now! Come on let's and try and get some sleep" Tolan called.

"Tolan's right we need to keep our strength up. Until we get into the city there's no guarantee we can keep getting food" Ganly said sternly.

They ate in silence. Once they were brothers in arms and would have died for each other but now they were all deserters and refugees. Now they were starting to turn on each other as things went from bad to worse.

How would they get into the city now that they had tried to carve their way past the Guard Captain and take ship to the Kirkwall Docks? Tolan and Ganly pondered all of this as they ate with little food they could.

As night fell Ganly told one of the Rangers to keep watch.

Refugees were desperate and if they saw all of them asleep there was no question that they would get robbed.

Tolan managed to get some sleep propped up against a wall while others found spots around the floor. One Ranger stood watch, the Ranger that had acknowledged that they weren't a unit anymore and that Ganly wasn't in command of anything.

This Ranger was angry with Tolan for giving away their coin just to keep his Ostagar knife while all of them had given theirs up. This Ranger was angry that Ganly had tried to lead an attack on the Guard Captain.

This Ranger had had enough of both of them.

* * *

><p><em>The Morning After<em>

When Tolan awoke the next morning he heard movement and rushed to his feet Ostagar knife drawn as he saw a man trying to pull Ganly's boots off of him without waking him up.

"Get away from him!" Tolan shouted as he kicked the desperate refugee and Ganly awoke up with a start. "Did you take anything else!" Tolan said threatening the desperate refugee with his Ostagar knife held out.

"No I just wanted some boots" the man said trembling. "Get out of here and don't come back!" Tolan said kicking the man once again as Ganly got up with his boots still on his feet.

The man ran away as Tolan noticed it… Ganly was the one who finally broke the silence saying "the others left us."

It was true. Of the eight Ferelden deserters six had left leaving only Tolan and Ganly. Ganly frantically pulled out his carrying pouch and began to look through it but Tolan knew it was pointless…

"They took our food!" Ganly said in disbelief.

"Probably took our coin too. We're lucky one of them didn't slit our throats" Tolan said somberly. Ganly slammed a fist into the wall. Neither of them spoke… they had chosen this path in life. They had chosen to desert and in turn had been deserted.

* * *

><p><em>Four Days Later<em>

Ganly and Tolan were forced to barter away their armor just to get food though Tolan kept his Ostagar knife.

Ganly had gotten a ragged shirt for himself that he wore over his undershirt and a pair of trousers while Tolan only had his undershirt and the trousers he'd been issued at Ostagar.

They were both dangerously low on food and already they could start to see their faces becoming more gaunt as they became more and more like the other refugees.

Some refugees had managed to make deals with certain questionable people for a way into Kirkwall but when Ganly and Tolan tried that approach they'd been refused as it always came back to the incident with Ewald.

"You two idiots attacked the Guard Captain. Ain't no one gonna pay your way into the city no matter what training you got" was the common refusal.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty Three Days Later<em>

Things were bad as Tolan and Ganly had been forced to barter away their boots for some food that barely lasted them the day.

"We're going to die here like this. The City Guard and the Templars don't care I've already seen a few corpses littered about the Gallows" Tolan said as he leaned against a wall beside Ganly.

It appeared that as long as the crowds of refugees didn't block the Gallows transport the city didn't care about the corpses. Sometimes a Templar or a City Guard would be sent to move the bodies but not one of them lifted a finger to help the survivors.

A few times a riot had almost broken out as the refugees still stuck around the Gallows tried to block transports but each time the City Guard stepped in and the riot always died down.

"Another day and then the Chantry will send help they have to. They have to. They did it before and… and they pledge to help the weak" Ganly said weakly performing a quick prayer.

So far none of the Chantry ships that been so kind to the refugees in the beginning had bothered coming to help again. All of the refugees clustered around the Gallows with nowhere to go had been forgotten by the City and the Chantry.

* * *

><p><em>Twelve Days After That<em>

Tolan and Ganly had given up hope.

They had almost nothing left to barter with and yet Tolan still wouldn't give up his Ostagar knife. "Ganly… Ganly!" Tolan said reaching over and shaking the only friend he had left making sure he hadn't died.

Ganly barely lifted his head, he hadn't eaten in three days, weakly saying "I don't even care anymore… just let me die."

"No" Tolan said firmly.

"Don't you see Tolan? This is our punishment. We abandoned King Cailan… we abandoned Fergus Cousland… we abandoned Ferelden" Ganly moaned. Tolan got to his feet slowly, no longer even having socks to warm them, as he looked around the Gallows and the clusters of refugees.

That's when Tolan finally saw it… the narrow waterway between the Gallows and the rest of the city. Ships carried people and supplies to and from the Gallows to the rest of the city.

_Others tried and failed… but we're not like the others _Tolan thought as he stared at the water and stretched his legs. Kneeling down and shaking Ganly awake Tolan said "come on I have plan. It's the only option we have left and we'll need our strength."

Ganly followed Tolan's eyes and saw it too… the water. "It can't be done. Some of the others tried and they drowned" Ganly said. It was true a few frantic refugees had tried swimming to Kirkwall from the Gallows.

So far every single one of them had drowned.

_I will not die here. We will not die here alone and forgotten _Tolan thought as he forced the little food he had into Ganly's hands. "You need it more than me. Tonight we swim for it the current's calm" Tolan said firmly. Ganly nodded and began to eat the rest of the little food they had.

When night fell Tolan and Ganly discreetly strode towards the edge of the Gallows where even now a ship or two was transporting supplies. "It's too dark for them to see us" Tolan said.

"This is insane but it's our only chance" Ganly said as they got ready.

Taking a deep breath Tolan and Ganly slowly lowered themselves into the waterway between the Gallows and the rest of Kirkwall. They were both strong swimmers but the water fought against them.

Tolan fought with everything he had forcing his way past the current thanking the Maker that for tonight the current was calmer. His arms felt numb and he lost track of time. He had to keep forcing his head above water to take another breathe of air.

Tolan knew that if they failed they would join the bodies of drowned refugees that had also tried swimming across. The bodies usually sunk below but every now again he was sure that he passed a corpse that was still floating.

_Ganly and I are Rangers. We were trained for this _Tolan kept thinking as he kept the Kirkwall Docks in sight ahead of him. When they were more than half way there Tolan glanced back seeing that Ganly was having more trouble than he was.

_Almost there _Tolan thought not wanting to call out.

At this late hour most of the city was asleep but even still Tolan didn't want to draw more attention to them. Ganly was struggling to keep his head above water as he swam further and further trying to keep pace with Tolan but he was an older man and not as strong as he used to be.

Soon Ganly was accidentally breathing in the water and starting to cough at the effort when Tolan noticed him nearly being pushed back by the current. In a mad move Tolan turned around letting the current pull him back and he allowed himself to collide with Ganly.

Acting quickly Tolan grabbed Ganly and turned them around slowly forcing them forward with each kick in the water.

"Almost there… you gotta help me" Tolan panted between kicks as he used his free hand to help push the two of them forward. Ganly nodded and started to swim forward as well with Tolan keeping both of their heads above the water.

Together the two Ferelden deserters swam holding on to each other.

When they reached the Kirkwall Docks they were both breathless and Tolan placed a hand on the first port they could reach. Struggling with the effort he pulled himself to the surface before hauling up Ganly too.

Both of them collapsed onto the port.

They had made it into Kirkwall.

They lay there a few minutes before Tolan saw that the sun was beginning to rise, it had taken them hours to swim across. Forcing himself to his feet Tolan grabbed Ganly and hauled him up saying "come on we can't stay here we need to find somewhere safe."

Together they made their way out of the Kirkwall Dock's thankfully before any of the morning workers arrived to see them.

Without knowing where to go Tolan managed to find someplace called the Lowtown Marketplace that was mostly empty. From there Tolan found a back alley where he propped Ganly against a wall and laid down himself to dry up.

Sleep fell upon them and when Tolan woke several hours later with the sun up he saw three thugs looking him and Ganly over. Tolan got to his feet unsheathing his Ostagar knife, the only thing he had from his old life, and calmly said "we don't want any trouble."

Ganly was stirring and got up as one of the thugs said "thing is we want trouble and all you got is that little knife." "What the hell happened to you two? Hehe you don't even have boots" another thug said laughing at the two of them.

"A knife in my hands is worth the three of you" Tolan said menacingly as he moved into a defensive stance.

_This is bad we're still weak from the swim _Tolan thought feeling the stiffness in his arms and from the looks of it Ganly had the same problem. The thugs began to step forward and Tolan and Ganly stepped back cornered when two City Guards stepped in appearing from nowhere.

"What's going on here" one of the Guardsmen said drawing a Longsword. Tolan and Ganly exchanged looks not believing their luck. "Nothing we're just having some fun is all" one of thugs said raising his hands so the City Guards could see them.

"If we catch you bothering people again like this we will arrest you crime committed or no" one of the Guardsmen said sternly. "Get out of here" the other Guardsmen said sharply and the three thugs left but not before turning back to Tolan saying "we'll be seeing you again."

Now that the thugs were gone the City Guards turned to Tolan and Ganly saying "carefully you two these are dangerous times with the flood of refugees."

"Thanks for the help we'll be careful" Ganly said glad that they're clothes had dried making them appear common Kirkwall folk. "What in the Maker's name happened to you anyway? You don't have any shoes?" the other Guardsmen said curiously.

Thinking fast Tolan spoke up saying "spent too much time drinking with the boys. You know how it is you start playing cards and the betting starts."

"You lost your shoes gambling" one of the Guardsmen laughed. "Well your hangovers seem to be gone so I suggest you two return to your homes" the other Guardsmen said filling in the gapes to Tolan's bluff.

"Right you are Sir" Tolan said as the two City Guards left leaving them in the back alley after saving them from a nasty fight.

From there Tolan and Ganly did some recon and learned that Lowtown was considered the middle to lower class part of the city. They didn't have any coin left so they started looking for odd jobs here and there and managed to find some.

* * *

><p><em>A Month Into Kirkwall<br>_

For days they couldn't find an apartment so they descended lower into the city to a place called Darktown and found a place to themselves. They took shifts as the other slept seeing that Darktown was where the poorest and most desperate Kirkwallers dwelled.

Both of them were sick for days after their swim. They had had fevers but they had no choice but to push forward, it was a miracle that they had managed to swim across at all and live to tell the tale.

Working together they managed to survive but it wasn't easy. They never had enough coin to rent a place and the odd jobs the city had seemed so full of were starting to disappear forcing them to look for some shady work.

Barely managing to scrap by Tolan and Ganly noticed that the flood of refugees had drastically raised the crime in the city. Hundreds of desperate people willing to do anything to survive.

It was ironic Tolan and Ganly hadn't made deals with shady figures for ways into the city like so many refugees had but because of this they had no real prospects or jobs that lasted too long and coin went by quickly.

_We were Rangers in the Ferelden Army… and now we're becoming criminals _Tolan thought bitterly as he and Ganly walked down a narrow street. They were deep into Lowtown near the border to Darktown and a few street thugs gave them bemused looks as they walked.

At the end of the street an older man with tattoos running down his arms sat smoking a pipe and waiting for them. "You two better leave now while I'm feeling generous" the older man said as the street thugs began to surround Tolan and Ganly.

"We've been in Kirkwall about a month now. We've heard things and I know that you're Griff and you can offer us work" Tolan said calmly.

"You're bold I'll give you that but why would I offer you two rats work? I already got plenty of Fereldens working for me. So many refugees that needed a way into the city and well… they're basically slaves" Griff said coldly. "We're not like the other refugees. Both of us were Rangers in the Ferelden Army we know how to move around and get information without being seen" Ganly said calmly.

"And I'm King Cailan's long lost bastard brother" Griff said sarcastically as he laughed in their faces.

"You know how many stories I hear from you Ferelden dogs. Plenty of desperate people come to me saying they were Knights or even Nobles. It's good for a laugh but not much else" Griff said coldly.

"I didn't say we were Knights or Nobles" Ganly said as Tolan suddenly unsheathed his Ostagar knife saying "how many refugees have these?" The street thugs began to draw their weapons at the sight of Tolan's Ostagar knife but Griff held up a hand.

Griff gazed at Tolan's Ostagar knife studying the blade and the small inscription on the handle that Cailan had had put in every Ostagar knife, **the Blight ends here**, how wrong Cailan had been.

"I've seen one of those before but they're rare. You either had the coin to buy it or you stole it, or you're telling the truth. I'm not saying I believe you two but I'll give you a chance" Griff said smugly.

"What do we have to do?" Ganly asked. "Alright I'll give you a job and IF you can pull it off I'll send some work your way" Griff said taking a whiff of his pipe. Tolan nodded as he and Ganly exchanged looks.

"There's an elf, he set up shop a few blocks from here. He name's Scully and he owes me _protection _money. Four sovereigns" Griff said. _Bulling people… I don't like this but it's the only way we can hope to survive _Tolan thought as he shifted uncomfortably.

"You have one day. Get started" Griff said sternly.

"We'll get it done" Tolan said not liking this as he and Ganly left.

From there they found Scully and his little shop. He was a pretty filthy elf covered in rags and he tried to run for it but Ganly grabbed him. Then Scully lied saying he didn't have the coin and that's when Tolan did something he wasn't proud of.

Tolan started to tear apart Scully's shop threatening to break the booth if he had too before Scully finally stopped them and handed them their coin. Later as Tolan and Ganly handed over Scully's money Griff only laughed saying "that was faster than I thought!"

"Alright welcome to the crew but if you ever snitch on me I will burn your corpses and piss on your graves" Griff said as they joined his gang.

* * *

><p><em>Sixty nine days after the fall of Ostagar<em>_  
>Night<em>

It had taken time but Tolan and Ganly had made a place for themselves in Griff's gang and though they weren't proud of their work they could eat. They didn't need to pay rent as Griff give them a spot in his nearly walled off section of hovels in the space between Lowtown and Darktown that was his base.

As it turned out very few of Griff's gang had been native to Kirkwall. Griff's gang had actually started small under the notice of the City Guards until the Blight had flooded the city with refugees giving Griff the expansion he needed.

Griff had given them weapons again and though things were better than they had been for a long time Tolan still felt bitter.

Tolan hated seeing the Nobles in Kirkwall whenever he pasted through Hightown. He hated seeing how careless their way of life was, Kirkwall was a wealthier city than many in Ferelden and as such the Nobles were worse.

Tolan didn't mind hard work, he grown up with it, but living in rags and being forced to run with a gang wasn't something to be proud of. He didn't like the work they did but he did what he needed to survive.

Lately Griff had Tolan going on runs with the others guys to raid the Smugglers in Kirkwall. Griff wanted to take out the old Smuggling group and take over for himself and he started by stealing their supplies.

Ganly was reduced to mostly standing guard in Griff's base. Ganly had been wounded on his side during an earlier run on the Smuggler's shipments; he'd taken a bad slash to his side.

It was only because of Tolan that Ganly had survived as the rest of Griff's gang had run off with the Smuggler's supplies but Tolan had dropped everything and slung Ganly over his shoulder making sure they both got away.

Griff had been angry but Tolan was one of his best men thanks to his training as a Ranger and so had let them off easy. Now Tolan was gearing up with the other gang members as Ganly wished them luck and guarded the door watching for City Guards.

"Hopefully we'll steal something big this time" Tolan said.

Ganly chuckled saying "I'd settle for some good Ale… I haven't had good Ale since Ferelden." Tolan smirked and clamped his friend's shoulder before heading off with the other gang members.

Together Tolan and the gang members discretely reached the Docks where they found that tonight was a lucky night… port fifteen was undermanned.

_Not much protect__ion _Tolan thought as he rushed forward with the others and started to raid the Smuggler's shipments. At the port Tolan and Griff's gang found the smugglers protecting the shipments and they did put up a fight.

Things were going well for a while as Tolan and Griff's gang outnumbered the smugglers and were quickly taking down men. Tolan caught a glimpse of an elf fighting one of Griff's gang members with a Longsword as he back-stabbed two smugglers.

That's when something strange caught Tolan's eye… a man wearing a simple undershirt and trousers rushing over and slamming a Shield into one of Griff's men then slashing his Longsword at the stumbling man's throat.

The strange man had midnight black hair and blue eyes… the man helped one of the smugglers up with his shield arm as Tolan was forced to defend himself.

Blocking a slashing with his Longsword Tolan used his free hand to stab his Dagger into his attacker's heart. Tolan continued fighting taking down two smugglers as he heard the strange man fighting nearby with one of Griff's ax women.

Suddenly Tolan heard something fall into the Waking Sea and turned seeing Griff's ax woman had been kicked over board by the strange man.

Tolan gaped as suddenly an arrow flew through the air hitting Griff's ax woman in the forehead with the current pulled her away. Glancing around Tolan saw the leader of the smugglers, Athenril herself, bow and arrow drawn followed by three of her goons.

Knowing that with Athenril here the fight was over Tolan started to make his getaway but he decided to take out one more smuggler, the strange man.

Tolan crept silently behind the strange man his Dagger drawn.

The strange man was distracted looking after an elf that was holding what appeared to be his brother who had taken an ax to his arm. Just as Tolan raised his Dagger ready to backstab the strange man one of the elves raised a hand and pointed at Tolan.

The strange man saw the elf's warning and turned. The strange man started moving to the right barely dodging Tolan's Dagger, instead the Dagger hit below his shoulder, embedding itself into the strange man's back. Grunting in pain and still using the momentum from moving the strange man turned with his Longsword arm held out, the blade extended upwards in a desperate slash.

Tolan tried to back away when suddenly he felt pure agony… **the strange man's Longsword ****cu****t****ting Tolan**** in the mouth… the blade slicing throu****gh his lips and past his cheeks.**

Tolan fell to the floor dropping his weapons as the pain flared.

It was the most painfully thing Tolan had ever felt… it felt like his mouth had been ripped open. He shrieked in pain not being able to scream as his mouth was full of blood. Tolan held himself up with one hand while the other held his torn and disfigured mouth.

The strange man stumbled backwards falling to one knee and holding himself up with his Longsword… Tolan's dagger embedded in his back.

Tolan had been cut across his lips and past his cheeks it would leave a horrible ragged scar and it felt like his tongue was cut by the way he spit out blood. He tried to push past the pain and get up but suddenly an arrow tore through the air hitting his leg and pinned him to the floor.

Tolan yelled in pain.

Through the haze of pain Tolan could hear Athenril talking to her smugglers.

Athenril calmly asked "this wasn't your shift Garrett. What brought you here now?" "Tomwise, he noticed what was going on and brought me here to help" the strange man, this Garrett, replied.

"But how did you know about the attack… Tomwise barely had time to find me" Tolan heard this Garrett say.

"I knew an attack was happening. It happens every now and again, competition trying to get a leg up, been having one of my boys watch from afar. He let me know what was going down. I knew sooner or later they'd attack a shipment again" Athenril answered.

Tolan coughed up blood trying to breathe as he heard Garrett say "there's more to it than that, you should have protected this shipment better. This was... like bait. It was wasn't it? You knew they'd attack at the advantage."

The elf spoke up saying "Athenril! You knew something like this would happen and you didn't bother to put more protection for your Dockers!" Athenril replied "not exactly, I was waiting for a right time and place for something to happen. Now we got some prisoners and I WILL make them talk."

Tolan suddenly yelled in pain as Athenril roughly pulled out her arrow.

He looked up at Athenril and this Garrett and that's when he realized who it was.

_You… you were the __Corporal we met at the Gallows _Tolan thought through the haze of pain as Garrett Hawke looked him over sadly. "This isn't right" Garrett Hawke said uneasily as he wobbled to his feet.

"It might not be right but its effective now time is running out. I have a… distraction keeping the City Guards busy" Athenril answered sternly. Tolan glanced around as Athenril's men suddenly hauled him up and he saw that another of Griff's gang had been captured, a Dwarf.

From there things became a blur of pain and Tolan passed out as Athenril's men dragged him along with the dwarf.

When next Tolan awoke he was in a basement. "Who do you work for!" Athenril called as she unloaded a bucket of water over his head causing Tolan to wake. He realized that he was tied up.

The pain was still there and though Athenril's men had cleaned his face and leg is they had done nothing to save him and even now Tolan could feel his face burning like it was fire, the sheer pain was unimaginable.

"We worked alone" Tolan rasped not wanting to give up Ganly. "Liar! Your dwarf friend died from my questioning but he told me you're a gang!" Athenril yelled dumping another bucket of cold water onto Tolan.

"… He lied" Tolan said breathless only for Athenril to reach forward and grab him by the mouth squeezing the cut across his mouth. Tolan nearly blacked out from the pain but Athenril let him go saying "you can't bullshit a bullshitter. Who do you work for!"

When her first round of questioning didn't work Athenril had her men pick up the tied up Tolan and dump his head in a bucket of water. They held him underwater for minutes before pulling his head up.

"Talk and I'll let you go" Athenril said coldly.

Tolan barely managed to stay awake as Athenril grabbed him by the hair saying "talk!" "Beat him" Athenril said next. Tolan lay unable to move as the beating began, Athenril's men let loose on him and he lost consciousness.

Next Tolan woke somewhere he'd never been before with Athenril forcing a health potion down his throat. But it wasn't a kindness… she healed him to torture him. Athenril's men beat Tolan again and once again forced his head into buckets of water nearly drowning him.

Finally Tolan lay bloodied and broken as Athenril loomed over him as she grabbed the cut across his mouth. Tolan scream in pain as Athenril pushed her thumb further into his mouth and further into the cut drawing fresh blood.

"If you don't talk I will throw you away where no one will ever find you" Athenril hissed.

"We're underneath the Docks where the city uses these massive pipes to push flood water and garbage out of the city. You either land in the Undercity with every bone in your body broken or you drown in the Waking Sea" Athenril hissed as she made him look.

It was too much… Tolan just wanted the pain to end.

He finally spoke in barely a whisper saying "okay."

Athenril smiled coldly saying "who do you work for?" "Griff… he runs a gang between Lowtown and Darktown" Tolan answered weakly. "Fix him up" Athenril said to her men as Tolan once again lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Later<em>

Tolan awoke somewhere in Lowtown with Athenril looming over him and he felt that his face had been bandaged. "We got a job for you" Athenril said as her men hauled him up.

"No… I gave you what you wanted" Tolan rasped. "Thought you'd say that you see you're in danger of dying we bandaged your wounds but infection will kill you unless you help us" Athenril said smugly.

"If you don't help us you'll waste away down here and die alone. I know where Griff's base is but you can give us the jump on him" Athenril said coldly as she strode forward holding a bag of medicine over his head.

Not having any choice and just wanting something for the pain Tolan found himself dragged .

Soon Tolan was back at Griff's base and knocking on the door. Athenril and some her men were behind him hidden. The slit Griff had installed inside the front door opened and eyes stared back at Tolan.

"You?" Griff's gang member said confused.

"I escaped… barely made it back here please I need help" Tolan rasped. "How? No one else came back" Griff's gang member asked. "Just let him in for Maker's sake! Tolan I thought you were dead" Ganly suddenly called.

Tolan's eyes widened.

_Ganly…__ how could I forget. The pain... I wasn't thinking. No you need to run _Tolan thought just as the front door opened and he tried to warn them. But Athenril pushed him aside and stabbed Griff's gang member through the eye before drawing a throwing knife and sending it Ganly's way.

Tolan watched in horror as Athenril's knife struck Ganly's throat and the former Ranger slump to the floor dead.

Athenril and her smugglers rushed in clearing out Griff's base hovel by hovel… Tolan slowly entered Griff's base and knelt next to his dead friend. Ganly the only friend he had had left in the world…

Tolan stayed there kneeling beside the corpse of his friend as he could hear Griff's men being killed by Athenril and her smugglers. The smugglers of Kirkwall were very nearly a mob and they had just taken out the competition.

When it was over and Griff and his gang were dead, Athenril and her men found Tolan still beside his dead friend. "Here" Athenril said tossing him a bag of medicine and some coin.

Tolan looked up seeing Athenril and her men leaving… none of them even looked back… none of them had even learned his name. He hung his head not knowing why he was even alive anymore… when suddenly someone knelt down next to him.

Tolan looked up seeing the man from before. The man he'd met for a third time… Garrett Hawke, the man who had cut open his mouth and handed him over to Athenril, was now holding a piece of bread.

"Take it. I got it for you" Garrett said looking sad.

"Things won't be easy from here. Go on. Take it" Garrett said trying to hand over the bread.

Tolan only glared up at him with hateful eyes. Garrett met his eyes and instead placed the bread on the floor. "Hawke leaving him alone stop trying to help him… he'll be dead in a week" Athenril called to the only one of her men who lingered.

"I'm sorry this happened to you" Garrett Hawke said honestly as he somberly stood up and left Tolan alone in Griff's old base. For a long time Tolan just sat there alone before slowly picking up the supplies and the bread Garrett had given him.

Later Tolan would realize that Garrett Hawke had saved his life by giving him the bread as he barely had enough coin to pay the Healers. Infection had almost killed him and he ran out of money for food… only Garrett's bread saved him.

But he would never forget who scarred his face.

Days past and Tolan had found a safe place in Darktown to sleep at night while during the day he was little more than rat living off what he could in Darktown once Garrett's bread ran out. He stole what he needed to survive and hide down below where no one could find him.

Then came the day Tolan changed... He was hiding below in some corner of Darktown slowly unwrapping his bandages despite the pain. Tolan held his Ostagar knife up and looked at his reflection in the blade.

Looked at the reflection of the raw red flesh that ran along his face, looked at the ragged scar forming across his lips and past his cheeks. That was the day the rage formed in Tolan's heart.

That was the day Tolan became a man filled with bitterness… a man who does not forgive.

* * *

><p><strong>Long I know but I wanted to tell this story.<br>I'm not asking readers to feel sorry for Tolan but just to see his story  
>Also Bethany was not on Athenril's team that took out Griff's base (Hawke wouldn't let her go).<br>For fun I suggest re-reading chapter 6. The next chapter will not be so long I promise.  
>Thanks for Reading and please Review!<strong>


	42. The Other Side part 2

**Hey Guys.**  
><strong>Here's the second part of Tolan's story.<br>Long but not as long as the last chapter  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Almost Three Months after the Fall of Ostagar<br>Kirkwall  
>Some dark corner of Darktown<em>

Tolan sat alone covered in rags.

Even his face was covered due the medicine filled bandages he wore as infection was still an issue for his face. It was odd he didn't feel pain directly anymore. He noticed it but not to the extent that he would have in his old life.

Living with pain had made him stronger.

The nerves on his face had been sliced through and even now what was left kept trying to reconnect inducing the shadow of pain. Phantom Pain as one of the Healers told him. The Healer had explained that it would never truly go away but that he had an amazing talent for survival.

"Your mouth was cut open and you survived the initial infection. You'll need to keep disinfecting until the scar is fully developed" the Healer had said before taking nearly all of his coin with greedy hands.

It wasn't easy medicine was expensive and Tolan had often stolen and pick-pocketed for the coin he needed. It wouldn't be much longer the scar was almost developed.

His little corner of Darktown was basically an underground room of some kind which original purpose had been forgotten but the doors had broken before Tolan had arrived. Whoever had broken in previously had taken what was left of the wooden doors leaving only the frames behind.

This empty space where Tolan was squatting stood wide open for anyone to see however it was very deep into Darktown where few dared to wander. Tolan had started a fire in some barrel that he had found. It was a cold night and he needed to stay warm.

That's when the footsteps started.

It started slowly but soon they were upon him, three men smirking as they stood before Tolan blocking his only exit. Tolan barely looked up at them from where he sat by the fire. "You're welcome to join me I don't want any trouble" Tolan said.

"What's wrong with your face?" one of them, a tall skinny man whose clothes was too good for Darktown, said.

Tolan didn't answer.

"No matter come on. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. We'll get our money either way" another man said coldly. This one was also too well dressed for Darktown and from the looks of him he wasn't having any trouble finding food.

_Slavers. T__hey come here taking the homeless knowing that no one cares what happens in Darktown _Tolan thought.

Wearing his filthy rags he probably appeared to be an old man to them as only his eyes were visible underneath his rags. He had managed to barter for some worn out old gloves and a hood that covered his bandaged face.

"Fine we do this the hard way. Come on boys" the first Slaver said strolling forward to what he thought was some old homeless man.

The first Slaver smirked as he reached his hand out for Tolan only to yell in pain when Tolan grabbed his wrist and twisted. The man's wrist broke in a sickening snap as Tolan leapt forward Ostagar knife in hand as he slit his attacker's throat.

The other two Slavers started to draw their weapons.

Tolan kicked over his fire filled barrel letting it roll distorting what everyone could see.

The Slavers stood unable able to see with their only source of light rolling while Tolan knew exactly where they were. How many nights had he spent here in this little hide away… he knew every foot of it by memory.

Like a ghost Tolan back-stabbed the second Slaver as the other frantically backed away stopping the barrel from rolling keeping the light steady.

_One more _Tolan thought pulling his Ostagar knife from the back of the Slaver he had killed.

The last Slaver eyed Tolan warily as they faced each other. The barrel laid motionless at their feet the fire illuminating the corner. The last Slaver was a strong man with broad shoulders and Tolan knew he had been the most dangerous of the three.

The last Slaver charged forward slashing with his Longsword only to glare as Tolan blocked it using only his Ostagar knife. Tolan was forced to use both hands as he stumbled back but his knife held back the Slaver's Longsword.

The last Slaver began to grunt in frustration as Tolan not only dodged his attacks but blocked and almost parry them using only his knife.

_A knife in my hands is worth more than your Longsword _Tolan thought as he almost parried the Slaver's Longsword. The difference in blade length made parrying impossible for Tolan but he could make the last Slaver stumble, the man's footwork was terrible.

The Slaver rushed forward forcing Tolan back and punched him.

Tolan nearly flew into the wall but he raised his free hand using the wall to keep his balance.

The last Slaver rushed trying to behead Tolan but he ducked sidestepping as the Slaver's narrowly missed. The man's Longsword carved into the wall behind them instead of beheading Tolan.

Not giving him an opening Tolan rushed the Slaver stabbing his knife into the man's Longsword arm. The Slaver dropped his Longsword but grabbed Tolan by the throat and head-butted him in the jaw.

Tolan's eyes watered as he felt his still forming scar throb with pain. The Slaver drove Tolan into the wall despite the knife in his arm. Tolan began to suffocate but he raised a foot and kicked the Slaver back.

Before the Slaver could recover Tolan leapt atop him.

Together they fell to the floor with Tolan slamming his fists into the Slaver's head.

The Slaver reached up grabbing Tolan by the throat but he used the chance to pull his knife out of the man's arm. The Slavery groaned in pain before Tolan slit his throat.

Tolan fell back and lay there catching his breathe. He hadn't eaten in two days.

This was never easy and Tolan knew one day his trap would draw more Slavers than he could handle. Getting to his feet Tolan searched their bodies taking their coin and whatever valuables they had on them before dropping them down an old sewer drainage.

_The fire always dr__aws them _Tolan thought as he put the fire out and gathered the supplies he'd hidden nearby.

Living as a rat Tolan had survived longer than one would expect in Darktown with a wound that should have killed him and one that needed to be disinfected weekly.

If Tolan had proper bandages, or proper medicine, or even a Mage with Healing Magic, he wouldn't need to keep disinfecting but no Tolan had none of these. His bandages were filthy and his medicine of poor make.

Tolan didn't even know why he fought so hard to survive. What did he have left anymore? His family was dead and Ganly his only friend left had been killed by Athenril.

It wasn't much but Tolan had burned Ganly's body. He couldn't bury him anywhere decent and he refused to leave his corpse there. Tolan had even mumbled a few prayers for him but he didn't know the Chant of Light so he said the only words he knew.

Now Tolan strode into what past for a marketplace inside Darktown dragging what he had taken from the Slavers to sell. He didn't make good coin he never did but it was better than looking for work in Lowtown where everyone stared at his face and refused him.

In the marketplace Tolan went to what passed for a Healer again getting more medicine before resupplying what he needed such as food and clean water.

Gathering what was left of his coin Tolan left once again descending lowering into Darktown where no could find him.

He found his usual spot in an abandoned sewage tunnel and flung his supply bag, a large blanket that he folded into a bag, above the crawl space where he slept.

Using the cracks in the wall of the sewage tunnel Tolan climbed above pulling himself into the crawlspace and laying his head atop his supply bag. It also served as his pillow.

There was no light down here and that served Tolan well. Inside the crawl space where he slept no one could find him.

His days usually went like this. **Surviving but not much else.**

* * *

><p><em>Thirteen Months and four days after the fall of Ostagar<br>Lowtown_

Tolan strode through the Lowtown marketplace passing the sea of people selling goods in their makeshift booths but he barely noticed. He had just pick-pocketed a Lowtown merchant and counted the coin.

There was a time he would never have down such a thing but being tortured by Athenril and living as rat had changed him.

Tolan felt his face tracing the fully developed scar. It had taken time but eventually his face had healed and he longer had to disinfect. The wound had fully closed forming a ragged scar running across his lips and past his cheeks.

The traps he had set for the Slavers when living in Darktown had paid off. The fire always drew the Slavers and Tolan had always won though he had been badly hurt at times.

After his face had healed he used the coin he had been saving and moved out of Darktown.

Now he had a hut in Lowtown.

_Ironic I used the Slaver's tactics against them and instead of robbing and enslaving me I robbed them _Tolan thought remembering his time in Darktown.

He still wore a hood that covered his face and he no longer wore rags instead he wore a set of light armor he'd gotten in Darktown and he always sheathed a Longsword and Dagger on his back while his Ostagar knife was sheathed on his belt.

Tolan still had problems finding odd jobs as the scar on his face usually made people nervous so he stole and pick-pocketed when he had too. But he did that in Hightown where he knew people weren't so desperate.

Passing around a corner Tolan entered the Hanged Man and took a seat at the bar.

He ordered a single drink and listened around. Tolan usually 'tavern hopped' to listen in gathering info. It was astounding what Tolan could learn when he applied his Ranger skills to an urban setting.

In the four months since moving to Lowtown Tolan had learned from listening on people that Athenril hadn't stopped with Griff and his gang. Athenril and her smugglers had taken out the other gangs that tried to move up due the flood of refugees.

Like Griff and his gang Athenril had wiped them all out.

Apart for that the Guard Captain, Ewald, had retired and been replaced by someone named Javen. Though someone folks said Ewald was forced to retire due to his age.

Today Tolan was listening on a drunken merchant talk about how he had cheated his partner.

Suddenly the front door slammed open and a man wearing the silk clothing of an office worker in the Viscount's Keep poked his head in calling "meeting in the town square!"

Tolan and everyone in the Hanged Man stood up as they suddenly began to hear the bells ringing in the distance.

_This can't be good _Tolan thought as he followed the crowd of people exiting the Hanged Man.

* * *

><p><em>The Town Square<em>

Packed in along with the countless Kirkwallers Tolan was just another hooded face in crowed, he always made sure he never stood out. The elves and people from Darktown stood even below them and of course above them all were the Nobles and Higher Merchants alongside with the City Guards.

Soon the Viscount himself appeared followed by a Noble, two City Council members, some messengers, a Ship Captain, and a dark haired Knight of some kind standing at the platform to speak.

Now standing in the center of the platform with the people's attention on him Viscount Dumar got the people's attention and began to speak.

"Citizens of Kirkwall word has just arrived from the Docks of Ferelden" Dumar began as people in all levels of the Town Square started to murmur.

_So this is it? Ferelden has fallen and the Darkspawn are spreading. The city's gon__na start preparing while Orlais tries to hold its own _Tolan thought darkly. He'd prepared himself for this news since the day he deserted.

Viscount Dumar held up a hand for silence and the murmuring stopped.

"It is my extreme pleasure to say that the Blight has ended! The danger is over and the borders of the Free Marches will be opened to the public in a week" Viscount Dumar exclaimed before allowing the other representatives to speak.

… _What. Ferelden has survived _Tolan thought in disbelief.

First the Knight of some kind stepped up saying "greetings, my name is Stroud and I'm a Grey Warden. I've come on this voyage to bring word that the Blight has been stopped in Ferelden."

"The Archdemon has been slain and Ferelden has a new king but the danger still exists! Though the Darkspawn are scattered some have made it here to the Free Marches. My fellow Grey Wardens and I will be doing occasional sweeps in, under, and around Kirkwall. Citizens no harm will come to you while the Grey Wardens in the Free Marches do their duty and all we ask as that you be aware of the sweeps and do not interfere" Stroud finished before moving aside for the next person.

Next were the messengers with a message clearly for only the Nobles and wealthier class.

"Greetings we ask that people of the Free Marches, not just of Kirkwall, but from all of the Free Marches please donate to Ferelden. Though the Blight was stopped, the cost was great, and will require much rebuilding. We ask to please help Ferelden as they have in your time of need."

Stroud suddenly stood next to the messengers and continued "it is true Ferelden was not only able to contain the Blight but end it and kill the Archdemon. While the Free Marches closed their borders to the public and strengthened their defense like every other nation, Ferelden stood its ground building a new army to replace the one lost at Ostagar, an army of Men, Woman, Dwarfs, Elves, Mages, and Templars, led by one of the last two remaining Wardens in Ferelden."

"The First Warden has commanded the Wardens to donate to Ferelden, we ask that you do the same" Stroud finished before moving aside once again.

Then the Noble stood in front saying, "for the events in Kirkwall it has been decided that a celebration is to be held every year from this point onward to honor the efforts of Ferelden. Tomorrow will be the first official 'Ferelden Day', a festival is being planned and we ask that all of Kirkwall join the celebration."

All around the town square were rejoicing as the Viscount dismissed them. Soon people were leaving and speaking of the new 'Ferelden Day'.

But not Tolan.

He lingered and watched as the Viscount and the other representatives left one by one until he too left numb and in shock.

Something very painful was happening to Tolan… memories of his home, of Ferelden, and most importantly memories of his desertion.

Before he knew it Tolan was back in his hut in Lowtown and he was slumped against his door having just closed it. His little hut here wasn't much, just a bedroom with some extra space and an outhouse in the back.

_Ferelden has won… and everything I've suffered was for nothing _Tolan thought as he sat there alone feeling empty inside.

* * *

><p><em>The next night<br>During the celebrations for Ferelden Day_

Tolan sat alone in one of the many tables people had set up in Lowtown. The festival was grand and citywide. Elves were handing out free ale and bards sang songs of Ferelden while everyone was outside celebrating the end of the Blight.

_Fergus… did he survive? I hope so _Tolan thought glumly as he drank more ale.

_Ganly and I deserted because we thought Ferelden would fall… we were wrong _Tolan thought.

_Could I go back? … Even if I did make it back to Ferelden what do I have left? My family's dead__, and my home's burned to the ground. Fergus would spit on me he wouldn't let me serve again… no I have no home anymore _Tolan mussed darkly.

_Kirkwall is my city now… my hut in Lowtown is all I have _Tolan thought bitterly as he got to his feet not in the mood for celebrating. Pushing past the crowds of people Tolan forced his way through Lowtown. He walked in a daze until something caught his eye.

… _You! _Tolan thought his eyes widening in anger.

There standing just outside a tavern was the Corporal from before… Garrett Hawke. Garrett was speaking with an elf having just gotten some of the free ale.

Tolan felt a sudden surge of uncontrollable range and he had to fight the impulse to reach for his longsword or dagger. Instead he slid off to the side hiding in plain sight leaning against the wall of a tavern while groups of people passed him.

"I know Bethany's getting older, she's practically an adult, but I don't want her drinking ale. At least not for a few years" Garrett said to his elven friend while Tolan listened in. "She's gonna try the ale one way or another. I'm just saying you should guide her so she doesn't go crazy and besides she trust you" Tomwise told Garrett.

"My sister would never go crazy. I know ale changes people my uncle is proof of that. But Bethany's not like that" Garrett countered.

"Look there's free ale all over the city. I didn't like it when Samwise first tried ale but he got older and one day I found him drunk and wandering Darktown" Tomwise said.

"I guess I can let her try one cup… I'd rather be there to watch out for her. I won't let her get drunk but she can try it" Garrett said uneasily.

Just then Bethany caught up with them saying "sorry about that I forgot my scarf. What were you two whispering about now?"

"Nothing. Hey would you like to try some ale?" Garrett asked to his sister's surprise.

Bethany blinked saying "sure… I mean if you insist."

Garrett chuckled saying "sure I insist that you try ONE cup of ale but no more than that." Garrett had seen his sister eying the ale curiously and he knew that she was almost an adult, but their lifestyle and what they had seen made both Hawke siblings very mature.

"I just want to see how it taste" Bethany said awkwardly.

Garrett grinned ruffling his little sister's hair like he used too when they were younger saying "you don't drink it for the taste."

Tolan watched as the Hawke siblings and Tomwise walked off trying to find a table. As they left Garrett kept an eye on Bethany, he was still protective of his little sister.

_He still has his family… _Tolan thought bitterly. He had so much hatred for this man, this Garrett Hawke, but his vengeance was pointless.

_Even if I could get revenge what then? It wouldn't cha__nge anything I'd still be just another refugee scraping by _Tolan thought letting the matter drop as he moved on.

_Humph my lot in life _Tolan thought as he reached his Lowtown hut. Looking off into the distance Tolan could see Hightown was heavily decorated, the tall buildings and estates celebrating as the Nobles and higher merchants got drunk.

_I hate them… I hate them all. None of these spoiled Nobles understand… it's just another party to them and when it's over they'll go back to spitting on us Ferelden _Tolan thought as he entered his hut and slammed the door behind him.

"This is all I'll ever have" Tolan said bitterly to himself as he looked around his Lowtown hut, how long had it taken him just to leave Darktown.

Tolan had seen what usually happened when he tried to find honest work. People would stare at his face and politely refuse him or else call him a Ferelden Dog before spitting at his feet.

Even the City Guard hadn't taken him when he tried talking to a recruiter, a recruiter that just so happened to have been there the day Ganly and he had attacked Ewald.

"You're black listed. Stupid Ferelden Dog you attacked the Guard Captain and you think you can join the City Guard" the recruiter had said as Tolan walked off without saying a word.

Tolan knew his only way up in this world was down here with the criminals. He knew he would never be an honest man and even if he could what then? From what he'd heard former Guard Captain Ewald hadn't gotten much for his thirty years of service.

_The only way to build a better li__fe in this world is by force… cold and ruthless just like Athenril showed me _Tolan thought bitterly as he traced the ragged scar running across his lips and past his cheeks.

_I'm tired of this life! I want more! I will rise above the other refugees and I wi__ll do whatever it takes… this is my city now _Tolan thought darkly.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later<em>

Tolan tracked his target through the Docks.

He followed her and her two goons past the ports all while he remained seen but unseen. He wore slightly ragged clothing with a matching hood that lower class citizens in Kirkwall were known for, people saw him but they didn't notice him.

His target turned a corner going to a more secluded space away from the other people milling around the Docks.

As Tolan followed his target around the corner suddenly twin pairs of hands grabbed him by the arms pulling him forward.

The two goons had grabbed him. Tolan twisted using his weight to help as he broke free of their grasp trying to reach for his Ostagar knife but he was tackled into a wall.

Before Tolan could break free he felt the blade of a Longsword at his throat then another blade on his chest.

Both goons eyed him coldly.

"Should we kill him?" one of them asked. "No not yet. I want to know who he is" Athenril said coolly. The Elven Smuggler Lord had watched calmly as her two bodyguards had grabbed Tolan.

"Don't remember me do you? How about now?" Tolan said slowly reaching up and pulling down his hood so they could see the scar on his face.

"You?" Athenril said her eyebrows arched.

"Never learned my name did you?" Tolan snarled.

"You're bold I'll give you that. What was this about? Hmm trying to avenge that thug… what was name again, Griff?" Athenril said crossing her arms.

"Humph revenge for Griff? I hated him. He was nothing but a thug. I only joined his gang because I had to… I do what need too to survive" Tolan said coldly.

"You _try _to stalk me around my own territory and think to what? Ambush me? Don't make me laugh. You're good I'll give you that but I'm better" Athenril said.

_Fergus trained me to be a Ranger. Trained me in stealth but Athenril is better than me… no one knows her story but she rose above her station _Tolan thought.

"I knew I couldn't ambush you" Tolan said as one of Athenril's goons tightened their grip on him while keeping their Longsword at his throat.

Athenril gazed at him curiously. "From what I hear you just lost one of your best men" Tolan said coolly. The flicker of annoyance flashed in Athenril's eyes but it was gone in a flash.

_Garrett Hawke managed to walk away from this life… another reason I hate him _Tolan thought.

"And just how did you hear this?" Athenril said crossing her arms. "I'm good at gathering information. I can be of use to you" Tolan replied.

"You came crawling back to me looking for a job" Athenril said bemused.

"To survive I do what I need to." Tolan answered coldly. Athenril laughed at him and that was worse than any blow she could give him. "You Ferelden Dogs are survivors" she murmured.

"You amuse me so I'll give you a chance" Athenril said suddenly as she gestured for goons to let Tolan go. Athenril's goons let him go and Tolan looked them over warily.

"What do I have to do?" Tolan asked.

Athenril smirked saying "there's a shipment of Lyrium the City Guards caught. They confiscated it and I want it back."

"How am I supposed to steal Lyrium back from the City Guard?" Tolan asked in disbelief.

"That's your problem. Oh and if this is some ploy for the City Guard when I find out I will torture you again and that lovely face of yours will be ruined" Athenril replied smirking.

_Lovely face? You mean the face that was nearly cut in half _Tolan thought bitterly.

"I'll get it done" Tolan said. "Best get to it" Athenril said smugly as she gestured for him to leave like he was some stray animal. "Oh and before you go, your name?" she called.

"Tolan" he answered before taking off.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

Hours pasted as Tolan gathered intelligence around the Docks and Lowtown, but there wasn't much to learn. Athenril's shipment of Lyrium had been taken by the City Guard but there was no way Tolan could steal it from the Barrack's Store Room.

Tolan had studied the Viscount's Keep and the Barracks but from what he gathered the storage room was deep inside the Keep.

_Its Lyrium… that means the City Guard won't keep it they'll hand it over to the Templars. The Chantry controls the Lyrium trade _Tolan had thought as the beginnings of plan started to form.

Asking around Tolan had learned of an old 'retired' Templar whom scraped by around the Docks, his name was Samson. Tolan found Samson underneath the Docks looking for scraps and from there it took some convincing but he had persuaded him to help.

"I expect to get paid for this" Samson had said.

"You will be" Tolan replied.

"I want half of the Lyrium" Samson said smirking. "Half? No you'll be paid in coin the Lyrium is not for sale" Tolan replied coldly.

"No Lyrium no help from me" Samson said shrugging.

"You can have some of the Lyrium" Tolan lied. "Fair enough. It isn't easy you know. The Templars get you addicted to the stuff and if you leave you're cut off" Samson said eager for more Lyrium.

"How will the City Guard transfer the Lyrium?" Tolan asked crossing his arms.

"They'll take it to the Chantry and let a Templar or two take it back to the Gallows" Samson said.

"You see Meredith is prideful and won't allow City Guards to enter the Gallows. It's kinda funny actually. The Templars can go wherever they please but if a City Guard enters the Gallows then there's a problem" Samson said.

"If I can intercept the City Guards and get away the Lyrium is mine. I still need to know when they'll transfer it" Tolan said thinking to himself.

"There's a better way" Samson said drunkenly.

And so it was that Tolan donned Samson's old Templar armor and calmly strode into the Viscount's Keep letting the City Guard know to escort the Lyrium to the Docks where a Templar would be waiting to bring it to the Gallows.

Tolan had never even given the City Guard his name as the Templars were used to doing whatever they wanted. Nor had the City Guard seen his face due to Samson's helmet.

_Samson is nothing but a Lyrium junkie… he gave up his armor for the chance to get Lyrium _Tolan thought as he waited on the Docks for the City Guards to show up.

Soon he spotted them, two Guardsmen carrying a crate and neither looked too happy about taking orders from the Templars.

_The City Guard helped me and Ganly once… saved us from a nasty fight. But there's no going back now… lif__e is ruthless and cruel and the only way to succeed is to be the same _Tolan thought darkly.

"Alright here's the Lyrium we confiscated. Some of your Order was no doubt trying to smuggle something extra for themselves" a City Guard said as he and his comrade placed the crate down before Tolan.

"Why did we have to meet here? There's no ship for you to take back to the Gallows" the other City Guard said curiously.

"I'm capable of getting a ship. It would be rather rude to make a ship captain wait on two City Guards who took their time" Tolan said.

_I've seen the way Templars treat the City Guards _Tolan thought making sure to play his part and knowing that Samson's Templar armor wasn't enough by itself.

The City Guards scoffed and turned to leave having delivered their confiscated Lyrium back to the Templars. Tolan picked up the Lyrium filled crate and was about to leave when suddenly one of the City Guards called "hey what's your name?"

Tolan stopped and slowly turned around saying "what does it matter?"

"It's just strange is all. Templars usually work in groups of two but you're alone..." one of the City Guard said. The two Guardsmen started towards Tolan saying "maybe we should all take a trip to the Chantry and sort all this out."

Tolan knew what was about to happen. Fight or flight.

Not waiting for the City Guards to catch up Tolan ran heading down a flight of stairs heading for a path leading to Darktown. The City Guards chased him calling for him to stop.

Soon the three of them were running in the lower levels of the Docks that lead to Darktown, people hardly ever went down there and it was where Tolan had planned it be if it came down to a fight.

Once they were far enough in Tolan dropped the crate and drew his Longsword and Dagger charging the two Guardsmen.

Tolan took down the first Guardsmen by slamming into him and slitting his throat before the man could draw his weapons. The second Guardsmen however had managed to draw his Longsword and soon he and Tolan were dueling.

_He's had training and he's good… but I'm better _Tolan thought as he parried his attacker's slash and shoved him back causing him to stumble.

Before the City Guard could raise his Longsword Tolan rushed forward and stabbed his Dagger into the man's heart bypassing the armor. It wasn't easy Tolan had put all his weight into it but the man died all the same.

Pulling his knife free Tolan turned to grab the crate of Lyrium only to find Samson already there having grabbed the crate.

"You're a good fighter" Samson said as he eyed the Lyrium greedily.

"I know" Tolan answered as he strode to Samson only to find the retired Templar was trying to back away from him. Samson looked like he wanted to make run for it but Tolan had already reached him and taken the crate of Lyrium.

_He did help me _Tolan thought as he slowly reached into the crate grabbing a handful of Lyrium and handing it to Samson.

"Get a clean-up crew down here" Tolan said handing Samson his promised coin along with a little extra for the clean-up crew.

"Thank you" Samson said cradling the Lyrium in his hand like it was the most precious thing in the world. Samson would save it for later when he could properly enjoy it.

"Get a clean-up crew" Tolan reminded him.

"Oh yeah. I'm on it" Samson said pocketing the Lyrium and counting his coin.

* * *

><p><em>Athenril's Base<em>

Tolan was being escorted by Athenril's goons to see the Smuggler Lord herself, he had returned Samson's Templar armor and now wore his usual light armor again.

_Th__is base of theirs is brilliant… looks just like a docking business but Athenril has her people watch for Guardsmen _Tolan thought as he passed several 'Dockers'.

Only instead of being escorted to the Smuggler Lord's office he was instead brought just outside it where Athenril was waiting.

"So you actually did it" Athenril said her eyebrows arched.

Tolan nodded as one of Athenril's goons handed over the Lyrium to their boss. "I can be of use to you. I'm good at gathering info and improvising to get jobs done" Tolan said.

_Fergus trained me well _he thought_._

"Hmm" Athenril said as she opened the crate and examined the Lyrium. "So I'm in then? I did the job" Tolan said.

"Some of the Lyrium is missing" Athenril said suddenly.

The Smuggler Lord coldly looked up at Tolan not even blinking as her goons seized Tolan by the arms.

He was shoved to his knees not able to do anything as more of Athenril's smugglers that had been milling about now had their weapons drawn and three archers already aimed arrows his way.

"I didn't steal. I had to get help. There's a retired Templar named Samson he let me use his old armor to fool the City Guards into giving me the Lyrium" Tolan said quickly.

Athenril gestured and Tolan felt a blade put to his throat drawing a small trickle of blood.

"You wore Templar armor and fooled the City Guard?" Athenril said clearing not believing a word he said. "I returned the Lyrium! If I planned to steal for it myself then why would I bother delivering it back to you" Tolan countered hurriedly.

"Plenty of my own people have tried stealing a little something for themselves. And those people tend to disappear. Loyalty is everything" Athenril said coldly. The smugglers gathered around them nodded their agreement.

Athenril had the loyalty of every single one of her smugglers, she was tough but fair.

"I had to pay Samson. He's addicted to Lyrium most of the Templars are. It was the only way he'd agree to help me" Tolan answered as Athenril knelt down before him.

Athenril thought things over before saying "you did bring me back the Lyrium. Fine I gave you my word… you're in."

Standing up Athenril continued "but I want to see something. You claim to have done all of this yourself but I need to see your skill. My smugglers need to be fighters."

"I was a Ranger in the Ferelden Army I know how to fight" Tolan snapped.

Athenril gave him a curious yet amused look saying "I'll give you a test. But you did give away some of my Lyrium so the test is harder. Why don't we see just how good you really are?"

"Take his weapons away" Athenril said as her goons lifted Tolan open before taking his weapons and shoving him forward.

Suddenly several smugglers began to close in on Tolan forming a ring around him as they each began to draw weapons.

"What is this!" Tolan shouted raising his fists, they were all he had.

"Prove yourself. You worked for the competition once I need to see just how committed you are and IF you have the skill I require of my men. After all you claimed you could replace one of my best men" Athenril answered coolly.

Tolan warily looked around at the ring of smugglers around him. Each of the smugglers had a melee weapon of sorts and they had boxed Tolan in while he had nothing.

"Begin" Athenril said amusingly.

Tolan tried to punch a smuggler as they closed in on him but another slashed him lightly across his back sending him forward where he was back-handed to the face. Tolan stumbled back, blood was dripping down his back and his face hurt.

"No killing" Athenril called coolly.

A smuggler rushed forward trying to slash but Tolan dodged only to get kicked from behind as another smuggler laughed.

_This is a game to them! Each just taking their turn _Tolan thought as he fell to the ground with a heavy thud before scrambling back to his feet.

It continued like this for some time, the ring of smugglers taking their turn with him as they kicked, punched, and cut him. It didn't matter where Tolan fell or where he tried to run as the smugglers would move with him keeping him boxed in.

Bleeding and busied from the ordeal Tolan slowly got to his feet having been knocked to the ground for the countless time. He glared up at the smugglers spitting out blood.

The smugglers were laughing at him.

_Ruthless and cold… it is the only way to survive in this world _Tolan thought as he started to play dirty and grabbed a fistful of dirt.

A lone smuggler charged forward smirking the entire time his Dagger raised only this time Tolan thrust a handful of dirt in his eyes. The smuggler stumbled back slashing his Dagger wildly only for Tolan to grab the man's wrist and bring his elbow to the man's face.

The man grunted in pain his nose bleeding as he loosened his grip on the Dagger and Tolan took it for himself.

Now armed Tolan slashed the man across the chest and kicked him.

The man flew back smashing into another smuggler that had started to charge.

Hearing footsteps coming from behind him Tolan snapped around slashing his Dagger and forcing a smuggler that had tried to charge back. Not giving any of the smugglers an opening Tolan slashed back and forth turning all the while, forcing the ring of smugglers back.

None of them were laughing now. Before they had each laughed taking turns and simply overwhelming him…

But now Tolan appeared as if a demon from the Fade itself.

Bruised and bloodied with rips and tears covering his light armor Tolan glared at each and every smuggler with cold feral eyes. The scar running across his face completed the image making Tolan appear absolutely mad.

The ring of smugglers kept their distance this time, unnerved by the sheer rage visible in Tolan's dark hazel eyes.

"What are you waiting for" Athenril shouted to her men, only the Smuggler Lord wasn't smirking anymore.

Slowly two smugglers started forward, each of them trying to flank Tolan's side, but Tolan was ready for them. The first smuggler tried to stab Tolan but he forced them back by slashing his Dagger at his attacker's Longsword with such force that sparks flew.

Acting quickly Tolan elbowed the man in the face before slashing him across the chest sending him back severely hurt.

Hearing the second smuggler approaching Tolan sidestepped ducking a slash that would have taken off his head. The smuggler cried out in pain as Tolan cut the man across the back of his left thigh forcing him to his knees.

Tolan slammed the hilt of his Dagger into the back of the smuggler's head and the man slump to the ground knocked out.

The ring of smugglers actually backed away at the sight of Tolan taking down two smugglers with only a Dagger. "He's only one man" the smuggler that Tolan had stolen his Dagger from said as he drew another Dagger form somewhere and charged.

Tolan blocked a slash from the charging smuggler before slamming his elbow into the man's sword arm forcing him to drop his Dagger.

Next Tolan darted forward slashing the man's shoulder before grabbing him and slamming the hilt of his Dagger into the man's face with a yell. The man stumbled back a single tooth breaking free of his mouth and landing on the ground…

**Tolan had knocked the man's tooth out…** but he wasn't done with the man. Tolan once again grabbed the man and hurled him into a smuggler that had tried to jump in.

What was left of the ring of smugglers stood back as Tolan glared at them.

Of the ring of smugglers three charged after Tolan. The three smugglers spread out as the charged making sure Tolan couldn't take them all on at once and at first they had the upper hand.

Tolan blocked the first smuggler's slash and dodged the second smuggler's stab but the third smuggler cut him across his side. Tolan was forced back as the three smugglers began to close in on him.

Tolan eyed the three smugglers coldly.

One of them charged forward alone and that was their mistake. Tolan sidestepped dodging the smuggler's frantic stab before he slashed the man's side. The smuggler groaned in pain as Tolan kicked the man in the back of the thigh forcing him down.

Tolan grabbed the man by the head and forced his knee into the man's face. With a sickening crack the man's nose broke and Tolan threw him aside turning his attention back to the other two smugglers.

The two smugglers and what was left of the original ring were murmuring each keeping their distance from the cold feral man with a scar running across his lips and past his cheeks.

With a yell the two smugglers charged.

Tolan met them both head on. He blocked the first smuggler's slash while elbowing the second with his free arm. The second smuggler stumbled back as Tolan and the first continued the fight.

Tolan parried the first smuggler's slash and punched the man in the throat. The first smuggler gulped accidentally biting his tongue as Tolan grabbed him by the head and slammed him down into the ground knocking him out.

Before Tolan could turn around the second smuggler slashed his back having regained his footing.

Tolan stumbled. Turning around Tolan could see that was left of the ring of smugglers stayed out of the fight leaving just him and the smuggler that had slashed his back.

Sounding like an animal Tolan charged forward slashing his Dagger again and again as the smuggler could barely keep up. Tolan was letting all his anger out… he remembered everything that had happened to him and Ganly.

**The desertion, the journey to Kirkwall, his face being nearly cut in half, Athenril torturing him, Ganly's death, and finally living as rat in Darktown.**

With a yell the nearly feral Tolan slashed using all his weight as the smuggler's Dagger was sent flying…

The smuggler tried to run but Tolan grabbed him by the throat and slashed him across the shoulder before forcing him to the ground. The smuggler groaned in pain as he landed with a thud.

Tolan leapt atop the smuggler placing his knee on the man's throat before he started slamming his fists into the man's face.

On and on Tolan slammed his fist into the smuggler's face until it was nothing but a bloody pulp… none of the other smuggler even tried to help… so great was their fear of the apparent mad man known as Tolan.

"Stop!" Athenril called suddenly all the color having drained from her face.

Tolan snapped out of his rage seeing the barely conscious man underneath him whose face was unrecognizable just a pulp of bruises and blood.

He slowly stood up breathing heavily as every one of the smugglers still standing eyed him warily, but Athenril crossed her arms looking him over.

"Was that enough skill for you?" Tolan spat at Athenril.

All by himself Tolan had taken down over a dozen smugglers.

"Now that… was something I've never seen before" Athenril began as she thought things over, "good at getting information but more than able to hold your own."

"Welcome to the smugglers" Athenril said finally.

Turning to what was left of the ring of smugglers Athenril said "you lot! Gather the wounded and get them to the Healer!" The smugglers that were still standing glared at Tolan but did as they were told and gathered their hurt comrades.

"You look horrible. Find a Healer" Athenril told Tolan.

From that day onward Tolan was one of Athenril's smugglers.

* * *

><p><em>Tolan's Rise<em>

Tolan wasn't giving a very high position but he moved up the ranks quickly. The other smugglers were unnerved by him. To them he was a cold ruthless enforcer whom always knew more than people thought he did.

Within in a year's time Tolan was Athenril's right hand man, always gathering information, smuggling high priority goods, or else serving as Athenril's third bodyguard.

But still Tolan had enemies within the smugglers. Some told stories of him, of how once he was a member of Griff's gang and part of the competition, of the test Athenril had given him where he had nearly killed several smugglers, and of how ruthless he could be.

Some even went so far as to say he could be more ruthless than Athenril.

Every one of Athenril's smugglers knew that she was a tough but fair boss but they also knew she could be ruthless… yet Tolan was even more so.

For Tolan was planning his reckoning.

From the moment he joined the smugglers Tolan was the perfect underling he never showed any signs of rebellion and did whatever was asked of him all the while Athenril called him her 'Ferelden Dog'.

It was something Athenril thought of to make sure she always in control as she had heard of some of her men fearing Tolan.

But Tolan never spoke against Athenril and controlled his emotions becoming a mask of calm all the while the rage in his heart stirred every time he was called Ferelden Dog.

Throughout the year Tolan had asked around and learned more of the man whom had indirectly ruined his life, Garrett Hawke.

Tolan learned that Garrett had had many friends among the smugglers and was probably the only one who walked away from Athenril without consequences.

He learned that his suspicions were correct and that Garrett's little sister was an apostate, but Tolan knew to save that information for later.

Tolan eventually spotted Garrett Hawke outside of the Viscount Keep.

But Tolan only followed him to the Hanged Man and listened in on him and his allies.

Tolan stalked Garrett gathering information about him and his family as he set up his expedition to the Deep Roads, putting together a plan to ruin Garrett's life the way Tolan's life had been ruined.

**But Tolan had to wait for he didn't just want revenge. No Tolan wanted to build a better life, a life above anything he could've ever achieved as an honest man. Tolan wanted to own Kirkwall.**

Tolan planned to take control of the smugglers for himself and kill Athenril the woman who had tortured him and killed Ganly. But when Athenril saw the Coterie branch rising she joined the Four and Tolan knew his plan needed adjusting.

Tolan gathered information of the Coterie and the Four knowing that to own Kirkwall he would have to arrange their downfall.

And so Tolan did, he planned to attack their weak points and remain unseen all while the larger forces did the major battles, the Ranger's way of waging war.

When the time arose Tolan started to turn some of Athenril's smugglers against her while trying to gain the Red Iron mercenaries on his side.

But Meeran was insulted by Tolan's plan of using the Red Iron to help take down the Coterie and a fight in sued. Thus the hatred between Tolan and Meeran started.

When the time came Tolan waited for Garrett to leave on his expedition before he let the Templars know of Bethany.

Tolan had watched as the Hawke siblings were forced to part.

Watched as Garrett panicked and was willing to do anything to help his sister.

For Tolan had realized that Garrett's weakness was his sister.

And so when Garrett was alone with his world shattered Tolan had appeared as a friend and used him as the face of his plans. At first he was worried Garrett would dig into Tolan but he had covered his tracks.

Even still Garrett wanted to believe Tolan because he wanted to save his sister, and because of that Tolan was able to easily manipulate Garrett into helping.

With Garrett playing his part Tolan was able to weaken the Four then make a deal with the City Guard and take down the Coterie.

And when the time came Tolan killed Athenril and took control of the smugglers.

Not even Marcus Tacitus had survived Tolan's reckoning.

Once Tolan had taken down the Coterie and Garrett was no longer needed he betrayed Garrett and left him to die making sure everyone believed he had left with his sister.

For whatever their reasons many of the smugglers viewed Garret as their friend and Tolan knew if word got out that Garrett had been betrayed some smugglers would turn on him.

Bethany Hawke was another matter that would have to wait for Tolan had more pressing concerns to deal with.

* * *

><p><em>The present<em>

Aveline Vallen strode through Lowtown with Donnic.

"It's actually boring now" Donnic said. "The Coterie's gone and the other criminals agreed to keep a low profile for a whole year. Not much to do know but deal with pick-pockets" Aveline said.

Just then Senior Officer Qerth appeared and spoke saying "Meeran and the Red Iron are dead. The Coterie's mark was left on the wall of their base you two need to see this."

"But the Coterie's gone. We won" Donnic said in disbelief. "Leftovers I imagine. We'll deal with them quickly" Qerth said gesturing for them to follow him as they walked through Lowtown.

"We never did take in all of Dixon's men" Donnic mussed aloud.

"Some are still out there and I bet they think they can still wage war" Aveline scoffed. The three City Guards walked through Lowtown heading for the Red Iron's base but unbeknownst to them was that someone was watching them.

Unseen Tolan watched them leave as he stood in a crowd of people causally going about their day in Lowtown.

Tolan stared at Aveline. He had begun to learn her patrols. _Not now but soon _Tolan thought as he watched Aveline but he didn't follow her, no he would wait until the right moment before he struck.

He had two Ostagar knives sheathed on his belt… and soon he would have a third.

Later that evening when Aveline was heading back to her apartment in Lowtown having just reached the front door she noticed something was following her.

Turning around Aveline saw… a Mabari running after her.

"Kane?" Aveline said in confusion as the Mabari stood before her looking panicked maybe even a little afraid.

"What's wrong boy- … why are you here? If you're still here that means… that means that Garrett is…" Aveline said thinking aloud.

_This isn't right… _Aveline thought suspiciously as she opened her apartment door and let Garrett's faithful Mabari inside.

* * *

><p><strong>An abrupt end I know<br>I had fun writing Tolan's fight with the ring of smugglers and his sheer survival instinct  
>Well there you have it. You've seen both sides of the story<br>Thanks for Reading and please Review!**


	43. Schism

**Hey guys, long time.  
>Life gets in the way. I'm taking two summer classes and I started an internship<br>Anyway this chapter is long. Maybe read in parts.**

* * *

><p><em>Where am I? <em>Garrett thought. Wherever he was he was in pain. He was lying on his back too tired to move or open his eyes. His body ached all over and he felt much older than he truly was.

All he remembered was being carried by the current from the Waking Sea, he remembered thrashing helpless as he drowned. He remembered something pulling him against the current however and the last thing he had thought was that he had landed in the lower levels of Darktown and probably broken all the bones in his body.

_Is that what happened? Am I in Darktown unable to move and dying…_

Painfully opening his eyes Garret realized he was in a field just like the one back at Lothering, not Darktown at all. Breathing softly and barely able to keep his eyes open Garrett lay still enjoying the soft breeze feeling the wind hitting his face.

It was so nice to just lie down and do nothing. He hadn't had a single day off since fleeing Ostagar and it was of no choice but his own.

That's when he noticed someone was sitting cross legged next to him.

Panting softly, Garrett weakly turned his head and found his eyes widening…

Carver was sitting beside him. "Hey" Garrett's younger brother said looking exactly like Garrett remembered, tall, lean, and muscular, even more so than Garrett, wearing his faded field armor.

Garrett felt his eyes threatening to shut again but kept them open as he fixed his gaze upon Carver and let out a single haggard breath.

"Carver" Garrett rasped in a weak voice.

"Am I dead?" Garrett asked breathing softly.

"You're close" Carver answered as he watched the beautiful morning sky over Lothering.

Garrett turned away from Carver and joined him watching the sky. Garrett was so tired, tired of everything, tired of the struggle and hardships he'd faced. What he wouldn't give to just rest here forever with his brother, the brother he had failed.

"Carver" Garrett rasped finding the strength to look back at him.

Carver met his gaze sadly but remained silent waiting for his older brother to speak.

"I never got to tell you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you" Garrett said between weak haggard breathes as he felt tears began to trickle down his face.

"I failed. I should have never let you join the army. I should have kept you home with mother and Bethany" Garrett said his eyes red with tears.

"I never blamed you Garrett. Even if you blame yourself" Carver said placing a hand on Garrett's shoulder.

"I failed everyone. I failed father. I failed Bethany. I couldn't keep her safe the Templars took her and I couldn't stop them. I tried to build a better life for us" Garrett said not being able to stop the flow of tears. He'd held everything in for so long...

Carver gazed at his brother with sad eyes saying "it's not your fault. You've always done so much for us. You always wore the weight of the world but you didn't have to."

"I did" Garrett corrected weakly. Carver met his gaze and memories flashed through both of the Hawke brother's minds.

Of Garrett becoming the man of the family after Malcolm's passing. Of Garrett becoming a father figure and big brother to both Bethany and Carver in their own ways. _Of Garrett shouldering the burdens of a man while he was still a boy. Of the time that slipped by Garrett until he found himself a man grown and following his younger brother into the army._

"No you didn't" Carver said at last.

"You gave up so much for us Garrett. You did the best you could and father would have been proud. You held us together. You can't keep blaming yourself. My death wasn't your fault" Carver said.

"It was. Every day I play it back in my head. What I could have done different" Garrett said.

"There's nothing you could have done that would have changed things" Carver said solemnly.

"I know" Garrett said somberly.

Carver looked away saying "we weren't as… close as we should have been. I was selfish I never saw how hard it was for you."

Garrett smiled weakly and laughed saying "all you ever cared about was being a Swordsman."

Carver returned the smile but it left his face as he spoke again saying "and all you ever cared about was us. You stopped caring about yourself a long time ago."

Coughing Garrett chuckled saying "yeah. I'm the eldest remember."

"I failed you Garrett" Carver said looking at his brother.

"No. Carver you could never fail me" Garrett said.

"It's true. I didn't help you when I could have. I could have helped shoulder your burden but all I ever did was try and be better than you" Carver said sadly.

"You were living your life" Garrett said with the smallest of smiles.

"And you never got to live yours" Carver answered back somberly.

Garrett stayed silent at that.

Ever since their father had died Garrett stopped caring about himself and cared only for his family. Even in Kirkwall everything he'd ever done had been for his family. He did not regret it, truly. He'd made friends and allies but he knew that Carver was right.

"I wish I could change things. So many things I would have done different" Carver said while Garrett laid resting wishing he could just stay here and rest for all time.

"It doesn't have to end here. You don't have to die, not yet." Carver said suddenly.

"You have to choose to live but it has to be your choice, not duty, or not because you want revenge. You need more than hate to live in this world. You need a reason to live" Carver said firmly.

"Bethany… Aveline… my family… my friends… my life" Garrett rasped he took in Carver's words and slowly began to get up.

"I know it hurts but it'll pass" Carver said seeing Garrett struggle. Struggling to find his strength Garrett made to get up but found that he couldn't do it… he was too tired… too weak.

"I can't anymore" Garrett rasped.

Just as Garrett found himself giving into despair however he felt Carver's hands pulling him up and helping him to his feet.

"I couldn't help you before but I can now" Carver said calmly as he held Garrett up.

Nodding Garrett forced himself to stand as Carver let him go. "You can't be reckless brother. That's what you got here and I don't want to see you here again until you're an old man who's lived a full life" Carver said.

"You sound like me. I'm supposed to be the older brother. Remember." Garrett said chuckling at this bizarre role reversal of theirs.

"Sometimes even the older brother needs advice" Carver said warmly.

"Is this all in my head?" Garrett asked finally as everything around them, Lothering, the field they were standing in, and Carver himself began to fade away.

Carver smirked his boyish grin as he faded away managing to say one last thing:

"Of course it is. Doesn't make it any less real."

* * *

><p>Garrett awoke with a start coughing up water. Breathing heavily Garrett moved into a sitting position. His eyes were still red and as he rubbed them he felt a dry mark on his cheek that must have come from a tear.<p>

_Carver… I had almost forgotten what you looked like _Garrett thought sadly.

Glancing around Garrett realized where he was… the Black Emporium.

"**Ah so you have awoken finally. Young people are so strange these days. You know young man you have a tendency to talk in your sleep**" Xenon boomed.

Garrett slowly got to his feet, his whole body ached and his eyes were still red.

"What… I don't understand… I was dead" Garrett stammered.

"**C****orrection! You WERE dead! But onlyyyyyyy for a few minutes. I saw you falling with the current and I fished you out. Urchin found you from there**" Xenon boomed as he always did by extending his favorite words.

"I… I was dead for a few minutes" Garrett said in disbelief as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"**Yeszzzzzzz you had the unfortunate condition of having your lungs filled with water. But a little mouth to mouth resuscita****tion cured you**" Xenon answered.

_Mouth to mouth resuscitation…. Maker! _Garrett thought getting a horrified look on his face wishing he had some mouth wash.

"**Hahahahahaaha not me! Urchin did that. I only slowed your descent and made sure you'd land where he ****could find you**" Xenon said looking amused or rather what was left of his rotten decaying face looked amused.

Garrett glanced around seeing Urchin standing nearby where he usually did beside Xenon and his specialized pool.

Urchin met his gaze and shrugged.

_My whole body feels like it was crushed _Garrett thought as he wobbled and slump to the ground before painfully moving himself to a sitting position against a wall.

"**Rest. Your body will need time to heal**" Xenon said suddenly.

"I can't just sit here. I… I have to find Tolan!" Garrett said his memory coming back to him as he remembered the betrayal.

"**After all the work I put into saving you I'd rather not have you die. In your condition my Urchin could take you in a fight**" Xenon said bluntly.

Carver's words echoed in his head, _you can't be reckless brother. That's what you got you here. _Feeling his aching muscles Garrett nodded thinking_ revenge would get me killed right now… I have to be smarter._

Suddenly Urchin was at Garrett's side holding up a Health Potion.

"Thanks" Garrett said slowly as he took the Health Potion and drank it. Already he was starting to feel better but he knew that he didn't have the strength to stand yet let alone get back to the surface.

"I don't understand. You saw me falling?" Garrett asked still piecing together everything that happened while every muscle in his body ached.

"**Of course! The things you young people throw away... you wouldn't believe the things I've found! One man's trash is another man's treasureeeeee**" Xenon answered.

"**That poor girl that tried to defend you landed in the Undercity. I would have saved her too but she was already dead. **_**Urchin has buried her**_" Xenon continued as if he usually fished people out of currents.

"Chella… Tolan killed her. The current was pulling me down how could you have fished me out?" Garrett asked.

"**Young man my magic has kept me ALIVE for longer than nature intended. Do you really think it's THAT difficult for me to 'pluck' one little man o****ut of the water**" Xenon said looking annoyed.

Garrett had heard the legends of Xenon but he never been sure just how much of it had been true. Obviously Xenon was real his physical form was proof of that but some of legend just seemed to far-fetched to believe.

"I suppose I should thank you" Garrett said awkwardly as forced himself to lightly move his arms and legs, he needed to get the feeling back.

"**Yeszzzzzz you should**" Xenon said sounding rather cold.

"Thank you for saving me" Garrett said awkwardly.

"**Y****ou know I did try to warn you but you wouldn't listen. Urchin delivered my letter but does anyone ever listen to old Xenon? No. Younggggg people are always sooooooo sure of themselves never bothering to take advice when it is given**" Xenon scoffed.

"The letter" Garrett said slowly. _The letter on my writing desk. I… forget about it. I was too caught up with the prospect of breaking Bethany out of the circle _he thought.

"That was you?" Garrett said.

"**Yeszzzz I was trying to repay you. But yo****u refused to listen! Young man here's some more free advice**_**. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment**_" Xenon said.

Garrett nodded somberly, he knew Tolan had betrayed him and in retrospect he should have seen it coming but he was blinded by his need to break Bethany out.

"Wait… repay me? Repay me for what" Garrett asked confused.

"**For Leech**" Xenon answered. In the corner of the Black Emporium the stone golem Thaddeus Gigantus Crumbum the Third shifted with its arms raised at the very mention of Leech.

"Leech? Wait… you're what he was afraid of" Garrett said dumbfounded before he started to think things over.

_Back in Leech's lair… the strange carvings in the walls… _Garrett thought, he couldn't remember all of Leech's carvings but the ones he did…

_"I can f__eel him. He's here deep down further than I've ever been." _

"_He's mocks me. He knows I can't get__in his secret place. I will get in. I will take his power for my own.__"_

"_He's strong. It didn't work. He pushed me out but I saw him. He has life I want it. __Need it. Not strong enough. Need to be stronger. He knows where I hide but he can't leave his secrete place."_

"You're the thing Leech found in the Undercity all those years ago" Garrett realized.

"**Yeszzz many years ago he noticed my Urchins moving**** around the tunnels. He followed them but no one may enter here without my permission**" Xenon said.

"Urchins? As in more than one?" Garrett asked suddenly.

Xenon's face morphed as he appeared to scoff saying "**I'm getting to that. Young man please wait I'm ****trying to tell a story.**"

"Oh… sorry" Garrett said awkwardly.

He wanted to do more to get back to the surface and find Tolan but Garrett knew he was in no condition to do so. All he could do was wait and trade stories with Xenon for now.

"**That monster kept ****trying to find a way inside. But the Black Emporium is my domain and I knew what he was the moment my Urchins told me of him. Of how he hunted the Undercity for victims**" Xenon said darkly.

"**H****e became obsessed with me and my domain. Leech c****ould feel my presence as I could feel his. So many instances of leeching his victim's life force away he could sense a nearly **_**limitless **_**supply… me**" Xenon said.

"**Leech wanted my immortality. One day he slaughtered a dozen men and used their blood to fuel hi****s power. He broke through several walls and eventually forced his way to my home here**" Xenon said as Urchin began to look scared.

"**We fought. He lost.**" Xenon said as suddenly lightning appeared arcing around his specialized pool, Xenon could use magic.

Garrett watched mesmerized by the lightning arcing around Xenon in his display of power, Xenon's lightning was unlike anything Garrett has seen before. Bright purple it sparked and hissed like it was alive and very powerful.

However powerful Leech was… Xenon was stronger.

"**By the time our fight was over Leech had killed all of my poor little Urchins… all except one**" Xenon said. Just then Urchin moved to stand next to the specialized pool of his master. Urchin placed a hand on the pool.

"**So many orphans left running around Darktown. Every now and again I help them. This one over here decided to stay**" Xenon said gesturing to Urchin beside him.

"**I should have killed Leech that day. But he was horribly wounded and as he was crawling away I w****as sure he would die. I was wrong.**" Xenon said.

Garrett blinked taking this all in.

"**Ba! It took poor Thaddeus weeks to repair the damage**" Xenon said remembering how Leech had broken in.

"Why didn't you help us before? All that time we spent trying to kill that monster and you had the power to stop him all this time" Garrett said a little annoyed as he tried to stand up but once again found that he couldn't.

"**I can never leave the Undercity**" Xenon said suddenly without any of them booming inflection of his voice, he sounded… sad.

"**Do you know my legend? I made a deal. I wished to live forever in my beloved city… my wish was granted. I can never leave my city without dying**" Xenon said somberly.

"You were one of the first natives of Kirkwall. So many people have come and rebuilt over the original city… over the Undercity" Garrett said thinking aloud.

"**Yeszzzzzz. Empires have risen and fallen but I remain here in my city. The first ruler of Kirkwall no matter what you outsiders believe. My body has decayed ****but I found a way to stop even that… truly immortal.**" Xenon said.

_Yet he can't reverse the decay already done _Garrett thought.

"**I sit here with my treasures and my shop but outside the world has changed. That is the reason I linger. I can only watc****h as the world changes but it is so fascinating and you Garrett Hawke are interesting to watch**" Xenon said.

"You keep helping me. But why? Even before Leech you invited me to your store? It wasn't just the amulet you helped me escape the Deep Roads?" Garrett said having thought things over.

"**Garrett Hawke you are interesting. You came here a refugee and though you became a criminal you never compromised who you are. You rose above your lot in life and built a better life at least for**** a time. I've seen countless selfish men in my time but you care only for your family. You stopped caring about yourself a long time ago. That is both your strength and your weakness… fascinating**" Xenon answered.

"… How long you have been watching me?" Garrett asked.

"**I watch the entire city. My magic grants me that gift. I watch for we stand upon the precipice of change, the world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. I watch for those who will make the jump when the time comes**" Xenon answered.

Garrett frowned saying "… that sounds like something Flemeth once said."

Xenon remained curiously silent but Garrett thought he could see the smallest of smirks on the decaying face of the immortal. Sensing that Xenon wasn't going to talk more about Flemeth Garrett decided to change the subject.

"Is there anything else you can give me? Help I mean" Garrett said.

"**You want revenge for Tolan's betrayal**-" Xenon began only for Garrett to interrupt.

"Yeah I want revenge but it's more than that it. I want to protect my friends and family" Garrett said.

"**The two of you are more alike than you know**" Xenon said suddenly.

"**Like you Tolan came here a refugee but while you had your family he was alone. You stayed who you were. Instead of rising above his ****lot in life as you did Tolan instead compromised again and again in the face of what he endured. You had a part to play in that Garrett but a vengeful mind is a twisted mind. Everything in his life he has brought upon himself**" Xenon mussed.

_I'm the one who __nearly cut his face in half _Garrett thought as he scoffed saying "I used to feel sorry for him."

"How long have I been down here?" Garrett asked wanting to heal already so he could get back to the surface.

"**Nearly two days. Wait a few hours then you can le****ave though I advise caution. Killing Tolan alone wouldn't save everything**" Xenon said.

Garrett nodded.

"I need to stop his plans and whatever else he's set in motion" Garrett said thinking things over as he flexed his fingers.

"I take it even you don't know what Tolan's planned?" Garrett asked glancing at the deformed face of Xenon.

"**I can only watch. I can't read minds**" Xenon answered.

"I would have died without your help. I shouldn't complain" Garrett said.

"**No you shouldn't**" Xenon said humorously.

* * *

><p><em>Later <em>

Garrett Hawke walked through Darktown.

He'd fully healed thanks to Xenon's help and after leaving the Black Emporium he'd immediately started back to the surface. Xenon had even managed to save Garrett's weapons and Urchin had returned them to him when he had left.

Garrett found the man pretending to be asleep at Ander's Clinic and strode past him even as the man's eyes followed him.

"Anders" Garrett called entering his friend's workplace and home.

"Hmm" Anders mumbled. The former Grey Warden had clearly been sleeping before Garrett had stridden in rudely waking him up.

"Who's there? How did you get in here?" Anders mumbled starting to get up as he pulled out his staff.

Anders suddenly found himself being hauled up by Garrett. "Anders it's me Hawke" Garrett said shaking Anders awake. _This is… awkward _Garrett thought as Anders realized who he was.

"Hawke? What are you doing here? I thought you left Kirkwall?" Anders said blinking his eyes rapidly as Garrett shook him awake.

"It's a long story. Tolan betrayed me and left me for dead… but Xenon saved me" Garrett said as Anders took a step back.

"Wait. What? The Smuggler Lord?" Anders said.

"Yeah. I don't know all the details but he wants to own the city… just like Coterie wanted too. The Red Iron are dead Tolan killed them too" Garrett said.

"Meeran's dead?" Anders said.

"The smugglers are the last organized criminals left. Look I know this is bad timing but I need your help and I don't even know what I'm going to do" Garrett said.

"I'll help just uh let me put some proper clothes on" Anders said awkwardly as he quickly started to grab his usual robes. At this late hour all Anders had was a simple undershirt and trousers on.

"Sorry about the timing" Garrett said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

* * *

><p><em>Lowtown<em>

After leaving his clinic Garrett and Anders headed to Lowtown.

"I need to know what's been happening. I need to find out what the rest of Tolan's plan is… there's more to this I can feel it" Garrett said as they walked.

"You said that Tolan wanted to own the city. Just like the Coterie wanted to right? Well he has to have something planned for the City Guards" Anders said thinking things over.

"I need an ear to the ground. I take it Varric left for Cumberland already?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah he left two days ago. Following a lead on Bartrand" Anders answered.

"I'm worried about Varric. I think Tolan set up a false lead for him to follow." Garrett said.

"Varric proved he could gather information better than Tolan when he found out who the corrupt City Guards were. I think Tolan knew Varric would find out he betrayed me" Garrett said.

"So he made sure Varric would be outside the city when the time came. Makes sense. Varric just happened to get a lead on Bartrand the same day you were leaving" Anders said slowly.

"We need to find Isabela. She can get information almost as good as Varric can" Garrett said as they headed for the Hanged Man.

Entering the Hanged Man Anders and Garrett found Isabela by the bar in her usual spot and at this late hour she was probably a little drunk.

But Garrett needed help.

"Another round" Isabela called to the bartender whom ignored her in favor of his other more wealthy customers. Isabela threw a hand up in frustration. "Isabela" Garrett called as he and Anders stood beside her.

"Hmm? Hawke!" Isabela said flinging her arms around Garrett drunkenly as she continued "came back to have a drink?"

"No. Isabela I need your help this is important" Garrett said as he and Anders pulled Isabela off to the side telling her all that had happened.

"That bastard" Isabela said after Garrett had explained what had happened, she was still a little drunk but she pulled herself together quickly. Isabela may have been a heavy drinker but she could always clean up fast when she had too.

The three of them had grabbed a table to themselves to talk in private. "I'm worried about Varric but I don't know what Tolan had in mind for him. I don't know much of his plan" Garrett said.

"Why don't we just find Tolan and take him out?" Isabela said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Like I said it's more than that. Tolan was mocking me before he left me to die, he said he would deal with my family" Garrett said.

"We're hoping you might know what's been going on. Maybe we can figure out Tolan's plan and stop it" Anders said.

"Nothing much. The city's been calm these past few days. No more organized crime really but still I heard some of City Guards gossiping" Isabela said.

"That's not right. The Red Iron were killed but the City Guard are keeping it quiet. You said you heard some of them gossiping?" Garrett asked.

"They were arguing about how they could keep the peace. You know how it is sooner or later desperate people will come together trying to organize crime again" Isabela said shrugging.

"Did they say anything else?" Garrett asked.

"Nope. Sorry Hawke I'm not like Varric I only overhear things. I don't actively seek information out or tell crazy Tales though I probably could" Isabela said. Overlooking Isabela's attempt to lighten the mood Garrett rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know what to do.

_I don't know enough of Tolan's plan _Garrett thought.

"Maybe I can turn the smugglers against Tolan" Garrett said suddenly.

"What?" Isabela and Anders said confused.

"Look I don't know what else to do. I can't stop what Tolan's already set in motion but if I can turn the smugglers against him it'll be a start. Undermine his power" Garrett said frustrated.

"Hawke he's been leading the smugglers for a while now. How are you going to get them to turn their backs on him?" Anders asked.

Garrett thought about it slowly saying "by doing what he did with the Coterie."

"Tolan undermined the Four by persuading some of their men to turn. In all of this Tolan used me to make a deal with the City Guards. They agreed not to bother the smugglers but Tolan killed Meeran and the Red Iron" Garrett said slowly.

"If the City Guard knew then they'd have to arrest him. Probably execute him too" Anders said.

"Exactly. Not all of the smugglers were involved. I've seen how Tolan works he uses small groups and doesn't involve people he doesn't have too" Garrett said.

"The deal with the City Guard was that he wouldn't bother them but he already broke his promise when he took out the Red Iron" Garrett said.

"Tolan broke the deal. He promised to lay low" Isabela said slowly.

_I can use the threat of the City Guard to undermine some of the smugglers. Not of all them will turn some won't care but it's the only thing I can do _Garrett thought.

"I need to find someone first. Timing is everything and I'm gonna need help from the inside… he might not even help me" Garrett said.

* * *

><p>Leaving the Hanged Man Garrett, Isabela, and Anders found the tavern they were looking for and almost instantly found the man Garrett was looking for… Hermes.<p>

_Can't act rash or I'll __lose. Need to figure out what Tolan's planning and undermine him _Garrett thought as he strode towards Hermes.

Hermes was sitting at the bar too busy ordering another drink to notice Garrett, Isabela, and Anders walking up behind him.

Garrett hadn't known Hermes too well but he knew the man liked cheap taverns, cheaper than the Hanged Man even, for some reason. Hermes wasn't too loyal to either Tolan or Garrett but he had worked with both.

Garrett only hoped Hermes would side with him now instead of Tolan.

"Hermes" Garrett said taking a seat beside Hermes and clamping him by the shoulder. Hermes blinked and turned seeing Garrett before awkwardly saying "… Hawke? What in Thedas are you doing here?"

"Thought you left Kirkwall" Hermes said confused.

"Your boss hasn't been keeping his word" Anders said taking the seat beside Hermes while Isabela stood patiently behind them. Hermes couldn't leave now unless Garrett let him.

"Did you know about this?" Garrett asked sternly.

"Know about what? What is this?" Hermes said looking around at how Garrett and his friends had boxed him in.

"You really didn't know?" Garrett said.

"I'm getting tired of this game Hawke. I don't know why your still here but buy me a drink or leave" Hermes said not liking how things were looking.

_That's the Hermes I know. Not too loyal to anyone and Tolan didn't use him for this _Garrett thought realizing just how little Tolan actually trusted his smugglers.

Garrett ordered Hermes another drink saying "we need to talk."

…

"Why would Tolan go through all that trouble just for you" Hermes said after having listened in silence to Garrett's tale.

"I'm the one who cut his face open" Garrett said. "In a way I ruined his life the day I handed him over to Athenril… I used to feel sorry for him but after everything he's done to me and my family… I need to stop him."

Hermes silently took another drink of ale.

"Why are you telling me all this? I'm not Tolan's right hand man I don't know his plan. I didn't even know he betrayed you" Hermes said finally.

"Because I need your help" Garrett said.

Hermes stayed silent. "You should hear Hawke out. Whatever's going to happen will involve all of the smugglers whether you like it or not" Isabela said speaking up.

"Do you know where Tolan goes? Is he still at the base?" Garrett asked.

"No Tolan goes out a lot. He leaves orders for some of us but he doesn't tell us much. Doesn't trust too many people. Athenril was ruthless but she trusted her men and she was friends with some of us. Tolan isn't like that… he's always been a loner" Hermes said.

"You've seen how he is he likes to do things himself. The smugglers have been laying low unless he gives people things to do" Hermes finished.

"Tolan had me replace you Hawke" Hermes said suddenly.

"What?" Garrett asked raising an eyebrow.

"After we thought you were leaving Tolan had me take your place. Had me clean up and go visit the Viscount's Keep. Letting them know I was the one they'd be talking to instead of you Hawke" Hermes said.

_It's all for show. Tol__an needed Hermes to play my old part. To keep the City Guards thinking he would keep to the alliance _Garrett thought.

"The City Guard will find out what Tolan's doing. It's only a matter of time but you don't have to go down with him. Not all of the smugglers do but we have to act now" Garrett said.

Seeing the look on Hermes's face Garrett continued "remember Chella? She was your friend and mine. She questioned Tolan once and he killed her. He didn't even hesitate."

Hermes suddenly grew very quiet.

"Tolan doesn't care about his men. He's willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done and if has to kill one of his own men he will. Do you really want to work for a man like that?" Garrett said finally.

"No" Hermes said finally.

From there Hermes was on Garrett's side. Garrett might not have planned it but the way things were shaping soon the smugglers would have to choose… Garrett or Tolan.

* * *

><p><em>A day later<em>

Garrett, Anders, Isabela, met with Hermes just outside the smuggler's base but far enough to stay hidden from the lookouts.

"You realize some smugglers will stay loyal to Tolan right? He did get us out of the Coterie and made a deal with the City Guard" Hermes said.

"A deal that he broke" Garrett countered.

"I know. I've been asking around without making too much of a fuss and from what I can tell Tolan has some men watching certain people and he's started setting up hits outside of Kirkwall" Hermes said.

"You make it sound like a game. A hit? Just call it what it is. Tolan's been ordering murderers" Anders said shrugging.

"It's just slang" Isabela said.

"Do you know how many? Where outside of Kirkwall? Who are the targets? Has Tolan paid the Hitmen already or can I buy them off?" Garrett asked growing anxious.

Hermes gave Garrett an annoyed look saying "no I've had to be discrete remember. Tolan doesn't exactly have right hand men but he did have some smugglers set things up. Whatever his reasons he didn't want his smugglers leaving Kirkwall."

"Tolan didn't send smugglers after my family he sent thugs?" Garrett asked confused.

_Why would he do __that? Tolan has all the smugglers at his disposal… he doesn't trust them enough… no some of them wouldn't care. He plans to double cross the thugs when they got back… he doesn't want anyone to know _Garrett mussed.

"My guess is that Tolan plans to double cross them. He doesn't like leaving loose ends remember" Hermes said.

"What about the City Guards?" Garrett asked.

"We've laid low as promised. The smugglers don't bother the City Guard and they don't bother us but from I hear Tolan has some men watch the patrols" Hermes said.

"He has a plan for the City Guard…we just don't what" Isabela said.

Hermes spoke up saying "I overheard some smugglers talking though and something's going down today. Some guys were given a mission."

"And Tolan's leading it" Hermes continued.

Garrett looked back at Anders and Isabela saying "you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Isabela smirked saying "we wait for Tolan to leave and follow him." Anders crossed his arms saying "we could ask the others for help Hawke."

"Merrill and Fenris?" Anders said.

"No we can't have too many people or Tolan will spot us. We need to keep this small so we can move fast and unseen" Garrett said.

_I feel bad about dragging the two of you into this… but I needed help _Garrett thought.

"It's kinda ironic… Tolan spent so much time tracking but you now the tables have turned" Hermes said.

* * *

><p><em>Tolan<em>

"Aidth gather the men. It's time." Tolan said as the Smuggler Lord left his office with Aidth, perhaps the closest thing Tolan had to a right hand man, trailing behind him.

_These men… some of the first I turned away from Athenril. They have no love for me and that's fine for they know I pay them more than Athenril ever did _Tolan thought as Aidth gathered the seven men chosen for this mission.

"We're heading out. Aidth you have the base until I return" Tolan said as he and the other seven men headed out of the smuggler's base.

Aidth nodded as Tolan and his men left.

Many of the smugglers milling about the base watched Tolan leave and muttered to themselves. Most of the smugglers were out of work as of late due to the deal with the City Guards but Aidth kept the others in line when Tolan was out.

Tolan didn't trust Aidth, Tolan didn't trust anyone truly, but he had made sure that Aidth always had something to gain for his loyalty.

It was the same for most of Tolan's smugglers. Tolan had seen how quickly some smugglers had turned on Athenril… the key was to always have something they wanted.

Many smugglers still saw Tolan as an outsider and were loyal to him mostly out of fear for they knew he had killed Athenril in single combat and taken down the Coterie.

The rest were smugglers that had seen what Tolan could offer them, the men who were most 'loyal' to him and would do what he commanded without question. The seven men that followed Tolan's lead were men such as these.

Once outside the smuggler's base Tolan and his men headed for Lowtown. Each of them wore ragged clothes usual for Lowtown with concealed weapons. Tolan had his men divide into three groups as they head for their destination.

One smuggler walked with Tolan while two groups of three moved along on their own pace keeping their distance. They moved discretely despite being in plain sight and when they reached their destination Tolan's eighth man was already where he needed to be.

Tolan and his seven men moved out of plain sight while the eighth man leaned against a wall waiting for their target to arrive…

* * *

><p><em>Aveline<em>

"I don't trust this Qerth" Aveline said as she followed her fellow Senior Officer through Lowtown with Donnic tagging along.

Qerth had managed to find a lead on the Red Iron deaths and set up a meeting with a contact but the grizzled Senior Officer had asked for back up just in case. Aveline couldn't refuse him and Donnic volunteered to come with them.

"That's why I asked for your help. I don't like this either Aveline" Qerth said glancing back at her as he walked through the streets of Lowtown.

"It's no trouble Qerth" Aveline said honestly.

"We wouldn't let you go alone Qerth. Even if you hadn't asked us to come along" Donnic said.

"If nothing else it's a chance to get away from the office. Arys keeps going on about the vote but it's a month away at least" Aveline said.

Donnic chuckled saying "my money is on one of you two."

Qerth and Aveline both looked at Donnic curiously. Aveline had gained a lot of popularity for her bringing down Jeven and her work against the Coterie. Seneschal Bran had said the Viscount would support her for Guard Captain but it really went down to the Guardsmen themselves as it had been decided that they would vote for their Guard Captain from the pool of Senior Officers.

Both Aveline and Qerth were popular candidates but neither of them had put too much work into the election having been too busy with the Coterie until now.

"The Guardsmen will choose their Captain but right now have a job to do" Senior Officer Qerth said clearly uneasy from Donnic's comments.

"Qerth's right. The vote will come later but now we have a contact to question" Aveline said as the three of them headed for the back alleys of the Marketplace.

_Why is it always the back alleys? Such a closed space and all the passages are a maze of crossroads. I suppose it's partly our faulty the Viscount's Keep and the Barracks are right out in the open. So easy to be seen snitching _Aveline mussed as she warily entered the back alleys.

_There are three of us this time and if this goes south the City Guard will retaliate _Aveline thought as she and Donnic followed Qerth.

"My contact wanted to meet here between the alleys. But I scouted the area earlier and if we need to run there's several escape routes" Qerth said.

"Keep a hand on your Sword" Aveline told Donnic as she did the same and Qerth led them to his contact. The contact was a man in plain clothes leaning against a wall calmly waiting for the City Guards to arrive.

The contact looked the three of them up and down before turning directly to Qerth saying "you're late. You were expected ten minutes ago."

"I'm here that's all that matters" Qerth said in a low quite voice.

Oddly enough Qerth could bring himself to meet his contact's eyes, or Aveline's for that matter.

"Aye that's all the matters" Qerth's contact said eerily calm.

Aveline felt a cold shiver run down her spine and reached for her longsword just as Donnic spoke up in a hushed voice "behind us."

However before Aveline could unsheathe her longsword she was yanked back and the blade of a longsword was pressed against her throat.

"I'm sorry Aveline… they have my daughter" Qerth croaked in a weak voice as he held her back with his longsword at her throat.

_Qerth… you _Aveline thought in disbelief.

"Traitor!" Donnic called his longsword unsheathed and raised high as he made to charge Qerth only to fall to his knees with a grunt as an arrow took him in the back of the thigh. Another arrow took Donnic in the arm and he dropped his longsword.

The man behind them had another arrow notched in his bow as he called "stay down or the next one goes in your skull."

Donnic let out a heavy breathe but stayed down looking hopelessly at Aveline and Qerth.

Aveline looked around seeing groups of men emerge from the various alleys covering all the exits as Qerth's contact smirked. Eight men in total not counting the contact.

"Normally I wouldn't go through this much trouble" a voice called as Aveline's eyes widened as she realized that she recognized that voice.

"You" Aveline said through gritted teeth as the Smuggler Lord stood before her wearing his usual light armor and Raider Mask.

Tolan nodded at her only his dark hazel eyes visible through the mask as he said "but you're Ferelden. And from one soldier to another I felt this needed to be done personally."

"Just make it quick… don't let them suffer" Qerth said in a bitter voice as if he was disgusted with himself for being a part of this.

"You're in no position to make demands Qerth" Tolan said coldly.

Leaning in to look the grizzled Senior Officer in the eye Tolan continued "your daughter's safe for the moment but that can change."

Qerth glared at Tolan hissing "if you hurt her I'll-"

"You'll what?" Tolan interrupted coldly.

"You don't know who I am. But I know you Qerth and I'll always be ten steps ahead of you. You will become Guard Captain when this is over and you will do as commanded. And IF you try anything trust me when I say there will be consequences" Tolan said coldly.

"Another Jeven is that it! Someone will find out they always do! Qerth how could you do this! You've served almost as long as Ewald" Aveline called angrily.

"They caught my daughter early on. He's had people watching me… I couldn't tell anyone… I never meant…" Qerth stammered.

Tolan only ignored Aveline and pulled out a his knife.

_That knife… he was at Ostagar _Aveline thought as she saw the inscription 'the blight ends here' on the back of the blade.

"He wasn't supposed to be here. You were only ordered to bring Aveline to us" Tolan said gesturing at Donnic whom was still knelt on the floor. Two smugglers now stood over Donnic looking like they were just waiting for Tolan's order to kill him.

"Guardsmen are supposed to watch each other's back" Aveline said bitterly as she made to struggle out of Qerth's grasp but stopped as his blade lightly scarped against her throat.

Tolan glanced at her before turning back to Qerth saying "when these two are dead run into a few walls this needs to look real."

_Framing it to the Coterie leftovers I bet. He's going to make it look like an ambush… an ambush that only Qerth survived while Donnic and I perished _Aveline thought darkly.

"It's time" Tolan said as Qerth pushed Aveline forward and Tolan raised his Ostagar knife ready to kill her himself…

When something collided with Tolan sending him backward and onto the floor… a shield landed with a clang nearby.

"What the-" a smuggler began only to be back-stabbed by Isabela as she emerged from one of the exits wielding her two Daggers.

Aveline broke free of Qerth's grasp as an arrow flew through the air striking Qerth in his knee and bringing him to floor as elsewhere two smugglers covering an exit were hit by a powerful Chain Lightning. Acting quickly Aveline elbowed Qerth in the face sending back into the wall where his head collided into the concrete. Qerth stumbled to floor knocked out.

Donnic struggled up tackling a nearby smuggler as Aveline managed to unsheathe her longsword as Isabela went up against a smuggler wielding an ax.

Anders darted in and out from one of the exits casting spells quickly as two archers sent a few arrows his way but missed. Anders was reduced to using smaller spells as his friends were mixed in with the smugglers in the narrow passages of the alleys.

Garrett emerged unsheathing his Longsword as he charged forward into the alleys with Hermes trailing behind bow drawn as all around a brawl broke out.

Hermes took cover after firing an arrow at the archers that were trying to keep Anders at bay, getting their attention. The two archers took cover now divided, one against Hermes while the other against Anders.

Tolan stared at the sight of Garrett in disbelief…

A smuggler darted forward and stood between Tolan and Garrett but Garrett blocked the smuggler's slash and parried. The smuggler stumbled back as Garrett shoved him against the wall before slashing his throat open.

"**I killed you**" Tolan said slowly as he got to his feet and drew his Longsword. They stood before each other now, the entire world narrowing down to the two of them.

"**I have good friends and I'm hard to kill**" Garrett said as the two Ferelden deserters charged and their longswords met in a clash of steel.

Garrett and Tolan slashed and parried each of them having had very similar training at Ostagar but also having picked up different talents from their experiences.

Donnic and Aveline fought to stand their ground with Aveline having to cover Donnic as he was slow and clumsy losing blood from the arrows.

Isabela dodged a slash from the smuggler she was fighting's ax and darted forward slashing him across the chest before slitting his throat and moving on to help Aveline and Donnic.

Aveline was struggling to fight and protect Donnic at the same time, the arrows in Donnic's armor slowing him down considerably. All by herself Aveline was covering Donnic while taking on two smugglers using only her Longsword.

Seeing Aveline's struggle Isabela rushed forward and creeped up behind one of the smugglers before back-stabbing him.

Now facing only the one smuggler Aveline went on the offensive with Isabela going to Donnic's side and dragging him away from the fight.

"You need to stay out of this. You'll only slow us down" Isabela said pulling Donnic to safety.

The harsh clang of metallic blades colliding sung around Garrett and Tolan as they dueled in the close quarters of the alley, Garrett putting his weight into his slashes as Tolan danced around him slashing quickly and always on the move.

Tolan tried to parry and disarm Garrett but Garrett sidestepped and shoved him back only for the Smuggler Lord to pull free his Ostagar knife. Tolan narrowly missed cutting open Garrett's throat but Garrett lunged back the blade slicing through empty air.

Rushing forward Tolan met Garrett head on.

_He's faster than me and he's using two weapons but he can't put all his weight behind his attacks like I can _Garrett thought as he used both hands slashing downward forcing Tolan back once again.

Hermes managed to take down one of the archers by firing two arrows in rapid succession, the first arrow missing but the second striking the smuggler's heart. Anders took out the other archer by casting a hurried Spirit Bolt.

Aveline disarmed her attacker parrying his slash that might have taken her head off before moving in and stabbing in him through the heart.

Aveline glanced around the alleys seeing that Isabela had wisely pulled Donnic away from the danger and that Garrett and Tolan were dueling but that none could best the other.

_This needs to end _Aveline thought watching as Garrett and Tolan's blades met once again and the two of them tried to force each other back. But it was no use however Tolan was just as strong as Garrett was and in the end they both sidestepped trying to slash each other, both missed.

Rushing forward Aveline joined the fray between Garrett and Tolan as she forced him back with a slash from her Longsword. Tolan was forced back by both Garrett and Aveline as they came at him.

Now only on the defensive Tolan struggled just to keep up with both of them. Tolan's Longsword and Ostagar knife whirling in a blur as he dodged and blocked. Seeing no way he could win this fight Tolan swing both his Longsword and Ostagar knife out with all the force he could muster forcing Garrett and Aveline back.

Garrett raised his Longsword blocking Tolan's slash only for the Smuggler Lord to kick Garrett back putting all his weight behind it but it cost him.

As Tolan kicked Garrett back Aveline slashed him lightly across his back. The cut was a narrow one that only barely broke through his armor but Tolan grunted in pain as he whorled around… and stabbed Aveline.

Aveline had blocked Tolan's Longsword but hadn't noticed his Ostagar knife until it was too late, she tried to catch his wrist and stop him but she failed.

Aveline had been stabbed in the chest. With a clang Aveline's Longsword fell to the floor her other hand grasped around Tolan's wrist to no avail as the Smuggler Lord slowly pushed the blade in further.

"Aveline" Garrett said in a quiet broken voice having recovered from Tolan's kick just in time to see his friend get stabbed.

"Ah!" Aveline moaned in pain as Tolan leaned in twisting his Ostagar knife and ripping open the cut as he pressed ever closer to her heart, only the Guardsmen armor had saved her so far.

The last of Tolan's smugglers fell to the floor dead as Anders rushed blasting him with a burst of flame magic only to stop in his tracks. Isabela and Hermes had also stopped, all of Tolan's men were dead but all eyes were on the Smuggler Lord.

"Take another step and I'll kill her" Tolan said sternly.

Anders raised his staff but Tolan spoke up saying "Healer you think you can cast a spell faster than I kill her!"

"Just one push and it's over" Tolan said sheathing his Longsword and grabbing Aveline by the throat using her as a shield.

Hermes had an arrow aimed at Tolan's head.

"The same goes for you Hermes. You betrayed me for Hawke? What could he offer you that I couldn't have? I'm disappointed. You were his replacement" Tolan called to his former smuggler.

Isabela shifted unsure of what to do.

"Let. Her. Go." Garrett said through clenched teeth.

Aveline was barely standing and she was losing blood as it dripped down to the floor a dark red stain spreading from her armor.

"All of you drop your weapons and back away" Tolan said keeping Aveline close even as he started backing away.

Garrett started forward but Tolan stopped him calling "Hawke you want her death on your hands? I will kill her right now if I have to!"

"Drop your weapons" Garrett said slowly.

"Hawke?" Isabela said.

"Do it" Garrett answered.

Hermes, Isabela, Anders, and Garrett all dropped their weapons as Tolan backed away dragging the ever bleeding Aveline along.

"Tell the Healer to back away. I've seen enough Mages to know they don't need their staffs to cast spells" Tolan called sternly.

Anders scoffed and did as he was told moving far enough that Tolan was out of his range.

"It's just my luck that you had to come along and ruin my plans Hawke. It's like the Maker put you here to spite me" Tolan said bitterly.

Tolan was backing away into the exit and just as he reached it he smirked and pulled his Ostagar knife free thrusting Aveline forward.

Garrett ran forward catching Aveline before she could fall.

"I'm here Aveline. I'm here" Garrett stammered as he held Aveline in his arms. Her blood was seeping into his hands as she looked up at him with sad eyes saying "I'm scared."

Time grew meaningless and all the sound had gone from the world as Garrett held Aveline watching as she bled out before his eyes.

Garrett met Aveline's eyes and horrible memories flashed before his eyes… _Carver coughing up blood and struggling to breathe as he died in Garrett's arms... then Sir Wesley's fearful eyes as he passed away  
><em>

But it wasn't Carver or Wesley dying in his arms now. It was Aveline.

Someone was shaking him and Garrett turned his head to see Anders shouting at him.

"Hawke I've got this! Tolan's escaping!" Anders said bringing Garrett back to his senses as he slowly handed Aveline over to Anders.

"Aveline!" Donnic called have stumbled back to see what had happened.

"Isabela the City Guard needs to know what happened. Help Donnic and take Qerth into custody. Bring the Guardsmen to the smuggler's base." Garrett said forcing himself back into action.

"Hawke are you sure-" Isabela began only for Garrett to interrupt colder than he meant to as he said "there's no time. Go."

"Hermes with me" Garrett shouted.

Kneeling back down beside Aveline even as Anders was channeling his Healing Magic into her wound Garrett spoke in a soft reassuring voice.

"You're going to okay Aveline" Garrett said before taking off after Tolan with Hermes following behind.

"Here you dropped this Hawke" Hermes said tossing over Garrett's fallen Shield to him as they ran out of the alleys. As they ran Garrett glanced back seeing Anders kneeling over Aveline his hands glowing bright green as he fought to save her life.

* * *

><p><em>The Smuggler Base<em>

Garrett and Hermes reached the base just moments after Tolan had.

It was such a bizarre scene that the other smugglers could only stare at the sight of their leader Tolan rushing back with Garrett Hawke and Hermes following after.

"Kill them!" Tolan ordered just as the three of them reached the base.

The commotion was gathering a crowd with nearly all of the smugglers converging around them.

"Hawke? You left?" a few smugglers said confused even as some smugglers began to draw their weapons ready to follow Tolan's orders.

"We've been lied too!" Hermes shouted for the smugglers to hear, dozens of them stumbling to a halt watching the scene before them. The smugglers that had raised their weapons stopped not sure what to do as Tolan and Garrett glared at each other.

"Hawke? Hermes what's going on?" a smuggler asked poking his head out curiously as he and a few others tried to force their way through the crowd.

"They ratted us out to the City Guard! They've betrayed us! I order you to kill them before they doom us all" Tolan shouted suddenly.

"Wait you need to hear this!" Hermes shouted drawing his bow as Garrett raised his Shield at the sight of a few smugglers raising their weapons.

"I've been a smuggler almost as long as most of you! If I wanted to betray the smugglers I could have done it ages ago! Listen you need hear this!" Garrett called desperately.

To Tolan's astonishment the crowd of smugglers was having mixed results. Half of the smugglers made to attack Garrett and Hermes but the other half stopped wanting to hear what they had to say.

Old loyalties divided the smugglers and they stood at a junction where the next few moments would decide if a fight broke out… or something else.

"Most of you know me! Garrett Hawke. Months ago I rejoined the smugglers to help Tolan in return for him breaking my sister out of the circle!" Garrett began.

_Yet you're still here _a few smugglers in the crowd seemed to say with their curious looks at Garrett and Hermes.

"But Tolan betrayed me and left me to die! I survived but barely! Things have changed and Tolan has gone too far!" Garrett shouted to confusion of the smugglers.

"Tolan has broken the deal with the City Guards! He killed Meeran and the Red Iron" Garrett shouted to the crowd of smugglers which had mixed reactions.

"We worked with the Red Iron. They were killed by some idiots trying to bring back the Coterie that wasn't Tolan" a smuggler scoffed.

"Don't listen to Garrett's lies. I am your leader and you will do as I command" Tolan shouted ripping off his Raider Mask in frustration.

"I was there Tolan framed it to make look like that. Chella's dead too… Tolan killed her. You don't believe me then when was the last time anyone saw her?" Garrett asked.

A silence filled the crowd of smugglers at the mention of Chella, no one had seen or heard from her in quite a while.

"Chella was giving a mission. She hasn't reported back" a voice suddenly called from a man rushing through the crowd of smugglers gathered.

_You _Garrett thought seeing that the man was Aidith the smuggler who was with Tolan when he killed Meeran and Red Iron before killing Chella and leaving Garrett for dead.

"Don't listen to Hawke. He's trying to undo all of our work. Garrett wants to run the smugglers and he thinks he can turn us against Tolan" Aidith said sternly.

Tolan smirked saying "under my leadership we have survived while the Coterie fell. Under my leadership we have grown stronger. We are the most powerful group in the city!"

"And I was part of that! It was your plan but I saw it through! I convinced the Viscount to pardon us and make this deal!" Garrett shouted getting everyone's attention back on him.

"In return for that Tolan would have killed me. He never meant to help me or my sister and how do you know he won't leave all of you for dead one day? I was friends with Chella. She was given a mission, a mission led by Tolan but she never returned! Tolan threw her body into the Sea!" Garrett shouted.

"Can we really follow someone like that! A man who would kill anyone and do anything to get what he wants! We're nothing to him!" Hermes shouted.

_Thank you _Garrett mouthed to Hermes.

"The City Guard is on its way as we speak! Tolan ambushed two Senior Officers and planned to kill one while blackmailing the survivor. He failed and now the entire City Guard will retaliate! There's no way he can win!" Garrett shouted.

Murmurs filled the crowd as smugglers began to panic saying "the City Guard on its way!" or else "what can do!" and even "let them come! We'll take them on!"

**A schism had developed between the smugglers, those willing to follow Tolan and take on the City Guard and those who wanted no part of it.**

"So what! You think I can't take on the City Guard! I took down the Coterie! I brought down the Four! I killed Athenril!" Tolan said fighting to win his men back.

"But not alone! Never alone Tolan you always had help but not this time. You've bitten off more than you can chew" Garrett said.

As if to emphasize Garrett's words two of the smugglers serving as lookouts barged into the base frantically calling "the City Guard is on its way!"

"Groups of them we didn't bother to count!" a lookout said.

Garrett gestured to the lookout saying "see. Stay with Tolan and you'll fall with him. But stand down and I'll do everything I can to give you pardons. The Viscount respects me and he'll hear me out."

"This is too much. If Athenril was still leading this wouldn't have happened. Athenril knew when to stop she kept us safe!" a smuggler shouted as he left the crowd and joined Garrett.

"I'm out. Hawke will save us he'll tell the City Guard it was all Tolan. Not us!" another said as he and four others joined Garrett.

One by one smugglers began to leave Tolan as the Smuggler Lord glared at them all shouting "come back! Traitors!"

By the end of it half of the smugglers had abandoned Tolan and the other half had chosen to take their chances with him. That was enough Tolan knew he couldn't take on the City Guard head on with only half his men.

"This isn't over Hawke" Tolan said glaring at Garrett the scar running across his lips and past his cheeks making him look like a madman.

"We can settle this here and now Tolan" Garrett said even as they could hear the City Guard marching upon them, they were getting closer.

Aidith drew his bow and notched an arrow aiming for Garrett's head.

Garrett had already raised his Shield and Hermes had drawn his bow.

Tolan raised a hand and lowered Aidith's bow for him saying "it's not worth it. Hawke's time will come. We need to leave."

_Maker I want to finish this now but that's not enough… I need to stop whatever he's sent after my family _Garrett thought.

"Next time I'll be sure to cut your head off." Tolan said gesturing for his men to follow as he made to abandon the base.

Tolan and his half of the smugglers left the base moving quickly before the City Guard arrived.

Garrett turned around facing the smugglers that had sided with him saying "just let me doing the talking. You lot didn't know about the ambush on the City Guards. Tolan doesn't trust his own men. And thanks for siding with me."

"This had better be worth it Hawke. This was Tolan's doing but you promised to protect us" one of the smugglers said crossing his arms.

"Not all of them sided with you Hawke. Some just don't want to go down with Tolan" Hermes whispered to Garrett as the City Guard arrived.

"I know… that's what I was counting on" Garrett said just as the doors to the smuggler base were forced open by the City Guard.

"Hawke I brought them" Isabela shouted as the City Guard arrived.

"Tolan's gone. None of us here had any part in the ambush. Let me talk to the Viscount and I'll sort this out" Garrett told the confused City Guards.

"Aveline?" Garrett asked Isabela worriedly.

"I don't know Hawke. Anders brought her back to the Keep but that's all I know" Isabela answered.

_I won't lose her too _Garrett thought.

A battle was coming and the smugglers had been divided by its preamble.

Garrett vs Tolan.

* * *

><p><strong>Long I know.<br>As for Carver showing up again I just wanted to show how his memory/spirit helped both Bethany and Garrett each in their own way. This will be his last appearance whether in a dream or flashback.  
>Xenon's story was just a cool idea I had.<br>As for Varric he is outside of Kirkwall. Tolan's sent him a false lead to follow but I don't think a lot of readers caught that.  
>Well I'm getting close to end of the story and it's been fun.<br>Thanks for Reading and please Review.  
><strong>


	44. The Final Confrontation part 1

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait.  
>Life's been crazy and I all do is either school or work.<br>A lot of events take place in this chapter and there's a lot of dialogue so a heads up.**

* * *

><p><em>Night<em>  
><em>Planasene Forest<br>Between Kirkwall and Cumberland_

"Where the hell is the Dwarf?" a Hitman asked another.

These two were camped atop a tree lying in wait for their target to arrive.

Another five Hitmen were also hidden around the forest waiting for their target. They had chosen to hide and surround the road path that cut through the forest knowing their target would take this route.

The Hitmen had been waiting for hours but there was still no sign of their target and the night was growing cold.

_The coin had better be worth this! Half now and half later bah I want more. I'm freezing here _a Hitman thought as he put down his bow to rub his hands together for warmth.

"Wait… did you hear that?" the other Hitman said drawing his bow and looking around at the forest from his vantage spot up in the trees.

"What?"

"Movement… I think some of the guys down below are gonna check it out" one Hitman told the other as they waited in their tree.

The night sky left them covered in a blanket of darkness and as one of the Hitmen down below wandered around his spear raised a bolt exploded through his eye.

The Hitman below crumpled to the floor dead as the two in the trees both drew their bows looking frantically for something… anything.

Back down below the other four Hitmen emerged from their hiding places Shields raised as they began to patrol the area. Another bolt flew through the air impaling itself into the throat of one of the Hitmen as he turning his Shield covering his front but not his back.

"Where are they!" one of the Hitmen below shouted frantically as he kept his Shield raised and turned again and again in fear.

"I can't see anything" one of the Hitmen in the trees whispered to his partner.

Two of the Hitmen below were standing back to back their Shields raised as they slowly patrolled the area but a bolt stuck the ground between them.

"Huh?" one of the Hitmen said confused looking down just as the bolt exploded killing him and the other Hitman whom was covering his back.

"He's on the move. He has to be" one of the Hitmen up in the trees whispered cursing himself for taking this job.

The last of the Hitmen down below panicked and tried to run for it but a bolt burst through his heel and the man fell with a yell of pain. Before the man could get up another bolt arched through the air landing in his leg and pinning him to the ground.

_Where! _the two Hitmen in the trees thought as they frantically searched the area below for their target all while their pinned comrade lay screaming in pain.

_Is that… movement _one of the Hitmen in the trees thought as he notched an arrow and finally saw it… a short shadowy figure hiding beside a tree.

The Hitman aimed but was too slow as a bolt tore through the air and collided with his bow breaking through it as it hit its mark.

The Hitman stumbled as the bolt impaled itself inside of his chest… his partner tried to jump for it but the bolt exploded taking both of them out.

"Never shot a bolt through a bow before. Gonna make a good Tale" Varric said as he moved from his hiding spot and knelt beside the last Hitman still living.

The last Hitman looked up at Varric from where he lay still pinned by Varric's bolt in his leg.

"You… you can have the coin. Take it all just let me go" the Hitman pleaded as Varric hovered over the man looking bored.

"Not even a round of applause?" Varric asked.

"What?" the pinned Hitman stammered.

"You know how long it took to spot all of you and set up my attack? I was crawling through the bushes for an hour before I started. Had to keep moving but I still got all of you. Got mud all over my boots" Varric said smugly as he sheathed his crossbow Bianca.

"Please just let me go" the pinned Hitman pleaded.

"Hmm first you need to talk. So who set you after me? Any other targets? Tell me everything you know and I might let you go" Varric said shrugging.

* * *

><p><em>Kirkwall<em>_  
><em>_The Viscount's Keep__  
><em>_  
><em>"This is an unusual situation Mr. Hawke" Viscount Dumar said.

Garrett and the Viscount were sitting in the office that once would have held the Guard Captain and outside several Guardsmen were waiting anxiously.

"Not all of the smugglers sided with Tolan" Garrett said.

"Be that as it may they were part of his group. The two of you ran the smugglers after the previous leader was killed" Viscount Dumar said.

"You convinced half of the smugglers to stand down and I respect that. Even the City Guards could not have done that" Viscount Dumar said.

"But?" Garrett asked eyebrows arched.

"But that doesn't change with they are and what they may or may not have done when they were working with this… Tolan" Viscount Dumar said after a short pause.

"The smugglers helped you against the Coterie" Garrett pointed out.

"True. We do live in strange times." Dumar said speaking more to himself than Garrett.

"I may not like it but I'll let them go after they have been questioned." Viscount Dumar said.

_After everything that's happened. I can't blame him for that… but the smugglers won't like it. They'll be profiled _Garrett thought.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Let Hermes and me question them" Garrett said thinking things over.

"And why should I do that?" Viscount Dumar asked crossly.

"The smugglers don't like being here. If the City Guard try to question them they'll resist. I persuaded them to stand down but they'll riot if they think they're going to be questioned and or detained" Garrett said making his case.

The Viscount looked at Garrett crossly.

"You allowed me to work as an intermediary between the smugglers and the City Guard once why not again?" Garrett said calmly.

_Remain calm and never lose your cool. Thank you for the lesson mother and I pray to the Maker __to keep you safe _Garrett thought.

"Very well we've had enough problems we don't need to add more" Viscount Dumar said somewhat reluctantly.

"However I will be holding you responsible for them. If they take arms against the City Guard you will face the consequences with them" Viscount Dumar said sternly.

"I understand. They'll stay out of this. Tolan is the real threat" Garrett said at last.

Viscount Dumar stood up saying "it seems more and more that you've built yourself quite the place in my city, Hawke."

Garrett stayed silent at that.

"You have work to do and we need to speak with Qerth" Viscount Dumar said as they left the Guard Captain's office finding a crowd of Guardsmen listening outside.

Garrett blinked seeing just how many Guardsmen nodded respectfully at him, they had not forgotten how he had saved Aveline and Donnic.

"We need to speak with Qerth. Where is he?" Viscount Dumar asked looking towards his City Guards gathered around.

"He's been placed in a cell inside the Barracks prison" Arys said appearing in his blue uniform as he pushed through the crowd of Guardsmen.

"He's a disgrace just like Ewald. Execute him." a Guardsmen said angrily.

Before more Guardsmen could chime in cursing the man who had betrayed them Viscount Dumar held up a hand.

"I will decide his fate AFTER I have spoken to him" Viscount Dumar said calmly as he met the eyes of the Guardsmen whom had spoken.

"I… yes sir" the Guardsmen said.

Garret stood awed as the Guardsmen stayed quiet and moved out of their way for Arys to escort them out.

"Hawke you may wait in the-" Arys began after just as they had entered the Barracks prison but Viscount Dumar stopped him.

"Hawke comes too" Viscount Dumar interrupted.

Garrett raised an eyebrow as Arys grimaced but none the less brought them to the former Senior Officer Qerth before taking his leave.

Together Garrett and Viscount Dumar stood looking into Qerth's cell.

Qerth had been given a bigger cell than was usual. It was bigger than the cell that Ignacio had been placed in. Large enough for Qerth to stretch out his arms but not by much and he could sit down with relative easy.

The former Senior Officer was slumped against the wall when they found him and he was a broken man. His face was that of a man who had accepted his death long before his 'visitors' had arrived.

"Have you come to execute me?" Qerth asked getting to his feet.

"No" Viscount Dumar answered.

Showing neither relief nor surprise Qerth shrugged saying "then what I can do for you Viscount?"

"Mr. Hawke here tells me that you conspired against the City Guard" Viscount Dumar said gesturing to Garrett beside him.

"You already know that. Why did you come down here" Qerth said in a hollow empty voice.

"I wanted to see if you would deny it. I wanted to know if I could trust any information you'd give us and I believe I can" Viscount Dumar said taking the measure of Qerth.

"He was blackmailed" Garrett said.

Viscount Dumar nodded before saying "and just how long have you been under this Tolan's influence?"

"It started a few days after the Coterie fell." Qerth said somberly.

_Tolan had this all planned out from the start. The Coterie take down and its aftermath. All he nee__ded was me and I played right into his hands _Garrett thought in disbelief.

"A few days" Viscount Dumar echoed in a low voice.

"Why didn't you ask for help?" Garrett said frowning.

"That man, Tolan you said his name was. He isn't like the other criminals. He was prepared and he made his move when he had everything in place" Qerth began.

"Tolan knew where I lived but more importantly he knew where my daughter lived" Qerth said not meeting their eyes.

Garrett crossed his arms not liking the sound of this.

"The two of you didn't live together?" Garrett asked.

Qerth shook his head saying "no. She lived with her mother and her mother hates me but that's a long story that doesn't matter anymore."

"When my daughter disappeared he found me. He explained that if I tried anything I would never see her again" Qerth said.

At first I tried to work against him quietly. I asked one of my contacts to look around and see if he could find some answers. Maybe a location." Qerth said.

"But?" Garrett asked slowly.

"My contact turned up dead the next day. Then a letter was waiting for me at my home. It said if I tried anything again he'd send me one of her fingers in a box" Qerth said letting the words flow out as if he was another person.

_Maker _Garrett thought darkly.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Viscount Dumar said finally.

"About this man Tolan? No. Hawke knows more about him than anyone else" Qerth said almost bitterly.

"I've faced him before" Garrett said.

Qerth turned to face the Viscount and slowly asked "have you news of my daughter?"

Garrett turned to watch the Viscount as the man subtly changed becoming stony without a hint of emotion betraying his face.

"I'm sorry to say her body was found outside a hut in Lowtown. Her throat had been cut open" Viscount Dumar said finally.

Qerth didn't say a word but slowly shrank away into the dark corner of his cell and slumped back onto the wall a broken man.

"Don't execute him" Garrett pleaded as the Viscount bowed his head and made to leave.

"I won't. But he must still to be punished." Viscount Dumar said with his back to both Garrett and Qerth in his cell.

"Do what you need to do Sir" Qerth called suddenly.

Viscount Dumar turned his head to glace at Qerth through the bars of his cell.

"You'll be sent to prison but under I lighter sentence. That's all I can do" Viscount Dumar said.

Qerth nodded.

"And Hawke. Make him pay" Qerth said finally.

"I will" Garrett said after a moment.

There was nothing more to be said and so the Viscount and Garrett left.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>_  
><em>_  
><em>Many City Guards didn't like it but Hermes and the other smugglers were protected so long as they did not help Tolan or take arms against the City Guard. Garrett and his side of the smugglers had kept to the agreement.

Hermes and Garrett had questioned the smugglers away from the others as being so close to City Guards made them uneasy.

Overall it was a wise decision.

Now Garrett was standing in the courtyard with Hermes watching as the other smugglers left.

The smugglers knew to lay low and not do anything rash. They had listened to Garrett and though the City Guard reluctantly let them go they were free.

"Tolan will be after us" Hermes said once it was just the two of them.

"Right now Tolan has bigger things to worry about. The entire City Guard is after him and I'll bet he's fled to Darktown" Garrett said.

_This all started the day Bethany was taken. If only I had been able to protect her. I __should've seen it coming. But could the City Guard have taken down the Coterie without Tolan's plan? _Garrett thought.

Somehow he didn't think so._  
><em>_  
><em>_ Tolan took the Coterie down for himself he doesn't care about the city _Garrett mussed.

"See you around Hawke. For what it's worth thanks for saving us… when this is over and Tolan's dead or taken in we're going to need a leader" Hermes said.

Garrett gave Hermes a curious stare.

"It's all yours. I just want to protect my family" Garrett said finally.

Hermes laughed saying "the smugglers wouldn't follow me Hawke. They'd follow you. Whatever our reasons half of us already have."

Garrett took that in as Hermes left.

_… No that's never been my path. I walked away from that life once and I only came back for Bethany _Garrett thought.

_Bethany… I hope you're okay _Garrett thought remembering the letter that Sir Thrask had tried to bribe him with.

_That doesn't matter right now. I need to move but first there's someone I gotta see _Garrett thought determinately.

* * *

><p><em>The Healer<em>_'s Room_

Normally a wounded City Guard would be taken to the city hospital just like a normal citizen of Kirkwall but these days were anything but normal.

Aveline had been taken to a private apartment away from the public eye and in secret. Three Guardsmen had been assigned to protect her and when Garrett first appeared they had been reluctantly to let him in.

"She's my friend" Garrett said firmly.

"Fine. Five minutes but no more" one of the Guardsmen said moving aside.

"Thank you" Garrett said as he opened the door and stepped inside the room finding it to be fairly basic but comfortable enough.

Anders had done his best to save Aveline and then dropped her off at the Viscount's Keep before taking off for fear that someone would call for the Templars.

All the City Guards knew was that a mysterious Healer had dropped off a severely wounded Senior Officer and that once Aveline was safe in their custody that the mysterious Healer had vanished without anyone getting a good look at his face.

Looking at Aveline now Garrett could see she was pale but that she was looking much better.

Aveline had been speaking to the City Healer that had been arranged for her when Garrett had come to visit.

"You'll be bedridden for at least a few days. Whoever helped you knew what they were doing but it was still a close call" the Healer was saying as he sat beside Aveline's bed before hearing Garrett open the door.

"I didn't realize you were allowed visitors. Sir please do not do anything to upset my patient or I'll ask the Guardsmen to escort you out" the Healer said getting to his feet.

"I understand" Garrett said as the Healer made to leave and give them some privacy.

Not knowing what to do Garrett simply stood there before Aveline as she lay in her bed with the sheets covering the bandages underneath.

"How are you?" Garrett asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Things considered I'm lucky to be alive" Aveline said finally.

"I'm glad" Garrett said taking a seat beside her as the City Healer had done.

Aveline tried to sit up but cringed in pain and found Garrett's hand on her shoulder gently pushing her back into bed.

"You shouldn't strain yourself" Garrett said.

Aveline chuckled at that saying "you're one to talk."

"Remember all those times you gave Bethany a day off?" Aveline said laughing lightly.

"That's different" Garrett lightly.

"The other Guardsmen asked about my mysterious Healer. I told them I blacked out. Wherever Anders is he's safe" Aveline said.

Garrett breathed a sigh of relief.

"It all happened so fast… and I felt… I felt myself dying" Aveline said darkly.

Garrett didn't meet her eyes.

_My fault. All my fault if only I had been faster _Garrett thought.

"I've been hurt before. I was in a few early battles with the army at Ostagar but I'd never come that close to the end before" Aveline said somberly.

"Hey you can't go dying me yet" Garrett said.

Aveline raised an eyebrow at that.

"Roger that Hawke. I won't die unless under your permission" Aveline said showing a sense of humor that people rarely say.

It was her way of coping.

Garrett chuckled.

"You're the only one left who understands" Garrett said suddenly.

Aveline grew quiet and looked at Garrett curiously.

"Bethany's still in the Circle and my family is away. You're the only one left who knows what it's like to build a life for themselves. The only one left who stood with me in the wilds when we were escaping the Blight" Garrett said quietly.

"You know what's it like to lose people" Garrett said finally.

Aveline shifted uncomfortably as she said "Bethany's not gone… not really."

"I look at the Gallows every day. All my life I've tried to protect her but it didn't matter in the end. And now after all this and I'm no closer to helping her" Garrett said laughing even though it wasn't funny at all.

"Hawke you're horrible at cheering people up" Aveline said.

Garrett didn't take the joke bait.

"It's my fault you were attacked" Garrett said suddenly.

"That man, his name's Tolan. It's a long story but he betrayed me. He left me for dead a few days ago. He wants to run his own empire like the Coterie before him" Garrett said one of his hands clenching into a fist.

"Tolan needed me to take down the Coterie. If I hadn't been so desperate to free Bethany he wouldn't have come this far… none of this would have happened" Garrett said somberly.

"Hawke has anyone ever told you you're too hard on yourself?" Aveline said with such honesty.

**_You're not Andraste you can't save the whole world _**Bethany's words echoed in Garrett's mind.

"As a matter of fact yeah I've been told that" Garrett chuckled.

"I knew that something had gone wrong" Aveline said suddenly.

"Kane found me. He showed up out of the blue whimpering and scared" Aveline said.

Garrett looked up at Aveline smiling as he said "I was afraid I'd lost him. I hadn't seen Kane since I was betrayed."

"He's in my apartment" Aveline said.

_Knock Knock__  
><em>_  
><em>Glancing towards the door Garrett heard the Healer call out "wrap it up. One minute."

_They really don't like visitors _Garrett thought slightly annoyed.

"I'm gonna make things right Aveline. I'm going after Tolan but I gotta protect my family first" Garrett said.

Aveline gaze at him not needing to say what she was thinking.

_You still plan on breaking Bethany out don't you?_

Garrett nodded.

"Never a dull a moment for you" Aveline said finally.

Garrett got to his feet getting ready to leave.

Reaching over Garrett planted a kiss on her forehead saying "take care Aveline."

Having said his goodbye Garrett made to leave and just as he reached the door Aveline called out to him.

"Hawke."

Garrett glanced back at her only to find her at a lost for words.

"If Kane pees on anything you're paying for it" Aveline said at last.

"You got it" Garrett laughed before stepping outside and moving on.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere <em>_  
><em>_Somewhere deep into Darktown_

Tolan and his half of the smugglers had taken up residence in the halls and tunnels that he himself had once used to hide from slavers.

Down here no one could find them without them hearing but regardless Tolan had had his people spread out.

The City Guard never sent patrols down here however due to recent events they would no doubt would start. Even still Darktown and the Undercity was a lot of ground to cover and the place was a maze there was no way the Guardsmen could cover all the exits.

Tolan had even managed to still move about Lowtown wearing a different disguise than he usually did.

"How much of our coin did you grab" Tolan asked Aidith and the four smugglers that stood before him in his makeshift office in Darktown.

"We grabbed as much as we could carry. But some City Guards beat us to three of the storage huts." Aidith answered.

_Hawke. Maker damn him _Tolan thought.

It was only natural that Garrett would know some of the locations the smugglers stored their coin as he had worked for Athenril for a year.

To add to that Garrett's half of the smugglers had most likely been questioned and informed the City Guard of the storage huts.

_Originally a good idea. The coin spread out in different parts of the city instead of piled up in one location _Tolan thought.

"Did you get the coin we stole from Marcus?" Tolan asked sternly.

"Most of it. He had the money to fund the Coterie and now he's funding us" one of the smugglers said chuckling.

"Good. Your four leave us" Tolan told the other smugglers.

With a nod the other four smugglers left leaving only Tolan and his apparent right hand man Aidith.

"Something you need boss?" Aidith asked.

"We can't survive down here forever. Not as smugglers anyway. We're gonna need to change to become more like the Coterie was and some of the others aren't gonna like it" Tolan said eerily cool.

Aidith didn't even bat an eye saying "wasn't that always the plan."

"Not this quickly. It was supposed to be slow, gradual, but Hawke has changed things" Tolan said bitterly.

Reaching to his belt Tolan unsheathed a knife and held it up for Aidith to see.

Held in Tolan's hand was Garrett's Ostagar knife, the knife he had taken when he had left Garrett for dead.

"Garrett's half of the smugglers. They need to be taught a lesson about loyalty and I want you to teach them" Tolan said coldly.

"I'll gather the men the I need" Aidith answered getting ready to leave.

"What about you?" Aidith asked just as he reached the door.

"The City Guard will start sending patrols down here. I have plan for that" was all that Tolan said.

Nodding Aidith left.

* * *

><p><em>Two Hours later<em>

Five City Guards walked the slums of Darktown.

They stayed together walking in close formation. All of them knew it was dangerous to walk around these parts of the city if you could call Darktown a part of a city.

"Just put the wanted posters up" their leader said calmly.

Crowds of people moved out of their way or else looked at them amusingly as the Guardsmen walked.

"We shouldn't stay here long" a nervous Guardsmen muttered as he nailed a scrap of paper to an empty wall.

The wanted poster displayed a drawing of a man wearing ragged clothing and most notably a scar running across his lips and past his cheeks.

The wanted poster read  
><strong><br>A reward will be given to anyone with information leading to this man. He is known to be extremely dangerous.**

The Guardsmen placed a total of ten wanted posters around Darktown and everywhere they went they felt the eyes of every thug and pickpocket watching them.

"Orders were to question the 'locals' but screw that. There's a reason we put the wanted posters up let them come to us. Come on men we're heading back to base" their leader said as the five Guardsmen regrouped quickly.

"Roger Sir. There's a reason we don't send patrols down here" a Guardsmen said as they started to make their way out of Darktown…

Only to find their way blocked.

Standing atop the stairs that eventually lead to Lowtown was a group of eight men dressed in rags and light armor.

Each of the men was armed but they stood vigil only blocking the City Guard's path.

"Stand aside in the name of the City Guard" the leader of the Guardsmen said.

The men blocking their path didn't budge.

What the City Guard didn't know was that the men were all smugglers, Tolan's smugglers.

"Sir" a nervous Guardsmen whispered to his leader as all around them from the various huts, corridors, and slums of Darktown people started poking their heads out.

"Form up" the Guardsmen leader called as he unsheathed his Shield. All five of the City Guards followed suit and huddled together.

One of the smugglers blocking the stairs spoke up saying "you shouldn't have come down here."

"Up there, Hightown, Lowtown, and the Docks, you run things. But down here with us you're just a walking target" a smuggler blocking the stairs said coldly.

"There has to be another way back to Lowtown" the leader of the Guardsmen muttered to his men.

The City Guards rarely descended down into Darktown let alone the Undercity and so they only knew one way back into Lowtown… the way that was blocked.

"Slavers, Thugs, and all you other 'lovely' citizens of Darktown if there was ever a free pay day this'd be it" one of the smugglers said.

Just as the smuggler finished speaking a few common thugs appeared carrying weapons.

Those scraping a living in Darktown, the ones with nowhere else to go, wisely stayed out of it and backed away leaving the City Guards to their fate.

* * *

><p><em>Hightown<em>_  
><em>_  
><em>Tolan walked through the Hightown marketplace wearing finer silk robes and a scarf that covered his scar. It wasn't flamboyant and many people wore scarfs these days due to the changing weather.

Tolan easily blended in becoming just another irrelevant figure in the crowd.

However pushing his way through a crowd of citizens was a City Guard just doing his patrols and minding his own business.

Without breaking stride Tolan stepped into the crowd of people walking past and lingered towards the edge pretending to look around the marketplace.

The City Guard had just passed the last of the crowd and walked by where Tolan was casually strolling.

It happened so fast that no one saw it through the crowd.

The City Guard had walked right past Tolan when Tolan's hand had darted forth at the back of the man's neck.

Tolan continued walking along like nothing had happened.

In the background the City Guard stumbled forward before slowly coughing up blood and sinking to the floor.

It took a while but a few people noticed and rushed to the City Guard only to scream and gasp at the blood seeping from the back of the man's neck.

The City Guard had died… stabbed in the back of the neck ever so slightly.

A crowd of the wealthier citizens in Hightown began forming around the dead Guardsman hands over their mouth and becoming increasingly frantic.

_Spoiled nobles and merchants. So easy to scare _Tolan thought.

Tolan having walked out of the marketplace and around a secluded alley pulled out his knife and wiped the blood off with a napkin he'd nicked from a passing merchant.

Originally belonging to Athenril the knife had been forged to be thin and sharp almost like a needle, and with enough skill could be used to assassinate people quietly.

Elsewhere anonymously hired thugs were starting trouble around Hightown and the precious upper classes. City Guards were being attacked and killed.

Not enough to raze a storm like the Coterie had done but enough to rattle a few chains.

Enough to spread fear and confusion but more importantly to redirect the City Guards.

* * *

><p><em>Lowtown<em>_  
><em>_Factory District_

"Whatever he paid you I'll double it" Garrett said calmly.

He was sitting in a warehouse with a particularly shady fellow whom refused to give his name to anyone but was known to make people 'disappear'.

"It's not about the money. I have a reputation and since the Red Iron's disappearance business is booming" the boss of the Hitmen said.

"Hump you'd sell your own mother for the right price" Garrett scoffed.

"You've never met my mother. I'd give her up for free" the boss said coolly.

"I know Tolan hired your men. You're the only mercenaries left now that the Red Iron is gone" Garrett said irritably.

Now that Meeran was dead and the Red Iron with him this 'boss' had no other real competition and his 'Hitmen' were little more than thugs.

"I don't make a habit of selling out people who may or may not have been customers" the boss said.

"All you care about his money. I'll buy your men off and I want information. How much?" Garrett said as he pulled his coin pouch free and placed a generous amount in front of the boss.

The boss, suddenly more interested in Garrett's plight, counted the coin saying "and you truly believe you can double 'his' payment."

"Let me worry about that" Garrett said coldly.

"The thing is if I had been hired by a certain man I seem to have forgotten all about it" the boss said staring at the coin in Garrett's pouch.

Garrett calmly placed another Sovereign in front of the boss.

"Now I remember. Some man covering his face found me awhile back. He hired some of my Hitmen in advance to go after targets outside of Kirkwall" the boss said smugly.

"How did he know where the targets would be?" Garrett asked.

The boss remained silent.

Garrett glared but placed another Sovereign down.

"I don't know. The man, Tolan you said he was, just told us to be ready and that he would tell my men were to go when it was time" the boss said.

Seeing Garrett's look the boss continued "my guess is that he bought the information off of someone."

_The Sellswords I hired to protec__t my family… Tolan bought one of them off _Garrett thought remembering how Tolan had done the same thing with the Coterie.

"There's another thing. Did Tolan send your men after a dwarf? It would've been somewhere between Kirkwall and Cumerland" Garrett asked.

The boss waited for Garrett to give him more coin before answering "yeah but you're too late. The dwarf's dead by now."

_You don't know Varric like I do _Garrett thought.

"Don't count him out yet" Garrett said angrily.

"Call you're men off. The dwarf and my family go free" Garrett said slamming the rest of his coin in front of the boss.

The boss looked at Garrett like he was an idiot.

"I can't. What's been done is already set in motion" the boss said.

"I don't care call them off" Garrett said sternly.

The boss scoffed saying "even if I sent an order their way by the time it got to them the job would already be done."

"Do it anyway" Garrett said fiercely.

_Gamlen is street smart. He'd keep mother safe _Garrett thought.

"No" the boss said coldly.

Standing up and taking the coin Garrett had given him the boss signaled for his thugs to enter and escort Garrett out.

"You have your information. That's all you'll get from me" the boss said coolly.

Garrett glared and the moment one of the boss's thugs put a hand on him he acted.

"Time to leave" the boss's thug had said as his hand made to grab Garrett by the arm.

But instead the thug yelled in pain as Garrett seized the man's wrist and twisted. The man's wrist broke in a sickening snap as Garrett pushed forward grabbing the man by the throat and slamming him headfirst into the wall knocking him out.

The only way the boss had met with Garrett in the first place was if he handed over his weapons but Garrett had planned for that.

Standing his ground Garrett whistled loudly, the signal.

Bursting through the back door Donnic emerged followed by two City Guards, all of them wearing plain leather armor instead of their Guardsmen armor.

Donnic had personally volunteered to help Garrett despite his wounds saying that "the Smuggler Lord almost killed Aveline. If you're going after him I'm going with you."

Waiting for Garrett's signal in case things went bad Donnic and the two City Guards had taken out the boss's thugs guarding the back entrance.

"Here" Donnic called tossing his longsword over to Garrett whom caught it and charged forward.

Garrett sidestepped dodging a hurried slash from one of the boss's thugs before stabbing the man through the chest.

Donnic slammed his Shield into a thug saying "the boss is running get him."

Nodding Garrett fought his way past three of the boss's thugs, he slashed the first one's throat open, parried the second thug's slashed and stabbed him, and finally slashed the third thug twice across the chest.

Knowing the Donnic and the City Guards would handle the rest Garrett rushed after the 'boss' chasing him just outside the warehouse.

The 'boss' had been trying to make his getaway from one of the many narrow alleys outside the warehouse when Garrett had caught up with him.

Grabbing the 'boss' by the caller Garrett pulled him hurling back onto the floor.

"Ugh" the 'boss' grunted as he pulled a knife free.

The 'boss' had barely raised his knife when Garrett had cut him sharply across the hand. The 'boss' yelped in pain as his knife fell from his hand while he collapsed on the floor holding his blood covered hand.

Garrett raised his longsword but instead of cutting the boss's hand again he merely held the blade at the man's throat.

"Call your men off friend and my family" Garrett said looming over the boss his blade at the man's throat.

"You can't save them. It's already been set in motion" the boss said through pained panting as he held his disfigured hand.

"Let me worry about that" Garrett said reaching down and punching the 'boss' across the face with a loud smack.

"Okay. Okay I'll send an order telling them the hit is off" the boss said as Garrett lightly trailed the blade of his longsword across his head.

Garrett nodded reaching down and punching the boss again for no reason other than he felt the need to relieve some of his anger.

The boss spat blood on the floor yelling "I said I'd do it. Stop already."

Not even bothering to reply Garrett seized the 'boss' by the arm pulling him up and dragging him back to Donnic and the other City Guards.

Back at the warehouse Donnic and the City Guards had killed or captured the last of the boss's thugs.

Garrett could see that Donnic was having trouble though the way he limped from time to time, he'd seen a Healer but his wounds needed more time to heal.

"You okay?" Garrett asked shoving the 'boss' forward and seeing that Donnic had taken a bad hit to the face that would leave a bruise.

"I'm fine. One of them got lucky" Donnic answered.

"No you're not. You're wounds need to heal properly. If this had been Tolan's smugglers you wouldn't be standing here" Garrett said bluntly.

"Sir, Mr. Hawke has a point" one of the City Guards said speaking up.

"I'll not sit around doing nothing." Donnic retorted glancing back to the City Guard that had spoken up.

_He'__s not going to quit _Garrett realized.

"Don't push yourself to hard. Be careful" Garrett told Donnic.

From there Donnic and the City Guards took the 'boss' and his Hitmen that were little more than thugs.

Though he had had a knife at his throat the entire time the 'boss' had written the order to call off the hit from Varric and Garrett's family and sent it out.

"There" the boss spat once Garrett was done with him.

_He had a point. By the time it takes the order to reach them it could be too late but __I can't think like that _Garrett thought watching as Donnic and the City Guards escorted the 'boss' and the remaining thugs to the Barracks.

The 'boss' glared back at Garrett as Donnic shoved him forward. Before letting the City Guards take the 'boss' away Garrett had taken all of his coin back.

_Hump. Tolan was going to kill you and your men to cover his tracks. You should be thanking me idiot _Garrett thought.

Knowing what he needed to do Garrett headed for the Kirkwall post to send a very important letter.

Garrett didn't know which Sellsword had sold his family out but he could write to Gamlen telling him to not trust them and to move somewhere safer in Tantervale without the Sellswords.

* * *

><p><em>A day later<em>_  
>The Hanged Man <em>_  
><em>_  
><em>The crowded tavern that had been a place of relaxation for Garrett had become anything but.

Garrett sat at the bar with Isabela but the both of them knew they were being watched.

"Any sigh of Anders?" Garrett asked forcing himself not to look at the two men off in the corner that were watching him and Isabela.

"Haven't seen him since the ambush" Isabela answered.

"Good. The City Guard didn't ask too many questions but that doesn't mean they won't investigate the fact the Aveline was healed by magic" Garrett said.

"Hawke you being safe?" Isabela asked.

"I've been staying in an apartment" Garrett said knowing that Tolan knew where he lived.

"I've been asking around and from what I can tell you were right Hawke. Tolan's somewhere in Darktown or the Undercity, too much ground for even the Templars to cover" Isabela said.

"But his half of the Smugglers is there too. They must keep moving there's more than enough places to hide down there. Never staying in one place it's smart" Garrett mussed aloud.

"If I could smoke him out somehow or else get to him then we could finish this" Garrett said grasping his ale harder than he meant to.

"Hawke you're breaking your mug" Isabela said glancing at Garrett's mug of ale as it cracked from the pressure of his grip.

Garrett awkward let his mug go and set it aside.

"I've never seen you like this" Isabela said curiously.

"The day my father passed away I promised him that I'd take care of the family. I became the man of the family and I failed. Now that changes" Garrett said sternly.

Isabela stayed unusually quiet at that.

_I want to head to Tantervale and find my family but I need to deal with Tolan. __There's __nothing__ else__ I can do for them__ but I wish there was__._ _I know how Tolan works. Here I can do good__.__ I can take him down _Garrett thought.

"The City Guard is having extra patrols in Hightown. A few Guardsmen were assassinated in broad daylight and the Nobles are scared" Isabela said.

"Tolan and his smugglers aren't in Hightown… misdirection and chaos. He did the same thing when we were going up against the Coterie" Garrett said.

"That's all I was able to find out. Hawke what are we going to do about those two" Isabela said not needing to explain.

If the Hanged Man wasn't crowded and full of people who could get in the way Garrett was sure those two smugglers in the corner would have jumped him already.

"I'm sorry Isabela but I could use your help" Garrett said turning to face his friend.

"Hawke I'd be my pleasure" Isabela smirking.

Garrett chuckled in spite of himself. No matter what happened nothing ever seemed to dampen Isabela's mood… not even two smugglers eyeing them up.

"I'll lure them to the back. They'll try and jump me and when they do-" Garrett began before Isabela interrupted.

"I _surprise _them" Isabela said still with that smirk on her face.

Calmly standing up Garrett paid for his mug of ale and headed towards the exit while Isabela stayed at the bar.

Moving carefully Garrett left the Hanged Man with the two smugglers trailing behind him, he couldn't tell how close they were but he knew they were there.

Pretending to take a shortcut to the marketplace Garrett slipped into the back of the Hanged Man, the same spot where he and Sir Thrask had brawled.

_They're good _Garrett thought not even hearing the two smugglers that had followed him but as he spun around Longsword and Shield drawn he saw them.

Both of them had Longswords drawn and as they broke into a run Garrett knew he'd seen them before back when he'd been under Athenril's employ.

Garrett stood his ground however.

No longer trying to be quiet the smugglers charged.

Garrett raised his Longsword blocking a slash from one smuggler while sidestepping to avoid the slash of the other smuggler.

For a moment Garrett stood on his own, Shield and Longsword against two smugglers but it passed as Isabela appeared.

Not wasting any time Isabela threw one of her daggers and it flew through the air before impaling in the throat of one of the smugglers.

Garrett shoved the other smugger aside as the man died from Isabela's dagger.

Continuing his fight with the last smuggler Garrett knew the man was panicking as his slashes grew more frantic and the man tried to find a way out.

_You started this _Garrett thought darkly.

The smuggler was good but Garrett was better.

Parrying a stab Garrett slammed his Shield into the smuggler pushing him back and throwing off balance. As the smuggler stumbled back Garrett charged.

The smuggler raised his Longsword blocking Garrett's slash but taking another hit from Garrett's Shield.

Now dazed the Smuggler lazily raised his Longsword trying to slash but Garrett easily kicked him back where Isabela was waiting patiently.

Isabela back-stabbed the smuggler as Garrett sent the man her way.

"They've done this before" Isabela said pulling her dagger free from the smuggler and letting the body fall to the floor.

"We never spoke but I knew them. They used to be some of Athenril's enforcers and they were good at taking down the competition" Garrett said.

"I was too late but it looks like you're tough to kill Hawke" a voice called as someone else entered the back of the Hanged Man.

"Hermes… what happened?" Garrett asked seeing that Hermes had been in a fight.

Hermes stood wearing a set of leather armor but his face was black with a fresh bruise and a bandaged was wrapped around his arm where he'd been slashed.

Moving to stand before them Hermes answered "the same thing that happened to you."

"Tolan's sent people after those of us who sided with you. Three of my friends have been killed and they nearly got me" Hermes said.

"I thought the smugglers who sided with Hawke were laying low" Isabela said.

"They are but Tolan found them anyway. I don't know how many have been killed but we have to take the fight to him or else he'll pick us off" Hermes said.

"We don't have enough information. Either way we'll need the City Guard to help and Hermes sooner or later the other smugglers are gonna have to get involved" Garrett said firmly.

"They're not gonna like that. They wanted out of this and now you're pulling them back in but it has to be done" Hermes said.

"How are the others? You said three had died but are the others safe" Garrett asked.

"The others know what's happening. I was in a group when I was attacked and their spreading the word" Hermes said.

"Nice of you to warn Hawke but you're a little late" Isabela said.

"I know. Hawke has a habit of surviving" Hermes said lightly.

"This is bad" Garrett stroking the stubble on his chin that was very nearly a beard.

"First we need to talk to the Viscount. The City Guard's being misdirected from the real threat and that needs to change" Garrett said as he took point heading for the Viscount's Keep with Hermes and Isabela following.

_I'__ve done all I can to call the hit off my__ family… all that's left now __is to take out Tolan _Garrett thought.

* * *

><p><em>Darktown<em>_  
>The Undercity<em>_  
><em>_  
><em>Tolan stood in the shadows watching as some of his smugglers argued in the dark corridors where they had set up a temporary base.

The smugglers that were arguing had gathered a small crowd whom watched as one of them was threatening to leave.

"Come on. We killed some of our own" the smuggler on the verge of desertion said.

"They were traitors. You know as well as I do they chose to follow Hawke and the City Guard" Aidth said coldly.

"We took care of our own. Athenril would have never let this happen!" the smuggler on the verge of deserting said.

"You really think those traitors wouldn't have done the same to you. Tolan has kept us safe from the Coterie and now the City Guard" Aidth said.

Some smuggler in the crowd that had gathered murmured their agreement while others stayed silent not sure of all this.

"I had friends that were killed. They didn't do anything they just walked away. I can't do this anymore I want out" the deserted called.

"You think you can just walk away and go the City Guard" Aidth said coldly.

"I don't care about the City Guard. I won't be part of this at least with Athenril we never turned on each other. Anyone else want to join me their welcome too" the smugglers called turning around to leave.

No other smuggler made to join the deserter.

That was when Tolan stepped out of the shadows letting himself be seen to the surprise of his smugglers.

"Boss… I won't rat on anyone. I swear to the Maker I just want out of this" the deserted said growing pale at the sight of Tolan suddenly standing before him.

"You want out? Then leave" Tolan said simply moving to stand aside.

Raising a hand Tolan gestured towards the old corridor that served as the exit.

"I… thank you sir" the deserter said nervously as he made to leave.

Aidth and the crowd of gathered smugglers watched in silence as the deserter was actually leaving them.

Suddenly Tolan reached out grabbing the deserter by the arm and yanking him back before with a swish Tolan slit the man's throat.

The deserter fell to the floor dead.

"That's what happens to the traitors" Tolan said wiping the blood off his Ostagar knife.

"He would have sold us out to the City Guard. He was seen speaking to a Guardsmen and when I ordered to him explain himself he started this riot" Tolan said calmly.

The stunned crowded listened silently.

"Aidth I believe you're were wrong. He could not be trusted and as we all saw he would have lured as many as he could away before handing them over to the City Guard" Tolan said the lies flowing easily.

"Yes sir. I tried to convince him it wasn't worth it but he wouldn't listen" Aidith said playing along with Tolan's lies.

"I will lead us through this and we will own this city. I will forge an empire that likes of which not even the Coterie could achieve" Tolan said at last.

Looking at the crowd of smugglers Tolan moved on knowing that word would spread through his smugglers of this incident.

_Let them talk. Let them know what happens to deserters _Tolan thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for the wait.<br>I've written Garrett quite a bit more frustrated than I normally do.  
>It's the combination of everything he's dealt with in these past months.<br>For Tolan's last scene, it's ironic isn't it?  
>Anyway we'll be seeing Varric again pretty soon.<br>**


	45. The Final Confrontation part 2

**Been a long time but I'm back.  
>This chapter is long but it's worth it I promise.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Gallows<br>Circle of Magi  
>Prison Cell<em>

Bethany Hawke sat as comfortable as she could in her prison cell.

There wasn't much to do and there were no windows however everyday Idunna or some other Tranquil would come and pass a tray of food to her three times a day.

All Bethany had to do was think.

Think of how she had ended up here.

Of how she had been taking by the Templars, of her Harrowing, of her quest to find a mentor, of her deciding to help Kenneth, and of her trial with the Pride Demon and Wynne's rescue.

_Garrett… my letter will never reach you _Bethany thought.

"As if I'll ever get out of here" Bethany mumbled to herself.

Suddenly there was a loud creek as the door at the end of the hall opened followed by the thumps of someone entering the hallway.

_Lunch? No it's too early. I wonder who… _Bethany thought getting to her feet.

Reaching forward and grasping the iron bars of her cell she poked her head out seeing a Templar in full armor approaching.

"You" Bethany said slowly as the Templar stopped outside her cell.

"Ms. Hawke" Sir Thrask said in greeting.

_Him again. He and Sir Cullen were the ones who brought me here in the first place _Bethany thought.

Not knowing what to say Bethany stepped away from the bars and took a seat on what passed for a bed inside her prison cell.

"Are you well?" Sir Thrask asked not meeting her eyes.

"I'm in a prison cell" Bethany said in a snide manner

With a sudden dark thought creeping into her head Bethany rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Are you… are you my… executioner?" Bethany said trying to sound calm.

"No" Sir Thrask answered.

Still Sir Thrask said nothing but stood there before her.

Thrask might not have been as bad as some of the other Templars but Bethany didn't trust or particularly like him.

He did bring her in after all.

"Why are you here" Bethany asked finally.

Sir Thrask shifted uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your brother… he's been protecting you for a long time" Sir Thrask said.

"My brother protected me for years. At least… until you showed up" Bethany said unable to stop the bitterness in her voice.

"To do anything for one's family. Believe it or not I understand that" Sir Thrask said.

Scoffing at that Bethany mumbled "I doubt it."

"I had daughter once" Sir Thrask said suddenly.

"She was an Apostate. I tried to protect her as best I could, but she ran away and was killed. I would have done anything to save her but I failed" Sir Thrask said.

"I know. My brother and I saw her" Bethany said crossing her arms.

That took Thrask by surprise and he gaped at her.

"Funny isn't it? You kept her a secret but when it came to me I was just another Apostate caught in the end" Bethany said angry.

"It was out of my hands. You would have been taken no matter what. The Templars and the Circle exist for a reason" Sir Thrask said.

"Is that what you told your daughter? If you believed in the system so much you seemed to be fine with breaking it" Bethany said mockingly.

Sir Thrask looked away hurt.

"You didn't see her at the end. She was so scared and she turned to a demon for help… she was terrified and alone. No one can blame her for turning to that… what she'd been forced into" Bethany said.

"That's just it though. I was wrong to keep her a secret. If I had brought her in she would have been trained" Sir Thrask said snapping back at her.

"You people don't train mages. I was terrified of my magic for years but my father taught me to control it, you Templars don't do that. You teach mages to be afraid of their magic" Bethany said angrily.

"Only a mage can train a mage." Bethany added with such a calm certainty that no one could deny she had a point.

Sir Thrask said nothing.

"Look at what Meredith did she put a child into the Fade against a demon" Bethany said.

For days Bethany had had nothing to do and now as she stood before one of the men who'd brought her here she suddenly felt the urge to let everything out.

"That was wrong. Meredith shouldn't have done that. Kenneth… he was too young. Easy pickings for the Pride Demon no wonder it went after him" Sir Thrask said grudgingly.

"Whatever problems have occurred they have been because of the people in charge, not the system. Not every Apostate is like you… the things I've seen... you wouldn't understand" Sir Thrask said.

"Leech" Bethany said.

"How did-" Sir Thrask stammered.

"I heard the Templars shouting your name and I asked a Tranquil, they told me how you killed him. Another Apostate slain by the great Thrask" Bethany scoffed.

"You did not know him. He was a monster do not pity him. There are bad mages out there and they are the reason the Circle exists" Sir Thrask said.

"Whatever our differences I want you to know that I respect your actions and that Kenneth has been doing well" Sir Thrask at last having gotten to why he'd come for a visit.

Bethany stood up again saying "he's fine?"

"He is. He is looking for a mentor but he is young and it will take time. He's been asking after you" Sir Thrask said.

"Kenneth knows what I did?" Bethany asked.

"The entire Circle knows. The news made quite the commotion. As of now the Harrowings have been temporarily suspended" Sir Thrask said.

Bethany gaped at him.

"I don't agree with you on everything but that was the right thing to do. Not every mage is a danger and no child should face a demon" Sir Thrask said.

"I don't suppose that means you've come to let me out?" Bethany asked surprising herself with the boldness of the question.

"No. I cannot say what your fate will be, only that you have set things in motion you did not realize." Sir Thrask said.

Having said what he needed to say Sir Thrask turned to leave but Bethany reached out through the bars and clung to his shoulder.

Sir Thrask nearly jumped but he remembered that Bethany's iron handcuffs negated her magic leaving her just a normal human while wearing them.

"You go out into the city. Don't you?" Bethany asked suddenly.

Sir Thrask glanced back at her and nodded.

"Have… have you seen my brother?" Bethany asked.

Sir Thrask turned around and gave her a long searching look.

"Yes" Sir Thrask began.

Before Bethany could speak Sir Thrask continued.

"_**He is... not the man he usually is. Your brother blames himself for your capture and he refuses to move on. Much has happened these past months and in that time your brother has worked tirelessly in your name**_" Sir Thrask said.

"No... I wanted... I wanted him to live his life" Bethany said in a low voice.

"From what I've seen of your brother he will never live his own life" Sir Thrask said somberly.

"_**I know what it's like. To live for another. In the end neither your brother nor I got what we wanted. For better or worse, I have moved on with my life**_" Sir Thrask said sadly as he sighed leaving Bethany alone once again.

Bethany sunk back against the wall hearing the door at the end of the hall slam shut.

* * *

><p><em>Days Later<br>Night, Kirkwall  
>The Docks<em>

Garrett Hawke fought beside Hermes and Isabela.

Blocking a slash with his Shield then slamming Tolan's smuggler back Garrett slit the man throat.

Seeing another of Tolan's smugglers coming his way Garrett raised his Longsword parrying a hurried slash.

Tolan's smuggler sidestepped dodging Garrett's Shield slam only for Garrett to move forward pushing the man topping him over.

With a quick slash Garrett slit the man's throat.

Isabela back-stabbed one of Tolan's smugglers while Hermes shot arrow after arrow into the crowd of Tolan's smugglers.

Meanwhile smugglers that sided with Garrett instead of Tolan fought around them in what turned into a clash of smugglers.

It had been like this for days. Tolan's smugglers against Garrett's all over Kirkwall in what had turned into another war like than the one with the Coterie.

Originally Tolan had tried to build an empire. With the more powerful criminals organization of the city gone Tolan's smugglers had tried to seize control of everything.

But Garrett and Viscount Dumar had put a stop to that.

Garrett had set up a plan using the smugglers that had sided with him and the City Guard to block several of the old hide outs and routes that Athenril had used. Tolan's smugglers now had no income.

Only what Tolan had stolen or collected beforehand.

For all his planning and clever moves Tolan and his smugglers were falling apart.

"We need one of them Hawke!" Isabela called as she darted back and forth between two of Tolan's smugglers her daggers moving wildly.

Moving to Isabela's aid Garrett slammed his Shield into one of Tolan's smugglers that was facing off with Isabela.

The man stumbled back and Garrett charged forward.

Trading blows with the smuggler Garrett eventually parried and disarmed the man before slamming the hilt of his Longsword into the man's face.

Glancing back at Isabela Garrett saw her take down the smuggler from before by outmaneuvering him and back-stabbing him.

"Hawke it's over we won" Hermes called suddenly.

Garrett looked up from the smuggler he'd knocked out seeing that all of Tolan's men had been taken down.

"It's over" Isabela said panting.

_No... not yet _Garrett thought sheathing his weapons.

"He's running out of men" Garrett said dryly.

"So are we" Hermes said gesturing to Garrett's smugglers, seven of them in total that had agreed to come and help.

"In-fighting. Who'd have thought it would have come to this?" one of the smugglers that had sided with Garrett spat.

"I didn't start this" Garrett countered.

"You lot were attacked remember. Hermes had to warn you" Isabela said as she cleaned the blades of her daggers.

"Easy folks. None of this easy. Friends fighting friends" Hermes said gesturing at Tolan's dead smugglers and those that had sided with Garrett.

Moving away from the others as Hermes argued with the other smugglers trying to calm them down Garrett pulled a crate from the ship Tolan's smugglers had been loading.

A few feet away Garrett could hear his smugglers arguing with Hermes but he let the conversation faded away into the background.

Using his Longsword Garrett pried the crate open finding a collection of small crudely craved statuettes.

Hermes and the other smugglers grew quiet as Garrett grasped a random statuette and examined it seeing that it was just another random craving the Chantry gave out on holidays.

"Why-" Isabela began only for Garrett to crush the statuette in the palm of his hand.

Brushing away the scraps of the craving Garrett showed Isabela, Hermes, and the other smugglers what was in his hands.

"Lyrium" Garrett said opening the pouch that had been hidden inside the statuette for them to see.

"Clever but looks like someone isn't going to get their shipment" Isabela said looking at the crates of disguised Lyrium.

"We could still run the shipment" Hermes said suddenly.

Garrett gave him a cross look saying "we're taking it to the City Guard."

The other smugglers didn't like that either but Hermes sighed and nodded saying "fine."

"Would you rather get taken down by the City Guard? We agreed to help them not make things worse" Garrett asked sternly.

"I see your point Hawke" Hermes groaned.

"Hawke. Making a Kirkwall a better place" Isabela said in a tone worthy of Varric and his wild tales.

"Isabela not now" Garrett said in a soft voice not responding to Isabela joke but beginning to round up the crates Tolan's smugglers had been trying to ship.

Once that was done Hermes and Garrett's side of the smugglers took Tolan's smuggler that they had taken alive. This war was between the smugglers and as such the City Guard wouldn't be taking their prisoner.

They'd get their prisoner to talk but even still it wouldn't be easy to root Tolan out from Darktown.

Later when the City Guard led by Donnic had been called in and gathered the Lyrium, Garrett stood alone at the edge of the Docks.

"Hawke you okay" Isabela called after Hermes and the other smugglers had left leaving only the City Guards.

"Yeah just tired is all" Garrett said breaking his gaze from the Gallows visible in the distance.

Before Isabela could speak up again Garrett started forward saying "I need to speak with the Viscount. Thanks again Isabela."

_Only Aveline can make him smile these days _Isabela thought knowing that Garrett had visited her repeatedly.

* * *

><p><em>Darktown<br>Deep inside the Undercity_

Tolan sat in his makeshift office glaring at his smugglers standing before him.

"The Lyrium never made it. The City Guard we can dodge, but Hawke and his side of the smugglers is a problem. They know a lot of our moves" Aidith reported.

Aidith stood as the closest thing to Tolan's right hand man and now as the smugglers reported their failure he did most of the talking.

"I told you to deal with them" Tolan said.

"We took out a few but they've regrouped and now with the City Guard's help it's harder for us to move against them" Aidith said.

"Here in Darktown the City Guard can't take us. But it's harder for us work from here. The Coterie couldn't hide here but we can" Tolan began.

"I don't know boss maybe this wasn't a good idea" one of the smugglers said speaking up despite Aidith's decision to do most of the talking.

The smuggler suddenly lost his voice as Tolan looked the man in the eye the scar running across his lips and past his cheeks looking particularly menacing.

"The Coterie is dead. Kirkwall is ripe for the taking" Tolan said getting to his feet.

Aidith kept his cool but the other smugglers in the room shifted uncomfortably.

All of them had heard of how Tolan had killed a smuggler whom had tried to walk away, the news had spread quickly and even now there was talk of more desertions.

_Traitors. After all I did for them. They think I don't hear them... I know some want out! _Tolan thought angrily.

"You got it boss" the smuggler said sheepishly.

"Leave. I'll send for all of you when you're needed" Tolan said sternly.

Once Aidith and the others had left Tolan sank back into his chair.

_So much has happened. I tried to move up in the world by joining the Ferelden Army, but then the Blight. I tried to make by in Kirkwall and my face ended up scarred. So now here I am trying to build my empire _Tolan thought.

_**What would Ganly have thought of me now? I've killed people and blackmailed people, and betrayed people, and I've sabotaged people. Humph Ganly would have hated me now. He would have called me a monster but here I am alive and he's dead **_Tolan thought bitterly.

Tolan stood and left his office taking a stroll around the various halls and tunnels of the Undercity.

Tolan passed several of his smugglers but they stayed out of his way from fear where for Athenril or perhaps even Hawke they might have out of respect.

_These halls. Where I used the Slavers tactics against them. Where I lived as rat for months. _Tolan thought.

"There is no turning back" Tolan said to himself.

He now stood alone deep in the Undercity.

_After everything I have endured here I will claim this city. I will rise above other men and be greater than Athenril ever was _Tolan thought remembering the words he'd thought to himself over and over again these months.

_The City Guard I can handle. If I have to I will leave Kirkwall and run my empire from afar but Hawke and his side of the smugglers must be dealt with _Tolan thought.

How Tolan hated Hawke. Hated Hawke even more than he had hated Athenril.

How Hawke had been allowed into Kirkwall, Hawke who had had his family, how Hawke had carved his face in two, and Hawke who had gained friends and allies earning respect and loyalty from those who knew him.

Tolan unclenched his fist.

_Hawke has the loyalty of his smugglers as do I. But this civil war can't go on... we'll have deserters on both sides. This must end between the two of us and the winner will control the smugglers _Tolan thought.

A plan forming in his head Tolan turned back heading back to his smugglers.

* * *

><p><em>The Gallows<br>Circle of Magi_

Sir Thrask followed after Knight Commander Meredith.

He'd wanted to speak with his commander for some time now but she'd been avoiding him ever since their last meeting.

"I require only a moment of your time Commander" Sir Thrask said politely.

"I'm very busy Sir Thrask. I have work to do as do you" Meredith said dismissively as she walked past a crowd of Circle mages that quickly moved out of her way.

Yet Thrask followed until they entered an empty corridor.

".**.. I withheld evidence of an Apostate**" Sir Thrask called suddenly as he followed Meredith through the empty corridor.

The effect of his words was almost instantaneous.

Knight Commander Meredith stopped her forceful stride completely.

Sir Thrask waited as Meredith slowly, ever so slowly, turned around to face him.

"If you believe I am fond of japes I assure you that is quite the opposite" Meredith said eerily calm but nonetheless waiting for Thrask's response.

"No japes commander" Sir Thrask said keeping his composure.

"Explain" was all Meredith said.

"I... I had a daughter" Sir Thrask began.

"There are no records of any children in your file" Meredith said icky calm as if this was all some mistake.

"I hid her existence from the Chantry" Sir Thrask answered with a shrug.

Meredith didn't like his response.

Her face betrayed no emotion and the Knight Commander of the Templars stared at him unblinkingly.

"My daughter was an Apostate. Her mother was a common merchant but magic ran on her side of the family and after my daughter was born I feared for her safety" Sir Thrask said slowly.

"When she was ten she used magic for the first time. She nearly set the apartment on fire... an apartment I rent for years for her sake" Sir Thrask said remembering the years he'd spent with his daughter hidden away in their apartment.

The Chantry provided rooms in the Circle for the Templars but some of their order chose to keep separate accommodations inside the city. This was so Templars could have a place to stay if they were working a mission inside the city but for Sir Thrask it was a sanctuary away from the Gallows and home to his daughter.

"The mother?" Meredith asked blankly without any trace of emotion.

"Died in childbirth" Sir Thrask answered blankly.

"Continue" was all Meredith said, no sorrow or sympathy just another detail in an unfortunate incident.

"I covered for her. I made excuses to leave the Gallows and spend my nights in the city. I... I aided in her escape from our Order" Sir Thrask said forcing himself to say the words.

Before Sir Thrask would have trembled and shook at these words but now, now things had changed and he stood tall meeting his commander's eyes with no fear, he would accepted whatever fate awaited him.

"Then several months ago... she ran away. She always spoke of having to live in constant fear and of how much trouble I went through for her and she ran away. She only wanted to help me... to take away the burden of protecting her" Sir Thrask said with the sorrow of a much older man.

Meredith stayed silent but looked into Thrask's eyes unblinkingly.

He unnerved her. He wouldn't look away and he wouldn't back down from any of her stares, Thrask was unafraid.

"She had arranged for travel outside of Kirkwall but she was betrayed and sent to slavers. In her fear she fought the slavers and turned to a demon for help. She became an abomination and eventually she was slain" Sir Thrask said in an empty voice.

At this moment Sir Thrask did not allowing himself to feel the emotions that were dwelling inside of him, it was as if he was merely giving a report.

"Why tell me now?" Meredith asked coldly as suddenly she stood before him having crossed the distance between them in the empty corridor.

"Evidence has been found which links me to my daughter's existence. In the event that I was blackmailed and or discredited I wanted to inform you" Sir Thrask answered.

"Arrangements will be made. Any and all of this 'evidence' will be purged and you will 'correct' your file regardless" Meredith said her face eerily calm but her eyes filled with what could only be described as disappointment and anger.

The door opened and a Tranquil carrying several books passed through the corridor, Meredith and Sir Thrask stood silent until the man was gone.

"I'm very disappointed in you Sir Thrask. I am within my rights to banish you from the Order for this. But you are the slayer of Leech and a popular and respected figure in our Order. That is why I allow you to remain and keep your rank. I will be watching you more closely and this will not be the end of this" Meredith said through clenched teeth.

The Knight Commander of the Templar Order spoke with a finality bordering on indifference.

Sir Thrask nodded understanding.

Meredith turned to leave but stopped and glanced back at him saying "I will call on you in the evening to further discuss this incident."

"I will do as ordered" Sir Thrask said.

Seeing that Sir Thrask seemed to have little fear of his Knight Commander, Meredith spoke up saying "tread lightly."

Then without another word Meredith moved on with her business leaving Sir Thrask standing alone in the corridor.

She hadn't even asked what the name of his daughter was.

Hawke... neither of us got what we wanted in the end

Sir Thrask thought.

* * *

><p><em>Kirkwall,<br>Hightown Marketplace  
>Sometime later.<em>

"You sure it was him?" Garrett asked as he and Isabela walked.

"It was him. Trust me he'll be here" Isabela said as they rounded a corner where Bartand had once set up shop for the expedition.

Sure enough a figure was waiting for them when they arrived wearing a hood to cover his face and leaning against a wall.

"About time" Anders said dropping his hood.

"Anders" Garrett grinned reaching over and clamping his friend on the shoulder before reaching over for a quick embrace.

"Hey I never get a hug. Guess it's a guy thing" Isabela said chuckling.

"You know how long I've been on the move? First some Templars show up at my clinic and then smugglers come after me in Lowtown" Anders said looking more annoyed then anything.

"Templars at your clinic" Garrett asked worryingly.

"Slipped out the back while Copper staled them. Made quite the scene but seeing as none of Tolan's smugglers tried to stop them I can guess who sent them my way" Anders scoffed.

"And smugglers after you in Lowtown?" Isabela asked dropping her usual joking matter.

"Fought them off" Anders said gesturing to the staff sheathed on his back.

"Hawke was attacked too. Hermes and some of Hawke's smugglers as well" Isabela said.

"You can never just have quiet day can you Hawke?" Anders said.

"These days? No" Garrett answered.

"You could have asked for help you know" Isabela told Anders.

"Hawke's been working with the Viscount and the City Guards. During that time when would have been best for an Apostate to ask him for help" Anders said shaking his head.

"The point is you're here now and you're okay" Garrett said lightly.

"Its hard being your friend sometimes Hawke" Anders said chuckling in spite of everything.

"Come on. We have work to do" Garrett said noticeably happier with both Isabela and Anders in toll.

* * *

><p><em>Later<br>Meeting of Garrett's side of the Smugglers._

"Why did we get pulled into this in the first place? It's always been between the two of you Fereldens" a smuggler called.

"You'd have been pulled into this regardless. The City Guard would've taken you down in the end, they took down the Coterie remember" Garrett countered.

They were inside of one of the warehouses in the factory district. Not all of the Garrett's smugglers were gathered here just enough to spread the word to the others when needed.

Hermes had managed to get a lot of information from their prisoner and so decided to meet and discuss their plan of action.

However many smugglers still didn't like the prospect of fighting some of their old friends even though many of them had been attacked.

"The City Guard needed our help to do that" the same smuggler from before countered.

"Athenril would have never let this happen" another smuggler said with a murmur of agreement from many others in the crowd.

"Ah but Athenril's dead. Tolan killed her" Hermes interjected.

"The old ways are done" Garrett said suddenly.

Instantly the crowd silenced.

"I know many of you don't want to be here, don't want to get involved, and I won't force you to stay. But no matter how this ends it won't be like it was before. If Tolan has his way you either work for him or you die for his empire. With me you can walk away when this over no questions asked" Garrett said before the crowd.

"Hawke the smuggler lord" Hermes said.

Suddenly another smuggler spoke saying "Hawke saved us. We were in the Viscount's Keep and we walked away because of him. He's one of us."

There were several nodding heads in the crowd now and murmurs of agreement.

"We stand with you Hawke" another smuggler said stepping forward.

"Hawke protected us before and he will again. When this is over there might not be any smugglers. Like Hawke said the old ways are done but we can still survive. But only if we work with the City Guard and take down Tolan." Hermes said.

Garrett nodded his thanks to Hermes before glancing towards the back where Isabela and Anders were standing.

Isabela was giving him a bemused look and Anders just shrugged.

_Hawke the Smuggler Lord _they both seemed to be mussing over.

_I didn't exactly plan this _Garrett thought matching his friend's gaze.

"We know where Tolan is. He and his smugglers move around but I know where they'll be" Garrett said.

"Our prisoner talked" Hermes said

Garrett knew the tunnels and dark corridors of Darktown. He'd explored with Bethany all those times they'd gone down to the Black Emporium. Not to mention all the adventures he had gotten into while earning the money needed for the expedition.

"We're going to assault Tolan's base and end this tonight" Garrett said boldly.

"Hawke we might be outnumbered here. We'll spread the word but some of the others won't go" another smuggler amongst the crowd said.

"We'll have help. The City Guard will station men in Lowtown and the Docks so Tolan and his men will have trouble retreating. And I have other allies who've agreed to come" Garrett said looking back at Anders and Isabela.

Before any of them could speak the door to the warehouse slammed opened and a short figured emerged making quite the dramatic entrance as everyone made for their weapons.

"Well now is that any way to greet a friend?" Varric said strolling into the warehouse coolly.

Garrett's face broke into a smile and he pushed his way through the crowd calling "calm down people he's on our side."

"Hawke I'm a little late but you've been betrayed" Varric said smirking.

"Yeah I noticed" Garrett said reaching forward and shaking Varric's hand.

"It's a long story but-" Garrett began only for Varric to interrupt him.

"Tolan betrayed you and sent me on a false lead toward Bartrand. He also sent thugs after your family and now the two of you are fighting for control of the smugglers" Varric said coolly.

Garrett stood silent and blinked.

"Hawke I'm very good at gathering information" was all the answer Varric gave.

Isabela and Anders had gathered around Varric as well calling out in joy.

"So then back to it. Sounds like you had a plan Hawke?" Varric said gesturing to Hermes and the smugglers gathered.

"We move on the offensive tonight. And I'm going to need everyone" Garrett said turning to look his at smugglers, Hermes, Isabela, Anders, and now Varric.

Only Fenris and Merrill were needed now.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>  
><em>Night, Darktown<br>_

Tolan stood in his makeshift office, an open bottle of Athenril's wine propped up on the table.

He'd been drinking.

_My smugglers, they're afraid of me. Good. They all loved Athenril but how many of them betrayed her for me? _Tolan thought.

There was a knock on the door and Aidith entered the room calling "you sent for me."

Tolan nodded.

"They're coming for us. It won't be long now" Tolan said coolly.

"Hawke? How did you-" Aidith began.

"My smugglers who never returned. One or more of them talked" Tolan answered.

"We need to move again" Aidith said about to leave and gather the men before Tolan shook his head 'no'.

"This ends tonight. Hawke and I, it's always been between the two of us. When the time comes all of the smugglers, his and mine, need to see him fall by my hand" Tolan said.

Aidith nodded slowly.

"... and if you lose?" Aidith asked almost fearful.

"I won't. You're going to make sure of that" Tolan said giving Aidith a knowing look.

* * *

><p><em>The Final confrontation<em>  
><em>Darktown<br>_

Throughout the dark tunnels of the worst parts of Kirkwall the scum and villains that lived down there all fled.

First Tolan and his smugglers had taken up residence here and they had known to stay out of his way.

When a few City Guards had entered they had watched bemused as the Guardsmen had been trapped by Tolan's smugglers. No more Guardsmen had tried entering after that.

But now Garrett, his allies, and his side of the smugglers were on the move.

There were a few of Garrett's smugglers whom had stayed behind choosing to not get involved and true to his word Garrett didn't force them, but even still those that chosen to go made a formidable force.

They had entered in smaller group through various entrances into Darktown before regrouping and heading deeper where their target lay.

The City Guard had agreed to stay out of this. The Viscount didn't like it but he knew that they'd only get in the way. The smuggler civil war needed to end itself, all the City Guard could do was deal with the aftermath.

As Garrett led the charge through the dark tunnels he glanced back at his assembled allies.

His friends, Varric, Isabela, Anders, Merrill, and Fenris. Followed by Hermes and several smugglers.

Fenris glanced back at him.

It had been some time since they'd spoken but nonetheless he and Merrill had agreed to come and help.

"All this. All this for her?" Fenris said suddenly as the others glanced his way.

"Yeah" Garrett replied.

"Hawke. Everything he touches is worthy of a tale" Varric said speaking up.

They didn't speak the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>Strangely there were no lookouts or guards awaiting them.<p>

Not even any traps...

Varric and Isabela were constantly on the look but nothing... as if Tolan knew they were coming and didn't care.

When they reached the base Garrett and his allies slowly entered finding it empty.

The base was big with several side tunnels leading in and out. The place had long ago been forgotten before being re-purposed into a base. The place was very dark with only the center of the base properly lit.

Of the many side tunnels only a few could be seen in this light.

"Be on your guard" Garrett said.

Hermes and Garrett's smugglers spread out expecting a fight but still none came.

"Where is he?" Merrill asked warily.

"Tolan! Let's finish this! Once and for all!" Garrett shouted.

Suddenly there was movement and an arrow tore the air striking one of Garrett's smugglers in the throat.

The man fell to the floor dead.

Hermes and Garrett's smugglers moved, Anders and Merrill raised their staffs, Varric stayed low moving from cover to cover, and Garrett raised his shield.

"Over there the left tunnel! There using the tunnels for cover" Varric called as he loaded a bolt and fired just as one of Tolan's snipers poked his head out bow drawn.

Varric's bolt struck through the man's bow breaking it apart as it impaled through his chest, the man fell back dead.

Anders sent a Chain Lightning up towards two archers just as they reached out of their side tunnels.

Merrill was sending blast of her flame magic at the tunnels forcing Tolan's snipers back.

_Using the dark to stay hidden. Smart _Garrett thought.

Garrett raised his shield just as an arrow flew his way; it thumped as it collided with his shield but Garrett keep moving.

"Merrill we need light" Garrett called.

Nodding Merrill raised her staff and sent a burst of her flame magic upward where it danced above them lighting the entire base.

Varric fired two bolts in quick succession taking down just as many.

"Thanks Daisy" Varric called doing a mock bow.

Merrill giggled in spite of the ongoing battle.

No longer protected from the dark most of the archers tried to stay in the side tunnels but Hermes and Garrett's smugglers rushed them.

Fenris and Isabela charged into one side tunnel where one of Tolan's smugglers had dropped their bow and pulled free a Longsword.

Fenris didn't even bother with his fighting Greatsword but reach his hand forward, the tattoos covering his body glowing bright blue white as they did so.

The man screamed in agony as Fenris reached his hand into the man's chest and squeezed.

Another archer tried to come to his comrade's defense but Isabela threw her Dagger and it sliced into the man's heart killing him.

Garrett had rushed into a side tunnel where three archers had been.

With a quick slash to the throat of the first one Garrett pushed his way forward slamming his Shield into the second. The third archer dropped his bow making for a Longsword but Garrett reached grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and hurled him out of the tunnel.

The third archer stumbled now outside of the safety of the tunnel just as no less than four of Garrett's smugglers fell upon the man. It was over in seconds.

Garrett finished off the archer that he'd shield bashed earlier.

"Hawke!" Merrill called.

Rushing back out of the side tunnel Garrett found that armed men had appeared from some tunnel far off to the side.

Hermes fired an arrow killing one of the charging men as Garrett's smugglers met the armed men head on.

Garrett raised his Longsword and charged as Isabela and Fenris fell in beside him.

Fenris pushed his way past two of the armed men literally using his Greatsword to shove them aside before he swung with one mighty slash that sliced through the armor of a charging man.

Isabela back-stabbed one of the armed men that Fenris had pushed past while Garrett stabbed the other.

The flame magic Merrill had cast began to fade and before it went out again Merrill called out "Hawke!"

Instantly Garrett was at her side covering her as she raised her staff and called fourth more flame magic that burst upwards and danced above them illuminating the base.

"You're brilliant Daisy you know that" Varric called smirking.

"Took you long enough to notice. My girl's good" Isabela called smugly.

And so the fight continued.

With two mages on their side Garrett and his smugglers fought their way through the armed men and before long they were trying to retreat.

Garrett slammed his Shield into one of the armed men trying to run before backstabbing him.

Hermes and Varric fired arrows and bolts there way and Anders and Merrill used their magic to force the armed men to stop running.

Fenris fell in beside Garrett and together they dispatched five of the armed men.

Just as the last of the armed men fell and Garrett and his allies were regrouping a loud whistle emerged from somewhere further inside the base.

Footsteps were heard and Garrett raised his shield calling "spread out!"

_If there are more archers we don't them to box us in _Garrett thought.

One figure emerged from deep within the base his hands held out.

"Wait!" the figure called stepping inside the light.

"Aidith" Garrett said narrowing his eyes.

_Too afraid to face me himself _Garrett thought.

Aidith stood before them slowly walking forward as Varric aimed his crossbow, and Anders and Merrill raised their staffs.

"This war is bad for both sides. **He **wishes to end this just as much as you do" Aidith said coldly all the while keeping his hands raised.

"I say we kill him and move on" Hermes said with a shrug.

"Do that and we have another little war going on. This way maybe it doesn't have to be. This way maybe this can end with a lot less bloodshed" Aidith said sounding as if these words had been written by another.

Seeing as no one had struck him down yet Aidith continued.

"The two of you can end this Hawke" Aidith said just as more footsteps were heard from deep within the base.

Emerging from where Aidith had appeared were a group of smugglers each with weapons but all of them sheathed.

Nearly forty of them in total, a little over Garrett's smugglers.

Then Tolan parted from the group strolling his way forward.

Garrett glared but kept his calm.

Tolan's smugglers trailed after him letting their leader take point as he moved to stand before them.

A momentary pause in a civil war amongst the last criminal power left in Kirkwall.

Tolan met Garrett's eyes and mockingly clapped.

"You've gathered the quite the allies Hawke" Tolan said coldly.

Garrett stayed silent.

"Thing is by my count you're still outnumbered" Tolan said.

"Quality over quantity" Garrett said quoting Athenril. He didn't need to gesture at Anders and Merrill the presence of the two mages spoke volumes.

"How long can this go on? Smuggler vs Smuggler. Old friends fighting old friends. I'm aware of all you've done Hawke. We can end this here and now" Tolan said.

"One on one" Tolan and Garrett said simultaneously.

Though they were vastly different they both had had the same idea it appeared.

The smugglers, Garrett's and Tolan's, watched nervously as the two leaders stood before each other.

"Coward. We could have done this ages ago but you wait until now. When your plans have failed" Garrett said coldly.

"I have further plans" Tolan said coldly.

"We've both lost people on our side. At this rate there won't be any of us left by the end" Tolan said.

"Now you care about your men?" Garrett said gesturing to the dead smugglers around them.

_Those were not my men! They were the ones whispering of desertion! I chose every single one of them because I knew how this would turn out. They were all pawns _Tolan thought glancing at his men that Garrett had killed.

"Don't you care about yours? Even if you won how many would die?" Tolan said calmly.

"You don't care about us! You killed Chella!" Hermes shouted angrily.

"You overthrew Athenril!" another one of Garrett's smugglers shouted as others began to join in but Garrett held up a hand to stop them.

"You lot seem to despise me for taking power when I had the chance" Tolan began looking at Hermes and Garrett's side of the smugglers.

"As if Hawke hasn't done the same thing. Proclaimed himself a Smuggler Lord" Tolan said with contempt.

"We hate you because of what you've done. You who betrayed me and took power killing any who stood against you. You who tried to blackmail and plant the next Guard Captain. You who brought on a civil war amongst the smugglers. All I did was unite us" Garrett said sternly.

"Me? If things had gone my way the smugglers would have ruled Kirkwall in ways the Coterie never dreamed of. Instead you reported us to the City Guard" Tolan said coldly.

Tolan traced the ragged scar running across his lips and past his checks.

"Then let's settle this once and for all. It's always been between the two of us" Tolan said not needing to gesture at his face as Garrett glared not needing to mention his sister.

"You brought all of this on yourself" Garrett said.

"There was a time when I felt sorry for you. A time where I would've helped you if you had but asked. But you've gone too far. Your ambition led you here and for what? A base in Darktown? You didn't have to join Athenril's gang but you did. You didn't have to betray me you already were the Smuggler Lord. You didn't have to attack the City Guard you had made a deal. You already controlled the smugglers you didn't have to build an empire like Coterie had. But you did all of this anyway" Garrett said.

Tolan didn't speak. He had not expected that.

"You don't understand. You've never suffered" Tolan said darkly his lips twitching as he remembered the pain he'd felt when Garrett had given him his scar.

"Oh I've suffered. More than you know" Garrett said coldly.

"I'm tired of talking. Let's end this" Garrett finished indifferent.

Tolan smirked making the scar on his face distort into menacing grin.

Garrett made to move but suddenly Fenris of all people was beside him clutching him by the arm.

"Hawke don't do it. We can take them" the elf said.

"No I have to do this" Garrett said meeting his friend's eyes and slowly Fenris released him and stepped back.

_You expect him to fight fairly?_ Fenris seemed to say his eyebrows arched in... concern.

"Stand back" Garrett said glancing back giving a knowing stare to both Anders and Merrill not needing to say a word to get his meaning across.

And both sides of the smugglers stepped aside giving the two Smugglers Lords space as they moved to the center of the base.

There was more light in the center than anywhere else in the base and as Garrett and Tolan took their places the smugglers formed an anxious crowd around them.

Anders, Merrill, Isabela, Fenris, Varric, and Hermes stood in front of the crowed as close as possible to Garrett.

Garrett and Tolan eyed each other and began, at the same moment, to circle each other around the center of the base.

"If I win?" Garrett asked for all of them, his side of the smugglers and Tolan's, to hear.

"My smugglers disband..." Tolan said as if the mere thought of him losing was ludicrous.

_Or join me _Garrett thought.

"And if you win?" Garrett asked.

"Well then I win" Tolan said almost smugly.

The talking was over and as they raised their weapons there was a collective breathe held as the crowd around them watched unblinkingly.

_He's fast... maybe faster than me _Garrett thought.

Garrett took a defensive stance his Shield held up in front of him.

Tolan rushed forward stabbing with Longsword.

There was a loud screeching sound as Tolan's Longsword collided with Garrett's Shield before scraping off. Garrett sidestepped narrowly dodging Tolan's dagger as the scarred man slashed for his side.

Now it was Garrett whom pressed forward using his Shield to force Tolan back before slashing with his Longsword.

Tolan backed away parrying Garrett's Longsword with his own.

The crowd was silent barely daring to breathe as the duel continued...

Garrett vs Tolan, the two of them testing each other and neither of them being able to land a hit.

Tolan leaped forward slashing downward in midair with his Longsword.

A harsh metallic clang echoed through the base as Garrett raised his Shield blocking Tolan's slash but being pushed back as Tolan landed and pushed forward into Garrett's Shield.

Garrett stumbled back nearly losing his balance and falling over but he regained his footing and balanced his weight evenly just as his father had taught him.

Tolan lunged forward his Dagger reaching around Garrett's Shield but Garrett stepped back batting the Dagger away with his Longsword.

With a grunt Garrett put his weight forward and pushed forcing Tolan back nearly two feet.

_That wasn't from the Ferelden Army's doctrine _Tolan seemed to say as he kept his distance.

_I didn't get all my training from Cailan's Army _Garrett thought raising his Shield again.

Back in the crowd all of Garrett's allies watched anxiously.

Fenris stood brooding; Isabela and Varric were studying the duel looking for weaknesses.

However Anders and Merrill only vaguely watched the struggle instead keeping an eye on Tolan's smugglers gathered on the other side of the crowd.

This time Garrett charged Shield first. He batted Tolan back with his Shield before slashing with all his weight behind him nearly disarming Tolan but the scarred bastard sidestepped and parried.

Both of them had had training at Ostagar but each had diverged in skills from there, Tolan having picked up things from his time on the streets and Garrett having learned from his father as well as Xenon's Tome.

Tolan kept his distance lazily twirling his Longsword smiling smugly.

_He's trying to bait me _Garrett realized feeling a streak of annoyance.

Some of Tolan's smugglers in the crowd began to chuckle.

"What's the matter Hawke? Afraid?" one of Tolan's smugglers called.

_Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment _Xenon's words echoed in Garrett's mind.

"The bastard's the one keeping his distance" Hermes called pointing at Tolan.

It was true Tolan circled Garrett expecting him to charge forward but he never did. Instead Garrett took a step back... and lowered both his weapons.

"Hawke what you are you doing!" Varric called a hint of panic in his voice.

Tolan froze narrowing his eyes.

Tolan lunged forward making a show of extending his Longsword before sidestepping back trying to spook his opponent but still Garrett stood motionless.

_Ambition and pride. Those are his weaknesses _Garrett thought.

Garrett raised his Longsword and beckoned for Tolan to come as if he was a child playing at war, taunting him.

Tolan eyes flashed with anger and when he charged this time he went in full force both his Longsword and Dagger spinning wildly as Garrett raised his weapons.

Garrett blocked Tolan's Longsword with his Shield and batted away Tolan's Dagger with his Longsword before shoving forward and headbutting Tolan.

Tolan stumbled back his Longsword outstretched to stab in case Garrett rushed but Garrett stayed where he was.

_This is what you wanted. To make a show of our duel well I'm giving the smugglers a show _Garrett thought as the crowd around them gasped.

Tolan wiped blood from his lips and spat, the scar running across his lips and past his cheeks making him look like some monster come from the Fade.

Garret charged forward pushing Tolan back and back as the scarred man struggle to defend himself from Garrett's Shield.

"Hawke! Hawke!" a smuggler called out and soon all of Garrett's smugglers were chanting his name as Tolan was forced back.

Garrett slammed with his Shield and stabbed with his Longsword whilst Tolan sidestepped and parried barely managing to keep up.

"Hawke! Hawke!" Garrett's smugglers chanted.

Tolan leaped into the air once again bringing both Longsword and Dagger down on Garrett's Shield.

Garrett struggled to keep his balance.

Not wasting time Tolan shoved Garrett back and kicked Garrett's Shield with enough force that Garrett did stumble this time.

"Hawke!" Isabela shouted.

As Garrett stumbled back Tolan rushed forward.

Garrett slashed awkwardly with his Longsword but Tolan parried putting all his weight behind it and forcing the Longsword from Garrett's hand.

With a clank Garrett's Longsword landed a few feet away...

Having regained his balance Garrett raised his Shield blocking Tolan's Longsword.

Garrett knew what was coming and when Tolan's Dagger came reaching around his Shield Garrett caught Tolan's wrist mid-stab.

With an enormous grunt Garrett shoved Tolan back slamming him in the chest with his Shield... only Tolan was ready for him.

The moment Tolan's Dagger hand was free he moved slicing at the straps holding Garrett's Shield to his arm.

Tolan's Dagger narrowly missed Garrett's forearm as the blade sliced through the Shield straps...

Though Tolan had taken a direct hit to his chest Garrett's Shield came off and fell to the floor with an audible thud that echoed through the base.

"Kill him! Kill him!" Tolan's smugglers chanted as Aidith joined in gleefully.

Garrett barely stayed alive. Leaping back narrowly dodging Tolan's slashes Garrett danced his way around, how he survived only the Maker knows.

_Need to get a weapon _Garrett thought desperately as he took a gamble.

Ducking as Tolan slashed with his Longsword, Garrett rushed forward getting in close catching Tolan's Dagger hand by the wrist.

He grappled with Tolan elbowing the man's arm away to keep the Longsword from getting at him as Garrett headbutted Tolan again.

Tolan stumbled and Garrett shoved him back before turning around spotting his Longsword laying on the floor where it had fallen.

Knowing what was coming Garrett rolled forward snatching up his Longsword even as Tolan managed to slash his side.

Getting to his feet and parrying away Tolan's stab Garrett winced in pain, he could feel blood but he knew the wound wasn't deep.

Tolan's slash had only grazed him barely managing to cut through his armor.

Garrett's side of the smugglers stood silent as Tolan's side began their chant once again.

"Kill him! Kill him!"

Tolan smirked.

Garrett stood Longsword in hand with a cut on his side.

Tolan charged him again and Garrett parried but was forced to sidestep as Tolan's Dagger came an inch away from his throat.

Now it was Garrett whom was on the run while Tolan pushed him back.

Once Garrett had tried to go for his Shield but Tolan beat him to it kicking it aside.

"Kill him! Kill him!" Tolan's smugglers chanted.

"It's over Hawke. You can't win" Tolan said coldly.

_He's faster than me _Garrett thought barely being able to keep up with Tolan's barrage of slashes and stabs.

_But I'm stronger _Garrett thought channel the power of the Templars into his blade as he charged forward and slashed with such ferocity that Tolan nearly dropped his Longsword.

Pushing forward Garrett slashed knowing that Tolan would dodge.

Knowing it was mad Garrett lunged forward punching Tolan in the throat.

"Ack!" Garrett grunted as Tolan's Dagger slashed his arm. Tolan had stumbled back from the punch but managed to slash with his Dagger.

Knowing if he stopped he'd die Garrett kept going once again channeling the Templar's Spirit Force into his blade as he slashed and slashed.

Tolan blocked and blocked unable to use his Dagger as he struggled from the force of Garrett's blows.

Then it happened...

With a yell Garrett slashed with both hands putting his weight and all the Spirit Force he could muster into his swing.

Tolan brought his Longsword up to block and as his blade clashed with Garrett's a thunderous metallic crack was heard and Tolan's blade broke in two.

The crowd of on looking smugglers gasped, gaped, roared, yelled, and shouted but all of that seemed a million leagues away to Garrett as Tolan fell back in shock.

The moment Tolan's blade broke in two the hilt slipped from his hand and he fell to the floor as Garrett loomed over him.

Just as Garrett was about to finish it... two things happened.

Aidith raised his hand throwing a Dagger and as it flew through the air towards Garrett, Anders raised his staff casting Rock Armor.

The protecting magic of the Rock Armor encased Garrett a second before Aidith's Dagger hit its target, Garrett's neck. It would have killed him if Anders had not intervened and the Dagger bounced off.

Tolan had cheated.

Before Aidith could move Merrill had raised her hand and Tolan's right hand man was engulfed in flames.

Aidith screamed in agony as he fell back burning.

There was uproar from Garrett's side of the smugglers as they rushed into the fray while Tolan's smugglers did the same.

The plan to end this without further bloodshed had fallen apart and once again an all-out war had broken out.

Hermes fired arrows, Varric used his crossbow, Fenris and Isabela moved to intercept the charging group of Tolan's smugglers.

The sides of the smugglers collided in mesh of chaos.

Garrett raised a hand to his neck feeling for blood but finding none, the Rock Armor had saved his life. All around him his allies and Tolan's smugglers were brawling.

Merrill had once again shot flame magic upward illuminating the entire base.

_Where is he! _Garrett thought searching for Tolan.

In the chaos of the last few seconds Tolan had scrambled away.

Fighting his way past two of Tolan's smugglers with only his Longsword Garrett found him.

"Tolan!" Garrett yelled pushing toward him Longsword raised.

Tolan got to his feet and moved so quickly he appeared a blur as he lashed out with his Dagger, the only weapon he had left.

Garrett easily blocked with his Longsword and elbowed Tolan back.

All around them the fight was going on but right now the entire world consisted of only Garrett and Tolan.

Tolan whirled trying to flank Garrett and back-stab him but Garrett grabbed Tolan's wrist and slammed the hilt of his Longsword into Tolan's face.

Garrett stood icily calm as Tolan dropped his Dagger falling to the floor... no not a Dagger it was only now that Garrett realized Tolan had been using his Ostagar knife.

Garrett thought of everything that had happened in these past months, Bethany being taken, the fight with Coterie, being betrayed, his family threatened, and Aveline being stabbed.

The rage almost consumed him but Garrett remained calm controlling his emotion as Xenon's words echoed in his mind again.

Tolan had grabbed something in his hand and whirled at Garrett throwing something at him but Garrett easily dodged it.

_Dirt. He tried to blind me _Garrett thought knowing that if he'd rushed out in anger like he wanted to a moment ago Tolan would have succeeded.

Instead Garrett kicked Tolan back.

Tolan rolled controlling his fall and kneeling as Garrett raised his Longsword and stabbed.

But Tolan raised his hands... and caught the blade.

There was a sickening sound of flesh being torn apart as Tolan's hands grasped Garrett's Longsword even as the blade cut through his gloves and into his fingers.

Tolan fought through the pain forcing himself up wrenching the Longsword free from Garrett's hands and headbutting him back.

Garrett stumbled back but he knew the fight was over.

Regaining his footing Garrett looked at Tolan and saw that the man was holding Garrett's Longsword in the mangled mess that was now his hands.

"Gah!" Tolan shouted as he slumped to the floor and dropped Garrett's Longsword.

_Damn _Garrett thought seeing Tolan's bloody hands.

Tolan was laughing like a mad man now.

"Of course you'd have to win" Tolan stuttered holding up his hands for Garrett to see. They had been sliced badly and from the look of things he'd lost a finger or two.

"It's always been you! You think yourself my equal, my superior? Hawke you think yourself better than me! I survived Ostagar! I robbed Athenril of life and empire! I brought down the Four! I defeated the Coterie! But you always win! It's not fair!" Tolan shouted frantically.

The scar running across Tolan's face made him look like a complete mad man. Tolan didn't know why he was shouting these things. Perhaps he wanted the world to know of all he had accomplished all he knew was that he that needed to have these things heard.

"You're pathetic" Garrett said eerily calm.

"Stop blaming others for what happened to you. It wasn't me it wasn't even Athenril. You chose the path you walked. You chose to live with that hate and look where it's led you" Garrett said.

Tolan hung his head laughing coldly as his plans fell apart and his empire died.

"Go then. Send me on my way" Tolan said in barely a whisper.

Garrett nodded solemnly and reached for his Longsword where Tolan had dropped it but the moment he did so Tolan leaped forward in one last desperate attempt.

Cheating even at the very end.

Somehow Tolan had pulled forth another knife despite his mangled hands and slashed at Garrett's throat.

Garrett stepped back dodging the slash as Tolan roared and stabbed.

Only for Garrett to grab Tolan's wrist and he finally saw what Tolan's second knife was.

"**This doesn't belong to you**" Garrett said forcing Tolan's hand back and stabbing him in the chest, the blade piercing through Tolan's back.

Garrett looked into Tolan's eyes as he died, looked into hate filled eyes and saw the light behind those eyes fade away into nothing.

With one last cough Tolan died his eyes still open in shock.

Garrett pulled his Ostagar knife free and Tolan's body fell to the floor.

_After all this time it has returned to its rightful owner _Garrett thought gripping his Ostagar knife in his hand feeling the familiar weight.

The smuggler civil war was still raging and as Garrett looked around he knew there was no longer any point.

"Enough!" Garrett shouted and like thunder from the Maker himself he silenced the base and the war stopped.

"Tolan is dead! His madness dies with him!" Garrett shouted as everyone took in the sight of him standing victorious over Tolan's corpse.

The smugglers that sided with Tolan, those that now stood leaderless and at mercy of Garrett and his allies, stood silent.

"All of you. Those who chose Tolan" Garrett began as those smugglers lost all color in their faces.

"Leave and walk away from this life. Those who continue fighting for whatever reason will be hunted down. The City Guard has posted Guards in Lowtown and the Docks and they'll be looking for you lot. Just the once I'm letting you go. There's been enough killing here" Garrett said sternly.

He was tired and hurt yet he stood tall as the Maker himself.

"Those that wish to stay are free to do so. But those that killed innocents will be turned over to the City Guard" Garrett finished.

There were a few moments of silence as slowly more than half of what was left of Tolan's smugglers dropped their weapons and left.

Some had no love for Garrett and he has fine with that. Others had actively been some of the worst of Tolan's group and would have the City Guards after them.

Those that remained surrendered over their weapons saying "we serve you now."

Hermes was grinning from ear to ear, Varric smirked at Garrett, Isabela, Merrill, and Anders grinned at him, and Fenris nodded at him.

Then all the smugglers that had remained gathered around Garrett, those that originally sided with him and those that had moved to his side.

"Garrett Hawke Smuggler Lord" Varric said as the united smugglers bowed before him, not a formal eloquent bow like the Templars did, but a small rough one.

A sign of respect from the lower classes.

_**Garrett Hawke Smuggler**** Lord.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Garrett runs the smugglers now<br>Long I know but I wanted the final fight to have that dramatic feel to it.  
><strong>


	46. Aftermath And Things To Come

**I apologize for the long wait I would have liked to have updated sooner.  
>Bit long but not as long as I've gone before.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tantervale<em>

Tantervale was an old city, though not as old as Kirkwall and not as massive.

Tantervale had no underground as it had been one continuous city unlike Kirkwall, which had been destroyed and then rebuilt by settlers again and again.

The city had tall buildings and marketplaces known from all of the Free Marches.

People could get lost in the crowd if not careful and it was for that reason that Gamlen and Leandra had been sent here.

No one would have known them here and no one would been have suspicious of a couple of Nobles traveling to see Tantervale no matter which city state they came from.

However recent events had proven that theory wrong...

"Gamlen! What are you doing!" Leandra muttered under her breath.

"Taking a look" Gamlen answered in a whisper.

The brother and sister were hiding in one of the many alleys of the marketplace.

The two of them had ditched the Sellswords Garrett had hired but now men were after them.

Gamlen had gotten a letter from Garrett, written quickly and clearly rushed it had said the Sellswords couldn't be trusted and to ditch them as soon as possible.

And so at the dead of night Gamlen had packed a bag and taken most of their coin and on the next day when they were out in the marketplace he had pulled Leandra aside and explained about Garrett's letter.

As the two of them tried to slip away one of the Sellswords stopped them and that's when it happened.

A group of hit-men had attacked the Sellswords overwhelming them except for one that had turned traitor and attacked his former comrades.

It was only Gamlen's street smarts, not one of his most refined skills he was no true criminal but he'd had enough smarts to get by in Kirkwall, had saved him and Leandra.

Gamlen had grabbed Leandra by the wrist and ran off with her.

He'd had to elbow a hit-man in the face as they were escaping and they'd gotten away.

For days now Gamlen and Leandra had been on the move but unable to leave the city as they had very little money on them, only what Gamlen had managed to grab and they'd lost of it while escaping from the hit-men.

A hit-man had torn Gamlen's carrying pouch in two when the man had tried to grab him only for Gamlen to elbow him back. But Gamlen hadn't cared at the time.

He just keep on running with Leandra while trying to hold onto what coin they had left.

So they'd made due with what they had and kept on the move as the hit-men, whoever they were, were looking for them.

Gamlen had tried to get the Tantervale City Guard to help but they didn't believe his story and here in Tantervale the Amell name carried no weight.

"Do you see any of them?" Leandra said nervously.

"No. Just a bunch of tourist like us" Gamlen replied.

Stepping back into the alley with his sister Gamlen asked "how much coin do we have left."

"Not much" was Leandra answer.

"We need to contact Garrett" Gamlen said.

"But how? Last time we headed for the post office two hit-men were waiting for us" Leandra said running a hand through her hair.

"His last letter said not to trust the Sellswords. If only I'd acted sooner. We should have left right away" Gamlen fumed.

"We didn't know. Stop blaming yourself" Leandra said.

For her part Leandra had been so worried about the goings on in Kirkwall that she'd forced herself to pace herself with Garrett's letters, about two a month, to stop herself from going mad with worry.

Garrett's letters hadn't gone into too much detail only briefly covering the overall state of the city and he also made sure to stress that he was okay in every letter.

"Well some family vacation this turned out to be." Gamlen muttered.

"It wasn't all bad. Reminds me of when we were children" Leandra said warmly.

It was something Leandra had been working on, keeping on the bright side of things.

"Seems like so long ago. Back when we were young" Gamlen said in agreement.

"It wasn't _that_ long ago" Leandra said.

Neither of them were young and strapping anymore but they weren't husk of old bones just yet.

"Only about twenty six years ago" Gamlen chuckled.

The two Amell siblings looked at each other enjoying the moment while at lasted and letting it fade knowing that they were in a very dangerous situation.

"We have to leave. We've put it off too long" Leandra said slowly.

Gamlen somberly looked at his sister saying "we don't have the coin to hire more-"

"No more Sellswords. Just the two of us on foot. It's the only way" Leandra said calmly.

"That's dangerous. I'm not Garrett I can't fight and the road has it's bandits" Gamlen said.

They didn't even know what was going on Kirkwall or what had happened to Garrett if anything had happened to him at all. But at least back in Kirkwall the City Guard would protect them and then they could learn more.

"It's a chance we have to take. The hit-men, whoever they are, would expect us to catch a ride with a caravan but we won't do that" Leandra said.

"Bloody insane" Gamlen muttered.

"It's the only way. The open road is our best bet. We can get lost in the crowd and we don't need much coin as long as we can reach Kirkwall in time" Leandra said.

Gamlen only nodded his arms crossed.

Using what coin they still had on them Gamlen gathered supplies for the trip.

In little over an hour Gamlen and Leandra strolled through the Tantervale streets heading for the exit among the crowd of traders coming and going.

They walked beside each other trying to hide their faces.

But before they could reach the gate and before the Tantervale City Guards could let them through Gamlen raised his hand gently pushing Leandra back.

Off to the side of the gate was a hooded man wearing leather armor just standing around.

The man was neither attempting to leave or enter the city but was simply standing off to the side watching.

The Tantervale City Guards ignored the man letting him be.

"We're leaving" Gamlen muttered under his breath.

Together the two of them started back only for the hooded man to start forward.

_He sees us _Gamlen thought his eyes going wide as the hooded man started towards them beckoning for them to meet with him.

"I don't trust it" Leandra muttered as she and Gamlen strode away fighting through the crowd.

Suddenly the hooded man began to push his way past through the crowd.

"Run" Gamlen said grasping Leandra's hand in his own as he broke into a run with her.

"Wait you don't understand!" the hooded man called after them.

Running through the streets and taking a turn through the marketplace Gamlen and Leandra found themselves getting lost in the city.

They passed alleyways and Inns as they turned and turned in no particular order until they were somewhere behind a tavern.

"We lost them" Gamlen said looking around seeing that they were alone.

They were in a narrow street behind a tavern with many exits but neither of them knew where they were.

"They you are. Been looking for you two" a voice called as a figure emerged into the street followed by five men.

_It's him. The Sellsword who betrayed his comrades _Gamlen thought glaring at the hit-men as he moved himself in front of Leandra.

The hit-men started towards them when suddenly an arrow flew through the air striking the ground between the Amell siblings and the hit-men.

"You lot were told the hit was called off" the hooded man said as he stepped into the fray bow drawn and arrow notched having come from behind Gamlen and Leandra.

_What is this? _Gamlen thought looking between the hooded man and the hit-men on either side of him and his sister.

"Yeah we got the order. Thing is the boss never calls off a hit. He's been taken hasn't he. Well that don't matter we can work for ourselves" one of the hit-men said.

"We got a reputation to uphold. It's just business" another hit-man added.

"You're outnumbered. Walk away and we'll let you scum live" the hooded man said calmly as suddenly other hooded men emerged into street behind the first. Seven in all.

The hit-men glanced warily at the seven strange men whom had emerged into the street.

"Get behind us" the hooded man beside Gamlen muttered.

Gamlen, still clutching Leandra, froze before slowly moving and as he moved the other hooded men closed ranks around them.

It happened in an instant.

The hit-men charged and the hooded man and his strange companions met them head on.

Gamlen and Leandra watched as the hooded man loosed arrow after arrow taking down two men while his companions fought toe to toe with the hit-men.

In minutes it was over with the hooded man and his men proving victorious of the Sellswords.

"Everyone alright. We lose anyone?" the hooded man asked dryly. The man was looking around at his companions seeing two of them had been injured but nothing serious.

Sheathing his bow the hooded man turned to Gamlen and Leandra whom were cowering behind them nervously.

"We're here to help" the hooded man said.

"And why should I trust you?" Gamlen remarked.

"Because we just saved you!" one of the strange men that had been wounded countered.

Taking a step forward the hooded man dropped his hood revealing his face and trying to calm everyone down.

"Leandra Hawke I have a letter for you" the man said pulling a sheet of paper from his carrying pouch and slowly handing it over.

Gamlen narrowed his eyes but Leandra looked the letter over.

_Mother,_

_A lot has happened since I sent you away._

_I'll explain things when I see you. You can trust these men, I sent them and they're loyal to me._

Leandra turned the letter over looking for more but finding the back blank.

"He would've written more but he wanted us to move out as fast as we could" the man said seeing the look on Leandra's face.

"I don't trust this" Gamlen said still keeping his grip on his sister.

The man shrugged saying "Hawke said that might happen. He said to say that for over a year 'you took the entire bedroom for yourself and I slept on the floor' or something like that."

"... I guess Garrett really did send you" Gamlen muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"What happens now?" Leandra said accepting that her son had sent these men.

"Now we escort you back to Kirkwall" the man said.

"Who are you anyway?" Gamlen asked crossing his arms.

"Name's Hermes. I'm just a smuggler" said Hermes

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Ago<em>  
><em>Kirkwall, Viscount's Keep<em>  
><em>Barracks<em>

"Age unknown. Estimated early thirties" Arys said methodically filling out the paperwork on his clipboard with an emotionless face.

"Crimes: the murder of numerous City Guards, murder of unknown number of civilians, conspiracy, blackmail, and smuggling. Noted as being the Kingpin of an attempted criminal empire following the defeat of the Coterie" Arys continued.

Garrett sat his arms crossed.

His injuries were still healing, though Anders had already healed most of them, and he didn't particular want to be here.

Nonetheless he politely waited.

"First name: Tolan. Last name: Unknown." Arys continued.

They all sat inside the Guard Captain's office with Viscount Dumar taking the place of the Guard Captain while Seneschal Bran, Garrett, and Arys sat across from him.

"Identifiable marks: A scar running across his lips and past his cheeks. Matches earlier file of suspect connected to the rise of criminal activity." Arys said finishing up the paperwork.

"Now the city has been purged. The City Guard has it's work ahead of them as I'm sure in time new issues will emerge. But for the first time we'll have a head start on them and the reputation of our war on crime" the Viscount said.

The Viscount sounded almost pleased for the first time in a very long time.

"Sir are you sure about releasing the truth to the public?" Seneschal Bran asked.

_Telling the city of what's happened this past few months? It's not like the city hasn't noticed that things have been happening. Especially the lower classes _Garrett thought.

That was the real reason the Viscount had called this meeting.

He was planning on releasing the story officially to the Kirkwall papers. It was time for the public to understand finally what had happened.

"Oh not the whole truth" the Viscount said.

"The common people need not know how close we were to losing at times. Nor the allies we made deals with" Viscount Dumar said glancing at Garrett.

"But it'll be good for morale. The city will hear of how we dealt with the corruption inside Kirkwall and the news will serve as a warning to new threats that will eventually rise" Viscount Dumar said firmly.

"Yes sir. Then we must begin working on what details to include" Seneschal Bran said.

Garrett remained silent.

He didn't want to take part in these affairs, especially now. He had played his part and gone above his original role the rest was the Viscount's business.

Arys spoke up turning to face the Viscount saying "sir how do we explain all of this. The Coterie was mostly the Four and the founders whom are either dead or in prison. This Tolan was an entirely different threat."

The Viscount glanced at Garrett whom said "leave him out then."

"No. We will explain that after the Coterie's defeat came a second threat that was dealt with. We need not going to full detail only that he was killed" Viscount Dumar said.

Arys nodded taking notes on his clipboard.

"As for you Hawke" Viscount Dumar began.

"I believe your actions in all of this merit an award. You have gone above the duty of any citizen let alone the duties of even a Senior Officer of the City Guard. I plan on having a ceremony in which you will be presented with a medal for services to the city and-" the Viscount began looking pleased but Garrett stopped him.

"No" Garrett said slowly.

"I'd rather remain anonymous. I don't need a medal or anything, I had my own reasons for doing this" Garrett said honestly.

Viscount Dumar arched his eyebrows saying "ah yes you never did explain what those reasons were."

"Nor shall I" Garrett said to the astonishment of Arys and Seneschal Bran.

Seneschal Bran began to protest but Dumar stopped him raising his hand.

"Whatever your reasons for getting involved in this mess, I thank you. Mr. Hawke you've proven invaluable in all this and I wish you well in your later life" Viscount Dumar said letting the matter slide.

Garrett nodded thankful.

"As you wish to remain anonymous I'll not keep you. However I only ask that you not speak of the agreement between the City Guard and the Smugglers." Viscount Dumar said.

_The smugglers won't interfere with the City Guard. I won't let them _Garrett thought knowing that they didn't know, though they probably suspected, he was now their leader.

"Ah yes we can agree that that part of this can be left out of the papers. The public would not understand and it would bring more harm than good. Working with criminals" Seneschal Bran said scoffing.

Bran had never liked the idea but had yielded to Viscount Dumar.

"Good day, Viscount" Garrett said standing up and taking his leave of them.

Upon exiting the Guard Captain's office Garrett found the Barracks mostly empty.

A few City Guards milling about but not much else.

_A slow day for them _Garrett thought heading out of the Barracks and heading for the exit to the Viscount's Keep.

As he passed however many of the City Guards nodded respectfully at him and a few clamped him on the shoulder.

_Well done _they seemed to say as he left the Barracks.

"Hawke" a voice suddenly called.

Turning around Garrett saw Donnic heading his way.

"Donnic" Garrett said in greeting as the man caught up to him.

"How are the wounds healing?" Donnic asked having noticed that Garrett was a bit stiffer than normal.

"Fine. How are yours?" Garrett asked.

"About done" Donnic said.

_Those arrows must have been painful _Garrett thought remembering how Donnic had been injured and how he had continued to work despite the pain.

"Is there something you needed?" Garrett asked an eyebrow raised.

"There have been rumors going on about you is all" Donnic said calmly.

"People love to gossip" Garrett said with a shrug.

Donnic gave him a searching look before saying "I never got a chance to properly thank you for saving Aveline and me."

"You don't have to thank me" Garrett said smiling lightly.

Donnic returned the smile saying "I thought you'd say that."

"The smugglers that got away. Tolan's I mean. We're still on the hunt for them but it seems like most of them hit the road or are laying low" Donnic said.

"And of those that didn't side with Tolan?" Garrett asked.

"The old agreement still stands. They don't cause trouble and we won't bother them. Though I suspect they won't being going back to their old ways" Donnic said with a knowing look.

"They won't" was all Garrett said.

"Also the Healers say Aveline should be free to leave any day now" Donnic said.

"That's great news!" Garrett said feeling a knot inside his chest he didn't know he had untangle.

"The Healers say your visits helped her. The vote for the Guard Captain was delayed but I'm thinking Aveline's gonna win" Donnic said proudly.

"She deserves it" Garrett said honestly.

Getting a serious look on his face Donnic spoke up.

"I don't know why you got involved in all this but if some of the rumors I hear are true I don't want to know. Just... thanks for everything" Donnic said raising a hand.

"Take care of yourself Donnic" Garrett said taking Donnic's hand and shaking it firmly.

"I will" Donnic said before turning around and taking off.

And without another word Garrett left the Viscount's Keep.

* * *

><p><em>Lowtown<br>New Smuggler Base_

"All of this for coin" Garrett muttered.

The Smuggler Lord and a few of his smugglers stood in the storage room of the new base, which Varric had helped pick out.

The room was massive and it was guarded as crates and crates of coin lay inside.

"All the coin that we took from Tolan's base. What was stolen from Marcus and whatever else he manged to grab from the dead drops" a smuggler said.

_Tolan killed Marcus. One monster destroying another._ Garrett thought.

"What are you gonna do with it all boss?" another smuggler asked nervously.

"First I'll make sure everyone gets their cut" Garrett said reassuring the smuggler as he clamped the man on the shoulder.

Though none of smugglers said it they were all relieved.

"Now that it's counted start spreading it throughout the city. You remember how Athenril did it, the secret hovels and dead drops" Garrett said as he left the storage room.

The smugglers nodded and moved to the task Garrett had assigned them.

Outside the storage room Garrett found Hermes waiting for him in the middle of the base.  
><em><br>_"Is that all of them?" Garrett asked Hermes in greeting

"Yup. All the spies Tolan, and Athenril before him, used" Hermes answered.

Before them stood twenty or so children from in and about Lowtown. Most of them were Ferelden refugees that came along with their families.

"Mr. Hawke Sir? What is all this about?" one of the children asked nervously.

_He's scared. With good reason neither of the previous smuggler lords gathered them like this _Garrett thought.

"I had Hermes gather you up for a reason" Garrett began.

"For over a year now you've kept your eyes open and watched the city. First for Athenril and then for Tolan. I understand that sometimes you got hurt because of that. I understand that you did this because they paid you too" Garrett said as the children hung onto his every word.

"But no more." Garrett said.

The children looked at each other confused.

Hermes blinked not sure what to say.

"I'll not have you spy for us anymore. I've arranged to give you each a sovereign before you're let go. If you and you're families get desperate visit Lirene's Ferelden Imports and they'll help you out. If that's not enough tell your families to find Hubert in the Hightown Marketplace. He'll give your family a job and I'll make sure he plays them fairly though he will only hire adults." Garrett finished.

The former spies, the children, gasped as three smugglers emerged at Garrett's orders and began handing out the sovereigns.

"They were useful" Hermes said moving to stand beside Garret.

"If we need spies we have smugglers who can get information. Smuggler who aren't kids" Garrett said firmly.

"You're the boss now" Hermes said smirking.

_It's better this way. Their too young for this life _Garrett thought as he watched the children taking the coin gleefully.

"If anything Varric's proven he can learn anything" Garrett said smirking lightly.

"That he has" Hermes said.

Once the children Tolan and Athenril had used as spies had received their coin and left free of this life Garrett turned to another business.

"I have a job for you" Garrett said turning to Hermes as they walked through the base passing smugglers whom nodded respectfully at them as they passed.

"For me? You have what's left of the smugglers at your disposal" Hermes said.

"I know but this is something personal" Garrett answered just as they entered the Smuggler Lord's office.

"It's your office now" Hermes commented.

"Funny. I never really wanted it" Garrett said slowly.

"So what's the job" Hermes asked as they took their seats in Garrett's office.

"I want you to go and get my family. Bring them back to Kirkwall" Garrett said firmly.

"Still no word from them?" Hermes asked.

"No. The hit-men were called of by their boss but I still don't trust it. Take a group of smugglers with you and if you have to take out the hit-men" Garrett said sternly.

"I'll bring them back Hawke" Hermes said getting up and mentally putting together a list of whom he would be taking.

"Be fast. Uses the smuggling routes" Garrett said.

Hermes nodded taking his leaving.

* * *

><p><em>Gallows<em>  
><em>Circle of Magi<em>

Sir Thrask walked the caverns of the Circle Basement beside Sir Hynes with a Tranquil leading the way.

"So what did you do to piss Meredith off" Sir Hynes asked as walked.

_He has his sense of humor back. That's a good sign he's been through much _Sir Thrask thought.

"I had an error with my file is all. Something personal but it's been cleared up" Sir Thrask answered not meeting Hynes's eyes.

"Whatever error you made just don't do it again. Managing inventory with me is a real letdown from being hailed a hero to the Order" Sir Hynes said managing a laugh.

Ever since Thrask had confessed to Meredith she had personally assigned assignments that were far beneath his skill and some even outside his talents.

But Thrask didn't care he would do his duty as a Templar to the Order.

"Everyone does their part even those us in non-combat roles" Sir Thrask replied.

"I suppose" Sir Hynes mumbled.

There were those in the Order who not taken kindly to Sir Hynes sudden change to a support role.

"The Circle of Magi has need of more than combatants" the Tranquil added in his flat voice ahead of them.

_These Tranquil... we've always been told they were empty shells. No Emotion. But every now and again I see... kindness in them... empathy to an extent _Sir Thrask mused.

Sir Hynes however merely stared at the Tranquil confounded at the attempt to reassure him.

"Thrask what's all this about" Sir Hynes asked as they turned the corner finding the door to the phylactery storage chamber.

Sir Thrask knew Hynes would ask sooner or later.

When Thrask had asked to visit the phylactery storage chamber Hynes had nodded not asking why but the man's curiosity had been eating away at him.

Thrask had noticed it.

"There's something that needs to be done..." Sir Thrask said slowly as the Tranquil pulled the iron door open.

Together the three of them entered the phylactery storage chamber.

"Are you hunting an Apostate?" Sir Hynes asked.

"Not exactly" was Sir Thrask's answer.

"I must remind you sir that not all of the Circle's phylacteries are storage here, only those that have yet to be shipped to the archives overseas.

"The one I seek is fairly recent and will not have been shipped off yet" Thrask answered.

"Which one will you be selecting?" the Tranquil asked.

The phylactery storage chamber was filled with shelf after shelf of the glass vials that the Tranquil managed and kept inventory.

"The phylactery of Bethany Hawke" Sir Thrask answered.

Without a word the Tranquil stepped aside disappearing into the maze of shelves.

"The girl in the prison? The one who entered the Fade without Lyrium?" Sir Hynes asked eyebrows arched.

Sir Thrask nodded.

"She isn't going anywhere Thrask" Hynes laughed.

"Perhaps" Thrask answered.

"I have retrieved the phylactery you requested" the Tranquil said reemerging from a shelf carrying a single glass vial filled with blood.

_This must be done... in case __**he **__truly means to do it _Sir Thrask thought.

"I hereby command you to make copies of this phylactery" Sir Thrask told the Tranquil.

"I will concentrate it and make more. It will take no more than two day." the Tranquil answered.

"What are you doing?" Sir Hynes asked in a low confused voice.

"How many copies do you require?" the Tranquil asked even as he spoke marking the glass vital that was Bethany's for duplication.

"At least four. I also request that one of the copies be sent to myself" Sir Thrask said.

Hynes looked at Sir Thrask crossing his arms.

"As you command. However you must sign for your copy. All phylacteries that are checked out or marked for duplication must be reported" the Tranquil answered.

"Fine whatever needs to be done" Thrask answered gruffly.

Once Sir Thrask had completed the necessary paperwork the Tranquil nodded politely before leaving to start the duplication process.

"Thrask why are you-" Sir Hynes began once the Tranquil was gone only for Thrask to interrupt him.

"I need you to take the copy that I check out" Thrask said quickly.

"What?" Sir Hynes said.

"Promise me that you will take my copy of the phylactery" Sir Thrask pleaded.

"Thrask what do you think is going to happen? The girl's locked up isn't she?" Sir Hynes said.

"In case something happens to me or to the phylacteries I need to make sure that one is saved. One that no one will know that you have" Sir Thrask said planting a hand on Hynes's shoulder.

"The phylactery will be checked out under my name but you will be it's keeper" Sir Thrask said.

"I... I'm not the man I once was" Sir Hynes said.

"I can't hunt Apostates anymore... I'm not okay... I haven't been since... Leech" Sir Hynes said not meeting Thrask's eyes.

"You don't have to hunt her if something happens. Only keep the phylactery safe and a secret. If the time comes bring it to Meredith and others can take over" Sir Thrask said.

"Okay" Sir Hynes said slowly.

Sir Thrask nodded thankfully and together the two Templars departed heading back to the Gallows.

On the way back up Sir Hynes asked "do you truly believe the Hawke girl could escape somehow?"

To which Sir Thrask remained silent.

* * *

><p><em>The present<br>Gallows  
>Meredith's Office<em>

"I have already said that I would consider raising the age limit of the Harrowing again" Meredith said calmly as Orsino drew her patience.

"Considered? You have allowed a child as young as Kennith to undertake the Harrowing" Orsino said barely controlling his impatience.

"The boy survived. Furthermore he has emerged stronger for it. He has faced the dangers of the Fade and the demons and lived" Meredith countered.

"He was too young. If I took a Templar recruit as young as Kennith and thrust them against an Apostate would you protest then?" Orsino exclaimed.

"It's not the same and you know it. A mage is always a danger no matter the age. Better they learn control as soon as they are able" Meredith said.

"And what of those that are too weak. Of those that fail the Harrowing? The mages your Templars cut down? A child can not be expected to resist possession. Adult mages have trouble doing the same" Orsino said.

Meredith didn't meet Orsino's eyes.

"Better to have them gone before they became the monster they would have been" Meredith said.

"Leech is evidence of that. If Sir Allard hadn't have been weak... if he hadn't have shown mercy when it was not deserved... things would have ended before they began. If he would have taken the Harrowing the Templars would have cut him down" Meredith said turning back to Orsino.

"That was different. I have watched the Circle mages for years. If I suspected any of them, regardless of age, I would agree with you. But we cannot punish the whole for the actions of a few" Orsino said.

"You are too attached to them. You give them too much leeway" Meredith said.

"And you are too harsh" Orsino said.

The Knight Commander and First Enchanter sighed.

"I do respect you Orsino. You have done your duty well and you have kept the mages in check when I could not" Meredith began.

"But?" Orsino interrupted crossing his arms.

"But I will do what needs to be done even when you can not" Meredith finished.

"And so the argument circles itself again and again" Orsino scoffed.

The two of them had been at it for weeks now.

Either way the Harrowings had been temporarily suspended and their arguing concerned the future.

"We have failed to make a decision after Bethany Hawke's incident. All we have done is imprison her and suspend the Harrowings." Orsino said sternly.

Meredith narrowed her eyes.

"And so myself and others have asked Grand Cleric Elthina to intervene on the Circle's behalf" Orsino said.

"You did what?" Meredith said through gritted teeth.

"I called the Grand Cleric." Orsino said.

As if to enforce Orsino's words there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Meredith called clearly irritated.

"Knight Commander. Grand Cleric Elthina has sent word. She calls upon you and First Enchanter Orsino for a meeting at the Chantry" a Templar called through the door.

"Best not keep her waiting" Orsino said standing up.

Meredith glared but she too stood up and together she and Orsino departed.

* * *

><p><em>The Chantry<br>_

The entire way to the Chantry neither Meredith nor Orsino spoke.

Even when the two of them reached the steps of the sacred temple they climbed it wordlessly.

They found Grand Cleric Elthina waiting for them along without someone that Meredith had only grown to dislike more and more as time went on.

Wynne.

"First Enchanter, Knight Commander" Elthina said gesturing for the Chantry Sisters and Mothers to leave them.

With a flutter of robes the various Mothers and Sisters of the Chantry dropped what they were doing and left giving the temple to the four of them.

And so it was that the scared temple that was the Chantry grew silent regardless of it's holy reverence.

They four, Elthina, Wynne, Meredith, and Orsino stood before each other.

"Grand Cleric" Meredith said stepping forward and bowing low.

It had been Elthina that promoted Meredith to Knight Commander when her predecessor had passed away.

"Grand Cleric" Orsino said bowing low.

"Please. You need not bow" Elthina said gracefully gesturing for both of them to raise.

"I must apologize for this inconvenience. It was not my choice to involve you in this matter" Meredith said getting to her feet as Orsino did the same.

"No it was our choice." Wynne said speaking for the first time.

"You are only a visitor here Wynne. These matters do not concern you" Meredith said not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Wynne is our guest but she is of the Circle and that includes Kirkwall as well as Ferelden" Elthina said.

"Your holiness, Orsino is too soft with the mages. All that I do, I do for the betterment of Thedas. How many Blood Mages must we deal with? Better to weed out those who are too weak to control their curse" Meredith said.

"And Meredith overreaches. She seems to punish the Mages for the crime of existing. I agree that the Harrowing is needed but only once the mage has been properly trained. The children must understand their gift before they can see it's dangers" Orsino countered.

Elthina heard them both out and looked between the two of them in turn.

"Opposing views. A gift or a curse? Fear or understanding? For those that have magic it is not a matter of choosing either, but accepting both" Elthina said calmly.

"Magic is both a gift and a curse." Elthina said turning to Wynne.

"Magic is a gift in that it gives it's owner power, power to serve the Maker's children for _**Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him**_." Elthina said turning to Meredith

"Magic is a curse in that it requires constant vigilance over the dangers of the Fade and the temptations of man, and a mage_** shall find no rest in this world**_. A mage must first understand their power in order to fear it." Elthina said turning to Orsino.

"The Circle of Magi was formed to stop another Imperium from rising, to guide the mages for power corrupts and twists those who wield it" Elthina said turning to face each of them in turn.

Orsino and Wynne nodded respectfully while Meredith listened but didn't entirely agree.

"The Templars must be hard on the mages for they have great power" Elthina continued.

"Yes, we have seen ample evidence of what can occur when that power is abused" Meredith said.

"But a child is too young. They have yet to fully understand their power and though they must be watched they must not be forced to face the Harrowing. In time, once they have grown they will test their willpower but only when they are ready" Elthina said.

"Agreed" Wynne said smiling as Orsino breathed a sigh of relief.

"Perhaps the Templars press too harshly on the Circle Mages. Perhaps some liberties can be taken on those that proven themselves worthy" Elthina said.

"Very well" Meredith said. The Knight Commander trusted the Grand Cleric's judgment though she might not always agree with it.

"However recent months have also shown that the Templars lack the proper strength to protect the city from Apostates. The Templars need more power in the city to properly defend us from the Apostates that get away. I will be bring this matter to the Viscount when I am able." Elthina continued.

_More power for the Templars... good. We must keep a better watch for the Coterie had several Apostates, Blood Mages at that, under their employ. But giving the Circle Mages more liberties? I don't like this. _Meredith thought.

"Her Holiness is wise as always" Wynne said.

_The Harrowings will be set to their original age limit and she agreed to consider more freedoms for the Circle mages but the Templars expanding their role in the city? I don't like this _Orsino thought.

"Before we take our leave there is another matter. A matter that Wynne has brought to my attention" Elthina said.

"Oh and what would that be?" Meredith said crossing her arms.

Orsino and Wynne exchanged a glance and before nodding firmly.

"The matter of Bethany Hawke" Wynne said at last.

* * *

><p><em>The present<br>Kirkwall, Lowtown  
>New Smuggler's Base<em>

Garrett Hawke stood in the middle of the new smuggler base waiting anxiously.

The entrance to the base opened and emerged Hermes along with several smuggler followed by Leandra and Gamlen.

"Garrett!" Leandra exclaimed rushing forward.

Garrett chuckled as Hermes was pushed aside as Leandra ran forward to embrace her son.

"Mom" Garret said warmly as he embraced her.

"You've grown a beard" Leandra said raising a hand to the stubble on Garrett's face that had grown into a full fledged beard.

Garrett only laughed and brushed his mother's hand away.

"What's going on? Gamlen read your letter and we tried to sneak away but these hit-men came after us" Leandra said.

"I know. I sent Hermes and some men to collect you. I wanted to go myself but I had things to do here in Kirkwall and I needed to do them personally" Garrett said lightly grabbing his mother by the shoulders.

"Hawke where's Athenril? She wouldn't just do favors for us like this. Knowing her she'll want something in return" Gamlen said.

Hermes and the other smugglers chuckled.

Even now Gamlen was looking awkwardly for Athenril waiting to see what she wanted in return.

"Uncle Gamlen. Athenril's dead" Garrett said.

"... what?" Gamlen said slowly.

"Was... was it your friend?" Leandra asked.

_He was never my friend_ Garrett thought.

Garrett nodded saying "Tolan killed her but there's more to the story."

"I am Smuggler Lord now" Garrett announced.

Gamlen gaped at him.

Leandra only looked at her son unblinkingly before reaching up to touch his face.

"You've been through a lot since we've been gone. I can tell it's a long story" Leandra said stroking her son's face.

"Maker you're not joking... you really do lead the smugglers now" Gamlen said seeing that the smugglers around them were watching but keeping a respectful distance.

"Come on we can talk more privately in my office" Garrett said taking his mother's hand and gesturing for Gamlen to follow him.

Hermes watched Smuggler Lord Hawke and his family leave them before turning to the other smugglers calling for them to move along.

Back in his office Garrett told his family about everything that had happened.

Once he was done telling his tale Gamlen sat in silence and Leandra only looked at her son.

"It seems our family will never have an easy life" Leandra said sadly.

Garrett didn't speak.

"First Carver, then Bethany, and now nearly you" Leandra said.

"I always survive" Garrett said smiling weakly.

"Yes you do" Leandra said unable to hide her sadness at everything her children had been through and the life that they had lived.

"Well it's not all bad. Garrett has helped a lot of people during his little adventures" Gamlen said.

Garrett nodded.

"I had to bring you back here. I needed to make sure you would be safe before I continued. My plans haven't changed" Garrett said standing up.

"Nothing stops you does it?" Gamlen said smirking.

"I'm sorry but I have someone waiting for me" Garrett said with one final hug to his mother and a firm handshake to his uncle.

"I'll meet you back at home" Garrett said smiling lightly.

"Is that safe?" Gamlen asked.

"It will be. There are no more hit-men and I have my people watching over the estate just in case" Garrett said.

"We'll be waiting" Leandra called as she and Gamlen left the smuggler base.

Once his family had left Garrett summoned Hermes calling "I'm ready to speak with him. Bring him here"

"You got it boss" Hermes answered rushing to do as ordered.

When Hermes returned moments later it was with two other smugglers, Varric, and an old acquaintance of Garrett's.

"Let me go! I can walk on my own! Blighted smugglers!" Samson called as he was shoved forward by Varric.

"You see Hawke. I told you I could track down our old 'friend' for you" Varric said in greeting.

"That you did Varric" Garrett said clamping his friend on the shoulder.

Samson however was looking around nervously at the smugglers present.

"Take a seat Samson" Garrett said gesturing for Samson to sit across from himself

"Hey I got no problem with you Sir Hawke" Samson said nervously looking around Garrett's office.

"Sir Hawke now?" Garrett said raising an eyebrow.

"Well you're the boss now aren't you? Even got the base and everything" Samson said nervously as a smuggler grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him into a seat.

Varric did a mock bow as Garrett just sighed.

"You're not in trouble Samson but I do have a job for you" Garrett said not bothering to sit down but instead choosing to lean on his desk in front of Samson.

"A job for me? Why in the Maker's name would you need my help?" Samson said trying to stand up but being stopped by Hermes whom shoved him back into the chair.

Garrett exchanged a look with Varric before signaling to one his smugglers.

A bag was handed to Garrett and he stepped forward and opened it for Samson to see.

"Wow" was all Samson said.

"This is enough Lyrium to last two months" Garrett said letting Samson get a good long look at it before he handed it back to one of his smugglers.

Suddenly adopting a charming voice Samson spoke up saying "alright what can I do for you?"

"Well you see Samson you were once a Templar" Varric said smirking as Garrett walked over to Samson, looming over him and grabbing him by the shoulder.

"And I'm gonna break someone out of the Circle. I need someone who knows the layout" Garrett answered.

* * *

><p><em>The Gallows<em>

"It is unwise to go without a meal" Idunna said.

The Tranquil had come to remove the lunch tray only to find the tray still completely full, untouched, and left where it had been set.

"So anything new today?" Bethany asked.

Bethany poked her head out from the bars ignoring the lunch tray.

"The food would not have changed. This is all that is available. You should eat" Idunna answered in the empty flat voice that all Tranquil spoke in.

"I didn't mean the food and I'm not hungry" Bethany muttered.

Idunna looked at her unblinkingly.

"I meant news" Bethany said after several uncomfortable moments.

"I have heard nothing concerning you. However I may simply not have been told" Idunna said blinking slowly.

_So they do blink _Bethany mused.

"You should eat" Idunna said.

"I'll eat later. I'm tired of the same food" Bethany said.

"Very well. I shall return later to collect the lunch tray" Idunna said.

Bethany sighed watching as Idunna turned to leave.

"Can't you tell me anything?" Bethany asked as Idunna stepped out of sight.

"There is nothing I know of to tell" Idunna answered before leaving.

Bethany sank down to a sitting position grabbing the book she'd been allowed to have after she'd asked Idunna for something to read.

A copy of the Chant of Light.

Bethany knew most of the story from all the prayers the Chantry Sister spoke but as it was the only thing the Templars had allowed her to have she read it.

_Do they think this books is supposed to change prisoners or something? _Bethany thought.

When Bethany had asked for another book to read Idunna had replied that only the Chant of Light was allowed to prisoners. Something to do with making Apostates see the light.

_It's just a book _Bethany thought deciding to put it away for now.

She'd read parts of it already before getting bored.

Sometime past as Bethany sat humming to herself to past the time. She'd grown tired of the food that was given to her everyday and still hadn't touched it.

In time she knew she'd have to eat it but not at this moment.

It came as a surprise to her when she heard the door to the hall open and footsteps heading her way.

"Back already?" Bethany called not bothering to look at Idunna as she stood before the bars of the cell.

"I'm afraid I've never come to visit you before" a voice that was not Idunna's called.

Bethany's heart stopped for a beat as she turned around getting to her feet at the sight of Wynne.

Wynne the living legend of the fifth Blight. The wise and caring mage that carried herself with such grace.

"Hello again my young friend" Wynne said kindly.

"You? The last time we spoke... I wasn't very nice" Bethany said remembering that incident that seemed so long ago.

"It doesn't matter it was only wine" Wynne said softly.

"Has something happened?" Bethany asked.

"Yes and it concerns you. You're gonna have to make a choice but first..." Wynne said signaling to something off to her side.

As Wynne spoke a second set of footsteps could be heard and then a Templar emerged standing beside her keys in hand.

"I've come to free you from this prison" Wynne said as the Templar slid the key into Bethany's cell and opened the door.

* * *

><p><em>The Hawke Estate<em>

"There is someone waiting outside. He's trying to stay hidden." the smuggler told Garrett.

Garrett had been on his way back home, to his real home, when one of the smugglers he told to watch his estate had signaled him.

Garrett had been worried it had been left overs from Tolan's men but no, from the sound of things it was just some man.

"You're sure he's no smuggler? Not one of Tolan's old men coming for payback?" Garrett asked.

"No he don't move like a smuggler. Whatever he is he isn't used to working in the shadows" the smuggler answered.

"He's used to working right out in the opened" Garrett muttered more to himself than to the smuggler.

"Describe him to me" Garrett said.

"Tall, about middle aged with red hair and a beard, wearing plain clothing but my guess is he's either a City Guard or a" the smuggler began.

"Or a Templar" Garrett finished.

"Yeah. You know him boss?" the Smuggler asked.

Garrett nodded.

"You want me and the others to have a little chant with him?" the smuggler asked coldly.

"No. I'll talk to him. Tell the others to keep a look out and if he tries anything step in" Garrett said.

The smuggler nodded and Garrett proceeded forward.

"You can come out now Thrask. I know you're here" Garrett called as he stood before the former Amell estate, now the Hawke estate.

Garrett's mother and uncle were waiting inside for him but right now he needed to sort this business out.

Sir Thrask emerged wearing plain clothing and with no weapons sheathed.

Garrett eyed the man as he stood across from Garrett keeping his distance.

They were just outside the estate and even now Garrett could imagine his mother making dinner for him.

"So what is it? Come for another brawl?" Garrett asked sounding tired more than anything else.

"No I've had enough of fighting" Sir Thrask said.

Garrett laughed "for once we're in agreement."

"There's been rumors about you. And from what I see those rumors are true. I know you've got backup in case I try anything which I won't" Sir Thrask said.

"It's always good to have a few friends. You know people you can count on and know won't betray you" Garrett said narrowing his eyes.

"We've had this conversation before. I didn't betray you and I couldn't have stopped it even if I wanted to" Sir Thrask said.

"... I know. I stopped blaming you. I know who was responsible" Garrett said slowly.

"Even after all this you still haven't changed have you? Still planning to try but even if you did it you know what would happen" Sir Thrask said calmly.

"I thought we agreed that we were tired of fighting" Garrett said.

Sir Thrask smirked at that shaking his head.

"I've been going over things and I hear that some people have been asking about the apartment in Lowtown I used to rent. The apartment where my daughter stayed" Sir Thrask said crossing his arms.

_**I planned for this you know. I had some friends of mine get proof about your daughter…**_ Sir Thrask thought remembering what Garrett had said during their brawl.

Garrett only nodded.

"Don't try and stop me Thrask. You're a good man and I'd hate to do something I regret" Garrett said honestly and with a hint of sadness.

Their eyes met and each knew that the other would not budge.

"I can't stop you Garrett. I've warned you but you wouldn't listen. As Templar I must do my duty, that's a lesson I should have learned a long time ago. So you're right I was a hypocrite but no longer" Sir Thrask said.

"Whatever happens now is all on you. You built yourself a good life here in Kirkwall. Be a shame if you threw that all away" Sir Thrask finished.

Then without another word Sir Thrask turned around and took his leave.

Garrett shook his head signaling for the smugglers to leave as he went inside his home joining his mother and uncle.

* * *

><p><strong>Long I know.<br>I had fun writing Gamlen and Leandra's little adventure.  
>As for Elthina I wanted to make her wise but also idealistic. I believe she would use verses from the Chant of Light to argue her points as the Chantry views it as the model to live one's life.<br>There's only one more chapter after this then another story will continue Hawke's Tale.  
>I'm sad to see this part end as I've been writing it for almost two years.<br>I will update as soon as I can, college keeps me busy, and thank you for Read and please Review**.


	47. The End

**"Anyone can start something.**

**It's easy, just start typing away on your laptop, but ending something… that's hard.**

**Endings can never please everyone and they are the hardest thing to write above all others. It seems just like yesterday it was 2011 and my brother was telling me to write something I liked just for the hell of it.**

**That something I started way back in high school turned into a nearly 50 chapter story of Garrett Hawke.**

**Countless hours were spent thinking things over and refining my writing skills, which I admit still need a lot of work, but after two years (almost 3 years actually) we've reached the end.**

**I want to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed, favored, and stuck around after all this time."**

**Special thanks to KnightofHolyLight, you my friend have stuck around the longest and have always reviewed and given good feedback.**

**Thank you.**

**Lastly special thanks to my older brother whom first convinced me to start writing no matter how bad it turned out and of course for serving as the inspiration for my portrayal of Garrett.**

**Well here we are. The final chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Place In This World.<strong>_

_Nearly Four Years Ago..._

_Bethany Hawke sat by the lake near the outskirts of Lothering._

_It had been five days since the death of Malcolm Hawke._

_She knew she wasn't supposed to be out here by herself but it was nice here and peaceful._

_Back home it was quiet but there didn't seem to be any life there. Mother was empty since the death of her husband. She cooked for her children and cleaned the house but she rarely spoke and sometimes Bethany thought she could hear crying from outside her room._

_Carver would go off hunting or else try to fish. Anything to get out of the house._

_And Garrett... well Garrett had become a different person._

_He was still friendly to her. The only real friend she had even though they were family. _

_But Garrett seemed to have aged ten years overnight._

_He didn't kid around anymore and he was always working on sustaining the family. Either doing odd jobs around town or else carefully counting out their money for when they needed to make a trip to the marketplace._

_And he made sure to check up on her and Carver everyday to see if they were okay, Carver didn't like it too much. He just wanted to be left alone and so Garrett gave him his space._

_With Bethany however he was always there when she needed him._

_Just the other night when the nightmares had started up again, for the first time since the death of her father, she'd awoken to Garrett's embrace as he tried to quiet her._

_Without her father Bethany no longer had her mentor._

_No one to help her with her magic. No one to tell her it was okay to be afraid of magic and that to control it she must understand it and move past the fear._

_No one to come to her aid when she dreamed and her mind crossed over into the Fade..._

_No one to come and save her if she couldn't find her way back..._

_That's what Bethany had thought until the other night when Garrett had embraced her._

_"I'm right here with you. Everything's going to be okay" Garrett had said in soft words and that had been what Bethany needed to find her way back._

_To close her mind to the Fade and wake up before falling back to sleep without the nightmares._

_Garrett had waited for her to fall asleep again before leaving back to the room he shared with Carver._

_Though he had no magic Garrett had become her mentor. _

_The one who guided her and pulled her back from the Fade when she couldn't get out. That thought made Bethany smile. That someone was there to help her like her father had._

_But it was getting late so Bethany decided she'd better get home before her mother got worried._

_On her way home Bethany stopped at what sounded like her older brother arguing with someone._

_Is something wrong? Bethany thought.  
><em>

_Getting closer she spots her older brother arguing with a young woman around his age in a nearby field._

_Not knowing what to do Bethany hides behind the large windmill and listens in._

"_So that's it? That's all I was to you? Just a quick lay? Just another stupid farm girl" a young woman was saying with a hurt voice._

"_It's not like that..." said Garrett slowly._

"_Did last month mean nothing to you?" the young woman countered clearly angry._

_Brother... what did you do? Bethany thought as she listened from her hiding place._

_The two of them were arguing and the young woman was on the verge of tears._

"_Thank you for giving me space these last few days. For letting me think things out. But what we had can't go on" Garrett said speaking as if every word hurt him._

"_You know it's funny. I used to think you were different from the other boys. You, always the gentlemen, always so nice." the young woman was saying._

"_I never meant to hurt you. I... I thought we could be more than friends" Garrett began only for the young woman to coldly interrupt._

"_But" the young woman said through blood shot eyes._

"_But that was a mistake. My mistake. I should have never started this... whatever this is it has to end." Garrett said forcing each word out._

"_Look I can't have any distractions right now. My father's dead and it's up to me to take care of my family. He made me promise" Garrett said finally._

"_No it's not. Your mom is still there and your siblings can take care of themselves. Stop making excuses" the young woman said._

_When Garrett did not answer the woman continued "other families manage. Why can't yours?"_

"_Because my family's different" Garrett said finally. Only this time he sounded angry_

_Bethany had never heard her brother sound angry before..._

_The woman scoffed at him saying "fine then. Go and become the 'man' of your house of it means that much to you. It obviously means more to you than being with me."_

_Garrett couldn't meet her eyes._

"_I'm sorry" was all Garrett said._

"_You're worse that the other boys in town. At least the others never tried to hide what they were after. Didn't play with people's emotions. Didn't make them fall in love just to get into their skirts" the young woman said._

"_It wasn't like that" Garrett said in a wounded voice._

_That's when it happened._

_The young woman slapped Garrett across the face as hard as she could._

_Garrett only stumbled back. He'd taken much worse hits when he sparred with Carver and so he stood looking at the woman until she angrily shoved back and he fell to the ground. _

_Then without another word the woman turned her back on him and headed back into town._

_Bethany didn't know what to do. She stood there behind the windmill waiting for her brother to get up but he just sat there in silence._

_I don't understand Bethany thought._

_Stepping out from her hiding spot Bethany spoke up._

"_Garrett... are you okay?" Bethany asked._

_Garrett flinched at the sound of her voice. He hadn't known she was there._

"_Yeah. Just fell is all" Garrett said sounding like he was choking back something before slowly pulling himself up and getting to his feet._

_It took a long time for Garrett to turn and face her and when he did he was wiping his eyes._

_He was crying Bethany realized._

_Bethany's eyes widened as she saw the harsh red mark on Garrett's face left behind by the woman's hand._

"_What are you doing out here? You should be back home with mother. Where it's safe" Garrett said taking a deep breath and pulling himself together._

"_I just wanted to visit the lake" Bethany mumbled._

_Garrett only smiled sadly saying "I understand I miss him too."_

"_Are... are you okay?" Bethany asked tentatively._

"_I'm fine. Was just fixing the fence and fell" Garrett said quickly._

"_No you weren't. That woman... she hit you" Bethany said slowly._

"_You heard that did you? Well it's a long story Bethany." Garrett said moving to kneel down next to her._

"_Come on we should head home" Garrett said standing up and taking her hand._

_Even though Bethany was growing everyday Garrett stood a head taller than her when standing side by side._

"_Was... was she your girlfriend?" Bethany asked._

"_No... not anymore" Garrett said lightly tugging on her hand so she'd follow him back into town._

_Bethany only looked up into her brother's face seeing the red mark the woman had left on his face when she struck him._

"_You broke up with her" Bethany said slowly._

_Garrett didn't answer._

"_Was it because of me?" Bethany asked in barely a whisper._

"_No" Garrett lied._

_Kneeling down to face her Garrett continued "it's not your fault. It's complicated Bethany but don't ever blame yourself."_

"_You promise?" Bethany said softly._

"_I promise" Garrett answered softly._

_Bethany reached her hand up to Garrett's face the red mark left behind from the woman's hand disappearing as if it had never been there._

"_I didn't know you could do that" Garrett said astonished his face healed._

"_Neither did I. I just wanted to help" Bethany said with a soft smile._

_Garrett laughed before taking her hand once again and leading her back home._

* * *

><p><em>The Present<br>Gallows Courtyard  
>Backroom<em>

Bethany Hawke was eating the most wonderful stew she'd ever had.

During her imprisonment in the dungeons the Tranquil gave her the same meal of bread and tasteless soup every single day.

To have something different was like experiencing the joy of food for the first time all over again.

But most of all the feeling of having her magic back was like having a piece of herself that she didn't know she had returned to her.

The moment the Templars had unlocked her iron chains and she left the prison with Wynne she could feel the energy coming back to her. Her connection to the Fade returning.

"There's no hurry. I can get another bowl if you're still hungry" Wynne said having watched Bethany eat with a peculiar glance.

The first thing Wynne had done upon freeing Bethany was bring her to the backrooms where they could speak in private and send for a meal seeing that Bethany hadn't touched the plate the Tranquil had left for her in her cell.

It was just the two of them now. Not even any Templars.

"Just nice to have different food" Bethany said finishing up the last of her stew.

Wynne chuckled.

"Thank you for freeing me" Bethany said finally. She'd been meaning to do that for some time but had been too preoccupied with the food.

"Meredith should not have imprisoned you for so long. She was afraid and didn't fully understand as often people react to magic" Wynne answered.

"I was trying to help a friend" Bethany said.

"I know and I'm grateful you did. I don't agree with how you went about trying to stop it, a bit rash as the young are known for, however you did save Kenneth" Wynne said.

_He reminded me of myself _Bethany thought remembering how scared Kenneth had been of his magic.

"I trust your stay in the prison wasn't too unpleasant" Wynne said.

"It was... different from what I expected" Bethany said honesty.

"Yes most of the horror stories are exaggerated. Only the truly worst of apostates garner the worst the Gallows has to offer." Wynne said.

"I never saw the worst parts" Bethany said thinking about how the Tranquil had told her only the lowest levels held the dangerous apostates.

Idunna had been held in one of the lower levels of the prison until being moved due to her appearance and the effect it had on the other prisoners.

"So what happens now?" Bethany asked having finished her meal.

"Do you know why you were imprisoned?" Wynne asked.

"Meredith hates mages" Bethany shrugged.

Wynne shook her head 'no' but Bethany thought she could see the smallest trace of a smile on the elder mage's face.

"Because you are not like other mages" Wynne corrected calmly.

"A Fade Walker" Bethany said remembering what Tobrius had called her.

Wynne nodded.

"They are extremely rare. You must have had a powerfully magic linage in order to do what you did. Entering the Fade without Lyrium or Blood Magic" Wynne said.

"My father was a mage" Bethany said.

"Yes, Malcolm Hawke. I've heard quite a bit about him. 'The one who got away' as Meredith calls him." Wynne said.

"Meredith knew my father" Bethany said.

"Oh yes. Tobrius said she hated him from the moment he was brought to the Kirkwall Circle. Something to do with play a trick on her" Wynne said.

"A trick?" Bethany asked.

"Apparently he played around with the temperature in her armor one day. Drove her insane but she could never prove it was him." Wynne said smiling lightly.

Bethany stared at Wynne picturing her father's trick and resisted the urge to burst into laughter.

_Father was always good at that. Using magic with precision _Bethany thought fondly remembering Malcolm Hawke.

"If I remember correctly you told me it your father that trained you?" Wynne asked.

"Yes" Bethany said slowly.

"That explains it. The Templars tell me you displayed a remarkable skill with your magic during your Harrowing. Spells that even apprentices have trouble performing. Blue flame magic and then your fight with the Pride Demon was no small feat" Wynne said.

"I had help. It wasn't all me" Bethany said remembering the strange apparition that appeared to her in the Fade.

"You're special Bethany" Wynne said taking her hand.

"When I entered the Fade alongside you I saw what you did. You produced White flame magic. A feat only five other 'known' mages have ever done." Wynne said in awe.

"... I don't think I could do it again" Bethany said feeling uncomfortable.

"I told you that you would have to make a choice" Wynne said.

"Anything better than being locked up again" Bethany said.

"I was able to get the authority to free you because you are a Fade Walker and there are others whom would see you trained." Wynne said.

"Trained?" Bethany parroted.

"After gaining apprenticeship it is common for Mages to seek a mentor. But you are a special case. Tobrius tells me that you were looking for a mentor in Elemental magic but only a Spirit Medium could ever teach you to reach your full potential." Wynne said.

_Freedom... now a mentor _Bethany thought.

"And so here we are. You have to make a choice" Wynne said as Bethany was still taking all of this in.

"I'm afraid you can not remain here in the Kirkwall Circle. You have caused too much of a disturbance and Meredith will not allow that." Wynne said.

"Then what are my options?" Bethany asked numbly.

"You can be transferred over to the Ferelden or the Orlesian Circle. There are two Spirit Mediums in Ferelden and one in Orlais that would be honored to train you." Wynne said.

"And the second option?" Bethany asked.

"Meredith has offered to make you a Tranquil. To strip away your connection to the Fade. If so she would allow you to remain in the Kirkwall Circle. I'd advise against that however it is your choice to make" Wynne said.

Bethany sat frozen.

_Become a Tranquil or leave the city. And if I leave... _Bethany thought.

"... could I ever come back" Bethany said in a quiet voice.

Wynne looked at Bethany with understanding but sad eyes.

"Perhaps but not for a long time" Wynne answered.

_Mother and Garrett, _Bethany thought.

"The Starkhaven Circle is burned to the ground otherwise I've have suggested that but atlas. Ferelden or Orlais, the choice is yours" Wynne said.

"I understand this is a lot to take in. I'll leave you to think things over and in two days time I will return for your answer" Wynne said.

Then without another word Wynne stood up and left Bethany alone in the backroom.

Bethany wasn't sure how long she stayed there thinking over her possible fates.

* * *

><p><em>Later<br>Circle Library_

"Does she know?" Tobrius asked.

He was in the back of the library where no one would overhear them.

The two Templars that stood guard in the library paid too much attention to the younger mages milling about and thought nothing of two Enchanters speaking privately.

"No. I suspect she will in time. **He **seems to be very resourceful and they will make their move soon" Wynne said.

"So much has happened these months. Inside and outside the Circle. Whether she realizes it or not she is the center of everything" Tobrius said somberly.

"It is her decision to make" Wynne said.

"I... yes. We've done all we can. Now she must choose." Tobrius said.

"We agreed not to interfere. Not even if she chooses the other path... the path her father chose if I'm not mistaken" Wynne said meeting Tobrius's eyes.

Tobrius smiled sadly.

"Malcolm was different. He chose that path and Leandra walked with him despite the troubles it caused them. They were different." Tobrius said.

_Malcolm, my friend. It's been so many years. Would you still have chosen the path you did if you could have seen everything that's happened to your children? _Tobrius thought.

"Did you know the Templars never stopped hunting him? Even in Ferelden I heard stories of Templars who tracked him there. He kept moving and they never did find him but even after twenty years he was a known apostate." Tobrius said.

"It was a hard life but Bethany says he was happy in the end" Wynne said.

_But would he have wished this life on his children? I don't think he would have agreed with either path _Tobrius thought.

"Are you unhappy with your life Tobrius?" Wynne asked suddenly.

Tobrius blinked. He had not expected that.

"No in-spite of everything I've built a life here" Tobrius said fondly.

"Your wife Rose. Despite what hinders us in life we can find happiness at least that's what I like to think." Wynne said smiling.

Rose, the love of Tobrius's life. The woman he stayed inside the Circle for when Malcolm offered him a place beside him on the run.

"I must be going Tobrius. Not matter what happens I believe that Malcolm would have been grateful for you helping his daughter" Wynne said with a quirt nod before leaving him.

Stepping outside the bookshelf Tobrius found himself watching Kenneth sitting with another group Circle Mages.

_Bethany trained him well _Tobrius thought.

"So what did Wynne say" a voice called from behind Tobrius.

"That Bethany must choose on for herself" Tobrius said turning to his wife.

"You've done all you can dear" Rose said placing a hand to his face warmly.

"Yes. Have you eaten yet? I believe the Tranquil have brewed some more wine" Tobrius said taking his wife's arm as they left the library arm in arm.

* * *

><p><em>A Day Later<br>Gallows Training Room  
><em>

Sir Thrask and Sir Hynes sparred. Thrask had thought it would be good for him, to get back into rhythm.

But Hynes could never follow through with an attack.

Every time he tried he would hesitate giving Thrask an opening. And so Hynes stayed on the defensive until Thrask stopped attacking entirely. Only then did Hynes lazily strike back and forth.

Thrask could have countered and won at any time but he never did.

_It's a start _Sir Thrask thought once they were done.

There was a knock on the door and both of them lowered their practice swords, Thrask calling "come in."

The door to the training room opened and a Tranquil entered walking in the stiff unusual way that they usually did.

"Sir Thrask?" the Tranquil asked.

"Yes?" Thrask replied.

"I have a message from Sir Alford. You are to join him and his team in a mission in the Wounded Coast. He has reason to believe a group of Apostates is hiding there." the Tranquil said.

_Why would Sir Alford order me to join him _Sir Thrask thought.

"Did he say where in the Wounded Coast?" Thrask asked crossing his arms.

"No" the Tranquil answered.

"The Wounded Coast is massive it could take _days _to search it all" Sir Hynes said remembering that Templars usually needed more than that to use as a lead.

"Yes" the Tranquil answered.

"That's unusual" Thrask said.

"Nonetheless Sir Alford has ordered you to join him" the Tranquil said.

"Thrask is a Knight too. He doesn't have to take orders from Sir Alford" Hynes said.

_If I brought this to Meredith would she side with me? No she'd only use this as another way to punish me discretely. Allowing me to be ordered around _Thrask thought.

"Tell Sir Alford I will do as requested. When do we leave?" Sir Thrask said.

"Sir Alford and his team are leaving immediately. They await you at the Gallows Docks with amble supplies." the Tranquil said.

"What? What kind of squad leader waits until the last minute to add someone to the group?" Sir Hynes said baffled.

"Tell Sir Alford I will be there shortly. I must collect my armor but I will be there" Sir Thrask said politely.

The Tranquil nodded before leaving to send Thrask's reply.

"What was that about-" Hynes began only for Thrask to interrupt.

"It's clever" Thrask said.

_"Don't try and stop me Thrask. You're a good man and I'd hate to do something I regret."_

_So Garrett found another way_ Thrask thought

"There are those within our Order who can be bought off. Hynes this is a ploy to keep me away from the Circle" Sir Thrask said.

Hynes gaped at him.

Grabbing Hynes by the shoulder Thrask said "you have the Phylactery?"

"Yes. Your copy is my quarters and the others are locked in the vault alongside the original" Sir Hynes answered slowly.

"If something happens inform the Knight Commander" Sir Thrask said letting Hynes go.

Handing Hynes his practice sword Thrask said "I suspect this search of the Wounded Coast will take days."

* * *

><p><em>Circle of Magi<br>Mid-day  
>Cafeteria <em>

Bethany sat alone thinking things over.

_Leaving Kirkwall... could I ever come back? Could I ever see Garrett or Mother again? There was always the hoping of gaining permission for a visit _Bethany thought.

Looking up Bethany could see a Templar was watching her.

_Him again... who is he _Bethany thought.

She'd seen this Templar almost all day. This Templar was fully armored but his armor fit him loosely like he hadn't wore it in a long time or else he'd lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time.

_A guard? Probably told to keep an eye on me _Bethany rationalized.

Bethany's train of thought was broken and she beamed as a young voice called her name following hurried footsteps.

"Bethany!" Kenneth called running over to her.

Kenneth collided with Bethany embracing her almost as if she was his mother.

"It's good to see you too" Bethany said laughing.

"We've been looking for you ever since we heard" Maire said suddenly appearing in front of Bethany and taking the seat across from her.

Scooting over so Kenneth could sit beside her Bethany said "I can barely believe it myself."

"Tobrius told me what you did. Everyone's talking about it. About how you entered the Fade and helped me in my Harrowing" Kenneth said beaming.

"You Hawkes and your crazy lives. Never a dull moment." Maire said smirking.

_Hawkes... plural _Bethany thought.

Maire changed the subject almost immediately as if she'd known what Bethany was thinking.

"So are you okay? After all you've been through?" Maire asked.

"The Healers fixed me up and after that I was waiting in my cell. I was afraid at first but as time passed I became... bored" Bethany said.

_Only thing I could do was read the Chant of Light. Not very exciting _Bethany thought.

"I was worried about you. The Templars said I had passed the Harrowing regardless but I couldn't stop thinking of you. Why Bethany? Why did you do all that for me?" Kenneth asked.

"Because you reminded me of myself. I was terrified of my magic as a child. There were times in my sleep when my mind crossed over into the Fade. To see you and know you were being thrown against a demon... I couldn't stand by." Bethany answered smiling.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone like you Bethany" Maire said smiling warmly.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Bethany asked good-naturedly.

"A compliment of course" Maire answered with a laugh.

"Maire. Do you remember when I asked you about your mentor?" Bethany said suddenly changing the subject.

"My mentor Vernon. You asked about how he visited his family" Maire said.

Bethany nodded saying "I've thinking about that a lot lately."

"I can't stay here in the Kirkwall Circle" Bethany said.

Marie only stared and Kenneth stammered "but... why not?"

"Meredith doesn't want me here because of what I did. I have to choose to between the Ferelden or Orlesian Circle where a mentor will be waiting for me" Bethany said.

"Tomorrow morning I give Wynne my answer" Bethany said finally.

"Aren't you glad? You spent so much time looking for a mentor" Maire said after several moments of silence. It was the only thing she could think of to say.

"Only so I could move up in the Circle and get permission to visit" Bethany said.

"You still can" Maire said weakly.

"How long does it take to get permission to leave the Gallows? Let alone the city? It must have taken Vernon years before he could visit Orlais and even then he's allowed to go because he lectures at the Circle there." Bethany said in an empty voice.

"You can still do it Bethany" Kenneth said suddenly.

"No matter how long it takes you, you could. You're the strongest mage I've ever known. And your family loves you. As long as you're safe they'll be happy" Kenneth said showing a wisdom beyond his years.

Bethany smiled at that and wrapped an arm on Kenneth saying "I know. I just miss is them is all."

"You were lucky. Most of us didn't get as much time with our family as you did" Maire said.

"I know." Bethany said softly.

_What was that you once told me? 'We're here now Beth' I never understood that but I do now. I'm here in the Circle and if I'm ever to visit or even send letters I need to move up the ranks._ Bethany thought looking at Maire.

Maire arched her eyebrows.

"We have to make the best of our lives. I spent most of my life in Ferelden. I wouldn't mind going back" Bethany said in a bittersweet voice.

The three of them sat there talking for some time. It would be the last time they would be able too.

Once they parted ways Bethany found herself walking back to the courtyard and moving as close to the docks as she could without the Templars getting angry.

Staring out across the waking sea Bethany could see the Kirkwall Docks and surrounding Lowtown, even some of Hightown, and the Viscount's Keep.

Somehow it felt like being brought back into the Circle all over again as she watched in the city in the distance.

It would take her a long time to visit but she would do it.

Suddenly there were footsteps behind her and Bethany turned to see the Templar from before. The one who had been watching her.

The Templar's armor fit a little loose but standing there before her he still moved with that authoritative stride that all Templars had.

"It's getting late you should return to the Circle" the Templar said with a voice that somehow sounded familiar to Bethany but she couldn't quite place it.

"Can't I just stay just a little while longer?" Bethany said.

The Templar, whoever he was, shook his helmeted head.

"I'll escort you" the Templar said gesturing for her to follow him.

Bethany took one last look at Kirkwall before following the Templar.

_Where do I know you from _Bethany thought looking at the Templar and unable to shake the feeling that they'd met before.

Just as they entered the ground floor of the Circle the Templar shoved something into her hand raising a finger to his helmet saying "shh."

Bethany stood confused as the Templar moved on without her.

_A paper? _Bethany thought seeing what the Templar had given her.

Just a piece of folded paper.

Seeing that no one was around Bethany unfolded the paper finding it to be a letter and what was written on it almost made Bethany's jaw drop.

_Get rid of this letter after reading it_

_Pack your things and be ready tonight_

_Stay in your room and at midnight someone will get you_

_There's a Tranquil Robe in your room waiting for you _

_Put it on when the time is right_

_I can't explain everything but I'm coming to rescue you _

_Your Brother  
><em>

Bethany made sure no one around before rereading the letter again and again.

_That's all it says _Bethany thought.

Double checking to make sure no one was around Bethany held the paper in her hand channeling a small amount of flame magic.

The paper burned away turning to dust and Bethany walked away letting the ashes scatter.

She had to pack.

* * *

><p><em>Night<br>Circle of Magi  
>Bethany's Room<em>

Bethany sat alone in her room.

She was dressed in the Tranquil robes she'd found in her room and she'd packed all her belongings in a sack she'd made by folding some sheets.

She had no staff anymore, shattered to pieces by the pride demon, but she hoped she wouldn't need it.

_Can he really do it? How? And where would we go? _Bethany thought anxiously.

She'd been running the same thoughts through her head for some time now but nonetheless she waited just as the letter had said.

_Tap tap tap_

Bethany glanced at the door hearing someone lightly tapping perhaps too afraid to knock.

Quietly Bethany opened the door and found the Strange Templar from before waiting outside.

The Strange Templar raised a hand to his helmet signaling for silence.

Bethany nodded and quickly gathered her belongings before following the Strange Templar outside.

Very carefully closing the door so they made no noise the Strange Templar quietly led her down the hall and out of the apprentice quarters.

Once outside the Strange Templar signaled for her to wait by the door as he walked out into the hall leading to the stairs.

Peeking a glance Bethany saw that another Templar was stationed outside in case a Circle Mage decided to sneak out of their quarters at night.

"Long night eh?" the Strange Templar said speaking with the other Templar.

"Yeah tell me about it. I've almost fallen asleep twice now." the other Templar said.

"Good news, I've been sent to take over your shift. You're free" the Stranger Templar told the other.

"Really?" the other Templar said. Even though the other Templar's face was covered by his helmet there was no denying the relief in his voice.

"Really. Go on, if any of these freaks decided to have some 'alone time' outside I'll catch them" the Strange Templar said.

"I owe you" the other Templar said before walking off quietly.

Once the other Templar was gone the Strange Templar turned to where Bethany was hidden in the shadows and beckoned her forward.

Bethany couldn't believe it as she and the Strange Templar actually accessed the stairs and began walking down.

_The Templars trust each other that much _Bethany thought.

Together they descended down to the ground floor where the Strange Templar stopped to pick up a box he must have set down earlier.

"Hold this and walk with your head down. Like a Tranquil" the Stranger Templar said handing Bethany the box.

"What's in the box" Bethany whispered.

"Lyrium. Both a Templar and a Tranquil escort it when it's being shipped off" the Strange Templar answered.

"If they get close enough they'll know. These robes aren't enough." Bethany said in barely a whisper.

"Don't look at them. Follow me and they'll ignore you, they barely notice Tranquil anymore" the Strange Templar said.

Bethany nodded unsure of herself as she lowered her head and followed closely behind the Strange Templar as they moved on.

"Stop shaking. You need to act emotionless" the Strange Templar muttered as they began walking through the maze of corridors.

_Without emotion... like Idunna was _Bethany thought changing her stride as best she could, becoming stiff and flat like the Tranquil walked.

Going through the corridors the Strange Templar and Bethany passed a few Templars stationed around but they all ignored her and gave polite nods to the Strange Templar.

_He's right. The Templars are so used to the Tranquil they don't even considered them people. They just ignore them _Bethany thought keeping her head down.

The Templars never even bothered to look at Bethany, let alone pull her hair back to see if she had the burn mark on her forehead.

They passed the cafeteria as they headed for the courtyard and to Bethany's horror a few Templars were hanging around enjoying a late meal.

"Hey friend. Another late shift uh. Come on take a break" a Templar called out catching a glimpse of the Strange Templar and Bethany on their way out.

"Escorting Lyrium to be shipped off. You know what the Knight Commander would do if the shipment was delayed" the Strange Templar called back.

_Don't look at them. Don't look at them _Bethany thought holding her breath.

"Alright I see your point" one of the other Templars called.

The Strange Templar nodded politely at them before moving on with Bethany following him.

"Hey Tranquil!" another Templar from the cafeteria suddenly called.

The Strange Templar glanced back at Bethany whispering "without emotion."

Bethany swallowed and trembled before raising her voice and speaking in an empty flat voice "yes?"

"Send for some more wine when you're done" the Templar from the cafeteria called.

"It will be done" Bethany replied blankly.

The Strange Templar nodded his approval before leading her outside into the courtyard.

_I can't believe it _Bethany thought once they were at the courtyard with the night sky above them.

Through the distance was the Gallows Docks and she started heading that way but the Strange Templar stopped her.

"Not there. Lyrium is shipped off from a separate port. More safe that way" the Strange Templar said.

Bethany nodded and followed after the Strange Templar as they headed to a part of the Gallows Bethany had never seen before.

It was a little shack of some kind. Barely noticeable amidst all the other buildings of the Gallows.

Apparently there was supposed to be a Templar stationed outside but he was slumped against the door clearly unconscious.

A bottle of whiskey was clutched in the unconscious Templar's hand as the Strange Templar gently moved him aside and opened the door.

"He's only knocked out. He'll wake up in the morning" the Strange Templar said seeing the look on Bethany's face.

_They drugged his whiskey _Bethany realized as she stepped inside the small shack expecting to find a small room but instead stairs leading downward.

"Go all the way down. I must leave now. The Ballista have been disabled and he is waiting for you" the Strange Templar said moving to leave.

"Wait. Who are you? We've met before haven't we" Bethany said grabbing the Strange Templar by the wrist.

The Strange Templar raised a hand and removed his helmet revealing the face of Samson the former Templar.

Samson smiled at her look of shock before breaking free of her grip, putting his helmet back on and stepping back outside leaving Bethany alone.

Slowly and still in awe Bethany walked down the steps reaching the bottom and finding a hidden port built into the Gallows, big enough for two standard ships at a time.

The Waking Sea stood before her, she could see the moonlight, and feel the fresh breeze across her face.

It must have been used directly for shipping Lyrium and not for normal supplies and right now one small ship was docked.

Bethany stared as a man emerged from the ship and stepped onto the hidden port.

Letting go of the Lyrium box Bethany stepped forward with only her belongings wrapped up in her sack.

"Brother" she said.

Garrett Hawke stood before her.

Only he was different now. He had grown a beard and he looked older than he did on the day they had been separated.

His eyes showed that he'd been through a lot in a short amount of time.

But in spite of it all a twinkle emerged in Garrett's eyes as he smiled softly and spoke.

"It's been awhile Bethany. I've come to save you." Garrett said.

Bethany couldn't speak instead she ran forward and embraced him.

"I missed you" she said at last.

"I've missed you too" Garrett answered.

"You've changed" Bethany said softly as she stepped back to get a better look at her older brother.

"You have too. You look different. Are you okay? Have the Templars treated you badly?" Garrett said grabbing his little sister by the shoulders.

"There were some rough days... but I'm okay" Bethany said.

"Where's your staff?" Garrett asked noticing that Bethany didn't have it.

"It's gone. Shattered to pieces" Bethany said sadly.

The Hawke siblings gazed into each others eyes and an understanding formed between them.

Both of them had been through much in their time apart. Both had walked different paths and had both been changed by them.

"How? I... I mean all of this. This was brilliant" Bethany said unable to look away from Garrett afraid that if she did he'd be gone again.

Garrett chuckled ruffling her hair like he used to when she was a child and said "it's a long story."

"A very long story" a voice suddenly called followed by footsteps approaching.

Stepping in front of his sister Garrett unsheathed his Longsword.

"You can put that away boy. I didn't come to fight" Wynne said appearing from the stairs and standing before them in the Gallows' hidden port.

Wynne carried her staff and though she may have been old she was perfectly capable of defending herself.

"Who are you?" Garrett asked his Longsword raised.

"Wynne" Bethany answered before the Elder Mage could speak.

"The Wynne?" Garrett said sounding more like he stalling for time than actually caring who she was.

Wynne nodded.

"Get on the boat" Garrett said to Bethany.

"If Bethany chooses that path I will not stop her" Wynne said looking past Garrett and directly into Bethany's eyes.

Garrett raised his eyebrow at that.

"I came to talk. Nothing more" Wynne said calmly raising her staff and lowering it to the floor.

_Wynne's powerful. She doesn't need her staff but Garrett knows the Templar's power _Bethany thought looking between the two.

"Tell me, Mr. Smuggler Lord what have you done with Bethany's phylactery?" Wynne said.

_Smuggler Lord? _Bethany thought opening her mouth but finding no words.

"How do you know about that?" Garrett said uneasily.

"I'm allowed to travel when it suits me. I've heard all about you and I must say it is impressive, but what have you done with Bethany's phylactery" Wynne said calmly.

Garrett lowered his sword looking at the ground as he said "nothing."

"There was nothing I could do. The vault's too guarded and even with someone on the inside it's not enough to get in. Varric told me records show that copies were made" Garrett said somberly.

"You know the rest of this was brilliant. So much planning and getting help from the inside. But alas, it always comes back to the phylactery" Wynne said.

"That's what a friend of mine said" Garrett replied.

"I think you should tell your sister of what you've done in her absence" Wynne said.

"That doesn't matter" Garrett said sharply.

"Tell her. Even I don't know the whole story." Wynne said.

"You said you wouldn't stop us. We're leaving" Garrett said.

"Garrett has killed Athenril had become Smuggler Lord" Wynne said suddenly.

Bethany stared at her brother.

"Or so the rumors say" Wynne said.

"You got that part wrong. I did not kill Athenril, but I was there when she died." Garrett said.

"And the Smuggler Lord part?" Wynne said expectantly.

Garrett looked away from Wynne turning to his sister instead and answered "I am Smuggler Lord now."

"... Why?" Bethany asked in low voice.

"Because he needed to save you" Wynne answered.

"This doesn't concern you" Garrett said snapping back at Wynne.

"Oh but it does. It was I who freed Bethany when she was imprisoned, and like you Garrett Hawke, I want only what it is best for her" Wynne said.

"You were imprisoned?" Garrett said forgetting about Wynne as he turned back to Bethany.

"I was" Bethany said not meeting her brother's eyes.

"What happened? You said you were okay?" Garrett said his argument with Wynne forgotten as he moved closer to his sister looking for any injuries.

"It was my fault. I entered the Fade" Bethany said.

"Bethany, father said never to enter the Fade. He trained you to close your mind. How many times did you have nightmares when we were growing up? Father was always afraid that one day you wouldn't wake up" Garrett said his eyes shining with concern.

_One time I couldn't wake up... the time when I couldn't find my way back. When father had to enter the Fade and bring me back _Bethany thought.

"I did it for a friend. It was after my Harrowing. They were putting a kid against a demon. Garrett I couldn't just stand by" Bethany said.

"It doesn't matter you shouldn't have put yourself at risk" Garrett said pleadingly.

"Young man she was simply doing what you've been doing all your life" Wynne said softly.

_For as long as I can remember Garrett's been doing for me what I did for Kenneth _Bethany thought her eyes widening.

"And for you Garrett? You went up against the Coterie and with the City Guard's help, you won. And from there you gained control of the smugglers." Wynne said.

"It wasn't as easy as it sounds" Garrett said.

"Nothing is ever as easy as it sounds" Wynne said.

"How do you know all of this!" Garrett said stepping forward.

"People speak of you Garrett. They do not know everything but they know you played a part in this. And from what Sir Thrask has told me it isn't hard to put the pieces together" Wynne answered.

_Thrask_ Garrett thought angrily

"You went up against the Coterie? You took control of the smugglers?" Bethany echoed.

"I did it for you Bethany" Garrett said.

"Listen, I failed to save Carver. I need to save you" Garrett said firmly with so much emotion in his voice that Bethany almost teared up.

"I never wanted you to do that. I never wanted you to get involved again. I wanted... I wanted you to move on with your life" Bethany said not meeting her brother's eyes.

"It was my fault Bethany. You were taken because of what I did. There was a man, we'd fought before and he was left scarred. He planned all this from the start" Garrett began.

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore." Wynne interrupted.

"You chose your path Garrett. You've sacrificed so much. Things are different now no matter who caused them. If you did this everything changes, it won't be like it was before. The Templars will hunt you no matter where you go" Wynne said.

"My father got away" Garrett said coldly.

"And what kind of life did you have?" Wynne asked him.

"We were on the run. Never staying in one place. But I don't care, I can live with that" Garrett said.

Bethany smiled sadly at her brother. To know that he'd done so much for her and was what he was still willing to do warmed the heart but she never wanted him to sacrifice so much.

"I think you've sacrificed enough Garrett" Wynne said looking at Garrett with sad eyes.

"I can't leave her here!" Garrett said.

"Curious thing is... Bethany hasn't said a word in some time" Wynne said suddenly.

Garrett turned back to his sister waiting for her to speak.

**"For so long I had dreams about this. About breaking out somehow but now that I'm here, I don't know if it's worth it. All that time we spent moving from town to town I never really had a life. Not without you Garrett**" Bethany began.

"_**Here in Kirkwall we made a home for the first since I can even remember. It was bitter work but we had a life here. A real life. A home. We had to be careful, but we weren't running. **_

_**We had friends and I think you had love, even though you didn't see it... even if I tried to make you see it. I kept pointing you towards Juliana but there was only one woman who ever understood you. **_

_**You've given up so much for me Garrett. To take this away for you when you finally had a home, when you built a life... well maybe it's time I give up something for you**_" Bethany finished through teary eyes.

"No. I can protect you, I have the smugglers on my side. We can leave together and then Varric can run things for me here" Garrett said frantically.

"And what then? What happens once we escape? Wynne is right, no matter where we go the Templars will always hunt me. It will be worse than it was before. The Templars didn't know I existed but they do now. We'd never have a life and I can't ask you to do that for me. Not anymore." Bethany said.

Taking a deep breath Bethany said "if I can't have a life. I want you to have one."

Garrett made to interrupt but Bethany silenced him raising a hand to his face like she once had nearly four years ago.

"All my life you've protected me. You've given up your life for me but please, no more. Live, do that for me. Go and live your life. Live, and have a home, and a family. Be with mother and Gamlen." Bethany said.

Garrett wanted to say something. Anything to stop this but he found no words seeing that no matter what he did Bethany wouldn't go with him.

"You said I had to make a choice" Bethany said turning back to Wynne whom had given the Hawke siblings their space.

Wynne nodded.

"If I have to be transferred to another Circle then I choose to return to Ferelden. I grew up there and maybe it won't be so bad" Bethany said.

"There is another option. I didn't suggest it earlier because I wasn't sure if I could, but now I don't think the Grand Cleric would mind" Wynne said.

"What?" Bethany asked.

"You can be my apprentice. I am a Spirit Medium. I can train you, but we will be traveling and it might not always be safe" Wynne said.

_Traveling with Wynne _Bethany thought.

"She wouldn't be locked up in the Circle?" Garrett said frantically.

"No, she'd be with me. I can not say if you could return to Kirkwall Bethany, but if you do it will not be for some time" Wynne said.

"... Then I choose to go with you. If you will have me" Bethany said.

"I would be honored. We leave in the morning" Wynne said smiling.

After that Wynne give the Hawke siblings their space and Garrett stayed as long as he could.

Garrett and Bethany spent as much time as they could together. Speaking of old memories and of hopes for the future.

Until the sun began to rise and dawn was fast approaching.

That was when the Hawke siblings parted ways with one last embrace and a promise to stay in contact.

In the end Bethany sat watching Garrett's ship disappearing off into the distance.

When last they had spoken the sun had set and yet now the sun had risen. A new day had dawned.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<br>Gallows Docks_

News had spread that Bethany Hawke, the girl who entered the Fade, was being mentored by Wynne herself and allowed to travel with her.

A small crowd of Circle Mages had gathered to watch her leave but Bethany didn't care.

The only people that matter to her in the Circle had come to see her off and right now all her attention was on them.

"Thanks for everything Bethany" Kenneth said giving her a quick hug.

"You take care of yourself okay" Bethany said as Kenneth smiled.

"Traveling with Wynne. I can't believe it Bethany" Maire said in awe.

"Neither can I. Thanks for everything Maire. You were the first friend I made here" Bethany said.

Maire only smiled.

"Tobrius... I don't know what to say. You've helped me so much during my time in the Kirkwall Circle, even when you did not agree with me" Bethany said turning at last to her father's old friend.

"There are times when you remind me of Malcolm. We did not always agree on matters but we helped each other and that's a lesson on friendship I've never forgotten" Tobrius shaking Bethany's hand.

Just then ship captain signaled for them to move on and Bethany rolled her eyes.

"Come on it's time we get moving. We have a long journey ahead of us" Wynne said.

"Goodbye" Bethany said waving as she and Wynne boarded the ship and departed the Kirkwall Circle.

* * *

><p><em>A Day Later<br>Kirkwall  
>Town square<em>

A celebration was being thrown in honor of **The People's Champion.**

Garrett Hawke had emerged as a symbol of hope for the lower classes donating a large amount of money to provide assistance to those living in the Lowtown and Darktown.

A program had also been started to help the Ferelden refugees that had flooded Kirkwall ever since the Blight had begun.

It had been what Garrett had decided should be done with all the coin that the smugglers had acquired through everything.

Coin that had been taken from the Coterie and from Marcus.

Too much for Garrett who would soon be getting profits from the expedition as Varric had finally sold everything they'd collected from the Deep Roads.

Garrett had risen from a refugee to a Noble and in little over a year had built a life for himself in Kirkwall. He'd helped bring down corruption in the city, made friends and allies, and now would help the city by helping those in need.

For all of these things the Viscount had decided to give Garrett a medal whether he wanted it or not.

Viscount Dumar did not mention Garrett's involvement with defeating the Coterie as requested but the people did not need to know to appreciate what he'd done.

"Garrett Hawke my friend, when you first arrived in our city we would never have known how far you'd rise. Would never have guessed that you could help the city as much as you have. It for this that I bestow upon you a medal for special services to the city" Viscount Dumar said.

Garrett Hawke nodded politely as Viscount Dumar presented him with his medal quietly adding "it's a shame they will never how you helped defeat the Coterie."

"We all played our part" Garrett answered back as the Viscount placed the medal on him.

The people gathered in the town square applauded.

The Nobles and higher ups of the city clapped politely, for Garrett was a newcomer to them.

However the lower classes clapped the loudest. They understood him and he understood them. He had helped them more than any Noble had ever done.

His friends were gathered in the crowd.

Varric, Fenris, Isabela, Anders, and Merrill, Tomwise and his brother Samwise all beaming at him.

The City Guard gave him there respect for they knew what he'd done during their fight with the Coterie.

Sir Thrask was also in the crowd. He'd returned to the city for supplies and as he met Garrett's eyes they had an unspoken conversation.

_You didn't do it _Sir Thrask seemed to say respectfully.

Garrett and Thrask would never be friends, too much had happened between them, but neither would they be enemies.

And to everyone's surprise the Arishok made an appearance flanked by two Qunari guards.

The Arishok moved effortlessly through the crowd his massively armored figure and horns seeming to create a gap where ever he moved.

The Arishok met Garrett's gaze and ever so slowly did a small but respectful bow.

_Well done... for a human _the Arishok seemed to say.

Then without another word the Arishok departed with his two Qunari guards.

No one else, not even the Viscount, had ever received the Arishok's respect.

* * *

><p><em>After the celebration<em>

Garrett Hawke stood outside the Hanged Man walking with Varric.

He'd already celebrated with the others and now was walking his friend back to his private suit.

"Hawke we could do amazing things with this place. Come on at least think about it" Varric was saying.

"I'm not helping you buy the Hanged Man" Garrett laughed.

"Oh well it was worth a try" Varric said.

"Is this you trying to get back at me for not letting you run the smugglers?" Garrett asked an eyebrow raised.

"Did you really have to disband them? Imagine the stories I could have told?" Varric said smirking.

"The old ways are done. It's better this way" Garrett said.

Garrett had disbanded the smugglers but allowed them to keep running the Docking business as it actually was a legitimate business. Hermes was leading the Dockers now with Garrett giving them investment money.

However Garrett had also suggested to the Viscount that the some smugglers be allowed to work as an intelligence network for the city. The City Guard could have an ear to the ground when it came to lower classes.

Even still a few smugglers simply chose to leave and go on with their lives and Garrett paid them off.

"Garrett" a familiar voice called.

Turning Garrett and Varric saw Aveline heading towards them.

She was dressed in her normal clothes instead of her armor and though she was walking a little stiffly she seemed to have healed up nicely.

"I'll see you around Hawke" Varric said smirking as he waved entering the Hanged Man.

Garrett waved bye to Varric before meeting Aveline halfway.

"Aveline" Garrett said grinning.

"Or should I say Guard Captain Vallen?" Garrett said doing a mock bow.

Garrett had heard the news that Senior Officers had finally elected their Guard Captain and Aveline had been chosen as Seneschal Bran had said.

"You're my friend. It's just Aveline" Aveline said smiling.

"How are you? I didn't expect to see you anymore but I'm glad that you're still here. I wanted to go to the celebration but the Healers barely let me go" Aveline said.

"I met with Bethany" Garrett said and Aveline gaped at him.

"I offered to rescue her but she wouldn't go. She wants me to have my own life and she's found a mentor for herself. She's leaving Kirkwall and I don't know when or if I'll see her again" Garrett said honestly.

"I don't know what to say" Aveline said.

"Neither did I when she told me. But you know what her last words to me was" Garrett said.

Aveline shrugged although somewhat slowly.

"She said 'I'll be alright.' And I believed her. My mother and I may not like it, but it's her choice and she's okay with leaving with her mentor" Garrett said honestly.

"I think Bethany's stronger than we realize." Aveline said.

"Hey Aveline... do you want to have dinner?" Garrett said suddenly.

Aveline blinked at him before slowly saying "sure, I mean as friends?"

"Maybe" Garrett said stepping closer.

"Or maybe something else" Garrett said reaching forward and kissing Aveline and being surprise that she kissed back.

When they were done neither of them spoke.

"Should I not have done that?" Garrett asked after several moments of silence.

"No... I enjoyed it" Aveline said and if Garrett was right she was blushing.

"It's just. Why did you wait so long?" Aveline asked.

"I never thought I had time for relationships" Garrett said slowly.

"And well... I never allowed myself to think like that. I've been wanting to do that I just didn't know I wanted to" Garrett said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh. Garrett I like you" Aveline began.

"But?" Garrett interrupted.

"But I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship. It's been almost two years since Wesley and... I was never good at this" Aveline said awkwardly.

"I was never good at this either. Why don't we just see where this goes together? It doesn't have to be relationship yet, I can wait for that if it comes" Garrett said.

Aveline smiled saying "I'd like that."

"Are you free? My mother wouldn't mind having you for dinner." Garrett asked.

Aveline nodded and together she and Garrett walked though Lowtown arm in arm taking the long way to the Hawke estate.

_I don't know how far this will go but it's worth a try. Aveline brings something out of me I've denied myself for a long time. Bethany wanted me to live and so I'm gonna live _Garrett thought.

"The Captain of the Guard and the People's Champion. Sounds like another of Varric's tales" Aveline said chuckling.

"Maker, don't give him ideas" Garrett said with a laugh.

"By the way, are you ever going to have your beard? It's an odd look for you" Aveline.

"I don't know. I kinda like it" Garrett said running a hand through his beard.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue I<br>On The Road_

"Goodbye" Bethany whispered glancing back at Kirkwall.

The City in Chains was still visible but only just and Bethany knew she had to look back one last time.

"Don't fall behind" Wynne called softly glancing over her shoulder at Bethany.

Bethany nodded gripping her new staff, a standard issue Circle one curtsey of Tobrius, and strode forward using the staff as a walking stick.

"You never said where we were going?" Bethany called once she caught up with her new mentor.

"We're going to Starkhaven." Wynne answered.

"Starkhaven? Their Circle burned down" Bethany said remembering that her brother had met a Noble of Starkhaven once.

"I was asked to look into how the rebuilding is going. It's why I wasn't sure about mentoring you but you don't seem to mind traveling" Wynne said.

"I guess I'm used to moving around a lot" Bethany said.

The walked for several minutes before they stumbled upon a lone figure wrapped in a red traveling cloak sitting near the road with a makeshift camp set up.

_An ambush _Bethany thought at first.

She raised her staff as did Wynne but as they grew near the figure stood up pulling back the hood of his red traveling cloak.

He was an Elf and he had curiously grey eyes.

Suddenly Wynne lowered her staff smiling softly.

"It's not an ambush" Wynne said.

When Bethany only looked at her Wynne laughed raising a hand and lowering Bethany's staff for her.

"He doesn't mean us any harm. Trust me when I say that if you fought him you'd lose" Wynne said calmly.

_Humph _Bethany thought.

The lone figure waited for them patiently and when they reached him Bethany looked him over.

He was tall for an Elf.

A little taller than Fenris with short close cropped brown hair, a thin faded scar than ran down the side of his face, and he had stormy grey eyes that seemed to shine with an intelligence and wisdom beyond his years.

The Elf had two Longswords sheathed on his back and now that she was closer Bethany could see that he wore medium armor underneath his red traveling cloak.

_His eyes... I've never seen anyone with eyes like that _Bethany thought

The Elf barely acknowledged Bethany instead turning to Wynne.

"Hello again Wynne" the Elf said. The way he spoke, like the voice of a much older man, someone who had lived through much despite their youth.

"My old friend what brings you to the Free Marches?" Wynne said speaking as if she'd ran into a long lost grandson.

"Just passing by and heard you were heading to Starkhaven. Set up camp and waited." the Elf answered with smallest of shrugs.

_He waited all that time for Wynne? _Bethany thought.

"Thought maybe we could share the road. If only for a bit or I could come with you?" the Elf said.

"Don't you have 'other' business to take care of?" Wynne asked slowly.

The Elf got a distant look in his grey eyes seeming to look right past both Wynne and Bethany as he coldly said "I think I've done enough work for once. I think I deserve some time off."

"We'd be honored to share the road with you. Stay as long you'd like" Wynne said warmly.

The Elf nodded his thanks.

"Oh let me introduce you to my new apprentice. This is Bethany" Wynne said gesturing to her.

"Hello" Bethany said raising a hand.

The Elf shook Bethany's hand.

"My name is Agron" the Elf said.

_Agron... the Hero of Ferelden _Bethany thought her eyes widening.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue II<br>Qunari Compound_

Three of the Qunari under the rank of Sten stood before their Arishok seated atop his throne.

"Hawke. He is not like the others in this accused city" the Arishok said in his cold harsh voice.

"He is a human. He is not of the Qun" one of Sten said.

"It was Hawke who truly defeated the criminals calling themselves the Coterie. He did what the City Guards and their Viscount could not. He has proven himself worthy of respect in a city full of those unworthy" the Arishok said.

The Qunari were not as a blind as the natives of Kirkwall. They knew of the Coterie's existence and their war with the City Guards. The Qunari had built themselves an intelligence network in the city that not even the underworld of Kirkwall was aware of.

The Qunari could have gotten involved, they might have been able to defeat the Coterie without the City Guard's help at all, but they had chosen not to.

The Arishok had decided to wait and see how the city handled corruption. He was not impressed with their efforts until the one known as 'Hawke' had joined in.

"You believe he could be of use to us?" another of the Sten asked.

"Perhaps" the Arishok answered.

"We are getting closer to locating the Tome of Koslun, Sir" the Sten reported.

"As expected. Once it is found we will finally leave this accursed city but not before we have left our mark" the Arishok said.

"If we require aid from the city I trust no other. Hawke is the only one of their kind who can get results. If the time comes I will call upon him until then continue the search" the Arishok command.

The three Sten bowed and did as commanded.

END

* * *

><p><strong>I know not everyone will be happy with my ending. <strong>  
><strong>But it's the ending I've always had in mind. I acknowledged that I got too carried away with this story and it became longer than it should have but overall I'm happy with how it turned out.<br>Garrett Hawke, at this stage of his life, is the People's Champion.**  
><strong>Hawke's story will continue in <em>Rise of a Champion II Clash of Cultures<em>.**  
><strong>It will not be as long as this story was. 20 to 25 chapters at most. It will follow Act 2 with Garrett and Aveline as a couple and some other twists and turns.<br>As for Bethany, her story will continue too.**


	48. An Update

Hey guys time for a quick and shameless update.

The sequel to this story has been posted.

Rise of a Champion II Clash of Cultures is here! Posted two chapters already. It's written for both old and new readers.

It will follow act II with a few extra twist and turns. A bigger role for Saemus for instance.

Thanks again for reading. Happy 2014!


End file.
